POKEMON: EL ASPECTO DE LA FUERZA
by raiderghost23
Summary: Aunque en el mundo pokémon las aventuras y los sueños de los jóvenes entrenadores rondan por doquier, no todo es color de rosa. El mal y las acciones más terribles son también parte de este mundo. Están ahí, y le ocurren a gente tan común como los demás... ¿O no tan común? Él busca solo el poder. No por ambición. No por temor. Sólo lo busca. Pero hallará más... para mejor o peor.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: SER MÁS FUERTE

.

De nuevo, era de noche. En medio del que hacía unos momentos era un bello jardín, el cielo, probablemente estrellado, se cubría de humo. Bajo el mismo, una modesta casa ardía en llamas, derrumbándose sobre sus propios cimientos. No se oían gritos de auxilio, ni siquiera un aullido salir de ella. Pero, contrario a lo que se pensaría, la situación no podía ser más ruidosa. Varios vehículos voladores con hélices poderosas sobrevolaban el lugar. Montones de personas raudas y uniformadas, acompañadas de feroces pokemon oscuros y con aliento de fuego; huían del edificio, mientras ordenaban a estos últimos dirigir nuevos lanzallamas hacia el lugar.

-¡QUE ARDA COMPLETAMENTE! – Vociferaba uno de ellos - ¡NO DEBE QUEDAR ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

Esta persona arrojo una pokeball, liberando a un imponente Pangoro.

-¡Pulso oscuro, ahora!

El furioso pokemon no se hizo repetir la orden, lanzando un tremendo ataque que derrumbó por completo lo que quedaba del lugar. Todos los demás presentes dejaron de atacar. Sólo quedaba esperar a que las llamas consumieran todo.

-Buen trabajo – el aparente líder decía esto mientras guardaba a Pangoro de vuelta a su pokeball – Hemos terminado aquí. Nos retiramos.

Los helicópteros aterrizaron y comenzaron a llevarse a cada uno de los uniformados que estaban allí, y a sus pokemon con ellos. Ciertamente, parecía que todo acababa allí. Pero, a la distancia, detrás de unos arbustos algo lejanos para que pudieran ser tomados en cuenta, un pequeño charmander velaba junto a un niño que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con algunas heridas y quemaduras por fortuna extremadamente leves.

-Gnff... - el pequeño reptil de fuego gemía al lado del chico, rozando su hocico junto a la mejilla de este – gnff, gnf...

El niño abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vió fue el rostro de alegría del charmander que veía que su compañero estaba bien.

-Blaze... – dijo el niño débilmente - ¿Dónde...?

Pero esto duró apenas unos segundos, ya que al incorporarse por completo, vio a la distancia los vehículos alejarse del hogar en llamas.

-Pero... ¿Por qué...?

El niño avanzaba mientras, desesperado, el charmander trataba de hacerlo regresar sin resultado. El chico estaba en shock, del cual sólo se recuperó para gritar.

-¡PAPÁAAAA! ¡JIIIIIN!

Nada pudo hacer el pequeño charmander para detenerlo, el niño ya corría gritando hacia las ruinas ardientes, llamando obviamente la atención de los uniformados que se alejaban. El chico los notó desde donde estaba, quedándose paralizado.

-Es un niño – decía uno de los uniformados - ¿y ese no es el charmander que se nos escapó de la casa?

-¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo otro de los presentes - ¿vamos por ese pokemon?

Sus miradas se dirigieron hacia el líder. La luz de las llamas enrojecía un poco sus cabellos color vino, y hacían destellar de forma aterradora sus ojos fríos y dorados, que se habían posado impíos sobre los dos que estaban allá abajo.

-Tráiganmelos a ambos – dijo en tono serio – Nada de testigos.

Acto seguido, uno de los pasajeros del helicóptero arrojó una pokeball, liberando a un Pyroar que aterrizó rugiente. El vehículo en el que estaban comenzó a descender.

-¡¿Qué...?!

El niño se encontró cara a cara con el pokemón de fuego. Valientemente, su compañero, ese charmander, se puso al frente presto a defenderlo. El niño, evidentemente asustado, le llamaba;

-¡NO, BLAZE, NO LO HAGAS!

El helicópetro terminó de descender. El hombre que envió a Pyroar salió de nuevo a campo abierto. Ahora que lo tenía frente a sí, el niño vió una enorme S de estilo medieval color plata que resaltaba entre sus ropas negras y ceñidas.

-¡Traelos, Pyroar! – gritó una vez allí - ¡No los dejes escapar!

Raudo y feroz, el pokemon se arrojó hacia sus objetivos, probablemente sin idea de que el charmander no estaba dispuesto a correr, arrojándose también contra su ahora enemigo.

-¡BLAZE, NOOOO!

Teniendo frente a ellos las fauces del pokemon agresor, todo se oscureció de pronto. El sonido del agua cayendo se oía cada vez más cercano. Entonces, un joven de cabellos negros y tez blanca abrió tamaños ojos grises de repente, con un gran jadeo, como si se hubiese estado ahogando. Se encontraba en una cueva, frente a una fogata, recostado sobre algunas plantas que había recogido. La lluvia caía del exterior con fuerza, casi la misma con la que el sudor corría por su rostro, mientras medio se incorporaba para quedar sentado frente al fuego.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lohne?

El joven miró a su lado. Unos brazos verdes lo tomaron, uno de un hombro y otro de la mejilla, mientras él seguía jadeando. Claro, eran verdes porque no eran humanos. Sus ojos se encontraron con otros grandes y rojos, que desbordaban preocupación, en un rostro blanco como el papel.

-No – repuso el joven – no estoy bien. Pero ya pasó todo, Kyra. Lo siento.

Los brazos verdes lo soltaron con delicadeza. Y sin perder ni un ápice de ésta última, un Gardevoir se sentó al lado de Lohne como si descendiera de una levitación.

-Has tenido esa pesadilla otra vez, ¿verdad? – ni siquiera movía su boca. Pura telepatía.

-Cada vez es menos frecuente, no te preocupes – respondió Lohne.

\- Por supuesto que me preocupa – decía ella aun algo aturdida – no puedes ocultarme lo que te perturba. Recuerda que leo tu corazón.

-Sí, sobre eso, ¿no se te está haciendo una costumbre ya? – Lohne trató de sonar tranquilo – algunos podrían tomarlo a mal.

Kyra miró a Lohne sin decir nada. Este lo entendió de inmediato.

-Por supuesto, no es como si lo hicieses a propósito. Es simplemente tu naturaleza.

-Así es – respondió Kyra – Y es muy doloroso para mí verte sufrir una y otra vez esas pesadillas... esos trozos de recuerdos...

Lohne no le dejó terminar, mirando al otro lado y poniéndose de pie, seguido de Kyra. La lluvia en el exterior había cesado de repente.

-Finalmente – Lohne parecía aliviado – podemos salir de aquí.

Apagaron el fuego de la caverna usando un poco del agua que había formado charcos en el exterior, y tras que Lohne cogiera sus cosas, salieron hacia el brillante sol del mediodía, poniéndose en camino.

-¿Aún quieres ir a Snowbelle? – preguntó Kyra curiosa – creí que ya habíamos pasado suficiente frío.

-Descuida – El joven sacó de su mochila una gran fruta y le dio una mordida – Será breve.

-Si es que él acepta...

-Sí, claro, lo sé.

El dúo continuó avanzando, mientras el verdor del bosque daba paso, poco a poco, a una brillante manta blanca de nieve.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Los enormes ojos rojos de Kyra barrían a Lohne con la mirada – Sigues algo pálido.

-Ah... sí. Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes. – Lohne había repuesto el semblante frío que siempre tenía - Me repongo rápido.

-Está bien...

Dicen que Gardevoir es uno de los pokemon que más, si no es el único; se parece a los seres humanos. Quizá por eso, sabía que la actitud despreocupada de Lohne era simplemente una fachada. Bueno, no, la afabilidad con que hablaba con ella era algo totalmente sincero, pero sabía que dentro de él cargaba con una gran tristeza, y sobre todo, una tremenda rabia. En su condición de pokemon psíquico, pero más que nada, de amiga cercana, podía no solo saberlo, sino también sentirlo. Lohne había sido, desde que lo conoció por primera vez, alguien muy fuerte, y con un corazón que sentía paz cerca de los pokemon. Sin embargo, sus malos recuerdos y todo lo que le había tocado vivir hace mucho tiempo lo convirtieron en alguien muy serio, algo rudo y que siempre se guardaba para sí mismo sus problemas. Pero no de ella. Mientras ella estuviera a su lado, jamás podría ocultarle sus sentimientos. Y como hacía cada vez que el pasado le quitaba el sueño a su amigo, se acercó a él para decir lo que Lohne escuchaba a menudo;

-Pero lo sabes, ¿no es así? Yo siempre sabré como te sientes. Así que cuentas conmigo. Con nosotros.

Lohne la miró con una sonrisa a medias. Una sonrisa que perdió de inmediato.

-Lo sé, Kyra.

Mientras caminaban, llegaron a una arboleda que decidieron atravesar. La luz del sol brillante se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles. Algunos pequeños pokemon aparecían por allí y por allá, pero a su paso ninguno se quedaba a mirar. Mientras andaban, Lohne extrajo de un bolsillo de su abrigo un gancho de tamaño regular, atado a una cadena delgada, pero muy resistente. Sin halar más de esta, usó la punta del gancho para dejar marcas en los árboles más cercanos junto a los que pasaban.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó el Gardevoir - ¿Temes que nos perdamos?

\- No parece ser un bosque demasiado extenso – el pelinegro hablaba mientras continuaba tallando una pequeña marca en un árbol a su lado – pero nunca está de más.

Lohne continuó con su labor, con Kyra observándole con calma, hasta que, de pronto, un ruido de alboroto llegó hasta ellos. Sonaba como explosiones, o choques muy fuertes. Y parecían acercarse, ya que algunos pequeños trozos de nieve caían de los árboles más alejados de ellos. Se dieron cuenta de que el sonido iba en aumento.

-Suena como una batalla – Lohne parecía poco interesado – parece que hay entrenadores cerca de aquí.

El joven comenzó a caminar de nuevo, presto a continuar su camino, cuando entonces, notó que Kyra no lo estaba siguiendo. Se había quedado ahí, donde estaba, mirando hacia el lugar de donde venía el ruido.

-Kyra, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

.. Los escucho...

-¿Qué?

-Los escucho, Lohne – Kyra se volvió hacia el – Eso no es una batalla...

-Kyra, - Lohne percibió la preocupación de su Gardevoir - ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- Quien quiera que esté ahí... tiene mucho miedo.

En el rostro de Lohne, el desinterés desapareció. Sus ojos grises se afilaron como dagas.

Un poco lejos de ahí, en un claro del bosque cubierto de nieve, una pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos azules, vestida con un abrigo color amarillo chillón y botas violáceas, corría lo más rápido que podía, cargando a un vulpix tan blanco como la nieve que cubría el lugar. No muy lejos de ellos, y a una mayor velocidad, corrían cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer, vestidos con trajes térmicos y guantes de color negro, acompañados de dos houndour, un croagunk y un golbat. La pequeña esquivaba como podía las ráfagas de fuego, las balas venenosas y los piquetes que sus agresores arrojaban. Sin rendirse, tropezaba por las explosiones y colisiones que esos ataques provocaban, se levantaba y seguía corriendo, aunque visiblemente cansada. El vulpix que cargaba lo notaba, y chillaba de miedo por el peligro y el inevitable colapso que la niña estaba a punto de sufrir. Este no se hizo esperar, y la pelirroja cayó de rodillas y jadeando. Pronto, se vio rodeada por sus perseguidores. Los dos houndour gruñían amenazantes, uno de ellos incluso babeaba ante la perspectiva. El croagunk bloqueaba el paso listo para golpear con sus puños venenosos, mientras el golbat revoloteaba alrededor. Los hombres que la perseguían llegaron al lugar, completando el círculo que la rodeaba. Uno de ellos se adelantó, mientras la chiquilla se arrojaba al suelo a cubrir al pokemon que cargaba con su cuerpo.

-Nos has dado muchos problemas, 626.

La niña no contestaba. Solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras el vulpix al que protegía continuaba gimiendo. A su lado, el hombre que se le acercó sujeto su capucha halándola con tosquedad hacia atrás.

-Ya basta de juegos. – comenzó a forcejear con la niña, que no se movía – hemos estado tras de ti por horas, no nos demores más, mocosa.

El individuo haló con más fuerza, levantando forzosamente a la niña, que comenzó a patalear con tan desesperación que logró acertar una buena patada en el vientre de su agresor.

-¡SUELTAME, ABUSIVO! – gritó enojada - ¡NO VOY A REGRESAR!

Producto del golpe, el hombre cayó de rodillas sujetando el área golpeada, soltando a la niña, que corrió de nuevo solo para ser cercada por los pokemon de sus perseguidores. Aun con todo esto, no había soltado al vulpix blanco que protegía, el cual gimió desesperanzado al ver que aún estaban acorralados.

-¡SE ACABÓ! – ya enojado, el hombre se levantó quitándose de encima las manos de sus compañeros que intentaban ayudarlo a levantarse - ¡No hace falta que nos la llevemos ilesa, ¿o sí?!

\- ¿De que estas hablando, Matt? – uno de sus compañeros se acercó interrogante - ¡Nos dijeron que los lleváramos a ambos para el acondicionamiento...!

\- Y como puedes ver, va a necesitar muchísima disciplina – una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro, mientras se ponía completamente de pie – Así que vamos a comenzar ahora. ¡Houndour!

Uno de los dos pokemon cuadrúpedos comenzó a rodear a paso lento a la pequeña, mientras esperaba la orden para saltar sobre ella.

-Quizá si te herimos un poco las piernas, dejes de correr – miró perversamente a sus presas – Houndour necesita desde algún tiempo algo que mordisquear... ¿eh?

Tal vez producto de la desesperación, tal vez por un último destello de valentía que llegó a su corazón en ese momento crítico, el vulpix blanco logró zafarse del abrazo de la pelirroja, plantándose frente a ella y preparándose para pelear.

-¡No, Chiara, no!

El vulpix no quería escuchar. Sin esperar ninguna orden, se arrojó a lanzar una ventisca de nieve de su hocico, directo hacia houndour, que evadió por poco debido a la sorpresa.

-Demonios, ese enano tiene agallas – Matt dirigió su mirada al vulpix que no los había perdido de vista. – definitivamente debemos llevárnoslo. Terius, ayúdame con esto.

-Es un pokemon extremadamente raro, niña – con calma, un compañero de Matt se dirigió a la niña junto al croagunk – así que ríndete y entrégate, o les va a ir mal a los dos. Nos los llevaremos de un modo u otro.

La chiquilla temblaba temerosa, su vulpix no estaba mejor, pero reunió suficiente valor para volver a atacar, ahora al croagunk que se le acercaba, con la misma pequeña ventisca.

-Ah... bueno – Terius dio un gran suspiro antes de hablar – Croagunk, piquetes venenosos.

El pokemon azulado evadió el ataque del vulpix con un buen salto, abriendo la boca desde arriba para arrojar una gran cantidad de espinas finas, amoratadas, que impactaron de lleno en el objetivo. Chiara cayó de inmediato, con evidentes signos de envenenamiento.

-¡NOOOOOO! – La niña pelirroja se abalanzó a recoger a su valiente compañera.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Chiara...?

Pronto, ambas tenían a houndour y a croagunk frente a ellas. Chiara luchaba débilmente por volver a escapar de la niña y pelear, pero esta no la dejaba.

-Buen trabajo, Terius. – Matt se acercó a ellos, amenazante. – Supongo que ahora nadie le impedirá a houndour jugar un poco.

-No es necesario, Matt – la mujer se acercó – ya no pueden resistirse. Vámonos ya.

-Me han dado muchos problemas, Lectra – miró hacia la mujer, que respondió la mirada enojada de este con una muy fría – así que me aseguraré de que entiendan por qué deben comportarse.

Las fauces de houndour comenzaron a babear impacientes.

-¡Es hora de su primera lección de disciplina, 626! – rugió Matt - ¡Houndour, usa mordisco!

El pokemon oscuro se arrojó feroz hacia Chiara y la niña, quien no le quedó más que solo gritar de terror aferrándose a su compañera y dándole la espalda al atacante para protegerla. Pero entonces, todo se tornó muy extraño. Primero que nada, tras los primeros segundos después de la orden de Matt, la pequeña no sintió absolutamente ningún dolor, y eso de por si ya era raro habiendo estado tan cerca de ese houndour. Y segundo, sentía un incómodo vacío en el estómago, y se sentía como si flotara en el aire. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, sí se encontraba flotando en el aire, aun abrazada de Chiara. Miró hacia abajo, notando a sus perseguidores debajo de ella, no menos impactados por la situación, mientras el houndour que la atacó ladraba con enojo justo debajo de ella.

-¿Por qué...? – La pequeña se hallaba a salvo, pero confundida - ¿Por qué estamos...?

-Maldición, eso estuvo muy cerca.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia el lugar del que venía la voz. De entre un grupo de árboles cercanos, un joven pelinegro con ojos grises salía al descubierto caminando a paso pausado, seguido de un Gardevoir al que los ojos le brillaban con un resplandor, lo cual le delataba como el responsable de la levitación de las pequeñas perseguidas.

-De modo que de aquí venía todo ese alboroto. – el joven miró hacia arriba, notando a la pelirroja asustada y al vulpix envenenado – eso se ve grave...

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?! – Matt vociferaba con rabia creciente - ¡No te metas en los asuntos ajenos! ¿Cómo te atreves...?

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca, idiota? – sus ojos se encontraron con los de Matt. Las chispas eran tan evidentes que hubieran podido palparse – estoy ocupado.

Los 4 perseguidores de la niña se encontraban paralizados, no de miedo, ni nada por el estilo, sino de una muy justificada confusión. ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Por qué había aparecido de la nada así? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlos así después de su intromisión? Todo era demasiado ridículo.

-Kyra, bájalas aquí – dijo el pelinegro, aun ignorando a los otros.

El Gardevoir obedeció, atrayendo a los objetivos de su energía psíquica hacia ella. Suavemente, las dejó en el suelo, cayendo la niña de rodillas dado el temblor tan violento de sus piernas.

-¿Cómo están? – preguntó Lohne sin desviar la mirada de las 4 personas ahora frente a él - ¿es muy grave?

\- Es un ligero envenenamiento de parte de este pokemon – El Gardevoir trató de palpar al vulpix, pero la niña rápidamente se lo impidió, aun de rodillas, apartándola de ella en la prisión de su abrazo – la niña solo está muy asustada y a la defensiva.

-Muy bien – Lohne poco a poco hacía notar su enojo en su rostro – entonces solo queda...

-¿Con quién demonios hablas, fenómeno? – Matt se adelantó ya bastante furioso - ¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por haberte entrometido!

Houndour gruñía también molesto. Le habían quitado a su presa y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así. Pronto el otro houndour se unió a él, quedando listos para atacar ambos.

-Ya estamos retrasados, nos vamos a meter en problemas, Matt – el cuarto compañero del enfurecido matón se acercó para apoyarlo – quizá si les llevamos también a ese Gardevoir no nos riñan demasiado.

\- Esa es una excelente idea, Gorgon. – la sonrisa llena de sadismo volvió al rostro de Matt, volviéndose a mirar a Lohne - ¿Has oído? Ahora, por tu intromisión, tu pokemon nos pertenece.

Entonces, una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro de Lohne.

-Estoy enfadado – apretaba los puños, haciendo casi que Kyra se preocupe – así no me hagas reír.

-¡Basta! –el brazo de Matt se extendió velozmente apuntándole a Lohne - ¡Houndour, acábalos con mordisco!

\- ¡Usa mordisco también! – Gorgon se unió al ataque con presteza - ¡No dejes ir a ninguno!

Ambos pokemon oscuros se lanzaron a correr con sus colmillos listos para morder y desgarrar. No lo iban a lograr.

-Kyra – Lohne de pronto recordó la pesadilla que tuvo hacía algunas horas, con el Pyroar a punto de morder, frente a el. Eso lo enfadó más – Brillo mágico.

El Gardevoir se adelantó rápidamente frente a Lohne, y comenzó a brillar fuertemente hasta lanzar un potente destello que impactó de lleno a sus atacantes y los arrojó una buena distancia hacia atrás, cayendo ambos derrotados a los pies de sus amos.

-¿Qué...? – Gorgon miraba la escena incrédulo – de un solo ataque...

-Un ataque tipo hada – Matt tampoco parecía creer lo que acababa de pasar - ¿Dijo Brillo mágico? Ese mocoso se las traía...

El Gardevoir ni siquiera había sudado y ya había hecho caer a dos de ellos. Obviamente, era muy fuerte. Pero la necedad y la estupidez no siempre están separados el uno del otro. Sobre todo tratándose de personas.

-Demonios... - La mujer hizo lo mismo que su compañero, apuntándole a Lohne y Kyra como objetivos - ¡Golbat, aire afilado!

\- ¡Croagunk! – Copiando a su compañera, envió a atacar a su pokemon - ¡Bomba de fango!

Con prodigiosa agilidad, el pokemon psíquico evadió ambos ataques, balanceándose como una pluma en el viento. Lohne recibió una mínima porción del ataque de croagunk, pero se cubrió con su mochila mientras protegía a la niña. Y nada de esto le impidió dar la orden.

-Usa Rayo.

De inmediato, chispas eléctricas comenzaron a emanar del cuerpo de Kyra, que alzo sus delgados brazos al cielo invocando un tremendo relámpago, que emanó de su pecho e impactó fuertemente sobre croagunk, alcanzando a golbat también.

-Bien hecho – Lohne se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro de su compañera – creo que fue todo.

Mientras, la pequeña niña veía todo sin habla. Ciertamente seguía aun muy asustada, pero, de la nada, ahora acababa de ser salvada por un total desconocido, un desconocido que acababa de despachar sin despeinarse a 4 enemigos a la vez con tan solo un par de ataques. ¿Esto era real? No, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte. Esto solo podía tratarse de una guerra territorial. Así es, otro sujeto con las mismas malas costumbres quería robarles la presa a otros, solo podía ser eso. ¡Tenía que hallar la manera de escapar...!

-Tranquila, no tengas miedo.

La niña escuchó esta voz, pero no venía de ningún lado. Miraba a su alrededor, pero no veía a alguien que pudiera ser el dueño o dueña de esa voz. Miró a su pequeño vulpix, pero este seguía tratando de recuperarse aun a pesar del veneno, respirando pesadamente.

-Por aquí, soy yo. No te preocupes, no vamos a hacerte daño. Ni a tu amiga.

La pequeña entonces vió a Kyra acercándose a ella, dejando a Lohne lidiando con los 4 matones. La miraba fijamente, como esperando una respuesta de ella, y se sentó a su lado.

-Hemos venido a ayudarte. – Kyra sonreía afablemente y acariciaba a Chiara - No permitiremos que te lleven.

La pelirroja no creía lo que oía. No podía ser otra cosa que ese gardevoir. No estaba oyendo nada del exterior, le hablaba en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Kyra preguntó con una voz telepática muy dulce - ¿y quién es tu amiga?

\- La...Laila... - los labios de la pelirroja se movieron solos – soy Laila... y ella es Chiara.

\- Entiendo. – para ser un pokemon, su sonrisa era muy motivadora – Lohne se encargará.

Laila estaba más que impactada, pero, por algún motivo, sentía que decía la verdad. No lo podía explicar, pero ese gardevoir le inspiraba confianza. Y además la había salvado de un ataque terrible, ¿verdad? Tal vez... tal vez este chico y su pokemon realmente estaban ahí para salvarlas a Chiara y a ella. ¿Realmente se había salvado? Por desgracia, no pudo tomarse mucho tiempo para pensar en esto, ya que pronto, para su espanto, vió llegar a lo lejos a un grupo muy grande de personas con la misma indumentaria que los 4 que tenían frente a ellos.

-No... – la niña comenzó a entrar en pánico, al ver lo que se les venía encima - ¡NOOO, NOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME LLEVEN!

\- Lohne... – Kyra se volvió hacia Lohne, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente – esto es...

-Refuerzos – su tono era extrañamente tranquilo – mira nomás en que nos metimos.

El grupo pronto los acorraló contra los árboles del bosque. Ciertamente Lohne y los otros podían huir, pero por supuesto, es mucho más difícil en un bosque lleno de nieve.

-¿Quién los llamó? – Matt preguntó agresivo - ¿Por qué están aquí...?

-Fui yo. – Lectra se acercó a los recién llegados mostrando un control con un par de botones, se veía uno de ellos con una luz parpadeante – lo hice desde que vi a ese Gardevoir usando su poder psíquico.

-¡No era necesario que lo hicieras! – Vociferó el hombre - ¡nosotros...!

-Ustedes fueron derrotados por un chico, sin mencionar que se tomaron horas para capturar a una sola condenada mocosa. Aunque igual de inútil que ustedes, ha sido la más inteligente.

Entre las primeras filas del grupo que acababa de llegar, apareció un hombre calvo, alto y grueso, hasta se podría decir que era gordo. Tenía un traje térmico que más parecía una armadura, y sus lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos, haciendo más notorias sus cejas totalmente afeitadas, quedando tan solo el musculo sobre sus parpados.

-Gh... - Matt miró al enorme sujeto como quien ve a un superior – eres.. tú, Bull.

\- Así es. – el hombre sacó una pokeball de su cinturón – Y dado que tenemos la oportunidad, aprovecharemos para llevarnos a todos.

Arrojando su pokeball, liberó a un Pyroar rugiente, por su aspecto, una hembra. El pokemon se preparó para atacar, esperando las órdenes de su amo. Matt y su equipo regresaron a sus pokemon derrotados a sus pokeball.

-Lo siento...

Lohne y Kyra se volvieron hacia la niña. Presa del temor y la desesperanza, había comenzado a llorar, molesta por lo que estaba por ocurrirles y avergonzada por haber metido a sus protectores en esto.

-De veras lo siento... debieron haberme ignorado e irse... - ya comenzaba a soltar grandes lagrimas – debieron haber...

-Ya cállate.

La pequeña niña de pronto vió a Lohne muy sorprendida. La forma en que había dicho esto último era brusca, sí, pero no la miraba, como si ya hubiese perdido la paciencia, o como si tuviera su mente ocupada en algo más. Hablando francamente, era un poco de ambos.

-Voy a darte un consejo para el futuro – el joven seguía sin voltear a mirarla – Nunca, jamás permitas que vean que tienes miedo.

La niña abrió tamaños ojos de impacto.

-La gente como ellos se deleita cuando el débil siente miedo – Lohne apretaba los puños con furia – les hace sentirse poderosos. Les hace sentir que pueden hacer lo que deseen con la vida de aquellos a quienes atacan. Siempre es la misma basura.

Kyra oía esto con profunda tristeza, la cual, la niña, para su propia sorpresa, percibió.

-Así que levántate. No tengas miedo. Y si lo tienes, no se los muestres – Lohne dio varios pasos hacia adelante – Nadie va a llevarte. A ninguno de nosotros.

Tras estas palabras, la chiquilla veía a Lohne en extremo imponente. Tan imponente que, de un momento a otro, le parecía que realmente podían salir de ese terrible predicamento.

-Bonito discurso, chico – Bull no parecía haberse inmutado – pero espero que puedas respaldar esas palabras.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Bull dio la señal para que todos los recién llegados arrojen sus pokeball. Una multitud de Pyroar, houndour, persian y golbat fueron liberados, y gruñían ávidos ante la perspectiva del ataque a ese pequeño grupo al que apuntaban.

-Veamos si sigues igual de altanero con esto – El gigantesco hombre arrojó una sonrisa llena de confianza – entonces, ¿van a entregarse por la paz? Tu Gardevoir no podrá con todos nosotros a la vez.

-Siempre es lo mismo... - Lohne les lanzó a los matones una mirada calmada, pero a la vez, asesina – estoy enfermo de los tipos como ustedes.

\- Ese fue un tierno llanto de derrota...

-Es cierto, Kyra no puede lidiar con todos ustedes. – sacó una pokeball de la parte trasera de su cinturón – pero él si puede.

\- ¡Entonces, vamos! – Bull reía en sus adentros, y su grito delató esto mismo - ¡Muéstrame que otro pokemon vamos a llevarnos!

\- ¡Escucha, niña! – Lohne por primera vez se volvió a mirarla – En este mundo, el débil siempre es aplastado por los fuertes, y por débiles cobardes con herramientas fuertes. Para no caer en ese ciclo repugnante, solo queda una opción.

Laila escuchaba esto sin poder hablar. Sus ojos estaban iluminados, mientras veía a Lohne volver la mirada hacia sus enemigos, y preparándose para lanzar.

-¡Tú debes ser más fuerte! – el pelinegro dio un pequeño bote a su pokeball para ajustarla mejor en su manos, y medio se agachó para mejorar su lanzamiento - ¡Ser más fuerte para protegerte y a aquellos que te importan!

Lohne arrojó la pokeball muy alto, con energía y con sus afilados ojos grises destellando con espíritu combativo.

-¡Ahora! – bajó el brazo a media distancia para apuntarle con el dedo a sus oponentes - ¡ACABALOS, BLAZE!

La pokeball se abrió allí en el aire, y el destello de luz que salió se disipó para dar paso a un enorme charizard que aterrizó provocando un temblor en el suelo, el cual solo terminó para temblar de nuevo con el tremendo rugido que el pokemon de fuego provocó; mismo que hizo retroceder algunos centímetros a algunos presentes, solo con su fuerza. Laila lo miraba pasmada.

-Increíble...

Lohne se quitó la mochila y la dejo caer allí mismo, acto seguido se adelantó para quedarse junto a Blaze. Éste, percibiendo lo que sentía su compañero, gruñó amenazante hacia sus enemigos.

-Hm... ya veo. – La sonrisa confiada de Bull desapareció – No es cualquier charizard.

El fornido hombre barrió con la mirada al nuevo contendiente de la batalla. No era un pokemon viejo, pero tenía un aire de fuerza y experiencia difícil de describir. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo mismo pasaba con ese Gardevoir que se había quedado atrás. Pero el sentimiento era distinto. Además, estaba su aspecto. Este pokemon tenía una cicatriz atravesando su ojo sin que este se viera afectado; y otra más grande que formaba una cruz en su hombro izquierdo, de la cual uno de sus extremos se alargaba hasta el pecho. Y una más en el punto en que empezaba su cola. Bull era un hombre confiado en su poder, pero no era estúpido. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no debía jugar con el.

-¡Atáquenlo, pronto! – Bull exclamó con extraña urgencia - ¡No dejen que responda!

Lohne vió esto venir.

\- ¡Blaze, a volar!

El charizard alzó vuelo arrojando potentes ráfagas de aire hacia abajo. Los enemigos no se hicieron repetir la orden y atacaron al pokemon volador con todo lo que podían lanzar. Pulso oscuro, lanzallamas ataques eléctricos, muchas cosas eran lanzadas, pero, de manera casi imposible, Blaze maniobraba en los cielos evadiendo todos y cada uno de estos.

-¡Lanzallamas, Blaze!

Siguiendo las órdenes de Lohne, Blaze llevó su cabeza hacia atrás como si quisiera usar su cuello como látigo, devolviéndola a su posición original mientras arrojaba una gigantesca ráfaga llameante que descendió contra sus enemigos imparable y se esparció entre ellos como una bomba en explosión. Los pokemon enemigos no podían hacer otra cosa que huir o caer debilitados. Solo unos cuantos Pyroar lograban resistir el ataque, pero con solo ese lanzallamas, se había deshecho de casi la mitad de oponentes. Esta vez, Bull, Matt y los demás trajeados eran quienes no podían creer lo que veían.

-¡Es... imposible...!

\- Pero quién... - Matt miraba a Lohne, que les observaba desde atrás de las llamas que habían derretido la nieve que cubría esa área - ¡¿Quién es este desgraciado...?!

\- ¡Oigan, no se queden congelados! – Bull no estaba dispuesto a ceder teniendo aun la ventaja numérica - ¡devuelvan el ataque, inútiles! ¡Destrocen a los otros!

Cobardemente, los secuaces enviaron a sus pokemon a por Lohne, Kyra y Laila a los pokemon que resistieron el ataque del charizard. Por fortuna, Lohne también había previsto ese movimiento.

-¡Blaze, desciende y termina con Garra dragón!

El pokemon descendió de los cielos a toda velocidad usando el impulso de sus poderosas alas, con las cuales logró llegar al ras del suelo y lanzarse cual saeta contra los agresores, convirtiendo sus garras en enormes haces afilados de energía verdosa, con los cuales no dejó pasar a ni uno solo de los enemigos. Por allí y por allá salieron volando cuando impactaban contra su ataque, el mismo que servía para bloquear muy eficientemente si uno de ellos atacaba.

-Es tan... increíble... - Laila ya se encontraba embelesada – es tan fuerte...

-Lo es – Kyra volvió a su lado, con un pequeño recipiente a modo de spray tomado entre sus manos – ahora usa esto con tu amiga.

La niña miró y reconoció enseguida lo que le estaban dando. Sin demora, roció el contenido del recipiente en Chiara, quien, poco a poco, fue recuperándose de su envenenamiento.

-¡Chiara! ¿Ya estas bien, no es así?

El vulpix respondió frotando su hocico con la mejilla de Laila. Ya estaba mucho mejor, a lo que Kyra sonrió satisfecha. Procedió a mirar de vuelta hacia la batalla. Que ya había terminado, o al menos, eso parecía.

-Ahora...

Las llamas iniciales del ataque de Blaze pronto se disiparon, debido al agua que había sido formado producto del ataque de lanzallamas contra la nieve del lugar. Lo único que quedaba a la vista era un gran circulo de hierba algo chamuscada y libre de nieve, la cual se había quedado solo en los límites del claro. Los pokemon derrotados yacían en el suelo sin poder levantarse, algunos con quemaduras, otros, golpeados. Y entre ellos, se encontraban muchos tipos trajeados y muy, muy alterados.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso...? - Bull no cabía en sí de la confusión - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

-Lo que pasó... - Lohne les hablaba mientras les daba la espalda –es que, por una vez en la vida, los cobardes no van a salirse con la suya.

Los matones veían, impotentes, a Lohne reunirse junto a su charizard con el gardevoir y la niña a la que acababan de salvar.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – Kyra ya sabía la respuesta, pero de todos modos preguntó - ¿se lastimaron?

-Blaze hizo un buen trabajo, como siempre – Lohne volvió a ponerse su mochila – no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Ambos, Blaze y Kyra, se dirigieron miradas alegres.

-Ahora, nos largamos de aquí.

Lohne se paró frente a Laila y su recientemente recuperado vulpix. Su mirada seria no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Tienes a donde ir? – el joven dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña que aun yacía sentada en el suelo – ellos ya no pueden hacerles daño.

-Yo... - Laila sonaba dubitativa mientras Chiara gemía compasiva – no sé dónde estoy, y yo...

-No voy a ponerme a su nivel, y a secuestrarte, pero no sería una buena idea que se queden solas aquí.

Laila abrió tamaños ojos otra vez, encontrando el azul de los suyos con el frio gris de los de Lohne.

-Así que te preguntaré, niña, ¿Dejaras que te llevemos a un lugar seguro?

La pequeña pelirroja sintió el rubor llegar a sus mejillas. Sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente, mientras las lágrimas llegaban a estos de nuevo.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias! – de nuevo comenzaba a llorar sin control - ¡Nos han salvado! ¡Por favor, llévanos conti...!

Sin darle siquiera tiempo de terminar, Lohne cargo a la niña presuroso como quien lleva un saco de papas, y la sentó sobre Blaze, quien se acomodó, preparándose.

-Nos vamos, Kyra.

-De acuerdo – respondió esta con una sonrisa – hay que salir de este lugar.

Vieron a algunos de los matones corriendo hacia ellos, por lo que se apresuraron y, al sentir Blaze que ya todos habían subido, se elevó con energía de nuevo hacia las alturas, derribando con la fuerza del viento que arrojaba a quienes los perseguían.

-¡VAMOS A HACER QUE PAGUES!

Aun en el aire, Lohne y compañía lograron escuchar el furibundo rugido de Matt. Blaze se mantuvo en su lugar aleteando.

-¡ASÍ ES, ME HAS OIDO BIEN! – El hombre rechinaba sus dientes cuando tomaba aire antes de gritar - ¡TE VAMOS A ENCONTRAR! ¡TE VOY A ENCONTRAR! ¡Y TE DERROTARÉ!

-Heh... - Bull veía a Matt vociferar, aguantando las ganas de hacerlo el mismo – no sabes cuánta razón tienes, Matt...

\- ¿Qué se siente?

Todos los que se encontraban en tierra se sorprendieron al oír esto. Lohne continuó hablando desde arriba.

-¿Qué se siente ser el perdedor? ¿Qué se siente que, aun con sus tácticas cobardes y patéticas, no hayan logrado imponerse?

-Tu... - Esta vez, era Bull quien se apretaba los dientes de furia... – maldito gusano...

\- Quiero que lo piensen la próxima vez que se les ocurra hacer la misma basura que siempre hacen, como lo que intentaron... no, lo que hicieron hoy. Y recuerden esto – La mirada de Lohne se tornó asesina de nuevo – la única razón de que esto haya terminado así, fue porque había una niña mirando, y porque eran pokemon los que peleaban en el frente.

Laila alzó la vista hacia Lohne. Este se volvió hacia ella por breves segundos, para volverse a dirigir a los de abajo.

-Si los vuelvo a ver... si me buscan y hacen algo como esto de nuevo... no seré tan blando con ustedes.

Los trajeados en tierra lo miraban ya sin responder. Pero más de uno apretaba los dientes.

-Blaze, vámonos de aquí.

Con gran fuerza, el charizard retomó su camino fuera del alcance de los recién derrotados hombres.

-Quién demonios... – Gorgon casi balbuceaba - ¿Quién demonios era ese?

\- Un tonto que acaba de hacerse de un enemigo muy poderoso – Terius era uno de los pocos que no había perdido la compostura demasiado - ¿no es así?

\- Ciertamente – repuso Bull, ya nuevamente calmado – pero ese carácter tan impertinente... tengo la impresión de que he visto antes a ese niño.

-¿Cómo? – Matt reaccionó sorprendido - ¿De dónde lo...?

En eso, un sonido de timbre digital comenzó a sonar. Bull extrajo rápidamente una especie de comunicador, en cuya pantalla, en vez de al autor de la llamada, se veía una letra S blanca de estilo medieval sobre un fondo gris oscuro. Desde el comunicador, se escuchó una voz seria y profunda.

-Bull.

-Sí, señor – respondió el enorme sujeto – Bull al habla.

-¿Dónde están? Supe que toda una escuadra de tu equipo se ha movilizado cerca del último punto en el que estuvo la fugitiva 626 ¿Qué está pasando?

-Verá...

Matt y los demás veían con rostros de evidente fracaso hacia Bull. Esa llamada solo podía ser de una persona. Una persona a la que no querían hacer enojar. Matt, volviéndose hacia el cielo en la dirección que Lohne escapó, volvió a temblar de rabia.

Ya lejos de ese lugar, Lohne y los otros aún volaban sobre Blaze, que no bajó ni un momento su velocidad de vuelo.

-¿Estas bien ahí, Blaze? – Lohne palpó amistosamente el costado de su charizard – ya estamos muy lejos, podemos descansar si lo deseas.

En respuesta, Blaze aleteó más fuerte y prosiguió su marcha. Lohne suspiró derrotado.

-Supongo que no, hm... como quieras, amigo.

En pleno vuelo, Chiara jugueteaba feliz en brazos de Kyra, que, con la misma alegría, la sostenía y cuidaba que no cayera del lomo de Blaze en medio de su actividad. Mientras tanto, Laila se encontraba sentada, alternando su mirada entre el paisaje frente a ella y Lohne. Este último pronto, se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué es lo que me estas viendo?

-¡Lo... lo siento, yo...! – se sonrojó mucho de inmediato – solo pensaba...

-Hm... pensabas, huh...

-Es solo que... realmente... - comenzó a temblar de nuevo – realmente te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí... por Chiara y por mí.

-Está bien, no importa.

-¡Claro que importa! – Laila sorprendió a Lohne alzando la voz de repente – ¡Yo... yo estaba muy asustada! Creí... creí que matarían a Chiara...

-Sí, tu compañera es muy valiente. – Lohne se volvió y relajó la mirada al ver a esta divertirse y acurrucándose con Kyra – a pesar de que no es muy buena peleando, te defendió con su vida. Lo vimos.

-Es por eso que te agradezco... - sus mejillas se sonrojaron por las lágrimas que volvían a salir – pudiste ignorarnos y salvarte, pero... pero tu...

-No comiences a llorar, es irritante.

-Perdón... - la pelirroja secó sus lágrimas con su mano – de todos modos, te estoy muy agradecida.

-Sí, como sea... - entonces, una idea cruzó por su mente – es cierto, creí escuchar que te llamabas Laila, ¿cierto? me dijiste que no sabías donde estabas, ¿verdad?

-Oh... - la cara de la niña se ensombreció de repente – sí...

-Bien, dinos donde vives y te dejaremos. Íbamos de camino a Snowbelle cuando todo esto pasó. Si no es cerca de allí, buscaremos a la policía pokemon para que te lleven a casa.

-¿Snow...belle? ¿Qué es...?

-¿No lo conoces? Entonces supongo que no debes salir mucho de casa. Como para que no conozcas otras ciudades aquí en Kalos... eso no es bueno.

-¿Kalos...? ¿Estamos en... Kalos?

-¿Qué dices?

Lohne miró cómo Laila se ponía extremadamente pálida. Kyra dejó de jugar con Chiara, dado que ambas notaron la expresión perturbada en el rostro de la chica. El vulpix fue lentamente y se acurrucó con ella, dando un pequeño gruñido triste, tratando de consolarla.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tú...? – Lohne ya veía venir lo que estaba por escuchar.

Laila volvió a su semblante asustado.

-Yo... jamás había estado en Kalos...

Blaze continuó su marcha hacia Snowbelle, mientras Lohne pensaba en todo lo que esto implicaba. ¿Quién era esta niña? ¿Una turista? ¿O acaso esos sujetos secuestraban personas de otras regiones? Miró al vulpix. Ya le había parecido en extremo raro su color, uno que jamás había visto en esa especie. No sabía que demonios pasaba, pero sería mejor que lo resolvieran rápido. No solo porque no quería hacer el papel de niñera, sino porque este asunto se estaba tornando cada vez más complicado. Y peligroso. Y sólo iba a ponerse peor.

..

..

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: CAMBIO DE PLANES

-Entonces, dices que vienes de la región Alola, ¿no?

En una oficina iluminada, una niña pelirroja que cargaba un vulpix color níveo se encontraba sentada en una silla metálica, siendo interrogada por un grupo de tres hombres. En cada uno, del lado izquierdo de sus abrigos estaba grabada la insignia de la policía pokemon

-Sí... - Laila respondía con una voz apenas audible – vengo... de...

-Bien – el policía, un rubio de tez pálida y barba a medio afeitar parecía un poco impaciente - ¿y cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

\- No lo sé...

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué se supone que eso significa...?

-Relájate – su compañero, un hombre moreno de mirada estricta, posó su mano en su hombro – es solo una niña.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Deberíamos estar...

-Mira, en lo que a mí respecta, esto es mucho más importante – el hombre apretujó un poco su agarre en el hombro de su compañero – si lo deseas, yo puedo seguir con las preguntas.

-Hah, como quieras.

El primer policía se puso de pie, dando paso a su compañero para que se sentara. Este miró a Laila, cambiando su semblante serio por uno más amigable.

-Ese es un vulpix muy bonito – trató de suavizar en lo posible su voz - ¿tiene un nombre?

-C...Chiara...

-Oh, ya veo, es un nombre muy bonito. Y tú eres Laila, ¿Correcto?

La niña pelirroja asintió sin hablar.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Si... siete...

-Bueno, Laila, necesitamos que nos cuentes cómo fue que terminaste aquí. Por lo que nos has dicho, estas muy lejos de casa.

-Me... me llevaron... yo... - sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear – no sé dónde están papá o mamá...

Chiara trataba de consolar a su compañera como podía, y esta se abrazó más de ella. El moreno se levantó de la silla con un suspiro.

-No hay caso, está demasiado asustada para hablar.

-Quizá la amenazaron – dijo el rubio – si fue un secuestro, tal vez hayan buscado un rescate o algo parecido, lo que implica que saben dónde hallar a su familia o su hogar.

-Un seguro para evitar que los delate, a eso te refieres.

\- Así es.

-Hm – el moreno se puso en posición pensativa – si es así, tenemos problemas.

Seguidamente, se volvió hacia Laila, suavizando su voz nuevamente.

-Escucha, querida – trató de tomar su mano, pero ella la quitó de ahí – necesito que nos digas al menos dónde vives exactamente. Si es en Alola, necesitamos una ubicación, ya de por sí es un milagro que, siendo la niña que eres, escaparas de tus captores. Tenemos que contactar con la policía pokemon de Alola para llevarte a casa.

Laila seguía sin hablar. La duda en su rostro era muy evidente, pero se resistía a continuar.

-Rayos, esto nos va a llevar horas – el rubio comenzó a perder más la paciencia - ¡No somos unas niñeras, tenemos cosas más importantes que...!

-Lohne... - Laila alzó la vista de repente - ¿Dónde está Lohne?

Esta vez, los tres policías se sorprendieron. Un nombre nuevo había aparecido de pronto en la conversación

-¿Lohne? ¿Quién es ese?

-Quizá – el tercer policía habló por primera vez – es el chico que la trajo.

Laila se volvió a mirar a esta persona. Era, a simple vista, muchísimo más joven que los otros dos policías que estaban ahí, quizá tenia incluso la misma edad de Lohne. Sus cabellos castaños estaban algo revueltos, y se asentaban en una cabeza de tez oscura como sus ojos cuya mirada era optimista y animada, al igual que su voz. Cosa rara que hubiera permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, Laila encontró a este último más confiable para decir lo que dijo entonces;

-Sólo hablaré con Lohne – aun entre sus pequeñas lágrimas aun presentes en sus ojos, puso una expresión decidida – Por favor, ¡déjenme hablar con él!

-Si es ese tipo, - el policía rubio ya parecía fastidiado - ¿A dónde fue?

-Se quedó fuera de esta sala – repuso el moreno – tal vez ya se ha ido...

-¡Voy a buscarlo – el tercer policía corrió hacia la puerta de la oficina, abriéndola – espera un poco, pequeña!

Mientras, Lohne y Kyra ya se encaminaban hacia la puerta de salida de la estación. Al menos en lo que a él respectaba, su trabajo ya estaba hecho. No quería meterse más en ese asunto.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – Telepáticamente, Kyra cuestionaba la decisión más reciente de Lohne – Podrían necesitar que les cuentes lo que pasó.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer con este asunto, Kyra. Ya hicimos más que suficiente trayéndola aquí. Tenemos nuestros propios asuntos aquí en Snowbelle.

-No lo sé... ellos... ella podría necesitarte...

-Claro que no, soy un total desconocido para ella. El que evitáramos que un houndour la almorzara no nos hace de confianza. Digo, ni siquiera sabe mi nombre...

-Sí lo sabe.

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo es eso? – Lohne noto los ojos serios de Kyra mirándole – espera, ¿no habrás sido tú, verdad?

-Sí. Lo lamento si te ha molestado...

-Eso sí es raro. Tú no sueles hablar con otros humanos, ¿no?

-Esa pequeña estaba muerta de miedo, Lohne. Necesitaba que se diera cuenta de que podía confiar en nosotros.

-Heh... - una media sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro – siempre has sido así, los niños son tu debilidad.

-Bueno, no fui yo quien tomó la decisión de ir al rescate, ¿Qué me dices de eso?

-Tch, cállate...

El dúo continuó su marcha y ya se encontraban en el exterior, en medio del patio dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal de la sede, cuando repentinamente escucharon una voz llamándoles a gritos;

-¡HEY, TU AHÍ!

Lohne y Kyra se volvieron. Un joven con un uniforme vestido descuidadamente de la policía pokemon llegó con ellos, y se detuvo jadeando un poco.

-Cielos, - el joven policía sonreía aliviado - creí que no te alcanzaría.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Lohne con brusquedad - ¿Qué quieres?

-Disculpa, pero... ¿no serás tú el chico que trajo a la niña del vulpix blanco? ¿Te llamas Lohne?

-¿Y que si así es?

-Ah, menos mal... - el policía dio una gran sonrisa – me presento, me llamo Hannes, y soy miembro de la policía pokemon...

-Eso puedo verlo...- Lohne barrio al chico con la mirada – aunque me sorprende que tengan a alguien tan joven.

\- Heh, heh... - el joven policía cruzo sus brazos y puso una expresión de confianza – no es por presumir, pero soy muy bueno...

-Grandioso, entonces – Lohne interrumpió groseramente a Hannes – ¿Por qué me buscas?

-Oh, sí... - Hanne recobro su actitud de trabajo – estamos tratando de que esa niña nos dé información para atrapar a esos delincuentes que la secuestraron y sobre su lugar de residencia, pero no quiere hablar... está muy asustada para confiar en nosotros.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

Kyra miró a su entrenador. Ya imaginaba lo que le iban a responder.

-Dice que solamente hablará contigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué rayos haría eso?

-¿No será porque tú fuiste quien la salvo? –replico Kyra, muy segura de su punto de vista.

-Paso – Lohne le dio la espalda al policía – no estoy interesado en este asunto.

\- Pero...

-Dije que paso. – ni siquiera se volvió a mirar – Eso no es mi problema. Ustedes son la policía pokemon, ¿no? Deben saber cómo tratar situaciones así. Hagan su trabajo.

Lohne comenzó a caminar. Pero, de pronto, noto que nuevamente su Gardevoir no le estaba siguiendo.

-Kyra, ¿Qué haces?

-No puedes pensar realmente eso, ¿verdad?

Lohne la miró con ojos fríos, aunque esto no inmutó al Gardevoir. Hannes, por su parte, los miraba sin entender qué ocurría.

-Estoy segura de que lo sabes... esto se volvió asunto nuestro desde que salvamos a Laila y a Chiara.

Lohne apretó los puños, pero su expresión ya denotaba que se debatía entre discutir y ceder.

-Disculpa...

Lohne y su compañera se volvieron a mirar a Hannes. El pobre tenía una sonrisa boba, no entendía nada de nada.

-Amigo, ¿con quién estás hablando?

-¿No es obvio? – señaló a Kyra – hablo con ella.

-Pero ella no ha dicho nada... ¡y los pokemon no hablan...!

Sin dejarle terminar, Lohne volvió sobre sus pasos, quitando a Hannes de su camino, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la estación. Al ver que ni éste ni Kyra se movían, se volvió a medias.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Esperas que tome tu lugar haciendo tu trabajo? – luego se volvió hacia su Gardevoir – Kyra, ¿a que estas esperando?

Kyra sonrió. No necesitaba usar sus poderes psíquicos para leer a su amigo. Si, estaba totalmente seguro de que el tener que participar en esto le molestaba sobremanera, pero bajo toda esa mala actitud, su corazón era noble. Sin mediar más, decidió seguirle, dejando a Hannes muy confundido.

-¿Pero qué es lo que acaba de pasar? – pensó el policía – en fin...

El chico les siguió, mientras entraban de vuelta a la estación y se encaminaban a la sala de interrogación en la que dejaron a Laila. Cuando ingresaron a esta, Lohne encabezaba la marcha, y fue lo primero que Laila vio entrar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

-¡Lohne! – la pequeña corrió y abrazó al pelinegro por la cintura, para sorpresa de este - ¡qué bueno que estás aquí!

-Oye, oye, ya cálmate – controlando su fuerza, Lohne separó a Laila de él – me dijeron que les estás haciendo difícil el ayudarte.

Libre del abrazo de Laila, Chiara corrió hacia Kyra, quien la levantó y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Bueno, ya está aquí tu amigo – el policía rubio hablo con brusquedad – ahora dinos lo que te estamos preguntando-

-Hm... - Laila aun parecía dudosa – pues...

-¡¿Por dios, que demonios quieres ahora, niña?!

Laila se asustó por ese exabrupto, aferrándose a Lohne, temerosa.

-¡YA BASTA! – El policía que la había estado interrogando se interpuso entre el rubio y los demás - ¡La estas asustando!

\- ¡Pero...!

-Mira, Laila – el policía moreno se agachó para que su vista quedara frente a la de la niña, hablando con paciencia – necesitamos que al menos uno de nosotros se quede a escuchar lo que tienes que decir. No podemos ayudarte si sólo...

Inmediatamente, Laila señaló a Hannes. Este se sorprendió mucho, mirándola a ella y luego, a los otros dos agentes.

-Muy bien – El policía suspiró derrotado – Hannes se quedará y escuchará lo que digas. Por favor responde a las preguntas que te hicimos.

-¿Es una broma? – el rubio preguntó incrédulo - ¿Acaso vamos a...?

Dicho esto, extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo y se lo dio a Hannes disimuladamente, mientras pasaba a su lado para salir de la sala.

-Encárgate – susurró – Por favor, Hannes.

-Sí señor. – Hannes se tornó serio y con voz obediente – déjemelo a mí.

-Vámonos – el policía miro a su rubio compañero – y no digas nada más que empeore esto.

-Tch – el hombre chasqueo los dientes con fastidio – estoy harto de esto.

Las miradas de ambos hombres se encontraron primero con la de la niña, que se ocultaba tras de Lohne, y luego, con la de este, quien no cambió para nada su forma gélida de mirar. Tras esto, ambos salieron del lugar y cerraron la puerta.

-De acuerdo, pequeña – Hannes se sentó en la silla en que su superior acababa de estar - ¿ahora puedes responder?

Laila miró a este, que le sonreía afable, y luego a Lohne, que la miraba fijamente. Se sentó de vuelta en donde estaba, apretando sus puños en su falda. Kyra sostenía a Chiara con firmeza, mientras escuchaban, ambas, atentas

-Yo me encontraba jugando con mis amigos en el parque de la escuela... - la pelirroja miró al joven policía asintiendo, mientras que Lohne solo estaba ahí de pie, mirándola sin ninguna emoción – aunque el único pokemon que estaba ahí era Chiara, mi madre me lo había regalado hacía algunos días nomas...

Laila narró toda la experiencia que la llevó a ese momento y lugar. En Alola, el día era soleado y ella se encontraba jugando alegremente con Chiara y con sus amigos. Corrían tratando de atraparse entre sí, bajo la amable luz del sol hasta que, de pronto, algo muy ruidoso lo ocultó. Cuando dirigieron sus miradas al cielo, vieron un enorme vehículo volador con varias hélices que aterrizaba sobre ellos. Retrocedieron tratando de evitar que esa enorme cosa les cayera encima y, pronto, vieron a un grupo de hombres con uniformes negros descender del vehículo usando unas cuerdas desde las que se descolgaron.

-¡Ahí está! – dijo uno de ellos - ¡Vayan por el!

Los niños, instintivamente, huyeron despavoridos, dispersándose en diferentes direcciones. Sin embargo, Laila no escapó debido a que su vulpix se había quedado atrás, y corrió hacia ella. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, uno de los hombres que llegaron la tomó rápidamente, metiéndola en una jaula que otro sostenía.

-¡CHIARAAA! – gritó la pequeña - ¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?!

La niña corrió imprudentemente hacia el grupo de ladrones, alcanzando al que sostenía la jaula y, para gran sorpresa de este y sus compañeros, comenzó a golpearlo con sus manitas, tan fuerte como podía.

-¡DEVUELVAN A CHIARA! ¡DEVUELVANMELA!

-Demonios, les dije que evitáramos a los niños, - el uniformado trataba de sacudirse a la niña de encima - son una molestia.

-Démosle lo que quiere entonces-

Los hombres se volvieron de pronto hacia el lugar en que el gran vehículo acababa de pisar tierra. Una mujer de cabellos azulados y muy bien peinados llegaba acompañada de un Bisharp.

-Llévensela también. – Dijo la mujer – podría ser útil para mantener a ese pokemon controlado. Quizá incluso podamos reacondicionarla.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Laila también fue capturada por un par de brazos que la cargaron, y otro par que le sostenían los pies para que no pataleara. Acercándose al vehículo, la pelirroja se vio a si misma arrojada dentro de una prisión en el interior del vehículo, y fuera de esta, fue arrojada la jaula en que Chiara se encontraba.

-¡SUELTENME! ¡SUELTENME! ¡¿QUÉ VAN A HACERNOS?! ¡AUXILIO!

Por más que gritaba y gritaba sin parar, no era escuchada. Poco a poco la puerta del gran compartimento trasero del vehículo en que se encontraba ahora se cerraba frente a sus ojos.

-¡AUXILIOOO! ¡MAMAAA! ¡PAPÁAA!

Sus padres, claro, no estaban ahí. Vio como algunos adultos, profesores, salían de la escuela y corrían hacia el lugar, aparentemente notando que la estaban secuestrando. Y aunque esto no le impidió seguir gritando, nadie logro llegar, y pronto se vio en la más completa oscuridad.

-No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí – en la sala, Laila continuaba narrando mientras Hannes escuchaba muy perturbado y Lohne hacía lo mismo aparentemente sin reacción – pero estoy segura de que fueron días. Recuerdo que me juntaron con otros chicos, como yo y otros más grandes. Nos decían todo el tiempo que ese era nuestro nuevo hogar, que jamás nos íbamos a ir, que les pertenecíamos, y que nuestros pokemon también les pertenecían... nos hacían repetir un montón de cosas, y si no podíamos nos golpeaban o encerraban...

-Pero que terrible... - Hannes se veía muy alterado, veía a Laila con compasión – has vivido algo horrible pequeña, que fuerte eres...

El joven voleó hacia Lohne, y se asustó un poco al notar que este, aunque parecía relajado, tenía una mirada que brillaba de forma aterradora, sin mencionar que sus pupilas estaban algo contraídas. Definitivamente estaba enojado, pero forzaba su estoicismo.

-¿Y cómo lograste escapar? – Lohne pregunto de pronto, logrando que Laila lo mirase.

-Pues... - Laila miró de nuevo al suelo, como había hecho durante toda su narración – pude oírles decir que iban a comenzar con "el plan" aquí en esta región, pero no escuche que fuera Kalos. No sabía que ya no estábamos en Alola...

Entonces, de la nada, la niña alzo la mirada hacia Lohne, quien reacciono con seca sorpresa.

-Estábamos en uno de esos lugares en los que nos querían enseñar a hacer cosas, cosas malas... y querían obligarnos a hacerles daño a otros chicos o a pokemon... y... - Laila comenzó a lloriquear y gemir mientras trataba de seguir contando su historia – a quien yo debía lastimar era a Chiara...

\- Santo cielo... - Hannes miraba hacia la vulpix, que gemía mientras el Gardevoir de Lohne le reconfortaba como podía.

-Pero me negué, y por eso, iban a golpearme de nuevo... pero entonces, Chiara atacó a quien iba a hacerlo, lo derribo con un cabezazo.

-Le habían enseñado movimientos de ataque – Lohne hablo con voz cortante – supongo que forzaban a los pokemon secuestrados a pelear.

-Sí...- Laila miró a su vulpix antes de continuar - nos dimos cuenta de que al hombre se le había caído un botón, uno que usaban para abrir diferentes lugares de ese lugar. Yo lo agarré y lo presioné, y la puerta gigante por la que se salía afuera se abrió.

-Entonces cogiste a Chiara y escaparon por ahí – dedujo Hannes – que bueno que estaban en tierra firme.

-Cuando salimos, vimos que había nieve por todas partes... creí que era el monte Lanakila. Unos hombres salieron atrás de nosotras, así que tome a Chiara fuerte y corrí muy rápido.

-¿El monte Lanakila? – preguntó Hannes – eso está en Alola, ¿no es así?

\- Nos metimos al bosque, pero ellos liberaron a cuatro pokemon y nos persiguieron... yo no quería regresar a ese lugar horrible...

Al sentir los movimientos de Chiara, Kyra la soltó, y esta saltó a los brazos de Laila. Entonces, los ojos tristes de Laila se iluminaron de nuevo, mientras, sonrojada, dirigió su mirada hacia Lohne.

-Entonces llegamos al claro donde ya no pude correr más... creí que nos atraparían, pero entonces llegaron Lohne y Kyra para salvarnos. – Laila sonrió a Lohne, quien solo desvió la mirada – y él solo derrotó a esos hombres y a todos los que vinieron después.

-¿El solo? Cielos... - Hannes miró a Lohne con una sonrisa – debes ser tan bueno como yo.

-No importa – respondió Lohne.

\- Jaja... un minuto – El policía pronto recordó algo – Si eso es todo, ¿Por qué no quisiste hablar con mis superiores mientras estaban aquí?

Laila se volvió dubitativa nuevamente. Pero entonces, miró hacia Lohne y caminó hacia él, haciéndole señas para que se agachara hacia ella. Lohne se fastidió, pero no tenía motivos para negarse ni ganas de discutir, así que decidió darle gusto, viendo como Laila se acercaba a su oído. No le iba a agradar lo que estaba por oír.

-Esta mañana, antes de que nos juntaran a todos de nuevo – la niña susurraba tan bajo como podía – los escuché decir que habían puesto a varios de sus miembros disfrazados en toda esta región. Incluso la policía.

Lohne abrió los ojos con impacto. Entonces por eso estaba siendo tan molesta. Esos sujetos se habían infiltrado, tal vez entre los policías de esa estación, quizá incluso en las agencias de viaje que estos podrían usar para devolver a esta chica a casa. Y a pesar de su edad, Laila estaba siendo lo suficientemente lista como para no delatar lo que sabía, eso hubiese provocado que la buscaran con más ahínco, sin mencionar que si decía mucho, podían ir a Alola a tomar represalias. Si, él ya había tratado con personas así. Volvió a recordar el pasado, enfureciéndose nuevamente, pero controló su rabia. Miró a Laila asintiéndole. Ella le dio una sonrisa agradecida.

-Ya veo... - Lohne se reincorporó con una mirada seria – supongo que tiene sentido.

-Oh, vamos, el interrogatorio lo hago yo, chicos... - Hannes lucía graciosísimo mientras se quejaba – Anda, ¿Qué te dijo?

-Es una niña, genio. – Lohne habló con brusquedad nuevamente – obviamente confía más en quien le ayuda que en otros desconocidos.

-¿Y necesitaba susurrar eso? Por favor, esta es la policía pokemon, estamos para ayudar...

-Eso – El pelinegro miró con algo de sorna al policía - es debatible. ¿Ya es todo?

A Hannes no le gustó nada lo último que dijo Lohne. Pero no estaba en su naturaleza enfadarse con facilidad.

-Ehm... sí, creo que sí. Supongo que no hay nada más que nos tengas que decir, ¿cierto?

-No... - Laila se había aferrado de nuevo a la ropa de Lohne – nada más.

Fuera de la sala, los dos superiores de Hannes habías escuchado toda la conversación.

-Vaya, vaya... - el hombre rubio se dispuso a masticar algo de goma de mascar – esa fue toda una historia.

-Sí... - una mirada introvertida apareció en los ojos del moreno – Lo fue. Ahora hay que encargarnos de...

En ese momento, Laila, Lohne y sus pokemon salieron de la oficina seguidos por Hannes. Los dos superiores caminaron hacia ellos.

-Buen trabajo, chico – dijo el rubio – a partir de aquí nos encargamos nosotros.

-Has sido de mucha ayuda, muchacho – el otro policía miró a Lohne con firmeza – ahora puedes dejar todo en nuestras manos. Puedes irte.

Laila se pegó a Lohne preocupada, y alzo la vista mirándole mientras se sujetaba con una mano a su ropa y con la otra sujetaba a Chiara. Kyra, por su parte, le miró también. Había sentido las emociones del joven durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en esa sala, por lo que no se sorprendió, sonriendo incluso, cuando dijo lo que dijo.

\- Me voy a quedar hasta que la lleven a casa con seguridad.

Laila soltó una enorme sonrisa mezclando sorpresa y alegría, en extremo conmovida.

-¡¿Uh?! – Hannes exclamó interrogante y asombrado - ¿a qué viene eso?

-No te pases de listo, chico – el policía rubio comenzó a perder la paciencia de nuevo – este no es trabajo para un tipo cualquiera, esto concierne a la policía pokemon.

-¿Quieres quitarme del camino? – Lohne habló desafiante – Adelante, oblígame.

Todos los presentes en la estación veían lo que ocurría en silencio. Parecía como si se fuera a desatar una pelea ahí mismo.

-Muchacho – el serio policía de voz amable se acercó a Lohne – esto es un asunto serio. Tu preocupación por esta pequeña es encomiable, pero...

-Véanlo como una ayuda, no les estorbaré, solo miraré de cerca, y si necesitan una mano, colaboraré. Y ni siquiera les estoy cobrando.

-Esto no se trata de que cobres o no. Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente maduro para entender...

-Lo que ustedes no entienden... - Lohne afiló más su mirada – es que no les estoy pidiendo permiso. Voy a hacerlo simplemente porque quiero. ¿Quieren detenerme? Vengan a obligarme.

Entonces, el hombre comprendió. Dado que no iba a ceder, quizá podría convencerle tratando a su modo. Miró a Hannes con ojos estrictos pero calmos.

-Hannes.

-Sí – Hannes se acercó a él – señor.

-Vamos a hacer las cosas al modo de este chico.

-¿Qué?

-Hannes – el policía se volvió hacia Lohne nuevamente – es el entrenador más fuerte que hay en esta estación.

-Señor...

-¿De veras? – Lohne dirigió sus ojos combativos hacia el policía más joven – Eso es interesante.

-Esa es la razón por la que, a pesar de ser tan joven, es un miembro activo de la policía pokemon de Kalos. – El hombre se dirigió a la salida - Si deseas que cedamos a tus demandas, deberás vencerle.

-Muy bien – Lohne chasqueo sus nudillos – eso ayudará.

Laila comenzó a preocuparse, ya que se había sentido inmensamente feliz de que Lohne se ofreciera él mismo a ayudarla. Pero ahora, enfrentándose al más fuerte de la policía pokemon, había una posibilidad de que él único que sabía la razón de sus peores temores no pudiera acompañarla. Sin dejar de pensar en ello, se aferró a Lohne y le siguió mientras salían al patio de la estación, y llegaban a un campo de batalla muy bien trazado en uno de los sectores de este.

-Me preguntaba por qué el patio era tan amplio – Lohne dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor – hay varios campos de batalla aquí.

-Los usamos para nuestro entrenamiento – Hannes caminó hacia el área norte del campo – necesitamos mantenernos en forma para proteger a la gente.

-Hm... entiendo – Lohne se situó en el área sur del campo, dejando a Kyra, Laila y Chiara algunos pasos a sus espaldas.

-Con este combate se decidirá la participación de este muchacho, Lohne, quien se ha ofrecido a ayudar en el caso de la niña rescatada Laila – el policía rubio hacía las veces de árbitro mientras anunciaba las condiciones – sin importar el resultado, no habrá objeciones.

-Entonces, - Dijo Lohne – si gano, me quedo, si pierdo, me voy, ¿correcto?

-Es una forma de simplificarlo – repuso Hannes, sacando una pokeball – pero así es. Pero tengo una propuesta para nuestro combate.

-¿Y qué será?

-Por favor usa contra mí el pokemon que derrotó solo a todo ese grupo de bandidos de los que Laila escapaba. A cambio, te combatiré con mi compañero más fuerte.

-Me gusta – Lohne sacó una pokeball de su cinturón – trato hecho.

-¿Uh? ¿No fue ese Gardevoir?

-Kyra es muy fuerte realmente – Lohne miró a su compañera, que sonrió – pero no fue ella quien se deshizo de ellos.

-¡Muy bien, descubramos quien fue entonces! – jugando un poco con su pokeball, Hannes la arrojo enérgico - ¡Sal ahora, Trece!

La pokeball se abrió, liberando un Ampharos, que se agitó ni bien tocó el suelo. Estaba listo para la pelea.

-Se ve bien – Lohne hizo lo mismo con su pokeball, arrojándola fuerte - ¡Vamos, Blaze!

En el aire, la pokeball se abrió liberando al charizard con cicatrices de Lohne que, nuevamente, rugió poderosamente haciendo temblar el lugar. Los dos superiores de Lohne no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la presencia de ese pokemon. Saliendo del campo, el policía rubio dio la orden;

-¡EMPIECEN!

-¡Trece, - Hannes decidió comenzar la pelea - usa Electrobola!

El ampharos arrojó velozmente una esfera de energía eléctrica que voló veloz hacia Blaze. Lohne no iba a esperar que impactara.

-¡Blaze, Lanzallamas!

El pokemon de fuego intercepto el ataque de su oponente con un fuerte lanzallamas que, al colisionar con la esfera, la hizo explotar, quedando empatados.

-¡Buen contraataque – Hannes parecía confiado – pero esperaba que hicieras algo así!

En eso, entre la humareda del choque, apareció el ampharos corriendo veloz hacia el charizard.

-¡Usa golpe trueno!

Uno de los brazos del pokemon eléctrico se envolvió en chispas y rayos eléctricos, y estando ya tan cerca de Blaze, comenzó a blandirlo para golpearlo limpiamente.

-Garra dragón.

A la orden de Lohne, rápidamente Blaze bloqueó el puño trueno con sus garras agigantadas y energizadas, forcejeando por unos segundos hasta dar un impulso de fuerza que le permitió abrir sus garras y luego golpear a Trece enviándolo hacia atrás.

-¡No puede ser... – Hannes no parecía haberse esperado eso - ¿Cómo lo hizo?!

-¡ESO ES, ERES MUY FUERTE, BLAZE!

Kyra se volvió a mirar a Laila. Era la primera vez que la veía tan alegre, incluso emocionada. Tras el calvario que había pasado, le hacía muy feliz saber que aun la pequeña era capaz de sonreír así. Luego regresó a mirar a su entrenador. Durante todo este problema, él había actuado como si le molestara mucho formar parte de todo el embrollo, y puede que fuera así. Pero ella sabía. Una de las razones principales para que decidiera quedarse, era porque él había pasado por una experiencia similar. Sólo que, en su caso, no había habido nadie para salvarlo. Con su propia fuerza y la de sus compañeros, había logrado salir de su mala situación, fortaleciéndose para no tener que depender de nadie más que de ellos mismos. Y sin embargo, sabía que él se veía reflejado en esa niña. Una inocente victimada por cobardes y malvados. Un compañero débil dispuesto a todo por ella. Todo estaba allí. Él era como era debido a lo que había sufrido, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Laila pasara por lo mismo y esa alegría que estaba demostrando se apagara, por mucho que negara esto. Él, sin siquiera saberlo el mismo, ya había decidido que la protegería hasta que regresara a casa a salvo.

-¡Trece, Derribo!

Arriesgándose a recibir daño, el Ampharos obedeció a Hannes sin dudar, arrojándose con toda su fuerza contra Blaze.

-¡Bloquea, Blaze!

Nuevamente cruzando sus garras frente a sí, Blaze se dispuso a bloquear el embate del oponente, quien, en un movimiento inesperado, se agachó lo suficiente como para pasar bajo su bloqueo y golpearlo directo en el vientre.

-Geh... - Lohne sonrió desafiante – miren nada más...

Blaze logró mantenerse equilibrado sobre sus patas a pesar de haber sido arrojado hacia atrás.

-Lo siento de veras – Hannes veía el final muy cerca – tu charizard es muy bueno, pero ya es momento de terminar.

Lohne no dijo nada. Solo esperaba.

-¡Acaba con Impactrueno!

Trece se envolvió en electricidad y arrojó su ataque eléctrico contra Blaze, que no se movía para evitarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno. Todo resultó en una ligera explosión que nubló el lugar en que estaba Blaze.

-Esto ya se terminó – el policía rubio se prestaba a declarar el final – espero que esto ayude al chico a recapacitar sobre su lugar en todo esto.

Laila bajó la mirada, triste. Realmente esperaba poder contar con Lohne para estar con ella hasta que todo terminara. Aparentemente no iba a ser posible. Sin embargo, al voltear hacia Kyra, esta le sonrió optimistamente, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que vuelva sus ojos a la batalla.

-¡Charizard ya no puede pelear! – El policía parecía aliviado, mientras su compañero sonreía del mismo modo fuera del campo - ¡El ganador es..!

-¡Oye! – De la nada, Lohne le espetó - ¿De que estas hablando?

Ante la sorpresa de los presentes, Lohne señalo hacia la nube de humo, la cual se disipó rápidamente tras el aleteo enérgico del charizard, que rugió fuertemente.

-¡Imposible! – Hannes no se lo creía, igual que su ampharos - ¡Le dimos de lleno!

-Es nuestro turno, Blaze.

Sin que su entrenador se lo ordenara, el charizard alzó vuelo rápidamente, poniéndose justo sobre el campo.

-¡Lanzallamas!

El pokemon de fuego arrojó sus llamas de fuego por todo el campo, haciendo inevitable que ampharos resultara afectado, pero no derrotado.

-¡Eso ni siquiera fue un golpe directo! – Hannes confiaba en su ampharos lo suficiente para que este ignorara su daño y se levantara - ¡Necesitaras algo mejor!

-Entonces... – Lohne sonrió con desafío – es bueno que, a pesar de que estemos en Snowbelle, hoy haga tanto calor.

Todos los presentes lo notaron. Tras la lluvia de ese día, el sol se había alzado fuerte y brillante ese día. La nieve de los bosques no se había visto demasiado afectada, pero el poco de ella que solía rodear el patio normalmente se había derretido. Blaze, como llamado por el mismo, se puso justo de espaldas al sol en pleno vuelo.

-Oh... - Hannes creyó deducir lo que se venía – no es cierto...

\- Acabemos con esto, Blaze – Apunto decididamente hacia el ampharos desbalanceado - ¡RAYO SOLAR!

Debido al día soleado, Blaze ni siquiera tuvo que cargar energía. De su hocico reptil, emergió una tremenda ráfaga de energía solar que impactó a Trece sin resistencia. Hannes y los demás se cubrieron de la explosión.

-¡TRECE!

Cuando pasó la conmoción y la humareda pasó, pudieron ver a ampharos, debilitado, caer pesadamente al suelo.

-No... no puede ser – el rubio no daba crédito a sus ojos – pero...

El policía se volvió hacia el moreno, que, aunque sorprendido también, le miró y asintió. Su compañero hizo lo mismo y fue hacia el centro del campo.

-¡Ampharos ya no puede pelear! – miró hacia Blaze, extendiendo el brazo hacia el – el ganador es Charizard.

-¡SÍ! – Laila se veía muy feliz - ¡Lo ha logrado!

Sin poder controlarse, la niña pelirroja corrió hacia Lohne, que ya se había acercado a felicitar a Blaze. Fueron seguidas por Kyra, que al llegar le sonrió a su entrenador, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de este.

-¡Ustedes son increíbles! – Laila miraba a Blaze con ojos brillantes - ¡Son muy muy fuertes!

Lohne veía a Laila feliz mientras Chiara veía a Blaze con ojos llenos de admiración. Suspiró con fatiga.

-Lo mismo digo.

El grupo alzó la mirada viendo a los tres policías caminando hacia ellos, encabezados por Hannes.

-Eso fue impresionante – Hannes no parecía molesto por haber sido derrotado – bien hecho.

-Supongo que ya no tienen objeciones, ¿verdad?

\- En efecto – el policía moreno se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa seria – es muy difícil impresionarme, pero tú lo has logrado con facilidad.

-Muy bien, entonces – el rubio se adelantó hacia ellos – ya que vas a trabajar con nosotros, nos presentaremos. Mi nombre es Hitvick, y soy el subjefe de la división de búsqueda y rescate de la policía pokemon.

-Mi nombre es Tech, y soy el jefe de la misma división – el policía moreno metió una mano en su bolsillo, extrayendo una versión miniatura de su placa, extendiéndosela a Lohne – Y vas a necesitar esto si trabajarás con nosotros.

-No se confundan – Lohne apartó la mirada – nunca dije que trabajaría con ustedes.

Los tres policías se sorprendieron.

-Lo único que dije fue que me aseguraría de que la niña llegue a casa a salvo – miró hacia la niña, que le veía sonriente y sonrojada de nuevo – y sólo en caso de ser necesario, ofrecería una mano. Es todo.

-Es suficiente – Hannes tomó de su superior la pequeña placa que este ofrecía – así que acéptala por favor, por si acaso. Quizá te haga falta.

Reticente, Lohne tomo el objeto y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-Pero la niña debe quedarse aquí bajo protección hasta que decidamos un plan de acción.

-Está bien – Lohne regresó a Blaze a su pokeball – también me quedaré. Después de todo, soy una suerte de "miembro honorario", ¿no?

Hitvick gruñó por lo bajo. Lohne lo notó, pero no le hizo mayor caso.

-Está bien. – se volvió hacia el policía más joven – Hannes, llévalos a una de las barracas que usamos para protección.

-Sí señor – Hannes dio una palmadita en el hombro a Lohne – Por aquí, chicos.

Lohne y su grupo siguieron a Hannes, dejando solos a Hitvick y Tech, que pronto intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

-Esto va a ser duro, ¿uh?

-Sí... - Tech no apartaba la vista del lugar en que estaban Lohne y los demás – bastante...

Hannes invitó a Lohne, Laila y sus pokemon a ingresar a una habitación metálica con dos camas igualmente metálicas. Lohne casi tiró su mochila sobre una de ellas.

-Bueno, aquí es – Hannes sonreía con afabilidad – espero no sea demasiado incómodo para ustedes.

-No importa – Lohne hablo secamente – dudo que nos quedemos mucho tiempo.

-Haha, eres optimista – Hannes reía con humor – no aparentas serlo.

Lohne no respondió. El policía veía como este había comenzado a hablar aparentemente solo, pero entonces vio a Kyra asintiendo, así que dedujo que era lo mismo de antes. Decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas.

-Bueno, instálense. – Hannes comenzó a salir del lugar – estaré con Hitvick y el jefe para decidir el curso de acción que tomaremos. Por favor esperen hasta que los llame.

El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí. Al no oír ningún otro ruido, Lohne confirmo que no estaban encerrándoles ahí.

-Gracias... a los dos.

Lohne miró hacia Laila. Esta se había sentado en la otra cama y acariciaba a Chiara mientras le hablaba.

-No importa – Lohne le hablaba mientras revisaba su mochila – tengo mis propios motivos para ayudarte.

-Eso significa "de nada" en su idioma – dijo Kyra telepáticamente – no te preocupes, regresarás bien a casa.

-No hables por mí, Kyra... – Lohne la miraba con reproche – se puede hacer una idea equivocada.

-No hay manera de que eso pase, Lohne – Kyra le hablaba a él, pero miraba a Laila – así que está bien.

Lohne resopló con fastidio fingido.

-Creo que podemos confiar en él. – dijo de pronto Laila - En ese chico, Hannes.

-Parece que, al menos es medianamente fiable – repuso Lohne – pero de todos modos, si lo que me dijiste es cierto, no podemos confiar demasiado en ellos.

-Yo sólo confiaré en ti,

Lohne no pudo evitar alzar la vista con sorpresa, solo para ver a la pequeña darle una tierna sonrisa.

-No deberías – Lohne se recuperó de la sorpresa y volvió a lo que hacía – me acabas de conocer.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, me salvaste. Me escuchaste, y te quedaste conmigo.

\- Ya te lo dije, tengo mis propias razones. – Finalmente, cerró su mochila y se recostó un momento en la cama – y ya deja de agradecerme, o se volverá molesto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más en ese momento. Lohne pensaba sobre el lío en el que se acababa de meter, y como esto había tergiversado sus planes, los cuales, de un modo u otro, estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Laila, por su parte, se echó por completo en la cama, con Chiara recostada junto a ella, mientras aún mantenía sus pensamientos en su situación actual, en Chiara, Lohne, Kyra, y su familia; con renovada esperanza. Y percibiendo las emociones de ambos, Kyra sonreía, deseando que esta experiencia ayudara a su compañero a dar al menos un paso hacia adelante. Laila, y sorpresivamente, ese chico Hannes, le daban esa sensación. Y ella no solía equivocarse en eso.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: RESCATE IMPREVISTO

-Entonces, ¿han comprendido bien lo que haremos?

Ya bordeaban las 4 de la tarde del siguiente día. Les dijeron que, tras la entrada inesperada de Lohne al "equipo", todos los planes tenían que replantearse. Aparentemente, devolver a una niña secuestrada a casa no era tan sencillo. De vuelta en la estación, los agentes Hitvick, Tech y Hannes explicaban a Laila y Lohne la forma en que procederían. Laila parecía entender algo muy básico, lo cual era comprensible, pero Lohne aun delataba dudas en su expresión.

-En pocas palabras – repitió Hannes – serán dos vehículos de la policía pokemon. En el primero viajarán Hitvick y el jefe, y en el segundo iremos nosotros tres. Nos dirigiremos al aeropuerto de Lumiose donde nos espera el vehículo que llevará a Laila a Alola.

-Ya veo – Lohne se mantenía con su misma expresión de duda – eso decidieron...

-¿Hay algo que te molesta, chico? – preguntó Hitvick con fastidio.

-Lo que no logro comprender – el pelinegro miraba a cada uno de los policías con agudeza – es por qué no simplemente no llevarla desde aquí. ¿No tienen vehículos voladores en esta estación?

-Lamentablemente, no – repuso Tech – y de haberlos, están diseñados para viajar a lo largo y ancho de la región, pero no para tramos tan extensos.

-Supongo que es cierto.- Lohne asintió - Bien entonces.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha – Tech indicó esto dando una fuerte palmada con ambas manos – no podemos demorar esto.

El grupo se puso en marcha hacia la puerta trasera de la estación. Al salir, se encontraron en un segundo patio, esta vez algo más reducido y con espacio para unos 7 vehículos blindados y unos cuantos jeep.

-No tienen helicópteros, ¿hm? – señaló Lohne con rudeza - ¿Por qué razón?

-No vale la pena tener esos vehículos en un ligar en el que nieva con tanta frecuencia. – Hannes sonrió con algo de culpa - Podría ser peligroso.

-Es cierto – Lohne parecía convencido – en fin, asumo que iremos en esos jeep, ¿cierto?

Dirigieron su mirada hacia dos de los vehículos que estaban ahí, cada uno ya contaba con un conductor preparado.

-Sep – Hannes ya se encontraba subiendo a uno de ellos, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto - ¡Andando!

-Que chico más entusiasta – Hitvick sacó otra lamina de goma de mascar y comenzó a masticarla – esto no es un paseo, ¿sabes?

Lohne, Kyra, Laila y Chiara subieron al asiento trasero del jeep en que Lohne había subido. Tech y Hitvick hicieron lo mismo en el otro vehículo. Una vez todos en sus posiciones, ambos jeep iniciaron la marcha, saliendo por una entrada metálica que se abrió a pocos metros de ahí; e ingresando a un camino estrecho que daba al bosque. No había mucho espacio así que se pusieron uno detrás de otro, con Tech y Hitvick guiando. El portero volvió a cerrar la puerta metálica tras ellos cuando, de pronto, le pareció ver una especie de sombra transparente pasar por encima de él, muy arriba en el aire, pero la perdió de vista casi de inmediato.

-Nah, solo ha sido mi imaginación – pensó, antes de volver a entrar en la caseta al lado de la entrada en la que trabajaba. – qué raro.

Ya en el interior del bosque de Snowbelle, los dos vehículos corrían a velocidad moderada. Lohne se encontraba sentado del lado izquierdo del jeep, seguido de Kyra y luego, de Laila, quien acariciaba a Chiara que descansaba sobre sus rodillas. Hannes veía hacia ellos de cuando en cuando, dándose cuenta de que, de nuevo, Lohne platicaba con su Gardevoir sin que este dijera nada, claro, usaba telepatía. Ésta vez no se resistió a preguntar.

-¿Hacen eso muy seguido?

-¿El qué? – respondió Lohne, mientras Laila les veía curiosa.

-Ya sabes, eso de hablar con tu Gardevoir con telepatía sin que el resto tenga idea de lo que ocurre.

-Sí, de hecho, sí. Hablando francamente, no necesitamos que nadie tenga idea de nada. Cada quien tiene su modo de comunicarse con sus pokemon.

-Claro, eso lo sé. Pero aun así, no había visto nunca a alguien que entendiera el lenguaje de los pokemon...

-No se trata de que entienda su lenguaje. Ella me entiende a mí, y logra comunicarse acorde a ello. Eso es más que suficiente.

-Eso es bastante increíble.

-No lo creas – Lohne alzó la vista hacia él – estoy seguro de que no soy el primero ni el último en hablar con su pokemon de esta manera. Tú, como entrenador, estoy seguro de que entiendes lo que tus compañeros te quieren decir siempre.

-Bueno, sí... por supuesto, es algo natural, ¿no?

-Ese es mi punto.

-De todos modos, es muy raro – El joven policía soltó otra de sus sonrisas bobas – me siento un poco fuera de la conversación, ¿sabes?

-Descuida, no estamos hablando de nada que sea importante para este asunto.

-Oh... claro.

-Uhm... disculpa... - Laila miraba a Hannes con ojos interrogantes – quiero saber una cosa, si no te molesta...

-Sí, claro, ¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué tu ampharos se llama Trece?

-Oh, ¿eso? – Hannes reía – es algo gracioso.

-¿Qué es? ¿Por qué es gracioso?

-Verás, mi familia tiene una granja de Mareep en Unova. – el joven policía contaba animado - Cuando era niño, vivía allá, y por mi noveno cumpleaños, me dieron a escoger uno de los mareep que habían nacido recientemente esa semana para criarlo yo mismo. Y bueno, vi un mareep que se pegó mucho a mí, y tenía el número trece en su placa. Escogí a ese.

-Qué motivo tan simple – dijo Lohne de repente - ¿es todo?

-Bueno, sí – Hannes no parecía afectado por la opinión de Lohne – además no suena mal.

-Yo creo que es un nombre muy bonito – Laila también parecía animada – y la historia fue muy divertida.

-Haha, tu si me entiendes – Hannes volvió a mirar al frente del camino – pero supongo que sí, es simple, jeje.

-Heh...

Para sorpresa de Hannes y Laila, les pareció haber escuchado a Lohne dar una ligera, cortísima y apenas perceptible risa. Éste noto que lo miraban y apartó la vista por completo. No había ni rastro de una sonrisa. Kyra sonrió divertida. Pasado el rato, de repente, Hannes comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en plena marcha.

-Que extraño – miró al conductor – esta no es la ruta acostumbrada hacia Lumiose.

-¿Qué? – Lohne se puso alerta de pronto - ¿Cómo que no?

-Bueno – Hannes se veía mu extrañado – Por lo general para estas cosas tomamos rutas mucho más estrechas, casi con los arboles del bosque cubriéndonos. Pero estamos bajo cielo abierto, avanzando junto al río...

Entonces, vieron algo que por poco les hiela la sangre. El conductor que llevaba a Hitvick y a Tech se arrojó de pronto de su vehículo en plena marcha, cayendo del lado del río y dejando a los agentes a la deriva.

-¡OH, NO! – gritó Hannes

-¡¿QUE FUE ESO?! – Lohne ya se había alterado - ¿QUÉ HACE ESE TIPO?!

El grupo podía ver cómo Hitvick intentaba alcanzar el volante, pero como ambos, él y Tech, se habían situado en el asiento de atrás, demoró suficiente tiempo para que el jeep se saliera del camino y volcara irremediablemente a un lado del mismo haciendo varias vueltas de campana y estrellándose de lado contra un árbol, dando pase al segundo jeep en el que Lohne y los otros iban.

-¡JEFEEE!- gritaba Hannes - ¡HITVIIICK!

No tardaron mucho en alejarse del lugar, dado que su conductor ni siquiera bajó la velocidad. Hannes se volvió hacia él ya bastante nervioso.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡REGRESA, DEBEMOS AYUDARLES!

El conductor seguía sin responder. Antes de que Hannes pudiera continuar gritándole, vieron una enorme sombra cernirse sobre ellos, como si algo volara siguiéndolos. El grupo miró hacia arriba, causando muchísima sorpresa en Lohne, Kyra y Hannes; y mucho más terror en Laila y Chiara, mientras una gigantesca nave llena de hélices volaba sobre ellos, muy cerca del suelo ya.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS – Lohne no podía dejar de ver esa enorme mole – ES ESA COSA?!

-Son... ellos... - Laila temblaba sin control – nos han perseguido...

-¿Ellos? – Lohne entonces recordó - ¡Eso significa...!

-Es la cosa que nos llevó... - Laila retrocedía mientras apenas podía mantenerse de pie en el vehículo – de Alola...

-Camuflaje... - Lohne apretaba cada vez más los dientes - astutos...

Hannes volvió a mirar al conductor. Este parecía imperturbable.

-¡OYE, TE DIJE QUE REGRESES! – Le tomo del hombro - ¡ALEJANOS DE ESTA COSA!

Como respuesta, este conductor se quitó la mano de Hannes del hombro y, al igual que el primero, abrió la puerta de su lado y se arrojó fuera del vehículo. Ninguno de los presentes lo podía creer. Hannes, recuperándose del segundo que duró su sorpresa, se arrojó hacia el volante e hizo lo posible por mantener el jeep en el camino.

-¡DIME QUE SABES MANEJAR ESTA LATA! – Gritó, Lohne

-¡SOLO SE LO BASICO! – Hannes parecía espantado - ¡Y ATASCÓ EL ACELERADOR Y LOS FRENOS! ¡NO PUEDO FRENAR!

Lohne apretó los dientes. Entonces era eso. Los habían estado siguiendo, y al parecer, lo que Laila había escuchado sobre los infiltrados era cierto. Esos dos conductores eran la prueba.

-¡NOOOO! – Laila gritaba mientras abrazaba a Chiara con fuerza - ¡NO OTRA VEEEEZ!

-¡Cállate! – Lohne estaba muy enojado para tenerle paciencia - ¡Deja de llorar, niña! ¡Mantente alerta!

No tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando, ya que de pronto unos brazos mecánicos comenzaron a emerger de la base de la nave, que poco a poco descendía más hacia ellos. Éstos se arrojaron velozmente y atraparon tanto a Laila junto a Chiara como a Kyra.

-¡KYRA!

Esta vez era Lohne el que estaba espantado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se arrojó y sujetó a Kyra de sus delgados brazos, logrando impedir, apenas, que el apéndice metálico se la llevara. Pero le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y el segundo ya se llevaba a la pequeña y su vulpix hacia la nave.

-¡LOOOOHNE! – Laila gritaba desesperada - ¡LOOOHNE, AUXILIOOOOOO! ¡AYUDAMEEEE!

Nadie pudo hacer nada para evitar que el brazo gigante introdujera a la niña por una compuerta. Mientras tanto, Lohne aun trataba de evitar que se llevaran a su amiga también.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO, KYRA?! – Vociferaba el pelinegro forzosamente – LIBERATE!

-Lohne, se han llevado a Laila y Chiara – Kyra parecía imposiblemente calmada - ¡Tengo que protegerlas!

-¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS?! ¡TU NO TIENES QUE HACER NADA!

-¿Y piensas abandonar a esa pobre niña?

Lohne entonces recordó lo de hace unos segundos, mientras Laila lloraba y le gritaba para que le salve.

-Tch... Yo...

-Yo creo en ti, Lohne. Siempre he creído en ti. Sé que me salvarás. Sé que NOS salvarás.

Lohne dudo por unos momentos, pero, de repente, soltó a Kyra para arrojarse hacia otro de los brazos metálicos que habían salido. Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, Hannes hizo lo mismo, aferrándose a su espalda.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?! – Le grito Lohne al policía.

-¡Soy un agente de la policía pokemon! – Hannes luchaba por no soltarse de Lohne - ¡La misión es proteger a la niña y es lo que haré! ¡También debo protegerte a ti como civil! ¡Piensas ir a rescatarlas, ¿no es así?!

Ninguno de los dos pudo discutir, ya que entonces los brazos mecánicos comenzaron a regresar hacia la nave. A diferentes secciones. Mientras el jeep en el que iban, ahora sin ocupantes, se estrellaba y estallaba tras colisionar, Lohne veía, algo lejos, que el brazo que capturo a Kyra entraba a la nave por una compuerta ya abierta, aparentemente la misma por la que Laila había sido abducida. Mientras, el brazo que los tenía a él y a Hannes, cuya chaqueta de la policía se le había caído en la confusión, ingresaba por otro lugar, llegando a un área oscura y cerrándose la compuerta tras de ellos. Todo estaba envuelto en tinieblas, hasta que las luces de repente se encendieron. Lohne y Hannes se encontraban, ya separados, tirados en un suelo de metal blanco.

-¿Dónde- - Hannes miraba a su alrededor – dónde estamos?

Ambos se pusieron de pie, dándose cuenta de que estaban encerrados en una jaula muy amplia. No había nadie en esa gran sala en la que se encontraban, a excepción de un guardia que estaba en una puerta cercana.

-Así que es una prisión – Lohne recuperó poco a poco su compostura – esos barrotes se ven gruesos.

-Ustedes dos.

Lohne y Hannes se volvieron hacia el guardia, que acababa de llamarles mientras se acercaba a ellos poniendo una de sus manos en el arma que tenía al lado.

-Ustedes son ahora propiedad de STRIFE.

El hombre abrió la puerta de la reja e ingresó en ella cerrando a los dos chicos el paso a la salida.

-¿STRIFE? – Hannes retrocedió preventivo - ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-No tengo que decirles nada – el guardia sacó un arma aturdidora del lado de su cinturón – muy pronto conocerán los detalles de nuestra noble causa.

Las palabras de ese hombre comenzaron a resonar en la cabeza de Lohne, como ecos ininterrumpidos. STRIFE. "Noble causa". No parecía reaccionar, mientras se quedaba en silencio.

-Ahora, entréguenme todos sus pokemon – El guardia extendió el brazo en cuya mano cargaba el arma – si quieren empezar con buen...

Sin que ni este ni Hannes pudieran reaccionar, rápidamente Lohne llegó con él, tomándole del brazo y torciéndoselo, dio una patada fortísima a sus rodillas obligándole a flexionarlas y casi rompiéndolas; logrando así que hincara la rodilla. Con un movimiento ágil, el pelinegro saltó tras la nuca de su víctima y cayó sentado sobre su espalda, aun sosteniendo su brazo y torciendo su muñeca. El guardia se quedó ahí sometido.

-¡Eso fue impresionante, Lohne! – Hannes incluso parecía emocionado - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Sé apañármelas – forzó su agarre contra el guardia, obligándolo a soltar su arma y tomándola – él no va a necesitar esto.

-Tontos... - el guardia trataba de hablar aun a pesar del dolor que sentía en su espalda y su brazo – acaban de cavar su propia tumba. Esta afrenta no será...

-Creo... - Lohne volvió a encender el arma eléctrica del guardia – que necesitas dormir un poco.

Sin decir nada más, el molesto joven posó duramente el arma sobre el guardia, haciendo que este grite por un momento por el dolor de la electrocución, y quedando inconsciente ahí en el suelo. Lohne lo soltó cuando termino, arrojando el arma a un lado.

-¿Eso era necesario? – pregunto Hannes

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, policía? – replicó Lohne agresivamente – era él o nosotros. No te preocupes, despertara en unas horas.

Lohne rebusco entre las cosas que el guardia traía, encontrando una tarjeta de acceso. Aprovechando que la jaula había sido abierta, ambos chicos salieron, dirigiéndose a la única puerta de la sala.

-Y para entonces, - Lohne acercó la tarjeta a un interruptor de la puerta - ya deberíamos habernos largado de aquí.

Tal y como se esperaba, la puerta se abrió tras un ligero y corto pitido. Ambos salieron y comenzaron a correr en el corredor desierto en el que habían ido a parar.

-¿Cómo sabias que eso iba a funcionar? – pregunto Hannes.

-No importa – Lohne no quería perder el tiempo – lo que importa es que resulto. Ahora debo buscar a Kyra.

-Y a Laila, ¿verdad?

Lohne no respondió. Sólo se detuvo de repente y saco una pokeball de su cinturón.

-¿No crees que es arriesgado sacar aquí a tu charizard?

-No voy a sacar a Blaze – arrojó la pokeball – necesitamos rastrear a Kyra.

Al abrirse, la luz que salió reveló a un Lucario que se volvió hacia su entrenador inmediatamente después de verse fuera.

-Wow... un Lucario – Hannes lo miraba interesado – sólo lo había visto en fotos.

-Leor – ignorando a Hannes por completo – necesitamos que encuentres a Kyra. ¿Puedes detectar su aura?

El Lucario asintió y levantó su palma izquierda hacia el frente. Los apéndices al lado de su cabeza se levantaron, como si fuera un radar, mientras el pokemon avanzaba y buscaba...

-Hablas de buscar a tu Gardevoir, pero... - Hannes lucia preocupado - ¿Qué hay de Laila y su vulpix? ¿Acaso piensas dejarlas aquí después de como ella...?

\- Cierra la boca, policía – el pelinegro no lo miró – mi prioridad es encontrar a mi compañera. Pero no te preocupes, estoy casi seguro de que la niña y su pokemon estarán en el mismo lugar.

-Oye, mi nombre es Hannes – El joven policía se tornó serio – No "policía".

-Sí, sí...

Entonces, Leor se detuvo. Lanzando un gruñido afirmativo hacia su entrenador, hizo que este lo notara.

-Tenemos el rastro. – Lohne se volvió hacia Hannes como si nada – Vamos.

Los tres comenzaron a correr guiados por el Lucario. Sin embargo, pronto se encontraron en una sala repleta de hombres con el mismo uniforme oscuro.

-Diablos... - Lohne chasqueo los dientes fastidiado – tenemos compañía. ¡Prepárate, Leor!

Respondiendo a su compañero, Leor se posicionó para combatir. Entonces, encontró que, de pronto, había un Gogoat a su lado también listo para la pelea.

-Te ayudaremos, Lohne – Hannes se acercó a éste - ¡Vamos, Forest!

Los enemigos pronto comenzaron a liberar varios Mightyena, Houndour y Golbat.

-¡Leor, Auraesfera! – Ordenó Lohne.

-¡Forest, Bomba semilla! – indicó Hannes.

Una fuerte explosión emergió del ataque combinado. La escaramuza comenzó.

Varias salas y pasadizos más allá, otra prisión acababa de ver sus luces encendidas. Dentro de esta, varios niños yacían sentados o de pie, con rostros inexpresivos y desolados, mientras rodeaban, mirándoles, a las recién llegadas Laila, Chiara y Kyra.

-Otra vez... estamos atrapadas... - entre lágrimas que caían sobre el vulpix que cargaba, se volvió hacia el Gardevoir – perdóname, Kyra. Por mi culpa estas también en este lugar horrible.

-No te preocupes – el Gardevoir le sonreía afable, hablándole con su mente – estoy segura de que Lohne está en camino a rescatarnos.

-¿De... de veras lo crees?

-Te doy mi palabra – se puso de pie, ayudando luego a Laila – y mientras tanto, yo te protegeré.

-Oye...

Laila y Kyra se volvieron. Les hablaba una joven bonita de cabellos castaños, con una chaqueta blanca sobre una camiseta azul oscuro y pantalones cortos negros ceñidos. Se encontraba algo golpeada, pero era la que tenía una mirada más viva en ese lugar.

-Eres... ¿eres tú, Laila?

La niña pelirroja de pronto corrió a abrazar a la joven. Esta la recibió y se agacho para poder corresponder mejor su abrazo.

-Eres tu... - Laila parecía casi feliz de ver a la chica.

-Creí que habías escapado. – la castaña le miró a los ojos - ¿Por qué estás aquí de nuevo?

-Nos persiguieron. Creo que quieren demasiado a Chiara... lo siento, hermana...

Kyra abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. Laila, de algún modo, capto esto y se volvió hacia ella.

-Kyra, ella es Maryah. Es la mayor de todos los que están aquí, y siempre que podía, nos cuidaba... - bajo la mirada avergonzada – y por eso la golpeaban y encerraban siempre...

-Y por eso la llamas hermana – Kyra comprendió, sonriendo – entiendo.

-Ahm... Laila, - Maryah parecía confundida - ¿Con quién has estado hablando? ¿Quién es Kyra? ¿Es ese Gardevoir de ahí? ¿es tuyo?

-Bueno – Laila quiso explicar – en realidad...

En eso, la puerta de esa sala se abrió. Frente a las jaulas en que estaban, aparecieron varios guardias. Y por desgracia, Matt, Lectra y Gorgon estaban entre ellos.

-Miren nada más lo que nos trajeron – Matt sonreía con maldad – les dijimos que no iban a escapar. Todos ustedes le pertenecen a STRIFE.

Mientras los matones se acercaban a los barrotes, Maryah trajo consigo a Laila y las puso detrás de ella. Matt pegó su cara a los barrotes con una expresión perversa.

-Bien, sé bienvenida a casa, 626. ¡Y gracias por traernos al Gardevoir de ese gusano! Solo por eso, tal vez solo te encerremos por un par de di...

De pronto, el matón recibió un gran escupitajo en su cara. Enfurecido, vio perfectamente quien lo había arrojado.

-¡Su nombre es Laila, imbécil! – la chica, con bravura, le desafió - ¿Te falta cerebro para memorizarlo?

Todos los niños presentes comenzaron a susurrar. Parecía que era algo que ya había pasado antes. También para Matt.

-Ah, por supuesto, la rebelde 485 – se quitó con asco la saliva de la cara – acabas de salir de tu confinamiento, pero supongo que quieres volver a entrar. Pero antes...

Casi disfrutándolo, el hombre pulsó un botón en su cinturón. Al instante, un sonido de bip llegó desde una especie de brazalete en el brazo de Maryah, que fue de inmediato golpeada por un choque eléctrico proveniente de este, y, tras un fuerte gemido de dolor, cayó al suelo apenas consciente.

-¡HERMANA!

Esta vez, todos los niños reaccionaron, incluida Laila, acercándose hacia la debilitada joven. Ésta, aunando fuerzas, trataba de reincorporarse, pero no podía.

-¡Llévensela! – ordenó Matt - ¡Y enciérrenla!

Dos guardias abrieron la entrada de la jaula, y, apartando a golpes a algunos de los chicos que trataban de impedirlo, cogieron a Maryah de un brazo cada uno y la llevaron a una cámara pequeña en esa misma sala, frente a la prisión. Allí la arrojaron y cerraron la puerta.

-Entonces... - Matt se volvió hacia Laila, que aun sostenía a Chiara - ¿necesitamos hacerte lo mismo a ti? O vas a entregar ese pokemon esta vez...

Sin dejarle terminar, Kyra se puso frente a ella y los demás niños.

-¡Kyra! – Laila no quería que saliera herida también - ¡Detente!

-Debo suponer que tú eres el Gardevoir que nos interrumpió ayer – sacó su arma aturdidora completamente y la encendió – como me gustaría ver la cara de ese tipo si viera lo que estoy por hacerte.

Kyra no se inmutó. Sólo subió los brazos en actitud protectora hacia Laila y los demás chicos, enfatizando su decisión.

-Jaja – Matt sonrió son sadismo – dulces sue...

Repentinamente, Matt perdía poco a poco el agarre de su arma. Intento sujetarla con ambas manos, con más fuerza, sin saber que ocurría, hasta que no pudo más, y vio el bastón eléctrico que sostenía salir flotando de entre sus manos. Y no era el único. Todos los bastones que tenían los presentes en esa sala salieron flotando en el aire, aun estando encendidos. Entre todos ellos, los ojos de Kyra brillaban con energía psíquica, mientras ella miraba fijamente a sus captores.

-Tú...- Matt se veía, nuevamente, frustrado. - ¿Cómo te atreves...?

-Kyra... - Laila veía esto impresionada, pero esta vez, casi no le sorprendía. Era la compañera de Lohne, después de todo – eres tan genial...

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A CONTRARIARME! – Matt avanzó presto a agredir a Kyra - ¡ERES SOLO UNA HERRAMIENTA, UN SIMPLE Y MUGROSO POKE...!

De nuevo interrumpiéndole, la fuerza psíquica de Kyra esta vez actuó levantándolo a él del suelo. A él y a todos los demás miembros de STRIFE que estaban ahí. Y luego de que los bastones eléctricos fueran destruidos sin faltar ni uno con el mismo poder psíquico, todos fueron arrojados contra la pared y mantenidos ahí paralizados, tanto en el aire como en el suelo.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! – Matt vociferaba muy enojado - ¡LECTRA, GORGON, ALGUIEN!

Nadie se podía mover. Kyra salió de la gran jaula, e instó a Laila a salir también con un gesto.

-¿Todos los pokemon de Lohne son tan fuertes? – Laila miraba a Kyra con sus ojos azules iluminados - ¿Es así?

-Nos aseguramos de serlo – el Gardevoir estaba muy serio – y al igual que a él, no nos gusta la gente como ellos.

Laila abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Estas personas se la pasan maltratándolos así... a niños y pokemon. Es algo imperdonable. Siempre trato de mantener a Lohne calmado ante la rabia que siente por gente como esta. Pero ahora yo... también estoy molesta.

En ese momento, la energía psíquica de Kyra se interrumpió, dejando libres a todos los matones del lugar. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de haberles perdonado. Mientras algunos se ponían de pie, Kyra cargaba energía eléctrica a su alrededor.

-¡Así que les haré lo mismo que les han estado haciendo a ustedes de una sola vez!

El Gardevoir soltó un enorme relámpago desde su cuerpo, que impactó a todos los miembros de STRIFE presentes. Y todos ellos cayeron sin fuerza e inconscientes. Matt empleó sus últimos segundos de consciencia para mirar con odio al pokemon antes de caer.

-Yo pude escapar de esta captura, Laila.

La niña pelirroja abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Eso no lo hubiera sabido nunca.

-Pero me dejé capturar para poder protegerte hasta que Lohne llegara por nosotras. Y él llegará. Sabe que estoy contigo.

La pequeña sonrió. No iba a seguir dudando. Sabía, esta vez con certeza, que no la habían abandonado. Entonces, se volvió hacia los demás niños, que no habían salido de la jaula.

-¡Salgan! ¡Van a venir a rescatarnos! ¡Por fin vamos a salir de este lugar!

Aunque impactados por el poder exhibido por ese pokemon sin entrenador, ninguno de los chicos se movió. Laila estaba un poco frustrada, pero no sorprendida. Ella había estado en el mismo estado apenas el día anterior.

-Kyra... ¡!

La niña se quedó en silencio, al ver que Kyra miraba fijamente a una mujer de cabellos azulados que acababa de ingresar, y los miraba con severidad. Un Bisharp se encontraba a su lado.

-Interesante. – la mujer se acomodó los anteojos que llevaba – No, muy interesante.

Laila retrocedió poniéndose detrás de Kyra.

-Así que ustedes son las que recién capturamos. – la mujer sonreía con mucha seriedad – son muy interesantes. Ese Gardevoir es demasiado hábil para ser parte del equipo de una pequeña niña. Así que concluyo que no es tuyo, niña. ¿Sera el que pertenece a ese extraño que derroto a los dormilones de aquí?

Kyra se adelantó dispuesta a enfrentarse a la mujer.

-Ya veo, eres combativa – la peliazul dejó a su pokemon avanzar – Encárgate, Bisharp.

El pokemon de acero dio dos pasos al frente. En sus ojos ardía el deseo de pelear. Como descifrando esas intenciones, Kyra arrojó nuevamente un relámpago, el cual éste esquivó de un salto.

-¡Bisharp, tajo umbrío, ahora!

Obedeciendo, este se arrojó tiñendo de energía oscura sus cuchillas en sus brazos. Kyra, por su parte, evadía con elegancia los embates, hasta que, llegado un momento, encontró una apertura en la defensa de Bisharp, ejecutando un ataque de brillo mágico, que le dio de lleno y lo arrojó hacia atrás. El tipo acero resistió, pero ese ataque en definitiva le afectó.

-Hermoso... - la mujer veía a Kyra sin pestañear. – Maravilloso. Realmente quiero tenerte, bello Gardevoir.

Ante esta exclamación, Kyra respondió lanzando un rayo que Bisharp apenas bloqueó.

-Ya veo, una lástima – La mujer lucía decepcionada – parece que no estas satisfecha solo con entrenador que sea digno de ti...

-Eso no lo sé. Pero ella es MI compañera, oportunista.

La peliazul se volvió, al igual que su pokemon. Por la entrada de la sala, entraban casi ilesos Lohne, Leor, Hannes y Forest, este último cargando una bolsa algo hinchada sobre su espalda. Lohne volvió a alzar la voz.

-No te atrevas a poner tus manos sobre Kyra.

El Gardevoir sonrió ante la afirmación, mientras, acompañado de Leor, Lohne pasaba al lado de la mujer sin temer ningún posible ataque, y cruzando miradas afiladas con ella; hasta llegar al lado de Kyra.

-Perdón por la tardanza – Lohne habló a su Gardevoir con afabilidad – encontramos estorbos en el camino.

-¡LOHNE! ¡LOOOOHNE!

El pelinegro pronto encontró a Laila abrazándole de nuevo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no me abandonarías!

-Dame las gracias luego – con suavidad, Lohne aparto a la niña de el – hasta que salgamos de aquí.

Tanto Leor como Kyra se adelantaron, confrontando al Bisharp enemigo. Por su parte Hannes y Forest también se prestaban a enfrentarla. La mujer vio que ya todo se había decidido, era lo suficientemente sensata para verlo. Se dirigió dando un paso hacia Lohne.

-Así que tú eres el que venció a mis... "colegas" el día de ayer, ¿cierto?

Lohne no respondió.

-Entiendo. Parece que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí...

Nadie respondía. La tensión era terrible.

-¿Al menos me dirás tu nombre, muchacho? El mío es Ruri, y estoy a cargo de esta humilde embarcación. ¿El tuyo es Lohne, escuché bien?

-Supongo que cuando esos tipos despierten – Lohne señaló a los uniformados que Kyra derribó – te lo confirmarán. O no.

-Oh... pero que malos modales. De todos modos, tengo una propuesta para ti.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si te unes a nosotros, a nuestra causa tan pura, entonces, podrás conservar tus pokemon. Todos ustedes. Dejaremos de molestarles, podrán ir a donde gusten, pero nos pertenecerán, claro. Yo creo que no suena tan mal.

Lohne se volvió hacia Laila, luego hacia los niños que estaban en la prisión ya abierta. Estos últimos estaban asustados, y más notoriamente, golpeados y maltratados. Frunció el entrecejo.

-Su causa pura es bastante violenta, ¿no crees?

-Se necesita acero, no piedad, para lograr cambiar el mundo. Hacerlo puro.

-Creo que deberían cambiar los discursos tan estúpidos que dan antes de pedir a los demás que se les unan – Lohne sonreía irónico – así que voy a decirte que no.

-Son todos... igual... de estúpidos...

En ese instante, todos vieron como Matt y buena parte de los uniformados que Kyra había noqueado volvían a levantarse, aun con algo de dificultad. Del sobresalto, Hannes se apartó de ahí para quedarse junto a Lohne y Laila.

-Vaya, ¿durmieron bien? – Ruri miraba a sus subordinados con reproche – ya deberían estarme ayudando a despachar a estos atrevidos.

-No hay problema – Matt sonreía rabioso mientras sacaba una pokeball – ellos no van a salir de aquí...

Tomando esta última afirmación como una orden, todos arrojaron junto con el sus pokeball liberando varios houndour, golbat y persian.

-Creo que los papeles se han invertido, queridos – Ruri miraba con superioridad a los tres chicos.

-Sí – dijo Lohne, aguantando la furia – Mal por ustedes.

El joven se acercó a su Lucario, a quien tomó del hombro con ojos interrogantes. Leor entendió y asintió. Su entrenador lo devolvió a su pokeball, sacando otra de su cinturón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Ruri.

-Lo que voy a hacer... - arrojó su pokeball - ¡Es arruinarles mucho el día, miserables! ¡Ahora, Match!

De la pokeball, emergió rugiente un terrible Garchomp, que rugió con fiereza. El eco de su rugido reverberaba por toda la nave.

-¡WOAH...! – Hannes casi cae al suelo por la sorpresa.

-¡Ese también es muy grande! – exclamó Laila.

Los niños prisioneros, por su parte, ya se habían apostado en los barrotes mientras veían la batalla.

-¿Crees que vas a vencernos solo reemplazando a un pokemon por otro? – preguntó Ruri, suspicaz - ¿A qué viene todo eso?

-¿Qué, no me oyeron? – Lohne se aseguró de articular bien lo que diría después - ¡Voy a arruinarles el día! ¡Y quizá más!

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo, hm?

-Los motores de esta carcacha gigante están aquí al lado, ¿no es así?

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto último. Al menos Ruri y los matones no esperaban que se supiera algo como eso. Y Hannes se esperaba algo muy malo.

-No... pronto la peliazul se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba - ¡No te atreverías...!

-¡Mach, - Lohne dio su orden con una fúrica mirada - usa carga dragón contra el muro de la derecha!

El garchomp no esperó más y se rodeó de un aura de energía draconiana, saliendo despedido contra el muro metálico que Lohne indico, y despedazándolo por completo mientras lo atravesaba. A los pocos segundos, una tremenda explosión salió de ese lugar, iniciando un gran incendio. La mayoría de miembros de STRIFE que estaban ahí huyeron despavoridos.

-¡Tú estás demente, Lohne! – gritó Hannes - ¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho?!

Mach regresó de un salto, rugiendo desafiante. Ruri no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Pero no tenía tiempo de quedarse a pelear. Pronto, la nave comenzó a desestabilizarse.

-¡A LAS CAPSULAS, AHORA! – gritó la mujer - ¡MUEVANSE!

Todos los presentes fuera de las jaulas, salvo por Lohne y los otros, huyeron del lugar. Sólo se quedaron Matt y Ruri.

-Estoy muy interesada en ti chico – Ruri se retiraba, pero se detuvo por un momento – pero recuerda esto: No puedes detenernos. Nadie nunca podrá. En algún momento, tendrás que ver la realidad, y para cuando lo hagas... lamentarás esto.

Sin más que decir, la mujer huyó saliendo de la sala junto con su Bisharp. Matt, por su parte, corrió dirigiendo una última mirada sedienta de venganza hacia Lohne. Pronto todos esos criminales se habían ido.

-¡Debemos salir antes de que el fuego se propague! – Lohne miró hacia los niños – Kyra, ¿puedes llevarlos a todos?

En respuesta, el pokemon psíquico levanto a todos los prisioneros con su poder. Estos, claramente inquietos y asustados, comenzaron a gritar, creando un gran escándalo.

-¡Ustedes, suban en Mach! – Lohne señaló a Laila y a Hannes - ¡Rápido!

Sin tiempo que perder, ellos le obedecieron, y Mach no impidió que se subieran en su lomo. Junto a todos los niños que sostenía, Kyra se unió al grupo.

-¡Eso fue una completa locura, Lohne! – Hannes parecía, por primera vez desde que lo conocieron, molesto, mientras cargaba la bolsa que tenía su gogoat, y regresaba a este a su pokeball - ¡Este lugar se va a caer!

-¡Entonces hay que largarse! – respondió Lohne - ¡MACH, GARRA DRAGON!

El garchomp destrozó una de las paredes contiguas a la de la explosión, revelando que daba al exterior.

-¡Mach, Kyra, váyanse, yo los sigo! – arrojó una tercera pokeball - ¡Sal, Blaze!

El poderoso charizard de Lohne hizo su aparición, listo para salir a volar.

-¡LOOOHNE, ESPERA! – Laila recordó de pronto - ¡HAY ALGUIEN EN ESA CELDA PEQUEÑA! ¡POR FAVOR, SALVALA, ESTA LASTIMADA!

-¿Qué..? – el pelinegro se volvió, viendo claramente el lugar que la niña indicaba. – Demonios...

-¡Lohne, no tenemos tiempo, - Hannes gritaba con impaciencia – hay que irnos!

-¡KYRA, MACH, - ordenó el pelinegro - LES HE DICHO QUE SE VAYAN, AHORA!

Los dos pokemon no esperaron y se arrojaron fuera de la nave que ya caía con buena velocidad. El dragón pokemon planeaba velozmente fuera del alcance de esta, siendo seguido de cerca por Kyra, que levitaba junto con los niños a los que sujetaba con su poder psíquico, los cuales, comprensiblemente, gritaban asustados ante el espectáculo.

-Uff – Hannes suspiro aliviado – lo logramos.

-Lohne... - Laila miraba por todos lados sin ver a Lohne ni a Blaze - ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LOHNE?!

Mientras, el joven pelinegro y su charizard aún se mantenían en la nave. Lohne ya había ubicado el lugar y usó la tarjeta que le quito a ese guardia para abrir la compuerta. Por fortuna, funciono, encontrando este a la ahora desmayada Maryah.

-Está inconsciente, rayos... ¿Por qué diablos hago esto?

Aun refunfuñando, el joven cargó a la castaña colgándola en su hombro derecho y sujetándola con su brazo, corriendo hacia su charizard, que se agachó para que subiera.

-¡VUELA, BLAZE! – De un salto, Lohne subió junto con la chica inconsciente al lomo del pokemon - ¡VUELA, VUELA!

Ya fuera del peligro, Mach y Kyra aterrizaron junto con todos los demás en un claro cercano a un enorme lago, mismo en el que la nave estaba a punto de caer. Kyra, presa del cansancio, dejó a los niños en el suelo y calló sentada, agotada. Laila corrió junto con Chiara para asistirla.

-¿Estás bien, Kyra? – preguntó la niña – Hiciste mucho por todos hoy.

-Lohne – Kyra solo pensaba en una cosa - ¿Dónde está...?

Otra explosión se escuchó saliendo de la nave, dado que producto del incendio, toda la sección de popa había sido destruida. Se veían varias naves pequeñas similares a boinas con hélices, ser expulsadas de los lados del enorme vehículo. Y lo último en salir fue un charizard con cicatrices que voló veloz fuera del alcance del incendio, justo cuando el gigante metálico caía a las aguas del lago sin remedio.

-¡LOHNE ESTÁ BIEN! ¡EL ESTÁ BIEN! – Gritaba Laila contenta-

-Heh... - Hannes sonreía producto de sus propios nervios alterados – puedo ver que ese tipo está completamente loco.

Blaze aterrizó, bajando Lohne de su lomo y dejando recostada en el césped a Maryah. Resopló por la fatiga.

-¡HERMANA, HERMANA!

Laila, junto con varios de los niños que habían sido rescatados, se acercaron a ella para verla. No despertaba.

-Lohne... – se veía a Laila preocupada - ¿crees que ella estará bien?

-Sólo es un desmayo... - entonces el chico notó lo último que había escuchado - ¿y le dijiste "hermana"?

-Luego te lo explico... - Kyra le hablo telepáticamente – no es una historia muy larga.

-¡Kyra!

Lohne corrió hacia su Gardevoir, encontrándola débil, fatigada.

-Te has sobre-esforzado mucho – Lohne se agachó para estar al nivel de la mirada de esta – me alegra que estés bien.

-Claro que estoy bien. – Kyra sonrió feliz – yo sabía que nos salvarías.

-¡OIGANME, TODOS!

Los presentes se volvieron, mientras Hannes dejaba la bolsa que había traído consigo sobre el césped.

-Acabo de llamar a la estación, les di nuestras coordenadas. Mandarán apoyo y equipo médico para quienes lo necesiten.

-Bueno – Lohne sonrió sarcástico – algo bueno tenía que salir de que me acompañaras.

-No discutiré eso, jeje.

-Disculpen... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Repentinamente, los niños se habían apiñado aun algo temerosos alrededor del grupo.

-Ah, no se preocupen, ya están a salvo – Hannes sonrió amigablemente a los niños - ¡Soy Hannes, agente de la policía pokemon!

Los niños de pronto cambiaron sus expresiones apagadas a la sorpresa. ¿Realmente habían escapado? ¿Eran libres? Ya comenzaban a hacer preguntas sobre cuando les llevarían a casa, o donde estaban sus familias, hasta que, entonces, un niño particularmente joven se acercó.

-A mí me llevaron junto a Styxyx... - sus ojitos comenzaron a lagrimear – el seguía en ese lugar...

-¡No se preocupen! – Hannes abrió la gran boca de la bolsa, revelando muchas pokeball – Lohne y yo las encontramos de camino a rescatarlos. ¡Busquen a sus amigos!

Los pequeños no se hicieron repetir la orden y se lanzaron en infantil caos a buscar a sus pokemon. Muchos reencuentros felices se produjeron, quedando aun varias pokeball sin abrir.

-Supongo que el resto deben ser pokemon salvajes – dijo Hannes – los dejaré en la estación una vez que nos vayamos allá.

Por su parte, Lohne cayó sentado en el césped al lado de Kyra, cansado también. Mach y Blaze se acercaron y se quedaron con ellos.

-Buen trabajo, chicos – felicitó Lohne a sus compañeros – no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

-Probablemente, matarte – dijo Kyra telepáticamente – creo que eso sería.

-Cállate – rió Lohne.

Blaze dio una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras Mach mordisqueaba la cabeza de su entrenador con cariño.

-Lohne...

El grupo vio a Laila llegando junto a Chiara. Una sonrisa enternecida adornaba su rostro.

-Eres un gran dolor de cabeza, ¿sabes? – le dijo Lohne, resoplando – nos acabamos de conocer, y ya has logrado que corra más de lo que me gustaría hacerlo en dos vidas.

Laila, esta vez, no se acobardó. Miró a sus ojos grises sin miedo, solo con gratitud.

-Gracias por venir a salvarnos. Por poco pierdo la esperanza de nuevo, pero Kyra me convenció de que vendrías.

-No es para tanto – Lohne volvió a apartar la mirada – sólo me quité de encima algo de estrés.

-Puede ser – repuso la niña – pero, a partir de ahora, yo tampoco voy a dejar de tener fe en ti. Sé que me llevarás a casa a salvo.

Lohne ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. Laila y Chiara parecían mirarlo como quien ve a una meta, o a una figura a admirar. Y no le gustaba. Así que solo atino a volverse hacia Kyra con rostro de reproche.

-Esta – la miró con ojos agotados – me la vas a pagar, Kyra.

El Gardevoir sonrió. Casi parecía reír. Y mientras los niños seguían abrazando a sus amigos reencontrados, mientras la nave de las pesadillas de estos se hundía en el lago, y mientras Hannes y otros niños atendían a Maryah, se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía pokemon. Ya estaban llegando los refuerzos.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: CHICO EXTRAÑO

.

En una habitación cerrada y casi sin luz, una joven castaña abría sus ojos, encontrándose a sí misma en una cama metálica, sobre un colchón simple con sábanas blancas. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie, estaba completamente sola. Poniéndose alerta ante su desconocida situación, se puso de pie con rapidez. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Recordó lo último que había en su memoria; Matt y los demás bravucones de STRIFE encerrándola en la celda de siempre después de someterla, cada vez que se revelaba. ¿Los habían trasladado a otro lugar?

-¿Dónde están los demás…?

Buscó a tientas por las paredes, buscando un interruptor. Lo halló cerca de la cama vacía que estaba a su lado. Al encenderse las luces, notó que, efectivamente, estaba sola, y además, había perdido el brazalete que los de STRIFE la habían colocado para darle choques eléctricos de castigo. Inclusive, en varias partes de su cuerpo habían sido colocadas vendas y bandas; y su cabello, normalmente sujeto con una cinta en una coleta, estaba suelto. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, así que, antes que cualquier otra cosa, debía averiguar si era o no una prisionera. A juzgar por las camas, parecía que no era así, pero la puerta de salida metálica que tenía frente a si le hacía desconfiar. Se acercó a ella y la empujó. No se movía, estaba cerrada. Entonces encontró un pequeño botón cerca del marco de ésta, y decidió pulsarlo por las dudas. La puerta se abrió de repente tras un sonido de traqueteo.

-No está cerrada… ¿Dónde estoy…?

La muchacha salió completamente al exterior tras abrir la puerta. Se encontró en un patio iluminado sólo por varios tubos fluorescentes encendidos. Era de noche y la luna no se podía ver bien debido a las nubes. Miró de vuelta hacia el lugar del que había salido. Justo sobre la puerta que había usado pudo ver la insignia de la policía pokemon.

-¡La policía…! Entonces… ¿fuimos rescatados?

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor nuevamente. Sólo había unos cuantos agentes a la distancia, otros cerca de donde ella estaba, como vigilando las barracas. Entonces su vista se encontró con la estación, cuyas luces se encontraban encendidas. Todavía estaba decidiendo si acercarse o no, cuando de pronto uno de los policías se acercó a ella.

-Hola, jovencita. – no parecía tener una actitud hostil – parece que eres la última en despertar.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? – la joven aun parecía desconfiada - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-No tengo los detalles, pero, si vas allá a la estación, los encargados del rescate te lo explicarán todo.

-¿Rescate? ¿Nos rescataron? ¿Pero cómo supieron…?

De repente, un recuerdo llegó de improviso a su mente. Laila y Chiara. Los demás niños encerrados. Todo llegó a su mente al mismo tiempo. Y justo cuando el guardia ya se retiraba, le retuvo. Necesitaba saber.

-Por favor, quiero saber – sus ojos castaños y oscuros delataban su preocupación - había algunos niños en el lugar en que yo estaba. ¿Por casualidad ellos…?

-Ellos están en las demás barracas. Por eso ves a varios de nosotros por aquí…

La joven corrió hacia la siguiente barraca, encontrando la puerta abierta. Abriéndola, encontró a una niña durmiendo en una cama, junto a un Helioptile. Del otro lado, en la otra cama, un niño, durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada donde normalmente se apoyaría los pies. Sus brazos rodeaban a un nidoran macho y un nidoran hembra, uno en cada brazo. La joven sonrió aliviada. Sin que ninguno de los policías presentes se lo impidiera, revisó cada una de las barracas. Todos los chicos estaban ahí, la mayoría de ellos junto a sus compañeros pokemon.

-Menos mal… - de pronto bajó la mirada, con una sonrisa triste – ojalá mis amigos hubiesen podido salvarse también…

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Uno de los guardias lo notó, y se acercó a ella.

-Jovencita, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí – la castaña secó sus lágrimas rápidamente – les agradezco. Iré a la estación, no molestaré a los niños.

De pronto, la chica recordó, ¿y dónde estaban Laila y su vulpix? No estaba con los demás niños. Comenzó a temerse algo malo, esto la decidió a buscar respuestas. Esta vez con paso calmado, y ante la mirada algo confundida del guardia que la abordó, la chica caminó hacia el pequeño edificio. A través de las luces encendidas de este ya podía ver a unos pocos policías, y unos cuantos pokemon. Llegó hasta la puerta. Al asomarse, encontró el lugar algo más activo de lo que esperaba. Probablemente ellos habían sido rescatados hace poco. Entró y caminó lentamente por el corredor. Todos parecían ocupados, ya que nadie se le acercó. Cuando pensaba en acercarse a otro agente cercano para que le explicara la situación, escuchó un alboroto en una de las salas. Encontró la puerta sin cerrarse por completo, obviamente por error. Pero aprovechó la ocasión para escuchar. Quizá esto le esclareciera las cosas.

-¡FUISTE MUY IMPRUDENTE! ¡PUDISTE HABERLOS MATADO A TODOS, CHICO ESTÚPIDO!

Muy enojado, Hitvick se dirigía a Lohne, que solo escuchaba con expresión tediosa.

-Vamos, cálmate, Hitvick – Hannes intentaba calmar a su superior – Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que fue peligroso, pero todo salió bien. Lohne parecía haberlo planeado, ¿cierto Lohne?

El pelinegro no respondió. Sólo apartó la vista, mientras Kyra suspiraba. Laila miraba a todos un poco incómoda mientras cargaba a Chiara.

-No me estás ayudando, tú; - Hannes puso su sonrisa boba de nuevo – trato de que no te maten.

-¡Claro que no voy a matarlo! – el policía rubio continuaba chillando - ¡DEBERÍA ENCERRARLO!

-¿Encerrarme? – Lohne subió la mirada hacia el policía con una mirada burlona - ¿quiere encerrarme el "policía" que no puede siquiera controlar un auto cuyo piloto escapa de improviso?

-¡¿Qué has dicho…?!

-Digo, hasta este tipo Hannes logró controlar el vehículo luego de que el conductor saltó. Para ser su superior no tienes habilidades parecidas, ¿uhm? Me sorprende que ustedes dos sobrevivieran al choque.

Ya harto, Hitvick se acercó a Lohne tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta con un puño formado en la otra mano. Éste no se amilanó.

-¡Alto! – Laila gritó - ¡No lo lastimes!

-¡Su maniobra pudo haberte matado, niña – Hitvick no lo soltaba – a ti, a tu amiga y a los demás chicos que rescatamos! ¡Podrías no haber visto a tu familia nunca más!

-¿Que rescataron, dices? – Lohne parecía casi reír - ¿Qué no fueron ustedes también rescatados?

-¡BASTA, ME HARTE DE TI! – El policía subió su puño apretándolo con fuerza - ¡Te voy a enseñar respeto!

Kyra entonces encendió sus ojos con poder psíquico lista para defender a su entrenador, lo cual todos notaron, Hitvick incluido, lo que detuvo su accionar. Pero Lohne no era ese tipo de persona. Así que el Gardevoir no se sorprendió por lo que dijo después.

-Retrocede, Kyra. – Lohne la miró calmadamente – no te metas en esto, no vale la pena.

La situación se calmó un poco cuando Kyra retrocedió, pero sin perder de vista ni a Lohne ni al policía.

-¿Por qué… - Hitvick no se esperaba lo que ocurrió, así que dudaba – la has detenido?

-Solo dejaré que Kyra les de su merecido a la gente como esos tipos de… - dio una pequeña tos antes de seguir – hm… STRIFE. Con los demás, si tengo problemas con ellos, yo los resolveré.

-Hitvick, es suficiente – Tech, que no había perdido para nada la calma, le ordenó – ya déjalo.

Obedeciendo, el rubio soltó a Lohne, quien se acomodó un poco el cuello de su camiseta tras el agarre.

-A pesar de su imprudencia e impertinencia – El jefe miró a Lohne con severidad – sus acciones lograron no sólo el rescate de muchos niños y pokemon secuestrados por esta recién descubierta organización. También nos mostró que estábamos bajo su vigilancia. Aquí, en la policía.

-Se han infiltrado – Hitvick continuó – los pilotos debían ser miembros. ¿Pero cómo lo han logrado?

-Puede que – Tech adoptó una postura pensativa – no estamos lidiando con criminales comunes y corrientes. Puedes darte cuenta al ver el tamaño de ese enorme vehículo que cayó al lago.

-Se parece… - el rubio puso una expresión que delataba que había recordado algo – al Team Flare.

Todos guardaron silencio. El Team Flare. El alboroto que crearon en la región Kalos durante la última Liga pokemon. Su líder, Lysson, había desaparecido en medio de todo el caos, y no se había vuelto a saber nada más de él; lo cual desmanteló al grupo, esfumándose varios, y muchos otros más siendo capturados por la policía pokemon y la policía internacional.

-Así es – repuso Tech – puede ser que estemos tratando con el mismo tipo de organización.

-No puede ser… - Hannes parecía inquieto – y no ha sido hace mucho. ¿Tenemos que pasar por eso de nuevo?

-Lo más importante ahora – Tech se puso de pie – es ver la manera de regresar a todos los chicos que liberaron, a casa.

-No creo que podamos usar una agencia de viajes – dijo Hannes – si se han logrado infiltrar en la policía pokemon, debe ser mucho más fácil el que se hayan colado en organizaciones de servicio.

-Estoy de acuerdo – afirmó el policía moreno – pero estoy seguro de que estos niños quieren ir a casa, así que debemos buscar el modo…

-¿Es que no lo entienden? – Lohne intervino de pronto – la única manera de estar seguros es que eliminen a esos tipos de raíz.

-Heh, ¿y tú qué sabes? – dijo Hitvick con sorna - ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tomaría desmantelar una organización criminal de ese tamaño?

-Obviamente, mucho tiempo. – el pelinegro resopló con resignación – demasiado como para que todos esos niños resistan sin volver a casa, creo.

-Exactamente – El rubio se calmó un poco – tenemos que buscar el modo de llevarlos…

-Y lo peor – Hannes agregó – es que, cuando les preguntamos, ninguno mencionó algún pueblo o ciudad de Kalos como su hogar. Ninguno de esos chicos es de aquí.

-Probablemente – Hitvick repuso con seguridad – lo hicieron para evitar que escapen fácilmente. Es muy seguro que estos criminales sean de nuestra región, Kalos.

-Ciertamente, es muy arriesgado – Tech miraba a todos como buscando alguna respuesta en cualquiera de ellos – no podemos permitir que alguno de esos chicos vuelva a ser capturado por esa gente.

-Yo puedo… tratar de convencerlos de esperar un poco.

En ese momento, todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, por la que Maryah acababa de entrar.

-Tu… - Hannes fue el primero en lograr hablar – eres una de las personas que sacamos de ahí, ¿cierto?

-¡Hermana, despertaste!

Laila corrió a abrazar a la castaña, que la recibió con unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Hannes avanzó unos pasos hacia la recién llegada – Cuando te rescatamos estabas inconsciente.

-Esos hombres malos siempre le hacían eso – Laila, sin soltarse de Maryah, se volvió a hablarles – era a la que más maltrataban…

-Eso no importa, Laila – la chica reflejaba dudas en su expresión – quiero agradecerles por lo que han hecho. Déjenme ayudar. Yo soy la única de aquí, de Kalos, así que no tendrán problemas para llevarme a casa. Puedo esperar un poco más.

-Hm... – Tech se frotó la barbilla, pensando – sería útil que esos chicos aguardaran el tiempo necesario para cerciorarnos de que esos criminales no están infiltrados en las agencias de viaje. Además debemos descubrir si hay más de ellos en la policía de Kalos.

-Creo que puedo lograr que me escuchen – dijo la joven – pero sería mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

-No estamos seguros – respondió Hitvick – podrían ser días. Quizá semanas.

-Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que podamos comunicar a sus familias que se encuentran bien – Tech se sentó de nuevo en una de las sillas, reflexivo – podrían tener las comunicaciones intervenidas.

-Eso no es problema – dijo Hannes – yo puedo modificar los comunicadores de aquí, para hacerlos a prueba de filtros.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? – pregunto Lohne, sorprendido.

-Hannes no solo es un hábil entrenador – dijo Hitvick, sonriente – también es muy bueno con las computadoras y cosas electrónicas.

-Eso es una sorpresa.

-No me gusta mucho presumir sobre eso – Hannes se rascaba la cabeza algo apenado - hehe…

-Entonces – Maryah intervino de repente - ¿Fuiste tú quien me quito ese aparato del cuerpo?

-Ah, sí – Hannes se volvió a ella con amabilidad, sacando de su bolsillo el trozo metálico abierto y con los cables sueltos, – no fue nada. Muy sencillo.

-Bien, entonces es eso lo que haremos. – Tech se volvió a poner de pie, mirando de pronto a Maryah – jovencita, agradeceremos tu ayuda con los demás chicos.

-De… de acuerdo. – respondió ella – Haré lo que pueda.

Todos salieron de la sala en que se encontraban.

-Hannes – Tech se volvió antes de retirarse – me encargaré de que el personal cercano a los comunicadores y las habitaciones aledañas despejen el área, como prevención. Te avisare para que trabajes en la protección de estos de inmediato.

-Entendido, señor.

-Supongo – ya más calmado, Hitvick se dirigió a Lohne – que tú aun te quedarás.

-Creo que lo había dejado muy claro – respondió Lohne con brusquedad - ¿cierto?

-Hmpf. Como quieras.

Los dos policías superiores se retiraron hacia el interior de la estación. Los demás se encaminaron nuevamente a las barracas. Lohne y Kyra aceleraron un poco el paso, dejando atrás al resto. Eso incomodó un poco a Maryah, que apenas se había percatado de su presencia en la sala en que estuvieron. Pero al que si había notado era al Gardevoir.

-¿Ese Gardevoir es…?

-Sí – le dijo Laila sonriente – es la misma que estuvo con nosotras en ese lugar. Kyra.

-¿Entonces ese chico tan tosco es su entrenador?

-Se llama Lohne.

-¿Uh? ¿Lohne, dices…? – la chica parecía sorprendida.

-¿Te suena a alguien? – preguntó Hannes, con curiosidad.

-No, no… - Maryah se desentendió totalmente de la pregunta, como si volviera en si – claro que no. Sólo me pareció haberlo oído antes.

-Quizá de cuando estabas inconsciente, hermana – dijo Laila, con seguridad – He oído que dicen que las personas a veces pueden oír cosas mientras están inconscientes.

-Es verdad – replicó la joven castaña, sonriente – también lo he oído. Estoy segura de que eso pasó.

-Es un desconocido total para nosotros – Hannes hablaba relajado – ayudó a Laila cuando ella había escapado de los que los tenían cautivos a todos ustedes. Luego la trajo aquí.

-Entiendo… - Maryah aun dudaba – ¿pero por qué sigue aquí?

-Por alguna razón, dijo que se quedaría hasta que Laila volviera sana y salva a casa – respondió Hannes – solo lo permitimos porque ella solamente se sentía segura con él.

-Es el entrenador más fuerte que he visto – agregó Laila – derrotó el solo a los que me perseguían.

-¿En serio? – Maryah estaba sorprendida – recuerdo que fueron muchos a buscarte. Primero 4, luego salieron más. Fue lo que vi.

-Te lo digo de esta forma – Hannes no perdió su sonrisa – yo soy el más fuerte de esta estación, y me derrotó en una batalla.

-Vaya… - la castaña miró al pelinegro que caminaba frente a ellos, mientras ya llegaban a la salida de la estación.

-Y además – Laila de pronto habló – fue él quien te rescató de tu celda cuando escapábamos de esa cosa gigante.

-¿Fue él? – de nuevo, Maryah se sorprendió - ¿participo en el rescate?

-Fue porque se habían llevado a su Gardevoir, creo. – Hannes no lucia convencido – aunque creo que también lo hizo por Laila.

La pelirroja sonrió, mientras Chiara dio un gruñido alegre. Maryah veía como la pequeña hablaba con emoción de ese chico, realmente se veía que le admiraba. Aunque todo lo que había podido percibir de él era una actitud muy hosca. Realmente no lo entendía bien. Pero pronto todos se distrajeron debido a un ruido muy fuerte, seguido de una explosión y un temblor que remeció el lugar.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! – preguntó Maryah.

-¡Es en la sala posterior! – Hannes de pronto recordó - ¡LOS POKEMON RECUPERADOS!

El joven policía corrió hacia donde sus superiores se habían dirigido, pero dobló en el corredor opuesto. Laila le siguió, y por eso mismo, Maryah fue tras ella buscando retenerla. No pudo hacerlo antes de que todos llegaran al área en que los vehículos de la policía se encontraban. Los agentes, acompañados de Herdier y Linoone y Watchog, trataban de retener sin resultados a un enorme Tyranitar que, fuera de control, rugía y lanzaba golpes, pisotones y mordiscos por todos lados. Algunos de los pokemon ya estaban fuera de combate.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Exclamó Hannes.

-¡Salió de una de las pokeball cuando la analizábamos! – respondió un agente, nervioso - ¡No podemos regresarlo, y nos está acabando!

En ese momento, llegaron Tech y Hitvick a la carrera. Se sorprendieron mucho por la situación.

-¿Es uno de los pokemon recuperados? – pregunto Tech.

-Sí, señor – respondió Hannes – está fuera de control…

En eso, Maryah vio algo. En uno de sus cuernos de la cabeza, se podía apreciar un pequeño adorno, una cinta color azul celeste a modo de pompón que se balanceaba en el frenesí del pokemon.

-¡Gaia! – gritó la chica - ¡Es Gaia!

-¿Es tuyo? – preguntó Hannes - ¿Ese pokemon…?

-Creí que ya se habían apropiado de mis pokemon… - la joven hablaba con una mezcla de alivio y nervios - ¡Pero era un Pupitar cuando me la quitaron!

-Debe haber evolucionado sorpresivamente – repuso Tech – no me sorprende su actuación en una situación como esa.

-Hacían que los pokemon que atrapaban pelearan a la fuerza – dijo Laila, triste – debe haber evolucionado entonces.

-¡GAIAAA! – La castaña comenzó a llamar a su pokemon - ¡GAIAAA, SOY YO, MÍRAME!

No había caso. El pokemon estaba ciego de rabia y confundido.

-Gaia…

-Lo siento, jovencita – Hitcvick sacó una pokeball, junto a Tech – lo tenemos que poner bajo control

-¡Debilítalo, Golduck! – Tech arrojó su pokeball, tras lo cual se abrió.

-¡Ayúdanos, Dodrio! – Hitvick hizo lo mismo, liberando a su compañero.

Ambos pokemon aparecieron frente al descontrolado Tyranitar. Este solo vio a otras dos amenazas y rugió con furia.

-¡Golduck – Tech apunto a Gaia, decidido – usa chorro de agua!

-¡Dodrio – Hitvick no espero para unirse al ataque – usa triataque!

Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques contra el descontrolado pokemon, impactándole ambos. Pero no lo vencieron, sólo le hicieron retroceder un par de pasos.

-Todavía sigue… - Hitvick apretó los dientes.

De repente, el tyranitar corrió y arrojó una gran cantidad de rocas contra ambos enemigos, derribándolos a ambos. Dodrio fue debilitado de inmediato, pero Golduck, aun consciente, trataba de ponerse de pie.

-Esa avalancha fue muy fuerte – dijo Hannes – sin mencionar que está muy molesto…

-¡Brillo mágico!

Desde atrás de los presentes, una esfera de luz resplandeciente fue arrojada hacia Gaia, impactándole de lleno. Esta vez, el pokemon cayó agotado al suelo, boca abajo. No estaba fuera de combate, pero estaba lo suficientemente debilitado para que dejara de destrozar el lugar. Caminando entre los policías, aparecieron Lohne y Kyra, adelantándose.

-No se preocupen – el joven se volvió hacia las chicas y los policías – le indique a Kyra que se contuviera para no lastimarlo mucho.

-Bien, chico – Tech regreso a su pokemon a su pokeball, al igual que Hitvick – gracias por la ayuda.

Lohne no respondió. Se había quedado mirando al Tyranitar que acababa de debilitar.

-¡Gaia!

Maryah corrió hacia su pokemon, acariciándole. El tyranitar la miró y pareció reconocerla, tratando de lamerla. La chica se agachó y dejó su mano posada sobre su hocico, dejando que la lengua rosara un poco la palma de esta.

-Ya terminó todo, Gaia… - abrazó afectuosamente su cabeza – ya está bien…

Lohne, entonces, les dio la espalda y se retiraba junto a Kyra.

-Gracias por ser suave con ella… - la chica se volvió hacia él – no parece adolorida.

-Créeme, lo está – respondió con sequedad Lohne – pero no por el ataque reciente. Está muy maltratada.

En ese momento, tanto Laila como Maryah y Hannes notaron que Lohne apretaba los puños.

-Hay que llevarla al centro pokemon – dijo Hannes – creo que hay muchos pokemon aquí que lo necesitan.

-¡Esperen! – la castaña exclamó logrando que todos se volvieran - ¿Qué hay de Kiss? ¿Saben si él está…?

-¿Kiss? – Tech parecía sorprendido - ¿Quién es? ¿Es otro de tus pokemon? Quizá este entre las pokeball que…

Entonces, todos notaron algo curioso cerca de la plataforma metálica en que las pokeball rescatadas estaban almacenadas. Dos de ellas estaban caídas en el suelo y, cerca de ellas, escondiéndose detrás de la plataforma, se veían un par de orejas alargadas y amarillas, con un color oscuro en sus puntas.

-¿Eso es… - Hannes señaló a ese mismo lugar – un pokemon?

-¿Kiss? - Maryah de pronto reaccionó esperanzada - ¿Kiss, eres tú, amiguito?

Las dos puntas se tensaron de repente. Y entonces, como si huyera de algo, apareció corriendo un pequeño Pikachu, que se arrojó a los brazos de Maryah chillando de contento.

-¡Kiss! – la chica lo abrazó con cariño - ¡Que alegría, ambos están libres!

-Parece que los dos escaparon de sus pokeball – dijo Hannes, satisfecho – bueno, supongo que eso resuelve el misterio.

-Gracias por haberles rescatado – Maryah parecía de mucho mejor ánimo – creí que no les vería otra vez.

-Hannes y este cretino los rescataron – señaló Hitvick, mirando a Lohne – agradéceles a ellos 2. Fueron los que rescataron a todos.

Maryah miró a Hannes, que le sonrió levantándole un pulgar hacia arriba. Luego miró hacia Lohne, quien había adoptado una expresión triste muy extraña, y ya se retiraba junto con Kyra. Mientras regresaba a Gaia y a Kiss a sus pokeball, no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que era el joven pelinegro. Y lo que es más, no podía evitar pensar en la extraña sensación que le embargaba cuando él estaba cerca.

-En fin – de pronto, Tech ordenó – lleven todos a sus pokemon al centro pokemon de la estación. Allí serán debidamente atendidos.

-Si no les molesta – Hitvick paló el hombro de Maryah con suavidad – nos gustaría hacerles a todos unas preguntas mañana en la mañana. Usen esta noche para que ustedes y sus pokemon descansen.

-Si – Maryah asintió con la cabeza – está bien.

-Y no olvides hablar con los niños – agregó Tech calmado – nosotros estaremos ahí.

-Sí.

Todos se dispersaron, mientras Maryah guardaba sus pokeball en un estuche cilíndrico en la cinta que rodeaba su cintura. Luego, junto a Laila, siguieron a Hannes hasta las barracas.

-Haha, que bueno que el alboroto no despertó a los demás chicos – rió Hannes.

-Es cierto – Maryah asintió excusándose – lo siento mucho. Trabajaré en ello.

-Hermana, ¿Puedo quedarme en la barraca en que tú estés? – preguntó Laila.

-Seguro – la castaña sonrió – podremos conversar un poco antes de dormir. Pero no demasiado, ¿eh?

-Hahaha – el joven policía reía – realmente pareces su hermana mayor.

-No tenía otra opción – Maryah volvió una mirada seria hacia Hannes – esos niños… atormentados de esa manera. No era justo.

-Sin embargo, a ti pudieron haberte matado – el chico también se tornó serio – corriste un enorme riesgo. Si te hicieron tanto daño como esos niños afirman, debes ser de acero o algo así.

-Por favor, no bromees – Maryah trataba de no reírse – como la mayor del grupo, tenía que cuidarles, es todo.

-Ya veo. En fin… - llegaron a una barraca con la puerta semi-abierta – Ustedes quédense aquí. Mañana en la mañana se les interrogará sobre lo ocurrido y podrán hablar con sus familias.

-¿De verdad… - Laila hablo con voz triste de pronto – podemos tardar mucho en volver a casa?

Hannes, compasivo, se agacho a acariciar la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Puede ser, lo siento – sonrió animadamente buscando contagiar su optimismo – pero haremos todo lo posible por que no sea demasiado. Además, mañana podrás hablar con ellos. Sabrán que estás bien.

-Gracias – la niña abrazó a su vulpix – los extraño mucho…

Un momento de silencio aconteció después de eso. Momento que se interrumpió cuando vieron que Lohne salía de su barraca, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Nadie le tomo mayor importancia, hasta que vieron que se dirigía a la salida de la estación.

-¡Oye, Lohne! – Hannes le llamó sin cortarse - ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

-¿No soy un prisionero aquí, o si?

-Bueno, no, pero…

-Por tanto, soy libre de ir a donde me apetezca – se encogió en hombros como restándole importancia al asunto – tengo un acuerdo con ustedes, así que volveré al rato.

Ante la cortante respuesta, Hannes hizo una mueca de curiosidad, Maryah frunció bastante el entrecejo y Laila corrió unos pasos hacia Lohne para hablarle.

-Oye, Lohne, quiero estar con ella – señaló a la castaña con su dedo – mientras estemos aquí. ¿Te molesta si me paso a su sitio?

-¿Debería molestarme? – Lohne miró a la ya enojada Maryah y luego a Laila – Haz lo que quieras.

Dicho esto, el pelinegro prosiguió su marcha hasta la salida de la sede, mostrándole al guardia la pequeña placa que los policías le habían dado y perdiéndose en la oscuridad del exterior.

-Es un idiota – dijo Maryah de pronto - ¿Quién se cree?

-Heh, él es así – Hannes sonrió para calmarla – desde que lo conocemos se comporta de ese modo. Excepto con sus pokemon, por lo que he visto.

-Pues debería quedarse en los bosques entonces – la castaña cruzó los brazos, incómoda - ¿Cómo puede hablarle así a una niña? Más aun a una en la situación de Laila.

-A mí me da la impresión de que él entiende perfectamente su situación.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, él ya había hecho bastante salvándola de esos maleantes y trayéndola aquí. Pero decidió quedarse, asegurarse de que ella volviera a casa a salvo. Por su propia voluntad.

-Aun así, su actitud me molesta demasiado. La próxima vez que le hable a Laila así…

-Por favor, hermana, no te enojes – Laila de pronto llegó con ellos – Lohne no es alguien malo. Solo parece molesto.

-Nadie tiene la culpa de eso. Alguien debe enseñarle a comportarse.

Hanne se rió a carcajadas esta vez. Laila solo soltó una risita.

-¿Dije algo divertido?

-Lo siento – Hannes respiró hondo para suprimir su risa – es que Hitvick dijo algo muy parecido. Antes de casi molerlo a golpes.

-¿En serio? – Maryah sonrió ante la perspectiva - ¿Y que lo detuvo?

-Kyra, su gardevoir. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a atacarlo.

-Heh, no solo es un maleducado, también es un cobarde…

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!

Maryah retrocedió un poco ante el inesperado grito de Laila. Sus ojos infantiles denotaban mucha seguridad.

-¡Lohne no es ningún cobarde, hermana! ¡Kyra jamás llegó a tocar al señor policía!

-¿Ah, no…? – Esta vez la joven parecía confundida por el tema, pero era cierto. Mientras espiaba, no había visto que el Gardevoir le hiciera nada – claro, es… cierto…

-Viste como Lohne la detuvo – Hannes la miró con una sonrisa seria – le dijo que el mismo resolvería ese problema. Heh, y no creo que haya sido difícil para él. Vi con mis propios ojos como sometía con sus propias manos a un tipo que nos doblaba la edad al menos.

-Ya veo… claro, escuché cuando le dijo eso. Lo había olvidado - se dirigió hacia Laila, con una mueca de leve arrepentimiento – lo siento, Laila. Me retracto de eso.

-Está bien – la pequeña le sonrió feliz – no te preocupes, hermana.

-¡Pero solo de que es cobarde! – volvió a cruzarse de brazos, molesta - ¡Sigue pareciéndome un total…!

-¿Cretino? – dijo Hannes, burlón.

-Pues… s-¡sí!

-Hehe… puede ser – Hannes de pronto se volvió – no nos agotemos hablando de cosas sin importancia. ¡Que descansen, chicas!

El policía se retiró hacia la estación, dejando solas a la joven y a la niña frente a la puerta de la barraca.

-Por favor, hermana… – Laila le tomó la mano a Maryah para captar su atención – traten de llevarse bien. Lohne sólo está…

-Sí, sí, molesto, ya lo sé.

-Sí… pero – La niña bajo un poco la mirada – me refería a que… se le ve muy triste.

La joven no esperaba escuchar eso. Ese tipo tan malcriado parecía todo menos triste, al menos desde su punto de vista. Laila, que era una niña, probablemente solo estaba siendo sensible y condescendiente. Así que lo dejaría pasar para no discutir con ella.

-Bueno, debemos entrar – Maryah palpó la cabeza de Laila amistosamente – mañana va a ser un día agitado.

-Está bien.

Ambas ingresaron a la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Por un par de horas más, ambas conversaron sobre lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo que Laila había permanecido huyendo de STRIFE, lo que paso cuando Lohne y Hannes fueron a rescatarlas, y otras cosas. Maryah casi no hablaba, solo escuchaba, notando como la pelirroja hablaba con especial emoción sobre dos cosas: Lo impaciente que estaba por volver a casa; y sobre este desconocido salido de la nada, lo fuerte que era y como había llegado con el hasta ese punto. Y cuando se fueron a dormir, la joven castaña aún seguía pensando, debatiéndose entre el fastidio que le había provocado la actitud de Lohne, y el extraño sentimiento que le oprimía cuando pensaba en ello, como si algo escondido quisiera hablarle, o como si hubiera olvidado algo. Estaba molesto… no, triste, decía Laila. Tal vez. O quizá solo una pequeña ingenua estaba defendiendo al que le había salvado. Sin querer darle más vueltas, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. A pesar de la inconsciencia de la que se acababa de recuperar, también estaba cansada.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Laila se despertó, encontró a Maryah aseando a su pikachu, Kiss, con un pequeño cepillo. Los chillidos de placer del pokemon eléctrico fueron lo que había actuado como una suerte de despertador para la pelirroja.

-Buenos días, hermana…

-Oh, lo lamento. Kiss tal vez hizo algo de ruido, ¿verdad?

-Por favor, no te preocupes, hermana – Laila negó fuertemente con la cabeza – por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

-Es muy temprano. Creo que vamos por las 7 de la mañana.

-Hm…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No… nada. Sólo estoy ansiosa por lo de hoy.

-Claro, hablaras con tu familia, ¿no es así? Seguro se alegrarán muchísimo de ver que estas bien.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, Kiss se sacudió un poco y bajó al suelo de un salto. Chiara hizo lo propio, bajando de la cama de Laila y acercándose al pikachu, comenzando ambos pokemon un adorable juego de atrapadas, que sus entrenadoras veían sonrientes.

-A todo esto, tengo que hablar con todos ustedes, Laila.

-¿Con nosotros?

-Bueno, tú has estado con nosotros, así que ya lo sabes.

-Claro… sobre eso.

-Vamos. Tal vez haya que despertar a los demás.

No podía estar más equivocada. Cuando las dos salieron de la barraca, seguidas de sus pokemon, encontraron una escena muy ruidosa en el patio exterior, con Hannes y Hitvick tratando de controlar a todos los chicos y sus pokemon, que se escandalizaban alrededor de ellos, y gritaban todos a la vez, de modo que a nadie se le entendía. Entonces, Hannes encontró su salvación al ver a Maryah llegar al lugar,

-¡Hey, Maryah! – el policía agito su brazo a modo de saludo – Buenos días. ¿Nos ayudas?

Entonces, como si se tratara de algo natural, la joven dio dos fuertes aplausos al aire, que resonaron en el área abierta. Los niños, antes inquietos y ruidosos, se callaron de repente, mirando hacia su "hermana mayor". Esta no iba a esperar a que volvieran a iniciar el barullo.

-¡Escuchen, chicos! – Exclamó Maryah, en un tono de autoridad casi maternal - ¡Acérquense aquí, todos!

Sin rechistar, todos los niños le hicieron caso, apiñándose alrededor de ella.

-Seguramente ya saben – prosiguió la joven - que, dentro de poco nos llamarán para comunicar a nuestras familias que estamos sanos y salvos.

Casi al momento en que terminó esta frase, los niños comenzaron a inquietarse y hacer ruido de nuevo, cosa que la chica resolvió dando otras dos fuertes palmadas. El silencio regresó, mientras que Hitvich y Hannes veían esto incrédulos.

-Como algunos ya habrán imaginado – Maryah comenzó a mirar a los chicos como si vigilara que no volvieran a hacer lo mismo de nuevo – eso lo hacen para que podamos hablar con ellos, para que vean que estamos bien después de lo que hemos pasado. Y porque es probable que tarden un poco en enviarnos a casa.

Entonces los rostros de los oyentes se tornaron en preocupación, otros parecían incluso deprimidos. Ya comenzaban los murmullos, hasta que Maryah los detuvo, para explicar, de la forma más calma y fácil que pudo, sobre su actual situación. Y mientras ella continuaba hablándoles, Tech llegó con los policías que estaban ahí mirando, dirigiéndose lentamente a estos últimos.

-¿Ella se los está explicando? – pregunto el moreno.

-No lo puedo creer, en serio- Hannes no podía dejar su expresión boquiabierta – Hitvick y yo apenas sí logramos que no se nos vinieran encima.

-Ejem… - Hitvick dio una pequeña tos, como si se excusara – bueno, parece que lo están entendiendo. Deben tenerla en alta estima.

-Bueno, por algo la llaman "hermana mayor", ¿cierto?

-En efecto… - de repente, el rubio se volvió hacia la puerta de salida de la sede – hm, ¿Qué hace ese mocoso ahí? ¿Estuvo afuera?

El jefe y Hannes se volvieron a mirar al mismo lugar, viendo que Lohne llegaba a paso tranquilo, acompañado de Kyra. Sus ropas estaban algo sucias, y parecía haberse ensuciado recientemente.

-Hola – Hannes saludó con afabilidad - ¿Acabas de llegar a la estación? ¿Estuviste afuera toda la noche?

-Sí – dijo Lohne sin mediar en más detalles - ¿Qué está pasando?

Mientras tanto, Maryah ya había logrado que todos los chicos le presten atención sin decir una sola palabra a menos que tuvieron alguna pregunta.

-¿Bueno, esta todo claro, amigos? – pregunto Maryah al grupo que le escuchaba – así que, por favor, a menos que haya algún cambio, por favor sean pacientes. Si dejamos que la policía pokemon trabaje sin molestarles, más antes nos llevarán a casa.

-¿Entonces… todavía no vamos a volver?

Esta pregunta caló profundo en Maryah. Aun con lo que la chica les había dicho, los niños parecían tristes, muy tristes.

-Lo siento, chicos… - Maryah no sabía cómo consolarles – pero al menos, ahora podrán verles y hablar con sus familias. La policía pokemon necesita estar segura de que esas personas malas ya no vendrán por nosotros.

-¡Hey, tengo una idea! – Hanne se acercó junto a Lohne y a los otros policías al lugar - ¡Que se queden en Rancho Skiddo!

Todos se volvieron hacia el chico de repente.

-¿El rancho Skiddo? – preguntó Maryah – Si es un sitio grande pero, ¿crees que estarán de acuerdo…?

-¡Hey, que yo paso allí los fines de semana!

Todos, excepto los otros dos policías, estaban muy sorprendidos.

-¿No dijiste que tenías un rancho allá en Unova? – preguntó Lohne.

-En realidad, el rancho Skiddo pertenece a unos parientes míos. Así que, como trabajo en Kalos, me hospedan allí.

-Eso es extremadamente conveniente – dijo de pronto, Lohne – demasiado, diría yo.

-¿Estas sospechando de mí, Lohne? – repuso Hannes mirándolo con su sonrisa boba – ¿entonces parezco tramar algo?

-Lohne, por favor – Kyra posó una de sus manos verdosas en el hombro de Lohne – sabes que este chico no es de esos. No vayas más allá.

-Si tú lo dices – respondió Lohne – creo que está bien.

-¿Estás hablando con tu Gardevoir de nuevo? – Hannes se acercó curioso.

-Sí – Lohne se cruzó de brazos – francamente ella confía más en ustedes que yo. Y yo confío en ella. Es todo.

-Eh… claro. Entonces, ¿soy inocente?

Lohne no respondió. Simplemente se encaminó hacia la barraca en que había estado.

-¿Habla con su pokemon por telepatía? – preguntó Maryah.

-Sep – Hannes puso una mano en su hombro – no le des muchas vueltas, no son muy comunicativos. Aunque Laila dice que si ha hablado con ella.

-Ya veo… - Maryah decía esto mientras veía a ambos alejarse – que… raros…

En eso, todos se volvieron hacia los niños, que miraban curiosos sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Vamos, vamos, ignoren todo eso – dijo Hannes con una gran sonrisa - ¿entonces que dicen, niños? ¿Les gustaría pasar algún tiempo en una granja llena de pokemon?

Esta vez, los niños hicieron mucho ruido, pero por emoción. Parecían animados, y algunos incluso hablaban sobre jugar con sus pokemon. La situación había mejorado.

-Pero… ehm… - Maryah pensaba, mirando a Hannes dubitativa.

-Soy Hannes, HANNES – repuso el policía sin perder el buen humor.

-Claro, Hannes. Puede que los chicos se entretengan en ese lugar, pero… ¿y si extraña a sus familias…?

-No te preocupes, tengo montones de comunicadores allá. Simplemente los modificaré también. Seguro que a mis parientes no les molestará. Incluso estarán felices de recibirles.

-Ya veo – la chica vio a los niños que mejoraron sus ánimos de pronto – gracias por hacer esto.

-Ni lo menciones – Hannes puso su puño en el pecho con firmeza – soy policía pokemon porque me gusta ayudar.

Maryah sonrió. Este joven policía parecía alguien amistoso, alegre y confiable. Le recordaba a alguien… de su pasado. Pero ese pensamiento se disipó cuando una idea muy particular salió a la luz.

-¿Y entonces…? - un niño que cargaba un poochyena alzó su mano derecha - ¿Quién hablará primero con nuestros padres?

-¿Eh? – Hannes fue tomado por sorpresa – bueno…

-¡Decidámoslo con una batalla! – dijo entonces otro niño, cuyo Starly revoloteaba posándose en uno y otro de sus hombros.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a emocionarse, para asombro (y algo de espanto) de los policías y Maryah.

-Niños tenían que ser… - dijo Hitvick, con molestia - ¿Qué no conocen su situación…?

-Déjalos – Tech se acercó, interrumpiéndole – conocen muy bien su situación. Pero no dejan de ser niños. Es mejor que estén distraídos.

-Entonces – Hannes se alejó un poco, en dirección a la estación – aprovecharé el tiempo para dar una última revisión al programa de protección que instalé.

-Bien pensado – dijo Tech - ve, ahora.

Mientras esto ocurría, los niños ya habían creado todo un caos agrupándose por allá y por acá, mientras Maryah trataba en lo posible de que la situación no se le saliera de las manos. Unos pocos niños, que no tenían un compañero pokemon con ellos, se quedaron a un lado dispuestos a, ganara quien ganara, esperar por su lugar. La situación no era del todo justa, pero se trataba de niños, y al final, iban a hacer que todos sin excepción hablaran con sus familias. Pero, aunque todo eso era innecesario, estaba ocupando sus mentes, así que estaba bien.

-Oye… - uno de los niños sin compañero se volvió a hablarle a Laila - ¿tú no vas a participar?

-Bueno… yo… - Laila bajo un poco la mirada – no quiero que Chiara se haga daño…

-Pero - otro de los niños sin pokemon también se le acerco – si no participas no hablaras con tus padres…

-¡Todos van a hablar con sus padres! – Maryah exclamaba mientras buscaba mantener a todos los chicos dentro de su vista – ¡Nadie está obligado a participar!

-¡Hermana! – un niño acompañado de un Chingling se acercó a Maryah con prisa - ¡Sé el árbitro, por favor!

-¡¿Eeeh?! – Maryah ya no podía con lo que estaba ocurriendo - ¡Pero yo…!

-Bueno, jovencita, te lo encargamos – Tech se retiraba, dejando a Hitvick – Hitvick se quedará aquí a vigilar junto a algunos guardias. Por favor que los niños no se lastimen.

-Pero… yo…. – la chica no logró articular nada que evitara que se quedara a cargo de sus compañeros rescatados – oh, cielos…

Las batallas comenzaron, con Maryah tratando de evitar que los pokemon de los niños se hicieran daño o a los mismos chicos. Casi todos participaron, y por supuesto, los mayores eran los que lograban imponerse, dejando a los demás chicos observando como espectadores. No había ninguna organización en esa suerte de torneo que los pequeños habían improvisado, pero ellos parecían entenderla. Llegados a un momento, sólo quedaron un niño robusto, acompañado de un Shinx, enfrentándose a un pequeño atlético, de camiseta roja y ojos castaños duros, dirigiendo a un chimchar. Sin perder ni un poco de su recelo, Maryah dio la señal para que la batalla iniciara, aunque ésta no duró ni siquiera 3 minutos. Muy pronto, con unos buenos arañazos y ataques de brasas, el pequeño shinx cayó debilitado.

-¡Shinx ya no puede pelear! – Maryah se apresuró a terminar con la pelea - ¡Gana chimchar!

El perdedor estaba un poco molesto, pero se calmó en cuanto su shinx se acercó con expresión lastimera. El chico lo comenzó a acariciar afablemente para animarlo, cosa que funcionó. Sin embargo, el ganador, no parecía satisfecho. Tampoco su pokemon.

-¿Entonces ya termino? – dijo el niño - ¡Pero fue muy corto!

-Hey, ya ganaste, ¿no? – Dijo Maryah amistosamente – significa que te corresponde el primer turno.

-Bueno sí… - el niño aun parecía inquieto – pero chimchar aun quiere pelear.

El pokemon de fuego saltaba y saltaba sin parar, mientras hacía una especie de juego de pies, como si esperase al siguiente contrincante.

-Bueno, juega con él o algo – dijo Maryah viendo esto mismo – no necesitan combatir hasta caer.

-¡Un minuto! – el niño no parecía haberla oído - ¡Falta ella!

El impaciente muchachito señaló a Laila, que había estado mirando todas las batallas desde cierta distancia, junto a los chicos que no contaban con un pokemon.

-Ella no quiere pelear…

-¡Oye, tú! – el niño fue corriendo con su chimchar hacia Laila - ¡Lucha contra mí!

-¡Basta ya, espera…!

Nada pudo hacer la joven para detener a todo el grupo de niños, que ya olía otra entretenida batalla, corriendo tras el chimchar hacia donde estaba Laila. Esta, presintiendo lo que se venía, se puso de pie para huir, pero pronto se encontraba siendo vista con atención por todos esos chiquillos.

-¡Vamos! – el pequeño dirigió al chimchar frente a sí, preparándose - ¡Tú eres la última!

-No… está bien – Laila abrazaba a Chiara con suavidad – no quiero que Chiara pelee…

-Pero el turno…

-No me importa si soy la última – dijo Laila – así que está bien.

Maryah suspiró. De entre todos esos niños, Laila parecía ser la más sensata. Y esperaba que así se mantuvieran las cosas y ese desorden terminara por fin, pero solo con una palabra clave, el combativo pequeño iba a hacer a Laila reaccionar.

-Tu vulpix jamás se hará fuerte si no peleas – dijo el niño – yo quiero ser más fuerte que esos hombres que nos llevaron. ¡Para darles una lección si los veo!

Laila abrió tamaños ojos. Era verdad. Su vulpix, cuando esos hombres las atacaron, intento con valor defenderla como pudo, pero no estaba bien entrenada aun, ni había desarrollado suficiente habilidad. Entonces recordó las palabras que Lohne le había dicho hacía tan solo un par de días; "¡Tú debes ser más fuerte! ¡Ser más fuerte para protegerte y a aquellos que te importan!". Sus ojos azules adquirieron un tono de seriedad que nunca había tenido. Miró a Chiara. Parecía que esta leía su mente, no podía evitar pensar que era así. Ese chimchar les estaba provocando como podía, y aunque esta batalla no era tan en serio como las que había visto librarse, no quería ser la que retrocediera otra vez.

-Está… ¡Está bien!

-¡Laila! – exclamó Maryah con algo de disgusto – no pueden obligarte a pelear…

-No… - la niña soltó a Chiara, que aterrizó de pie y encaró al ahora emocionado chimchar – pero tengo que ser más fuerte para protegerme a mí misma y a la gente que quiero.

-¿Proteger…?

La joven vio de pronto que la niña, mientras le decía esto último, miraba a un lado del campo en que estaban. Allí, de pie y observando, estaban Lohne y Kyrah.

-¿Acaso…?

-¡Hermana! – el chico que acompañaba al chimchar le llamo de pronto - ¡por favor danos la señal!

-¡Pero…!

-Quiero… quiero hacer esto, hermana – Laila le miró suplicante – por favor.

-Bien… - la joven castaña suspiró resignada - ¡pero no se excedan!

Los dos pokemon se pusieron en posición, listos para la señal de su improvisado árbitro.

-¡Co… comiencen!

-¡Chimchar, - el retador ya no podía esperar – usa arañazo!

El pokemon de fuego dio un salto y se lanzó contra Chiara para atacar.

-¡Cu…cuidado, Chiara!

Eso no era una orden. Ni siquiera una petición, solo una voz de alarma. Chiara no supo cómo reaccionar, y ya sin tiempo, recibió el ataque de lleno, cayendo hacia atrás.

-No… - la pelirroja comenzaba a confundirse.

-Ya, es todo – Maryah comenzó a avanzar al medio del campo – es sufí…

-Quédate donde estás.

-¿Qué?

La joven vio entonces a Lohne y a Kyra acercarse a donde ella estaba, deteniéndose ambos a su lado.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Espera – Lohne insistió – no intervengas.

Maryah no entendía por qué estaba haciéndole caso a ese tipo, pero, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, lo hizo. La batalla continuó, siempre a favor de chimchar, y dado que Laila no podía dar sus órdenes claramente, vulpix recibía sin remedio algunos ataques, y escapaba como podía de otros. Entonces, Lohne dio un suspiro que Maryah notó. Un nuevo arañazo logró acertar al vulpix, derribándolo.

-¡No, Chiara!

-¡Ahora Chimchar – el chico de camiseta roja ya veía la victoria – usa brasas…!

-¡ALTO!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y chimchar no llegó a atacar, dándole a Chiara tiempo de reincorporarse. Todos se habían vuelto hacia Lohne, que ya caminaba hacia Laila.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, niña? – pregunto el pelinegro.

-Yo…

-¿Acaso crees que las batallas se ganan por arte de magia? ¿Cómo quieres ganar si ni siquiera sabes qué hacer? Solo logras que tu compañera se lastime sin razón. Sólo la estas lastimando.

-Yo… solo quería… - la pequeña comenzó a lagrimear – ser más fuerte…

-No sé muy bien por que están teniendo una batalla entre ustedes – Lohne se agachó para quedar a la altura de Laila – pero no debes hacerlo si no estás preparada.

-Sí… - Laila bajo la mirada, llena de decepción – tienes razón, soy una tonta…

Chiara se acercó a los dos, pegándose a Laila para consolarla.

-Lo siento Chiara. – Laila se agacho a acariciarle – perdón por lastimarte… no debí ponerte a pelear con alguien más fuerte que tu…

El vulpix no estaba molesto. Pero tampoco parecía feliz por lo que pasaba. Solo miraba a Laila, esperando algo, algo que Laila no entendía. Pero Lohne sí.

-Muy bien – dijo el joven de pronto – detesto repetir las cosas, así que voy a hacer esto solo una vez.

-¿Qué? – Laila reacciono de pronto - ¿De qué hablas?

-Niña, préstame un rato a tu vulpix.

-¿Eh?

-Yo voy a guiarlo en esta batalla. – Dijo Lohne, determinado – Tu vulpix, quiero decir, Chiara quiere luchar, quiere ser fuerte como tú dices querer ser. Quiere ganar.

El chico comenzó a acariciar al pokemon de hielo. Este no se lo impidió.

-Y quiero – continuó el joven – que prestes atención. Es cierto, ese chimchar es más fuerte que Chiara. Pero esos es solo una pequeña parte de lo que consisten las batallas.

-Lohne…

-Entonces, ¿me lo permitirán?

Laila miró a Lohne con atención. Su mirada fría de siempre parecía haber dado paso a una casi comprensiva. Y esta se volvía hasta afable cuando acariciaba a Chiara.

-Está bien… - se volvió hacia el vulpix – Chiara, por favor haz caso a Lohne. ¿Confiarás en él?

Chiara dio un trino afirmativo, moviendo sus colas en abanico. Lohne dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Oigan! – el entrenador de chimchar estaba impaciente y aburrido - ¡vamos, ¿qué están haciendo?! ¡Cambiar de lugar con otro es trampa!

-No es trampa – Lohne se reincorporó – pelearás con el mismo pokemon. Pero yo guiaré. ¿No te molesta, cierto?

-Bueno…

-¿Qué tal esto? – el pelinegro puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos, relajado – si ganas, entonces serás nombrado el entrenador más fuerte de esta estación. Mira, hay un policía allí como testigo.

Todos miraron hacia Hitvick, quien retrocedió un poco con confusión, sin saber cómo responder.

-¡Muy bien! – dijo de pronto el niño - ¡entonces seré el más fuerte entrenador de la policía pokemon!

-Todo arreglado entonces. – Lohne se volvió hacia Maryah – ya escuchaste. Da la señal.

Maryah se quedó pensando un momento. ¿Qué planeaba este sujeto? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Primero le dijo que no interfiriera, solo para inmiscuirse el mismo después. ¿Cuál era su problema? Comenzaba a enfadarse de nuevo, hasta que pronto, oyó los reclamos de los niños para que comenzara de una vez. Suspiró nuevamente con fastidio, y marcó el inicio.

-¡Chimchar, usa brasas! – nuevamente emocionado, el pequeño entrenador ordeno - ¡ahora!

-Chiara, salta hacia la izquierda y golpea con azote.

El pokemon níveo esquivo el ataque de fuego maravillosamente, dando un salto que la posiciono perfectamente para lanzar un fuerte cabezazo contra el chimchar, que cayó hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Laila.

-Escucha, Laila.

La pelirroja se sorprendió mucho. Era la primera vez, desde que Lohne supo su nombre, que lo usaba para referirse a ella en lugar de "niña".

-Lo más importante cuando luchas junto a tu pokemon, - Lohne no la miraba, pero le hablaba, casi, directamente – no es el nivel que este tenga, o los ataques que conozca, o el tipo que sea. Lo que importa es la confianza que hay entre él y tú; y la confianza que tengas en ti misma. Si no confías en lo que estás haciendo, tu pokemon también perderá confianza y se desorientará.

Laila escuchaba en silencio. Igual que todos los demás. Por su parte, Maryah y Hitvick, que no tenían un muy buen concepto de él, no creían lo que pasaba, ni lo que oían.

-¡Continúa, chimchar – el niño no quería rendirse – usa arañazo y no te detengas!

Obedeciendo, el pokemon de fuego se lanzó a por Chiara, lanzando brazadas.

-Salta sobre él y usa polvo de nieve, Chiara – indicó Lohne.

Esquivando sus ataques, Chiara dio un buen salto, y cuando logró quedar encima de su oponente, soltó su aliento gélido, que convirtió la cabeza de chimchar en una bola de hielo.

-¡No, chimchar!

-Chiara, usa azote.

El pokemon de hielo aterrizó de su salto y de inmediato dio un buen golpe con su cuerpo contra chimchar, que cayó de cara al suelo. El golpe, al menos, le liberó de su prisión de hielo. Pero ya se sentía el daño, ya que se puso de pie con dificultad.

-No puede ser… - el niño entrenador miraba todo impactado – chimchar está perdiendo…

-Chiara, vamos a terminar con esto.

El vulpix se puso en posición combativa. Laila vio, como nunca, a su amiga llena de seguridad, la veía fuerte, invencible. Y era por Lohne.

-¡Chimchar! – Ordeno el niño, ya exaltado - ¡usa brasas sin parar, rápido!

El chimchar parecía haber enloquecido, disparando por doquier. Pero Lohne había visto esto venir.

-Chiara, sigue mi voz, y no dejes de correr hacia él.

El vulpix obedeció y corrió hacia el oponente, mientras Lohne indicaba; ¡Abajo! ¡Salta! ¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha! Esquivando todos y cada uno de los ataques repetidos de fuego. Pronto, chimchar dejo de disparar, extenuado.

-¡Chimchar!

-¡Ahora,- Lohne señaló al chimchar - polvo de nieve!

Chiara arrojó de nuevo su aliento de hielo, esta vez congelando por completo a su rival.

-¡Oh no! – el entrenador de chimchar ya no sabía que más hacer - ¡libérate, chimchar!

-Muy tarde – Lohne volvió a apuntar – Chiara, acaba con azote, con toda tu fuerza.

Chiara se arrojó contra chimchar y lo aventó hacia atrás, nuevamente, rompiendo el hielo con el impacto contra el suelo. Los ojos desorientados y semiconscientes de chimchar indicaban que estaba fuera de la pelea.

-¡Suficiente – indico Maryah – Chimchar no puede continuar! ¡Gana Chiara!

Los ojitos azules de Chiara brillaban de excitación, tanto que parecían estrellas. De la emoción, se arrojó hacia los brazos de Lohne, que la recibió pacientemente, acariciándola.

-Eres ruda, pequeña – dijo el pelinegro – bien hecho.

Dicho esto, sacó un spray de su mochila y se la extendió al perdedor de la pelea.

-Usa esto, niño – espero hasta que el chico tomo el frasco – le ayudará.

-Gracias – el niño estaba algo triste – ese vulpix es increíble.

-Tu chimchar también – ante la sorpresa del niño y de la recién llegada al grupo, Laila, Lohne continuo – Azote es un ataque que hace más daño mientras más débil está el usuario. Con todos los golpes que le diste, imagine que con uno solo iba a bastar para vencerte.

Chiara, entonces, saltó de los brazos de Lohne hacia los de su compañera, que la recibió feliz.

-Buen trabajo, Chiara. – la abrazó con cariño, siendo correspondida – te prometo que la próxima vez, seré una mejor compañera para ti. Te prometo que confiaré en mi misma.

-Muy bien. – Lohne hablo de repente – niño, no puedes ser el más fuerte de esta estación después de haber perdido, pero no podemos decir que Laila te venció, precisamente. Así que, solo déjenlo en empate.

-¿Eeeeh?

El pelinegro sonrió con ironía y se alejó de los niños, dirigiéndose hacia Kyra. Pero antes, pasó del lado de Maryah, que no pudo evitar hablarle.

-¿Qué fue… todo eso? – pregunto la chica.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Todo… ir y hablar de esa manera a Laila… la vi. Ayudarla en su batalla. Ella realmente te admira mucho, a pesar de tu forma de ser. Y ya entiendo por qué.

-No sé de qué hablas – Lohne se rasco la sien un poco – solo quería enseñarle como pelear. La forma en que dejaba que atacaran a su pokemon me hacía perder la paciencia.

-Si… - la chica le miró con una sonrisa – tal vez…

El joven se volvió y salió de allí, llegando con Kyra y volviendo a su barraca. Entró y dejo la puerta abierta. Maryah se volvió hacia los niños, que hablaban animados entre sí, mientras sus pokemon jugaban, con Kiss uniéndose a ellos en sus correteos. Hannes llegó de pronto e indico a los pequeños que lo siguieran., cosa que obedecieron inmediatamente, con Laila y el pequeño de la camiseta roja encabezando el grupo.

-Tal vez… Laila tiene razón – pensaba la joven castaña – quizá… simplemente tenga que conocerle mejor.

Kiss se acercó corriendo hacia ella, que se agachó para cargarla y ponerla en su hombro. Miró hacia la barraca a la que Lohne había entrado y sonrió de nuevo.

-Supongo… que le daré una oportunidad.

Mientras eso pensaba, se encaminó también hacia la estación, en la que el bullicioso grupo que acababa de entrar.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: EXPLICACIONES Y PREPARACIONES

-¿Cómo van los chicos, Hitvick? – preguntó Tech, entrando a la habitación.

-Pues, como se esperaba, hay algo de ruido… - dijo Hitvick, suspirando – las familias están felices de ver bien a los chicos, pero obviamente también están desesperados para que regresen. Hannes está tratando de manejar la situación.

-Será mejor que vaya a ayudarle – el moreno se adelantó unos pasos – después de todo estoy a cargo de esto.

El policía se acercó a los monitores que los niños estaban usando para hablar con sus seres queridos. En verdad había muchísimo ruido. Tech podía oír algunos llorar de felicidad por ver bien a sus hijos, luego otros que repetían una y otra vez la pregunta de cuándo los llevarían a casa de vuelta, y algunos pocos que inclusive gritaban que irían personalmente a por ellos. Sus pirando, Tech se paró en medio del redondel que formaban todos los monitores, y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Todos los chicos, pokemon y, por consiguiente, las personas tras los monitores se volvieron hacia él.

-Buenos días a todos – empezó el policía – soy Tech, jefe de la división de búsqueda y rescate de la policía pokemon de Snowbelle, aquí en Kalos.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio. Apenas si podía oírse el ruido del exterior y la ligera corriente emanada de los monitores.

-Estoy seguro de que todos están felices de ver que su familia y sus pokemon están a salvo. Sin embargo, me dirijo a ustedes como jefe de la división de rescate, para pedirles que tengan paciencia. Sus hijos regresarán a casa con bien, pero necesitamos asegurarnos primero de que esos criminales no volverán a ir por ellos.

De nuevo, las personas en los monitores comenzaron a hablar casi a la vez, algunos haciendo preguntas sobre la situación, otros; reclamando al hombre sobre los motivos de su discurso. Tech decidió continuar.

-El motivo por el que les digo esto, es porque los responsables de éste crimen son los mismos. Las mismas personas se llevaron a todos estos niños de diferentes regiones según hemos podido ver. Y temo que pueda tratarse de una organización grande y peligrosa. Así que, hasta asegurarnos de que no haya peligro de que vuelvan a interferir mientras les enviamos a sus hogares, los mantendremos bajo nuestra protección hasta que tengamos la certeza de que es seguro.

Típico de quienes no terminan de entender la situación, algunos continuaron reclamando, mientras otros centraban sus preguntas en sus hijos. Los niños ya no se veían tan tristes o asustados, pero era comprensible que las familias tuvieran difícil la decisión de cooperar.

-Escuchen – Hannes se acercó de pronto al lado de Tech – por favor. Hemos decidido que, mientras les protegemos, los chicos deberían quedarse en un espacio donde no se sientan aprisionados. Así que serán llevados al rancho Skiddo. Véanlo como un largo campamento.

Increíblemente, las familias casi ni hablaron esta vez. Tech notó como la actitud tan positiva y la sonrisa amigable de Hannes no solo era útil para inspirar confianza de parte de los niños. Sonrió aliviado al notar esto.

-Si desean venir por ellos, no podemos impedírselo – siguió Hannes, con calma – Sin embargo, tenemos que tener en cuenta que, a pesar del rescate, los criminales aún no han sido detenidos. No sabemos cuándo atacarán de nuevo, pero no queremos correr ese riesgo. Así que, si lo hacen, deberán hospedarse aquí en la región Kalos hasta que sea seguro para los chicos.

-¿Y quién eres tú? – pregunto un hombre a través del monitor de uno de los niños. - ¿no eres una de las victimas también?

-Yo soy Hannes – el joven mostro su placa hacia el frente – de la policía pokemon. Les prometo que nos aseguraremos de devolver a los chicos a salvo a casa, y a desbaratar a quienes sean que hayan hecho esto, tan terrible.

Las familias ya parecían algo más calmadas. Hannes sonrió mientras estas volvían a hablar con los pequeños.

-Por favor, si algunos de ustedes piensan o están en la capacidad de venir a Kalos a pesar de todo, por favor, al hacerlo, comuníquense con nosotros, como medida de seguridad. En el rancho en que los niños estarán también habrá algunos agentes las 24 horas. Todo irá bien.

Hannes hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se retiró, junto con Tech. Los niños volvieron a lo suyo, hablando con sus padres y familiares por los comunicadores. Hirvick, que estuvo un buen rato allí observando, se acercó a los otros dos policías.

-Cielos, tú si sabes cómo tratar a la gente, Hannes. – señaló – creí que sería mucho más difícil.

-No creo que estén del todo convencidos – Hannes miró hacia los niños que hablaban – estoy seguro que muchas de las familias harán todo lo que esté en sus manos para venir a verles.

-Aun así – agregó Tech – haz hecho un gran trabajo. Por favor acompáñame cuando hable con la siguiente ronda de familias con las que los demás niños se comunicarán.

-Seguro, señor.

En ese momento, Hannes se volvió sin querer hacia un lado, notando que Maryah y Laila estaban sentadas allí, separadas de los demás chicos, con un pikachu y un vulpix blanco recostados en ellas. Se acercó y tomó un asiento cercano.

-¿Piensan ser las últimas? – pregunto el policía.

-No me importa en qué momento sea – Dijo Laila, sonriente – además, en casa no tenemos un comunicador, así que llamare a la escuela pokemon de allá.

-Ya veo – Hannes pensaba – supongo que no hay más opciones si ese es tu caso.

-Es verdad – Maryah recordó – mencionaste que a ti te atraparon allá.

-Sí… - la pelirroja dio un suspiro lastimero – espero que estén bien y no se hayan preocupado demasiado.

-Olvídalo, eso es imposible – dijo Hannes, con seguridad – seguro que están locos por verte.

-Estoy de acuerdo – agregó la castaña, mientras Kiss descansaba en sus rodillas - pero deben saber que te encuentras bien.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Maryah? – Hannes levantó la mirada hacia ella - ¿también piensas esperar?

-Yo no voy a hablar con nadie – dijo la chica – mi familia piensa que estoy en medio de un viaje, así que no saben de mi secuestro. No los preocuparé. Quizá les cuente cuando llegue a casa.

-Comprendo – Hannes se puso de pie – bueno, es hora de que los siguientes chicos usen los comunicadores. Tengo que ayudar al jefe con eso.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

El joven policía se dirigió nuevamente hacia los monitores, permaneciendo en medio del lugar junto a Tech. La situación se dio de manera similar a la primera vez, comenzando esta vez Hannes con las explicaciones. Reclamos, preguntas, explicaciones y reencuentros por todos lados. Así estuvieron durante casi una hora. Luego, llegó el turno del último grupo de niños, incluyendo a Laila. Ésta cargó a Chiara y se separó de Maryah encaminándose hacia el comunicador que quedaba libre. Hannes, hábilmente, no tardó en encontrar la información de contacto de la escuela pokemon de Alola. Dos segundos después, una mujer de cabellos rubios y desordenados apareció en el monitor, sin poder contener su sorpresa de ver a la chica desaparecida.

-¡Laila! ¡Laila, ¿eres tú?! – la mujer gritaba sin contenerse - ¡Laila!

-¡Señora Mikil! – Laila también se emocionó - ¡Sí soy yo! ¡Qué alegría verla!

-¡Gracias al guardián! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿Te encuentras bien? Cuando esas cosas te llevaron…

-Estoy bien, señora Mikil. Mire, – levantó un poco a su vulpix, enseñándolo – Chiara está conmigo.

-Qué alivio…

-Estoy en Kalos, señora Mikil. En la estación de la policía pokemon.

-¿Kalos? ¡¿Te llevaron tan lejos?!

-A mí y a muchos más – Laila se animó de pronto – pero nos rescataron. ¡Pronto nos llevarán a casa…!

-Laila, querida, escúchame – La rubia parecía muy esperanzada de pronto – llamaré a tus padres, han estado desolados. Les diré que vengan a la escuela y llamaré a éste mismo contacto en una hora. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Sí! – Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron - ¡Quiero verles!

-¡Claro que sí, cariño! – la mujer comenzó a soltar un par de lágrimas - ¡me alegra tanto verte bien!

La comunicación se cortó. Laila abrazó a Chiara, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre esta.

-Ya casi, Chiara – apretó un poco su abrazo – ya vamos a verles.

-¿Estás bien?

Laila se volvió, viendo que Hannes se había acercado desde atrás - ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-No… perdón – la niña seco sus lágrimas y dejó a Chiara en el suelo – estoy bien. Me han dicho que llamarán en una hora para que mis padres puedan verme.

-Está bien – el policía acaricio la cabeza de la niña – me asegurare de estar aquí para entonces.

-Gracias.

-¿Está todo hecho, Hannes? – Tech se acercó calmadamente al dúo – creo que ya todos han logrado comunicarse.

-Aún falta Laila, señor.

El joven explicó a su jefe la situación de Laila. Este asintió.

-Correcto. ¿Puedes encargarte de las explicaciones?

-Por supuesto, señor. Cuente conmigo.

-Hemos notificado sobre todo este asunto a la policía pokemon de todo Kalos. Estarán al pendiente de actividad sospechosa en sus ciudades sede y pueblos cercanos.

-¿Qué hay de la policía internacional?

-Aun no tenemos confirmación de su parte, pero ya no deben tardar. Después de todo, tratan con muchas otras cosas.

-Entendido.

El jefe de la división se retiró, dejando solos a la niña y a su joven subordinado.

-Por cierto, Laila…

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes qué pasó con Lohne? Me dijeron que él te ayudó a ganarle al niño con el chimchar…

-Ah, si…

-Haha, me alegro. Seguramente quería enseñarte como pelear.

-¿Tú también lo crees?

-Seguro. Digo, puede ser algo rudo y todo eso, pero puedo ver que es un buen sujeto. ¿Tú también lo crees, cierto?

La pelirroja sonrió como respuesta. Hannes correspondió, de modo que no vio a Maryah llegar con ellos.

-A mí me confunde un poco, la verdad – dijo la joven – ustedes son demasiado amables con él.

-Hehe, no es problema – Hannes se reía con humor – cada quien tiene sus problemas. Como sea, ¿saben dónde está? Me gustaría que estuviera al tanto para cuando llevemos a todos al rancho Skiddo.

-La última vez que lo vi había regresado a su barraca – mencionó Maryah – después todos vinimos aquí.

-De acuerdo, iré a buscar…

-¡Hannes! ¡Hannes! ¡Te necesitamos!

En ese momento, un par de agentes que se encontraban patrullando en el exterior llegaron corriendo a la sala.

-Wow, ¿Qué ocurre? – el joven policía se acercó a ellos - ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-Bueno, no sé si será una emergencia… - el agente que hablaba se adelantó unos pasos de su compañero – pero hemos escuchado ruidos y pequeños estallidos cerca de la entrada de la estación.

-¿Cerca de aquí?

-Los ruidos vienen del bosque. Decidimos no ingresar ya que quizá no estemos debidamente preparados y nuestros pokemon estén en recuperación…

-De acuerdo, lo investigaré – Hannes comenzó a correr hacia afuera - ¡Gracias por avisar!

Un extraño presentimiento invadió a Laila mientras veía a Hannes salir a la carrera del lugar. Y, por una igualmente extraña razón, ella decidió salir corriendo tras de él. Chiara, que no se había alejado, la acompañó a pie.

-¡Laila, espera! – exclamó Maryah - ¡podría ser peligroso!

La niña no la escuchó, y si lo hizo, decidió hacer de oídos sordos. Nuevamente preocupada por su seguridad, Maryah dejó que su pikachu saltase de su hombro y ambos corrieron tras de la niña, mientras la joven castaña pensaba en cuantas veces había tenido que hacer eso en el cortísimo tiempo que llevaban ahí.

En el interior del bosque aledaño a la estación de policía, podían oírse, como decían los guardias, varios estallidos, no muy grandes ni violentos, pero sí llamaban la atención. Quizá por eso es que los responsables de los mismos escogieron un pequeño campo abierto, muy adentro, entre los árboles, para hacer lo suyo sin interrupciones. Una esfera de energía azulada cayó en la base de un árbol, levantando una nube de polvo. Un joven pelinegro de camiseta oscura muy desgastada, y con su abrigo amarrado por los puños a su cintura, se movía ágilmente de un lado a otro, con los puños hacia arriba protegiendo su cara, como si boxeara. De un salto, volvió a esquivar otra esfera de energía que estalló cerca de ahí, mientras el Lucario que la había arrojado no le perdía de vista y se disponía a atacar de nuevo.

-Vamos, ¿Qué ocurre?- el joven sonaba algo agitado – apenas has acertado algunas cuantas.

A modo de respuesta, el pokemon luchador arrojó enseguida una esfera algo más pequeña, pero más veloz, dando un rugido decidido. Como si se tratara del karma por su provocación, éste ataque si le dio de lleno al chico, arrojándolo hacia atrás, pero no derribándolo.

-De acuerdo – el pelinegro resoplaba – eso sí que acertó.

Cuando la nube de polvo terminó de disiparse, se veía que la camiseta del joven estaba completamente arruinada, hecha jirones. En esas condiciones, ya era estorbosa, así que el chico se la arrancó del cuerpo y la arrojó a un lado, dejando su torso desnudo. El frío característico del lugar no parecía afectarle demasiado, y aunque exhalaba aliento blanco y vaporoso, seguía concentrado en lo que hacía. Volvió a poner sus puños frente a su rostro.

-¡Ok, siguiente!

Cuando dijo esto último, el Lucario alzó sus patas delanteras hacia el frente, y tras juntarlas, las separó formando una barra de energía en forma de hueso, el cual hizo girar velozmente una vez la terminó de formar. Gruñó a modo de advertencia.

-¡VAMOS! – Exclamó el pelinegro - ¡Dame tu mejor golpe!

Sin esperar más, el pokemon se arrojó buscando acertarle un golpe con el hueso de energía a su… ¿oponente? Este esquivaba hábilmente los embates, aun a pesar de que el Lucario hacía girar y maniobraba el arma con velocidad y habilidad. Entonces, con un movimiento sorpresivo, el pokemon logró acertar un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho del chico, y esta vez, sí lo derribó. Permaneció quieto, esperando a que el joven se repusiera y se volviera a poner de pie, cosa que hizo en cuestión de segundos.

-Demonios – musitó el pelinegro – ni siquiera pude evadirlo por más de dos minutos. Aún me falta mucho… ¿?

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el Lucario le miraba, sin desactivar su arma, pero tampoco atacaba.

-Lo siento, - el chico estiró un poco los brazos – vamos con el siguiente.

Esta vez, el Lucario sí desapareció el hueso, quedando con las delanteras desnudas. Tampoco lanzó ninguna esfera de energía. Solo esperaba…

-¡Ahora,- el joven volvió a su posición de boxeo - combate cercano!

El Lucario se arrojó hacia él, lanzando veloces puñetazos hacia adelante en varios ángulos. Por supuesto, se trataba de un pokemon contra un humano, así que era imposible que el chico bloqueara todos, pero los que recibía, los resistía con fiereza, lanzando el mismo, ocasionalmente, un par de puñetazos que el pokemon bloqueaba con los suyos, o evadía rápidamente antes de seguir con su acometida.

-¡Vamos, vamos! – el joven sonreía desafiante aun a pesar de estar siendo obviamente dominado - ¡no te detengas!

Fue en ese momento que Hannes llegó al lugar corriendo, deteniéndose al ver el espectáculo. Por supuesto, los peleadores estaban muy concentrados como para notar su presencia, y este, al ver la situación, lo lograba articular una sola palabra. Se mantuvo ahí, de pie, observando como el chico lograba a duras penas asestar un golpe en el brazo del Lucario, que tras el bloqueo, siguió golpeando a toda velocidad mientras el joven trataba de no recibir todos, logrando bloquear algunos con sus propios puños, o sus brazos, o su hombro. Entonces Laila, Chiara, Maryah y Kiss llegaron también.

-¡Hannes! – Maryah dejó de correr algo agitada - ¿Qué ocurre…?

La castaña se interrumpió a sí misma al ver lo que ocurría, quedando sin habla al igual que los otros espectadores. Pero de pronto, recuperándose de la impresión, Laila se adelantó al grupo y se hizo notar.

-¡Lohne, ya basta! – gritó asustada - ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!

El pelinegro se volvió hacia los recién llegados, y esa distracción provocó que el Lucario le acertara un golpe libre de defensa o bloqueo, que lo arrojó hacia atrás, estrellándolo de espaldas a un árbol.

-¡KUGH…!

Tras el choque, el joven cayó al suelo hincando la rodilla, jadeando de cansancio. Maryah puso sus manos en su boca para ahogar un ligero grito. Kiss incluso cerró sus ojitos.

-¡LOHNE! – gritaron tanto Hannes como Laila.

Increíblemente, y a pesar del golpe, el joven se levantó, sacudiéndose la nieve y el polvo. Su Gardevoir saltó ante los ojos de los recién llegados desde la rama de un árbol en que había estado todo ese tiempo sin ser notada, yendo en dirección a su entrenador. El Lucario hizo lo mismo. El chico se volvió de nuevo hacia el policía y las chicas, y las miró, parecía un poco enojado.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? – preguntó bruscamente – ¿Que no tienen nada que hacer?

No recibió respuesta. Y es que, dado que la "pelea" se interrumpió y él estaba ya sin moverse, pudieron ver que, en su torso descubierto, se mostraba no solo un cuerpo bien entrenado para la edad que aparentaba, sino también una enorme cicatriz que delataba un impacto en su hombro derecho y su pecho, y se ramificaba hacia parte de su brazo. Al dar un vistazo por su espalda, podía verse que la cicatriz continuaba su marcha culminando en su omóplato. Era algo extraño y desagradable para ver, impidiendo que los presentes dijeran nada. Lohne volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Qué tanto me ven? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? – Se desató el abrigo de la cintura y se lo puso adecuadamente, cerrándolo - ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Bu… bueno… - Hannes fue el primero en comenzar a recuperarse de la impresión – es que nos avisaron que había ruidos de estallidos aquí…

-Hm, creí que nadie nos oiría a esta distancia… - el pelinegro quedo pensativo – creo que me equivoque.

El Gardevoir y el Lucario se acercaron, con ojos interrogantes.

-Descuiden, no fue nada – les dijo Lohne, con una ligera sonrisa – solo fue la sorpresa, es todo. Estoy bien, Leor, Kyra.

Ambos pokemon se relajaron.

-De todos modos… - Hannes volvió a hablar - ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-¿No es obvio? – repuso Lohne – estábamos entrenando.

-Por lo general, cuando la gente entrena a sus pokemon, lo hace batallando con otros pokemon – dijo Hannes, nervioso.

-Ese es TU punto de vista – Lohne tomo su mochila, que estaba cerca de ahí, colgándola en su hombro – nosotros entrenamos a nuestro modo.

-¿Por qué…?

Todos se volvieron hacia Laila. Las piernas de la pequeña temblaban, y no era de frío. Ésta alzó su vista hacia Lohne, con ojos llorosos.

-Mira lo que has provocado – Maryah se acercó a Laila, tomándola de los hombros y acercándola hacia sí – la asustaste.

-Ustedes no tendrían por qué haber aparecido aquí para empezar. Si quisiera que me vieran, entrenaríamos en el mismo patio de la estación Hace menos frío ahí.

-¿Por qué peleas con tus pokemon? – Laila continuó su pregunta de repente - ¿Y si te hubieras lastimado…?

Chiara frotaba su pata delantera contra la pierna de su compañera, mirándole apenada.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo – El joven le respondió algo agresivamente – ni de nadie más. ¿Has entendido?

En eso, para sorpresa de todos los que estaban ahí, pokemon incluidos, Maryah dio un paso al frente y dio a Lohne una fuerte bofetada, que, en el silencio del bosque, resonó. Hannes y Laila quedaron paralizados. Lo mismo con Leor y Kyra. Y Chiara y Kiss casi se espantaron.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, eh? – Maryah bajó su mano formando un puño con la misma – ¡lo había dicho! dije que si volvías a hablarle así a Laila…

-¡No, hermana! – Laila se aferró al brazo de esta - ¡Basta!

-Está bien.

Todos miraron a Lohne confundidos. Éste ni siquiera parecía enojado. Sólo miraba a su más reciente agresora con ojos gélidos que incluso la remecieron.

-Apenas sí sentí algo – repuso el pelinegro acomodando un poco la mochila que llevaba – y supongo que eso prueba que realmente se preocupa por ti, Laila.

La niña le miró. Volvía a llamarla por su nombre. Sus ojos pronto se encontraron, mientras éste se agachaba y, tras dar un gran suspiro de resignación, posó su mano en la cabeza de esta, frotándola un poco.

-Cada quien tiene su forma de entrenar, ¿entiendes? – explicaba con un tono mucho menos brusco que el anterior – pero además de eso, es importante entrenarse una mismo si quieres entrenar a tus pokemon adecuadamente, o eso es lo que pienso. Yo lo hago de éste modo, matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Pero es peligroso – Laila obtuvo más confianza para hablar – da miedo.

-¿Peligroso, hm? – el pelinegro se puso de pie nuevamente y quitó su manos de la cabeza de la niña, caminando junto a sus pokemon – Sí, puede ser. Creo que ya entrenamos bastante por hoy.

Lohne, Kyra y Leor se alejaron del lugar caminando sin prisa. Hannes se rascaba la cabeza sin comprender que acababa de pasar. Y solo iba a empeorar con lo que escuchó después.

-Tenemos que alejarnos de él, Laila – dijo Maryah de repente.

-Hermana, ¿de que estas…?

-No me importa lo que digan, no solo es odioso, ese tipo está loco… es… peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? – Hannes se volvió hacia ella – nah, no lo creo.

-¡¿Acaso bromeas?! – exclamó la joven impaciente - ¡¿Qué no has visto lo que acaba de pasar?! ¡No es solo su actitud, sino su manera de hacer las cosas! ¿Qué clase de imprudente hace… lo que sea que acabamos de ver? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué tu superior estaba tan enojado anoche!

-Sí, lo de ahora fue un poco perturbador… pero como él dice, es su manera de hacer las cosas.

-No creo que deban permitirle ayudar con éste caso – repuso Maryah, muy segura – Debe irse.

-Oye, el hecho de que no te caiga bien no amerita que tengamos que excluirlo – respondió Hannes, ya calmado – dirán de él muchas cosas, pero una es segura: Es muy fuerte, y está dispuesto a detener a esos criminales tanto como nosotros.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Hermana, tiene razón – dijo Laila de pronto – lo he visto.

-¿Qué?

-Cada vez que se menciona a esos hombres malos… lo veo en sus ojos. Y siento como se enfada, cada vez más…

Maryah entonces recordó la noche anterior, cuando, después de detener a su Tyranitar y ver su estado, los puños de Lohne temblaban apretados. Y esa extraña expresión triste que tenía.

-Yo creo que ha visto muchas cosas, Maryah – Hannes saco a la joven de sus pensamientos – y todo esto le revive malos recuerdos. Es la impresión que me da.

-¿Entonces por qué simplemente no se va? – La castaña no se rendía - ¿Por qué participar en algo si, como dices, le molesta tanto? ¿Por qué no alejarse?

-No lo sé – dijo Hannes – pero si tuviera que adivinar… diría que es por Laila.

-¿Por… mí…?- murmuró la niña - ¿por qué…?

-No veo que esté interesado en los otros niños – explicó el policía – creo que has logrado conectar con el de algún modo, pequeña. No lo puedo explicar. Es como si… le recordaras algo, algo que quiere proteger.

-¿Entonces quiere… - Laila casi quedaba muda – protegerme?

-En fin, solo estoy haciendo conjeturas – Hannes se encogió en hombros y comenzó a caminar – ahora vamos, o se empezaran a preguntar dónde estamos. Tú aun debes hablar con tu familia, ¿cierto Laila?

Las chicas y sus pokemon le siguieron. Sin embargo, las palabras del policía les habían dejado a ambas pensativas. Laila se preguntaba por qué alguien desconocido y ajeno como Lohne querría protegerla. Hannes había dicho "le recuerdas algo que quiere proteger" ¿Podría ser eso? O tal vez solo era cosa suya. Tal vez simplemente no tenía nada más que hacer, y simplemente buscaba algo emocionante en que pasar el rato. Lo que si era cierto, es que como le habían dicho, Lohne no había interactuado con los otros niños, a excepción de la batalla que hubo más temprano ese día. Luego, no había vuelto a hablarles. Además, era la única a la que ahora llamaba por su nombre. Y además de todo eso, ella sentía, en su corazón, que sin importar de qué forma le hablase, buena o mala, que podía confiar en él. Maryah, por su parte, no podía sentirse más confusa. Cuando creía que ese Lohne podía realmente ser alguien de buen corazón, un gran ser humano; de pronto volvía a actuar como un patán, sin distinguir entre alguien de su tamaño o una pequeña niña. Y ese sentimiento aún seguía oprimiendo su pecho cada vez que él estaba cerca. Comenzaba a hartarse. Y mientras todo esto ocurría, Kyra, caminando junto con Lohne y Leor, ya muy lejos de los otros, sonreía con gracia, dando un ligero trino, como si carcajeara. Lohne y Leor lo notaron enseguida.

-¿Viste algo divertido? – dijo Lohne, con sospecha – parecer feliz.

-No, no es eso – respondió el Gardevoir telepáticamente – solo… "escuché" algo.

-¿Escuchar?

Kyra aún seguía con esa expresión divertida en su rostro. Lohne solo suspiró y lo dejó pasar.

-A todo esto… - recordó Lohne – creo que podría aprovechar este tiempo para hacer a lo que vinimos.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Kyra -¿Seguro que aceptara?

-Dicen que se emociona cuando le retan a una batalla. Además, no estoy inscrito en la liga, así que será como un desafío abierto. No tiene motivos para negarse.

-Ya veo. Entonces estás decidido.

-Claro que sí. Fue a eso a lo que vinimos a Snowbelle para empezar…

El pelinegro se interrumpió debido a que, de la nada, comenzó a exhalar repetidas veces, hasta que lanzó un fuerte estornudo.

-Antes de cualquier cosa – Kyra hablaba en tono de reproche – ponte algo debajo de ese abrigo antes de que te enfermes.

-Si, si…

El joven y sus pokemon ingresaron a la estación y fueron directo a su barraca, pasando junto a los niños que se encontraban en el patio, algunos con sus pokemon, otros junto a los demás niños. Algunos de ellos no pudieron evitar mirar a los dos pokemon que le acompañaban. Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

-Oye Leor…

El Lucario asintió. Lohne, aliviado y con una expresión de disculpa, regresó al pokemon a su pokeball.

-Creo que tú jamás asentirías, ¿oh si? – pregunto Lohne con algo de burla, mientras guardaba la pokeball.

-Lo veo muy difícil – respondió el Gardevoir – no esperes que lo haga.

-Heh.

Ingresaron a la habitación, y Kyra esperó mientras Lohne se preparaba. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse una nueva camiseta, muy parecida a la que perdió e igual de oscura; que sacó de su mochila. Cerró su abrigo luego de volvérselo a colocar, y saló seguido de Kyra. Pero esta vez, encontraron a uno de los guardias de la policía cerrándoles el paso.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-Tu eres ese chico Lohne, ¿no es así? – preguntó el guardia.

-Sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Hitvick me envía para decirte que partirán hacia el rancho Skiddo en un par de horas. Me pidieron que te dijera que estés listo para cuando salgan.

-No necesito que me digan nada de eso – Lohne comenzó a caminar, casi ignorando al guardia – además, no soy precisamente parte de este equipo, así que no tengo que estar listo para nada.

-Aguarda… ¿volverás a salir? ¿A dónde vas esta vez?

-No importa, no tienen por qué saberlo, ¿verdad? Sea como sea, si me tardo mucho pueden irse sin mí si quieren. Me las arreglaré y los alcanzaré por mi cuenta si es necesario. Puedes decirle eso a tu superior.

-Lo siento, pero debo insistir – el guardia se adelantó de nuevo a él – Es mejor conocer sus ubicaciones, de todos ustedes, para trabajar de una forma más organizada…

Lohne suspiró.

-Muy bien – dijo – dile a ese tipo que iré al gimnasio Snowbelle. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer allí.

-Ya veo… de acuerdo, se los diré… - en ese momento, el hombre reaccionó, mirando pasmado hacia Lohne y su Gardevoir - ¡e-espera! Si vas al gimnasio, quiere… quiere decir que…

-Sí – respondió el chico, sin dejarlo terminar – Voy a ir a retar a Wulfric. Si alguien te pregunta, dile eso y ya.

Tras decir esto al policía, el dúo continuó con su camino, saliendo de nuevo de la sede de la policía. Y en la puerta, se cruzó con los recién llegados Hannes, Laila, Maryah y sus pokemon.

-¿Lohne? – Hannes se acercó - ¿sales de nuevo? Creí que ya habías entrenado…

El pelinegro sólo les miró, a cada uno de ellos, y luego desvió la mirada hacia el frente, sin detenerse a hablar.

-En serio – Maryah hablaba enfurruñada – odio que haga eso.

-Se dirige a la ciudad – señaló Hannes – quizá va al centro pokemon. Haha, no lo imagino pidiéndonos ayuda para curar a sus pokemon.

-Aw… - Laila se quejó – quería presentárselo a mis padres junto contigo, hermana.

-Ojalá ya no regrese – dijo Maryah, molesta.

-No te enfades, hermana…

-En fin, vamos Laila – la castaña cambió su expresión a una sonrisa – ya quiero conocer a tu familia. Qué felices estarán de verte.

El grupo ingresó a la estación luego de que Hannes mostrara su placa. Entonces, el policía que había hablado con Lohne antes se les acercó.

-¿Se cruzaron con ese chico Lohne?

-Ah, sí – mencionó Hannes - ¿dijo a dónde iba?

-Dijo que…

Ninguno de los presentes esperaba lo que el guardia les dijo. Todos abrieron unos ojos tan grandes como melones, excepto Laila, que obviamente no sabía de qué se trataba. Y es por eso que fue la única que no gritó.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: OJOS DE FUEGO

-¡¿DIJISTE WULFRIC?! – Hannes no podía contener su impresión - ¡¿EL LIDER DE GIMNASIO, PROTECTOR DE LA CIUDAD?! ¡¿ESE WULFRIC?!

-Ahm… sí… creo que sí… - el guardia retrocedió abrumado – eso fue lo que pidió que dijera si preguntaban por el…

-Cielos… - el joven agente se rascó la cabeza – es increíble. Actúa como si no le importara nada, pero parece que le gustan las batallas.

-Le dije que partirían hacia el rancho Skiddo en dos horas aproximadamente – siguió el guardia – pero dijo que si se tardaba, no le esperáramos.

-Entonces… - Laila puso una expresión triste – ¿Lohne no seguirá con nosotros…?

-Bueno, en realidad dijo que él vería como alcanzarles – repuso el guardia – pero aun así…

-En fin, él está haciendo esto por cuenta propia, así que puede hacer lo que él quiera, supongo – Hannes sonrió nuevamente – y por cómo van las cosas, seguro que tendrá su manera de encontrarnos si se retrasa.

Laila bajó la mirada con un poco de molestia.

-No debes preocuparte por eso – le dijo Maryah de repente, acariciando su cabeza – estás a punto de ver a tus padres otra vez. Vamos ahora y esperemos allí a que llamen.

La pequeña pelirroja volvió a sonreír, y aceleró el paso en una impaciente carrera hacia la estación. El guardia también se retiró luego de haberles dado su mensaje.

-Rayos… - Hannes se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto – ojalá lo hubiera mencionado antes, así hubiera podido ir a ver.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? – preguntó la castaña – es solo una batalla de gimnasio, ¿no? Además ya has visto que, al parecer, no le gusta que estemos cerca cuando está ocupado. Tch…

-Bien… más que nada, jamás he visto pelear a Wulfric, y dicen que es tremendo. Cómo me gustaría ver esa batalla.

-Admito que me da curiosidad – Maryah también se cruzó de brazos – pero de sólo pensar en ver a ese, ese…

-Haha, mejor deja ya tu enojo, o asustarás a Laila. Se ve que a ella le agrada.

-Es ingenua, por supuesto, y está impresionada con él. Son cosas de niñas, idealizan las cosas. Es por eso que creo que debe alejarse de él, podría ser una mala influencia.

-No me lo parece – Hannes comenzó a caminar hacia la estación – dejando de lado esa personalidad suya, creo que hay cosas que podríamos rescatar de él. Como con cualquier persona, quiero decir.

Maryah también comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a Hannes. Cuando éste dijo eso último, vinieron a su memoria los recuerdos de Lohne deteniendo a Kyra antes que atacara a Hitvick; o del más reciente, cuando guió al vulpix de Laila en su batalla, logrando su victoria. Sí, ella también vio algo bueno en él. Pero la forma en que siempre trataba a los demás le hacía olvidarlo. Posó suavemente su mano sobre su cabeza, una expresión de molestia se dibujó en su rostro.

-Pero que personaje tan complicado, cielos…

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban dentro de la estación. Encontraron a Laila esperándolos en un asiento frente a los comunicadores.

-¡Se tardaron! – exclamó la niña - ¿Qué pasó?

-No es nada – respondió Hannes, sentándose a su lado – por cierto, ¿no quieres unirte al resto de los chicos allá afuera?

-No, está bien. Si me pongo a jugar puede ser que me distraiga. Y nadie más va a recibir mi llamada.

-Cielos, para ser tan pequeña, piensas muy bien.

-¡No estoy tan pequeña!

-Déjala en paz, Hannes – Maryah llegó y se sentó junto a ellos – míralo de este lado, al menos ellos dos se divierten.

Frente a ellos, Kiss y Chiara retomaban su juego de atrapados, mientras los chicos sonreían al verles.

-Hey, este no es un sitio para jugar – Hannes no parecía reprocharlo, hasta sonreía.

-No te preocupes, - dijo Maryah - no están tocando los monitores.

-Más vale que no, o Hitvick y el jefe me van a matar...

Así continuaron por un rato más. Laila solo reía mientras Hannes hacía lo posible por no caer en los nervios mientras Kiss y Chiara corrían por ahí, inclusive atravesándose en el camino de algunos agentes que pasaban cerca del lugar. Pero, afortunadamente, no llegaba a más, y estos se limitaban a apartarse un poco.

-Hannes, ¿estás seguro de que está bien? – preguntó la joven – quizá tus superiores te necesiten…

-No es problema – respondió relajadamente el chico – me quedaré aquí para hablar con la familia de Laila y entonces volveré al trabajo. Sin mencionar que debo ayudar con las preparaciones para transportarlos.

-Claro… es cierto.

En ese momento, uno de los monitores comenzó a sonar, mientras unas luces intermitentes a su lado daban la señal de llamada.

-¡Son ellos! – exclamó Laila.

-Sí que son puntuales, ¿uh?

La pelirroja se arrojó hacia el monitor y respondió. En el monitor se veía a un hombre delgado con cabellos cortos y oscuros acompañado de una mujer pelirroja y algo bajita con los mismos ojos azules, los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vieron a la niña del otro lado de la pantalla.

-¡LAILA! – gritaba la mujer - ¡LAILA, BEBÉ, ERES TU!

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! – la niña no logró contener sus lágrimas - ¡QUERÍA VERLES!

-¡Nena, ¿estás bien?! – el hombre, su padre, tomó la palabra casi agresivamente - ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡La maestra Mikil nos dijo que estabas en Kalos! ¡¿Es cierto?!

-¡Estoy con la policía pokemon! ¡Fui rescatada, junto con otros chicos!

La madre, aun tras el monitor, no pudo contenerse más y se quebró, llorando a mares, mientras la mujer llamada Mikil la tomaba de los hombros y la apartaba un poco del comunicador, dando algo más de espacio al padre. En la estación, Laila también lloraba un poco, mientras Hannes acariciaba su cabeza y Maryah también soltaba un par de lágrimas.

-Laila, cariño – siguió el padre - ¿entonces ya van a traerlos a casa?

-Ese es el problema, papá… - Laila se calmó – la policía cree que aún hay peligro.

-¿Peligro…?

-Por favor señor – Hannes se acercó al monitor también – déjeme explicarle.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Hannes, agente de la policía pokemon de Kalos. Participé en el rescate de su hija, por favor escuche lo que tengo que decir.

El policía de tez oscura comenzó la misma explicación que hiciera horas atrás con las demás familias. Ni el padre, ni la madre, ni siquiera Mikil, que ya había hablado con Laila, podían articular palabra ante lo que estaban escuchando.

-¿De verdad… es tan grave? – preguntó el padre de la niña.

-Me temo que es muy probable. No podemos correr ningún riesgo, estos niños ya han pasado por una pesadilla. No podemos permitir que vuelva a ocurrir.

-Ya… ya entiendo.

-No puede ser… - la madre se secaba las lágrimas acercándose al monitor – quiero poder estar con mi hija…

-De verdad lo siento – Hannes hizo una ligera reverencia – pero tenemos que asegurarnos bien…

-¿Y por qué no vienen a Kalos a verla? – dijo de pronto Maryah – así no tendrían que esperar.

-¿Y quién es ella, Laila? – preguntó la madre.

-Lo siento… soy Maryah – respondió esta – soy amiga de Laila, mucho gusto.

-Ella también fue secuestrada junto conmigo varios otros chicos, – agregó la pelirroja – y mientras nos tenían ahí, ella nos protegía de esos abusivos. Es nuestra hermana mayor.

-¿De veras...? – entonces, aun del otro lado de la pantalla, la mujer pudo ver algunas de las vendas que tenía la chica en el cuerpo. – no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, querida jovencita…

-¡N-No, por favor! – Maryah se apenó un poco mientras exclamaba - ¡no necesita agradecerme! Creo que es lo normal que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

Los padres de Laila sonrieron agradecidos, seguidos de Mikil y la misma Laila.

-Como sea… - el padre dijo de pronto, entristeciendo su rostro – me temo que en nuestra situación… no somos capaces de ir hasta allá.

-¿En su situación…? – Maryah parecía curiosa - ¿ocurre algo malo…?

-La verdad – la madre continuó – es que no somos una familia muy acomodada que digamos…

-¡LO… LO SIENTO MUCHO! – Maryah se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y dio una exagerada reverencia - ¡Soy una tonta, por favor discúlpenme!

-No, no, querida, está bien… - la mujer pelirroja se volvió hacia Hannes – esperaremos impacientes a que nuestra hija regrese a salvo. Por favor, les ruego que la protejan.

-Es nuestro trabajo, como la policía pokemon – dijo Hannes con una sonrisa profesional - ¡no se preocupen!

-Así es – Laila dio una tremenda sonrisa - ¡les aseguro que Hannes, hermana y Lohne me cuidarán!

Hannes y Maryah se volvieron hacia ella con expresión de sorpresa. Esperaban que no lo mencionara. Error.

-¿Lohne? – preguntó el padre - ¿Quién es Lohne? ¿Es de la policía?

-Bueno… hehe… algo… algo así – respondió Hannes riendo con nervios – pero tenía trabajo que hacer, así que no pudo acompañarnos.

Laila se volvió hacia Hannes con curiosidad, pero decidió no decir nada.

-Ah, bueno, es una pena – dijo el hombre – en fin, por favor hay muchas cosas que queremos saber.

-Claro – respondió Hannes – por favor digan todas las dudas que tengan.

Estuvieron ahí durante varios minutos más. Casi durante media hora, todos narraron todo lo que había ocurrido, desde el encuentro con Laila en la estación, hasta el rescate y el plan para llevarlos al rancho skiddo junto a los demás niños. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los intentos de Laila, tanto Hannes como Maryah hicieron lo posible por ocultar los detalles sobre Lohne. Esto seguía molestando a la niña, pero, de nuevo, eligió no decir nada en ese momento.

-Entiendo... – Mikil casi murmuraba - pensar que algo como eso ha sido posible…

-Nos comunicamos con la policía pokemon de las demás regiones, Alola incluida. – repuso Hannes - ¿no les comentaron nada al respecto?

-Nos dijeron que estaban haciendo lo posible por investigar, pero no nos decían nada concreto.

-Seguramente estaban buscando pistas de esas personas en la misma Alola. Es lo que puedo imaginar.

-De todos modos, eso ya no importa – la madre pelirroja se acercó más al monitor – lo importante es que mi niña está sana y salva.

-¡Sí! – exclamó la pequeña.

-Entonces lo dejamos en sus manos – el padre de la niña se acercó junto a la madre – si cambia algo, por favor háganoslo saber.

-Oh, a propósito – dijo Hannes – les enviaré por este mismo comunicador los códigos para que contacten a Laila en las terminales del rancho skiddo.

-Muchas gracias.

En eso, un pitido comenzó a sonar, mientras las luces rojas de la parte superior del monitor se encendían y apagaban a toda velocidad.

-Ah… la llamada se termina…

-Laila, hija, cuídate mucho – dijo el hombre tras el monitor – Chiara, cuídala muy bien.

El vulpix blanco lanzó un trino afirmativo mientras movía su abanico de colas.

-Cariño, queremos verte pronto, – la mujer movía el brazo como despedida - te amamos.

-Y yo a ustedes – la pequeña sonrió aun con algunas minúsculas lágrimas asomando por sus ojos – hasta pronto.

Las luces dejaron de parpadear, y la pantalla cambió a gris. La llamada había terminado. Laila abrazó a Chiara mientras gimoteaba un poco. Maryah la abrazó con suavidad.

-Gracias a los dos – Laila se secó las lágrimas – ahora al menos no estarán tan asustados.

-Ojalá tuviesen un modo de venir aquí – replicó el policía.

-Seguro que buscarán el modo – agregó Maryah – son sus padres, ¿no?

Tras decir estas palabras, Maryah bajo la mirada y ensombreció su expresión. Hannes y Laila la miraron por un rato con curiosidad, hasta que esta lo notó, recuperándose.

-No… no pasa nada. – la joven sonrió – Creo que ya puedes ir a reunirte con los demás chicos, Laila.

-Bueno… - la niña lo pensó por un par de segundos, hasta que decidió – En realidad quiero ver la batalla de Lohne.

-¡¿EEEH?!

-¡Es verdad, lo había olvidado! – Hannes exclamó emocionado - ¡Deberíamos ir a ver!

-¡Oye, Hannes! – Maryah parecía molesta - ¡Se supone que eres un policía pokemon! ¡No puedes salir a perder el tiempo como quieras ¿cierto?!

-Lo tomaré como mi patrullaje del día – el joven salió corriendo - ¡Date prisa, Laila!

-¡¿Qué quéee?!

-¡YA VOY! – respondió la niña, de pronto.

-¡LAILA! – Grito Maryah - ¡No puedes…!

Tanto la niña como el vulpix ignoraron a la joven castaña, corriendo ambas lo más rápido que podían para alcanzar a Hannes.

-Bien… yo no tengo por qué ir, ¿verdad? – se decía la joven a sí misma – después de todo, Hannes estará ahí para cuidarla… y ese tipo también… ¿cierto? ¿No… no es así?

Fue en vano el tratar de convencerse a sí misma. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba caminando en dirección a la salida de la estación, con Kiss a su lado. Mientras Hannes, Laila y Chiara casi se perdían de vista en medio de su carrera.

-¡¿Pero que pasa conmigo?! – se dijo a sí misma – Rayos…

La nieve comenzó a caer suavemente de pronto. No tardó mucho en cubrir varias zonas del lugar, las calles, y continuaría así durante todo el trayecto que seguirían de camino al gimnasio. Dentro de este, las paredes decoradas con carámbanos de hielo, al igual que el techo, delataban la especialidad del dueño de casa; y sin embargo, la temperatura estaba subiendo mucho.

\- Bueno, Lohne, ¿ya estás listo? Será una batalla de 3 contra 3, ¿te parece?

En uno de los extremos del campo de batalla principal del gimnasio, un hombre gigantesco con barbas y cabellos blancos como la nieve y una chaqueta azul usada a modo de capa; hablaba con voz enérgica y poderosa, listo para dar batalla.

-Realmente sabía que ibas a aceptar el desafío – dijo Lohne desde el otro extremo – pero no creí que accederías así nada más.

-¿Por qué me negaría a combatir contigo? No tengo ninguna objeción contra los desafíos sin condiciones. Simplemente batallar y ver quien es más fuerte. ¿No es esa la pura esencia de una batalla?

El pelinegro sonrió levemente con vista en su objetivo. Realmente la actitud en extremo alegre de ese hombre le parecía algo irritante, pero en cuanto a batallas, éste tipo le entendía.

-Bien, - dijo de pronto el retador - andando.

-Por cierto… - Wulfric señaló hacia las gradas – ¿ese Gardevoir se quedará a mirar nada más?

Lohne se volvió hacia el mismo lugar. Tranquilamente y al pie del muro que separaba las tribunas del campo de batalla, se encontraba Kyra observando en silencio.

-Ella está bien – dijo el chico – le dije que no pelearía en esta ocasión.

\- Muy bien. – Wulfric dio un pequeño paso al frente - Entonces, permíteme comenzar…

El hombre tomó una de sus pokeball, arrojándola con energía.

-¡A pelear, Cryogonal!

De la pokeball emergió tras un haz de luz, un curioso pokemon con forma de Copo de nieve, con una armadura de hielo y que emitía sonidos como de sintetizador.

\- Cryogonal, ¿uh? Ok, Vamos a ver…

El chico sacó una pokeball y la lanzó.

-¡Vamos, Leor!

En el campo apareció el serio Lucario, dando solo un ligero gruñido. Wulfric se cruzó de brazos, sonriente.

\- Lucario, ¿hm? ¿Acaso ya tenías pensado mi equipo?

\- La ventaja de tipos no tiene importancia para mí, si a eso te refieres.

\- Fufufu, ¿de verdad? Bien, entonces hazme los honores.

\- Leor, - Lohne comenzó calmadamente - fuerza de palma.

En un parpadeo, el pokemon luchador se encontraba ya frente al de hielo, apuntándole con su pata delantera izquierda y tocándole con ella. El líder de gimnasio supo enseguida lo que ocurriría.

\- Oh, vaya…

Segundos después, una pequeña explosión de energía emergió de la ofensiva de Leor, provocando una pequeña nube de humo.

\- Haha, creo que el tipo no es tan poco importante para ti…

-No lo es, pero nunca dije que no lo aprovecharía.

-Hahaha. Bien jugado, bien jugado.

De entre el humo, Cryogonal apareció, retrocediendo. No parecía haberse lastimado mucho.

-Hm… - Lohne pensaba - Como pensé, es bueno.

\- ¡Cryogonal, rayo de hielo!

Una ráfaga gélida fue lanzada hacia Lucario, que, aún a pesar del piso resbaloso, logró deslizarse y evadir.

-¡Ooh, no tiene problemas en moverse sobre el hielo! ¿Cómo lo hace?

\- Entrenamos. – dijo Lohne con seriedad - Mucho.

\- Aun así, no es algo fácil de lograr, menos aún de mantener. ¡Así que veamos cuanto duran así!

Como si leyese el pensamiento de su entrenador, Cryogonal se arrojó al ataque.

-¿Un ataque físico? – el pelinegro murmuro algo confundido - ¿Por qué él…?

El muchacho no tuvo que pensarlo por mucho tiempo. Contra su Lucario, ese Cryogonal no tenía oportunidad de vencer en un cuerpo a cuerpo. Y era imposible que Wulfric no lo supiera, así que sólo era posible que fuera…

\- ¡Leor, aléjate de él!

Sin pensárselo, Leor comenzó a deslizarse como un patinador sobre hielo, mientras evitaba los de por sí rápidos embates de Cryogonal, que buscaba a como dé lugar, acercarse mucho, lo suficiente. Wulfric, por primera vez desde que la pelea comenzó, dejó de sonreír para mirar a Lohne con curiosidad.

-Que extraño… - pensaba Wulfric - él ya debería saber que con un movimiento suficientemente fuerte podría derrotar a mi compañero. Prácticamente, le estoy sirviendo el combate en bandeja al querer acercar a Cryogonal. ¿Acaso él… conocerá mi estrategia?

Mientras, Leor continuaba evadiendo hábilmente a su enemigo, pero Lohne, así como el, sabía que no podían estar así para siempre. Pronto se terminaría agotando.

\- ¡No hay de otra, Leor! ¡Usa terremoto!

Leor detuvo tu avance, dio un rugido y destrozó el suelo bajo sus patas haciéndolo temblar, pero también dejándose abierto a un ataque que Wulfric no iba a desperdiciar.

-¡Ese ataque no funciona en Cryogonal, chico! ¡Enséñale con rayo confuso!

Lohne apretó un poco los dientes. Parecía que se estaba inquietando.

\- Lo sabía…

Unas extrañas ondas emergieron de Cryogonal impactando en Leor, y provocándole un buen mareo que lo hacía tambalearse.

-Ya lo tenemos – decía Wulfric, triunfante.

Similar al andar de un ebrio, Leor avanzaba y se bamboleaba de aquí para allá, mientras Cryogonal no le perdía de vista… ni Lohne tampoco.

\- Debiste seguir esquivando, hijo. Ahora tu Lucario está confundido.

\- Entonces… - respondió el joven - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Wulfric se sorprendió. A pesar de la situación, Lohne parecía extrañamente tranquilo. Decidió no confiarse en que se tratara de presunción, y continuar atacando ahora que podía hacerlo sin restricciones.

\- ¡Esto es lo que pasará! ¡Rayo de hielo!

Sin poder hacer nada por evadir, Leor fue inmediatamente congelado por el ataque de Cryogonal. Ahora estaba inmóvil e indefenso, petrificado en un bloque de hielo. Lohne chasqueó los dientes.

\- Resiste, Leor…

-¡Muy bien! – Wulfric no planeaba dar cuartel - ¡Terminemos con Giro rápido!

El pokemon de hielo comenzó a girar cada vez más rápidamente, como un frisby viviente, impactándose contra Leor y liberándolo de su prisión helada, pero derribándolo de golpe y pesadamente al suelo desbaratado.

\- ¡Eso, buen golpe!

Cryogonal ya daba botes en el aire celebrando una aparente victoria, pero ni Lohne ni Leor se movían. De cuando en cuando, durante la batalla, el líder de gimnasio se volvía hacia Kyra, pero esta no reaccionaba a nada. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo esta vez, al volverse de vuelta al combate, vio que Leor, sin dificultad, se terminó de reincorporar, sacudiéndose un poco de hielo del cuerpo. No parecía estar muy dañado, y se puso en posición de batalla. Esto alegró al líder de hielo.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Tu Lucario es muy resistente!

\- Lo es. Ahora todo el escenario está listo.

Wulfric puso un rostro muy interrogante. Cuando miró alrededor, no parecía haber nada más diferente al inicio que el ahora campo destrozado… con el cual comenzó a comprender.

\- Leor – dijo de pronto Lohne - ¿qué tal puedes moverte ahora?

Respondiendo a su pregunta, Leor comenzó a correr, saltar y deslizarse a toda velocidad por el campo, tan ágilmente que Cryogonal apenas podía seguirlo con la vista.

\- ¡! ¡Entonces por eso te abriste a mi ataque!

\- Ciertamente fue un riesgo, - explicó el joven - pero confié en que Leor resistiría los embates de Cryogonal una vez que lo confundieras. Con el suelo totalmente liso y resbaloso él no podía moverse con total libertad, así que me arriesgué a usar terremoto para nivelar el juego.

\- Haha, ¿y que habrías hecho si bajo el hielo había solo agua? ¿Tu Lucario no tiene problemas para nadar?

\- No los tiene, pero sabía que sería solo tierra firme o hielo muy grueso. Eso, a menos que todos tus pokemon leviten.

Wulfric puso un rostro muy serio. El chico sabía de lo que hablaba. Leor entonces se detuvo, listo para seguir con la lucha.

\- Bien, - Lohne sonrió desafiante - ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

Wulfric se puso en guardia nuevamente.

\- ¡Prepárate, Cryogonal!

El pokemon de Hielo retrocedió de manera preventiva, pero Leor no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Lohne lo había previsto.

\- No escaparás.

Respaldando esta declaración, Leor llegó de un par de saltos con su oponente.

\- Usa auraesfera.

Sin darle tiempo a que se retirara, Leor atacó con una poderosa esfera de aura que dio de lleno a Cryogonal, derribándolo por primera vez en la pelea. Y lastimándolo mucho también, ya que tardó mucho en volverse a levantar por completo.

\- Ese fue un ataque muy fuerte… - el líder de gimnasio miraba a Leor, de pie frente a ellos – Con sólo ese golpe ha logrado dejar débil a mi Cryogonal. ¿Se habrá contenido con el primero que nos acertó?

\- ¡Leor, termina con Cañón destello!

Leor juntó las patas delanteras para formar una concentración de energía plateada, la cual disparó directo a Cryogonal. Wulfric decidió contraatacar.

\- ¡Rayo de hielo!

Cryogonal respondió con su propio ataque, pero, tal vez producto de la fatiga o el debilitamiento, nada pudo hacer este contra la acometida de Leor, la cual lo arrojó fuera del campo. Para cuando todos voltearon a verle, Cryogonal ya estaba completamente vencido.

-Cryogonal ya no puede continuar – señaló el árbitro – la primera ronda es para el retador.

-¡WOAAAH!

Los combatientes, Leor incluido, miraron hacia el sitio del que vino la ovación. En las tribunas, aún caminando, se encontraban los recién llegados Hannes, Laila, Chiara, Maryah y Kiss, siendo los dos primeros los responsables de tal grito de emoción.

-¡El Lucario de Lohne también es muy fuerte! – exclamó la niña pelirroja.

-Heh, debiste verlo peleando co los de STRIFE – dijo Hannes – claro que es fuerte.

Viendo a Kyra, quien sonrió al verles, el grupo se dirigió hacia ella, sentándose Laila a su lado sosteniendo a Chiara, mientras los demás se sentaban en la siguiente tribuna hacia arriba. Tanto Wulfric como Lohne les veían con extrañeza.

-Parece – el líder habló primero – que tenemos más visitas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Lohne - ¿No deberían estar tratando con las familias de esos niños?

-¿Familias? – preguntó Wulfric con sorpresa - ¿de qué están hablando?

-Bueno, queríamos ver la batalla – respondió Hannes como si se disculpara – cuando el guardia al que le dijiste nos lo contó, ni Laila ni yo pudimos resistirnos.

-Yo sólo estoy aquí por Laila, ¿está claro? – dijo Maryah de pronto – No creas que me interesa algo de las peleas que busques.

-En fin, no importa… - Lohne se volvió de regreso hacia la batalla – Creo que gané esta, Wulfric.

-Sí… sin duda – Wulfric también volvió su concentración a la pelea – no está nada mal.

Segundos después, el enorme líder sacaba una segunda pokeball.

\- ¿Vas a continuar con Lucario, hm?

\- ¿Leor? – preguntó el joven - ¿Qué me dices?

El lucario asintió con un gruñido.

\- Pues muy bien. – Wulfric arrojó su pokeball - ¡Vamos, Avalugg!

Del haz de luz que emergió de la pokeball, apareció un enorme bloque de hielo con cabeza y patas poderosas, que hizo temblar el lugar con su rugido.

\- Avalugg… - aun con su sorpresa, Lohne sonreía con desafío - esto será duro.

Leor dio un ligero rugido combativo.

\- Bien, Leor está listo. Entonces yo también.

Mientras ellos se preparaban para luchar, algo había concentrado la atención de Maryah. Para cualquiera que la mirara, diría que estaba viendo el campo en sí, o a Leor, pero no. Estaba viendo a Lohne, porque había notado, de repente, algo en sus ojos. Cuando éste los vio al llegar al gimnasio, no hubo ninguna emoción especial en la mirada del joven entrenador. Pero ahora, justo ahora que se preparaba para luchar junto a su Lucario, algo en sus ojos cambió de repente y al instante. Una mirada que ella jamás pensó que vería en alguien con la personalidad de Lohne. Era como si sus ojos de pronto se iluminaran, como si se encendieran en el más vivo fuego. Había visto esa mirada antes, ella lo sabía. Hace muchísimo tiempo… y era imposible… no podía tratarse de eso, ¿cierto?

\- El… él es…

Hannes estaba muy distraído para darse cuenta, pero Kyra, perceptiva como ella sola, volvió su mirada hacia la chica. Un recuerdo había llegado de súbito a su mente. Y a juzgar por su expresión, fue uno que le impactó bastante. Vio como la joven se tapaba la boca con la mano, mientras que la otra, como un puño, se posaba sobre su pecho.

\- Lohne… no puede ser…

-¡Ahora, Leor! – Lohne decidió iniciar con la ofensiva - ¡Auraesfera!

Avalugg fue pronto golpeado por una esfera de energía azul, justo al frente de su gran cabeza, sin embargo; no retrocedió. El pelinegro volvió a chasquear sus dientes ante el fallo.

\- Encontrarás que Avalugg es mucho más difícil de tumbar que Cryogonal – afirmó Wulfric, con confianza.

-Obviamente…

Wulfric puso una expresión interrogativa en su rostro. Lohne decidió cambiar un poco su modo de pelear.

\- Leor, nos apoyaremos en tu velocidad. Cuidado con sus ataques.

Leor respondió con un pequeño rugido.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que nos toca. – el líder de gimnasio levantó ambos brazos y los bajó con fuerza - ¡Avalugg, usa Alud!

Dando un poderoso rugido, Avalugg provocó una avalancha de piedras, nieve y hielo desde arriba, y descendiendo rápidamente. Lohne no iba a esperar a que cayera sobre ellos.

\- ¡Leor, sal de ahí y usa cañón destello!

El pokemon obedeció, arrojando su poderosa estela plateada contra el gigante de hielo.

-¡Repélelo con gira bola!

A la orden de su entrenador, Avalugg comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad, recibiendo el impacto del ataque de Leor, pero disminuyendo muchísimo su efecto. Una vez que la colisión terminó, los giros terminaron, y el pokemon de hielo parecía estar casi ileso.

-Es muy duro también – pensó Lohne – debo pensar en algo y rápido.

Por supuesto, Wulfrc no iba a darle demasiado tiempo para eso.

-¡Avalugg, termínalo con roca afilada!

Del suelo comenzaron a salir muchísimas rocas, grandes y pequeñas, que se lanzaron como si tuvieran vida contra Leor. Éste trató de evadirlas, pero venían de todos lados, así que no pudo evitar que le impactaran fuertemente, arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡Leor! – Lohne se preocupó - ¿estás bien?

El Lucario se puso de nuevo de pie, lanzando un fuerte rugido.

-Así es – de pronto, Lohne soltó una sonrisa muy grande con dientes apretados, mientras sus ojos parecían arder más aún – yo también me estoy emocionando…

-Oh… - Wulfric pronto comenzó a sentir el escozor de la emoción también – tienen espíritu. Mucho.

Entonces, Lohne adoptó una posición que parecía de pelea, como si fuese él el que iba a combatir. Con ambas manos convertidas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, de pronto arrojó un puñetazo derecho al aire.

-¡Vamos a por ellos, Leor!

Nuevamente, el Lucario arrojó un potente rugido de batalla al cielo y se arrojó a la carrera a por su oponente. Mientras, en las tribunas, Hannes y Laila parecían muy impactados por lo que acababan de ver.

-V-vaya… - Hannes casi tartamudeaba – creo… que se ha emocionado. No parecía ese tipo de persona, ¿cierto?

-Creo que hasta está feliz – siguió Laila - ¿ves esa cara que tiene?

Entonces, Maryah se puso de pie. Sus ojos no podrían haberse abierto más de lo que ya estaban, mientras se sostenía una mano con la otra, pegadas a su pecho por lo rápido que su corazón estaba latiendo.

-Esa forma… esos… esos ojos… - la joven comenzó a lagrimear – es… es imposible…

Pronto, los demás en la tribuna notaron la reacción de la chica. Laila se preocupó, sobre todo al ver las lágrimas.

-¡Hermana! ¡Hermana, ¿Qué ocurre?!

Sin responder, y ante la sorpresa de los que estaban con ella, la joven salió corriendo de ahí, casi empujando a los demás entrenadores del gimnasio que veían la batalla y otros que estaban cerca, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, por donde salió sin dar una explicación. Kiss fue inmediatamente tras ella, preocupado.

-¡Maryah! – gritó Hannes.

-¡Hermana! – siguió Laila - ¡Hermana!

-Laila, - el policía se volvió hacia ella - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¡No… No lo sé! ¡De pronto comenzó a llorar y…!

-¿Habremos… dicho algo malo?

-Voy a ir con ella… - Laila salió corriendo junto con Chiara del lugar - ¡Avísale a Lohne!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué yo…?!

La niña había salido del lugar antes de que el siquiera pudiera terminar de preguntar. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Todo era demasiado raro, con Lohne volviéndose tan animado de un momento a otro y con Maryah reaccionando de ese modo. Apenas procesaba lo que había ocurrido, cuando escuchó un estruendo muy grande. Regresando su mirada hacia el combate pokemon, Avalugg estaba lanzando aludes y rocas afiladas, las cuales, nadie sabía cómo, Leor esquivaba o aprovechaba para escalar, saltar y moverse caóticamente alrededor del pokemon de hielo.

-¡Sigue así, compañero! – Lohne estaba excitado, pero no perdía la guardia - ¡Ya casi lo tenemos!

En ese momento, el Lucario se vio justo encima de su oponente.

-¡Cañón destello!

Leor juntó sus manos para arrojar la fuerte corriente de energía con la que realizaba ese ataque. Debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, ésta dio de lleno en la espada de Avalugg, quien dio un rugido producto del impacto, mientras su oponente aterrizaba sobre una de las rocas que el gigante había levantado.

-¡Leor, apunta a sus patas! – ordenó Lohne - ¡Usa auraesfera!

El pokemon luchador arrojó 4 auraesferas diferentes, las cuales cayeron una en cada pata de Avalugg. Tal cual lo había planeado el retador, esto debilitó los pilares con los que el pokemon de Wulfric se sostenía, cayendo al suelo y provocando un pequeño temblor con eso.

-¡Avalugg, rápido! – Wulfric no se daba por vencido - ¡Usa gira bola!

Era inútil. El gigante de hielo trataba de levantarse, pero el daño en sus patas no le dejaba hacerlo rápidamente. Y esto demoraba su ofensiva, cosa que Lohne aprovechó.

-¡Una vez más, Leor! – apuntó con su puño a Aavalugg - ¡Cañón destello!

Nuevamente el ataque dio de lleno en Avalugg. Cuando la nube de polvo provocada por el impacto se disipó, el pokemon de hielo estaba fuera de combate. El árbitro dio un paso al frente y declaró la segunda victoria para Leor, quien dio un corto y leve rugido de victoria.

-Eso fue impresionante, chico – Wulfric regresó a Avalugg a su pokeball – usar de ese modo el campo, gran idea.

Desde la tribuna, Hannes pensaba en lo totalmente de acuerdo que estaba con el líder de gimnasio. Kyra sonrió.

-Elógiame cuando te haya vencido – respondió Lohne, aun con deseo de pelea – aun te queda un pokemon, ¿no es así?

-Mejor que no te arrepientas de esas palabras – el hombre sacó una nueva pokeball – ahora ve, ¡Abomasnow!

Del redondo instrumento emergió un enorme pokemon blanco con garras verdosas, como si se tratara de un árbol grande, gordo y móvil con ojos y boca.

-Aquí viene – pensó Lohne, aún con la lucha ardiendo en su mirada – el final.

Hannes se puso de pie y se acercó al muro de las tribunas a ver mejor la pelea. Parecía haber olvidado que las chicas habían salido corriendo de allí. Pero Kyra no, y mientras la batalla comenzaba, miraba hacia la salida. Su expresión delataba de que tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido allí. Y mientras ella se volvía a mirar a sus compañeros, fuera del gimnasio; Laila logró encontrar a Maryah, sentada en una banca cercana, mientras lloraba abrazada a su pikachu, que trataba de consolarla como fuera.

-¡Hermana! – llegó la niña corriendo - ¡hermana, ¿Qué ocurre?!

Como si no la hubiera visto, la castaña no la miró, mientras murmuraba con la cabeza de Kiss muy cerca de su barbilla.

-No puede ser él… no puede…

-¡Hermana, ¿de qué hablas?! – Laila ya estaba asustándose - ¡hermana, reacciona, mírame!

Maryah, entonces, se volvió a ver a Laila, que ya casi lagrimeaba como ella.

-Laila… - entonces notó su estado, acercándosele – lo siento, es que yo…

-Hermana, ¿acaso Hannes y yo dijimos algo malo?

-No, por supuesto que no… perdóname Laila, yo sólo…

-Hermana – Laila tomó con sus manos las de Maryah – por favor dime. ¿Por qué estas triste?

-Es que… - la chica soltó una de sus manos para secar sus lágrimas – es que es tan diferente… no es el mismo que yo conocí… ni siquiera creí que fuera él… jamás pensé… Digo, tuve mis dudas cuando supe su nombre, pero su forma de ser… no podía ser él, era imposible…

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la niña - ¿Ya conocías a Wulfric? ¿Pasó algo con él?

-No… no a Wulfric… - la joven miró a Laila, llorosa – a Lohne…

La niña abrió ojos como platos del impacto.

-Pero fue hace tanto tiempo… era sólo una niña… y él… era tan dulce… y feliz…

-Pero no entiendo, hermana – la pequeña se subió a la banca, sentándose a su lado - ¿no lo reconociste al verle? ¿O su nombre…?

-Fue cuando éramos muy pequeños… - miró a Laila – y no fue por mucho tiempo, tan sólo un par de años. Sin mencionar que nuestra apariencia ha cambiado mucho después de tanto.

-Pero conoce tu nombre, ¿verdad? Por más que cambie tu apariencia, algo debe haber…

-Es verdad. Pero como entenderás, estoy segura… de que se ha olvidado de mí.

Kiss dio un par de lamidas en la mejilla de su entrenadora, recibiendo caricias de ésta y una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Entonces… si es así, hermana… ¿Cómo lo reconociste ahora?

-Sus ojos… - la joven miró hacia el frente, recordando – sus ojos, ahora tan fríos y sin vida… los recuerdo cálidos y alegres.

Laila miraba con atención y escuchaba con el doble de la misma a la joven.

-Pero sé que es él… porque esa parte de él no ha cambiado. Cuando se emociona…

-¿Cuándo se emociona? – la niña entonces recordó a Lohne hace un momento en su batalla - ¿Cómo ahora?

-Cuando algo le emocionaba hasta cierto punto… veía como sus ojos parecían enrojecer, como ojos de fuego… por eso puedo decir que es él. Acabo de ver exactamente lo mismo.

-No puede ser… - A Laila comenzaba a matarle la curiosidad - ¿Cómo fue que…?

-Yo era tan sólo una niña, como de tu edad, tal vez algo mayor… no lo sé - Maryah ya comenzaba a narrar, sin notarlo – un profesor pokemon había ido a mi casa a trabajar con mis padres… junto a su pequeño hijo.

Entonces, aún entre sus lágrimas, Maryah se rió un poco.

-¿Hermana? – Laila le buscaba la mirada - ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… dime algo Laila… voy a sonar… extremadamente infantil, pero…

-¿Sí?

\- ¿Crees..? – la chica tragó saliva, mientras un par de lágrimas más asomaban de sus ojos - ¿Crees que una niña puede enamorarse?

-¿Eeeh?

Continuará…_. _


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: EL MISMO Y A LA VEZ DIFERENTE

-¿Si una niña puede… enamorarse?

-Hehe – Maryah soltaba una risilla fastidiada – suena tan estúpido, ¿no es así?

-Hermana…

-Aún lo conservo, fresco en mis recuerdos…

La joven de pronto se vio sumergida en sus memorias, mientras sus labios se movían por su cuenta. Allí mismo en la región Kalos, cerca de ciudad Anistar y oculta entre los bosques en un enorme claro cerca de un riachuelo, tenía su hogar, una vivienda bastante amplia que hacía extraño pensar el que estuviese realmente escondida. Vivía con sus padres, su abuelo y su hermano mayor, Jared. No salía mucho de casa debido a que, por alguna razón, tanto ella como su hermano siempre habían recibido allí mismo su educación, de parte de profesores particulares. Pero a ella esto no le llamaba mucho la atención, y en eso difería mucho de Jared. Cada vez debía ser regañada por alguno de los maestros que iban allí, ya que siempre se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en que tal sería el mundo exterior, como se sentiría pasear, caminar y correr más allá de los límites del jardín de su casa. Y sobre todo, qué tipo de pokemon diferentes habría allí afuera además de los pocos que había visto a veces merodear por el jardín, atraídos por el olor de algunas frutas y bayas que allí crecían; pero que no podía admirar lo suficiente ya que Jared y sus padres siempre los ahuyentaban, como si éstos estuviesen haciendo algún daño.

-Nuestra casa es para que vivan personas – le decía Jared cada vez – no para alimañas oportunistas.

-Pero no hacen nada malo – respondía con voz apenas audible una Maryah de apenas seis años – si solo les dejas ir y venir solos…

-¡No me repliques! Soy tu hermano mayor y se mas que tú. Solo hazme caso y punto.

Desde siempre a Jared le había gustado enfatizar su posición como el mayor "y más experto" de los dos hermanos, aunque apenas le llevaba 3 de ventaja. Y ella era tan tímida y sumisa que no podía responder. Eso podía ser culpa de sus padres, ya que siempre volcaron sus mayores expectativas en él, ya que, a diferencia de ella, Jared cumplía con cada una de las reglas de la casa, estaba centrado en su preparación "para el futuro" y nunca había sabido dejar su mente por las nubes como ella. Y siempre había sido demasiado bueno y correcto como para pasar tiempo con alguien que ni siquiera parecía esforzarse en llegar a ese estándar. Para con Maryah, lo máximo que ésta había logrado era una gélida mirada de seriedad.

-Deberías ser un poco más como tu hermano al menos – rezongaba su madre – ésta familia requiere personas preparadas para el mundo del mañana, no personas que lo estorben.

-Es que no puedo… - respondía, a veces entre lágrimas, la niña – no puedo dejar de pensarlo…

-¿Aun sigues con esas tonterías? Aquí tienes de todo, no necesitas salir para hacer nada. El mundo está muy mal desde hace tiempo, y no es algo que necesiten ver o aprender.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Por supuesto que podrás ir allá afuera algún día, pero aún no es el momento. Si por fin empiezas a comportarte como un miembro de esta familia, puede que el día llegue antes de lo que piensas.

Siempre era lo mismo. Su madre tenía esa forma hiriente de dirigirse a ella; y francamente, con Jared no era mucho mejor, pero dado que éste sí se adaptaba a su idea de comportamiento, entonces no tenía problemas con él. Maryah siempre era el problema, ella era siempre la que estaba fuera de lugar. ¿Y su padre? Pues no hablaba mucho. O mejor dicho, ni siquiera hablaba. Siempre demasiado ocupado como para comer con la familia o siquiera hablar con sus hijos. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que le vio el rostro frente a frente. De hecho, apenas sí recordaba su rostro, con ojos pardos y oscuros como los suyos, siempre cansados y con ese bigote corto que descuidaba de cuando en cuando. Y nada de esto parecía afectar a nadie más que a ella.

El único amigo que se podía decir que tenía, era su abuelo. Aunque trataba de llevarse bien con su hija y su yerno, era evidente que era algo así como un paria. Apenas sí sabían que estaba ahí, ignorado incluso durante las cenas en que les acompañaba. Que decir de Jared, con quien el hombre jamás pudo conectar, ya que pasar un rato con su abuelo no estaba dentro de sus intereses. Pero Maryah era diferente de todos ellos. Ella sabía perfecto donde encontrarlo y en qué momento estaba en qué lugar; siempre recibida por un abrazo del hombre. Era, por así decirlo, el único lugar donde podía encontrar algo más que una simple formación fría y rígida. Sólo con él podía perder temporalmente su timidez, hablar con confianza. Una vez, cuando estaba por cumplir los siete años, decidió sacar de su pecho algo que estaba segura, sólo su abuelo escucharía.

-Quiero irme de aquí, abuelo.

-Pero que dices, querida – el hombre la sentó junto a él – solo eres una niña. ¿A dónde irías?

-Lejos. No creo que a mis padres o a mi hermano mayor les importe.

-No, Maryah, claro que no – el anciano acarició su cabeza – por supuesto que les importará. Eres su hija. Se pondrían muy tristes si te fueras.

-Pero no lo soporto, abuelo – gemía la niña – quiero ver que hay allá afuera. Quiero ver como es todo, quiero ver muchos pokemon. Y si está todo mal como dice mamá, quiero verlo y saber por qué.

-No se trata de que este todo mal… - el anciano se interrumpió a sí mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No… no importa – el viejo, nervioso, fue poco a poco recuperando su semblante calmado – el punto es que no puedes irte. Aún.

-¿Aún?

-Es una costumbre muy extendida, incluso fuera de la región Kalos, que cuando los chicos cumplen 10 años o más, partan en un viaje.

-¡¿En serio?!

-¡Psssst! – el abuelo la silenció con un dedo entre sus labios – Esto es sólo para ti, ¿ok?

-Ok – susurró la niña.

-Pero para ello, necesitas un compañero pokemon que te acompañe y te cuide. Cosa que aún no tienes.

-Entonces no importa – Maryah se entristeció – ellos jamás me dejarán tener un pokemon.

-Tus padres pueden ser algo difíciles, cariño, pero hay un modo de que acepten que tengas un compañero pokemon. Y que, cuando cumplas los 10 años, te dejen ir de viaje. Pero debes ser extremadamente responsable, ¿has entendido?

-¿De verdad? – los ojos pardos de la niña destellaban – ¡dime, dime!

Algunos días después, se dio el cumpleaños de Maryah. Por supuesto, siendo como eran, la familia jamás había hecho ningún tipo de ceremonia, para ninguno de ellos. Quizá un regalo o dos y, eso era por puro compromiso. Pero nunca hubo una reunión, jamás fueron amigos a visitarles, porque nunca los tuvieron. "No necesitamos esas trivialidades" decía su madre. Así había sido siempre, así que no sentía pena por ello. Pero ese fue su mejor cumpleaños, ya que, de parte de su abuelo, recibió un gracioso huevo de color verdoso. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era un huevo de pokemon, al cual abrazó con una felicidad indescriptible.

-¿Pero qué significa esto? – dijo la madre con voz enérgica - ¡Había dejado muy claro que…!

-Vamos, hija – dijo el abuelo, casi suplicante – es solo un huevo.

-Un huevo pokemon, padre. En esta casa no…

-Sé que a ustedes no les gusta que los pokemon silvestres entren a éste lugar. Ni siquiera en el jardín pueden pasar un rato. Pero esos son salvajes, y con este será diferente.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Si Maryah cuida ese huevo, será una muestra de que puede ser realmente responsable. Y en cuando nazca, ella y sólo ella se hará responsable de cuidarlo, criarlo y entrenarlo. Creo que puede aprender mucho de esa experiencia.

-Tu… - la mujer aun parecía enojada - ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

-No tramo nada – el anciano puso una expresión honesta – pero solo quiero darle un compañero a mi nieta, para que no esté tan sola.

La mujer guardo silencio, cruzando miradas con su padre. Movía los dedos en sus brazos cruzados con impaciencia.

-Muy bien – dijo la mujer, tajante – pero no consentiré ni uno más.

-De acuerdo.

-Y ten por seguro que no permitiré que esta responsabilidad la distraiga de su preparación.

-Estoy seguro de ello. – el viejo sonrió – será el doble de responsabilidad. ¿No es perfecto para enderezarla?

Nuevamente, la mujer miró a su padre con sospecha y algo de enojo. Pero tras resoplar, finalmente decidió ceder y se retiró de la sala, dejando a su padre solo con sus nietos. El hombre suspiró aliviado, viendo después que Jared miraba a su hermana con fastidio.

-Si quieres también puedo obsequiarte uno, hijo.

-No lo necesito – dijo el chico con desdén – tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que cuidar un pokemon.

El mayor de los hermanos se retiró, dejando a la niña viéndole triste.

-Descuida, querida. – dijo el hombre – seguramente lo entenderá muy pronto.

A Maryah no le importaba mucho eso. Después de todo, Jared siempre había sido así. Y ahora, tenía lo que siempre había querido: un amigo. Por supuesto, este debía nacer primero. La niña no podía ser más feliz. Los días pasaron, y, efectivamente, Maryah honró el trato que había hecho su abuelo, esforzándose y mejorando mucho sus estudios para sorpresa de los profesores que iban a su casa, de Jared e incluso su madre. Y, a la vez, el tiempo que empleaba antes para perder el tiempo en corretear por la casa, o en observar a los pokemon del jardín antes de que alguien los ahuyentara; comenzó a usarlo para cuidar del huevo pokemon que había recibido. Dado que estaba cumpliendo su parte del convenio, nadie dijo ni hizo nada. Sin quejas. Para Maryah, las cosas no podían mejorar. Hasta que, un día, repentinamente, la pequeña vio a su abuelo pasar por la puerta de su habitación, que estaba abierta. Estaba vestido con la misma formalidad de siempre, pero esta vez, llevaba consigo un sombrero de copa, un paraguas negro y una maleta. La niña le llamó, pero este no respondió. Tras pensarlo un momento y dejar su huevo a buen recaudo, corrió hacia la sala donde estaba la puerta de salida de la casa, encontrando en el lugar a su madre y a su abuelo, que ya estaba cruzando el umbral.

-¡Abuelo! – exclamó la niña - ¡Abuelo! ¿A dónde vas?

-Lo siento, Maryah – el anciano parecía triste – pero tengo algo que hacer. Algo muy importante. Tal vez… no vuelva en un tiempo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué abuelo?

La madre veía la escena sin inmutarse. Incluso parecía algo aburrida.

-Voy a regresar pronto, cariño – dijo el abuelo, abrazándola, ocultando sus propias lágrimas – nos volveremos a ver pronto.

-¿Abuelo…?

El hombre soltó a la niña, dando una ligera reverencia hacia su hija, quien le respondió con un ligero y frío gesto afirmativo; y salió de la casa, luego del jardín, para finalmente comenzar a alejarse hasta perderse a la distancia.

-¡ABUELO! ¡ABUELO!

Maryah salió de la casa y llegó hasta el jardín, buscando que llamar a su más amado familiar. Pero fue inútil. Cuando se volvió hacia su madre para buscar explicaciones, ésta ya había desaparecido dentro de la casa. Era igual que siempre. Por supuesto, con su abuelo la relación de esas personas era similar que con ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y corrió al interior de la vivienda, directo a su habitación, ignorando a su hermano y a su madre, que estaban cerca. Ninguno se molestó en preguntar que ocurría. Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, sentándose en el piso a llorar con el rostro gacho pegado a sus rodillas. Así continuó por varios minutos hasta que, de pronto, un ruido salió de la nada, sobresaltándola. Miró hacia un lado y a otro, hasta que su vista se encontró con el huevo que había estado cuidando. Se estaba moviendo, y pronto, había comenzado a dar saltos sin parar. La niña se puso de pie rápidamente, buscando atraparlo para evitar que se rompa. Entonces, en uno de esos rebotes, el huevo cayó sobre la cama de Maryah, donde comenzó a brillar intensamente, casi cegándola. Para cuando terminó, el huevo había desaparecido, y en su lugar, había quedado un pequeño Larvitar, que se estiró y bostezó al verse libre de su cascarón.

-Nació… - la niña se acercó – ya nació…

El Larvitar, al verla, se acercó rápidamente con curiosidad, asustando a la pequeña que, rauda, fue a esconderse tras uno de los muebles. El Larvitar, curioso, bajó de la cama dándose en el proceso el primer golpe de su vida contra el suelo. Pero se levantó sin problemas, y avanzó hasta encontrar a Maryah, que temblaba un poco y escondía sus ojos con las manos. El recién nacido pokemon no detuvo su curiosidad, y trepó por las piernas de la niña terminando en sus rodillas. Poco a poco, Maryah se quitó las manos de los ojos, viendo al Larvitar mirándole feliz y animado. Ella, aún algo temerosa, le tocó la cabeza con una de sus manos. El pokemon, contento, se recostó sobre ella, disponiéndose a ser acariciado, cosa que Maryah interpretó rápidamente. A medida que le acariciaba, ganaba más confianza y pronto se vio nuevamente envuelta en la felicidad que hace poco había perdido.

-Gracias… - la niña sonreía, aun entre lágrimas – abuelo…

El pokemon pareció percibir los sentimientos de la pequeña castaña, trepando hasta su pecho y recostándose ahí. Correspondiendo, Maryah dio un fuerte abrazo a su nuevo amigo.

-Bienvenido… - dijo la niña, acariciando a su pokemon.

Entonces, el Larvitar bajó del pecho de la niña y se acercó, de nuevo con curiosidad, a un cesto lleno de cintas de colores como las que las niñas usan. Y casi sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a jugar con ellas, lanzándolas sobre sí mismo, hasta que, llegado un momento, una de estas cayó en el cuerno de su cabeza. Miró hacia Maryah y centró su vista en las cintas que ella tenía en el cabello, sujetando sus coletas. Luego se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación, reaccionando con mucha satisfacción ante su apariencia con ese lazo. Maryah sonrió emocionada.

-Entonces… ¿entonces eres una niña, como yo?

El Larvitar sonrió. Maryah se acercó a ella, y sin quitarle la cinta volvió a acercarla a sí.

-Gaia… - dijo de pronto – Bienvenida, Gaia.

El pokemon hizo un pequeño ruido feliz. La niña volvió a abrazarle con fuerza, y desde ese día, ambas se hicieron inseparables. Su nueva compañera mejoró muchísimo la vida de Maryah, y más ahora que su abuelo ya no se encontraba ahí. Gracias a ella, casi ni necesitaba interactuar con los fríos y distantes miembros de su familia restantes. Incluso hubo veces en que, cuando el agresivo Jared intentaba meterse con ella, Gaia salía en su defensa, pero estaba siendo lo suficientemente bien criada para no agredirle, sólo le gruñía. Y eso era suficiente quizá no para acobardarle, sino para hacer que se fuera, no sin antes quedar con la última palabra, ya sea con un insulto disimulado o una frase despectiva. Todo eso evitó muchos problemas.

Parecía que todo iba a continuar del mismo modo hasta que ella cumpliese los 10 años hasta que, un día particular, pasó algo inesperado. Un hombre, cuya apariencia delataba que era un científico o profesor pokemon, llegó a la entrada de la casa, acompañado de un Froakie que se encontraba en su hombro. La niña, que estaba en el jardín con Gaia, se escondió tras uno de los muros de la casa, asomándose desde allí para espiar. El hombre fue recibido por la madre y, sorpresivamente, el padre de Maryah también. Desde donde estaba, les escuchaba hablar.

-Bienvenido, profesor. – saludó secamente el padre de la niña.

-Gracias – respondió el recién llegado – vine tan pronto como me llamaron.

-Necesitamos únicamente de sus conocimientos, profesor – dijo la mujer de pronto - ¿a qué viene ese pokemon?

-Es mi asistente, Jin. Descuiden, ni siquiera lo van a sentir.

El Froakie asintió ligeramente, entendiendo la situación.

-Más vale que sea así – replicó la mujer – aún no queremos más de ellos en casa.

-Comprendo – dijo sin inmutarse el hombre de ciencia – entonces… ¿Dónde me pondrán a trabajar?

-Por aquí. – dijo el dueño de casa.

-Oh, esperen – el profesor pokemon de pronto reveló que tenía más compañía. – no tenía donde dejar a mi pequeño hijo. Espero no les moleste.

Detrás del hombre, había un niño de ojos grises, vivaces, cabello negro muy desordenado y escoltado por un charmander que dio un salto para presentarse junto a un alegre gruñido.

-¡Hola, hola! – exclamó alegre el chico.

-Tch – la mujer parecía perder la paciencia – que se quede aquí en el jardín. Tendrá que esperar por usted. No queremos que tenga distracciones.

-Muy bien – respondió el hombre, sin discutir.

-Y más vale que ese pokemon no queme el jardín…

-No tiene movimientos de combate – interrumpió el hombre – es sólo el compañero de mi hijo. Dada mi ocupación.

-Bien, bien, entendido – dijo la mujer, cortante – entre ya. Necesitamos que trabaje.

El profesor pokemon dio algunas palabras a su hijo, que asintió y se quedó atrás con su charmander. Tras unos segundos, se quedó solo, o eso pensaba hasta que el pokemon de fuego creyó ver algo escondiéndose cerca de allí. Y gruñó para llamar la atención del niño.

-¿Qué pasa, Blaze? – dijo el niño.

El chico miró hacia donde su amigo apuntaba, pero Maryah se escondió rápidamente tras el muro. Sin embargo, su Larvitar no lo hizo. Por el contrario, se acercó con su característica curiosidad a los recién llegados.

-¿Ese pokemon…? ¿Es lo que estabas viendo, Blaze?

El Larvitar se acercó más y más, hasta que pronto compartió unos cuantos sonidos con el Charmander, parecía como si charlaran. Y de pronto, ambos comenzaron a correr alrededor del jardín, sorprendiendo al niño, que dio una gran sonrisa sorprendida y divertida.

-¡Es amistoso! ¿No es así, Blaze?

Ambos pokemon trasladaron su juguetona persecución en torno al niño, que no podía evitar reír ante la escena.

-¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Un Larvitar! ¡Es un Larvitar!

Como si respondiera a su pregunta, el pequeño pokemon verdoso dio un ruido afirmativo y alegre.

-Debes ser el pokemon de esta casa, ¿no? – El niño adopto una actitud pensativa – pero que raros son, tienen un pokemon y no les gusta que ellos estén dentro de la casa…

Entonces, el Larvitar corrió de vuelta hacia el muro tras el cual había salido, pero no se ocultó, sino que se quedó allí a la vista y comenzó a dar pequeños rugidos, llamando a alguien.

-¿Hm? ¿Hay alguien ahí, amigo?

El pequeño niño se acercó, asomándose una vez que alcanzó el muro de la casa en que el Larvitar lo guiaba. Ahí, muy cerca, la niña que allí vivía se había sentado en el suelo, escondida tras una caja de metal que ahí yacía.

-¡Hola! – saludó el niño, alegre - entonces ese es tu Larvitar, ¿no?

-Es una niña – musitó Maryah – es mi amiga…

-¡Ya veo! – exclamó el niño, interrumpiendo - ¡Entonces juguemos juntos!

En cuanto dijo esto, comenzó a correr, seguido de su charmander y del larvitar. Pero cuando se volvió, vio que la niña no se había movido. Le miraba tímida desde donde estaba, sin mover un músculo.

-¿? ¿Estás bien?

-Yo… - la niña aún no atinaba a moverse – pues…

El Larvitar se acercó a ella, animándola a unirse a ellos. La castaña aún dudaba mucho. Es decir, lo acababa de ver, no sabía nada de él. En apariencia, al menos, debía tener su edad más o menos. Aunque a simple vista, era apenas un poco más alto. Vio su expresión inocente y amistosa, lo cual casi le hacía levantarse. Casi. Pero su propia timidez, y sobre todo, la falta de experiencia tratando con extraños la inmovilizaban. Esto le entristecía, pero ni tiempo tuvo de lamentarlo, ya que el mismo niño se acercó y haló de una de sus manos, logrando que se pusiera de pie.

-¡Ahora ven! – dijo este - ¡Vamos a jugar!

-¡Ehh… e-espera…!

El niño corrió sin soltarle la mano hasta que salieron nuevamente al jardín. Maryah se volvió hacia su Larvitar, que corría alegre y saltarina junto al charmander de este desconocido. Luego regresó su vista hacia él. Vio sus ojos grises que parecían brillar como plata. Su sonrisa feliz y traviesa, que buscaba diversión y amistad como fuera. Entonces vio más profundo en ellos. Sentía una repentina calidez y confianza que le hacía sentir nostalgia. Se estremeció al notar que, aunque no estaba del todo cómoda con la inesperada situación; sí se estaba dejando poco a poco llevar por la personalidad tan particular del niño. En cuanto se dio cuenta, ya estaba participando en las correderas del grupo. Reía. Corría. Brincaba. Su incomodidad se desvaneció con velocidad extrema. Es propio de los niños dejarse llevar fácilmente por los juegos con sus jóvenes semejantes, aún si jamás los habían visto antes en su vida. Por supuesto, Maryah no había experimentado nada de esto hasta ahora. Entonces lo recordó. Ese niño transmitía un aura muy similar a la que ella percibía cuando estaba con su abuelo. Un lugar cálido y de confianza. Donde podía ser ella misma. Se sintió extremadamente feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como en casa, cosa rara teniendo en cuenta que ESTABA en su casa. Pero tratándose de alguien emocional y frágil como ella, en un entorno tan falto de color y vida; era fácil comprender esto.

El grupo continuó con sus juegos, ignorando el tiempo que transcurría hasta que el sol comenzaba a ponerse y el cielo rojo de la tarde, a ennegrecer. El ruido de la puerta de la casa abriéndose interrumpió los juegos de los niños y sus amigos pokemon, mientras la madre de la niña y el profesor pokemon salían del umbral.

-¡Ya nos vamos, hijo! – exclamó el hombre.

-¿Eeeh? – se quejó el chico - ¿Tan rápido?

-¿Rápido? – rió el profesor – han pasado casi 4 horas.

-¿De veras?

El Froakie que salió junto al padre del niño saltó hacia este último, cruzando sus bracitos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Lo veré aquí mañana, correcto? – dijo de pronto la mujer.

-Sí, por supuesto – respondió el profesor – llegaré a la misma hora.

-Muy bien – La mujer se volvió, entrando en la vivienda – Ya conoce la salida.

Sin mediar otra palabra, el hombre caminó hacia la salida y tomó a su hijo del hombro, empujándole suavemente para irse.

-¿Volveremos mañana? – preguntó.

-Así es – respondió su padre – Blaze y tú podrán jugar mañana con sus nuevos amigos.

-De hecho las dos son niñas, papá.

-¿Ah sí?

El dúo continuó conversando mientras salían del jardín hacia el auto en que el profesor pokemon había llegado. Maryah se quedó junto a Gaia, ahí donde estaba, viéndoles alejarse algo entristecida. Pero de pronto, el niño se volvió hacia ella y gritó como despedida.

-¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANAAA!

Sin decir nada más, ingresó en el vehículo y este se alejó, mientras la pequeña Maryah aun procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miró hacia la entrada de la casa. Nuevamente la madre había desaparecido dentro de ella. La niña se volvió en dirección a donde el niño y su padre habían partido. Gaia se volvió hacia ella, encontrándola sonriente y algo sonrosada, mientras sus ojos castaños brillaban alegres como era poco común. La niña notó esto mismo y espabiló, mirando a su amiga.

-Vamos Gaia – se agachó y tomó en sus brazos al pokemon – entremos antes de que mamá se enoje.

Mientras ingresaba a la casa, el Larvitar se recostó en el pecho de su compañera. Notó, no muy sorprendida, que el corazoncito de esta latía muy rápido. Y ahí mismo, con ese inquieto tamborileo, se quedó dormida.

-¡Oh no! – la niña reaccionó entonces – No… le pregunté su nombre…

Durante los siguientes días, el niño y su charmander continuaron viniendo. Los juegos iniciaban ni bien esos dos ponían un pie en ese jardín, y Maryah siempre les esperaba llegar impacientemente. Gaia sabía muy bien cuando llegaba la hora, ya que su compañera humana siempre corría puntual hacia el jardín, llamándola, para esperar a sus nuevos amigos cerca de la entrada. Y todo era siempre tan movido y divertido, que cada vez, siempre al momento en que ellos ya se habían ido, Maryah notaba que nunca le preguntó a ese chico su nombre.

-Mañana, sin duda lo recordaré – se decía ella.

Pero era inútil. El niño era directo, no se andaba por las ramas. Él quería divertirse y jugar con sus amigas, los nombres y demás asuntos no tenían importancia para él en ese momento. Claro que era una torpeza, pero eran niños. Era algo inevitable dadas sus personalidades. Pero pronto, Maryah descubriría un rasgo algo más escondido de la personalidad de este animado chico.

Era más o menos el cuarto día en que este iba con su charmander. Los pokemon perseguían y los dos niños debían huir. El jardín era amplio así que no se tornaba aburrido ni estorboso para ellos. Pronto, tal vez producto de la emoción del momento, a Maryah se le ocurrió esconderse entre los arbustos bellamente cortados que había allí. En ellos se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de flores de todos los colores. Pensó que sería un buen sitio para esconderse y sorprender al equipo perseguidor en el momento adecuado. Siguiendo su plan, se agachó y se introdujo en el pequeño espacio que había entre esos matorrales y las paredes exteriores de la casa. Pero corrió con tan mala suerte que no tardó en avistar un pequeño enjambre de Beedrill que se estaba guareciendo cerca de allí. Y como es propio de los beedrill salvajes, éstos pronto se alarmaron y alzaron vuelo amenazantes, apuntando sus grandes aguijones contra la niña. Ésta gritó de miedo, llamando la atención del niño y los dos pokemon. Gaia, rápidamente se puso frente a su compañera, de forma protectora.

-¡Gaia! – exclamó la niña - ¡Cuidado, o te lastimarán!

Ella estaba asustada, y el Larvitar jamás había combatido, ni se le había enseñado ningún movimiento. La situación parecía peligrosa, y Maryah ya se planteaba gritar para que su hermano fuera a ahuyentar a esos pokemon bicho, aun a costa de sus comentarios hirientes como consecuencia. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando, de pronto, vio al charmander lanzarse frente a ellas contra los beedrill, con una de sus garras preparada para golpear.

-¡Usa arañazo! – gritó el niño de pronto.

El pokemon de fuego obedeció y dio un golpe con sus pequeñas garras lo más fuerte que pudo, acertando un golpe a uno de los beedrill. Éste no estaba vencido, pero sí cauteloso. Ninguno de los bichos se les acercó, pero se mantenían a la espera, con ellos en la mira.

-No se van… - gemía Maryah temerosa.

-No te preocupes – le dijo el niño, con voz energética - ¡Blaze y yo nos haremos cargo!

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio. A pesar del peligro en el que estaban, ese niño parecía todo menos asustado. De hecho sonreía, y parecía disfrutar el momento. Y entonces posó su mirada en los ojos de él. Así grises como eran, le pareció que estos de pronto enrojecían, como si unas flamas de fuego se reflejaran en ellos. Eso jamás lo había visto antes, pero en cuanto lo notó, su corazón dio un vuelco. Su reciente compañero de juegos dejó de pronto de parecerle un niño como ella. Ahora era algo más grande, más increíble, infranqueable. Y esto solo aumentó con lo que vino después.

-¡Usa brasas, Blaze!

El charmander escupió unas pequeñas lenguas de fuego, que impactaron con precisión en el enjambre, y esquivando, milagrosamente, las plantas del jardín. Producto de este ataque, los pokemon bicho alzaron vuelo a la vez y se fueron a toda máquina. Pronto se perdieron en la distancia.

-¡Eso es! ¡Buen trabajo, Blaze!

El charmander comenzó a dar saltos de un lado a otro, como celebración. Tanto Maryah como Gaia se habían quedado de piedra, mirando a sus amigos; Maryah con sorpresa, y Gaia, con admiración. Pero entonces la niña recordó algo.

-Oye… - se sobrepuso a la sorpresa para preguntar – creí que tu charmander no sabía pelear…

-Psst – el pequeño le hizo señas para que bajara la voz – es un secreto, papá no lo sabe. Blaze y yo practicamos a veces. Queremos ir de viaje cuando cumpla 10 años.

Maryah abrió muy grandes sus ojos. La coincidencia era demasiado increíble.

-Yo también… - murmuró la niña, sonriente – yo también quiero hacer eso.

-¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó el niño, feliz - ¡Entonces, un día, podemos viajar juntos!

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron muchísimo tras esta declaración. Nuevamente, su corazón de niña latió rápidamente.

-Me llamo… - la niña no dejaría que se le olvidara tras ese gran momento – me llamo Maryah.

-¡Uaah! – el pelinegro reaccionó sorprendido - ¡NI SIQUIERA SABES MI NOMBRE, DE NUEVO ME PUSE A JUGAR SIN PENSAR! ¡UAAAH!

De pronto, la pequeña comenzó a reír. Cosa que no solía hacer mucho. Sólo cuando estaba con ellos. El chiquillo se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la cabeza con pena mientras reía.

-Soy Lohne – respondió de pronto el chico – estoy feliz de conocerte, Maryah.

A la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras Blaze y Gaia volvían a corretear. De pronto, Lohne subió el pulgar hacia arriba con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices? – sus ojos se encontraron – vayamos juntos de viaje cuando el día llegue. ¡Con Gaia y con Blaze!

Ella estuvo a punto de decir que sí con la misma emoción, pero, lamentablemente, Jared salía en ese momento por la puerta de entrada. No se veía nada feliz. Aunque eso no era ninguna novedad.

-¿Qué tanto ruido hacen aquí?

El chico barrió tanto a Maryah como a su amigo con la mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Estoy tratando de leer un poco. ¿Tienen que hacer tanto ruido con sus ridículos juegos?

-Lo siento, hermano… - dijo, muy queda, Maryah – nosotros…

-¿Qué no pueden perder el tiempo callados?

-Ah, esa es mi culpa – dijo el niño de pronto.

-¿Ah? – Jared le miró desdeñoso - ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Lo que pasa es que unos beedrill se pasaron por acá - siguió el niño sin responder la pregunta – Así que los ahuyenté.

-¿Qué los ahuyentaste?

-Síp – el chico señaló a Maryah – ella me dijo que no les gustaban los pokemon salvajes.

-Hm… - el hermano mayor pareció calmarse – Ok. Al menos estás siendo útil mientras estás aquí.

-¿Útil? – repitió el niño.

-Ojalá – Jared se volvió a su hermana – tu fueras la mitad de útil. Te la pasas saltando por ahí con ese pokemon tuyo. De veras que eres tan inútil…

-No es inútil.

Maryah se congeló. Nunca nadie menor que Jared (es decir, ella) le había hablado de ese modo antes. Y tal y como pensaba, eso no le gustó.

-¿Uh? – el mayor del grupo ya mostraba signos de agresividad - ¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije – el niño respondió con total naturalidad – que ella no es inútil. Es la mar de divertida, y es muy lista. Además quiere y cuida bien a su pokemon. Alguien así no puede ser inútil.

-¿Quién te crees para responderme? – Jared ya parecía exasperado – Soy mayor que tú.

-Aja – el niño hasta casi sonreía – No entiendo, ¿Qué hay con eso?

Jared apretó los dientes, y ya parecía que le pegaría al chico un buen empujón. Maryah estaba muy asustada para intervenir, pero entonces, su hermano mayor se detuvo, ya que el charmander gruñía casi con ferocidad justo a su costado, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Y tú que miras, lagartija enana? – preguntó con rudeza.

Como respuesta, Blaze dio un ligero rugido enfadado. Jared entendió el mensaje, y tras chasquear los dientes, se retiró dando una última mirada enfadada hacia los niños antes de meterse a la casa.

-No hubieras hecho eso – casi murmuraba Maryah – no creo que le caigas bien ahora…

-Parece que tú tampoco le caes muy bien – respondió el niño, casi riendo - ¿cierto? Y tú vives aquí.

La niña se sorprendió. Era muy cierto. De repente, ambos estaban riéndose como resultado de esa respuesta.

-No tengas miedo – le dijo de pronto el niño – papá dice que hay gente que usa eso para tratarte mal y meterse contigo.

-¿Tratar… mal?

-Ajá – entonces se volvió hacia Gaia – mientras tengas a tu compañera, no tienes nada que temer, nunca.

Aunque simples, las palabras de ese niño sonaban seguras y hasta sabias. Y esas mismas palabras, las guardaría por siempre en su corazón.

-Ahora vamos – dijo el pequeño niño – continuemos el juego donde se quedó.

Fuera de ese pequeño incidente, el día terminó como los anteriores. Y los dos años que siguieron, transcurrieron del mismo modo, salvo por algunas incursiones e pokemon salvajes algo agresivos, en los cuales Maryah vio nuevamente esos ojos enrojecidos de emoción en su amigo cuando les ahuyentaba con un combate. Gaia aprendió poco a poco algunos simples movimientos, cortesía del pequeño Lohne, con la condición de que lo ocultara de su familia. Día tras día, jugaban y parecía que así seguiría por siempre. Y poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a ese fuerte latir de su corazoncito cada vez que el chico tomaba su mano halándola, o le contaba historias sobre los sitios en que había estado con su padre, o sobre los pokemon que había visto antes de conocerle, o cuando simplemente sus ojos se encontraban. Era maravilloso. Maravilloso y, por desgracia…pasajero.

Una tarde, antes de la hora acostumbrada, el profesor pokemon salió presuroso de la casa junto a su Froakie, incluso parecía algo enfadado. O asustado. No estaba segura. Tomó a su hijo en medio del juego en que estaba y lo llevó consigo hacia el auto sin dar explicaciones. El charmander corrió rápidamente tras ellos para alcanzarles.

-Papá… ¡Papá! – exclamaba el chico - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué nos vamos?

El hombre no respondió. En cuanto su hijo y ambos pokemon estuvieron dentro del auto, lo encendió y se fue, mucho más apresurado de lo usual. Maryah se volvió hacia su madre, que acababa de salir por la entrada de la vivienda, llegando justo para ver el auto irse raudo del lugar.

-Mamá, mamá – interrogaba preocupada la niña - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué se van tan temprano?

-Olvídate de ellos, Maryah – repuso la mujer sin mirarla, mientras volvía a ingresar a la casa – no les vas a volver a ver jamás.

Esta última frase fue para la niña como una puñalada. Triste, al igual que su Larvitar, se quedó de pie allí un buen rato, sin entender que era lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Jamás…?

En los siguientes días, la niña no perdió la esperanza en que regresarían. A la hora en que siempre llegaban, se quedaba ahí fuera en el jardín, esperando junto a Gaia. Pero tal y como su madre le dio a entender. Nunca más regresaron. Y, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, se enfadó de verdad. No con ese niño Lohne, o su padre. No. En ese amigo había encontrado tantas cosas maravillosas, similares a las que perdió cuando su abuelo partió. No, ella estaba completamente segura de que los culpables de esto eran ellos. Su madre. Su padre. Quizá hasta Jared. Ella lo recordaba bien. Sí, ese hombre, el padre de su amigo desaparecido, había salido huyendo, y se llevó a su hijo con él. Y tal vez, con su abuelo había pasado exactamente lo mismo. Cada vez que pasaba algo bueno en su vida, ellos se encargaban de echarlo a perder.

"No tengas miedo" Esas palabras, de hace tanto, resonaban en su cabeza "no tengas miedo" "Mientras tengas a tu compañera, no tienes nada que temer". La pequeña niña apretó los puños con una decisión que jamás antes había mostrado. Era tiempo de que la niña tímida quedara atrás. No iba a permitir que su fría y amargada familia le siguiera arruinando tantas cosas buenas. Tenía que ser valiente, por ella, por Gaia. Y por su abuelo. No podía esperar para cuando cumpliera los 10 años. Ya faltaba poco.

-Desde ese día, me prometí a mí misma que sería valiente, - Maryah, sentada en la banca al lado de Laila y Chiara, ya terminaba su historia - y que viajaría con Gaia en cuanto pudiera. Aún tenía la esperanza de volverle a ver…

-Hermana…

-Y por todas esas cosas, es que detesto a la gente con esa… esa actitud. Fríos. Pedantes. La gente como ellos.

-Pero hermana – Laila se le acercó - ¿No lo ves? Se ha cumplido lo que él te dijo. ¡Han vuelto a encontrarse…!

-Por supuesto que no – repuso la joven – Ese no es el amigo que conocí. No tiene esos ojos que alegraban tanto mi corazón… Y lo que es más, él ni siquiera sabe quién soy yo.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices? – Pregunto la pelirroja – Seguro que si ve que eres tú…

-¿Con que objeto? – Maryah lucía extremadamente apesadumbrada – Lohne no es ese niño, mi amigo. No actúa como mi amigo. Me ha olvidado por completo. Es más… incluso actúa como… como mi hermano.

-¡No es cierto, Hermana! – Laila saltó de la banca y se plantó frente a la joven castaña - ¡Estás viéndolo del lado equivocado!

-¿Lado… equivocado?

-Hermana, tal vez Lohne no sea muy amistoso ahora… pero puedes verlo tú misma. Ama a los pokemon. Defiende al que está indefenso. No le teme a quienes parecen más grandes y fuertes.

-Laila…

-¡Y lo que es más! – la niña sonrió – A mí me dijo exactamente lo mismo que a ti cuando me salvó.

-¿Lo mismo… que a mí?

-Me dijo "No tengas miedo".

Maryah se sorprendió de nuevo. Al parecer había muchas cosas que aún ignoraba.

-¿De… de verdad?

-Aún es tiempo, hermana – Laila tomó la mano de la chica – además ya te lo he dicho. Lohne no es mala persona. Él solo…

-Está triste… sí, claro.

-Además tú misma lo dijiste. Cuando eran niños, tú eras feliz estando con él. Olvidabas tus problemas. Y tu corazón latía muy fuerte. Estoy segura, eso es…

-Lo sé… - Maryah puso su puño en el pecho, sonrojándose un poco – pero aun así, no creo que ahora sea bueno que sepa quién soy. Para ninguno de los dos… Sin importar la razón por la que me haya olvidado… no será bueno…

-Pero…

En ese momento, se oyó un gran estruendo que venía del gimnasio, mientras muchas personas gritaban emocionadas. Laila sonrió y miró hacia Maryah.

-¡Vamos hermana! – comenzó a avanzar, halándola de la mano - ¡Vamos a verle!

La joven ni siquiera pudo refutar, mientras ya se veía siendo llevada sin resistencia por la pequeña niña y su vulpix, de vuelta al interior del gimnasio. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a las tribunas, donde encontraron a Hannes, Kyra y varios de los que trabajaban y entrenaban en ese lugar, mirando con muchísima atención la pelea.

-¡Oh, volvieron! – dijo Hannes al verlas llegar - ¡Me alegra, esto aún no acaba!

-¿Cómo le va a Lohne? – pregunto Laila.

-Pues… este es el tercer pokemon de Wulfric ya. Pero ese Lucario se ve muy cansado.

Volviéndose al campo, vieron a ambos contendientes con algunos golpes, pero la peor parte la tenía Leor, que ya resoplaba cansado.

-Leor, es suficiente – dijo Lohne de pronto – no debes esforzarte de más. Has vencido a dos de ellos. Estoy seguro de que ganaremos gracias a ti.

El Lucario no parecía querer retirarse, gruñendo con desafío, pero cuando dio un paso adelante, cayó sobre su rodilla, respirando con fatiga.

-Ya está bien, amigo – el pelinegro sacó su pokeball – te lo agradezco, lo has hecho excelente.

Leor se volvió y tras dar un suspiro, asintió. Lohne abrió la pokeball y esta se llevó al Lucario a su interior, procediendo el joven a guardarla y sacar otra.

-Bueno, entonces – habló Wulfric, sonriente - ¿Qué de nuevo tienes para mí?

-Voy a repetir lo que me dijiste hace un rato.

-¿?

\- Mejor que no te arrepientas de esas palabras – Lohne arrojó su pokeball - ¡Terminemos esto, Blaze!

Maryah se puso de pie, ansiosa al escuchar este nombre, mientras Laila le veía con una sonrisa. Y esto paso justo en el momento en que al campo llegaba el charizard de Lohne, con su potente y ensordecedor rugido, que provoco incluso que algunas estacas de hielo del techo cayeran al campo destrozándose al impactar.

-Blaze… - la joven musitaba – ese es…

Los recuerdos del juguetón y valiente charmander que iba a su casa llegaron de pronto, siendo estos superpuestos por la visión que tenía ante ella de un charizard fuerte y feroz. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esas grandes cicatrices.

-¿Ese es el… Blaze que yo conocí? – la joven no lo creía - ¿pero qué le pasó…? ¿Qué les pasó… a ambos?

-¡EXCELENTE ELECCIÓN! – gritó Wulfric, emocionado - ¡Abomasnow, usa puño de hielo!

El pokemon de hielo infundió energía gélida a su puño arrojándolo contra su oponente.

-¡Blaze, Garra dragón!

El charizard hizo lo propio con sus garras llenándolas de aura de dragón, impactando su ataque contra el de Abomasnow, y repeliéndose ambos.

-¡Buen bloqueo…!

-¡Blaze, no te detengas!

-¡¿?!

Para sorpresa de Wulfric, el charizard continuó con su acometida, acertando dos zarpazos contra el pokemon de hielo y haciéndole retroceder.

-Haha, no me esperaba eso, teniendo en cuenta que no sería muy efectivo.

-No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de un golpe – respondió Lohne – o dos.

La batalla continuó fuerte e intensamente, mientras todos miraban con emoción. Sin embargo, Maryah sólo miraba a Lohne y a Blaze, viendo en el primero sus ojos rojos de intensidad, que parecía una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado; y en el segundo, lo fuerte que se había vuelto. Y no parecía que su entrenador tuviese problemas guiándolo. En esto pensaba, hasta que al líder de gimnasio se le ocurrió subir las apuestas.

-Has peleado bien, Lohne – decía el hombre – pero ahora usaremos todo nuestro poder para enfrentarte.

Dicho esto, mostró una especie de canica brillante y medio traslúcida con un extraño símbolo en él. Lohne y casi todos los presentes abrieron tamaños ojos al verla.

-Eso… - Lohne sentía como su sangre hervía – eso es…

-¡Una piedra activadora! – exclamó Hannes - ¡Wulfric usará la mega-evolución!

Todos los que allí estaban murmuraban, y algunos lanzaron vítores.

-¿Mega-evolución? – preguntó Laila, curiosa - ¿Qué es eso?

-Estás a punto de averiguarlo – respondió Hannes, impaciente – solo mira.

-¡Ve Abomasnow! – el líder de hielo extendió la piedra hacia su pokemon - ¡Hora de la mega-evolución!

Un enorme destello rodeó a Abomasnow, mientras el suelo a su alrededor temblaba un poco y un flujo de poder podía sentirse con facilidad. Finalizado el movimiento, apareció ante todos Abomasnow transformado, más grande y visiblemente más fuerte, con esas enormes espigas gruesas y cubiertas de hielo, nieve y pelaje blanco en su espalda que le daban un aspecto más imponente. Blaze, al igual que Lohne, parecía tanto excitado como cauteloso.

-¡Que increíble! – exclamó Laila - ¡Es más grande! ¡Y se ve diferente!

-No solo es eso – dijo Hannes – ahora es mucho más fuerte. Lohne está en problemas.

Laila se volvió preocupada hacia Lohne, pero este no parecía preocupado. Más bien, fue el primero en reiniciar el combate.

-¡Blaze, Lanzallamas!

El charizard arrojó su enorme corriente de flamas de su hocico, en dirección al pokemon maximizado.

-¡Abomasnow, usa Ventisca!

El enorme pokemon blanco expelió una corriente de aire y nieve helados. Los dos ataques colisionaron, igualados en potencia hasta que se cancelaron entre sí tras una pequeña explosión.

-No pareces muy intimidado por el cambio de mi compañero – dijo Wulfric, desafiante.

-No dejo que nada me intimide – respondió Lohne, alerta – déjame mostrarte.

Como leyendo su mente, Blaze alzó vuelo, arrojándose contra Abomasnow con la fuerza de sus alas.

-¡Garra dragón! – ordenó el joven.

El pokemon de fuego activó sus enormes garras draconianas, buscando asestar un golpe contra su enemigo.

-¡Usa mazazo, Abomasnow!

Nuevamente, los dos ataques impactaron uno contra otro, pero esta vez, el mazazo de abomasnow tuvo más fuerza y logró lanzar hacia atrás al charizard. Pero ni él ni su entrenador estaban dispuestos a perder.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Aún durante su lanzamiento hacia atrás, Blaze abrió su hocico para lanzar un potente lanzallamas que acertó justo por el frente a su oponente.

-¡Oh, vaya! – Wulfric vio admirado esa táctica - ¡eso estuvo genial!

Blaze cayó de pie y patinó un poco hacia atrás usando sus poderosas patas para sostenerse en pie. Dio tras esto un rugido que anunciaba que seguía en la pelea, mientras Abomasnow, visiblemente afectado por el último ataque, también se preparaba.

-¡Usa canto helado! – gritó el líder de gimnasio de repente.

Abomasnow arrojó una gran cantidad de estacas, rocas y piezas de hielo y nieve sin darle a Blaze mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Y gracias a la velocidad de este último logró evadir buena parte del ataque, pero su ala izquierda y su cola pronto se vieron afectadas.

-¡Blaze!

El charizard rugió para indicar a Lohne que se encontraba bien. Y estaba por probarlo.

-¡Ahora usa ventisca, Abomasnow!

-¡Bloquea con Lanzallamas, Blaze!

Nuevamente, ambos ataques colisionaron, pero esta vez, la explosión tuvo un mayor alcance, casi derribando a Lohne y a Wulfric de las plataformas.

-A este paso… - Lohne parecía calmarse – nunca terminaremos, Blaze.

El pokemon de fuego miró hacia Lohne, como esperando una explicación.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Wulfric - ¿ya te estas rindiendo?

-Eso nunca, Wulfric – respondió Lohne – pero debo ser consciente también…

El joven posó sus ojos en su compañero en batalla. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Blaze, amigo. Como van las cosas, solo hay una cosa por hacer. – cerró sus puños, como si se preparara - ¿Estás conmigo?

A manera de respuesta, Blaze dio un tremendo rugido contra Abomasnow. No iba a retirarse.

-Por supuesto, Blaze. Vamos con todo, juntos.

Wulfric de pronto tuvo un presentimiento. Algo grande se avecinaba y al parecer no iba a ser bueno para él.

-¡Abomasnow, acabemos rápido! ¡Usa ventisca!

El pokemon de hielo arrojó una poderosísima corriente de aire contra su oponente, que permaneció impasible.

-¡Vuela, Blaze!

El charizard obedeció, alzando vuelo y evadiendo el ataque. Pero era solo la primera oleada.

-¡Canto helado! – gritó el líder de gimnasio. - ¡No le dejes acercarse!

Nuevamente muchos trozos grandes y pequeños de duro hielo fueron lanzados contra el charizard, que evadía como podía en el reducido espacio que tenía, sin dejar de acercarse a Abomasnow a costo de que algunas partes del ataque le impactaban.

-Pero… - Hannes dudaba - ¿Por qué deja que reciba así el ataque…? A este paso lo derrotará antes que haga nada.

-Lohne… - murmuró Laila preocupada.

-No… - dijo de pronto Maryah – no ha terminado.

Tanto el policía como Laila escucharon esto y le miraron, volviéndose luego a la pelea. Iban a ver que tenía toda la razón. Maryah veía nuevamente los ojos de Lohne encendidos como nunca. Podría haber jurado que se habían teñido de rojo.

-¡Con toda fuerza, Blaze! – Lohne parecía más encendido que en toda la batalla - ¡Anillo de fuego!

Resistiendo casi sin inmutarse el ataque de su oponente, Blaze aterrizo frente a este dando un poderoso golpe en el suelo, del cual salió, inmediatamente después, una tremenda explosión de fuego que más se asemejaba a una erupción volcánica múltiple que a un movimiento de combate. El campo de batalla se destrozaba mientras trozos de hielo y rocas volaban por todos lados, obligando a todos los presentes a ponerse a cubierto. Tras unos segundos, el movimiento terminó, volviendo todos a mirar al campo, donde una increíble humareda se había levantado, dejando visibles únicamente a los entrenadores que se enfrentaban. Tras un corto momento de tensión, el polvo fue disipado por el aleteo de Blaze, que regresó al lado de Lohne, mientras se revelaba a Abomasnow fuera de combate, y perdiendo en ese mismo momento su megaevolución mientras estaba tumbado en el suelo… o lo que quedaba de él. Lohne dio un resoplido satisfecho.

-Me quito el… sombrero – dijo Wulfric, casi sin palabras.

-¡Abomasnow ya no puede continuar! – dijo de pronto el árbitro - ¡El ganador es Charizard! ¡El retador, Lohne, gana el encuentro!

Habiendo dicho eso el árbitro, Blaze lanzó un gran rugido de victoria.

-¡LOHNE GANO! – gritaba Laila emocionada - ¡LOHNE GANO!

-¡Eso fue increíble! – dijo Hannes, sintiéndose igual que la niña - ¡No solo es fuerte, venció a una mega-evolución! Aunque con ventaja de tipo, hehe…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

En ese momento, Wulfric se acercaba al grupo mientras devolvía a Abomasnow a su pokeball.

-La ventaja de tipo es apenas el 5% de la batalla.

-¿Cinco por ciento? – preguntó Lohne, llegando junto con Blaze.

-Hahaha, bueno, bueno, quizá exagero un poco – luego se volvió hacia el ganador de la batalla – Bueno chico, me venciste, y lo hiciste muy bien. Te daría una medalla, pero supongo que no las estás coleccionando.

-Estoy bien, no la necesito – El pelinegro acarició el cuello de Blaze – agradezco el combate.

-Ni lo menciones.

En ese momento, Kyra bajó de las gradas, llegando con Blaze y mirándole como si buscara heridas. Ambos se sonrieron luego de un rato.

-Ahora que este asunto ya está resuelto, quiero saber… - Wulfric alzó la voz – mencionaron niños y familias. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Bueno… Hannes decidió responder – la verdad es…

El joven policía explicó toda la situación a Wulfric, ayudado por Laila, que conocía todo de primera mano. Cada vez, la expresión del líder de gimnasio se impresionaba más.

-Santo cielo – dijo el hombre – pobres chicos…

-No sabemos que puedan tramar ahora – continuó Hannes – así que por el momento, les protegeremos.

-De acuerdo – dijo Wulfric – haré todo lo que pueda por averiguar si esos criminales siguen por aquí.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Wulfric. – dijo Hannes, sonriente.

-Y, ¿Qué hay de ti, muchacho? – Wulfric volvió a mirar a Lohne - ¿Tu estas en esto también?

-Tengo un acuerdo con estos policías – dijo Lohne con su seca serenidad restaurada – es todo.

-Pues con la fuerza que tienes, seguro que no tendrás problemas.

-Sí…

Lohne procedió a regresar a Blaze a su pokeball, guardándola en su cinturón. Se dio cuenta de que Laila y Hannes le miraban con sonrisas emocionadas. Eso le hizo sentir incómodo. Luego, buscando apartar la mirada, cruzó sus ojos con Maryah, quien, para su sorpresa, mantuvo su mirada en el por un par de segundos antes de notar lo que ocurría y apartar la mirada con ojos algo tristes y un ligero rubor. Y eso, para Lohne, fue lo más extraño que había visto ese día.

-Bueno, hay que volver a la estación – dijo Hannes de pronto – según mi reloj faltan un par de minutos para que comience el traslado de los chicos.

-¿No vas a meterte en problemas por venir aquí? – Pregunto Laila – Porque tu…

-Pues no sé – rió el policía – así que mejor vamos pitando.

Lohne se acercó a Wulfric para ofrecerle una última ligera reverencia, que éste correspondió asintiendo. Kyra se acercó a Lohne y caminó junto a él hacia la salida, mientras este daba al lugar una última mirada. Y mientras esto ocurría y todo el grupo salía del lugar, el pelinegro no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Laila y Maryah le miraban de cuando en cuando, pero la castaña parecía ya no enfadada al mirarle como lo estaba antes de la batalla, sino que parecía ida, incluso apenada, mientras Kiss trataba de consolarla frotando sus mejillas.

-¿Pero qué les pasa? – dijo Lohne, más para sí mismo.

-Es extraño, ¿verdad? – respondió mentalmente Kyra – no transmite los mismos sentimientos de antes.

-En fin, solo espero que no me culpen por eso también.

-Vamos, vamos, no seas buscapleitos.

-No lo soy.

-Si sólo supieras Lohne…

-Sí, sí…

El grupo continuó su marcha hacia la estación de policía, mientras Laila miraba a Lohne y Maryah pensando en cómo arreglar algo que una de las partes ni siquiera había notado aún; y Hannes hacía lo mismo sin entender que rayos ocurría. Las cosas habían dado un giro totalmente loco en la relación de Lohne con STRIFE y las víctimas de estos. Lo malo, o quizá al contrario, es que solo estaba comenzando.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: ROTO

-Todo va a estar bien…

Una voz dulce e hipnótica inundaba el lugar, haciendo ecos en la mente del que la escuchaba. Estaba en una habitación iluminada desde un solo punto, y en contraste con eso, la dueña de la voz no podía verse con claridad dado que estaba a contraluz. Pero sí podía verse como extendía su mano hacia el frente y palpaba la cabeza de quien la acompañaba en ese momento, que la miraba frente a frente, tratando de vislumbrar a la mujer que tenía frente a sí.

-Renneh se ha ido… pero desde ahora me tienes a mí.

No obtenía respuesta. Sólo se oía una respiración muy, muy agitada.

-Desde este momento, necesito que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo? – esa voz melodiosa y femenina casi sonaba como un siseo - Si haces lo que te digo, te prometo que todo va a estar bien para ti, y para todos.

La mujer, con paso pausado procedió a caminar hacia una entrada. Las luces de la habitación continuaban impidiendo que su apariencia pudiera apreciarse. Sin embargo, antes de salir del lugar tras abrir la puerta frente a sí, volvió una vez más la vista hacia atrás.

-No te preocupes por ese pequeño. Me encargaré de él hasta que ambos estén bien. Tenemos mucho que hacer, querido…

La voz de la mujer comenzaba a perderse, mientras ella salía de la habitación dando paso a dos siluetas que se acercaban lentamente con un par de bastones muy extraños que hacían un ruido chispeante.

-¡UGAAAGHH!

De pronto, un pelinegro despertaba, hallándose sentado de un brinco tras una bocanada de aire que sonó casi como un grito. Miró sudando a su alrededor una y otra vez. La luna de esa noche le permitía ver lo que le rodeaba, y podía sentir bajo de él la suave consistencia de los montículos de heno fresco, cuyo olor le llegaba gracias a la brisa nocturna. Continuó palpando, encontrando a unos cuantos Skiddo durmiendo cerca. Tranquilizó su respiración, estaba demasiado agitado.

-Maldición… - se dijo a sí mismo – otra vez…

Procedió a ponerse de pie y, con sumo cuidado, salir del pequeño monte de heno en el cual había estado durmiendo. A medida que se calmaba, iba recordando. Tras su batalla con Wulfric, partieron junto a la policía pokemon y los otros rumbo al rancho Skiddo. Llegados al lugar, Hannes, Hitvick y Tech tomaron el mando, dejando que el primero explicara la situación a sus allegados, los propietarios del lugar. Tal y como el joven policía predijo, la familia recibió encantada a los niños rescatados, y mientras se ponían al corriente respecto a la situación con los policías, permitieron que éstos fueran al campo abierto del rancho, lleno de skiddo, gogoat y algunos rhyhorn por doquier. Las risas y juegos no se hicieron esperar, y durante los siguientes días, estuvieron ocupados con sus correrías en el lugar. No hubo ningún tipo de inconveniente, los pequeños skiddo, mansos y juguetones seguían el juego a los pequeños niños y a sus compañeros pokemon, mientras eran vigilados de cerca por los gogoat habitantes y por una semidistraída Maryah, quien siempre andaba con su pikachu, Laila y Chiara pegados a ella. Lohne prefirió pasar el tiempo por su lado, a veces hablando con Kyra, otras juntándose con algunos skiddo que se dejaban acariciar. Esto apenas sí bastaba para sacarle una sonrisa al joven, que siempre hallaba un momento de paz cuando estaba entre los pokemon. Los dueños de casa hicieron todo lo posible para hacer cómoda la estancia de sus "invitados", y dado que no se trataba de una casa muy grande, los niños fueron llevados a pasar la noche en los graneros. "Será como dormir en carpas, como acampar"; decía Hannes. Los niños se convencieron rápidamente y se apostaron en grupos entre grandes montículos de hierba y heno que se usaban para alimentar a los pokemon del lugar. Maryah fue invitada a hospedarse en una de las pocas habitaciones de la casa, pero ella declinó, prefiriendo quedarse junto a Laila y los demás niños. Lohne, por su parte, se había acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo a los espacios abiertos, así que decidió quedarse cerca del granero más grande, pero al exterior, donde habían algunos montículos sobrantes del susodicho heno. El cielo estaba despejado y mientras no hubiera lluvias, tampoco habría problemas para él. Y en cuanto al resto de la policía pokemon a la que se le asignó el cuidado de los niños, se apostaron en los alrededores del rancho, montando una suerte de campamento discreto. Todo esto llegó a su mente en los 5 segundos siguientes a su despertar, dio un respiro hondo y exhaló, lo cual sonó más como un suspiro compungido. Algo que un Skiddo notó, ya que Lohne sintió como su mano era lamida por el pokemon de hierba, que le miraba como si se preocupase por su estado. Lohne sonrió débilmente y se inclinó para acariciar al cuadrúpedo.

-Perdóname, chico – Lohne volvió a su semblante serio - ¿te he despertado? Será mejor que vayas a dormir al interior del granero. Ésta noche no es buena para mí, al parecer.

El pokemon movió su pequeña colita obediente y se metió al granero de unos cuantos saltos. Lohne miró al cielo, viendo como las estrellas y la luna iluminaban el firmamento con su gentil luz, y nuevamente sintió la brisa fresca acariciándole. Miró al interior del granero. Nadie más parecía haberse despertado por el ruido. Eso lo alivió, solo un poco. No quería problemas. Pero pronto recordó su sueño y su semblante se oscureció.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

El pelinegro se volvió. Kyra, que había estado durmiendo en el mismo montículo que él, del otro lado, se apareció tras él y usaba su telepatía para hablarle.

-Kyra… - Lohne apartó la vista de ella – lamento haberte despertado.

-Lo hubieses hecho aunque no hubieses gritado – repuso el pokemon - siento tu corazón, y cuando éste se perturba, también el mío.

-Lo siento.

-Basta por favor – el Gardevoir se acercó a él paciente – no te disculpes conmigo. Sólo dime si puedo ayudarte.

-No – dijo el joven, tajante – me recuperaré en un momento.

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cerca del rancho que daba al exterior… y al bosque.

-Entiendo – repuso el pokemon – espero entonces, que si yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, él pueda.

-Haces todo por mí, Kyra… - Lohne se detuvo frente a la cerca para hablarle – quizá más de lo que alguien como yo merece.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el joven saltó la cerca y se encaminó hacia el bosque a paso lento. A la distancia, Kyra dio una mirada triste hacia él mientras le veía irse.

…

…

…

En un lugar apartado, en la cerca del rancho, se encontraba sentado un joven moreno, mientras bebía un gran vaso de leche junto a su Gogoat. Dio un gran trago y apartó el vaso de sí lanzando una exhalación llena de satisfacción.

-Nada mejor que un buen trago de leche fresca cuando no puedes dormir, - decía el joven - ¿eh, Forest?

El pokemon, que dormitaba a su lado, abrió uno de sus ojos para dar a entender que había escuchado a su entrenador, pero lo cerró inmediatamente después.

-Caray, no se podría contar contigo para una desvelada, compañero. He he he.

-Pues si quieres desvelarte, ya te vendría bien un compañero que al menos pueda conversar.

El moreno alzó la vista para ver a Maryah, que caminaba hacia él mientras se sujetaba su cabello en una coleta, como acostumbraba, dejando un par de largas tiras de su cabello largo caer por ambos lados de su cabeza, casi cubriendo sus orejas.

-Hey, Maryah – saludó el joven - ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

-Eso podría preguntártelo yo, Hannes – la chica terminó de acomodar su cabello y se recostó en la cerca, junto al Gogoat del chico - ¿quién se la pasa afuera durante las noches bebiendo leche?

-Hah, te sorprenderías – respondió Hannes – se nota que no eres del campo.

-No te burles – reía Maryah – dudo mucho que sea una tendencia.

Ambos jóvenes se rieron sin hacer demasiado ruido. La noche callada volvió a imponer su ambiente de quietud cuando dejaron de carcajear.

-Entonces… - el policía retomó la conversación - ¿hay algún problema?

-Bueno, no es nada, realmente… - la joven comenzó a acariciar a Forest mientras hablaba – escuché un ruido hace unos momentos. Y creo haber escuchado a alguien hablar.

-¿De veras? ¿Sentiste curiosidad?

-Apenas sí pude escuchar, pero estoy segura de que un sonido fuerte me despertó. Lo que vino después era la voz de alguien.

-¿Alguno de los niños?

-No, me aseguré de que Laila y los demás niños estuvieran dormidos. Dejé a Kiss allí también, no tenía sentido despertarle.

-Ya veo… - Hannes se mostró dubitativo – a lo mejor fue alguien de la casa.

-Quizá... aunque creo haber visto a alguien salir…

-Tal vez alguno de mis compañeros pasó a hacer revista…

Hannes se interrumpió a sí mismo, ya que algo más acababa de llamar su atención. Más específicamente, una forma de colores blancos que estaba allí de pie, no muy lejos de allí, mirando hacia el exterior.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Hannes, más a sí mismo que a alguien más – Se parece…

-Creo que es el Gardevoir de… Lohne – Maryah prestó atención al punto en el que Hannes miraba – Me pregunto que hace ahí.

El joven policía lo pensó un momento, hasta que, por instinto, desvió su mirada hacia el exterior, viendo a un joven vestido de colores oscuros que se alejaba del rancho.

-Es Lohne – el moreno señaló hacia el joven que se alejaba - ¿lo ves?

-Ya… ya veo – la chica también logró verlo en la distancia – ¿Qué estará…?

-Creo que no somos los únicos con problemas para dormir – el policía se puso de pie y saltó la cerca – ya regreso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Maryah - ¿Por qué quieres seguirlo?

-Bueno, a decir verdad… - se rascó la cabeza con algo de pena – Hitvick no se fía mucho de él, así que me encargó que le tuviera vigilado. Y debes admitir que salir en medio de la noche, solo, hacia un bosque, es sospechoso.

-Ya olvídalo – dijo Maryah apartando la vista y tratando de mostrar enfado – seguro va a "entrenar" de nuevo.

-¿Sin su Gardevoir? – repuso Hannes, sonriendo con sorna – No, aquí hay algo pasando.

Maryah bajó la vista, extremadamente dudosa.

-Como sea – dijo Hannes – sólo me aseguraré que no sea nada y regresaré.

El policía se movió sin demasiado sigilo, siguiendo a Lohne a lo lejos, pero sin perderlo de vista. No parecía que su objetivo se estuviera dando cuenta de que lo seguía.

-Es alguien muy curioso, ese Lohne – musitaba Hannes - ¿A dónde vas sin tu inseparable Gardevoir?

-Deja de hablar, te va a oír.

Hannes se volvió hacia atrás con sobresalto. Maryah se movía con el mismo cuidado detrás de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el chico, casi con nervios – Te dije que iría yo…

-Bu… bueno, quizá necesites ayuda – se excusó Maryah – si hace algo que no quiere que la policía sepa, podría atacarte…

-¿Aún crees que es alguien tan malo? – preguntó Hannes, retomando el seguimiento – Que testaruda…

-Tú eres quien decidió espiarlo.

-Me lo encargaron. En cuanto a ti…

-Yo…. Yo ni siquiera se ya quién es…

Esto hizo que Hannes guardase silencio, pero miraba hacia la chica de tanto en tanto con una mezcla de curiosidad y suspicacia. Sin mediar más en preguntas y respuestas, el dúo continuó siguiendo a Lohne incluso cuando éste se adentró en el bosque cercano. En ese lugar estuvieron a punto de perderse la vista un par de veces, dada la hierba alta y árboles que se hallaban cerca. En eso, le vieron apoyarse en una roca muy grande, con forma ovoide, que se alzaba entre unos arbustos. Le oyeron resoplar, y alcanzaban a ver en su rostro una expresión perturbada.

-Vaya, - Hannes se veía sorprendido - tiene cara de haber tenido un mal sueño. Está pálido.

-Parece… angustiado… - susurró la castaña.

Sin escuchar a quienes lo espiaban, Lohne arrugó los dedos sobre la cima de la roca en que se había apoyado.

-Agh… - su suspiro casi parecía un gruñido – esa maldita bruja…

Entonces, ante la vista y para impacto de Hannes y Maryah, sus dedos se cerraron en esa parte de la enorme piedra, formando un puño y haciendo trizas una pequeña parte de la mole rocosa, cuya apariencia hacía creer que le habían arrancado un pedazo de algún modo.

-Qué… - Hannes, quien por lo general era relajado y calmo, estaba casi impactado -. ¿Pe… pero como…?

Por su lado, Maryah se había tapado la boca con las manos para ahogar un gemido de sorpresa ante lo que había visto. Y mientras tanto, Lohne continuaba su camino, parecía imposible que no hubiera notado que lo seguían.

-Maryah… - Hannes trataba de no tartamudear – será mejor que regreses.

-¿Eh…? – la chica volvió de pronto a sus sentidos - ¿Qué dices?

-No sé si habrás visto lo mismo que yo… pero si es así, esto podría ser peligroso.

-Yo… pues…

-Anda, regrésate al rancho – Hannes volvió a avanzar – nos veremos allá.

Maryah se quedó pensando en donde estaba. Sus memorias del pasado y sus vivencias actuales comenzaban a confundirle nuevamente. ¿Podría haberse equivocado? ¿Podría ese sujeto no ser el amigo que conoció hace años? No, eran demasiadas coincidencias. La batalla con Wulfric se lo había dejado claro. "Esa maldita bruja" le habían oído decir. ¿A quién se refería? ¿Por qué se le veía con tan mal semblante? De pronto, miró al frente. Casi perdía a Hannes de vista. Sin saber por qué lo estaba haciendo, se movió también y siguió a Hannes sin decir palabra. No lo pensaba ni lo admitía, pero ella quería, necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento, Hannes se detuvo tras un arbusto, dándole tiempo a Maryah para alcanzarlo. Cosa que sorprendió mucho al policía.

-¡Oye! – Hannes convirtió lo que sería un grito en un susurro – Te dije que regresaras.

Maryah le miró sin responderle. Pero algo debía haber en sus ojos, en su mirada, que Hannes no inisitió, y le dio un espacio para que espiara junto a él. La joven hizo el menor ruido posible para moverse, viendo, junto con Hannes cómo Lohne se había detenido en un pequeño claro en el que los árboles no estorbaban. Tras unos segundos sin hacer nada, sacó de pronto una pokeball de su cinturón.

-Te pido disculpas, amigo – decía, mirando la pokeball – sé que soy una molestia, pero me gustaría tu ayuda.

El joven arrojó su pokeball, de la cual salió, con porte serio, erguido y con los brazos cruzados, un greninja algo peculiar. Greninja es un pokemon de tipo agua y oscuridad, anfibio y de colores azulados y blancos con la lengua enrollada alrededor de su cuello a modo de bufanda. Pero éste era particular. En lugar de azul, los colores de este greninja eran negros y grises, pero con los mismos ojos rojos y manchas blancas. Éste se volvió hacia Lohne ni bien salió de su pokeball, quedando frente a frente, mirándose fijamente.

-Necesito un poco de ayuda – Lohne sonreía tristemente – Jin.

El pokemon ninja abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápido, posando una de sus patas delanteras; que serían sus manos, en el hombro de su entrenador, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Un greninja negro – susurró Hannes – nunca había visto uno. ¿Y tú?

Maryah, nuevamente, no le respondió. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos desde hacía un buen rato, cosa que aumentó cuando escuchó el nombre de Jin. Ya lo había escuchado antes. Cuando era niña. A veces, cuando el pequeño Lohne iba a jugar con ella, mencionaba a Jin, el froakie de su padre, y su asistente. Le solía describir como alguien muy serio, inteligente y centrado. Ella jamás lo había visto, pero teniendo a su etapa evolutiva final frente a ella, no sólo le decía que era un froakie poco común, sino que confirmaba sus sospechas de que ese era el mismo Lohne que ella había conocido.

-Lo sabes… lo percibes, ¿verdad, amigo? – preguntaba Lohne a su greninja – yo… mi mente… está… está rota.

El Greninja escuchaba con atención sin emitir sonido. De igual forma el dúo que se ocultaba.

-No sé qué fue lo que ella me hizo, pero sé que fue ella. – el pelinegro se presionaba la cabeza con las manos – desde que… desde que se metió en mi cabeza… algo rompió, algo…

Jin volvió a posar su pata en el hombro de su compañero, dando a entender que comprendía. Con algunos gruñidos y jadeos, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, indicándole con señas que hiciera lo mismo. Lohne obedeció sin rechistar, sentándose a su lado en una posición meditativa. Pronto, ambos entrenador y pokemon, cerraron los ojos, con piernas cruzadas y dedos de las manos juntos; y permanecieron allí, en silencio.

Maryah intentó hablar, pero Hannes le hizo una señal para que no hiciera ruido. Probablemente porque sabía que, con el silencio que había ahora, serían fácilmente descubiertos. Le hizo señas a la chica para que le siguiera, indicando que debían salir de allí. Maryah, moviéndose lentamente al igual que el policía, decidió seguirle. Pero en ambos jóvenes se habían formado muchas preguntas en la cabeza. ¿De qué estaba hablando Lohne? ¿A qué se refería con que su mente estaba rota? Y seguía refiriéndose a alguien, aparentemente una mujer, que le había hecho algo ¿Meterse en su cabeza? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le hizo? ¿Hablaba de esa "maldita bruja" que menciono antes? Y más importante ¿Qué pasaba con esa ridícula fuerza que podía romper una piedra con las manos? Estaban ambos confundidos, y francamente, lo que habías escuchado no parecía ser nada agradable, ni nada bueno. Continuaron moviéndose lenta y cuidadosamente, y aunque no habían avanzado demasiado desde que entraron al bosque, se les hizo casi eterno llegar a la salida debido al cuidado que ponían en su retorno, porque si bien Lohne no los había detectado aparentemente, un pokemon como greninja podría hacerlo enseguida. Finalmente, llegaron al exterior del bosque entre unos árboles que miraban cara al rancho skiddo. A lo lejos, Hannes veía que Forest no se había movido para nada. Sonrió con algo de reproche ante la pereza de su compañero pokemon.

-¿Qué fue… todo eso? – preguntó de pronto Maryah - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Yo… no lo sé – Hannes tornó su expresión a la seriedad – sé tanto como tú de esto. Quizá menos.

Maryah se volvió hacia él ante este último comentario.

-Lo que sí se – continuó el policía – es que le pasa algo muy personal. Y debe ser algo gordo.

-Sí… eso creo. Entonces…

-En fin – Hannes se estiró dando un ligero bostezo – esto me ha agotado un poco, quizá la tensión. O quizá la leche que bebí hahaha.

El moreno comenzó a caminar hacia el rancho calmadamente y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro nuevamente. Maryah le miraba casi sin creérselo.

-Entonces… ¿eso es todo?

-¿Hm? – Hannes se detuvo - ¿De qué hablas?

-Quiero decir… después de lo que acabamos de ver, de escuchar… ¿no harás nada? ¿No deberíamos decirles a…?

-Oye, oye, cálmate – Hannes se volvió completamente hacia la chica – lo que queda claro de esto, es que el tipo tiene problemas. Muchos problemas, pero eso le concierne sólo a él. Y parece que busca arreglarlo por sí mismo. No veo nada que sea un peligro para lo que hacemos, por ahora.

-¿Nada que sea un peligro, dices? – la joven lucía nerviosa - ¿Y qué hay de ese momento…?

-Por eso dije, "por ahora" – respondió el joven – ciertamente lo que pasó con esa roca fue perturbador, pero si lo piensas bien, no es demasiado extraño.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay personas con habilidades fuera de lo común que son muy conocidas. Aquí en Kalos tenemos a Olympia y sus poderes psíquicos, o a Valerie, que puede hablar con los pokemon en su propio idioma. Y he escuchado que el líder de gimnasio Clemont es un auténtico genio de la robótica.

-Pero eso es…

-Claro, estoy consciente de que alguien con esas habilidades puede ser un problema si algo perturba su mente. Y por eso voy a encargarme de vigilarlo muy de cerca a partir de ahora.

-Sí, está… está bien.

El joven policía sonrió y se acercó a Maryah, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndola.

-Lo sé. Esos niños te preocupan. Eres su hermana mayor. Quieres cuidar de ellos tanto como nosotros. Sobre todo con Laila, ustedes son muy unidas, ¿uh?

-Bueno, eso es sólo…

-Pero también te preocupa Lohne, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué dices? – la chica abrió tamaños ojos, y retrocedió unos pasos – eso no es… ¿de que estas hablando?

-Desde que estás con nosotros, él parece afectarte mucho…

-¡El me hace enojar! – replicó la joven – es un idiota, y un grosero, y…

-Y el que salvó a Laila dos veces, y a esos niños, y a ti, sin ninguna recompensa de por medio. Quiere proteger a Laila por motivos que sólo podemos intuir. Alguien que ve familia en sus pokemon. Lo has visto. Y creo que, fuera de su actitud, lo que más te molesta es no entenderlo por completo.

-No… no es verdad…

-Y eso solo ha empeorado desde la batalla con Wulfric.

Maryah volvió a quedarse tiesa de la sorpresa.

-Quizá estoy siendo entrometido, pero vi algo que en serio te afectó en ese instante en que Lohne y Wulfric luchaban. No sé por qué saliste corriendo así, no sé de qué hablaste con Laila antes de volver, pero tus ojos han cambiado cuando lo miran. Pareces desorientada…

Maryah escuchaba a Hannes tan sorprendida como extrañada. Estaba leyéndola como a un libro. Era demasiado joven para tratarse de un veterano y experto policía, pero aparentemente era muy observador, perceptivo y empático. Ella solo había hablado con Laila acerca de cómo se sentía respecto a Lohne, y Hannes no parecía tener conocimiento de ello, pero su forma de hablar daba a entender que había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Apretó un poco los puños. No quería seguir hablando de ello. No le hacía bien.

-Lo estás. – dijo de pronto la chica.

-¿Eh? – el policía se sorprendió un poco - ¿Lo estoy? ¿De qué hablas?

-Estás siendo entrometido. Por favor para.

Hannes miró con un rostro muy serio a la joven castaña. Ella no le miraba directamente, desviaba su mirada hacia donde podía. Decidió que no tenía por qué continuar con esto.

-Lo lamento mucho – inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa – no quería hacerte sentir incómoda.

-Sólo… sólo dejemos de lado estos temas. Deberíamos intentar dormir un poco.

-Sí, está bien. De nuevo, lo siento.

-Sí… - Maryah de pronto lanzó una pequeña sonrisa – te agradezco por tu preocupación. Eres un buen policía.

Hannes dio una gran sonrisa ante ese cumplido, mientras Maryah se encaminaba hacia la cerca para volver a entrar al rancho, con Hannes tras ella. Lo mejor era que fueran a dormir y pensaran con más claridad mañana por la mañana. Ya se disponían a cruzar la cerca cuando, de pronto, oyeron un sonido. Este se silenció de la nada, pero luego, tras un par de segundos, lo volvieron a escuchar, a la distancia. Era como un pitido, un sonido digital.

-¿Qué sonido fue ese? – preguntó Hannes.

-¿No lo sabes? – Maryah miraba los alrededores, buscando – imaginé que sabrías lo que era…

-No creo que venga del campamento de la policía, el punto de esto es que sea discreto.

-¿De dónde viene entonces?

Lo volvieron a escuchar. Y esta vez lo escucharon más fuerte, como si el volumen hubiese aumentado.

-Creo que se está acercando – Hannes comenzó a buscar en los alrededores también – definitivamente no viene del campamento.

-¿Crees que sea…? – Maryah comenzó a asustarse - ¿Crees que sean ellos…?

-No lo sé – mientras respondía, sacó un pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo - pero no voy a correr riesgos.

Pulsó un pequeño botón en el pequeño aparato que había cogido, escuchándose el típico ruido de una búsqueda de señal en las radios o walkie-talkies.

-Atención, a los que estén de guardia – comenzó a llamar Hannes - ¿alguien despierto?

-Aquí campamento – respondieron casi de inmediato – ¿eres tu Hannes?

-Tengo la sospecha de que hay algo acercándose – continuó el joven –para ser más específico, es un sonido, pero no tengo idea de donde pueda llegar. Debemos revisar todo el perímetro, si es alguien con malas intenciones no podemos dejar que se acerquen al rancho.

-Creímos oír algo también, nos lo acabas de confirmar – respondió la radio – iremos a revisar los puntos sur, oeste y norte. Ve a revisar el este.

-Entendido, estoy cerca – concluyó Hannes la conversación – corto y cierro.

El policía guardó su comunicador de vuelta en su bolsillo, y se encaminó nuevamente hacia el bosque. Maryah, nuevamente, le siguió.

-Esta vez sí debo pedirte que no vengas – pidió Hannes, volviéndose hacia ella – si son esos sujetos de STRIFE...

-Si lo son, entonces con más razón debo ir – respondió la chica, decidida – tengo cuentas que arreglar con ellos. Puedo luchar.

-Si hablas de tu Tyranitar, no parecías poder controlarlo la última vez que lo vi…

-Gaia estaba asustada y enojada. – siguió avanzando la castaña – pero una vez que el Gardevoir de Lohne la debilitó, me reconoció al instante. Sé lo que puede hacer ahora, y sé que me escuchará. Confía en mí.

-Muy bien – cedió Hannes – Pero no actuarás a menos que sea necesario.

Los dos chicos se apresuraron hacia el bosque con paso apresurado, casi trotando. Se adentraron y continuaron casi siguiendo sus propios pasos cuando siguieron a Lohne minutos antes.

-¿Crees que Lohne lo haya escuchado? – pregunto Hannes, aunque él mismo se figuraba la respuesta.

-Si nosotros lo hicimos, estoy segura – respondió la joven, frunciendo el entrecejo – la pregunta es si le dará o no importancia.

-Pues conociéndolo hasta ahora…

Los dos jóvenes pasaron por la gran roca a la que se le había arrancado un trozo, y acabaron llegando al claro del que se habían retirado. No había rastro de Lohne ni de su greninja.

-No están… - Hannes parecía dudoso - ¿habrá regresado al rancho por otro lado?

-Eso no importa – Maryah continuó la marcha – vamos, hay que ver de qué se trata ese sonido.

Hannes no insistió y se unió a Maryah, atravesando junto con ella el claro y continuando a través del bosque, justo a tiempo para escuchar nuevamente ese sonido, muy fuerte y cercano. Sonaba como un ¡Bip! que se repetía una o dos veces más tras sonar antes de pausarse. Avanzaron por algunos minutos sin hallar nada, hasta que llegaron al final del bosque que daba al camino hacia ciudad Coumarine. De nuevo escucharon el sonido, con casi completa nitidez. Miraron a todas direcciones buscando algo, y caminaron un poco, avanzando en el camino llano en el que ya se encontraban. Y entonces, lo escucharon. Una explosión ligera, como si algo hubiera impactado con fuerza, como si una máquina se hubiese echado a perder. No, sonaba más violento, como…

-¿Una batalla pokemon? – pensó Maryah en voz alta.

-Es probable. – Hannes se adelantó un poco – se escucha cerca de aquí. Vamos.

El dúo avanzó con cuidado, casi a hurtadillas, caminando cerca de la vegetación cercana para ocultarse mientras se acercaban. Así siguieron por algunos segundos, hasta que pronto llegaron a una parte del camino en el que se veían cosas rotas por doquier. Partes de aparatos, cables cortados y demás iban en aumento hasta que encontraron el punto de origen de todo ello.

-Esto es… - el rostro de Hannes adquirió una expresión grave.

-Lo sabía – musitó Maryah – de algún modo, lo sabía…

Tenían frente a sí un desorden total. Había un grupo de hombres con ropas ceñidas de color negro con una S medieval en su pecho, con guanteletes de color metálico y oscuro al igual que sus botas, todos tirados en el suelo, junto a algunos pokemon como Pyroar, Mightyena, golbat y Drapion que también yacían derrotados. En medio de ellos y un montón de maquinaria rota y desbaratada, estaba Lohne, de pie, sujetando de sus ropas, en el pecho, a un sujeto que había perdido un par de dientes y se veía golpeado. Mirando al pelinegro, los dos chicos notaron que su semblante era mucho mejor al que vieron antes, en el claro, aunque estaba enojado. En cuanto a su víctima, pues ciertamente se veía muy mal. Pero al parecer, aún no planeaba rendirse

-¡Golbat, ataque de ala! – exclamó el sujeto, con voz quejosa - ¡acabalo!

El pokemon venenoso rodeó sus alas de energía para atacar con estas en una acometida contra Jin, que se encontraba al lado de su entrenador.

-Jin – Lohne no apartó la vista de su presa – Shuriken de agua.

El greninja negro formó en sus patas un par de shuriken de agua cristalizada y las arrojó rápidamente contra el golbat, impactándole de lleno con ambas antes de que siquiera éste pudiese llegar y golpearle. Tras la explosión que el choque generó, el pokemon murciélago cayó al suelo fuera de combate. Lohne no había dejado de mirar con frío enfado al hombre, que se volvió a mirarle luego de ver caer a su pokemon.

-¿Ya has terminado? – preguntó Lohne, secamente – ahora responderás a mis preguntas.

-Gh… - el uniformado apenas podía respirar – tú… tú no podrás…

-Quiero saber cómo llegaron hasta aquí. – Lohne casi sacudía al hombre que sujetaba – Y quiero que me digas si hay más de tu grupo.

En eso, se volvió a oír el Bip, con total fuerza ahora. Era un sonido corto, un pitido agudo, que, como Lohne advirtió, venía de una pequeña computadora cerca de ellos.

-Eso es…

Lohne soltó al sujeto que apresaba, que cayó al suelo agotado y magullado. El pelinegro se acercó a la computadora portátil y miró la pantalla de ésta. El pitido volvió a repetirse, ésta vez mostrando en pantalla un punto rojo en su posición, que abarcaba toda esa área.

-Un… rastreador… - masculló Lohne - ¡Un condenado rastreador!

El hombre que Lohne había soltado se arrastraba lentamente buscando escapar de la situación, pero pronto se vio cercado por Jin, que se plantó frente a él, amenazante. Dando un gemido casi de pánico, el sujeto se volvió, encontrándose esta vez cercado por el aún más amenazador Lohne.

-Por eso nos encontraron en el camino a Lumiose. – el joven apretó los dientes enfadado – han estado rastreando a alguno de los niños que se llevaron, si no es a todos… al menos uno de ellos debe llevar consigo un rastreador sin saberlo.

El sujeto estaba atrapado entre el entrenador y su pokemon. Temblaba, quien sabe si de miedo o de furia por verse en esa situación. Trataba de articular sus palabras, pero todo lo que conseguía eran ruidos ahogados.

-Es por eso que llegaron hasta aquí, como pude ser tan estúpido para no pensarlo – continuó Lohne - pero ya no más.

Ante la vista de los presentes, incluyendo Hannes y Maryah que veían todo de cerca, los ojos de Lohne se tornaron rojizos nuevamente mientras apretaba los puños y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la computadora que hacía los sonidos. Y de pronto, profiriendo un gruñido enfurecido, hizo pedazos el dispositivo con un puñetazo, partiéndolo en trozos junto a parte del soporte metálico en el que la habían colocado.

-No puedo creer que no pensé en eso – el joven hablaba para sí mismo, dando la espalda a Jin y al uniformado – tengo que decirle a ese policía…

Antes de que completara su pensamiento, el matón que habían derrotado rápidamente se puso de pie empujando con toda su fuerza a Jin hacia atrás, arrojándose contra Lohne con un bastón eléctrico encendido.

-¡CUIDA…! – gritó Maryah, ahogando su grito al ver que se estaba delatando.

Lohne se volvió hacia atrás, viendo a su atacante tras él, y con sus ojos aún enrojecidos, y con unos reflejos increíbles, evadió el golpe y arrojó a su agresor su gancho con cadena, hiriendo con éste el brazo extendido del sujeto y usando esto para halarlo hacia sí con la cadena, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que hizo salpicar algo de sangre y sudor. El hombre cayó pesadamente al suelo, inconsciente, mientras Lohne recuperaba su gancho. Jin, que se había reincorporado, se acercó a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Jin? – preguntó el pelinegro – nos tomó por sorpresa.

El greninja asintió, pero miraba hacia un lado, lo mismo que Lohne.

-Ahora bien… - Lohne dio la espalda a Maryah y Hannes, atento a lo que llegara frente a él del lado opuesto - ¡Quienquiera que ande por ahí, mejor sal! Si no lo haces, iré a buscarte. Y no vas a querer que te encuentre.

Más por verse ya descubiertos que por la amenaza en sí, Maryah y Hannes decidieron salir y mostrarse. Hannes se adelantó a ella y se acercó a Lohne y a Jin mirándoles serio.

-Son ustedes… - dijo fríamente el pelinegro - ¿Cuánto llevan ahí?

-Lo suficiente – dijo Hannes – al menos para darnos cuenta de que, cuando dices que te apañas, no bromeas.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí, policía? – preguntó Lohne – creí que Jin y yo estábamos solos.

-Hubiéramos salido a ayudarte, pero creo que lo tenías bajo control – dijo el moreno, medio sonriendo.

-No fue eso lo que pregunté…

-¿Es cierto? – preguntó Maryah de pronto - ¿han estado rastreándonos?

-Si han estado aquí el suficiente tiempo, no necesitas que lo repita – repuso el pelinegro – pero así es. Incluso tú podrías llevar un rastreador encima.

Maryah de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto. Se barrió a sí misma con la mirada, pero no sabía cómo buscar. Es eso, se volvió hacia Jin, dándose cuenta de que este se la había quedado mirando por un rato. Ella apartó la mirada. ¿Sería posible que la hubiese reconocido? Su preocupación al respecto disminuyó al ver al pokemon apartar la mirada de ella sin más.

-Debemos advertir al resto de la policía pokemon sobre esto – dijo de pronto Hannes – y debemos revisar si no hay más de ellos en los alrededores.

-Lo dudo – repuso Lohne, sorpresivamente – no creo que sean más que los que están aquí.

-¿Cómo podrías tu saber eso? – pregunto Maryah con algo de impaciencia.

-No… no lo sé – Lohne apartó la mirada de ellos – sólo es lo que creo.

Hannes volvió a posar su mirada en Lohne con curiosidad. Ya se disponía a preguntar sobre esto, cuando de pronto, escucharon un sonido nuevo. No eran pitidos ni nada parecido. Era un sonido de palmas, uno muy pausado. Éstas aceleraron un poco. Alguien aplaudía. Miraron hacia el camino nuevamente, encontrando frente a ellos a un recién llegado que chocaba sus palmas a modo de aplauso mientras caminaba hacia ellos, acompañado de un Weavile y un Accelgor. Era significativamente más delgado que los miembros de STRIFE que Lohne ya había derrotado, y vestía del mismo modo, a excepción de que la S en su pecho era más grande y detallada, y su cabeza estaba protegida por una suerte de Yelmo metálico de color oscuro, que cubría su rostro por completo, pero dejaba libre su largo cabello azulado. Más parecía una máscara, pero el área de los ojos estaba cubierta por una suerte de visor azul. Sus pokemon, extrañamente, portaban una suerte de diadema metálica que coronaba sus cabezas, con una especie de gema verde en el centro de ésta, en su frente.

-¿Qué son esas cosas que tienen? – preguntó Hannes confundido.

-Excelente, fue un gran espectáculo el que acabas de hacer – la voz del enmascarado, aunque se escuchaba alterada y ahogada por la máscara-casco metálica que llevaba, sonaba suave y casi delicada – ciertamente eres como Ruri te describió.

-¿Acaso dijo Ruri? – señaló Hannes - ¡Ese nombre…!

-Policía, será mejor que se larguen de aquí – dijo Lohne, adelantándose junto a Jin – yo termino aquí.

-¡Pero si necesitas ayuda…!

-Si hay más de ellos en los alrededores, necesitarán tu ayuda, se supone que eres el más fuerte de la policía pokemon, ¿no es así?

Hannes no podía responder.

-Les digo que se vayan – repitió Lohne – Adviérteles.

Hannes procedió a sacar su comunicador del bolsillo, mientras salía del lugar a toda prisa.

-¡Cuando acabe allá, volveré para ayudarte! – exclamó el joven policía - ¡Resiste!

Lohne vio como Hannes se retiraba, pero también vio que Maryah no se había ido.

-¿Qué acaso estas sorda? – cuestionó Lohne groseramente – Dije largo.

-Te escuché perfectamente – respondió Maryah con evidente molestia – pero si yo… si llevo algún tipo de rastreador, no debo irme.

Lohne lo pensó. Tenía razón. Algo que le molestaba sobremanera teniendo en cuenta que sentía que estorbaría. Algo que ella pareció percibir.

-No te preocupes – retrocedió un par de pasos – no tengo planeado intervenir. Sé que querrás pelear solo.

El pelinegro pensó que no necesitaba un inútil espectador en ese momento, pero prefirió volver su atención al recién llegado miembro de STRIFE.

-¿Seguro de que quieres hacer esto solo? – preguntó el enmascarado – sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí.

-Probablemente eres quien dirigía a este grupo de idiotas – respondió Lohne – así que estás aquí para terminar el trabajo.

-Ding, ding – respondió musicalmente su enemigo – es correcto. De todos modos, ya llegamos al punto que nos indicaba la señal.

-Sí, puede ser – replicó Lohne – pero han llegado aquí por nada.

-Oh… - junto a sus pokemon, el enmascarado se adelantó – bueno, bueno. Veamos si sigues así cuando terminemos.

El silencio sepulcral que siguió a estas palabras fue casi inaguantable. Los oponentes y sus pokemon se miraban sin parpadear, Maryah casi podía respirar la tensión que emanaban. Y entonces tragó saliva. El sonido que eso produjo fue como la llamada de salida.

-¡Weavile, pulso oscuro! – gritó de pronto el enmascarado - ¡Accelgor, velocidad!

-¡Jin! – Lohne respondió instantáneamente - ¡Shuriken de agua!

Los tres pokemon arrojaron sus técnicas, las cuales colisionaron en medio del ahora campo de batalla, y provocando una pequeña explosión que soltó unas ráfagas de viento que todos resistieron. Maryah veía el combate frenándose a sí misma de intervenir. Le parecía de lo más injusto un 2 contra 1, pero estaba segura de que Lohne no se lo permitiría, o al menos le espetaría su rechazo a su intervención. Se decía a sí misma que no necesitaba participar, que el patán al que estaba viendo pelear no merecía su esfuerzo, y sólo entraría, como dijo Hannes antes, de ser necesario. Pero, muy en sus adentros, en el fondo de su corazón, sentía que eso sólo era una parte de la verdad. En su interior, al que ignoraba con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento, ella deseaba que él ganara; y sabía que podía lograrlo.

-¡Usa tajo umbrío! – exclamó Lohne, siguiendo la batalla.

El pokemon de agua formó una larga cuchilla de color oscuro amoratado, corriendo hacia sus oponentes para golpearles con ella.

-¡Weavile! – respondió el enmascarado - ¡bloquéalo con tajo umbrío!

El pokemon oscuro formó su propia cuchilla oscura y se lanzó por Jin, chocando ambos sus ataques, y batiéndose uno contra el otro como si se tratara de un duelo de espadas. Ambos embestían y esquivaban los ataques del otro con agilidad.

-¡Accelgor, aprovecha la oportunidad! – señaló con energía el peliazul - ¡Ataca con Velocidad!

El pokemon bicho apuntó a Jin y arrojó un torrente de estrellas rápidas que se lanzaron a por él. Pero las había visto venir. Y Lohne también.

-¡Jin, salta y usa Shuriken de agua!

Obedeciendo de inmediato a su entrenador, Jin evadió un ataque de Weavile para saltar lo más alto que pudo, arrojando hacia ambos oponentes un potente ataque de shuriken de agua, dos para cada uno. El ataque impactó a ambos, que sólo llegaron a cubrirse para minimizar el daño.

-¡Golpe aéreo, ya!

Aterrizando, el greninja negro corrió a toda velocidad mientras sus cuatro extremidades se envolvían en energía, y se arrojaba contra Accelgor, que estaba más cerca. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y más golpes recibió este de Jin, que con puños y patadas acrobáticos en medio de saltos bien calculados le hacía una gran cantidad de daño a su oponente. Accelgor fue arrojado hacia atrás y al suelo por el último golpe de la andanada que recibió del greninja.

-Es sorprendente – murmuraba Maryah, para sí misma – ni siquiera pestañeó al ver que enfrentaba dos oponentes, y además domina el combate. Es… realmente fuerte.

Entonces lo miró. Desde que derrotó a todos esos matones que yacían tirados cerca de ellos, los ojos de Lohne no habían perdido su color rojizo que reemplazaba al gris que normalmente tenía. Los recuerdos viejos y los nuevos se entremezclaban en su mente una vez más. Sabía que se trataba de él. Sabía que ahora era distinto. Y ciertamente le enfadaba. Pero quería saber. En lo más profundo, ella quería acercarse y quería saber... qué le había pasado. Cómo era tan fuerte. Quién era el realmente. Estos pensamientos de pronto se desvanecieron cuando escuchó el fuerte sonido del impacto de un shuriken de agua que derribaba al Weavile del enmascarado. Jin, por su parte, regresaba de un salto cerca de Lohne, sin bajar la guardia.

-Ya veo, ya veo… - el desconocido no se oía perturbado – esto se está poniendo divertido. He he he he…

Esa risa puso a Maryah los pelos de punta. No era nada fuerte, de hecho era casi queda, pero su tono era siniestro y algo demente. Pero para Lohne, delataba algo más.

-Tú…

-Oh, vaya, por poco me dejo llevar – a pesar de llevar una máscara, puso una de sus manos en donde estaría la boca – pero no me gustaría que esto acabe tan rápido.

Weavile y Accelgor pronto se pusieron de pie y se posicionaron para seguir combatiendo a pesar de su evidente debilitamiento. Lohne chasqueó los dientes con fastidio al ver esto, y ese fastidio pasó a ser enfado al ver que la gema brillante de sus diademas brillaba.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Maryah.

Lohne no respondió. Sólo miraba fijamente a sus oponentes.

-¿No lo sabes, niño? - ´preguntó el enmascarado ignorando a la chica y mirando a Lohne - ¿Jamás los habías visto antes?

Las gemas brillaron con más fuerza, y acto seguido Weavile comenzó a lanzar rugidos fuertes mientras su expresión parecía pasar a la furia, lo mismo con Accelgor. Jin se puso en guardia mientras el fuego en los ojos de Lohne crepitaba encendiéndolos con un rojo más intenso.

-¡Accelgor, usa zumbido! – exclamó de repente el enmascarado.

-¡Jin, esquiva!

A la orden del pelinegro, el greninja se apartó rápidamente evadiendo la onda sónica del ataque de Accelgor, pero pronto Weavile apareció tras él.

-¡Ataca con Garra de acero! – rugió el peliazul, casi triunfal.

-¡Rápido Jin! – Lohne reaccionaba tan a tiempo como podía - ¡Shuriken de agua!

El pokemon de agua usó su shuriken de agua cristalizada para defenderse del poderoso zarpazo que Weavile le asestaba, lanzándolo contra el suelo desde el aire.

-¡Jin!

El greninja negro lanzó un gruñido, poniéndose de pie rápidamente para indicar que seguía en la pelea.

-Se han vuelto más fuertes y rápidos – dijo de pronto Maryah – Quizá… quizá deba…

La chica comenzó a llevar su mano hacia su costado, buscando una pokeball, mientras Lohne, inconsciente de esto, apretaba los dientes, al parecer conociendo la razón de ese cambio.

-Bueno, ¿Qué crees ahora? – hablaba burlón el desconocido - ¿deberías estar tan tranquilo?

De pronto, Jin miró hacia Lohne, lanzándole una extraña mirada. El pelinegro se sorprendió, parecía saber lo que quería decirle, y tras unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos, Lohne dio una gran bocanada de aire, que soltó en un suspiro sosegado. Los allí presentes vieron esto con extrañeza.

-Incluso yo sé… - dijo de pronto el joven – cuando no estoy en una buena situación.

-¿Hm? – el enmascarado parecía no entender - ¿Ahora de que estas hablando?

-Soy una persona testaruda, necia, cerrada – seguía Lohne – eso suele meterme en problemas.

Maryah lo escuchaba, e interpretó esto como una invitación a que participara. Sacó la pokeball de su costado y se disponía a llamar a su pokemon, pero se frenó en seco cuando vio que Lohne sacaba su propia pokeball.

-Pero Kyra, los demás; y tú mismo suelen recordarme lo que yo siempre suelo olvidar. Aún no soy el más fuerte.

Esta vez nadie respondió. Maryah procedió a guardar de nuevo su pokeball, aunque Lohne ni siquiera había notado que la sacó. El desconocido, por su parte, escuchaba sin entender. Pero lo haría pronto.

-Pero lo seré. Debo serlo – Lohne se preparó - ¡Debo ser el más fuerte de todos! ¡PARA DESTRUIR AL MALDITO STRIFE!

Maryah dio un respingo. Definitivamente algo ocultaba Lohne, algo muy grande. Y al parecer tenía que ver con ese grupo de criminales.

-¡Ahora! – Lohne arrojó la pokeball cerca de Jin - ¡Derrotémosles, Haken!

La luz que salió de la pokeball al abrirse dio paso a un agitado sceptile, que dio un bramido fuerte y en ese mismo momento, se dispuso a combatir.

-Ah, vean eso – el enmascarado hablaba divertido – entonces decidiste nivelar el juego.

-Cállate – los ojos de fuego de Lohne brillaban en medio de la noche – y pelea.

Maryah dio un concienzudo vistazo al nuevo contendiente. Era grande y su piel era brillante y viva, se notaba que estaba en excelentes condiciones. El pokemon de hierba se apostó al lado de Jin, mirándole por un momento. Jin hizo un ademán afirmativo con su cabeza, y seguido a esto ambos pokemon se apostaron como si se preparasen para cargar.

-Entonces jugaremos a tu modo – el miembro de STRIFE extendió los brazos con vehemencia - ¡Weavile, usa rayo de hielo!

El pokemon respondió arrojando una onda gélida concentrada que se disparó hacia sus enemigos. Pero extrañamente, sin que Lohne diera ninguna orden, ambos pokemon esquivaron yendo a diferentes direcciones, arrojando Jin un par de shuriken de agua contra su reciente agresor.

-¿Qué diablos…? – el enmascarado no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero debía actuar rápido - ¡Accelgor, bloquea con protección!

El pokemon bicho se puso entre Weavile y el ataque de Jin, creando una barrera de energía que anuló las shuriken.

-Ese accelgor es muy rápido – dijo Lohne – hay que hacer algo con eso.

Mientras tanto, el enmascarado pensaba. No había escuchado que sus oponentes recibieran orden alguna de su entrenador, y sin embargo éstos habían evadido y atacado con un movimiento que casi acierta, con la misma soltura que si hubieran sido instruidos para hacerlo. Miró hacia ellos. Haken y Jin también le miraban fijamente, era como si estuviesen conscientes de la confusión que le habían provocado. Comenzó a fastidiarse.

-Seguramente te preguntas qué fue lo que pasó aquí – preguntó Lohne de pronto.

-¿Qué clase de truco fue ese? – la voz del desconocido ya no sonaba nada socarrona – ¿Qué hiciste?

-No hice absolutamente nada – respondió Lohne, con los brazos cruzados – tu reacción es muy normal.

-Agh… - el enmascarado perdía la paciencia - ¡Weavile, accelgor, usen doble equipo!

En ese momento, los dos pokemon enemigos se multiplicaron por montones, creando un pequeño ejército frente a Lohne y sus pokemon. Y sin embargo, Haken y Jin apenas si se movieron de donde estaban, esperando sin mostrar emoción.

-¡Weavile, garra de acero! – vociferó el peliazul - ¡Accelgor, usa velocidad!

Todos y cada uno de los weavile y accelgor que se encontraban allí se arrojaron a por sus presas, que, para sorpresa tanto de Maryah como del miembro de STRIFE, se movieron a una increíble velocidad utilizando los elementos cercanos para rebotar y moverse en diferentes ángulos, evadiendo cada ataque que se acercaba a ellos. En un momento dado, Jin hizo aparecer su cuchilla oscura mientras las hojas en los brazos de Haken se alargaban a modo de espadas verdes energizadas. Bloquearon algunos ataques y desaparecieron las imágenes creadas por el doble equipo de sus oponentes, quedando, ahí en pleno aire, frente a frente Haken y Jin contra el weavile y accelgor reales.

-¡No puede ser…! – exclamó el enmascarado sin creerlo - ¡Weavile, Accelgor, atáquenlos rápido…!

Pero antes de que esos dos pudieran hacer nada, los presentes vieron como Haken sujetaba a Jin de un brazo, halándolo hacia sí, y usando sus poderosas patas, empujaba a su compañero pateando contra sus propios pies, propulsándolo a toda velocidad contra Accelgor y Weavile, con las extremidades imbuidas en la energía de un golpe aéreo. Los cuatro pokemon aterrizaron de pie.

-¡Accelgor, protección! – gritó el enmascarado.

Usando su gran velocidad, el pokemon bicho logró crear a tiempo un campo de fuerza que protegía a él y a su compañero, bloqueando los golpes de Jin.

-¡No podrás contra esa velocidad! – exclamó frenético el enmascarado - ¡Sin importar tus trucos…!

Entonces, al ver a Lohne, vio como éste le señalaba hacia arriba, siguiendo con la vista la señal y viendo unas grandes rocas que se posaban sobre ellos en energía verdosa. Entonces miró hacia Haken, que hizo el ademán de liberarlas, abriendo sus brazos.

-¡SALGAN DE AHÍ!

Sin embargo, era tarde. Para cuando atinó a dar la orden, las rocas ya habían impactado y estallado contra Weavile y Accelgor, levantando una tremenda polvareda.

-¿Qué…? – Maryah, habiéndose acercado un poco a Lohne sin siquiera darse cuenta, no daba crédito a sus ojos - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo…?

Lohne no parecía estarle escuchando. Cuando el polvo se disipó, pudieron ver a Weavile y a Accelgor completamente fuera de combate.

-Se ha terminado – dijo Lohne – ahora…

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! – rugió de pronto el peliazul enmascarado - ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, gusano?!

-Verás… - Lohne caminó lentamente hacia sus pokemon, que lo recibieron dándole un sitio entre ellos – estos dos en realidad andan compitiendo entre sí.

-¿Uh…?

-Lo que hace raro pensar que sean tan buen equipo. Pero lo son, porque, aunque rivalizan, son compañeros. Se respetan. Y no están dispuestos a insultar a su compañero siendo ineficientes en combate cuando son equipo.

-¡Eso no me interesa un demonio! – gritó el enmascarado - ¡Tu hiciste algo, tú…!

-Por supuesto que alguien como tú no entiende nada – repuso Lohne - compiten tanto entre sí que se conocen, saben cómo pelean. Y saben cómo moverse y sacar lo mejor el uno del otro.

El enmascarado pareció de pronto comprender, dando un jadeo.

-Y por eso, a veces les dejo pelear por sí mismos. Porque a veces, no necesitan que yo les ayude. Sólo se necesitan ellos. Ya has visto el resultado.

Por los ruidos que profería, era evidente que, bajo la máscara, el peliazul apretaba los dientes. Maryah, que había escuchado todo el discurso de Lohne, miraba anonadada a esos dos pokemon, que ya chocaban "puños" apenas mirándose, ya que no desviaban la mirada de su enemigo. La joven había pensado en participar en la batalla desde que vio la antinatural vitalidad de ese Weavile y Accelgor, pero notó que, desde un principio, nunca fue necesaria su ayuda. Esto hizo que se frustrara un poco.

-Bien entonces… serás tú quien responda a mis preguntas.- Lohne caminó hacia el derrotado miembro de STRIFE – Haken, Jin, quédense atrás.

Ambos pokemon obedecieron, acercándose a Maryah y poniéndose frente a ella, como si la cubrieran.

-Quiero que me digas… - Lohne comenzó a tronar sus nudillos - ¿a quién rastrearon? ¿Hay más de ustedes cerca?

El enmascarado retrocedió un paso. No respondía.

-Entonces será por las malas… - los ojos del pelinegro permanecían encendidos en rojo fuego – mala elección.

-He… he he he…

Lohne se detuvo. Esa risita tan molesta le daba mala espina.

-Me acabas… - el peliazul llevó su mano a su espalda lentamente - ¡… de robar las palabras!

Moviéndose rápidamente, sacó de su espalda un bastón corto que hizo aparecer un largo látigo de color negro. Y por las chispas que se veían de cuando en cuando, era evidente que estaba electrificado.

-Por supuesto – gruñó Lohne, apretando los puños – se trata de ustedes.

-¡No me mires a menos, imbécil! – blandía su látigo ferozmente – ¡No necesito a esos inútiles pokemon para hacer lo que quiera!

-¡Santo cielo, Lohne, apártate! – gritó Maryah asustada - ¡Te va a…!

Mientras hablaba, veía como el sceptile y el greninja del chico no se habían movido. Si bien habían recibido la orden de quedarse atrás, no podía creer que no hicieran nada. Y menos aún que le cerraran el paso cuando intentó avanzar. Pero lo que de veras no esperaba estaba aún por venir.

-¡APRENDE TU LUGAR! – el enmascarado arrojó su látigo contra el pelinegro - ¡ESTÚPIDO!

El arma cayó a gran velocidad sobre Lohne buscando asestar un golpe en su cara, pero cuál no sería la sorpresa para todos allí cuando, con algo de dificultad, el chico logró atrapar el extremo del látigo antes de que le golpeara. Pero sólo evadió el golpe físico, ya que inmediatamente sintió la descarga eléctrica del arma en todo su cuerpo, quedándose allí de pie mientras ésta lo sacudía.

-¡OH NO… OH, POR DIOS…! – Maryah se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sin querer mirar - ¿Por qué…?

Cuando el sonido de la electricidad dejó de zumbar, todo quedó en silencio por un rato. Lohne no había caído al suelo, permaneció de pie con una expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras sujetaba el látigo todavía.

-Idiota – escupió de pronto el enmascarado - ¿creyó ser tan rudo para resistir una descarga comparable a un impactrueno?

Entonces miró hacia Haken, Jin y Maryah. La chica había quedado muy asustada con lo ocurrido y aún ocultaba su rostro, pero los pokemon permanecían imperturbables.

-Pues vaya compañeros que tienes, niño – dijo entonces el enmascarado – son bastante fríos.

-No digas estupideces.

En ese momento todos abrieron tamaños ojos de asombro. Maryah, temblorosa, sacó sus manos de su cara para volverse al lugar, y mirar como Lohne, apretando más el puño con el que sujetaba el látigo, volvía a moverse, relajando la expresión de su rostro, que incluso se habría visto neutral de no ser por esos brillantes ojos enrojecidos.

-Les dije que no se metieran en esto – habló el pelinegro, resoplando un poco – porque sabía que harías algo como esto.

-¡Esto es ridículo! – el peliazul intentaba halar del látigo, pero no podía zafarlo del agarre de Lohne - ¡Nadie puede así nada más…!

-Es cierto – respondió el pelinegro – pero no es la primera vez que recibo un ataque como este. Los he sufrido mucho peores.

Tanto el miembro de STRIFE como Maryah estaban congelados. Esto simplemente no era posible, ni siquiera creían lo que estaban escuchando.

-Sin embargo, me duele, muchísimo. – sin soltar el látigo, Lohne dio un par de pasos hacia el peliazul – así que te responderé como corresponde.

Con esta última amenazante sentencia, dio un fuerte jalón del látigo de su enemigo, atrayéndolo hacia él, y sin más le dio un furioso cabezazo mientras daba un rugido furioso, impactando su cabeza contra la máscara-casco del enmascarado y rompiendo el visor, mientras éste caía derribado al suelo, apenas sosteniéndose por sus codos. Un pequeño hilo de sangre caía por un costado de la frente de Lohne, que sujetaba el látigo que su oponente había soltado al caer, y rompió la empuñadura de éste impactándolo contra su rodilla, partiéndolo en dos.

-Basta de juegos – el pelinegro enfadado tiró a un lado los restos del arma que rompió. – y responde lo que te pregunté.

Entonces, ocurrió algo por demás inesperado. La máscara del miembro de STRFIE se despedazó por una parte, descubriendo la mitad del rostro de éste. O mejor sería decir "ésta", pues sólo la mitad que se había descubierto delataba facciones en definitiva, de una chica. El traje que llevaba comenzó a soltar aire de diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y si daba la impresión de ser ceñido como los demás, ahora era mucho más evidente, delatando las formas femeninas de su figura. Lohne, por algún motivo, sólo se la quedó mirando con enfado, mientras en ella se dibujaba una aterradora sonrisa.

-¿Qué tipo de traje es ese...? – se preguntó el joven – esto es…

-Hehehe…. HAHAHAHAHA

Mientras se ponía de pie, la chica comenzó a reír. No era una risa agradable. Sus ojos bailaban n evidente locura mientras barrían a todos con la mirada.

-¡ERES INCREÍBLE! – Rió demente la recién descubierta chica - ¡NO, ERES MÁS QUE IMPRESIONANTE! ¡HAHAHA! ¡ES FANTÁSTICO! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

-¡Respóndeme! – gritó Lohne - ¡No me interesan tus locuras!

-Sólo te diré una cosa… L-O-H.-N-E – la joven peliazul hizo énfasis en el nombre del chico – no estamos interesados en nimiedades. Sólo en aquello que nos es útil. Y ahora que has demostrado de qué agua bebes… te has vuelto incluso más interesante de lo que creíamos… realmente… eres un deseo…

-Tú, loca… - Lohne hablaba asqueado - ¿de qué diablos estás…?

En ese momento, sin previa advertencia, un extraño aparato volador llegó pasando velozmente sobre ellos, disparando dardos en el espacio entre Lohne y la joven que seguía riendo, separándolos. Eso le dio tiempo a ésta para, de un salto, aferrarse a una suerte de agarradera en la parte inferior del objeto volador, saliendo disparada en el aire, siendo llevada por éste y abandonando a los demás miembros de STRIFE y a los pokemon, incluyendo a los que ella había usado.

-¡Vuelve aquí! – vociferó Lohne.

-¡PARA OTRA SERÁ, LOHNE, QUERIDO! – gritó ya algo lejos la chica - ¡QUIERO JUGAR MÁS CONTIGO HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mientras se alejaba, su espantosa risa seguía haciendo eco en la noche, que poco a poco, volvió a su quieto silencio.

-Maldición… escapó – farfulló Lohne – que descuidado fui…

Haken y Jin se acercaron a su entrenador, lo cual le hizo sentirse confortado. Les sonrió a ambos.

-Gracias, amigos – acarició el costado del cuello de Haken mientras palpaba el pecho de Jin – ustedes nunca dejan de impresionarme.

Justo en ese instante, Hannes llegó al lugar acompañado de tres policías más. Se detuvieron en seco al ver que ya todo había terminado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – preguntó Hannes, pero entonces posó su vista en Haken. - ¡Wow, un sceptile! ¿También tenías uno de esos?

-La que nos atacó huyó – respondió Lohne secamente. – abandonó a los tipos que derroté antes. Y todos esos pokemon necesitan un centro pokemon.

-Ya… ya veo… - dijo Hannes – lamento no haber podido ayudarte... Un minuto, ¿dijiste "LA que nos atacó"?

-No necesitaba más ayuda que la de mis compañeros – Jin y Haken se acercaron a él, como si le escoltaran – así que no importa. Y si, era mujer.

Hannes hizo señas a sus compañeros para que se encargaran de los miembros de STRIFE inconscientes y de los pokemon que había allí. Varias esposas fueron puestas, y varias pokeball especiales pasaron a salvaguardar a los pokemon heridos.

-No había nada en los alrededores. – habló de repente Hannes - Revisamos.

-Eso creí. – Lohne de pronto miró interrogante a sus pokemon, quienes asintieron – Terminé aquí.

Sacando dos pokeball, regresó al sceptile y al greninja a estas. Luego procedió a guardarlas en su cinturón y a sacudirse un poco el polvo de encima. Hannes le miraba con algo de humor, pero entonces, vio el rastro de sangre que caía de la cabeza del chico.

-¡Estas herido! – exclamo el policía – Debes atenderte…

-Estoy bien – respondió Lohne – sólo me golpee un poco…

Entonces fueron interrumpidos por Maryah, que, sin decir una sola palabra, apartó suavemente a Hannes de ahí, parándose frente al pelinegro. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo y, sin saber cómo ni por qué lo hacía, lo frotó con cuidado limpiando la sangre de la cabeza del joven. Este estaba tan sorprendido como los demás, y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Sólo miraba a la castaña con una mezcla de calma sorpresa y sequedad. Ella entonces posó sus ojos en los de él. Eran grises de nuevo. Y mientras los ojos pardos de la joven parecían tristes y confundidos, pero a la vez decididos a hacer lo que estaba sin interrupciones; cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la reacción de Lohne fue muy diferente. Ni bien se cruzaron sus miradas, a la mente de Lohne llegaron las vistas de un par de pequeñas siluetas bajo el sol de la tarde. Se veía borroso y no podía ver bien de quiénes se trataba, pero podía escuchar… risas. Risas alegres y jóvenes. Tras unos segundos de esta visión, volvió a la realidad y retrocedió posando su mano sobre su cabeza. Parecía algo perdido e interrogante.

-Lo… lo siento – Maryah bajó el pañuelo sin acercarse a él - ¿te lastimé?

Lohne la miró sin decir nada. No tenía idea de qué había sido eso, pero no era algo que hubiese soñado ni recordado antes. Fue como un flash en su cabeza. Era algo nuevo. Decidió calmarse. Dio un largo respiro y exhaló con suavidad, volviendo a su semblante serio y bajando su mano. Apartó la vista dela chica, y comenzó a caminar alejándose de allí.

-No… - llegó a responderle – no me hiciste nada…

El joven comenzó a caminar, alejándose de allí lentamente. Miró hacia Maryah una última vez antes de internarse nuevamente en el bosque, de camino al rancho Skiddo.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntó Hannes, perdido. - ¿Maryah?

La joven castaña se había quedado de pie en su lugar, mirando en la dirección en que Lohne se fue.

-¡Hey, Maryah!

-¡Ah! – la chica reaccionó de pronto - ¿Qué… ? ¿Me hablabas a mí?

-¿Y a quien si no? – replicó el confundido policía, mientras se acercaba al Weavile y al accelgor que yacían vencidos, en extremo agotamiento – por favor cuéntame todo con detalle. Entiendo el asunto de los rastreos, pero parece que ocurrió algo más…

El joven moreno recogió las ahora rotas diademas que los pokemon habían tenido puestas. Advirtió que había más de ellas en los lugares donde habían estado los otros pokemon.

-¿Lo harás? – continuó preguntando Hannes – necesitamos saber.

-Sí… de acuerdo, lo haré.

Pronto, el inicio del camino hacia Coumarine estaba en completo movimiento en contraste con la noche que la cubría. Hannes y Maryah se retiraron del lugar para dejar al resto de los agentes de la policía trabajar. Y Hannes miraba de cuando en cuando a la joven que caminaba con él, que se había quedado muda de repente. El único ruido que hacía era el de sus pies mientras caminaba. Pero esto era porque en sólo esos pocos momentos de esa noche, había visto más de lo que en ese momento podía asimilar de inmediato. Vio cosas perturbadoras, cosas increíbles, y por demás, inexplicables. Y mientras, sentía como su pecho volvía a sentirse apretado, como si el corazón se le aplastara. Nuevamente esos confusos sentimientos regresaron a ella, sin dejarle pensar en el cansancio que sentía o siquiera si necesitaba dormir. Y todo ello giraba en torno a las mismas personas. Incluyendo, inevitablemente, a Lohne.

.

.

Continuará….


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: PARA ENTENDER

-¿Y eso es todo lo que ocurrió?

-Sí… eso es todo lo que pude ver.

-Entiendo.

La luz de la mañana iluminaba los cielos de Kalos. Una bandada de pidgey volaba aprovechando los vientos del día. Dentro de la vivienda que rodeaba el rancho skiddo, en el comedor, Tech, Hitvick y Hannes interrogaban a una muy seria y apagada Maryah, que les contó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior luego de que Hannes los dejó a Lohne y a ella. Tech, con la calma de siempre, estaba sentado frente a la castaña, cuyo pikachu, Kiss, se encontraba dormitando en sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba mecánicamente.

-Parece que esos criminales no solo reclutan gente inescrupulosa, - mencionaba Hitvick con molestia – sino también perturbada.

-Fue aterrador… - la joven hablaba y recordaba – si Lohne hubiera sido derrotado, quién sabe qué hubiera hecho…

-¿Y qué hay de tu Tyranitar? – preguntó Hannes – Por lo que me dijiste ayer, estoy seguro de que hubieras luchado si no hubiesen quedado más opciones.

-No estoy segura. – replicó la joven – Quiero decir, estaba decidida a pelear si tenía que hacerlo, pero cuando esa chica y Lohne se enfrentaron… no parecía una batalla pokemon. Parecía una verdadera pelea a muerte. Me… me quedé paralizada…

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, Maryah – decía Hannes – estoy seguro de que muchos en tu situación hubiesen salido por piernas.

-Sí… claro… - musitó la joven, poco convencida.

-Aún así, eso no es todo en lo que debemos pensar. – aclaró el jefe del grupo – Está el asunto de que estuvieran rastrando a los niños que rescatamos. También está Lohne y sus particulares… habilidades.

-¿Saliste bien del escaneo, Maryah? – preguntó Hannes - ¿Nada que rastrear?

-Afortunadamente, no- contestó quedamente la chica – estoy libre de rastreadores.

-Hasta que revisen a los demás chicos, - siguió Tech – está el asunto del joven Lohne…

-Sigo sin tragarme el asunto ese de la roca, – refunfuñó Hitvick – quiero decir, ¿Cómo sería posible?

-Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, Hitvick, - dijo Tech de pronto – que este mundo está lleno de cosas "imposibles".

-Y puedes ir a cerciorarte si quieres, Hitvick – añadió el joven – está aquí cerca entrando al bosque.

El policía rubio chasqueó los dientes.

-Hannes, mencionaste que le oyeron decir algo sobre una mente "rota", ¿cierto? – señaló Tech, mirando al joven policía.

-Sí señor – respondió Hannes – aunque aún no estoy del todo seguro de a qué se refería. Lo que sí le aseguro es que tenía un semblante terrible.

-Heh, seguro el chico sólo tuvo una pesadilla – dijo Hitvick interviniendo – y estamos preocupándonos por estupideces.

-Eso es lo que yo creí… - el joven miró hacia su superior – pero si tenemos en cuenta las cosas que vimos que puede hacer, entonces no podemos descartar que se trate de algo más, ¿cierto, Maryah?

-Partió un trozo de roca con una mano… destruyó a puñetazos varios aparatos, metálicos… - la joven ni les miraba, sino que posaba sus ojos sobre su pikachu mientras le acariciaba todavía – y sé que suena ridículo, pero resistió una descarga eléctrica terrible, que creí que lo había matado… y aun así tuvo fuerzas para golpear…

-Es cierto que este joven nos ha estado ocultando una gran cantidad de cosas – habló de pronto Tech – y es muy probable que tengan que ver con STRIFE. Debe saber más de lo que aparenta.

-Maryah dijo que habló de "destruir" a STRIFE – señaló Hannes.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Tech – eso es aún más extraño…

Maryah sólo asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Hannes.

-¿Deberíamos interrogarle también? – decidió preguntar Hitvick.

-Dada su actitud hacia nosotros, no creo que desee decirnos nada – respondió el jefe – y, sabiendo lo hábil que es, dudo que podamos convencerlo por la fuerza.

-¡POR FAVOR! – el rubio se desesperó - ¡Somos la policía pokemon! ¡Si se pasa de la raya con nosotros, lo convierte en un delincuente!

-Es verdad – dijo Tech, sin perder la calma – pero al menos por ahora, y hasta que algunas dudas se disipen, nos conviene tenerlo con nosotros. Su preocupación por esa niña, Laila, parece sincera.

-Es verdad, pero…

-Además – dijo de pronto Hannes – dudo mucho que se trate de su actitud hacia nosotros o su fuerza…

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Hitvick.

-Puede que sean solo cosas mías… es una corazonada, podrían llamarlo así. Pero creo que este asunto es algo más personal para él de lo que creemos.

-¿En qué te basas? – cuestionó Tech, mirándole.

-Debe ser porque casi le roban a su pokemon – espetó Hitvick – anda pegado a él como un Heracross a la sabia.

-Bueno, - Hannes buscaba las palabras - como podría decirlo…

-Odio.

Los tres policías miraron hacia Maryah, que había alzado la mirada para hablarles.

-¿Odio? – Hitvick no comprendía.

-Sus ojos… los vi mientras luchaba contra esa chica aterradora – Maryah acariciaba cada vez más lentamente a su pokemon – una furia intensa… los maldice… él… los odia profundamente.

De pronto dejó de acariciarlo. El pikachu pareció notarlo, pues despertó de inmediato mirando a su entrenadora con curiosidad. Ambos, Hitvick y Tech quedaron en silencio. Hannes pensó un momento hasta que intervino.

-Tiene sentido – señaló de pronto – he visto algo similar.

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Tech.

-El día que rescatamos a esos chicos de esa nave de STRIFE. Lohne es un sujeto irascible y algo grosero, pero con ellos es mucho peor. Es agresivo, incisivo. Podría decir incluso, despiadado. Quiero decir… ¡Derribó la nave completa, estando todos esos tipos adentro!

-Tch… - Hitvick volvió a malhumorarse – no me recuerdes eso. Ustedes también estaban ahí.

-Estoy seguro de que ya había planeado el escape cuando hizo eso. – replicó Tech – Como tú dices Hitvick, fue insensato y peligroso, pero hizo buen uso de sus pokemon para poner a todos esos chicos a salvo. Ya hablamos de esto.

-Sí, sí…

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – Hannes peguntó seriamente a Tech – señor.

-Hannes – Tech quería saber una cosa más - ¿Crees que descubrieron que los niños están aquí en el rancho skiddo?

-No lo creo, señor – dijo Hannes – vi como Lohne destruía el dispositivo que usaron para rastrearlos. Los detuvo a tiempo. Pero no descarto que puedan regresar y registrar el área.

-Ya veo… - Tech reflexionaba – eso es un problema. No hay muchos lugares como éste donde se pueda esconder a tantos niños sin que se sienta como una prisión.

-Su seguridad es prioritaria, - recalcó Hitvick – si es necesario, debemos retenerlos y…

-No, eso no sería bueno para ellos – respondió Hannes – Hitvick, son solo niños…

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos, entonces? – reclamó Hitvick – No podemos traer a toda la policía de la región y atrincherarla aquí, es imposible, sin mencionar estúpido.

-¡Un minuto! – exclamó de pronto el joven moreno - ¡Podemos intervenirlo!

-¿Qué? – Tech sonaba muy interesado – explícate, por favor.

-Si encontramos lo que han estado usando esos tipos para rastrear a los chicos, puedo hackearlo, intervenirlo – el chico sonaba casi emocionado -. ¡Incluso interrumpir su señal o desviarla!

-Esa es buena idea – reconoció el policía rubio – así no tendríamos que mover a todos de aquí y buscar otro lugar.

-Excelente, bien pensado, Hannes – Tech soltó una media sonrisa – es lo que haremos entonces. Ahora sólo debemos esperar…

-¡Señor!

En la entrada al comedor, un agente de la policía pokemon ingresaba llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hitvick.

-Hemos logrado encontrar un solo dispositivo que emite una señal rastreable en esos niños. El resto de ellos y sus pokemon están limpios.

-Entonces era cierto – casi murmuraba Maryah – estaban rastreándonos.

Kiss se incorporó sobre las piernas de Maryah, preocupado por ella.

-¡Buen trabajo! – exclamó Hannes – ahora pueden dejar el resto en mis manos.

El agente dejó una pequeña pieza de metal, como un botón de calzado, sobre la mesa del comedor.

-¿Un botón? – se extrañó Hannes – sí que estaba bien escondido…

-Eso… eso es… - Maryah tomó el pequeño objeto y lo miraba con atención.

-¿Estás bien, Maryah? – Hannes se acercó a ella - ¿qué te preocupa?

La joven castaña salió corriendo del lugar, seguida por Kiss, que corrió sobre sus cuatro patas tras ella para alcanzarla.

-¡Hey, Maryah! – gritó Hannes - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ese objeto – preguntó Tech al agente - ¿de quién lo obtuvieron?

La niña pelirroja que llevaba el vulpix blanco. Lo tenía en su bota derecha y estaba camuflado entre los botones que tenía.

-Laila… - recordó Hannes – eso explica la actitud de Maryah. Lo sabía, realmente son cercanas.

En ese momento, un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente.

-Señor, acabo de recordar… - dijo Hannes.

-¿Algo más? – cuestionó Tech - ¿de qué se trata?

-Maryah dijo que, antes de huir, esa miembro de STRIFE dijo cosas muy extrañas…

-Hm…

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa, los niños, recién desayunados, la pasaban junto a sus pokemon, jugando, hablando o corriendo por ahí. Pero más allá, cerca de los graneros, una pequeña niña pelirroja se hallaba sentada entre los fajos de heno apilados, usando algunos de ellos a modo de silla. Su rostro era triste y decaído, pero al menos no lloraba. No por fuera. Chiara estaba sentada a su lado, atenta a ella, que le acariciaba la cabeza de cuando en cuando.

-Entonces… ¿crees que nos van a encontrar…? – decía la pequeña casi musitando - ¿por mi culpa?

-El rastreo que pude ver en su equipo no era exacto – le respondieron – así que sólo saben que estabas en ésta área, pero no exactamente aquí.

-Pero… regresarán, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé. – mientras hablaba, Lohne salía desde atrás de la pila de fajos de heno, seguido de Kyra – no lo creo. Saben que nadie es tan tonto para quedarse en un sitio en el que saben que estuvo. Y ya que encontraron esa cosa en ti, la destruirán o algo harán para que deje de ser mala para ustedes.

-Lo siento… - pequeñas lágrimas asomaban los ojos de la pequeña niña – si me hubiera dado cuenta…

-Supongo que es en parte mi culpa – respondió el joven. – Debí haberlo sabido. Pero tú no tenías manera de saber. No pienses en eso.

-No quiero… ¡No quiero que nos encuentren! ¡No quiero que nos lleven de nuevo!

Chiara saltó hacia ella acurrucándose para consolarla.

-Ya cálmate. – Lohne comenzaba a impacientarse – Dije que me quedaría hasta que volvieras a casa, ¿de acuerdo? No te tocarán si estoy aquí.

Laila le miró. Había oído cosas sobre un altercado con STRIFE la noche anterior, mientras ella y los demás chicos dormían. No supo nada concreto, pero escuchó cosas sobre Lohne, Hannes, Maryah y una batalla.

-Debí saber que se trataba de ti… - Lohne ya no parecía ser consciente de que la niña le escuchaba – por algo nos encontraron en aquella ocasión. Pero ¿por qué se molestan tanto por ustedes…?

Entonces Lohne se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja le miraba. Su rostro se había ensombrecido de nuevo, bajando la cabeza mientras abrazaba suavemente a su vulpix.

-Lo siento mucho… - gimoteó la niña – somos… soy una molestia, ¿verdad?

-Yo no dije…

-¡Laila!

Los cuatro, Lohne, Laila y sus pokemon, alzaron de pronto la mirada. Maryah llegaba corriendo con ellos, agachándose de inmediato para quedar frente a frente con Laila.

-Hermana…

-No te preocupes… la castaña palpó la cabeza y una mejilla de la chiquilla – ya está bien, no te volverán a seguir.

Entonces la joven miró a los ojos de Laila, notando las lágrimas en ellos y su gimoteo. Por supuesto, era una niña pero no era tonta, era lo bastante despierta para notar todo lo que había pasado. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Lohne estaba ahí. Con una expresión menos que consoladora o compasiva. Era la misma mirada fría de siempre. Y, víctima de la experiencia más reciente, sacó sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – Maryah se reincorporó, con claras muestras de enojo – Dime ahora mismo qué fue lo que le dijiste.

-Hermana, – Laila se alarmó ante la perspectiva de lo que podría ocurrir – espera, no…

-¡Vamos, dime! – la castaña ignoró completamente a la niña, poniéndose en el camino entre ella y Lohne - ¿Dijiste algo que la hizo llorar? ¿En serio hiciste eso?

Lohne no respondía. Permaneció ahí, de pie y en silencio, mirándole fijamente. Pensando en quién sabe qué. Bueno, Kyra lo sabía, pero no veía el modo de intervenir.

-¡Anda, respóndeme! – la chica comenzaba a alzar la voz - ¿No tienes el valor para explicarme por qué está llorando? ¿De verdad has sido tan insensible?

El pelinegro entonces desvió la mirada y procedió a retirarse. No parecía que fuera a responder. Esto enojó aún más a Maryah, que sin pensarlo dos veces, se le plantó de frente, cortándole el paso.

-Ella es sólo una niña… - seguía hablando, molesta, la joven - ¿Tienes idea por lo que está pasando? ¡¿La estás culpando por lo de ayer, es eso?!

-¡Hermana, por favor, espera! – Laila ya se temía algo malo. - ¡No es lo que crees!

Lohne seguía sin mirarla de frente. Sólo dio un ligero resoplido.

-Quítate – murmuró.

-Idiota insensible… - continuó Maryah, levantando a medias la mano, formando un puño con esta – por supuesto que la estás culpando. ¡¿No es así?!

-¡HERMANA!

La castaña movió rápidamente su mano de modo que se dirigía a darle un golpe en la cara, pero entonces, se detuvo a pocos milímetros de golpear. Temblaba, y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de lo enfadado y peligroso que se veía Lohne la noche de ayer. Y luego la última vez que lo vio, mientras trataba de limpiar su herida en su cabeza y lo extraño que fue lo que ocurrió después de eso. Bajó su mano aún con un puño formado.

-¿Por qué?

Tanto Laila como Maryah se sorprendieron ante esa pregunta. Lohne no había cambiado nada su expresión seca.

-¿Por qué te has detenido? – preguntó el pelinegro.

Maryah no podía estar más sorprendida. Esperaba que la esquivara o se fuera sin más, pero no había hecho el mínimo intento de moverse. Esto la hizo confundirse y se puso nerviosa, retrocediendo un par de pasos, aun cubriendo a Laila.

-No lo sé…

Lohne de pronto comenzó a escucharla.

-No lo sé. – repitió la joven – No sé quién eres… no sé qué eres.

Tanto Lohne como Kyra quedaron bastante sorprendidos ante esta última declaración.

-No entiendo como piensas… por qué actúas así, ni siquiera entiendo por qué sigues aquí. No creo que entiendas la situación en la que estos chicos se encuentran. No actúas como si fuera así. Actúas tan errático que me es imposible saber si eres una buena o una mala persona. Y cuando creo que sé cómo eres, haces algo… algo que no…yo sólo… quiero entender… ¡Pero no puedo entenderte! ¿Por qué lo haces?

Lohne no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Maryah nunca había mostrado más que desaprobación con él, y la verdad, no le importaba nada. Pero esto era diferente. Se trababa con las palabras, era como si estuviera perdiendo los estribos, presa de su ansiedad o los nervios. ¿Y la razón era él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien querría entender por qué él era como era? También comenzaba a confundirse, mientras Kyra le miraba como si descubriera algo.

-Solo quiero… - Maryah de pronto continuó – sólo quiero entender… por favor…

-Hermana, escúchame – dijo Laila de pronto.

La castaña de pronto se volvió hacia ella, como si acabara de notar que estaba allí.

-¿Laila…?

-Hermana, Lohne no me ha culpado de nada.

-¿Qué…? Pero…

-Estoy triste porque quizá por mí puedan encontrar a los otros niños… o a ti. Y tengo miedo de que esas personas me encuentren…

-Laila…

-Y me da tristeza que esté siendo un problema para ustedes… que quizá tengan que llevarme a otro lado…

-No, espera, Laila, eso no es…

-Pero – Laila interrumpió a la chica, volviéndose hacia el pelinegro – Lohne me dijo que mientras él esté aquí, nadie me llevará. Que se quedará conmigo hasta que vuelva a casa.

La joven se volvió hacia Lohne, que se encontraba mirando el suelo, pensativo, mientras su Gardevoir le miraba a él. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. No sólo de que había malentendido toda la situación, sino que parte de sus sentimientos respecto a Lohne habían salido en medio de su enojo y confusión. Se sonrojó de inmediato y desvió la mirada tratando de superar su propia incomodidad.

-Lo… lo lamento. – dijo entonces la chica – entendí las cosas a mi modo, yo... lo siento si te ofendí…

Un largo silencio siguió a las palabras de la joven. Laila veía ansiosa lo que ocurría, pero se concentraba casi exclusivamente en cómo Maryah había dicho que se sentía. Pero el ambiente cambió de nuevo cuando Lohne habló.

-No has ofendido a nadie. – dijo de pronto – En realidad no me esfuerzo por agradar o no. No me importa realmente.

Ambas chicas reaccionaron con algo de sorpresa. Kyra hizo un ruido como si suspirara.

-No necesito que me entiendas. – siguió el pelinegro, con voz sorpresivamente triste – Y tú no necesitas entenderme. Es mejor para todos si lo dejamos así.

El joven dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, seguido por Kyra. Laila le miraba apenada, pero con Maryah era distinto. Nuevamente, no sabía que debía pensar. La respuesta del chico no había sido tan grosera como de costumbre, pero era todo menos favorable. De hecho, se sentía peor que si hubiera sido agresivo de nuevo. La sensación que seguía a esto volvió. Su corazón como si un puño lo exprimiera. La presión en su pecho que no le dejaba tranquila. Y esa mezcla entre tristeza y enojo que la hacían presa de la frustración. Si Lohne no hubiese estado tan cerca, quizá habría llorado. Pero no, no iba a ceder. Y en ese momento, pensó en algo. Las veces que más parecía haber visto algo nuevo acerca de Lohne, fue cuando estaba en una batalla. Y nada fue más revelador que la batalla de ayer contra esa chica de STRIFE y los eventos de esa noche. Una idea llegó rauda a su mente, y no iba a dejar que cualquier inseguridad se la quitara antes que la dijera.

-¡Entonces, pelea conmigo! – gritó la chica.

Lohne detuvo su marcha y miró hacia atrás, mientras Laila se espantaba, o peor. Maryah miraba a Lohne, que ya se había volteado completamente hacia ellas, decidida, y aún a la distancia, sus miradas llegaron a encontrarse. Y como por arte de magia, nuevamente Lohne tuvo un breve flash en su mente, con dos pequeñas siluetas riendo mientras se movían aquí y allá. Volvió a la realidad dos milisegundos después, aún sin saber que rayos era eso. Kyra lo miraba cada vez más curiosa e impresionada, mientras él se tomaba la cabeza con una mano, confuso.

-¡Quiero que tengas una batalla conmigo! – continuó la castaña - ¡No te pido nada más! ¡Déjame enfrentarme a ti!

Kiss, imitando a su entrenadora, hizo una pose combativa, desafiando al pelinegro.

-Hermana, por favor – Laila no estaba nada tranquila – por favor, detente.

-Acepto – Lohne comenzó a acercarse a las chicas de nuevo, quitando la mano de su cabeza y recuperando la serenidad – pelearé contigo.

-¡Lohne, por favor! – Laila se arrojó hacia él, nerviosa - ¡Por favor, no te enfades! ¡Hermana ya se disculpó, así que…!

-No estoy enfadado – el joven apartó de él a la niña con suavidad – pero nunca le digo que no a una batalla.

-Pero…

-¿Entonces me puedes conceder algo más? – agregó Maryah, arriesgándose.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Lohne sin cambiar su tono - ¿Hay una condición?

-Quiero… - Maryah tragó saliva antes de seguir – quiero que uses a tu charizard.

Esta vez Laila pudo haber tenido una patatús. Maryah no sólo pedía una batalla contra Lohne, sino también pedía enfrentar al que hasta ahora había demostrado ser su pokemon más poderoso, recordando la batalla contra Wulfric y contra todos esos sujetos de STRIFE.

-¿Blaze? – dijo el joven, extrañado - ¿hay alguna razón?

-Quiero… quiero enfrentarlos… junto a Gaia. ¿Es… problema?

Maryah esperó con algo de ansia. Estaba segura de que Lohne sabía tan bien como ella que, siendo tipo roca, su tyranitar tenía una total y prácticamente letal ventaja sobre el charizard del pelinegro.

-No tengo problema – dijo de pronto Lohne - ¿Ahora está bien?

-Sí – respondió la castaña – quiero que sea lo antes posible.

-De acuerdo – el chico señaló hacia el norte del rancho, que daba a un claro antes del camino que daba a la bahía azul – pelearemos fuera del rancho, o algo podría romperse y los pokemon podrían asustarse.

-Eres extrañamente amable cuando se trata de los pokemon – dijo de pronto Maryah - ¿no es así?

Entonces notó que eso se le había escapado. Casi se tapaba la boca, pero quedó en silencio mientras Lohne simplemente se daba vuelta.

-Sí, creo que sí – contestó inesperadamente – vamos, andando.

La chica lo siguió, mientras veía con extrañeza cómo Kyra parecía sonreírle. Estaba tan a la expectativa de lo que estaba por intentar que ni siquiera reparó en que Laila y Chiara habían salido disparadas a la casa, para advertir a los otros.

…

…

En el interior de la vivienda, una mujer de rostro amable y figura rechoncha dejaba una taza de café caliente en la mesa, frente a un policía de mirada severa y tranquila. Éste le sonrió a la mujer agradecido, y ésta le correspondió.

-Muy bien - Tech dio un suave resoplido mientras juntaba las manos sobre su barbilla – entiendo. Esa información podría cambiar un poco las cosas.

-No estoy seguro de entender a lo que se refería, - Hannes cruzaba sus brazos, reflexivo – pero creí que pensaría eso. Nunca está de más conocer todos los detalles.

-En efecto – el policía dio un ligero trago a su taza de café – entonces, supongo que deberíamos observarle de cerca.

-A decir verdad… - Hannes sonrió con disculpa – Hitvick ya me había encargado esa tarea, señor.

-No me digas – el jefe se volvió a mirar al policía rubio, que trató de ocultar su sorpresa al haber sido delatado – supongo que jamás dejaste tus sospechas, ¿eh?

-No, no lo hice – respondió casi con seguridad Hitvick – no es como si él confiara del todo en nosotros, de todos modos.

-Hah… - Tech suspiró como si le diera la razón – trabajar así es tan complicado…

En ese momento, un sonido de llamada se escuchó fuertemente. No venía de los comunicadores del hogar, sino del bolsillo delantero de Tech.

-Eso es… - Hitvick reaccionó con asombro.

-Es posible – usando su mano derecha, extrajo un pequeño dispositivo muy similar al que Hannes portaba, pero éste llevaba en él un curioso logo, muy conocido para los policías – déjenme contestar.

Pulsando un botón del aparato, el policía esperó a que se escuchara la voz del emisor de la misma. No tardó en oírse.

-Estoy comunicándome con el jefe de la división de rescate de la policía pokemon – decía una voz masculina, con tono severo - ¿es correcto?

-Al habla Tech – respondió el policía – respondo como el jefe de la división de rescate. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?

-Soy Looker, agente de la policía internacional – se escuchó del comunicador.

Los tres policías se sorprendieron mucho. No esperaban esa llamada en ese momento. Pero quizá era oportuna.

-¡Finalmente! – exclamó Hitvick, aliviado – estuvimos tratando de contactarles por días.

-La policía internacional maneja muchos asuntos al mismo tiempo. – continuó Looker – Y debemos asegurarnos de atender sólo casos que estén más allá del control de la policía convencional.

-¡Pero esto era muy grande desde el principio! – gritó Hannes impaciente - ¡Vamos…!

-Tranquilízate, Hannes – ordenó Tech. – Déjale continuar.

-En realidad tiene razón, - continuó Looker – hemos analizado el panorama presente junto a la información que recabamos, uniéndola a la que ustedes nos proporcionaron. Ésta se ha vuelto una misión de prioridad Gamma.

-Gamma, ¿eh? – dijo Tech – apenas sí es de su consideración.

-Por desgracia no tenemos la información suficiente para clasificarla más allá de ese nivel. Sin embargo…

Los tres policías se quedaron mudos. No esperaban ese "sin embargo".

-El caso no es de la más alta prioridad, - continuó el comunicador - pero sí se le ha considerado "extraordinario".

-¿Extraordinario? – preguntó Hitvick - ¿Por qué? ¿En qué sentido?

-Hay elementos implicados en el mismo que van más allá de lo que un agente estándar de la policía internacional debe o puede manejar – dispuso Looker – así que me acompaña un tipo de agente que usamos exclusivamente en estos casos especiales.

-¿A qué elementos se refieren? – preguntó Tech - ¿Qué clase de agente es ese?

-Dijo que le acompaña – cuestionó de pronto Hannes - ¿eso significa que será usted quien venga?

-Ya estamos en camino a su posición – respondió el agente internacional – no tardaremos mucho en llegar. Jefe Tech, le explicaré el resto cuando lleguemos allá.

-Entendido – respondió Tech – estaremos aguardando su llegada.

-Corto y cierro – dijo Looker, terminante.

Acto seguido, la comunicación se cortó. Tech, tan calmo como siempre, volvió a guardar su comunicador.

-No entiendo. – reclamó Hitvick – Hablan de prioridad Gamma, pero dicen que es un caso extra especial. ¿A que se refieren?

-No seas impaciente – Tech dio otro sorbo a su taza de café – Looker dijo que nos explicarían al llegar.

-¿Le conoce señor? – preguntó Hannes.

-No en persona – respondió el jefe – pero conozco que es uno de sus agentes de campo más activos. Suele investigar más de un caso simultáneamente, aunque rara vez estos no están relacionados. Escuché que participó en la captura y desmantelamiento de una banda criminal de Unova. Y también que es uno de los agentes asignados a la investigación del famoso team Rocket.

-Es increíble – dijo Hannes, asombrado - ¿seguro que tiene tiempo para ayudarnos?

-Te lo dije – siguió Tech, sonriendo – es uno de los agentes más activos. Aunque no debe tener mucha vida social. Bueno, no es como si nosotros no estuviéramos igual.

La sala quedó en silencio en ese momento. Hannes y Hitvick no esperaban que Tech soltara una broma, él no hacía eso. Como si su media sonrisa les diera permiso, ambos rieron un poco ante la ocurrencia. Pero entonces, escucharon un fuerte ruido, que identificaron como la puerta de la casa, abierta violentamente. Y antes de que se preguntaran quién había sido el responsable, Laila entró presurosa con Chiara cargada en su abrazo.

-¡Ayuda! – gritaba la niña - ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Deténganlos!

-¡Laila! – Hannes se apresuró alarmado hacia ella - ¿Quiénes son? ¿Te han lastimado? ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Son… - la niña resoplaba de la agitación - ¡Son hermana y Lohne!

-Ah… vamos, - Hannes suspiró aliviado – no nos asustes así. Seguro Lohne dijo algo que…

-¡Van a pelear! – exclamaba la pelirroja sin prestar atención - ¡Van a pelear! ¡Van a pelear!

-¿Eh?

Ese cortísimo sonido interrogante salió de las bocas de los tres policías. Y mientras tanto, los mencionados ya habían salido fuera de los límites del rancho, y avanzaban hasta que Lohne se detuvo en un punto no muy cercano a la cerca.

-Aquí estaremos bien – dijo – dudo que provoquemos algún daño desde aquí.

-Es verdad. - respondió Kyra, telepáticamente – Esta fue una buena idea.

-¿En serio estas bien con esto? – preguntó el pelinegro volviéndose hacia ella – Lo mismo fue con ese policía. No suelo entrar en una batalla casual sin que salgas con algún comentario u opinión.

-Estamos hablando ahora, ¿cierto?

-No es lo que quiero decir.

-Será mejor que comiencen – dijo Kyra, volviéndose a mirar al frente – no es correcto hacer esperar a alguien si encima le dejas fuera de la conversación.

Lohne se volvió hacia el frente también, encontrándose con Maryah, que les miraba con una mueca de interrogación.

-No hablábamos de nada importante – le dijo Lohne a la joven – vamos a comenzar.

Dicho esto, el chico se alejó de la castaña, deteniéndose a unos pocos metros.

-Deberías retroceder un poco – recomendó – esto podría ser agitado.

-Está… está bien.

La chica recorrió en sentido opuesto la misma distancia que Lohne hiciera hace unos segundos. Una vez dispuestos, frente a frente, ambos sacaron sus pokeball.

-Será un uno contra uno – indicó Maryah – y nada más. No hay más que una ronda.

-De acuerdo. – el muchacho se posicionó - Allá voy.

Maryah también se preparó para lanzar. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba ansiosa por empezar.

-¡Vamos, Blaze! – el pelinegro arrojó su pokeball - ¡A pelear!

De la onda de luz que emergió del objeto, cayó tras posarse en el suelo el charizard de Lohne, dando, como lo hacía habitualmente, su potente rugido de batalla.

-Ahí está… - la chica se sobrepuso a un ligero temblor para arrojar su pokeball - ¡A luchar, Gaia!

Al igual que había ocurrido con Blaze, un haz de luz dio paso a un Tyranitar que rugió con fuerza al aparecer, irguiéndose. Un gracioso lazo a modo de pompón se balanceaba en uno de sus cuernos posteriores.

-No se ve mal – dijo Lohne – Parece que se ha recuperado.

-Esos hombres le hicieron mucho daño – dijo Maryah – pero ella me recuerda y sabe que soy su amiga, su entrenadora. No volverá a perder el control como aquella vez.

-Me alegra escuchar eso – como si respaldara sus palabras, una sonrisa muy breve cruzó su rostro – pero quizá debas quitarle ese adorno. Si lo atesoran, no querrán que se dañe.

La joven reaccionó con sorpresa. No esperaba que alguien como Lohne le dijera algo así, pero decidió darle la razón. Estaba algo triste ya que sabía que Lohne había visto antes ese pequeño lacillo, pero claro, si no la recordaba a ella, ¿Por qué recordaría algo tan nimio como un adorno? Decidió olvidarlo por el momento y se acercó a su compañera y, haciéndole señas para que agachara su cabeza, le quitó el adorno que tenía, sujetándolo de sus propias ropas para tenerlo a salvo; y recibiendo un par de lamidas de Gaia de paso. Kiss reaccionó feliz por el gesto.

-Ya está – dijo la castaña – estamos listas.

-Bien – Lohne se alistó - ¿Preparado, Blaze…?

Entonces vieron algo por demás extraño. Los dos pokemon, frente a frente, gruñían y daban cortos rugidos, nada agresivos, como si se comunicaran. Era como una charla. Ambos entrenadores miraban un poco extrañados el momento, incluso a Lohne se le ocurrió volverse hacia Kyra, que miraba también, con una gran sonrisa, al parecer entendiéndolo todo.

-Parece que se han caído bien – mencionó Lohne, con sequedad – eso fue inesperado.

-¿Gaia? – Maryah miró a su Tyranitar - ¿está todo bien?

Entonces, ambos contendientes miraron a sus entrenadores y les dieron un ligero rugido, como si dijeran que ya habían acabado. Gaia se agazapó sobre sus patas con las que se erguía, como si fuera a cargar, mientras Blaze extendía sus alas y mostraba las garras.

-Eso fue extraño – mencionó el pelinegro – pero creo que ya podemos comenzar.

-¡Nosotras empezamos! – exclamó Maryah - ¡Gaia, ataca con terremoto!

El pokemon rugió fuerte y tras dar un pisotón, la tierra alrededor de ellos comenzó a cada vez más violentamente.

-¡Vamos Blaze, vuela! – respondió Lohne.

Casi al tiempo en que recibió la instrucción, el pokemon alzó vuelo para no verse afectado por el movimiento terrestre de su oponente.

-Si sabes que Blaze puede volar – señaló Lohne, curioso - ¿no es verdad?

-¡Gaia! – Sin escuchar al chico, la castaña continuó ordenando - ¡Usa terremoto de nuevo!

Nuevamente, el tyranitar hizo temblar el suelo, del campo de batalla, pasando éste de un área pastosa y verde, a un campo terroso, accidentado y pedregoso. Incluso algunas partes del suelo habían salido de la tierra como rocas y se encontraban desperdigadas por el lugar.

-¿Qué diablos hace? –se preguntó el chico, pero entonces, notó algo – no pensará…

El pelinegro miró hacia la chica. No había ni una sombra de duda o titubeo en su rostro. Entonces, la idea llegó a su mente.

-¡Blaze, rápido! – indicó Lohne - ¡Usa lanzallamas!

El pokemon de fuego arrojó una poderosa llamarada de su hocico, que crecía a medida que descendía. Y al parecer Maryah no se esperaba eso.

-¡Oh no, es muy fuerte! – La joven sólo atinó a apegarse a su plan original - ¡Gaia, resiste!

Las llamas de fuego impactaron a Gaia, que resistió fuertemente en su lugar, aguantando el calor y el dolor. Tras unos segundos, separó fuertemente los brazos saliendo entre las lamas del ataque que finalizaba, sólo con algunos pocos daños y lanzando otro rugido.

-Incluso si es tipo roca, resiste muy bien – reconoció Lohne – debe ser muy fuerte.

-¡VAMOS, TU PUEDES HERMANA!

Entonces los dos entrenadores miraron hacia un lado, al rancho. Desde la cerca, todos los niños, rescatados y dueños de casa, se habían apiñado pegados a los maderos del cerco para observar el combate. Sus pokemon les acompañaban y miraban emocionados. Incluso Laila, Chiara y los policías estaba allí, observando.

-Maldición… - Lohne se fastidió – ahora tenemos público.

-Laila debe haberse preocupado – señaló Maryah, pero de inmediato se volvió hacia él - ¡Pero no hagas caso! ¡A quienes debes mirar somos nosotras!

Gaia rugió con desafío. Kiss dio un saltito feliz ahí al lado de Maryah.

-Muy bien – respondió Lohne – continuemos.

-¡Gaia, usa avalancha!

El pokemon de roca dio un bramido potente y extendió sus brazos lanzando enormes rocas contra su oponente.

-¡Ve con garra dragón!

El charizard se arrojó contra el ataque que iba hacia él, con sus garras envueltas en energía y agigantadas. Con ellas, impactó las rocas que le apuntaban, bloqueándolas y destruyéndolas con sus garras.

-No creas que simplemente por usar movimientos tipo roca tienes la ventaja – dijo fríamente Lohne.

-Lo sé – la castaña dio una ligera sonrisa – pero nunca está de más un extra.

Entonces todos vieron como el Tyranitar de la chica recogía las enormes rocas del suelo que su terremoto había logrado arrancar y las arrojaba hacia Blaze con fuerza, sumándolas a su ataque.

-¡Increíble, hermana! – exclamó uno de los niños que estaban mirando - ¡Eres muy inteligente!

-Sumó a su ataque de rocas las que había creado cuando usó esos aparentemente inútiles terremotos – dijo Hannes – fue una jugada muy engañosa, estoy impresionado.

-No – dijo de pronto Tech, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia él – no será suficiente.

-Bien pensado – dijo Lohne, casi sin reaccionar - ¡Pero piénsalo mejor para la próxima! ¡Blaze!

Respondiendo a su tácita instrucción, el charizard continuó descendiendo, acelerando y sin interrumpir su ataque. Dio un tremendo rugido y sus garras parecieron incrementar su energía y los espectadores hubiesen jurado que se agrandaron.

-¡No puede ser! – esto le cayó a Maryah de sorpresa - ¡Huye, Gaia!

-¡Blaze, Garra dragón, con fuerza! – exclamó Lohne.

El pokemon de fuego llegó rápidamente con Gaia, dando un poderoso zarpazo que arrojó a su oponente varios metros hacia atrás, casi sacándolo del campo.

-¡Gaia! – gritó la joven castaña, preocupada, mientras Kiss la secundaba.

Sin embargo, respondiendo a su entrenadora, Gaia se reincorporó con algo de dificultad, pero esta vez el daño era evidente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Gaia? – preguntó la chica a su pokemon.

El Tyranitar respondió afirmando con un rugido corto. Blaze permaneció volando al ras del suelo.

-Por eso no quería que pelearan – dijo Laila, intranquila tras la cerca – Lohne es demasiado fuerte…

-Estoy seguro de que Maryah lo sabe, Laila – dijo Hannes, consolándola – creo que esto no es simplemente un pleito. Quizá ella trate de descubrir algo.

-¿Descubrir algo? – preguntó la niña - ¿Como qué?

-No estoy seguro – respondió Hannes. Es un presentimiento.

-¿Entonces hermana va a perder? – dijo un niño, casi suplicante.

-Nunca nada es seguro en una batalla pokemon – dijo Hannes, sonriente – no pierdan la confianza. ¡Vamos, anímenla!

Todos los niños, excepto Laila, se pusieron a gritar y a animar a Gaia y a su entrenadora. Sin embargo, estas no prestaban atención, tenían la vista fija en sus oponentes.

-Entonces, es nuestro turno de atacar. – Lohne señaló al Tyranitar - ¡Blaze, lanzallamas, con fuerza!

El charizard volvió a arrojar una potente llamarada de fuego, esta vez estando más cerca de su oponente, por lo que el impacto fue certero.

-¡Gaia, aguanta! – gritó Maryah.

-¡De nuevo, Garra dragón! – indicó Lohne.

El ataque impactó contra su objetivo justo cuando este se sacudía del lanzallamas que le habían arrojado. Nuevamente Gaia terminó en el suelo, y esta vez sufría mucho para volver a ponerse de pie.

-No, Gaia… - la castaña se preocupó más por su compañera.

El Tyranitar, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se reincorporó a pesar del daño y dio el más fuerte rugido combativo que había dado hasta ahora.

-Gracias, amiga… - Maryah entonces desvió su vista hacia Lohne - ¡Seguimos en la pelea!

-Así lo veo – aceptó Lohne – Muy bien… ¡!

Nuevamente, los ojos de ambos entrenadores se cruzaron. Esta vez pasó un buen rato, mientras Lohne distinguía la decisión en los ojos de la chica y esto casi le hacía esbozar una sonrisa. Pero entonces, perdió la visión de lo que tenía frente a sí, para encontrarse de nuevo en un borroso paraje bajo el cielo vespertino. Y volvió a ver esas siluetas correteando y riendo con voces felices e infantiles. Pero algo distinto pasó de pronto. Logró distinguir una pequeña lengua de luz que nacía de un elemento alargado, que se movía. Trató de enfocar bien hasta que distinguió una figura pequeña, que corría y saltaba sobre sus patas traseras y en cuya cola se hallaba una llama que refulgía como una gran vela. Despertó de nuevo en la realidad, en la que no habían pasado ni tres segundos en lo que a él le parecieron horas. Miró a un lado y a otro desconcertado. Kyra se volvió completamente hacia él, preocupada.

-¿Lohne? – preguntó el pokemon psíquico - ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué es esto…? – Lohne volvió a sujetarse la cabeza, confundido - ¿Qué me está pasando…?

Por su lado, Maryah notó la situación en la que se encontraba su oponente. Ella no podía saber lo que él había visto, así que lo atribuyó a una desconcentración, voluntaria o no. Decidió aprovechar.

-¡No te rindas, Gaia! – exclamó la chica - ¡Ahora ataca con hiperrayo!

El pokemon de roca comenzó a cargar rápidamente su ataque, mientras Blaze reaccionaba sorprendido.

-¡Ah! – entonces Lohne volvió en sí, recordando la batalla - ¡Blaze, cuidado!

Pero era tarde. El charizard estaba a distancia de tiro y el hiperrayo le dio de lleno una vez que Gaia lo disparó, con tal fuerza que, cuando todo terminó, Blaze estaba en el suelo.

-Rayos… - el pelinegro se preocupó al ver a su amigo pokemon – lo arruiné…

-¡ESO ES! – los niños vitoreaban y aplaudían seguros de la victoria de Maryah - ¡Hermana lo logró! ¡Un arma secreta!

-Hermana… - Laila no podía creerlo - ¿Lohne de verdad… perdió?

-Pues… - Hitvick parecía dudoso - su charizard es quien está ahora en el sue…

En ese momento, Blaze volvió a ponerse de pie, dañado, pero aún energético. Hizo evidentes sus fuerzas para seguir luchando extendiendo las alas y lanzando un potentísimo rugido.

-Blaze, lo siento mucho – Lohne se acercó a su charizard – no estaba atento, yo…

El pokemon volador dio un rugido, como aceptando sus disculpas. Ambos se asintieron entre sí y se volvieron hacia Gaia.

-Un buen hiperrayo – señaló el pelinegro – Gaia, discúlpame por distraerme.

El tyranitar rugió a la espera.

-Será mejor que no nos subestimes – dijo Maryah - ¿Qué fue lo que te distrajo para ignorarnos?

-Olvídalo – repuso Lohne – nos han respondido con toda su fuerza. Haremos lo mismo.

De nuevo, como si entendiera lo que Lohne quería decir, Blaze alzó vuelo y extendió las alas poniéndose contra el sol del día.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! – Maryah al parecer reconocía lo que estaba por pasar - ¡Gaia!

El tyranitar miró en la misma dirección que su compañera. Su oponente se encontraba en pleno vuelo, mientras parecía cargar energía lumínica en su hocico, muy diferente al fuego.

-¡No podemos dejarle! – exclamó la chica - ¡Usa avalancha!

Pero algo no andaba bien. Gaia jadeaba y no respondía a la indicación de su entrenadora.

-Oh no… - la joven entendió lo que había pasado.

Mientras, tras la cerca del rancho, todos excepto los policías y Laila estaban tan apiñados contra la cerca que en cualquier momento la derribarían.

-¡No puede ser! – reclamó uno de los niños - ¿Cómo resistió ese ataque? ¿Y aun puede pelear?

-Lo sabía – dijo Laila de pronto – Lohne es mucho muy fuerte. Y sus pokemon son increíbles.

-Además – añadió Hannes – ese Tyranitar usó hiperrayo. Para atacar de nuevo, necesita reponerse por un momento. Un momento que Lohne no piensa desaprovechar.

-Y es por eso que ese ataque tan poderoso debería guardarse sólo como última carta.

Todos se volvieron hacia el lugar en que esa voz había hablado, y era una voz nueva. Entonces notaron que, junto a ellos, a unos centímetros, se encontraban de pie y mirando la batalla un par de ancianos. Uno de ellos era de cabello rubio cenizo, aunque con casi nada de pelo en su cabeza. Llevaba un colgante y un traje gris, pero lo más curioso eran sus gigantescas cejas, que bajaban hasta sus hombros de modo que casi engañaba a la vista dando la impresión de ser cabello. El otro, quien había hablado, era uno bajito y encorvado, con ojos entrecerrados y alargados y sonrisa afable. Su vestimenta de jardinero era muy peculiar y fácilmente reconocible.

-Ellos… - hablaba Hitvick, asombrado – ellos son…

-El líder de gimnasio de ciudad Coumarine, Ramos. – continuó Tech. – Y el sabio de la mega-evolución de Kalos, Gurkinn.

-Esos somos nosotros, hehe – rió el anciano líder de gimnasio.

-¿Por qué están aquí? – preguntó Hannes, curioso – perdón si soy irrespetuoso.

-Estamos en un pequeño viaje por la región de Kalos – respondió Gurkinn – pero esa explicación puede esperar. La batalla está por concluir.

Esta vez, todos miraron hacia los ancianos. Se preguntaban cómo era que sabían eso, pero pronto se volvieron hacia el combate para responder sus preguntas. Y los dos hombres iban a probar pronto estar en lo cierto.

-¡Ahora Blaze! – Lohne alzó el brazo, terminante - ¡Rayo solar!

El pokemon de fuego liberó una ráfaga tremenda de energía y luz, que se dirigía rauda hacia tyranitar.

-¡Rápido Gaia! – indicó Maryah - ¡Intercepta con hiperrayo!

Ya pasado un rato, Gaia podía permitirse atacar de nuevo, y tras unos segundos de cargar su ataque, lo arrojó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Pronto, los dos ataques impactaron, cargando el uno contra el otro en un choque de ondas de energía, pero pronto el rayo solar de Blaze comenzó a ganar terreno.

-¡Resiste, Gaia! – animaba la castaña a su pokemon, mientras Kiss hacía lo mismo - ¡Tú puedes!

Entonces, la colisión no resistió más y estalló, cubriendo al campo de batalla y a Gaia en una cortina de humo y polvo, mientras Blaze sobrevolaba el lugar. Pero Lohne no estaba dispuesto a apostar a la suerte.

-¡Blaze, disipa el polvo con tus alas!

El charizard obedeció, aterrizó y aleteó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el humo y el polvo se aparten. Poco a poco, mientras se disipaba, podía verse al Tyranitar de Maryah, fuera de combate.

-Gaia… - musitó apenada la joven.

-Creo que ya es todo. – señaló Lohne – No parece que pueda seguir.

Maryah miró a Lohne. Éste no estaba presumiendo ni vanagloriándose. Simplemente decía lo que veía. Lo que ambos veían.

-Supongo… que tienes razón. – reconoció la joven, acercándose a atender a su pokemon – felicidades, ganaste…

La chica se cortó a sí misma al ver que Lohne, que se había acercado junto con Kyra y Blaze, le extendía un frasco de medicina.

-Con esto se sentirá mejor – dijo éste – aplícaselo.

-Gra… gracias.

La castaña comenzó a aplicar el spray sobre su pokemon, que, poco a poco comenzó a gruñir hasta que pudo erguirse por sí misma, con sumo cuidado.

-Eso es todo – dijo de pronto Lohne – es un Tyranitar fuerte. La de antes fue una estrategia ingeniosa.

-Cuando era niña, me enseñaron a pelear. – la chica esbozó una triste sonrisa – Al menos lo básico, pero me ayudó muchísimo.

-Hm… - Lohne no parecía darle importancia a ese comentario – ya veo.

Maryah le miró de reojo, algo triste. Una lástima que el pelinegro no pudiera darse cuenta de lo irónico que había sido ese comentario que casi ni había escuchado.

-¡Eso fue muy impresionante, jóvenes!

Tanto entrenadores como pokemon se volvieron de pronto hacia el lugar del que venía la voz. Hannes, Tech, Hitvick, Laila, los otros niños y los dos ancianos recién llegados se acercaron al lugar, siendo de éstos el afable jardinero el que dio esa felicitación. Los niños rodeaban a Maryah haciendo algo de escándalo, algunos queriendo consolarla por haber perdido su batalla, y otros para animarla por haber peleado bien. Sin embargo, fueron silenciados por la castaña, que vio a los ancianos y reaccionó.

-¡Ustedes… - Maryah los reconoció en el acto – ustedes son…!

-Sí, ya nos hemos presentado – dijo seriamente Gurkinn – imaginamos que saben quiénes somos.

-¿Por qué han venido aquí? – preguntó Lohne con frialdad – Creí que tenían otras ocupaciones.

-Pensábamos reunirnos con ustedes para explicárselos – repuso Ramos – pero teníamos curiosidad sobre su batalla pokemon. Ese charizard es sorprendente muchacho.

Blaze dio un pequeño rugido feliz, mientras Lohne se volvía hacia él algo sonriente.

-¡Hermana, hermana! – Laila corrió junto a Maryah presurosa - ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Laila… - la joven tomó junto a sí a la chiquilla para calmarla – yo… yo solo quería…

-No han respondido mi pregunta – insistió Lohne, interrumpiendo – Un líder de gimnasio y el sabio de la mega-evolución deberían estar muy ocupados. Puede que Coumarine esté aquí cerca, pero…

-Efectivamente – habló de pronto Gurkinn. – Ramos y yo estamos en un viaje para encontrar gente capaz, elegidos fuertes.

-¿Elegidos… fuertes? – cuestionó Maryah – no entiendo.

-Verán – continuó Ramos. – estoy seguro de que saben lo que ocurrió hace poco tras la última liga de Kalos, ¿no es así?

-El team Flare – respondió Hannes – armó un enorme alboroto. La campeona y los líderes de gimnasio tuvieron que unirse para detenerlo. Incluso el campeón de Hoenn ayudó.

-Exacto – replicó el anciano – Y a raíz de eso, Gurkinn, Dianta y los líderes de gimnasio nos reunimos poco después con el profesor Sycamore. Nos dimos cuenta de que había mucha gente talentosa en la liga Kalos, pero dado el poder que exhibió el team Flare, pocos fueron capaces de enfrentarlo. Y de los que lo fueron, varios de ellos recurrieron al poder de la mega-evolución, que el enemigo también poseía.

-¿Pero qué hay de su viaje? – interrumpió Hitvick - ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Varios de nosotros consideramos que era necesario prevenirnos si esto ocurría de nuevo. Olympia especialmente enfatizó que las nubes oscuras aún no han sido completamente disipadas de Kalos.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Un silencio que, como veteranos que eran, ambos hombres descifraron.

-Al parecer era bastante cierto. Wulfric nos contó hace poco sobre lo que ocurrió con un extraño grupo nuevo llamado STRIFE – dijo Gurkinn. – Y nos contó que estarían aquí.

-¿Cómo podría Wulfric saber eso? – preguntó Lohne, suspicaz.

-Yo se lo comenté, Lohne – respondió Hannes – tranquilo.

El pelinegro sólo resoplo con impaciencia.

-Sin mencionar – siguió Ramos – que escuchamos sobre el incidente que se suscitó la noche de ayer cerca de aquí. Y viendo que aquí está la policía pokemon…

-¿Vinieron a ayudarnos? – preguntó Tech – nosotros les agradeceríamos…

-Lo siento – dijo Ramos – pero no nos quedaremos. Sólo vinimos a por unas… auras. Auras que el Lucario de Gurkinn detectó aquí.

-¿Auras? – preguntaron los presentes, tomando Tech la palabra – explíquese por favor.

Antes de que el venerable pudiera responder, del cinto en el que Gurkinn llevaba su pokeball emergió sin ser llamado su Lucario, apostándose junto a su entrenador.

-Por lo general – habló pausadamente el sabio de la mega-evolución – probamos a los posibles entrenadores escogidos antes. Con una batalla. Es lo que hice con mi nieta Korrina.

-¿La líder Korrina? – preguntó Maryah.

-¿A qué se refiere con…? - preguntó Hannes, pero se calló al ver a Ramos mirándole paciente.

-Pero mi Lucario a veces detecta auras que le llaman la atención, auras excepcionales… que por su habilidad única de detectar el aura y el espíritu de las personas, exentan a los entrenadores de esa prueba y le indican que son, efectivamente, dignos.

-¿Dignos? – de pronto el tono de Lohne sobaba casi como una risa - ¿qué se supone que eso significa?

-Así es. Verán – Gurkinn se puso al centro del grupo, para explicar – para alcanzar la mega-evolución se requiere que entrenador y pokemon tengan un poderoso vínculo mutuo. Algo más allá del solo compañerismo o la sola confianza. Algo tan profundo que permita a sus sentimientos sincronizarse, como si fueran uno solo.

Todos prestaban completa atención a lo que el hombre decía. Al volverse hacia Lohne, el anciano vio que este no estaba convencido, pero prestaba tanta atención como los demás.

-Déjame que te muestre – respondió Gurkinn – mi Lucario detectó unas auras dignas aquí.

En ese momento, el pokemon aura alzó los sensores de los lados de su cabeza, mientras una de sus patas delanteras apuntaba hacia el frente, buscando como un radar. Luego de un rato, se movió, caminando directo hacia Hannes, cancelando su detección, y volviéndose hacia su entrenador dando un pequeño ladrido afirmativo.

-¿Hannes? – preguntó Hitvick, impresionado – vaya, habrase visto.

-Y-yo… ¿Me apunta a mí? – Hannes era el más incrédulo de todos.

-No me sorprende – replicó Tech – eres un joven íntegro y fuerte, amable pero firme. Y tu relación con Trece y Forest es simplemente excepcional.

-Mis pokemon… - Hannes murmuraba, sacando sus pokeball – ¿Acaso…?

Entonces, al igual que el Lucario de Gurkinn, Trece y Forest salieron de sus pokeball por sí mismos sin ser llamados. Trece, particularmente, frotaba amistosamente su cabeza contra el rostro de Hannes.

-Haha – el policía reía – vamos, ya basta Trece.

-Hm, ya veo, ya veo – Ramos dio unos pasos al frente – realmente, el Lucario de Gurkinn nunca se equivoca con un entrenador.

-Entonces – de pronto Gurkinn extraía de su mochila de viaje una especie de contenedor, que parecía más una roca rectangular con los bordes redondeados metálicos – es hora de que obtengas… tu primera mega-piedra, muchacho.

Al abrir ese extraño maletín, los presentes contemplaron el espectáculo de una gran colección de mega-piedras, cada cual con sus respectivos mega-aro y mega-llave. Entonces, tomó una de estas partes, una esfera cristalizada con color casi transparente. Procedió a colocar ésta en el mega-aro correspondiente, y extendió la mano con éstas y una especie de canica, grande, pálida, decorada con un par de franjas discontinuas, una roja y una amarilla en ella, hacia Hannes.

-Lucario ha reconocido tu aura como digna, joven – Gurkinn sonreía casi ceremoniosamente – usa con sabiduría el poder de esta ampharosita.

-Ampharosita… - Hannes recibió lentamente los dos objetos, tomándolos como si de frágiles tesoros invaluables se tratara – no puedo creerlo.

-Oficialmente – rió Hitvick – te has vuelto el policía más fuerte de la central de Snowbelle, Hannes. Hahaha.

El joven moreno, ante la mirada de Laila y los demás niños curiosos, se colocó el mega-aro con la piedra-llave y sostuvo con la otra mano la Ampharosita. Notaba como una energía parecía recorrer los dos objetos.

-Entonces… - habló de repente Gurkinn - ¿Hay más, Lucario?

El pokemon luchador ya había comenzado a rastrear entre los presentes. Nuevamente, se detuvo en un punto y señaló con su pata extendida, antes de cancelar su rastreo, a Maryah.

-¡Hermana! – los niños, Laila incluida, estaban excitados al extremo - ¡Te señala a ti!

-¿A mí? – La joven, que no había dejado el lado de su Tyranitar todo ese rato, de pronto se quedó quieta de la impresión - ¿Pero por qué…?

-A ti te acabamos de ver pelear, jovencita – señaló Ramos – Y estoy de acuerdo con Lucario. Estás más que preparada.

-Pero yo… - Maryah no entendía bien – yo perdí.

-Hay más en las batallas pokemon que sólo ganar. – habló entonces el sabio cenizo – Si bien la victoria es la búsqueda última en un combate, se puede ganar mucho más perdiéndolo dependiendo de la situación. Puedes crecer, aprender.

Los presentes miraban con atención, mientras Gurkinn repetía el mismo proceso que realizó con la Ampharosita de Hannes, pero esta vez, con una piedra redonda de color verde pálido, decorada con una franja oscura y una roja.

-Pero más importante – continuó el anciano – aún en las puertas de la derrota, jamás te rendiste y continuaste animando a tu compañera hasta el final. Y aunque perdiste, ese poderoso vínculo que comparten es digno de admirarse.

Entonces, Gaia se lanzó a lamer en la cara a Maryah, mientras ella y los niños reían animados. Gurkinn, por su parte, extendió la mano con los objetos correspondientes hacia la joven.

-A ti jovencita, te otorgo el poder de esta Tyranitarita. Úsala bien.

La joven recibió su mega-piedra y demás, mientras hacía una ligera reverencia a los ancianos.

-Se los agradezco mucho.

-Ahora, deben escucharme, pues hay algo más – continuó hablando Gurkinn – Las mega-piedras otorgan a los pokemon un poder abrumador, que puede ser difícil de controlar. Si no están listos, podría ser perjudicial, incluso… peligroso.

-Pero – Hannes se adelantó unos pasos – dijo que éramos…

-Dijimos que eran dignos – interrumpió Ramos – no que estuvieran listos.

Todos dieron a conocer sus dudas con un enorme y sonoro "¿Queeeé…?"

-Para poder mega-evolucionar, el pokemon requiere no sólo una profunda conexión con su entrenador, un vínculo irrompible. – expuso Gurkinn - También necesita que el entrenador tenga fe y confianza en su propio espíritu, y además ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la enorme energía que conlleva el mega-evolucionar, y mantener ese estado durante la batalla.

-Es primordial que tengan eso en cuenta – le siguió Ramos – o su pokemon podría perder el control, enloquecer y hacer daño a otros y a sí mismo en el proceso.

-¿Cómo sabremos si estamos listos? – preguntó Maryah - ¿Cómo saber si no haremos daño a nuestros amigos?

-Sencillo. - respondió Gurkinn – Con entrenamiento.

-En su caso de ambos, sus espíritus son fuertes y puros, y confían en su propia capacidad para luchar junto a sus pokemon. Sólo les falta más fuerza. Si sus pokemon se hacen lo suficientemente fuertes para controlar el poder de su mega-evolución, las propias piedras les llamaran… y a ustedes.

Hannes y Maryah miraron a sus compañeros. Éstos regresaron la mirada con gran decisión, algo que los chicos percibieron, asintiendo a los dos ancianos.

-Ahora, también deben recordar…

Pero entonces, todos se dieron cuenta. El Lucario de Gurkinn continuaba rastreando, y esta vez, no tardó casi nada. Avanzó unos pasos, y se plantó firme frente a…

-¡Lohne! – Laila parecía feliz - ¡Le apunta a Lohne!

-Entonces – Hannes sonreía casi con júbilo – fueron tres las auras que encontró.

-Aparentemente – dijo Gurkinn – éste joven también tiene un espíritu digno de la mega-piedra…

Entonces, Lucario se volvió hacia su entrenador, dando otro tipo de rugido, algo que puso a todos curiosos. Gurkinn se frotó la barbilla pensativo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hannes - ¿Qué pasa con la mega-piedra de Lohne?

-Hm… - Gurkinn pensó un momento, y después, resolvió – No puedo entregar a este joven una mega-piedra.

-¿Qué? – Laila avanzó hacia el anciano - ¿Pero por qué?

-En realidad, a diferencia de ustedes, éste joven, además de tener el espíritu que lo hace digno del poder, y que sus pokemon, con quienes tiene un vínculo poderoso claramente, son lo bastante fuertes para soportarlo y; es posible, también mantenerlo. Pero…

Hannes, Laila, Maryah y los niños miraban atentos a Lohne. La expresión de este permanecía impasible.

-Pero su corazón está lleno de dudas, desconfianza y dolor. Lo veo en sus ojos incluso sin que Lucario me lo diga. – sentenció Gurkinn – Y por lo general eso no es un impedimento para la mega-evolución, pero dado lo ocurrido con el team flare… decidimos que, desgraciadamente…

-¿Qué? – Laila preguntaba insistente - ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Quizá suene romántico y ridículo de mi parte – dijo Ramos – pero consideramos que alguien con oscuridad en el corazón, por pequeña que fuera, no debía recibir la mega-piedra de nosotros.

A diferencia de Lohne, cuya expresión ni siquiera se alteró con estas palabras, los demás quedaron en total silencio por la sorpresa. Hannes se hacía cada vez más preguntas acerca de Lohne, lo mismo que sus superiores, pero lo hacía de manera empática, diferente. Laila perceptiva como era, dio la razón de inmediato a los ancianos, aun cuando no le gustaba esa realidad. Y Maryah solo podía pensar en la situación actual, que de pronto se conectaba con las palabras que Laila le había dicho antes. "Sólo parece… triste" le había dicho ella. Y ahora Ramos lo confirmaba, gracias al Lucario del sabio de la mega-evolución.

-No saben de qué hablan – dijo Lohne de pronto, mientras Blaze acercaba su cabeza hacia él, dejándose palpar; y Kyra se paraba al otro lado, junto a su entrenador. – pero en realidad no necesito que me den ninguna de esas piedras. Estoy bien así.

-Por supuesto – dijo Ramos, con algo de sorna – además, no necesitas saber más de algo que ya conoces, ¿no es así?

Lohne se volvió a mirarle con ojos afilados.

-¿De qué está hablando, Ramos?

-¿No lo notaron? – dijo el viejo – fue el único que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Gurkinn las mostró. Ya las conoce.

-Me atrevería a decir, incluso – interrumpió Gurkinn – que ya posee alguna.

Los presentes se volvieron hacia él. No portaba ningún mega-aro ni piedra llave. En su cinturón, en su espalda, oculto por sus ropas, brillaba una esfera de color anaranjado pálido, decorada con unas franjas, una amarilla y una roja. Pero nadie podía verla. Y entonces, el pelinegro volvió su cabeza hacia un lado sin poder evitarlo. Para los dos ancianos fue un signo inequívoco de que habían acertado.

-Lohne… - Hannes se acercó un poco - ¿de verdad tú tienes…?

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí – finalizó entonces el chico – Yo solo vine por una batalla a la que fui retado. Y esta ya terminó. Blaze, Kyra, volvamos al rancho.

El muchacho comenzó a avanzar hacia el rancho, sin molestarse en rodear al grupo y pasando en medio, mientras Laila, los otros niños y los policías le abrían paso sin más remedio. Kyra y Blaze le seguían sin demora, justo a su lado. Pero para Maryah, no estaba bien. Con lo que había escuchado, y luego de la batalla que había tenido con él, sentía que le entendía un poco más. No sería la primera vez que una persona víctima de circunstancias fuera de su control ensombreciera su alma, prefiriendo alejar a las personas de él. Ella no tenía idea de lo que había podido pasar con él antes de que volviera a verlo. Y lo peor, no sabía cómo ayudarle. Aunque había tenido muy buenas razones para no tener una buena opinión de él, aunque éste la hubiese olvidado por completo de su niñez y ahora sólo le viera como un desconocido sin importancia al que trataba tan groseramente como a las demás personas; ella ya sabía quién era, y no podía encontrar el modo de ayudarle. Quería acercarse, pero no podía franquear esa oscura barrera que los separaba. Se sintió frustrada, al punto que apretaba los dientes mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza. Puso su mano en el pecho, su corazón se le aplastaba dentro de ella y apenas podía retener su sentir. Recordó ese momento en que instruyó al vulpix de Laila para pelear. Aquel momento en que recibió un golpe de ella sin inmutarse o enojarse. Casi dos veces. El momento en que le entregó la medicina para su Tyranitar. Apenas podía retenerse, sólo apenas, ya que lo que pasó después fue causa de esa presión. Porque, cuando Lohne y sus pokemon pasaron a su lado, ella no pudo evitar murmurar;

-Lamento no haber podido ser rival para ti. – se le escuchó – No pude ver… ese fuego en tus ojos ésta vez…

Entonces, Lohne se detuvo en seco y la miró, sorprendiendo a todos. Maryah, por su parte, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y alzó la mirada hacia él. A diferencia de todo ese rato, ahora los ojos grises del chico delataban un impacto tal que a ella le asustaba. Se había quedado congelado, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Pero le miraba a ella.

-¿De qué hablas, Maryah…? – preguntó Hannes, ya algo preocupado - ¿por qué has dicho…?

-Lo… lo siento – la castaña retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose de Lohne – yo… no sé lo que digo, yo sólo…

Entonces se volvió hacia Kyra, que le miraba con mucha sorpresa también. Pero pronto, Lohne apartó violentamente la vista y apresuró el paso, como si huyera, dando un ligero jadeo, siendo seguido rápidamente por sus pokemon. Todos se quedaron en su lugar, confundidos, mientras Gurkinn guardaba el contenedor de vuelta en su mochila sin dejar de mirar al joven que se iba.

-Hermana… - Laila se acercó a una muy apagada Maryah - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?

Entonces la joven hizo lo mismo, escapando del grupo a toda prisa seguida por Kiss y Gaia, en otra dirección. Pronto, Laila y Chiara corrieron tras ella. Los niños estaban inquietos por esa reacción, pero Hannes, aún con sus propias preguntas, hacía lo posible por controlarlos, ayudado por Hitvick. Y de repente, un sonido de hélices se escuchó. Mirando hacia el cielo, vieron un gran helicóptero descendiendo sobre ellos, con el logo de la policía internacional. El grupo retrocedió para quitarse del camino, mientras veían como un hombre de cabellos negros y despeinados hacia un lado, ataviado con un traje formal de camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, con una gabardina parda encima, se asomaba por una de las puertas de éste.

-Eso es… - Hannes habló a modo de interrogación.

-Looker. La policía internacional ha llegado – respondió Tech. – Finalmente.

El helicóptero descendió. Junto a Looker, un extraño individuo vestido con ropas en extremo casuales asomó también por la entrada. Su mirada amable y pasiva de color azul miraba a los que les vieron llegar mientras sus largos cabellos violáceos se despeinaban por las hélices aún en funcionamiento.

-¿Y ese, - preguntó Hitvick, curioso – quién es?

.

.

.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: COMPRENDER Y CONFIAR

.

En el interior de la casa iluminada por la luz exterior, en el rancho Skiddo, se encontraba un grupo de personas sentadas en la pequeña sala de estar. Mientras que en el exterior algunos niños habían vuelto a sus actividades y otros a ayudar con los quehaceres y los pokemon del lugar a modo de diversión, luego del gran alboroto que habían vivido hacía algunas horas; el ruido llegaba a oídos de las personas reunidas en el interior. Más precisamente, un grupo de policías… aunque uno de ellos no se parecía en nada a uno.

-Entonces… - Hitvick insistió en su pregunta, mirando al sonriente desconocido - ¿nos van a decir quién es este sujeto?

-Paciencia, oficial – le detuvo Ramos, sin perder la paciencia – este joven es muy especial…

-¿De qué habla? – respondió el rubio.

-He he - el anciano reía – cuando llegas a mi edad, te das cuenta de las cosas.

..Su nombre – interrumpió Looker – es Nuhere. Es el especialista del que les hablé cuando me comuniqué con ustedes.

-¿Nuhere? – respondió Hannes – es un nombre muy extraño.

-Un nombre es solo un nombre, amigo – respondió entonces el ojiazul – no decidimos como seremos llamados. Sólo es una forma de identificarnos dentro de un gran tumulto indetenible de seres vivientes…

-De acuerdo… - Hannes hizo una mueca casi asustada – pues…

-Lo lamento si sueno extraño – el joven de cabellos violáceos sonrió con afabilidad – pueden llamarme Nueh si lo prefieren. Es más sencillo y suena bien.

-Haha, claro – a Hannes el sujeto le parecía por demás raro, pero agradable – Nueh serás entonces.

-¿A qué te referías – dijo de pronto Tech – cuando nos dijiste que este era un caso extraordinario?

-Sí – continuó Looker – verás, desde algún tiempo antes de que ustedes nos presentaran éste caso, hemos estado tras los pasos de un grupo de individuos desconocidos cuyas acciones corresponden a las descritas por ustedes en la actualidad.

-¿Qué tanto? – preguntó Tech - ¿Y qué tipo de acciones?

-Hace algunos años. – respondió seriamente Looker – Y en cuanto a sus actividades, tenemos secuestro, robo... Inclusive hay reportes de tortura y…

-¿Y qué más? – preguntó Hitvick impaciente.

-Asesinato. – contestó Looker, sombríamente – Tanto de personas como de pokemon.

-Santo cielo – Hannes retrocedió unos pasos de la impresión.

-No serían los primeros en hacer eso – dijo Hitvick, gruñón – esos miserables…

-Y lo que es peor – continuó el agente internacional – es que jamás hemos podido seguirles la pista una vez los rastreamos. Quienquiera que esté detrás de ese grupo, tienen ojos y oídos en casi todas partes.

-Eso es verdad – dijo Hannes – uno de los niños que rescatamos reveló haber escuchado a algunos de esos criminales hablar de infiltrados en la región.

-No solo es en esta región – Nueh habló de pronto, participando – hemos visto casos similares, aunque muy pocos, en diferentes regiones. Las últimas de las que supimos fueron las de aquí, y las de la región Alola.

-Uno de los niños es de esa región – dijo Tech – fue secuestrado junto a su pokemon de un modo nada discreto.

-Enviamos a un par de agentes allá a investigar – mencionó Looker – pero, de nuevo, sin suerte. No hay ni rastro de ellos.

-Sabemos – Hannes agregó de pronto – que poseen dispositivos de camuflaje e invisibilidad que usan en sus vehículos.

-Pensamos en algo parecido – replicó Looker – pero eso no hace más sencilla nuestra tarea.

-Aún no responden qué hace tan extraordinario éste caso. – habló Tech con voz severa.

-Estoy llegando a eso… - Looker habló, pero Nueh le hizo una seña para que le dejara continuar.

-Yo, en realidad, no soy un agente o policía propiamente dicho – confesó el joven tornándose serio de repente – pero tengo ciertas… habilidades particulares.

Esta vez, los tres policías se sorprendieron. No era la primera vez que tenían a alguien así con ellos. Y al parecer Nueh se dio cuenta de esto, sonriendo como si se complaciera. Los ancianos le siguieron.

-¿A… a que te refieres? – preguntó Hannes entonces - ¿Qué habilidades especiales?

-Los pokemon me hablan – respondió casi feliz el joven – me hablan todo el tiempo y les entiendo claramente. Lo que a ustedes les parecen gruñidos y sonidos variados, para mí son palabras claras y perfectamente entendibles. Los escucho como si hablase con otra persona.

-Bueno, eso es bastante increíble – dijo Hannes – Aunque ya había oído de personas así.

-Es cierto – aceptó Nueh – sé que hay personas que pueden hacer cosas similares, sin ser del mismo modo. Pero…

Todos quedaron a la espera. El joven aclaró un poco la garganta y prosiguió.

-También me cuentan cosas – siguió hablando – cosas buenas y malas. Y desde que llegué a la región Kalos, he escuchado muchas cosas malas de diferentes pokemon.

-¿Tienen que ver con ese grupo? – preguntó Hitvick.

-Para mí, es casi una certeza – dijo Nueh – me hablan de que están en todos lados, personas vestidos con extraños trajes, robando pokemon, separando madres de sus crías en los bosques llenos de pokemon silvestres…

-Tiene que tratarse de ellos. – aclaró Hannes – Tienen que ser. Las coincidencias son demasiadas.

-Así es – Gurkinn le dio la razón – pero por alguna razón debes estar tan preocupado, jovencito.

-Lo estoy, sabio señor. – respondió Nueh – porque un pokemon en particular, con el que me he encontrado durante casi toda mi vida, también me ha hablado cosas preocupantes sobre ellos.

-¿Un pokemon con el que siempre te encuentras? – cuestionó Hannes, muy interesado - ¿Cuál es?

-Esto comienza a sonar a fantasía – espetó Hitvick de pronto – o a delirios. En serio, ¿Cómo podría…?

-Hitvick, haz silencio por favor – interrumpió el jefe del rubio – y sólo escucha.

El policía miró a su superior y cedió, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás tras un ligero suspiro.

-En la policía internacional, usualmente pensamos del mismo modo – explicó de pronto Looker – no es habitual para nosotros trabajar sin pistas ni información concreta. Pero con Nueh y otros muy pocos elementos, es distinto.

-Por favor, permítanme explicarles – el joven ojiazul se puso de pie con calma – no, déjenme mostrarles que digo la verdad.

Entonces, acercándose a la entrada de la casa, cerca de la cual estaba, miró hacia afuera como si buscara ver a alguien llegar. Y entonces habló.

-¡Por favor, amigo, necesito que aparezcas! – exclamó - ¡No debes ocultarte de estas buenas personas! ¡Siento en mi corazón que los suyos son justos y que van por el sendero correcto! ¡Permíteme ayudarles junto a ti!

Nada pasó por un par de minutos. Hannes y Tech se miraron, mientras Hitvick ya movía los dedos en sus brazos cruzados con impaciencia. Pero los ancianos, Gurkinn y Ramos parecían estar a la espera de algo.

-Bueno, basta de bromas. – Hitvick avanzó un paso – Tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que tenemos y no en ilusiones que…

Pero entonces, todos sintieron algo. Una sensación parecida a la que sientes cuando llegas a un bosque en un cálido día de primavera. El olor de las flores llega hasta a ti y sientes que puedes escuchar a las aves conversar. Los árboles susurran cosas. Y te encuentras en un ambiente casi mágico si dejas que la naturaleza te abrace y despejas tu mente. Y entonces, escucharon un sonido. Como un tintinar de pequeños cascabeles y una pequeña vocecilla alegre inidentificable. Y de pronto, raudo, pasó por la puerta una especie de duendecillo verde y brillante, con grandes ojos azules, que revoloteó alrededor de Nueh trinando alegremente y pegándose al costado de su rostro, abrazando ese lugar. Ésta vez, todos, incluído los ancianos que estaban allí, se pusieron de pie de la sorpresa al ver al ser recién llegado. La misma palabra llegó a las mentes de todos, pero Hannes fue el más rápido.

-¡ESE ES CELEBI! – exclamó el muchacho - ¡ES EL LEGENDARIO CELEBI! ¡MI MENTE VA A EXPLOTAR!

-Celebi es un legendario pokemon, guardián de los bosques y la naturaleza – habló Nueh volviendo a su asiento junto con Celebi – y hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho, desde mi infancia.

-Un pokemon legendario como ese – Ramos se adelantó unos pasos – no aparecería entre humanos como nosotros así nada más. Su confianza en ti debe ser extrema.

-La confianza es mutua. – le dijo Nueh – No entendía bien la razón, pero me ha acompañado durante mucho tiempo. No se podría decir que es mi compañero pokemon, pero somos muy amigos. Y él confiará en la gente en quienes yo confíe. Y viceversa.

En respuesta, celebi volvió a revolotear alrededor del muchacho, deteniéndose finalmente para sentarse en el hombro de este.

-Es por eso que sólo suelo trabajar con Looker – agregó el ojiazul – creo que, de todos los agentes de la policía internacional, es uno de los pocos que aún prioriza la vida y los pokemon a sólo una misión cumplida.

-Ejem… - Looker tosió para cortarlo – continuemos donde nos atañe, ¿quieres, Nueh?

-Haha, vamos, no te apenes, amigo Looker – sonrió Nueh.

-Ya veo… - Gurkinn habló de repente – si un pokemon como ese te ha hablado de esas personas, debe tratarse de un gravísimo problema.

-Sí – Nueh volvió a hablar con seriedad – y no sólo en tiempo presente.

-Woah, Woah… - Hitvick ya comenzaba a sentirse perdido - ¿Cómo que tiempo presente?

-Me refiero… no, Celebi se refiere – dijo el violáceo señalando al legendario pokemon – a que en el pasado, y sobre todo, en el futuro, estos hombres malvados crean grandes problemas y desastre si no son detenidos.

-Las leyendas antiguas – siguió Looker – revelan al pokemon Celebi como el viajero y observador del tiempo. Puede ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro y moverse a través de ellos, ya sea que intervenga o no.

-Así es… - habló de nuevo Nueh – Celebi es supervisado por Dialga, el guardián del tiempo de las leyendas de la región Sinnoh – y este deja a su decisión si intervenir o no en los eventos del mundo.

-Esto es demasiado increíble – dijo Hannes – nunca creí ver una leyenda en persona. ¡Cómo me alegro de participar en este caso!

-Control, Hannes – dijo Tech, retomando su calmada personalidad – El asunto se ha vuelto realmente serio. Tenemos más de que preocuparnos que de unos niños en la mira de criminales.

-Yo ayudaré cuanto pueda – repuso Nueh, sonriendo a los agentes – por favor, no dejen que Celebi pierda la confianza en ustedes.

-¡Celebi puede contar conmigo, como sea! – exclamó Hannes, emocionado - ¡Ya quiero que mis compañeros pokemon lo conozcan!

-De hecho es una buena idea – reconoció Nueh – deberíamos hacer eso. Y con los niños de afuera también.

-Puede ser el momento oportuno – dijo Tech de repente – Hannes, llévate a… Nueh, y su amigo afuera para que los niños los vayan conociendo. Sería bueno que los otros dos jóvenes se unieran también. Nosotros trataremos algunos asuntos más con Looker.

-Entendido, señor, – Hannes se puso de pie, obediente – estoy de acuerdo con usted.

-Nosotros debemos retirarnos – habló de pronto Gurkinn – ya hicimos a lo que vinimos. Y conocimos al legendario Celebi de por medio. No podíamos pedir más de esta visita. Confiamos plenamente en que este joven, Nueh, será de gran ayuda para ustedes.

-Muchas gracias a los dos – dijo Hannes, reverenciando – su visita ha sido increíble.

En ese momento, Celebi desapareció en el aire tras un ligero revoloteo.

-¡Oh, no! – se preocupó Hannes - ¿acaso nosotros…?

-Como dije – Nueh le calmó palpándole el hombro – Celebi no es precisamente mi compañero. Es un espíritu libre que va y viene cuando quiere.

-Ya veo… - Hannes pensó - ¿entonces se cancela el encuentro para conocerlo?

-Hahaha – Nueh se reía divertido – por favor, continuemos. Ya quiero conocer a todos sus amigos.

Ya dispuestos y decididos, los dos jóvenes y los ancianos salieron de la casa, hacia el exterior. Caminaron un buen trecho hasta llegar a las puertas del cerco, que Gurkinn abrió saliendo él y su compañero de viaje.

-Veo en tus ojos, joven - señaló el sabio de cejas gigantes – que eres alguien amoroso, amable y digno. Dada mi posición, te ofrecería una mega-piedra…

Hannes de pronto se puso ansioso, pero por motivos que sabrían enseguida, Nueh ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Pero también veo en ellos a alguien que no es nada combativo. – continuó el viejo. – Tu amor y devoción por los pokemon ocupa la totalidad de tu corazón. No veo espacio para el espíritu de lucha.

-Mi espíritu de lucha es diferente – repuso Nueh – pero este no responde a batallas pokemon. Ni de ningún tipo.

-Lo comprendo – replicó Gurkinn – les deseo suerte a todos en la cruzada que están por emprender.

-Despídannos de esos dos jóvenes por nosotros por favor – culminó Ramos – deben tener problemas que resolver.

Dicho esto, los dos ancianos se retiraron, caminando hacia el bosque contiguo, a paso pausado y sin prisa. Nueh se volvió hacia Hannes, viendo en este una gran sonrisa.

-Veo que para ser un policía – dijo el ojiazul – eres bastante risueño y emotivo. ¿Será por tu juventud? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

-Ya lo había dicho – respondió Hannes – en este caso en el que trabajamos, he visto cosas demasiado increíbles – y eso me emociona.

-Ya entiendo… - Nueh sonrió – ni siquiera el buen Looker es como tú.

-Bueno, bueno. – Hannes dio una palmada con ambas manos – vamos a presentarte a los demás. Pero me pregunto qué iremos a hacer con esos dos…

Nueh hizo una mueca interrogativa. Hannes se rascaba la cabeza sin saber bien cómo responder a su propia pregunta.

…

…

En una roca en el exterior del rancho, acariciadas por la suave brisa del viento que venía del norte, se encontraban sentadas Maryah y Laila, con sus compañeras. Gaia gruñía de cuando en cuando, buscando consolar a su entrenadora, que no lloraba en sí, pero dada su apariencia, era evidente que se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas. Kiss y Chiara se encontraban acurrucadas en las piernas de sus respectivas entrenadoras.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, hermana?- preguntó Laila – todo eso fue muy pesado. Los demás deben estar preocupados.

-Lo lamento mucho – Maryah acercó su mano a Laila y acarició su cabeza – perdón por haberme puesto así.

-¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas, hermana? – preguntó la niña - ¿Y por qué Lohne te miró de ese modo?

-No lo sé… - la castaña bajó la mirada – desde que reconocí a Lohne como aquel niño de mi pasado, algo se… activó. Simplemente se me salen las palabras y a veces no puedo dejar de decirle lo que estoy pensando…

-Deberías hablarle hermana… - le animaba Laila – decirle quién eres. Quizá con algunas pistas, te recuerde…

-No sé realmente lo que le ocurre – Maryah abrazó un poco a Kiss – pero no creo que se trate simplemente de un olvido. Parece una amnesia o peor. Y a veces… es como si se perdiera en su mente por unos segundos y regresa como salido de un mal sueño…

-Por eso mismo debemos tratar de ayudarlo…

-Él no quiere ayuda – cada vez, la castaña se ponía más y más triste – sólo quiere que todos se aparten de él…

-¡No podemos hacerlo! – exclamó la niña - ¡Si hay algo causándole dolor, quiero ayudarle! ¡El salvó mi vida, y la de Chiara, y quiero hacer algo por él además de darle problemas!

-Laila… - la castaña le miró reflexiva - ¿pero cómo podríamos…?

Un alboroto llamó su atención de repente, desviándolas del tema. Vieron a la distancia, cómo dentro del rancho, Hannes reunía a los niños y a sus pokemon junto a un extraño de cabellos alargados. Ambas chicas se preguntaron de quién se trataba.

-¿Deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa, hermana? – preguntó Laila, curiosa.

-Es mejor que quedarnos aquí – resolvió la castaña. – Será bueno para olvidarme por un rato de todo esto…

Ambas entrenadoras caminaron, seguidas de sus compañeros pokemon; hacia la cerca del rancho mientras veían con cada vez más detalle al chico nuevo. Se veía mayor que todos ellos, pero menos que los policías. Tal vez iba por los 21. Quizá un poco más. Una vez pasaron la cerca, notaron como éste se daba cuenta de su presencia, y les hacía un ademán amistoso de saludo con su mano.

-Parece agradable – Laila sonreía mientras caminaba y respondía el saludo - ¿no crees, hermana?

-Sería bueno – la chica suspiró – ya siento demasiada tensión.

Las jóvenes entrenadoras llegaron con el grupo, mientras los niños notaban su llegada y rodeaban a Maryah algunos, mientras otros a Gaia, tratando de acariciarla. Hannes las vio y saco una gran sonrisa de recibimiento.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Laila - ¿Viniste con esos dos hombres?

-¿Hablas de los venerables? – preguntó Nueh – No, no, yo no vine con ellos. Mi nombre es Nueh, y vengo a ayudar en el caso a los policías que les protegen.

-Yo soy Laila – dijo la pelirroja de pronto, alzando a su vulpix blanco - ¡Y ella es Chiara!

-Soy Maryah – se presentó la joven, siguiendo a la niña – y estos son mis amigos, Gaia y Kiss.

Los tres pokemon hicieron ruidos, como si se presentaran. Y fueron ruidos para todos, excepto para Nueh, que comprendió a la perfección.

-Mucho gusto en conocerles – respondió entonces el violáceo – y hola a todos ustedes, amigos pokemon.

-¿Entonces no eres policía? – preguntó Maryah.

-No. Sólo ayudo con algunos casos de vez en cuando – respondió sonriente el ojiazul.

-Entiendo. – dijo la castaña – Es bueno que venga más ayuda para estos chicos.

-No sólo es por eso – dijo Hannes – el asunto acaba de agrandarse.

-Oh, no, ¿de verdad? – Maryah hizo un gesto de decepción - ¿Qué esto nunca acaba?

-Hablaremos luego de eso.

-¿Entonces eres muy fuerte, también? – preguntó Laila.

-¿Muy fuerte? – Nueh se veía extrañado - ¿Qué significa eso?

-Bueno, como dijiste que venías a ayudar, creí que eras un entrenador. – Respondió la pequeña – Así como Hannes y hermana.

-Ah, comprendo – rió el violáceo. – pero lo lamento, no soy entrenador, ni tampoco peleo. Tengo otras aficiones.

-Hey chicos, éste amigo puede hablar con los pokemon – dijo Hannes de repente dirigiéndose a los niños, con el mismo tono que cuando alguien cuenta algo emocionante - ¿quieren ver?

Los chicos se apiñaron alrededor de Nueh de solo pensar en ello. Todos tenían una gran amistad con sus pokemon, pero el entender su idioma era otra cosa. El joven no se molestó por la insistente y casi hartante emoción de los niños ante lo que les habían contado, muy por el contrario, estaba más que dispuesto a complacerles. Se agachó hincándose sobre una rodilla, y se acercó a una pequeña que cargaba un poochyena. Acercó su mano a éste, y ni siquiera recibió un gruñido, sino que el pokemon alzó su cabeza para facilitar el acceso a él y pudiera ser acariciado. Dio un par de ladridos felices.

-Es increíble – decía la niña – Poochy no suele llevarse bien con extraños.

-¿Se llama Poochy? – sonrió el joven – Ya veo. Bueno, por lo que escucho, dice que está feliz y se está divirtiendo mucho aquí.

-¿De veras? – entonces la pequeña acercó hacia sí al pokemon, de modo que le mirase de frente - ¿es cierto poochy?

En respuesta, el poochyena dio un ladrido alegre y comenzó a lamer la cara de su compañera.

-Increíble… - Laila se impresionó mucho – realmente les entiende.

-No sólo les entiendo – dijo el joven – eso lo puede hacer cualquiera lo suficientemente cercano a los pokemon. Pero yo puedo saber exactamente lo que dicen.

-Por lo que entiendo – siguió Hannes – para sus oídos es como si hablaran lenguaje humano.

-Exacto. – dijo con humor el joven – Tengo esa habilidad desde que soy un niño pequeño, más pequeño que ustedes.

-Eres casi como Lohne… - musitó Laila, involuntariamente.

En eso, Hannes y Maryah le miraron. Laila se tapó la boca. Ahora a ella se le había escapado.

-¿Quién es Lohne? – preguntó Nueh, volviéndose hacia Hannes - ¿Está aquí? ¿Puedo conocerlo?

-Ahm… bueno… - Hannes se rascó la cabeza, incómodo – quizá no debas…

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó el joven – Si voy a estar aquí con ustedes, lo mejor será que nos conozcamos todos.

-La cosa es que… - Hannes seguía buscando alguna forma de salir de eso – que quizá a él no le interese conocerte.

-¿Uh? – Nueh hizo esta cortísima pregunta ya de pie.

-Es que no le gusta mucho la gente… - habló entonces Hannes, riendo nervioso. – Lo siento.

-Haha, vamos, hablas de él como si fuera un misántropo…

-Él tiene… problemas. – señaló entonces Maryah, mirando a un lado – No creo que se lleven bien.

-Vaya. – Nueh se hallaba algo impresionado - ¿Entonces por qué está aquí?

-Él quiere ayudarme… ayudarnos. – habló entonces Laila. – Es un entrenador muy fuerte. Pero… no confía en las personas. Sólo parece confiar en los pokemon.

-Me da mucha curiosidad… suena a alguien interesante ese Lohne – dijo Nueh, como si cediera.

-¿Estás hablando de mí?

Entonces el grupo se volvió. Lohne estaba pasando cerca de ahí, al parecer encaminándose a la cerca para volver a salir del rancho. Sin embargo, les había escuchado. Y adelantándose a Blaze y a Kyra, que aún le acompañaban, se veía todo menos amistoso.

-¡Lohne! – exclamó Laila sorprendida. – No sabíamos que tú…

Pero el pelinegro no le estaba prestando atención. Sus afilados ojos grises se habían clavado en el joven ojiazul que estaba con ellos. Ninguno apartaba la mirada.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Lohne - ¿Acaso hoy es el día de visitas inesperadas? ¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí?

-Al parecer el mismo que el tuyo. – contestó Nueh – Ayudar aquí. Vengo con la policía internacional.

-¿Policía internacional, uh? – Lohne cambió su expresión a una de sarcasmo e ironía – Interesante. Ahora solo falta el circo.

Ese último comentario dejó a todos sin saber qué decir. Fiel a su instinto, Maryah intentó ponerle un freno a la agresividad de Lohne, pero bastó que recordara por un segundo lo que había pasado más temprano, que de inmediato sintió que no le salían las palabras, apartando la vista. Y Nueh notó esto.

-Entonces tú eres Lohne. – siguió hablando el joven ojiazul – Y esos son tus pokemon… vaya.

Los ojos de Nueh se entrecerraron mientras veía a Blaze y a Kyra con atención. Frente a él, y sólo para sus ojos, veía fuertes y lumínicas ondas alrededor de ambos pokemon.

-Asombroso… - Nueh dio un par de pasos hacia ellos – Emanan una fuerza asombrosa. ¿Los has entrenado tú?

Lohne abrió un poco más sus ojos, sorprendido. No esperaba que alguien aparentemente tan joven pudiera vislumbrar algo como eso. No conocía a nadie que pudiera.

-¿Quién…? – para asombro de todos, Lohne le miró con curiosidad - ¿Quién eres tú…?

-Veo tus ojos, tu espíritu… - Nueh se le acercaba sin resistencia de ningún tipo – y a tus pokemon. Puedo ver… como sus espíritus están unidos…

Todos escuchaban en silencio. Ésta vez, ni Kyra ni Blaze se volvían hacia Lohne en espera de su reacción. Ellos también, como él, parecían percibir algo diferente de ese joven extraño.

-Es… maravilloso – entonces, sin que nadie lo pudiera entender, empezaron a salir algunas lágrimas de su rostro. – Ustedes están unidos por lazos tan poderosos. Ustedes no son sólo compañeros, ¿verdad? Su amistad, puedo sentirla aquí en mi propia alma. Ustedes son… son familia. Jamás había visto algo así antes.

Y las sorpresas continuaron. Sobre todo para Maryah, ya que como los demás, veía que Lohne no sólo había tomado interés por el peculiar muchacho, sino que, además, sus ojos se habían enrojecido de nuevo. Pero no había ni un atisbo de furia en ellos.

-¿Cómo…? – el pelinegro avanzó, inconscientemente, unos pasos hacia él - ¿Cómo lo haces? Dime quien eres.

Entonces, el pelinegro vio algo aún más extraño. Mirando a los ojos de Nueh, veía que su mirada se enrojecía, poco a poco también, pero con mucha más suavidad, en un tono casi rosáceo. Y por la forma en que se veían, ambos eran conscientes del cambio del otro.

-Eres… eres como… - nadie podía creer como Lohne casi trababa las palabras – eres como yo…

-Así es, amigo mío – decía Nueh, con una gran sonrisa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas – tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

En ese momento, Blaze y Kyra se pusieron frente a Lohne de manera protectora. Nueh reaccionó con sorpresa ante ese acto fuera de lugar. Blaze rugió y Kyra dio un levemente fuerte chirrido.

-¡Hey, Lohne! – Hannes se alarmó - ¿Qué está pasando?

-Descuiden – Nueh alzó los brazos, calmando a todos – dejen que les hable.

Entonces, se volvió sonriendo de nuevo hacia los pokemon de Lohne.

-Por favor, les suplico a los dos que perdonen mi rudeza – el joven hizo una ligera reverencia – Me emocioné mucho de encontrar a alguien parecido a mí. Nunca me había pasado antes.

De pronto, se volvió hacia Blaze.

-Tú eres un poderoso charizard, y no sólo eres fuerte, sino que estás dispuesto a proteger a tu entrenador… no, a tu amigo, con tu vida. Y lo mismo para ti – se volvió hacia Kyra – eres tan fuerte como comprensiva, amable y protectora. Y ahora que los he escuchado, comprendo que ambos, junto a Lohne, conocen a los que son como nosotros… y quizá no haya sido una buena experiencia.

En eso, ambos pokemon se relajaron. Lohne seguía sorprendido, pero logró volver a su compostura sin perder la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué alguien como tú…? – el pelinegro habló de pronto - ¿por qué estás con la policía? ¿Puedes confiar en ellos?

Esta vez, todos se quedaron mudos, ni siquiera tragaban saliva. En especial Hannes, siendo el principal aludido. Laila, por su parte, comenzaba a notar algo más en el aire.

-No se trata de que esté con ellos o no – repuso Nueh – pero por favor, permítanme mostrarles… que pueden confiar en mí. Que soy su amigo.

De repente, como si respondiera a la afirmación de Nueh, apareció revoloteando en el aire, con su canturreo que hacía un eco feliz, el verde y pequeño…

-¡¿Celebi?! – exclamó Lohne, incrédulo - ¿Ese es…?

Ante la vista y emoción de los niños presentes, y el impacto de Laila, Maryah, Chiara, Kiss y Gaia; el pokemon recién llegado revoloteó alrededor de Lohne y sus pokemon, canturreando amistosamente. Blaze y Kyra no pudieron ocultar su feliz sorpresa de verle, mientras que Lohne le veía volar alrededor con ojos asombrados, hasta que, de la nada, éste se detuvo manteniéndose en el aire frente a sus ojos.

-El morador del bosque… - musitaba Lohne – el que existe dentro y fuera del tiempo…

-Woah, sabes mucho… – se asombró Nueh – He sido amigo de este pequeño desde que era un niño. Y parece que también le agradas. Eso me demuestra tu profunda conexión con los pokemon, como la tengo yo.

Entonces, los ojos de ambos jóvenes perdieron su tono rojo, volviéndose grises y azules respectivamente. Y celebi, que no había apartado su vista de Lohne, se volvió de pronto hacia Nueh, dando un ligero chirrido.

-Ya veo, celebi. – Nueh puso una expresión apenada – entonces es así.

El pequeño pokemon regresó con Nueh, sentándose en su hombro.

-Yo… - Lohne continuaba algo confuso. – No puedo creerlo. Jamás espere ver…

-Lohne… - Nueh, con expresión seria, se acercó – mi nombre es Nuhere. Prefiero que me llamen Nueh. ¿Podríamos hablar… a solas?

Todos los presentes, además de su obvio asombro por la aparición del pokemon legendario, tenían sus propias ideas revolviéndose en su cabeza. Los niños, excepto Laila, sólo querían que les siguiera traduciendo a sus pokemon y estaban admirados por la presencia de celebi, y no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba ahí realmente. Hannes pensaba en la forma en que Lohne se había referido a la policía; una vez más, daba a conocer su desconfianza en ellos. Laila estaba asombrada por la increíble habilidad de Nueh de entender a los pokemon con exactitud, pero estaba más sorprendida del hecho que Lohne parecía haber perdido su agresividad por completo. Pero la más impactada de todos era Maryah. Similar a Laila, no podía creer que éste desconocido tuviera tales habilidades, tan anormales como las que había visto en Lohne. Y era evidente la conexión, ya que estaba segura de que los ojos de ambos habían obtenido ese color rojo tan extraño, aunque se sentía diferente en cada uno. Y por sobre todo, estaba viendo por primera vez a Lohne casi con la guardia abajo, aun cuando mantenía o parecía mantener, su compostura habitual. Sintió que estaba observando, experimentando, algo enorme y fuera de su comprensión.

-Está bien – dijo Lohne de pronto, con un tono extrañamente pacífico – vamos al granero. Podemos hablar allí.

-Gracias por concederme tu atención. – dijo alegre el ojiazul – Hay muchas cosas que quiero conocer.

-No eres el único. – repuso Lohne, con su sequedad habitual – Vamos.

-E… espera un momento – se detuvo de pronto Nueh - ¿podríamos… dejar a los pokemon aquí? Me gustaría que conocieran a celebi.

-De hecho – Lohne pareció soltar una media sonrisa – me gustaría que le vieran. Para mí fue una grata sorpresa también.

En ese momento, Lohne extrajo de su cinturón y abrió cuatro pokeball, ante la sonrisa ansiosa de Nueh.

-Vamos, amigos – exclamó el pelinegro. – Quiero que conozcan a alguien.

Los cuatro haces de luz se posaron en el suelo liberando a Mach, Leor, Haken y Jin, que de inmediato miraron hacia su entrenador.

-Quiero… tratar algunas cosas con este sujeto de aquí – les dijo Lohne, señalando a Nueh – Pero creo que les gustará conocer a su amigo.

Entonces, Celebi saltó del hombro del violáceo, revoloteando alrededor de los pokemon recién aparecidos, como si les saludara. Éstos, como sus otros dos compañeros, se mostraron afables y contentos con verle.

-Buena suerte, Lohne. – la voz animada y telepática de Kyra llegó a la mente del chico – Tengo un gran presentimiento sobre esta persona.

Lohne le sonrió a su amiga y continuó su marcha hacia el granero, seguido por Nueh, que aun miraba hacia la gran reunión de pokemon que había tras ellos. Los presentes les miraban alejarse, pero los niños ya se habían distraído admirando a tantos pokemon grandes que había en un mismo lugar, correteando y curioseando alrededor de ellos. Hannes, Maryah y Laila, sin embargo, permanecían mirando hacia los dos jóvenes que se alejaban.

-Es increíble – Hannes fue el primero en articular palabra – alguien capaz de hacer que Lohne no ataque.

-Y es amigo de un pokemon muy extraño – dijo Laila – Lohne hablaba de él como de algo extraordinario.

-Es un pokemon legendario – dijo Hannes mirando hacia los pokemon de la granja, de los niños, de Maryah y de Lohne, que se habían reunido todos mientras Celebi les rondaba e interactuaba con ellos – sus leyendas vienen de Johto, pero he oído que aparece en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Dijo que ambos… eran similares – dijo Maryah de repente – Y lo más extraño es que, parece… no, se ve que es cierto.

-Maryah – Hannes habló entonces - Cuándo hablaste horas antes sobre "fuego en los ojos" a Lohne. ¿Hablabas de lo que creo haber visto ahora?

La castaña se volvió hacia él. Hasta ahora, sólo había hablado con Laila de esa característica de Lohne, y ni siquiera parecía que la niña lo hubiese notado. Pero ahora Hannes le decía esto y todo cambiaba de nuevo.

-¿Acaso tú…? – la joven casi tartamudeaba - ¿lo viste?

-No sé si es lo mismo que tú ves, pero creo haber visto los ojos de esos dos cambiar… de color… ¡ES ALGO MUY LOCO!

-¿Entonces ustedes… también lo vieron? – preguntó Laila - ¿Vieron cómo se pusieron sus ojos?

-Lo sé… - Maryah se sentía aliviada por algún motivo al tener esa conversación – Al parecer no ocurre sólo cuando se enoja. Parece que le ocurre con cualquier emoción fuerte, buena o mala.

-Entonces sí te referías a eso. – dijo Hannes – Ya lo habías visto antes.

-Algunas… veces. – musitó Maryah, recordando pasado y presente.

-Quisieras… ¿quisieras hablarme de eso?

La joven castaña dio una mirada algo penosa hacia el policía. Luego miró hacia Laila, que le interrogaba con la mirada. Pero no podía. No estaba lista.

-Lo siento. – dijo la joven.

-De acuerdo, entiendo – Hannes cedió de inmediato – no tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas.

En ese momento, el moreno extrajo dos pokeball de su cinturón.

-¡Pero este asunto de conocer a celebi es una gran idea! – exclamó arrojando las pokeball - ¡Trece, Forest, conozcan a todos!

Muy pronto, un ampharos y un Gogoat se unían a la amena y ruidosa reunión de pokemon. Hannes, Maryah y Laila caminaron hacia ellos para unírseles, mientras Celebi cambiaba de cuando en cuando de "asiento", posándose sobre Blaze, luego sobre Gaia, sobre Mach y también sobre Trece, casi como si fuera por turnos. Aún mientras participaba en ello, Kyra se volvió hacia un lado para ver a su entrenador y a Nueh de lejos, mientras ya se habían detenido en la puerta del granero. Dejó salir una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia los demás pokemon, mientras celebi jugaba con los pequeños y seguía volando en torno a los presentes.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ya llegados al granero, Lohne, aún de pie, apoyó la espalda contra una de las puertas, mirando medio hacia abajo a Nueh, que prefirió sentarse entre los fajos de heno empaquetado.

-Sólo quiero hablar. – respondió Nueh - Pero asumo que, si has deducido de qué quiero conversar, te incomodaría hacerlo frente a los otros.

-Puede que eso sea verdad – Lohne se volvió fríamente hacia otro lado.

-Aunque parecen estar muy curiosos acerca de nosotros. – recalcó el ojiazul – Somos diferentes, después de todo.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso exactamente?

-¿No lo adivinas?- Nueh rió con discreción – Van y se encuentran de pronto con una persona que puede hablar con los pokemon, y que además es amigo de un pokemon como Celebi. Y supongo que, dada la situación, tú también posees alguna… especialidad.

-No realmente – Lohne regresó la mirada hacia el violáceo – algunos se extrañan cuando hablo con Kyra, pero es más telepatía por parte de sus poderes psíquicos. Y no soy el único que hace cosas como esa.

-Es verdad – Nueh le volvió la mirada hacia él también – pero hay más, ¿no es así?

-Preguntas demasiado. – Lohne comenzaba a perder la paciencia – Dijiste que querías hablar, no interrogarme.

-Bueno, entonces que tal esto: Uno de esos niños, una pelirroja de bonitos ojos, se refirió a ti como un entrenador fuerte. Eso es fácil de ver viendo esa energía que rodea a tus pokemon y a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Lohne mostró, disimuladamente, curiosidad. - ¿Ves algo fuera de lo común?

-Así como un Lucario puede sentir las auras de los seres viviente y las cosas… así como Gardevoir puede ver el corazón de las personas y los pokemon… yo puedo verlas… casi literalmente.

-¿Verlas?

-Formas, colores, a veces incluso sonidos. Luces y ondas variadas que rodean a cada uno de los seres vivos de este mundo. Puedo ver como se conectan los pokemon, las personas, con sus familias, sus amigos, con aquellos que les rodean. Y cuando vi a tu charizard y Gardevoir, vi poderosas y lumínicas ondas que brillaban casi hasta cegarme. Y vi poderosos y suaves rayos de luz que se envolvían alrededor de ellos y se conectan a tus propias ondas que te rondan. Y lo mismo con el resto de los pokemon que dejaste salir. Ahora mismo veo como cruzan el camino que tú y yo recorrimos hasta aquí y se unen a ti, como largas cintas de luz.

Lohne guardó silencio, pero Nueh vio como no le había quitado la vista de encima, con unos ojos bastante descreídos.

-No me crees – preguntó el mayor de los dos - ¿acaso no puedes percibir mi sinceridad? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarnos en este caso si no confiamos entre nosotros?

-No te lo creas. – Lohne entonces cruzó sus brazos, a la defensiva. – Estoy en este embrollo por mis propios motivos. Porque yo quiero estar. No soy ningún aliado para esos policías. O para alguna de estas personas. No confío demasiado en la gente. Y tú eres "gente". Una persona. Humano.

Nueh se le quedó viendo en silencio con una mirada seria.

-Me turbé un poco al ver esa… extraña característica que tienes, al igual que yo. Y me sorprendió que Celebi anduviera contigo. Un pokemon legendario que vela por la naturaleza. Supongo que eso dice que eres algo mejor que el resto de las personas. Pero eso es todo. No tengo por qué creer que todo lo que me dices es verdad. No dejas de ser humano.

-Ya veo – Nueh cambió su expresión a una más relajada – entonces aún no nos hemos entendido de verdad…

-Deberías saber que compartir alguna cosa con alguien no te hace necesariamente de fiar. – dijo Lohne, casi terminante – Se nota que no has tratado con mucha gente.

-La verdad, no con demasiados. – respondió Nueh, algo triste. – Aunque me hubiese gustado. Jamás conocí a mi familia, y fui criado por una buena mujer del pueblo en el que nací. Un pueblo en el que los pokemon podían campar libres y sin preocupaciones, pero no había muchas personas. Y ningún otro niño. Así que, como imaginarás, los pokemon eran mi mejor compañía para jugar y pasar el rato durante mi infancia. Fue así que descubrí estas habilidades. Fue así que las nutrí. Y fue así… como conocí a Celebi.

Lohne guardó silencio. Nueh no continuó hablando por un rato. Y así permanecieron, en silencio y sin mirarse, mientras a cada cual le rondaban sus propias reflexiones. Entonces, como si tuviese una epifanía, Nueh se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Quieres que te muestre? – preguntó el ojiazul – Puedo probarte que soy honesto. Para que podamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

-Huh – Lohne sonó sarcástico – eso tengo que verlo. ¿Acaso me mostrarás otra "habilidad"? ¿O me dirás que ves otra cosa?

-Por favor – dijo Nueh, sonriente – que tu amiga Gardevoir venga aquí.

-¿Kyra? – Lohne se extrañó - ¿Por qué ella…?

-Ya lo verás – respondió escuetamente el chico.

El pelinegro se mantuvo un rato mirándole desconfiado. Pero entonces, se volvió hacia la reunión de pokemon que había a la distancia, junto al resto de los chicos. En ese lugar, todos se hallaban comiendo un pequeño refrigerio, cortesía de Hannes y de sus parientes dueños de casa. Celebi revoloteaba aquí y allá, probando de la comida de cada uno de los pokemon presentes sin ser detenido o bloqueado por nadie, y al parecer divirtiéndose en grande. Hannes, Maryah y Laila se hallaban ahí sentados cerda de ellos, mientras bebían algo de deliciosa leche fresca.

-Hm, esto es delicioso – Maryah exhaló satisfecha tras un ligero trago de leche. – Hacía un tiempo que no la bebía.

-Eso es extraño. – replicó Hannes – Yo al menos, necesito esto una vez a la semana o no estaré tranquilo.

-Deberíamos darles un poco a ellos – decía Laila, mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes que conversaban en el granero.

-Nah, no creo que debamos interrumpirles. – Hannes dio otro sorbo a su bebida – Si han pasado más de dos minutos y Lohne no se ha ido ya, debe ser algo importante. Ya saben, parece que esos dos han descubierto algo sobre ellos al encontrarse.

-La aparición de celebi debe haber llamado su atención. – Maryah era la única que no miraba hacia el lugar – Eso es todo. No vi que fuera más amistoso que con el resto de nosotros.

-Espero que al menos Nueh pueda decirnos lo que pasó después. – Hannes sonrió positivamente al decir esto.

-Pues yo no estaría tan… - Maryah se interrumpió al ver algo ocurriendo – Oigan, ¿A dónde va?

Entonces los otros dos miraron hacia donde Maryah indicaba. Kyra, que había estado al lado de Blaze, Chiara y Kiss, se puso de pie de pronto, y discretamente se movió con suave avance separándose del grupo y dirigiéndose hacia donde Lohne y Nueh hablaban.

-¿A dónde va Kyra? – Laila se puso alerta de pronto - ¿Acaso…?

-Haha – el policía rió mientras hablaba – Quizá la llamó telepáticamente. Hahaha.

Mientras el joven reía de su propia afirmación, Maryah y Laila le miraban sin nada de humor en sus caras. El chico lo notó y vio en sus expresiones una extraña certeza.

-Alto… ¿no creen que de verdad…? – El moreno casi se atora con su trago de leche tras pensar en la perspectiva.

-No sería sorprendente. – suspiró Maryah - ¿Qué lo sería a estas alturas? Dejémosles y ya.

Mientras tanto, el pokemon psíquico de pálida apariencia llegó al lado de su entrenador, dando un suave trino que anunciaba su llegada.

-Aquí está – dijo Lohne - ¿entonces?

-¿Qué ocurre, Lohne? – Kyra miró hacia él, curiosa - ¿Necesitas algo?

-Te llamas Kyra, ¿no es así? – preguntó de pronto Nueh. - ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

El Gardevoir no contestó. Ni siquiera dio un sonido. Esto extrañó a Nueh, pero Lohne pronto se lo aclaró;

-Kyra no suele hablar con otros humanos, de ningún modo. – mencionó el pelinegro – No a menos que se trate de algo especial o confíe en él.

-Ya veo. – Nueh entonces abrió un poco los brazos hacia los lados de su cuerpo. - Entonces yo hablaré.

En ese momento, Kyra dio un paso al frente con una expresión de sorpresa que Lohne notó. El chico decidió prestar atención a lo que ocurría.

-Gardevoir es un pokemon que puede leer el corazón de las personas – comenzó a hablar el ojiazul – pero esto suele ser unilateral a menos que el pokemon lo permita. Y esto pasa, en su mayoría, por culpa de la parte humana en lugar del pokemon.

Tanto Lohne como Kyra guardaron silencio.

-Pero estoy seguro de que podemos llegar al entendimiento, Kyra – continuó Nueh – porque el obstáculo que lo impide como en la mayoría de casos, no está en mí. Puedes ver en mi interior sin restricciones. Mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma están abiertos para todos los pokemon.

Lohne abrió bien los ojos. Por algún motivo, incluso él podía percibir sinceridad total de esas palabras. Kyra lo había hecho desde hacía un rato.

-Mira lo que hay en mí, Kyra – culminó su discurso el violáceo – porque la confianza que tú y Lohne comparten es absoluta e incondicional. Y tú puedes ayudar a que nos entendamos. Puedes ayudar a Lohne a ver que, por más que pueda parecerlo, no guardo ninguna intención oculta. Todo lo que busco es que nos entendamos y apoyemos entre nosotros. Sé que él quiere intentar…

Kyra entonces avanzó y miró fijamente a los ojos de Nueh. Sus ojos azules eran calmados y alegres, y, tal y como el dijera, no le ocultaron nada en absoluto. Miró más allá. Llegaron a su mente las imágenes de un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabellos violetas alargados, que corría y jugaba con pequeños pokemon como Chespin, azurill, bunnelby y fletching. Vio luego a este, ya mayor, ayudando en la cocina a una mujer algo anciana, mientras eran ayudados por pokemon silvestres que entraban libremente al hogar por las ventanas abiertas sin obstáculos. Luego le vio con la edad que actualmente tenía, acariciando a un lastimado Duddrigon mientras un sonriente policía con cabellos negros y gabardina beige les miraba. Y entonces logró ver más allá, hasta llegar a una brillante luz, cuyo destello hizo que volviera pacíficamente a la realidad. Lohne la miraba algo preocupado, pero entonces el pokemon psíquico miró a Nueh y le sonrió, siendo correspondida por éste. Lohne se acercó a ellos interrogante.

-¿Kyra? – preguntó el chico - ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

-Cuando era un pequeño y débil pokemon – dijo entonces Kyra, sin perder la sonrisa – fui encontrada por un chico de ojos grises y tristes, acompañado de un pokemon rojo como el fuego. Mis poderes psíquicos eran débiles, pero logré ver, al ser recogida por este joven, muchos recuerdos dolorosos. Y otros incompletos que le carcomían el alma… pero también hallé mil recuerdos preciosos con pokemon, que me mostraban su hermoso corazón y me impidieron resistirme a su cobijo…

-Kyra… - Lohne notó que ella se refería a él - ¿Por qué tu…?

-Comparada con este joven, yo no había pasado por nada. Y ahí estaba él, ofreciéndome su corazón, su amistad, su compañía… no recuerdo haber sido nunca tan feliz…

-Lo sé… - entonces, para sorpresa de Lohne, Nueh volvía a derramar lágrimas – también he podido verlo. Mi corazón baila al ver como una persona puede lograr que su compañero pokemon encuentre tal felicidad a su lado…

-Tú… - Lohne no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar - ¿acabas de escuchar a Kyra?

-Así es – dijo Nueh, limpiando sus lágrimas – Lohne, ahora estoy seguro de que tú y yo podemos por fin hablar en serio.

-Lohne – el Gardevoir se volvió a su entrenador – este joven… Nueh. En su corazón he visto muchas cosas… muy similares a las que vi cuando te conocí. Su corazón está… lleno de amor. Como el que tú me diste.

-Será… ¿será posible? – por primera vez, Lohne pareció bajar la guardia por completo - ¿Una persona sin segundas intenciones? ¿Alguien que verdaderamente ve por los pokemon y los demás tanto o más de lo que ve por sí mismo? ¿Sin secretos? ¿Sin egoísmo? ¿Ni una pizca?

-Lohne… - Nueh se acercó a él y a Kyra – No conozco tu historia. Todo lo que pude ver de Kyra, son sus sentimientos respecto a lo que vio en ti, y lo que ambos han visto juntos. Estoy seguro de que han visto mucho del mal que hay en este mundo. No me sería posible comprenderlo sin ésta experiencia.

Entonces, de la nada, Celebi apareció, revoloteando de nuevo alrededor de Nueh y posándose, esta vez, en su cabeza.

-Hey, Celebi – Nueh entonces rió con humor - ¿acaso notaste que algo ocurría aquí?

El pokemon legendario dio un alegre chirrido, como si celebrara.

-Lohne.

El pelinegro, que se había quedado mirando a Celebi, se volvió de nuevo hacia Nueh.

-No hay manera de que entienda tu sentir si no he visto lo mismo que tú. Pero créeme que en mi trabajo con la policía internacional, he visto algo de la maldad de la que el hombre es capaz. Por eso es que quiero ayudar. No solo a las personas, sino a los pokemon que sufren por causa de ellos.

Y de pronto, el muchacho ofreció su mano derecha al pelinegro, como si esperase a que la estrechara. Lohne vio pasar esto aun sin habla.

-Luchemos contra esas personas malvadas juntos. – ofreció Nueh - Tú y tus pokemon no tienen por qué luchar solos. No tienes por qué creer que todas las personas son iguales a aquellas que has conocido antes. Y sobre todo, creo que ambos podemos hallar en el otro a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que comprende al otro y a los pokemon que son tan importantes para nosotros. Alguien con quien, por lo menos, puedas dejar de levantar ese escudo creado por el dolor de tu corazón. Y quizá, después de esto, finalmente puedas abrir tu corazón a las demás personas.

Tras decir esto, usó su otra mano para señalar hacia Hannes, Maryah y Laila, que conversaban algo lejos de allí entre ellos.

-Lohne… - Kyra le habló de pronto - ¿confías en mí?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Lohne se volvió hacia ella, seguro – Sabes que pondría las manos en el asador por ti. Por Blaze, Jin y los demás.

-Y nosotros por ti. – respondió el pokemon psíquico – Así que créeme de corazón cuando te digo que podemos confiar en Nueh. Él es… un amigo.

Lohne entonces volvió su vista a la mano que este le ofrecía para estrechar. Amigo. Era una palabra que, por muchísimo tiempo, había pensado posible sólo para un pokemon. Hacía mucho que su trato con las personas se había deteriorado al punto de tomarlas como amenazas, y en el mejor de los casos, molestias. Pero, por algún motivo, las palabras de Kyra le daban algo de paz y confianza. Miró a Kyra, que le sonreía feliz. Luego hacia celebi, que movía sus piecitos sentado en la cabeza de Nueh, como si esperase algo. Y después hacia el propio Nueh, que no bajaba su mano y le sonreía con afabilidad.

-Seamos amigos – terminó por fin el ojiazul. – Lohne.

La brisa del día entró al granero refrescando a los que allí se encontraban, como si fuese una señal de los vientos de Kalos. Lohne cerró los ojos y se puso a recordar ciertos momentos de su pasado, recuerdos que no eran malos. Y, acariciado por la brisa que entraba, abrió sus ojos grises y sonrió sin un solo rastro de ironía o sarcasmo. Una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Y bueno, Lohne? – esperaba Nueh - ¿Qué dices?

-Baja esa cosa. – dijo entonces Lohne, volviéndose – Yo no hago eso.

Nueh y Celebi reaccionaron sorprendidos, mientras el primero bajaba su mano algo triste.

-De… de acuerdo…

Pero entonces, el ojiazul miró a Kyra, que le sonreía muy feliz. Esto le confundió un poco, pero al volverse hacia Lohne, vio que éste, aún con su expresión endurecida de siempre, le seguía sonriendo.

-Tengo hambre, iré por algo de fruta al bosque – dijo el pelinegro – Nos vemos luego.

El chico comenzó a alejarse, ante la vista de Nueh, que no sabía qué pensar exactamente. No había aceptado su saludo. ¿O sea que aún no se fiaba de él? ¿Después de todo eso? Sus dudas fueron disipadas por lo que después escuchó.

-Gracias por la plática – dijo finalmente Lohne – Nueh.

El chico comenzó a salir fuera del granero, de camino al bosque. Pero Nueh notó que Kyra se había quedado atrás, mirándole.

-¿Fui demasiado…? – preguntó el joven al pokemon.

-Lohne está, simplemente, siendo Lohne – dijo Kyra telepáticamente, sin perder su sonrisa – te lo agradezco mucho, Nueh. Estoy segura de que Lohne y tú se llevarán muy bien. Muchas gracias.

Dicho esto, Kyra se fue, alcanzando a Lohne tras un par de segundos. Entonces, para sorpresa de Nueh, Lohne se detuvo. Se agachó un poco y recogió una piedra algo grande que encontró en la entrada del granero, lanzándola suavemente y atrapándola un par de veces en su mano.

-Por cierto, - dijo el chico, mientras atrapaba la ovalada roca y la sostenía – ya que me enseñaste lo que haces… es justo que yo lo haga.

Entonces, dando un apretón, Lohne hizo añicos el objeto; no sólo lo partió, sino que lo hizo casi polvo ahí en su mano. Nueh dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás de la impresión.

-Vaya… - Nueh le miró con sorpresa y algo reflexivo – eso fue…

-Sí, lo sé – Lohne volvió a caminar, seguido de Kyra, mientras arrojaba los pocos restos rocosos que quedaban en su mano hacia otro lado – nos vemos al rato.

El joven de ojos azules se quedó mirando junto a Celebi al pelinegro mientras se iba a paso pausado. Una sonrisa se dibujó entonces en su cara.

-Creo que he logrado llegar a él – miró hacia su pequeño amigo, aún sentado en su cabeza - ¿Qué dices, amiguito?

El pokemon dio un canturreo animoso y volvió a desaparecer en el aire. Al ver esto, Nueh suspiró con alivio y caminó saliendo del granero para unirse a Hannes, Maryah y Laila, que le veían llegar ansiosos de saber lo que había ocurrido. Por más que alguno de ellos lo ocultara.

-¿Y cómo te fue? – preguntó el policía – ¿Cómo fue que Kyra llegó allá?

-Pues… caminando – respondió risueño Nueh - ¿de qué otra forma?

-Haha, vamos – Hannes insistió – sin chistes. ¿Acaso la llamó telepáticamente?

-De hecho, seguro que así fue – dijo Nueh, sentándose con ellos.

-¿Eh…?

De repente, el grupo vio como Blaze, Jin, Haken, Leor y Mach se separaban del grupo y, raudos, se reunían con Lohne y Kyra en su camino al bosque.

-¿Al bosque otra vez? – dijo Hannes, curioso – Le gustan mucho las zonas verdes, ¿uh?

-Dijo que iría a comer algo – aclaró Nueh, mirándole paciente. – Pero sí, estoy seguro de que le gusta lo silvestre.

-¿De qué hablaste, con Lohne? – preguntó Laila, expectante - ¿Parecía enfadado?

-Es un poco difícil de explicar… - Nueh entonces se volvió hacia Lohne y sus pokemon, que ya habían pasado la cerca del rancho. – Pero estoy seguro de que hemos logrado entendernos un poco. Soy optimista respecto a nuestro trabajo mutuo en el futuro.

-Es impresionante. – Maryah no había apartado la vista del grupo de Lohne – Si es así… entonces quizá aún pueda…

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Los otros tres presentes le miraban como si esperaban que terminara su frase. La joven enrojeció levemente de pronto y apartó la mirada.

-¿Hermana? – Laila se acercó - ¿Estas…?

-Traeré… algo de leche para Nueh. – dijo entonces la chica interrumpiendo a la pelirroja y poniéndose de pie – Ya regreso.

La castaña dejó el grupo, caminando hacia la vivienda sin mirar hacia atrás. Hannes, Laila y Nueh la miraban alejarse. Nueh se volvió de nuevo hacia los que se quedaron.

-Esa chica…. ¿Maryah, verdad? – preguntó el joven - ¿Tiene algún problema con Lohne?

-Hah, no lo sé – respondió Hannes – parece que le afecta de algún modo, antes sólo parecía desagradada por él, pero últimamente siento que pasa algo que no nos dice…

Laila bajó la mirada, pensativa y algo triste.

-¿Laila? – Nueh puso una mano en su hombro - ¿Estas bien., pequeña?

-S... Sí… estoy bien – respondió la chiquilla.

-¿Tú no sabrás algo al respecto, Laila? – preguntó Hannes entonces – Maryah y tú siempre están juntas. ¿No te ha hablado de eso?

-Yo… - Laila dudó por un segundo, pero decidió mantenerse firme – Yo no sé nada realmente. Sólo me preocupa porque creo que Lohne la pone triste.

-Hm… - Nueh miraba a la chica llegar e ingresar a la casa, mientras, del lado opuesto, Lohne entraba en el bosque junto a sus pokemon – comprendo. Pero…

La niña pelirroja le miró ante este "Pero".

-Estoy seguro – Nueh esbozó una sonrisa positiva – de que pronto las cosas mejorarán. Para todos.

La chica le miraba con algo de duda. ¿Qué sabía el de lo que pasaba? ¿Podía ver algo que ellos no?

-Es verdad – Hannes dijo de repente, alzando su casi terminado vaso de leche - ¡Hay que pensar en positivo! ¡Brindo por eso!

-Hey, que aún no tengo mi bebida – rió Nueh, divertido.

-Por cierto… - Laila buscó cambiar el tema - ¿A dónde fue Celebi?

-Es cierto – reconoció Hannes – ha desaparecido.

-¿Quién sabe? – dijo Nueh, relajado – Él va y viene como se le antoja. Es libre de hacerlo. Quién sabe dónde estará.

-O cuando – dijo Hannes, como chiste. - ¿Eh?

Nueh aceptó la broma y rió, acompañado de Hannes, mientras Laila no entendía para nada esa broma y les miraba como a un par de raros.

-Oye, Nueh – Hannes tuvo una idea de repente – Durante el almuerzo, ¿no quieren contarnos tú y Looker algunas anécdotas que hayan tenido de sus misiones?

-Oh, bueno, yo no tengo problema… Nueh sonrió con disculpa – pero no estoy seguro de qué opinará Looker…

-Lamentablemente, no vamos a tener tiempo para eso.

En ese momento, los tres chicos alzaron la vista, viendo como Maryah había regresado, trayendo con ella a Looker, Tech y Hitvick.

-Perdona, Nueh. – dijo Maryah apenada – Me abordaron ni bien entré a la casa…

-No te preocupes – el ojiazul sonrió amable a la joven, volviéndose luego hacia el agente pelinegro - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Looker?

-El plan acaba de cambiar un poco. – Tech respondió la pregunta en lugar del referido. – Así que prepárense. Van a tener que salir en breve.

Looker asintió, mientras Hitvick apoyaba con la mirada. Hannes, Laila y Nueh se pusieron de pie, mientras Maryah se unía a ellos quedando frente a frente con los policías superiores de Hannes y el agente de la policía internacional al frente de éstos.

-A ver, a ver… - Hannes quiso ordenar las ideas tras el repentino aviso – Esperemos a que estemos todos.

-Los niños no tienen que escuchar esto – dijo Hitvick. – Bueno, esta niña de aquí quizá si deba.

Laila miró a Hitvick algo sobrecogida, mientras tragaba saliva y Maryah la pegaba a su lado. Luego se volvió hacia los niños que continuaban jugueteando entre los pokemon que se hallaban ahí. Ahora mismo, les tenía algo de envidia.

-¿Dónde está el joven Lohne? – preguntó Tech. – Él debe escuchar esto también si insiste en participar.

-Fue a comer algo al bosque – respondió Nueh, pacíficamente – regresará dentro de nada.

-No. Aquí viene. – dijo de pronto Looker.

El grupo miró hacia el exterior del rancho, al bosque, mientras un joven pelinegro y un grupo de seis pokemon se acercaban lentamente.

-¿Lo ven? – dijo Nueh – Ya está.

-Entonces ese joven es Lohne. – habló Looker, paciente – No se ve muy diferente a cualquier chico.

-Oh, definitivamente lo es. – dijo entonces Nueh – Más de lo que podrías creer.

Mientras allí hablaban, Lohne se acercaba al lugar sin prisas, comiendo una fruta similar a una manzana amarilla. Algunos de sus pokemon le imitaban, terminado de comer bayas que habían recogido. Y entonces, Lohne alzó la vista viendo al grupo. Por la forma en que estaban dispuestos, podía notar que le veían llegar, como si le esperaban. Cuando vio a lo lejos a Hannes alzar el brazo, estuvo seguro.

-¿Ahora que querrán ellos…? ¡!

En ese momento, Lohne se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir a las personas que allí se encontraban. Distinguía bien a Laila, Maryah, Hannes y sus superiores. Y distinguió también, a un hombre de cabellos negros medio desordenados y gabardina larga y beige, mirándole a lo lejos. De pronto, su respiración se alteró, y su sangre comenzó a correr más rápido mientras su corazón se agitaba y sus ojos enrojecían de repente. Su mano soltó la manzana que comía, rodando ésta en el suelo unos centímetros. Kyra y los demás notaron esto de inmediato, reaccionando confundidos.

-¿Lohne? – preguntó Kyra, preocupada - ¿Lohne, te encuentras bien?

-Ese tipo… - gruñía Lohne aguantándose - ¡Es ese tipo…!

Entonces, el grupo de pokemon notó como Blaze había clavado también la mirada en el mismo lugar que su amigo humano, gruñendo amenazante.

-¿Blaze…? – Kyra no entendía que ocurría - ¡Blaze! ¡Lohne! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Díganme!

-¡ESE MALDITO IMBÉCIL! – vociferó Lohne con rabia.

Y tras este grito furioso, Blaze lanzó un rugido poderoso, ensordecedor e iracundo que se escuchó perfectamente en el rancho y llamó la atención de todos los presentes, pokemon y personas por igual, quienes se alarmaron.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – exclamó Hitvick - ¿A qué viene esa reacción?

-Está furioso – dijo Nueh, casi trabándose de la impresión – lo siento. Está muy enojado. Lohne y su charizard, ambos.

-¿Hay alguien cerca? – preguntó Tech - ¿Dónde está? ¿Es alguien de STRIFE?

-No… - Nueh seguía sintiendo y traduciendo – Está enojado… con alguien de aquí. Y mucho.

-¡Pero aquí – Hannes ya estaba espantado – nadie le ha hecho nada…!

Pero entonces todos vieron a Nueh mirando hacia Looker, que notó esto también, y se congeló al ver todas las miradas sobre él.

-¿Looker? – pregunto Tech - ¿Pero por qué razón…?

-No lo sé, puedo sentirlo… - continuó Nueh, mientras veía, como los demás, que ambos, Lohne y Blaze, habían acelerado el paso dirigiéndose a ellos, como si no temieran que su objetivo escapase a pesar de su enojo.

-Pero yo…

Y entonces, un recuerdo llegó súbitamente a la mente del agente internacional. De pronto retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras recordaba haber visto antes ese cabello negro y ese rostro, pero habían pasado años. Y ese charizard… no podía ser coincidencia.

-Oh… oh no… - musitó Looker. – Yo jamás creí…

-¿Looker? – Nueh comenzó a asustarse – Dinos que ocurre.

-Así es, agente internacional – Lohne apareció de pronto junto a Blaze, cruzando la cerca y acercándose amenazantes, mientras sus otros cinco compañeros les seguían de cerca sin entender que pasaba – Diles lo que ocurre. Diles lo que ocurrió hace tiempo.

El joven detuvo su andar a pocos metros del grupo. Los demás pokemon ya se habían puesto alerta.

-¡Vamos, diles! – gritó Lohne, con los ojos muy enrojecidos, que parecían brillar a pesar de la luz del día - ¡Diles, o yo lo haré por ti!

Blaze dio otro rugido estremecedor y fúrico. Por un par de minutos, todo quedó en silencio mientras el eco del rugido se escuchaba cada vez más levemente hasta desaparecer en el viento. Y Kyra, preocupada, seguía bombardeando la mente de Lohne con preguntas angustiadas, pero éste la ignoraba como nunca había pasado, mientras clavaba la mirada de fuego en los ojos de Looker, que veía las sombras del pasado caer sobre él.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: NUEVAS REVELACIONES

.

-Yo… - el policía de cabellos negros lograba controlar su miedo muy bien, pero no así su sorpresa. – Yo no…

Los presentes no sabían cómo reaccionar. Para ser un policía pokemon, Looker se encontraba de cualquier modo menos alerta. Y para ese trabajo, una reacción como esa puede ser fatal en el momento crucial. Los niños que se encontraban ahí, al igual que los pokemon más pequeños; se escondían detrás de Gaia, Trece, Forest y algunos Gogoat y Rhyhorn. Chiara y Kiss, por el contrario, se acercaron rápidamente a sus entrenadoras para permanecer a su lado.

-¿No les dirás, entonces? – Lohne trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse – ¿No dirás la verdad, policía internacional?

-¡Maryah! – Hannes veía la situación como algo ya peligroso - ¡Llévate a Laila y a los niños de aquí!

Pero la castaña no respondió, ni siquiera le miró. Su atención completa estaba en la situación tan tensa que se había creado.

-No te preocupes, policía. – replicó Lohne – No haría algo tan estúpido como hacer que Blaze ataque a alguien tan cerca de quienes no tienen nada que ver.

En ese momento, Blaze retrocedió, no sin antes lanzar un par de cortos pero fuertes rugidos. Y tras esos mismos rugidos, el resto de pokemon presentes, Kyra incluida, se volvieron de repente hacia Looker. Nueh, al ver esto, se preocupó mucho más.

-A ver, espera, Lohne – Hannes aprovechó para hablar – Looker y Tech querían hablarnos de algo respecto al caso, así que deberíamos…

-Looker – cuestionó el ojiazul, ignorando el intento de Hannes. - ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿De qué verdad está hablando Lohne?

-Eso… fue hace mucho tiempo. – comenzó a hablar el agente, recuperando parte de su compostura – Nunca hubiera pensado que te volvería a ver… Lohne, ¿cierto?

-¿Entonces ustedes ya se conocían? – preguntó Hitvick - ¿Conocías a ese sujeto?

-Déjame que te lo vuelva a repetir – Lohne dio un paso más hacia el policía – Diles la verdad. O yo lo haré por ti.

-Lohne, por favor dinos, ¿de qué hablas? – Nueh se acercó un poco al espacio que había entre los dos pelinegros. - ¿Cómo es que conoces a Looker?

-¿Cómo es que lo conozco? – Lohne miró entonces a Nueh – Ya veo. La policía oculta cosas incluso a sus compañeros, o a quienes llevan tiempo ayudándoles. Pero esa es su idea de cooperación, ¿no es así?

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio. Los ojos de Lohne ardían como flamas, y apretaba los puños, lleno de enojo.

-Por eso los policías no son diferentes a aquellos que dañan a los pokemon – continuó Lohne – por eso no se puede confiar en ellos. Sólo se preocupan por órdenes. No importa quién salga herido de por medio, sus placas y uniformes son más importantes que todo lo demás.

Esta vez, fue Hannes quien tragó saliva. Hitvick y Tech ya habían llevado sus manos a sus costados, listos para sacar una pokeball de ser necesario.

-Todas las personas, todas son iguales. – el pelinegro parecía querer gritar de nuevo, le temblaba la voz – Si aquellos cuyo trabajo es proteger a la gente y a los pokemon no lo hacen. Entonces, ¿Qué se puede esperar de los demás? O son ladrones. O son matones. O son egoístas. O son hipócritas. Dime, policía internacional, ¿En qué categoría crees que aplican tú y los de tu clase?

-Lo he entendido Looker – habló de pronto Nueh – he entendido a Blaze, el charizard de Lohne. Dijo que es tu culpa. Que tuviste la culpa de una gran tragedia. Todos los pokemon aquí presentes lo escucharon. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso nunca me has hablado de ello?

-Oh… - Looker dio un gran suspiro afligido – Por supuesto. Supongo que en el fondo, sabía. Sabía que esto volvería a por mí. Tú puedes olvidar lo que provocas… pero el mundo no lo olvida, y se encarga de recordártelo.

Cuando dijo esto, retrocedió unos pasos, sentándose en un tronco talado cercano. Y dio otro suspiro compungido.

-Ocurrió hace cinco años. – comenzó a narrar Looker – Yo apenas comenzaba a ser un agente en completo activo, y era la primera misión que lideraba.

Mientras narraba, en las mentes de Lohne y de él mismo comenzaban a dibujarse los recuerdos de los acontecimientos de aquel día. Era de noche, y habían sido informados de una enorme operación de robo y extorsión por parte del escurridizo team Rocket. Los rumores de su resurgimiento tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en Kanto y Johto habían sido constantes tanto para las agencias de policía regionales como para la internacional; aclarando que sus operaciones eran en bajo perfil, por lo que era más difícil seguirlos. Pero, aparentemente, algún agente tuvo la iniciativa de infiltrarse en el grupo e informar a la policía internacional, probablemente por necesidad de refuerzos. Y probablemente por eso, cuando Looker y algunas tropas armadas con Growlite, Machamp y Pidgeotto llegaron al lugar, la batalla ya había comenzado en un recinto en las afueras de ciudad Vermilion, habiéndose iniciado un feroz incendio que ya casi cubría completamente el edificio, y arreciaba cerca al bosque que había detrás. Esto preocupó a más de uno de los agentes llegados al lugar.

-¡Señor, necesitamos detener ese incendio! – gritó uno de los policías - ¡Será peligroso que entremos si empeora y estamos dentro!

-Que la división de incendios se haga cargo. – ordenó un Looker de cabellos algo más crecidos y desordenados – en cuanto apaguen el fuego de la entrada, ingresaremos y buscaremos.

-¡División de incendios, ahora, ahora! – indicó el otro policía, volviéndose hacia atrás - ¡Apresúrense!

Varios squirtle, Wartortle y un Blastoise se acercaron a la puerta de ingreso junto a algunos miembros de la policía, y a su orden, lanzaron un tremendo ataque de agua que, efectivamente, hizo retroceder el fuego, dejando el camino libre a los policías de entrar al edificio luego de que un machamp derribara la entrada con una fuerte tacleada.

-¡Ahora, encuéntrenlos! – ordenó Looker - ¡Reduzcan y arresten a todo miembro del team rocket que encuentren! ¡No debemos permitir que reúnan más miembros!

Los policías junto a los pokemon con los que formaban pareja se desplegaron, moviéndose en los diferentes pasillos que daban a la entrada por la que habían ingresado. Empezaron a romper muros, irrumpir en diferentes habitaciones, pero casi no encontraban a nadie. Algunos pokemon capturados por ahí y por allí, que eran inmediatamente liberados, huyendo estos despavoridos. Y las pocas personas con sospechosos uniformes oscuros que encontraban, huían rápidamente tras usar pantallas de humo de pokemon como koffing y weezing. Nunca lograban atrapar a nadie. Y todo lo que ocurría era reportado a Looker por radio, mientras éste se frustraba más y más.

-Ese team Rocket – refunfuñó el policía internacional – es como si supieran que veníamos para acá. Ni siquiera en esta confusión…

-¡Señor! – de repente, un grupo de policías subordinados llegaron a la habitación - ¡Encontramos a esta persona en la entrada posterior!

-Se arrastraba por el suelo cuando le hallamos junto a un pokemon. – dijo otro policía – Creemos que intentaba escapar, pero fue incapacitado por el incendio.

Looker miró a la persona que los agentes traían consigo. Era tan sólo un niño, no pasaba de los 13 o 14. Era de tez blanca y cabellos negros, ojos no muy grandes, y grises; sangraba y estaba muy lastimado y vestido con ropas oscuras y raídas, casi hechas jirones, y le acompañaba un Charmeleon que, a pesar de tener heridas abiertas y dolorosas en su ojo, pecho, hombro y cola, se mantenía de pie y firme tratando de ayudar al chico, que, a diferencia de él, tropezaba mientras caminaba, aunque luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

-Dice que fue él quien hizo la llamada – dijo un policía, sujetando el brazo del chico mientras otro contenía al charmeleon – pero dada su actuación ante nosotros, creemos que es un farol para escapar.

-Tan joven… - musitó Looker – Muy bien, chico. No sé cómo alguien de tu edad tan temprana puede trabajar para un grupo como el team rocket, Pero ahora necesitamos respuestas. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Yo no pertenezco... a ningún grupo – decía el chico, evidentemente agotado, jadeando – Yo los llamé… los pokemon corren peligro… necesito ayuda…

-¿A dónde fueron los miembros del team rocket que estaban aquí? – insisitió Looker desoyendo las palabras del chico. - ¿Cuál es su próximo movimiento?

-No tengo idea, se largaron en vehículos con camuflaje… el incendio es sólo una distracción… - entonces, el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras su charmeleon se zafaba del machamp que lo retenía y corría hacia él. – Escuchen, nada de eso importa ahora… el bosque… un incendio, el fuego… se debe apagar… los pokemon están…

-El incendio ha sido controlado, chico, como podrás ver – señaló Looker, extendiendo la mano mostrando el recinto en que estaban, algo chamuscado, pero no más entre las llamas. – Así que será mejor que dejes de comprar tiempo y respondas a mis preguntas.

-No estoy comprando nada… - el pelinegro perdía la paciencia, ahí de rodillas – Ustedes sólo se deshicieron del fuego inicial. Allá atrás, de cara al bosque hay sustancias inflamables y las llamas los alcanzaron. Pronto un nuevo incendio se alzará, más rápidamente… debemos sacar a los pokemon de ésta área del bosque…

-Señor – interrumpió un policía – hace poco hallamos pokemon capturados, los liberamos inmediatamente. No hemos visto ningún otro cerca.

-¡Es un bosque! – gritó el joven de pronto, golpeando el suelo - ¡Hay pokemon viviendo allí, y el fuego los alcanzará antes de que puedan huir! ¡¿No lo entienden?! ¡Hay que hacer algo rápido!

-Ya es suficiente – dijo entonces Looker – si no vas a decirnos lo que queremos saber, por lo menos inventa una excusa mejor.

Sin perder la seriedad y decepción de su mirada, el agente internacional se volvió hacia los policías que habían traído al chico.

-Reténganlo hasta que se decida a hablar – indicó – y pongan a ese pokemon en custodia. Va a necesitar atención médica.

-¡Rayos, sus agentes también están allá atrás! – seguía gritando el joven - ¡SI NO HACEMOS NADA MUCHOS, VAN A…!

Y de repente, una fuerte explosión interrumpió los gritos del prisionero de los policías, mientras las paredes cercanas eran destruidas y todos los presentes eran arrojados hacia atrás por la onda de choque generada. Cuando se reincorporaron, recuperándose de la caída, todos se vieron nuevamente envueltos por las llamas.

-¡NOOOO! – gritaba desesperado el joven - ¡EL FUEGO! ¡HAY QUE DETENERLO!

Entonces, el radio de Looker se escuchó.

-¡Señor, hemos perdido contacto con muchos de nuestros agentes! – dijo desesperada la voz del comunicador, perturbando a Looker - ¡Sus intercomunicadores están muertos!

-No… - Looker trató de mantenerse profesional a pesar de esas noticias - ¿Alguna señal de los responsables?

-En su última transmisión, informaron que vieron vehículos retirándose a toda marcha, mientras varios individuos uniformados aún escapaban hacia el este. – continuó la voz – Estamos yendo tras ellos.

-¡Háganlo! – dijo Looker – Les alcanzaremos en breve.

El agente cortó la llamada y se volvió hacia los demás policías que había en el lugar.

-Los responsables de este desastre se encuentran en fuga. – comenzó a decir. - ¡Que todas las unidades presentes se dirijan al éste! ¡Que se reúnan con el resto!

-¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO?! – gritó entonces el chico, que se incorporaba con ayuda del pokemon de fuego - ¡HAY QUE APAGAR ESTE FUEGO…!

-Si nos concentramos en esto, el grupo que va tras el team rocket no podrá solo contra ellos si les alcanzan. – respondió secamente el policía – Les capturaremos y les haremos pagar por lo que han hecho. Así que iremos tras ellos.

El joven intentaba con todas sus fuerzas levantarse, mientras miraba furioso e incrédulo al agente.

-Ya hemos llamado a la central de bomberos de la ciudad – dijo Looker – Así que ellos se encargarán del fuego.

-¡Ahí atrás había químicos volátiles! – gruñó el chico, a duras penas poniéndose de pie mientras jadeaba - ¡EL BOSQUE DESAPARECERÁ ANTES DE QUE LOS BOMBEROS LLEGUEN! ¡Y LOS POKEMON…!

-Ya es suficiente, no podemos perder el tiempo – el policía miró hacia los policías cercanos. – Pongan a esos dos bajo custodia, mientras los demás capturamos al team Rocket. Cuando los arrestemos, les interrogaremos a todos.

El agente internacional se retiró del lugar junto a los demás policías, mientras el fuego aumentaba su fuerza tras ellos. El joven pelinegro era casi arrastrado por unos tres policías que lo habían sujetado, mientras el charmeleon que le acompañaba era sujetado por un machamp, y luchaba por zafarse de su poderoso agarre.

-¡NOOO, NO NOS PODEMOS IR…! – Vociferaba todavía el chico - ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO! ¡NO PUEDEN ABANDONARLES!

Pero cuando llegaron a la salida, todos los que se habían quedado fuera, incluso los pokemon de agua, ya se habían ido, o se estaban retirando, hacia el este. El joven miraba esto con ojos incrédulos, jadeando sin saber qué articular. Y entonces, mientras ya lo acercaban a uno de los vehículos para llevárselo a la central de la ciudad, algo imposible pasó.

-Idiotas… - murmuró el chico, apretando los dientes. – Son iguales que ellos…

Looker y los policías que aún estaban ahí se volvieron, interrogantes.

-Team rocket, o quienes fueran… ya se han ido – siguió gruñendo – pero se empeñan en abandonar a quienes aún pueden ser salvados…

-Mira chico – Looker se acercó – no gastes tu voz, la necesitarás para responder nuestras preguntas cuando esto termi…

-¡NO VOY A QUEDARME CON UNA TURBA DE INÚTILES Y ESTÚPIOS POLICÍAS SIN CEREBRO! – Rugió entonces el chico - ¡YO NO VOY A ABANDONAR A ESOS POKEMON INOCENTES! ¡NO PUEDO!

Y entonces sucedió. Looker vio como los ojos grises y rabiosos de ese niño se tenían de un rojo vivo como las llamas del fuego que consumía nuevamente el recinto del que habían salido.

-¿Qué… que es esto? – Looker retrocedió un par de pasos al contemplar tal cosa.

-¡YO NO LO HARÉ! – gritó el chico, contrayendo sus brazos, forcejeando con los policías - ¡YO NO SERÉ COMO USTEDES, CERDOS HIPÓCRITAS!

Y de una forma increíble, el chico se quitó de encima con un gran grito a los policías que le sujetaban, arrojándolos contra el suelo a una distancia mayor de la que las fuerzas de un chico de su edad le permitirían, más aún con el daño que tenía. Al mismo tiempo, el charmeleon lanzaba un lanzallamas contra la cara del machamp que lo sujetaba, obligándole a soltarle.

-¡Pero qué…! – Looker sacó una pokeball de su costado, listo para pelear, al igual que el resto de agentes que estaba allí. - ¡No te conviene pelear con todos…!

Pero, contrario a lo que pensaban, el muchacho se echó a correr directo hacia el incendio del ya derruido lugar, yendo el pokemon de fuego tras él, no sin antes dirigirles a los policías una última mirada llena de furia.

-¡Alto! – exclamó Looker, espantado - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Es peligroso, regresa, chico….!

Pero tan pronto como el chico y el pokemon desaparecieron entre el fuego, dos nuevas explosiones más pequeñas derribaron el techo, cuyos escombros bloquearon el paso de los policías.

-¿Señor? – Uno de los policías subordinados a Looker se acercó - ¿Qué hacemos?

Looker miró frente a él. El techo había colapsado, y si no había aplastado al muchacho y al charmeleon, entonces el fuego lo haría. Ya no había nada que pudieran hacer. Aún perturbado por lo que acababa de ver, el policía internacional dio un suspiro y recuperó la expresión seria.

-Movámonos. – dijo entonces – Los bomberos se encargarán del fuego aquí. Nosotros debemos ir tras el team rocket. Éste crimen no quedará impune.

Subiendo todos rápidamente a una camioneta blindada, los agentes restantes incluído Looker de desplazaron a toda velocidad hacia el este. Dando una última mirada hacia atrás, Looker logró ver como las llamas del incendio ya habían alcanzado el bosque, formando un nuevo gigantesco incendio; y avanzaban a gran velocidad. Pudo escuchar muchos pokemon huyendo y gritando despavoridos; mientras ellos se alejaban.

-Ese chico tenía razón… - murmuró el policía, ocultando su mirada afectada de los subordinados que le acompañaban – Decía la verdad. El bosque… ruego por que los bomberos lleguen rápido…

El vehículo pronto perdió de vista el recinto mientras se adentraba en el exterior de la ciudad, tratando de alcanzar a los criminales que escaparon y a sus compañeros. Pero en su mente, los recuerdos de lo que acababa de presenciar lo mantuvieron largo rato ensimismado. Y así, apesadumbrado como se sintió en ese entonces, así se encontraba el policía internacional, sentado en ese tronco seco talado, mientras narraba su experiencia en la que había conocido a Lohne. Y ahora este chico estaba de nuevo frente a él, cinco años más tarde, más grande y fuerte, al igual que su pokemon, y ambos, todavía, muy enojados.

-No es cierto… - Nueh retrocedió un par de pasos impactado - ¿Tu de verdad…?

-La misión, la orden… era capturar al team rocket. – siguió hablando Looker, con tristeza – Y, como mi primera misión, sentí que no podía fallar. Decidí darle prioridad a las órdenes. Supongo que la perdida de algunos de mis agentes en esa explosión no me dejó pensar en nada más…

-Dejaste que ocurriera – Nueh puso una mano en su boca, tratando de controlar sus nervios – Tu provocaste…

-Así es. –aceptó arrepentido, Looker, bajando más la cabeza ahí sentado – Mi elección de no creerle a ese joven, porque me pareció sospechoso, me impidió pensar en cerciorarme de que pudiera estar diciendo la verdad. Y por ello, policías y pokemon perecieron en ese incidente…

-Y dime, policía internacional – Lohne aún estaba enojado, pero parecía haberse calmado sólo un poco - ¿Cómo les fue con esos fugitivos? ¿Los atraparon acaso?

Los presentes se volvieron de nuevo a mirar a Looker.

-No. Desaparecieron completamente. – Looker alzó la vista hacia Lohne. – Supongo que lo que decías del camuflaje en sus vehículos era verdad, porque no hallamos un solo rastro de ellos. Y las huellas de ruedas eran confusas y se perdían en puntos sin salida.

-¿Y qué paso en ese bosque? – preguntó de pronto Laila - ¿Qué paso con los pokemon silvestres que había allá?

-No lo sé… - respondió Looker – El informe que recibí describía como el incendio había crecido a proporciones casi incontrolables cuando los bomberos llegaron. Requirieron de muchos de sus activos para detener el fuego, y buena parte de los árboles y plantas se habían perdido. Pero no hallamos ningún pokemon, vivo o herido, ni rastro siquiera. Imaginamos que habían escapado cuando todo comenzó…

-Imaginaron… - gruñó Lohne – claro, eso hacen. Imaginan. Deducen. Conjeturan. Todo de acuerdo a la conveniencia del modo más fácil y rápido de hacer las cosas. Como siempre, no saben nada.

-Entonces, los ojos de Lohne perdieron su color rojo, volviendo a ser grises, mientras relajaba su cuerpo y parecía que temblaba.

-No saben nada… - repitió Lohne – nunca saben nada…

Entonces, el joven pelinegro pareció desfallecer, comenzando a caer hacia adelante, como si fuera a aterrizar de rodillas contra el suelo. Pero rápidamente, Haken y Jin lograron sujetarlo, mientras Blaze acariciaba su hocico contra la cabeza de su amigo.

-Lohne… - Laila se acercó unos pasos hacia el grupo del chico - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasa…?

-Por favor, déjenlo en paz por un momento – de repente, Laila y Nueh escucharon la voz de Kyra en sus cabezas – esto es algo… muy doloroso para él y para nosotros.

Habiendo escuchado esto, los únicos dos que la habían oído, junto a los demás, vieron como Lohne se recuperaba a medias, afirmando sus pies en el suelo y palpando agradecido a su sceptile y su greninja. Acto seguido, se volvió en silencio hacia el lado opuesto y se retiró junto a sus pokemon hacia el límite del rancho skiddo, atrás de la vivienda y el granero, perdiéndose entre los fajos de heno que había cerca de éstos y quedando fuera de la vista. Mientras los presentes asimilaban lo que habían escuchado, Maryah clavaba su vista hacia donde Lohne y sus pokemon se habían ido. Aun cuando ya no estaba a la vista, no apartaba los ojos del lugar, con una duda latente en su pecho, golpeándole con fuerza. Finalmente, una expresión decidida se posó en su rostro.

-Eso fue… - Hannes casi se arroja a sentarse en el suelo – cielos…

-Lohne se ve… muy triste – dijo Laila entonces, captando la atención de los presentes – el recuerda lo que el señor policía contó. Está muy triste…

-A saber cómo habrá sobrevivido a tamaño desastre – dijo Tech – realmente es un chico muy duro.

-Si logró salir de esa, tras actuar tan imprudentemente. – habló Hitvick, algo impresionado – No sé si lo he dicho antes, pero si no fuera tan odioso y pedante, se ganaría mi respeto.

-¿Cómo pudiste no habérmelo contado, Looker? – decía Nueh, dolido. – Celebi y yo confiamos en ti. Te vimos como alguien que lucha por la gente y los pokemon antes que cualquier cosa.

-Y lo hago – respondió Looker, serio – Desde ese día, tras ver lo que ocurrió y lo que mis decisiones causaron… decidí nunca más seguir una orden si ésta iba contra mis principios. Me he metido en muchos líos con los altos cargos por eso. Lo sabes, Nueh.

-Esto es algo muy grave, Looker… - Nueh continuaba reclamando pasivamente – Estoy seguro de que eres como pienso, pero nunca creí que tal evento estuviera manchando de tal modo tu conciencia. Me hubiese gustado saberlo antes…

-El recuerdo de eso me atormenta cada vez que estoy en una situación parecida. – replicó el policía internacional – Cada vez que me indican seguir órdenes que no priorizan a inocentes, los gritos del chico, de ese charmeleon y de los pokemon que escuché a la distancia hacer eco en mi cabeza. Me recuerdan… que no debo cometer tal error otra vez.

-Hey, Maryah, no has dicho nada desde hace un rato – dijo Hannes, algo tembloroso - ¿tú qué piensas de todo esto?

Al no recibir respuesta, el joven policía se volvió. No encontró a nadie, Maryah había desaparecido, dejando allí a Kiss y a Gaia.

-Hey, ¿A dónde fue Maryah? – preguntó Hannes, aclarando la garganta un poco - ¿Alguien la ha visto?

Los niños y Laila comenzaron a buscar mirando a todos lados, y luego los otros hicieron lo mismo. Laila de pronto pensó en mirar hacia cierto lugar, y allí encontró a Maryah, ya lejos llegando con paso algo sigiloso hacia el mismo extremo del rancho al que Lohne se había ido. Los demás no tardaron en notarlo también momentos después.

-Hermana… - Laila murmuró más para sí misma - ¿Qué estás haciendo…?

-A ver, escuchen – Hannes dio un par de palmas sobreponiéndose a la sensación del momento – vamos a entrar a la casa, a sentarnos y a calmarnos. Bebamos un poco de leche caliente de Gogoat para relajarnos. Al menos así logramos que un poco de ambiente positivo nos llegue.

Apenas dijo esto, se acercó a Trece y a Forest, regresando a ambos a sus pokeball una vez que éstos le vieron llegar con ellos.

-Tiene razón – Tech aprobaba la decisión – vamos a entrar. Hannes, agradecemos tu hospitalidad.

-Seguro – dijo Hannes, sonriendo a medias – Looker, será mejor que usted entre también. Necesitará más que ninguno de nosotros una bebida caliente.

-Sí… - el policía de cabellos negros se puso de pie, y avanzó hacia la vivienda, dando una última mirada hacia donde vio que su joven conocido se retiraba.

Mientras todos ingresaban, Hannes llamó a los niños para que les acompañaran, dándoles pase al hogar junto a sus amigos pokemon. Entonces miró hacia donde lograba distinguir que se había detenido Maryah, preguntándose por qué.

-Será mejor que vaya a sacarla de ahí – dijo Hannes – si Lohne la encuentra allí, quien sabe si tengamos una nueva pelea…

-Espera – Nueh, que se había quedado atrás con él, puso su mano en el hombro del policía, deteniéndolo – Deja que yo vaya.

-Pero Nueh…

-Hace poco logré comunicarme muy bien con Lohne – expresó el ojiazul – así que estoy seguro de que puedo evitar mejor que tú una confrontación entre ellos dos si algo llega a pasar.

-¿Qué tu hiciste qué…?

Entonces, Hannes logró ver la mirada de Nueh. Era seria, pero muy segura. Eligió ceder.

-De acuerdo. Te lo encargo. – concedió el moreno.

Sin decir nada más, Nueh se encaminó al lugar, mientras que Hannes no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que entró a la casa. El ojiazul caminó y se acercó por detrás a la joven castaña, que no se volvió a mirarle a pesar de que ya era evidente para ella, debido al ruido, que alguien se había acercado.

-Se sentó ahí mismo, y no se ha movido. – habló de pronto la joven – Creo que ninguno de ellos ha notado que estoy aquí. Sus pokemon hacen ruidos de cuando en cuando, como si le hablaran.

-Estoy seguro de que le están hablando – dijo Nueh – Les puedo entender.

-¿Y qué le dicen, - la joven de pronto se volvió hacia el joven, al reconocer de quien se trataba – Nueh?

-No es algo que sea de nuestra incumbencia, – replicó con certeza el violáceo – así que me sabría mal revelártelo. Pero… ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué le has seguido?

-Yo… - la joven no podía contestar – yo…

-¿Quieres que vayamos los dos a hablarle? – preguntó entonces Nueh, con voz cálida – Puede que él no lo acepte, pero quizá necesite hablar con alguien.

-No puedo… - dijo de pronto Maryah, caminando en dirección opuesta, de vuelta a la casa – No sabría que decirle.

El ojiazul vio como Maryah se alejaba con paso lento y desganado, pero entonces pensó que esa era su decisión. Entonces, regresando la vista al frente, entró por el pequeño espacio detrás del granero, separado de la cerca del rancho apenas por un par de metros. Allí, donde Lohne se había refugiado junto a sus amigos pokemon. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por esconder su presencia en el lugar, cuando fue visto por el grupo.

-Lo siento… - dijo de pronto Nueh – No tenía idea de que algo como eso hubiera ocurrido.

-Por supuesto que no lo sabías. – Lohne apartó la mirada – De haber sido así, Kyra lo hubiera visto.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó entonces el pelinegro - ¿Cuál es la opinión que tienes de ese policía al que ayudas? ¿Crees que aún puedes confiar en él?

-Ciertamente es difícil hacerlo. – respondió con honestidad Nueh – No es que seamos grandes amigos, pero esas cosas no se le ocultan a alguien que quiere ayudarte a proteger a los demás.

-¿Pero? – Lohne sabía que había un "pero" de por medio.

-Pero también sé que está genuinamente arrepentido. – dijo Nueh, convencido. – Y a pesar de ese error, o mejor dicho; gracias a él, se ha convertido en una persona de verdadera confianza, con auténtica preocupación por los inocentes, ya sean personas o pokemon.

-Hmpf. – Lohne resopló con ironía – Eso podría ser cierto. Pero no cambia lo que ocurrió. No cambia lo que hizo. Lo que provocó.

-Yo también estoy molesto, Lohne. – expresó Nueh entonces – Pero para estar en paz y armonía con lo que nos rodea, es necesario aprender a perdonar…

-¿Perdonar? – cuestionó Lohne, con total fastidio - ¿Perdonar, dices? No estoy seguro de que dirías lo mismo si hubieses estado allí.

-¿Allí? –Nueh se acercó un poco – Con "allí" te refieres…

-Yo lo vi todo, Nueh – Lohne hablaba como si ya no supiera o le importara si el otro joven le escuchaba – Vi todo lo que ocurrió. Y aún ahora tras cinco años lo veo claro en mi mente… Yo había escapado del derrumbe que me separó de ese montón de idiotas inútiles… Sentía el calor del fuego quemando mi piel, y hubiera sido incinerado si Blaze no me hubiese sacado de ahí. Me haló hacia afuera, al bosque…

Y entonces fue Lohne quien se encontró narrando lo que había ocurrido. En su memoria veía el bosque encendido en llamas, mientras él estaba en el suelo tras haber sido halado por su amigo, que aun herido, lo protegía como podía. Con esfuerzo, se puso de pie ayudado por Blaze, y pronto se encontraron en medio del grotesco espectáculo del fuego consumiendo y haciendo cenizas el bosque detrás de ciudad Vermilion. A donde quiera que miraban, pokemon de todo tipo escapaban y gemían en total terror y desasosiego, buscando encontrar un camino donde huir, o un agujero para guarecerse o salvar sus vidas. Ramas con nidos y pokemon bicho en ellas caían al suelo pastoso que también se incendiaba. Y ahí vio, horrorizado, como estos pokemon bicho perecían entre el fuego sobre el que habían caído, dando terribles graznidos de dolor y miedo, hasta quedar inmóviles y cubiertos por más fuego y maderos chamuscados. Y lo mismo iba ocurriendo con otros tipos de pokemon que trataban de huir, algunos con fuego sobre ellos mientras corrían, y otros rodando en lo poco de suelo terroso y seco que había para intentar apagarlo. Allí, Lohne cayó de rodillas, viendo, como en una terrible pesadilla, como sufrían y perecían pokemon por todos lados, y otros apenas si huían adentrándose en el bosque, a veces haciendo que el fuego se expandiera más en su afán desesperado de quitárselo de encima.

-Ah… ah…

Aunque hubiese tratado de cerrar los ojos ante ese horror, Lohne no podía. Estaban allí, abiertos, mezclando el rojo en que se habían tornado con el reflejo rojizo que de por si tenían las llamas. Su voz no salía, y solo podía articular breves sonidos que delataban su tremendo miedo y espanto. Pero no duró mucho, ya que pronto este miedo no pudo contenerse más en su pecho, culminando en un sonoro grito de terror, acompañado de un torrente de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – la voz del chico fluctuaba entre esos terribles gritos y gemidos lastimeros - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

El joven halaba sus cabellos con desesperación y seguía gritando y jadeando mientras veía lo que ocurría, con la cabeza revuelta y sin poder pensar en nada. Creyó que enloquecería. Pero entonces, un zarpazo leve le devolvió, al menos temporalmente, los cabales. El joven Lohne miró hacia el sitio del que vino el golpe, encontrando a su charmeleon frente a él, jadeante, pero rugiéndole clamando por su atención, como pidiéndole que reaccione.

-Blaze… - las lágrimas continuaban resbalando de los ojos del joven – esto es horrible… no podemos hacer nada…

Pero, oponiéndose a la afirmación de su amigo, Blaze comenzó a mover sus garras en el suelo como si tratara de excavar, arrojando grandes cortinas de arena sobre el fuego que tenían cerca, resultando a duras penas, y de manera insuficiente. Entonces Lohne se sobrepuso, se levantó y usó sus propias manos lastimadas para sacar tierra del suelo y arrojarla contra los árboles cercanos y los pokemon que aún estaban por ahí escapando de las llamas. Pero era inútil. El fuego crecía más rápido de lo que solo un chico y su pokemon, ambos heridos, podían manejar.

-No podemos… - continuaba jadeando el muchacho, deteniéndose – necesitamos… necesitamos…

Entonces se puso de pie y puso todas sus energías en forzar lo más que pudo su garganta ya gastada.

-¡AYUDAAAA! – clamaba el joven con alaridos - ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOOOOR! ¡NECESITAMOS… AYUDA…ayuda…!

Poco a poco la voz del joven se apagaba, mientras este se sujetaba el cuello sintiendo ya el dolor, tosiendo y respirando como podía. Y entonces, escucharon un crujir profundo y fuerte, cuya procedencia no lograron descifrar sino hasta que, segundos después, Lohne y su pokemon tenían un gran árbol chamuscado cayendo sobre ellos.

-¡BLAZE!

El joven se arrojó por su amigo de fuego, que no había dejado de arrojar tierra, y lo sacó del camino del árbol, salvándolo de un aplastamiento seguro. Y allí, en el suelo seco en que se encontraban, las fuerzas se les agotaron, quedando Blaze inconsciente en el acto, mientras a él mismo, los ojos se le cerraban y su mente se nublaba, mientras los sonidos del bosque quemándose, el fuego crepitando y los pokemon huyendo como podían resonaban en lo que le quedaba de conciencia.

-Ayuda… - continuó Lohne, susurrando, con voz ronca y gastada – Ayuden… a esos…

Y entonces, todo se oscureció. Mientras perdía el conocimiento escuchó a lo lejos unas sirenas, que apenas sí no eran ahogadas por los sonidos del infierno que había junto a ellos. Y allí quedaron, en el suelo, sin saber si morirían allí o no. El edificio cercano del que habían escapado seguía derrumbándose, pero ni esos enormes ruidos de derrumbe lograron despertarles. Nada. Y así, con los ojos cerrados, continuaba Lohne evocando el terrorífico recuerdo que narraba, abriéndolos de pronto para encontrar a sus amigos pokemon y a Nueh junto a él.

-Todos esos pokemon… - Continuaba hablando el pelinegro – estaban en peligro. Caían y morían frente a mí. Y yo no podía hacer nada. Blaze era impotente…

-Lohne… - Nueh no sabía que otra cosa podía decir al ver lo que tenía frente a sí.

-Ellos también eran víctimas, Nueh – sin darse cuenta, Lohne ya había comenzado a derramar lágrimas de frustración, y su voz sonaba temblorosa – Esos policías sabían en que se metían, los riesgos que corrían. ¡Pero esos pokemon eran inocentes…! ¡INOCENTES…! ¡No tenían nada que ver con los asuntos de los humanos, con esos criminales o con la policía…! Pero aun así… aun así…

El joven ya comenzaba a sollozar. Y Nueh, empático como era, sentía su corazón aplastarse, mientras veía a Kyra abrazarse fuertemente a su amigo entrenador, Leor y Jin hincaban la rodilla en el suelo como si mostraran respeto a un caído, Haken y Mach gruñían impotentes, y Blaze continuaba frotando su cabeza contra la de Lohne, compartiendo su dolor y buscando consolarle.

-¿Alguna vez… has visto a alguien morir en el fuego, Nueh? – preguntó Lohne, tratando de recuperarse rápido, secándose las lágrimas y mirando a Nueh. Yo sí. Vi la muerte extendiéndose frente a mí…

Nueh no respondía. Sólo escuchaba, muy perturbado, y sentía, como sólo él podía hacerlo, las emociones que a Lohne y a su grupo embargaban en ese momento.

-Por eso no puedo perdonarles… - continuó el joven pelinegro, ya casi recuperado y habiendo limpiado como pudo sus lágrimas – Por eso no puedo confiar en ellos… Porque no son diferentes a toda la clase de basura con la que me he encontrado, antes y después de aquello.

-¿Cómo… sobreviviste a aquello? – preguntó Nueh de pronto - ¿Alguien fue a ayudarte?

-Desperté al día siguiente en una camilla del centro pokemon de la ciudad. – respondió Lohne – Blaze estaba a mi lado, lleno de vendajes, así como yo. Pero, quizá por mi apariencia, noté que había agentes de la policía de la ciudad custodiando la salida. Así que permanecí allí hasta que Blaze despertó.

-¿Y qué hiciste? – preguntó Nueh, aún curioso - ¿Acaso te arrestaron?

-Escapamos apenas nos recuperamos. – contestó el joven – y nos quitamos de encima a quien halláramos en nuestro camino, hasta que logramos perderlos. Por fortuna, mi rostro estaba totalmente vendado. No pudieron seguirme ni identificarme.

-Pudiste permitir que te ayudaran… - Nueh dio su opinión, pero calló al ver la expresión de Lohne.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo único que no vi en esas camillas? – preguntó el joven – Pokemon. A los pokemon del bosque que huían del fuego. No dudo que varios escaparan, pero tampoco que muchos más hayan resultado heridos… o peor. Pero no había ni uno solo. Sólo Blaze. Y sólo porque yo estaba con él.

-No puedo… - Nueh se trababa, seguía sin poder opinar algo concreto – creer que eso…

-Por eso debo ser más fuerte… junto a mis amigos – dijo Lohne de pronto, mientras Nueh le miraba sorprendido – Debo ser más poderoso. El más fuerte… para que algo como eso no vuelva a ocurrir frente a mí. Nunca más.

Apenas terminó de hablar, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida en la que Nueh estaba atravesado, dándole paso éste último. Sin embargo, Lohne se detuvo al lado del ojiazul y le miró con una expresión triste.

-Eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto. – confesó el chico. – Hah, apenas te conozco, ¿por qué rayos lo hice? Tal vez porque te percibo diferente a los demás. Tal vez porque somos parecidos. Tal vez porque Kyra confía en ti. Honestamente, empiezo a creer que eres realmente alguien en quien se puede confiar.

El pelinegro avanzó un par de pasos, mientras sus pokemon le seguían casi al milímetro.

-Así que, – continuó Lohne, posando brevemente su mano en el hombro de su mayor – no me decepciones, ¿quieres?

El grupo continuó su marcha, saliendo nuevamente al campo abierto del rancho. El joven dio una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló, sintiendo como si se sacara un peso de encima. Pero entonces, escuchó un casi imperceptible ruido. Miró hacia un lado, y junto al resto, incluyendo Nueh, que había salido tras ellos, vieron a Maryah, que nunca se fue, sentada en un fajo de heno, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos mientras muchas lágrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos. Y la joven, aún en ese estado, se volvió hacia ellos al notar que habían salido y había sido notada.

-¿Maryah? – Nueh se sorprendió de verla - ¿Entonces tú estabas…?

\- Lo siento… - la chica continuaba llorando, tratando de articular las palabras, mientras miraba a Lohne – De veras… lo siento tanto…

Lohne la miró a los ojos. No eran lágrimas de cocodrilo. Aun así, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? No esperaba que algún entrometido escuchara cosas que no le competían. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar. No se sentía con ánimos para reclamar. O pelear. O para nada en particular. Volvió a pensar en cómo sus lágrimas eran más que honestas. Desvió la mirada antes de que ocurriera algo más.

-No importa… respondió suavemente el muchacho. – Ya no importa…

Junto a sus pokemon, el joven avanzó hacia la casa del rancho, para sorpresa de los otros dos jóvenes.

-Espera, Lohne – le dijo Nueh - ¿Seguro que puedes…?

-El policía dijo que ese… - Lohne trató, nuevamente, de calmarse – ese tipo… que vino contigo, tenía algo que decirnos respecto a este caso. Y aún estoy en él. Por mis propias razones.

El joven miró de pronto a sus compañeros, que asintieron como si entendieran lo que quería de ellos. Uno por uno, fue regresándolos a sus pokeball, Blaze el último, mientras éste lanzaba un corto rugido suave, como pidiéndole que se animara. Una vez todos a salvo en sus pokeball, excepto por Kyra, que odiaba la suya, el joven continuó su marcha dejando atrás a Nueh y a Maryah.

-Entonces nunca te fuiste – dijo Nueh, calmadamente.

-Me… disculpo… - la joven sacó su pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, mientras trataba de recuperarse. – No debí ser tan entrometida.

-¿Te preocupas por él? – preguntó Nueh - ¿Significa algo en particular para ti?

-Para mí… - la chica bajó la mirada, sin saber cómo responder.

-¿Maryah?

-¿Soy… acaso soy una mala persona?

-¿Qué dices?

-Me entristece que haya pasado por algo como eso… - la chica se volvió hacia Nueh, quien vio que pequeñas lágrimas volvían a asomarse – Pero estoy feliz… porque… sé que puede llorar. Y ahora veo que aún tiene un corazón… ¿Estoy siendo mala persona?

Nueh se sorprendió. Ese comentario no podía ser aislado, debía venir de algo mucho más profundo. Pero eligió no preguntar al respecto. No era el momento apropiado. Sólo sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que eres una chica maravillosa. – dijo de pronto el ojiazul – No te preocupes por probárselo. En algún momento lo notará. Todo estará bien.

La chica, ignorante sobre qué tan en serio decía esto Nueh, se volvió de nuevo al frente y terminó de secarse las lágrimas.

-Vamos, debemos unirnos a los otros – indicó suavemente Nueh.

-Sí – aceptó la joven. – Vamos ya.

La castaña se desvió un poco del camino acercándose a Gaia y a Kiss, acariciando a la primera antes de regresarla a su pokeball. Curioso, el pikachu trepó al hombro de su compañera.

-Vamos… - repitió la joven, casi murmurando.

Dentro de la vivienda, todos se habían reunido en el comedor de la misma. Los niños pasaban el rato junto a sus pokemon, mientras Laila y Chiara permanecían junto a Hannes. Sentados en torno a la mesa, Tech y Looker bebían cada uno una pequeña taza de bebida caliente. Como era su costumbre, Hitvick permaneció de pie junto a su superior. Dando un largo suspiro, Looker puso sobre el posavasos su taza, todavía reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado hace un rato.

-No debes agobiarte demasiado – decía Tech – todos cometemos errores como humanos que somos.

-No se trata simplemente de haber cometido un error. – respondió el agente, mientras sacaba una pokeball de su saco – Se trata de esos pokemon que pagaron el precio por ello, digo, no sé qué haría si algo así ocurriera con mi compañero pokemon. Y por ese chico que debió haber visto todo lo que ocurrió. O por Nueh… ah, estoy seguro de que está enfadado.

-Ese es un asunto del pasado. – replicó Tech – Si un error ayuda a alguien a evolucionar como persona, entonces no fue completamente en vano.

-Voy a tener que detenerte ahí… antes de que digas algo que no debes.

Los presentes se volvieron hacia la entrada, de donde venía el sonido. En ese instante, Lohne y su Gardevoir ingresaban a la casa, y se apostaron cerca a la entrada del comedor en que se encontraban los demás. Looker guardó su pokeball nuevamente tras su gabardina.

-Lohne… - Hannes fue el primero en verlo cuando su voz se escuchó – creí que tú…

-Para bien o para mal, sigo metido en este asunto. – interrumpió el pelinegro – Así que, ya que dijiste que tenían algo que decirnos, escucharé. Yo decidiré si me interesa o no.

A pesar de que hablaba con un tono mucho más tranquilo que el que tenía antes, y el rojo había desaparecido de sus ojos; Laila y el policía podían notar claramente que sus ojos grises, nuevamente afilados, se habían clavado en Looker, que le rehuía la mirada como podía.

-Muy bien – dijo de pronto Tech - ¿Dónde están los otros dos jóvenes?

Como si respondieran a su pregunta, en ese mismo instante, Nueh ingresó al hogar junto a Maryah. Laila notó como esta se había quitado su pañuelo del rostro y lo guardaba rápidamente en el bolsillo, tratando de disimular.

-Ahora estamos todos, Tech. – dijo Hitvick, avanzando – Podemos comenzar.

-Y pensar que habíamos dicho que los niños no tenían que enterarse de esto… - Dijo Hannes, algo apenado.

-Me parece mejor que estén aquí dentro ahora que los pokemon más fuertes ya no están ahí. – dijo Hitvick, volviéndose luego a Looker. – Es hora de hablar de nuestro plan de acción.

Sí – Looker se puso de pie. – Les diré lo que haremos de ahora en adelante.

El policía internacional se situó en un lugar de la habitación en la que estaba seguro que todos le veían.

-Muy bien, - Looker aclaró la garganta antes de continuar – dada la información que tenemos, y los giros que ha dado el caso desde antes que Nueh y yo llegáramos, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que debemos… separar al grupo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso los niños presentes. Una reacción que al parecer los superiores se esperaban.

-¿Separarnos…? – se le escapó a Laila, mientras Chiara frotaba su hocico contra ella.

-Me temo que sí, querida. – dijo Tech – Y me temo que eres una de las principales piezas de este caso.

La chiquilla se mostró algo temerosa, pero Maryah se acercó rápidamente a ella y tomó su mano. La pelirroja le sonrió agradecida.

-El rastreador de esos criminales, el que logramos hallar en la niña, Laila – continuó Hitvick – Nos hace pensar que pueden tener especial interés en ella y su pokemon.

-Y dado que lograron seguir la señal del mismo muy cerca de ésta área, - habló Tech de nuevo – no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que vuelvan por ella.

-Pero creí que ya se habían deshecho de ese rastreador… - Maryah no entendía el porqué de la situación.

-Lo hicimos. Y Hannes se ha encargado de alterarlo para que la señal se mueva a un punto al azar cada cierto tiempo.

-¿Alterarlo?

-Verás, – Hannes tomó la palabra – La señal que ese rastreador emitía abarcaba un área extensa, así que no necesariamente tienen que saber que Laila estuvo o está aquí en el rancho Skiddo. Pero para prevenir, logré trucar un poco el sistema, para que, si aún cuentan con algún aparato para rastrearlo, éste se mueva de manera aleatoria cada varios días, como si nos estuviésemos moviendo sin parar.

-Y eso los despistaría, – Maryah se calmó – comprendo. ¿Entonces por qué necesitamos separarnos?

-El que Hannes trucara esa señal sólo es un seguro. Nosotros y el resto de policías que trajimos permanecerán aquí.

-¿Y a quiénes abarca exactamente ese "nosotros"?

Laila notó como el agarre de su mano por parte de Maryah se había fortalecido un poco.

-Bueno, según lo expuesto… - Tech se acomodó un poco el uniforme en el área de los hombros – Laila debe salir del rancho con protección. Debe moverse en todo momento hasta que este caso se resuelva o hasta que estemos seguros de que no la están siguiendo.

-¡¿Acaso enloquecieron?! – gritó la joven castaña de repente.

-Maryah, cálmate – Hannes trató de acercarse, pero la chica lo alejó de una mirada.

-¡¿Hasta que el caso se resuelva?! ¡¿Tienen idea de cuánto tiempo durará eso?!

Los niños comenzaron a hacerse preguntas, mientras escuchaban lo que ocurría. Pero inevitablemente, todos posaban sus miradas en Laila, que se había vuelto el centro de la conversación.

-¡Laila tiene tanto derecho a volver a casa como los demás! – siguió rugiendo Maryah - ¡¿Cuánto tiempo creen que una niña pequeña deba estarse moviendo por la región…?!

-Si no hacemos algo, no habrá más opciones que esa. – dijo Hitvick.

-Tenemos una pequeña esperanza… - habló Tech de pronto, con un tono más optimista. – Tú y Hannes han confirmado que, durante la batalla de aquella noche, les fue dicho que este grupo STRIFE "no se preocupa por nimiedades, sino por aquello que les es útil". Así que es probable que pronto dejen de buscar a éstos chicos. Dudo que, tras sus fracasos, sigan siendo prioridad… sobre todo porque ahora hay algo más…

Lohne entonces miró al policía de piel oscura. El jamás le mencionó lo que esa tenebrosa chica le había dicho mientras se escapaba. Entonces miró a Maryah. Ella había estado ahí, así que posiblemente ella les había informado. Y esto no era lo que le fastidiaba, sino que tal vez, les habló de otras cosas. Y estaba ese "algo más" que acababan de mencionar.

-Eso es… - Maryah dio un gran respiro – eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Esperamos que sí. – contestó Looker – Si tras estudiar la situación, vemos que no se vuelven a acercar a ésta área y no hay más incidentes, trataremos de llevar a los chicos a sus hogares. Dado que no son de ésta región, tendremos que emplear agencias de viaje y algún agente de la policía les acompañará para protegerles.

-Entonces… - Lohne habló de pronto - ¿por qué no hicieron eso desde un principio? Si el temor era que hubiese algún agente de STRIFE infiltrado en estas agencias, pudieron asignarle algún policía para cuidar de él. Así, si hubiese algún imprevisto, el o ellos se encargarían.

-El caso no había avanzado lo suficiente. – dijo Tech – No teníamos la total certeza de que…

-Tecnicismos, claro. – interrumpió el pelinegro, cruzando los brazos. – Entonces, ¿Qué tal esto? La… policía internacional, podría traer vehículos de transporte de amplias distancias aquí y usarlos para transportar...

-Tampoco podemos hacer eso – contestó Looker, aun tratando de no mirarle directamente – el caso no ha sido asignado a un nivel más allá de Gamma. La solución que planteas sólo se contempla a partir del nivel Beta superior, Alfa o…

-Niveles de emergencia, ¿eh? – Lohne parecía como si fuera a empezar a reírse del policía – Ya veo, tiene sentido. Los casos nuevos nunca importan a nadie hasta que algo muy malo ocurre.

Nuevamente el silencio. Hannes, nervioso, miraba a ambos lados, primero hacia sus superiores, luego hacia Lohne. Y así se mantuvo hasta que un lado volvió a tomar la palabra. Y ese fue Tech.

-Imaginamos que pensarías así. Pero, desafortunadamente, no podemos hacer nada más.

-Por supuesto que no… como si no lo hubiera sabido…

-Lohne – Laila se volvió hacia el interrumpiéndole de repente – Está bien. Ellos no tienen la culpa.

-Tampoco tú. – dijo Maryah, mirando a la niña.

-Ellos quieren que estemos a salvo… - continuó la pelirroja, como si no hubiese escuchado a la joven que tomaba su mano – Y no entiendo bien cómo es que las cosas funcionan. Pero si ayudo, aunque sea un poco, a que nadie más esté en peligro, entonces lo haré… Haré caso aunque tarde un poco más en volver a casa…

Lohne veía a la niña mirándole. En sus ojos podía ver que le estaba costando un tremendo dolor decir lo que estaba diciendo. Pensó en ello detenidamente. Una niña pequeña estaba poniendo la seguridad de los otros por delante de su evidente y ferviente deseo de volver a su hogar. Quizá no era tan solo una mocosa molesta. Con una pizca de un nuevo respeto por ese discurso, el joven guardó silencio tras un resoplido. La pequeña le agradeció con los ojos, como si supiera la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo entonces;

-Además, tú estarás conmigo, ¿verdad Lohne? Tú vas a cuidar de mí hasta que regrese a casa, ¿verdad?

Lohne no cambió su expresión para nada, ni respondió con palabras. Pero, para sorpresa de muchos allí, procedió a mover la cabeza en asentimiento. Los azules ojos de la chiquilla se iluminaron, mientras Kyra sonreía satisfecha.

-Eso es bueno – dijo Tech – porque debemos asegurarnos de que el grupo que salga de aquí sea pequeño. No deben llamar la atención.

-Entonces – siguió Looker – la niña, Laila, partirá del rancho Skiddo protegida por… éste joven.

Lohne sonrió con algo de ferocidad, mirándole fijamente.

-Sin embargo, no podemos depender de sólo una persona…

-Yo también iré con ella – le cortó Maryah – Además, ahora que tengo una mega-piedra, estoy segura de que podemos tenerla segura si surge algún problema. Voy a esforzarme.

-Hermana… - Laila la miró con una conmovida sonrisa.

-Yo también me quedaré a tu lado – la joven se agachó para mirar a la niña a los ojos – Hasta que estés a salvo, voy a protegerte.

Kiss apoyó a su entrenadora con un par de "pika pika" animosos. Pero entonces, notaron que los demás niños estaban mirándoles fijamente, algunos de ellos con miradas tristes.

-Niños, yo… lo siento, pero no puedo…

-Está bien hermana – uno de los niños se acercó junto a su rattata. – Tú siempre has cuidado de nosotros. Pero ahora Laila estará sola y te necesita.

Ante esta respuesta, muy madura para un niño que se veía solo un poco mayor que Laila, casi todos los que estaban ahí sonrieron. Lohne, por supuesto, se guardó para sí su sorpresa, pero no estaba menos impresionado.

-¡Ahora nosotros debemos defendernos! – exclamó de pronto otro de los niños, cuyo chimchar copiaba sus movimientos y expresiones – practicaremos y nos haremos fuertes, para que no tengas que preocuparte por nosotros.

-¡Buen viaje, hermana! – gritó otro niño.

-¡Cuídate mucho por favor! ¡Y cuida de Laila! – exclamó una pequeñita allá atrás.

-¡Tú eres muy fuerte, hermana! – afirmó otra

-Niños… - los ojos pardos de la chica se conmovieron. Parecía que fuera a llorar – Gracias a todos…

-Aquí nos encargaremos de mantenerlos a salvo. – dijo Hannes de pronto – No debes preocuparte Maryah.

-Muchas gracias.

-Así es – señaló Hitvick – pero tú no lo harás, Hannes.

-¿Eh?

-Necesitamos que un policía se quede con ellos. Si bien han decidido proteger a la pequeña Laila, este es un caso de la policía pokemon. Y no pensamos en ninguno más apropiado que tú para proteger a todos. Sin mencionar que necesitamos que nos mantengas informados.

-Hitvick…

-Además, Hannes, – dijo Tech de pronto – el que esta niña vaya a salir de aquí no significa que deje de poder saber de su familia, más aún si el tiempo que esté lejos de ellos se acreciente. Sé que te las ingeniarás para que logre hacerlo, de algún modo, con algún intercomunicador en el camino. Confío plenamente en tus habilidades. En todas tus habilidades.

-Señor…

El moreno miró a su alrededor. Laila y Maryah, así como los demás niños, le sonreían. Sus superiores le miraban con toda su aprobación. Lleno de confianza, el joven afirmó los pies en el piso e hizo un saludo marcial hacia sus ahora tres superiores.

-Entendido, señor – dijo – como ordene. Daré lo mejor de mí.

-Finalmente – Looker tomó la palabra. – Nueh y yo haremos seguimiento de…

-Espera, Looker – interrumpió Nueh de repente – No será nosotros. Yo me uniré a ellos.

Silencio total, de nuevo. Por un par de segundos, nadie hizo un solo ruido. No hasta que Nueh continuó hablando.

-Seré yo quien les acompañe. Creo que será mejor para el caso que mantengamos una mitad en cada parte, de modo que todo se maneje de manera más dinámica…

-Nueh, sé lo que estás pensando, pero…

-No, no lo sabes. – el violáceo detuvo la respuesta del agente haciendo un ademán con su mano – No es lo que crees. Estoy perturbado, sí, pero de todos modos, te conozco. Sé cómo te sientes. Pero aun con todo, me parece que lo mejor es que tú te quedes aquí. Al tiempo que Hannes informa a sus superiores, yo te informaré a ti, y te contactaré si necesitamos algún apoyo.

Looker se quedó mirando un rato a su joven compañero. La mirada de éste no delataba ningún enfado, y cada vez que había hablado con él, siempre le era honesto. Se dio cuenta de que trataba de evitar problemas con Lohne que podían complicar o poner en peligro la misión, sobre todo porque estaba probado que el chico era… explosivo. Tras resoplar con una pequeña tos, dedicó a Nueh una sonrisa concesiva.

-De acuerdo. – respondió el agente. – Te lo encargo.

-Te lo agradezco, amigo Looker – dijo Nueh correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Entonces todo arreglado – finalizó Tech, poniéndose de pie. – Mañana en la mañana, temprano, su grupo partirá del rancho Skiddo, hacia ciudad Anistar.

-¿Ciudad Anistar? – preguntó Hannes, sorprendido - ¿Por qué hacia allá?

-Es algo de lo que también queríamos hablarles. – comenzó nuevamente a hablar Looker – El megalito de Hoenn fue reencontrado.

Todos se quedaron mirándose entre sí. No sabían a qué se refería, pero entonces vieron como Lohne y Kyra avanzaban un par de pasos, con miradas muy conscientes.

-¿El megalito? – preguntó Lohne - ¿No había desaparecido durante el incidente con el team Flare?

Los policías miraron al muchacho. ¿Cómo es que sabía el sobre esto?

-¿Sabes lo que es el megalito, chico? – preguntó Hitvick – Se supone que esa información es…

-¿Clasificada? No para alguien que lo haya visto antes – respondió el pelinegro. – Además, muchas personas vieron la transmisión de la batalla con el líder del team Flare, quien controlaba una criatura artificial movida por una enorme roca brillante en su núcleo. Ese era el megalito, estoy seguro. Lo supe en cuanto lo vi.

-Así es… ese era el megalito. – siguió Looker – Una piedra de inconmensurable poder que Lysson tomó y usó para sus propios fines. Se dice que es parte clave del origen de la energía de la mega-evolución.

-Estuve allí. – señaló Lohne, mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente – Me encontraba en Hoenn entonces. Estaba entrenando en el Monte Pyre cuando todo pasó. Groudon y Kyogre comenzaron a enfrentarse, hubo peleas y destrucción por doquier. Luego apareció Rayquaza, y empezó a acabar con todos usando un poder que, estoy seguro, fue la mega-evolución. Estaba escondido junto a mis amigos, pero casi creí que no íbamos a contarla…

Los presentes escuchaban en silencio. Tan sólo había hablado unos segundos, y ya había mencionado haber estado presente en una batalla de bestias legendarias, tres de ellas. ¿Se podía ser más oportuno que ese muchacho? ¿O más… desafortunado? No podía ser mentira, narraba de modo que los policías notaban que coincidía con lo que habían sido informados. La pregunta era, simplemente… ¿Cómo?

-Reconocí casi de inmediato a algunos de los que estaban allí – continuaba Lohne – Steven, el campeón de Hoenn, y la empresa Devon S.A. Pero no sabía quiénes eran los otros. Creo que llegaron como "ayuda". Pero Lysson también estaba allí, lo reconocí luego en la transmisión que hubo de la pelea contra él. En ese entonces, él se llevó el megalito. Supongo que fue el inicio de todo el desastre que hubo hace poco en esta región.

-Aun así, el que hayas visto todo aquello es…

-Fue en gran parte por eso que terminé aquí en Kalos. Olía el desastre que se avecinaba, y mis compañeros pokemon lo reafirmaban. Pero cuando llegué, todo había terminado. Y por más que intenté averiguar, nadie sabía nada de ningún megalito. Imaginé que habían vuelto a ocultar la información. Como sea, no era asunto mío, así que simplemente, desistí.

-Vaya, Lohne… - Hannes tomó la palabra de pronto – es increíble que fueras testigo de algo tan sorprendente. ¿Es que te atraen los problemas?

-Creo que yo los atraigo… - entonces el muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No quiso decir más. – Como sea, olvídalo.

-Bueno… de acuerdo. – dijo Hannes, cediendo. – Por ahora dejémoslo así. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo ese tema con Ciudad Anistar?

-Antes de irse – siguió Looker – Ramos y Gurkinn me dejaron un mensaje. Que Olympia, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Anistar, se encontraba al pendiente de lo que podía acontecer en Kalos, y que, en sus visiones, había logrado distinguir el megalito, o al menos, parte de él.

-Si STRIFE busca aquello que le pueda ser útil, – siguió Tech – una fuente de poder como esa podría llamar pronto su atención. Debe ser encontrado antes de que ellos lo hagan.

-¿Acaso ella no les ha dicho dónde está? – cuestionó Lohne.

-Las visiones de Olympia son breves, y no suelen decir algo demasiado concreto – respondió Tech – sabemos que el megalito está por ahí, pero no donde. Así que, si logramos que tenga otra visión, la hallarán y se contactarán con Looker para que envíe un equipo a resguardarla.

-A eso se referían con ese "algo más". – agregó Lohne, perspicaz – Una fuente de poder como esa, verdaderamente podría desviar la atención de esos tipos.

-Ya que ahora sus pokemon tienen la posibilidad de mega-evolucionar, creemos que, en el peor de los casos, podrán resistir lo suficiente para informarnos si lo peor llega a pasar. Pero deben asegurarse de fortalecerse. No olviden lo que los ancianos dijeron.

-De acuerdo – Hannes volvió a tomar la palabra. – Descansaremos por hoy, y mañana saldremos. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Así podemos ocuparnos de dos cosas a la vez – siguió Nueh – protegeremos a Laila mientras hacemos lo posible para que esos hombres malvados no se hagan con esa fuente de poder. Quién sabe para qué propósitos terribles la usarían si la encuentran…

-Eso sería todo.- decidió culminar Looker. – Si alguien tiene una pregunta, por favor, hágala ahora mismo.

Nadie dijo nada. Como si respondiera a su modo, Lohne abrió la puerta y, junto con Kyra, salió de la casa de nuevo. Nada. Ni una palabra. Todos miraban a Looker, esperando.

-Muy bien, pues… - Looker sonrió más relajado – Ya es todo. Por favor descansen el resto del día y coman muy bien. Necesitarán fuerzas.

-¡Pediré doble ración para ti, Laila! – bromeó Hannes - ¡Los niños deben comer mucho!

-¡N-No por favor! – Laila se apenó muchísimo al instante - ¡Yo no podría…!

El ambiente pronto se animó de nuevo. Hannes molestaba a Laila, Maryah le pedía que se detuviera y los otros niños reclamaban también por una ración doble. Sin embargo, Nueh decidió acercarse a la entrada y abrir un poco la puerta, mirando al exterior. Pudo ver cómo Lohne se recostaba en el pasto del suelo presto a relajarse, con Kyra sentándose a su lado. Algunos Skiddo amistosos se acercaban a ellos, siendo recibidos de buen grado por el par. Nueh estaba ahora más seguro que nunca de que su encuentro con ese muchacho no había sido coincidencia. Su conocimiento sobre celebi y otras criaturas de leyenda, así como su conexión y genuino aprecio por los pokemon eran pruebas más que suficientes de que el destino estaba labrando un camino para ellos. Y para aquellos que les acompañaban. Sonrió satisfecho y alegre, mientras veía como algunos Skiddo de recostaban al lado de Kyra y Lohne, relajándose con ellos, mientras éste incluso, parecía sonreír.

..

..

Mientras tanto, en una extensa llanura sobre la cual soplaba la brisa que movía las plantas, las flores y el pasto, se respiraba una calma casi total. Una calma que nadie pudo haber apreciado, ya que la zona estaba desierta. O eso era lo que aparentaba. Porque si alguien volara en los cielos de aquel lugar, probablemente se hubiera estrellado con una enorme mole invisible. Si alguien pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, podría palpar el frío metal de un enorme vehículo volador, que surcaba lenta y silenciosamente los cielos de la zona. Su camuflaje de alta tecnología impedía que fuese detectado, y aunado a su aparente inactividad, lentitud y posición en zona deshabitada, era como si no existiera para los demás. Pero dentro de ella, más allá de las láminas de acero, latón y quien sabe que otros metales, el movimiento era bastante. Sujetos uniformados iban de aquí a allá, transportando contenedores, jaulas y demás elementos extraños. En algunas habitaciones podía verse operadores que manejaban múltiples y complicadas computadoras y sistemas de redes. Y en otras, podía verse uniformados avanzando en grupo, como si marchasen, todos y cada uno de ellos armado con un arma eléctrica, de sumisión y otras diferentes. Y en una de las habitaciones, en que se podían ver varias plataformas elevadas con asientos, como si fuera una cafetería, se hallaban algunos otros de esos uniformados. Incluyendo a un hombre de ojos enojados, que arrancaba malhumorado un trozo de comida de un pequeño envoltorio que sujetaba; acompañado de otros vestidos como él.

-No puedo creer que aún no nos envíen a por ellos – refunfuñó el sujeto, masticando. – Quiero decir, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hallar a ese… esos tipos?

-Te lo estás tomando demasiado personal. – le respondió aburrida una mujer que estaba cerca – Está más que demostrado que no podemos hacer nada contra "ese tipo". De encontrarlo, si lo hacen, no nos avisarán a nosotros. Ya fallamos dos veces.

-¡Maldición! – el hombre enojado dio un tremendo puñetazo contra la plataforma que tenía frente a él. – Una oportunidad, solo necesito una oportunidad más y le derrotaré…

-Relájate, Matt – dijo otro sujeto que estaba cerca, con mirada seria. – Tienes que superar eso de una vez. Empiezas a molestarnos, y no es como si pudiéramos cambiar de equipo así nomás.

-Escúchenme bien, Lectra, Gorgon. – insistió Matt, enojándose un poco más – Sé que puedo… sé que podemos derrotarle. Él y sus pokemon nos humillaron, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo así. ¡QUIERO QUE PAGUE POR MI PROPIA MANO! ¡SI TOMAMOS POKEMON MÁS FUERTES…!

-Baja la voz, Matt – una voz profunda y fuerte irrumpió de pronto en esa conversación, mientras un sujeto robusto, alto y calvo con lentes oscuros se les acercaba desde la entrada a la habitación – Ciertamente empiezas a ser un gran fastidio.

Pero la vista del trío no estaba en el que les había hablado, sino en quienes venían junto a él. Eran tres personas, que seguían a Bull, pero arrojaban una presencia más imponente. La primera era una mujer de estatura bastante promedio, cuyos cabellos azulados estaban atados en una especie de moño que dejaba un par de mechones colgando hacia abajo. Se acomodó los lentes mientras dirigía una seria mirada a los presentes con ojos oscuros. Una blusa negra ajustada dejaba al descubierto sus brazos blancos como la cal. A su lado, una joven de cabellos largos y sueltos, igualmente azulados, y ojos purpurinos y pecaminosos sonreía sin perder ni por un segundo su maliciosa expresión. Vestía un traje gris oscuro que disimulaba perfectamente su figura, dándole la apariencia de un torso masculino delgado. Y junto a ellas, se encontraba un hombre alto de cabellos rojizos y oscuros como el vino, peinados hacia atrás dejando al descubierto una frente lisa, clara y firme, bajo la cual unos ojos de frío color oro observaban a todos y cada uno de los que allí se encontraban. Una especie de traje formal, oscuro y con una enorme S de color plata en el pecho le ataviaba.

-Bull… - la mujer se puso de pie de un salto – ellos son…

-Así es – respondió Bull, calmadamente – son los Altos Hijos.

-Hasta ahora sólo había conocido a Ruri… - a Gorgon le temblaba un poco la voz mientras miraba a la mujer de gafas. – Pero que los tres estén aquí…

-Escuché que estaban hablando de mi… nuevo interés. – dijo la joven de ojos purpúreos, clavando éstos en Matt. - ¿Dices que quieres derrotarlo? ¿Qué acaso lo quieres acaparar, uhm?

El sujeto tragó saliva, mientras la joven se acercaba a él sin perder su terrorífica sonrisa. Y de pronto la chica saltó cayendo de pie en medio de la plataforma que Lectra, Gorgon y Matt usaban como mesa; y acercando rápidamente su rostro al de éste último.

-No tengo problema con que juegues un poco con él… - los ojos dementes de la chica saltaban y se abrían desmesuradamente mientras se relamía - ¡Pero yo me haré con él al final! ¡¿HAS ENTENDIDO?! ¡LOHNE ES MÍO!

-Contrólate, Bib. – Ordenó de pronto Ruri.- Cada vez que te emocionas, después es imposible cerrarte la boca.

-Aaaaw, vamos… - apartando la mirada y saltando de la plataforma, la peliazul llamada Bib se paró frente a Ruri con ojos casi suplicantes y haciendo un puchero - ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Sólo estoy un poquito emocionada!

-Realmente estamos interesados en abducir al entrometido Lohne. – siguió la mujer – Y sabes perfectamente que, lo que STRIFE obtiene, le pertenece. Y lo que pertenece a STRIFE…

-Sí, sí, ya sé como va eso… - Bib hizo una mueca aburrida – Me lo repites tantas veces que es aburrido…

-Entonces, deberías recordarlo – habló de pronto, con voz autoritaria, el hombre de ojos dorados. – Así no estarías ocasionándonos molestias a cada momento.

-Cielos, es que no entiendes Nicanor… - entonces, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y juntando las piernas dando saltitos como si quisiera ir al baño, la expresión de la joven Bib se volvió maníaca de nuevo - ¡Ustedes no estuvieron ahí! ¡Pude verlo con mis propios ojos! ¡Su mirada, carmesí y llena de rabia y odio…! ¡Su poder y el de sus pokemon! ¡La forma en que ni siquiera vaciló en golpearme y derribarme…!

-Oh, diablos, aquí va de nuevo… - Ruri se llevó una mano a la mitad del rostro, con expresión cansada.

-¡Y aun cuando vio mi rostro, no dejó su agresividad tan salvaje de lado! – Bib continuaba exclamando excitada y sonrojada, con una gran sonrisa loca en su cara - ¡NO SABÍA QUE HACER! ¡CREÍ QUE ME DERRETIRÍA! ¡AHORA MISMO SIENTO QUE ME DERRITO!

La chica comenzó a gritar y reír como una adolescente enamoradiza. Ruri y Nicanor suspiraban aburridos, mientras Bull, Matt y los otros dos estaban en extremo confundidos por el espectáculo.

-Sea como sea, – Nicanor de pronto tomó la palabra, interrumpiendo a Bib – vinimos aquí porque Ruri dice que ustedes han interactuado más de una vez con él. ¿No es así?

-Así es, señor. – dijo, solemnemente, Lectra – Unas dos veces. Fuimos… derrotados en ambas, desafortunadamente.

-Eso lo sé. – contestó Nicanor – Ruri también ha sido vencida por sus pokemon, así que sabemos de lo que hablas.

-Ha ha ha haaaa – Bib miraba a Ruri burlona, mientras reía y canturreaba – Fallasteee.

-Cállate – respondió la peliazul de gafas sin perder la serenidad. – A diferencia de ti, yo no estaba peleando en serio. Y tú también fuiste derrotada.

-¿Eh? – la cara de Bib perdió la sonrisa de golpe y pasó a una expresión de berrinche enfadado - ¡¿Quieres repetir eso?!

-Suficiente. – ordenó nuevamente Nicanor – vamos a lo que nos compete.

-¿Vamos a enfrentarle de nuevo? – preguntó Matt, ansioso.

-Dado que ya se han visto las caras, decidimos darles una nueva oportunidad. – dijo el pelirrojo – Después de todo, tenemos su rastro y podemos seguirle…

-Pero hay un riesgo de que no sea real – continuó Ruri – hemos estado recibiendo señales diferentes. Un par de ellas apuntan al área entre Ciudad Coumarine y las zonas aledañas, donde Bib tuvo su encuentro con nuestro chico. Quizá el hecho de que es más de una superpone su visión y no nos deja precisar la ubicación.

-Hmfff… - la peliazul menor refunfuñaba desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-Y la otra indica que se están moviendo. Dado que nuestro amigo destruyó buena parte del equipo que usábamos para detectar el rastreador que tenían en ese grupo, no tenemos manera de saber si una de las señales es falsa hasta que el nuevo dispositivo esté en línea. Lo cual no tardará mucho.

-Entonces… - Gorgon se puso de pie también - ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

-Ustedes y un equipo irán tras la señal que se mueve. Se llevarán un sistema de rastro de los que tenemos a bordo. Vayan tras él, y si tienen suerte, los encontrarán.

-Será la última oportunidad – resaltó Nicanor. - ¿He sido claro?

Ésta vez, Matt fue el que se puso completamente de pie, apostándose junto a Lectra y Gorgon con ojos ansiosos que brillaban deseosos de revancha.

-Está de más decir – siguió Ruri – que deben tomar cualquier elemento, pokemon, humano o de otra índole, que pueda ser de utilidad para nosotros. Para STRIFE.

-¡Sí! – dijeron al unísono los tres subordinados.

-Muy bien. Partirán de inmediato – terminó Nicanor, dándoles la espalda. – Preséntense en el hangar en media hora. El equipo les estará esperando. 095 está a cargo.

-¡Sí, señor! – exclamó Lectra, obediente.

-Pues yo espero que no los encuentren – Bib hizo otro puchero mientras mostraba la lengua al trío que dejaban.

-Buena suerte a los tres – dijo fríamente Ruri. – Esperamos noticias suyas.

Los tres llamados por sus subordinados, "Altos Hijos", se retiraron liderados por Nicanor, abandonando la habitación. Y entonces, cuando ya cruzaban la entrada, un recluta uniformado se les acercó corriendo presuroso-

-¡Señor, un momento! – exclamaba a la distancia, dirigiéndose a Nicanor - ¡Señor!

El hombre se detuvo delante del trío, que le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Ruri - ¿A qué viene esta interrupción tan precipitada?

-¡Detectamos señales extrañas, señorita Ruri!

-¿Señales extrañas?

-Así es. Es algo grande y poderoso… No tenemos idea de lo que pueda ser.

-Muéstrame – dijo de pronto Nicanor. – Debo verlo yo mismo.

-Pero que individualista eres. – señaló Bib, risueña.

El grupo no volvió a decir palabra, mientras se perdían en la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos de la nave. Y mientras, en la habitación que acababan de dejar, Bull daba a Lectra, Gorgon y Matt los pormenores de su misión, mientras era oído por ellos. O bueno, por dos de ellos. Matt sólo tenía un solo pensamiento en mente. Uno solo.

..

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12: COMIENZO ACCIDENTADO Y NUEVOS AMIGOS

.

-¿Ya tienen todo lo que necesitan? Provisiones, comunicación…

En la puerta de madera que daba entrada y salida al rancho skiddo, los policías y los jóvenes que partían hacia su nuevo destino se encontraban despidiéndose y preparándose para la partida. Habían descansado todo lo que pudieron el día anterior, mientras los policías preparaban el equipo necesario para que el grupo de salida pudiera llevarse. Una camioneta de 3 filas de asientos sin techo de la policía pokemon se encontraba allí estacionada, con Lohne, Kyra y Hannes ya en él, siendo éste último el encargado de conducirlo. Mientras, Tech le entregaba a Nueh un par de paquetes de tamaño regular.

-Creo que estamos bien, – contestó afablemente Nueh – no creo que debamos llevar demasiado…

-No hay tiempo que perder. – señaló Looker, con seriedad – Dado que llevan un vehículo, deben poder llevar todo lo que pueda serles necesario.

-Pues si no hay tiempo que perder, ¿no deberíamos irnos ya?

-Vamos, no seas así. Como sea, creo que ya están listos. Ahora todo lo que queda…

Mirando a un lado, se enfocó junto a los demás en la despedida a parte que Laila y Maryah tenían con los demás niños, mientras Kiss y Chiara observaban de cerca.

-Hermana, cuídate mucho. – dijo un pequeño – Te prometemos que vamos a estar bien.

-¡Haré evolucionar a mi chimchar! – exclamó emocionado otro chiquillo - ¡Y me haré el más fuerte de este lugar!

-Hey, Laila, no te metas en problemas, ¿eh? – bromeó una niña de cabellos rubios – Hermana no puede estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

-Hey, vamos, no digas eso. – Maryah intentaba calmar los ánimos – Es precisamente por eso que estoy haciendo esto.

-¡Yo también me esforzaré! – afirmó Laila - ¡Por favor cuídense mucho! ¡Ahora que me estoy yendo, ustedes deberían estar bien!

-Ya he dicho que no tienes la culpa de nada – le regañó Maryah, volviéndose luego a los otros chicos – Niños, por favor hagan lo que la policía dice y estarán bien. Entrenen si desean, pero no causen problemas.

-¡Siiií! – respondió el infantil grupo casi al unísono.

-¡Hora de irnos, amigos! – gritó Hannes desde el volante de la camioneta. – Tenemos un largo trecho por delante.

Siguiendo su indicación, Las chicas, sus pokemon y Nueh subieron al vehículo. Nueh ocupó el asiento del copiloto; Laila, Chiara, Maryah y Kiss se sentaron en los asientos siguientes, y Lohne se quedó allí donde se hubo situado desde un principio, en los asientos de atrás. Los elementos entregados a Nueh fueron colocados en el poco espacio que quedó libre.

-¿Todos listos? – el joven policía encendió el motor del vehículo - ¡Nos vamos!

A segundos de decir esto, se pusieron en marcha, entrando al camino que salía del rancho Skiddo hacia el este. A medida que se alejaban, oían cada vez más débilmente las voces de los niños que se despedían a gritos, hasta que, pronto, lo único que escuchaban era el ruido del motor. Por varios minutos, nadie dijo una sola palabra, hasta que, de repente, se escuchó un pequeño quejido. La voz era inconfundible, y los presentes notaron que Laila se estaba abrazando a su vulpix, nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? – preguntó Nueh volviéndose hacia ella - ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, es solo… - la pelirroja acariciaba a Chiara como ayuda para calmarse – Ya habíamos tratado de hacer esto… pero…

-No te preocupes, Laila – Hannes mantenía su vista en el camino, pero aun prestaba atención. – Es muy improbable que eso pase. No intentarían lo mismo dos veces, ¿verdad? Además, ya te hemos quitado el rastreador.

-Ya sé, pero aun así… - La niña alzó la vista para mirar al cielo – Si otra de esas cosas gigantes se aparece…

-Si eso pasa – Lohne le interrumpió de repente, logrando la atención de todos aunque él no les miraba – entonces yo me encargaré de hacerla desaparecer de nuevo.

Nueh hizo una mueca confundida al escuchar esto, pero todos los demás adoptaron rostros que daban a entender que sabían a qué se refería.

-Si los veo de nuevo… - murmuraba el chico, como si no les hablara ya a ellos – los destruiré. Los haré pedazos…

Kyra le miraba seria, al igual que Nueh tras escuchar esas últimas palabras. Maryah, por su parte, recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche en que lo vio pelear con esa miembro de STRIFE, en la que un enfurecido Lohne había rugido sus intenciones de "destruir" a ese grupo.

-Lohne… - Laila habló de pronto… - estás…

-¿Hm? – En ese momento, el joven notó que había hablado sin pensar. Le estaba pasando seguido, así que optó por dejarlo así; y desvió la mirada – Huh, no importa.

En ese momento, de improviso, se escuchó de nuevo un alegre tintinar, y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera adivinar de quién se trataba, Celebi apareció volando al lado de la camioneta, posándose sobre sus ocupantes en el aire y revoloteando un par de segundos ahí hasta que se instaló en el hombro de Nueh.

-¡Amigo Celebi! – exclamó alegre, Nueh - ¿Dónde has estado?

El pokemon legendario dio un alegre chirrido.

-O mejor dicho, ¿"cuando" ha estado? – replicó Hannes - ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

-Por favor, no sigas. – Nueh reía con disculpa – Ya estuvo bien para una vez.

-¿Qué? Por favor, ¡Si es gracioso!

Celebi pronto saltó del hombro de su amigo humano, posándose al lado de Laila y Maryah. Ambas soltaron a Kiss y Chiara para que se unieran a Celebi, con quien comenzaron a jugar. Laila pareció animarse al ver la divertida escena, mientras Maryah y Nueh sonrieron al notarlo.

-Bueno – habló de pronto Hannes. – les haré un resumen de la ruta que planeo seguir. Vamos a pasar, obviamente, por ciudad Coumarine, y seguiremos por el sureste hasta Ciudad Lumiose. Quizá haya que recargar, y continuaremos avanzando hasta Pueblo Dendemille y de ahí, directos a Ciudad Anistar.

-Son muchas paradas – dijo Maryah - ¿Está bien eso?

-Por más que tengamos prisa por llegar con Olympia, no podemos hacer todo ese camino de una sola vez. Además, lo que llevamos con nosotros no nos alcanzará para abastecernos por todo el camino, quién sabe a dónde nos lleve la visión que nos revele.

-Eso… es verdad…

-Además, si pasamos por Lumiose y logramos encontrarnos con el líder de gimnasio del lugar, podría ayudarnos con algún aparato curioso que nos ayude ya sea para encontrar el megalito, o para mantenernos fuera del radar de STRIFE.

-Esa es una buena idea – aceptó Nueh, interviniendo. – Yo voto por apoyar ese rumbo de acción. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

-Está bien – dijo Maryah – mientras sea de ayuda, no veo por qué no. Ojalá tengamos suerte.

-Gracias por ser tan considerados, chicos – Laila les sonreía agradecida.

-¿Tú que piensas, Lohne? – preguntó Hannes, mirando un poco por el retrovisor.

Pero el joven de cabellos negros no respondía. Desde hacía un rato se había quedado pensativo, mirando hacia el vacío.

-¿Lohne? – Nueh se volvió hacia él - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sólo está pensando, suele pasar a veces. – Laila y Nueh escucharon la voz de Kyra en sus mentes – Por favor no se preocupen. No es muy conversador con otras personas.

-De acuerdo. – respondió en voz alta Nueh – Comprendo.

Laila también asintió, correspondiendo Kyra con ese mismo gesto.

-Hey, ¿De qué hablas? – Hannes miró al ojiazul de reojo - ¿Qué es lo que comprendes?

-Lo lamento, acabo de hablar con el Gardevoir de Lohne. – respondió Nueh, atendiéndole. – Dice que no nos preocupemos.

-Dijo que estaba pensando, pero… ¿en qué? – Laila se mostraba muy curiosa al respecto. – Quisiera saber…

-Pues yo quisiera saber – les cortó Hannes – Cómo es que sólo ustedes dos pueden escuchar lo que ese pokemon dice. Si es telepatía, ¿Por qué solo ustedes la oyen?

-Es algo de confianza. – contestó Nueh con paciencia – No es algo que puedas forzar. Supongo que Kyra cree que puede hablar libremente con Laila y conmigo.

-¡Por favor, no es justo! – reclamó graciosamente Hannes - ¡Quiero escucharla yo también!

Laila y Nueh reían de esto, lo mismo que Chira, Kiss y Celebi. Pero Maryah miraba hacia atrás, disimuladamente, a Kyra. Si entendía todo ese asunto de hablar psíquicamente con algunas personas, pero… ¿Por qué no hablaba con Hannes o con ella misma? Confianza, había dicho Nueh. ¿Acaso no confiaba en el policía o en ella? Claro, desde que se vio frente a Lohne, había quedado claro que éste no se llevaba bien con la policía. O con nadie en particular. Pero ella no era un policía. ¿Por qué no hablarle? Entonces recordó los altercados que había tenido con el chico. Kyra había sido testigo de todos ellos. Probablemente no quisiera fiarse de alguien que se llevaba tan mal con el entrenador junto al que era inseparable. Así pensaba cuando de pronto, se encontró con los grandes ojos rojos del pokemon psíquico puestos en ella. Rápidamente, volvió la vista al frente, preguntándose qué podría estar pensando el Gardevoir de lo que acababa de pasar. No volvió a voltear. Y con Lohne totalmente desinteresado en lo que pasaba en el vehículo, Kyra desvió la mirada de la joven.

-Oh, miren – Hannes les llamó entonces – Y estamos pasando Coumarine.

El grupo miró hacia el lado que el policía indicaba. Pudieron distinguir a lo lejos algunas partes del monorraíl de la ciudad, además del faro que se hallaba en el puerto, pero sólo una pequeña parte. Pronto llegaron a una parte alta del camino, lo que les permitió obtener una vista mejor del lugar, e incluso pudieron ver por un rato breve el puerto y un poco del mar, antes de volver a descender.

-Ojalá tuviera mis binoculares – dijo Maryah – Quizá hubiésemos podido ver más cosas.

-¿Y qué pasó con ellos? – preguntó Nueh. ¿Los perdiste?

-Me los quitaron cuando fui secuestrada por… - al volver a recordar, a la joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por el desagrado – por STRIFE. De hecho, me quitaron todo lo que tenía, solo conservé mis ropas. Lo mismo hicieron con Laila y los niños.

-Perdón… - Nueh la miró con pena – no era mi intención que evocaras tales cosas…

-Está bien… - Maryah sonrió comprensiva – Lo que me importaba era recuperar a Gaia y a Kiss. Me sentí muy feliz al ver que también fueron rescatadas.

-Aunque fue toda una sorpresa, tu amiga Gaia – rió Hannes - ¡Armó tremendo lío!

-¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó el violáceo, con interés.

-Esos hombres malos hacían pelear a los pokemon entre ellos contra su voluntad – siguió una triste Laila la conversación – Era su manera de hacer más fuertes a los pokemon que robaban. A veces los golpeaban, y a nosotros…

-Estoy segura que por eso – Maryah la interrumpió para ayudarle – Gaia, que aún era un Pupitar cuando nos capturaron, se había convertido en un Tyranitar cuando se nos apareció. Estaba asustada, herida y fuera de control…

-Lamento escuchar eso – se compadeció Nueh - ¿Pero salió todo bien al final? Porque he visto que tu Tyranitar está muy bien ahora…

-Sólo estaba asustada y enojada. – respondió la castaña – Pero cuando se debilitó, me reconoció. Quién sabe qué le harían…

-Eso es bueno. – dijo Nueh, seguro de lo que decía – A veces, cuando un pokemon se separa el suficiente tiempo de su entrenador y evoluciona sin él, puede volverse incontrolable y se deja llevar por sus instintos salvajes. Sobre todo los pokemon poderosos como Tyranitar. Su lazo contigo es muy fuerte, ¿no?

-Lo es. – dijo Maryah – Es mi mejor amiga, ha estado conmigo desde que era una niña, yo la vi salir de su huevo.

En eso, Kiss, algo celoso, se acercó y frotó sus mofletes contra las mejillas de la chica, haciéndole reír.

-Por supuesto, Kiss. – dijo Maryah, mientras reía – tú también eres mi mejor amigo.

Kiss dio un par de ruiditos felices mientras cedía y dejaba de frotarse contra la chica.

-No se preocupen por nada, – dijo Hannes de repente. – Cuando lleguemos a ciudad Lumiose, conseguiremos algo de ropa nueva para ustedes y algunos elementos aparte. Hitvick y el jefe se encargarán de hacer lo mismo por los chicos allá en el rancho.

-¡Espera, por favor, Hannes! – Maryah se sentía nerviosa e incómoda cuando escuchó esto – No tienes que hacerlo. Sólo es ropa y cosas sin demasiada importancia…

-Dije que no se preocupen. – insisitió alegre el moreno – Ya habíamos contemplado esta situación. Hitvick estaba algo reticente como ustedes, pero Tech me dio la razón afortunadamente. Por supuesto, es claro que no debemos alargar nuestra visita por ello.

-Gracias de verdad, Hannes, – Maryah le dio una gran sonrisa agradecida – eres grandioso.

-Por favor, harás que me sonroje.

-Me alegra que este sea un grupo animado – rió Nueh.

El grupo continuó el trayecto por el camino terroso que seguían. A su paso lograban ver montones de vegetación boscosa y pokemon de diferentes tipos mirándoles pasar, o ignorándoles completamente. Pronto, se vieron totalmente fuera de vista de ciudad Coumarine, y comenzaban a ingresar nuevamente en zona completamente silvestre. Los árboles les rodeaban y sólo tenían frente a ellos el camino por el que transitaban. En ocasiones, pokemon voladores les pasaban encima, incluso algunos tenían la suficiente audacia para acercárseles y curiosear. Celebi era el más feliz ante esta situación, interactuando con cada pokemon que les siguiera o que pasara cerca. Kiss y Chiara le seguían el juego. Era una escena divertida, si no hubieran tenido un objetivo claro, hubiese pasado como cualquier viaje por carretera. Y así pasaron los minutos y luego, algunas horas. Dado que el camino se volvía sinuoso y escarpado para la camioneta, Hannes prefería maniobrar por otras zonas, asegurándose de que no perjudicara ningún área silvestre. Esto podía consumir algo de tiempo, pero era necesario para que el vehículo no se forzara de más. Casi todos los ocupantes pasaban el tiempo hablando, Hannes era el más parlanchín a pesar de ser el conductor. Esto hizo que olvidaran, al menos momentáneamente, los problemas que tenían. Y es que era relajante. Como un paseo con amigos.

Llegados a un punto, el color verde y las plantas comenzaron a escasear, cada vez más y más. Pronto estos habían prácticamente desparecido, siendo reemplazados por cadenas rocosas y suelo arcilloso. Parecía un pequeño desierto rojizo y rocoso, y entes de que continuaran su camino, el vehículo se detuvo. Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta de lo último, Hannes se puso de pie ahí en su lugar y comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hannes? – preguntó Nueh. - ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Acabamos de llegar a los Baldíos de Lumiose. – contestó el policía – Hay algunos pokemon terrestres por aquí, así que sería bueno estar atentos a una trampa de arena o algún agujero en la tierra. La camioneta no saldría bien de esa.

-Pues yo no veo nada… - replicó Maryah - parece bastante seguro. Ni siquiera veo pokemon cerca de aquí.

-Oh, los hay, por supuesto que sí. – afirmó el ojiazul - Tal vez estén bajo tierra.

Tras dar un último vistazo, el policía volvió a sentarse y puso las manos en el volante. Encendió motor y continuaron la marcha a una velocidad relativamente baja.

-Eres bastante nervioso, ¿uh? – rió Nueh.

-Corrección. Soy P-R-E-C-A-V-I-D-O. – Hannes dijo esto de modo que solo le faltó deletrear la última palabra. – No deberíamos tardarnos mucho en atravesar ésta zona, así que debería estar bien a esta velocidad.

Comenzaron a avanzar, y lo único que podían escuchar además de sus voces era el sonido del motor y el de las ruedas arrastrando tierra y pequeñas piedras de cuando en cuando. Pero su visita al lugar no iba a ser para nada aburrida.

-¡Miren! – Laila miró hacia arriba, señalando a un lado de donde se encontraban. - ¡Por allá arriba!

Hannes se detuvo de nuevo por un rato. Y casi al instante, todos miraron hacia donde la niña les indicaba. Sobre una mole rocosa y alta, al parecer sobre una superficie aplanada, un grupo de rocas redondeadas provistas de ojos, bocas y extremidades les observaba. Ninguno de ellos hacía ningún movimiento. Lohne de pronto movió la vista hacia el grupo de pokemon también, al igual que Kyra.

-Geodude y Graveler. – Maryah se adelantó a hablar - ¿Será este su territorio? ¿Por qué nos miran así?

-Hermana, ¿crees que nos ataquen? – preguntó Laila, algo preocupada.

-Haha, no lo creo. – Hannes dio una pequeña carcajada – Pero quizá debamos preguntarle a un experto. ¿Nueh?

El ojiazul se encontraba mirando seriamente hacia los pokemon que les observaban. Su seriedad era tal que, pronto, incluso el policía comenzaba a perder algo de su optimismo.

-Pues sí parecen algo reticentes – dijo Nueh – No me están diciendo nada, pero… creo que sería mejor que nos retiráramos.

-Sí… - Hannes decidió hacer caso – vámonos…

Y nuevamente, encendió la camioneta. Pero quizá eso fue el detonante para lo que pasó inmediatamente después. Y es que, ni bien el motor comenzó a rugir, los pokemon de roca se agitaron y comenzaron a gritar y a vociferar combativamente.

-¡Oh, no! – gritó Nueh - ¡Hannes, apaga el motor, apágalo!

El policía apenas sí tuvo oídos para escuchar a su copiloto. Pero, aun cuando apagó el motor, el grupo de pokemon no dejó de proferirles gritos y gruñidos. Y entonces, como si ya no pudiera empeorar más, de las alturas comenzó a aparecer un enorme grupo de peñascos y rocas prestas a caerles encima.

-¡Ah, diablos! – el policía entonces se asustó. Una avalancha sobre ellos no era algo nada bueno. Y en su tensión, volvió a encender el auto rápidamente.

-¡Por favor, tranquilos, amigos! – Nueh trataba que su voz llegara a sus atacantes - ¡No queremos pelear, ni hacerles daño!

Pero era inútil. Poco a poco más y más miembros del grupo de pokemon de roca agregaban su aporte al ataque que se les venía encima. Hannes pisó el acelerador y se apartaron del lugar, pero los agresores predijeron este movimiento y pronto las rocas les fueron cayendo encima. Hannes, hábilmente, evadía las rocas que caían como podía, pero sus enemigos iban tras ellos y seguían atacando.

-¡Están empeñados en atacarnos! – gritó Maryah - ¡No hay de otra, hay que defenderse!

Leyendo su mente, Kiss dejó atrás a Chiara y a Celebi, que extrañamente no se había ido, y se apostó cerca de Lohne, en el asiento posterior del vehículo, con una decidida mirada.

-¡Vamos Kiss! – Maryah se volvió hacia ella mientras ordenaba - ¡Usa velocidad!

El pikachu dio una voltereta en el aire usando su cola a modo de látigo, creando un grupo de estrellas de energía que fueron arrojadas contra las moles que les caían, desbaratando varias de ellas.

-¡Buen trabajo, Kiss! – felicitó la joven castaña. El pikachu dio un salto alegre como respuesta.

-¿Por qué nos atacan? – preguntó Laila, abrazada a Chiara y con Celebi sentado junto a ella. - ¿Hicimos algo malo?

-Bueno… - Nueh la miró algo apenado – la verdad es que tienen mala experiencia con los humanos recientemente.

-¿Te hablaron?

-No a mí específicamente. Pero en sus gritos enojados he logrado entender cosas sobre humanos capturando indiscriminadamente.

-¿Cazadores? – cuestionó Hannes - ¿Por aquí? Lo que nos faltaba.

-No están necesariamente aquí ahora. – dijo Nueh – Tal vez por eso están enfocando su ataque en nosotros.

En ese momento, uno de los Graveler dio un tremendo grito enojado, que hizo eco en el espacio vacío del páramo.

-¡Hannes, debemos darnos prisa! – exclamó Nueh de repente - ¡Vamos a tener más compañía!

-¡Ah, por favor! – el policía conducía tan veloz como podía. - ¡Nosotros no les hicimos nada!

Pero su queja no fue atendida. Pronto vieron, en las rocas más allá de donde se encontraban, pero en cuya dirección iban, nuevos grupos de Graveler y Geodude. Y por si fuera poco, el grupo anterior seguía tras ellos, rodando para seguirles el paso.

-¡Estamos atrapados! – gritó Maryah. - ¡Debemos detenernos y pelear!

-¡Si nos detenemos, - Hannes respondió impaciente - nos aplastarán antes de que siquiera saquemos a nuestros pokemon!

-¿Acaso Celebi no puede hablar con ellos…? – Laila se volvió hacia el pequeño duendecillo - ¿No podría…?

Pero, totalmente opuesto a los demás, Celebi disfrutaba en el asiento el accidentado viaje como lo haría un niño en una montaña rusa. Y no se estaba aburriendo.

-¡Él se lo está pasando genial! – gritó Laila sin creerlo.

-Si tan sólo me escucharan… - Nueh pensaba, tratando de encontrar una solución pacífica.

-Supongo que en eso, los pokemon se parecen a los humanos.

Lohne había hablado de pronto. A pesar del trajín, no parecía alterado. Ni un poco.

-Ah, mira quién decidió despertar – Hannes trataba de bromear aún en sus nervios - ¿Una ayuda?

-Si se enoja lo suficiente, un pokemon tampoco escuchará razones. – Lohne hablaba como si no hubiera escuchado eso último. – Mucho menos si es en grupo. Tienen que calmarse primero.

-¡¿Y tienes alguna idea?! – Hannes trataba como fuera posible de no alterarse, sin muchos resultados.

-Sí. – dijo el pelinegro, terminante. – Calmarles por la fuerza.

Nueh se volvió hacia él con algo de temor. ¿Acaso se estaba proponiendo luchar contra esos pokemon que les atacaban? Ciertamente parecía la mejor opción, pero no le gustaba mucho. Cavilaba en esto cuando pronto los pokemon que les atacaban volvieron a rodearles, todos y cada uno de ellos formando un ataque de rocas contra ellos.

-¡Si nos atacan con eso, entonces…! – Maryah también comenzó a asustarse.

-¡Por favor, alto! – Nueh gritaba en un último intento por hacer la paz - ¡No somos sus enemigos!

Pero nuevamente, fue desoído. Profiriendo rugidos furiosos, los graveler y geodude les arrojaron fuertes avalanchas de rocas, por ambos lados. Si se detenían, verían su camino bloqueado a ambos lados y sin escape a una nueva acometida, pero si continuaban, probablemente serían aplastados por alguno de los ataques. Y eran demasiadas rocas para evadir o que Kiss las repeliera.

-¡Rayos… rayos…! – Hannes buscaba desesperadamente alguna apertura para maniobrar y evadir el ataque. - ¡Debo hacer algo…!

Kiss se arrojó hacia su entrenadora, que se lanzó inmediatamente después para cubrirlo, junto a Laila y Chiara, con su propio cuerpo, ante la mirada curiosa de Celebi. Nueh puso instintivamente los brazos sobre su cabeza tratando de cubrirse y Hannes seguía tratando de escapar. Pero entonces, una piedra cayó justo frente a él y tuvo que frenar en seco, derribando a sus tripulantes. Laila dio un fuerte grito de miedo, pero segundos después, en que deberían haber sentido las moles rocosas caer sobre ellos, nada pasó. Silencio. Escucharon una brisa cálida correr cerca de ellos, y un poco de polvo les cayó encima, pero nada más. Se escuchaba a los pokemon gruñir con baja voz, como si murmurasen. Pasado un rato, cada uno de los que estaban dentro de la camioneta alzó la vista, para verse cubiertos por muchas rocas que flotaban sobre sus cabezas. Totalmente lejos de las leyes de la física. Pero entonces notaron pequeños destellos de luz tenue entre las rocas voladoras. Dando un mejor vistazo, sus miradas terminaron con Lohne, que no se había movido de su asiento ni perdido la calma; mientras a su lado, Kyra sostenía las piedras con su poder psíquico, mientras sus ojos brillaban delatando esto último.

-Uff… estuvo cerca – dijo Hannes, aliviado. - ¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, creo que sí… - Nueh se volvió hacia Lohne también – Vaya nervios de acero.

-No es así. – respondió Lohne, sin perder la sequedad.

-¿No pudiste hacer eso antes de que casi nos estrellemos? – preguntó Hannes, como regaño.

-Quería asegurarme de si escucharían o no a Nueh. – respondió Lohne casi sin mirarle. – Pero sea cual sea su problema, definitivamente es con humanos. Como sea…

Miró hacia arriba, seguido de los demás. Los pokemon de roca habían quedado confundidos ante la situación, y Lohne no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharlo.

-Hay que evitar que vuelvan a atacarnos. – afirmó el joven. – Ahuyentarles sería buena idea.

-Lohne – Nueh buscaba una excusa para detener una posible agresión. – Por favor…

-Descuida – interrumpió el chico. – No es necesario atacarles directamente para ahuyentarlos. Este amigo lo entiende.

Y entonces lo notaron. Del mismo modo que Kyra, Celebi había usado su poder psíquico para detener parte de las rocas.

-Celebi… - Nueh jamás le había visto hacer eso - ¿Tú sabías…?

-Kyra. – dijo Lohne de pronto – Usa psíquico.

Obedeciendo, el Gardevoir hizo gala de su poder psíquico, sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza mientras elevaba las rocas y las arrojaba con fuerza a ambos lados de su posición, dejándoles ilesos y con camino libre. Celebi hizo lo mismo, con algo más de delicadeza. Tal y como Lohne había dicho, los graveler y geodude retrocedieron intimidados, pero sin quitarles la vista de encima.

-Y bien. – Lohne se volvió hacia Hannes sin cambiar su expresión. - ¿Nos vamos?

-Ah… sí… - Hannes aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa. – Ya vámonos de aquí.

El motor gruñó de nuevo y el vehículo comenzó a moverse, mientras el joven policía intentaba evitar las rocas que ahora había desperdigadas por ahí.

-Gracias Lohne, Kyra – dijo Laila sonriente. – Que bueno que ustedes nunca se asustan.

Lohne no respondió. Sólo bajó la cabeza tras un suspiro, mientras Kyra le miraba.

-Perdona… - Laila bajó un poco la mirada – no quise…

-Olvídalo – repuso Lohne. – Agradécele a Celebi. Seguramente él detuvo las rocas que estaban más cerca de ustedes.

Kyra sonrió, lo mismo que Celebi, que parecía algo feliz de recibir el crédito. Al ver esto, a Lohne se le escapó media sonrisa.

-Pues muchas gracias, Celebi. – dijo Laila, secundada por Kiss y Chiara - ¡Eres grandioso!

El grupo continuó su camino, observado por los pokemon que acababan de atacarles. Nueh les miraba tristemente.

-Me pregunto por qué nos habrán atacado de un modo tan contundente – habló de pronto Hannes. – Nos pudieron aplastar a todos.

-Como dije, parece que se han encontrado con humanos recientemente. – respondió Nueh – Tal vez saqueadores o, como tú dijiste, cazadores.

-En serio que hay de todo, – Maryah suspiró – y los demás pagamos el precio,

Continuaron su camino hasta salir del camino cercado por rocas en que estaban. Y así siguieron adelante, avanzando de modo que, a lo lejos, podían distinguir la central de energía.

-¿Esa es la central de Lumiose? – preguntó Maryah. – No creí que pasaríamos tan cerca.

-Lo es – respondió Hannes – Abastece a la ciudad Lumiose con energía eléctrica limpia procedente de los rayos del sol. Una verdadera maravilla de ecología, ¿no creen?

-Es impresionante. De verdad impresionante. – se volvió hacia su pikachu – Apuesto a que te gustaría echar un vistazo, ¿no, Kiss?

El pokemon eléctrico hizo un chirrido como si asintiera. Se mantuvieron mirando hacia el lugar por un rato más, hasta que de pronto vieron formaciones nubosas cerca de ahí, como una polvareda.

-Qué extraño. – dijo Hannes - ¿habrá explotado algo por allá?

-No parece humo – Maryah aguzaba la vista – sino tierra… y arena.

-A lo mejor son más pokemon – señaló Maryah de pronto.

-Deberíamos ir a revisar. – propuso entonces el policía – Si ocurre lo mismo que a nosotros en otros lados, puede que alguien necesite ayuda.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hannes. – siguió Nueh – Alguien podría salir herido. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no haya nadie en peligro.

Sin que nadie pusiera ninguna objeción, Hannes viró hacia un lado del camino que seguían, en dirección a la central. Cuando ya la tuvieron completamente a la vista, notaron que había más de una columna de tierra y polvo alzándose. Por precaución, decidieron que se esconderían hasta que estuvieran seguros de que no se trataba de una situación peligrosa. Lentamente, Hannes aparcó la camioneta al lado de una gran roca rojiza que la ocultaba de la vista desde la central. Descendieron del vehículo todos, encontrándose en una zona un poco elevada del páramo. Al encontrarse más cerca, ahora sí podían notar lo que ocurría allá abajo. Un grupo de diglett y trapinch se encontraba escapando frenéticamente de lo que se veían como motocicletas gruesas y pesadas, sobre las cuales montaban hombres fornidos y vestidos como para una película de post-apocalipsis de bajo presupuesto. Y así mal vestidos como iban, arrojaban sin parar redes, jaulas y si, pokeball también, éstas últimas con apariencia gris en lugar del característico rojo. Pronto se unieron a la persecución algunos dugtrio que también huían de un nuevo grupo de hombres que se unió al anterior, llegando desde el este.

-Definitivamente cazadores – dijo Hannes, mirando a lo lejos con algo de esfuerzo. – Me aseguraré de comprar binoculares cuando lleguemos a Lumiose.

-Están persiguiendo a esos trapinch y diglett, ¿no es verdad? – Laila trataba de acercarse – Pobrecitos, están muy asustados.

-Los están capturando contra su voluntad. – dijo Nueh, molesto de repente – Estoy seguro de que son la razón de que los pokemon de la zona estén tan agitados y agresivos.

Vio de pronto como Celebi, que veía eso a su lado, desaparecía de nuevo en el aire. Luego se volvió de pronto hacia Lohne, que estaba a su otro costado en silencio. Logró ver sus ojos grises afilándose mientras miraba lo que pasaba.

-Espera un minuto – Maryah se dio cuenta de algo – están muy cerca de la central de energía. Si esto continúa, esos diglett y dugtrio podrían provocar un hundimiento que destruiría los cimientos. Lo mismo con los trapinch. Quizá hasta la derriben.

-¡Tienes razón! – reaccionó Hannes - ¡Eso dejaría a Lumiose sin energía y en medio de un apagón indefinido! Tenemos que detenerles.

-¿Qué acaso no eres policía? – dijo de pronto Lohne, con sarcasmo - ¿No deberías ir a hacer tu trabajo?

-¡Es precisamente lo que pienso hacer! – el policía saltó hacia el suelo y se encaminó hacia el lugar con pokeball en mano. - ¡Cuiden a Laila!

Dijo esto mientras se alejaba y sacaba a su gogoat de su pokeball, montándose en él para llegar más rápido a la escena. El resto del grupo lo vio alejarse, pero Nueh decidió entonces ir tras él, saltando también a la parte inferior.

-¿También irás? – preguntó Lohne – Dado que no eres entrenador, dudo que tengas algo que hacer con ellos.

-Aunque no oficialmente, - repuso el ojiazul – soy parte de la policía internacional, y por lo tanto, técnicamente un superior para Hannes. ¿Y qué clase de superior se queda atrás mientras un agente hace su trabajo?

Dicho esto, también se movilizó presuroso tras la pista de Hannes, hacia el grupo de motociclistas que ya comenzaban a rodear a los pokemon que perseguían.

-¿Por qué esos pokemon no usan algún ataque para deshacerse de esos tipos? – preguntó Lohne, más para sí mismo. – En este entorno debería ser efectivo…

-Están muy asustados, Lohne – respondió mentalmente Kyra – así que quizá lo hagan… o quizá no reaccionen hasta ser capturados.

-Ni siquiera los entrenadores hacen esto. – musitó Lohne, de pronto – No deberías poder atrapar de ese modo a un pokemon. No sin que le derrotes honorablemente o quiera ir contigo. No está bien.

El pelinegro chasqueó los dientes con molestia. Laila y Maryah escucharon ese último pensamiento, y antes de que pudieran opinar, el chico se lanzó hacia la parte inferior, seguido de Kyra, que no repuso nada en absoluto ante esta acción.

-Si no pueden convencerles por las buenas… nosotros lo haremos por las malas.

Así pensaba el joven mientras que, en la trifulca que había cerca, Hannes ya había llegado sobre su gogoat cerca de una parte del grupo de cazadores, mientras Nueh se preguntaba cómo acercarse sin correr demasiado riesgo. El policía pronto alcanzó a uno de los vehículos, manteniendo la velocidad para correr más o menos a su lado y no perderlo.

-¡Oigan, ya dejen de hacer eso! – gritó el policía mientras se mantenía a una distancia prudente de lado - ¡Van a provocar un desastre si esto continúa!

-¿Quién demonios eres, niño? – preguntó a gritos el hombre que estaba más cercano - ¡Tú no tienes que estar aquí! ¡Piérdete si no quieres problemas!

-¡Soy Hannes, de la policía pokemon! – el muchacho enseñó su placa – Si no se detienen ahora, la central de energía se verá afectada. ¡Y tendré que arrestarlos!

Como respuesta, lo único que Hannes recibió fueron fuertes risas de parte del grupo de cazadores. Claro, él era bastante joven, pero ya habían ocurrido algunos casos de policías muy jóvenes ejerciendo un puesto en la policía. Él no era el único, y por eso dedujo que no se trataba de incredulidad. Simplemente ellos eran más, y él era sólo uno… o dos.

-¡Se los advertí! – exclamó Hannes de pronto. - ¡Forest, usa hojas navaja!

El pokemon cuadrúpedo obedeció, arrojando un torrente de hojas filosas contra varios de los motociclistas, derribándoles.

-¡Que dem…! – el hombre se volvió hacia el policía que aún corría tras él sobre su gogoat - ¡Mocoso entrometido!

Producto del enojo, el sujeto extrajo una pokeball de su cinturón mientras continuaba conduciendo.

-¡Ve, mandibuzz! – gritó arrojando la pokeball – ¡Deshazte de ese metiche!

Apareció entonces un pokemon pájaro, grande y con apariencia de buitre, que se mantuvo en pleno vuelo sobre quien la había llamado.

-¡Usa ataque furia! – ordenó de inmediato el cazador.

El pokemon volador bajó y mostró las garras y se arrojó a por sus enemigos. Hannes lo vio llegar.

-¡Esquiva, Forest! – ordenó el policía.

Con un poderoso salto, Foresto logró evitar el embate del mandibuzz, aterrizando luego y continuando con la persecución. Y así se mantenían mientras sus compañeros continuaban persiguiendo a los pokemon de tierra, o al menos, continuaban los que no habían sido derribados. Nueh miraba esto desde donde estaba, encontrando de pronto a Lohne y a Kyra junto a él.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó.

-Creo que intenta alejarlos de la central – respondió Nueh. – Aunque le es difícil, por más que está luchando con ellos, siguen empeñados en atrapar a esos pokemon.

-Se está tomando mucho tiempo.

-Por lo menos no se están alejando demasiado. Podemos pensar en un plan y detenerlos…

-Son saqueadores – respondió Lohne entonces – si persiguen a tantos de esos pokemon, probablemente busquen excavar en algún sitio en el que hayan tesoros o elementos extraños y valiosos. Mientras más de ellos capturen, más terreno pueden cubrir.

-Pero eso es peligroso… Si hacen eso en un lugar como este, las consecuencias…

-A esa gente no les importa las consecuencias. Les mueve la codicia y nada más. Así como el miedo enceguece, la avaricia también puede hacerlo.

Dicho lo último, el joven se adelantó, acercándose al lugar de la persecución.

-Andando Kyra. – dio algo de tiempo a su compañera para alcanzarle antes de seguir la marcha – Tal y como pensé, lo haremos a la mala.

Mientras tanto Hannes y Forest luchaban por no ser alcanzados por un ataque del mandibuzz, al que se habían unido un par más.

-¡Forest, bomba semilla! – indicó el policía.

El pokemon de hierba arrojó su ataque contra uno de los pájaros, derribándole. Pero el ataque no fue lo suficientemente efectivo para mantenerlo en el suelo, lanzándose este al ataque nuevamente.

-¡Forest, vamos a necesitar ayuda! – Hannes veía que su compañero comenzaba a agitarse - ¡Vamos a necesitar a Trece…!

La razón de esta decisión era muy lógica. Un fuerte pokemon que enviase un ataque eléctrico para deshacerse de todos esos pájaros. Un pokemon de hierba como Forest estaba en desventaja, más aún si eran tres enemigos y con su entrenador encima de él. Ya se preparaba para lanzar su pokeball, pero entonces tuvo que hacerse a un lado de improviso, ya que los sujetos a los que enfrentaba se habían prestado a derribarle ya fuera con sus pokemon o con sus propios medios.

-Oh… estamos en líos… ¡Resiste Forest!

El pokemon luchaba fieramente por mantener el ritmo de sus oponentes, mientras aún trataba de mantenerles lo más alejados de la central eléctrica como fuera posible. Pero no iba a durar mucho tiempo más. Pronto iban a ser rodeados, y para colmo, tenían a los tres Mandibuzz aún sobre ellos. Y cada vez que trataba de lanzar su pokeball, los cazadores que quedaban se movían intentando estrellarle y derribarlo, a ambos si era preciso.

-¡Vamos, ¿Qué ocurre?! – Se burló el que aparentaba ser el líder de la pandilla - ¿Qué no nos vas a detener, policía?

-¡Eso pasa cuando ponen a niños a hacer el trabajo de hombres! – rió otro bandido.

-¡Vamos a acabarlos de una vez! – gritó el líder, volviéndose al trío de aves que volaban cerca - ¡Usen ataque furia, ya!

Ni bien dio la orden, tres de los cazadores rodearon a Hannes y Forest, arrinconándole contra una hilera de rocas de modo que no pudiera escapar del ataque triple.

-¡Trata de aguantar, amigo! – animó el policía a su pokemon.

Forest gruñó decidido a no defraudar a su compañero. Sin embargo, antes de que los pájaros llegaran con ellos y les embistieran, un enorme rayo salió de la nada y les impactó a los tres en medio de su ataque, causándoles un fuerte daño y debilitándoles de inmediato. Los tres cayeron al suelo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! – Gritó enojado el cazador - ¡Hay otro pokemon cerca!

El grupo entero, Hannes inclusive, miró hacia donde parecía haber venido el ataque eléctrico. Ahí, cerca de donde la persecución había iniciado, Lohne se encontraba de pie con Kyra a su lado.

-¡Demonios! ¡Tenían un compañero!

-¡Hay que atacarlo! – propuso enojado uno de los secuaces. - ¡Que no se escape!

El grupo ignoró completamente a Hannes entonces, apartándose de él y corriendo sus vehículos directamente hacia Lohne, que no se movía de ahí.

-¡Rápido Forest! – Hannes se preocupó por la situación - ¡Hojas navaja!

El pokemon arrojó sus afiladas hojas como cuchillas voladoras, las cuales lograron derribar a algunos de los motociclistas que quedaban al impactar con sus motos y desbaratarlas. Pero aún quedaba un grupo que no había detenido su marcha, y estaba más que decidido a, si podían, arrollar a los entrometidos. Pero Lohne les veía llegar sin un ápice de temor o consideración siquiera.

-Kyra – indicó – Usa psíquico sobre ellos.

El Gardevoir adoptó su característico brillo psíquico en los ojos, tras lo cual, los atacantes se vieron pronto en el aire mientras sus vehículos, aún en marcha, perdían el control y chocaban entre sí muy lejos de impactar con el objetivo original. El choque provocó una pequeña explosión segundos después, pero ocurrió a una distancia muy grande como para lastimar a alguien. Los cazadores, sin poder moverse con libertad, pataleaban ahí flotando mientras miraban al responsable.

-¡Bájanos! – gritaban desordenadamente - ¡Bájanos ahora, mocoso!

-¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa? – dijo Lohne, algo burlón – Hace un buen rato que los pokemon que perseguían escaparon.

Los hombres miraron a su alrededor, y era cierto. La escaramuza con Hannes y la posterior pelea contra éste y el chico que tenían bajo ellos había dado tiempo a los pokemon de tierra para escapar. Habían desaparecido ya.

-¡Mocoso mugroso! – el líder del grupo rugía furioso - ¡Ya verás cuando bajemos!

-Oh, ¿De verdad? – el pelinegro sonrió – Veamos…

Haciendo una seña a Kyra, ésta de pronto detuvo su poder psíquico, haciendo que los hombres cayeran aparatosamente al suelo arcilloso. Obviamente, no se pusieron de pie inmediatamente. La caída les había provocado bastante dolor.

-Entonces…- Lohne seguía mostrando una sonrisa enojada - ¿Qué pasará ahora, hm?

-¡Oye, Lohne!

El chico se volvió para encontrar a Nueh corriendo hacia ellos. El no tener un compañero pokemon no era un impedimento para él cuando se trataba de unirse al barullo, aparentemente.

-¿Era necesario que les bajaran así? – reclamó pasivamente el ojiazul. – Pudieron romperse algo.

-Son chicos grandes, pueden soportarlo – dijo Lohne, sin darle mucha importancia. – Además, el policía todavía tiene que terminar su trabajo.

Cerca de allí, Hannes y Forest ya se acercaban a la carrera. Al llegar con ellos, el policía desmontó de inmediato a su compañero y sacó su pokeball.

-Descansa amigo – activó el mecanismo del objeto, regresando a su agitado pokemon – Bien hecho.

Tras guardar de vuelta la pokeball ahora ocupada, el moreno se acercó al grupo de motoristas que ya se estaba poniendo de pie con algo de esfuerzo.

-¡Todos ustedes están ahora arrestados! – aseveró - ¡No hagan ningún intento por hacer las cosas más difíciles, y no será peor para ustedes!

-¿Y exactamente – el líder de los cazadores resoplaba – de qué se nos acusa?

-Poner en riesgo una importante central de energía, caza ilegal y desmedida de pokemon y; para hacerlo peor, agresión contra un agente de la policía.

-¡Cállate! – vociferó el sujeto - ¡Antes muerto que dejar que un mocoso estúpido con aires de autoridad me arreste!

Junto a los otros hombres de su grupo, sacaron nuevas pokeball, prestos a pelear.

-¡Somos más que ustedes, idiota! ¡Cuando acabemos con ustedes, pensarán dos veces antes de jugar a los policías! ¡Nos llevaremos a todos los pokemon que se nos dé la gana!

-¿Jugar a los policías? ¿Dijiste "jugar" acaso, hm? – Lohne entonces se adelantó al policía, adelantándose unos cuantos pasos junto a Kyra – Se los digo desde ya. Nosotros no jugamos.

Los hombres frente a él también avanzaron, decididos a darle la paliza de su vida. Eso no hizo que Lohne se detuviera, por mucho que Hannes y Nueh hubieran querido pararle.

-Y cuando derrotemos a los pokemon que manden, – siguió el chico, tronando los nudillos – ustedes son míos.

-¡Lohne, espera! – Hannes trató de alcanzarle - ¡No hagas…!

Y entonces, de la nada, el suelo comenzó a moverse. No era un terremoto, no era ese tipo de movimiento. Pero todos podían notar como el suelo bajo ellos se resquebrajaba, y pronto vieron como torrentes de arena y tierra caían hacia ellos, mientras el área en el que se encontraban, se hundía.

-¡El suelo se desbarata! – exclamó Hannes -¡Nos vamos a hundir!

-¡Tenemos que escapar! – contestó Nueh - ¡Rápido!

Pero cuando se prestaban a correr, pronto se vieron a sí mismos flotando en el aire, rodeados de una energía psíquica. Pronto, los tres jóvenes y Kyra se encontraban a salvo sostenidos por ésta última, mientras el suelo sobre el que estaban continuaba hundiéndose y la arcilla se perdía entre una especie de trampa de arena, que giraba como un torbellino.

-Uff, muchas gracias Lohne. – dijo Hannes, secándose el sudor de la frente – De la que nos libramos.

-De hecho, fue iniciativa de Kyra, ¿verdad? – repuso Nueh, mirando al dúo que tenía frente a sí.

-Así fue – contestó Lohne. – La verdad es que suele ser más despierta que yo.

Nueh rió un poco. Pero no duró, ya que su conversación fue ahogada por los gritos de los cazadores que eran arrastrados sin remedio por la arena.

-O... oye, Lohne… - Hannes intentaba pedir algo que era muy obvio, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin comenzar una discusión que no quería.

-Kyra – Lohne habló de pronto – por favor salva a los pokemon que derrotamos, y a los otros. Podría pasarles algo malo si esa trampa de arena se los traga.

Siguiendo la orden, un grupo de Mandibuzz inconscientes comenzó a flotar en el aire, junto a algunas jaulas con pokemon terrestres capturados dentro; y varias pokeball, sin que los dueños pudieran evitarlo. Pero bajo ellos, los cazadores continuaban luchando por salir del peligro.

-Vamos, Lohne… - Nueh intentó poner voz convencedora – No pensarás…

-Estarán bien – respondió cortante el pelinegro. – Algo de castigo no les vendrá mal.

Antes de que pudiera contestar a eso, unos ruidos peculiares les llamaron la atención. Miraron hacia abajo y lograron ver un atisbo, una parte del responsable. Una enorme boca de color arcilla claro, con poderosos dientes y pequeños ojos en forma estrellada asomaba de la arena que se arremolinaba.

-Uno de los trapinch regresó. – dijo Lohne – Parece que se está cobrando su revancha él mismo.

-Es lo mismo que con esos Graveler y Geodude – siguió Nueh. – Estas personas han de haber estado cazando en este lugar sin ningún control. Los pokemon estaban asustados.

-Parece que STRIFE no es el único que hace esas cosas. – agregó Hannes.

-Por supuesto que no. – contestó Lohne, enojado, más para sí mismo que para los que le oían – Hacer cosas como ésta es típico de las personas. Las cosas no funcionan así… no deben…

Entonces, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, el joven logró ver como el trapinch atacante salía de la arena, trepando una roca. Algunos otros miembros de su especie le siguieron, y pronto el remolino se detuvo, habiendo medio desaparecido a los cazadores, cuyas manos, piernas y cabezas que se asomaban apenas por la superficie denotaban inconsciencia o un severo mareo. Kyra, al ver que las cosas en el suelo se habían calmado, descendió bajando a sus acompañantes, y a todo lo que había levitado, al suelo, teniendo cuidado al momento de regresarlos a tierra. Hannes y Nueh trastabillaron un poco, pero no cayeron. Lohne fijó su vista en los trapinch que tenían ahora frente a ellos.

-¿Esos tipos estarán bien? – preguntó Hannes, mirando el estado de los cazadores.

-Preocúpate por ellos luego. – respondió Lohne – Esos trapinch no se ven felices todavía.

Los pokemon de enormes bocas les miraban gruñendo, pero de repente la mayor parte de ellos se lanzó al suelo excavando y desapareciendo. Sólo quedó uno de ellos ahí, observándoles.

-Se fueron… - Hannes se relajó con alivio. – Menos mal, creí que iban a atacarnos.

-¿Pero por qué ese trapinch nos está mirando así? – Nueh intentó acercarse. - ¿Querrá algo de nosotros?

Entonces, el pokemon abrió su gran boca dando un bramido irritado, arrojando al instante bolas de lodo que salieron disparadas contra ellos.

-¡Creo que quiere pelea! – exclamó Lohne - ¡Hay que volver a la camioneta!

El grupo hizo caso y corrieron junto a él, evadiendo así el ataque. Al verles huir, el trapinch se sumergió en la tierra, pero, a diferencia de sus congéneres, no se fue. Pronto el grupo miró hacia atrás y vio una pequeña cortina de arena que corría tras ellos.

-¿Por qué estamos corriendo? – preguntó Hannes, mientras corría junto a los otros - ¿No podríamos solo derrotarlo?

-No pelearé con un pokemon si no deseo atraparlo y si no es justificado – replicó Lohne – Las cosas no funcionan de ese modo. Él solo está protegiendo su hábitat, policía.

-¡Pero no podemos dejar así a esos tipos o a sus pokemon! ¡Hay que hacer algo!

-¡Lo primero es asegurarnos de que no cree otra trampa de arena!

El grupo pronto llegó con Maryah y el resto, que habían visto todo lo ocurrido desde su posición. La joven extendió las manos para ayudar a sus compañeros a subir.

-¡Vamos, apresúrense! – exclamó la castaña - ¡Esta parte es suelo rocoso, estaremos bien!

Nueh y Hannes tomaron las manos de la chica, que haló hacia atrás con fuerza, lo cual, con ayuda de la propia fuerza de los jóvenes, logró que subieran rápidamente la escarpada hacia arriba, llegando con ellos. Lohne y Kyra lograron llegar por sí mismos, mientras el trapinch que les perseguía, saltaba de nuevo de la tierra y se posaba sobre unas rocas muy cercanas.

-Por poco – dijo Maryah – Ese pokemon está muy molesto, ¿no?

El trapinch, desde su sitio, comenzó a gruñir con fuerza, como si les exigiera que fueran a pelear.

-Es combativo, de eso no hay duda. – dijo Lohne – Hay que calmarle para poder ir por esos pokemon y liberarles.

-Eso no es lo que… - Nueh intentó explicar algo, pero fue interrumpido por una corrección del policía.

-Y por los cazadores. – resaltó Hannes – También necesitan ayuda.

Lohne solo chasqueó los dientes fastidiado.

-Está… está lastimado – dijo Laila de pronto, llamando la atención de los presentes. – Está herido, chicos.

Los presentes miraron con atención. Era verdad. En uno de sus costados, podía verse una fuerte raspadura, quizá producto de un golpe en la persecución de los cazadores.

-Buen ojo, Laila. – reconoció Lohne, de pronto, volviéndose al resto – La niña tiene razón. Debe estar irritado por eso.

-Quizá si le curamos… - Laila volvió a la camioneta, y regresó con un frasco de medicina. – Quizá se calme…

-Chicos… - Nueh seguía tratando de llamar su atención. – Esperen… ¡!

La pequeña pelirroja entonces saltó de la plataforma rocosa en que estaban junto a Chiara, con la medicina en sus manos.

-¡Laila! – Maryah le llamó asustada - ¡Vuelve acá!

El policía hacía lo mismo, con Kiss imitándoles. Pero la pequeña se acercó cuidadosamente al trapinch, que, por algún motivo, no la atacaba, solo le gruñía. La pequeña llegó junto a él y se puso a su lado, intentando ver su costado.

-Sólo déjame que te cure, pequeñito…

Pero el trapinch se volvió hacia ella e intentó morderla. Laila esquivó rápidamente el ataque. Maryah y Hannes se preocuparon más, llamándola, pero Lohne la observaba con atención. A pesar de que sus piernas temblaban por los nervios, la niña no se retiraba.

-Sólo… sólo déjame curarte…

Acercó el frasco y untó un poco, acertando al Trapinch, que brincó de la sorpresa. Pero tras un par de segundos, nada pasó y el pokemon sentía como el dolor le había disminuido. Miró a Laila, que, aún con su miedo, todavía trataba de ver por donde acercarse. La miró a los ojos. Y entonces el pokemon de tierra, algo confundido, se acercó un poco, mostrando su costado. Laila reaccionó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ven, confía en mí. – dijo la pequeña, más segura – Te coy a curar.

La pelirroja untó suavemente la medicina en la herida del trapinch, que pronto puso un rostro de alivio tal que hasta parecía feliz. Pronto la chiquilla terminó, y junto a Chiara retrocedió, dándole espacio al pokemon salvaje. Éste dio un par de saltos, sintiéndose mejor.

-Ya está. Ya está bien – dijo la pequeña. – Entonces… ¿nos dejarás pasar?

Contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, nuevamente el pokemon arrojó un pequeño torrente de bolas de barro de su boca, que cayeron cerca de la niña y su vulpix, asustando a los demás, excepto a Lohne y Kyra, que observaban. Chiara se plantó frente a la niña protectoramente. Y eso último, aparentemente, agradó al trapinch.

-No entiendo… - Maryah estaba nerviosa. - ¿Por qué la ataca, si dejó que le curase?

-Es lo que intentaba decirles. – dijo Nueh – Ese trapinch no quiere impedirnos el paso. Quiere luchar.

-¿Qué? – respondieron los demás, casi al unísono.

-Ese pokemon quiere hacerse fuerte. – Nueh sonreía – Pero no tiene oponentes dignos entre los demás trapinch de su grupo. Así que pensó que con un compañero podría lograr algo mejor. Pero esos cazadores son gente mala y abusiva, así que no deseaba ir con ellos ni dejarse atrapar.

-¿Entonces… - Hannes se le acercó, interrogante – dices que ese trapinch quiere ser atrapado?

-Quiere un compañero. – dijo Nueh, seguro – Un compañero con el cual hacerse más y más fuerte. Lo suyo es pelear.

-¡Laila, sal de ahí! – exclamó Hannes, sacando de su maleta en el vehículo una pokeball vacía - ¡Yo me voy a encargar!

El policía avanzó alistándose para saltar y luchar, sacando su propia pokeball. Sin embargo, Lohne, que había estado observando y escuchando todo, tras unos segundos de reflexión, le cerró el paso.

-¿Qué haces, Lohne? – reclamó el policía – Déjame…

-Esta pelea no te corresponde. – respondió tajante el pelinegro. – Mejor que te des cuenta.

-¿Qué?

-Si lo que Nueh dice es verdad, ese trapinch desea ir con alguien junto al cual crezca y aprenda a fortalecerse. Quiere luchar e ir con alguien digno de él. Me agrada.

-Lohne…

Ninguno de nosotros es el entrenador adecuado para él. Nosotros ya tenemos algún nivel. Pero la niña…

-No bromees. ¡Ella no sabe…!

-Pues aprenderá.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Lohne arrebató con un rápido movimiento la pokeball de manos del policía.

-¡Lohne, espera! – exclamó éste - ¡No hagas algo loco!

El joven, entonces, se volvió hacia la pequeña pelirroja, que, desde abajo, escuchaba todo.

-Ahora depende de ti, Laila. – dijo Lohne, mirándole serio. – Ya es tiempo de que empieces a fortalecerte.

La chiquilla le miró. Lohne no le miraba con la frialdad de siempre. De algún modo, veía en sus ojos que él esperaba algo bueno de ella, aun cuando nunca la hubiera visto pelear bien. Luego vio a Hannes. Estaba preocupado y confundido. Miró a Maryah. También se le veía preocupada, pero por algún motivo, le sonreía tratando de ocultar lo primero, como si le diera la razón a Lohne. Miró a Chiara. Le miraba refulgente y motivada, lista para luchar. Miró al trapinch. Sus ojos decían "te estoy esperando". De repente, Lohne arrojó la pokeball hacia ella, y ella la atrapó usando sus dos manos. Miró al chico y éste asintió. Acaso… ¿creía en ella? Tal idea le llenó el corazón de alegría. Y entonces, más decidida que nunca, se volvió hacia el trapinch, lista. Kyra y Nueh sonrieron, y Lohne también, muy en sus adentros.

-¡Muy bien, Chiara! – una corriente de emoción corrió por el cuerpo infantil de Laila de manera inexplicable - ¡Vamos a intentarlo!

El vulpix blanco dio un gritito de combate, aceptando la determinación de su amiga.

-Ah, que rayos – Hannes decidió aceptar lo que ocurría - ¡Ánimo, Laila!

-¡Tú puedes! – le siguió Nueh.

Entonces, el trapinch se arrojó abriendo la boca y mostrando sus filas de dientes energizados listos para morder.

-¡Eso es triturar! – dijo Hannes sorprendido - ¡Es un trapinch que pelea mucho, de veras!

-¡Chiara, esquívalo! – ordenó la niña - ¡Ahora!

El vulpix se hizo a un lado con rapidez, mientras el trapinch caía al suelo y cerraba la boca sin atrapar nada.

-¡Polvo de nieve! – dijo Laila.

Chiara arrojó su ataque desde donde estaba, pero el trapinch pronto se lanzó al suelo y excavó, desapareciendo.

-¡Ten cuidado, Laila! – Maryah le llamaba desde su sitio - ¡Va a salir en cualquier momento a atacar!

Laila miraba a su alrededor, buscando, mientras Chiara caminaba lentamente, llegando a la parte del suelo que se congeló cuando atacó. Y de repente, desde abajo, trapinch salió, embistiendo a Chiara y tirándola al suelo.

-¡Oh, no, Chiara! – Laila se preocupó mucho, corriendo hacia su vulpix. - ¡Lo siento, yo…!

Pero el vulpix se puso de pie rápidamente, sacudiéndose. No tenía ningún daño de consideración.

-Chiara, yo…

El vulpix blanco la miró. No se había dado por vencida, y la animaba a no hacerlo tampoco.

-Chiara… ¿aun quieres pelear…?

-¡Concéntrate, niña!

La pelirroja miró hacia el otro lado. Lohne, desde su lugar, le miraba con mucha atención.

-¡Fue solo un golpe, no pierdas la cabeza! ¡No le falles a tu compañera de nuevo!

De nuevo. Laila recordó aquella vez, en que trató de enfrentar sin éxito a ese chimchar. Golpearon mucho a Chiara en esa batalla, porque ella no sabía qué hacer. Pero Lohne tomó el mando y, con maestría, hizo que un pokemon debilitado y en desventaja como Chiara ganara de modo demoledor. Y ella se propuso ese día, el hacer algo al respecto. Para no fallarle a su amiga.

-Es verdad. – Laila se calmó – Dije que me haría fuerte por ti, Chiara.

Laila volvió su mirada hacia el trapinch. Éste las esperaba, listo para seguir.

-Ok, Chiara. – la pelirroja de pronto avanzó un paso junto a su compañera - ¡Vamos a hacer lo que practicamos! ¡Nos haremos fuertes!

Chiara correspondió al llamado de la chiquilla con un fuerte gruñido. Cerca de allí, los jóvenes se impresionaban, sobre todo por lo último que dijo. No tenían ni idea de que Laila hubiera practicado algo en su estancia con ellos.

-Tengo una idea. – dijo la niña de pronto - ¡Chiara, usa polvo de nieve de nuevo!

El pokemon hizo lo mismo que antes, disparando su ataque contra trapinch, que también repitió su estrategia de cavar para huir del golpe. Sin embargo, esta vez, la zona que se congeló tras fallar el ataque fue mucho más amplia.

-¡Woah, Chiara! – Laila se impresionó - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Eso no fue polvo de nieve – reconoció Hannes - ¡Ese vulpix aprendió Viento helado!

-Entonces sí estuvieron practicando – señaló Nueh. - ¿Qué provoco esa gran decisión que siento en ella?

-No lo sé… - Maryah respondió algo distraída – No estoy segura. Pero me alegra.

Sin embargo, sí estaba segura de la razón. Ella también recordaba lo que ocurrió ese día. Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Lohne observando la batalla junto a Kyra. Podría haber jurado que había visto al chico sonreír un poco.

-Woah, viento helado – Laila estaba feliz - ¡Increíble, Chiara!

El vulpix respondió dando un salto alegre, y casi al mismo tiempo, el trapinch volvía a salir del campo helado cercano a Chiara. Pero esta vez, no pudo saltar fuera. Su enorme cabeza quedó atorada entre los gajos de hielo que se habían formado del suelo cuando asomó su boca.

-¡Eso es! – Laila se alegró - ¡Sí funcionó!

-Ya veo, un plan bastante básico, pero efectivo – Hannes se frotó la barbilla, complacido – Esa niña es de hecho muy lista para no ser entrenadora.

-No – Maryah sonreía enternecida al ver a la pequeña – Ella ya es una entrenadora.

El trapinch luchaba por zafarse de ese agujero congelado, y lo lograba poco a poco, pero Laila tenía la oportunidad perfecta.

-¡Ahora Chiara, usa canto helado!

El vulpix formó una esfera de energía gélida en su hocico y la arrojó contra el trapinch, que fue golpeado por la redondeada roca de hielo en que el ataque se transformó. Tras el ataque, su movilidad disminuyó en gran medida.

-Ya había aprendido canto helado. – observó Nueh. – Parece que no debimos preocuparnos tanto.

-Esta batalla terminó – dijo Hannes – Ese ataque fue efectivo y redujo mucho la capacidad de trapinch para moverse bien.

-Ya debería estar bien – Laila tomó la pokeball que Lohne le había arrojado. - ¡Ahora, ven!

La pequeña lanzó con fuerza la pokeball, que cayó sobre el trapinch que luchaba por salir y, tras convertirle en un haz de luz, le metió dentro del objeto, cerrándose este. La pokeball comenzó a temblar y moverse por sí misma mientras el botón del mecanismo de abierto parpadeaba, una y otra vez. Pasados unos segundos, la esfera de captura se detuvo, y el parpadeo terminó. La captura había sido exitosa.

-Lo… lo logré… - Laila cayó sentada al suelo, incrédula – Lo logramos.

Chiara se arrojó feliz a los brazos de su amiga, moviendo sus colas de abanico en sus brazos. Laila le abrazó mientras lloraba un poco por la emoción.

-Lo logramos… ¡Lo logramos, Chiara! ¡Ganamos!

-¡Bien hecho, Laila! – gritó Hannes, mientras el grupo descendía de la plataforma rocosa y se le acercaba - ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!

-Estoy orgullosa de ti. – Maryah se agachó a abrazar a la niña – Buen trabajo.

-¡Lo logré, hermana! – Laila exclamaba aún feliz abrazada a la joven.

Kiss pronto se acercó a Chiara y ambos pokemon iniciaron un gracioso baile de saltitos felices como celebración.

-Ignoraba que hubieses entrenado – dijo la joven, de repente - ¿Fue en el rancho Skiddo?

-Creí que tal vez te preocuparías – contestó Laila, algo queda – así que no te dije nada.

-¿Por eso no practicabas ni jugabas con los otros niños? ¿Entrenaban solas?

-Sí. No quería que volvieran a golpear a Chiara de ese modo nunca más. Pero no tenía confianza… temí que si Chiara practicaba con los otros…

-Ahora tienes la confianza – Nueh le dio una gran sonrisa - ¿No es así?

-Sí. – la pelirroja mostró una gran sonrisa - ¡Me voy a esforzar mucho desde ahora!

-Debes hacerlo.

El grupo alzó la vista. Lohne había cogido la pokeball de trapinch, y se la alcanzaba a Laila. Los ojos de la niña se cruzaron con el gris de los de Lohne.

-Ahora tienes un nuevo compañero. Tienes que cumplir con sus expectativas. Las de ambos.

Todos escuchaban en silencio.

-Recuerda que en una batalla, nunca debes dudar, no hay tiempo para eso. Mira hacia adelante y tu pokemon hará lo mismo.

El pelinegro entonces tomó una de las manos de la chiquilla, y puso ahí la pokeball. Ésta casi contenía la respiración.

-Lo hiciste bien hoy. – dijo de pronto Lohne – Sigue avanzando. Hazte más fuerte. Ya probaste que puedes.

Los ojos azules de Laila se iluminaron como si un destello brillase frente a ellos, y sus mejillas se sonrosaron mucho. Lohne de pronto le ofreció una ligera sonrisa satisfecha, y salió de ahí tras acariciar un poco sus rojos cabellos. Y tras esto, regresó sin más con una sonriente Kyra.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? – dijo Maryah, recuperándose de la sorpresa de lo que acababa de ocurrir. – Conozcamos a tu nuevo amigo.

-Ah… sí... ¡sí! – respondió la niña, volviendo en sí.

La pequeña se puso de pie y se sacudió. Y tras mirar su nueva pokeball por un segundo, la lanzó por los aires.

-¡Ahora sal, Kikiba!

La pokeball se abrió y el trapinch recién capturado apareció en el suelo. Pronto, avanzó rápidamente y se colgó sobre el hombro de Laila, comenzando a mordisquear suavemente su oreja.

-¡Haha, basta, basta Kikiba! – reía la pequeña - ¡Me haces cosquillas!

-¿Kikiba? – preguntó Hannes - ¿Es una alusión a sus dientes?

-Creo que le queda. – intervino Nueh, animoso – Vamos, solo es un nombre.

-¡Oigan! – de pronto, Lohne había comenzado a caminar junto a Kyra de vuelta por donde habían venido - ¡Aún hay pokemon que atender por allá!

-¡Es cierto! – recordó Hannes - ¡Voy a llamar algunos agentes para que se los lleven! ¡Hay que arrestar a esos tipos!

El policía hizo una llamada tras alcanzar a Lohne de camino a la zona cercana a la central de energía de Lumiose. Maryah, Laila y Nueh se quedaron atrás junto a los pokemon. Con una gran sonrisa, Laila volvía a cargar en sus brazos a Chiara, dándose ésta y Kikiba, un saludo afable. De pronto escucharon un tintineo en el aire, pero esta vez no se hicieron preguntas. Sabían perfectamente que Celebi iba a aparecer, de nuevo, posándose en el hombro de Nueh. Cosa que no tardó en ocurrir.

-Te perdiste toda la diversión, Celebi. – dijo Nueh – Deberías participar alguna vez.

El pokemon verde se puso a revolotear alrededor de los presentes, encontrándose con el recién integrado trapinch, a quien le hizo un saludo alegre. Éste, igualmente alegre, intentó mordisquearle, haciéndole huir, de vuelta al hombro de su amigo humano.

-Haha, vamos, no te comas a Celebi, Kikiba – rió bromista el violáceo.

Chiara y Kikiba se escaparon del agarre de Laila y comenzaron a jugar junto a Kiss y Celebi, que se les unieron cerca de los jóvenes.

-Es bueno tener un nuevo amigo, ¿eh? – dijo Nueh, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, de verdad es genial – respondió Laila. – Es increíble.

Pero sus pensamientos no estaban exactamente ahí en ese momento. Se le vino a la mente el momento en que Lohne le sonrió. Desde aquel día en que le enseñó como pelear con Chiara, había comenzado a llamarle por su nombre. Cosa que no hacía con casi ninguna otra persona, sólo ella. Y Nueh, recientemente. Volvió a recordar cuando tomó su mano y puso en ella, con delicadeza, la pokeball con la que acababa de capturar al trapinch. Su sonrisa serena de nuevo, que era prácticamente imposible ver en él. Sin que lo notara, había bajado la vista y, sobre una linda sonrisa, sus mejillas se habían coloreado graciosamente, mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Y Maryah veía todo esto con completa curiosidad. Igualmente Nueh.

..

..

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13: RETO RELÁMPAGO

.

La camioneta se detuvo al lado del cerco que daba al exterior de la estación de policía de ciudad Lumiose. Tras haber sido escoltados por los equipos que fueron enviados a apoyar con el arresto de los cazadores ilegales que habían… ¿derrotado? Éstos estaban siendo trasladados al interior del edificio, probablemente a las celdas temporales del interior. Se les veía en un estado lamentable, el ataque del que fueron víctimas les había hecho casi tragar arena. Sus pokemon les fueron confiscados, y los que habían capturado en los baldíos fueron inmediatamente liberados allí mismo antes de que ingresaran a la ciudad. Hannes, como policía activo, daba su reporte a los agentes de la estación, mientras el resto esperaba.

-¿Crees que se tarde mucho? – preguntó Lohne al joven que estaba a su lado – esto se vuelve tedioso.

-Tranquilo, debe estar reportando lo ocurrido. – Nueh se encontraba relajado y apoyando su espalda contra el vehículo detenido – Es parte de su trabajo.

-Creí que también era tu trabajo.

-Haha. – rió el ojiazul. – Como dije, no oficialmente.

-Ah, miren, eso es conveniente. – Lohne le dio una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Eres algún tipo de policía secreto o algo? ¿Qué estupidez es esa?

-Haha…

Kyra escuchaba la conversación con una sonrisa tranquila, pero de pronto se volvió hacia Laila, que junto a sus pokemon y Maryah, miraban al dúo con curiosidad. El Gardevoir le sonrió afablemente a la pequeña, y esto al parecer le dio el valor para acercarse y lanzar la pregunta que le había estado picando en la cabeza.

-Ustedes se llevan muy bien, ¿cierto? – preguntó inocentemente – Lohne habla más de lo normal desde que llegaste.

-¿Es así? – Nueh le miró amablemente – Bueno, me alegro de ser buena influencia.

-No te des tanta importancia, Nueh – Lohne interrumpió con menos sequedad de la normal. – Puedo hablar como cualquier persona.

-Lo digo porque… nunca usas los nombres de la gente. Sólo con Nueh… - la niña se sonrojó de repente – y conmigo.

Maryah miró por el rabillo del ojo, poniendo atención a cualquier cosa fuera de lugar que alguna de las partes pudiera hacer o decir.

-Estás siendo demasiado confiada, niña. – el pelinegro apartó la mirada – No te dije que fuéramos amigos o algo parecido.

-Ya lo sé – Laila no perdía su sonrisa o su rubor. – Pero me gusta más que me llames Laila a que me llames "niña".

El joven suspiró. La sonrisa de Laila creció, y Nueh no pudo evitar carcajear casi disimuladamente, tratando de aparentar una ligera tos. Lo que no resultó, ya que Lohne le miró con algo de incomodidad. Luego se volvió hacia Kyra, que le dio una de sus sonrisas más felices. Dio otro suspiro. La verdad es que no quería apegarse a este grupo, de todos modos no confiaba demasiado en todos ellos. Pero aun así, y aunque no lo aceptara, debía admitir que se estaba acostumbrando a su estadía con los mismos. Si se trataba de Laila y Nueh, puede que incluso comenzaran a… agradarle. Se había mantenido alerta como siempre, pero era casi como si esperase encontrarlos allí al día siguiente. Y se sentía muy extraño. Era molesto. Eso le preocupaba. Pero, al parecer, a Kyra le daba cierto gusto su nueva situación. O le divertía. No quiso devanearse los sesos pensando en ello. Lidiaría con todo eso luego. Ahora, tenía cosas más importantes en mente. Cosas en las que se hubiese centrado si Hannes no hubiera interrumpido sus pensamientos de pronto.

-¡Hey chicos! – se acercó gritando - ¡Buenas noticias!

-¿Qué ocurre? – Nueh se movió un poco para darle espacio. - ¿Te has enterado de algo que ayude?

-¡Clemont, el líder de gimnasio, se encuentra presente ahora mismo!

-Eso es genial. – Maryah sonrió con alivio – Quizá pueda ayudarnos.

-¿Ya has terminado aquí? – preguntó Nueh. – Deberíamos ir ahora mismo al gimnasio de la ciudad.

-Claro que sí – respondió Hannes. – Dejaremos la camioneta aquí en la estación y nos iremos a pueblo Dendemille cuando terminemos en el gimnasio Lumiose. Andando.

El grupo inició la marcha, liderados por el policía, secundados por las chicas, Kiss, Chiara y Nueh, y ultimados por Lohne y Kyra. En su marcha, pronto se vieron en la zona comercial, rodeados de tiendas de todo tipo. Hannes se detuvo. Y el grupo le miró con preguntándose la razón.

-Escuchen, Laila, Maryah. – dijo el policía – Este es un buen momento para que consigan algo además de las ropas que tienen. Ya deben estar algo gastadas.

-¿De veras? – Laila le miró un poco emocionada - ¡Yay!

-Oye, ¿tenemos tiempo para esto? – cuestionó Lohne, cruzado de brazos. – Tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Vamos, no seas así, Lohne – Hannes se volvió hacia él con una expresión entre divertida y suplicante – Sólo será un rato. Ellas han estado usando la misma ropa por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Y lo que les prestamos en el rancho no es apropiado para ciudades.

-Necesitas ordenar tus prioridades, policía – el pelinegro ya comenzaba a sonar amenazador. - ¿A quién demonios le importa cómo vamos vestidos?

A nadie le gustó ese último comentario. Y no era frivolidad el motivo de esa molestia. El punto era que, dicho de ese modo por parte de Lohne, sonaba egoísta y desconsiderado. Maryah estuvo a punto de decir algo, lo cual Hannes pareció intuir, porque se adelantó a ella y puso las manos a los costados de la cintura en actitud de negociación.

-Bueno, yo también tengo algunas cosas que conseguir. ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos en la camioneta?

Lohne clavó los ojos sobre él. Pero Hannes no parecía intimidado. Pasaron algunos segundos de incómodo silencio, hasta que Lohne relajó el cuerpo y resopló.

-Bien, hagan lo que les venga en gana – pareció ceder. – Yo continuaré hacia el gimnasio.

Dijo eso y continuó la marcha junto a Kyra, separándose del grupo. Pero antes de que se alejara, Hannes le hizo una última pregunta.

-¿Le hablarás de nuestro problema?

-Ese no es mi trabajo. – respondió el pelinegro – Pero ya que tú decidiste seguir tus propios intereses por ahora, entonces yo haré lo mismo con los míos.

El joven continuó su camino, y poco a poco fue perdiéndose en el gentío que había cerca.

-¿Sus propios intereses? – preguntó Nueh. - ¿De qué está hablando?

-Pues por lo que sabemos de él, sus intereses son enfadarse, enfadarse más, las batallas pokemon, golpear a la gente que no le agrada…

El moreno se detuvo en seco. Tras esa corta lista, para todos, la respuesta pareció obvia.

-Oh, vaya… - Nueh sonrió divertido – Sí que es un sujeto interesante.

-¿Irá a desafiar a Clemont? – Maryah miró a Hannes interrogante - ¿Seguro que no está reuniendo medallas?

-Por lo que sé, eso no le interesa – respondió el policía. – Pero si le gusta enfrentarse a pokemon fuertes, entonces un líder de gimnasio es una buena opción.

Nueh escuchó esto último, mientras recordaba las palabras que Lohne le dijo entonces en el rancho. "Ser más poderoso" "Ser el más fuerte". Eso fue lo que dijo. Sintió curiosidad. Maryah también lo recordaba, ya que también había escuchado al chico decirlo, oculta detrás de los fajos de heno y maderos del granero. Pero lo que ella sintió fue diferente.

-Bueno, sea como sea, lo alcanzaremos allá en un rato – dijo Hannes sacando a los dos jóvenes de sus pensamientos. – Maryah, Laila y yo nos ocuparemos de conseguir lo que necesitamos.

-¿Pero qué hará Nueh? – preguntó Laila.

-Alcanzaré a Lohne. – dijo el joven ojiazul. – Nos veremos allí, ¿Sí? Sólo no se tarden demasiado.

El violáceo comenzó a caminar, sacando del bolsillo delantero de su chaleco un dispositivo que, al encenderse, mostró un mapa que le indicaba a dónde tenía que ir.

-Allí está.

Y, como lo hiciera Lohne momento antes, Nueh se perdió entre las personas que cruzaban y caminaban cerca. Hannes y los demás le vieron irse sin decir palabra.

-Ya se fue… - suspiró el policía.

Maryah tenía la mirada perdida. El pecho nuevamente estaba presionándole, y, sin ser consciente de ello, puso su mano sobre éste, haciendo que Kiss se preocupe por ella. Hannes notó esto y quiso calmar los ánimos.

-¡Vamos, vamos! – el moreno sonrió con afabilidad– No dejen que la tensión de hace rato les afecte. No ha sido nada de nada. Terminamos aquí rápido y les alcanzamos. ¿Fácil?

-Quizá… Lohne tenga razón. – Maryah se volvió hacia el policía – Tal vez esto sea un pérdida de…

-Maryah, relájate. – Hannes posó su mano en su hombro. – Sabes que Lohne es así. Y si dejamos que su actitud nos moleste, éste viaje no se hará más sencillo. Además, aquí yo soy el policía, y digo que está bien.

La castaña le miró. Era difícil creer que con quien se encontraba ahora era el policía en lugar del que fue el primero en continuar su camino. Sonrió débilmente.

-De acuerdo… gracias.

Hannes asintió. De esa manera, el moreno y las chicas entraron a una de los edificios del área comercial, separándose cada uno en encontrar lo que era de su interés, pero Hannes intentaba siempre tener a las chicas a la vista. Porque por más que hubiera permitido ese desvío, estaba en servicio.

Mientras tanto, un pelinegro y su Gardevoir caminaban a paso algo más pausado hacia el gimnasio de la ciudad. Ya lo tenían casi completamente a la vista. Lohne alzó la vista para poderlo ver mejor. La torre Prisma. Hacía un buen tiempo que no la había visto. Y siempre había sido de lejos. Pero ahora, se dirigía a ella, con varios pensamientos diferentes revoloteando en su mente. Pero entonces, de la nada, sintió un ligero golpe en su hombro hecho por una mano, cuyo propietario pronto apareció caminando a su lado.

-Hey chicos – dijo el recién llegado. – Les alcancé.

-Nueh. – Lohne le miró con algo de curiosidad. – Habría jurado que te quedarías con ellos.

-La verdad es que yo no tengo nada que hacer allí. De darse algún problema, yo no cuento con ningún pokemon para pelear, de hecho ni consideraría esa posibilidad. Y creo que Hannes es más que suficiente.

-Supongo que es verdad. – repuso Lohne con algo de aburrimiento. – Pero ¿venir conmigo era una opción mejor?

-Hannes dio a entender que quizá querrías desafiar al líder de gimnasio aprovechando que se encuentra allí. Dadas las cosas que he escuchado sobre ti, me parece una buena posibilidad también.

-Creí que no te gustaba pelear.

-Las batallas pokemon son algo que está fuertemente arraigado a nuestra cultura como humanos. Puede que no me guste combatir, pero no significa que no sienta algo de curiosidad, o que no pueda quedarme a ver alguna.

-Bien, eso es interesante. Después de todo no eres un santurrón.

-¿Santurrón? Oh, vamos, me han llamado de todas las formas que creerías, pero esa es nueva.

El ojiazul comenzó a reír. Lohne le miró y sonrió un poco tras chasquear los dientes. A Kyra esto le daba mucho gusto. Jamás había visto a Lohne llevarse así de bien con otro ser humano. Le daba mucho gusto por él, pero por supuesto que no se lo diría, o él se esforzaría por negarlo.

-Por cierto, Kyra – Nueh se volvió hacia el Gardevoir – Si Lohne pelea con ese líder de gimnasio, ¿participarás en la batalla?

-No lo sé… - aun siendo un pokemon, era evidente su expresión indecisa – Supongo que depende de lo que Lohne decida. Soy parte de su equipo, pero no he batallado de verdad en un tiempo…

-Yo siempre te dejo que elijas si quieres pelear o no. – le dijo Lohne interrumpiéndole – Todo el equipo está siempre dispuesto a combatir, pero tú eres un poco más consentida, ¿no es así?

-¿Consentida? – Kyra le miró con algo de reproche - ¿A quién llamas consentida?

-Bueno, - Lohne hablaba con ella, pero seguía mirando al frente como si quisiera molestarla – Eres la única que odia su pokeball, me regañas todo el tiempo, decides si quieres pelear o no, y yo nunca te lo he reclamado…

-Déjame en paz, eres un mentiroso – Kyra golpeaba la cabeza de su entrenador de forma suave pero repetitiva. – Ninguna de esas cosas te molesta.

Lohne sonrió un poco divertido, pero manteniendo su semblante.

-Ustedes de verdad son como una familia. – Nueh les miraba muy alegre. – Es como ver a dos hermanos discutir con afabilidad, o como un padre y una hija molestándose entre sí… No, creo que el de los hermanos es más seguro.

-Mis pokemon son mi familia, tienes razón – dijo Lohne pronto – Son lo único y lo mejor que tengo. Con todo lo que hay de por medio, no puedo pedir nada más…

El chico entonces se volvió hacia Kyra y Nueh. Ambos le sonreían con una mezcla de diversión y ansiedad. Prefirió callarse.

-Oh, vaya, estabas siendo muy tierno – dijo Kyra, pegándose a su amigo. – Puedes seguir, vamos.

-No me fastidies, ¿sí? – Lohne intentaba aparentar tosquedad.

Nueh pensaba en lo que Lohne acababa de decir. Familia. El jamás conoció nada de eso, no una familia de verdad. Lo más cercano que había tenido fue la mujer que le crió y los pokemon con los que siempre estaba. Asumió que Lohne estaba en una posición parecida. Lo dejó pasar con una sonrisa.

-A todo esto, Celebi desapareció ni bien llegamos a la ciudad. – mencionó el pelinegro de pronto.

-Ya sabes, un pokemon como Celebi no es de presentarse en lugares concurridos, mucho menos en la ciudad. – respondió Nueh, seguro. – Es un pokemon de la naturaleza, casi parte de ella, una fuerza de la misma. Un sitio como éste, con demasiados humanos y nada de natural, no es lugar para él.

-Claro, es cierto. Sin mencionar que en un lugar como éste no faltaría el idiota o ignorante que quisiera capturarlo. Es un pokemon muy raro después de todo.

-Así es.

De repente, los tres detuvieron su marcha. La torre Prisma estaba justo en frente de ellos. Un guardia pronto se les acercó.

-¿Buscan algo particular, chicos? – preguntó. - ¿Desean entrar a la torre?

-Vinimos a ver al líder de gimnasio, Clemont. – respondió Nueh. - ¿Podemos hablar con él?

-Dejen que me comunique. Si todo está bien, dejarán que entren – el guardia presionó un botón de su comunicador. - ¿Vienen a por un desafío de gimnasio?

-Algo así. – volvió a tomar la palabra Nueh. – Espero que no haya inconvenientes.

El guardia no les respondió. El trío permaneció esperando frente a la entrada, la cual se abrió tras un par de minutos de quedarse frente a ella. El hombre que se había comunicado con el interior se les acercó nuevamente.

-Les están esperando. El líder de gimnasio y Clemont y Clembot les atenderán cuando ingresen.

-¿Clembot? – preguntó Nueh - ¿Quién es?

-Hahaha – el guardia rió – Todos hacen esa pregunta y salen sorprendidos. Estoy seguro de que no será diferente ésta vez.

Sin decir nada más, el hombre permitió ingresar a los tres recién llegados. Al cruzar la entrada, ésta se cerró suavemente de manera automática, invitándoles a continuar su marcha. Tras virar en una esquina después de pasar por un pasillo iluminado con luces amarillas, se vieron en una pequeña sala de recepción, donde les esperaban tres anfitriones. El primero, un chico de anteojos y estatura promedio para la edad que aparentaba, ojos azules y cabellos rubios y alargados hasta la nuca, donde se partían a los lados. Un divertido mechón con forma de rayo se tambaleaba en la parte superior de su cabeza. A su lado, una pequeña niña, rubia y ojiazul al igual que el chico, les miraba con una enorme sonrisa, que compartía con un pequeño Dedenne que se colgaba de ella en sus brazos. Por último, tras ellos había lo que parecía ser un robot. Alto y metálico, con ojos enormes y cómicos como su cabeza, sobre la cual se apreciaba una antena en forma de rayo, como si imitara el mechón del chico junto a él.

-Ah, Clembot, ya entendí – dijo de pronto Nueh.

-Sean bienvenidos – el robot fue el primero en hablar tras ese comentario. Su voz era tan esperada de una máquina como él que era gracioso. – al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose. Soy Clembot, creación del líder de Gimnasio Clemont, y líder provisional en caso de su ausencia.

-¿Cómo están? – siguió el rubio. – Entonces debo asumir que vienes a por una batalla de gimnasio, ¿correcto? Hace poco se abrieron los desafíos para postular a la siguiente liga de Kalos.

-¡Hola, hola! – exclamaba alegre la niña que había junto a ellos. - ¡Soy su hermana Bonnie! ¡Y este es Dedenne!

El pequeño pokemon eléctrico dio un par de saltos felices. Kyra le sonrió saludándole con su mano.

-No me interesa la medalla de gimnasio. – dijo Lohne de pronto – Venimos por un asunto distinto.

-Ah, ¿de veras? – Clemont se veía curioso, y algo confundido ante la negativa tan directa que recibió - ¿De qué se trata?

-Mucho gusto, soy Nueh, y ellos son Lohne y Kyra. Estamos de camino a buscar a Olympia. – continuó Nueh, presentando a quienes le acompañaban. – Necesitamos que nos revele algunas cosas. Pero pasamos por aquí y…

-Un minuto… - el rubio se adelantó un poco - ¿buscan a Olympia? ¿Son de la policía pokemon?

-¿Sabías que veníamos? – preguntó el ojiazul.

Pero Clemont no respondió. De pronto se volvió hacia Bonnie y Clembot, con una mirada seria.

-Clembot, llévate a Bonnie. – ordenó el rubio – Necesito hablar con los recién llegados a solas.

-Entendido – asintió el robot, sin rechistar, tomando a la niña suavemente de su hombro.

-¡¿Eeeeh?! – la pequeña niña no se veía feliz - ¡Yo también quiero escuchar…!

-Bonnie, es en serio – Clemont de repente parecía severo – Esto es algo que solo concierne a los líderes de gimnasio. Quiero que acompañes a Clembot adentro y me dejes hablar con estas personas. Haz lo que te digo, por favor.

-Está bien… - la niña aparentemente percibió la gravedad con que su hermano le hablaba.

Tras esto, la rubia se fue escoltada por el robot, dando una última mirada hacia atrás mientras Clemont se volvía hacia los recién llegados.

-No sabía precisamente que vendrían aquí. – habló de pronto el líder de gimnasio. – Pero los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos se han estado reuniendo desde el incidente que hubo en la región hace poco, con el team Flare. Olympia dijo que podían avecinarse más problemas. Y además, la policía internacional se ha estado comunicando con todos nosotros, solicitando que les prestemos ayuda de ser necesaria, ante una nueva posible amenaza que conocen como… STRIFE.

-Pues es precisamente eso. – contestó Nueh. – Llevamos con nosotros a un par de personas que fueron secuestradas por STRIFE, y luego rescatadas. Creemos que de algún modo podrían haber sido rastreadas junto a varias otras, así que separamos al grupo y las trajimos con nosotros.

-Estoy al tanto de eso también. – respondió Clemont – Un agente llamado Looker se comunicó con nosotros, diciendo que un policía de Snowbelle y un compañero suyo venían liderando un grupo que buscaba a Olympia.

-¿Looker hizo eso? Pues sí, todo es correcto. – siguió Nueh. - Nos detuvimos en Lumiose porque creímos que, como eres conocido por ser inventor, podrías brindarnos algún apoyo, para evitar que nos rastreen; o algo que nos sea de ayuda para encontrar lo que buscamos.

-¿Lo que buscan? – Clemont se frotó la barbilla – Creí que buscaban a Olympia…

-Sabemos del megalito – interrumpió Lohne.

-¿El megalito? – Clemont se sorprendió mucho. – Ya veo, saben de eso también. Y saben que Olympia lo ha visto en sus visiones.

-Pero nos dijeron que no suele ser demasiado precisa – continuó el pelinegro – Así que entenderás por qué estamos aquí.

-Precisamente – repuso el rubio inventor – he estado trabajando en un dispositivo para rastrear la energía del megalito; desde que Olympia planteó la posibilidad de que aún estuviera por ahí. Casi está listo.

-¡Eso es grandioso! – Nueh se alegró. - ¡Será de gran ayuda!

-Lo basé en los equipos que se le confiscaron al Team Flare. Era tecnología muy avanzada, por poco me deslumbra. Pero logré que me cedieran algunos de ellos, y los usé para crear algunos de mi propio diseño.

-¡Genial! – el violáceo dio un par de pasos al frente - ¡Entonces, si por favor pudieras prestarnos…!

-Un momento. – interrumpió Clemont. – Se supone que, si lo que me dijeron es cierto, debería haber más personas con ustedes. ¿Acaso no venían juntos?

-Bueno, sí… - Nueh le miró con disculpa. – La situación es que ellos se quedaron en el área comercial de Lumiose para adquirir algunas cosas que necesitamos…

-Lo siento mucho. – El rubio nuevamente dio un tono severo. – Pero no puedo confirmar su historia hasta que no estén todos aquí.

-Pero…

El trío miró directamente al líder de gimnasio. Permanecía de pie frente a ellos, mirándoles fijamente. Por supuesto, dado el caso, debía ser cuidadoso; cualquiera lo suficientemente enterado podía tratar de tenderle alguna trampa para apropiarse de dispositivos como los que había preparado y no tener las mejores intenciones. Y estaba el asunto de STRIFE. No podían confiar en cualquiera si un grupo como ese estaba al acecho. Era perfectamente entendible, sobre todo para alguien como Lohne. Y éste último fue el siguiente en adelantarse al grupo, quedando frente a frente con el líder de gimnasio.

-Eso está bien. – dijo el pelinegro. – Por supuesto creí que dirías eso. Cualquier líder de gimnasio que se llame a sí mismo como tal debería tener esas cosas en cuenta.

-Lohne… - Nueh le miró. – Pero eso es…

-Por eso dije que ésta conversación era un trabajo para el policía. – dijo Lohne. – Yo tuve mis propios motivos para adelantarme.

-¿Tus propios motivos?

-Así es. – se volvió de nuevo hacia Clemont. – Ciertamente no me interesa para nada obtener una medalla. No me interesa la liga pokemon. Pero sí me interesa enfrentar pokemon fuertes.

-Entonces… - Clemont relajó un poco su semblante. - ¿Quieres combatir contra mí?

-Sería bueno para hacer tiempo mientras los negligentes que deben alcanzarnos aquí llegan.

-Es una buena idea. – Nueh intervino con una sonrisa. – Si batallan, podemos esperar a que Hannes y los otros lleguen. Y quizá si se enfrentan, confíen entre sí y se conozcan.

Clemont paseó la mirada sobre cada uno de quienes tenía frente a él. Y de repente, sonrió.

-Está bien, - dijo. – No tengo ningún problema. Si lo que dicen es verdad, entonces después podemos tratar sobre lo que hablamos.

Con todo decidido, el grupo se encaminó guiado por el líder de gimnasio por un conjunto de pasillos cortos y amplios que pronto les llevaron al campo de batalla central del gimnasio. Allí ya se encontraban Bonnie, Dedenne y Clembot. Les estaban acompañando un Chespin y un Bunnelby que llamaban a Dedenne a jugar con ellos. La niña se alegró mucho al intuir lo que se venía.

-¡Hey, Clemont! – intentaba la niña de llamar la atención de su hermano. - ¡¿Vas a tener un desafío de gimnasio?!

-No es así. – repuso el hermano mayor. – Simplemente será una batalla pokemon cerrada. Nada oficial.

-Eso es muy raro… - la pequeña puso expresión extrañada. – Pero bueno. Te animaré de cualquier forma.

Entonces, los contendientes se apostaron uno a cada lado del campo. Clembot, separándose de Bonnie, avanzó hasta llegar al borde del campo frente a la línea que dividía éste de forma equitativa, para hacer las veces de réferi.

-Cuento contigo, Clembot – dijo Clemont. – Será un 3 contra 3. Pero no hay medalla en juego.

-Entendido. – respondió el robot. – La batalla no será considerada como un reto al líder de gimnasio, así que la única regla vigente es que cada entrenador usará 3 pokemon.

-Escucha, líder de gimnasio – Lohne de pronto tomó la palabra – No quiero que esto sea una pérdida de tiempo. Así que limítate a usar tus pokemon más fuertes.

-Pero qué grosero. – Bonnie hizo un puchero ante la exigencia del retador. - ¡Clemont es muy fuerte de por sí!

Los pokemon que le acompañaban la secundaron a su modo.

-Calma, Bonnie. – El líder de gimnasio se volvió hacia su oponente – De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, lo haré.

Sacó una pokeball con su mano derecha, arrojándola de pronto hacia el campo.

-¡Ve, Magnetone! – exclamó el rubio.

De la pokeball, salió el pokemon mencionado haciendo un sonido metálico y casi robótico, mientras sus tornillos e imanes giraban en su levitación.

-Vamos Leor. – Lohne arrojó su propia pokeball – A pelear.

Al igual que con su oponente, la pokeball liberó un haz de luz que dio paso al serio Lucario del pelinegro.

-Entonces será Lucario – mencionó Clemont. – Será un tipo acero contra otro tipo acero.

-Leor, auraesfera. – ordenó Lohne.

El pokemon luchador disparó una potente esfera de energía azulada contra su contrincante.

-¡Esquiva y usa danza de lluvia!

Dando otro sonido magnético, el pokemon eléctrico evadió la esfera con que fue atacado y se elevó un poco para invocar nubes cargadas, de las cuales pronto empezó a caer una copiosa lluvia, que hizo que tanto Leor como su entrenador miraran hacia arriba.

-Ya veo. – Lohne entendía lo que se venía. – Leor, resiste como puedas.

El Lucario dio un ligero ladrido decidido. Clemont notó que quizá habían deducido su estrategia, pero no estaba dispuesto a darles el tiempo.

-¡Magneton! – ordenó - ¡Usa trueno, ahora!

Gracias a la danza de lluvia, el tremendo ataque eléctrico cayó sobre Leor sin fallar. Tras terminar la sacudida, el Lucario se mantuvo de pie, jadeando un poco por el ajetreo.

-¿Estás bien, Leor? – preguntó Lohne, con una calma que no concordaba con su interrogante.

El pokemon luchador miró hacia atrás, a su entrenador. Sus ojos no delataban cansancio o retroceso alguno. Y en ese mismo instante, se puso en posición de lucha.

-Vaya, lo resistió muy bien – Clemont se sorprendió. - ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Combate cercano – dijo Lohne, como si respondiera. – Ya.

A toda velocidad, Leor llegó con rápidos pasos justo frente a Magneton.

-¡Cuidado, Magneton! – exclamó Clemont - ¡Sal de ahí!

Pero ya era tarde. Pronto el pokemon luchador comenzó a conectar una increíble cantidad de golpes físicos poderosos, que no dejaban a su oponente moverse ni reaccionar. Pronto, con un último poderoso ataque, arrojó a magnetón hacia atrás, sacándolo del campo e impactándole contra el muro. Los ojos normalmente inexpresivos del pokemon eléctrico pronto dieron claras señas de que estaba fuera de combate.

-Magneton ya no puede pelear – dijo Clembot, con seguridad – Gana el Lucario del retador.

-Woah… que increíble – Bonnie ya se encontraba casi colgando del muro que separaba el campo de las gradas. – Con un solo ataque…

-Tu lucario es impresionante. – Dijo Nueh, mirando a Lohne desde atrás. - Ese trueno fue poderoso y lo resistió sin más.

-Aunque realmente estuvo cerca – respondió Lohne. – No esperaba que un magnetón usara danza lluvia. Pero tiene lógica.

-¡Bien hecho! – exclamó Clemont, mientras regresaba a Magneton a su Pokeball - ¡No pensé que vencerías a Magneton tan rápido! Creí que al menos podría desgastarte.

Lohne no respondió. Y Leor tampoco emitió sonido alguno. Ambos esperaban únicamente a su siguiente contrincante.

-Pues bien, aquí va el segundo – el rubio arrojó fuertemente su pokeball. - ¡A luchar, Heliolisk!

De pronto apareció tras el destello habitual, un pokemon amarillo y reptil, algo pequeño comparado con otros de su tipo. Pero graznó con fuerza y vehemencia, como si se presentara, alzando el abanico circular que tenía en la garganta.

-Es la primera vez que veo uno de esos – dijo Lohne, cruzando sus brazos con interés. – Pero si este es un gimnasio, entonces asumo que también será del tipo eléctrico.

-¡Vamos a comenzar! – el líder de gimnasio pronto tomó la iniciativa - ¡Usa carga parabólica!

El pokemon eléctrico, usando su extensible piel posterior de su cabeza como una especie de antena satelital, se cargó de energía eléctrica que arrojó por todos lados, uniéndose todos estos lazos relampagueantes para lanzarse por Leor.

-No harás eso de nuevo – Lohne extendió un brazo para señalar. - ¡Leor, cañón destello!

El lucario disparó de sus palmas una fuerte onda de energía plateada, que impactó contra la descarga eléctrica que iba a por él y la hizo retroceder. El choque de poderes se mantenía inestable en su lugar.

-¡Imposible, lo bloqueo! – Bonnie casi se estaba cayendo de las gradas junto a su Dedenne. – Nunca lo habían bloqueado así.

-Había escuchado que Carga parabólica puede absorber la energía de tu oponente además de dañarle. – expuso Lohne – Así que no dejaré que toques a Leor con eso.

De pronto, el choque de fuerzas explotó en medio del campo, sin impactar a uno u otro pokemon. Dado el espacio cerrado del campo, la humareda se mantenía un rato en ese lugar. Pero eso no iba a ser impedimento para Leor. Y Lohne lo sabía.

-¿Lo tienes, Leor? – preguntó el chico.

Entre el humo, Leor había cerrado sus ojos y activado sus sensores, mientras buscaba. Pronto se detuvo, dando un gruñido de afirmación.

-Usa auraesfera.

-¡Oh no! – Clemont vio el problema que venía - ¡Cuidado, Helilosk!

El pokemon del rubio miraba a todas partes tratando de distinguir a Leor y su ataque, pero éste ni siquiera había avanzado un paso. Apuntando hacia donde su perfecta detección de aura le indicaba, disparó una esfera de energía azul, bien cargada, que Heliolisk sólo vio llegar cuando esta le dio de lleno y de frente. La fuerza del golpe disipó el humo que quedaba, mostrando a Leor de pie cerca de Lohne, y a Heliolisk en el suelo, justo donde había estado cundo entró a la batalla.

-Por supuesto – reflexionó Clemont – Lucario es el pokemon aura. Usando ese método de detección puede ver incluso en la oscuridad o con los ojos cerrados.

Pero Heliolisk no se había rendido. Pronto y con algo de esfuerzo ya se había puesto de pie.

-¿Estás bien, Heliolisk?

El pokemon eléctrico bramó afirmando su voluntad de seguir luchando. Leor esbozó una sonrisa y se preparó para atacar.

-¡Rápido! – ordenó Clemont con decisión - ¡Usa ataque centrado!

El pequeño pokemon comenzó a crear una enorme esfera de energía luminosa, sujetándola con ambas patas delanteras.

-Si esa cosa golpea a Leor… - musitó Lohne, para sí mismo. – Pero no es el primero con el que lidiamos. ¡Leor, prepárate!

Como si leyera su mente, Leor no se mantuvo en su lugar ni esperó, sino que, por el contrario, comenzó a correr hacia el enemigo que le atacaba.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo? – pensó Nueh, confundido – Si Lucario es un tipo acero, un ataque como ese…

-¡Vamos, Heliolisk! – gritaba Bonnie, animada junto a los pokemon que le acompañaban - ¡Ya lo tienes!

-No sé qué intentas. – Clemont también estaba confundido por el movimiento de sus oponentes. - ¡Pero no funcionará! ¡Ataca ahora, Heliolisk!

El pokemon reptil lanzó la gran esfera de energía que preparó teniendo a Leor a unos pasos de él. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros de impactarle, Leor se arrojó de rodillas al suelo, hincando una de ellas y enviando su cuerpo hacia atrás casi completamente de un lado, y como un contorsionista con gran flexibilidad, evadió el ataque de Heliolisk por muy poco, pasando éste encima de él por apenas milímetros. El impulso de la carrera que había llevado a cabo justo antes le permitió avanzar la distancia suficiente para que, cuando se detuvo, estaba justo debajo de Heliolisk.

-¡No puede ser! – reaccionó Clemont sin creerlo. - ¡Eso fue…!

-Woah… - Nueh sonrió por la sorpresa.

-Combate cercano, Leor. – indicó Lohne.

Desde donde estaba, con Heliolisk sobre él, Leor se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a lanzar su andanada de puñetazos rápidos que impactaron sin remedio a su rival, y lo derribaron tras el último golpe. Y allí en el suelo, Heliolisk quedó fuera de combate.

-Heliolisk no puede continuar – anunció Clembot – el ganador es de nuevo Lucario.

-Ay, no… - Bonnie miraba apenada al derrotado Heliolisk. – Y tanto que se esforzó.

-Gracias, amigo – Clemont se acercó a su pokemon para ayudarle a sostenerse. – Lo hiciste bien. Ahora puedes descansar.

El rubio sacó una pokeball, y regresó a su compañero a esta. Luego se reincorporó y miró fijamente a Leor y Lohne.

-Ustedes son impresionantes. – reconoció, sonriendo. - ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese Lucario?

-Lo sabremos en la siguiente batalla. – dijo Lohne secamente. – Ahora, vamos.

En ese momento, se escuchó un sonido de llamada intermitente, que interrumpió el momento. Era como una alarma. Rápidamente, Bonnie corrió hacia un comunicador que había sobre una pared cercana a la entrada.

-Soy Bonnie, ¿Quién es? – dijo la pequeña, presionando el botón para responder.

El lugar quedó en silencio por un momento. De pronto la pequeña volvió a presionar el botón y se volvió a los presentes.

-Dice que se llama Hannes, y que es de la policía pokemon. – dijo la pequeña rubia. - ¿Los dejo entrar, hermano?

-Ahm… sí, claro. – aceptó, algo dudoso, el líder de gimnasio. – Pero no quiero que vayas sola…

-¡Ah, vamos, hermano! – reclamó la niña. - ¡No de nuevo!

-Yo la acompañaré, si no les molesta – ofreció Nueh. – No creímos que nuestros compañeros llegarían antes de que esto terminara.

Lohne dio un resoplido impaciente.

-Muchas gracias. – Aceptó Clemont. – Nosotros continuaremos nuestra batalla. Pueden traerlos aquí si desean.

El violáceo asintió y siguió a la hermana menor del líder por un pasillo que daba a la entrada.

-Lamento eso. – se disculpó formalmente Clemont. – No suelen pasar estas cosas, pero dada la situación…

-Son tipos inoportunos, no importa – interrumpió Lohne. – Acabemos con esto antes de que lo conviertan en un espectáculo.

Clemont volvió a mirar al pelinegro. No parecía ser una persona muy afable. Y desde que habían empezado a pelear, sus métodos eran agresivos y bien ejecutados. Era una lástima. La forma en que se lanzó a retarle a un combate le recordó a un cierto amigo que conoció hacía poco tiempo, con el que había viajado. Pero todo lo demás… era extremadamente diferente.

-¿Y bueno? – Lohne interrumpió las reflexiones del joven inventor. - ¿Enviarás a tu tercer pokemon? Leor y yo te estamos esperando.

-De acuerdo – el líder de gimnasio sacó su última pokeball - ¡Con el terminaremos!

Miró a Leor analizando todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Tenía un fuerte ataque, y era rápido. Él no contaba con pokemon muy efectivos en cuanto a defensa, así que la respuesta a eso, debía ser un mejor ataque y velocidad. Se preparó a lanzar.

-¡Tú puedes! – lanzó la esfera de captura por los aires. - ¡Luxray!

Abriéndose en pleno vuelo, la pokeball liberó a un rugiente pokemon felino que mostró los colmillos ni bien apareció. Su pelaje negro estaba crispado y su cola en alto, ya estaba preparado para cargar.

-Me gusta como se ve. – reconoció Lohne. – Se ve muy fuerte.

Leor demostró estar de acuerdo con su entrenador con un gruñido de apoyo. Pero antes de que pudieran comenzar a luchar, por la entrada llegaron Hannes, Maryah, Laila y sus pokemon, acompañados de Bonnie y Nueh. El ruido que hicieron con su llegada fue suficiente para distraer a los combatientes de nuevo.

-¡Oh, sabía que a eso venías! – exclamó Hannes de buen humor. - ¡Lo mismo hiciste con Wulfric!

Lohne no le respondió. Sólo se les había quedado mirando con algo de aburrimiento. Mientras todos se ubicaban en las gradas, el joven pudo notar que tanto Laila como Maryah habían cambiado un poco su apariencia. La niña había dispuesto sus cabellos rojos en un par de pequeñas coletas a los lados de la cabeza, y había cambiado su abrigo largo por una blusa para niñas, blanca como el papel, sobre la cual se había puesto un vestido tipo overol de color anaranjado. Sus botas ya no eran las que tenía, sino unas rojas con franjas negras que las cruzaban. Maryah, por su parte, había soltado por completo su cabello, cambiando el gorro que a veces usaba por una visera roja. Dos largas tiras de cabello aún se disponían a los lados de su cabeza cubriendo sus orejas y terminando sobre sus hombros. Ahora llevaba puesto una camiseta ajustada de mangas cortas de color gris oscuro, sobre un chaleco corto blanco con bordes azulados. Su calzado era el mismo, pero sus pantalones cortos ahora eran del mismo color de su camiseta, con la diferencia de que tenían varias franjas blancas verticales a los lados, y bordes negros. Tanto las chicas como el policía tenían ahora mochilas pequeñas de viaje. Dando un suspiro ante cambios que él consideraba tan innecesarios, se volvió hacia la batalla, el centro de su atención.

-Comencemos ya. – dijo de pronto el pelinegro – Tenemos cosas que tratar.

-De acuerdo – dijo Clemont, volviéndose hacia su robot. -¡Clembot, por favor!

-Última ronda –anunció la máquina parlante - ¡Comiencen!

-¡Luxray, usa velocidad! – ordenó el rubio.

El pokemon rugió y lanzó con un golpe de látigo de su cola varias estrellas que se dirigieron raudas hacia su objetivo.

-Esquiva, Leor.

Tras la orden de Lohne, el Lucario se movió rápidamente mientras evitaba ser impactado por el ataque. Y resultó bien, ya que estaba casi ileso cuando éste terminó. Al ver esto, Luxray rugió desafiante.

-¡Vamos, Lohne! – gritaba animosa Laila - ¡Vamos Leor!

-¿Es amigo tuyo? – preguntó Bonnie volviéndose hacia ella.

-Bueno… algo así. – Laila se apenó un poco, sin saber cómo responder – En realidad es alguien que está cuidando de mí por el momento… eso creo.

-¿Eh? – la pequeña rubia se confundió por la ambigüedad de la respuesta - ¿Me lo explicas?

-Será mejor que dejemos para después las explicaciones. – Intervino Maryah. – Es algo… complicado.

Bonnie hizo de nuevo un puchero. No le gustaba nada no entender las cosas.

-A todo esto… - Hannes de pronto entró a la conversación para cambiar el tema. - ¿Hace mucho que están luchando?

-Hm… - la pequeña rubia comenzó a refunfuñar. – Ese Lucario ya venció a dos pokemon de mi hermano. Es muy fuerte.

-Conociendo a Lohne, no me sorprende. Contra Wulfric también tuvo un increíble desempeño.

-¿Wulfric? – Bonnie le miró curiosa - ¿El líder de Snowbelle?

-Síp. – respondió el policía. - ¿Le conoces?

-Lo he visto pelear… - Bonnie recordó una batalla en el gimnasio de tipo hielo que vio una vez. - es mucho muy fuerte, hasta puede mega-evolucionar.

-Así es. – Laila volvió a intervenir. - ¡Y Lohne ganó!

-¿De veras? – entonces la niña, junto al Dedenne, Chespin y Bunnelby que le acompañaban, clavaron sus miradas en los participantes de la batalla actual. – Hermano…

-Ahora Leor – el retador de pronto continuó con la ofensiva – Usa cañón destello.

El pokemon luchador disparó una vez más su ráfaga energética de plata, que avanzaba hacia su oponente sin resistencia.

-¡Esquiva rápido, Luxray! – indicó Clemont, a la defensiva - ¡Y contraataca con colmillo de trueno!

Dando un fuerte salto hacia arriba, el pokemon eléctrico evitó el impacto del movimiento de Leor, y en su impulso se arrojó también hacia adelante, electrificando sus dientes y usando su velocidad y fuerza para alcanzar a Leor antes de que pudiera evadir su embestida. Éste pronto sintió la sacudida del movimiento eléctrico de su rival, que usaba su tamaño como ventaja para que fuera difícil zafarse de él y mordía con sus colmillos relampagueantes en su hombro.

-¡Resiste, Leor! – Lohne estaba seguro de que su compañero soportaría en embate - ¡Y usa auraesfera!

Abriendo mucho los ojos con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, aún en medio del ataque de Luxray, Leor formó su característica esfera de energía que, dado que tenía ahí mismo a su oponente, impactó con toda la fuerza de sus músculos contra su costado. Luxray rugió ante el impacto del ataque contra él y salió volando hacia arriba, pero logró resistirlo lo suficiente para caer de pie, aún con el daño recibido, que era evidente.

-¡Aguanta ahí, Luxray! – exclamaba Bonnie, aún con fe en él. - ¡Tú puedes, vamos!

-¡Luxray, aumentemos la potencia! - Clemont puso rostro muy serio de repente. - ¡Usa campo eléctrico!

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, excepto claro por Bonnie y los pequeños pokemon que estaban con ella, Luxray rugió y en ese momento el campo de batalla se iluminó de un color amarillo intenso, mientras el suelo y los muros del lugar centelleaban con electricidad que corría por ellos de algún modo. Y el mismo Luxray comenzó pocos segundos después a relampaguear.

-Campo eléctrico… - Hannes adoptó una actitud reflexiva. – Eso podría ser un problema.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Laila se volvió hacia él con algo de preocupación. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Luxray ha usado campo eléctrico. – respondió Nueh en lugar del policía. – Ahora Luxray, así como cualquier pokemon verá incrementado el poder de sus ataques eléctricos.

-Y el Lucario de Lohne… se ve cansado. – dijo Maryah de repente.

Los presentes en las gradas observaron a Leor, y realmente lucía algo agitado. Jadeaba, pero se mantenía de pie y erguido con todas sus ganas y orgullo en ello.

-Este campo eléctrico es la carta de triunfo de Clemont. – afirmó Bonnie, sonriente. - ¡Ahora Luxray puede ganar! Después de recibir dos ataques tan fuertes no creo que resista otro.

-¿Dos ataques? – preguntó Hannes.

-Ya fue impactado por un trueno y un colmillo rayo – señaló Nueh, con bastante calma. – Tampoco creo que dure si recibe un ataque más. Y menos de ese poderoso Luxray.

Laila tragó saliva y se volvió de nuevo hacia la pelea. Chiara, igual que ella, no sacaba la vista de allí, y movía su cabeza alternando su atención entre Leor y su oponente.

-¡Terminemos con él, Luxray! – Clemont decidió continuar moviéndose rápido. No le convenía esperar reacciones. - ¡Ataca con Carga salvaje!

El pokemon eléctrico se rodeó de un aura tremenda, lumínica y llena de poder eléctrico, con la cual se arrojó contra Leor, que le esperaba en posición para contraatacar.

-Ninguno de los ataques que usamos hasta ahora servirá contra eso. – Lohne sonreía de un modo que no concordaba en nada con su aparentemente desfavorable análisis – Entonces…

Luxray ya estaba a centímetros de alcanzar a su oponente, que no se movía ni le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Sabes cómo es, Leor – seguía hablando Lohne, sin llamar la atención. – Si nos atacan con todo, respondemos del mismo modo.

Ya casi teniendo a su oponente frente a él, Leor dio un fuerte bramido de lucha.

-¡Acabemos con esto! – Lohne volvió a señalar a su rival con su mano y brazo extendidos. - ¡Terremoto, ya!

A punto de ser impactado, Leor remeció la tierra dando un feroz grito combativo. Luxray pronto se vio bloqueado por las rocas que emergían del suelo del campo y era golpeado por éstas, apenas llegando a rozar a Leor lo suficiente para hacerle retroceder un par de pasos producto de la energía que le había estado envolviendo. Y mientras el pokemon luchador caía hincando una rodilla en el suelo y jadeando del agotamiento, el Luxray cayó hacia atrás directo al suelo. Por un par de segundos, hizo lo posible por ponerse de pie y continuar, pero pronto las fuerzas le fallaron y allí se quedó. Leor dio un resoplido aliviado.

-¡Luxray ya no puede pelear! – aun con su robótica voz, Clembot subió un poco la intensidad de su anuncio. – El retador gana la batalla de 3 contra 3.

-¡Lohne ganó, Lohne ganó! – Laila daba saltos en su lugar en las gradas. - ¡Es increíble!

-Moaaah… - Bonnie cayó sentada en un asiento, algo triste. – Pobre Luxray, casi lo consigue.

-De todos modos, dio una excelente batalla – replicó Nueh sonriéndole. – Leor se ve bastante cansado. Si ese ataque lo hubiera tocado, el resultado seguro habría sido diferente.

-Moaaah… - la pequeña seguía haciendo pucheros, mientras los pequeños pokemon que la rodeaban intentaban consolarle.

El robot del gimnasio, junto a su inventor, se acercaron a Luxray, que se había recostado un poco mejor en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

-Estuviste muy bien, Luxray. – el rubio acariciaba suavemente la melena de su pokemon. – Por poco lo conseguimos.

El grupo pronto alzó la mirada hacia Lohne, que se ocupaba de atender a su agotado compañero.

-Fue impresionante. – dijo Clemont desde donde estaba. – No creí que vencerías a mis tres pokemon solo usando ese Lucario.

-Luxray fue peligroso. – el pelinegro no le devolvía la sonrisa, pero respetaba una batalla como esa. – Agradezco las molestias que te tomaste.

Clemont asintió. Muy pronto, todo el grupo de espectadores se unió a ellos en el campo. Kyra también se adelantó, uniéndose a su compañero de equipo y a su amigo.

-Nos perdimos buena parte de esta fiesta, ¿eh? – Dijo Hannes sonriendo con humor. – Y yo que creí que habíamos terminado rápido.

-Felicidades, Lohne. – dijo una sonriente Laila, secundada por su vulpix. – Y a ti también, Leor.

El Lucario asintió, mirando a Chiara que movía sus colas, emocionada. El ganador del combate acarició la cabeza del pokemon de hielo con suavidad, y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ahora, por favor hablemos de aquello a lo que vinimos. – Hannes sacó de un bolsillo su placa. – Yo soy Hannes, de la policía pokemon. Queríamos saber si podías ayudarnos un poco.

-Hablé con dos de sus compañeros que llegaron antes. – respondió Clemont con una sonrisa seria. – Fue así que terminé combatiendo contra Lohne.

Tras rociar un poco a su pokemon con un par de spray medicinales, Clemont logró que Luxray se pusiera de pie nuevamente, revigorizado. Y entonces, regresó su vista hacia el grupo.

-Ahora que estamos todos, puedo confirmar que son quienes dicen. – afirmó Clemont. – Por favor denme detalles de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, y les ayudaré como pueda.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. – le sonrió Nueh.

-Seguro. – entonces el rubio se volvió hacia Luxray. – Amigo, por favor ¿podrías llevarte a Bonnie y a los otros?

-Espera, ¿qué…?

Antes de que la niña pudiera reclamar, el pokemon eléctrico la tomó del cuello de su sudadera y la subió sobre su lomo. Y raudo salió de la habitación mientras la niña le gritaba a su hermano que quería quedarse y escuchar, en una divertida escena de salida. Chespin, Bunnelby y Dedenne corrieron tras ellos saliendo de la sala por uno de los pasillos aledaños.

-Lo siento por eso. – rió Clemont. – Mi hermana puede ser algo entusiasta sobre estas cosas.

-Es lo mejor. – respondió Hannes. – Este asunto podría tornarse peligroso en cualquier momento.

-A todo esto, lamento señalarlo, pero ustedes llevan a una niña pequeña con ustedes también…

-No te molestes en intentar excluirla. – habló de pronto el pelinegro, mientras rociaba a su Lucario con su propia medicina. – Está más que enterada de los detalles de la situación que tratamos. Lo ha vivido. Cada parte.

-Comprendo. – suspiró el inventor. – Por favor acompáñenme. Les enseñaré en lo que he estado trabajando.

Mientras caminaban hacia una de las más grandes puertas de salida de la sala de batalla, Laila miró a Lohne con una mezcla de emociones. Por un lado, parecía que seguía incómodo de tener que lidiar con ella y los demás. Pero por otro lado, podía notar que la tenía más en consideración. Y en su mente seguían grabadas como una película los recuerdos más recientes de su encuentro con su nuevo compañero pokemon, el trapinch que ahora mismo llevaba a salvo en su pokeball. Tras pensarlo por un rato mientras avanzaban, se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba seguirle dando vueltas. Confiaba en Lohne, y el al parecer comenzaba a hacerlo en ella. En lo concerniente a lo demás, simplemente actuaba conforme a su personalidad. Miró hacia el frente de nuevo y corrió un poco al notar que comenzaba a quedarse atrás, apostándose junto a Maryah.

-Nos estabas hablando de algunos dispositivos para rastrear la energía del megalito, ¿verdad? – habló Nueh de pronto. - ¿Podríamos llevar alguno?

-Supongo que sería de ayuda para cuando reduzcan el área de búsqueda.- n inventor comenzó a pensar. – Si consideramos que hay criminales detrás del megalito, esto es un clásico juego de "quien lo encuentra se lo lleva".

-Por eso debemos hallarlo primero – aseveró Hannes de pronto. – Una vez que la encontremos, avisaremos a la policía internacional para que la asegure y la regrese a Hoenn.

-Si no hay de otra…

Los demás voltearon a ver a Lohne, que había dicho esto mismo por pensar en voz alta. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, ya les había quedado más que claro la desconfianza que tenía el joven en la policía internacional. Sobre todo para Nueh y Maryah. Clemont notó el ambiente pesado tras ese pensamiento y prefirió no preguntar. Continuó guiándoles a través de un corredor iluminado en el que las paredes comenzaban a tornarse en placas de metal. De repente, llegaron frente a una puerta también metálica, frente a la cual Clemont presionó un par de botones en la columna de soporte que había al costado. Tras un par de pitidos, la placa metálica que tenían frente a ellos se hizo a un lado con la misma suavidad que la de la entrada del gimnasio. Habían llegado a una habitación amplia y llena de máquinas por aquí y por allá. Partes robóticas, computadoras avanzadas y todo tipo de cosas parecidas.

-Que sitio tan peculiar. – Hannes miraba a su alrededor con asombro. – Hay inventos por todos lados.

-Yo fui creado aquí – afirmó Clembot con su característico tono. – Junto a todos los demás inventos más significativos de Clemont.

-Así es. – reafirmó el inventor. – Después de todo, el futuro es ahora. Las ideas nunca dejan de fluir cuando estoy aquí.

Mientras el grupo continuaba mirando a su alrededor, Clemont avanzó hacia una plataforma metálica que tenía un manto blanco sobre ella. Se podía apreciar que claramente ocultaba algo.

-Aquí están. – siguió el rubio. – Son un total de cuatro, y ya pueden rastrear tanto la energía que genera la mega-evolución como la que emanan las piedras responsables de hacerla posible. Incluyendo el megalito.

El líder de gimnasio quitó rápidamente la enorme pieza de tela sin color, mostrando, como dijo, cuatro máquinas con la misma apariencia. Eran similares a una aspiradora moderna, ovoides y con un conjunto de ruedas para facilitar su transporte. Pero también se podía apreciar que contaba con complicados circuitos a través de una suerte de ventanilla de color azul transparente. Una especie de plato, similar a un satélite, salía de la parte superior del aparato, justo al lado de un par de LED verdosas que se encontraban apagadas en ese momento. Hannes y Laila soltaron un tremendo ruido de impresión. Los demás observaban con curiosidad.

-Los llamo Mega-rastreadores Clemont.- comenzó a exponer el rubio. –Como mencioné antes, están hechos a partir del equipo que el team Flare utilizaba para rastrear y monitorear el megalito. Ésta es una versión mejorada, que puede hallar con algo más de precisión un rastro de energía de mega-evolución. Sin embargo, opuesto a lo que esas personas querían conseguir, el Mega-rastreador no tiene ninguna capacidad para absorber la energía que rastrea. Déjenme enseñarles cómo funciona.

Clemont entonces encendió el primero de los dispositivos que allí se encontraban. Tras unos segundos, estuvo completamente operativo, y el pequeño satélite que tenía integrado comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, buscando algún tipo de señal. Y en eso, las LED que había cerca de éste comenzaron a parpadear una y otra vez, con una luz bastante notoria.

-Ehm… un momento… - el inventor lucía confundido - ¿Por qué…?

-¿Acaso se descompuso? – preguntó Laila.

-No lo creo… - Clemont continuaba examinando su invento. – Esto reacciona como si hubiese energía de mega-evolución cerca… Pero eso no es…

-¡Las mega-piedras! – recordó de pronto Hannes. - ¡Maryah y yo tenemos…!

-¿En serio? – Clemont se sorprendió mucho - ¿Llevan mega-piedras con ustedes?

Tanto el policía como la joven castaña levaron sus manos a sus bolsillos, y extrajeron cada uno el elemento referido. Hannes con su ampharosita, y Maryah su tyranitarita.

-¡Eso significa que funciona perfectamente! – exclamó Clemont satisfecho. – Por un momento me preocupé.

-Pero si necesitamos activarlo, la señal de esas mega-piedras podría obstruir la del megalito, y estaríamos caminando en círculos – señaló de pronto Lohne. - ¿Cómo se supone que eso nos sea útil?

-No te preocupes – el rubio sonrió con seguridad. – También mencioné que estaban "casi" listas.

-¿Casi?

-Estaba a punto de solucionar ese detalle cuando ustedes llegaron aquí. Por supuesto que había pensado en que las señales podían confundirse, así que estaba programando un algoritmo diferente para cada uno de los elementos. Usando la mega-piedra con la que contábamos, estaba a punto de terminar con mi trabajo.

-¿Entonces es posible resolver ese problema? – preguntó Hannes.

-Por supuesto. – afirmó Clemont. – Denme un par de horas y todo estará listo.

-Perfecto – resolvió Hannes con una fuerte palmada con sus manos. – Entonces esperaremos ese tiempo y partiremos a ciudad Dendemille...

-Dijiste – Lohne interrumpió de repente al policía. – que habías usado una mega-piedra con la que contabas. No mencionaste que tenías una mega-piedra.

-Oh, bueno, no te confundas, amigo. – Clemont pareció percibir el reclamo que había detrás de esa afirmación. – La mega-piedra no es mía. Es de mi padre.

-¿De tu… padre? – preguntó Lohne extrañamente turbado. - ¿Él es entrenador?

-Su Blaziken puede mega-evolucionar. – Seguro que se te ocurrió luchar con él.

-Me gustaría intentar, sí.- respondió seca pero calmadamente el pelinegro. – Pero debo asumir que no se encuentra aquí.

-Lo siento, no. – Clemont puso una expresión de disculpa. – Trabaja mucho tanto fuera como dentro del gimnasio.

-Es una pena. – suspiró el joven mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos grises. – Hubiera sido muy interesante.

-Vamos Lohne, no puedes pensar sólo en combatir, ¿cierto? – cuestionó Nueh, divertido. – No creo que Leor deba forzarse de más.

El Lucario escuchaba esto sin inmutarse. Pero entonces cruzó los brazos y dio un rugido suave, pero activo.

-A mí me parece que no está de acuerdo contigo. – dijo Lohne, soltando una pequeña sonrisa desafiante. – Y Kyra aún no pelea.

Como respuesta, el Gardevoir dio un suspiro resignado. Nueh rió un poco, y el resto se alivió. No iba a haber ningún tipo de problema al parecer. Así que, con todo planeado, decidieron esperar el tiempo que Clemont requiriera para culminar con los preparativos de la herramienta que estaban prestándose. Casi todos esperaban que eso les ayudara, un poco siquiera, en el camino que tenían por delante.

..

Sobre los cielos de ciudad Lumiose, el sol brillaba mientras descendía hacia el oeste. Ya había pasado el mediodía y el atardecer no era muy lejano. Ninguna sombra lo suficientemente notoria para proyectarse desde los aires a contraluz podía apreciarse. Y sin embargo, contrario a las apariencias, había una perfecta razón para que las cosas fueran así. Pero el vehículo volador que sobrevolaba en ese momento la ciudad, tenía, como casi siempre, su sistema de camuflaje activado, por lo que, para cualquiera que mirara hacia el cielo en ese momento, no habría más que cielo despejado. En el interior de éste vehículo, un grupo de personas uniformadas con trajes oscuros y guanteletes y botas metalizadas estaban dispuestas en diferentes puntos, algunos en las computadoras, otros al frente de la nave, pilotando y dirigiendo. Y en el centro de todo el movimiento, Lectra, Gorgon y Matt se encontraban de pie y atentos al par de señales que tenían vistas en una pantalla frente a ellos.

-¿Entonces dices que la señal a comenzado a moverse aleatoriamente? – preguntó Matt. - ¿Cómo es posible?

-Sencillo, hemos estado siguiendo un señuelo – respondió Lectra, sin ninguna emoción especial.- Después de todo, las sospechas de los Altos Hijos fue correcta.

-Demonios… - Matt comenzó a refunfuñar - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Continuaremos navegando por toda la región hasta que demos con ellos por casualidad?

-No. – Gorgon intervino de repente. – Nicanor envió un mensaje hace una hora. Hemos recibido órdenes de dirigirnos al este de la región Kalos.

-¿Por qué ahora? – Matt seguía insistiendo - ¿Por qué al este?

-En la central se ha detectado una señal de energía apenas perceptible, pero las estimaciones indican que puede tratarse de algo poderoso. Nos han ordenado encontrarlo y apoderarnos de lo que sea que emita esa señal.

-En efecto – siguió Lectra. – Además, los rastreadores de éste vehículo han estado detectando y perdiendo de manera intermitente una señal que se ha estado moviendo en la dirección a la que vamos.

-Eso… podría ser… - Matt parecía esta vez muy interesado en lo último que dijo su compañera. – Podría tratarse de ellos. De él…

-Y es por eso que se ha vuelto nuestra prioridad el seguir las coordenadas que se nos han dado para comenzar a explorar el terreno y extraer lo que sea que emita la señal que hallaron en la central. Y si las probabilidades nos favorecen, podremos encontrar a ese muchacho. Y deberemos derrotarlo.

-Por supuesto que sí – sonrió Matt de pronto. – Con las herramientas que tenemos ahora a nuestra disposición, sería imposible que nos derroten. Finalmente…

Detrás del trío, un extraño contenedor de color oscuro y metálico con una S enorme de estilo medieval dibujada en ella era guardado entre el resto de equipos del almacén. Justo en el centro de cara al frente, una extraña gema verdosa, casi esmeralda, era lo que rápidamente le llamaba la atención al que lo viera.

-Finalmente tenemos lo que necesitamos. – continuó Matt. – Los equipos necesarios, las armas, pokemon poderosos.. todo lo que hace falta para aplastar sus cuerpos y sus espíritus.

El rostro del hombre delataba una sonrisa llena de venganza y rabia. Sus ojos se afilaban como dagas, mientras el pensamiento que había tenido desde ese momento en el bosque nevado de Snowbelle cobraba más y más fuerza, y desafiaba sus intentos de ser paciente.

-Muy pronto… ese asqueroso gusano va a aprender a temer… a temerme.

Gorgon y Lectra le escuchaban sin hablar. No le habían puesto demasiada importancia hasta ahora, pero quizá se hubiese vuelto una obsesión. Era eso, o este sujeto estaba muy mal de la cabeza. De todos modos, no sería el primero. Y así pensaban mientras se aproximaban a los límites de la ciudad, sin ser detectados por una sola alma. Humano o pokemon.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

. Buenas a los lectores, quisiera hacer un pequeño aviso. Primero agradecer a aquellos que se han dado el tiempo de leer (y quizá traducir) mi pequeña historia, sobre todo tratándose de una página en la que la mayor parte del contenido está en idioma Inglés. Muy pronto sacaré la continuación, pero a partir de ahora quizá tarde más o tarde menos. La verdad es que había estado escribiendo de manera más frecuente porque tenía tiempo libre, pero las vacaciones se acabaron, y hay que trabajar. Pero no se preocupen, no voy a tardarme demasiado en sacar las partes que siguen. Estoy más que decidido a terminar con ésta historia. Por mí y por quienes se han estado dando el tiempo y el trabajo de darle un poquito de su atención. Así que estén atentos. Muchas gracias y buenas tardes.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14: NOCHE DE INTENTOS

.

-¡Trece, usa Electrobola!

Una esfera de energía eléctrica se formó delante del pokemon más fuerte de Hannes, quien la arrojó rápidamente contra su oponente, que se cubrió para minimizar el daño. Una vez pasado el sacudón del impacto, un Tyranitar casi ileso rugía hacia el frente con desafío. Junto a ella, una joven de cabellos castaños sonreía con algo de alivio a pesar de su confianza en que su compañera resistiría el ataque.

-Gaia no caerá con eso, Hannes.

-Yo espero que no. – respondió el policía moreno. – O si no, no podríamos entrenar como debemos.

Pasaban las 7 de la noche, y en un pequeño claro en los exteriores de pueblo Dendemille, Hannes y Maryah habían decidido entrenar juntos, con el tema de una posible mega-evolución para ellos y sus compañeros en mente. Cerca de allí, sentada en una piedra junto a un vulpix blanco, un trapinch y un pikachu, Laila les observaba y les animaba en silencio. Sin embargo, producto del reciente movimiento de Trece y la reacción d Gaia, el amigo más nuevo de Laila se encontraba emocionado y queriendo unirse a la acción. Daba saltos y corría de allá para acá, mientras el resto le observaba divertido.

-Se nota que le gusta mucho luchar. – decía Nueh, recostado en un árbol cercano. – Será mejor que lo sujetes antes de que se le ocurra correr hacia allá.

-No podría evitarlo si pasara, – Laila le miró con disculpa. – Así que tendría que regresarlo a su pokeball.

-Heh, puede ser. Sea como sea, no es el único que mira con atención.

La niña pudo ver entonces como Chiara y Kiss también observaban el entrenamiento con mucha atención. Chiara incluso movía de lado a lado sus colas, con sumo interés.

-Sí... – aceptó la niña. – Tal vez yo debería entrenar un poco también, pero…

-¿Por qué no le pides a Lohne que te ayude? Quizá si se lo pides…

-¡Me alegraría mucho que me enseñara! – exclamó muy segura la pelirroja - Pero estoy segura de que no le interesaría hacerlo. Además, sus pokemon son muy fuertes, no creo que le parezcan buenos compañeros para entrenar conmigo.

-Para ser tan pequeña, sí que analizas las cosas. – entonces el ojiazul comenzó a buscar en los alrededores. - ¿Y dónde está Lohne, por cierto?

-Seguro que está entrenando también. – La sonrisa que Laila tenía se cambió de pronto por una expresión nerviosa. – Debe estar aquí atrás, en el bosque.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Nueh al notar su cambio. - ¿Te preocupa algo?

-Lohne suele entrenar él solo con sus pokemon… pero también entrena él mismo, como si fuese un pokemon más. A veces me da miedo de que se lastime cuando hace eso.

-¿Estás diciendo que les enfrenta con su propio cuerpo? ¿Cómo si él fuera otro pokemon?

La pelirroja asintió.

-Eso es realmente peligroso. – Dijo el joven, muy serio. - ¿No deberíamos detenerle…?

-No le gusta que otros se metan en sus cosas, ni que le observen… Para él es algo normal, y creo que incluso piensa que es algo que necesita hacer.

-¿Algo que necesita hacer…?

-Aquella vez, en ciudad Snowbelle, lo vimos entrenar… aún con el frío que hacía, estaba con el torso desvestido. Pude verlas Nueh…

-Ve… ¿verlas? – el chico se angustió un poco. - ¿Ver qué cosa…?

-Cicatrices. – respondió la chiquilla, ignorante de lo que Nueh pudiera haber estado pensando. – Muy grandes, y feas. Me dio mucho miedo.

-Cicatrices…

-No sé cómo se las hizo, pero parece que eran heridas muy feas. Creo que puede habérselas provocado entrenando así.

-No… no lo creo… - musitó Nueh, pensativo, mientras recordaba las cicatrices que vio en Blaze. – No si es él…

De pronto, el joven agente de apoyo se encontró con la niña mirándole extrañada.

-¿De qué hablas, Nueh?

-No, no… no es nada. Lo que es más, si lo que dices es cierto, creo que estaría bien ir a ver que no se haga daño.

Pero en ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo que venía desde donde el policía y Maryah entrenaban. Trece y Gaia disparaban, cada uno, un ataque de sus bocas; mientras un haz de energía luminosa salía arrojado de Gaia, una especie de rayo grueso y purpúreo le cerraba el avance, forcejeando ambos en medio del campo de combate. La luz que este choque provocaba chisporroteaba como si se tratara de una pequeña tormenta, hasta que de pronto explotó allí mismo, levantando una polvareda. Y una vez que ésta de disipó, y tras varios problemas de tos para los presentes, ambos pokemon se sacudieron sin problemas para continuar peleando.

-No sabía que le habías enseñado pulso dragón a tu Ampharos. – sonrió Maryah. - ¿Te has preparado para cuando mega-evolucione?

-Ya lo creo. – el policía cruzó los brazos con resolución. – Después de todo, adquirirá el tipo dragón cuando logremos mega-evolucionar.

-¿Deberíamos intentarlo? – la chica entonces extrajo de su pequeña mochila de viaje su Tyranitarita.

-Bueno, creo que debemos asegurarnos de estar en el nivel adecuado.

El joven policía entonces buscó entre sus cosas, extrayendo su ampharosita.

-¡Vamos a intentar hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo amigo?! – Hannes se volvió hacia su ampharos, entregándole su mega-piedra - ¡Veamos si podemos mantenerlo!

Trece, emocionado, dio un par de fuertes palmas con sus brazos.

-Nosotras también, Gaia. – la castaña posó la mega-piedra que tenía en una de las patas de su pokemon. – Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer.

El pokemon de roca rugió afirmativo. Una vez dispuestos, los dos jóvenes prepararon sus mega-aros.

-¡Oh, van a intentar mega-evolucionar! – Laila se puso de pié rápidamente, mientras se acercaba un poco al lugar. - ¡Nueh, van a intentarlo!

-Así lo veo. – el violáceo sonrió con interés. – Esto podría ser algo bueno.

Entonces, Hannes acercó hacia sí su mega-aro, mientras su piedra activadora se encendía en un haz de luz brillante, que se acercaba a Trece como un lazo y se conectaba a éste, haciéndole brillar también.

-Para auxiliar a todo el que necesite ayuda, y proteger al indefenso. – hablaba Hannes, como si recitara un mantra. – Como policía pokemon y como un compañero pokemon.

Mientras hablaba, Trece comenzaba a brillar más y más, podía percibirse la energía que emanaba.

-Los obstáculos que haya frente a nosotras, los enfrentaremos juntas. – la castaña siguió el ejemplo del policía y usó su piedra activadora. – Te doy toda mi fuerza y mi espíritu.

Lo mismo que con trece pasó con Gaia, mientras brillaba en un haz azulado, como si se tratase de una evolución más.

-¡Mega-evoluciona! – exclamaron los dos chicos casi al unísono.

Y casi de inmediato, ambos pokemon comenzaron a cambiar mientras el resplandor azul característico de la evolución les envolvía por completo. Trece experimentó un alargamiento repentino en sus cuernos y en su cola, mientras esta se envolvía en una suave masa parecida al algodón y a una nube, y encima aparecían gemas esféricas similares a la de su cabeza, sobre la cual creció la misma formación nubosa, que se alzó y descendió sobre su cuello como si se tratara de una blanca cabellera. Gaia vio su tamaño ligeramente incrementado, pero el mayor cambio se apreció en sus múltiples cuernos y placas duras y puntiagudas de su torso y cola, mientras la disposición de los hundimientos en su cuerpo cambiaba y sus escamas azuladas en su panza cambiaban a rojo. Pronto ambos pokemon se vieron libres del destello azul, rugiendo ante su transformación terminada y liberando fuertes ondas de viento de las que todos tuvieron que cubrirse.

-¡INCREÍBLE! – Gritaba una extasiada Laila - ¡Se ven muy fuertes, los dos!

Siguiéndola, Kiss, Chiara y Kikiba saltaban y corrían alrededor de los pokemon transformados.

-¿Deberíamos probar a ver qué tal? – preguntó Hannes, sonriente.

-Intentemos. – respondió Maryah, con optimismo. – Creo que lo hemos conseguido.

Los dos pokemon potenciados volvieron a rugir, como si estuviesen impacientes de probar su nuevo poder.

-¡Ok, Trece! – Hannes comenzó. - ¡Usa golpe trueno!

-¡Gaia, contraataca con triturar! – indicó la joven.

Ambos pokemon se arrojaron con sus técnicas listas el uno contra el otro, impactando sus ataques tremendamente reforzados y explotando en ondas de choque que derribaron a todos los presentes al suelo, provocando incluso un temblor en el suelo. Y aun así, se mantuvieron forcejeando, buscando derribar a su oponente, pero como pasara en el choque anterior, sólo lograron que la energía se liberase como una explosión que mandó a ambos pokemon patinando hacia atrás, manteniéndose a duras penas de pie.

-¡Trece! – Hannes se reincorporó, ayudando a Maryah a hacerlo luego - ¿Estás bien?

-¿Gaia, estás herida? – exclamó Maryah, mirando a su Tyranitar.

Ambos pokemon se encontraban jadeando en su lugar, agotados de modo que parecía extraño dado que no se habían movido tanto. Pero se veía que su cansancio era grande. Y antes de que cualquiera pudiese preguntarse lo que ocurría, ambos volvieron a destellar de ese color azul de antes, regresando a su forma original segundos después.

-Parece que se les acabó el tiempo… - Nueh se acercó un poco preocupado. - ¿ambos se encuentran bien?

Ambos pokemon respondieron con gruñidos de afirmación, cayendo sentados en el suelo. No se encontraban heridos, solo cansados. Al lado de cada uno, en el suelo, se encontraban las mega-piedras recientemente usadas.

-Pues en serio parece que no estamos muy listos – reconoció Hannes, recogiendo su ampharosita. – Apenas sí duraron un ataque.

-Tenía miedo de que se salieran de control. – dijo Maryah mientras acariciaba a Gaia ya con su tyranitarita en mano – Pero no nos falta mucho. Conseguimos que mega-evolucionaran.

-¡Estuvieron geniales! – decía Laila con estrellas en sus ojos - ¡Fue casi como cuando ese hombre Wulfric lo hizo!

-Lo mejor será que dejen el entrenamiento hasta aquí ustedes dos. – señaló Nueh. – Ya pudimos ver que no falta mucho, pero no es bueno exagerar.

-Tienes razón. – aceptó Hannes, sacando su pokeball y se volvió a mirar a su ampharos. – Lo has hecho muy bien, Trece.

-También tu Gaia – Maryah dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza de su agotada Tyranitar. – Intentémoslo la próxima vez.

Ambos jóvenes devolvieron a sus compañeros a sus pokeball, guardándolas segundos después de que los haces de luz volviera a las mismas.

-Deberíamos volver a nuestras habitaciones a descansar. – propuso el policía. – La emoción del momento me ha dejado hambriento.

-Me parece bien. – Nueh puso su vista en los pokemon de Chiara, que correteaban el uno tras el otro con emoción. – Tal vez algo de comida distraiga a esos pequeños.

-Aaaw, deben haberse impresionado. – Maryah se agachó para acariciar a ambos pokemon mientras Kiss se trepaba en su hombro. - ¿No quieres que entrenen un poco, Laila?

-¿De veras, podemos? – Laila trataba de ocultar sus ánimos – Quiero decir, ya que Hannes dijo…

-Oye, yo hablaba de mí. – dijo el chico con gracia – Tú puedes entrenar si quieres, es más, te podemos ayudar.

-Descuida, yo me quedo con Laila – sonrió la joven castaña, mirando al policía. – Kiss nos ayudará, y además Nueh y tú han estado ocupándose de nosotros todo el camino y acabamos de llegar de ciudad Lumiose. Debes descansar para continuar nuestro camino mañana.

-Vamos, no me excluyas – rió el chico – puedo aguantar un rato más. ¿Qué dices de algo de ejercicio, Laila? ¿Chiara, Kikiba?

Los dos pequeños pokemon saltaron emocionados.

-Creo que están de acuerdo. – el violáceo sonrió afablemente. – Entonces nos quedaremos aquí fuera un rato más, supongo.

-¡Denme un minuto! – pidió Hannes de repente. – Iré a por un bocadillo para comer mientras entrenamos. Vuelvo en un parpadeo…

En eso se escuchó un tremendo ruido, un estruendo, como de una colisión. No había sido explosivo, pero sí bastante ruidoso. Algunas personas que pasaban cerca se habían detenido, sobresaltados por el sonido, que se volvió a repetir de repente, algo menos aparatoso, pero igual de fuerte. Y no se veía de dónde venía. No debía estar muy lejos de allí, pero cerca tampoco aparentemente.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó Nueh. - ¿Estará pasando algo cerca de allí?

Pero nadie le respondió. Pronto logró ver a sus compañeros de viaje mirando hacia el bosque, cosa que él hizo también.

-Debe ser Lohne – dijo de pronto Hannes. - ¿Estará exagerando con su entrenamiento otra vez?

-Pues vayamos a averiguarlo.

Ante la sorpresa de los otros chicos, Nueh comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, tratando de seguir el sonido que habían escuchado hace poco.

-Espera, Nueh. – le detuvo Hannes – No creo que debas ir…

-Laila me contó algunas cosas sobre eso – le interrumpió Nueh. – Pero vamos, no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto? No puede impedir que nos de curiosidad.

-Parece que se lleva bien contigo. – Maryah habló con voz algo entristecida. – Creo que gracias a ti se siente algo más cómodo con todo este asunto, así que sería bueno que...

-Sé lo que quieres decir. – respondió el joven ojiazul. – En serio. Pero puedes confiar en mí.

Sin decir nada más, el joven se retiró hacia los árboles, rascando un poco sus cabellos violetas que ondeaban con la brisa nocturna.

-Espero que no lo destroce. – bromeó Hannes. – Creo que mejor le acompaño.

Antes de que nadie pensara en seguirle el pensamiento, Laila ya se había adelantado al grupo en una apresurada marcha para alcanzar a Nueh. Chiara y Kikiba corrieron tras ella.

-¡Laila! – llamó Maryah, sin respuesta - ¡Aguarda!

Pero la niña ya se había alejado bastante junto a sus dos pokemon, perdiéndose entre un par de árboles.

-Parece que al final, ya nos metimos todos. – rió Hannes mientras avanzaba siguiendo la pista de la niña. Maryah se quedó atrás mientras Kiss le interrogaba con la mirada desde su hombro.

-Ay, Kiss… - decía más para sí misma la chica. – Cuando creo que debo mantenerme a distancia de él, de algún modo, vuelvo a acercarme. Creo que es igual con los demás. ¿Por qué somos tan tontos…? No… yo soy una tonta…

El pikachu frotó su mejilla contra el rostro de la joven desde su hombro, volviéndose está a mirarle. El pokemon le miraba como si la animara a seguir el mismo camino que los demás. Así es como, al menos, ella lo interpretó.

-Gracias, amigo. – culminó la joven. – De acuerdo. Vamos con ellos.

Pronto, el grupo entero ya se encontraba en el bosque. Por fortuna no estaba nevando, pero sí comenzaba a hacer frío. Todos estaban abrigados, con gruesas chaquetas impermeables. Chiara, siendo del tipo hielo como era, se sentía como en casa retozando por ahí, pero Kiss y Kikiba necesitaron que les colocaran algunas bufandas encima. Cuando lograron reunirse, junto a un grupo de árboles dispuestos a modo de nudo y sobre los cuales la nieve había formado una suerte de plataforma helada, seguían sin hallar el origen del ruido que asociaron con el entrenamiento de Lohne.

-¿Habrá entrado más profundo? – se cuestionó Hannes en voz alta. – A lo mejor no debemos avanzar más sin saber.

-Hm… puede ser. – Nueh parecía decepcionado – No es como si pudiéramos perdernos aquí, pero no deberíamos rondar el bosque helado sin saber a dónde ir.

De pronto, otro estruendo, y esta vez, estaba acompañado de rugidos. Rugidos que los chicos conocían muy bien.

-Eso… - Laila buscaba con la mirada por todas direcciones. – Eso sonó como a…

Y como si respondiera a su pregunta, de entre los árboles vieron volando a dos pokemon con las garras envueltas en energía draconiana, colisionando entre sí una y otra vez, rugiendo ferozmente en cada embiste. Un reptil alado y del color de las brasas ardientes como la que se alzaba en su larga cola se enfrentaba de tú a tú contra un monstruo de color azul amoratado, cabeza similar a la de un tiburón con protuberancias a los lados, y pecho rojo; que se desplazaba como un jet de combate y bramaba intentando conectar un golpe. Pasado un rato, volvieron a chocar y descendieron de nuevo entre los árboles un poco al oeste de donde se encontraban los espectadores.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos dónde están. – suspiró Nueh. – Aunque creo que van un poco demasiado en serio.

-Así son los pokemon de Lohne. – Laila avanzó adelantándose a Nueh – Siempre van en serio.

Siguiendo a la niña, el grupo continuó la marcha, hasta llegar a un pequeño lago congelado, en la que no había una sola alma. Ninguna a excepción de dos enormes pokemon que seguían golpeando sus garras entre sí, ahora en tierra y empujando el uno contra el otro.

-¡Heeeey! – Laila llamó sonriente a los contendientes. - ¡Blaaaze! ¡Maaach!

Ambos pokemon se volvieron hacia donde el grupo estaba, deteniendo su enfrentamiento. Al ver que era Laila quien les llamaba, ambos se acercaron a ellos sin problemas ni agresión.

-¿Estaban entrenando, Blaze? – preguntó la pelirroja, ansiosa. - ¿Ese de ahí es Mach, verdad?

Blaze rugió afirmando, mientras Mach olisqueaba a la niña.

-Parece que ese garchomp trata de conocerte mejor. – rió Nueh. – Debes agradarle, Laila.

-Fue él quien derribó esa nave horrible el día que fuimos rescatados – Laila miraba al Garchomp con una sonrisa alegre. – Creo que es tan fuerte como Blaze.

-¿Dices que se llama Mach? – Nueh se acercó un par de pasos. - ¿Podrían decirnos si Lohne está por aquí, chicos?

Dando un corto y quedo rugido, Blaze pareció responder antes de alejarse volando ligeramente al ras del suelo. Mach le siguió, haciendo señas al grupo de que les siguieran.

-Muchas Gracias – sonrió Nueh, comenzando a caminar. – Iremos tras de ustedes.

Guiados por los dos pokemon, avanzaron hasta un punto en el que pudieron distinguir a los otros 4 miembros del equipo pokemon de Lohne. Haken y Jin se encontraban en ese momento enfrentándose en una especie de combate de espadas a alta velocidad, siendo el primero el que alargaba las espigas de sus brazos a modo de espadas verdosas, que impactaban contra una hoja de energía oscura y afilada que las repelía y respondía los golpes. Y más allá, Leor disparaba sin parar esferas de energía azulada y rayos de energía plateada, que eran evadidos por Kyra, que parecía danzar mientras respondía los ataques con rayos y esferas de energía luminosa y feérica, que Leor esquivaba con hábiles movimientos. Todos estaban enfrascados en sus respectivos enfrentamientos de tal modo que no notaron cuando el grupo llegó. Sin embargo, Blaze dio un rugido no muy poderoso, pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos se detuvieran. Y al hacerlo, se volvieron hacia los recién llegados liderados por Laila y Nueh, acercándose a ellos.

-Lamentamos interrumpirles amigos. – comenzó a hablar el ojiazul. – Pero buscamos a nuestro compañero Lohne. Sabemos que quizá prefiera estar solo, pero nos gustaría que se nos uniera.

-Lohne está por allá – Kyra habló telepáticamente a Nueh, mientras señalaba hacia un enorme árbol que se alzaba cerca de allí. – En ese árbol petrificado.

-¡Woaaaah! – Laila avanzó un poco para mirar la mole vegetal - ¡Es gigante!

-Gracias Kyra. – contestó Nueh cortésmente. - ¿Podemos ir a verle?

-Honestamente, dudo mucho que le guste. – Kyra suspiró. - ¿Qué es ese algo a lo que quieren que se les una?

Nueh relató lo que acababa de pasar con los pokemon de Maryah, Hannes y Laila de una forma eficaz y muy concisa. Kyra le veía con mucho interés, cosa que incluso el policía y Maryah podían notar pese a que no entendían qué decía el pokemon.

-Bueno, ya lo hizo una vez… - Kyra se puso a pensar. – Puede que acepte si se lo dices, Nueh.

-¿En serio ya había entrenado a Laila? – el joven agente volteó a mirar a sus compañeros. – No lo sabía.

-No me entrenó en realidad… - Laila cargó a Chiara en brazos para enfatizar. – Solo me mostró como combatir con Chiara correctamente…

-Eso a mí me suena a entrenar, haha – rió Nueh divertido. – Lo haces sonar como que es algo que no haría normalmente.

-En efecto. – respondió Kyra. – Pero está bien, Nueh. Creo que no será muy brusco si vas tú.

-Me halagas. – el violáceo asintió al tiempo que el Gardevoir lo hacía – Entonces, ¿nos llevan?

Mientras tanto, detrás de la vista del gigantesco árbol que Kyra había señalado, se podían escuchar fuertes jadeos de esfuerzo. En el suelo y apoyadas contra el tronco había una mochila y un abrigo medio cubiertos por la nieve. Pero para encontrar a su dueño, uno hubiera tenido que ver hacia arriba, en el que, con un par de rocas congeladas colgando de unas cadenas recargadas en sus hombros, un joven escalaba con fuerza y resistiendo el peso que él mismo se había impuesto. Respiraba estruendosamente mientras su aliento podía verse en el frío de su ambiente. En su brazo se enroscaba otra cadena que culminaba en un gancho afilado y metálico que usaba para clavar en la superficie gélida del tronco que trepaba. Era difícil ya que la superficie congelada del mismo era resbalosa, así que se valía de las pocas salientes que podía usar para apoyar manos y pies.

-Ya casi… - se decía el joven mientras subía y resoplaba. – Ya casi llego…

Continuó con su marcha mientras el frío de las rocas que cargaba se sentía casi directamente en su espalda. Cerca de allí se encontraba una de las ramas más elevadas del árbol, y trató de acercarse a ella. Ya podía sentir sus músculos palpitar y tiritar, implorando por un breve descanso. La camiseta que llevaba se había mojado un poco debido al hielo que trepaba y al que llevaba encima. De un impulso, arrojó su gancho contra la gruesa rama que tenía frente a él y logró que la cadena diera un par de vueltas en ella sujetándola de allí. Y se soltó, aún con las rocas sobre su espalda, trepando con sus propias manos haciendo uso de la cadena de la que estaba sujeto. Poco a poco y con algo de dolor, el chico consiguió finalmente llegar a la rama, sentándose sobre esta y recuperando el aliento, recostándose contra lo poco de tronco que aún quedaba por escalar. Se quitó de encima las frías y congeladas rocas que llevaba colgando y las arrojó de allí, dando el más fuerte y aliviado de los resoplidos. Desenroscó la cadena y su gancho de la rama, decidido a descansar unos 5 minutos allí antes de volver a descender. Pero entonces, escuchó un alarido, de más de una persona. El joven se extrañó, no creía que hubiese alguien cerca, y mucho menos de camino a la gruta Helada, pasando justamente por ahí. Miró hacia abajo desde donde estaba y encontró a las rocas que había arrojado segundos antes siendo sostenidas por la energía psíquica de un Gardevoir, que venía acompañado de varios otros pokemon y algunas personas que él conocía bien. Pero no por eso le alegraba verlas ahí.

-¡OYE, LOHNE! – Gritó Hannes desde abajo. - ¡Ten más cuidado con lo que arrojas! ¡Vas a lastimar a alguien!

Lohne suspiró. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos ahí? ¿Es que no podía entrenar tranquilo? Entonces vio que todos sus amigos pokemon estaban ahí. Dedujo que Nueh había tenido algo que ver. Sin ganas de gritar desde donde estaba, volvió a enroscar la cadena que tenía junto a su gancho en su brazo. Y una vez lo hizo, se arrojó desde donde estaba, directo hacia el suelo, sobre el que cayó luego de que, así como a las piedras que dejó caer, Kyra detuviera su caída con sus poderes y lo dejara en el suelo.

-Debo asumir que esta reunión es obra tuya. – dijo Lohne con fastidio. - ¿No es así, Nueh?

-Pensé que sería bueno que te unieras a nosotros.- respondió Nueh. – Sea como sea, es muy interesante lo que hacías.

-¿Cuánto llevan aquí?

-Sólo un rato. No deberías desabrigarte o te enfermarás.

-Es molesto ejercitarse con el abrigo puesto. – el pelinegro se volvió a colocar su prenda y cargó su mochila con él. – De todos modos, ¿en qué se supone que debo unírmeles?

-Estábamos entrenando hace un rato, así como tú – intervino Hannes. – Ya sabes, lo de la mega-evolución.

-Oh… - Lohne parecía extrañamente interesado. - ¿Y cómo salió eso?

-Pues… ni Trece ni Gaia duraron mucho. Pero fue bastante genial. Hubieras visto cómo se emocionaron Chiara y Kikiba.

-Si quieren combatir para entrenarse, no tengo problema. – Lohne se acomodó su mochila y comenzó a caminar para irse de allí. – Estoy seguro de que al venir interrumpieron el entrenamiento de Blaze y los demás.

-La verdad… - Hannes se rascó la cabeza. – Nuestros dos pokemon están bastante cansados después de eso. Pero hay alguien más que puede entrenar.

Rápidamente, Lohne dedujo de quién estaba hablando. Laila le miraba esperando una respuesta, entendiendo que él sabía que hablaban de ella.

-Puedes entrenar por ti misma – contestó el pelinegro fríamente. – Ya ha quedado más que claro que eres capaz de eso. Si necesitas que alguien te aconseje, entonces tienes a éstos tres.

Laila no dijo nada. Lohne comenzó a alejarse del lugar, seguido por sus pokemon. Tanto Hannes como Maryah se esperaban que eso ocurriera, por más que le hubiesen seguido el juego a los demás para intentar.

-¿Realmente necesitas estar solo, Lohne? – preguntó Nueh de repente. - ¿No extrañas la compañía de las personas? ¿Compartir con ellas?

Lohne se detuvo. Pensó por un largo rato, algo que sus pokemon percibieron, pues se quedaron ahí mismo, mirándole, a la espera. Sus ojos no cambiaron en nada su expresión, que ninguno de los otros podía ver.

-Tengo toda la compañía que necesito. Creo que ya te lo había mencionado, pero no necesito que entiendan el cómo o el por qué hago las cosas. Estoy con ustedes por mis propios motivos. Estoy bien tal cual estoy.

-¿Es eso cierto, acaso? – Nueh le miraba con tristeza. - ¿Realmente estás bien así?

Lohne se volvió hacia él. Nueh le recordaba mucho a Kyra en ese aspecto. Ambos parecían esforzarse mucho para que él volviera a entrar en contacto real con las personas que le rodeaban, no sólo con los pokemon. Y entendía por qué lo hacían. Kyra era su amiga y, junto a sus pokemon, quien mejor le entendía. Y Nueh era ese particular sujeto que apenas acababa de conocer y que, sin embargo, ya se había ganado la confianza de todos allí debido a la autenticidad de su ser. Quizá intentaba, como Kyra, "ayudarle", pero él no quería ese tipo de ayuda. Tenía mejores cosas de qué preocuparse. Pensando en ello reanudó su marcha, pero una voz femenina y que no se había escuchado en todo el rato que llevaban ahí interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

-Ella te admira. Quiere ser como tú.

El pelinegro se detuvo de nuevo, y esta vez se volteó casi por completo. Al lado de Nueh y Laila, Maryah se había puesto al frente y se dirigía a él sin poder contener lo que estaba por decir.

-Laila no tiene la intención de molestarte. No quiere ser una carga para ti. Y no merece que la desprecies.

La pequeña pelirroja se sorprendió muchísimo al notar que el tono en que la joven hablaba no sonaba para nada enojado.

-Ella aprecia que te tomes estas molestias por ella. Agradece que quieras protegerla. Y por eso es que te admira tanto. Sin importar que tan mal y fríamente te dirijas a ella.

-No soy alguien a quien deba ver de ese modo. – respondió Lohne. – No soy nadie especial. Lo único que me interesa es acabar con STRIFE. No necesito que me admire. No debería hacerlo.

-Así es, no debería. – respondió rápidamente la castaña, bajando la mirada. – No al tú de ahora.

Esta vez hubo silencio. Laila no sabía si eso se le había escapado también a Maryah o si fue intencional. Nueh no podía dejar de presentir algo más allá de sus palabras, y Hannes, por supuesto, ya tenía sus preguntas respecto a eso. Y de pronto, Lohne se volvió completamente hacia el grupo. Su expresión delataba que tenía una duda muy común para los escuchas en ese momento.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó.- ¿De qué hablas?

Maryah no respondió. Miraba hacia abajo, tratando de disimular lo triste que comenzaba a sentirse. Kyra percibió esto al igual que Nueh, pero Laila, notando que las cosas podían complicarse, decidió volver la atención hacia ella, poniéndose frente a la castaña y sorprendiéndola.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho yo misma. – dijo la pelirroja de pronto. – Tenía miedo. Por supuesto que no tienes que hacer eso por mí. Yo sólo…

Lohne se debatía entre lo que acababa de escuchar de Maryah y lo que la niña le decía. Pronto, su mirada se paseó entre sus compañeros pokemon, que le miraban sin juzgarle en lo más mínimo. Kyra incluso le sonreía. Y entonces se volvió hacia Chiara y Kikiba, que estaban ahí. Ambos le miraban, ansiosos. ¿Por qué? Volvió a mirar a Maryah. Había intentado evitar mirarla directamente desde que notó las extrañas cosas que veía en su cabeza cuando lo hacía. Y ahora eso tan extraño que le dijo. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Qué pasaba con todos ellos? ¿Sabían esas dos algo que él no notaba? Vio que el vulpix y el trapinch de Laila se le habían acercado. Era como un par de niños que esperan un premio o un incentivo. Laila le miraba frente a frente, pero no sabía qué más decirle. Entonces Lohne sintió algo extraño. Una especie de sombra o silueta que se dibujaba en la niña y en sus pokemon. Esto le asombró mucho. Eran figuras muy conocidas para él las que veía. No pudo evitar sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho. Ante la vista de todos, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y acarició a ambos pokemon de Laila, lo cual hizo que abriera mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Supongo… - comenzó a decir el pelinegro. – Que no hará daño que aprendas a medirte con alguien más fuerte. Si algo malo ocurre, serás una molestia aún más grande de lo que ya eres.

Para cualquiera, esa declaración hubiera sonado en extremo grosera, incluso cruel, pero tratándose de Lohne, en sus adentros todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que estaba accediendo a ayudar a Laila. Muy a su modo. Incluso Blaze, Kyra y los demás pokemon parecieron alegrarse.

-No te retrases. – Lohne se reincorporó y comenzó a caminar junto a sus seis pokemon, mientras le hablaba a Laila sin mirarla. – No te esperaré.

-S… ¡Sí! – exclamó la pelirroja. - ¡Muchas gracias!

Mientras sus pokemon corrían hacia los de Lohne y retozaban a su alrededor, la niña tomó la mano de Maryah fuertemente, cosa que ésta notó, y la haló con ella siguiendo al grupo de Lohne.

-Gracias, hermana – dijo Laila, sin soltar a la joven. – Estoy segura de que pronto podrás decirle todo.

Maryah le miró agradecida, sonriendo tras soltar un par de lágrimas. Nueh y Hannes se quedaron atrás, mientras el policía se frotaba las manos como si tratara de dejar atrás lo incómodo que pudo haberse tornado todo el asunto.

-Eres muy bueno. – dijo. - ¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?

-No… no exactamente. – respondió un sonriente Nueh. – Pero me precio de juzgar bien a las personas. Estoy seguro de que Lohne es una mejor persona de lo que quiere que sepamos.

-Lo que sea que hagas, pareces una influencia muy buena.

-Me precio de ello también. – bromeó el ojiazul.

-Es bueno que seas como él, supongo.

-¿Cómo él? – el violáceo se volvió hacia Hannes, curioso. – Te refieres a…

-Bueno, ya sabes… tú tienes esa habilidad rara de hablar con los pokemon y con Celebi en especial… y Lohne, esa cosa rara de poder partir piedras con las manos…

-¿Ustedes… lo saben? – preguntó Nueh, sorprendido. - ¿Saben lo que Lohne hace?

-Maryah y yo lo vimos una noche. Fue aterrador, y él parecía bastante perturbado.

-Ya… ya veo…

Hannes entonces pensó en algo que le había estado molestando desde su estancia en el rancho skiddo y la llegada del compañero del policía internacional Looker. Se puso muy serio de repente.

-¿Me explicas por qué se les enrojecen los ojos a ustedes dos? ¿Quiénes son ustedes exactamente?

Nueh le miró muy sorprendido, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. Hannes estaba algo confundido con esa reacción.

-¿Nueh…?

-Eso es algo…

-¿No lo sabes?

-Lo único que sé… - Nueh también se tornó serio. – Es que existimos muy pocas personas así. Pero que muy, muy pocas. No sé por qué nuestras miradas cambian. No sé de donde vienen esas aptitudes tan raras que poseemos. Pero hay algo, siento que hay mucho más sobre eso de lo que pensamos…

-Woah, bien, entiendo. – Hannes intentó tomarlo deportivamente. – Es algo complicado y místico, esas cosas como de películas, ¿Uh?

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero…

-Oye, el que seas amigo de un pokemon como celebi es difícil de creer, y sin embargo lo he visto con estos dos ojos de policía. Si es difícil hablar de ello, yo lo comprendo. Pero eso no significa que no quiera saber.

-Todos queremos, créeme. – sonrió Nueh. – Lo poco que yo sé, lo he vivido en carne propia. Quién sabe si Lohne sabe algo más.

-No creo que preguntarle sea una opción.

\- Y no digas esas cosas como "de películas". No es divertido.

Pasado un segundo de lo que dijo, una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara. De pronto los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír mientras caminaban para alcanzar a los demás, en su salida del bosque. La curiosidad de Hannes no estaba saciada, no completamente, pero le alegraba que cada vez cosas nuevas e interesantes no dejaran de pasar. Y a Nueh le agradaba ese lado del policía. A medida que avanzaban, Lohne lideraba a todo el grupo, seguido de sus pokemon. Miró a Kyra, que le sonreía.

-¿Lo disfrutas? – preguntó el pelinegro. – Parece que te gusta cómo van las cosas.

-No se trata de que lo disfrute. – respondió el pokemon. – Sólo me alegra que accedieras.

-Kyra, sabes que yo no sirvo para eso. Una cosas es entrenar con ustedes y yo mismo, pero…

-Pero, ¿acaso no es lindo que esa pequeña te vea de ese modo? Aún con la forma en que intentas alejarte, decidiste quedarte a cuidar de ella. Dudo mucho que crea lo que dices respecto a la única razón por la que dices estar aquí.

-No quiero que me vea así, Kyra. Lo sabes. Sabes que no está bien.

-Lohne…

El Gardevoir lo notaba de nuevo. Lohne comenzaba a sumergirse de nuevo en su mente, mientras los recuerdos que evocaba le oscurecían nuevamente la mirada y su expresión.

-¡Oye, Lohne!

Oportunamente para Kyra, y sorpresivamente para Lohne, Nueh se adelantó un poco, avanzando hasta alcanzar a Lohne y sus pokemon, y caminando a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-Tengo curiosidad – el ojiazul señaló la cadena que el chico llevaba en el brazo. - ¿Qué es eso? Es como una especie de gancho, ¿no?

-Uh… sí. Es una herramienta bastante útil.

-¿Y la usas siempre para entrenar? – Laila apareció de pronto junto a ellos. - ¿No estbas usándola ahora en ese árbol?

-¿Por qué les importa eso? – preguntó Lohne fastidiándose con la concurrencia. – Es sólo un gancho.

-No es algo que una persona normal lleva normalmente, haha…

Lohne se volteó. Hannes también se había acercado a mirar. Miró hacia sus pokemon, que intencionalmente les habían dejado pasar, y actuaban como si no se hubieran dado cuenta. Lohne chasqueó los dientes, con mucho tedio. ¿Qué hacían todos ellos apiñados ahí por un estúpido gancho? Nueh notaba la incomodidad de Lohne, pero también notaba algo más. Algo que le hizo sonreír, incluso reírse un poco.

-Basta ya, déjenme en paz. – dijo ya algo molesto.

Pero el grupo insistía con sus preguntas sobre ese extraño instrumento. Maryah fue la única que no se acercó, en parte, porque no quería acercarse demasiado, estaba muy mortificada por la forma en que las cosas se encaminaban con su… "antiguo amigo". Y en parte, porque ella había visto muy bien para qué servía ese gancho además del entrenamiento. Los momentos de aquella noche en que enfrentó a la chica de la aterradora sonrisa volvieron a su mente. Posó su puño en el pecho de nuevo, mientras Kiss hacía ruiditos curiosos al respecto.

Ya se encontraban cerca dela salida de vuelta al pueblo por la que habían ingresado, pero entonces a Laila hizo una pregunta que llevaba un rato rondándole la cabeza, mientras miraba a Blaze.

-Lohne, - comenzó a hablar la pequeña. - ¿Cómo se hizo Blaze esas marcas? ¿Fue una pelea?

El pelinegro la miró, afilando los ojos, haciendo que la pequeña se acobardara un poco. Sin embargo, escuchó a su lado el ronco sonido que Blaze hacía, llevando su mirada hacia la chiquilla. Ésta creyó sentir que le quería decir algo. Y Lohne se dio cuenta de todo eso en ese mismo instante.

-Blaze…

-Dice que sí. – dijo entonces Nueh. – Y no debió tratarse de algo amistoso.

-No lo fue. – contestó Lohne sin volverse. – No se trató de una batalla pokemon. Fue, en todo sentido, una pelea.

-Pobrecito… - Laila se acercó a Blaze y acarició su costado tratando de alcanzar las cicatrices de su torso. – Debió ser muy doloroso…

Lohne no respondió. La pregunta le evocó otro recuerdo desagradable. Comenzaba a incomodarse de nuevo, pero, telepáticamente, Kyra le animaba a relajarse. Ya se encontraban fuera del bosque, volviendo al campo abierto y asfaltado que Maryah y Hannes habían estado usando para entrenar. Lohne rápidamente notó el suelo ligeramente resquebrajado y las huellas de una batalla.

-Estuvo agitado aquí, ya veo.- señaló. – Como sea, acabemos rápido con esto.

-¿De verdad me ayudarás a entrenar? – dijo Laila con ojos brillantes. - ¡Qué emoción!

-No te acostumbres.

-Lohne… ¿tus pokemon pueden mega-evolucionar también?

El grupo guardó silencio. Debían admitir que se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta, aunque no esperaban que la chiquilla la hiciera tan de repente ni tan directamente.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – respondió Lohne a modo de pregunta. – No tienen nada que ver con que me pidas que te ayude a entrenar.

-Bueno… cuando estábamos en el rancho Skiddo… esos hombres dijeron…

-Dijeron que no me darían una mega-piedra. Sin una piedra, no puedo usar la mega-evolución. Fin de la historia.

-Pero… - Laila no perdía su insistente expresión de emoción y curiosidad infantil - ¿Podrías, verdad? ¡Porque eres muy fuerte…!

-Ya deja de hacerme esas preguntas. – el pelinegro alzó un poco la voz. – Empiezas a molestarme.

Contrario a la gravedad con que el chico dijo esto, Laila reaccionó graciosamente tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Hannes y Nueh no pudieron evitar reír disimuladamente, mientras Maryah suspiraba.

-Bueno, pues… - el joven de ojos grises resopló con algo de resignación. – Supongo que ya tienes idea de cómo luchar, así que no perderé el tiempo con eso. Vamos al grano.

Dicho esto, apartó la vista de Laila, y la posó sobre sus dos pequeños pokemon.

-Ustedes dos, chicos. – Lohne suavizó un poco su expresión. – Quiero ver lo que hacen.

Chiara y Kikiba le miraron algo dudosos. Lohne se quejó un poco, con impaciencia. Laila casi se rió de eso último.

-Bien… veamos… - Lohne se volvió a su equipo, que se había apostado junto a Nueh y los otros, cerca de allí. – Jin, Haken, ¿me ayudan?

El greninja negro y el sceptile del joven se acercaron de inmediato, quedando frente a frente con los pokemon de Laila.

-Jin y Haken siempre están entrenando entre sí, así que creo que son el ejemplo más apropiado para lo que intento hacer.

Sin ninguna otra indicación de parte del muchacho, ambos pokemon evolucionados se separaron quedando cada uno a un lado del campo anteriormente usado.

-¿Sabes – preguntó Lohne mirando a la niña – quién de ellos tiene más posibilidades de ganar si se enfrentan?

-Bueno, tal vez… - Laila comenzaba a dudar. – Haken… no, espera, Jin…

-Por supuesto que no lo sabes. – dijo Lohne, con la misma seriedad de antes. – Porque no conoces el tipo de pokemon que es cada uno. Tampoco sabes lo que pueden hacer. Por eso haremos esto.

Tras un pequeño gesto de parte del pelinegro para con sus pokemon, ambos se pusieron en posición de combate. Jin de repente saltó muy alto y arrojó sus shuriken de agua contra Haken, que evadió corriendo y saltando fuera del alcance de las mismas. Luego de esto, respondió arrojándole a su atacante una esfera de energía de color verdoso que hubiese impactado contra el greninja si éste no hubiese hecho aparecer una especie de cuchilla oscura con la que golpeó el ataque que venía a por él y lo anuló, haciendo todo esto antes de caer a tierra de nuevo. Chiara y Kikiba comenzaron a saltar nuevamente emocionados.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Lohne. - ¿Qué pudiste observar?

-Ahm, pues… - Laila comenzó a pensar mientras hablaba. – Los dos son muy rápidos y fuertes. Creo que Haken usó energibola, ¿verdad? Y Jin la rechazó con tajo umbrío. Pero no había visto nunca pokemon como esos, Lohne. Apenas sí sé que Blaze es un charizard, un tipo fuego, porque los he visto en Alola. Pero…

-Ya veo… bien, no espero que aprendas todo de una sola vez, pero veré si puedo explicarlo…

La noche fue avanzando mientras Lohne hablaba con Laila y le enseñaba movimientos de sus pokemon. La niña tenía una noción muy básica de tipos de pokemon y batallas, todo esto aprendido en su estancia en la escuela pokemon, pero desconocía muchas otras cosas, ya que allí en Kalos había conocido recién algunas especies, entre ellas, la mayoría de pokemon de joven que ahora le hablaba. Consciente de que podía estar resultando, de nuevo, molesta para Lohne, Laila ponía todo de sí misma para aprender cuanto pudiera. Pronto, ya estaba practicando con sus propios pokemon, guiada por el muchacho. Y todo esto era observado por los otros miembros del equipo de éste último, además de Nueh, Hannes, Maryah y un somnoliento Kiss.

-Gracias, Nueh – Maryah se acercó a hablarle al ojiazul. – No sé cómo lo haces, pero estoy segura de que Laila está feliz de que Lohne accediera a entrenarle.

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces a mí? – preguntó el joven, sonriendo. – Pudo rechazarlo tanto si salía de mí como de cualquiera de ustedes.

-No es cierto. Desde que llegaste, Lohne ha estado diferente, algo más…

-¿Abierto?

-Al menos contigo, sí. Sigue siendo difícil para nosotros tratar con él, pero creo que contigo es diferente. Le debes haber impactado mucho. Creo que tú puedes entenderle…

Nueh la miró, desvaneciendo su sonrisa. Él sentía curiosidad por ella también.

-A mí me da la impresión de que algo pasa entre ustedes. Te ves muy desorientada cuando se trata de él.

-Me desorienta… porque…

-No entiendo por qué, y no tienes que explicarme. – interrumpió Nueh. – Pero me queda claro que no sólo te preocupas por Laila. Él también. Quieres llegar a él. Pero a la vez no lo intentas.

La joven le miró. Kiss de repente se posó en sus piernas, tratando de dormitar, lo que Maryah permitió, comenzando a acariciarle suavemente, mientras daba un suspiro.

-¿Soy… muy obvia?

-Me temo que sí. Y puedo notar que, a diferencia de Hannes o de mí, Laila entiende lo que te ocurre. Es bueno que puedas compartir con alguien tus preocupaciones, pero quizá no sea ella con quien debas hablar.

-Por favor, no quiero que te ofendas… pero no creo que Hannes o tú puedan…

-No me refería a nosotros. – le cortó el joven. – Nosotros tenemos curiosidad, pero sus asuntos son solo de ustedes. Deberías hablar con Lohne.

La chica no respondió. Sólo le miraba con ojos decaídos.

-Parece que él también sospecha que algo ocurre contigo, y que se trata de él. Eso podría generarte problemas, hacerte más difícil que te acerques.

-No puedo hacerlo. – la joven se abrazó un poco a su adormecido pikachu. – No tengo el valor… Más aún que ahora sé que ha pasado por cosas tan terribles.

-Claro… tú le estabas escuchando en ese momento, ¿verdad?

A la memoria de ambos jóvenes llegó el recuerdo de la historia que Lohne contó, su furia, su impotencia, y las lágrimas que derramó.

-No creo que esté listo… para que alguien se acerque a él lo suficiente. Está tan enojado y triste…

-¿Y no crees que si le dices lo que sientes, puedas ayudarle al mismo tiempo que te ayudas a ti misma?

La chica abrió tamaños ojos. ¿Acaso había dicho algo que no quería? Pero Nueh se mantenía observándole callada y pacientemente. No estaba opinando, solo esperaba. Quizá había concluido algo ya. La muchacha se sonrojó un poco y apartó la vista.

-Lo siento, yo… no estoy lista.

-Te comprendo.

Un momento de silencio entre ambos chicos se presentó, cubierto por el movimiento que había frente a ellos con el entrenamiento y las risas ocasionales de Hannes, que les observaba como si se divirtiera. Y entonces, Maryah dijo lo que pensaba desde hace ya buen rato.

-Desearía ser como tú.

-¿Qué? – esta vez, Nueh sí se sorprendió. - ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Eres tan natural y tan calmo… puedes llegar a cualquiera, inspiras confianza. Aún si eres como… como él en algún sentido… pudiste llegar a él con tanta facilidad.

-Hannes habló conmigo hace un rato. Ustedes estaban ahí, cuando Lohne y yo nos conocimos. Cuando hubo esa… conexión.

-Sí. A eso me refería. Ustedes son parecidos, son… del mismo tipo. Y aún no sé qué es. No sé exactamente qué son ustedes… quién es el…

-¿Puedo explicarte lo que yo creo que ocurre? – le interrumpió el joven de ojos azulados.

-Sí… claro.

-¿Has notado que Kyra sólo habla con él, con Laila y conmigo, verdad?

-Sí… - la joven apartó la vista con algo de molestia de pronto. – Claro que lo he notado.

-Creo que el lazo de Lohne con sus pokemon es tal, que si éstos llegan a confiar en alguien o algo lo suficiente, él también lo hará. Y viceversa.

-¿Quieres decir que su Gardevoir no confía en Hannes o en mí? – preguntó la joven algo apenada. - ¿es eso?

-Por desgracia, eso es. – siguió el violáceo. – Si hablamos de Hannes, eso simplemente puede derivarse de la poca fe y el enojo que Lohne siente para con la policía en general… por lo que ocurrió. Y eso que, al menos a mí, Hannes e me hace alguien muy simpático.

-Es una buena persona, amable, atenta. – respondió Maryah. – Un buen policía.

-Y a pesar de eso, las cosas están así. – dijo Nueh, muy convencido.

-¿Y… - la castaña no pudo ocultar más sus ansias por saber. – qué hay de… mí?

-Contigo es algo diferente… creo.

-¿Diferente?

-Creo que no sólo es Lohne. También se trata de Kyra.

-¿Dices que Kyra no confía en mí?

-Me parece que no se trata de confianza. – expuso el agente de apoyo. – Gardevoir es un pokemon muy especial. Puede no sólo saber aquello que hay en la mente de su entrenador y las personas en general, sino también percibir de manera empática lo que hay en el corazón de las personas, y esto es especialmente poderoso cuando se trata de alguien cercano como es Lohne a Kyra.

Maryah le escuchaba sin decir absolutamente nada. Nueh lo interpretó como una invitación a continuar.

-Kyra podría percibir en Lohne que su relación contigo no es buena, o incluso podría estar percibiendo en ti las dudas que tienes de él, y la forma en que te afecta.

-¿Dices que ella…?

-No digo que esté leyendo tus pensamientos. No te equivoques. Simplemente digo que, si puede percibir lo que sientes respecto a él, y esto es tan confuso como me lo dices… Ella podría considerar que no es bueno que llegues a Lohne.

Maryah entonces recordó las veces en que había cruzado miradas con Lohne; y este había parecido perderse en su mente o ver fantasmas segundos después.

-Ella… podría estar dándose cuenta…

-Ya lo entiendes. – aseveró Nueh. – Kyra conoce a Lohne mejor de lo que tú, o Laila o yo podemos hacerlo. Conoce y entiende aquello por lo que ha pasado. Y si son cosas tan malas como las que oímos de él… deseará protegerle a toda costa de aquello que pueda causarle…

-Sí. – Maryah alzó la mirada – Ya entiendo.

-Por eso es que creo que deberías despejar tus inseguridades e intentar acercarte tú misma ahora que puedes. Si Kyra está percibiendo dudas en ti respecto a él, no confiará, y por extensión, el tampoco.

-Está… bien. – dijo de pronto Maryah. – No deseo causar problemas. Así… está bien.

Nueh le miró. Estaba lejos de opinar lo que decía. Podía verlo. La conclusión a la que estaban llegando, le estaba causando una gran pena en su corazón.

-Maryah, yo no quise…

-Gracias de nuevo, Nueh.

La joven se puso de pie con Kiss aún en brazos, y comenzó a alejarse. Nueh la miraba en silencio, pero entonces Hannes notó lo que pasaba.

-¡Oye, Maryah! ¿Ya te vas? – exclamó el policía.

-Kiss está cansado, y yo también un poco – respondió Maryah sin detenerse. – Iremos a la habitación. Buenas noches.

La joven continuó su marcha lenta pero constante hacia un pequeño edificio cercano. Nueh se sentía algo triste por ella, a raíz de esa conversación, comprendía lo suficiente como para saber cómo se sentía, aún sin conocer los detalles precisos. Y por sobre todo lo demás, el solo había dado su opinión. Podía ser la respuesta correcta, y podía no serlo, así que lo que realmente debía hacer era lo que ella considerase mejor. Y entonces se le ocurrió mirar a Kyra por el rabillo del ojo. Tal y como su presentimiento se lo indicó, el pokemon psíquico había tenido la mirada puesta en la chica, y justo en ese instante se volvía a mirar al mismo lugar que los demás.

-Kyra… realmente estás más alerta de lo que aparentas, ¿no es así?

Así pensaba Nueh, mientras veía como ahora, era Laila quien se volvía a mirar como Maryah se retiraba.

-¿Hermana…?

-Oye, no te distraigas. – Lohne le llamó la atención con severidad. - ¿No se supone que estás entrenando?

-S… sí… ¡De acuerdo!

La niña volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, atenta a los movimientos que sus pokemon ejecutaban. Ahora que él estaba guiándola, Lohne no iba a dejar que perdiera la concentración. Porque él no estaba jugando. Si le había pedido ayuda, entonces iba a ser en serio. Él ya lo había dicho. Nunca jugaban. No había tiempo para eso. Estaba dispuesto a continuar hasta que ni Laila ni sus pokemon pudieran continuar. A menos, claro, que el policía o Nueh metieran sus narices al asunto e interrumpieran, cosa que, estaba seguro, era lo que iba a ocurrir.

…

Un grupo de autos de color oscuro llegó de pronto al gimnasio de ciudad Anistar. Las personas que caminaban cerca de allí podían notar cómo de éstos salían personas con trajes algo formales, de color oscuro también, con extraños anteojos de vidrio negro cubriendo sus ojos. Caminaban como si marcharan; y se dirigieron todos a un último auto de color blanco que recién llegaba a la locación. ¿Sería una autoridad de algún tipo? ¿Alguien famoso quizá? ¿Por qué se detenían tantas personas frente al gimnasio de la ciudad? Esas y otras preguntas más se hacían los transeúntes que por allí se encontraban. El vehículo recién llegado se detuvo, descendiendo de éste tres personas. El primero, un hombre de cabellos oscuros, casi negros y bien peinados hacia un lado. Tenía el mismo traje que los que habían llegado antes que él, pero unos guantes cubrían sus manos y sus gafas oscuras eran algo más pequeñas. A su lado, una joven mujer de cabello castaño y muy largo ataviada con un vestido negro de cuerpo completo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas acomodaba sus rojizas gafas de sol, algo inadecuadas teniendo en cuenta el horario nocturno en que estaban. Y en medio de ellos, un joven con cabellos igualmente castaños y ojos pardos y altivos se acomodaba un poco su chaqueta negra u ajustada, que hacía juego con sus pantalones oscuros e igualmente ajustados. Comenzó a caminar silenciosamente acorde a la simple apariencia de sus zapatos lisos y negros. Se dirigía a la entrada del gimnasio, seguido por las dos personas que salieron del auto junto a él. Ya estaban llegando a la entrada, cuando de pronto ésta se abrió desde adentro. De allí salieron dos jóvenes féminas, ambas vestidas con las vestiduras tradicionales de los médium que entrenaban en el gimnasio Anistar, bajo la tutela de la líder, Olympia. Las dos jóvenes miraban a los recién llegados con serenidad, pero también con mucho cuestionamiento.

-¿Qué es lo que desean aquí? – preguntó la primera, una chica peliazul de tez blanca y al parecer la más seria de las dos médium – Es un poco tarde para venir a buscar algún médium.

-No buscamos simplemente a un médium – dijo sin tapujos el joven de cabellos castaños. – Buscamos a Olympia. Llévennos con ella inmediatamente.

-¿Qué dices? – La segunda médium, una pelirroja de ojos activos, dio dos pasos al frente con evidente indignación. - ¿Cómo te atreves…?

-Tranquilízate Carrie. – la primera médium puso su brazo frente a ella impidiéndole continuar avanzando. – No vuelvas a excederte.

La muchacha suspiró y se mantuvo en su lugar. Pero no desviaba los ojos de quien acababa de hablarles.

-No podemos hacer eso. – continuó hablando la chica – Olympia se encuentra muy ocupada en éstos momentos, como todos los días.

-Creo que no he sido lo bastante claro – el joven avanzó hasta quedar a pocos metros de las médium. – No se los estamos pidiendo. Se los exigimos.

-Atrevido… insolente. – Carrie continuaba aguantando las ganas de repeler de una buena vez al castaño. – Charlene, no podemos permitir…

-Lo sé. – interrumpió la peliazul. – Y por eso, debo insistir en que no debo dejarlos pasar. Deben respetar las reglas del gimnasio.

-Pronto Olympia va a tener que preocuparse de cosas más importantes que de su pequeño gimnasio. – el joven no se estaba mostrando menos agresivo que Carrie. – Les recomiendo que tengan eso en cuenta.

Ninguna de las jóvenes respondió. Parecía que algo había llegado a sus mentes.

-¿Entonces? – continuó el castaño. – Haremos esto simple, o prefieren que seamos más… proactivos.

-¿Nos estás amenazando? – gruñó Carrie mientras llevaba su mano a su costado. - ¿Es eso lo que haces?

-Vigila con cuidado tus palabras, extraño. – continuó Charlene, sin perder la calma. – Olympia recibe a todo aquel que requiera una visión de su mañana para poder prepararse o ansiarlo si prefiere. Pero no consentirá que se le ataque a ella o a los suyos a quienes protege.

-No tenemos tiempo para sermones. – el chico sacó de su costado una especie de pokeball de color azul oscuro, con bordes metálicos. – Iremos a buscarla nosotros mismos si es necesario.

Las médium, ya algo alarmadas, sacaron sus propias pokeball mientras la genta alrededor miraba paralizada lo que ocurría. Pero entonces, antes de que siquiera un alma dijera o hiciera nada, las pokeball que todos los contendores tenían en mano comenzaron a flotar fuera del alcance de sus dueños.

-¿Qué…? – el joven trajeado observaba sorprendido. - ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿De qué se trata esta afrenta?

Una voz femenina y poderosa lleno de repente el ambiente casi haciendo un eco. Y frente a los presentes, llegó levitando desde la parte superior del edificio, una mujer alta y de tez oscura con ropajes que hacían alusión a las estrellas y al infinito espacio. Sus mantos estaban extendidos por la energía psíquica que ella y los dos Meowstic que le acompañaban emitían mientras se acercaban. Cuando llegó a tierra, interrumpió su telequinesia, dejando caer las pokeball que había arrebatado de sus dueños.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó la mujer. - ¿Cómo osan venir a crear un enfrentamiento en las puertas de mi gimnasio?

-Nos ahorras el trabajo de buscarte. – respondió el joven agresor sin inmutarse por la presencia de la líder de gimnasio. – Hubiera sido más fácil y menos ruidoso que tus aprendices nos llevaran contigo para empezar.

-Éste no es un momento apropiado. – repuso Olympia. – Ya deberían saberlo si venían para acá.

-Pero ya que tú misma has salido, supongo que puedes servirnos como pretendíamos.

Uno de los hombres que llegó primero abrió la puerta del vehículo en que el joven y las personas que estaban junto a él habían llegado.

-Acompáñanos, líder de gimnasio Olympia, médium de Anistar. – dijo insolentemente el muchacho. – Requerimos de tus visiones para buscar nuestro destino.

Carrie ya casi no podía contener su enojo, incluso Charlene parecía estar enfadándose. Sin embargo, Olympia no desvió la mirada de los que allí se encontraban. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

-Me niego.

Incluso las médium se impresionaron con esa respuesta tan directa, corta y repentina.

-Te recomiendo que lo pienses mejor. – el chico chasqueó los dedos. – No vinimos a darte opciones.

Pronto todos los hombres trajeados que había en el lugar se formaron junto al trío que les lideraba. Y cada uno de ellos sacó una pokeball igual a la que la energía psíquica de Olympia arrebataba al joven.

-Y yo no estoy aquí para aceptar ninguna opción tampoco. – respondió la mujer. – Ninguno de nosotros lo está.

Pronto los trajeados se vieron rodeados de médium, algunos en tierra y otros levitando, acompañados de muchos pokemon psíquicos. Carrie y Charlene pronto se les unieron.

-¡Piensen cuidadosamente sus acciones, extraños! – exclamó Olympia.

Los presentes y curiosos que miraban cerca de allí vitoreaban a su líder de gimnasio y guardián. Por supuesto que sabían que una confrontación tan insultante no sería tolerada. El castaño apretó un poco los puños.

-Ya hemos comprobado su posición. – la mujer castaña posó su mano con firmeza sobre el hombro del atrevido joven. – Volveremos en otra ocasión. No necesitamos pelear.

-Tch… - el chico se fastidió mucho con ese comentario. – Para alguien que se vanagloria de tener poderes psíquicos, no parece prevenir lo que acarrea esta negativa.

-No esperen ser bien recibidos aquí si tales actos son propicios para ustedes. – dijo tajante Olympia. – Son muy ingenuos si creen que las amenazas o la intimidación funcionarán contra un líder de gimnasio.

Los trajeados no dijeron nada más. Todos y cada uno volvieron a sus vehículos y se retiraron tan rápido como llegaron. Nuevamente, el último fue el auto blanco en que los tres aparentes dirigentes del grupo llegaron. El joven de cabellos castaños dio una última mirada enfadada hacia Olympia mientras se iba, sin que esta apartara por un minuto los ojos. Y muy pronto ya todos se habían ido.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Carrie acercándose. - ¿Quiénes eran?

-No estoy segura. – contestó Olympia.- Pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ellos. Estoy segura de que ocasionarán problemas más tarde. Debemos estar listos.

-¿Les ha visto en alguna visión? – intervino Charlene. - ¿Sabe si son peligrosos?

-Puede ser. – de pronto, una leve sonrisa asomó en el rostro de la psíquica. – Pero lo que sí se, es que no son los únicos visitantes problemáticos que vamos a tener.

Dijo esto y se retiró junto a sus pokemon. Los demás médium le siguieron, mientras Carrie y Charlene miraban en dirección a la que los recientes agresores habían partido. No les gustaba la idea de más visitantes problemáticos. Y como era habitual, Carrie comenzó a quejarse mientras Charlene le escuchaba entre suspiros con muchísima paciencia.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15: ASPECTOS

.

El sonido del motor de una camioneta en movimiento interrumpía el silencio que había en el frío camino que se debía cruzar hacia ciudad Anistar. Era muy temprano, de mañana, y Hannes conducía el vehículo con una expresión relajada en su rostro. Nueh se dedicaba a mirar los alrededores mientras se apreciaba como dejaban la nieve atrás y el verdor de los bosques regresaban. Lohne, nuevamente, estaba sentado junto a Kyra en el último asiento, pensando en lo suyo y sin decir nada. Pero lo curioso de la situación era que Maryah estaba siendo prácticamente usada como una almohada, mientras Laila dormía en sus piernas junto a su vulpix. Kiss intentaba sin éxito llamar la atención de las durmientes, pero la única que consiguió atraer fue la de Nueh, que ya se encontraba mirando tras preguntarse por qué el pikachu hacía todo ese ruido.

-Están agotadas. – reconoció el ojiazul. – Se esforzaron mucho ayer.

-Quizá demasiado. – Maryah le acariciaba la cabeza a la niña. – Una niña no debería exigirse de esa manera.

-Vamos, no exageres. – intervino el policía sin apartar la vista del camino. – Es lo mismo que si se hubiera agotado jugando toda la noche. Y a largo plazo, creo que será bueno para ella.

-Aun así, quizá no debí irme…

-No se puede hacer nada, estabas cansada. – interrumpió Nueh. – Además, Hannes se encargó de detener el entrenamiento antes de que hiciera de más.

La joven agradeció al mayor del grupo con la mirada. Éste le correspondió asintiendo.

-Como sea, Lohne, ¿tú qué dices? – preguntó Hannes, alzando un poco su voz. - ¿Crees que Laila y sus pokemon lo hicieron bien ayer?

-Hm…

Sólo emitió ese sonido. Los demás miraron hacia atrás viendo como la mirada de Lohne se había perdido de nuevo.

-¡Oye, Lohne! – llamó Nueh. - ¿Estás bien?

-Uhm... sí… - Lohne volvió de pronto a la realidad. – No importa.

-Siempre dices eso. – rió Hannes mirándole por un segundo con el retrovisor. – Pero no has respondido.

-¿No he respondido qué?

-Te preguntamos si crees que Laila y sus amigos hicieron un buen entrenamiento. – dijo Nueh repitiendo la pregunta. - ¿Qué opinas?

-Supongo que para su nivel, no estuvo mal. – el joven se cruzó de brazos como restándole importancia. – Al menos creo que no fue tiempo desperdiciado como pensé.

-Haha, acabas de hacerle un cumplido a tu aprendiz. – bromeó el violáceo. – Pronto te llamará maestro, hahaha.

-No es mi aprendiz, ni nada parecido. – repuso Lohne con algo de molestia. – No se hagan ideas equivocadas.

-Hey, ya te metiste a ello, no puedes dejarlo a la mitad. – insistió Nueh ya completamente vuelto hacia él. – Al menos hasta que todo esto termine.

-No me fastidies, Nueh. Yo no tengo que hacer nada en absoluto.

-Haha…

Lohne reconoció de inmediato la intención de Nueh de animar el callado ambiente. Era un poco molesto, pero tenía que alabar su buena disposición. Era parecido a ese irritante policía que conducía el vehículo, al menos en ese aspecto. Y por alguna razón, no le molestaba tanto como hubiera esperado. Pensando en ello guardó silencio mientras golpeaba sus brazos con sus dedos mientras los primeros se mantenían cruzados.

-¡Miren, allá está! – les llamó el policía de repente. - ¡Ciudad Anistar!

El grupo miró hacia el frente, y pudieron apreciar el reloj del sol que se alzaba majestuoso y daba la bienvenida a los llegados a la ciudad que le albergaba.

-El reloj del sol… - dijo Hannes de pronto. - vaya si es precioso.

-Así es. – siguió Nueh. – Pero ya le veremos luego. Tenemos que ir al gimnasio lo antes posible.

-Espero que podamos hablar con Olympia. – intervino Maryah bajando la vista. – Sé que hay determinado horario en que no se permiten las visitas, ya sean retos o cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Qué no es sólo durante las noches? – Hannes preguntó con ciertos matices de queja. – Si pudiéramos hacerle ver la urgencia de…

-Si es lo bastante urgente para ella, estoy seguro de que nos atenderá. – señaló Nueh con voz relajada. – Vamos al gimnasio y averigüemos.

Continuaron su camino hasta ingresar a la ciudad. No había nada fuera de lo común desde que ingresaron. Se mantuvieron transitando los caminos más anchos de la ciudad para no importunar a los residentes o a quienes estuvieran desplazándose cerca. Tras doblar una esquina, Hannes logró ver el gimnasio Anistar a la distancia.

-Ahí está. – dijo mecánicamente. – Vamos a ver…

Pero entonces encontraron aquello que sí estaba fuera de lo normal. A medida que se acercaban al gimnasio, podían ver unos cuantos vehículos, pokemon y policías. En determinado punto, fueron detenidos algunos metros antes de llegar a su destino. Una mujer de traje azul de oficial se les acercó, dirigiéndose al conductor, que era Hannes.

-¿Tienen asuntos aquí, jóvenes? – les habló con serenidad la oficial. – Por el momento el gimnasio Anistar está cerrado a las visitas, mientras la policía pokemon trabaja en un caso.

-¿Un caso? – Hannes se sorprendió. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Un grupo de personas desconocidas llegó ayer por la noche al gimnasio. – narró la mujer. – Según testigos, estuvieron a punto de irrumpir en el lugar y hacían extrañas exigencias. Querían llevarse con ellos a la líder de gimnasio.

-¿A Olympia? ¿Por qué…?

-Es lo que trataremos de descubrir. Aparentemente la misma Olympia les repelió, pero algunos de sus estudiantes afirman que esas personas amenazaron con regresar. Por poco hubo una batalla ayer justo en la entrada.

-Nueh. – Hannes se volvió hacia el chico. - ¿Crees que sea…?

-No lo sé. – respondió el violáceo. – La habilidad de Olympia es muy conocida en ésta región. Dudo mucho que falten quienes pretendan usarla para sus propios fines.

-Pero por supuesto, es una líder de gimnasio. – Hannes sonrió. – No iría a ayudar a cualquier tonto que venga con dudosas intenciones.

-En efecto. – dijo la mujer policía. – Así que les pediré que vuelvan en otro momento.

-Un minuto. – Hannes enseñó su placa a la mujer. – Mi nombre es Hannes, de la policía pokemon de Snowbelle. Vinimos a Anistar a ver a Olympia por un caso.

-¿Un caso? – la oficial miró al grupo con una rápida barrida. - ¿Son todos de la policía pokemon? No lucen como…

-Sólo yo soy un policía de Snowbelle. El resto está aquí como parte del caso, como testigos y como protección.

-No lo entiendo…

-Señorita. – Nueh se volvió a mirar a los ojos a la mujer policía, mostrando una placa con un logo muy conocido para los agentes de la ley. – Mi nombre es Nueh, y soy una agente de apoyo de la policía internacional. Acompaño al agente Hannes y a éste grupo en una misión importante.

-La policía internacional… - la mujer veía con atención la placa de Nueh. – Eso quiere decir que es un caso grave…

-Si nos permite pasar y podemos ver a Olympia, explicaremos todo. – señaló Hannes. - ¿Nos permite?

La oficial quedó mirando a Hannes por un par de segundos, pero pronto apartó la vista hacia la niña pelirroja que hacía ruidos somnolientos mientras despertaba, junto al vulpix blanco que estaba junto a ella.

-Ya llegamos… - decía apenas articulando las palabras, la pequeña. - ¿Este es el gimnasio? ¿Qué hora es?

-Esa niña… - la mujer policía se extrañó. - ¿También ella…?

-Por favor, oficial – dijo Hannes, con voz seria. – Es importante.

Aún con algo de dudas, la policía hizo señas a sus compañeros para que dieran paso a los recién llegados. Pronto se vieron frente al edificio en que médium y policías hablaban. Descendieron del vehículo y la mujer oficial que les detuvo pronto se unió a ellos en su ascenso por las escaleras hacia la entrada del edificio.

-Disculpa mi impertinencia. – habló la oficial. – Pero me parecen algo jóvenes para pertenecer a la policía.

-Meh, me lo dicen todo el tiempo. – respondió con humor Hannes. – Pero así se dieron las cosas.

-¿Y tú de verdad eres de la policía internacional? – la mujer miró a Nueh. – No me das esa impresión.

-Sólo soy un apoyo. – respondió el ojiazul. – Pero entiendo a qué se refiere.

Cuando se encontraban frente a las puertas cerradas, les recibieron dos jóvenes médium que les cortaban el paso.

-¿Ya han terminado con las preguntas, oficial Jenny? – preguntó la médium peliazul. - ¿Qué harán ahora?

-Terminaremos lo antes posible, pero necesitamos todos los detalles, Charlene. – la mujer hizo un ademán de presentación hacia Hannes y el resto. – Pero ésos jóvenes vienen a ver a Olympia. Afirman venir de parte de la policía pokemon de Snowbelle.

-Soy Hannes. – el policía mostró su placa. – Deseamos ver a Olympia, es muy importante.

-No serían los primeros que nos exigen verla. – dijo la médium pelirroja. - ¿Por qué tantas personas desean importunarla?

-Acabamos de enterarnos de su altercado de la noche anterior. – Nueh se adelantó de manera conciliadora. – No venimos a exigirles nada, pero nuestra necesidad es urgente. La policía internacional cree que puede ayudarnos.

-¿Y con qué exactamente? – la pelirroja seguía hablando desafiante.

-Bueno… preferiría que tratásemos eso con Olympia, adentro preferentemente. – dijo sonriente Nueh – Como les digo…

-Oh, claro, primero amenazan y quieren llevarse a la líder con ellos sin más. – la médium sacó una pokeball. - ¡Y ahora vienen otros a hacerse los amables!

-¡Esperen por favor! – Laila llamó la atención desde donde estaba junto a Maryah. - ¡Decimos la verdad!

-¡No esperen que sólo por traer a una niña van a engañarnos! – la chica ya se veía enojada. - ¡No va a resultarles!

-¡Carrie, no! – trató de detenerla Charlene. - ¡No hagas locuras!

-¡Sal ahora, Sableye! – exclamó la médium arrojando su pokeball. - ¡Deshazte de los intrusos!

El pokemon fantasma apareció en medio del camino hacia la entrada, dando risotadas amenazantes contra el grupo.

-¡Por favor, esperen! – la oficial Jenny trató de calmar los ánimos. - ¡Hablemos con calma, si esto es un engaño…!

-Brillo mágico.

Desde atrás de los presentes, un gran destello impactó de lleno al pokemon de la pelirroja y lo arrojó hacia atrás. Éste terminó con la lengua afuera, mostrándose completamente vencido.

-¡Sableye!

Todos se volvieron hacia Lohne, que junto a Kyra, se adelantaba a Hannes y los demás.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Lohne?! – reclamó el policía. - ¡Estoy seguro de que si hablábamos…!

-Esa chica no quiere hablar. – interrumpió Lohne. – No va a hablar. Así que la venceré y entonces seguirás hablando.

-De… un solo golpe… - Carrie no podía creerlo. – Ese Gardevoir es…

-¡Ya basta Carrie! – le gritó Charlene, casi sin paciencia. - ¡No vuelvas a crear una pelea aquí!

-¡Ya has visto lo que ese tipo hizo, seguro esas personas les enviaron! – respondió la pelirroja. - ¡No podemos dejar que molesten a Olympia y perturben el gimnasio Anistar!

-Tú comenzaste la ofensiva. – dijo Lohne con sequedad. – Yo sólo respondí. Si no nos vuelves a atacar, yo tampoco lo haré.

-Eres un…

-Suficiente, Carrie. Ya he visto bastante.

El grupo entero miró hacia las puertas del gimnasio, que se había abierto y Olympia salía de allí dirigiéndose a ellos junto a sus inseparables Meowstic. Nadie hizo movimiento alguno ni dijo nada hasta que la mujer llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Carrie, deja que tu Sableye descanse. – ordenó serenamente la líder de gimnasio. – No deberías enviarlo a luchar para que lo derroten tan rápidamente.

-S... sí, lo lamento. – la joven obedeció de inmediato. – Regresa, sableye.

El pokemon no opuso ninguna resistencia a ser regresado de vuelta a su pokeball. Mientras guardaba de vuelta el objeto entre sus ropajes, la joven no desviaba la vista de quien le había derrotado tan repentinamente, con ojos suspicaces.

-Lamento mucho el alboroto, líder Olympia. – dijo Hannes con tono culposo. – Sé que nuestra llegada es inoportuna, pero…

-De hecho, les esperaba. – dijo la mujer sonriendo. – Un miembro de la policía pokemon y otro de la policía internacional, guiando a un grupo en una cruzada importante mientras protegen a las víctimas de un vil complot.

-Woah… - el policía moreno abrió tamaña boca de asombro. - ¡Increíble! ¿Viste todo eso en tus visiones?

-No. – la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa algo divertida. – Fui informada de su llegada a mi gimnasio. Los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos mantenemos un continuo contacto desde la última liga Pokemon. Y la policía internacional también contactó conmigo. Un hombre agradable, ese Looker.

-Ah, vaya… - Hannes parecía desilusionado. – Y yo que estaba listo para algo de esa famosa magia de visiones.

-Las visiones no son magia, joven. – La mujer les dio la espalda haciendo señas para que le acompañen. – Por favor síganme. Hablaremos con calma en los interiores del gimnasio.

El grupo se encaminó liderado por Olympia. Los que allí habían visto lo ocurrido volvieron a sus asuntos, excepto por Charlene y Carrie, que se encaminaron detrás de todo el grupo, escoltándoles. Y fueron ellas quienes cerraron nuevamente las puertas del gimnasio. Llegaron a un pasillo algo alargado, alumbrado por luces en el techo tan tenues que parecía un cielo estrellado.

-Hermana – Laila miraba maravillada el decorado del lugar. – Mira qué bonito.

-Sí, lo es… - Maryah le seguía el juego con gusto.

-Por favor disculpen a Carrie. – Olympia comenzó a hablar. – Sus actos se derivan de su gran devoción por la protección de éste lugar y su correcto funcionamiento. El desafortunado incidente de ayer le ha dejado algo más ansiosa de lo que ya es.

-De verdad lo siento… - Carrie no sonaba arrepentida, pero actuó por educación. – Pero esas personas de ayer…

-También nos disculpamos por lo ocurrido. – Hannes no quería que quedaran como unos maleducados. – Kyra está bien, pero su entrenador es algo cretino.

El policía miró hacia Lohne, que ni siquiera se había inmutado. Sólo continuaba la marcha, junto a todos los demás. Pronto llegaron al semi-iluminado campo de batalla, que era el sitio que más se asemejaba a una especie de planetario. Chiara y Kiss se soltaron de sus entrenadoras y comenzaron a recorrer el sitio con divertida curiosidad. Y mientras tanto, el grupo se detuvo en medio del campo iluminado como una ventana de luz. Allí la líder del gimnasio volteó hacia ellos.

-Charlene, Carrie. – habló la psíquica con voz autoritaria. – Que todos salgan de aquí. Quiero estar a solas con estas personas.

-De acuerdo, como diga. – Charlene hizo una ligera reverencia. – Nos encargaremos.

Poco a poco todos los que allí se encontraban se fueron retirando junto a los pokemon que les acompañaban. Kiss y Chiara regresaron con el grupo mientras veían a algunos de los presentes irse sin dejar de levitar. Pronto la habitación quedó vacía. O bueno, con sólo los interesados en ella.

-¿Cómo sabía que se trataba de nosotros, Olympia? – preguntó Hannes. - ¿Quién le informó?

-Fui notificada de su visita desde que dejaron el rancho Skiddo donde se encontraban. – contestó la mujer. – Específicamente me dijeron que, "un grupo muy curioso va a ir a visitarte"

-¿Looker dijo eso? – preguntó riendo Nueh. – Si es que no cambia…

-También me lo informó el joven líder de Lumiose, Clemont. Me dio una descripción física y conductual lo suficientemente detallada para saber que se trataba de ustedes.

-¿Física y conductual? – preguntó Maryah. - ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Para resumir, dijo que un par de policías gentiles, dos jovencitas y un chico combativo con un Gardevoir vendrían a verme para tratar cierto… tema delicado.

-Hay que agradecerle a Clemont – resopló Hannes, satisfecho. – Gracias a él no demoramos más en probar nuestra identidad. Aunque quizá fue demasiado específico…

-Puedo comprender el accionar de sus estudiantes. – dijo de pronto la oficial Jenny. – Ayer por poco hubo una gran pelea.

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas? – preguntó Hannes. – La oficial dijo que la querían a usted…

-He tenido muchas visiones en los últimos meses… pero nada relacionado con esos desconocidos. Lo que nos han dejado claro, es que no son amistosos.

-¿Pero quiénes serán…? – Hannes pensaba. - ¿Acaso serán ellos?

-Si te refieres a esas personas con quienes debemos tratar, llamados STRIFE, no puedo asegurarlo. Pero seguro que pronto lo vamos a averiguar.

En ese momento, la psíquica se alzó por los aires con telequinesia mientras sus Meowstic flotaban junto a ella sin alejarse del lugar.

-Les esperaré en la entrada. – Dijo la oficial Jenny. – Estaré allá si me necesitan. Con permiso.

La mujer policía se retiró. Los presentes la vieron salir por la misma entrada por la que los demás habían desaparecido previamente.

-Estoy consciente de que vienen a preguntar por las visiones que he tenido recientemente sobre el Megalito. – habló calmada y reflexiva la psíquica. - Esperan que pueda darles un indicio de su ubicación para asegurarlo antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas.

-Es exactamente así, Olympia. – dijo Nueh, adelantándose. - ¿Puedes ayudarnos de algún modo?

-Desafortunadamente, no he recibido ninguna visión que haga concluyente esa ubicación. Sólo he podido ver retazos…

-¿Nada que nos pueda ayudar?

-Sólo he podido ver que está encerrada entre rocas, en las profundidades… y un extraño rugido.

-¿Un… rugido?

Olympia se mantuvo flotando con los ojos cerrados sobre los presentes. Nadie decía nada, esperando a que ella dijera algo más. Pero no articulaba palabra.

-Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Hannes. – No podemos ponernos a buscar el megalito caminando a ciegas…

-Tal vez debamos esperar a que Olympia tenga una nueva visión. – Maryah también intentaba pensar en algo. – Creo que sería mejor que gastar energías andando sin rumbo…

Todos miraban hacia Olympia. Ella no se movía, ni sus pokemon.

-Intento con todas mis fuerzas obtener algo que les ayude… - habló de pronto la psíquica sin dejar de levitar. – Pero hasta ahora no he obtenido más.

-Quizá si lo pensamos un poco… - Hannes comenzó a caminar de aquí a allá intentando tener una idea. – Podamos deducir el lugar, o el área…

-No creo que sea el caso, - intervino Lohne - dado que las únicas pistas que hay son rocas y un rugido.

Así se encontraban pensando y tratando de llegar a algún lugar, cuando escucharon un tintineo. Olympia abrió los ojos junto a sus pokemon, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó. – No ha sido un sonido normal.

-¡Ah, qué bueno! – exclamó Nueh - ¡Parece que él nos puede ayudar!

-¿De quién hablas, joven…?

La mujer fue interrumpida en seco por la rápida y repentina aparición del legendario pokemon de los bosques que comenzó a revolotear por el lugar como si jugara y saltara en el aire.

-¡¿Ese... ese es…?!

-¡Celebi! – gritó Laila, feliz. - ¿Has venido a ayudarnos?

El pequeño pokemon aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Nueh, alzando los brazos como si acabara de ejecutar un truco de magia.

-¿Será acaso posible…? –la líder de gimnasio descendió un poco, mirando al recién llegado sin tocar el suelo. - ¿Por qué ese pokemon está…?

-Es amigo de Nueh. – dijo Laila sonriente. – Va y viene muchas veces.

-¿Que eres amigo de Celebi? – preguntó aun impactada Olympia – Es increíble.

El pokemon legendario entonces se volvió hacia ella y voló rondándole a ella y a sus Meowstic, con los que comenzó a interactuar.

-¡Muchas gracias, Celebi! – dijo Nueh de pronto. - ¡Será de gran ayuda!

-¿Qué? – Olympia le miró desconcertada. - ¿Qué va a hacer?

-Olympia, si usted permite que Celebi le ayude con sus poderes psíquicos, su contacto íntimo con la naturaleza y el tiempo le permitirá ver algo más claro o de más ayuda.

-Ya veo… - la mujer se volvió hacia el duendecillo que revoloteaba con su mirada puesta en ella. – Para mí será un verdadero privilegio.

Comprendiendo las palabras de la líder, Celebi dio un par de revoloteos felices antes de permanecer quieto en su lugar y cerrar los ojos mientras activaba sus poderes psíquicos y los sincronizaba con Olympia y los meowstic. La diferencia de la situación respecto a lo de antes se volvió evidente cuando la energía psíquica que les rodeaba creció en gran medida justo frente a sus ojos.

-Sí… puedo… - Olympia comenzó a alterar su respiración, como si soñara. – Puedo ver… puedo… escuchar…

En la claridad de su mente despejada, pronto la psíquica logró ver imágenes de una enorme piedra que brillaba con los colores del arcoíris, que se hallaba enterrada entre grandes rocas. Un rugido fuerte hacía eco desde alguna dirección que no podía adivinar, pero de repente se adentró más en la oscuridad de esa profundidad y se encontró con un resplandor verdoso que cubría una gran gruta vacía. O parecía vacía, hasta que vio proyectarse una enorme sombra, gruesa y alargada, mientras el rugido anterior se hacía aún más intenso y poderoso. Y entonces dos haces de energía comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de ese lugar, uno blanco y casi rosáceo, junto a otro de color negro y relampagueante. En medio de ambos haces, una figura humana se hallaba tirada en el suelo tratando de moverse mientras sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Y finalmente, un rugido diferente y más feroz se escuchó haciendo eco antes de que Olympia abriera sus ojos y se viera de nuevo flotando en el interior de su gimnasio, mientras Lohne y los demás le miraban, siendo el primero quien ponía particular atención.

-¡Olympia! – llamaba Hannes. - ¡Olympia, ¿se encuentra bien?!

La mujer notó que estaba sudando. Su respiración era agitada y en condiciones similares se encontraban sus Meowstic. Con cuidado, descendió al suelo junto a sus pokemon hasta pisar tierra. Celebi interrumpió sus poderes para volverse a posar en la cabeza de Nueh.

-¿Olympia? – Maryah continuó la llamada de Hannes. - ¿Vio algo malo? ¿Qué paso?

-No había tenido una visión así en un tiempo. – suspiró la mujer. – Ciertamente los poderes de Celebi están a otro nivel.

El pokemon legendario celebraba en la cabeza de su amigo, hasta que de pronto, volvió a desvanecerse en el aire.

-Ya se fue. – suspiró Nueh. – Ni modo.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? – preguntó Lohne, insistiendo en lo que los demás habían preguntado. – Parecías tener un mal sueño.

-No es como yo lo llamaría. – repuso Olympia. – Yo le calificaría como un sueño "poderoso".

-¿Entonces?

-Vi lo mismo de siempre, pero más intensamente. – comenzó a narrar Olympia. – Y además, pude ver un resplandor verde que se cierne sobre una enorme roca brillante. Ese rugido se hizo más terrible de lo que jamás lo hubiera escuchado. Y vi que una figura enorme, larga como una serpiente y gruesa como una roca aguarda en las profundidades de la tierra.

-Eso sí que es interesante. – dijo Hannes, cruzando los brazos.

\- Veo también que una luz brillante y una oscura sombra se ciernen a la vez sobre una persona joven mientras se arrastra dolorido por la tierra y sus ojos destellan. Temo que algo malo pueda ocurrirle a alguno de ustedes…

En ese mismo instante, todos se volvieron hacia dos personas en particular. Lohne y Nueh pudieron notar que les miraban.

-Lohne… - Laila intercalaba su mirada entre ambos chicos. – Nueh…

-¿Hay algo que deseen contarme? – dijo Olympia con mirada seria. - ¿Por qué posan su atención en estos dos jóvenes?

-Ojos que destellan… - musitó Laila. – Si dijo eso…

-Están desviándose del tema. – interrumpió Lohne con voz severa. – Dijo varias cosas antes de eso.

-Pero Lohne. – Laila le miraba preocupada. – Dijo que alguien con ojos brillantes estaba sintiendo mucho dolor…

-No vinimos aquí para hablar de eso…

-Estoy muy interesada en saber. – habló la líder de gimnasio altivamente. - ¿Por qué les llama la atención esa parte de mi visión?

-Olympia. – Nueh respondió rápidamente. – Por favor, míreme.

La mujer le miró extrañada. Pero esa extrañeza dio paso a la sorpresa cuando vio como los ojos azules del joven se cambiaban a un rojo suave que, en efecto, parecía brillar.

-Oh, santo cielo… - Olympia retrocedió un par de pasos. – Pero qué…

-Lohne también puede hacerlo. – Dijo Nueh con serenidad. – Ambos tenemos habilidades extrañas, que no las tienen personas normales. Algo como lo que personas como tú poseen.

Olympia miró hacia Lohne. Éste no manifestó ese cambio en sus ojos, pero ella había visto ya suficiente para desestimar cualquier posibilidad de que le mintieran.

-No, ustedes en definitiva no son como los demás, o como yo… - Olympia les miró con una mezcla de admiración y tristeza. – Tú eres… ustedes dos son… Aspectos.

-¿Aspectos? – Nueh se acercó muy interesado y algo nervioso. - ¿Usted sabe de qué se trata esto que somos…?

El grupo entero se había quedado sin habla en ese mismo instante. Lohne, por su parte, sentía su corazón latir algo más rápido, ya que al parecer, estaban a punto de responderle una pregunta que se había pasado la vida entera haciéndose. Y no sólo él.

-Mi querido joven… - Olympia posó sus manos en los hombros del violáceo. – Por favor, acompáñenme todos. Tengo algo que decirles. Algo muy importante.

La líder del gimnasio les guió hacia la siguiente puerta, una no muy grande que llevaba a un pasillo algo más oscurecido. Caminaron un par de metros hasta que llegaron a una sala muy pequeña en la que no había nada más que unas escaleras que daban hacia arriba, ascendiendo a modo de caracol. Olympia continuó caminando con los demás detrás de ella, y comenzaron todos a subir por las mencionadas escaleras. Comenzaron a notar que, a medida que subían, más luz llegaba a ellos. Los escalones se terminaron, y se hallaron frente a una puerta doble muy ancha de color plata y con bordes adornados con joyas azules y magentas. La psíquica abrió ambas puertas a la vez usando sus dos manos, conduciéndolos al interior de una habitación bien iluminada, repleta de libros, papiros y pergaminos viejos y nuevos, mapas e ilustraciones, papeles con escrituras de todo tipo y muchos instrumentos de medición de diferente índole. Un gran astrolabio de bordes de oro se situaba en el centro de la sala. Cuando miraban al techo, podían ver modelos de estrellas y planetas que se movían como un mecanismo de relojería, bajo un decorado de cielo espacial estrellado muy similar al del resto del gimnasio. Un telescopio muy bien disimulado podía verse desde abajo, conectado a una plataforma de metal que, evidentemente, tenía la función de ascender llevando al propietario de la habitación para alcanzar el instrumento.

-¡Wow, que increíble lugar! – Laila se puso a mirar por todos los rincones con infantil curiosidad. - ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Sean bienvenidos a mi estudio privado. – dijo Olympia volviéndose a verles. – Desde aquí puedo observar, medir y predecir los eventos pasados y venideros en base a los cuerpos celestes que danzan y desfilan en torno a nuestro mundo.

-Es un lugar impresionante, Olympia. – Nueh apenas podía ocultar sus ansias por saber. – Pero por favor díganos, ¿de qué nos quiere hablar? ¿Qué es eso de los "aspectos"?

Entonces, de manera casi solemne, Olympia extendió los brazos hacia los lados mientras sus Meowstic se disponían a los lados de la habitación. Como si se tratara de una función de astrología, las luces se apagaron y la única iluminación que quedó fue la del piso, que se encendía del mismo modo que el suelo del campo de batalla del gimnasio. Vieron como el decorado de estrellas del lugar comenzaba a moverse lentamente, girando en torno a ellos, a la vez que los planetas y cuerpos celestes que adornaban el techo descendían unos metros y también comenzaban a movilizarse con diferentes velocidades.

-Desde hace muchos años, en todo el mundo han existido personas como yo, que sienten el llamado del destino para observar y predecir el bien o el mal que se desliza entre sus hilos a lo largo de las eras. – La psíquica exponía con voz grave y poderosa. – Y aunque no somos muchos, tenemos el conocimiento de algunos elementos que van y vienen en nuestra realidad sin que sea de la consciencia de buena parte del mundo.

-¿Qué van y vienen? – Laila formulaba las preguntas que todos se hacían. - ¿Qué son?

-Cada cierto tiempo, aparecen ciertos seres extraordinarios en éste mundo, con rasgos que el común de los humanos no es capaz de lograr o comprender. Y es así desde hace muchísimos años.

-De ser así, - Nueh interrumpió con gentileza. - ¿No habría más gente que supiera al respecto?

-No, joven. – continuó la mujer. – Son siempre tan pocos, menos que un pequeño puñado en todo el mundo, que el contacto entre ellos es en extremo improbable, tanto como el que esto sea de conocimiento del resto de las personas. Y es del conocimiento de los entendidos como yo, que éstas personas excepcionales tienen una fuerte comunión con los pokemon y todo aquello que les conecta. Y por esa razón, es natural para ellos preferir su compañía, lo que hace mucho más imposible que otras personas conozcan sobre ellos.

Los presentes miraron a Lohne y Nueh. Cada cual a su modo, esa era una característica que se cumplía en ellos. Nueh era mucho más abierto y comunicativo que Lohne, que prefería pasar el tiempo junto a sus pokemon, pero alguien que fuera amigo de un pokemon legendario y raro como Celebi debía tener absolutamente una excelente relación con los pokemon.

-Éstos son aquellos a los que hace mucho se decidió llamar "Aspectos". Son personas que nacieron con sus particularidades, no las aprendieron ni les fueron instruidas o legadas. Una de esas particularidades, la cual comparten, es una tendencia de sus ojos a enrojecer como el fuego. Y así como aparecen durante ciertas generaciones, desaparecen durante muchas otras más.

-Ojos rojos como el fuego… - Maryah murmuraba con sus propios pensamientos en mente, pero nadie le prestó atención.

-¿Por qué nuestros ojos cambian así? – preguntó Nueh. - ¿Es parte de lo que somos o lo que todo esto significa?

-Eso está fuera de nuestra comprensión. – reconoció Olympia. – Nos decidimos por creer que… es una especie de marca de nacimiento, algo que les permita ser reconocidos por otros como tales. Pero como ya dije, el contacto entre ellos y con otras personas ha sido siempre improbable… hasta hoy.

-¿Y no han intentado entrar en contacto con ellos? – preguntó Hannes. – Si ustedes que estaban ahí, sabrían dónde encontrarles…

-No hay manera de saber dónde aparecerá un aspecto, e incluso un médium no tiene el poder suficiente para encontrar de entre toda la raza humana a aquellos que cargan un gran destino sobre sus hombros.

-¿Un gran destino? – Maryah intervino con toda su atención en eso último. - ¿Qué clase de destino?

-A lo largo del tiempo, la aparición de un "aspecto" ha coincidido con un evento que ha marcado significativamente la historia del mundo en el que vivimos. Ya sea de forma positiva como también negativa. En gran parte, en las manos de los Aspectos está el paso de la humanidad y los pokemon hacia el mañana. Porque son como un puente entre ambos mundos. De ellos depende que se trate de un puente flojo y quebradizo, o uno fuerte y seguro.

-Nada de eso tiene sentido. – Lohne habló de pronto, y más de uno pudo notar algo de enojo y nervios en su voz. - ¿Cómo podría ser verdad todo eso? ¿Por qué saben que no están equivocados y que hablan puras sandeces?

-Lohne… - Laila hubiera querido tomar su mano, pero se contuvo.

-Porque la historia se ha encargado de demostrarlo. Mi conocimiento del tema me fue legado por mis predecesores, aquellos que, antes que yo, usaban toda su habilidad y medios para, por lo menos, hacer algo por vigilar el delgado tejido que separa el planeta de aquello que hay más allá de él… tanto en el exterior como en sus propias entrañas.

Lohne aún le miraba como si intentara negarlo. Olympia pudo notar un ligero resplandor rojizo asomándose en su mirada gris. Kyra también se daba cuenta.

-¿Estás diciendo, - Nueh volvió a tomar la palabra. – que la aparición de nosotros, los… aspectos… tiene que ver con los pokemon?

-Los pokemon son el motor que mueve a éste mundo, mis estimados. – continuó la psíquica su exposición. – Son la base y el ancla que permite que todo funcione. Son la clave de la vida y de lo que nos rodea. Y así como el tiempo avanza, las cosas cambian y la vida misma necesita avanzar, los pokemon necesitan también seguir adelante junto con ello. Es por eso que existe la evolución.

-¿La evolución?

-Así es. Los pokemon evolucionan no para ganar batallas o para hacerse más poderosos en sí mismos. Lo hacen para sobrevivir. Por cada pokemon que acompaña a un humano como amigo o familia, hay cientos más que viven en la naturaleza, libres de cualquier tipo de atadura. Y tienen que sobrevivir en un mundo cambiante y que a veces puede ser hostil para ellos. S movilizan y de adaptan a sus nuevos entornos, o a los nuevos obstáculos que han de afrontar, a los nuevos pokemon que pueden llegar antes o después y con los que deben coexistir. Todo en un delicado equilibrio natural.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver un "aspecto" con ese punto? – cuestionó Lohne.

-Que los pokemon no son los únicos que evolucionan. – dijo Olympia. - Los humanos también lo hacen.

-Figurativamente hablando, ¿no? – dudó Hannes, también algo nervioso. – Evolucionan haciéndose mejores y aprendiendo…

-Así es. – contestó la mujer. – Pero también, literalmente.

-¿Eh?

-El ser humano es muy distinto a los pokemon a simple vista. No tiene control sobre ningún elemento natural en particular, no tiene mucha más fuerza que cualquier ser proporcional a su tamaño, no es ni más ágil ni mucho más inteligente que ninguno de sus congéneres. Pero tiene la capacidad de dominar, controlar territorios extensos, crear y desarrollar usando sus propias manos e ingenio. Su gran capacidad de adaptación hace que sea innecesario que un ser humano cambie su apariencia o sus atributos de manera drástica como lo hacen los pokemon para sobrevivir. Porque, a corto plazo, no lo necesitan. Pero eso no significa que el ser humano no pueda evolucionar, literalmente hablando. Puede hacerlo.

-¿Estas… - Lohne fue el primero que parecía entender a donde se dirigía la conversación. – estás diciendo que…?

-Los "Aspectos" son los vestigios más notorios de la evolución que quizá le espere a la humanidad. Son la muestra de que humanos y pokemon están más relacionados de lo que se tiene en cuenta. De lo que se sabe. Y su aparición en este mundo es tan esporádica y escasa porque, cada vez, el destino no ha dictaminado que el ser humano esté listo para dar aquel paso. Y quizá no sea así en mucho tiempo más.

El silencio se hizo total. Nadie sabía qué decir, lo que acababan de oír era tan increíble que era abrumador. En especial para aquellos de quien estaban hablando.

-Las estrellas han determinado que algo grande está por ocurrir, y su participación en ello será crucial, mis jóvenes. – Olympia avanzó un paso dirigiendo su mirada a Nueh y a Lohne. – Ahora me queda más que claro que mi visión no es sólo correcta, sino también un augurio de problemas. Uno de ustedes, o tal vez ambos, está a punto de ser probado y requerirán de toda su voluntad para superar los obstáculos que se les avecinan.

Entonces la mujer abrió tamaños ojos de sorpresa, mirando cerca a la entrada de la sala. Justo donde estaban Kyra y Lohne, cuyos ojos brillaban ahora en un intenso color rojo fuego.

-No puede ser… - el pelinegro musitaba agarrándose un lado de la cabeza. – Todo esto es una locura…

-Sé que puede ser difícil aceptar un futuro tan grande e incierto. – Olympia se acercó al muchacho. – Pero debes también tener en cuenta que tus aliados están ahí para ayudarte.

-Aliados… - Lohne seguía murmurando.

-Lohne… - Laila se acercó. – Estoy segura de que la señorita Olympia no nos ha mentido. Tú y Nueh pueden hablar con sus pokemon como si fueran otras personas. Son diferentes, especiales…

-Ya te dije que eso es cosa de Kyra y yo… - dijo Lohne, tratando de recuperar su compostura. – No soy el único que hace eso…

-¿Acaso Laila no sabe lo que haces, Lohne? – preguntó Nueh.

-¿Laila? – Lohne alzó la vista con algo de sorpresa. – Creí que solo tú lo sabías, Nueh…

Entonces Lohne se volvió hacia Hannes y Maryah. No recordaba haberles enseñado su rasgo más particular. Pero luego recordó lo que ocurrió esa noche en el camino hacia ciudad Coumarine. Ambos le habían visto derrotar a los miembros de STRIFE que estaban ahí, no sólo en batalla pokemon, sino también haciendo uso de sus propias impresionantes fuerzas. Dio un suspiro. No le gustaba la idea que le estaban proponiendo.

-¿Lohne? – Laila se le acercó más. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

-¿He escuchado bien? – Olympia intervino de pronto. - ¿Pueden comunicarse con los pokemon como con los humanos?

-Lo que Lohne hace es similar a su comunicación con sus Meowstic, Olympia. – dijo Nueh. – Pero yo puedo entender a cualquier pokemon como si hablara con palabras humanas. Y puedo ver las conexiones que hay en el corazón de humanos y pokemon, y sentir empatía con sus emociones.

-Ya veo, eres ese tipo de aspecto…

-¿Hay diferentes tipos? – preguntó Nueh. - ¿A qué se refiere?

De pronto, las luces de la habitación volvieron y el movimiento de los ornamentos se detuvo. Todo volvió a lo que era cuando entraron en un primer momento.

-Por los conocimientos sobre el tema que hemos logrado adquirir, - comenzó a explicar la mujer. – Existen dos tipos de aspectos, manifestando el perfecto balance. Los espirituales y los naturales.

-¿Espirituales y naturales? – preguntó Laila. – No entiendo…

-Los espirituales, - siguió Olympia. – se caracterizan porque sus rasgos peculiares les permiten tener contacto con lo profundo de la espiritualidad, la mente y el corazón de los seres vivos. Algo que coincide muy bien con lo que me describes, joven.

Nueh le miró y sonrió. Se sentía satisfecho por las respuestas que estaba obteniendo.

-¿Y los naturales, que son? – preguntó Maryah. - ¿Es algo parecido?

-Los naturales, - habló la psíquica. – Tienen una relación un tanto menos directa con los seres vivos en general, pero, antagónicamente, sus peculiaridades se identifican fácilmente con esta. Sus atributos son más… físicos.

-Físicos… - Maryah comenzaba a entender. – Eso significa…

-Digamos que pueden presentar los atributos físicos de un pokemon. Incluso podrían usar habilidades propias de ellos.

Los presentes miraron a Lohne, siendo Laila la última al notar esto. Aún con la mirada enrojecida, Lohne resopló resignado a esa realidad.

-¿Quiere decir…? – la niña le miró algo incrédula. - ¿No solo eres un entrenador fuerte? ¿Eres fuerte por ti mismo?

Lohne no respondió. Miró a la niña por un rato y pensó que era mejor dar fin a ese tema antes de que empezara a afectarle demasiado. Caminó por la habitación en silencio, hasta que encontró una especie de pieza metálica en forma de cruz ansada incompleta. Miró a Olympia y ésta sonrió permisiva. Y así, sin decir nada, usó sus propias manos para aplastar y deformar la pieza de sólido metal hasta convertirlo en un aro semi-deforme. Y tal cual, se lo entregó a Laila, que no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, recibiendo la pieza con sus manos a medio temblar.

-Lohne… tú… - la niña parecía algo asustada. - ¿Por qué…?

-Creo que la líder del gimnasio nos acaba de responder todas esas cosas. – contestó Lohne secamente, y aparentemente recobrando su actitud normal. - ¿No es así?

-Espero que sí, joven Lohne. – contestó afablemente la psíquica.

-Aunque me parece un poco arrogante de su parte nombrar y clasificar eso que somos.

Pronto Olympia se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Lohne y de Nueh volvían a la normalidad. Volvió a sonreír al ver esto.

-Son solo nombres, Lohne. – dijo de pronto Nueh. – No lo pienses demasiado.

-Eres demasiado simple, ¿no crees, Nueh? – preguntó el pelinegro.

Nueh sólo se rió un poco. Eso relajó un poco el ambiente después de que habían estado tan tensos ante las revelaciones que acababan de recibir.

-Como sea. – dijo Lohne de repente. – Nos hemos distraído demasiado en algo que puede que ni siquiera ocurra. Vinimos aquí para saber del megalito, y creo que tu visión también nos dijo algo al respecto.

Olympia le miró perdiendo la sonrisa. Lograba percibir como el muchacho intentaba desesperada, pero disimuladamente de cambiar el tema lo antes posible. Sin duda estaba muy afectado.

-Es verdad. – dijo Nueh. – Nos habló de un brillo verde y una roca brillante oculta en las profundidades de la tierra.

-Y de una sombra de algo viviente que allí aguarda – continuó Olympia. – Y aquel poderoso rugido…

-Lohne. – Kyra se dirigió a hablar al chico telepáticamente. – Si se refiere a algo que espera en las profundidades de la tierra y ruge con poder… y ese resplandor verde… podría ser él.

-Sí. – respondió el chico. – Estoy casi seguro. Pero eso haría todo más complicado si tenemos razón.

-¿Si tienen razón respecto a qué? – preguntó Hannes al escuchar a Lohne hablar. - ¿Tienes conversaciones secretas de nuevo?

-Kyra cree saber lo que Olympia vio. – respondió Lohne ignorando la segunda pregunta. – Y yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Bueno, dinos. – Nueh se volvió completamente hacia él. - ¿Qué opinas?

-La roca brillante enterrada entre rocas de la que habla Olympia es definitivamente el megalito. Esa dichosa sombra debe estarlo resguardando, y si hablamos de un resplandor verde…

Nadie decía una palabra. Sin embargo, Olympia adoptó una expresión de anticipación. Ya imaginaba lo que estaba por escuchar.

-Debe tratarse de Zygarde. – sentenció Lohne. – Todo encaja. El megalito debe estar donde Zygarde se encuentre.

-¿Zy…garde? – Laila no comprendía - ¿Quién es Zygarde?

-El guardián del ambiente, la naturaleza y el equilibrio del mundo. – respondió Olympia. – Un pokemon tanto o más legendario que Celebi. Reside aquí en Kalos.

-Un pokemon legendario… - Laila musitó impresionada.

-Zygarde desapareció después de que detuvo definitivamente a Lysson y al team Flare. En su último devastador ataque, pareció destruir el Megalito, desaparecieron éste en la nada. Si lo que Lohne y su Gardevoir opinan es correcto, es muy probable que él esté en posesión del megalito, o lo que queda de éste; protegiéndole de otro ataque.

-Eso va a ser un problema. – dijo Nueh de pronto. – Si ese pokemon está resguardando el megalito, no importa quién vaya, intentará por todos los medios de impedir que se acerquen, más aún si se trata de humanos. Y tiene el poder para hacerlo.

-No es sólo eso. – Lohne parecía muy preocupado de repente. – Ahora que lo pienso…

-¿Qué ocurre, Lohne? – preguntó Hannes, intrigado. - ¿Sabes algo más?

-Antes de que Lysson se llevara el megalito de Hoenn, Rayquaza había estado destrozando a todos aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino, accediendo al poder que este le brindaba. Si en algún momento nota lo que nosotros sabemos ahora… tengo la seguridad de que vendrá por él.

-Oh, santo cielo… - Nueh pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba. – Eso significa…

-¿Lo entiendes, verdad? – siguió Lohne, aún pensativo. – Rayquaza no causó mayores desastres en Hoenn dado que su trabajo es frenar a Groudon y Kyogre de desbaratar el planeta. Los presentes en la lucha de ese entonces no fueron rivales para su poder, ni siquiera los propios Kyogre y Groudon. Y sólo se detuvo porque alguien, que resultó luego ser Lysson; se llevó el megalito. Pero Rayquaza debe estarlo buscando y si se entera de que Zygarde lo tiene…

-Será una batalla encarnizada. – aceptó Nueh. – Rayquaza probablemente no permita que alguien más acceda a un poder que él custodiaba. Podrán ser guardianes del planeta, pero no dejan de ser pokemon salvajes y extremadamente poderosos.

-Eso podría desencadenar un auténtico desastre. – Olympia asintió de acuerdo con los jóvenes. – La región Kalos puede ser completamente destruida si esos dos pokemon chocan.

-Ya entendieron. – culminó Lohne. – Parece que su caso se acaba de hacer mucho más grande, policía.

-Así parece, sí… - Hannes se rascó el cabello con incomodidad. – Esto está más allá de lo que pensábamos.

-Si Looker supiera esto. – Nueh hablaba convencido. – Seguro que sube el nivel de éste caso a Alfa. Quizá incluso Omega.

-Será mejor que le avisemos. – mencionó Hannes, igualmente convencido. – Puede que necesitemos ayuda. Mucha ayuda.

-Es imperativo que se encaminen a por el megalito. – dijo Olympia. – Debemos impedir a toda costa que esa confrontación ocurra. Y hay que impedir que personas como ese grupo STRIFE descubran su ubicación y vayan a por él.

-Pero es… Zygarde. – dijo Maryah, preocupada. – Ya lo dijeron, tratará de impedir que cualquiera se acerque.

-Pero ustedes tienen algo que él no espera. – dijo sonriente la psíquica. - Tienen no solo uno, sino dos Aspectos. Estoy segura de que si intentan llegar a él, conectarse, él notará lo especiales que son y les escuchará. He visto que es posible. Zygarde vio su fe en el potencial de la humanidad renovado en los últimos tiempos. Claro que eso no lo hace menos precavido y receloso respecto a la misma.

Lohne y Nueh le miraron con diferentes pensamientos en mente.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. – dijo Hannes, con seriedad. – La urgencia acaba de aumentar de nuevo.

-¿Pero a dónde? – Maryah seguía con serias dudas. – Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está Zygarde…

-La Cueva Terminus.

El grupo se volvió hacia Olympia. Ella dio un ligero respiro antes de continuar.

-A juzgar por las señales que he podido ver, estoy segura de que Zygarde se está refugiando en la cueva Terminus. Allí, muy profundo, detrás de toda la oscuridad de las zonas más inexploradas de la cueva. Estoy segura de que allí se encontrarán a Zygarde. Y al megalito.

-Andando. – dijo Hannes con extraña voz autoritaria. – Te lo agradecemos mucho, líder Olympia.

El grupo salió de la habitación, guiados por Hannes y Nueh. Olympia les acompañó todo el camino, durante el cual todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio que daba al exterior. La oficial Jenny les esperaba allí, junto con Carrie y Charlene.

-¿Han terminado? – preguntó Charlee. - ¿Cómo les ha ido?

-Ha sido algo muy… revelador. – respondió Olympia, volviéndose hacia la oficial Jenny. – Oficial, le voy a pedir por favor que apoye a este grupo de jóvenes en todo lo que pueda.

-¿Qué les apoye? – la mujer policía avanzó hacia el grupo. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Éstos jóvenes tienen una misión de extrema importancia, y el camino que les espera puede ser peligroso. Es mi requerimiento… no, mi deseo, el que usted y la policía pokemon tengan a bien ayudarles si lo requieren.

-Lo… lo entiendo. – contestó la policía algo confundida. – Pero quisiera saber…

-Le daré los detalles en la estación, oficial. – Hannes le habló muy severamente, algo gracioso considerando sus edades diferentes. - ¿Podría llevarnos por favor?

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y la luz del sol bañó a los presentes, que se cubrieron la vista al haber estado en penumbra casi todo el tiempo antes de salir. Los policías ya se habían retirado, quedando solo unos cuantos vehículos, siendo el de Hannes y el de la oficial Jenny dos de ellos. Tras hacer una última reverencia respetuosa a Olympia, se dirigieron a las escaleras para retirarse.

-¡Vayan con cuidado, mis estimados! – exclamó Olympia. – En especial ustedes dos, joven Nueh, joven Lohne. ¡Serán probados tarde o temprano, y deben dejar que su corazón les guíe en la dirección correcta!

Ya habían llegado a los vehículos y comenzaban a subir, pero antes de llegar, Lohne y Kyra se detuvieron. Se volvieron hacia el gimnasio, llamando la atención de Olympia, a quien miraban.

-¿Lohne? – Hannes ya se había subido al asiento del conductor. - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Adelántense. – dijo el pelinegro. – Me quedaré aquí un rato.

-Oye, me encantaría verte en una batalla pokemon contra Olympia. – reclamó el policía algo fastidiado. – Pero como ya sabes, no tenemos tiempo que perder…

-Si van a la estación, será para preparar la salida hacia la cueva Terminus, y probablemente algunos de los policías vayan a venir. – dedujo Lohne, tajante. – Así que tengo tiempo para tratar un par de cosas con la líder de gimnasio.

-Pero Lohne…

-Váyanse. Les alcanzaré tan pronto como pueda. – Lohne ya les daba la espalda. – Nos vemos más tarde.

El joven comenzó a subir las escaleras de regreso al gimnasio con Kyra avanzando junto a él. Olympia les veía llegar sin objetar. Aparentemente sabía que buscaba algo de ella. Y no se le veía cerrada a la opción de aceptar.

-Lohne… - Laila se asomó por un lado de la camioneta. - ¿A dónde va?

-Vámonos, Hannes. – habló de pronto Nueh, sin apartar la vista de Lohne. – Él tiene algo que hacer. Podemos darle algo de tiempo.

-Bueno… - Hannes se volvió hacia el volante. – De acuerdo, supongo.

Encendió a camioneta y se retiró siguiendo al vehículo que conducía la oficial Jenny. Mientras se alejaban, Laila miraba hacia el gimnasio preguntándose lo que acababa de ocurrir. Maryah hacía lo mismo, mientras pensaba no solo en que todo lo que se les había dicho era casi demasiado para asimilar, sino que, por eso mismo, la carga debía ser tremenda para los aludidos, Nueh y Lohne, en especial para éste último, de quien ya sabía que cargaba con demasiadas cosas para que un simple chico las soportara. Ella también había notado la forma en que había sido afectado por la explicación y los conocimientos de Olympia. Él parecía todo menos feliz de haber escuchado todo aquello. Miró con tristeza el gimnasio por última vez antes de perderlo de vista al doblar una esquina. Los pensamientos que tenía ahora se mezclaban con lo que recordaba haber hablado con Nueh la noche anterior. Ya casi había perdido las esperanzas de volver a acercarse a su amigo de la niñez. Quizá era mejor que así fuera. No quería seguir sintiendo esa dolorosa presión en el pecho cada que pensaba en ello. Laila vio en preciso momento en que Maryah cambiaba su expresión a una de triste, pero completa aceptación.

…

Mientras, en el gimnasio Anistar, Lohne se encontraba frente a Olympia, sin que ninguno dijera nada. Sólo se veían fijamente.

-No tengo el poder para leer tu mente o tu corazón. – dijo entonces la mujer. – Pero tus ojos me dicen que necesitas pedirme algo.

-Sí, es verdad. – contestó el muchacho. – Yo creí… creo que alguien como tu puede ayudarme. O quizá no, sólo… quiero intentarlo.

-¿Y en que puedo ayudarte, exactamente, joven Lohne? Ya he tenido una visión bastante más precisa y nítida de lo que jamás había tenido.

-No quiero una visión. No creo en un futuro predecible.

-Oh…

-Pero conozco sobre ti. Sé de tus habilidades psíquicas, que estoy seguro no solo se limitan a la visión del futuro.

-Efectivamente. La meditación, la búsqueda de la paz mental y la energía de los astros son parte de mi rutina diaria.

-¿Crees que... tú puedas…?

Lohne se trababa. Ya no estaba seguro de si debía continuar. Pero Kyra le tomó del brazo, sonriéndole para darle ánimos. Olympia vio esto con especial satisfacción y regocijo.

-Veo que tú también mantienes un importante contacto con tu pokemon. – dijo la mujer. – Su comunicación no se limita al contacto psíquico por lo que veo. Ella ve tu corazón y tú lo permites sin restricciones.

-Mis pokemon son mi familia. Y Kyra es mi mejor amiga. No nos ocultamos nada. Yo soy incapaz de ocultarle nada.

-Y eso es maravilloso. La forma en que te anima a pesar de tu reticencia a pedir una ayuda de mi parte. Por favor, confía en mí. Sé lo que eres y lo que representas. Si puedo prestarte una insignificante ayuda, me sentiré honrada.

Lohne le miró, mientras al igual que Kyra, ésta le sonreía casi maternalmente. Suspiró y le miró de frente. Se podía ver la necesidad de ayuda en sus ojos grises y fríos.

-Mi mente está rota. – dijo el joven.

-¿Rota? – Olympia se impactó ante esa declaración. - ¿Podrías explicarme?

-Algo… alguien… entró a mi mente una vez. No pude defenderme. Yo aún no había conocido a Kyra y ella no pudo auxiliarme.

Olympia le miraba con compasión. Entendía muy bien de lo que le estaba hablando. Miró hacia Kyra y veía como esta sentía el dolor de su entrenador.

-Hizo algo allí. Mis recuerdos… sé que están ahí, pero los hizo pedazos. Hay partes de mi vida, de hace mucho tiempo, que están en blanco. Y por más que busco no logro encontrarlas. Me causa confusión. Me pierden. Es…

-Doloroso. – la líder de gimnasio terminó su frase por él.

-Sí.

El viento sopló suavemente durante el silencio que se suscitó tras esa afirmativa.

-Me entristece conocer de tu dilema, joven Lohne. – la líder reanudó la conversación. - ¿Cómo has podido soportar tanto tiempo como el que afirmas con esas espinas en tu alma?

-Mis pokemon. – respondió el chico. – Me apoyan. Me acompañan. Nunca me siento sólo, han estado conmigo mucho tiempo. E incluso he tenido ayuda con ese problema gracias a ellos. Asumo que gracias a ellos, yo todavía no he…

-Tienes razón. Ha sido gracias a ellos, estoy segura. Los pokemon que están fuertemente conectados a tu corazón son capaces de lograr que uno soporte las peores heridas. Ya sean estas visibles o no.

-Entonces… ¿tú puedes…?

-Me temo que no lo sé. – dijo la mujer entristecida. – Entrar en la mente de alguien, ya sea para dañarla o arreglarla, es un proceso invasivo y más complicado de lo que la mayoría piensa. No cualquier psíquico puede hacerlo, persona o pokemon. Y no está dentro de mis especialidades.

-Comprendo. – Lohne suspiró resignado. – No importa…

-Sin embargo. – le interrumpió Olympia. – Quizá algo de meditación y relajación ayude a tu mente a despejarse lo suficiente para no hacer tan tormentosa tu situación. ¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?

-Más veces de las que crees. Y sé que funciona. Al menos, cuando me asaltan esas pesadillas...

-¿Pesadillas?

-No lo son exactamente. Son más bien… recuerdos que me llegan a veces en las noches. Algunos preferiría olvidarlos, pero…

-Joven Lohne. – le cortó Olympia de repente. - ¿Consideras de verdad que tus pokemon, que son tus amigos, tu familia… te ayudan a sobrellevar aquello que ensombrece tu alma?

-Sí. – el chico no lo pensó ni por un segundo.

-Entonces, permite que intentemos algo. Quiero que todos tus pokemon se unan a nosotros.

Lohne, algo dubitativo, liberó a sus otros cinco pokemon. Blaze, Haken, Jin, Mach y Leor se unieron a Kyra junto a su entrenador. Pronto Blaze acercó su cabeza a Lohne afectuosamente.

-Sí, ya veo. – dijo Olympia. – Realmente lo que me dices sobre ellos es verdad. Están muy unidos a ti. En especial esos tres…

Lohne pudo notar que miraba a Blaze, Jin y Kyra.

-Creí que no leías los corazones. – dijo Lohne algo sarcástico. - ¿Acaso vaticinaste algo sobre ellos?

-Alguien que ha visto las cosas que yo se da cuenta de esas cosas. Todos tus pokemon están en extremo unidos a ti por fuertes lazos afectivos, pero me parece que esos tres tienen alguna historia especial junto a ti.

-No tienes idea. – Lohne parecía haberse animado un poco. - ¿Entonces qué sigue?

-Por favor, acompáñame. – la psíquica se volvió hacia el gimnasio. – Vamos a volver a entrar. Espero de corazón que, junto a tus pokemon, una pequeña sesión especial pueda ayudarte, siquiera un poco, a menguar las tinieblas de tu espíritu.

Carrie y Charlene dieron el paso al agrandado grupo hacia el interior del gimnasio, entrando ellas de últimas, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

…

El atardecer se asomaba lentamente por el casi enrojecido cielo de Kalos. En una zona árida y rocosa, un extraño vehículo muy grande y similar a alguna clase de ovni o nave futurista se encontraba sobre una plataforma de granito sólido. Un grupo de personas uniformadas con oscuros trajes se encontraban separadas en diferentes grupos, mientras, junto a algunos pokemon, parecían buscar algo. Varios de los que allí de encontraban portaban dispositivos variados, pantallas portátiles y detectores. Un grupo de tres se encontraba buscando con particular ahínco, mientras el más grueso y fornido de ellos, llevaba una especie de mochila metálica que daba la impresión de ser más un arma que un artículo de almacenaje. La mujer que guiaba al trío llevaba una pantalla en la cual se distinguía un punto amarillo que parpadeaba en lugares diferentes.

-La señal es más fuerte aquí. – decía la mujer. – pero aún es dispersa. Los detectores más precisos pierden la señal precisamente en ésta área.

-Si no hallamos algo pronto. – el hombre fornido intervino mirando la pantalla. – Vamos a tener que taladrar.

-Tenemos el equipo necesario. – expresó un tercero con impaciencia. - ¿Se puede saber a qué estamos esperando?

-Verás, Matt, como seguramente sabes, - contestó la mujer. - es muy probable que la entrada a la cueva haya sufrido un cambio de ubicación o que incluso haya desaparecido tras el derrumbe que sufrió hace un tiempo.

-Sin mencionar. – siguió el otro sujeto. – que si taladramos a lo loco, quizá terminemos destruyendo aquello que buscamos… sea lo que sea.

-Si la señal es tan errática, dudo mucho que se encuentre cerca de la superficie. – repuso Matt. – Pienso que si no hayamos una entrada, debemos crearla. Si anochece antes de que se decidan a hacerlo, va a ser más complicado.

-Tal vez tú no temas los problemas con quienes tú sabes. – la mujer, con seriedad, le dedicó una mirada muy inquisidora. – Pero en lo que a mí respecta, prefiero seguir las órdenes con cuidado y a cabalidad.

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos lo que hay aquí! – reclamó el hombre. – Sólo nos dijeron que era algo que podía ser útil…

-Y por tanto, poderoso. Estoy a cargo de esto y no permitiré que hagamos algo de manera descuidada.

-Veo que te gusta mucho resaltar que estás a cargo, ¿Uh?

-Si tienes problemas con eso, puedes…

-¡Hey, Matt, Lectra, vean esto!

El más grande del trío les llamó mientras veía uno de los monitores que habían sido instalados en las cercanías. Dejando de lado su discusión, los otros dos se acercaron.

-¿Qué quieres, Gorgon? – resopló Matt, desganado.

-Miren lo que aparece aquí en el radar. – dijo el sujeto señalando la pantalla. – Creo que es la señal que ha seguido el mismo camino que nosotros.

-¿Qué dices? – Lectra se acercó a mirar. - ¿No es la señal que determinamos falsa?

-Desestimé esa hace un buen rato. – respondió Gorgon. – Ya no la veremos en nuestros monitores.

-De modo que solo puede ser la segunda señal. – dijo Matt mirando también. - ¿No es así?

-Está detenida, no se mueve. – reconoció Lectra. - ¿Cuál es su ubicación?

-Un poco más antes de donde nos encontramos. – contestó Gorgon. – Parecer ser…

-Ciudad Anistar. – Matt sonrió. – Están muy cerca.

Los tres continuaron mirando al monitor esperando algún cambio. Pero nada ocurrió ni aun pasados unos minutos.

-¿Cree que sean…? – Lectra se volvió a sus compañeros.

-Deben ser. Y de seguro se dirigirán hacia acá. – Matt parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. – Después de todo, han seguido exactamente nuestra ruta desde que vamos hacia el este.

-Nunca creí que lo diría, pero espero que estés en lo correcto.

-Tengo una corazonada.

-¿Corazonada? Qué raro en ti.

-Oh, claro que sí. – la sonrisa del hombre creció mucho mientras su mirada se afilaba. – Y tengo una gran idea.

A medida que la tarde avanzaba, el sonido de los dispositivos que habían sido dispuestos por todo el lugar cesó de repente. Silencio. Y la nave había, repentinamente, desaparecido. Junto a todos los que habían estado allí.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: A POR EL MEGALITO

.

El sol del atardecer ya enrojecía por completo el tapiz celeste que cubría la región Kalos. Un grupo de vehículos rompían el silencio del lugar por el que transitaban, habiendo ya dejado atrás la curiosa ciudad Anistar. La improvisada caravana era liderada por Hannes y los demás, con su alargada camioneta, y les seguían una buena cantidad de vehículos de la policía pokemon pertenecientes a la ciudad que acababan de dejar. Desde que hubieron salido de allí, nadie había dicho una sola palabra, apenas sí se oían ciertos ruidos provocados por los motores o por Kiss y Chiara. ¿La razón? El ambiente se había tornado un poco incómodo debido al repentino regreso de Lohne con el grupo, justo antes de que fueran a partir. De algún modo se le veía distinto, y no había dicho absolutamente nada de lo que trató con Olympia cuando se quedó atrás en el gimnasio. Había cruzado junto a Kyra el umbral de la estación, encontrando a todos los policías junto a sus compañeros de viaje allí reunidos. Los demás agentes del lugar estuvieron a punto de detenerle dada su inadvertida irrupción, pero Hannes y la oficial Jenny lograron aclarar el malentendido. Y aún con todo y las preguntas que le hicieron, ni una sílaba cruzó sus labios. Junto a su compañera pokemon, buscó un asiento y allí se sentó, como si indicara que esperaría a que se tuvieran que ir. Y eso no tardó, pasada la sorpresa de lo ocurrido, los policías se dispusieron en sus autos y el grupo de viajeros, Lohne incluido, regresaron a la camioneta y se pusieron en marcha, avanzando hasta el presente momento en que ya ingresaban a la zona rocosa más al este de la región. Laila había querido preguntar el porqué de ese silencio o qué había ocurrido con Lohne, pero cada vez, fue detenida discretamente por Maryah, Y con ello, la niña era la que más incómoda se sentía.

-Ya casi… llegamos, chicos. – dijo Hannes de pronto. – La cueva Terminus ha de estar cerca.

-¿La conoces? – preguntó Nueh, aliviado de romper ese silencio. - ¿Has ido antes?

-Nop, pero el mega-detector de Clemont ha comenzado a emitir unos sonidos muy raros.

-¿Qué no era "mega-rastreador Clemont"?

-Ah, vamos, ¿a quién le importa el nombre? – el policía miró a Nueh - ¿Y a qué viene que el señor "sólo es un nombre" lo diga?

Nueh se rió feliz de que su broma haya hecho efecto. Mientras, en la parte posterior de la camioneta, junto al asiento de Lohne, se encontraba el extraño aparato inventado por el líder del gimnasio Lumiose. Que comenzaba a emitir suaves pitidos, mientras las LED que tenía se encendían débilmente.

-Menos mal que al final fue útil. – intervino Maryah. – Así lo hallaremos rápido.

-No lo creas. – Hannes suspiró algo aquejado. – Si el megalito está tan por debajo de la tierra, la señal será débil estemos donde estemos…

-Eso no es bueno. – La castaña comenzó a mirar a los lados como si buscara. – Podríamos estar pasando cerca ahora mismo…

-Lo que tenemos que hacer primero – le interrumpió Hannes. – es buscar la entrada a la cueva Terminus. Hubo un derrumbe allí hace algún tiempo, así que quizá nos tome tiempo hallar un camino de ingreso

-Entonces quizá oscurezca antes de que lo hallemos.

-Vamos, no sean negativos. – les sonrió Nueh. – Somos muchas personas aquí. Alguien encontrará una entrada.

-A todo esto, Hannes. – Maryah se volvió hacia el policía moreno. - ¿Lograste contactar con el rancho Skiddo?

-Sí. – respondió el joven. – Estoy seguro de que Looker y Tech vendrán para acá. Quizá ya estén en camino. Lo más probable es que dejen a Hitvick a cargo de los equipos del rancho.

-Tal y como pensé, Looker me confirmó que el nivel de este caso subió. – Nueh les habló con seriedad. – Ahora es nivel Alfa. Es muy probable que Looker llegue con muchos refuerzos y especialistas para asegurar el megalito cuando lo hallemos.

-Si es que logramos sacarlo… - Hannes sonó nervioso. – Ya saben, con todo eso de Zygarde…

-Ya escuchaste a Olympia. – dijo el ojiazul. – Lohne y yo estamos aquí, y probablemente Zygarde sepa reconocernos como… "aspectos"… cielos, se me hace raro decirlo.

-Lo sé, suena a bicho raro. – rió Hannes casi mirando de reojo a Nueh. - ¿No es así?

-Se me hace extraño que seamos algo demasiado importante tal y como Olympia describió. Me hace pensar… - el violáceo se volvió hacia el otro aspecto que estaba allí. - ¿Tu qué dices, Lohne? No parecías muy contento con lo que Olympia dijo…

Pero Lohne se encontraba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados. Había estado así todo el camino. Era como si meditara, o como si se hubiera quedado dormido. Y lo más raro era que Kyra mostraba una actitud similar.

-¿Pero qué estará haciendo?

-Seguro que luchó contra Olympia. – dijo Hannes, risueño. – No lo imagino haciendo otra cosa al quedarse en el gimnasio.

-¿Dices que está cansado?

-Puede ser.

-Eso no suena mucho a Lohne. – intervino Laila. - ¿Estará cansado por la noche anterior, cuando me entrenaba?

-A lo mejor, ¿no?

De pronto los pitidos incrementaron un poco su intensidad, algo que todos notaron. Se estaban acercando. Eso estaban pensando cuando tuvieron que detenerse, junto a los autos que le seguían, frente a un puente de madera que cruzaba el río que bajaba desde la gruta helada, más al noroeste.

-Mejor no intentamos pasar por ahí con todo esto… - pensó en voz alta Hannes.

Todos los que allí se encontraban descendieron de sus autos, acercándose a pie hasta el inicio del puente, a la orilla del río.

-Cruzando éste puente, llegaríamos a la entrada original de la cueva Terminus. – dijo la oficial Jenny. – Pero dado que está sellada, quizá no hay motivo para que ingresemos por aquí.

-No haría daño que algunos cruzáramos para buscar algún sitio por el cual entrar. – Hannes se le acercó. – Quizá el derrumbe no lo dejó totalmente inaccesible.

-Puede que necesitemos hacer una nueva entrada. – Maryah se les acercó de pronto. - ¿No es común hacer eso cuando buscan cuevas, grutas y cosas así?

-¿Como en espeleología? Quizá, claro. – la oficial Jenny lo pensaba. – Tal vez si usamos a un pokemon que conozca excavar…

-Oigan… - Laila jaló las ropas de Hannes llamando su atención. - ¿Saben a dónde fueron Lohne, Kyra y Nueh?

-¿Eh?

Todos los que allí estaban miraron a sus alrededores. Efectivamente, ambos chicos y el Gardevoir habían desaparecido de pronto.

-¿A dónde se fueron? – Hannes miraba presuroso tratando de hallarles. - ¿No habrán hallado una entrada secreta o…?

-No fantasees – Maryah también buscaba. – No hay más que roca y tierra por aquí…

-Por allá.

La oficial Jenny apuntó hacia el puente que cruzaba el río. Al ver hacia allá, lograron divisar a los desaparecidos, que ya casi habían terminado de cruzar.

-¿Por qué van por allá? – la mujer policía no les quitaba la vista de encima. – Por allí no hay entrada…

-Parece que llegaron a la misma conclusión que yo. – Hannes comenzó a caminar hacia el puente también. – Les iré a dar alcance.

-Esperen, nosotros debemos…

-Oficial Jenny, nosotros buscaremos por allá. Por favor permanezcan aquí y monten algo de equipo si pueden. Quizá la policía internacional les contacte para que les den coordenadas precisas.

-Deberían llevar ayuda si van a…

-No, mientras menos de nosotros vayan, mejor será. – respondió el moreno. – Si encontramos algún sitio por dónde entrar, me comunicaré con usted. Si no, regresaremos dentro de nada.

-De acuerdo, comprendo.

-Bien. – Hannes se volvió hacia las chicas. – Laila, Maryah, vamos. Ustedes vienen también.

Ambas no se hicieron repetir la orden y siguieron al policía en su cruce del puente. Y mientras ellos pasaban, Lohne, Kyra y Nueh rondaban la que fue la entrada a la cueva Terminus, que ahora se encontraba llena de rocas grandes que, una sobre otra, impedían el paso.

-No veo nada que parezca una entrada. – decía Nueh, pateando suavemente una pequeña piedrita.

-Está totalmente cerrado. – Lohne estuvo de acuerdo. – Me pregunto qué fue lo que ocasionó ese derrumbe.

-¿No podrías romperlas a golpes? – preguntó con humor el violáceo. – Quizá te saques algo de estrés de encima.

-Te he dicho que no me molestes. – Lohne le miraba sin demasiado tedio. – Puede que sea un poco fuerte, pero no como para romper moles de ese tamaño con mis puños. No importa qué clase de fenómeno sea.

-¿Fenómeno?

Lohne se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Había olvidado que Nueh entraba en la misma categoría que él, ya que era de su mismo tipo. Único. Extraño. Y con una molesta predicción a cuestas. Pero no era como si lo sintiera. No se disculpó. Nueh le miró algo pensativo, pero tras exhalar pausadamente, le restó importancia.

-En fin, ¿y qué tal alguno de tus amigos? – insistió el agente de apoyo. – Seguro que más de uno puede deshacerse de todo eso sin problemas.

-De hecho sí hay problemas. – Lohne también mantenía su postura. – Si el derrumbe fue muy extenso, entonces podríamos tardar días en llegar a las profundidades de la cueva, sin mencionar que podríamos comprometer lo que le reste de estabilidad en la parte superior.

-¿Sabes de cuevas, eh?

-He estado en varias partes diferentes. Cuevas incluidas.

-Entonces tal vez podemos…

-¡Hey, chicos! ¡No desaparezcan así!

Los dos jóvenes y Kyra se volvieron hacia la orilla del lado del puente en que se encontraban. Hannes, Laila y Maryah llegaban con ellos mientras las dos últimas cargaban a sus pokemon. Hannes, por su lado, cargaba con el mega-rastreador mientras los pitidos seguían sonando con la misma intensidad.

-¿Por qué no dijeron que venían? – reclamó gentilmente el policía.

-Me disculpo por eso. – dijo Nueh rascándose la sien. – Lohne y Kyra estaban viniendo para acá y sentí curiosidad…

-Es bueno que se lleven bien, pero no dejen fuera al resto, que estamos en esto también, ¿eh?

Lohne vio que el policía le miraba, claramente refiriéndose a él, pero lo ignoró. Laila veía esto nada sorprendida, pero lo que sí le intrigaba era la falta de reacción de Maryah. Ni una palabra, ningún comentario, ningún regaño, ni siquiera un intento por hablarle al pelinegro. Recordó la expresión que vio en ella cuando salieron del gimnasio Anistar. Le miró un poco triste, consciente de que nada podía hacer aparentemente, no porque no quisiera, sino porque, en realidad, podía comprenderla.

-Estábamos pensando en usar algún pokemon que pudiera excavar. – dijo de pronto Hannes. – Quizá así podamos encontrar una ruta alterna…

-O crearla. – Lohne pensó en voz alta.

-Así es.

-¿Esos policías contarán con ese tipo de pokemon?

-Déjame consultarle.

El policía extrajo su comunicador, encendiéndolo como era habitual.

-¿Oficial Jenny? – habló el moreno al aparato. - ¿Me escucha? ¿Han intentado hacer lo que hablamos?

-Agente Hannes. – la mujer respondió. – Sí, algunos de nuestros pokemon están buscando, pero claramente no ha habido suerte hasta ahora. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

-Creo que lo intentaremos aquí. Le avisaré si encuentro algo.

-Copiado.

La comunicación se cortó por ambas partes con un sonido seco.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué haremos? – dijo Nueh. – ¿Buscaremos hasta dar con algo?

-Laila, tu turno.

Los jóvenes se volvieron a Lohne sorprendidos. Éste miraba fijamente a la pelirroja, esperando algo.

-¿Yo…?

-Capturaste un trapinch, ¿Correcto? Y si prestaste atención y entrenaste a conciencia, te diste cuenta de que conoce Excavar.

Laila abrió tamaños ojos de pronto. Se había olvidado por completo de ello al estar pensando en la situación de Maryah y Lohne y todo los demás asuntos que tenían con ellos. Sin esperar una segunda llamada de atención, la niña extrajo una pokeball de su costado y la arrojó frente a ella suavemente. Ésta se abrió y liberó al combativo trapinch de la pequeña, que dio un par de saltos impacientes ni bien salió.

-Kikiba, necesitamos ayuda. – Le dijo Laila, acercándose a él. – Necesitamos que excaves y busques una cueva que estamos buscando. ¿Verdad que puedes?

El pokemon terrestre dio un par de mordidas al aire antes de mover rápidamente sus patas y sumergirse bajo el suelo como un Goldeen lo hace en el agua. De pronto dejaron de escucharle, probablemente porque estaba muy sumergido.

-Ahora a esperar, supongo. – señaló Nueh. – Seguro que pronto encuentra algo.

-Oye, Lohne. – Laila se acercó al chico interrogante.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó este secamente.

-Tu eres… muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Digo, tu… tú tal vez podrías… - señaló las rocas que sellaban la entrada de la cueva. - romper esas piedras, ¿no?

El pelinegro la miró. Hacía muy poco ella había entendido la naturaleza en que Lohne era, en más de un sentido, fuerte. La pregunta que el planteaba era por supuesto producto de su ingenuidad, pero eso no lo hacía menos molesta.

-Ya hablé con él sobre eso. – Nueh respondió por Lohne, salvando a ambos de una potencialmente desagradable situación. – Podría pasar algo malo si intentamos sacar esas rocas a la fuerza.

-¿Algo malo?

-La cueva podría caerse, Laila. – dijo Maryah palpando su hombro. – Sería muy peligroso.

-Ya veo… - la niña se volvió hacia Lohne. – Disculpa que te preguntara eso, te molesté.

Lohne no respondió. Se había cruzado de brazos y miraba al suelo, pensando.

-Oye Lohne, parecías estar durmiendo de camino para acá. – Hannes le habló con su habitual cordialidad. - ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No estás cansado?

-No dormía. – respondió Lohne. – Sólo… son cosas mías.

-Claro… - Hannes prefirió dejarlo ahí. – Como digas.

Antes de que nadie pudiera seguir hablando del asunto, escucharon sonidos procedentes de la tierra de nuevo. Miraron a sus alrededores, tratando de ver por dónde podía salir el trapinch de Laila. Pasados unos minutos de que el ruido comenzara, Kikiba se asomó por un agujero nuevo que cavó desde abajo, justo al lado del primero.

-Kikiba. – Laila se le acercó. - ¿Encontraste algo?

El pokemon gruñó con impaciencia, dando mordidas al aire uno y otra vez. Los chicos, al ver esto, alzaron la vista rápidamente hacia Nueh. A éste le divirtió mucho que pensaran de inmediato en él para traducir a un pokemon.

-Bueno… - el joven medio se reía mientras hablaba. – Dice que ya encontró una cueva, muy grande y profunda.

-Tiene que ser la cueva Terminus. – Hannes se alegró. – Esto será muy rápido, que buena noticia.

-Ahora sólo debe crear una entrada para que podamos descender.- Maryah se acercó a Laila. – Dile eso, Laila.

-Claro. – la pequeña miró a su agitado trapinch. - ¿Escuchaste eso Kikiba? ¿Puedes hacer que vayamos allá abajo?

El pokemon comenzó a morder y gruñir mucho sin volver a excavar. Lohne tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Algo que estaba por confirmarse cuando, junto a los demás, notó que Nueh sonreía nervioso y algo pálido.

-Nueh… - Lohne veía venir algo inoportuno. - ¿Está diciendo lo que creo?

-Dice… - Nueh les miró más nervioso y casi con fatalidad. – Que ya hizo una entrada para nosotros.

-¿Eh? – Hannes buscó con la vista. - ¿Dónde?

El violáceo seguía sonriendo con incomodidad mientras con su dedo índice derecho señalaba hacia el suelo justo bajo sus pies.

-Oh no…

Como respondiendo a esa anticipación, el suelo rápidamente comenzó a resquebrajarse bajo sus pies, y ni les dio tiempo de apartarse, rompiéndose el suelo en ese mismo lugar haciéndoles caer hacia la oscuridad de las profundidades de la tierra entre fuertes gritos proferidos dado el peligro.

-¡Kikibaaaa! – Laila gritaba. - ¡¿Por qué lo hicisteee?!

El trapinch gruñía animado mientras caían. Y seguían cayendo.

-¡Es profundo! – exclamó Hannes. - ¡Continuamos cayendo!

-¡Laila, toma mi mano! – Maryah extendió la suya hacia la niña. - ¡Rápido!

La niña obedeció, siendo halada por la castaña hacia ella y sujetada por su abrazo. Chiara y Kiss se sujetaban como podían a las chicas.

-¡Lohne, Kyra! – Nueh les gritó a cierta distancia. - ¡¿Un poco de ayuda?!

-Esto está peligroso, Kyra. – Lohne habló como si no hubiera escuchado lo último.

-Lo sé. – le habló en su mente su Gardevoir. – Déjamelo a mí.

Usando sus poderes psíquicos, Kyra logró detener la caída de todos, mientras el suelo terminaba de caer en un fondo que ya se oía bastante cercano. Una vez pasado el fuerte estruendo de las rocas caídas, pudieron ver, mientras flotaban, que la luz de la tarde que culminaba iluminaba apenas un poco el lugar por donde habían entrado, delatando el fondo, del cual se hallaban separados apenas por un par de metros.

-Eso estuvo muy, muy cerca. – dijo Hannes, algo asustado. – Parece que tienes problemas con tu trapinch, Laila.

Kyra hizo descender a todos suavemente. Una vez todos en tierra, Laila se acercó a su trapinch, acariciando su cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que Kikiba no quería que esto pasara. – dijo la pelirroja. – Le pedimos que excavara.

-Sí, pero no dijimos…

-La niña tiene razón, policía. – interrumpió Lohne, tajante. – Kikiba hizo lo que le pedimos. Crear esta entrada fue una iniciativa totalmente suya. Los pokemon no van a hacer siempre simplemente lo que les pides. No son herramientas. Pueden pensar por sí mismos.

-No me digas eso. – Hannes hizo un pequeño puchero. – Me haces quedar como alguien malo. Sé que lo que dices es verdad.

En eso el radio de Hannes comenzó a sonar. El policía extrajo de su bolsillo el comunicador, donde se podía escuchar la voz de la oficial Jenny.

-¡Hannes! ¡Agente Hannes! – gritaba la mujer, preocupada. - ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! ¡Agente Hannes!

-Al habla Hannes, oficial. – respondió el chico. – Estamos bien. Todos estamos ilesos.

-Escuchamos un derrumbe, uno muy grande. ¿Eran ustedes? ¿Acaso la cueva está muy inestable?

-Nos encontramos dentro de la cueva, usamos excavar, pero el pokemon nos hizo nuestra propia entrada.

-Entiendo. Si todos están ilesos, entonces está bien. ¿Continuarán su camino?

-Sí. Una vez que hallemos el megalito, le llamaré para que se preparen.

-Entendido.

De nuevo se escuchó un sonido corto y seco, acabando con la comunicación. Hannes volvió a guardar su comunicador.

-Como sea, tu compañero ha mejorado mucho con su movimiento de excavar. – Lohne miró hacia Laila. – Hemos caído bastante profundo, y no tardó demasiado. No creo que debas esperar mucho.

-¿Esperar mucho? – La niña le vio curiosa. - ¿Para qué?

-Ya lo verás. – el chico encendió una linterna que traía consigo. – Ahora debemos buscar el megalito y largarnos.

Lohne comenzó a caminar, seguido de Kyra. Los demás pronto siguieron su ejemplo, comenzando su avance con sus propias linternas encendidas, Laila corrió para alcanzarles tras detenerse a regresar a Kikiba a su pokeball. Pronto se alejaron lo suficiente del hoyo por el que cayeron, lo suficiente como para perder la luz natural exterior y depender solo de las linternas. Los sonidos de fuera también se vieron apagados, siendo reemplazados solo por sus pasos y los sonidos que emitía el mega-rastreador.

-Estamos descendiendo más. – dijo Hannes. – De verdad que está profundo, ¿no?

-Éstas cuevas suelen ser laberínticas. – replicó Nueh. – Tenemos que estar atentos a lo que nos diga el invento de Clemont.

-Mientras más fuerte suene, más cerca estamos, comprendo. De todos modos aún no llegamos a una bifurcación. Si tenemos suerte, podríamos no tener que…

Como un balde de agua fría en la cara, ni bien el policía dijo eso, se hallaron frente a una división de tres caminos diferentes.

-Yo y mi bocota.-se quejó el moreno.

-Tranquilo. – Nueh le sonrió. – Acerquémonos a cada uno y veamos qué nos dice el mega-rastreador.

-Sí, veamos…

Separándose unos centímetros del resto, Hannes paseó por las entradas a cada uno de los caminos. Lo hizo varias veces para asegurarse, notando que los pitidos de la máquina aceleraban un poco cuando llegaba a la segunda entrada.

-Ha de ser por acá.

-Deberíamos separarnos. – propuso Lohne. – Vayamos en grupos de dos a cada entrada. Así cubriremos más terreno.

-No, no es buena idea. – objetó Nueh. – Estaremos más seguros si permanecemos juntos. No sabemos si hay más bifurcaciones más adelante, y podríamos perdernos si algo inesperado ocurre. Además, el grupo que no tenga el mega-rastreador caminará a ciegas prácticamente.

-Hm…

-Y aunque ese no fuese un problema. – siguió el violáceo. – Si uno de los grupos se encuentra con Zygarde, podrían verse en problemas.

-No creo que alguien que pueda hablar con Celebi se viera en problemas con otro pokemon que protege la naturaleza. – repuso el pelinegro. – Pero entiendo tu punto. Olvida lo que dije, hay que irnos.

Reanudaron la marcha, ingresando al segundo camino. Como esperaban, el rastreador comenzó a acelerar cada vez más sus pitidos, que eran más intensos también. Mientras caminaban, la senda se hacía cada vez más empinada. Descendían más y más, y ya comenzaba a hacer calor. Continuaron andando sin ningún obstáculo o bifurcación nueva, tan solo un par de entradas ocasionales que, tras probarlas, demostraban que se apartaban del camino que debían seguir. Comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de goteo. Quizá una fuente de agua subterránea, sobre ellos o muy cerca. De cuando en cuando veían algunos pokemon observándoles pasar. Algunos enjambres de Durant se movían cerca de ellos sin acercarse. Manadas de Lairon y Aron asomaban por algunos agujeros en los muros, al igual que grupos de Sandslash y Graveler. Pero aún con su presencia, el lugar se mantenía en casi completo silencio.

-Hace calor… - Maryah se sujetó el cabello en una coleta como lo hiciera antes de llegar a ciudad Lumiose - ¿Creen que falte mucho?

-A juzgar por cómo suena este aparato. – decía Hannes, sudando – Ya no debe faltar mucho.

-Estamos muy cerca, Lohne. – dijo Kyra a su amigo – Puedo sentir un gran poder cerca de aquí. Hay un pokemon muy poderoso esperando.

-Bien. – repuso el chico. – Se viene la parte difícil.

El grupo continuó caminando hasta que se encontraron frente a una plaza hundida rocosa, en la cual había una nueva entrada. Para llegar, deberían saltar.

-Vamos. – dijo Hannes, adelantándose. – Tenemos que llegar ahí.

El policía fue el primero en lanzarse hacia abajo, aterrizando de pie. Nueh hizo lo mismo, seguido de Maryah. Laila miraba hacia abajo, dudosa, pero la joven castaña se volvió hacia ella y extendió los brazos.

-Laila, salta hacia mí. – dijo – Yo te voy a atrapar.

-Pero hermana, quizá peso mucho… - Laila le miraba sin querer arrojarse sobre ella. – Si te lastimo…

-No importa, ven y salta…

En ese momento, Lohne tomó son su mano derecha a la niña y la levantó colgándosela del hombro como a una gran bolsa de arroz. Con la otra mano, cargó a Chiara, llevándola a su costado.

-¿L…Lohne? – la pelirroja estaba desconcertada. - ¿Qué…?

-No tenemos tiempo para esto. – contestó el joven.

Y así tal cual, Lohne saltó hacia abajo, aterrizando igual de bien que los demás, bajando a Laila y a su pokemon inmediatamente después. Kyra descendió con gracia, flotando y posándose junto al pelinegro.

-Gra… cias. – musitó la niña.

-Hm.

Lohne continuó caminando, ingresando a la cueva junto a Kyra. Hannes le siguió y luego Nueh. Laila entró corriendo junto a Chiara, seguida por Maryah, que vio lo ocurrido recién con una mueca de molestia. Todo se veía igual, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que podían ver mejor, incluso sin las linternas. Había luz más adelante, lo cual les pareció muy extraño.

-¿Hay luz aquí abajo? – cuestionó el policía, extrañado. – ¿Habremos hallado una colonia de pokemon eléctricos?

-No. – Nueh desestimó eso rápidamente. – Ésta luz es…

De pronto, un fuerte ventarrón llegó hacia ellos, junto al sonido de un potente rugido que les atravesó el alma e hizo eco en toda la cueva. Casi parecía que la luz se había intensificado.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Laila se pegó a Maryah, asustada. - ¿Qué pokemon fue ese?

-Zygarde… - dijo Lohne casi murmurando. – Sabe que estamos llegando.

-Nos advierte que nos alejemos. – señaló Nueh de pronto. – Dice que no tenemos permitido estar aquí.

-Por supuesto que sabíamos que diría eso. – Lohne apretó un poco los puños.

-No, yo no lo sabía. – Hannes parecía más nervioso. – Y lo peor, este rastreador está enloqueciendo.

-Eso prueba que es aquí. – Lohne continuó caminando. – Hay que seguir.

Kyra no perdió el ritmo y Nueh les siguió. Los otros tres jóvenes no se movían pero entonces, Kiss y Chiara saltaron soltándose de sus entrenadoras y corrieron tras los dos jóvenes.

-¡Kiss! – llamó Maryah.

\- ¡Chiara! – gritó Laila.

Pero ninguna fue atendida. Sin nada más que hacer, el trío decidió continuar, alcanzando a los que se adelantaron justo en el momento en que llegaban a una enorme gruta subterránea, iluminada por una fuerte luz de color verde. Apagaron las linternas, no las necesitaban allí. Había unos cuantos caminos de salida del lugar junto aquel por el que ellos habían ingresado. Caminaron entrando más al lugar, admirando la manera en que esa misteriosa luz verde iluminaba un sitio tan profundo, por lo que la fuente debía ser ese mismo lugar. Y no tardaron nada en encontrar dicha fuente, ya que, tras una enorme roca que rodearon, encontraron ante ellos a un enorme ser de colores negros y verdes, similar a una gigantesca amalgama de serpiente y gusano con una especie de tocado hecho de lazos ascendentes tras su cabeza. Su cuerpo parecía compuesto de cientos de hexágonos, varios de los cuales podían apreciarse con extrema facilidad. Kiss y Chiara volvieron con sus respectivas amigas, incluso Kyra lucía algo nerviosa. Y como si su imponente apariencia no fuera bastante, el pokemon volvió a rugir poderosamente, logrando que todos se cubrieran del ventarrón mientras Laila se abrazaba a Maryah tras dar un grito de miedo.

-Zygarde. – murmuró Nueh, casi embelesado. – De verdad está aquí.

-O…oye, Lohne. – Hannes miró al pelinegro ya muy angustiado. - ¿Y si le dices a Kyra que le pida que no nos aplaste?

**-**_**¿Qué están haciendo en este lugar, humanos?**_

Una voz muy poderosa, autoritaria y casi enojada pudo escucharse reverberando en las paredes del lugar. En cualquier otra ocasión, se hubieran preguntado de quién era esa voz, pero ya era más que obvio de dónde provenía. No iba a ser necesario que Kyra o Nueh tradujesen nada.

_**-Exijo que me respondan. ¿Por qué han venido hasta acá?**_

-Tú eres Zygarde, ¿no es así? – dijo Lohne de pronto. – Hemos venido a buscar el megalito.

-¡Lohne! – Hannes le miró horrorizado. - ¡¿Te has vuelto demente?!

-_**La gran piedra que otorga poder a los pokemon**_**.** – Zygarde no bajó su tono ni por un minuto. – _**Escondí aquí lo poco de ella que no logré destruir. Para que los codiciosos y egoístas humanos no logren obtenerlo.**_

-Porque ya ha ocurrido una vez, ¿no es así? – siguió Lohne. – Es verdad. Los humanos codiciosos y egoístas no deben obtenerla. Es lo mejor para éste mundo.

Los presentes vieron que Lohne estaba en extremo convencido de sus propias palabras. Zygarde volvió la mirada hacia él con curiosidad, sin perder su altivo comportamiento.

-_**Puedo ver en tus ojos, y sentir en tu espíritu, humano, que realmente me dices lo que tu corazón siente.**_ – el legendario pokemon acercó un poco su cabeza. - _**¿Cuál es su propósito al venir aquí entonces?**_

-Poderoso Zygarde. – interrumpió Nueh. – Venimos porque necesitamos que el megalito se encuentre a salvo de personas que todavía pueden desear su poder para sus propios fines malvados.

-_**Si es eso lo que les preocupa, entonces su venida es en vano.**_ – el pokemon se movió un poco hacia un lado. - _**La gran piedra está a salvo, yo la resguardo.**_

Allí de donde Zygarde se había apartado, lograron ver que cubría el escondite del megalito, allí, atrapado en un hundimiento de tierra cubierto por rocas como si de una enorme garra de piedra se tratase. La enorme piedra continuaba refulgiendo como un arcoíris aún en las profundidades.

-El megalito… - Hannes dejó en el suelo el mega-rastreador, que ya emitía pitidos en extremo rápidos, mientras sus luces se encendían al máximo. – Este rastreador de veras funcionó.

-Apaga eso, policía. – Lohne le miró severamente. – Ya estamos aquí.

El moreno obedeció tras caer en cuenta de lo que le dijo.

-Ese no es el único problema, Zygarde. – dijo Nueh, sonando suplicante. – Esa piedra era resguardada por otro guardián de éste mundo, como tú. Uno que aún debe estar buscando lo que custodiaba.

-_**-Si lo está buscando, significa que no hizo bien su trabajo de salvaguardarlo.**_ – contestó Zygarde. – _**Aquí, bajo la superficie del suelo que ustedes suelen habitar, está mejor que con él.**_

-Escucha, Zygarde. – Lohne intervino. – No podemos tardar mucho, así que iré al grano. Debemos devolver el megalito a su guardián, o éste podría venir por él si se entera de dónde está. Y lo hará tarde o temprano.

_**-Si viene por él, lo defenderé como es mi deber.**_

-¿Aunque eso destruya la región Kalos por completo? – insistió Lohne alzando ligeramente la voz. – Se trata de un pokemon tan poderoso como tú. ¿Sacrificarías a todos esos pokemon que puedan ser víctimas de su enfrentamiento?

_**-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!**_ – la voz de Zygarde, indignada como se le oía, hizo temblar el interior de la cueva. - _**¡¿Osas insinuar que faltaría a mi lazo con la vida por poder?!**_

-Entonces haz lo correcto. – dijo Lohne, morigerando como era muy extraño ver, su actitud. – Devuelve el megalito a su dueño. Estoy seguro de que ustedes los pokemon guardianes pueden comunicarse si lo desean. Sus poderes deberían permitírselo.

_**-¿Lo correcto?**_ – Zygarde acercó más su cabeza a éste casi amenazantemente. - _**¿Un humano quiere hablarme a mí de lo que es correcto?**_

-Sí. – respondió Lohne, seguro de lo que decía.

-¡Lohne, ya cierra la boca! – Maryah gritó de pronto. - ¡Di una palabra más y Zygarde nos va a atacar! ¡¿Acaso eres tonto?!

El grupo se volvió hacia ella. La chica no le había dirigido la palabra al joven desde hacía un buen rato, no directamente al menos. Parecía como si hubiese explotado.

-Hermana…

Laila miró a Maryah, a sabiendas de que la joven se estaba preocupando más por su seguridad que por la de sí misma y los demás. Luego miró hacia Lohne, que ni siquiera había volteado. Miraba directamente a Zygarde. Nueh también lo hacía. Y como estaba, junto a Maryah, detrás de ellos, no pudo notar que los ojos de ambos habían enrojecido lo suficiente para que el pokemon legendario se diera cuenta.

_**-Ustedes dos… humanos…**_ \- Zygarde parecía haberse percatado de algo más. – _**No es posible…**_

-Tus ojos no te engañan.

Una voz chillona y casi infantil había sonado, contrario a lo que uno pensaría de ese tipo de voz, con la misma fuerza y altivez que la de Zygarde.

_**-¿Lo has visto?**_ – preguntó Zygarde. – _**Ese par de humanos son…**_

-Así es. – respondió la voz. – Estoy seguro de que no es una coincidencia que hayan venido hasta acá.

Entonces, de la nada apareció saltando en las plataformas rocosas, una pequeña criatura de color verde con un ojo más grande que el otro, con una cabecita casi tan grande como el resto de su cuerpo. En su centro había una especie de hexágono de color rojizo. El ser llegó junto a ellos velozmente, apostándose al lado de Zygarde.

-¿Qué es…?- Hannes se acercó un poco. - ¿Qué es ese ser?

-Soy Zygarde. – dijo la criaturita.

-No, no, espera. – Hannes sacudía la cabeza, confundido, mientras señalaba al pokemon gigante. – Ese de ahí es Zygarde, ¿no es así?

_**-Ambos somos Zygarde**_. – el pokemon más grande alzó la cabeza como si mostrara superioridad. – _**Mi actual apariencia corresponde a parte de mi poder. Él es un centro y otra parte de lo que es Zygarde. Ambos somos uno y el mismo.**_

-Increíble… - Laila se había separado ligeramente de Maryah, producto de la curiosidad y la impresión. – Se ven tan diferentes…

-Estos humanos, estos dos… - el pequeño Zygarde se volvió hacia Nueh y Lohne. – son especiales. No hemos visto humanos como ellos en mucho tiempo.

_**-Así es**_. – respondió la otra mitad. – _**Esos ojos carmesí corresponden a esos humanos que consideramos excepcionales.**_

-¿Han conocido Aspectos antes? – preguntó Nueh. - ¿Saben lo que somos?

-_**No les damos un nombre**_. – contestó el Zygarde grande. – _**Pero les hemos visto desde la aparición de los humanos en este mundo. **_

-Todos los humanos suelen ver antes por sí mismo que cualquier cosa. – dijo el pequeño. – Y están tan ocupados con ello y su propio avance que no prestan atención al mundo que tienen frente a ellos, viviendo en él con apenas algo de conciencia.

-_**Pero hemos sido testigos de la capacidad de algunos humanos con los rasgos que ustedes presentan.**_ – continuó el Zygarde gigante. - _**Una conexión con el mundo pokemon más allá de lo que los humanos normales son siquiera capaces de imaginar.**_

-No nos malentiendan. – el pequeño Zygarde se acercó un poco. – Estamos conscientes de que no toda la humanidad es malvada y egoísta. Pero debemos andarnos con cuidado. No hace mucho que fuimos testigos tanto de la destrucción que pueden causar como del bien que pueden hacer. Yo, personalmente, estuve en constante contacto con buenos humanos por un tiempo.

_**-¿Entonces ustedes, humanos excepcionales, creen que el guardián legítimo de ésta enorme fuente de poder vendrá a buscarla?**_ – preguntó el Zygarde grande. - _**¿Están realmente seguros?**_

-Así es, Zygarde.- Nueh relajó los brazos. – Queremos que el megalito este a salvo, pero debe estar en posesión de su guardián original. Y no podemos hacer esto solos. Necesitamos su ayuda.

En ese momento, un tintineo se escuchó. Los presentes, ambos Zygarde inclusive, esperaron con anticipación hasta que el pequeño Celebi apareció revoloteando en el lugar en que estaban, dando felices trinos.

-¡Es Celebi! – exclamó Laila. - ¡Miren!

-El viajero… - la pequeña mitad de Zygarde le miraba con atención. – Esto es inusual.

-Es mi amigo. – indicó Nueh con una sonrisa amigable. – Debe haber sentido que teníamos problemas.

_**-¿Son ustedes, humanos, amigos del viajero?**_ – preguntó el Zygarde gigante, aparentemente impresionado. – _**Realmente me han sorprendido.**_

-Entonces, ¿Nos van a ayudar? – preguntó Lohne de pronto.

-Realmente parecen ser humanos confiables, ¿no te parece? – La pequeña criatura miró hacia su enorme mitad. – Creo que podemos atender a su petición. El viajero podría despejar definitivamente nuestras dudas.

-_**Viajero.**_ – el enorme Zygarde acercó su cabeza a Celebi, que se había sentado en la cabeza de Nueh de nuevo. – _**Estos humanos se han presentado ante mí para que entregue una fuente de poder natural que fue usada para la destrucción por un humano. Me piden que la entregue a su guardián original, quien lo está buscando. ¿Puedes tú confirmar sus palabras? ¿Realmente hay un peligro latente si me encargo de resguardar esta piedra?**_

Celebi le miró con expresión interrogativa, como si no supiera de qué hablaba. Pero todo eso sólo era parte de su juguetona personalidad, ya que un rato después se puso a revolotear de nuevo, describiendo círculos alrededor de los presentes, como si se tratase de un ave de rapiña sobre su presa.

-¿Qué haces, Celebi? – Nueh miraba lo que su pequeño amigo hacía, desconcertado. - ¿Puedes ayudarnos a convencer a Zygarde?

Entonces, al pequeño duendecillo le comenzaron a brillar los ojos con energía psíquica, y segundos después, todo él comenzó a brillar. Todo esto mientras continuaba dando vueltas alrededor de ellos. Cuando se preguntaban qué era lo que seguía, una especie de manto luminoso y plateado empezó a surgir del suelo que pisaban, como si saliese agua de la tierra y abarcara todo el piso. Pero no era agua, nadie se había mojado. Era algo más. Ya estaban por preguntar, cuando de pronto vieron que, como si de un enorme televisor se tratara, había aparecido la imagen de unas montañas justo bajo sus pies. El cielo era algo tormentoso sobre ellas, y los pequeños bosques que rodeaban sus laderas se agitaban con el viento.

-¿Qué es esto? – Laila se agachó para ver de cerca. - ¿Por qué hay un paisaje aquí abajo…?

-Es una visión. – Nueh miraba también con sorpresa. – Celebi jamás había hecho eso conmigo cerca. No lo sabía.

-¿Ese es el monte Pyre? – Hannes pareció reconocer vagamente el lugar. - ¿Estamos viendo Hoenn?

-Es el monte Pyre, sí. – Lohne miraba con atención lo mismo que los demás, y no con menos sorpresa. – Creo que Celebi si entendió lo que queríamos.

Continuaron mirando, y de pronto, escucharon un poderosísimo rugido que estremeció a los humanos presentes. Pudieron ver allí que, de entre las nubes, Rayquaza se asomaba de cuando en cuando, en actitud de búsqueda. Y no se veía feliz.

-Está bastante agitado. – reconoció Nueh. - ¿Puedes sentirlo, verdad Zygarde?

-Así es. – la mitad pequeña se volvió a su otra parte. – Después de todo, estas personas nos estaban diciendo la verdad.

_**-Yo podría llamarle para que venga por lo que considera, le corresponde.**_ – dijo el Zygarde mayor. – _**Pero no deseo arriesgarme a que reaccione agresivamente. He de luchar si es necesario, pero…**_

-Eso no es necesario. – dijo Nueh de pronto. – Rayquaza no ha llegado todavía hasta aquí porque no puede sentir con claridad la energía del megalito, tu gran aura actúa como una especie de bloqueo. Si llevamos la piedra a la superficie, entonces seguramente Rayquaza lo percibirá, y si nadie intenta detenerle, se la llevará sin más.

_**-Aun así, es peligroso**_. – repuso Zygarde – _**ya que vemos que lo que nos dijeron es verdad, es claro que intentará luchar conmigo si logra percibirme. Y queremos evitar a toda costa una confrontación, es lo que me dicen.**_

-Déjalo ya. – habló de pronto la mitad pequeña. – No es necesario que se lo ocultemos.

La mitad grande le miró. Podía percibirse la duda en su sentir.

-¿Ocultarnos que cosa, Zygarde? – preguntó Nueh. - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-La verdad. – el pequeño Zygarde se adelantó. – Es que no nos queda mucha energía, debemos reponerla.

Los chicos se sorprendieron. Eso sí que no esperaban escuchar. Y mucho menos de un pokemon como ese.

-¿No les queda energía? – Lohne se adelantó esta vez. - ¿Por qué razón?

_**-Acabamos de ejercer un intenso trabajo de purificación en la región Kalos.**_ – intervino el Zygarde grande. – _**Acabando con los restos de la corrupción de la tierra provocados por aquellos humanos que usaron tan mal la gran piedra.**_

-Las raíces. – recordó Lohne. – En esa transmisión muchos pudimos verlo. Unas enormes enredaderas y raíces que amenazaban con destruir todo cuando el team Flare hizo de las suyas.

-Así es, joven humano. – la mitad pequeña se acercó a su yo más grande. –El trabajo no está del todo concluido, pero hay pokemon allá arriba que pueden ocuparse del resto, a quienes les hemos confiado la tarea de terminar definitivamente con esto. Nuestras fuerzas se han agotado mucho, y sinceramente, no serían suficientes para enfrentar al dragón de los cielos. Aunque no queramos admitirlo.

-Era un farol. – Lohne resopló algo preocupado. – Sólo dijiste que le enfrentarías para que nos fuéramos.

-_**Debemos volver a las entrañas de la tierra, recabar fuerzas.**_ – el Zygarde gigante comenzó a brillar un poco. – _**Y para ello, debo retirarme y reposar. Pensábamos mantener oculta aquí la gran piedra hasta nuestro siguiente despertar. Su venida aquí resulta algo inoportuna… o quizá lo contrario.**_

-Vamos a confiar en ustedes, jóvenes humanos – el pequeño Zygarde comenzó a brillar también. – Su relación con el viajero y las visiones que nos muestra nos ha convencido de que son el mismo tipo de humanos que el de aquellos con quienes conviví.

-¿Qué va… a pasar con ustedes? – Laila se acercó, apostándose junto a Nueh y Lohne. - ¿Por qué brillan así?

_**-Se acerca el momento de nuestro sueño.**_ – respondió el Zygarde gigante. – _**En breve nos retiraremos y todo lo demás quedará en sus manos.**_

Pronto comenzaron a emerger muchas raíces y rocas que despedían un resplandor verde, y poco a poco, iban envolviendo la plataforma en que las dos mitades de Zygarde se encontraban.

-Un… - Lohne miraba lo que ocurría con interés e impresión. - ¿Un capullo?

-¿Kalos no contará con tu protección, Zygarde? – preguntó Nueh, algo triste. - ¿Cuándo volverás?

De repente y antes de que pudiera ser respondido, la visión bajo sus pies que continuaba mostraba que Rayquaza había comenzado a moverse fuera del monte Pyre y fuera de Hoenn, mientras rugía poderosamente.

-Ya sabe que el megalito no está en Hoenn. – señaló Lohne con seriedad. – Comenzará a buscar en otras regiones.

_**-Vamos a confiarles la gran piedra, humanos excepcionales. **_– dijo el Zygarde grande. – _**No deben permitir que los malos miembros de su especie pongan sus manos sobre él. Éste es un poder que pertenece al mundo pokemon, no a ellos.**_

Con un ruido terrestre, la enorme maraña de rocas que envolvía el megalito se movió, saliendo del agujero en que se encontraba y acercándose a los chicos lentamente, sostenido sobre una plataforma de tierra que avanzaba como si tuviera vida propia.

_**-Se llamaron a sí mismos, Aspectos, ¿No es así?**_ – continuó el pokemon legendario. – _**Su aparición no es ninguna coincidencia. Descansaremos en paz y silencio, hasta que llegue la hora de regresar, sabiendo que dejamos el mundo en buenas manos.**_

Las rocas y raíces que les envolvían ya casi les habían cubierto. Pero Nueh aún no se sentía tranquilo.

-¡Zygarde! – exclamó. – Por favor, dime, ¿Cuándo volverás? ¿El mundo estará bien sin ti?

-El mundo estará bien, joven humano. – respondió la mitad pequeña de Zygarde. – Hay muchos guardianes en él, y además, están ustedes ahora. Nosotros volveremos, cuando estemos listos y cuando sea propicio. Ni antes, ni después.

Cuando terminó de hablar, las rocas que les envolvían terminaron de cubrirlo, las raíces formaron una especie de capa extra y el resplandor verde que llenaba el lugar de pronto se apagó. El suelo también dejó de brillar y las imágenes que veían se desvanecieron. Celebi regresó junto a Nueh, en una penumbra apenas iluminada por el resplandor del megalito.

-Eso fue… - Hannes se mostraba agitado. – Wow…

-Zygarde… - Nueh palpaba el capullo de rocas y raíces que se había formado y encerraba al pokemon. – Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionarte. Duerme tranquilo.

-Vámonos. – dijo Lohne, encendiendo su linterna. – Hay que volver. Ya debe haber anochecido.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a llevarnos ésta enorme mole? – se quejó el policía moreno. – Tal vez no sea el megalito completo, pero aun así es más grande para que nosotros solos lo llevemos.

-Quizá yo pueda cargarlo. – Nueh, Lohne y Laila escucharon en sus mentes a Kyra, que se adelantó hacia la piedra. – Y llevarlo hasta la salida.

-No. – dijo Lohne. – Es muy grande, y sin mencionar que te provocaría un gran esfuerzo, no creo que pase por las grutas y salidas de ésa cueva.

-¡AAAAH! – Hannes se agarraba el cabello con impaciencia y desesperación. - ¡Ojalá Zygarde nos hubiese ayudado a sacarlo antes de dejárnoslo! ¡¿Cómo rayos lo vamos a llevar allá arriba?!

En ese mismo instante, todo comenzó a temblar, como un sismo. Algunas rocas se partían del techo sobre sus cabezas y caían junto a algo de polvo. Laila se arrojó de nuevo a abrazar a Maryah, que la sujetó fuertemente contra sí para protegerla como fuere.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – exclamó Hannes. - ¡Esto podría derrumbarse!

Ya se disponían a correr, pero de pronto, vieron un enorme agujero abrirse entre las rocas justo sobre el megalito, que, como si se tratara de magia, comenzó a ascender impulsado por rocas y raíces, entrando por el agujero del techo, con dirección a la superficie. Pronto dejó de temblar, dejando al grupo mirando hacia arriba sin creérselo, en medio del silencio que ahora había en el lugar.

-Ahm… - Hannes miraba con una sonrisa boba. - ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

-La roca gigante… - Laila respondía más por decir algo que si entendiera. – subió sola…

-Debe haber sido él. – Maryah aún no soltaba a la niña. – Zygarde. No hay otra explicación.

-Bueno Hannes, creo que ahora sí es real. – le miró Nueh, divertido. – Tú y tu bocota.

-¿Ustedes creen que Zygarde me haya oído? – el policía caminaba algo nervioso. – No quiero que se enfade conmigo…

-El megalito no tardará en llegar a la superficie. – Lohne reanudó la marcha hacia la salida, con Kyra a su lado. – Vámonos, rápido.

Todos los demás encendieron sus linternas y empezaron la caminata de regreso. Ahora que el megalito había salido fuera de su vista, la oscuridad era total, y necesitaban las linternas más que nunca. Celebi, aun con el grupo, revoloteaba entre los haces de luz de los instrumentos, jugando y divirtiéndose.

-Al menos uno de nosotros se lo pasa bien. – Hannes sonreía apenado. - ¿Qué jamás se asusta o se siente en peligro?

-Es un espíritu libre. – contestó Nueh. – No esperes que se contenga de nada.

-Yo creo que Lohne tampoco se asusta. – Laila corrió junto al pelinegro en ese momento. – Zygarde estaba muy cerca de ti, te gritó y ni pestañeaste. ¡Fue genial!

-No, no lo fue. – Lohne le hablaba secamente igual que siempre. – Sabía que no me atacaría.

-Aun así, eso fue algo imprudente, Lohne. Incluso Nueh le hablaba con muchísimo respeto, pero tú… – resaltó el policía. - ¿Y si nos hubiera atacado?

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Maryah hablaba seriamente. – Había una niña allí. La niña a la que dices querer proteger. ¿No te pusiste a pensar?

-Opinen lo que quieran. – Lohne no se volvió. – Nada de eso cambia lo que pasó.

-No deberías decir eso, Lohne. – Kyra le miró con reproche. – Creo que ya es tiempo de que pienses un poco en ellos…

-¡No tengo que pensar en nada! – Lohne alzó la voz de manera tan repentina que todos se sobresaltaron. - ¡Esto no es…!

-¿No es asunto suyo? – Kyra sonaba algo molesta. - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer todo solo? ¿No consideras que las otras personas puedan ayudarte? ¿Ni siquiera ellos, con quienes ya llevas algún tiempo?

-Kyra tiene razón, Lohne – dijo Nueh de pronto. – Creo que estás siendo un poco egoísta.

-Además. – continuó el Gardevoir. – Este es un asunto claramente de todos ellos. Hannes y Nueh son policías y se les pidió que estuvieran aquí. Maryah es la persona más cercana que Laila tiene aquí, sin mencionar que también fue víctima de esos malvados. ¡Eres el único que está aquí sólo porque quiere!

Lohne no respondió. Continuó la marcha sin decir una sola palabra. Pero era claro que se había fastidiado. Kyra suspiró con un poco de tristeza.

-Oye, Nueh. – Hannes se acercó al ojiazul. - ¿Su Gardevoir dijo algo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No, no es nada importante, Hannes. – la mirada de Nueh contradecía su respuesta. – Lo mejor será que dejemos este tema.

-Laila, ven aquí. – Maryah llamó a la chiquilla con voz algo autoritaria. – Quédate conmigo.

La niña obedeció, dando una última mirada a Lohne antes de retroceder para caminar junto a la castaña. Miró hacia ella y vio en su expresión que estaba muy molesta. Había visto esa cara ya, antes, cuando la joven aún no había descubierto que Lohne era su viejo amigo de infancia, y todo lo que sentía hacia el chico era desaprobación. Quería preguntar sobre eso, pero no se animaba a hacerlo. Y en ese lugar, podía resultar incómodo. De todas formas, aun para su edad, se daba cuenta de las cosas, y había notado, aunque quisiera negárselo a sí misma, que era muy posible que Maryah hubiera renunciado por completo a volver a acercarse a Lohne. Eso le provocaba tristeza, no sólo porque no era un final feliz para la historia que la joven le contara aquella vez en Snowbelle, sino porque también sabía que era por culpa del propio Lohne. Miró hacia abajo con mucho pesar.

-¿Estás bien, Laila? – preguntó Maryah. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No es nada, hermana…. – Laila estaba cabizbaja, pero prefirió negar. – No pasa nada…

Chiara frotó su hocico contra los brazos de la niña, percibiendo su pena y queriendo consolarle. Maryah por supuesto sabía que pasaba algo, pero en su interior, algo le frenaba y le decía que no preguntase más. Prefirió centrarse en aquello que acababa de cruzar por su mente.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí? – Maryah se veía perdida. – Quizá nos estemos desviando sin querer…

-Encenderé el mega-rastreador. – Hannes le sonrió. – Si el megalito está allá arriba, entonces la señal debería…

El policía encendió el aparato que cargaba, e inmediatamente escucharon un débil pitido que se repetía.

-Ya está. – Hannes miró el rastreador con optimismo. – Ahora no podemos perdernos.

-¿Cómo volveremos a subir? – Laila recordó la forma en que entraron. – Ese era un agujero muy profundo…

-Ah, eso, haha… - Nueh recordó también y se reía divertido. – Seguro que Kyra puede ayudarnos, ¿no?

El ojiazul miró al Gardevoir esperando una respuesta. Kyra lo notó y le miró por el rabillo del ojo, asintiendo disimuladamente. Nueh le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Y hablando de eso… - Hannes apuntó su linterna hacia un punto específico. – Llegamos aquí.

Se hallaban frente a la plataforma de la que habían saltado poco antes de llegar con Zygarde. Pero ésta vez, ellos estaban en la parte baja.

-Vamos a subir. – Lohne habló de pronto, notándose aún el fastidio en su voz. - ¿Nos ayudas, Kyra?

-Sí, sí… - el Gardevoir activó sus poderes. – Ya voy.

El grupo completo se vio envuelto en energía psíquica, y flotaron hasta llegar a la parte superior de la plataforma. Una vez estuvieron todos de vuelta en tierra, Lohne comenzó a caminar de nuevo junto a su compañera, sin esperar a nadie.

-Sea lo que sea que haya dicho Kyra, creo que Lohne sigue molesto. – le susurró Hannes a Nueh. – Es raro verle enfadarse con sus pokemon.

-No está molesto con ella. – Nueh le devolvió el susurro. – Está molesto porque ella tiene razón.

-Me empieza a molestar mucho que sólo ustedes sepan lo que dice. Cómo me gustaría poder entender lo que dicen los pokemon, como haces tú.

Nueh se rió disimuladamente, sobre todo porque, en la oscuridad y silencio de la cueva, estaba seguro de que Lohne había escuchado esa última conversación, pero se estaba conteniendo de decir nada por algún motivo. Cruzaron un pasillo rocoso que les llevó hacia la entrada de la primera bifurcación que encontraron, pero, curiosamente, salieron por una entrada distinta de la que habían usado.

-Oh, cielos, ¿y eso como paso? – preguntó Hannes.

-Quizá estaban más cerca de lo que pensábamos. – intervino Nueh, relajado. – No estamos llegando necesariamente por donde vinimos, sólo seguimos la señal del rastreador de Clemont.

-Sigue dándome algo de grima. ¿Quién sabe si llegaremos al mismo sitio por donde llegamos a la cueva?

-No creo que haya muchos caminos alternos desde allí.

-Oigan, dejen de hablar de ese modo. – Maryah les habló con tono de regaño. – Son policías, su trabajo es hacer que la gente se sienta más segura, no al revés.

-Ah, es verdad, - Hannes se rascó la cabeza. – Mil perdones, chicas.

-Cierto, me disculpo. – Nueh sonrió con ligera vergüenza.

-¡Pero yo no dije nada! – Laila reclamó con enojo fingido. - ¡No tienen que ocultarme las cosas! ¡No quiero!

-Oye, oye, cálmate ya. – Maryah le palpó la cabeza. – Nadie dijo que nos referíamos a ti.

-¡Es obvio que se refieren a mí! – exclamó la pelirroja. - ¡Me tratan como una niña!

-Eres una niña. – dijeron los policías y Maryah al unísono.

-¿Tú también, Nueh?

El ambiente se relajó bastante con esa situación tan cómica. Nadie redujo su avance, que ahora iba en ascenso, al inicio muy pronunciado y regulándose a medida que subían. Caminaron hasta que se encontraron con un callejón sin salida, o al menos, sin una salida frontal. Mirando hacia arriba, pudieron notar que la luz de la luna llegaba a duras penas hasta ellos. Apagaron las linternas ante el débil rastro de luz.

-Al final sí acabamos donde empezamos. – señaló Hannes. – Menos mal.

-La señal ha aumentado un poco de intensidad. – observó Nueh mirando el rastreador que Hannes cargaba. – El megalito debe haber terminado cerca de aquí.

Sin que Lohne dijera nada, Kyra volvió a cargar con todos usando sus poderes psíquicos, y comenzaron a subir hacia el exterior.

-Llamaré a la oficial Jenny. – dijo Hannes. – aunque ya deben haber visto el megalito, será mejor avisar.

El moreno activó el comunicador que llevaba, pero ésta vez, el inició la conversación.

-Adelante, oficial Jenny. – comenzó a hablar. – Soy el agente Hannes. El megalito fue hallado, ahora mismo debería estar en el exterior y a la vista de ustedes.

Nadie respondió. Sólo se escuchaba estática.

-¿Oficial Jenny? Oficial Jenny, adelante.

Nada. Cero respuesta.

-Probablemente esté ocupada. – dijo Nueh con voz tranquilizadora. – Saldremos de aquí y lo comprobaremos nosotros mismos.

En ese momento, un sonido de explosión interrumpió el diálogo. Y a éste le siguió más ruido, que llegaba cada vez más fuertemente hacia ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? – Laila preguntó alzando la mirada como si intentara asomarse desde donde estaba. - ¿Hay alguien peleando?

-Kyra, apresúrate. – ordenó Lohne de repente. – Hay que salir rápido.

El pokemon psíquico obedeció, acelerando un poco la marcha hacia arriba. Los ojos de Lohne delataban que tenía un muy mal presentimiento, algo que Nueh logró notar. Un minuto después se vieron fuera del lugar, iluminados por la luz nocturna de la luna y el cielo estrellado. Y mirando hacia donde los policías de Anistar se encontraban, no tardaron en ver de dónde venía el alboroto. Varios Growlithe, Herdier y Riolu las veían negras enfrentándose en combate desigual contra una manada de Persian, Pyroar, Houndoom, Pangoro y Barbaracle que atacaban sin descanso con movimientos poderosos que les derrotaban casi de inmediato. Varios vehículos de la policía ya se habían visto destruidos en la refriega, y muy cerca, sujetos uniformados con trajes oscuros y guanteletes color plata azuzaban a los pokemon atacantes para continuar. Un enorme vehículo volador se encontraba posado en una plataforma rocosa no muy lejos.

-¡Oh, no! – Hannes se alteró de inmediato. - ¡Están bajo ataque, hay que ayudar!

-Acaso… ellos… - Nueh miraba a Lohne y Hannes en busca de respuesta – ellos son…

-STRIFE… - la voz de Lohne se escuchó feroz. – Esos miserables…

Entonces lograron ver que el megalito había aparecido junto a los vehículos de la policía, y éstos, quizá guiados por la oficial Jenny, intentaban defenderlo.

-Lo sabía… Sabía que vendrían por eso. – Lohne gruñía apretando los puños.- Por supuesto que ellos también pueden rastrearlo.

-Ojalá – Nueh miraba todo horrorizado - Zygarde pudiera…

Nuevamente, Celebi despareció en el aire, cosa que a nadie sorprendió. Y mucho menos cuando Laila, abrazada a Maryah, comenzaba a gemir.

-¡No, ellos de nuevo no! – gritaba la pelirroja. - ¡Que no nos vean!

-¡Nueh, quédate aquí con las chicas, ocúltense! – ordenó Hannes, sacando una pokeball. - ¡No podemos permitir que STRIFE las encuentre de nuevo!

-De… de acuerdo. – dijo Nueh volviendo a sus sentidos. - ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Ve!

El policía liberó de su pokeball a su Gogoat, montándolo de inmediato.

-¡Vamos, Forest! – exclamó. - ¡Hay que ayudar!

El pokemon de hierba se lanzó a la carrera, seguido rápidamente por Lohne y Kyra, que corrieron tras él. Nueh buscó en su alrededor hasta que encontró una enorme roca.

-Maryah, Laila, vamos. – les dijo. – Escondámonos por allá.

El grupo corrió presuroso y se apostó detrás de la mole pétrea que tenían cerca, quedando fuera de la vista del combate que había más allá del puente de madera. Se sentaron en el suelo y rocas pequeñas que había allí mismo.

-No es posible. – Maryah se agarraba la cabeza incrédula. – Le quitaron el rastreador a Laila, ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Puede ser que también hayan captado la señal del megalito. – respondió Nueh, mirando de cuando en cuando hacia la pelea. – Estoy seguro de que fue eso.

-¿Lohne y Hannes han ido allá? – preguntó Laila. - ¿Van a pelear?

-Sí. – Nueh asintió seriamente. – Estoy seguro de que con su ayuda, podrán repelerles. Lohne es muy fuerte, ¿recuerdas? Y el ampharos de Hannes puede mega-evolucionar.

-Yo debería ayudarles… - Maryah comenzó a ponerse de pie. – Yo también puedo…

-No, Maryah – Nueh le cerró el paso. – Tú eres una víctima de esto, al igual que Laila. Sin importar que puedas defenderte o no, es mi deber como agente de la policía internacional mantenerte aquí, oculta, a salvo.

Maryah bajó la mirada y volvió a sentarse. No tenía manera de discutir. Nueh se volvió hacia la pelea de nuevo, con un solo pensamiento en mente.

-Tengan mucho cuidado, chicos. – pensó. – Algo de todo esto me sabe muy mal…

…

Hannes y Lohne llegaron rápidamente a la batalla tras cruzar el puente de madera. Frente a ellos un grupo de Houndoom y persian se acercaba para atacar, envolviendo los primeros sus colmillos en llamas.

-¡Forest, usa hojas navaja! – ordenó Hannes.

-Kyra, usa brillo mágico. – indicó Lohne.

Ambos pokemon arrojaron sus poderosos movimientos, impactando a la gran mayoría de agresores y dejándoles fuera de combate, sobre todo a los que Kyra había atacado. Pero un grupo restante se lanzó a por ellos.

-Usa rayo. – ordenó Lohne. – Ahora.

Un tremendo relámpago impactó a los pokemon que ya tenían cerca de ellos, venciéndoles completamente.

-¡Por allá! – señaló Hannes. - ¡Vamos!

El dúo y sus pokemon llegaron junto a los policías, que se defendían como podían de los ataques. La oficial Jenny lideraba la defensa.

-¡Oficial Jenny! – gritó Hannes, llegando. - ¡¿Están bien?!

-Menos mal que llegaron. – la policía tenía sus ropas muy sucias y maltratadas. – Nos atacaron de sorpresa. Cuando esa enorme roca brillante apareció junto a nosotros, nos preparábamos para asegurarla cuando de pronto esa nave extraña apareció de la nada, como por arte de magia, y ese grupo de uniformados comenzó a atacarnos, imagino que para hacerse con esa roca.

-Todo correcto. – dijo Lohne. – No podemos permitir que se lo lleven. Debemos derrotarles aquí mismo. Y destruir esa nave de ser posible.

-Lohne…

Hannes intentó hablar, pero de pronto, mientras sus pokemon se unían a la batalla y usaban sus poderosos ataques para equilibrar el encuentro, un trío de uniformados se acercaron abriéndose paso entre los demás de su grupo que ya estaba ahí peleando. Uno de ellos, Matt, miró hacia los recién llegados Lohne y Hannes con una sonrisa rencorosa.

-De modo que sí eras tú. – dijo el que iba al frente. – Créeme que de veras deseaba encontrarte.

-Ustedes son… - Lohne les reconoció enseguida, apretando los dientes... – de nuevo llegan a molestar.

-¿A molestar? – Matt le veía con una mirada confiada. – No, no. Yo te lo advertí aquella vez. Te dije que te encontraría, y que te derrotaría.

-¿Los conocen? – preguntó la oficial Jenny. - ¿Quiénes son?

-Son el grupo del que les hablamos, STRIFE. – contestó Hannes. – Nos hemos visto las caras antes. Son las peores manos en que puede caer el megalito.

-No pueden detenernos. – Lectra y Gorgon avanzaron junto a Matt. – Nos llevaremos esa fuente de gran poder de un modo u otro. Y también a todos sus pokemon. Y algo más…

-¡Brillo mágico! – exclamó Lohne sin dejarle terminar.

Kyra arrojó un nuevo haz de luz brillante que impactó a varios Pangoro y Persian que luchaban cerca de allí, dejándoles fuera de combate. Lectra, Gorgon y Matt vieron esto con algo de sorpresa, volviéndose inmediatamente después hacia Lohne.

-Yo también se los advertí. – gruñó el pelinegro aguantando la ira. – Les dije que si los volvía a ver… que si volvían a hacer esta basura que siempre hacen, no sería nada blando con ustedes.

El pelinegro tomó una pokeball de su costado, y la arrojó liberando a su poderoso Garchomp, que se unió rugiente a Kyra.

-Y lo voy a cumplir. ¿Creen que lo que le hice a su nave aquella vez fue rudo?

El muchacho alzó la vista, quedando a la vista de todos sus ojos rojos y brillantes.

-¡A ustedes y a todo el maldito STRIFE! ¡VOY A HACERLOS TRIZAS!

..

..

..

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: PODER Y FUERZA

.

-¿Qué nos vas a hacer trizas, dices?

Matt, al frente de sus otros dos compañeros, podía sentir como las venas de su cabeza se tensaban por el enojo ante las palabras de Lohne. Él odiaba particularmente a ese muchacho que tenía frente a él, y que se prestaba a combatirles con toda su furia, pero había algo que le molestaba. El chico no se refería a él ni a nadie de STRIFE en particular. Simplemente se refirió a ellos como STRIFE. Algo general. Sin distinciones. Nadie era diferente para él. No le estaba dando la importancia debida al enemigo que tenía delante. Eso le enfadaba. Pero iba a obligarle a cambiar de opinión. De un modo o de otro.

-Muy bien, pues… - el hombre de STRIFE apretó los dientes en una pausa corta. - ¡Veamos lo que tienes, alimaña!

-¡Ustedes, atáqueles! – ordenó Lectra a los pokemon del campo de batalla que estaban cerca. - ¡Atáquenles hasta que no puedan recuperarse!

Un gran grupo de Pyroar y Barbaracle dejaron su pelea con los pokemon de la policía para dirigirse hacia los pokemon de Hannes y Lohne. Pero eso no significó ninguna ventaja para los que se defendían, ya que otro grupo igual de numeroso permaneció luchando contra ellos. Y se estaba volviendo casi unilateral.

-¡Aquí vienen! – gritó Hannes, sacando su segunda pokeball. - ¡A pelear, Trece!

El ampharos de Hannes apareció en el lugar justo al lado de Forest. Miró de frente a la amenaza que se acercaba y se preparó para pelear.

-¡Mach, Carga dragón! – exclamó Lohne, iniciando la contraofensiva. - ¡Kyra, usa psíquico!

Sin esperar a que sus oponentes llegaran, el garchomp del pelinegro rugió combativo mientras se rodeaba de un aura purpúrea draconiana y saltaba muy alto antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad desde arriba, estrellándose contra un buen número de pokemon atacantes, que fueron impactados uno por uno a medida que Mach avanzaba, como una enorme y frágil fila de dominó. Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar a medida que el pokemon dragón hacía estragos en el bando enemigo. Y mientras tanto, otro grupo grande de pokemon sufría sin poder moverse libremente, mientras eran levitados por los poderes psíquicos del Gardevoir para ser, tras un par de segundos, arrojados con fuerza hacia el suelo rocoso del lugar.

-¡Trece, usa rayo! – ordenó Hannes. - ¡No les dejes avanzar!

El pokemon eléctrico arrojó un relámpago muy grande, que impactó a un buen número de Pyroar que cayeron derrotados. Sin embargo, un grupo de Barbaracle se acercó rápidamente sin inmutarse de lo ocurrido, con hojas azuladas y afiladas saliendo de sus garras, listos para atacar.

-¡Tu turno, Forest! – el policía apuntó a los que se acercaban.- ¡Demolición!

Haciendo brillar sus astas, el pokemon cuadrúpedo embistió uno a uno a los pokemon que se le acercaron, dándoles potentes cabezazos, muy efectivos dado que arrojaba a sus enemigos al suelo sin problemas.

-Son muy fuertes. – mencionó Gorgon. – Ni siquiera los pokemon más poderosos que tenemos en STRIFE son problema para ellos.

-Aún no les han vencido. – señaló Lectra, tomando un pequeño aparato de su cinturón. – La derrota no es una opción.

La mujer pulsó un botón en el dispositivo. Pronto, varios destellos verdosos pudieron verse, mientras los pokemon que Lohne y Hannes habían derrotado se levantaban, con algo de dificultad, y bramaban a los cuatro vientos como si anunciaran que podían seguir peleando.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó la oficial Jenny. - ¡Todos a los que derrotaron…!

-¡Lohne, mira! – Hannes señalaba hacia los pokemon que se alzaban. - ¡Sus cabezas…!

Por supuesto, Lohne ya lo había notado desde un principio, una de las principales razones de su enojo. Todos los pokemon con los que habían peleado desde que salieron de la cueva Terminus tenían diademas en sus cabezas, con una joya verdosa en su centro, idénticas a las que usaran esos Weavile y Accelgor a los que enfrentó aquella noche en las afueras de Coumarine. Claro que les recordaba, lo cual le hizo enojar todavía más.

-Ustedes…

-Lohne, esas cosas… - Hannes se acercó a él. – Analicé unas parecidas la noche que enfrentaste a STRIFE allá donde estábamos. Emiten una especie de señal, parece que incrementa los pensamientos combativos de los pokemon, les hace sentir…

-Ira, descontrol. – Lohne terminó la frase. – Y una renovada fuerza destructiva.

-Así… es… - Hannes le miró sorprendido. - ¿Sabes lo que son?

-Los he visto actuar. Los pokemon que las usan terminan en extremo cansados luego. Al punto que es peligroso. Lo vi en los pokemon que derroté ese día.

-Así es. – asintió el policía. – La extenuación de ese weavile y ese accelgor era tal que creímos que no sobrevivirían. Los llevamos a un centro pokemon de inmediato, ahí lograron salvarles.

-Y lo mismo pasará con todos estos pokemon si no terminamos deprisa, policía.

En ese momento, vieron a todos los pokemon que se habían levantado caminando hacia ellos. Proferían gruñidos amenazantes y aterradores, algunos incluso babeaban.

-¡Todos los Pyroar, usen lanzallamas! – ordenó Matt, presuroso. - ¡Barbaracle, Escaldar!

El ejército de pokemon arrojó al tiempo sus ataques de agua y fuego.

-¡A UN LADO! – gritó Hannes, a todos los que estaban cerca.

Todos hicieron caso, esquivando la brutal acometida, que provocó tremendo estallido en el lugar del impacto, haciendo pedazos el auto de la oficial Jenny y haciéndolo volar por los aires antes de caer, totalmente inservible. Hizo explosión segundos después. El punto de impacto se había convertido en un cráter del que salía polvo y vapor en cantidades colosales.

-Diablos. – Lohne veía las consecuencias del ataque de esos pokemon sin perder el enfadado brillo de sus ojos. – Si eso nos alcanzaba…

-¡¿Están todos bien?! – llamó Hannes, a cierta distancia de allí. - ¡¿Están heridos?!

-¡Estoy bien! – la oficial Jenny se puso de pie, cerca de Lohne, que se reincorporaba junto a sus pokemon. - ¡Estamos en grave peligro, hay que reagruparnos!

-¡No dejaremos el megalito en manos de estos…- Lohne gritaba lleno de furia. – éstos infelices! ¡No permitiré que lo tomen!

-¡Lohne, no tenemos oportunidad! – le gritó Hannes, ayudando a su ampharos a levantarse. - ¡Si nos quedamos…!

-Deberías hacerle caso, chico. – dijo de pronto Lectra. – Aquel día nos sorprendiste, pero ahora estamos listos para ti y los tuyos. No serán rivales para nuestro poder.

-¿Su poder? – Lohne avanzó unos pasos junto a sus pokemon, resueltos los tres. – No me hagan reír. Ustedes no son nada sin esos pokemon. ¡Nada!

-¿Qué has dicho? – Matt rabiaba de nuevo, provocado. - ¡Te reto a que lo repitas!

-Ustedes no son más que zánganos. – continuó Lohne, desafiante al extremo. - ¡Mandaderos de un puñado de monstruos cobardes!

Todos escuchaban sin habla, algunos sin creer sus palabras, y otros intimidados o enojados por el tono cada vez más feroz que el chico adoptaba. Pero Hannes le miraba con una mezcla de casi todo lo anterior y mucha intriga. Estaba cada vez más seguro, se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez el hecho de que Lohne sabía más de lo que les había demostrado. Pero ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué tenía ese presentimiento tan extraño?

-¿Zánganos…? – Matt, con ojos cada vez más afuera de sus cuencas, apretaba los puños con fuertes deseos de arrojarse a golpear a ese impertinente. - ¡¿Nos has llamado mandaderos?! ¡¿Sabes en que situación estás?

-¡Sé muy bien en qué situación estoy! – rugió el pelinegro. – La cuestión es, ¿Cómo voy a deshacerme de basura como ustedes?

-¡SUFICIENTE! – Vociferó Matt, fúrico. - ¡VOY A MATARLO!

-¡Tranquilízate, Matt! – dijo Lectra. - ¡Sólo está arrinconado y haciendo tiempo para pensar en cómo vencernos! ¡Sabe que no tiene oportunidad!

-Si no me creen. – Lohne extrajo una pokeball de su costado. - ¡Déjenme enseñarles!

El muchacho lanzó con fuerza su pokeball por los aires, abriéndose ésta y saliendo un haz de luz intenso que liberó a su poderoso charizard. Como era habitual, éste rugió de tal modo que hasta el suelo pareció temblar.

-Es ese charizard… - dijo Lectra. – Por fin nos enfrentará con él.

-Con cuidado. – Gorgon intervino. – La última vez, ese pokemon acabó con todos lo que Bull trajo.

-Esta vez es diferente. – Matt trataba de calmarse con dificultad. – Tenemos los pokemon más fuertes. Y además, tenemos "eso"…

-¡Blaze! – Lohne exclamó con toda su fuerza. - ¡Garra dragón! ¡Acaba con ellos!

El charizard del joven extendió la energía de sus ahora dracónicas garras, y se lanzó volando a por sus oponentes.

-¡Barbaracle, escaldar! – ordenó Gorgon. - ¡Que no se acerque!

Pero, a pesar de la múltiple acometida de agua, fatal para un pokemon como Blaze, éste maniobró por los aires, y al ras del suelo, de tal manera y con tal habilidad que ni una sola gota logró tocarle, mientras avanzaba y bloqueaba algunos ataques con sus garras aumentadas. Y cuando llegó al grupo, no hizo esperar su respuesta, dando múltiples golpes a un lado y a otro, contra todos los pokemon que encontró en su camino, Barbaracle, Pyroar, y uno que otro Pangoro que llegó para apoyar. Un par de Pyroar alcanzó los hombros del pokemon volador con sus fauces, pero, fuera de inmutarse, Blaze levantó el vuelo con toda su vehemencia, y dio un vuelco en el aire que arrojó a los dos pokemon contra el suelo. Y continuó su acometida con sus garras de dragón.

-¡Mach, usa garra dragón también! – ordenó Lohne sin distraerse. - ¡Kyra, apóyales con psíquico!

El garchomp del chico se lanzó a pelear junto a Blaze, usando sus garras igualmente incrementadas y energizadas para combatir a sus adversarios y aventarlos contra otros o contra el suelo. Kyra levitaba cerca de modo que veía el terreno de combate y lograba arrojar fuera de alcance, con toda la fuerza que pudiera, a aquellos pokemon que intentaran atacar a sus compañeros desde un punto ciego.

-¡Pyroar, lanzallamas! – ordenó Lectra. - ¡Apunten a ese Gardevoir!

Algunos de los pokemon de fuego se apartaron de la refriega y lanzaron llamas ardientes contra Kyra, estando ésta ocupada con el apoyo a sus compañeros.

-¡Trece, bloquea con pulso dragón! – llamó Hannes, como apoyo. - ¡No dejes que toquen a Kyra!

El ampharos arrojó su ataque de manera precisa, interceptando las llamaradas con su poderoso rayo de energía dragón. La explosión provocada aturdió un poco al pokemon psíquico, pero se recuperó rápidamente, usando sus poderes con más ahínco que antes.

…

Lejos de allí, más allá del puente de madera que daba a la entrada de la cueva Terminus, Nueh y las chicas observaban la batalla.

-Parece que lo tienen controlado. – Maryah dio un suspiro casi aliviado. – Menos mal que ambos son… fuertes.

-No lo sé… - Nueh miraba con ojos llenos de preocupación. – Si será así de sencillo…

Entonces escucharon gruñidos ansiosos. Chiara y Kiss observaban junto a ellos el combate, queriendo ir a ayudar.

-Lo lamento, pequeños. – Nueh acarició las cabezas de ambos. – Lo mejor es que permanezcamos aquí.

-Pero podemos defendernos. – Maryah le habló a regañadientes. – Deberíamos estar allá, ayudando.

-Quizá tú puedas luchar. – Nueh insistía en su posición. – Pero yo no cuento con un compañero pokemon, y Laila no está lista para una batalla de peste calibre. No podríamos hacer nada si ese gran número de villanos le apunta.

-Es la única razón por la que no he ido ya. – refunfuñó la joven.

-Ojalá yo fuese más fuerte. – se lamentó la niña. – Lo lamento, hermana.

-No, no quise decir eso, Laila. – la joven se apresuró a acercarse a abrazarla. – Perdóname. Te prometo que no dejaré que se acerquen a ti.

Nueh sonrió ante la escena. Pero perdió esa sonrisa rápidamente, volviéndose hacia la pelea, que pronto iba a tomar un giro inesperado. Más de un giro.

…

Así trataban mientras, en medio de la batalla, los de STRIFE observaban como sus pokemon caían a manos (o garras) de los pokemon de Lohne.

-¡No puede ser, los están derrotando! – Gorgon no daba crédito a sus ojos. - ¡A pesar de que somos mayoría…!

-Eso solo confirma la razón por la que insistieron en que debíamos llevarle si le encontrábamos. – señaló Lectra secamente. – Posee un poder que debemos controlar. Que STRIFE debe controlar.

-¿Sabes que das miedo cuando hablas así? – Gorgon dio unos pasos al costado. – Suenas como un robot, o como…

-Basta. – Lectra miró hacia un lado. – Creo que la suerte comienza a sonreírnos.

Posando la vista donde la mujer miraba, un grupo de Pangoro, Persian, Houndoom y otros se acercaba a unírseles. Los pokemon de la policía pokemon habían sido completamente vencidos.

-Oh no… - la oficial Jenny retrocedió incrédula. – Toda nuestra defensa… se ha perdido…

-Vaya sorpresa. – gruñó Lohne con sarcasmo. – Por supuesto que no iban a aguantar.

-Lohne, depende de nosotros. – Hannes caminó hacia él. – Debemos trabajar juntos para vencerles.

-Ocúpate de defender el megalito, Policía. – replicó el pelinegro, enfadado. – Dije que yo les haría pedazos.

-¡Mira a todos esos pokemon! – señaló Hannes usando su mano por entero para indicar el lugar donde STRIFE se encontraba reuniéndose. - - ¡No puedes contra todos ellos tú solo!

-Él tiene razón, Lohne. – el joven escuchó la voz de su amiga en su mente. – Debemos luchar juntos para tener una oportunidad.

El pelinegro observó como Kyra había descendido de su posición, mientras Blaze y Mach volvían junto a él tras haber vencido a todos sus oponentes. Luego miró como todos los agentes presentes de STRIFE se habían unido al trío con el que combatían, con todos sus otros pokemon, con diademas idénticas a las de aquellos que derrotaron.

-Supongo que no tenemos más opciones. – refunfuñó Lohne con una sonrisa enfadada. – Somos lo único que impide que se lleven el megalito. No podemos fallarle a Zygarde.

-Entonces, hagámoslo. – Hannes, junto a Trece y Forest, se unió al grupo. - ¡Vamos a vencerles a todos!

Mientras tanto, los miembros de STRIFE se habían agrupado por completo del otro lado del campo de batalla. Sus pokemon alterados por las diademas seguían junto a ellos, sin darles importancia alguna a aquellos que ya yacían derrotados frente a ellos.

-Continuarán peleando. – señaló Lectra. – No se rendirán.

-Eso sólo hará la victoria más satisfactoria. – dijo Matt, sonriéndole. – Acabarlos, aplastar toda esperanza que tengan de oponérsenos.

-Entonces… - Gorgon dio un vistazo a la extraña cosa que cargaba en sus espaldas. - ¿Quizá deberíamos mostrarles…?

-Es lo mejor que he escuchado hoy. – le miró Matt, dándole la razón. – Vamos a mostrarles por qué no hay ninguna esperanza para ellos de vencernos.

-¡Alguien! – Lectra se volteó hacia unos reclutas que les secundaban. - ¡Que algunos de ustedes vayan al transporte y traigan el equipo pesado! ¡Muévanse!

Cuatro de los uniformados se retiraron del lugar, corriendo hacia la nave que podía verse no muy lejos de allí. Y esto fue advertido por Lohne y Hannes, que por un rato desviaron la vista hacia ellos.

-¿A dónde van? – preguntó Hannes. - ¿Irán a retirarse?

-No seas tonto. – Lohne regresó su vista los que tenía en frente. – Seguro van a por más pokemon para pelear. Saben que tienen las de ganar.

-¡Oye, tu, gusano! – gritó Matt de pronto desde donde estaba. - ¡A ver qué te parece esto!

Los dos jóvenes miraron como Gorgon se adelantaba a todo el grupo y sacaba de su extraña mochila una especie de ducto flexible, que hacía que tuviera apariencia de un soplador de hojas o una aspiradora portátil. Pero lo extraño es que ésta tenía una mirilla en la boquilla.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? – cuestionó Hannes, extrañado. - ¿Es una máquina?

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Lohne. Se venía algo malo.

-¡TOMA ESTO! – Gritó Grogon, agresivamente. - ¡NUESTRO PROPIO RAYO DE HIELO!

-¡¿Cómo dijo?! – la oficial Jenny no creía lo que escuchaba. - ¡Rayo de…!

Del orificio que daba al exterior, la máquina que Gorgon cargaba arrojó un haz de energía fría que se dirigió rápidamente hacia sus objetivos. Todos se hicieron a un lado tan rápido como pudieron, impactando el ataque contra el suelo y rocas cercanas, congelándolo por completo, incluso más que si algún pokemon de ese tipo hubiera ejecutado el ataque. Los jóvenes veían lo ocurrido tan impactados que no podían hablar. Los ojos de Lohne, rojos como estaban, veían lo que había pasado con una mezcla de furia e incredulidad.

-Eso fue… - Hannes tartamudeaba de la impresión. – Fue un…

-¿Qué les parece? – preguntó Matt, con voz socarrona. – Este arma es lo último en tecnología ofensiva desarrollado por STRIFE. Puede ejecutar cualquier movimiento pokemon de larga distancia con el doble de potencia que si el propio pokemon lo hiciera. Lo han comprobado con sus propios ojos.

Lohne jadeaba de la agitación. Lo que veía no sólo le parecía impresionante, sino que también le generaba otros recuerdos muy amargos.

-Deberían ver sus caras, mocosos estúpidos. – Matt sonreía con mucha pérfida alegría. - ¿Ahora ven por qué no tienen esperanza? Sólo pueden esperar por nuestra voluntad y esperar a ser aplastados o peor.

Un buen rato de silencio siguió a ese aparente canto de victoria. El viento de la noche soplaba y solo era acompañado por los gruñidos de los pokemon de ambos bandos que se preparaban para atacar.

-Entonces hicieron eso. – habló de pronto Lohne, recuperándose. – Realmente hicieron algo como eso. Parece que pensaran en reemplazar a los pokemon por armas como esa o algo así.

El muchacho se puso completamente de pie y escupió con rabia en el suelo. Acto seguido, se agachó y recogió una roca del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

-¿Pero qué intentas hacer, hm? – rió Matt cada vez más eufórico. - ¿Acaso planeas contraatacar nuestro poder con pedradas? ¿Un simple niño como tú?

Los uniformados que se hallaban en el lugar estallaron en carcajadas. Lohne, contrario a una reacción natural, les dio también una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que daba malas noticias.

-Eso es… - Lohne se preparó para lanzar. – exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Arrojando su brazo hacia atrás para impulsarse, el pelinegro hizo gala de su sobrehumana fuerza arrojando la roca a una velocidad que ninguno de los miembros de STRIFE presentes pudo predecir o siquiera describir. El objeto cayó justo contra uno de los agentes que estaban allí, impactando en su hombro con una fuerza tal que le derribo.

-¡Pero qué diablos…! – Matt se volvió hacia el recluta caído. - ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-¡AAAAH! – El hombre golpeado por la roca gemía y gritaba de dolor. - ¡MI HOMBRO! ¡MI HOMBRO ESTÁ ROTO!

-¡¿Qué…?! – Lectra se volvió hacia el herido y luego hacia Lohne. - ¡Ese chico…!

Matt también volteó hacia Lohne. Los ojos del pelinegro brillaban como fuego en la oscuridad de la noche. Y estaban clavados en todos ellos. La sonrisa que ya había abandonado el rostro del hombre fue reemplazada por una nueva mueca de rabia.

-Pero… - la oficial Jenny se ponía de pie ayudada por Hannes. - ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese chico? ¿Cómo lo hizo…?

-Se lo explicaré luego, oficial Jenny. – repuso Hannes. – Ahora mejor va a cubrirse. Presiento que van a volver a atacarnos. Y esta vez, será con todo.

-Me siento impotente. – dijo la policía. – Lo lamento mucho…

-Váyase, reúnase con sus hombres. – le dijo comprensivamente el moreno. – Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Mientras la mujer retrocedía, miraba como una vez más su joven colega se reunía con aquel extraño muchacho, junto a los pokemon que luchaban a su lado.

-¡Llévenselo! – Lectra ordenó habiendo perdido su estoicismo - ¡Los heridos estorban!

Un recluta arrastró al herido fuera del grupo de STRIFE. El reciente ataque había dejado a los pokemon que usaban diademas ansiosos por luchar. Pero los reclutas se habían intimidado bastante. O bueno, casi todos.

-Entonces ese chico es una caja de sorpresas. – Gorgon habló con una extraña calma. – No es normal. Ya veo por qué es del interés de los Altos Hijos.

-¡No me importa quién demonios sea! – rugió Matt. - ¡Lo voy a vencer! ¡VOY A ACABAR CON EL!

Mientras tanto, Blaze, Mach y Kyra se apostaban junto a Lohne preparándose para atacar. Trece y Forest hacían lo mismo junto a Hannes.

-Creo que los asustaste un poco. – el policía le miró con una sonrisa seria. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Pelear. – respondió sin pensarlo el pelinegro. – Nosotros iremos a por ellos. Y yo personalmente voy a destruir esa… cosa.

-Lohne, sé que quieres hacer esto tú solo. – Hannes puso toda la sinceridad que pudo en su discurso. – Pero como Nueh dice, no deberías. Sé que no confías del todo en la gente, menos en los policías, y sé que tienes tus razones, te comprendo. Pero entiende que no soy alguien de quien debas cuidarte. Quisiera que, al menos una vez, te apoyaras en alguien que decidió dedicarse a ayudar a la gente y a los pokemon. Déjame que te apoye.

El chico le miró con sus enrojecidos ojos. Ciertamente, aún con todo lo que habían pasado, no confiaba del todo en él, en ningún policía. Pero ahora mismo, no tenía demasiada fe en poder ocuparse de algo tan grande por su cuenta. Y eso era extraño. Probablemente su estancia con ellos estaba afectándole. Chasqueó los dientes con fastidio, no le gustaba la idea. Pero no tenía tiempo de ponerse a escoger.

-¿Lohne?

-Policía. – Lohne le arrebató el turno para hablar. – Quédate atrás, y cúbreme.

El policía sonrió. Era lo más cercano a una actitud cooperativa que el chico había tenido con él.

-Kyra, quédate con el policía y apóyenme a distancia junto con Trece. – siguió Lohne. – Bloqueen los ataques que se dirijan a ustedes y respóndanlos, venzan a los que puedan y no dejen que se acerquen al megalito. Y sólo si es posible, hagan lo que puedan por destruir lo que ese tipo lleva en la espalda. No sabemos lo que puedan hacer con él.

-De acuerdo. – aceptó telepáticamente el Gardevoir. – Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-¿Y tú que harás, Lohne? – preguntó el policía.

-Blaze, Match y yo iremos directamente a por ellos. Será un problema si traen a más gente o si llaman a más pokemon, así que mientras mis compañeros derrotan a todos los oponentes que puedan, yo apalizaré a esos infelices con mis propias manos. Y si puedo, haré pedazos ese condenado aparato de imitación.

-Llévate a Forest. – Dijo Hannes. – Él puede llevarte más rápido que si vas a pie.

El gogoat se acercó a Lohne, y viéndole a los ojos, se agachó invitándole a montarlo. El joven pelinegro sonrió y aceptó la invitación, montando al pokemon como su entrenador lo hiciera siempre.

-Conoce hojas navaja, bomba semilla, derribo y demolición. – dijo Hannes. – Por favor cuida de él. Yo haré lo mismo por Kyra.

-Ella será quien cuide de ti. – respondió el joven de ojos de fuego. – pero está bien. No necesitas saber qué ataques conoce. Ella pelea muy bien por sí misma.

-Me consta.

Entonces miraron al frente. STRFIE comenzaba su avance.

-Vamos por ellos. – ordenó Lohne con total seriedad. - ¡No tomarán nada de nosotros!

Esta afirmación sirvió como señal de avance para los demás. Blaze y Mach alzaron vuelo dirigiéndose raudos hacia sus enemigos, seguidos de cerca, en tierra, por Lohne y Forest. Al ver esto, STRIFE aceleró el paso y los pokemon que iban junto a ellos se adelantaron. El choque era ya inminente y estaba a segundos de ocurrir.

-¡Blaze, Mach, Garra dragón! – exclamó Lohne en medio de la marcha. - ¡Usen todas sus fuerzas! ¡Hagan lo posible por destruir esas diademas!

Los dos pokemon reptiles fueron los primeros en llegar contra sus atacantes, derribando a muchos de ellos en la primera acometida. Pronto se vieron enfrascados en una pelea de ataques físicos, donde ultrapuños, tacleadas, embestidas, trituradores, cuchilladas y demás eran impactados y evadidos mientras los compañeros atacaban sin dar cuartel.

-¡Forest, hojas navaja! – siguió ordenando el chico. - ¡Apóyales!

El cuadrúpedo obedeció de inmediato. Las hojas impactaron a varios oponentes a la vez, sacando algo de peso de encima del pokemon de fuego y el dragón. Pero no era suficiente.

-Son realmente muchos, y muy fuertes. – aceptó Lohne con voz gruñona, para sí mismo. – Debemos ir a ayudar, pero primero…

El joven se vio dirigiéndose junto al pokemon del policía, rumbo a los miembros de STRIFE que guiaban a los pokemon que habían traído.

-¡Vamos a cambiar de objetivo, Forest! – dijo el chico palpando suavemente el costado de la cabeza del pokemon. - ¡Usa demolición contra esos tipos!

Sin dudar, el gogoat se arrojó con sus astas energizadas contra los miembros de STRIFE, derribando a varios de ellos en la sacudida. Y se estaba aproximando a Matt, Lectra y Gorgon, siendo evidente a qué le apuntaba.

-¡Gorgon, acábalo! – gritó Matt, fúrico. - ¡Tíralo de ese gogoat! ¡Aplástalo!

-¡Ya voy! – el hombre fornido apuntó a los que se acercaban con el arma, dispuesto. - ¡Cómete esto!

Del orificio del aparato, se arrojaron tremendas llamaradas de fuego que les alcanzarían dentro de microsegundos.

-¡Forest, apártate! – gritó Lohne. - ¡Que no te toque ese fuego!

El pokemon de hierba esquivó el ataque de fuego, pero pronto más de esos fueron lanzados. Forest saltaba y evadía como podía usando sus poderosas pezuñas para maniobrar en el suelo rocoso y accidentado del lugar.

-¡Bomba semilla! – exclamó el pelinegro. - ¡Apúntale al sujeto grande!

Forest obedeció, lanzando su ataque contra Gorgon, pero éste respondió con sus embates de fuego, cancelándose entre sí. O eso parecía, porque el fuego siguió su camino y por poco impacta contra ellos, de no ser por una hábil pirueta del Gogoat.

-No dejarán que nos acerquemos. – pensaba Lohne. – Y si esa cosa te toca, saldrás gravemente herido…

Entonces Lohne pensó en algo que no le gustaba mucho. Pero no planeaba dejar que el pokemon que le habían encargado saliera herido de gravedad en su guardia. No de ese modo. Así que, sin mediar en más reflexiones, saltó del lomo del pokemon, que le miró extrañado.

-Forest, vete. – dijo Lohne. – Apoya a Blaze y Mach. Puede que necesiten una mano.

El Gogoat no se iba. Dio un balido confundido, no queriendo abandonarle.

-No quiero que te lastimen, Forest. – dijo Lohne, acariciándole. – No confío del todo en el policía, pero sé que te aprecia. No permitiré que vea como te dañan de gravedad con esa cosa. Yo estaré bien, ahora ve.

Titubeando un poco y mirando hacia atrás por un breve momento, Forest se retiró, corriendo veloz hacia la batalla pokemon en que Mach y Blaze seguían enfrascados. Tras verlo irse, la mirada de Lohne se afiló, volviéndose hacia el trío que lideraba el equipo de STRIFE que allí se encontraba.

-Eres muy idiota, ¿no es así? – Matt rió con burla. – Dejando ir a ese pokemon, has desechado la mínima oportunidad que tenías contra nosotros.

-Puede ser. – respondió Lohne.

-Te vez muy tranquilo. ¿Qué nos impide calcinarte, electrocutarte, hervirte y demás con nuestra poderosa arma?

-La misma razón por la que sigues parloteando como estúpido. – respondió Lohne. – Tus ataques apuntaban a Forest, no a mí.

Los de STRIFE se sorprendieron. No esperaban que lo hubiese notado.

-Entiendo que me odien tanto como yo a ustedes. – siguió el pelinegro. – Pero sea lo que sea que quieran de mí, no voy a permitirles hacer nada más.

El joven tronó sus nudillos. El rojo de sus ojos parecía refulgir más con la luz de la luna.

-¿Y exactamente, como planeas hacerlo? – Matt sonreía mientras los demás reclutas de STRIFE le rodeaban. - ¿Un niño como tú cree poder contra un grupo de soldados de STRIFE entrenados?

-¿Soldados? – ahora Lohne reía. - ¿Esa fue la tontería con la que adornaron esos uniformes ridículos? ¿Les dijeron que son soldados?

-¡SUFICIENTE! – Matt rugió irritado. - ¡Ahora te vamos a enseñar quién es el zángano!

El grupo que rodeaba al muchacho se cerró, cortándole cualquier ruta de escape. Lohne respiraba agitado y ansioso. Y más aún cuando Gorgon le apuntó con su arma.

-No puedes escapar. – Matt le miró con maldad. – Te provocaré todo el dolor que te mereces por haberme humillado de ese modo.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, Gorgon disparó su arma contra Lohne, impactándole un rayo de hielo que congeló casi todo su cuerpo, dejando libre solo el espacio que comprendía su cabeza hasta sus hombros. Lohne tiritó un poco por el frío que tenía encima.

-Eres totalmente nuestro, gusano. – declaró victorioso Matt. – Y siguen tus preciados pokemon.

…

-¡OH, NO! – Hannes miraba lo que pasaba desde donde estaba. - ¡Han atrapado a Lohne!

Trece y Kyra lanzaban ataques hacia donde peleaban Mach, Blaze y Forest, apoyándoles con ráfagas de ataques repetidos. La llamada de Hannes no impidió que Kyra continuara con la ofensiva.

-¡Oye, Kyra! – Hannes le miró. - ¡Ya sé que no quieres hablarme o no sé qué, pero Lohne necesita ayuda! ¿No lo ves?

Pero Kyra había estado pendiente de la situación todo ese rato. Y miró hacia Hannes negando con la cabeza, dejando confundido al policía.

-¿Qué está pasando…?

…

STRIFE ya rodeaba por completo a Lohne, atrapado en un bloque de hielo pedregoso. Matt se acercó portando un arma aturdidora con él. La encendió con un pequeño botón.

-No tienes idea. – dijo Matt casi con éxtasis. – Lo mucho que voy a disfrutar lo que voy a hacerte.

-Se te nota en esa sonrisa de idiota que traes. – contestó Lohne, con desafío. – Sólo mírate, parece que tuvieras un juguete nuevo.

-No intentes fingir valor. – dijo Matt, aún seguro de su triunfo. – Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos una de éstas. Cuando yo termine, siguen todos los demás.

-Eso es todo – Lohne miró fijamente a su captor. – lo que quería escuchar.

Y entonces, algo imposible ocurrió. Usando sólo su fuerza, Lohne separó los brazos liberándose de su prisión de hielo, cuyos trozos salieron disparados golpeando a algunos de los reclutas que se encontraban más cerca. Matt no lo podía creer, y ya estaba horrorizándose.

-¡¿Q… QUE DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?! – Su alarido sonaba todo menos amenazador. - ¡MALDITO FENOMENO!

El hombre golpeó al chico con su arma encendida. Lohne se quedó ahí de pie, recibiendo la descarga y soportando el dolor hasta que sujetó ésta y se la arrebató. Y con ambas manos, la partió por la mitad.

-¿Qué diablos…. eres…? – Matt temblaba. Había tenido la victoria tan cerca de sus manos, y ahora, como un injusto milagro o un maleficio, se le escapaba del modo más improbable. - ¿Por qué…?

Miró a los ojos rojos de Lohne. ¿Tendría algo que ver con la enorme fuerza que exhibía? ¿Quién diablos era él?

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! – siguió rugiendo. - ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO VENCERTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ….?!

Con un rápido puñetazo, con un trozo del aturdidor en mano, Lohne golpeó la cara de Matt, dejándole tirado en el suelo en el acto. Miró hacia el frente y arrojó una mitad del arma rota contra Lectra, impactándole en la frente y dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Matt, Lectra! – gritó Gorgon, volviendo a apuntar su arma hacia Lohne. - ¡MOCOSO DESGRACIADO!

Y disparó. Pero ágilmente Lohne esquivó el relámpago que ahora salía disparado de ese conducto, impactando este contra los otros reclutas de STRIFE. Con velocidad, Lohne se apostó tras el fornido hombre y dio un furioso golpe contra su espalda. Y con ese puñetazo, hizo una profunda perforación en la máquina que éste cargaba.

-¡NOOO! – gritó el hombre. - ¡EL ARMA…!

Y producto del impacto, ésta explotó allí en su espalda, arrojándolo hacia el frente y dejándolo también sin conciencia, en el suelo y con la espalda muy quemada. Con sus ojos rojos refulgentes y llenos de furia, Lohne corrió hacia los demás miembros de STRIFE que quedaban, derribándoles a golpes sin compasión.

…

-Vaya… sin duda es impresionante.

Escondido junto a los demás tras aquella pétrea muralla natural, Nueh observaba junto a Maryah, Laila, Chiara y Kiss, que se asomaban para ver lo que ocurría a la distancia.

-¡Lohne es demasiado increíble! – celebraba la pelirroja. - ¡Los venció a todos!

-Sólo me alegra que esto esté terminando. – Maryah también observaba con un asombro que luchaba por esconder. – Ahora deben vencer a esos pokemon que quedan.

-Sí… - el ojiazul resopló con alivio y algo de culpa. - una lástima que haya tenido que ser así…

Pero de pronto, creyó escuchar algo muy lejos, a la distancia. No podía identificar muy bien de que se trataba, apenas sí estaba seguro de haber oído algo.

-¿Nueh? – Laila se extrañó. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Escuché… creo que escuche algo.

El violáceo veía a ambas chicas mirándole sin decir nada. Como si vieran algo diferente o raro con él.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Nueh paseaba la mirada entre ambas. - ¿Dije algo…?

-Tus ojos. – Maryah le observó. – Se han vuelto rojos.

Nueh se volvió hacia el cielo. No había sido su intención el que sus ojos cambiaran, y era algo que, al parecer a diferencia de Lohne, podía controlar a la perfección. Pero esto había sido involuntario.

-Algo viene… - murmuró el joven.

Los cielos pronto se llenaron de nubes grises. Era como si una tormenta estuviera al caer. Y lo estaba. Un peculiar tipo de tormenta.

-Chicas… - el violáceo se dispuso a salir. – Quédense aquí, y no se vayan a mover.

-¿A dónde vas, Nueh? – Maryah se acercó a él. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo que advertirles. Lo ha encontrado. Y viene rápido.

-¿Qué…?

El joven agente salió corriendo de allí, directo hacia el puente de madera, sin responder, producto de las prisas.

-Nueh… - Maryah se asomó por la gigante roca que les ocultaba. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con él?

…

En el campo de batalla, los últimos pokemon caían rendidos al suelo. Un último Pangoro cayó víctima de la garra dragón de Blaze, desplomándose fuera de combate. Junto a él, Mach y Forest jadeaban algo agitados, rodeados por una multitud de pokemon vencidos y diademas destruidas. En lo que a ellos se refería, estaban ligeramente dañados. Unos golpes y rasguños en el cuerpo, pero nada que les impidiera continuar. Lohne llegó con ellos sacudiéndose el polvo después de tener su propia pelea, siendo recibido por sus dos pokemon.

-Bueno chicos. – Lohne acarició las cabezas de ambos. – Me parece que es momento de destruir esa nave. No podemos dejar que escapen.

Se disponía a ordenar un ataque contra el vehículo volador que tenían cerca, pero de pronto, algo llamó su atención. Un sonido extraño llegaba a sus oídos. Ronco, tormentoso. Miró hacia los cielos recientemente nublados.

-Pero qué rápido se dio cuenta…

En ese momento, Blaze fue repentinamente impactado, para sorpresa de todos, por un enorme rayo de hielo que le hizo retroceder. Varias partes de su cuerpo se encontraban congeladas.

-¡BLAZE! – Lohne se preocupó mucho, más con la sorpresa del ataque. - ¡¿Estás bien?!

Negándose a ser vencido de ese modo, Blaze dio un poderoso rugido acompañado de un lanzallamas que le calentó lo suficiente para derretir el hielo que le cubría. Se posicionó combativamente sin ningún problema.

-¡¿Pero de dónde rayos vino…?!

El muchacho se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver, justo en donde había derrotado a golpes a los reclutas de STRIFE, que el grupo que se había retirado previamente había regresado con un tipo de enorme contenedor oscuro, con una S muy grande grabada en él. En su centro, una gema verde brillaba bellamente, y en la parte superior de éste, podía verse un enorme cañón negro, del que era evidente había venido ese ataque.

-¿Tenían otro…? – apretó los dientes, enojado. – Y éste se ve aún más grande y peligroso.

Entonces Blaze comenzó a rugir hacia el lugar con mucha fuerza y enojo. Lohne le miró, se sentía como si hubiese visto algo desagradable. Y cuando trató de divisar lo que su amigo había visto, lo encontró. Y allí, se quedó paralizado, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban sin disminuir su intensidad.

-¡OYE, LOHNE!

Presurosos llegaban Hannes, Trece y Kyra, seguidos sorpresivamente por Nueh, que para ese momento, ya se había unido a éste. Kyra se apresuró a llegar junto a sus compañeros de equipo, lo mismo que Forest.

-Lohne, ¿Estás bien? – decía jadeando el policía. - ¡Tenían otra de esas cosas escondida, y es más grande!

Pero Lohne no respondía. Se mantenía mirando al frente sin moverse, mientras Blaze rugía furiosamente.

\- Nueh dice que algo muy gordo se nos viene encima. – siguió el policía, intentando llamar su atención. - ¡Lohne, ¿me estas escuchando?!

Ninguna respuesta. Para intentar saber el porqué, todos miraron al mismo lugar. Pasando junto al enorme cañón que habían visto actuar de repente, un hombre de cabellos color vino y ojos dorados se acercaba pacientemente hacia ellos, junto a un Pyroar macho visiblemente más imponente que cualquiera que hubieran visto antes. Una S plateada de estilo medieval refulgía en sus ropas oscuras y ceñidas.

-Tú… - Lohne gruñó de pronto con la voz más profunda que jamás se le hubiese oído.

-Oh, entonces me recuerdas. – el hombre se detuvo a algunos metros del grupo, junto a sus pokemon. – Eso no es bueno. Sería mejor que no fuera así, Lohne.

-Lohne, ¿Qué está pasando? – Nueh miró al chico con impaciencia. - ¡Explícame, como es que conoces a ese hombre! ¡¿Por qué te conoce?!

Lohne no respondía. Su mente se mantenía fija en quien veía, mientras los recuerdos de una casa en llamas y un Pyroar, guiado por el hombre que tenía en frente, le atacaba en el pasado, hace mucho tiempo.

-Probablemente estés pensando; ¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? – habló el sujeto. - ¿No lo adivinas? Estoy seguro de que conoces el gran interés que STRIFE tiene en ti.

-Policía, ve junto al megalito y no dejes que nadie se acerque. – dijo Lohne sin mirarle. – Debes impedir a toda costa que éste tipo se lo lleve. No importa lo que debas hacer.

-¡Lohne, respóndenos! – exclamaba Hannes. - ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! – Bramó el joven. - ¡NUEH, TU DEBÍAS ESTAR EN OTRO LUGAR! ¡VETE CON EL POLICÍA, AHORA!

-Nadie se va. – declaró el hombre mientras peinaba con su mano su cabellera color vino. – Ustedes, impídanlo.

Los reclutas que manipulaban el cañón se acercaron junto a su arma, que se movía con una suerte de sistema ruedas similares a un tanque. En seguida dispararon una gran llamarada que incendió los alrededores y les cerró el paso a Lohne y los demás de un posible escape.

-Maldición. – Lohne apretó los dientes de tal modo que su labio inferior sangró. – Desgraciado hijo de…

-Mejor detente, chico. – el pelirrojo se mantenía calmo a pesar de la situación. – No digas nada que puedas lamentar. Sería un insulto muy grave para muchos además de mí.

-¿Parece que me importara algo de eso? – dijo Lohne, feroz. – Yo creo que no.

El hombre miró hacia un lado, posando sus ojos sobre el megalito.

-De modo que esa es la fuente de poder que detectamos. Muy interesante, estaba seguro de que había desaparecido en aquella ocasión.

-Y desaparecerá de aquí también. – contestó Lohne. – No se te permitirá obtenerlo.

-¿Qué no se me permitirá? – El hombre abandonó su sonrisa seria por una mirada muy severa e indignada. – Sigues siendo el mismo truhán impertinente y rebelde que siempre has sido. No mereces la importancia que se te da.

-Cierra la boca. – el pelinegro dio un furioso escupitajo en el suelo. – Me importa un cuerno la importancia que crean que tengo.

-No me entiendas mal. – El hombre avanzó un par de pasos. – Para mí no vales ni el polvo bajo mis zapatos. Pero para "ella" eres muy importante. Como digo, y te lo repito, más de lo que mereces.

-¡A esa bruja nada le importa! – rugió Lohne - ¡No es más que una demente!

-¡No permitiré que te refieras así a tan importante figura! – el hombre alzó la voz por primera vez desde que llegó. - ¡Tu insolencia no será tolerada nunca más! ¡Ni tampoco tus intromisiones!

Hannes y Nueh veían lo que ocurría sin saber qué pensar. Obviamente el hombre que tenían frente a ellos pertenecía a STRIFE, y no era un soldado más. Por la forma en que hablaba y se veía, era más importante y más poderoso. Y conocía a Lohne Y viceversa. ¿Por qué? En todo el tiempo que Lohne estuvo con ellos, jamás le habían visto, a diferencia de aquellos a quienes habían derrotado. Éste pensamiento hizo imposible para Hannes resistirse de preguntar.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! – cuestionó con alta voz. - ¡¿Qué tienes que ver con Lohne?!

-¿No se los ha dicho? – el pelirrojo sonrió. – Muy bien.

Lohne miró hacia el cielo, como si esperara que una ayuda o algo llegaran desde allí. Temblaba de rabia y de… algo más que disimulaba perfectamente.

-Mi nombre – continuó el hombre de STRIFE. – es Nicanor. Soy "el poder", primer Alto Hijo de STRIFE y uno de sus principales líderes, cuya misión tan pura es encaminar la tierra al nuevo futuro.

-Deja de decir esas estupideces. – Lohne hablaba jadeando de la ansiedad y el enojo. - ¡Nadie se las traga!

-Y en cuando a su amigo, Lohne. – Nicanor continuó sin hacerle caso. – STRIFE ha estado tras su pista desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabemos quién es y lo que es. Su poder es uno que ayudará a STRIFE a alcanzar la nueva era dorada de la humanidad.

-¡Y un demonio si lo voy a hacer! – vociferó el pelinegro. - ¡Antes muerto!

Hannes miraba a Lohne. Se veía furioso, sí, pero había algo más. Nunca le había visto así, ni siquiera cuando Looker llegó al rancho Skiddo. Pero varias de sus preguntas iban a ser respondidas antes de lo que pensara. Y de lo que querría.

-Son palabras muy fuertes. – dijo Nicanor. – Pero se puede arreglar. No tienes opción. Todo aquel que perteneció a STRIFE… siempre pertenecerá a STRIFE.

Nueh y Hannes se congelaron. Miraban a Lohne, sin poder hablar. ¿Habían escuchado bien?

-Eso debería haberte quedado claro, Lohne. – Nicanor sonrió con severidad. – O debería llamarte, "La fuerza", el segundo Alto Hijo de STRIFE.

Un balde de agua helada como el hielo acababa de caer sobre todos los presentes que eran ajenos a esa revelación. No cabía la menor duda. El recién llegado estaba diciéndoles que Lohne era, probablemente en el pasado, un miembro de STRIFE. Y no sólo eso, sino uno de sus máximos exponentes, por lo que podían comprender.

-Lohne… - Nueh no estaba seguro de cómo continuar. – Lohne, por favor, dinos…

-¡MUÉRETE! – gritó Lohne sin hacer caso al violáceo.

Y respondiendo a ese grito, Blaze y Mach rugieron con fuerza, arrojándose al ataque contra el pelirrojo, quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

-Usa rugido.

A la orden del hombre, el Pyroar que le acompañaba dio un rugido igual de poderoso que el de los pokemon que se abalanzaban sobre él, haciéndoles retroceder. Y no fue lo peor, ya que inmediatamente después, ambos fueron forzosamente devueltos a sus pokeball sin que Lohne lo deseara.

-¡Oh, no puede ser! – Hannes se asustó. - ¡Puede evitar que le ataquen…!

-Así es. – respondió Nicanor. – Entonces, les recomendaré que dejen de ser un obstáculo para nosotros. Lohne, no hagas esto difícil. He venido a llevarte a ca…

En eso, unas bolas de barro impactaron a la cara del Pyroar del pelirrojo, provocándole un ligero fastidio. Los presentes miraron hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que parte del fuego que les cerraba el paso había sido apagado usando tierra, y Laila y Maryah llegaban junto a sus pokemon, lideradas por el trapinch de la niña.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! – dijo Hannes, angustiado y enojado. - ¡Ustedes debían quedarse…!

-¡No voy a quedarme sentada mientras ustedes se arriesgan así! – gritó Laila. - ¡Yo también quiero pelear!

El policía miró a la niña. Temblaba, y era evidente que era por miedo. Pero su preocupación por ellos y su ingenuidad le habían hecho imposible resistirse a venir. Sus ojos se veían asustados, pero resueltos. Muy resueltos.

-Intenté detenerla. – Maryah llegó justo tras ella. – Pero su trapinch no me dejó y salieron corriendo. Lo siento…

-¡Ustedes no deben estar aquí! – Hannes se volteó hacia ellas. - ¡Aquí corren peligro…!

-Lárguense…

Los chicos miraron hacia Lohne, que se volvía con ojos furiosos y enrojecidos hacia ellos.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ME OYEN?! – el muchacho gritó con más fuerza y furia de la que jamás le habían oído. - ¡PIÉRDANSE! ¡AHORA! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡TODOS USTEDES!

Sus oídos no les engañaban. Lohne sonaba incluso desesperado. Y por si fuera poco, de pronto oyeron algo más. Un ensordecedor rugido retumbó los cielos sobre ellos. Escucharon truenos. Y una forma verde se asomó sin mostrarse por completo.

-Ya está… - Nueh miró hacia arriba junto a los demás. – Ya está aquí…

Y entonces, rugiente y majestuoso, un enorme y alargado dragón verde descendió de las nubes grises que se habían formado, y volaba rodeando a los que allí se encontraban. El brillo del megalito aumentó su intensidad.

-Rayquaza… - Hannes miraba ya con evidente temor. - ¡ES RAYQUAZA!

El legendario dragón miró hacia abajo viendo tanto el megalito como a los que allí se encontraban. Y entonces, quizá llevado por experiencias pasadas, lanzó un potente pulso dragón hacia ellos, haciendo explotar en pedazos buena parte del lugar del impacto, muy cerca de donde se encontraban. Incluso Nicanor y su Pyroar se vieron obligados a cubrirse.

-¡¿Por qué nos ataca?! – gritó Maryah.

-¡Hermana! – Laila se abrazó de la joven.

-¡Laila, quédate junto a mí! – La joven la tomó de la mano y le hizo agacharse con ella. - ¡No te levantes!

-¡Estamos muy cerca del megalito! – respondió Nueh de pronto. - ¡Ya ha visto a humanos tratando de tomarlo! ¡No va a tomarse confianzas!

El grupo entero comenzó a correr fuera del alcance del poderoso pokemon. Éste, haciendo una pausa, sobrevoló el megalito esperando algún ataque, resguardándolo con su propio cuerpo. Pero no recibió ningún ataque, y eso pareció confundirlo.

-¡Todos aléjense de aquí! – La oficial Jenny llamaba a sus hombres que se encontraban muy cerca de la roca que ahora Rayquaza envolvía. - ¡Rápido! ¡Muévanse!

Los policías regresaron a todos los pokemon que habían sido derrotados a sus pokeball, algunos incluso corrieron a llevárselos en brazos, alejándose a toda carrera de su posición. Desafortunadamente, el dragón legendario los vio muy cerca de aquello que buscaba. Y no le gustó. Lo cual demostró abriendo de nuevo su enorme boca y arrojando nuevamente uno de sus poderosos ataques de pulso dragón, que los policías evitaron a duras penas a medida que corrían por sus vidas.

-Vaya, esto es… desafortunado. – Nicanor, que había escapado por su lado, miraba al pokemon dragón desde su posición. – Parece que hoy no podremos hacernos con ese poderoso elemento.

Los reclutas que habían sacado el cañón ya apuntaban para dispararle, pero fueron detenidos por una seña del pelirrojo.

-Ni lo intenten. – les dijo. – Por más poderosa que nuestra arma sea, no es rival para el poder de Rayquaza. Y mucho menos si está en contacto con todo ese poder concentrado. No por el momento.

El grupo de reclutas desistió. Rayquaza, observándoles, pareció entender que nadie le atacaría, pero permanecía sin moverse.

-No lo entiendo. – Hannes miraba con el cuerpo gacho hacia el lugar del megalito. ¿Y ahora qué lo detuvo?

Pasado un rato, el dragón verde rugió nuevamente y comenzó a brillar, mientras ascendía a los cielos sujetando con su energía la piedra que había estado buscando. Mientras ésta incrementaba su brillo, Rayquaza ascendía más y más. De pronto, el pokemon destelló en un resplandor verdoso y, veloz como una estrella fugaz, desapareció volando en dirección al oeste. Las nubes grises que habían cubierto el cielo fueron poco a poco apartándose, quedando la bóveda celeste y estrellada completamente al descubierto.

-¿Se ha… terminado? – Maryah miraba al cielo buscando algún cambio. - ¿Así nada más…?

Los chicos, que habían estado agachados o en el suelo por el alboroto, se reincorporaron. Una vez vueltos a sus sentidos totalmente, vieron dos cosas: Uno, el megalito y su guardián desaparecieron completamente. Segundo; que Lohne se mantenía de pie, junto a Kyra, frente a Nicanor y su Pyroar, mientras sus hombres sujetaban el cañón, apuntándole.

-Kyra, no te acerques. – dijo Lohne de repente. - ¡No te muevas de aquí!

El Gardevoir extendió su brazo hacia él como si le pidiera que le esperase, pero el muchacho echó a correr contra Nicanor.

-¡Lohne! – gritó Nueh, mientras esta vez era él quien tenía un escalofrío en su espalda. - ¡Vuelve!

El chico no escuchó. En su iracunda carrera, ya se acercaba a Nicanor, quien regresó a su Pyroar de vuelta a su pokeball, y miró hacia sus reclutas.

-Si los otros intervienen. – dijo el hombre. – les disparan. De lo contrario, no se metan.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el hombre avanzó hacia el pelinegro, que, raudo como él solo, llegó con él y, bramante, lanzó un fuerte golpe contra su cara. Cuál no sería la sorpresa de todos allí, cuando el pelirrojo detuvo su puñetazo con una sola mano.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó…?! – Hannes abrió tamaños ojos por lo que había visto. - ¡Con la fuerza de Lohne, ese golpe debió…!

-No es posible… - Nueh se quedó mirando ya que fue el primero en notar lo que realmente ocurría. – Ese hombre es…

Cuando todos prestaron atención, lograron ver como los ojos dorados de Nicanor se habían vuelto intensamente rojos como la sangre.

-¡¿EL TAMBIÉN ES UN ASPECTO?! – Hannes gritó sin contenerse.

Laila y Maryah no estaban menos impactadas. El pelirrojo que había llegado, sujetaba la mano de Lohne con fuerza, sin inmutarse. Con un solo vistazo, podías darte cuenta de que ese hombre era físicamente tan fuerte como Lohne. Y quizá más. El pelinegro apretaba los dientes al verse impotente contra su enemigo.

-¿Ya has terminado, Lohne? – Nicanor tomó su muñeca y la apretó con fuerza, imposibilitando que su presa escapara. – Nos tenemos que ir. Hay cosas importantes que hacer.

-¡PÚDRETE! – Gritó el chico, enfurecido. - ¡PÚDRANSE TODOS USTE…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Nicanor le dio un poderoso golpe en toda la cabeza. Lohne notó como su visión se volvía borrosa en ese mismo instante y sus pensamientos se revolvían en una maraña indescriptible e ilegible. El fuego de sus ojos se apagó de pronto y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y semiconsciente, mientras Nicanor soltaba su muñeca, dejándole caer.

-Ya está. – dijo Nicanor, secamente. – Hora de irnos.

De su espalda sacó una especie de aro metálico, que usó para colocarlo en torno a Lohne, quien, gracias al mismo dispositivo, comenzó a levitar. Había sido capturado. Nicanor y sus reclutas dieron la espalda al resto del grupo y se dirigieron a la nave.

-¡Se lo llevan! – Nueh exclamó muy angustiado. - ¡Lo han atrapado!

-¡Lohne! – Laila gritó de temor. - ¡Hay que ayudarlo!

Mientras, a medida que el pelirrojo se retiraba sin mirar atrás, este sintió una mano agarrando su tobillo. Miró hacia abajo, encontrando a Matt, que se arrastraba apenas despierto.

-¿De dónde…? – apenas podía articular las palabras. - ¿De dónde saliste…? ¿Cómo…?

-Llegué en la misma nave que tú. – Nicanor se sacudió a su subalterno para soltarse. – Oculto junto a un par de reclutas a los que se notificó de mi presencia. Secretamente.

-¿Por qué…?

-Tenía el presentimiento de que fallarías. Más aun viendo lo que era posible encontrar aquí. Tú, 095, 782 y todos los perdedores que no pudieron con un chico. Son la misma clase de basura inservible. Inútil. Sin ningún uso ni valor. – diciendo eso, el hombre pateó sin misericordia la cara de Matt, dejándolo allí, sangrante. – No te molestes en volver. Los inútiles y fracasados no pertenecen a STRIFE. No eres más que plasta.

Nicanor continuó su camino precedido por los reclutas que llevaban el cañón, mientras Lohne era levitado tras ellos por el extraño aparato con el que fue apresado.

-¡LOOOOHNE! – Laila gritaba a toda voz, corriendo hacia el lugar por donde se iba STRIFE, solo para ser sujetada a la fuerza por Maryah y Hannes. - ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLE! ¡SUELTENME! ¡LOOOOHNE!

-Kyra...

Por supuesto, la única que escuchó esto último fue el Gardevoir del muchacho, que se lanzó rápidamente a rescatar a su amigo. Pero no había escuchado claramente. Sólo a unos centímetros de él, logró entender correctamente, y para su infinito horror, lo que él realmente quería decir, mientras la mano de éste iba a su costado y destrababa un seguro, que hizo que su cinturón en que sus pokeball estaban cayera al suelo junto a estas. Sin embargo, su otra mano se levantaba, luchando contra su pronta inconsciencia, sujetando una sexta pokeball. Kyra vio esto con ojos más que angustiados.

-Kyra… - balbuceaba apenas el chico. – Por favor… perdona… me…

La pokeball fue activada y Kyra se convirtió en un haz de luz que se introdujo dentro de ésta. Y así, Lohne soltó esta misma pokeball, que cayó cerca de las demás.

-Blaze… amigos… - los ojos grises del pelinegro se cerraban sin remedio. – Perdónenme… cuiden…. se… mucho…

De pronto se desvaneció. Y una vez que Nicanor y sus reclutas entraran a la nave, éste sin poder evitarlo, entró tras ellos.

-¡TRECE, USA PULSO DRAGÓN! – ordenó Hannes con mucha ansiedad. - ¡FOREST, BOMBA SEMILLA! ¡RÁPIDO!

-¡CHIARA, USA VIENTO HELADO! – llamó Laila secundándole. - ¡KIKIBA, BOFETÓN DE LODO!

Los ataques fueron dirigidos a la nave, pero pronto, de la compuerta de esta, emergió un rayo azulado que les cerró el paso, destrozando, como lo hiciera Rayquaza, las rocas frente a ellos y cancelando de una sola vez los cuatro ataques que fueron lanzados. Y mientras la nave era encendida y se elevaba, los que allí quedaban observando miraban con total impotencia.

-¡Diablos! – Hannes se cubría al igual que los demás del ventarrón que los propulsores del vehículo provocaban. - ¡SE ESCAPAN!

De repente, Nueh, atravesando estos ventarrones como podía, llegó a una plataforma rocosa de la que saltó lo más alto que pudo, y se sujetó de la compuerta que aún había quedado al alcance mientras la nave ascendía. Y, con todas sus fuerzas, logró introducirse en ella antes de que dicha compuerta se cerrara, con él adentro.

-¡NUEEEEH! – Esto era demasiado. Hannes gritaba ya con total desesperación. - ¡NUEEEH!

-¡POR DIOS, ¿POR QUÉ HIZO ESO?! – Maryah tampoco se encontraba nada tranquila, mientras Kiss también gritaba a su modo. - ¡SE LOS LLEVAN!

Entonces, con un tirón, Laila se soltó y comenzó a correr detrás del vehículo que se alejaba, seguida de su trapinch y su vulpix. Lloraba y gritaba inconsolable.

-¡LOOOOHNE! – las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras gritaba lo más fuerte que podía. - ¡LOOOOHNE! ¡LOOOOOOHNE!

La nave, ya muy por encima de sus cabezas, de pronto desapareció.

-Lohne… - la niña cayó de rodillas en el suelo, mientras no dejaba de sollozar. – No me dejes… Lohne…

El rato que siguió, no hubo nada más que silencio. Hannes seguía mirando al cielo sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Maryah se acercaba a Laila, cuyos pokemon gemían con tristeza, uniéndose Kiss a esto, mientras la joven le abrazaba fuertemente desde atrás. Pronto la pequeña comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza, llena de dolor y pena.

-Maldición… - Hannes pateó una piedra cercana, lleno de frustración. - ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

Así se lamentaba, mientras unos helicópteros comenzaron a llegar. Los presentes miraron hacia arriba, mientras los vehículos voladores llegaban a su posición.

-¡Agente Hannes! – la oficial Jenny corrió hacia los chicos. - ¡Es terrible! ¡Logré ver todo lo que pasó! ¡Lo siento, yo quisiera…!

-No pudo haber hecho nada, oficial Jenny. – dijo Hannes, apagado como nunca lo había estado. – Ninguno de nosotros pudo evitarlo… somos… soy tan inútil… ¿Qué clase de policía soy…?

-Agente Hannes…

Los helicópteros pronto estaban sobre ellos, mientras el logo de la policía internacional se apreciaba en ellos. Tal y como lo habían pensado, Looker y Tech se asomaron por el que lideraba el grupo, viendo desde el aire a los que allí se encontraban, junto a varios pokemon y miembros de STRIFE tirados en el suelo inconscientes. Y por supuesto, la destrucción provocada por Rayquaza.

-¿Pero qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Looker casi sin palabras. - ¡Es un desastre!

-Una clara señal de batalla. – replicó Tech. – Y no veo el megalito…. tampoco al joven Lohne. Y…

-Nueh… - Looker buscaba por todas partes bajo su mirada. - ¿Dónde está Nueh?

Los vehículos voladores aterrizaron, mientras Looker y Tech corrían presurosos hacia Hannes. Ambos pudieron ver a Laila sollozando inconsolable, mientras Maryah le abrazaba.

-Hannes. – Tech miraba todo alrededor buscando respuestas. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

-La misión se cumplió, señor. – dijo Hannes, totalmente desalentado. – El megalito está seguro con quien lo posee.

-¿Qué…?

-Sin embargo… la misión que seguimos no era tan importante para ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-STRIFE vino aquí… y se llevaron lo que en verdad vinieron a buscar. Y algo más…

Mientras la policía que acababa de aterrizar atendía a los agentes heridos, Tech y Looker miraban hacia Laila, mientras Maryah le ayudaba a caminar hacia ellos; y cuyas lágrimas caían sobre las pokeball de Lohne, mientras las sostenía y abrazaba fuertemente con sus brazos de niña.

-Santo cielo… - Tech se quitó su gorro, con una vaga idea de lo que pudo pasar. – Hemos…

-Llegamos tarde. – culminó la frase Looker.

El agente pelinegro apretó los puños, mientras miraba al suelo. Sentía como si, nuevamente, hubiera fracasado.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18: UNA NOCHE MUY OSCURA

.

La luz de la luna brillaba con su gentil y plateado halo cubriendo la ciudad Anistar. Dados los tiempos actuales, la gente todavía transitaba las calles, aunque en menor cantidad que si fuera de día. ¿Qué podía estar mal en una noche tan pacífica y normal como esa? Bueno, en la estación de policía pokemon de Anistar, había muchas personas que podían responder a esa pregunta.

-Gracias por su reporte, agente Hannes. – dijo un pesaroso Looker. – ¿Es todo?

-Sí. – respondió el joven policía, con voz apenada. – Me… parece que sí.

-Podemos continuar mañana si lo deseas, Hannes. – Tech, comprensivo, miraba a Hannes fijamente. – Este ha sido una noche difícil para ustedes.

-No, señor, para mí ha sido sólo difícil. Pero para Laila…

-Pobre niña. – Tech miró hacia la salida de la habitación en que se encontraban. – Estuvo llorando por mucho rato.

-Por más que Lohne fuera como era, ella realmente le aprecia mucho. – Hannes también miró al mismo lugar. – Lo que ocurrió le ha roto el corazón.

-No me sorprende. Ese muchacho fue quien la salvó de STRIFE. Y sin ser uno de nosotros, sin ser su deber, se quedó a protegerla.

-Eso me hace sentir aún más extraño, dado que al final, al que buscaban era al propio Lohne. Laila y los niños nunca fueron su objetivo.

-¿Crees que anden buscándolo por tanto tiempo como nos cuentas? – Tech se frotaba la barbilla. - ¿Acaso esa vez que nos atacaron en el bosque fue por él?

-No. Estoy seguro de que aquella vez sólo buscaban a Laila y algunos pokemon. – repuso Hannes. – La mujer que dirigía todo no conocía a Lohne. No esperaban su presencia.

-Entiendo.

-Pero – continuó el joven. – también estoy seguro que las veces siguientes, el objetivo sí era Lohne. Todo encaja.

-¿A qué te refieres con que "encaja"? – Looker se volvió a él.

-¿Recuerda lo que Maryah nos dijo, señor? – Hannes no apartó la vista de Tech. – Dijo que Lohne odiaba a STRIFE. Y yo también lo he notado. Me parecía extraño. No desprecias de esa manera algo o a alguien sin conocerlo antes.

-Eso puede ser cierto…

-Es más. – siguió el joven policía. – Desde ya buen tiempo me venía extrañando el hecho de que Lohne se anticipara a tantas cosas, que supiera tanto…

-¿Saber? ¿Saber qué?

-Cuando fuimos a rescatar a Laila, Lohne sabía perfectamente qué buscar para acceder a las puertas del lugar. Su forma de pelear mano a mano me dice que ha sido adiestrado, probablemente por ellos. Y muchas cosas más. Todo encaja muy bien. Supongo que… tan sólo esperaba que alguien me lo confirmara.

-Me parecía extraño. – Looker observó de pronto. – Todos esos miembros de STRIFE que arrestamos tenían un uniforme muy parecido al que llevaba el joven Lohne cuando le conocí. Pero sus ropas estaban muy dañadas para estar seguro.

-Ese joven solía pertenecer a ese grupo, entonces. – dijo Tech, volviendo a su reflexiva posición. – Y dadas las condiciones, es casi seguro que fue una abducción.

-¿Una abducción? – cuestionó Looker. – El agente Hannes acaba de decirnos que el hombre que se lo llevó lo reconoció como un agente de su mismo nivel jerárquico. Eso no puede ser una abducción…

-A menos que haya ocurrido hace mucho tiempo. – terminó Hannes la oración. – Estoy totalmente seguro de que, siendo una abducción, ocurrió cuando Lohne era…

-Un niño. – ésta vez fue Tech el que culminó. – Lo mismo que pudo haber pasado con la pequeña Laila.

-Así es. – Hannes se cruzó de brazos. – Se trata de más que de un grupo de criminales. Es como si fuera una especie de organización política no pública, o una especie de culto…

-Están muy bien organizados. – Looker revisó algunos papeles. – Se mueven en su propia sociedad estratificada y cuentan con los recursos para tener tecnología del más alto nivel.

-El asunto de esas armas me preocupa. – Tech se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla. - ¿Qué otras cosas serán capaces de hacer?

-Hasta ahora sabemos de su capacidad tecnológica para crear armas y controlar pokemon. Me pregunto si, con todo esto, deberíamos elevar el caso a nivel Omega.

-Tal vez sí, Looker. – Tech se cruzó de brazos dando un fuerte resoplido. – Definitivamente nos enfrentamos a algo gravísimo.

-Disculpen. – La oficial Jenny ingresó a la pequeña habitación en que conversaban los tres agentes. – Tengo el reporte respecto a los detenidos.

-¿Dijeron algo? – preguntó Looker.

-Nada que nos sea de ayuda. – la mujer policía agachó un poco la cabeza como disculpa. – No hablan más que de un "nuevo futuro" y de "Altos Hijos" y de alguien más elevado.

-Lo mismo que ese Nicanor que se llevó a Lohne. – dijo Hannes. – Y a Nueh.

-¿Pero qué intentaba hacer ese chico? – Looker perdió algo de su compostura de pronto. - ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo como eso?

-Quizá creyó que podía rescatarle. – Hannes imitó a Tech y se recostó en su silla, muy serio. – Más que como parte de su trabajo, esos dos se llevaban… algo bien.

-Eso es debido tal vez a su condición compartida como… - Tech había olvidado lo que trataba de referir. - ¿Cómo era?

-Aspectos.

Los presentes se volvieron de pronto a la entrada del lugar. Frente a ellos, la líder de gimnasio, Olympia, se adelantaba hacia ellos y había llegado sin ser notada.

-¡Olympia! – Hannes la miró sorprendido. - ¿Por qué está aquí?

-Tuve una visión. – la mujer caminó un poco más hacia el grupo, apostándose junto a Looker. – Una muy corta y a la vez, muy desalentadora.

-Sabía que estábamos aquí. – reconoció Hannes. – Ya entiendo.

-Puedo ver que sus superiores están familiarizados con nuestra conversación, joven policía Hannes. – Olympia le miraba con un poco de severidad. – Será mejor que no saliera más allá de este círculo.

-Lo lamento. – Hannes bajó la vista. – Pero mi trabajo…

-No planeábamos hacerlo de otro modo, líder Olympia. – Tech le miró dándole una ligera reverencia. – No se preocupe.

La mujer sonrió agradecida con el hombre, segura de su honestidad. Pero perdió rápidamente esa sonrisa, mirando al exterior de la habitación como hicieran antes los demás.

-Una desgracia lo que ocurrió. – dijo. – Pensar que no uno, sino dos Aspectos caerían víctimas de esas personas…

-Olympia, creo que debería saber… - Hannes se puso de pie. – El hombre que se los llevó… también era un Aspecto.

-¿Cómo dices…? – la mujer abrió mucho sus ojos. - ¿Un Aspecto con STRIFE?

-Tenía esos mismos ojos rojos. – contaba el joven moreno. – Y aun Lohne, con toda su fuerza física, fue vencido en segundos por un solo golpe de ese hombre. Apenas sí logró deshacerse de sus pokeball antes de quedar inconsciente. Y que se lo llevaran.

-No puede ser… - Olympia cerró sus ojos, intentando comprender. – Un aspecto debería ser un defensor de la vida, o al menos estar ligado a ella. ¿Por qué alguien…?

-A todo esto. – Looker se dio cuenta de pronto. - ¿Dónde están las pokeball de ese muchacho?

-Las tiene Laila. – dijo Hannes. – No las ha soltado desde que las tomó. Sé que las querrían como evidencia, pero no tengo el corazón para quitárselas.

-Descuida, Hannes. – Tech le sonrió. – Está bien así. Tenemos el resto de sus cosas para eso.

-¿Encontraron algo?

-Nada muy extraño. – Tech tomó la mochila de Lohne, que estaba abierta, y comenzó a extraer cosas de allí. – Algo de cambio de ropa, muy parecida a la que siempre llevaba puesta. Libros de lectura y de biología. Mitología pokemon…

-Era un conocedor de esas cosas, realmente. – Hannes miraba las cosas salir de la mochila del pelinegro. – No me sorprende con todo eso…

-También hay… - el superior de Hannes seguía sacando cosas. – Unos guantes, negros. Un par de pesas, planas, de unos… 7 kilos cada una. Un gancho…

-El gancho que usa para… bueno, para muchas cosas. – Hannes sostuvo el objeto por la cadena a la que estaba sujeto. – Es algo pesado…

-Hay un brazalete…

-¿Brazalete?

Ante esa pregunta, los presentes miraron el objeto que Tech había sacado. Un brazalete de color plata con ciertos destellos blanquecinos y líneas que formaban figuras geométricas como ornamento. Había un conjunto de espacios hundidos, dispuestos linealmente a lo largo del objeto. Seis en total. Uno de ellos estaba vacío, y los otro cinco tenían una especie de cristal azulado cubriendo cada uno, como piedras preciosas.

-Eso es… - Olympia tomó el objeto y lo miró detenidamente. – Una mega-pulsera.

-¿Mega-pulsera? – preguntó Hannes. - ¡Eso quiere decir…!

-Así es. Hace exactamente lo mismo que tu mega-aro, joven Hannes. Aquí se coloca una piedra activadora, para usar la mega-evolución.

-Entonces Lohne sí podía usarla… - Hannes pensó. – Aunque no vi que tuviera una mega-piedra.

-No hay ninguna de esas aquí. – dijo Tech, revisando la mochila. – Sólo un par de barras de comida instantánea y…

Entonces dejó de buscar. Todos miraron como veía el interior de la mochila como si hubiese visto algo importante. Sin dejar que pregunten, sacó la mano de allí, sosteniendo una piedra esférica, blanca y brillante.

-La piedra activadora. – dijo Hannes. - ¿Por qué tiene esto sin una mega-piedra?

-Ha de haberlo conseguido en algún lugar. – dijo Looker. – No creo que lo haya recibido de alguien. Por cómo se lleva con la gente…

-Pero nunca había visto una mega-pulsera como ésta. – Olympia seguía mirando con detenimiento el objeto. - ¿Qué son estas piedras? ¿Por qué están incrustadas aquí. No parece ningún mineral que conozca.

La mujer dejó la pulsera junto a las demás cosas que habían sacado.

-Sea como sea, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Hannes volviéndose a sus superiores. - ¿Cuál es el plan de acción?

Nadie respondió. Tech cubría como era normal en él, su boca con sus manos cruzadas mientras sus codos se apoyaban en la mesa que tenían en el centro. Looker miraba hacia abajo. Y Olympia entendió muy bien la situación. Pero Hannes no.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de nuevo. – Tenemos que rescatar a Nueh y a Lohne de ellos. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, señor?

-Lo siento, Hannes. – Tech tomó la palabra. – Pero no tenemos nada más. Nada que nos ayude a rastrearles. No sabemos dónde buscar.

Looker apretó los puños. Apartó la vista de Hannes, que le buscaba por una respuesta más favorable. Una que no recibió.

-¿Y es todo? – Hannes ya comenzaba a protestar. - ¿Se acabó? ¿Vamos a abandonarles?

-No dije eso. – Tech alzó un poco su voz. – Cálmate. Necesitamos que alguno de esos hombres que arrestamos nos dé respuestas. Son la única pista que tenemos.

-Pero no va a ser pronto. – la oficial Jenny lo lamentó. – Sus convicciones son muy fuertes. No hablarán fácilmente. Y aunque quisiéramos negociar con ellos…

-Rayos… - el policía cayó sentado sobre el asiento en que había estado. – Para cuando eso ocurra, quizá ya sea tarde…

-Lo siento. – Tech bajó la mirada. – Por el momento es todo lo que podemos hacer.

-Uno de esos hombres escapó antes de que le arrestáramos. – dijo de pronto la mujer policía. – No tenemos idea de dónde está. Desapareció de pronto.

-Tenemos a otros que podemos usar. – repuso Tech.- Hagamos el mejor esfuerzo para sacarles alguna pista.

-Entendido. – la mujer policía abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir. – Me retiro.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ninguno de los presentes habló por un rato.

-Yo también me retiraré. – dijo Olympia. – Intentaré que alguna visión nos ayude a encontrar a los jóvenes Lohne y Nueh.

-Eso sería de mucha ayuda. – Hannes se puso de pie. – Yo trataré… de usar los restos de esas diademas para ver si puedo encontrar algo que nos ayude también.

-Muy bien. – Tech guardó todo lo que había sacado de la mochila de Lohne de regreso en ella. – Llevaré esto para que lo revisen con cuidado. También notificaré a Hitvick para que pida el apoyo de la policía internacional para llevar a Laila y a todos los niños a sus hogares. Ya que aparentemente no son más el objetivo de STRIFE, podríamos terminar con esa parte del caso.

Y así, todos salieron de la oficina, dejando a Looker pensativo, mirando al suelo. Tech fue el único que lo notó, volteando hacia él cuando Hannes y Olympia ya se habían ido.

-¿Looker? – Tech se acercó. - ¿Está bien?

-No lo estoy. Nueh, él era… mi responsabilidad. ¿Cómo permití que esto ocurriera?

Tech se quedó en silencio.

-No tiene un compañero pokemon, porque detesta pelear. Y ese pokemon legendario, Celebi, va y viene como le parece, dice que es su amigo, pero tengo mis dudas sobre si le protegerá. No es nada combativo tampoco…

-Los encontraremos, Looker. – dijo Tech, con voz pesada, pero ligeramente optimista. – Ten confianza.

Looker no alzó la vista ante esa última declaración. Sólo pensaba en ambos muchachos secuestrados, dividiendo sus pensamientos en los recuerdos que tenía de ambos. Dio un pesaroso suspiro.

…

-Olympia, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta? – Hannes se volvió hacia la líder del gimnasio al ver que salía de la estación junto a él. -¿Qué fue lo que hizo Lohne… cuando se quedó ayer en su gimnasio?

-¿No se los ha contado? – la mujer le miró sorprendida.

-No nos ha contado muchas cosas. – el joven policía lucía desalentado. – Y aquí estamos…

-Comprendo.

-Lohne no se siente a gusto entre la gente. – lamentó Hannes. – Hasta ahora, sólo le he visto tener algún acercamiento con Laila, Nueh… y los pokemon, claro. Creí que, con todo lo que hemos pasado, ya confiaría al menos un poco en mí. O en Maryah. Pero…

-Escuché buena parte de lo que hablaron antes de notarme. – dijo la mujer. – Y sumado a lo que él mismo me contó, me parece que es más que comprensible.

-¿Entonces le contó algo?

-No demasiado. Lo que me quedó claro es que se trata de un alma torturada. Me pidió ayuda con su… mente. Pobre muchacho.

-¿Su mente? – Hannes entonces recordó aquella noche en que vieron a Lohne en el bosque con su greninja negro. - ¿Le mencionó algo sobre una mente… rota, quizá?

-¿Lo sabes?

-Por pura casualidad. No estoy seguro de si Lohne sabe que Maryah y yo le escuchamos.

-Ya veo. – Olympia volvió a mirar al frente mientras cruzaban el umbral de la entrada a la estación, que daba al enorme patio. – Me dijo que alguien había entrado allí una vez. Que la había roto. Le duele mucho. Me pidió una solución, pero… sólo le pude brindar un apoyo, para que su mente no pueda volver a ser atacada.

-¿Entrar? ¿Entrar dónde? – Hannes comenzaba a perder el hilo de la conversación. - ¿A su… mente? ¿Atacar su mente?

-Aquellos que no están familiarizados con el tema, pueden confundirse, así que no te culpo. Sin embargo, pese a tu dificultad para visualizar algo así, tu resumen es correcto.

-¿Entonces la mente de Lohne fue atacada una vez? ¿Y por eso dice que está rota?

-Hay recuerdos que ha perdido. – siguió Olympia. – Sabe que los tiene, pero no logra verlos. No puede recordar muchas cosas de su pasado lejano, su infancia, los recuerdos más preciosos… Lo cual le hace cuestionar el porqué de otros recuerdos que aún conserva. Los recuerdos son como una línea de hilo. Cada uno es consecuente de otro anterior, desde el momento que nacemos. Y si ese hilo pierde partes de sí mismo…

-Se hace pedazos. – entendió el policía. – Diablos, de haberlo sabido…

-Ya debes entender sus razones para que no lo mencionara.

-Sí… creo que cualquiera estaría así de mal en esa situación. Tal vez enloquecería…

Ambos llegaron a la mitad del patio, encontrando algunas bancas de madera cerca. Laila se encontraba sentada allí, junto a Chiara, Maryah y Kiss. Sujetaba las pokeball de Lohne fuertemente, mientras sus ojos apagados miraban al suelo. Se le veía ausente.

-Laila…

Seguido por la psíquica, ambos llegaron con las chicas, pero sólo Maryah les vio llegar, saludando a Olympia con los ojos. La mujer entendió.

-Está muy mal. – observó Hannes. – No ha soltado las pokeball desde que salimos de ese lugar.

-Esto es demasiado para una niña como ella. – Maryah le acarició la cabeza. - ¿Por qué… él… dejaría atrás a sus pokemon?

-No querría que STRIFE los obtuviera. – dedujo Hannes. – Quiso salvarlos. Preferiría que estuvieran con nosotros que con ellos.

-No logro que las suelte. – la castaña extendió un poco su mano, pero la niña abrazó más fuerte el cinto con las seis pokeball. - ¿Lo ven?

-Estoy segura – Olympia tomó la palabra. – de que, además de eso, pensó en la pequeña niña para que mantuviera a salvo a su familia. Y que ésta le mantuviera a salvo a ella.

-Seguro que sí. – Hannes sonrió con tristeza, agachándose para quedar frente a frente con la pelirroja. - ¿Escuchaste, Laila? Lohne pensó en ti para que cuides a sus amigos. Ellos te van a proteger…

Entonces, Laila se puso de pie. Sus ojos, apagados como estaban, recuperaron apenas un poco de su brillo.

-Kyra… odia su pokeball… - murmuró la pequeña de pronto. – Kyra odia estar ahí…

-¿Laila? – Maryah se acercó a ella preocupada. - ¿Qué estás susurrando…?

La niña no respondió. Sacó una de las pokeball del cinto de Lohne y la arrojó. El objeto se abrió y liberó un haz de luz que dio paso al Gardevoir de Lohne. Kyra, al verse libre, miró a sus alrededores sin saber dónde se encontraba. No sólo eso. Buscaba.

-¡Lohne! – Laila era la única que podía escucharle. - ¡Lohne, ¿Dónde estás?!

El pokemon psíquico se volvió hacia los presentes, encontrando a Laila caminar hacia ella con las otras cinco pokeball en sus brazos. Y cuando la tuvo en frente, la niña le abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdón, Kyra… - decía la pequeña. – Se lo llevaron… él los dejó para salvarles… lo siento…

Los ojos de Kyra parecían perdidos en la nada, hasta que bajó a mirar a la pelirroja. Pensó en lo que ella acababa de decirle. Lohne se había ido. No estaba allí. Lo había perdido. Perdiendo la fuerza de sus delgadas piernas, cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras Laila seguía abrazándola.

-Perdóname, Kyra. – Laila le hablaba sin soltarla. – Soy débil. No pude hacer nada para salvarlo… perdóname, yo no puedo…

El pokemon psíquico comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Lágrimas que Laila ya había gastado, razón por la que no hacía lo mismo a pesar de lo miserable que se sentía. Sus delgados brazos verdosos se aferraron a la niña, correspondiendo su abrazo. Daba débiles trinos, claramente un sollozo.

-Esto me parte el corazón en dos. – Olympia miraba triste la escena. – Cuando hay un amor tan intenso por un entrenador, un amigo… el dolor al perderlo es peor.

-Voy a hacer lo que pueda por encontrar el modo de rastrearles. – Hannes apretó sus puños. – Sea quien haya sido Lohne, ahora es uno de los nuestros. No le voy a abandonar.

-¿Es verdad… - Maryah se volvió hacia el chico, con ojos dolidos. – que Lohne ha pertenecido a… esas personas?

-¿Estabas escuchando?

-Les oí a ti, a Looker y a la oficial Jenny, de camino para acá. Seguro que Laila también escuchó todo. Pero claro, no creo que le importe.

-¿Y a ti si? – le miró Hannes, suspicaz. - ¿Eso cambia las cosas para ti?

La castaña apartó la vista, con la expresión más estoica que logró componer. No contestó. Hannes entendió el mensaje, bajando la mirada.

-Ya veo. No te culpo.

El joven se retiró hacia otro edificio contiguo dentro de la misma estación, dejando a Maryah mirándole por un rato. Olympia, que se había quedado con ella, le habló.

-Percibo en ti una fuerte aprensión. ¿No compartes el sentir de tus compañeros respecto a lo ocurrido?

-No… no lo sé. – Maryah volvió a apartar la mirada. – No sé qué debería sentir. Me siento mal por lo ocurrido, sobre todo por Nueh. Pero me pregunto… ¿realmente vale la pena que derrame lágrimas por… él?

-Por "él" no te refieres al joven Nueh, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-¿Te sientes traicionada? ¿Su pasado te provoca sospechas acerca de tu amigo?

-No es mi amigo. – sentenció la joven. – Y no es que me sienta traicionada o algo parecido. Pero fui cautiva por esas… esas personas. Sé lo que son capaces de hacer. Y si es cierto que él fue parte de todo eso… ¿Por qué cambiaría? ¿Acaso es imposible que todo fuera una trampa suya para perjudicarnos?

-¿De verdad es eso lo que piensas? – Olympia le miraba fijamente. – Tus labios se mueven, pero tus ojos no coinciden. Ni tu corazón.

-Lo conocí Olympia. – dijo entonces Maryah. – Cuando era una niña. Lo conocí. Era muy diferente a lo que ahora es. Era tierno y alegre, y amable.

La mujer notó como una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en la cara de la castaña.

-Era… mi amigo. En mi casa, donde me sentía tan sola, donde mi familia me ignoraba, y donde mi abuelo, el único que me entendía, se fue debido a ellos… sus visitas eran para mí como la luz del día. Y cada vez que se iba, esperaba ansiosa al día siguiente para volverle a ver.

-Ha de ser un bello recuerdo.

-Sí. Pero nos separaron. – la sonrisa de la chica desapareció. – Y desde entonces esperaba con avidez el día en que volviera a encontrarle. Y cuando eso pasó…

-¿Te desilusionaste mucho?

-Fue horrible. Ha cambiado tanto. Esos ojos… no, esa mirada tan dulce en la que me perdía… ha desaparecido. Ahora sólo hay rabia, dolor. Y ningún deseo de volver a conectar con nadie más. Ningún recuerdo de aquellos días… Y ahora, todo esto. ¿Qué se supone que piense?

-Te equivocas.

La psíquica y Maryah alzaron la mirada para encontrar a Laila de pie, frente a ellas. Kyra estaba a su lado, de pie de nuevo; y entonces pudieron ver que la niña se había colocado el cinto con las seis pokeball de Lohne, junto a las dos suyas. Como era algo grande, colgaba un poco de un lado.

-Laila…

-¡Te equivocas, hermana!

La niña se veía molesta. Las huellas de sus lágrimas aún podían apreciarse bajo sus ojos. Pero no lloraba. Ya no.

-¡No me importa lo que haya dicho ese hombre! ¡Lohne no está con ellos! ¡No es parte de ese grupo tan malvado!

-Entiendo lo que me dices, Laila. – la joven avanzó un par de pasos. – Pero tú también debes comprender…

-Hermana, yo entiendo que hayas renunciado… que te hayas rendido.

-¿Qué…?

-Sabes que lo sé. Lo que Lohne significó para ti. Puedo entender que dejes de intentar que te recuerde… de recuperarle…

-Laila, yo…

-Eso es culpa de Lohne. Por ser como es ahora. Yo te entiendo, créeme.

Maryah no sabía que decir. ¿Acaso estaba hablando con la misma Laila que conocía?

-Lohne no ha sido una persona amable desde que lo conocí. Es grosero, antipático y agresivo. Lo sé desde que le conocí. Nunca ha sido amable ni siquiera conmigo. ¡Pero no es como ellos! ¡Ama a los pokemon, cuidó de mi todo este tiempo sin que tuviera que hacerlo! ¡Peleó con STRIFE tanto como pudo! ¡Lo has visto! ¡Lo has visto todo!

La castaña retrocedió un par de pasos. Nunca un niño o una niña le habían hecho sentirse tan indefensa. ¿Por qué?

-¡Él no es una persona mala! ¡El sólo está triste y solo! ¡Como tú cuando eras niña!

Esas últimas palabras calaron en el alma y el corazón de Maryah como un taladro. Sentía su corazón bombear a toda velocidad, y esa presión de su pecho nuevamente, como si Lohne estuviera ahí mismo hablándole. Olympia, por su parte, miraba a la pequeña pelirroja, extremadamente impresionada de la claridad de su corazón.

-¡No me importa si ya renunciaste a él! ¡Yo no voy a hacerlo! ¡No voy a perder mi fe en él! ¡No quiero dejarle solo! ¡Quiero verle de nuevo! ¡Y no voy a dejar que nadie diga que es uno de esos malvados! ¡NI SIQUIERA TÚ!

La niña resoplaba, jadeaba agotada por todos los gritos que había dado. A su alrededor, algunos agentes y demás personas curiosas se habían vuelto a mirar. Pero ninguna de las tres le hizo caso a eso. Maryah bajó la cabeza, derrotada, mientras Kiss le acercaba sus mejillas.

-Lo siento… - la joven comenzó a hablar con una voz muy queda. – Pero no puedo. Duele mucho…

Laila relajó su expresión enojada. Había soltado lo que sentía de un solo momento producto de su estado emocional actual. Escuchaba a Maryah en silencio, mientras se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Lo sabes., ¿no es así? – la voz de la castaña temblaba. – Yo siempre me he sentido sola. Y cada vez que alguien aparece y hace mi vida algo más feliz… siempre me abandona.

-Hermana, Lohne no te ha abandonado. ¡Se lo llevaron…!

-Es igual. Pronto tú irás a casa y yo estaré sola de nuevo. Kiss y Gaia son todo lo que tengo realmente.

-No es así, hermana… no es igual…

-Sé que acabo de sonar muy hipócrita, ¿verdad? – la castaña sonrió con mucha vergüenza y tristeza. – Hablo de mis pokemon como lo único que tengo. Tal y como él lo hace. Quizá yo… sea la mala persona…

-Hermana…

-Pero de verdad me duele mucho. – la joven alzó la mirada hacia la niña, cono ojos vidriosos. – Estoy cansada. Yo… extraño mucho a mi amigo…

-Entonces no le abandones. – Laila caminó un par de pasos. – ¡No te rindas! ¡Aún podemos…!

-No podemos hacer nada. Lohne se ha ido. Desde hace mucho tiempo, para mí. Y desde esta noche, para ustedes. – las palabras de la chica sonaban tan sombrías que denotaban como había perdido toda esperanza. – No creas que no siento nada. De verdad, me duele… y ya no quiero.

Maryah se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse con mucha lentitud. Kiss miraba a un lado y a otro sin saber cómo conciliar la situación. Pero entonces ocurrió algo, por demás, inesperado.

-Pues yo jamás le voy a abandonar. Ninguno de nosotros.

La joven castaña se volvió. Esa era una voz que jamás había escuchado. Y se oía distinto, como si no fuesen sus oídos los que habían captado ese sonido.

-¿Kyra…? – Laila miró al Gardevoir, que se había puesto a su lado de nuevo. – Tú… ¿le hablas a hermana?

Olympia no dijo nada, pero también había escuchado. Quizá por sus habilidades psíquicas. Quizá por algo diferente.

-Tu… me… me hablaste. – Maryah miró a Kyra a los ojos. - ¿Acaso te oí… en mi cabeza…?

-Sé lo que sientes respecto a Lohne. – continuó el pokemon psíquico. – Realmente es muy hermoso… y muy triste a la vez.

-Yo… no…

-No puedo sentir sus corazones como siento el de Lohne. Pero sí lo suficiente para saber. No creas que no confío en ti porque Lohne y tú no se lleven bien. Lo hago porque tus sentimientos te tienen demasiado confundida. No deseo eso para Lohne.

Maryah no hablaba. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían melones por la sorpresa.

-Y ahora que dices que renuncias a él… sigo sin percibir que estés convencida. Estás perdida y tienes mucho miedo de volver a sentirte abandonada si las cosas no funcionan. Eso es lo que te lastima. No culpes a Lohne.

Maryah estaba paralizada. Todo el tiempo había creído estar segura de lo que pensaba respecto a ello. Sí, Lohne le confundía, pero lo demás… ¿acaso había estado obligándose a convencerse de que ya no deseaba continuar? ¿Ella misma se había metido en ese agujero?

-Si deseas apartarte de él definitivamente, estás en tu derecho. Si Lohne te ha olvidado, no es su culpa, pero no te obligaré a que lo comprendas. Simplemente dejaré claro que no voy a rendirme con él. Blaze, los demás y yo daremos la vuelta a este mundo las veces que sean necesarias hasta encontrarle. Después de que Laila esté a salvo, como él quería.

-¿Por qué? – la joven necesitaba saber. - ¿Por qué harás… por qué harán algo como eso?

-¿No crees que tus amigos, Gaia y Kiss, harían lo mismo por ti? – preguntó Kyra.

Maryah miró hacia Kiss, que le devolvió la mirada y le dio una pequeña y dulce lamida en su mejilla.

-Yo creo que… sí…

-Es eso mismo. Es por eso que no abandonaremos a Lohne. Es por eso que no le abandonaré. Porque…

Kyra miró hacia el suelo por un momento. Luego se volvió hacia Laila y las pokeball de Lohne que ahora se sujetaban de su cintura. Y tras mirar al cielo estrellado por un segundo, se volvió hacia la chica para terminar de hablar.

-Porque le amo.

Silencio nuevamente. Una suave brisa corrió sacudiendo suavemente los cabellos de las presentes.

-Kyra… - Laila tenía un rubor ajeno por lo que acababan de escuchar. – Tú eres…

-Nunca he tratado de ocultarlo, ni a Lohne ni a nadie. – siguió el Gardevoir. – Le amo. Con toda mi alma. Todos nosotros, los seis, le amamos. Es lo único… y lo mejor que tenemos.

Eran las mismas palabras que Lohne usara para referirse a sus pokemon cuando hablaba a solas con Nueh, en Lumiose. Por supuesto, él no estaba ahí para darse cuenta de ello. Pero del mismo modo que Nueh sintió calidez en esas palabras, Olympia, Laila y la propia Maryah lo hicieron al oírlas de Kyra.

-Tú… Kyra… - Maryah no podía pensar bien en lo que decía por la impresión del momento. – Yo…

Pero el Gardevoir no volvió a hablar. Sólo le miraba.

-Me parece que… - Olympia intervino de repente. – Se hace tarde. Deberían ir a descansar. Sobre todo después de lo de hoy.

-Sí… - Laila comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio en el que Hannes entrara antes, al retirarse. – Buenas noches… hermana. Olympia.

-Que descanses, cariño. – Olympia le cedió el paso.

La niña se fue, junto a Kyra, con paso lento. Olympia se volvió hacia Maryah, que se había quedado en su lugar, mirando al vacío.

-¿Y qué harás ahora, joven Maryah? – preguntó. – Lo de ahora fue bastante revelador. E impresionante.

-Sí... – la joven casi susurraba. – Pero… no sé… que debo hacer.

Olympia le miró. Estaba muy triste y desolada. Y como dijera ese Gardevoir; perdida.

-¿Deseas acompañarme al gimnasio Anistar? – propuso la psíquica. – Creo que será mejor que caminar sin rumbo con esas nubes negras en tu mente.

-Gracias. – la joven le miró agradecida. – Me gustaría… hablar con alguien.

Ambas se encaminaron hacia la salida de la estación. Pero cerca de allí, un auto negro, muy moderno, subía las ventanillas delanteras, mientras, desde adentro, alguien les veía salir. El conductor sostuvo un comunicador e hizo su llamada. Encendió el auto y salió del lugar, con rumbo al gimnasio de la ciudad.

…

En una habitación muy oscura, apenas iluminada por pequeñas luces intermitentes en la parte superior de lo que sería una puerta, dos jóvenes estaban sentados en el suelo y contra la pared. Uno de ellos comenzó a emitir quejidos, señal de que estaba apenas recobrando la conciencia. Miró hacia un lado y otro, y no veía más que tinieblas. Logró divisar las luces que se encendían y apagaban repetidamente a cierta distancia de allí.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – se escuchó en la oscuridad.

-¿Nueh? – despertando por completo, el joven subió la cabeza, buscándole en vano con los ojos. - ¿Nueh, eres tú?

-El mismo. – respondió su acompañante. – Me había preocupado de que te hubiesen hecho un daño considerable.

-Entonces también te atraparon… maldición.

-De hecho… - la voz del muchacho sonaba con cierta culpa de por medio. – Fui yo el que se metió en este lío. Haha…

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?! – Lohne se enojó de nuevo. No lo podía creer. - ¡SERÁS IDIOTA!

-Intentaba ayudarte… ya sabes, alcanzarles y liberarte. Creo que no me salió bien…

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, IMBÉCIL! ¡ME BUSCABAN A MÍ! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO!

-En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. – Nueh sonaba tan tranquilo que asustaba. – Mi cabeza duele un poco, quizá del golpe que me dieron, pero fuera de eso estoy bien. Imagino que tu caso es similar.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Lohne suspiraba sin comprender la calma de Nueh. – Nos han atrapado. STRIFE. Y ese hombre, Nicanor…

-Sí, lo vi. Es un aspecto también. Olympia no lo creería después de lo que nos contó…

-Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas. Nicanor es extremadamente fuerte. El… aspecto… más fuerte que vas a encontrar. No has visto lo que yo.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? – Nueh recordó lo que el hombre dijo antes de todo lo que pasó. – Que solías pertenecer a STRIFE. Que eras uno de sus líderes…

-Porque no es cierto. – Lohne apretaba los dientes. – No en cierto sentido. Yo… no pertenecí a STRIFE porque quisiera. Jamás quise ser líder de nada. Ese era solo… solo un maldito título, uno que nunca pedí ni quise…

-Sólo un nombre…

-Escapé en la primera oportunidad que tuve. No quería… nunca quise tener nada que ver con estos sujetos… no después de lo que hicieron… de lo que me obligaron a hacer…

Nueh no podía verlo, pero Lohne comenzaba a evocar de nuevo sus recuerdos más desagradables. Algunos de ellos, provocados por su propia mano.

-Pero tú eres… tan fuerte. – Nueh intentaba encontrar la conexión todo esto. - ¿Cómo pudieron obligarte a hacer algo? ¿No te defendiste, como hace rato…?

-No siempre estuve consciente de las cosas que podía hacer. Apenas unos años después de haber sido introducido en STRIFE… logré tener atisbos de lo que hago. Pero nada comparado con Nicanor. Ni con… esa bruja…

-¿Quién? – Nueh se sentía cada vez más intrigado. - ¿De quién estás hablando?

-Frigga. – Lohne suspiró. Se oía la derrota en su voz. – Esa mujer… la que está al frente… la que está arriba…

-¿Frigga? – preguntó el violáceo. - ¿Quién es Frigga…?

Entonces, las luces repentinamente se encendieron. De golpe. Lohne y Nueh tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, dado que no podían cubrirse porque sus brazos estaban atrapados hacia atrás, en sus espaldas, contra la pared metálica en la cual se apoyaban. Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban de a pocos a la luz que había llegado a la habitación, pudieron oír varios pasos. Pasos pesados, pasos ligeros, de todo tipo. Muchas personas. Nueh fue el primero en abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para ver a quienes habían ingresado al lugar. Una mujer con gafas, peliazul y de ropajes oscuros, sobrios y ajustados, junto a Nicanor y a una chica más joven que ambos, de cabellos azulados como su mayor, y ojos purpúreos que les miraban con morbosa curiosidad. Detrás de ellos, había muchos reclutas de STRIFE, todos ellos con el mismo uniforme.

-Bienvenido a casa. – articuló Nicanor, con autoridad. – Lohne.

-Esta nunca ha sido, ni jamás será, mi casa. – gruñó el pelinegro mientras ya se acostumbraba también a la luz. – Quiero que eso les quede muy claro.

-Mostrando los dientes, por supuesto. – La mujer de gafas se tomó la frente con expresión resignada. – Aunque nuestras posiciones han cambiado, actúas como un salvaje descarriado.

-Y es eso lo que me encanta de él. – La joven chica de ojos púrpura frotaba sus brazos en su espalda, toda ella ataviada con ese característico traje negro que le hacía ver como un hombre delgado si no se viera su rostro. - ¿A ustedes no?

-Cállate, Bib. – Nicanor le miró con amenaza. – No tenemos tiempo para detener tus locuras en este momento. La Adorada llegará pronto.

-Sí, sí. – Bib desvió la mirada con un puchero. – No creí que realmente vendría.

-Es una ocasión especial. – el pelirrojo miró nuevamente a Lohne. – La familia está totalmente reunida. Con alguna adición.

-Ha ha ha. – Bib se volvió hacia la mujer de lentes. – Ruri es la nuevaaa. Ha ha ha.

-Puede que sea la última en… unirme. – la peliazul miró a la joven. – Pero sigo siendo mayor que tú. Y más… estable.

-La estabilidad está sobrevaluada. – rió Bib. – He he he…

-Entonces, la bruja viene en persona al aquelarre. – Lohne sonreía con enfado y desafío. - ¿Se aburrió de que le lamieran los pies y decidió usarlos para caminar por fin?

Entonces, la expresión de todos los presentes pasó a una gran sorpresa, excepto por Bib, que se complacía, atraída del enojo de Lohne; y Nicanor, que se adelantó y tomó del cuello al pelinegro preparando su puño para golpear.

-Te reto a que lo repitas. – Nicanor hablaba muy en serio. – Veamos si puedes proferir tales injurias si te destrozo la boca.

-¡Lohne! – Nueh trataba de zafarse de sus grilletes, sin lograrlo. - ¡Déjenlo!

-No te molestes. – dijo la mujer de gafas, viendo a Nueh. – Ni siquiera Lohne o Nicanor podrían romper esos grilletes especiales.

-¡Vamos, adelante! – Lohne exclamó sin dejar de mostrarse desafiante contra el pelirrojo. - ¡He recibido tus golpes por años! ¡Cinco minutos más no son nada para mí! ¡Vamos, cabeza de cerillo!

-¿Y crees que unos simples golpes son todo lo que puedo hacer? – Nicanor mostraba los dientes, visiblemente rabioso. - ¡Imagina lo que puedo hacerte ahora, ingrato! ¡Haré que ruegues por piedad!

-¡VAMOS, ¿A QUE ESPERAS?! – rugió Lohne. - ¡DAME TU MEJOR GOLPE, INFELIZ!

-Los hermanos no deberían pelear. Nicanor, por favor bájale.

Ante esa suave y femenina voz, todos se quedaron inmóviles, incluso el propio Nicanor. Lohne fue inmediatamente soltado, cayendo al suelo pesadamente. De entre el gran grupo que había allí, los reclutas cedían el paso a una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y rojos atados en una trenza que colgaba de uno de sus hombros; y eran apenas algo más claros que los de Nicanor, con unos ojos fríos y orgullosos de color violeta. Vestía una blusa color lavanda muy similar a la de Ruri, y unos pantalones ajustados, negros como sus zapatos de tacón. Su sonrisa era dulce, pero engañosa, y apartó suavemente a Nicanor del camino para quedar frente a frente con los jóvenes capturados.

-Lohne… - la mujer hablaba con una voz tan dulce y suave que Nueh se sintió casi embelesado. – Mi amado hijo perdido…

-¿Amado? – Lohne rió un poco. - ¿Segura de que hablas con el sujeto correcto? Quizá también necesites anteojos.

Nueh abrió tamaños ojos. Amado hijo, le había llamado. Y fue ella, por su voz, la que había detenido a Nicanor. Usó la palabra "hermanos". ¿O sea que Nicanor también era…? No, imposible. Esa mujer que tenían en frente no podía ser madre de un hombre cuya edad no bajaba de los 25 o 30. Se veía demasiado joven… Lo que es más, estaba justo frente a la que, al parecer, era la madre de Lohne. Y era un miembro de STRIFE. El chico tenía una familia complicada.

-¿Por qué, tras tantos años, – la recién llegada no perdía su tono aun tras la pregunta de Lohne. – aun insistes en rechazar a tu familia? ¿Qué acaso no te enseñé lo importante que tu familia es…?

-Lo único que logré aprender de ti, - Lohne alzó la vista hacia ella, con una mirada llena de odio. – es que las brujas existen. Y en serio que vuelan.

Los reclutas presentes comenzaron a murmurar. Ruri ya apretaba los dientes, y Nicanor hacía lo mismo con sus puños, tensando los músculos. Bib, por su parte, disfrutaba del espectáculo.

-No deberías referirte de esa forma a tu madre. – la mujer se agachó a la altura del pelinegro y le tomó por la barbilla. – Soy lo único que tienes. Y parece… que no te discipliné lo suficiente.

La mujer hizo brillar sus ojos. Lohne sabía lo que se venía. Sintió, como hace tanto tiempo, como una oscura sombra entraba a su mente e intentaba destruir todo desde muy atrás. Pero entonces, los ojos de Lohne también brillaron, grises como estaban. Frigga se vio incapaz de seguir avanzando. Soltó a Lohne, mientras este jadeaba un poco.

-Tú… - la mujer le miraba molesta. - ¿Por qué no puedo…?

-Un regalo de la líder de Anistar, Olympia. – sonrió Lohne, agotado. – Podrías aprender un par de cosas de ella. Nunca más volverás a hacerme eso, bruja. No te dejaré.

-Que desagradecido. Te repito que soy lo único que…

-Ya no tengo, absolutamente, nada. – Lohne no dejaba la rabia que se vislumbraba en su tono de voz. – Ustedes… tú te encargaste de eso. Empezando por mi padre... y luego mis amigos…

-Renneh. – renegó la mujer. – Te has vuelto tan molesto como él…

-Lo lamento, Adorada. – Nicanor hizo una ligera reverencia. – Cuando les revisamos, ninguno de los dos tenía a sus pokemon. Fui descuidado, debieron dejarlos allá en ese lugar…

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – La mujer le hablaba, pero miraba a Lohne. - Son solo unos cuantos pokemon. No tienen la menor importancia para nosotros.

-Gracias, madre. – Nicanor volvió a erguirse. – Eres magnánima, como siempre. No lo merecemos. Mucho menos… él.

-Una madre ama a todos sus hijos. – La pelirroja también se reincorporó. – Y si se desvían del camino, entonces… debe hacer todo lo necesario para que vuelvan.

Y, frente a la vista de los dos prisioneros, los ojos de la mujer enrojecieron tal y como los de Nicanor, cuyos ojos reaccionaron al instante, lo mismo que los de Lohne… y los de Nueh.

-¡Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí! – La mujer miró a Nueh, encantada. – Lohne, por más que seas un rebelde, no dejas de ser encantador. Traerme un regalo como este…

-¡No te atrevas! – Lohne gritó con ferocidad. - ¡Él no tiene nada, absolutamente nada que ver con esto!

-Se coló en la nave mientras traía a Lohne. – dijo Nicanor. – Intentó liberarle, así que me vi obligado a… ponerlo a dormir.

-Bueno, aun siendo accidental, sigue siendo un maravilloso regalo. – insistió la mujer. – Pensar que un cuarto aspecto se nos uniría…

-¿Lo sabes? – Nueh se sorprendió. - ¿Sabes de los aspectos?

-Lohne también se sorprendió mucho. El que ellos supieran lo que eran, era totalmente nuevo para él. Pero, pensándolo con cuidado, era comprensible.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? – preguntó con voz angelical, la mujer. - ¿Me haces el favor?

-Nueh. – dijo el chico, con seria calma. – Soy amigo de Lohne.

-¿Amigo? – la pelirroja hizo una expresión extrañada. – No sabía que supieras hacer amigos, Lohne.

-Yo no sabía que todavía te veías como una veinteañera. – esputó Lohne. – Lo que sea que uses, podrías crear una franquicia de maquillaje en vez de estarle arruinando la vida a la gente, ¿no te parece…?

Sin dejarle terminar, Nicanor le dio un furibundo golpe en la mejilla, que hizo que el pelinegro escupiera algo de sangre. Y así, sangrante, sonrió.

-Nicanor, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? – la pelirroja miró con un poco de enojo al hombre de ojos dorados. – No golpees a tu hermano.

-¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que te hable de ese modo?! – vociferó indignado Nicanor. – Conoce las leyes de STRIFE. Insultar así a la Adorada es…

-Tu devoción me enternece, pero por favor haz lo que te digo. – la mujer caminó hacia Nueh dando un par de pasos. - ¿Está bien?

Nicanor hizo otra reverencia y retrocedió.

-Entonces, recién llegado, - habló la mujer mirando a Nueh. – Te doy la bienvenida a STRIFE. El futuro de la humanidad.

-¿El futuro? – preguntó Nueh. - ¿De qué habla?

-Son sus delirios. – respondió Lohne.

-Mi nombre. – continuó la pelirroja ignorando a Lohne. – es Frigga, "La Adorada", alta cabeza de STRIFE, la gran casa que lucha por el futuro del ser humano en éste mundo que pierde su rumbo. Y ellos son mis hijos, los "Altos hijos", y mis sucesores en el futuro lejano, Nicanor, "el poder", mi primer hijo…

-Deja que me presente, por favor. – dijo Ruri, adelantándose. – Yo soy Ruri, "el balance", cuarta de los Altos hijos". Y ella es Bib, "el vacío" la tercera de los Altos hijos.

-Y por último, está Lohne. – dijo Frigga, tomando de nuevo la palabra. – "La fuerza", y mi segundo y rebelde Hijo.

-No pareces ser madre de los cuatro. – apuntó Nueh. – Así que pensaré que no todos son… de sangre.

-La sangre no es impedimento de nada. – dijo Frigga, convencida. – Nuestros espíritus se conectan unidos por la causa pura que nos une.

-¿Y puedo saber cuál es esa causa?

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – Lohne le miraba furioso. - ¡¿Qué diablos tratas de hacer, Nueh?!

-En una visita, es importante conversar. – Nueh se volvió de nuevo hacia Frigga. - ¿No es así?

-¿Visita? – La mujer se volvió hacia la menor de las peliazules. – Bib, por favor, ¿podrías mantener quieto a tu hermano mayor? Le vendría bien aprender algo de educación como la de éste muchacho.

-Okaaaaaay – canturreó la joven. – Encantadaaaa.

-Todos, váyanse. – Ruri se volvió a los reclutas. – Vayan a sus puestos y esperen instrucciones.

Los uniformados se fueron al instante, con total obediencia, saliendo por una puerta mecánica que se abrió ni bien se acercaron a ella. Y cerrándose cuando todos hubieron salido, dejando a los prisioneros solos con Frigga y los otros 3 Altos hijos.

-Bueno, Lohne. – Bib intentaba ocultar su voz llena de excitación. – Creo que ya es tiempo de que saludes a tu hermanita como se debe. Y nada de cabezazos, ¿eh?

La chica se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre el pelinegro, pegando su cintura y estómago a los de él, y quedando frente a frente. Con sus manos, frotó con suavidad el pecho de éste y luego las subió hacia sus mejillas, tocándolas delicadamente.

-¿Ves que fácil? – la peliazul sonrió con una mezcla de dulzura y demencia. – Un abrazo de tu querida hermana menor no duele, ¿o sí? Aunque debo admitir que uno de esos golpes me hace igual de feliz. Como esa noche, ¿recuerdas? He he he…

-Como siempre, eres tan loca como asquerosa. – Lohne apretaba los dientes cada vez más incómodo y enojado. - ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

-Oh, vamos, Lohne. – Frigga les miraba divertida. – Ya conoces a Bib. Tú siempre has sido su favorito.

-Me dolió mucho cuando huiste. – La chica entonces, lamió los labios de Lohne una sola vez, lentamente. - ¿Ni siquiera pensaste en despedirte? ¿O en llevarme contigo? Y para colmo, la otra noche ni siquiera te molestaste en saludarme.

-¡Vete al diablo! – rugió Lohne - ¡Todos ustedes son un montón de psicópatas!

-Creo que te incomoda esta cercanía. – dijo Bib, con voz queda fingida. - ¿Es mi ropa acaso? ¿No te gusta que me vea como chico? Sabes que me gusta disfrazarme.

Entonces Bib pulsó una almohadilla en un costado de su cadera, provocando que mucho aire saliera de su traje negro y que éste se amoldara a su verdadera figura.

-¿Qué tal así? – dijo risueña. - ¿Así te gusto más? Ahora sí luzco como una linda chica, ¿no lo crees? No eres el único que ha crecido mucho.

-No te pases, Bib. – Frigga parecía ya aburrida de verlos. – Sólo evita que se mueva demasiado.

-¡Okaaay!

Obedeciendo, pero a la vez haciendo de las suyas, Bib abrazó fuertemente a Lohne, pegando su cara a su pecho e imposibilitándole el habla clara.

-Verás… Nueh, ¿cierto? – habló Frigga. – El mundo anda mal encaminado desde hace mucho. Los humanos aparecieron en este mundo y se vieron obligados a compartirlo con estas criaturas conocidas como Pokemon.

-¿Obligados? – preguntó Nueh, confundido. - ¿Por qué dices…?

-Desde siempre se dicen las mismas cosas. Que los pokemon son lo más importante de éste mundo. Que lo protegen. Que gracias a ellos todo tiene movimiento. ¿Y entonces, que es el ser humano? ¿Un invitado no deseado? ¿Piezas sobrantes? No, por supuesto que no. ¡Me niego a pensar que los humanos no tengamos una participación más importante! No podemos ser simplemente seres incapaces, supeditados a lo que unos seres sin nuestra inteligencia y versatilidad tengan a bien hacer para continuar con su injusta proliferación.

-¿Estás hablando de los pokemon? – dijo Nueh. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Los pokemon de verdad son el motor de este mundo!

-Veo que no sabes nada… - suspiró Frigga. – La única razón por la que los pokemon siguen aquí, cerrándonos el paso… es porque nosotros lo permitimos. Y para eso es que aparecieron los Aspectos.

Nueh no decía nada. Frigga sonaba tan convencida que le confundía.

-Los Aspectos tenemos una conexión especial con la naturaleza de éste planeta. Y por ende, con los pokemon, que están, desde siempre, ligados a ella. Pero entonces… ¿no quiere decir eso que el destino ha decidido que es momento de que los humanos comiencen a llevar las riendas de este mundo? ¿No estamos acaso experimentando una evolución? ¿Cómo lo hacen ellos?

Tanto Lohne como Nueh recordaban las palabras de Olympia. Lo que Frigga decía era muy parecido, pero su enfoque era muy diferente.

-Aquí, en STRIFE, yo, como Aspecto que soy, me he decidido a usar mi conocimiento de éste mundo que nuestros antecesores dejaron, para que, todos estos hijos del destino de ojos rojos, avancemos juntos hacia el mañana. Y yo misma me he impuesto la tarea de guiarlos. Muy pronto, los pokemon serán relegados al lugar que les corresponde y que hace mucho debieron tomar. Nuestras armas. Nuestros recursos. Nuestro sustento. Bajo nuestra voluntad, la voluntad humana. Es el ser humano el que debe hacer que este mundo continúe girando. ¡Nos corresponde por derecho! Y los Aspectos, con nuestras habilidades, somos la clave para conectar a los humanos con su destino.

Ruri y Nicanor sonreían solemnes mientras escuchaban lo que la pelirroja decía, mientras Bib hacía lo propio sujetando fuertemente a Lohne.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho. – Nueh se sentía muy turbado e incrédulo. - ¿De verdad creen algo como eso? ¿En serio piensan en los pokemon como si fuesen cadenas para el hombre? ¡Si es totalmente al revés!

Frigga miró a Nueh con ojos muy filosos. Nicanor le siguió.

-Ahora veo por qué te dices el amigo de mi hijo, Lohne. – dijo secamente. – Tienes el mismo tipo de mente cerrada que él…

En ese momento, la mujer se agacho para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de Nueh, mientras refulgían de color rojo.

-Pero yo puedo arreglarlo. – dijo la pelirroja. – Te arreglaré, y entonces verás las cosas como yo…

-¡ALEJATE DE ÉL, BRUJA ASQUEROSA!

A duras penas, Lohne logró zafar su cabeza del agarre de Bib, que se tapó los oídos, incómoda ante el grito repentino del chico.

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAS ESO A ÉL! ¡¿ME OISTE?! ¡ALEJA TU MALDITA HABILIDAD DE SU CABEZA!

-¿Qué…? – Nueh no entendía de que hablaba. - ¿De qué estas…?

-Ignórale. – Frigga hizo a sus ojos brillar más aún. – Muy pronto todo estará mejor.

Entonces Nueh sintió una presión en su mente. No lo entendía, ya que jamás había sentido eso, pero pudo ver los recuerdos de su vida como una película. Y había algo que, no entendía como, pero podía sentirlo, intentaba mancharlas, romperlas… borrarlas.

-No… - Nueh balbuceaba mientras, con los ojos idos, no podía apartarse de la mirada de Frigga. – Detente…

-¡YA DÉJALO! – Vociferó Lohne, antes de ser atrapado de nuevo por Bib.

Pero de pronto, algo extraño pasó. Frigga cambió su relajada expresión por una esforzada, y tras eso, cayó hacia atrás, como si la empujasen. Con horror, Ruri y Nicanor se lanzaron a ayudarla a ponerse de nuevo de pie, mientras la mujer se agarraba la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha sido eso…? – Frigga miró a Nueh, enojada. - ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo te libraste de…?

Se interrumpió a sí misma, al ver, junto a todos los presentes, que Celebi había aparecido, y hacía brillar sus ojos azules con energía psíquica.

-Ese… ese es…

-¡Celebi! – exclamó Nueh. - ¡Me has salvado!

El pequeño pokemon esta vez no le miró. Usando sus poderes, empujó esta vez tanto a Frigga como a Ruri y Nicanor. Al no ser un aspecto, Ruri fue la más afectada, cayendo al suelo sin balance.

-¡Celebi, debes irte! – gritó Nueh. - ¡Te lo agradezco por salvarme de lo que me estuviera haciendo, pero vete! ¡Es peligroso!

-Siempre es igual…

Frigga, ya de pie, miraba indignada al legendario pokemon.

-¡Ustedes, los pokemon, deben conocer su auténtico lugar! ¡No te atrevas a contrariarme, no me importa que tan legendario creas ser!

El pequeño duendecillo no bajaba la guardia, deseoso de salvar a su amigo, pero algo parecía hacerlo dudar, ya que de cuando en cuando, miraba hacia atrás. Nueh comprendió de inmediato, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a su pequeño amigo.

-Celebi. – le dijo. – Retírate. No te preocupes por mí. Tú y yo… nos reuniremos muy pronto.

El pokemon bajó la guardia de pronto y se volvió hacia Nueh, con ojos tristes. Pero, en cuanto vio la sonrisa que este le dedicaba, sonrió con alegría también, y se marchaba desapareciendo en el aire.

-¡Atrápenlo! – gritó Ruri, poniéndose de pie. - ¡Es un premio muy valioso como para perderlo…!

Pero ya era tarde. Tras un tintineo, Celebi se desvaneció completamente antes de que nadie pudiera acercársele.

-Así que eso es lo que haces. – Frigga de pronto sonrió severamente. – De verdad que eres especial. No sólo Lohne, contigo, STRIFE será imparable, y lograremos avanzar más pronto de lo que nunca creímos.

Nueh no dijo nada en absoluto. Sólo miraba hacia donde Celebi se había retirado.

-Debes volver a invocarlo. – dijo Nicanor de pronto. – Si alguien puede controlar a un pokemon como ese, STRIFE debe poseer ese poder.

Silencio. El violáceo no articuló palabra alguna.

-Es la única opción que tienes, joven. – dijo Frigga, cada vez más seria. – Ahora perteneces a STRIFE. Y yo soy STRIFE.

Nueh insistió en su pacífico silencio. Lohne sintió de pronto un nuevo respeto por él. Frigga dio un suspiro decepcionado.

-¿Es tan difícil que lo vean? – la pelirroja se volvió a Ruri y Nicanor. - ¿Alguien me lo explica, por favor?

-Adorada. – Nicanor intervino. – Sé lo importante que es Lohne para ti. Pero ese joven es peligroso si no está con nosotros. No podemos dejar que escape. Ni que nos obstruya con sus poderes.

-Pues bien… - la mujer retrocedió. – Lo intentaremos de otro modo. Bib, cariño, ¿me haces el favor?

La peliazul sonrió con aterradora perfidia. Miró hacia Lohne posando sus enloquecidos ojos sobre los suyos enrojecidos.

-Volveré a mimarte en un rato, Lohne, mi querido. – dijo la chica con voz dulce, pero ávida. – Voy a jugar un rato. Puedes mirar si quieres.

Jugar. Lohne se espantó, mientras era suavemente soltado por la joven de cabellos largos y miraba hacia Nueh, que seguía sin decir nada, y probablemente no sabía lo que se le venía encima.

-¡ALÉJATE DE NUEH, MALDITA LOCA! – Rugió el pelinegro. - ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS O JURO QUE TE…!

-Tranquilo, Lohne. – Nueh le miraba sonriéndole, con ojos llenos de paz. – Ésta visita va a terminar muy pronto.

-Sigues hablando de una visita. – Frigga le miraba sin dejar su posición, mientras Bib caminaba lentamente hacia el violáceo. - ¿Qué ya no lo has oído? Perteneces a STRIFE ahora. A menos, claro, que las cosas salgan… de otra manera.

-Lohne y yo nos iremos en un rato. – afirmó el violáceo ante la sorpresa de todos. – Ésta no es más que una visita.

-Oh, ya veo… - Bib tomó la palabra, con un bastón eléctrico balanceándose en su mano. – Ya quiero ver si no cambias de opinión.

El arma fue encendida. Lohne miraba con terror lo que ya era inminente. Bib subió el brazo lista para comenzar a "jugar".

-¡A ver si sigues con esa cara de idiota cuando acabe contigo!

-¡DETENTEEEE! – gritó Lohne, con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero la joven comenzó su tarea. Una y otra vez, golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza, la cara, los hombros y todo el cuerpo de Nueh con el bastón, que, hecho de duro y frío acero como era, provocaba más que unos dolorosos golpes al joven de cabellos violetas, que se despeinaban más y más a medida que le sacudían a golpes.

-¡SUELTALO! – Lohne luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse de los grilletes. - ¡SUELTALO DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEAS! ¡SUELTALO!

-¡TU PUEDES IRTE BIEN AL DEMONIO! – ladraba Bib, mientras golpeaba al joven aspecto y reía maniáticamente. - ¡PERO NO TE LLEVARÁS A LOHNE! ¡ES MÍO, ¿ESCUCHASTE?!

Lohne seguía gritando y luchando, ya sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras éstas se mezclaban con la sangre que le salpicaba.

-¿Lo recuerdas, Lohne? – decía Nicanor, mirando la escena con sorna. – Así solía jugar Bib contigo. Tú eras el mayor y ni siquiera por eso respondías, solo te cubrías y te quejabas. Como un insecto. Tuvo que hacerte esa enorme herida y casi matarte para que reaccionaras y la pusieras en su sitio. Creo que ella te adora por eso.

Lohne casi ni le escuchaba. Veía como Nueh era vapuleado y masacrado, impotente, y con lágrimas de furia cayendo en el suelo, mientras no dejaba de gritar que lo dejaran.

-Y entonces, comenzó a extrañar el jugar así con alguien. Verás, la mayoría de los que atrapamos suelen obedecer, como solías hacer tú. Así que no tenía a muchos con quienes "jugar". El miedo es una importante emoción. Permite que todos conozcan su lugar. Desafortunadamente, el día que dejaste de temernos… ya eras demasiado como para que Bib te manejara sola. Así que tuve que intervenir. ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?

Por supuesto que Lohne recordaba. La nave llegó a Kanto, en ciudad Vermilion. Él logró libertar a su Charmeleon y consiguieron escapar en medio de una misión encubierta de STRIFE. Pero Nicanor lo notó. No planeaba dejarle abandonar su "casa". Pelearon. Lohne resistió como pudo, pero fue derrotado. Y la única razón por la que consiguieron escapar, fue gracias a Blaze, que se arrojó a atacar a Nicanor directamente, lanzándole a la cara uno de sus más fuertes lanzallamas y haciéndole retroceder. Les dio el tiempo suficiente para correr y perderse entre la maleza y lo verde del bosque. Excavaron y allí se quedaron, ambos heridos y sangrantes, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que Nicanor y STRIFE se habían rendido de buscarles. Y lo hicieron. No sin antes encender la primera llamarada que inició el desastre.

-Te encontramos poco tiempo después. Gracias a esto que nos robaste. – Nicanor mostró la mega-piedra que Lohne había llevado desde su escape, oculta en su cinturón, bajo su ropa. - ¿Lo ves? ¿Una charizardita, verdad?

Lohne miró hacia él, apenas divisando lo que tenía en frente producto de sus lágrimas y confusión.

-Apuesto a que más de una vez intentaste mega-evolucionar a tu pokemon, ¿no es así? – Nicanor le sonrió con maldad. – Pero ninguna de las mega-piedras que teníamos era real. Simplemente, rastreadores. Muy bien disfrazados.

Lohne jadeaba. No podía hablar. No le salían las palabras.

-¿Lo entiendes? Desde un principio pudimos encontrarte. Pero no dejabas de moverte. Era molesto. La Adorada decidió ser indulgente contigo y dejarte vagar por ahí por un tiempo. Pero el momento de STRIFE se acerca. Y lo quieras o no, participarás. La Adorada, y yo mismo, si es necesario, nos encargaremos de eso.

De pronto, Bib se detuvo, jadeando mientras aún sonreía demencialmente. Los choques eléctricos y los golpes habían dejado a Nueh en un estado lamentable, como un manojo de sangre y golpes. Y ahí se quedó, en el suelo, tosiendo sangre y respirando con dificultad.

-Nueh… - Lohne había dejado de llorar, pero sus lágrimas seguían allí. Agachó la cabeza, devastado. – Nueh, lo siento…

-Descuida… ¡cof, cof…! – apenas podía oírse la voz del joven, mientras Lohne le miraba sin poder creer que siguiera vivo. – Ya casi… termina…

-Entonces… - Frigga se acercó juntándose con Bib, mirando hacia abajo al violáceo. - ¿Ya has pensado mejor las cosas? ¿Nos acompañarás al futuro?

-¡Cof… cof, cof…! – La sangre salpicaba con la tos de Nueh, como un chisguete. – Educa… damente… me… niego…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Frigga perdió la paciencia y arrebató el arma de Bib. Pulsando un mecanismo, ésta reveló una especie de clavija, como dos agujas dispuestas en línea muy cerca la una de la otra; en un extremo. Lohne miró esto con horror, mientras, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, la mujer clavaba el arma en el pecho de Nueh. Y nuevamente, una descarga eléctrica, seguida de la sangre que se derramaba. Tras que su víctima profiriera un par de gemidos ahogados, la líder de STRIFE extrajo el arma de su víctima, quien con un sonido ahogado más, cerró sus ojos suavemente mientras su pulso caía a cero y dejaba de respirar. No hizo ningún otro movimiento. Ya nunca más.

-¡NUEEEEEEEEEEEH! – Lohne gritaba a voz en cuello, de continuar, su garganta sangraría, pero no le importaba. - ¡MALNACIDOOOOS! ¡BASTARDOS! ¡NUEEEEEEEEEH!

No obtuvo respuesta. Una vez más, sentía ese hueco en su pecho cuando perdía a alguien y era incapaz de protegerle. Sus peores recuerdos llegaron junto a su peor temor. Otro inocente caía víctima de la locura de su madre y los suyos, sin que él pudiese hacer nada más que mirar y llorar. Cayó de cara al suelo con un golpe seco, aún sujeto por los grilletes. Apretaba los dientes mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el piso de frío metal.

…

Mientras tanto, en ciudad Anistar, en una habitación modesta y provista de un par de camas, una niña asustada trataba de tranquilizar al Gardevoir que le acompañaba, que se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, como si se retorciera de dolor. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos rojos. Chiara intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarla, dando gruñidos y ruiditos angustiados, igual de confundida que su compañera humana.

-¡Kyra! – Laila gritaba confundida. - ¡Kyra, por favor! ¡Dime que te pasa!

-Está sufriendo… - el pokemon apenas sí podía hablar psíquicamente con la pequeña. - ¡Está sufriendo mucho…!

-¡¿Quién es?! – la niña se temía lo peor como respuesta, pero quería saber. - ¡¿Quién sufre, Kyra…?!

-Lohne… Lohne sufre… su corazón…. ¡puedo sentirlo! ¡Se desgarra! ¡Me duele!

El hada psíquica cayó de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de sujetar su cabeza. Laila, sin saber qué más hacer, salió corriendo de allí, a la habitación de al lado.

-¡AYUDA! – La pequeña golpeaba la puerta con su puño. - ¡HANNES! ¡AYUDAAA!

El policía salió presuroso de la habitación, con un desarmador y unas pinzas en sus manos. Había estado trabajando.

-¡LAILA! ¡¿QUE OCURRE?! – Hannes la tomó de los hombros. - ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! ¡¿ALGUIEN TE ATACA?!

-¡Es Kyra! – los ojos de Laila se ponían cada vez más vidriosos, a punto de llorar. - ¡Dice que Lohne está sufriendo! ¡Le duele mucho, tengo miedo!

Ante la vista de varios curiosos que se asomaron por el escándalo, el policía corrió junto a Laila y se metió en su habitación. Y no se iba a terminar todavía.

Las cosas se habían silenciado por un momento en aquella habitación metálica de STRIFE. Frigga y los Altos Hijos observaban que Nueh no se movía, ni despertaba. Ni siquiera respiraba. Ni un indicio de vida.

-Es una lástima. – Frigga devolvió a Bib su arma. – Un elemento como ese hubiese sido tan útil. Quizá… el quinto de mis hijos. Realmente no lo pensó nada bien.

-Mírenlo, es lamentable. – decía asqueado Nicanor, mirando a Lohne. – Todavía no comprende lo que implica pertenecer a STRIFE. Llorar por los inútiles y débiles está prohibido.

-No es completamente de STRIFE. – lamentó Frigga. – Y al parecer nunca lo fue. Sigue sin ceder.

-Madre, permíteme…

-Nicanor. – sentenció la mujer. – Te autorizo que le recuerdes del modo que consideres conveniente. Lo que se requiere para llegar al futuro. No permitiré más interrupciones, más rebeldía.

-Como tú lo desees. – Nicanor sonrió satisfecho. – Yo, su hermano mayor, le recordaré todo lo que necesita saber… por favor sé testigo de su transformación.

Frigga, Ruri y Bib se dirigieron a una de las paredes, usando una plataforma elevada como asiento. Bib parecía algo desilusionada, al ver a Lohne en tan lamentable posición. Las otras dos solo esperaban, mientras Frigga sonreía segura de los resultados. Pero nadie estaba más feliz que Nicanor.

-Ahora, pequeño hermano. – el pelirrojo se acercó al pie de Lohne, que no se movía de donde estaba. – Las lecciones vuelven a comenzar.

Y alzando su puño, lo arrojó hacia Lohne, impactándole en la cabeza y chocando ésta contra el suelo. Ya se preparaba para el siguiente golpe mientras lo mantenía sujeto ahí mismo, pero pronto sintió como, a pesar de la presión que ejercía sobre él, Lohne comenzaba a levantarse. Su rostro, fuera de la vista de Nicanor, era ya no el de un joven enojado, sino el de una bestia iracunda. El rojo de sus ojos brillaba con más fuerza que nunca y se había extendido hasta sus córneas, no pudiéndose distinguir nada más que brillo rojo en esas cuencas. Gruñía mientras su boca, que mostraba los dientes, babeaba sin darse cuenta de ello. Era pura furia. Sus brazos, de modo imposible, se separaron destrozando los grilletes que le apresaban.

-¿Qué es esto…? – Nicanor usaba todas sus fuerzas como aspecto para mantener a Lohne sometido, sin éxito. - ¡¿Qué ocurre…?!

Frigga y las otras dos se alarmaron de inmediato. Lo que ocurría no era normal, ya que estaban muy enteradas de que las fuerzas de Lohne, por sobrehumanas que fueran, se suponía que eran inferiores a las del primero de los Altos Hijos.

-Nicanor, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Frigga preguntó inquisitiva. - ¿No te había autorizado?

-Yo… no... no puedo… - el hombre forcejeaba mientras Lohne se ponía de pie. - ¡No puedo… detenerlo….!

Finalmente el pelinegro se irguió, todavía con la cabeza gacha. Pero podían apreciarse muy bien sus facciones iracundas y sus dientes apretados, mientras jadeaba como si intentara contenerse. Con una de sus manos, atrapó la muñeca de Nicanor, sacándola de su cabeza y poniéndola a un lado. Pero no por eso lo soltó, sino que apretaba más y más fuerte.

-Nicanor, ¡¿Qué haces?! – Ruri comenzaba a asustarse. – Adorada, ¿Qué está pasando?

La cabeza de STRIFE miraba impresionada, pero no parecía preocupada. Y a su lado, Bib sonreía de oreja a oreja, extasiada con la forma en que veía ahora a Lohne. Mientras tanto, Nicanor sentía como le daban una cucharada de su propia medicina, con su muñeca atrapada por la mano de Lohne, que, alzando la mirada, le mostró sus ojos totalmente enrojecidos, brillantes como un par de faros rojos.

-Lohne, tú…

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Lohne le dio un tremendo golpe en el costado de la cara mientras soltaba su muñeca, lo cual le mandó a volar a un lado de la habitación. Ya muy angustiada, Ruri se puso delante de Frigga buscando protegerla con su propio cuerpo.

-¡Bib, detenlo! – gritó la mujer de gafas. - ¡APRESURATE!

-¡PERO ME ENCANTA! – La chica comenzó a dar saltitos mientras aplaudía. - ¡SÓLO MIRALO!

-¡BIB! – Ruri insistió. - ¡NUESTRA MADRE ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!

-Bueno, ya… - la peliazul empuñó de nuevo el arma que asesinara a Nueh. – Ahora, mi querido Lohne, necesito que te quedes quieteci…

Al igual que Nicanor, Bib fue interrumpida de la nada, ya que Lohne, con un impulso furioso y sorpresivo, la tomó por la cabeza y la estrelló contra la pared de metal. Dado que ella no era un aspecto, no resistió el golpe lo suficiente, y quedó inconsciente, cayendo al piso en el acto. Lohne se volvió hacia las dos mujeres.

-Pedazos… - Lohne balbuceaba en medio de su furia. – a hacerlos… pedazos…

-¡Adorada, debes irte de aquí! – Ruri no le permitía dar un paso lejos de ella. - ¡Es peligroso!

-¿De qué hablas, Ruri? – Frigga sonreía como si no pasara nada. - ¡Es perfecto!

-¿Qué…?

-Sé que no parece más que un montón de rabia ahora… ¡Pero mira esa fuerza, todo ese poder! ¡Nicanor ni siquiera ha podido responderle!

Mientras decía esto, el pelirrojo aludido luchaba por ponerse de pie, recuperándose de la sorpresa y de lo aturdido que estaba por el ataque reciente.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero para mi hijo! – siguió hablando, con júbilo, la líder de STRIFE. - ¡Estaba segura de que tu potencial era mucho más grande! ¡Eres digno de ser, no el segundo, sino el primero de mis hijos! ¡Mi verdadero sucesor!

Entonces, Nicanor se puso completamente de pie. Esa última declaración no le gustó nada.

-No… aunque La Adorada lo diga… - el hombre avanzaba hacia Lohne, resuelto, pero dañado. - ¡Yo soy el primer hijo! ¡No tú! ¡¿Has oído, Lohne?!

Nicanor se arrojó contra el muchacho, lanzándoles a ambos hacia atrás, y cayendo muy cerca de donde Nueh yacía. A pesar de tener a alguien mayor y más grande sobre él, Lohne se lo quitó de encima sin problemas con una gran patada, que lo estrelló contra otra de las paredes, y, esta vez, si lo noqueó completamente. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo sin remedio, algo cerca de donde Bib terminara. El muchacho, aún en su estado, miró hacia un lado, clavando las flamas que ahora eran sus ojos en el cuerpo de Nueh. Con lo último que le quedaba aun de razón, se acercó y lo levantó en brazos suavemente.

-Lo siento… - balbuceaba. – Nueh…

-¡Bisharp! – Ruri lanzó una pokeball de pronto. - ¡Detenlo! ¡No dejes que toque a La Adorada!

El pokemon de acero apareció frente a las dos mujeres, listo para combatir. Solo que no contra un pokemon.

-¡Ruri, no lo ataques! – ordenó Frigga. - ¡Es mi hijo, como ustedes! ¡No se atreverá a tocarme!

-¡Lo dudo mucho! – Ruri se volvió hacia el pokemon. - ¡Bisharp, usa tajo umbrío! ¡Incapacítalo!

El Bisharp se arrojó a por Lohne y su carga, pero éste hábilmente le esquivó. El ataque del pokemon de Ruri sólo abrió un enorme tajo en la pared de la habitación. Una fortísima corriente de aire entró de pronto, revolviendo los cabellos de las personas presentes. Lohne miró hacia ese lugar, con sólo un pensamiento en mente.

-¡Bisharp, ve por el! – exclamó Ruri.

El pokemon tipo acero corrió hacia Lohne, que no esquivó esta vez. Cuando ya le arrojaba su cuchilla metálica para golpearle, se detuvo en seco, mirando frente a frente los ojos de Lohne. Se quedó paralizado. Y como si se tratara de un ataque de Rugido, Bisharp se vio obligado a regresar de forma forzosa a su pokeball.

-¿Qué ha… - Ruri estaba pasmada. – qué ha hecho…?

-Maravilloso. – Frigga estaba más que feliz. - ¡Lohne es la prueba! ¡Muy pronto, gracias a los aspectos, los pokemon no serán más necesarios para nosotros! ¡La humanidad, y sólo la humanidad será el futuro!

Lohne avanzó, con Nueh en brazos, hacia el tajo que abriera Bisharp. Frigga, embelesada con lo que acababa de ver, era ajena a la idea que cruzaba la mente de su hijo.

-Eso fue impresionante, Lohne. – dijo la mujer. – Estoy satisfecha con lo que has logrado convertirte. Ahora ven. Serás el arma definitiva de STRIFE. Aquel que, a mi lado, marcará el camino para…

Sin escucharla, Lohne tomó las roturas en el metal que se había partido por el ataque de Bisharp. Con toda su fuerza, separó ambas piezas, abriendo un agujero cada vez más y más grande. Lo suficiente para que dos o tres personas pasaran. Y a través de ese agujero, se podía ver que estaban en una gigantesca nave, invisible por el clásico sistema de camuflaje, que sobrevolaba un entorno helado y neblinoso. Lohne asomó a través de ese hoyo, sin soltar a su compañero caído.

-¿Lohne? – Frigga trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que veía no estaba por ocurrir. - ¿Qué haces? Ven aquí, o caerás…

-Algún… día… - Lohne jadeaba mientras reprimía como podía la ira que le embargaba y su voz sonaba ronca y bestial. – pagarás… por esto…

-¡Lohne! – Frigga perdió la sonrisa por completo. - ¡No lo hagas! ¡¿No entiendes lo importante que eres?!

-Te… - fue lo último que Lohne iba a lograr articular. - odio…

Y una vez dijo esto, la mente de Lohne pareció irse por completo, mientras se arrojaba, sujetando a Nueh, al vacío, fuera de la nave, dando un poderoso y salvaje grito de rabia.

-¡NOOOOOO!

Frigga y Ruri corrieron hacia el agujero, en un inútil intento por evitar lo que ya había ocurrido. Desde donde estaban, aturdidas por el fuerte viento que entraba, pudieron ver los últimos vestigios de los jóvenes cayendo hacia lo desconocido, en un blanco y frío manto que se extendía bajo sus pies.

-Me ha… fallado.

Las dos mujeres salieron de allí. Caminaron hacia el centro de la habitación, y Ruri sostenía la mano de su líder, quien miraba a Nicanor y a Bib tirados en el suelo. Y luego miró hacia atrás, al agujero de la nave.

-Mi propio hijo… me falla una vez más. – una mueca furiosa apareció en su rostro. – Nada más que basura. ¡Igual que su padre!

La líder de STRIFE se dirigió a la puerta y salió por ella. Ruri, por su parte, miraba hacia el lugar y luego hacia la puerta por la que Frigga había salido. Tomó un comunicador y lo encendió.

-Manden un par de grupos de búsqueda. – comenzó a decir. – Que busquen a dos jóvenes, probablemente ambos sean solo cuerpos ahora. Uno de ellos es el objetivo que habíamos estado buscando, asegúrense de cuál es su estado y notifiquen.

-Entendido. – se escuchó por el comunicador. – ¿Necesita otra cosa?

-Manden a mi posición un equipo médico. – dijo Ruri. – Ahora.

-De acuerdo. – le respondieron. – Corto y cierro.

La peliazul miró una vez más hacia el agujero que daba al exterior antes de irse. Aquella había sido una pésima noche. Para todos.

…

-No… ¡No….!

En la habitación de ciudad Anistar, Kyra gritaba, siendo Laila la única que le entendía.

-¡Se ha ido! – gemía el Gardevoir, desesperado. - ¡SE HA IDO!

-¡Kyra! – Laila se abrazó de ella. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó con Lohne?

-No lo sé… - el pokemon la miró. – De pronto el dolor, su mente, todo… lo perdí… se ha… ido…

La peor de las situaciones cruzó la mente de Kyra y de la niña. La pequeña recostó su cabeza en Kyra, buscando reconfortarla y ser reconfortada. Pero ésta vez, Kyra no correspondía su abrazo. Miraba al vacío, con tristeza total.

-Lohne… - Hannes miró el cielo a través de la ventana de la habitación. – De algún modo… espero que estés bien. Necesitamos que lo estés.

La noche siguió su curso normal, y ya se hacía muy tarde. Llegando al gimnasio de ciudad Anistar, Olympia y Maryah caminaban a paso pausado, conversando. Maryah se abrazaba a sí misma al conocer la misma revelación que le hiciera la líder de gimnasio a Hannes momentos antes.

-¿Memorias borradas? – decía la chica. - ¿Mentes atacadas? ¿Pero qué significa todo esto?

-Es difícil de asimilar, sí. – le respondió Olympia. – Pero es más que posible. Más si se es ese tipo de Aspecto.

-Tal vez sea… - Maryah miraba al frente con ojos tristes. – por eso el que no recuerda… esos momentos. Que no me recuerda…

-Es lo más seguro. – dijo Olympia. - ¿Entonces, qué pasará ahora?

-Yo… no lo sé… De haber sabido… de haber conocido esa posibilidad… quizá hubiese podido, al menos intentar, hacer algo. Al menos comprenderle…

-No es tu culpa, querida joven. No había manera de que supieras algo como eso si él mismo no se los decía.

-Es muy tarde, de todos modos. – la joven suspiró. – No puedo evitar sentirme mal… ¡!

Entonces, llegando ya al gimnasio, la castaña notó lo mismo que la líder de éste. En la entrada, se hallaba un grupo reducido de hombres trajeados, liderados por un hombre, una mujer y un joven que estaba delante de todos ellos. Éste miraba a Olympia con ojos arrogantes.

-Entonces… - la psíquica caminó hacia ellos adelantándose a Maryah. – Realmente volvieron.

-Dijimos que lo haríamos.- repuso el muchacho. – Eres requerida, algo que también ya habíamos mencionado.

-¿Y si me vuelvo a negar? – dijo Olympia. - ¿Se repetirán los eventos de la noche anterior?

-Eso depende de ti…

El joven se cortó de pronto. Miraba con sorpresa hacia el costado de la psíquica, por donde Maryah se acercaba, también ella con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿J…Jared? – musitó la castaña.

-Vaya, vaya… - el chico le miró con una sonrisa superior. – Miren nada más. Jamás creí que te encontraría aquí.

La joven de ojos pardos miró a los presentes. El hombre y la mujer detrás de Jared también se habían sorprendido, pero seguían mostrándose bastante distantes.

-¿Madre? ¿Padre…? ¿Por qué…?

-Me has ahorrado el trabajo de buscarte. – dijo altaneramente el joven. – Pensábamos irte a buscar luego de esto, nos quedamos sin tiempo.

-¿Conoces a éstas personas, joven Maryah? – le decía Olympia incrédula. - ¿Esos son… tus padres?

-Y mi hermano mayor… Jared. – la chica retrocedió un paso. - ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Fueron ustedes los que…?

-Mi gran momento se acerca. – respondió Jared sin perder su superior actitud. – El momento por el cual trabajé tanto tiempo, mientras tú te ibas a perder el tiempo quién sabe dónde.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren con Olympia?

-Alguien debe vaticinar el gran futuro que me aguarda. Para prepararme y recibirlo como se debe. Necesito un testigo que revele a mi entorno las grandes cosas que haré. Pero…

Ni Maryah ni Olympia dijeron nada.

-Tú eres incluso más importante para este… evento. Maryah. Por más que te hayas negado a pertenecer a ésta familia, verás que aun tienes una gran participación en nuestro gran plan. Porque eres mi hermana, después de todo.

-No deseo… ir a ningún lado. – respondió la chica, retrocediendo un paso. – Tengo algo que hacer…

-No tienes opción. Ninguna de las dos la tiene ahora.

Uno de los hombres que acompañaban al trío mostró una pantalla, en la que podía verse un mapa y varios puntos amarillos parpadeando entorno a un área.

-¿Eso es… - Olympia se angustió. – ciudad Anistar?

-Rodeada en cada punto posible, sí. – respondió Jared. – Están listos para atacar en cuanto demos la orden.

-¿Atacar? – Maryah también estaba muy asustada, mientras Kiss miraba a los trajeados, combativo. - ¿Cómo…?

-Con esto. – repuso el hermano mayor, sacando una extraña pokeball. - ¿Ves? Nosotros también podemos usar a estas criaturas para algo provechoso.

Dicho esto, lanzó la pokeball y liberó a un enorme Hydreigon, que rugía ansioso por pelear. Pero algo andaba mal. Tenía una especie de collar en el cuello de su principal cabeza.

-¿Qué es…?

-Son más útiles cuando dejan de usar la cabeza y sólo obedecen. – señaló Jared. – Y hay muchos más como éste alrededor de toda esta ciudad.

-Ustedes… - Olympia se mostró más que indignada. - ¿Creen que nos doblegarán con amenazas…?

-No, eso ya lo intentamos. – dijo Jared. – Pero seguro que querrás evitar víctimas.

Olympia abrió tamaños ojos de sorpresa.

-La gente que está aquí, en ésta ciudad… no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Sus destinos no nos importan. El que caigan víctimas de un enfrentamiento contigo y una policía pokemon a la que superamos enormemente, dependerá de lo que decidan.

Maryah se horrorizó. Sabía que su familia era fría y nada emocional, pero esto… esto era maldad. No entendía nada. Pero de pronto pensó en Laila y Chiara. En Hannes. En la propia Olympia, que escuchaba todo a su lado, tan horrorizada como ella. Veía como su mundo se seguía desmoronando. Bajó la cabeza, ya sin voluntad de luchar.

-No, por favor… - Maryah murmuraba apenas perceptiblemente. – No hagas eso. Yo… iré…

-¡Joven Maryah! – Olympia exclamó preocupada.

-Bueno, una de dos no es tan malo. – el castaño regresó a Hydreigon a su pokeball. – Bien dicho, pequeña hermana. Descuida, te dejaré ir antes de que te des cuenta.

Le ofrecieron el paso hacia el auto que estaba cerca de allí. Maryah miró a Kiss y luego a su hermano. Éste entendió de inmediato.

-Los pokemon que traigas, son igual de necesarios que tú. – dijo Jared. – También han de venir.

La chica avanzó, sin que Olympia pudiese hacer nada para detenerla.

-Descuida, hija. – le dijo de pronto el hombre pelinegro que acompañaba a la mujer y a Jared. – Será muy breve.

Sin decir palabra y con la cabeza gacha, la joven entró al vehículo, junto a Kiss, que gruñía a los que estaban cerca, saliendo ambos de la vista de la líder de gimnasio. Y entonces, Jared se volvió hacia la mujer.

-Si sabes lo que es conveniente, también accederás. – advirtió el castaño. – Tienes tres días. Al tercer día, ve a la vieja mansión abandonada que está cerca de aquí, oculta en el bosque cercano. Antes de la medianoche. Asumo que la conoces. Allí será el gran momento.

Olympia miró al muchacho más que sorprendida. Por supuesto que conocía el lugar, pero… ¿por qué irían a un lugar como ese?

-Piénsalo bien. – terminó de hablar el chico. – Hasta entonces. Espero.

Prontamente, todos los presentes subieron a los vehículos cercanos. Y, con solo el sonido de los motores, se retiraron raudos, dejando a Olympia temblando de los nervios, algo muy difícil de lograr.

-Debo advertirles. – murmuró la mujer. – Estamos todos en peligro.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, Olympia caminó con prisa, de vuelta por donde había llegado. El cielo de la noche había ocultado de algún modo el brillo de sus estrellas, y la luna había palidecido en su brillo, correspondiendo al pesar que podía respirarse. Se volvía una noche bastante oscura.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19: LA VERDAD QUE ESTÁ EN EL INTERIOR

.

-¿La han secuestrado? – preguntó Hannes, impaciente. - ¡Debemos ir a…!

-No fue un secuestro. – repuso Olympia, sentada en una silla de la sala de estar. – Ella fue voluntariamente, ya que, al parecer, tienen a toda ciudad Anistar de rehén.

El grupo se había reunido al día siguiente en una de las salas comunes del pequeño edificio contiguo a la estación de policía de Anistar, donde se estaban hospedando. La noche anterior, Olympia les había narrado todo lo ocurrido, y pensaban en cómo actuar. Looker, Tech, Hannes y Olympia intentaban hablar lo más calmadamente que les fuera posible, ya que querían que la pobre Laila descansara un poco, lo mismo que los pokemon que la acompañaban.

-Mandé ayer un par de agentes a revisar, lo más discretamente que pudieran. – dijo Looker. – Me han confirmado lo que Olympia nos dice. Anistar está rodeada.

-¿Y no podemos hacer nada? – preguntó Hannes, intentando llegar a algo.- Somos la policía pokemon, ¿no?

-Nos superan completamente. – dijo Olympia. – Y aunque intentemos pelear, harán lo posible porque los habitantes de la ciudad estén en medio.

-He notificado a mis superiores en la policía internacional. – señaló Looker. – Ya han reconocido el perímetro y estarán atentos, pero no se moverán si esas personas no lo hacen.

-Hay que evitar cualquier enfrentamiento, en la medida de lo posible. – Tech intervino. Eso no sería bueno para los ciudadanos.

-Estamos completamente atrapados. – Hannes apretaba los puños sobre sus rodillas, sentado en su asiento.

-En cuanto a lo que nos dijiste de ese pokemon, Olympia… - Looker se volvió hacia la mujer. - ¿Dices que tenía un dispositivo?

-Los pokemon del tipo oscuro como ese no pueden ser afectados por intrusiones psíquicas, por lo que no pude percibirle correctamente. – señaló Olympia. – Pero, a simple vista, pude verlo. Ese pokemon estaba ausente, sólo a la espera de una orden para atacar. Lo habían sometido completamente.

-Muy parecido a lo que hacen esas diademas. – reconoció el más joven de los policías. - ¿Acaso esas personas serán de STRIFE?

-Dios, espero que no. – resopló Looker. – Sería lo único que nos faltara.

-Pero son, desde este momento, criminales. – dijo Tech, seguro y serio. – Han amenazado con tomar víctimas, y debemos recordarlo. Cuando tengamos un plan, o cuando dejen de rodear, debemos ir a la ofensiva.

-Necesitaremos mucha ayuda… - Hannes se puso de pie y comenzó a pensar. – Si tan solo Nueh y Lohne estuviesen aquí…

Así continuaban hablando, mientras, tras la puerta de una habitación cercana, Laila escuchaba con ojos apagados. Apagados igual que los de Kyra, que se mantenía mirando hacia la distancia, a través de la ventana, quizá buscando algún consuelo en esa nueva mañana. Chiara se acercó a la pelirroja y frotó su cuerpo contra su pierna, haciendo que esta se agachara a acariciarle.

-Lohne… - fue lo único que salió débilmente de los labios de la niña.

…

En un páramo helado y rocoso, nevaba con fuerza, y el frío glacial se expandía más allá de donde la vista podía alcanzar. Blanco por allá y por acá, y los vientos más la nieve que caía impedían ver con claridad a tan solo unos pocos metros por delante de uno. Pero nadie se encontraba caminando por ahí en esos momentos. Si mirabas la nieve hacia abajo, no había huellas de pisadas. Pero sí de arrastre. Dos hileras muy gruesas se movían hacia el este, a lo largo de una gran colina de nieve. Seguían de largo, atravesando pendientes rocosas y roquedales congelados, hasta llegar a una cueva de buen tamaño, igualmente helada. En su interior no había sino más nieve y rocas. Y estaba oscuro, a pesar de que era de día. A salvo de la nieve que caía cada vez con más fuerza ahí fuera, se encontraban dos jóvenes, recostados sin consciencia sobre el frío suelo del lugar. Se encontraban gravemente heridos y magullados, uno de ellos un poco más que el otro. De seguro producto del frío, la sangre que salía de sus heridas se había congelado, y se veía como grandes costras en sus cuerpos, que apenas sí estaban cubiertos por sus ropas maltratadas. Del techo, una pequeña y fría gota de agua cayó sobre el rostro de uno de los jóvenes, de cabellos negros y tez clara, impactando con toda la fuerza que una pequeña gotita de agua pudiera tener a esa corta distancia, en su frente.

-Lohne…

El muchacho despertó de pronto. Creyendo haber escuchado algo. Sus ojos grises miraban de un lado a otro, perdidos. Intentó levantarse, y esto le provocó un gran dolor. Se miró. Estaba muy, muy herido. Sus brazos, bajo los girones en que las mangas de su sudadera se habían convertido, estaban llenos de heridas y hematomas. En el mismo estado estaban su torso y sus piernas. Intentó de nuevo moverse. El dolor era fuerte, sí, pero no parecía que tuviera nada roto. Palpó su rostro. Podía sentir el hielo que había congelado las heridas que tenía allí. Exhaló. Su aliento se podía ver claramente como una nubecilla blanca.

-¿Dónde… estoy? – se dijo.

Entonces miró hacia un lado. El cuerpo de un joven violáceo lleno de aún más heridas que las que él tenía se hallaba junto a él. Pronto los ojos cansados y perdidos del chico se abrieron y recuperaron su brillo, recordando de inmediato todo lo que había pasado, para él, hacía solo un rato. Éste joven que se hallaba junto a él había sufrido una terrible tortura antes de que él mismo, tras saltar de una enorme mole invisible voladora, cayera con éste en brazos muy cerca de la cima rocosa de un monte helado, rodando por la inercia en la superficie rocosa hasta llegar a las laderas nevadas. Probablemente así fue como se había herido de ese modo. Pero de ser el caso… ¿por qué estaba vivo? Estaba herido, sí, pero siendo honestos, él no esperaba sobrevivir. ¿Cómo llegaron allí? Mirando a quien yacía a su lado, lo pensaba de ese modo. No esperaba sobrevivir a esa caída. No después de todo aquello. No era… justo.

-Nueh… - el pelinegro se acercó como pudo. – Perdóname… Nueh… todo es mi culpa.

El chico miró el cuerpo de su compañero. No daba ninguna señal de vida. Por supuesto que él esperaba eso. Lo había visto morir. Frente a sus propios ojos. Fue inevitable. Y se sentía impotente y enfadado por eso.

-Apenas te conocí, pero estoy seguro… - Lohne se recostó contra un muro de hielo en esa cueva. – que no merecías esto. No tú. Tú eras un buen sujeto… eras mejor que yo…

Entonces, un tintineo se escuchó. Lohne lo reconocía, pero, esperando que el autor del mismo apareciera frente a él, no se atrevió a mirar hacia el frente para verle a la cara. No tenía el valor. No podía hacerlo. No podía mirar a ese pokemon a la cara y decirle que había dejado que a su amigo le hicieran algo tan terrible. Volvió a escuchar el tintineo, y por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver un leve destello. Celebi había aparecido. No se volvió a mirar. No dijo nada. Por un par de minutos, se mantuvo en esa misma situación, hasta que notó que el destello aumentaba ligeramente su intensidad. Y después, tras un tercer tintineo, todo se acalló, y el resplandor se debilitó hasta desaparecer. Esperó un rato antes de volverse. Lo único que podía escuchar era la fuerza del viento y la nieve en el exterior de la cueva en que estaba. Pero nada de esto le era importante, ya que su atención estaba en el hecho de que el cuerpo de Nueh había, de pronto, desaparecido. No había escuchado a nadie más entrar al lugar. No había escuchado a nadie que se lo llevara, cargado o arrastrado. Y sin embargo, él estaba allí, solo. No tenía ningún sentido.

-Nueh no está… - estaba demasiado apagado y débil para siquiera asustarse ante el inexplicable suceso. - ¿A dónde fue…? ¿Quién…?

Se hacía estas preguntas, pensando que quizá el mismo Celebi se lo hubiere llevado. No era muy lógico, teniendo en cuenta que, aun usando sus poderes psíquicos, le hubiese tomado más tiempo que el que tardó en desaparecer el cuerpo. ¿Algún otro poder desconocido? Tal vez. Como sea, ¿Qué importaba ahora? En ese lugar, solo y sin saber dónde se encontraba, pensó en que pronto le tocaría el turno a él.

-Ya no importa. – se dijo. – Se terminó.

Pensó en sus amigos, su familia. Blaze. Jin. Kyra. Haken. Mach. Leor. No los volvería a ver. No en la situación en que estaba. Recordó cuando, apenas consciente, soltó sus seis pokeball. Laila, Maryah y el policía estaban ahí. Alguno de ellos debió verlas. Probablemente la niña las había tomado.

-Es mejor así… STRIFE no debe ponerles un dedo encima.

Asintió con la cabeza, convenciéndose de sus propias palabras.

-Ojalá puedan llegar a perdonarme por abandonarles… por haberles fallado… Como a todos los demás. Como todo aquel que se acerca mí…

Esto último lo dijo en voz alta. Como si alguien fuera a escucharle. En fin, si iba a terminar allí solo, al menos se distraería con algo. Aunque ese algo fuera lamentarse.

-Ellos son fuertes… estarán bien sin mí.

-¿Eso crees?

Lohne miró a un lado. Creyó haber escuchado una respuesta. No, imposible. Era su imaginación. O su situación solitaria en medio de ese entorno frío y desierto, con la muerte próxima le obligaba a escuchar cosas que no estaban ahí. Decidió ignorarlo. ¿Qué importaba ya si enloquecía?

-Pues sí, eso creo. – dijo como respuesta el pelinegro. – Son fuertes, todos ellos. Seguro cuidarán de Laila hasta que llegue a casa. Tal vez hasta se queden con ella. Es una buena niña. Estarán bien…

-¿Y crees que van a estar bien sin ti? – le respondieron. - ¿De veras te has convencido de aquello? ¿De qué estarán bien, como si nada? ¿Sin ti?

Lohne volvió a mirar a un lado. Un joven violáceo se hallaba allí, sentado a su lado. Sus ojos azules le miraban algo descreídos, pero manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, libre de cualquier golpe, herida o magulladura. Igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ropas estaban intactas, como si nada hubiese pasado. No tenía ánimos para sorprenderse, sobresaltarse o asustarse por la repentina aparición de Nueh. Simplemente se le quedó mirando un rato hasta que volvió la vista al frente.

-Bueno, oficialmente me volví loco.

-¿Loco por creer que tus amigos estarán bien aun si tu desapareces? – cuestionó el ojiazul - ¿O loco por convencerte de que todo lo que está ocurriendo es culpa tuya?

-Loco porque estoy aquí, hablando con una alucinación.

-¿Una alucinación? – Nueh miró a su alrededor. - ¿Dónde?

-Pues… tú. – Lohne seguía sin mirarle. – Estoy solo, voy a morirme aquí y mi mente fabricó algo o alguien con quien hablar mientras ocurre.

-¿Por qué dices que vas a morirte? Si esa caída no te mató, mucho menos una pequeña tormenta de nieve.

-Eso fue casualidad. O mi condición de Aspecto. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá estoy recibiendo un castigo por haberte matado. Y por todo lo demás.

-Wow, wow. – Nueh quería reír, pero no lo hacía. – Eso suena muy trillado, ¿no? ¿Y qué es eso de que me mataste? Hasta donde sé, tú no mataste a nadie.

-Me seguiste, STRIFE te atrapó y te mataron. Misma idea, diferente modo de decirlo.

-Ah, vaya… y pensar que, de todas las personas, tú saldrías con tecnicismos.

-Bueno, ya sé que en verdad no estás aquí. – dijo de pronto Lohne. Y sé que no sirve de nada, pero… lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? Ya te dije que tú no has matado a nadie…

-Como sea. – interrumpió el pelinegro. – Lamento no haber estrechado tu mano aquella vez. Lamento nunca haberte dicho que te consideraba más que solo diferente al resto de las personas. Que, al menos por el cortísimo tiempo que estuvimos juntos, fuiste… mi amigo.

-Me hace feliz escucharlo. – dijo Nueh. – Por supuesto que yo siempre supe que era tu amigo. Ya lo había dicho cuando me presenté con tu madre, ¿no?

-Estamos llevándonos muy bien. – dijo Lohne, escupiendo a un lado. – No lo arruines hablándome de ella antes de… ya sabes.

-Ya te dije, no te vas a morir. A menos que te rindas.

-Pues me rindo, Nueh. Estoy cansado. Pelear esta batalla perdida. Que me hayan quitado todo de nuevo. No poder proteger a la gente que me importa. No quiero seguir con esto.

-Entonces… ¿es todo? – Nueh se recostó en la pared helada de la cueva. - ¿Así nomás? Ellos se salen con la suya y quién sabe qué será de los demás.

-Pues… supongo. No puedo hacer mucho desde aquí, solo y hecho un lastre.

-No estás solo. Tú estás conmigo.

-Deja de intentar consolarme. Es patético de mi parte.

-¿De tu parte?

-Ya te dije, eres una alucinación. Una imagen que me proyecté para hablarme a mí mismo. Tú falleciste. Te has ido. Si te pones a consolarme, es como si lo hiciera yo mismo. Odio sentir lástima por mí mismo. Es triste y patético.

-Cielos, eres más duro contigo de lo que eres con el resto. Qué mal hábito para vivir.

Lohne se rió. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que rió así. Nueh le siguió. Ambos estuvieron riendo allí, y sus risotadas hacían eco en la caverna.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Lohne, deteniéndose. - ¿Los muertos se ríen?

-Creí que era sólo una alucinación tuya. Si tú te ríes, ¿Qué me queda por hacer?

-Cierto.

Dejaron de reír y se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Nueh no perdía su jovial sonrisa.

-Por cierto… - Lohne se volvió hacia él. – ¿Sabes… o yo sé cómo terminamos aquí dentro?

-Uh. – Nueh miró al techo, como recordando. – Cuando caímos, creo que te pusiste de pie o al menos de rodillas, y nos arrastraste a ambos hasta aquí. A pesar de tu semi-conciencia, tus instintos de supervivencia son muy buenos.

-¿Entonces fui yo? Huh.

-Sep. Ese superviviente es el Lohne que yo conozco.

-¿Y ahora de que rayos hablas?

-Bueno, éste Lohne que eres ahora está cansado y se ha rendido. Pero el que yo conozco, se habría levantado hace un buen rato a pesar de sus heridas y el dolor, y hubiera ido corriendo a buscar a esos tipos para darles la paliza de su vida.

-Tch, o sea, que el Lohne que conoces es un peleonero. – Lohne rió un poco. – Caímos de una nave. ¿Sabes que mi habilidad no es volar, no?

-Al Lohne que conozco no le hubiese importado.

-Ya deja eso. Yo soy Lohne. Es todo.

-Sí, sí. Tú eres Lohne. El lado débil de Lohne. Te entiendo, debes recuperarte.

-No hay ningún lado débil. SOY DEBIL. De lo contrario, hubiese podido salvarte.

-Si fueras débil, seguirías en esa nave rara y te estarían moliendo a golpes. Y no tenías que salvarme de nada. Celebi ya me había salvado. Y tú le ayudaste a cumplir con lo que le prometí.

-¿Qué? – Lohne se extrañó. Eso no era algo que pensara o que entendiera, por lo que una alucinación no lo diría. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

Entonces, el chico encontró frente a él la cabeza verdosa y ojos azules de Celebi. Le miraba divertido y con una sonrisa alegre.

-Celebi… - Lohne seguía sin comprender. - ¿Por qué estás…?

-¡SORPRESA! – gritó Nueh divertido. - ¡No estás alucinando!

-No… espera, Celebi… - el pelinegro miró al pokemon y luego a Nueh. - ¿Tú puedes… verle?

Como respuesta, el pequeño duendecillo revoloteó alrededor de Nueh, quien reía feliz.

-No es posible… tú… tú…

-Deja de tartamudear, tú no haces eso. – Nueh dejó de reír mientras Celebi se mantenía a su lado, en el aire. – Respondiendo a las preguntas que puedas estarte haciendo: Sí, realmente me viste morir. Sí, realmente soy yo el que está aquí. No, no reviví, eso es imposible. Y no soy una alucinación tuya. Entonces, ¿Qué soy?

-Entonces… ¿Cómo…? No, tengo que estar más loco de lo que creí…

-¡Ahhg, ya cállate! – exclamó Nueh, fingiéndose enojado. - ¡Me vas a volver loco a mí!

-Pero tu cuerpo…

-¿Para qué debería quedarse ahí? – cuestionó Nueh sonriente de nuevo. – Ya no lo necesito. Soy libre.

-¿Libre?

-Todas las cosas que me ataban, todo se ha ido. Soy libre, libre para ir con Celebi, mi amigo, a donde quiera.

-¿Celebi se llevó tu cuerpo?

-¿Quién sabe? – rió Nueh. - ¿Acaso importa?

-Supongo que… no. – Lohne sonrió. – Bueno, si así estás feliz, entonces me alegra de que al menos al final seas tú el que ríe.

-No exactamente. – Nueh se puso serio de pronto. – Hay algo que aún me mantiene aquí.

-Si dices que soy yo, me voy a enfadar. – Lohne le miró enojado. - ¡Faltaría más!

-Bien, enfádate. – Nueh le sonrió de nuevo. – Ese es el Lohne que conozco. El que no se quedará aquí a que la nieve lo congele.

-Entonces…

-Estoy aquí. – siguió Nueh. – Para animarte. Para decirte que tú estás lejos, muy lejos de terminar en mi posición. No te corresponde. Aún tienes mucho que hacer. Tienes cosas por cumplir. Gente a la que le debes tu regreso. Y sobre todo, un grupo de gente muy mala a la que debes vencer para siempre.

-Yo…

-Lohne, escucha. – Nueh se puso frente a él. – No puedes quedarte aquí. Hay gente que espera tu regreso. Que te aprecia. Que te necesita. Si te quedas aquí, les darías la espalda. Y entonces, sí serías culpable de lo que pueda ser de ellos.

Lohne no contestó. Se quedó pensando, mientras miraba al suelo.

-Entonces, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – dijo Nueh de pronto.

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué clase de favor?

-Ya que te sientes tan mal por lo que me ocurrió, ¿podrías evitar que vuelva a pasar? Tienes la fuerza, el poder para eso. Yo sé que sí.

-Pero a quién…

-Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Si no haces nada, yo sólo seré uno más. Y habrá muchos más. Debes evitarlo. Necesito que hagas esto por mí. Y si hay más Aspectos, más gente como nosotros por ahí afuera… que no entiendan lo que son o que estén perdidos. Por favor, necesitan a alguien que les ayude, que les guíe. Yo intervendré como pueda, pero hay límites. Yo sé que tú puedes.

Lohne le miraba fijamente a los ojos. El azul de éstos refulgía con mucho optimismo y resolución. Para alguien que ya no era parte de ese mundo. Y entonces, el pelinegro recordó algo. Algo que había ocurrido en la nave de STRIFE.

-Tú lo sabías. – dijo de pronto. – Sabías… que esto iba a pasarte.

Nueh le sonrió.

-Por eso le dijiste eso a Celebi. Tú, de algún modo…

-Lo sé desde que terminé inconsciente en esa nave que nos llevó a donde estuvimos. Celebi se me apareció en sueños. Me dijo que eso ocurriría. Y que sufriría, sí, pero por poco tiempo. Yo llegué allí listo, amigo Lohne.

-Heh, - Lohne comenzaba a ponerse de pie. – Parece que soy el único que no dijo algunas cosas.

-Me declaro culpable. Pero ¿Qué hubieras podido hacer para evitarlo? Sólo hubiese sido más doloroso.

-Ya veo… entonces…

-Lohne, no hay tiempo que perder. – Nueh apuntó al exterior de la cueva. Deber irte. Ésta tormenta no es nada para ti, aunque estés herido. Lo sé.

El joven de ojos grises miró a través de la entrada a la caverna. Veía la nieve y el viento que arreciaban, pero no tan fuerte como para darle problemas. No a él. Nueh lo sabía, por supuesto.

-Quiero preguntarte algo, Nueh. – dijo Lohne. - ¿De veras crees que me estén esperando? ¿Después de lo que hice?

-Has pasado tanto tiempo alejado de la gente, que parece que no lo entiendes. Puedes pensar que tu destino no afecta a nadie, pero lo que hacemos, lo que decimos, y donde terminamos, afecta de algún modo a todos aquellos que se han cruzado en nuestro camino que es la vida. Créeme. Ésta no es tu última aventura. Te faltan muchas, muchísimas más. Te lo dice alguien que es amigo del viajero del tiempo.

Lohne sonrió. Las palabras de Nueh, esa conversación que había tenido con él. Por algún motivo, se sentía mejor. Aquellas cosas que atormentaban su mente seguían allí, sin embargo. Perdió la sonrisa de inmediato. Nueh lo percibió, junto a Celebi.

-Descuida, amigo. – le dijo. – Aún están ahí. Pronto, muy pronto volverán. Los recuerdos, buenos y malos, te hacen quien eres. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie puede quitarte aquello que te hace quien eres.

Lohne miró a Nueh, sorprendido. Él no le había dicho nada de su problema. No que él recordara.

-Estarás bien. – siguió el violáceo. – Cuando tocamos fondo… todo lo que queda es subir.

Ambos jóvenes, junto a Celebi, salieron de la cueva encontrándose con el frío aire del exterior.

-¿Puedo contar contigo, Lohne? – preguntó Nueh. - ¿Puedo, verdad? ¿Me harás el favor que te pedí?

Lohne inhaló muy fuerte, respirando profundo. Exhaló y recobró su compostura normal.

-Si salgo… si salimos de ésta, te prometo que lo haré.

-Recuerda, lo has prometido. Y no es la única promesa que tienes por cumplir.

-¿Qué dices…?

No obtuvo respuesta. Cuando miró a su lado, ni Nueh ni Celebi estaban ahí. Pero estaba seguro de que nada de eso había sido una alucinación. Y acababa de hacer una promesa, para su fastidio. Pero por algún motivo, estaba feliz de tenerlo encima. La pregunta era… ¿había otra promesa? No recordaba. No era momento para eso. Había que ponerse en marcha.

-Adiós… amigo. Ojalá te vea de nuevo. Algún día.

Con su cuerpo aún herido, y con todas las fuerzas que era capaz de reunir, cojeó un poco, avanzando a través del páramo de hielo. Poco a poco fue acelerando un poco el paso, a pesar de su ligera cojera. Sus heridas eran muchas, pero, sentía como si el tremendo dolor que sentía no le fuera a impedir avanzar. Él era una persona terca. Y gracias a Nueh, eso no iba a cambiar. Lo primero, debía salir de ese lugar tan frío lo antes posible o no la contaría. Caminó y caminó, sin detenerse por un solo momento. En su mente sólo estaba la idea de avanzar. Y de derrotar, ésta vez y para siempre, a esos malnacidos de STRIFE. Los ojos de Lohne se volvieron rojos de repente, brillando entre la nieve y el viento. Su resolución y su tremenda furia le iban a ayudar a continuar su camino el tiempo que fuera necesario, aún si tenía que caminar por horas o días. No le importaba. La meta estaba allí. E iba a llegar… de algún modo.

…

-¿Ascensión? ¿Qué significa eso?

Era el segundo día de los tres que Jared señaló antes del "gran evento". Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Maryah había visto su casa. Desde que la dejó, a la edad de diez años más o menos, no la había vuelto a ver. Nunca supo nada más de ella, hasta ese momento. Ciertamente se veía que le faltaba una buena mano de limpieza. La electricidad, el agua, nada funcionaba. A pesar de que no habían pasado muchos años, algunas plantas y lianas se habían enroscado y trepado en sus muros. Pero nada notorio. Lo que sí era notorio eran los pokemon que habían ido a vivir cerca. Ni bien vieron al gran grupo que llegaba al lugar, huyeron a toda velocidad. Los recién llegados se apostaron alrededor, instalando equipo eléctrico y demás para poder pasar allí las horas que faltaban hasta que los tres días se cumplieran y fuera hora de la Ascensión de Jared. Él se lo había expuesto así. Pero claro, ella no lo comprendía. Y no comprendí el por qué necesitaban estar en aquel lugar.

-Por supuesto que no sabes, si serás… - Jared se tomaba la frente con impaciencia. – Lo sabrías y compartirías conmigo este momento si hubieras hecho lo correcto y te hubieses quedado en casa.

-Creo que ustedes tampoco estuvieron mucho tiempo aquí. – repuso la joven. – Este lugar está…

-Recibimos… cierta propuesta. Muy buena, por cierto. Un lugar como este ya no era necesario para nosotros. Y no tuvimos más problemas de alimañas no deseadas.

Ante esa última frase, Kiss gruñó, medio electrificando sus mejillas rojas, consciente de que le miraba mientras lo decía.

-Calma, Kiss. – la castaña le acarició. – No le escuches.

-No sabes lo decepcionante que es… - Jared caminó un rato por la habitación en que estaban. Pretencioso como era, sacudía rápidamente el polvo que uno que otro movimiento provocaba que le cayera encima. – A nuestros padres realmente les dolió que escogieras irte.

-No creo que esos dos sepan sentir dolor. – dijo la niña. – Habrían sentido un poco siquiera la partida del abuelo.

-Ugh, ese vejestorio. – Jared buscaba la silla menos empolvada posible, para sentarse, como hiciera su hermana. – No encajaba aquí. Por supuesto para él ya era tarde y debía irse. Pero tú aún podías ser moldeada. Lástima, fuiste el mismo tipo de desperdicio que fue él.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi abuelo! – gritó la chica, enojada. - ¡Era más humano que cualquiera de ustedes! ¡Alguien que sabía lo que de verdad era ser familia!

-No tienes derecho a hablar de familia. – Jared espetó. – No luego de lo que hiciste.

-Me fui porque estaba harta de éste lugar. Frío y cerrado a todo el mundo. El ambiente era tan…

-Ya basta, me fastidias con tus tonterías. – Jared se quedó de pie frente a ella. - ¿Qué ni siquiera practicas lo poco que quisiste aprender mientras viviste aquí?

-Lo único que me enseñaban aquí era que los pokemon eran malos. El enfoque que tenían de ellos… era equivocado. He aprendido más en mi viaje que aquí.

-Oh vaya… - el hermano mayor negaba con la cabeza. – Simplemente no tienes esperanza. En fin, no tendré que ver tu cara nunca más cuando mi Ascensión termine.

-¿Y por qué me necesitas para eso? – Maryah recordó que no tenía idea de que trataba aquello. - ¿Por qué a mis pokemon? ¿Y por qué aquí? ¿Qué es todo eso de tu Ascensión?

-Necesito desligarme de todo aquello que me ate a mi Yo del pasado. Una vez que eso se cumpla, finalmente renaceré como el nuevo Yo. Alguien a quien sólo le espera la grandeza. Ese es el destino de nuestra familia, que recae en mí.

-Y ese algo vendría a ser yo. – dedujo la chica. - ¿No es así?

-No creo que te sientas mal. – dijo Jared. – Tú nos dejaste atrás hace mucho. Decidiste desligarte de nosotros.

-Lo lamento, pero sí. Lo habría hecho eventualmente de saber que se convertirían en este… tipo de personas.

-¿Tipo de personas?

-Que amenazan, que intimidan. Que toman lo que quieren por la fuerza y sin importar lo que haya en medio, aunque fueran personas inocentes. Aunque… supongo que al menos tú, siempre has sido así.

-Por lo que veo, no vale la pena seguir hablando contigo. – Jared suspiró. - Es realmente frustrante. No entiendes que nuestra familia está más allá de todo y todos los demás…

-En eso sí estamos de acuerdo. No vale la pena hablar si sigues diciendo esas cosas.

El joven le miró con desdén y posó sobre una pequeña mesa el maletín que llevaba. Lo abrió y extrajo de éste un collar metálico muy similar a que ese Hydreigon llevaba la noche en que se la llevaron con ellos.

-Ponle esto al pokemon que vayas a presentar en la ceremonia. ¿Será ese que llevas ahí?

-¿Presentar…? – Maryah no entendía, pero pasó a lo que realmente pensaba. - ¡No, claro que no le pondré esa cosa!

-Cielos… - resopló Jared. – Ni siquiera puedes acceder a algo que permita que se comporten…

-Están muy bien criados, aunque suene arrogante de mi parte. – repuso la chica, molesta. – No sé qué les hace esa cosa a sus mentes, pero no les haré eso a mis amigos.

-Heh, como quieras. – Jared volvió a guardar el aparato en el maletín, dejándolo allí al lado de otra silla. – Lo dejaré por si recapacitas.

-No lo haré. – dijo de inmediato. – Puedes llevártelo.

-Ojalá hubieras al menos conservado tu forma de ser antes de irte. – regañó, molesto, el hermano mayor, levantando de nuevo el maletín. – Eras más dócil y obediente.

-Tú no has cambiado. Sigues siendo el mismo…

-No, hermana. No tienes ni la más remota idea.

El joven salió por la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras de sí. Maryah pudo escuchar cómo le encerraba allí, algo insignificante si no hubiera una terrible advertencia y amenazas de por medio.

-Kiss. – dijo la joven. – hay algo que me preocupa mucho. ¿En qué se ha convertido mi familia? ¿Por qué hacen esto?

El pikachu le lamió la mejilla un par de veces, tras lo cual la joven sacó la pokeball de su Tyranitar, mirándola.

-No es el modo en que me gusta recordar el sitio en el que naciste, Gaia…

En su mente, la joven comenzaba a formarse una idea que le provocaba mucho temor. Prefería ignorarlo, pero el presentimiento era tan fuerte que le provocaba escalofríos. Lo que fuera a pasar con ellos después de eso, era incierto. Se preguntaba que iría a hacer Olympia. O si les había avisado a los demás lo que había pasado. Estaba segura de que sí.

-Laila… - pensó la chica en voz alta. – espero que estés bien…

…

Ya había pasado más de un día en su camino de regreso. La nieve había sido dejada atrás, para dar paso a unas rocas y zonas reverdecidas, muy lejos ya de donde había estado, un sitio que, tras mirar atrás, Lohne logró identificar como la Gruta Helada. Se sintió aliviado. Aún seguían en Kalos. Pero desde que comenzó su caminata, no se había detenido para nada, y se encontraba débil, hambriento, y todavía herido. Pero sus ojos refulgían de color rojo. Mantuvo en mente el mismo pensamiento, para obligarse a sí mismo a continuar sin detenerse. Usaba su rabia y su deseo de vengar a su amigo Nueh como impulso. Porque, por más que ahora el caído agente internacional estuviera feliz ahora retozando por el espacio y el tiempo con Celebi, nada cambiaba lo que había provocado que pasara a ese plano no corpóreo. Y sufrió para ello. Mucho. No podía detenerse hasta lograr encontrar algo que le ayudara, o hasta hallar, de nuevo, a sus amigos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos los incentivos que se había impuesto, y a pesar de su condición como Aspecto, no dejaba de ser un ser humano. Con límites. Que se cansaba. Que necesitaba comer y descansar. Él no lo notaba, pero estaba ya casi arrastrándose para poder avanzar. Y no hacía intentos por detenerse. Así pasó las siguientes horas, hasta que, llegados al mediodía, finalmente colapsó. Las fuerzas le fallaban, pero no podía moverse. Allí, en la tierra, rodeado del bosque que apenas comenzaba a nacer en aquel camino.

-Ya casi… llego…

Se repetía esto una y otra vez para olvidarse del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo y en su alma. Nueh, el recuerdo de Nueh o lo que sea que viera allá en la nieve, le había hecho imponerse la misión de continuar sin rendirse. Y no lo había hecho. Pero su cuerpo sí. No le respondía. Sentía que perdía el conocimiento de nuevo. Moría de hambre y de sed. Sus heridas, que se curaban lentamente como parte de la biología humana de reparar el cuerpo cuando se hiere. Pero su actividad y su incansable avance ralentizaban el proceso. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ni siquiera podía extender una mano para usarla como enganche para arrastrar el cuerpo. Extrañó su gancho de cadena. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, como si estuviera por dormirse. Se repetía a sí mismo que debía continuar. ¿Pero cómo continuar si su cuerpo no le respondía? Había salido de un problema para meterse en otro. Ya no moriría congelado, sino por cansancio, sin comida ni bebida. No había probado bocado desde la noche en que partieron a la cueva Términus. La cueva Términus. Recordó las palabras de Kyra y Nueh. Tenían razón. Siempre había querido hacer las cosas solo. Las demás personas eran una molestia, nada confiables. Y ahora aquí estaba él. A punto de perder el conocimiento, y, probablemente, morirse esta vez. El cansancio le ganó y perdió el conocimiento, con sus ojos aun brillando de rojo.

-No… no puedo… lo… siento…

Y entonces, oscuridad. Oscuridad total. Se sentía como si flotara en el vacío. El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo se había detenido, y eso lo alivió…. Sólo un poco. Su otro dolor, el más fuerte, seguía ahí, perenne. Intentó abrir los ojos. ¿Para qué? Igual no había más que oscuridad. Pero lo hizo. Había acertado. Nada de nada.

-¿Entonces esto es lo que pasa cuando la gente mala muere? – se dijo. – Pues en verdad no es bonito…

El silencio era tal que era desesperante. Lohne lo notaba, pero seguía atrapado por sus propios pensamientos. Pensó en Nueh. Vaya promesa vacía la que le hizo. Sintió asco de sí mismo.

-Lo siento, amigo. – pensó Lohne. – Pero creo que hasta aquí llegué. No sé de qué más promesas me hablaste entonces, pero lamento el que no voy a poder cumplir la que te hice a ti…

-Eres muy negativo. – dijo una voz profunda de pronto. – Ni siquiera aquellas vidas que yo he consumido pensaron como tú.

Lohne se alarmó. Esa voz no la había escuchado jamás, y eso que escuchaba la voz psíquica de Kyra todo el tiempo. Era aterradora, oscura como lo que le rodeaba. Severa e intimidante. ¿Y había hablado de consumir vidas? ¿Dónde había escuchado aquello antes?

-¿Quién es…? – Lohne buscaba en vano entre las tinieblas. - ¿Me hablan…?

-Para ser uno de esos humanos tan extraños que aparecen, siento tu consciencia bastante manchada. ¿Qué clase de humano excepcional eres tú?

Humano excepcional. Sólo había escuchado a Zygarde referirse a los aspectos de ese modo.

-¿Eres… un pokemon? – preguntó Lohne. - ¿Me dirás quién eres…?

-Soy muy similar a aquello que te tortura. Soy oscuridad, decadencia y destrucción. Soy el que te rodea con su manto negro ahora mismo.

-Por favor, no quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad jugando a las adivinanzas. – la ruda personalidad de Lohne emergió de pronto, aburrido de tantas metáforas. – Sólo dime si eres quien estoy pensando. Porque sabes lo que estoy pensando.

-Y en ambos casos, aciertas, humano.

En medio de la oscuridad, unos ojos azules puestos sobre un rostro rojo aviar coronado por cuernos oscuros apareció gigante frente a Lohne.

-Yveltal… - Lohne no podía verse a sí mismo en esas sombras, pero sonreía. – Parece que he visto a más pokemon y guardianes legendarios en estos días que nadie en toda su vida.

-¿Por qué reniegas de ese modo, humano? – preguntó el pokemon oscuro. - ¿Qué te provoca tal pesar?

-Sé que ya lo sabes. – dijo Lohne, resignado. – Pero también sé que quieres que lo diga, así que seré breve. Estoy enojado. Muy enojado. Mataron al primer amigo humano que he hecho en años, y en este estado, no podré hacer nada al respecto. No podré vengarle. No podré evitar que esos tipos hagan lo mismo con alguien más. Dejé atrás a mis amigos y no sé si les veré de nuevo. Falté a una promesa… y quién sabe si a más, mi mente tiene varias piezas faltantes…

-¿Y piensas que ya estás muerto, humano? ¿Qué ya fracasaste?

-Pues quizá no. – Lohne empezaba a dudar. – No sé bajo qué circunstancias se puede conversar con un pokemon de tu… naturaleza.

-Eso es sencillo. – replicó Yveltal. – Para alguien como tú, al menos. Alguien que ha visto a la muerte a los ojos, y ha vivido para contarlo.

-No es algo que me haga muy feliz… - Lohne recordó aquello a lo que pudiera estarse refiriendo el pokemon. – En lo más mínimo.

-Por supuesto que no. – repuso el ave oscura. – Pero lo que puede que sí te haga feliz… es que aún no es tu tiempo.

-Ya me han dicho eso. – refunfuñó el chico. – Y mira dónde estoy.

-Sí. Mira bien dónde estás.

Tras esas palabras, que hicieron eco en su cabeza, Lohne se despertó, abriendo sus ojos aún rojos. Miró a su alrededor. Contrario a donde se había visto antes, este lugar estaba extremadamente iluminado. Como el más brillante de los días. El entorno era natural, flores, árboles y fritos por donde alcanzara la vista. Pequeños pokemon corrían por todas partes, ajenos al joven humano que les observaba. Un jardín del Edén. Y frente a él, un enorme árbol, grande, robusto y verde.

-Demonios… - El pelinegro se frotó los ojos, sentado en la hierba. – Creo que ahora sí estoy alucinando. No tengo tiempo para esto…

-Estás muy cargado de rabia y odio.

Una voz femenina acababa de hablar. Pero a pesar de su suavidad, también se le escuchaba digna y grave.

-Eres el número tropecientos en decirme eso. – dijo Lohne con sequedad. - ¿Es que esta alucinación ya se va a terminar?

-Y sin embargo, a pesar de ello, suenas relajado. – siguió la voz, ignorando su comentario. - ¿Por qué te alivia tanto estar al borde de la muerte?

-Yo… - Lo habían atrapado. Lohne sintió algo de vergüenza. Sólo un poco. – No es que yo…

-No intentes negarlo. Quieres que todo termine de una vez. Aunque no hayas hecho las paces con tus demonios. Aunque sigas vagando en una senda llena de niebla… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, aunque tienes el poder de luchar, estás prefiriendo rendirte?

-Se lo había dicho a alguien ya… - dijo el chico. – Pero estoy cansado. Sé que hice una promesa. Pero no puedo más… no tengo más fuerzas… ¡¿?!

De repente, el árbol que tenía frente a él había desaparecido. Y en su lugar, se hallaba un gran pokemon azulado y con patas negras. Sus astas refulgían con los colores del arcoíris, casi le recordaban al megalito. Una X podía verse en sus pupilas, en medio de sus ojos profundos y sabios.

-Tú eres… - Lohne reía ante la ironía. – Xerneas…

-Encarno la vida y las raíces de la misma que se esparcen por el mundo. – decía como si recitara, el pokemon. – Y ante ti me presento para iluminar, al menos un poco, el oscuro camino que transitas.

-Pues es de agradecer. – repuso Lohne, malhumorado. – Pero como verás, estoy en las últimas. Necesito algo más que Luz y porras para continuar…

-Lo que necesitas… - le dijo el enorme ciervo. – es recordar. Recordar aquello que te impulsa a continuar. Aquello que te da una razón para luchar.

-¡Ya tengo una razón para luchar! – gritó Lohne, perdiendo la paciencia. - ¡Te lo digo a ti, y espero que Yveltal, si es parte de éste sueño que tengo, me esté escuchando! ¡Se me han acabado las fuerzas! ¡Estoy solo! ¡Cargo con toda esta rabia y dolor, quiero acabar con aquellos que cegaron a uno de mis pocos amigos, el único que era casi completamente como yo! ¡Y no es suficiente! ¡No sé qué más hacer!

-Hay algo que no nos estas diciendo.

En ese momento, parte de ese bello jardín se ennegreció por completo. Como un portal hecho de oscuras nubes, el lugar anterior en que había estado Lohne se materializó en ese sitio, y a través del mismo, asomó el aterrador rostro y presencia de Yveltal. Ambas contrapartes miraban a Lohne, escarbando en su alma.

-¿Qué…?

-Hay algo que escondes en lo más profundo de tu ser. – dijo Yveltal con su gruesa y macabra voz. – Algo debajo de tu fuerza, de tu poder, de tu rabia, de tu dolor, de tu tristeza, detrás de aquellos recueros que sientes perdidos.

Lohne se sorprendió mucho. Podía casi sentir como su mismo ser era destapado, capa tras capa. Como un libro, leído página tras página.

-Tú. – siguió Xerneas, terminante. – Tienes muchísimo miedo.

Lohne no dijo nada, Estaba allí, mirando a ambos opuestos encararle su más profundo demonio.

-Tienes miedo de aquellos recuerdos que clamas necesitar para no sentir dolor. – decía Xerneas. – Crees, como humano ingenuo que eres, que es la falta de esos recuerdos lo que te lastima, y en parte es cierto. Pero lo que te impide ganar esa batalla, detener ese lacerante dolor… es el miedo que tienes a recuperar esos recuerdos. Un miedo que tú mismo te convenciste de que no tenías.

Lohne agachó la cabeza. No podía explicar cómo, pero se sentía completamente indefenso. Vencido. Desnudo.

-¿A que le temes tanto, humano excepcional? – dijo Yveltal de repente. – Has contado todo el tiempo con el medio para recuperar tu mente atormentada. ¿Por qué te has negado a ti mismo ese alivio? ¿Qué miedo cala más allá de ti como para que prefieras sufrir el tormento de una mente que se hace pedazos?

-Temo que… - Lohne se encontró hablando antes de darse cuenta. – mi vida no haya sido nada más que una pendiente hacia abajo. Que mis pokemon… mis amigos… sean realmente lo único que ha valido la pena. ¿Qué tal si todo empezó con dolor? ¿Qué tal… si mi padre…?

Su padre. La mayor parte de recuerdos de Lohne sobre ese hombre se hallaban borrosos. Todo lo que había logrado retener era el hecho de que ese hombre le había permitido conocer a Blaze, su primer y mejor amigo. Que era el entrenador original de Jin, su greninja, cuando era solo un Froakie. Que fue quizá la única persona, humano, que le amó. Y que STRIFE se lo había quitado. Y su nombre… era Renneh. Pero nada más. ¿Y si todo aquello era una mentira? ¿Qué tal si lo que no recordaba era algo malo? ¿Qué tal si había sido todo una fachada y al final él había sido… como su madre? El prospecto le aterrorizaba. Sí. Era la raíz de todo. Tenía miedo. Y eso había acarreado todo lo demás. Enojo. Desconfianza. Tristeza. Las pesadillas. Todo salió de allí.

-¿Y qué tal si no es así? – Xerneas había leído su mente. - ¿Qué tal si los que perdiste son los recuerdos más preciosos que tienes? ¿Qué tal si esos recuerdos son los que te dirán por quienes sí fuiste amado antes de conocer a los pokemon que caminan a tu lado?

-La persona que eres, y la que serás, pueden ser dos realidades completamente diferentes. Esos recuerdos, y el miedo del que puedes o no deshacerte para que dejen de bloquearse en tu memoria pueden ser la gran diferencia entre la persona que eres… y la que tienes el potencial de ser.

Lohne se puso de pie. Ya lo había pensado. Se sentía desnudo frente a esos dos pokemon. Y ahora que había sido, incluso por sí mismo, descubierto, se sentía perdido.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – les dijo el pelinegro, cabizbajo. - ¿Cómo me deshago del miedo?

-Eso depende de cada uno. – respondió Xerneas. – Cada quien, humano o pokemon, tiene su manera de superar el miedo. Tú has intentado no superarlo, sino ignorarlo, esconderlo incluso de ti mismo, usando la furia que sientes. Intenta otra cosa.

-Hazlo. – siguió Yveltal. – Recupera tus recuerdos. Ya sea que te causen regocijo o dolor, que sean felices y hermosos o tristes y descorazonadores… serán los que te permitan completarte y convertirte en aquel que debes ser. Estás incompleto. Y debes remediarlo para seguir adelante y caminar hacia tu destino.

Ambos pokemon entonces comenzaron a refulgir. Xerneas se transformó en un haz de luz casi rosáceo, muy brillante, mientras Yveltal se tornó en una nube negra con relámpagos carmesí. Ambos elementos se arremolinaron alrededor de Lohne y le envolvieron en tornado de luz y sombras que le envolvía y se lo llevaba a un destino desconocido.

-Completa tu ser. – le decían ambas voces a la vez. Conviértete en el verdadero tú. Conviértete en el verdadero Lohne.

-¡AAAH!

Con ese grito, Lohne se despertó, con ojos grises de nuevo. Estaba justo donde había caído inconsciente, en medio de su camino. Pero estaba, a diferencia de como cayó, boca arriba, mientras, con una hoja, unos pequeños pokemon; Lotad, Lombre, Poliwag y Buizel; intentaban mantener la savia que sostenían en una flor a modo de copa, en su boca, tratando de alimentarle. El muchacho se sentó, sujetando la hoja con savia y ahuyentando con su repentino despertar a los pokemon que le intentaban ayudar. Pero se quedaron cerca, asomando por un árbol. Lohne los miró. El dulzor de la savia provocó que se relamiera. Se dio cuenta. Era comida. Se llevó todo el contenido a la boca, comiéndolo casi con todo y hoja. Miró a los pequeños pokemon. Les sonrió, agradecido. Esto pareció darles confianza para hacerles salir. Lotad y Lombre llevaban frutas y bayas en sus sombreros en forma de hoja plana.

-Ustedes…

Lohne tomó las frutas, muerto de hambre. Las comía con avidez animal, aplacando su hambre con la pulpa y su sed con los deliciosos y dulces jugos que éstas expulsaban. Los pokemon comenzaron a acompañarle en su comida. Tras unos minutos, terminó. No estaba totalmente saciado, y el dolor de su cuerpo no le había abandonado, pero se sentía con algunas fuerzas nuevamente. Trató de ponerse de pie. Lo consiguió. Miró a los pequeños pokemon, que le miraban amistosos.

-Ustedes son… lo más maravilloso de este mundo.

El joven hincó una rodilla y se acercó a acariciar a sus pequeños salvadores. Lo recibieron de buen grado, mientras seguían comiendo.

-Se los prometo. – el pelinegro continuó acariciando al pequeño Poliwag, el más mimoso de los pequeñines. – Detendré a STRIFE. No permitiré que lastimen a ningún otro. A ninguno de ustedes. Nunca más.

Una promesa más. Recordó las palabras de Nueh. Más de una promesa. ¿Habría sido cosa de Celebi de nuevo?

-No hay tiempo que perder. – se dijo en voz alta, a sí mismo, Lohne. - Debo volver. Acabo de llegar de la gruta Helada, así que este debe ser el camino a Pueblo Couriway. Supongo que deberé tomar una desviación para llegar a Anistar. Debo advertir a Olympia y al policía…

Entonces, miró frente a él. Incrustados en una roca, había dos piedras del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Una de ellas era de colores claros, verdosa con blancos y rojos rodeándola. La otra, oscura, combinando azules y negros. Él sabía muy bien qué eran. Y para lo que servían. Entonces, en su cabeza, retumbaron las voces de los dos grandes seres con los que acababa de contactar en su inconsciencia.

-Luz y sombras. – decía la voz de Xerneas. – Son los dos caminos que se abren ante ti.

-Depende de ti decidir lo que seguirás. – hablaba Yveltal. - ¿Escogerás, joven humano?

Lohne lo pensó por un rato. La clásica encrucijada de escoger un camino. Sonrió, llegando a la respuesta que creyó correcta.

-Voy a necesitar toda la fuerza que pueda conseguir. – extendió una mano. – Y esto es…

Apretando los dientes como si supiera que había tomado una decisión inesperada, rápidamente extendió la otra mano y alcanzó las dos piedras esféricas.

-¡…absurdamente conveniente!

De un solo tirón, sacó las dos esferas de la roca. Como si fuera un tesoro prohibido, la roca en que se hallaron incrustadas se hizo trizas al instante.

-Bueno… hice trampa. – dijo el joven, mirando al cielo. - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿Trampa? – escuchó la voz de Xerneas – de ningún modo.

-Tú has elegido. – dijo Yveltal. – Luz y sombras. Un camino de infinitas posibilidades. Buena suerte, humano excepcional.

-Tus recuerdos son la clave. – dijo Xerneas para culminar. – Vence tu miedo. Recóbralos. Son tu mayor esperanza. Y la de aquellos a quienes quieres… y querrás salvar.

Y entonces, silencio. Sólo la brisa del viento sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles.

-Creo que… es todo… - el joven resopló, agotado. – Parece que esa tampoco fue una alucinación…

El joven Aspecto guardó ambos objetos en sus milagrosamente ilesos bolsillos, y se prestaba a irse, pero de pronto, los pokemon que le ayudaron intentaron retenerle.

-Chicos, les agradezco que salvaran mi vida. – dijo Lohne sonriéndoles. – Pero debo irme, tengo prisa…

Los pokemon entonces se alejaron de él, pero no lo suficiente, haciendo señas y saltando, indicándoles que los siguiera. Lohne pensaba en que no tenía tiempo para eso, pero un impulso, un instinto, o tal vez una necesidad de retribuir a los pequeños, decidió ir tras ellos. El cuarteto le llevó a un pequeño claro, con pocos árboles rodeándole y rocas llenas de musgo. Se adentraron un poco. Y entonces, Lohne pudo verle. Un anciano, que había caído rendido al igual que él, se encontraba allí, apenas consciente y luchando por avanzar, arrastrándose, evidentemente desorientado.

-Esto es…

Era una persona. Un humano. A pesar de todo lo que acababa de ver o escuchar, sueño o no, seguía sin confiar del todo en ellos. Pero esto no se trataba de confiar. Era alguien en el mismo peligro en que él había estado. Y tratándose de un viejo, peor aún. Se veía deshidratado, maltratado y andaba descalzo, muy a pesar de que sus ropas, harapos raídos ahora, daban la sensación de haber sido un elegante traje marrón. Un bastón se hallaba caído cerca de allí. Lohne miró a los pequeños pokemon, que habían tratado de alimentarle, pero el viejo estaba tan mal que no podía tragar. Se resolvió a retribuir. Si sus salvadores necesitaban su ayuda, lo haría sin chistar. El Lombre y Lotad sostuvieron hojas llenas de savia, mientras Lohne sujetaba la cabeza de ese anciano. Buizel movió las hojas a su boca e introdujo allí el dulce contenido. Moviendo un poco la cabeza del hombre, Lohne logró que tragara. Un gemido que se confundía entre dolor y satisfacción salió de la boca del anciano, antes de que Poliwag lanzara un chorrito de agua a su boca. Con el mismo procedimiento, el hombre tragó. Lohne lo sujetó, ya que se había movido repentinamente y parecía que fuera a caer. El anciano abrió sus ojos, encontrando a Lohne y a los pokemon de agua.

-¿Quién…? – Realmente estaba muy desorientado. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Dímelo tú, viejo. – contestó Lohne, actuando, por supuesto, como él. - ¿Qué hace un anciano como tú aquí en tan mal estado?

-Yo… - entonces su vista pasó a los pokemon. - ¿Esos son tus pokemon, hijo?

-No me llames hijo, viejo. – contestó de mala gana el pelinegro. – Y no. Agradéceles, estos chicos intentaban salvar tu vida así como lo hicieron conmigo. Pero necesitaban ayuda.

-Ya veo… - ayudado por Lohne, el hombre se sentó en el suelo. – Estaba camino a la ciudad más cercana, pero se me acabó el dinero y escapaba de…

El anciano calló. Lohne le miraba sospechoso.

-¿Escapabas? ¿De qué escapabas?

-No quieras saberlo, muchacho. Es mejor si no te inmiscuyes en eso.

El hombre intentaba ponerse de pie, pero le fallaban las fuerzas. Simplemente le era imposible.

-Hablas de ello como si no fuera simplemente un pokemon salvaje enojado. – insistió Lohne. - ¿Qué es tan raro o peligroso para que obligue a un anciano como tú a huir? Y me doy cuenta de que llevas bastante tiempo en ello.

El hombre miró al chico, sin saber cómo excusarse. Vio que era observador, así que no podía salir con ninguna mentira salida de tres al cuarto. Entonces pensó que, quizá si decía la verdad, asustaría al chico. Pero iba a lograr algo muy diferente.

-Bien, si debes saber… - se rindió el viejo. – busco a mi familia, y estoy huyendo de unos hombres que desean… saber lo que yo sé.

-Sin adivinanzas, viejo. – regañó el pelinegro, fastidiado. – Las detesto.

-Es que yo… quiero decir, soy un investigador. Me dedico a estudiar a los pokemon, ¿sabes de eso, no?

Lohne le miraba sin decir nada. No estaba satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Creo que… - el hombre continuó. – creo que quieres saber acerca de lo que he estado investigando. Una especie de extraña relación que se desarrolla entre humanos y pokemon y el efecto que esto tiene en su evolución, a nivel biológico como interpersonal.

-Eso es interesante. Pero no entiendo como alguien puede perseguir a alguien hasta dejarlo como estás solo por información como esa.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi investigación no es importante? – el anciano se molestó un poco, mientras masticaba una baya que Lotad trajo en su cabeza. – Qué grosero. Imagínate lo que pasaría si alguien lo usara para manipular de algún modo la evolución pokemon…

Cuando llegó a ese punto de su discurso, Lohne dejó de escuchar al viejo. En su mente se asociaron las ideas. Manipular la evolución. Evolución. Desarrollo. Sus ojos brillaron de rojo como lo hicieran antes de que desfalleciera. Una sola palabra llegó a su mente. Seis letras, dispuestas en forma de su más grande odio.

-Anciano. – dijo Lohne de pronto, interrumpiendo al viejo, que no había dejado de hablar. – Ya nos sigas. Entiendo. ¿Dices que buscas a tu familia?

-De hecho llevo tanto buscándoles… - el hombre suspiró con tristeza. – Pero desde que me fui, no he vuelto a verles, y al regresar a casa, pues…

A Lohne se le formó una idea en la mente. No le gustaba mucho, pero no podía simplemente largarse y dejar a ese viejo débil a su suerte. ¿Qué le diría Kyra? ¿O Nueh?

-Viejo. – le habló de pronto Lohne. – Estoy de camino a Ciudad Anistar. En realidad, yo también estaba buscando a alguien. Quizá allí encontremos a alguien que pueda ayudarnos.

-Soy muy mayor, chico. – dijo el hombre, con tono apenado. – Por cómo te ves, diría que no la has pasado nada bien tampoco. ¿No te significaré un retraso? Yo estoy agotado y viejo, pero tú… necesitas un médico, pronto.

-¿Vas a venir o no, viejo? – Lohne alzó la voz, impaciente. – No tengo tiempo que perder. Me iré a la ciudad con o sin ti.

-Bueno, bueno… - el anciano alcanzó como pudo su bastón, y se levantó, poco a poco. – Los jóvenes de hoy siempre tienen prisa…

-Pero que cliché acabas de usar, anciano.

-Estoy muy viejo para pensar en si uso o no clichés, muchachito. – Apoyándose en su bastón y a pesar de sus pies sangrantes, comenzó a avanzar. – Ahora andando. No permitiré que digas que por mí te retrasaste.

Lohne suspiró. Iba a ser un viaje de regreso muy molesto. Pero en ese momento, sintió una garrita raspando su tobillo. Buizel y Lombre le alcanzaron una buena cantidad de Bayas.

-¿No son adorables, esos chicos? – dijo el anciano. – Saben que no tenemos nada que comer.

-Son criaturas desinteresadas y puras. – dijo Lohne, más para sí mismo que para su nuevo acompañante. – Voy a protegerlas a toda costa…

-Cielos, jovenzuelo. – el hombre se maravilló ante esas palabras. – Hablas como un auténtico amante de los pokemon. Me agrada.

-Créeme, una vez que me conozcas, te lo vas a replantear. – dijo el pelinegro, recibiendo las frutas de sus salvadores pokemon. – Andando.

Tras despedirse de los pequeños pokemon que les habían rescatado de una muerte segura, el dúo partió hacia el oeste, estimando la dirección en que habían estado viajando y eligiendo su siguiente destino.

-Por cierto. – el anciano habló de pronto. – No quiero que me llames viejo, o anciano, o vejestorio…

-Nunca te llamé vejestorio.

-Como sea. Llámame Nicholas. Profesor Nicholas.

-Grandioso.

-¿Y bueno? – el viejo le miró con reproche. - ¿Y tus modales? ¿No vas a presentarte?

El joven suspiró. No estaba de humor para esas cosas. A decir verdad, ¿Cuándo lo estaba? Rió al pensar en la ironía sobre esto. Una risilla que el anciano no tomó muy bien.

-Muchacho, si quieres que seamos compañeros de viaje…

-No me gusta la idea. – contestó Lohne con sequedad.

-Bueno, si vamos a serlo queramos o no, - insistió el viejo. – debemos mantener algún respeto. Y los nombres son importantes para conocerse.

-Sólo son nombres… - Lohne recordaba las palabras que Nueh solía usar. – A mí no me importa.

-Pues a mí sí, joven, vamos.

No se iba a callar. Lohne miró al cielo, como esperando que la paciencia que necesitaba llegara desde ahí. Su relación con la gente se había deteriorado desde hace mucho. Supuso que sería un buen momento para empezar de nuevo, por más que lo detestara, antes de ser, de nuevo, él mismo y completo, como lo sugirieran Xerneas y Yveltal.

-Lohne. – dijo de pronto el chico. – Me llamo Lohne.

-Pues mucho gusto. ¿Y que eres? ¿Un estudiante? ¿Aprendiz de investigador? ¿O uno de esos entrenadores pokemon?

-Uuugh…

Sí. Esa iba a ser una laaaaarga caminata. No podía esperar a llegar a Ciudad Anistar. Dejaba que Nicholas se comiera las frutas que llevaban, una a una. Si eso hacía que hablara menos, el viaje sería más tolerable.

..

..

..

Continuará….


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20: UN POZO LLENO DE RECUERDOS

.

Ya había amanecido. La luz del sol penetraba con mucha fuerza a través de las ventanas de una gran habitación, a la que desde hacía un buen tiempo le hacía falta algo de limpieza y orden. La única persona que se hallaba en ésta habitación se asomó por la ventana. Vio una pequeña bandada de spearow. La había pasado allí en silencio desde que despertó, con muchos pensamientos, buenos y malos, bailando en su cabeza. Podía ver los árboles del bosque que escondía el lugar en que se encontraba. El viento soplaba con suavidad y podía ver cómo movía las hojas del verde que su vista alcanzaba a ver. De pronto, un pikachu se subió en su hombro, dedicándole un afectuoso "pika pika" de buenos días.

-Buenos días, Kiss. – dijo con voz desanimada la joven. - ¿Pudiste dormir bien? Yo no, realmente.

Comenzó a acariciar al pokemon eléctrico, que se estiraba, desperezándose tras haber pasado la noche allí con su amiga y entrenadora. Y entonces, la cerradura de la puerta se escuchó. La chica miró hacia el lugar, esperando que fuera su hermano el que entrara. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando, lo que encontró en su lugar ingresando por su puerta, fue a aquel hombre de cabellos negros y ojos pardos bastante oscuros que volviera a ver después de tanto tiempo allá, en ciudad Anistar, cuando tuvieron su incómodo reencuentro con su familia. Los bigotes que a veces descuidaba estaban extrañamente arreglados, unidos a la barba bien cuidada a modo de candado. Le miraba con ojos cansados y apagados. Sus ojos se encontraron, sin saber qué decir ninguno de los dos. No habían hablado en mucho tiempo. Ni tampoco se habían visto. Aún antes de que ella partiera.

-Hola, Maryah. – dijo de pronto el hombre. - ¿Has descansado bien?

-Estaría mejor si no estuviera atrapada aquí. – contestó la joven. – No creo que nadie pasara una buena noche siendo prisionero.

-No te preocupes. – ofreciendo una sonrisa triste, el hombre miró a la chica. – Te lo había dicho ya. Será muy… muy breve.

El silencio que siguió fue extremadamente incómodo. Ni siquiera en sus primeros años Maryah había sabido comunicarse con éste hombre, al que llamaba…

-Dime, padre… - no había usado esa palabra en mucho tiempo. - ¿Cómo… han estado?

-No hay nada nuevo, realmente.

-¿Han… sabido algo del abuelo?

-No. Nada en absoluto, lo lamento. – a pesar de sus disculpas, el tono de su voz era muy frío. – Pero no es como si le hubiéramos buscado.

-Claro, por supuesto. – resopló la castaña. – Pero seguro que se sentiría terrible si supiera lo que han hecho.

El padre de la muchacha calló. Era como si un nudo se le hubiese formado en la garganta, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente. Era como si supiera algo que ella no.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? – preguntó. - ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? Veo que te hiciste… con más pokemon además de ese Larvitar.

Un cambio de tema. Clásico, su padre continuaba evitando las cosas que no le interesaban. O que no le gustaban. Esa costumbre que al parecer no había perdido era discordante con la actual situación. No pudo evitar dar a entender que lo pensaba.

-De todas las personas que me pudieran preguntar eso… - la joven le miró con ojos descreídos. – eres el último en que hubiera pensado. ¿A qué se debe ese repentino interés?

-Ya es… el tercer día. – nuevamente estaba evitando un tema que no quería tratar. – Me pregunto si Olympia vendrá.

-Si lo hace. – replicó Maryah. – De seguro traerá toda la ayuda posible para evitar que hagan daño a nadie en esta ciudad. No permitirá que se salgan con la suya…

-Todo esto de rodear la ciudad es cosa de tu madre y Jared. – dijo de pronto su padre, visiblemente incómodo. – Nada de esto tendría que ser así, pero ellos…

-De todos modos, no son las primeras personas que hacen eso que he visto en mi vida. – Maryah recordó su estancia en STRIFE. – Me entristece mucho haber encontrado tantas personas tan malas en mi vida…

Nuevamente, notó como su padre guardaba silencio, con gran incomodidad y desasosiego. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Era como si quisiera decir algo, pero se arrepentía en el último momento.

-Bueno… - volvió a hablar de repente. – Ya debo dejarte, hija. Por favor, aguanta un poco más… y terminaremos pronto. Sólo este día… y se acabará…

Así hablaba mientras salía de la habitación. A Maryah le parecía muy extraña la forma en que decía las cosas. No parecía muy triste de que, aparentemente de acuerdo con Jared, ella se fuera al final y no tuvieran que tratar nunca más, pero claro, ¿por qué le entristecería? Nunca habían sido realmente una familia. Nunca se sintió querida por ellos. ¿Y su madre? Ni siquiera había oído un sonido de ella desde que entró en ese auto, separándose de Olympia. Ni un hola. Ni un gesto. Ni siquiera una de esas miradas que le juzgaban y reprobaban. Pensó en su abuelo. ¿Por qué se encontraba con esas personas en lugar de él? Era tan triste… Pero ahora, sólo quedaba esperar. Esperar a que ese horrible tercer día por fin terminara y, nuevamente, irse y dejarles a todos ellos, por fin, atrás. Por supuesto, estaba casi totalmente segura de que habría una gran pelea entre ellos y la policía pokemon, ellos no permitirían que algo tan bajo como lo que su familia estaba haciendo quedara impune. Y ahora estaban con Looker, de la policía internacional. Ella pensó, simplemente se encargaría de mantener a Laila a salvo, hasta que todo terminara. Y una vez que Laila pudiera volver a casa y allí se encontrara por fin, quizá partiría en busca de su abuelo. Se imaginaba encontrándole de pronto y abrazándole feliz. Pero lo que en realidad abrazaba, era a Kiss, que frotaba su cabeza contra ella, mimoso.

-Sí… - la joven miraba al frente, hacia la entrada por la que su padre se retirara. – Ya casi se termina, Kiss… Gaia…

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún reloj. No había nada de nada. Sólo quedaba esperar. Ya le había sido llevado el desayuno, por lo que esperaba que las únicas visitas que le quedaban por recibir fueran para llevarle el almuerzo y la cena, como los dos días anteriores. Y entonces, quizá Jared, o quizá su padre o alguno de esos extraños trajeados como guardaespaldas; iría a buscarle para llevarle a participar de la "Ascensión" de su hermano. Ya quería que todo eso terminara. Se preguntaba si la espera iba a ser tan larga como los otros dos días. Allí se quedó pensando mientras escuchaba el sonido del viento soplando las hojas y algunos pokemon voladores chillando y trinando a lo lejos.

…

En la estación de policía de ciudad Anistar, una niña pelirroja se hallaba sentada en una de las bancas del patio, como había estado haciendo desde que las cosas fueran cuesta abajo. Chiara se encontraba recostada en sus piernas, siendo acariciada, y Kyra, que había permanecido a su lado, no le había dicho una sola palabra desde aquella noche que dejó de percibir a Lohne tan abruptamente. La pequeña pensaba en el chico, en Nueh, en Maryah… De un momento a otro, tres de las personas que le acompañaban habían desaparecido. La mirada triste que ya tenía se ensombreció todavía más.

-No es bueno para ti que tengas el ánimo tan bajo todo el tiempo.

La pelirroja y su vulpix alzaron la mirada, encontrando a Hannes, que acababa de llegar sin que le notaran.

-Hannes…

-Sabía que estarías aquí. Has estado viniendo desde aquella noche.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

El joven policía vio un pequeño espacio al lado izquierdo de la pequeña, sentándose allí.

-Y… ¿Cómo está… Kyra?

Ambos miraron al pokemon de Lohne. Miraba hacia adelante, a veces al cielo, pero sin ningún cambio significativo. Ni siquiera volteó a mirarles.

-Está muy triste. Y preocupada. – dijo Laila. – Nunca deben haberse separado de éste modo.

-No, no creo que lo hayan hecho… - suspiró el policía.

-¿Y Olympia? – Laila le miró interrogante. - ¿Ya se ha ido al gimnasio?

-Sí, lo hizo. Como dijo en un principio, iba a tratar de tener una visión que nos ayudara, al menos un poco, para encontrar a Lohne y a Nueh. Espero que le vaya mejor que a mí.

-¿Qué a ti? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-He intentado usar esos aparatejos raros que se rompieron en la pelea con STRIFE allá por la cueva Terminus. Pero no he conseguido nada. Ninguna señal que sirva para rastrearles, ninguna pista. Nada. Sólo he podido desentrañar a fondo lo que hacen esas diademas.

-¿Y cómo están esos pokemon? – preguntó la pelirroja. – Escuché que se encontraban muy débiles. ¿Blaze y Mach los dejaron tan mal?

-No, no fueron ellos. Esas diademas les conceden una gran fuerza adicional, pero consumen su energía de manera alarmante.

-¿O sea que se cansan más rápido?

-Es un poco más complicado que eso, pero sí. Puedes verlo de ese modo.

-Qué personas tan crueles… hacerles eso a los pokemon… a nuestros amigos…

Hannes le miró. La chiquilla había vuelto a pensar en los desaparecidos.

-No les perdono… - se escuchó que Laila decía de pronto. – No puedo perdonarles por eso.

-Laila…

-Son muy malvados. ¿Por qué hacen todo esto? ¿Por qué…?

-Oye, oye. – Hannes le tomó el hombro con algo de preocupación. – Eres muy pequeña para sentir ese tipo de rencores. No querrás terminar como Lohne, ¿cierto?

Laila recordó a Lohne y los momentos en que le había visto sentir más furia y odio. Era realmente aterrador. Tembló un poco.

-Lo siento.

-No, no, yo te comprendo. – repuso el policía. – A mí también me enfada. Como policía que soy, tengo un compromiso con la gente y los pokemon. Protegerles y defender al indefenso. Pero no estamos en todas partes. Por cada policía que puede hacer algo, diez o más criminales hacen de las suyas fuera de nuestra vista. Y con esto que ocurrió… rayos, no pude hacer nada…

-Has cuidado bien de nosotros, Hannes. No debes sentirte culpable… pero yo…

-¿Tú? – Hannes se volvió hacia ella, extrañado. - ¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú para sentirte culpable?

-Por hermana. – respondió la niña. – Se ha ido… y lo último que hice por ella fue gritarle. Estaba molesta…

-¿Acaso… pelearon?

-Hablábamos de… bueno…

-Lohne, ¿no es así?

Laila le miró mus sorprendida. Si Maryah había hablado de algo respecto a ese asunto con Hannes, era desconocido para ella.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-No sé qué es lo ocurre con él y ustedes dos. – dijo el moreno. – A mí no me han dicho nada. No es de mi incumbencia, por supuesto. Pero no soy un tonto. Puedo ver que pasa algo. Hay algo… raro y emocional con ustedes, algo que tiene a Maryah muy incómoda.

-Lo siento… - Laila bajó la mirada con expresión culpable. – Pero hermana…

-Sé lo cercanas que son ustedes. No me sorprende que comparta ciertas cosas contigo. No tienes que decirme nada.

-Gra…. Gracias, Hannes.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Entonces, Hannes tuvo una idea. El ambiente era demasiado deprimente en ese momento, así que iba a tratar de animarlo… siquiera un poco.

-¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo, Laila?

-¿Eh? – Laila le vió, esta vez muy, muy sorprendida. - ¿Entrenar contigo?

-Bueno… entrenar sólo una noche o dos no te va a ayudar a aumentar tu nivel. Ya sé que no soy Lohne, pero… estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarte.

-Pero… - La pelirroja bajó la mirada, triste. – La verdad yo…

-Ya sé que puede que no tengas los mejores ánimos para esto. – insistió el policía. – Pero míralo así. Puedes impresionar a Lohne cuando regrese.

La niña volvió a alzar la vista hacia él, con ojos iluminados.

-¿De verdad… crees que volverá?

-¿Y tú no? – preguntó retóricamente el chico. – De todos, deberías ser la que más fe tenga en eso.

Laila no respondió. Le escuchaba mientras sentía como su pequeño corazón parecía latir un poco más fuerte.

-Ese tipo es rudo. Terco. – siguió Hannes. – Con o sin sus pokemon, estoy seguro de que buscará el modo de salir de su situación, por mala que sea.

Laila le miraba sin siquiera pestañear. No había notado antes que a Hannes le quedaran tales esperanzas. Pero él también había estado abatido. Quizá sólo le decía aquello para hacerle sentir un poco mejor. Así pensaba cuando se dio cuenta. Kyra había dejado de mirar al vacío, pasando a ver al policía, muy disimuladamente. Laila sonrió. Fuera enserio o no, ella quería aun mantener la esperanza. Se lo había dicho a Maryah aquella noche. Quería ver a Lohne de nuevo. Y no había dejado de querer ser fuerte, como él. Miró hacia Chiara, que le miraba mientras movía su abanico de colas níveas.

-De acuerdo. – dijo entonces la niña. – Hagámoslo.

Hannes sonrió. Parecía que había logrado su cometido.

-Hecho. – el moreno sacó una de sus pokeball de su costado. – Vamos a hacer esto, entonces.

Ambos se levantaron de la banca y caminaron un poco hacia el centro del patio. Kyra no se movió, pero les observaba desde donde se encontraba.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Allá vamos! – el policía lanzó su pokeball. - ¡Vamos a practicar un poco, Forest!

El gogoat apareció en medio del campo, balando fuertemente. Laila miró a su Vulpix, pero de pronto se le ocurrió otra cosa.

-Chiara, espera un poco. – le dijo la pequeña. – Quiero comenzar con Kikiba, ¿está bien?

Chiara hizo un divertido puchero, pero de inmediato lo cambió por una sonrisa de apoyo, dando un chillido alegre.

-Ok, allá vamos. – La niña arrojó su propia pokeball. - ¡Vamos, Kikiba!

El trapinch apareció frente a Forest, saltando impaciente. El tamaño superior de su contendiente no le intimidaba para nada, y mordía una y otra vez al aire, emocionado.

-¡Empieza tú, Laila! – dijo Hannes desde su lugar. - ¡Te doy el primer turno!

-De acuerdo. – Laila apuntó al gogoat con su mano. - ¡Kikiba, usa triturar!

El pequeño pokemon terrestre se lanzó a por Forest con sus fauces abiertas y energizadas.

-¡Forest, demolición! – decidió responder Hannes.

Obedeciendo, Forest hizo brillar sus astas cargando contra el trapinch de la niña. Gracias a su superior nivel, bloqueó el daño del movimiento de Kikiba, pero lo que no se esperaba nadie, es que éste se quedara allí, prendido del cuerno derecho del pokemon de hierba.

-¡Oye, oye! – Hannes se tomó la frente incrédulo. - ¿Pero qué hace?

-¡No lo sueltes, Kikiba! – exclamó Laila. - ¡Usa bofetón de lodo!

Mientras mordía el cuerno de su oponente, el trapinch expulsaba de su boca semi-abierta varias bolas de barro que inevitablemente impactaban a Forest en toda la cabeza y ya le cubrían los ojos.

-¡Forest, quítatelo de encima! – decía Hannes, bastante sorprendido por lo que ocurría. - ¡O te cegará!

El Gogoat comenzó a encabritarse, tratando de sacudirse al molesto pokemon que se había quedado allí en su cuerno, sin moverse ni un milímetro por las sacudidas.

-Pero qué mandíbulas. – se dijo Hannes. – Creo que deberemos ser algo más rudos…

-¡Kikiba, usa avalancha! - ordenó Laila, apuntando hacia arriba. - ¡Ahora!

Tras el último sacudón que hiciera Forest, Kikiba fue arrojado hacia el cielo, ya que se había soltado, manteniéndose estable en los aires mientras invocaba a un conjunto de rocas que cayeron desde su posición.

-¡Forest, demolición! – indicó Hannes. - ¡Bloquéalas!

Con sus cuernos, Forest embistió las rocas que le caían, haciéndolas pedazos sin muchas dificultades. Pronto se hubo deshecho de todas las grandes piedras, y el siguiente en ser golpeado sería Kikiba.

-¡Oh no! – Laila notó lo que iba a pasar. - ¡Kikiba!

-Para el futuro, Laila. Nunca mandes por los aires a tu propio pokemon si éste no vuela y no tienes un plan. – el policía apuntó al pequeño pokemon. - ¡Usa demolición, Forest!

Cuando el trapinch aún no había caído al suelo, Forest le acertó un fuerte cabezazo con sus cuernos, mandándolo hacia el frente y arrojándole justo a los pies de Laila.

-¡Kikiba! – Laila se agachó a atenderle. - ¿Estás bien?

El trapinch, recio como era, se puso de pie de inmediato. Nuevamente comenzó a saltar sin querer dejar de pelear.

-Menos mal. – jadeó la pelirroja, aliviada.

-Pues sí que es duro. – Hannes sonrió – A ver que hace contra un golpe súper efectivo.

Laila miró a su trapinch. Parecía impaciente, estaba muy inquieto, saltaba y se movía en su posición sin parar. Ella pensó que tampoco debía rendirse. Ni en esta pelea, ni con nada más.

-Tienes razón, Kikiba. – murmuró – Por más que parezca imposible… no debo darme por vencida. Lohne, hermana, Nueh… no regresarán si sólo me pongo triste.

Aunque no necesariamente le escuchaba, Kikiba parecía percibir sus pensamientos, ya que de pronto se detuvo y dio un gruñido, como diciendo que esperaba su siguiente orden para atacar.

-¡Forest! – Hannes se lanzó primero. - ¡Usa hojas navaja!

El cuadrúpedo baló con energía y arrojó varias hojas verdes, afiladas como cuchillas, que se acercaron raudas a su objetivo.

-¡Kikiba, usa excavar! – Laila no podía creer que vio ese ataque venir. - ¡Rápido!

Y obedeciendo en ese mismo instante, el trapinch evadió la acometida sumergiéndose bajo tierra.

-¡Hey, que este es el patio de la estación! – reclamó graciosamente el policía. - ¡No lo desbarates!

Forest, mientras tanto, miraba a sus alrededores, esperando el momento en que el pokemon de Laila apareciera para atacar.

-¡Kikiba, usa triturar, ahora! – indicó de pronto la pelirroja.

Entonces, los presentes notaron que el trapinch salía desde debajo de la panza de Forest, presto a darle un ataque limpio.

-¡Oh, no, creo que no! – Hannes sonrió. - ¡Salta, Forest!

Gracias a sus poderosas patas, el pokemon de hierba se lanzó hacia arriba, lo suficiente para mantenerse alejado de la mordida de Kikiba mientras, de pronto, se movía ahí en pleno salto para apuntarle con su mirada.

-¡Ahora Forest! – el policía vio la victoria al alcance. - ¡Usa bomba semilla!

El Gogoat atacó, arrojando sus balas vegetales, muy grandes por cierto, contra Kikiba, que fue impactado sin remedio por la gran mayoría de éstas. El impacto liberó energía que hizo que el trapinch volara hacia el suelo, muy cerca de su entrenadora. Ésta vez sí había sido bastante dañado.

-¡Oh, no, Kikiba!

Laila pensó en ese momento en dar por terminado el encuentro. Pero cuando ya alzaba la mano para declarar la derrota, Kikiba le miró. Se estaba poniendo de pie, con un poco de problemas, pero no se había dado por vencido. No quería perder.

-Kikiba…

Laila bajó el brazo. Miró hacia Chiara, quien le llamara con un ruido amistoso. En sus ojos podía ver que ella tampoco se había rendido. Recordó el día que capturó a Kikiba, la primera vez que se empleó en serio en una batalla. Estaba a punto de cometer el mismo error. Se iba a rendir, a pesar de haberse dicho a sí misma que no lo haría. ¿Qué acaso no lo había decidido ya? ¿Qué no debía darse por vencida? Había estado a punto de olvidarlo. El daño que su trapinch recibió le había amilanado, pero éste se rehusaba a dejarlo así. ¡Aún podía pelear! Ella misma, aún podía pelear. En más de un sentido.

-Perdona, Kikiba. – dijo la niña, sonriendo. – Estuve a punto de fallarte. Como estuve a punto de fallarle a Chiara.

Kikiba le miraba y trastabilló. Combativo o no, el golpe recibido le había afectado bastante. Pero Laila ahora estaba completamente segura de lo que su amigo quería escuchar de ella.

-¡Levántate, Kikiba! – le dijo la pequeña con toda su seguridad. - ¡Sé que puedes! ¡Yo estoy aquí contigo!

El trapinch abrió mucho sus ojitos, volviéndose hacia ella por completo.

-¡Sé que quieres hacerte fuerte! – Laila seguía animándole. – Chiara también. Y yo también. ¡Seamos más fuertes, juntos!

Kikiba se alegró mucho al escuchar esas palabras, reincorporándose completamente y dando saltos sin parar.

-Parece que aún aguanta. – Hannes sonrió satisfecho. – Lohne, ojalá la hubieras escuchado… ¡!

De repente, el pokemon de Laila comenzó a brillar mientras saltaba. Un resplandor azulado e intenso le rodeó por completo y envolvió su cuerpo, mientras los saltos se hacían cada vez más lentos y más altos, hasta que, llegado a un punto, dejó de saltar, debido a que acababan de crecerle alas romboides que aletearon ni bien aparecieron. Su gran cabeza dio lugar a una más pequeña y proporcionada provista de un par de cuernos a modo de antenas, mientras sus patitas se alargaban y adelgazaban. Una larga cola con placas con forma similar a sus alas aparecieron al final.

-Kikiba… - Laila miraba hacia arriba con ojos brillosos como lo que tenía frente a sí. - ¡Tú estás…!

Entonces, el destello terminó por fin, dando lugar a un pokemon muy similar a un insecto, que comenzó a revolotear por encima del campo antes de acercarse a Laila para estar cara a cara con ella.

-¡Kikiba evolucionó! – La niña miraba a su crecido amigo, feliz. - ¡Ha evolucionado!

Chiara saltaba y daba piruetas en el aire por la emoción. Forest baló con aceptación, mientras Hannes miraba muy sonriente.

-Ahora es un Vibrava, Laila. – dijo el policía a la pelirroja. – Muchas felicidades.

-Vibrava… - Laila acarició suavemente la cabeza de su evolucionado pokemon. - ¡Te ves genial, Kikiba!

Como respuesta, el pokemon de tierra le dedicó una mirada muy animada, y luego se volvió hacia su oponente de nuevo. Forest, percibiendo su determinación, se preparó para seguir.

-Muy bien, veamos que puede hacer ahora. – El policía señaló a Kikiba con su dedo. - ¡Forest, usa hojas navaja!

-¡Kikiba, esquívalo! – exclamó Laila.

Pero Kikiba no obedeció esta última orden. Lo que hizo en su lugar, fue expulsar una llamarada de flamas azuladas y purpúreas, que calcinaron el ataque de hojas de Hannes.

-¡Woah! – Laila se asombró. - ¿Qué hiciste, Kikiba?

-Eso fue Aliento de dragón. – reconoció el moreno. – Por supuesto, ahora Kikiba es un tipo dragón.

-¿Un tipo… dragón? – Laila miraba a su pokemon mientras volaba sin perder de vista a Forest. – Asombroso, Kikiba…

-¡Vamos a continuar, Laila! – dijo Hannes. - ¡veamos qué tan fuerte se ha hecho Kikiba!

-¡Sí! – Laila aceptó sonriente.

Mientras esto ocurría, Kyra había prestado especial atención a la evolución de Kikiba. Sonreía, mientras veía en lo que se había convertido y recordaba. Recordaba una tarde soleada, hace años, mientras un muchacho de ojos grises y cabellos negros enfrentaba en combate doble, con su Charmeleon y su Ralts, a un chico que les había desafiado a enfrentar a su Raichu y su Haunter. Estaban en serios problemas, sobre todo por culpa del Ralts, que no podía mantener el ritmo del combate a pesar de que el Charmeleon era claramente fuerte. Estaba siendo una carga, y se desanimaba rápidamente.

-Deberías cambiar ese pokemon – le dijo su oponente a su entrenador. – Ese Ralts es terrible.

Bajó la cabeza. Él tenía mucha razón.

-Guárdate tus opiniones. – dijo de pronto el pelinegro, sorprendiendo al pokemon psíquico. – No voy a cambiar a Kyra. Ella puede hacer más.

El pequeño Ralts se volteó para mirar a su entrenador. Un Lohne algo más joven le miraba con ojos grises llenos de gratitud y confianza.

-Kyra, no le escuches. – le decía el chico. – No te rindas. Sé que quieres ser más fuerte. Sé que puedes. No tengas miedo. Yo nunca te voy a abandonar. Y Blaze tampoco.

Embelesada por esas palabras, la pequeña hada psíquica se volvió hacia el Charmeleon, que palpó suavemente su cabecita con su garra, animándola. Luego se volvió a sus oponentes y arrojó un trino lleno de su espíritu de pelea. Y poco a poco ese trino aumentó de intensidad, impactando con un pequeño resplandor color rosa a su oponente más cercano, el Raichu, haciéndole retroceder.

-Hey, ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo sorprendido el otro entrenador. - ¿Esa fue…?

-Voz cautivadora. – Lohne sonreía. – Un movimiento tipo hada…

Y para mayor sorpresa de todos allí, el pokemon pequeño comenzó a refulgir en color azul, mientras se hacía un poco más alto y su verde cabellera a modo de tocado se alargó un poco de atrás, mientras por delante permitía descubrir sus ojos rojos. Pasados unos minutos, se había convertido en Kirlia, parándose de puntitas y alzando los brazos, sintiéndose renovada.

-¡Evolucionó! – el entrenador del dúo rival no parecía feliz. - ¡Vamos por ellos, chicos!

Mientras sus oponentes se lanzaban por ellos, Kyra, recién evolucionada, se puso frente a Blaze, mientras sus ojos brillaban con energía psíquica. Poco a poco, Kyra volvió a la realidad, mirando al cielo pensando en su entrenador. Cómo le hubiera gustado compartir ese hermoso recuerdo con él. Regresó su vista a la batalla de entrenamiento. Veía como Kikiba, con su nueva habilidad para volar, esquivaba con mayor efectividad los ataques de Forest, aunque tampoco le hacía demasiado daño. Podía ver que el final del enfrentamiento estaba muy cerca.

-¡Kikiba, usa Aliento de dragón! – exclamó la pequeña.

El Vibrava obedeció arrojando con fuerza sus brasas dracónicas. Pero esta vez, Hannes estaba listo.

-¡Forest, esquiva y acaba con bomba semilla!

El gogoat hizo lo que le indicaron, evadiendo con un hábil salto a un costado el ataque de Kikiba y arrojando sus bombas de energía vegetal, las que impactaron a su objetivo antes de que pudiera hacer nada, liberando una pequeña explosión que cubrió de humo a Kikiba.

-¡Kikiba, ¿estás bien?! – gritó Laila sin poder verle. - ¡Kikiba!

Entonces, por fin, el pokemon apareció, cayendo suavemente mientras trataba de volver a volar, ya sin fuerza. Y una vez aterrizó, sus ojos dieron cuenta de que se encontraba fuera de combate.

-Bueno, creo que gané. – dijo Hannes, acercándose a Forest y acariciándole. – Buen trabajo.

Laila se acercó junto a Chiara a su Vibrava debilitado. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Eres increíble, Kikiba. – abrazó a su pokemon dragón con suavidad. – Gracias por ser tan fuerte.

El Vibrava se movía feliz por lo que la pelirroja le decía. Y de pronto, se escucharon fuertes palmas que, de pronto, se convirtieron en un aplauso multitudinario. Los chicos vieron a su alrededor. Civiles y policías habían estado observando la batalla, y aplaudían a la pequeña niña y a su pokemon por el increíble esfuerzo y desempeño mostrados.

-¡Bien hecho, preciosa! – decía una mujer a lo lejos. - ¡Eres muy buena!

-¡No ha estado nada mal, mocosa! – un hombre rudo y mayor hablaba de otro lado, aplaudiendo. - ¡Sigue esforzándote!

Laila se sonrojó un poco, mientras miraba a la gente que le animaba y felicitaba. Pronto los ánimos se calmaron, y Hannes se acercó a ella, acariciando su cabellera al alcanzarle.

-Todos ellos tienen razón. – dijo el policía. – Me has sorprendido mucho. Seguro que si lucharas de nuevo con los otros niños que rescatamos, les hubieras ganado a todos sin problemas.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro. – dijo el chico, sonriente. – ¿Y sabes que más creo? Que cuando volvamos a ver a Lohne; y vea cuanto has logrado, estará orgulloso… aunque no lo demostrará.

La niña le sonrió agradecida.

-Bueno, eso ha sido todo con Kikiba. – señaló Hannes. – Pero a ambos aún nos queda un pokemon. ¿Quieres continuar?

El Vibrava se posó en la cabeza de Laila con buen humor, mientras Chiara se adelantaba y movía sus colas, ansiosa.

-Ok. – la pelirroja aceptó. - ¡Vamos!

…

Se había hecho de noche. La luna se encontraba en cuarto menguante, y las cosas se habían calmado hacía ya mucho rato en la estación de la policía pokemon. Desde el exterior, llegando con paso lento, accidentado y hasta lisiado, un anciano caminaba con debilidad y dificultad, sosteniéndose con un bastón muy maltratado y pies descalzos, sujetando con toda su voluntad y como podía a un muchacho pelinegro, visiblemente herido y que ya estaba sin fuerzas. El anciano se negaba a dejarle caer o dejarle atrás, haciendo gala de su convicción. La gente que les veía llegar a la estación se asustaba por el estado en que les veía, y algunos se acercaron a preguntar si necesitaban ayuda. Otros incluso ya empezaban a gritar que llamaran a un médico.

-Policía pokemon. – musitaba el anciano, tratando de ahorrar energías incluso de hablar. – Policía pokemon…

La gente que se acercó intentaba ayudarle a cargar a Lohne, pero el anciano, aunque no les impedía acercarse y ayudarle a sujetarlo, no lo soltaba ni dejaba que alguien intentara apartarle de él.

-No. – decía. – Seré yo quien salve la vida de éste joven. Se lo debo. Debo llegar con la policía pokemon…

Rodeados ya de un buen grupo de personas que les ayudaba como podía, llegaron a la estación de Anistar. Pronto divisaron el edificio principal, e ingresaron al patio.

-Ya casi, señor. – decía una mujer que le ayudaba a sostenerse en pie. – Por favor resista.

-¡Un medico! – gritaba un hombre que le ayudaba a sostener al pelinegro. - ¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡Un medico!

El patio de la estación se convulsionó de un momento para otro. Un grupo de policías apartaba a la gente cercana, mientras ayudaban al anciano y este, por fin, permitía que ellos se encargaran de sostener al muchacho, al que recostaron suavemente en el suelo. Éste hizo un seco sonido de respiración al ser recostado.

-¿Qué ha pasado con este chico? – preguntó un policía al anciano. - ¿Usted sabe…?

-Lo siento mucho. – el anciano se veía culposo y arrepentido. – Este joven valiente me salvó la vida cuando estuve a punto de no contarla, en el pequeño bosque cerca de pueblo Couriway. Viajó conmigo, acompañándome hasta aquí ya que yo buscaba ayuda y él, a alguien que piensa que está aquí. Pero la comida nos faltaba y el decidió dármela toda, seguro porque soy un anciano… Él estaba herido, cansado y hambriento, pero me dio todo… es un muchacho muy valiente y noble…

-Entendido. – el policía miraba al pelinegro que tenía en frente. – Tiene muchísimas heridas, raspones, cortes, hematomas, algunos bastante serios. Parece que ha perdido mucha sangre. Es un milagro que siga vivo…

-¿Lohne...?

La multitud entonces calló. Abrieron paso a una pequeña niña pelirroja que, atraída por el ruido, se había acercado también al encontrarse en ese momento en el patio. Un vulpix blanco y un Gardevoir le acompañaban. Y tanto ella como los pokemon vieron al chico con ojos muy llorosos.

-¡LOHNE!

La pequeña volvió a exclamar el nombre del chico. La gente le dejó pasar, mientras ella corría junto a los dos pokemon blancos hacia el pelinegro que yacía en el suelo. Al llegar, tanto ella como el pokemon psíquico cayeron de rodillas a su lado, mientras la niña ya soltaba lágrimas.

-¡Lohne! ¡Lohne, eres tú!

El chico no respondía. No parecía consciente de su entorno.

-¡KYRA! – Laila miró al Gardevoir. - ¡MIRA, ES LOHNE! Hannes…. Hannes tenía razón… ¡Lohne ha vuelto!

El hada psíquica también liberaba lágrimas de alivio. Palpó las mejillas del muchacho con sus manos verdosas, lo cual hizo que, de pronto, éste moviera un poco sus labios, para decir una sola palabra.

-K…Kyra…

-Lohne… - Kyra le habló en su mente. – Querido Lohne…

La niña y el Gardevoir se sintieron felices, no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas. Chiara lamía las manos del pelinegro, intentando buscar otra reacción. Pero estaba demasiado débil.

-Hannes… - Laila miró a todos los que allí les rodeaban. - ¡POR FAVOR, QUE VENGA HANNES! ¡LLAMEN A HANNES!

Los policías pronto apartaron a todos los civiles del lugar, pidiéndoles que se alejaran. Sin perder el interés en el caso, todos se fueron retirando poco a poco hasta que sólo quedaron Laila, Chiara, Kyra, el anciano y un policía, que ya había llamado por radio. Segundos después, Hannes apareció, corriendo hacia ellos, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

-¡Lohne! – exclamó el chico. - ¡Este tipo, realmente logró volver!

-¡Es Lohne, Hannes! – Laila seguía sin poder dejar de llorar. - ¡De verdad es él!

-Pero por todos los cielos, que le han hecho… - Hannes entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. - ¿Y… y Nueh…?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había un hombre anciano allí con ellos. Éste se vio en el deber de explicar.

-Mil perdones. – dijo. – Pero sólo yo vengo con éste joven. Ignoraba que hubiera alguien acompañándole. Cuando le conocí, estaba solo…

-Ya… ya veo. – Hannes decidió concentrarse en lo que tenía frente a él por el momento. – Necesitamos un doctor, pronto. Lohne está muy mal, está pálido. Y todas esas heridas…

-No… - Laila gimoteaba. - ¡Por favor no dejes que…!

-Ni lo pensé siquiera. – entonces el policía se puso de pie. - ¡Rápido ¿Dónde está el medico…?!

Pero de pronto, un tintineo se escuchó. Un tintineo que todos ellos conocían bien, salvo por el anciano. Entonces, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo o reaccionar, una luz comenzó a brillar en medio de todos ellos, cegándoles. Y ante la vista de los pocos que estaban ahora cerca de ellos, se desvanecieron en el aire cuando ese tremendo destello se apagó.

….

Un nuevo destello comenzó a aparecer de la nada en las afueras de Ciudad Anistar, muy cerca del camino que llevaba a pueblo Dendemille. No había ni un alma cerca. Y quizá por ello, el grupo que había desaparecido de la estación de policía apareció allí de repente, confusos por el repentino viaje de microsegundos.

-¿Qué…? – Hannes miraba a su alrededor buscando una respuesta. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

El policía pronto reconoció la ruta tras calmarse y mirar detenidamente. Se ubicó, lo cual le hizo recobrar el aliento. Pero entonces, frente a todos ellos, él incluído, Celebi se apareció, tintineando y revoloteando alegremente sobre ellos.

-Celebi… - Laila le miraba. – Pero Nueh no está aquí… ¿Por qué el…?

Entonces, el pokemon legendario se posó sobre el pecho de Lohne y comenzó a recitar una especie de cántico indescriptible e inentendible. En ese instante, Lohne comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras veían como, lentamente, sus heridas comenzaban a ser sanadas.

-Campana cura… - reconoció Hannes. – Celebi está… curando a Lohne.

Entonces, Hannes se volvió al viejo que les había acompañado. Éste le miró también, desconcertado.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó el anciano. - ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Ese pokemon acaso es…?

-Es Celebi, señor. – contestó Hannes, mirándole fijamente. – Y estoy tan confundido como usted, pero lo que ahora quiero saber es quién es, y por qué Lohne se encuentra así.

El anciano narró las experiencias que había tenido desde que Lohne apareció. Cómo le había salvado junto a un grupo de pequeños pokemon, y cómo ya se encontraba en ese estado tan terrible cuando le encontró. Les contó que había viajado con él a Anistar, buscando ambos a alguien particular; y como, a pesar de su antipática actitud, había sido tan desprendido como para cederle todo el poco alimento con el que contaban, quedándose él sin fuerza ni energía casi al final de su camino, agravado por el estado de su cuerpo.

-Yo lo sabía. – Laila lagrimeaba mientras veía a Lohne siendo sanado. – Yo sabía que Lohne era alguien bueno.

-Pero por supuesto que lo es. – dijo el viejo. – Algo maleducado, quizá. Pero un hombre entre hombres.

-Vaya, pues esa es una manera de decirlo.

Todos escucharon esa voz. Mirando por todas partes, de pronto encontraron a un refulgente Nueh sentado junto a ellos, mirando a Celebi trabajar.

-¡NUEH! – Hannes gritó, alegre. - ¡Ustedes son grandiosos! ¿Cómo se escaparon de esas personas?

-Gracias a Lohne. – contestó el violáceo. – Se ha vuelto más fuerte en estos días que han pasado.

-¡Nueh! – Laila se volvió hacia él, acercándose. - ¡Me alegra tanto ver…!

Pero cuando la pequeña intentó abrazarle, se encontró rodeando con sus brazos al vacío. Se extrañó. Palpó la cara de Nueh con su mano infantil, pero ésta atravesó lo que, ahora podía notar, no era más que luz. Todos se quedaron mudos al instante, salvo por los pokemon, que entendieron de inmediato.

-Nu… ¿Nueh…? – La niña comenzó a temblar. - ¿Por qué no puedo…?

-Me disculpo. – el violáceo les dedicó una mirada triste, más por ellos que por sí mismo. – Una pequeña como tú no debería estar tratando de entender cosas como esta.

-Oh, Nueh… - Hannes de pronto comprendió, tomándose la cabeza con mucho pesar. – Pero qué les han hecho a ambos… Lo siento…

-Por favor. – Nueh le miró. – No se sientan mal por mí. Les digo desde ya que Lohne hizo lo que pudo para tratar de salvar mi vida. Es un gran amigo.

-Nueh… - Laila comenzó a llorar. – Nueh… ¿por qué?

-Laila, pequeña… - Nueh le miró de frente. – Yo estoy bien. Me siento más vivo que nunca. Libre. Soy uno con el mundo. Puedo ir a donde quiera, acompañar a Celebi en sus viajes.

-¿Y cómo… - Hannes intentaba sobreponerse al impacto de lo que acababan de saber. – por qué podemos…?

-¿Verme? ¿Oírme? – Nueh sonrió divertido. – No es que sea un fantasma o algo parecido. Soy simplemente yo. Pero estoy muy fuera de éste plano.

-Ya veo…

Se quedaron callados por un momento. El anciano, particularmente, intentaba entender lo que ocurría, pero las palabras no le salían.

-¿Qué pasó con Lohne, Nueh? – preguntó Laila de repente. - ¿Por qué está tan lastimado?

-Eso lo sabrán de un modo u otro. Pero por ahora, no. – dijo el violáceo. – Lo más importante es que, ahora, necesita ayuda. Ayuda de Kyra.

-¿Qué? – el Gardevoir le miró. - ¿Mi ayuda…?

-Kyra, Lohne acaba de tener, en este corto tiempo, grandes revelaciones. Sabe lo que ha de hacer, para ser él mismo otra vez.

-¿Ser el mismo? – Laila alzó la mirada hacia él. – No entiendo…

-Kyra, escúchame. – Nueh continuó dirigiéndose al pokemon de Lohne. – Lohne ha luchado, en su corazón, por dejar atrás aquella muralla que impide que recupere todos sus recuerdos.

El Gardevoir abrió tamaños ojos. Laila miraba sin comprender, lo mismo el anciano, pero Hannes disimuló el hecho de que más o menos podía entender lo que el chico decía.

-Pero… - Kyra miró hacia abajo. – Está cerrado. Nunca he podido ayudarle, por más que lo he deseado.

-Porque Lohne estaba asustado. – dijo Nueh. – Asustado de recuperar esos recuerdos, y fueran una pesadilla más. Pero ya no. Está dispuesto a poner su corazón en la línea para que todos aquellos recuerdos que esa persona destrozó, vuelvan a reunirse y aceptarlos todos como vengan. Los necesita. Él ya no tendrá miedo. Nada te impedirá entrar. Celebi te ayudará.

Kyra miró al pokemon legendario, que ya le estaba viendo frente a frente. Con esperanzas renovadas, el pokemon psíquico dejó atrás sus lágrimas e inseguridad.

-Lo que sea. – dijo de pronto. – Haré lo que sea por él.

-Adelante, entonces. – culminó Nueh. – Es hora de que Lohne… sea el verdadero Lohne de nuevo.

Y así, los dos pokemon de tipo psíquico se apostaron a los costados del joven pelinegro, brillando ambos en energía psíquica. De pronto, una enorme laguna plateada, igual a la que vieran en la cueva Terminus y con la cual observaran a Rayquaza, apareció en el suelo bajo sus pies. Pronto se formaron imágenes allí debajo de ellos. Pudieron ver a Lohne, herido y magullado, encontrando al anciano que estaba con ellos, ayudándole a recuperarse.

-¡Santo cielo! – el anciano se sorprendió muchísimo de lo que veían. - ¡Eso es como magia! ¡No creí vivir para ver a un pokemon como Celebi! ¡Y ahora esto!

Las visiones continuaban. Vieron a Lohne, recostado en las paredes de la cueva de hielo en la gruta helada, hablando con la aparición de Nueh y luego saliendo de ésta.

-Estamos viendo los recuerdos hacia atrás. – dijo Nueh de pronto. – Los recuerdos de Lohne se están regenerando desde el inicio, y estamos retrocediendo en el tiempo hasta llegar a esos pedazos que se reforman…

Y llegaron a ese terrible punto. Vieron a los dos jóvenes atrapados en la nave de STRIFE. Vieron a Bib vapuleando a Nueh y a Frigga acabando con su vida. Vieron como Lohne gritaba y lloraba sin poder salvarle. Vieron el momento en que Lohne se enfurecía y se liberaba, venciendo a Bib y a Nicanor, y arrojándose al vacío por ese hoyo en la nave junto al cuerpo sin vida del caído agente internacional. Al ver esas cosas, Laila se cubrió los ojos con horror.

-Lamento que vieran eso. – dijo Nueh, serio. – Creo que se sumará a uno de los peores recuerdos de Lohne.

-Sin duda. – dijo el policía. – Lamento tanto lo que te pasó, Nueh…

-Ya dije que estoy bien. – Nueh le sonrió. – Estoy muy bien. Feliz.

-Por eso Kyra dijo… - Laila habló de pronto mientras se descubría la vista. – Dijo que el corazón de Lohne se desgarraba…

Los recuerdos continuaron. Vieron la pelea que habían tenido con STRIFE en las cercanías de la cueva Terminus, el momento en que Lohne perdía la consciencia mientras abandonaba sus pokeball al ser capturado. Vieron el momento en que se encontraban con el poderoso Rayquaza y este les atacaba. Observaron cómo aparecía el recuerdo del encuentro con Zygarde. La llegada a la cueva Terminus. Luego volvieron a retroceder, viendo el entrenamiento psíquico que Lohne hiciera con Olympia, junto a todos sus pokemon.

-¿Eso es lo que Lohne hacía? – preguntó Laila. - ¿Hacía lo que Olympia hace?

-Olympia me dijo. – Hannes tampoco apartaba la vista de esa gran pantalla. – Que entrenó su mente para que nadie pudiera atacar sus recuerdos de nuevo.

-Y funcionó. – dijo Nueh. – Esa mujer de cabello rojo que vieron antes intentó volver a hacerlo. Pero Lohne lo resistió muy bien.

-La mujer que te… - Hannes iba a hablar, pero Nueh no le dejó con un gesto.

-Sigamos mirando. Estamos retrocediendo más y más. – Dijo.

Vieron el entrenamiento que hiciera Lohne junto a Laila allá en Dendemille. La batalla en el gimnasio de Lumiose y su victoria frente a Clemont. El momento en que Hannes y el resto llegaron ahí a mirar, con Laila y Maryah presentando nuevas apariencias.

-¡Esa… esa chica es…! – el anciano se alarmó de pronto. - ¡No puede ser!

-Señor… - Hannes le miró, sospechando lo que venía. - ¿Usted la conoce?

-¿Es Maryah, verdad? – dijo el hombre, alegre. - ¡Es mi nieta! ¡Yo soy Nicholas, su abuelo! ¡Es a ella a quien he estado buscando por tantos años…!

-¡¿Usted es el abuelo de hermana?! – Laila también se sorprendió. - ¡Que coincidencia!

-Está tan grande y hermosa… no la veía desde que era una pequeñita. - el anciano se emocionaba. - ¿Entonces, ella está con ustedes? ¿Es así? ¡Quiero verla!

-Es… una larga historia señor… - Hannes se puso serio. – Pero ella ya no nos acompaña…

-Pero… ¿por qué?

Entonces un ruido salido de la pantalla que tenían bajo sus pies les interrumpió. Pudieron ver el momento en que Nueh llegaba al rancho. Cuando se conocieron. El momento en que Lohne charlaba a solas con él, para descubrir que Maryah les había escuchado. Vieron la batalla que sostuvieran Lohne y Maryah en el rancho Skiddo. El momento en que los ancianos Ramos y Gurkinn, les daban a Maryah y a Hannes, sus mega-piedras.

-Cielos… entonces este chico… no se lleva muy bien con mi nieta. – señaló el anciano, algo decepcionado. - ¿No es así?

-Es complicado. – dijeron Laila, Hannes y Nueh al unísono, cada quien por sus razones.

-Oh… vaya…

Continuaron mirando. Como si respondiera a la conversación que tenían allí los presentes mientras todo ocurría, pudieron ver los recuerdos de las discusiones entre Lohne y Maryah. Unilaterales, ya que solo veían a Maryah hablando, mientras Lohne sólo decía algo al final. Y vieron la vez en que la chica estuvo a punto de golpearle.

-Pues mi nieta ha adquirido carácter. – dijo Nicholas. – Me alegra mucho. De niña era tan tímida y sumisa. Seguro el Larvitar que le di le ayudó.

-¿Usted le dio a Gaia? – le miró la pelirroja. – Se ha vuelto muy fuerte, señor.

-Me alegra…

Lograron ver la pelea de Lohne contra Bib. Pudieron reconocer al final de ese recuerdo a la demente chica que golpeó a Nueh antes de que lo mataran.

-Esa chica tan horrible… - Laila miraba llena de temor. – Es…

Nueh le miró, coincidiendo el momento en que la pequeña le veía a él. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, lo cual hizo que la niña asintiera en silencio y volviera a mirar los recuerdos de Lohne. Habían llegado al momento en que el chico enfrentaba al mega-abomasnow de Wulfric, y le vencía con Blaze a pesar de enfrentar una mega-evolución. Luego pasaron al momento en que Lohne enseñaba a Chiara a luchar correctamente. Sus entrenamientos con sus pokemon de aquellas noches en que nadie le veía, incluyendo aquella en la que sí le encontraron haciéndolo.

-Es siempre tan duro consigo mismo… - decía Laila para sí misma mientras veía la forma en que Lohne usaba su propio cuerpo para entrenar. – Sin importar lo fuerte que sea…

-Tengo el presentimiento – Hannes le siguió. – de que estamos a poco de averiguar por qué.

Encontraron los recuerdos de Lohne mientras iba con Hannes a la nave de STRIFE que había secuestrado a Laila y a Kyra. El momento en que el pelinegro les derrotaba y usaba a su Garchomp para derribar la nave. El momento en que ordenó a todos escapar, mientras él rescataba a una lastimada Maryah.

-¡No, por dios! – el anciano clamó lleno de angustia. - ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi pobre nieta?!

-Ella protegía a los niños que secuestraba STRIFE, un grupo de criminales. – respondió Hannes. – Ella fue una víctima también, pero siempre fue indomable. La más fuerte y valiente.

-¡¿STRIFE?! Mi pobre niña… - gimoteaba Nicholas. – Doy gracias al divino ser que enviara a éste muchacho a rescatarla…

-A rescatarnos a todos. – dijo Laila, con una sonrisa débil. – A mí, incluida.

-¿Usted conoce a STRIFE? – preguntó Hannes, curioso y alarmado. - ¿Por ellos está en ese estado?

-Me persiguen por mi investigación… alguien debe haberles informado… - el anciano se agarraba los pocos cabellos que tenía, preocupado. - ¡Ya ni yo mismo lo sé…!

-¿Investigación?

De pronto vieron el momento en que Lohne enfrentaba a Hannes y su ampharos, apostando su permanencia al lado de Laila. Y llegaron a aquel momento en que apareció, junto a su Gardevoir, para rescatar a la pelirroja cuando recién se conocieran, evitando que unos feroces pokemon le masticaran viva, procediendo luego a derrotar a todo un ejército solo con su Charizard.

-Pero ¿Dónde están esos poderosos pokemon? – Nicholas miró a todos buscando respuesta. – Él no tenía una sola pokeball…

-Yo las tengo. – respondió Laila, señalando el cinturón con seis pokeball que llevaba además de las dos suyas. – Cuando las dejó… yo las tomé.

-Debe confiar en ti. – dijo el viejo. – Te agradecerá seguro por tener a salvo a sus pokemon.

Laila sonrió y miró a Kyra, que estaba concentrada escarbando en la mente de su amigo. Pronto notaron como los recuerdos comenzaban a acelerarse. Vieron los encuentros del muchacho con cada uno de sus pokemon. Con un pequeño riolu, que entrenaba para hacerse fuerte por sí mismo, pero era siempre vencido por pokemon más fuertes. Con un hambriento Gible, que se hallaba sólo en medio de un páramo desértico en medio de una tormenta de arena, mientras de pronto, la gentil mano de un pelinegro le daba de comer. Con un Treecko, que trataba como podía salvar a unos pokemon silvestres que eran cazados por hombres inescrupulosos, ávidos de dinero. Con un Froakie que vagaba sólo, hasta reencontrarse con su viejo amigo, ahora evolucionado en Charmeleon y el hijo de su entrenador. Con una débil ralts hembra, abandonada en medio del bosque, mientras andaba sin rumbo, hasta ser hallada, en medio de una lluvia, por el muchacho de ojos grises y su Charmeleon.

-Son todos sus pokemon… - Laila sonreía. – Que recuerdos tan bonitos.

Pero entonces, todo pasó a blanco de pronto. Un blanco que se iba oscureciendo poco a poco hasta ser negro, como si entrara a una cueva oscura desde un camino bañado por el sol.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Laila. - ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Si mi presunción es correcta. – dijo el brillante Nueh. – Sus peores recuerdos deben estar por venir.

Y era verdad. La pantalla de luz que sólo mostraba oscuridad; y que tenían bajo sus pies se encendió un poco de repente. Vieron a Lohne, herido, junto con su Charmeleon, en medio de un fuerte incendio en el bosque. Trataba de salvar a los pokemon que había allí, pero era inútil. Nueh sabía lo que se venía, y miró a Hannes.

-Hannes, por favor. – le dijo. – Laila no debe ver esto.

El policía le miró extrañado, pero sus ojos delataban una urgencia que le obligó a obedecer. Laila se vio de pronto atrapada por el abrazo de Hannes, que le tapaba la vista.

-¡Esperen! – La niña exclamó, confundida. - ¿Por qué…?

Pero pudo escuchar, mientras los otros miraban. A un desesperanzado Lohne gritando de terror mientras los pokemon morían en el fuego del incendio y el no podía salvarles. Pudieron ver a un Lohne mucho más joven vestido con el uniforme de STRIFE, con una mirada que delataba el asco que estaba sintiendo por sí mismo. Se miraba al espejo y lo rompía con sus puños, con ojos enrojecidos desagradados de lo que veía. Momentos en que fue adiestrado brutalmente por Nicanor y otros agentes de STRIFE para pelear mano a mano. Momentos en que se negaba a lastimar pokemon como parte de su entrenamiento, siendo castigado con golpes y descargas eléctricas. Momentos en que, siendo aún solo un niño, una chiquilla algo menor que él, pero ya completamente enloquecida con ojos purpúreos y cabello azul algo recortado, se lanzaba sobre él, golpeándole con un bastón de metal sin piedad hasta el punto de hacerle sangrar, y provocarle una profunda y terrible herida en el torso, la que más tarde sería esa gran cicatriz que tenía. Y varias veces así hasta que, ya asustado y enojado, el niño se la quitaba de encima de un golpe y comenzaba a estrangularla, mientras ella, al parecer complacida, no dejaba esa fea sonrisa, aún mientras le ahogaban.

-Pero qué diablos… - Hannes miraba cada vez más horrorizado, mientras impedía a Laila mirar. - ¡Qué clase de monstruos hay en STRIFE!

-Es… espantoso. – musitaba Nicholas.

Vieron al joven Lohne cumplir misiones de destrucción y secuestro para STRIFE, sin más opciones que obedecer. Su mirada era perdida y torturada, como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento. Y vieron los momentos en que éste, fingiendo tomar alguna iniciativa en favor de esos criminales, se adelantaba para advertir a sus objetivos de lo que se venía. A veces fue creído. A veces no. Y todas aquellas veces terminaron en fuertes y crueles castigos físicos.

-¡Hannes… déjame ver… - forcejeaba Laila. – por favor!

Entonces logró liberarse. La pantalla de luz que miraban se oscureció un poco más. Una mujer de cabellos rojos se paraba frente a Lohne, que estaba atrapado. Y sus ojos brillaron de rojo mientras era evidente que era ella la que se metía en su cabeza y atacaba su memoria, mientras el niño Lohne gritaba y rogaba que se detuviera.

-Por eso Lohne ha olvidado… - Laila lagrimeaba de nuevo. – Esa mujer… esa mujer le hizo algo tan terrible…

-Es… su madre. – reveló Nueh. – Ella es Frigga. Líder de STRIFE.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. ¿Habían escuchado bien, acaso? ¡Cómo una cosa tan horripilante como esa podía ser real!

-Lohne es el tipo torturado que es por todo lo que esa mujer inició. – siguió Nueh. – Todo lo que le ha tocado vivir… es por causa suya.

-Su propia madre… - Nicholas también comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. – Esto no tiene nombre. Es… peor que…

Para cuando comenzaban a prestar atención a ese último comentario, apareció mucho fuego en el recuerdo de Lohne. Una casa en llamas. Su voz infantil gritando por su padre y por Jin. Y luego, un Pyroar atacándoles a él y a su charmander antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

-No es justo… - Laila lloraba. – Esto es demasiado cruel…

-Cualquiera hubiera enloquecido tras experiencias como esa. – Nueh hablaba con tristeza. – O hubiera visto su alma completamente podrida. O se hubiese quedado en STRIFE. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Porque Lohne es una buena persona. Porque él…

-Es muy fuerte. – terminó Laila. – Porque Lohne es muy fuerte.

Nueh asintió. Entonces, la pantalla de luz se iluminó de pronto. Mucho. Parecía que fuera a pasar a blanco, pero entonces, lo vieron. Un niño de cabellos negros, acompañado de un charmander, corría feliz y alegre en un jardín, jugando con una niña bonita de cabellos castaños, acompañada de un Larvitar que llevaba un moño a modo de pompón en su cuerno.

-¡Esa es…! – Hannes abrió tamaños ojos. - ¿Maryah?

-Es mi nieta, sí… - Nicholas se acercó mucho a mirar. – Entonces ya se conocían desde hace tanto…

-¿Por qué se llevan tan mal ahora? – preguntó Hannes. - ¿Acaso es por eso que pasó…?

-Estamos viendo los recuerdos que Lohne había perdido. – dijo Nueh, sonriendo feliz. – Sus más antiguos, bellos y preciados recuerdos. Los que esa mujer necesitaba destruir, en su intento de que Lohne fuera sumiso y dependiente. Pero no lo logró, por fortuna.

-Hermana. – Laila sonreía, mientras aún lagrimeaba. – Lohne por fin te recordará…

-Era eso, entonces. – Hannes resopló, riendo irónico. – Es increíble. Tal historia… tal coincidencia…

Y entonces escucharon. El momento en que Lohne decía esas bellas palabras a la pequeña Maryah. Que cuando llegara el día, viajarían juntos.

-Que terrible ha sido el destino por hacer que esa mujer haga que este joven olvide a mi nieta de este modo. – renegó el anciano Nicholas. – Que amistad tan bella tenían.

Era muy obvio. Se veía el cariño que poco a poco esos dos niños cultivaron entre sí. Y era más que evidente la forma en que la pequeña Maryah miraba al niño Lohne. Vieron cuando le enseñaba a pelear. Y también pudieron ver aquel momento en que un profesor pokemon acompañado de un Froakie, se llevara de pronto a Lohne y a su charmander, al parecer huyendo, para nunca más volver.

-Lo hicieron de nuevo. – musitó el anciano. – Fueron ellos, ¿no es así?

-¿Quiénes? – preguntó Hannes. - ¿De qué habla?

-Mi hija y mi yerno… - respondió el anciano. – Hicieron eso mismo conmigo. Amenazan. Intimidan. Tuve que irme para salvar mi vida… y la de mi nieta.

Hannes tragó saliva. Nada de eso pintaba bien. Y ese anciano allí era la prueba. Comenzó a temer por Maryah.

-¡Miren! – Nueh señaló. - ¡Hay algo más…!

Un nuevo recuerdo comenzaba. Se veía a Lohne recibiendo un huevo rojizo, de parte de un hombre, el mismo que saliera corriendo con él tiempo después de la que ahora era la vieja mansión abandonada. Y lo escucharon. Escucharon a Lohne llamarle…

-Papá… - Laila sonrió. – Es el padre de Lohne…

-Ese hombre debió perecer en el incendio que vimos. – resaltó Nueh. – Su greninja, Jin, debió salvarse de algún modo mientras era un froakie… Todo apunta a eso.

Vieron como el hombre y su hijo criaban juntos al huevo, llegando el momento en que un alegre Charmander nacía del mismo. Se encariñó de inmediato con el pequeño Lohne, lanzándose a sus brazos ni bien salió del huevo. Aquel hombre, su padre, reía animado.

-Ese debe ser Blaze. – sonrió Hannes. – Fue el primero, entonces.

Y así, vieron varios recuerdos más. Un cumpleaños. Un viaje aquí, un viaje allá. Jin y Blaze jugando afuera con un Lohne de unos cinco años mientras su padre trabajaba. El momento en que llegaban a esa casita en medio del prado, la que antes vieran que se quemaba, más allá en el futuro cuando Lohne fue abducido por STRIFE.

-Realmente eran memorias muy hermosas. – Laila se tomó el pecho entre las manos. - ¿De verdad las recuperará todas?

-Lo hace mientras nosotros vemos todo esto. – dijo Nueh. – Kyra y Celebi lo ven también. Y creo que ya…

En ese momento, un haz de luz brillante inundó la pantalla, cegándoles nuevamente como lo hiciera antes de llevarlos allá. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontraron nuevamente en la estación de la policía pokemon, observados por curiosos que se preguntaban de dónde habían salido.

-Hemos… regresado. – dijo Hannes, poniéndose de pie. - ¿Qué ha pasado, Nueh…?

De pronto notaron que tanto Nueh como Celebi se habían ido. Miraron a su alrededor, pero no había nada que se pareciera a ellos. Se hicieron humo.

-Nueh… - Laila miró al cielo, algo entristecida. – Gracias por todo…

-Ugh…

En ese mismo segundo, escucharon una conocida voz, dando quejidos, como si le interrumpieran el sueño. Con sus heridas ya sanadas y su energía restaurada, Lohne abría sus ojos grises allí, tirado en el suelo.

-¡Lohne! – exclamó Laila, alegre y emocionada.

El pelinegro se reincorporó, quedando sentado en el suelo. Se vió a sí mismo. Fuera de lo que sus ropas delataban, estaba ileso. Miró a su alrededor. La estación de policía. De pronto, notó como una pequeña lágrima caía de su ojo derecho. La limpió, desconcertado. Y entonces, vio a Kyra, derramando lágrimas frente a él.

-Lohne… - Kyra hablaba telepáticamente. – Lohne, tú… tonto…

El pokemon psíquico se lanzó a abrazar a Lohne allí en el suelo, mientras lloraba. Lohne, viéndose de nuevo con su mejor amiga pokemon, correspondió el abrazo.

-Kyra… - Lohne murmuraba mientras le abrazaba. - por favor, perdóname…

-¡LOHNE!

El muchacho encontró de pronto a Laila abrazándole con fuerza también, soltando lágrimas de felicidad.

-Laila… - Lohne estaba confundido. - ¿Acaso tú…?

-Todos están bien. – la niña se quitó el cinto de pokeball, y lo extendió a Lohne. – Estoy segura… de que están ansiosos por verte.

El pelinegro sonrió. Se colocó su cinturón mirando a Laila con agradecimiento.

-Qué bueno verte, Lohne. – dijo Hannes, de pronto. – Nos diste tremendo susto.

-Tú también…

-Yo también. – sonrió el policía. – Eres todo un personaje, ¿sabías?

Lohne sonrió, resoplando un poco, fingiendo fastidio.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? – dijo Hannes de pronto. - ¡Que tu familia te vea!

El pelinegro se extrañó por esas palabras. Pero no pensó mucho en ello, apartando con delicadeza a Laila y a Kyra, que seguían abrazándole; y arrojando al aire cinco de sus seis pokeball. Blaze, Mach, Leor, Jin y Haken aparecieron.

-Hola, amigos. –dijo Lohne. – Estoy… en casa.

Todo el grupo de pokemon se arrojó sobre él. A pesar de haber estado en sus pokeball, estaban plenamente conscientes de lo que había ocurrido. Blaze y Jin, sobre todo, se aferraban efusivamente a Lohne, hasta que el charizard no resistió más la emoción, y arrojó por los aires el más feliz de sus lanzallamas.

-Todos están felices de verte. – dijo Laila. – Lohne… te extrañé mucho.

Lohne la miró. En su mente, sus recuerdos recobrados hicieron que respirara aire, muy hondo, y esbozara una sonrisa más grande que cualquiera que hubiera mostrado en años. Posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Laila, y le acarició.

-También… me alegra verles.

Los ojos de Laila se iluminaron. Los ojos que Lohne le enseñaba eran los mismos que viera cuando atrapó a Kikiba. Esos ojos que le hicieron, como entonces, ruborizarse. Pero parecían más amables, más pacíficos. Más alegres.

-Lohne… - Hannes le miró triste. – De verdad… siento mucho lo que pasó con Nueh.

Lohne abrió los ojos mucho, con sorpresa. Pero pronto bajó la mirada, apenado.

-Entonces… ya lo saben.

-Sólo nosotros. – dijo Hannes. – Tú nos lo… mostraste, por decirlo así.

-Ya veo… - Lohne miró a Kyra, asumiendo lo que había ocurrido. No estaba totalmente inconsciente cuando sus recuerdos fueron restaurados. – Lamento que vieran esas cosas.

-¿De que rayos hablas? – Hannes puso una mano sobre su hombro. – Creo que te respeto más ahora, amigo. Eres un sobreviviente en más de un sentido.

-No lo llamaría así… - Lohne dijo esto, pero se vio interrumpido por un abrazo del anciano que le trajo a la ciudad.

-Oye, viejo… - Lohne estaba incómodo. – Esto es un poco…

-Gracias…. – dijo Nicholas, lloroso. - ¡Gracias por haberme salvado! ¡Por permitirme llegar hasta aquí!

-Tú fuiste quien me trajo, viejo. – dijo Lohne, sonriendo incómodo. – No te pongas tan…

-¡Por mi nieta! – Nicholas exclamó, agradecido. - ¡Gracias por haber sido un gran amigo para mi nieta! ¡Gracias porque, mientras pudiste, iluminaste esos grises días que pasaba con su familia, tan sola…!

Entonces Lohne recordó. Esos momentos de su infancia. Las visiones que tuvo esas pocas veces que cruzó miradas con la joven castaña. Todo llegó de pronto. Con una palabra en su mente.

-Maryah… - Lohne miraba al cielo, incrédulo. - ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego…? Maryah era…

-No es tu culpa. – dijo Hannes, algo cabizbajo. – No podías evitarlo.

Pero Lohne no le escuchaba. Miraba a un lado y a otro, buscando.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó el pelinegro. - ¿Y Maryah? Demonios, tengo mucho por qué disculparme…

Laila y Hannes bajaron la mirada. No eran buenas noticias.

-¿Dónde esta mi nieta…? – Nicholas se asustó. - ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Su familia se la llevó. – dijo Hannes. – Olympia nos contó que llegaron y amenazaron con atacar la ciudad si ella no iba con ellos. Pero al ver a Maryah… decidieron llevársela a ella.

-¡¿Qué…?! – el anciano por poco cae de rodillas, pero fue ayudado por Kyra. – Ellos hicieron algo como…

-Tú lo dijiste, señor. – dijo Hannes. – Intimidan. Amenazan. Tienen gente y pokemon manipulados rodeando la ciudad. Se llevaron a Maryah y amenazan con atacar de todos modos si Olympia no va a buscarles esta misma noche…

-¿A dónde la llevaron? – preguntó Lohne, sospechosamente nervioso. - ¿Dónde están?

-Olympia nos dijo que debía ir a buscarles a la vieja mansión abandonada que hay cerca de aquí, en las afueras, oculta por el bosque. – respondió Hannes. – Dijo que un tal Jared habló de un gran evento…

Lohne se paralizó. Jared. Recordaba muy bien al odioso hermano de Maryah en su época infantil. Pero también, ese nombre le recordó algo más. Algo muy malo. Extremadamente malo.

-Necesito mi gancho… - dijo Lohne de pronto.

-¿Tú qué? – preguntó el anciano. - ¿Gancho?

-¡Alguno de ustedes debe tener mis cosas! – exclamó Lohne, con ojos enrojecidos, acercándose a Hannes, abriéndose paso entre sus pokemon. - ¡¿Dónde está?!

El policía se fue corriendo a la estación, sin entender bien lo que pasaba. Entró presuroso y encontró a Tech y a unos agentes, incluyendo a la oficial Jenny, revisando la mochila de Lohne, a punto de abrirla. Entró a la sala en que estaban, tomó de improviso la mochila y salió pitando.

-¡HANNES! – Gritó Tech, confuso. - ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-¡VAYAN AFUERA! – Gritó Hannes, mientras ya se regresaba por donde vino. - ¡HA VUELTO Y TIENE PRISA!

Los policías fueron tras Hannes, seguidos por Tech. Al salir, encontraron a éste dirigiéndose al patio, donde había más pokemon de lo usual, y varios de ellos bastante grandes. Y entonces lo vieron. Un muchacho pelinegro, de expresión endurecida y ojos extrañamente rojos. Aun con su ropa tan maltratada, Tech lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Joven Lohne…

-¡Oye, Lohne! – Hannes se dio impulso, arrojando la mochila hacia adelante. - ¡Allá va!

El pelinegro atrapó hábilmente la mochila, y con prisa y sin una palabra, extrajo de allí su gancho con cadena, poniéndoselo en el brazo.

-¡HANNES, TUS LLAVES! – Rugió Lohne. - ¡AHORA!

El moreno seguía sin entender, pero le arrojó un juego de llaves mientras el joven de ojos rojos trepaba de un salto a la camioneta que el policía usara para traerles hasta esa ciudad. Lohne colocó las llaves sentándose en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor.

-¡¿Oye, que haces? – reclamó Tech. - ¡Joven Lohne, ¿A dónde vas?!

-¡No podemos dejar que llegue a la medianoche sin encontrarla! – rugió Lohne desde el vehículo. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente. – ¡Blaze y los demás! ¡Quédense con Laila! ¡Regresaré esta misma noche! ¡Se los prometo, nunca más me apartarán de ustedes así! ¡Pero debo hacer esto!

Sus pokemon le veían. Blaze, Kyra y Jin, de algún modo, sonreían, confiados en las palabras de su entrenador.

-¡HANNES, QUE TODOS LOS POLICÍAS QUE HAYA AQUÍ EN LA CIUDAD SE PREPAREN! ¡PODRÍA HABER PELEA! ¡AL MENOS QUE SEAN ÚTILES PARA ESO!

-¡¿Hablas en serio?! – Hannes se acercó un poco. - ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

-¡SOLO HAZLO! ¡NO VOY A PERDER A NADIE MÁS POR ESAS PERSONAS! - vociferó el pelinegro. - ¡NUNCA MÁS!

Y tras esa declaración con potente voz, pisó el acelerador y salió de la estación a todo gas. El ruido del motor rugiente se perdió rápidamente en la distancia, mientras los presentes se preguntaban que fue lo que pasó.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Hannes. - ¿A qué se refería con "Por esas personas"? Un minuto… ¿Acaso Lohne acaba de llamarme por mi nombre?

-Dios mío… - Nicholas miraba asustado hacia donde Lohne se había marchado. – Por favor, por todo lo sagrado, espero que mi nieta esté bien. Se veía tan angustiado….

-Usted necesita atención médica, señor Nicholas. – dijo Hannes, de pronto acercándose a él. – Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora, es confiar en Lohne.

-Hannes, yo me encargo de avisarle a Looker sobre lo que pidió el joven Lohne. – dijo el superior. – Encárguense de ese hombre. Atiéndanle.

Todos volvieron a sus puestos, dejando a Laila sola con Chiara y los pokemon de Lohne.

-Hermana… - Laila miró a Kyra. - ¿Kyra, crees que esté bien?

-Lo estará. – dijo el Gardevoir. – Nunca vi a Lohne tan vigoroso y lleno de energía. Y ahora que ha recordado todo… es más fuerte que nunca.

-Pero podría necesitarles…

-En tal caso, lo sentiré. – dijo Kyra. – Lo sentiremos. Y correremos hacia él. Pero esto es algo que, estoy segura, desea hacer por sí mismo. Tiene mucha prisa.

-Si es algo malo para hermana, espero que llegue a tiempo…

-Lo logrará. – Kyra le miró optimista. - Llegó a tiempo con todos nosotros. Ya lo has visto.

La niña miró a todos los pokemon de Lohne. Y todos ellos le miraron, asintiéndole. Blaze incluso frotó su hocico contra ella, para darle confianza.

-Laila…

En eso, la niña escuchó esa voz, llamándole. No había nadie más ahí, y no había sido Kyra. Esa voz, era de…

-¿Nueh? – preguntó la niña, reconociéndole. - ¿Dónde estás…?

-No importa. – dijo la voz del chico. – Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

..

..

..

Continuará….


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21: YA ESTOY AQUÍ

.

-¿Qué haga algo por ti? – Laila miraba al cielo sin saber ya donde buscar. - ¿Qué puedo hacer yo…?

Entonces, Nueh apareció de la nada frente a ella, brillante e inmaterial. Laila se sobresaltó.

-Pequeña Laila. – dijo Nueh. – Ésta puede ser la última vez que nos veamos. Así que necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que seas mi reemplazo.

-¿Tu… reemplazo?

-Sé la conciencia del grupo. Sé aquella que les avise cuando haya peligro y sólo la naturaleza y los pokemon lo sepan, escuchando con atención lo que te rodea…

-No, Nueh… - Laila retrocedió. – Yo no puedo hacer eso…

-Escucha. Olympia nos dijo que los Aspectos nacían como tales. Que sus habilidades no les eran enseñadas ni legadas por nadie. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí…

-Pero ahora me queda claro. Eso no es del todo cierto. Puedo verlo.

Los ojos del muchacho se volvieron rojos de repente. Laila le miraba fijamente y sin saber que pensar.

-Puedo verlo tan claro como el agua. Puedo ver que, en realidad, no se necesita nacer siendo un Aspecto. Aunque tampoco es posible aprenderlo. Lo que sí es posible es… heredarlo. Sólo si la persona es la adecuada.

-¿Heredarlo? Nueh, no comprendo….

El chico entonces pegó su frente a la de la niña, cerrando los ojos sin perder su sonrisa. Laila pudo, por primera vez desde que se enteró que Nueh no estaba más en ese mundo, sentir el contacto con él.

-Por favor, Laila. – le dijo. – No puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú. Eres tan pura e inocente… Estoy totalmente seguro de que serás incluso mucho mejor que yo.

-No quiero reemplazar a nadie. – repuso Laila, nerviosa. - ¡Yo no puedo…!

-Yo confío en ti. – Nueh le animó. – Así como también confié en Lohne. Toma el lugar que yo dejé. Ayúdale… ayúdales a tus amigos, a los que te están protegiendo… ayúdales a salvar el mundo.

-¿Nueh…?

El joven brilló intensamente y desapareció en el aire tan repentinamente como apareció. Y tras mirar un rato al cielo, se volvió hacia los pokemon de Lohne, que se sorprendieron mucho cuando la vieron de frente.

-Laila. – la niña escuchó a Kyra hablarle. – Tú…

-¿Qué…? – preguntó muy preocupada la pequeña. - ¿Qué pasa, Kyra…?

Ella no podía verlo, pero sí percibir el cambio. Los pokemon de Lohne le sonrieron, incluso le asintieron, encabezados por Kyra. Chiara hizo lo mismo. Eso le dio algo de confianza. Respiró hondo, mientras se volvía mirar la entrada por la que Lohne había salido a toda velocidad; con sus ojos azules como el mar, repentinamente enrojecidos como el rubí.

…

Un par de personas caminaban fuera de la vieja mansión abandonada en ese preciso momento. Uno de ellos, una joven que sentía el cargado ambiente de su alrededor con evidente incomodidad.

-¿Qué es… todo esto?

Esa noche, tal y como lo había pensado, Maryah fue llamada, por uno de esos extraños hombres trajeados, y escoltada hacia el área situada detrás de la gran estructura abandonada que solía ser su casa. Caminaron hasta un claro que daba a una arboleda, desde la que se podía ver, a la distancia, un gran camino con líneas ferroviarias desgastadas, muy largo y que, de seguirlo, llevaría al que lo hiciera a pueblo Couriway. En el claro al que habían llegado, encontró más hombres y mujeres, trajeados como aquel que le escoltaba. El ambiente era pesado y pronto la chica se encontró con todas las miradas puestas sobre ella. Kiss, nervioso, gruñía mientras Maryah intentaba calmarle con algunas caricias. Pero ella también estaba nerviosa. El enorme grupo le abrió paso, y ella caminó entre todos esos desconocidos hasta llegar a una especie de estrado, construido con madera labrada y metal. No parecía que hubiesen hecho eso en esos tres días nada más. El hombre que le escoltaba, le guió hacia unas escaleras que permitían subir a esa plataforma. Sin más opciones, la joven continuó su camino, subiendo a ese extraño estrado. En él, encontró a sus padres, lado a lado, en el extremo opuesto al que ella se encontraba. Y a unos pasos delante de ellos, se encontraba Jared, en actitud de haber estado esperando. La castaña miró a un lado, encontrando que el sitio en que se hallaban, frente a frente, estaba al borde de un gran acantilado, bajo el cual corrían, muy abajo, pero a la vista, las gélidas aguas que venían de la Gruta Helada, al norte.

-Esto se ve… peligroso. – musitó Maryah. – A pesar de que ésta construcción parece resistente…

-Este es mi escenario. – repuso Jared, escuchándole. – Como dije, no esperábamos encontrarte tan pronto, así que improvisamos.

-¿Para qué es todo esto, Jared? ¿Quiénes son todas esas personas?

-Son mis testigos. Compañeros de trabajo de mis padres, investigadores, ingenieros, todos reunidos aquí por la misma causa.

-¿Y esa causa eres tú?

-Obviamente. Como ya he mencionado, aquí es donde se llevará a cabo mi gran momento. Mi renacimiento. Mi Ascensión.

-Sigo sin entender qué hago yo aquí. – Maryah sonaba impaciente y fastidiada. - ¿Se supone que debes decir en público cuanto me desprecias o lo superior que eres a mí?

Jared se rió. Maryah nunca había escuchado a su hermano reír. No que lo recordara. Era una risa muy enfadada y molesta. Le recordaba a sus carceleros en STRFE. Comenzaba a sentirse mal.

-Terminemos con esto. – dijo entonces la joven. – No me siento bien aquí.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por desaparecer? – sonrió Jared. – Vaya si eres una completa extraña. Justo como ese anciano…

Maryah estuvo a punto de responder a eso, pero entonces vio a su padre. El hombre, a diferencia de todos los presentes que clavaban sus ojos sobre ella, llevaba sus lentes oscuros puestos. Luego miró hacia su madre. Le veía sin expresión alguna. Como decía Jared, ahora ella era una completa extraña para ellos. Le dolió un poco. Le recordaba lo sola que estaba.

-Aparentemente… - suspiraba Jared, decepcionado. – Olympia no se presentará. Ya casi es la hora.

-Por supuesto que no vendrá. – respondió desafiante Maryah. - ¿Por qué tendría que atender a amenazas? Hagan lo que hagan ustedes, ella defenderá su ciudad.

-En vano. – Jared afiló su mirada. – No tendrán la más mínima oportunidad. He estudiado sus fuerzas. He planeado todo esto cuidadosamente. Debido a la decisión de Olympia, a su negativa de tener el honor de vaticinarme mis logros futuros, esta misma noche, Ciudad Anistar nos pertenecerá. Aunque iba a ser nuestra, eventualmente.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?! – Maryah perdía los estribos. - ¡¿Que les pertenecerá?! ¡¿Qué son todas estas tonterías?! ¡¿Por qué están haciendo esto?!

-Basta de charla. – Jared se puso muy serio de repente. – La ceremonia debe comenzar.

El joven castaño sacó de la parte posterior de su cintura una pokeball extrañísima, color azul oscuro y con bordes de metal puro.

-¿Acaso vamos a…?

-Una tradicional batalla pokemon. – asintió Jared. – Asumo que las conoces. Debe ser una de las pocas cosas útiles que aprendiste a hacer en el exterior.

Kiss se preparó. Pero una sensación extraña indicó a Maryah que quizá debía ir con toda la fuerza que le fuera posible.

-Kiss, deja que Gaia se encargue. – la joven extrajo su pokeball. – Iré con todo.

El pikachu aceptó, descendiendo del hombro de su amiga. Maryah arrojó su pokeball frente a ella.

-¡Vamos, Gaia! ¡Enséñales!

El Tyranitar hembra de Maryah apareció rugiente frente a su entrenadora. En cuanto vio a sus oponentes, gruñó amenazadoramente, mientras el pompón que llevaba se balanceaba graciosamente en uno de los picos en su cuerpo.

-Oh, miren quien creció. – Jared mostró una risa burlesca. - ¿Aún usa ese ridículo adorno?

-No creo que tengas problemas con eso, ¿verdad? – repuso la castaña, a la defensiva. – Gaia puede pelear perfectamente.

-Como tú quieras. – Jared arrojó su pokeball. – Va a ser entretenido.

De esa extraña pokeball emergió un Conkeldurr, que hizo temblar la plataforma tras posar en el piso del estrado sus bloques de concreto. Un extraño collar metálico, idéntico al que viera en ese Hydreigon hace tres días, rodeaba su cuello, y sus efectos eran delatados por la mirada perdida y vacía del pokemon.

-¿Qué es… esa cosa? – Maryah se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta. - ¿Qué le hace eso?

-Bien, - Jared caminó tres pasos hacia su pokemon, abriendo el oscuro abrigo que llevaba encima. – Supongo que será bueno que me vista apropiadamente para la ocasión.

Y ocurrió. Maryah abría cada vez más los ojos, llenos de sorpresa y horror, mientras, a medida que se quitaba el abrigo, Jared revelaba un traje oscuro que éste ocultaba, en el que se apreciaba fácilmente una enorme S de estilo medieval, cuyo color plateado parecía refulgir.

-No… - Maryah temblaba, paralizada allí donde estaba. – Dime que no es cierto…

-Creo que una persona inteligente, - dijo Jared sonriendo a su hermana con frialdad. – ya se habría dado cuenta.

-Sabía que no me amaban… - Maryah se abrazaba a sí misma, víctima de frío que el miedo puede provocar. – Sabía que se habían convertido en personas horribles. Pero esto…. esto es…

-Te soy honesto, realmente creí que lo adivinarías cuando viste la mejora que le hicimos a aquel Hydreigon. Y a éste Conkeldurr.

-¡No! – Maryah caía de rodillas al suelo, mientras Kiss y Gaia corrían a socorrerla. - ¡No puede ser!

-Cielos, en STRIFE incluso se tomaron la molestia de buscarte. – Jared parecía muy exasperado de pronto. - ¡Pero por supuesto, desapareciste de allí también! ¡Ni siquiera uno de los Altos Hijos fue capaz de enderezarte!

Maryah apenas podía atender a lo que decía su hermano. En su cabeza se asociaban las ideas. Cuando la secuestraron, junto a sus pokemon, fue tras una larga persecución. Una que duró varios días, y a pesar de que logró escapar por mucho tiempo, se repetía una y otra vez hasta que por fin lograron darle caza. Y una vez allí, fue rápidamente puesta en adiestramiento. Se negó rotundamente. Hasta que una extraña mujer de cabello azulado y gafas perdió la paciencia y ordenó que fuera llevada al "nivel más básico" si iba a actuar como una niña caprichosa. Tras castigarla dolorosamente, la llevaron con los niños que luego fueran rescatados por Lohne y la policía pokemon. Allí conoció a Laila. Todo tenía sentido. Ellos. Desde un principio, habían sido ellos. Pronto el miedo y la tristeza que sentía, dieron paso a la rabia. Una que se reflejó rápidamente en sus ojos, mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie.

-¡SIEMPRE SE TRATÓ DE USTEDES! – gritó la castaña, furiosa. - ¡DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, FUERON USTEDES! ¡MI ABUELO, LUEGO MI AMIGO! ¡LUEGO MI PROPIA LIBERTAD! ¡USTEDES ME QUITARON TODO!

-Deja de llorar. – Jared se veía aburrido y nada movido por los reclamos de su hermana. – De hecho ahora que lo mencionas, también estuve buscando a ese vejestorio. Lo encontré hace poco, así que mandé a un equipo por él.

-¿Qué…? – A Maryah le tembló la voz. – El abuelo…

-Un minuto… - el padre de Maryah se adelantó de pronto. - ¿Cómo que le has buscado…?

-Tú has silencio, padre. – dijo Jared, severo. – Yo estoy a la cabeza de ésta familia ahora. Alguien débil como tú no tiene permitido cuestionar las decisiones de la cabeza.

-Pero por qué tu…

-El anciano estuvo investigando algunas cosas. – respondió Jared, sin mirarle. – Cosas que pueden ser útiles para nosotros. Pero le necesitamos para que nos lo diga.

El hombre, aún tras sus lentes oscuros, parecía confuso. Sin embargo, tras recibir una mirada de su esposa, decidió mantener su compostura, y no decir una sola palabra más.

-A juzgar por la edad que debe tener, le conviene entregarse cuando lo encuentren. – Jared rió un poco. – No creo que soporte una paliza si se vuelve demasiado molesto.

-¡DESGRACIADOS! - rugió Maryah. - ¡NO LES VOY A DEJAR!

-En STRIFE hemos tenido un increíble sustento y una gran cantidad de recursos. Todos los años que dediqué a prepararme para el futuro… sabía que valdrían la pena en cuanto madre y padre me revelaron mi destino. Ese viejo y tu… no están en él, precisamente.

-¡No más! – la hermana menor apretó los puños. - ¡Estoy harta de STRIFE!

Gaia rugió con tremendo enojo, respondiendo a las emociones de su entrenadora.

-Oh… - el hermano mayor observó cerca el final. – Ya comienza…

-¡Gaia! – ordenó Maryah. - ¡Usa triturar!

El pokemon de roca se arrojó a por Conkeldurr, que no reaccionó para nada ante la embestida. Recibió como si nada una fuerte mordida del pokemon de Maryah en su brazo, y empezó a ser sacudido.

-¡Acabemos con esto rápido, Gaia! – exclamó la castaña. - ¡No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya!

-Conkeldurr. – Jared no había perdido la calma para nada. – Golpe centrado.

Sin siquiera hacer una mueca, el pokemon luchador cargó energía en su puño y se preparó para golpear.

-¡Gaia, suéltalo! – indicó Maryah. - ¡Que no te toque!

El Tyranitar abrió su boca para arrojar a su oponente, pero Jared ya tenía eso previsto.

-Sujétalo. - ordenó.

Entonces, con lo que sería una total imprudencia, Conkeldurr se sujetó de la mandíbula de Gaia, aferrándose a los afilados dientes de ésta.

-¿Pero qué hace…? – Maryah no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso. – Lo lastimará…

-Ahora ataca. – Jared extendió su mano hacia su oponente. – Sin ninguna contención.

Sujeto de la boca de Gaia, Conkeldurr movió con fuerza su puño cargado hacia ella, acertándole en el estómago.

-¡GAIA! – Maryah se preocupó por ese golpe super efectivo. - ¡RESISTE!

El Tyranitar cayó hacia atrás, seriamente lastimado. En el suelo, gruñía con fiereza mientras Conkeldurr ni siquiera le miraba. En toda la batalla, no había mostrado ninguna emoción o reacción.

-Es muy útil, ¿no crees? – dijo el mayor de los hermanos de repente. – Estos dispositivos privan al pokemon de todo libre albedrío. Ni siquiera pueden atender a sus emociones, al placer o siquiera al dolor. Es como deberían ser.

-¡No digas tonterías! – gritó Maryah, enojada. - ¡Es monstruoso! ¡Inhumano!

-No vale la pena discutir contigo. – Resopló Jared. – Después de esto, no lidiaré contigo nunca más

-¡Es lo que tú crees! – Maryah le miraba con ojos furiosos. - ¡Ahora que sé quiénes son realmente, no voy a dejar de intentar detenerles! ¡STRIFE no volverá a hacer daño a nadie mientras lo pueda evitar!

-¿Qué nos detendrás? Parece que no entiendes tu situación…

-¡No me importa! – vociferó la chica. - ¡Gaia y yo les detendremos aquí!

El pokemon de roca se puso de pie, mientras Maryah extraía su Tyranitarita y la arrojaba hacia su compañera.

-¡Vamos Gaia! – exclamó la joven, encendiendo su piedra activadora que comenzó a refulgir como el arcoíris. - ¡Demos todo de nosotras!

-Secundándole, Gaia alcanzó la piedra que Maryah le arrojara y de inmediato se vio envuelta en energía luminosa.

-Vaya… - Jared cruzó los brazos, interesado. – No me esperaba esto… qué interesante.

-Los obstáculos que haya frente a nosotras, los enfrentaremos juntas. – la castaña comenzó a hablar mientras su pokemon se energizaba. – Te doy toda mi fuerza y mi espíritu. ¡MEGA-EVOLUCIONA!

Gaia se encendió en fulgor azul, mientras se transformaba en un pokemon más poderoso e intimidante. Pasados unos brillantes segundos, el Tyranitar reapareció transformado en su forma mega-evolucionada, rugiendo con fuerza.

-De modo que puedes mega-evolucionar. – Jared sonrió – Creo que intentas equilibrar el marcador.

-¡Intento ponerle un fin a esto! – Maryah decidió atacar primero. - ¡Gaia, usa Avalancha!

El pokemon invocó algunas rocas que se arrojaron a por el Conkeludrr de Jared.

-Puño dinámico. – ordenó éste. – Consecutivos.

Sin mente, el pokemon luchador obedeció, golpeando cada una de las rocas con rápidos y poderosos puños, mientras los trozos de roca, de algún modo, eran lanzados contra Gaia, que se cubría.

-¡No es posible…! – La castaña se angustió. - ¡Era un ataque poderoso!

-¿No te lo dije? – Jared se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, confiado. – Estos milagrosos dispositivos también aumentan el poder de los pokemon. En gran medida. Una mega-evolución no será ningún problema para mí. Tu as bajo la manga es inútil.

Tenía razón. La única que parecía estar reaccionando al daño recibido era Gaia. Si esos collares hacían lo que su hermano decía, ese Conkeldurr seguiría luchando hasta morir o hasta que su cuerpo colapsara. Se le acababan las opciones. Y entonces, tuvo una idea. Era extremadamente peligrosa, pero era lo único que le ocurría.

-¡Gaia! – Maryah apuntó a su oponente. - ¡Usa hiperrayo!

Ésta vez los presentes sí se sorprendieron. El pokemon de roca cargó un poderoso rayo de energía que arrojó tras un momento, y el poder de éste se vio incrementado por la mega-evolución de Gaia. Jared no perdió su sonrisa, ni siquiera cuando el poderoso embate impactó contra su enemigo, provocando una tremenda explosión y una aún más grande polvareda. Gaia cayó al suelo hincando la rodilla y de inmediato perdió la mega-evolución, jadeando con extenuación.

-Gaia… - Maryah vio que aún no podía mantener ese poder. – Al menos, lo hemos logrado… ¡!

Poco a poco el humo y el polvo se disipaban, pero pronto pudieron ver, cuando ya desaparecía completamente, que el Conkeldurr estaba prácticamente ileso. Tan sólo algunas partes de esa plataforma habían sido destruidas por el enorme poder del rayo, pero Jared y sus padres se habían puesto a cubierto detrás del pokemon luchador, que extendía una mano manifestando una barrera protectora apenas detectable.

-No… - Maryah miraba sin creérselo. – Eso fue…

-Protección. – terminó la oración Jared. – Éste conkeldurr también está preparado para ataques poderosos como ese.

-Gaia…

Maryah miraba a su pokemon, que estaba a nada de caer, débil por el esfuerzo.

-Parece… - la chica apretó los puños con impotencia y enojo. – Que me has vencido.

-El resultado estaba decidido desde un inicio. – dijo Jared con superioridad. – Todas esas fantasías de las que hablabas sobre detenernos o enfrentarnos. Jamás se cumplirán. Nunca tuviste oportunidad. Soy tu hermano mayor y soy superior a ti en cada sentido. Deberías tenerlo claro.

Y entonces, sin que Maryah pudiese evitarlo, Gaia fue capturada por una de esas extrañas pokeball azules que Jared mostró de pronto.

-¡GAIA! – Maryah gritó desesperada. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-En manos como las tuyas, un pokemon como ese es inútil. – Jared extrajo de pronto otra pokeball como esa. – Ese poder debe pertenecer a STRIFE. Y yo me quedaré con todo el poder con el que cuentas. Soy más digno de él de lo que tú serás jamás.

Y entonces, Kiss también fue capturado por esa nueva pokeball. Maryah se vio sola contra todos ellos, pero eso no iba a detenerla.

-¡DEVUELVEMELOS! – La joven caminó furiosa hacia su hermano. - ¡ELLOS NO TE PERTENECEN…!

En eso, el Conkeldurr le cerró el paso. La chica apretaba los dientes, mientras Jared le miraba con ojos más oscuros de lo que jamás le había visto mostrar. Un sujeto vestido con un largo manto blanco y una máscara negra que cubría por completo su rostro, con la S de STRIFE dibujada en ella; recibió las pokeball con que Jared había capturado a Kiss y a Gaia.

-Vete. – dijo Jared al enmascarado. – Iré por ambos después. Regresa al vehículo y espera instrucciones.

El hombre no dijo nada y se volvió, descendiendo de la plataforma con ambos pokemon, a paso más raudo. Y entonces, Jared se volvió a su desesperada hermana menor, con ojos de verdugo.

-Ahora por fin podré desligarme de ti. – le dijo el hermano mayor a la menor. – En cuanto por fin desaparezcas de mi vista, seré libre para continuar con mi camino. Después de tomar Anistar, por supuesto.

-¡CÁLLATE! – Maryah forcejeaba con el pokemon sin mente que no le dejaba seguir avanzando. - ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE LLEVES A MIS AMIGOS!

-¿Amigos? – Jared, entonces, apuntó hacia ella con su mano. – Tú ya no tienes nada. Nada en absoluto. No eres más que hierba seca.

Como respondiendo a una indicación disfrazada de aquella sombría sentencia, el Conkeldurr abrió su boca y arrojó un hiperrayo muy poderoso a los pies de Maryah, impactando en el suelo de la plataforma.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Tras la explosión producida, se podía ver como la mitad de la plataforma sobre la que la batalla se había suscitado había sido hecha pedazos, totalmente destruida, desbaratada, y colgando del borde del acantilado. Y de algunos de esos pedazos que colgaban apenas sujetos por fibras del borde, a punto de caer al río varios metros abajo, se encontraba Maryah, cuyo peso hacía que, poco a poco el punto del que se colgaba comenzara a desprenderse.

-¡JARED! – la chica gritaba, aterrorizada. - ¡AYÚDAME! ¡SÚBEME!

Mirando hacia arriba, la joven pudo ver a su hermano mayor mirándole desde arriba. En sus ojos no había nada sino decepción. Desinterés. Desprecio. Como quien ve a una alimaña molesta, o a un montón de basura putrefacta. Su madre se reunió allí con él, con la misma mirada. Esos ojos apuñalaban el alma de Maryah. Lo vio allí mismo, en esos ojos de hielo. No pensaban salvarla.

-¿Jared…? – La voz de la joven temblaba, apenas audible por el cauce del río que pasaba debajo. - ¿Madre…?

-No, Maryah. – dijo la mujer, hablando por fin, con su fría voz. – Eso ya se acabó. Tú decidiste dejar de ser parte de ésta familia.

-Y para continuar con mi camino, con el destino que me espera… - siguió Jared. – Debo desligarme de ti. Y para eso, te haré desaparecer. Para siempre.

El corazón de Maryah se sintió helado en ese momento. Sentía como si se ahogara, y cada vez las fuerzas le fallaban más. Resbalaba. Y sus ojos pardos se clavaban en aquellos que estaban abandonándola a su suerte. Estaba sola. Ahora, en el final, se encontraba completamente sola.

-Ahora ya se ha terminado, Maryah. – dijo Jared, sombríamente. – STRIFE no necesita obstáculos. Ni tampoco basura.

En eso, en el cielo se reveló una especie de vehículo volador, metálico, que había estado sobre ellos todo el tiempo, invisible. Una compuerta se abrió, descendiendo de esta varias plataformas metálicas que levitaban con dispositivos magnéticos, sobre las que los asistentes a esa mortal ceremonia, Jared y sus padres; subieron. Y una vez estuvieron todos, las plataformas volvieron a elevarse, con dirección a la nave.

-No me dejen… - Maryah hablaba ya tan bajo que ni aunque no se estuvieran alejando, la escucharían. – Jared… madre… padre…

No obtuvo respuesta, por supuesto. Su agarre era cada vez más débil. Un par de lágrimas ya caían de sus ojos pardos, mientras veía a todos alejarse rumbo a esa nave que se había encontrado camuflada todo ese tiempo. Miraba hacia arriba, ya sin buscar a nadie en especial. Pensó en sus pokemon, Gaia y Kiss. ¿Qué iba a ser de ellas? ¿Las irían a convertir en zombies peleadores como ese Conkeldurr? La idea le aterraba. Pensó en Laila. El poco tiempo que había pasado con ella lo sintió agradable, en medio de la pesadilla que fue su encierro en STRIFE. Fue como su afectuosa hermanita menor. Como los demás niños a los que protegía. Y aún después cuando les rescataran. Pensó En Hannes. Si él hubiera sabido algo de lo que pasaba, seguro hubiese hecho algo. Pensó en Nueh. No lo conoció lo bastante, pero era un muchacho comprensivo y agradable. Empático. Con una sonrisa contagiosa. Pensó en su abuelo. Le dolía el pecho al saber lo que Jared estaba haciendo. ¿No lo iba a volver a ver? Pensó entonces en Lohne. Al parecer no estaba escrito que volviera a ver a su viejo y querido amigo. A la persona más cercana a ella cuando fuere niña y su abuelo se fuera para siempre. Sólo quedaba ese muchacho iracundo, furioso y, para variar, con tantos secretos llenos de sombras. Sí. Ahora estaba, definitivamente, sola. Sola y llena de miedo.

-Yo… gemía la chica. – no… quiero…

Y entonces su agarre falló por completo. Se vio a sí misma, sin siquiera poder gritar, cayendo hacia abajo. Frente a sus ojos, todo se movía en cámara lenta de pronto. El vehículo en que su hermano y los demás recién descubiertos miembros de STRIFE abordaron se había desvanecido en el aire antes de que empezara a caer. No había sino silencio. Silencio y soledad.

-Voy… - la chica pensaba mientras caía, pero sus labios se movían solos. – voy a…

Entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño. Todo pasó tan rápido que hubiese sido imposible para Maryah describirlo. Mientras caía hacia su fin, la joven pudo ver al sujeto enmascarado que tomara sus pokemon cuando Jared se los quitó. Caía en picada, con la cara hacia ella, pero de manera extraña, parecía estar cayendo aún más rápido de lo que ella lo hacía. Y tanto así que logró alcanzarla, sujetándola con sus brazos, que emergieron desde debajo de esa enorme capa blanca. La atrajo hacia él, y debido a esto, su vista se vio bloqueada al cerrar sus ojos por la tensión. Pudo notar como, de repente, disminuía la velocidad de su caída, mientras el enmascarado que la sostenía con un brazo por la cintura gruñía como si hiciera algún esfuerzo. Instintivamente, ella había rodeado con sus brazos el torso del sujeto; y pronto notó como se habían detenido. Pero sólo la caída, porque percibía con claridad como sus pies tocaban el vacío y se balanceaban, colgando.

-Sujétate fuerte. – escuchó que le decían. - ¡Ni se te ocurra soltarme!

Entonces notó, aún con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, cómo el sujeto se movía a través de las rocas del acantilado. ¿Pero agarrándose de qué? Esas rocas eran demasiado resbalosas para sujetarse. Sobre todo a esa poca altura, a punto de caer al río. Pero de algún modo, lo hacía. Y de pronto, sintió como su cuerpo era sujetado de nuevo por el brazo que antes la tomara de la cintura, y tras un último balancín, saltaban hacia un punto que no podía ver. Gritó, muy fuerte. Aun se sentía caer. Pero luego sintió como caían sobre un suelo rocoso, terminando ella encima del enmascarado. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, aún llorosos. Lo primero que vio fue la máscara negra con la S de STRIFE. Gritó, enojada y asustada.

-¡NOOO! – Gritaba la chica, alejándose rápido de él. - ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!

-¡Oye, ya basta! – le respondió el enmascarado. - ¡No seas escandalosa!

-¡NO! – el miedo impedía a la chica pensar. -¡NO! ¡DEJAME IR!

-¡Ya detente! – el sujeto logró sujetarla de las muñecas mientras ella intentaba golpearle y alejarle. - ¡MARYAH!

La joven se detuvo de plano. Temblaba, producto de la reciente experiencia, del miedo y la ansiedad. Miró hacia atrás. Habían entrado a una pequeña caverna rocosa, afortunadamente cercana a donde había estado cayendo. El río corría cerca, estaba casi a la vista. Miró a quien le sujetaba. Definitivamente era el sujeto al que Jared entregó sus pokemon. ¿Por qué le había salvado? ¿Por qué se arriesgó de ese modo tan absurdo para hacerlo? Y más importante. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta allí?

-Ya cálmate. – le dijo el enmascarado. – Ya estamos bien. Esa fue una caída terrible. Lo lamento.

Maryah trataba de pensar, pero no podía hacerlo con claridad. Sólo tenía una pregunta en la mente.

-¿Por qué…? – dijo con voz temblorosa. - ¿Por qué me has… salvado? ¿Quién…?

-¿Que por qué te salvé? – preguntó el enmascarado. - ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?

Ese tono. Agresivo. Masculino. Y tan familiar. Maryah intentaba creerlo, pero le era imposible. Era, simplemente, imposible.

-Te salvé, - le dijo el enmascarado, llevándose una mano a su máscara. – porque simplemente no quería perderte. No quería que algo tan terrible te ocurriera. Estoy feliz… de haber llegado a tiempo.

Maryah no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ni lo que veía. Cuando apartó la máscara de su rostro, la joven pudo ver los cabellos negros, tez clara y ojos grises de su rescatador.

-Lohne… - articuló la muchacha, pasmada. – Lohne… eres… ¿eres tú?

-Me aterra pensar lo que hubiese ocurrido si hubiese tardado un solo minuto más…

El pelinegro soltó una de las muñecas de la joven, y relajó el agarre de la otra, llevando su mano a la de ella y sujetándola con suavidad.

-Pero ya estoy aquí. – le dijo, mirándole a los ojos. – Ya estás a salvo. Estoy aquí contigo.

Maryah no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, y mucho menos lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser él. No podía ser ese Lohne. Lohne había sido secuestrado. Estaba con STRIFE. Y más aún, no le hubiese imaginado jamás yendo corriendo a salvarle. Todo aquello revoloteaba en su mente sin poder concretarse. Y lo único que cruzó por sus labios, fue su pensamiento más reciente.

-Yo… iba a… - la chica aún no dejaba de tiritar, lo que afectaba su habla. – iba a…. morir…

-Sí… - Lohne bajó la mirada, apenado. – Lo lamento mucho.

-Iba… a morir… - insistió la chica, mirando hacia la salida de la caverna, al río, y luego hacia Lohne. – Mi hermano… mi madre…me dejaron….

-De verdad que lo siento. – el joven tomó su mano con más firmeza. – Puedo comprenderte. Créeme…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la chica se arrojó sobre él, abrazándole mientras lloraba con toda su fuerza y a moco tendido. Lohne entendió, por supuesto. Correspondió su abrazo, suave, pero firmemente. Las lágrimas que salían como cascadas de los ojos de la chica mojaban su hombro, sobre el manto blanco que llevaba puesto. Podía oír su llanto descorazonado y lleno de temor, y esto le entristecía su recién completado corazón.

-Está bien… - susurró el pelinegro. – Está bien llorar. Nadie debería pasar por esto. Has sido muy valiente… y fuerte… Mucho más que yo.

Así estuvieron por los siguientes minutos. El fuerte llanto de la joven castaña hacía eco en la caverna en que se encontraban, ahogando el goteo de algunas rocas húmedas. Lohne, por su parte, se quedó allí sentado sujetándola con sus brazos, esperando a que se desahogara.

…

Dentro de la nave de STRIFE en que la familia de Maryah había entrado, las luces se habían encendido. Varias computadoras mostraban imágenes de diferentes equipos de miembros de STRIFE a la espera de órdenes.

-Bueno, eso ha sido divertido. – dijo Jared, de pronto. – Ahora, debemos cumplir con lo que advertimos a Olympia.

Los presentes le miraban, a la espera de instrucciones.

-Que se preparen todos. – dijo el joven. – Anistar nos pertenece desde esta noche.

Mientras el movimiento se acrecentaba en ese lugar, el padre de Jared y Maryah se encontraba cabizbajo en un rincón. Se quitó los anteojos oscuros, delatando sus ojos que reflejaban su consciencia torturada y el horror por aquello en lo que acababa de formar parte.

-¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo? – le dijo su mujer, acercándose. – No deberías. No vale la pena.

-Era nuestra hija, Rose… - contestó el hombre. – Acabamos… de matar a nuestra hija.

-Desde que nos dejó, ella dejó de ser mi hija. – escupió sin tapujos la mujer. – Dejó de ser parte de esta familia. Igual que pasó con mi padre.

-No tenía idea… de que fuéramos a hacer cosas como ésta…

-Acostúmbrate. – la mujer le miró con ojos altivos. – Desde este momento, somos STRIFE de pleno derecho. Y debemos ayudar con la… "limpieza".

-¿Lim… pieza?

-Aquellos que no nos siguen. Que se nos oponen. – entonces una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. – Supongo que no es un sueño aspirar a que Jared se vuelva uno de los "Altos hijos". Tengo entendido que han perdido a uno de ellos.

-¿Los altos hijos? Pero…

-No es una aspiración. – Jared intervino de pronto. - Padre, Madre. Es mi destino. No necesito que Olympia lo vaticine para saberlo. Sólo la grandeza espera a nuestra familia. A nuestra verdadera familia.

El hombre bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado. Y como si nadie viera esto, todos continuaron con su trabajo, mientras se dirigían lentamente a Ciudad Anistar.

…

-Oh, no… Nueh…

Maryah había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos aún delataban las huellas de aquello, mientras cubría su boca con sus manos ante la noticia. Ella y Lohne se habían apostado sentados el uno junto al otro, apoyados en la pared de la cueva. Y el pelinegro había usado ese tiempo para contarle toda su historia.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron…?

-Lo siento. – Lohne bajó la mirada con tristeza. – No pude hacer nada para salvarlo. De nuevo, solo pude mirar… y nada más…

-¿Cómo… escapaste?

-No estoy seguro. – el joven miró su mano. – En cuanto desperté, estaba sorprendentemente vivo y congelándome en la Gruta helada.

-Ya veo. – Musitó la joven – No soy la que peor lo ha pasado…

-No, no es cierto. – Lohne se quitó la capa blanca y la arrojó, lejos, revelando el gancho que tenía en el brazo, recientemente usado. – No hay nada peor que ser traicionado y atacado por tu familia. Puedes creerme. Yo lo sé.

-¿Por qué nos lo ocultaste? – Maryah le miró. – La líder de STRIFE… tu propia madre…

-No confiaba en ustedes lo suficiente para eso. – Lohne sonrió con ironía. - ¿Lo hubieras hecho tú?

Maryah entonces pensó. Pensó en aquellos momentos en que pensó, después de que Nueh y Lohne fueran llevados por STRIFE, en que este último pudo haber sido siempre parte de esos criminales. Se sintió culpable.

-Discúlpame…

-¿Qué te disculpe? – Lohne le miró extrañado. - ¿Por qué?

-Cuando desapareciste… yo… realmente creí que no habías sido más que un farsante. Por un momento… creí que eras uno de esos malvados. Uno de STRIFE.

-Lo fui, hace tiempo, de todos modos. – dijo Lohne apenado. – Soy en parte tan culpable como ellos de lo que está pasando.

-Fue contra tu voluntad. Pero ya no más. – Maryah le sonrió débilmente. – Los combates. Quieres detenerles, como nosotros. Y más aún… viniste por mí.

-Por supuesto que lo hice, demonios. – Lohne resopló, algo molesto. – No iba a perderte. No iba a perder a nadie más por STRIFE. No volverá a ocurrir.

Maryah le sonrió. Creyó recordar a su viejo amigo en esos ojos determinados que le enseñaba el pelinegro. Pero las sorpresas no se habían acabado.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? – dijo Maryah de pronto. - ¿Cómo sabías?

-Jared. – le interrumpió Lohne. – Mencionaron ese nombre allá en la estación de Anistar. En mi época con STRIFE… escuché su nombre varias veces, pero jamás nos vimos. Era uno de los jóvenes voluntarios que se unieron. Por su voluntad. Hay familias pudientes ligadas a esa organización. A los hijos se les revela cuando llegan a cierta edad… 11 o 12 años.

-Ya… ya entiendo. – Maryah hizo una expresión triste. – Si lo hubiese adivinado…

-Yo soy… quien debe disculparse. – dijo de pronto el chico. – Por tantas cosas…

-Por lo que me cuentas, es algo comprensible. – dijo Maryah. – Supongo que cada quien tiene su modo de reaccionar a desgracias como esas. Algunos lloran, como yo. Otros se asustan, como Laila. Y otros…

-Se convierten en un total y completo imbécil. – le cortó Lohne de pronto. – Entiendo.

Maryah rió débilmente. Estaba muy triste y nerviosa, pero quizá esos mismos nervios seguían actuando.

-Pero no es eso. – dijo Lohne. – No es eso a lo que me refería.

-¿Entonces?

Maryah se dio cuenta entonces de que Lohne había vuelto a tomar su mano. Se sonrojó un poco. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Mi madre… Frigga… hizo pedazos mis recuerdos más preciados. – comenzó a hablar el chico. - Es un Aspecto, como yo. Puede entrar en la mente de la gente y despedazarla.

-Oh, cielos… - Maryah se tomó el pecho con una mano. - ¿Me dices que te hizo eso a ti…?

-Y olvidé. Olvidé tanto sobre mí, sobre mis seres queridos… los pocos que tenía.

Maryah sentía su corazón bombear cada vez más deprisa. ¿Era posible…?

-Y estaba demasiado asustado como para intentar de verdad recuperarlos. Por mi temor, Kyra, aun con sus poderes, no pudo ayudarme. O Jin, con su meditación, que me enseñó. – el pelinegro miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. – Olvidé a mi padre, y cada hermoso instante que pasé con él… antes de ese incendio… de ese ataque.

-Lo siento mucho. – Maryah también afirmó un poco el agarre de su mano con la de Lohne. – De verdad…

-Y olvidé… - Lohne se volvió de pronto a mirarla. – a esa tierna y dulce niña que conocí cuando mi padre fue a trabajar a esa mansión, en medio del bosque…

Maryah abrió los ojos tan grandes como sandías. ¡Realmente estaba ocurriendo! ¿Era real…?

-Olvidé por completo los juegos, las risas… cada hermoso día que le veía, cómo poco a poco dejó de ser una tímida y callada niña, para ser más alegre, energética y animosa. Cómo enfrentamos juntos algunas veces al idiota de su hermano mayor…

Nuevamente Maryah comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. La mano de Lohne se apretó más a la suya, mientras sus ojos se cruzaban.

-Y sólo hasta hoy pude por fin recordar todo eso… - el muchacho le sonrió, acercándose a ella para verle de frente. – Recordé a esa amada amiga, a su divertidísimo Larvitar. Recordé nuestros juegos. Sus cabellos castaños ondeando en el viento y que a veces me tragaba cuando ella caía sobre mí en un tropezón. Como nos reíamos. Y lo más importante…

El chico tomó la mano de la joven con las dos suyas. La castaña apenas podía soportar su corazón bombeando enloquecido en su pecho, como si fuera a reventar en cualquier momento.

-Recordé que le había dicho a mi amiga… - Lohne formó la más feliz y pacífica de sus sonrisas. – que algún día, llegado el momento, quería verla lista para partir. Para que, junto a Blaze y Gaia, pudiésemos viajar los dos juntos a ver el mundo. A los pokemon que encontrásemos…

Maryah sólo le miraba, con calientes lágrimas de felicidad, cayendo por sus mejillas. Su mano pasó de su pecho a su boca, ahogando un gemido.

-Y su nombre… Maryah… - Lohne ya casi estaba susurrando. – La chica que tengo frente a mí, que ha crecido tanto… como una chica ruda y valerosa.

-Lohne… - era lo único que lograba decir. La emoción ahogaba sus palabras. – Yo…

-Así que… si puedes perdonarme por haber sido un total idiota desde que nos volvimos a ver sin que yo lo notara… porque estoy seguro de que tú si lo hiciste… me encantaría que pudiéramos viajar juntos una vez que todo esto se termine. Eres la única persona a la que quise durante ese tiempo… y que no he perdido. Y que me voy a encargar de no perder nunca.

Maryah seguía sin habla. Le miraba con grandes ojos llenos de emoción y sorpresa.

-¿Me… aceptarás? – preguntó Lohne, algo dudoso. - ¿Perdonas a este imbécil?

Entonces Maryah, suavemente esta vez, le rodeó con sus brazos, mientras una sonrisa alegre se dibujaba en su rostro y las lágrimas que habían salido aún rodaban sus mejillas a pesar de que ya había dejado de llorar. A Lohne le hizo feliz esa reacción, ya que se trataba de una respuesta afirmativa.

-Deseaba tanto… - la castaña habló de pronto, extasiada. – Deseaba tanto poder volver a verte… Lohne… a mi querido amigo de la niñez…

Lohne correspondió de nuevo su abrazo. No había abrazado a mucha gente en su vida. Sólo a su padre. Y, contra su voluntad, a Bib, lo cual era, a la vez que un terrible recuerdo, su más cercano contacto con una chica. Pero esta vez era diferente. Se sentía bien. Suave. Reconfortante. Maryah, por su lado, sentía la dura espalda del muchacho y sus brazos fuertes. Recordó que había visto su torso desnudo antes, y sus músculos naturales bien formados para la edad que tenía. Sintió su espalda muy ancha. Le hacía sentir a salvo. Feliz. Pasados unos minutos, ambos se soltaron.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo. – la joven se secó las lágrimas, mientras aún sonreía. – Lohne.

-Créelo. – el chico le dedicó una sonrisa alegre, algo que no había logrado en años. – No más que yo.

La joven rió. Pero entonces, recordó a sus pokemon. Su expresión cambió, pero Lohne lo adivino al momento.

-Oh, espera. – el pelinegro llevó sus manos a su espalda. – Esto es tuyo.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, Lohne extendió dos pokeball azules, las que Jared le diera al sujeto enmascarado…

-Eras tú. – Maryah tomó ambas pokeball y las abrazó, feliz. – Ya estabas ahí.

-Ya he estado en ceremonias de "Ascensión", vaya nombre estúpido. He visto lo suficiente para saber que no debía intervenir hasta el momento correcto. Cuando todos se retiran. Pero no esperaba que fueras a estar en semejante peligro. Estaba tan asustado que corrí hacia ti ni bien me di cuenta.

-Tu gancho… - la chica miró la herramienta de Lohne. – Nos salvaste a ambos con eso.

-Ya lo dije. – respondió el joven, sonriente. – Esta cosa es muy útil.

-Gracias. – Maryah aún sujetaba fuertemente ambas pokeball. - Por salvar a Kiss y a Gaia. Por salvarme.

-Ya te lo dije. No voy a perderte. – Lohne se puso de pie, y le extendió la mano. – A partir de ahora, yo voy a protegerte de esos miserables. Y de lo que sea.

La chica tomó su mano y se levantó. Notaba como, al ver sus ojos, mucho del frío y las sombras que había en ellos había desaparecido. Sentía como nuevamente podía ver su reflejo en ese gris, y perderse en ellos sin remedio. Pensó que realmente Lohne había cambiado, era inevitable con todo lo ocurrido. Se expresaba igual. Seguía enojado. Maldecía a STRIFE. Les odiaba. Pero también tenía, nuevamente, la mirada del Lohne que había conocido en su infancia. Su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta a su lado. Ya no estaba sola.

-Ahora vamos. – dijo el chico, mirando al exterior. – Tengo que ver cómo sacarte de aquí.

Usando de nuevo su gancho, y su fuerza, Lohne comenzó a escalar desde afuera, dando fuertes puñetazos sobre la roca sólida, formando una especie de escalones, o hendijas para que se pudiera apoyar pies y manos.

-Es un largo camino hacia arriba. – el joven bajó una vez que había terminado. – Vas a tener que sujetarte de mí.

La joven no se hizo repetir la orden. Guardó las pokeball que Lohne le diera, y se aferró a su espalda mientras éste aseguraba su gancho para tener un punto de anclaje y poder trepar. Y quizá por impulso, o quizá por algo más, cuando Lohne se volvió para hablarle teniéndole ya sujeta a él, acertó a darle un beso en su mejilla.

-O… oye… - Lohne se sonrojó mucho. - ¿Eso era necesario?

-Perdona. - Maryah le sonreía tímidamente. – siento… tantas cosas a la vez. Estoy ansiosa.

-Está bien. – el pelinegro recuperó su compostura. – Vámonos de aquí.

El dúo comenzó a escalar. O mejor dicho, Lohne comenzó a escalar el abismo rocoso, con fuerza y habilidad. No parecía ser retenido por el peso de Maryah. Manejaba magistralmente su gancho, arrojándolo hacia arriba y anclándolo de nuevo con un poderoso lanzamiento. Durante los siguientes diez minutos, estuvieron escalando, y Lohne hubiese ido más rápido, pero debía tener cuidado y estar pendiente de que Maryah no se soltara por error. Finalmente y tras un último tirón, los dos jóvenes llegaron hasta una orilla rocosa, justo al lado del escenario que pudo significar la pérdida permanente de la castaña. Una vez llegados, Lohne volvió a enroscar su gancho en su brazo.

-Creo que no debería quitarme esto. – mencionó el chico. – Es endemoniadamente útil.

-Es… cierto. – respondió la chica. – Ahora…

La castaña arrojó las pokeball que capturaran a sus pokemon. Gaia apareció lastimada, y Kiss, confundido. Ambos se alegraron mucho de ver a Maryah con ellas. Kiss se le echó encima, mientras Gaia usaba las fuerzas que le quedaban para acercarse y lamerle un poco.

-Creí que los había perdido. – dijo la joven, acariciando a ambos pokemon. – Gracias de nuevo, Lohne.

-Cuando quieras. – sonrió el pelinegro. – Será mejor que dejes descansar a Gaia.

El muchacho tomó las dos pokeball, y las destrozó de un pisotón. Los pedazos fueron pateados por el acantilado.

-Tienes razón. – de acuerdo con Lohne, Maryah sacó la pokeball original de Gaia, haciéndole volver. – Ven Gaia, debes descansar más.

Una vez listos, se acomodó la pokeball en su costado. Kiss, animado, volvió a posarse en su hombro.

-Vámonos. – dijo Lohne. – Dejé la camioneta cerca de aquí.

Pero vio que Maryah no le miraba. Miraba hacia la plataforma de madera y metal, o lo que quedaba de ella, mientras su expresión se entristecía cada vez más. Consciente de ello, Lohne tomó su mano y la haló con él, caminando lejos de allí.

-Te juro que no dejaré que eso te pase de nuevo. – le dijo, con voz segura. – Y que lo van a pagar. Muy caro.

Eso último sonó bastante similar a la habitual voz enfurecida de Lohne. Maryah se preocupó un poco, cuando de pronto se vio junto a él, al lado de la camioneta de Hannes, oculta tras arbustos altos y algunas coníferas. Y junto a esto, un hombre inconsciente, con un montón de lodo cubriendo su boca.

-Era el sujeto que debía llevarse a tus pokemon. – le explicó Lohne a Maryah. – Me vi obligado a relevarle.

-Fue… muy inteligente. – respondió esta, mirando al sujeto. - ¿Qué harás…?

-Llevarlo con Hannes y los otros a la estación. – Lohne subió junto a la chica al vehículo. – Debemos darnos prisa. Esto aún no ha acabado.

El chico puso al hombre que noqueó en un asiento de atrás del auto, casi tirándolo allí. Luego fue al asiento del conductor, encendió el motor e inició la marcha. Maryah se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mientras notaba como Lohne había llamado al policía por su nombre, por primera vez desde que volvió a verle. Recordó cuando se sonrojó luego de que ella le besara de sorpresa. Sonrió, algo feliz. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en ese momento, pero luchaba por concentrarse en el hecho de haber recuperado a sus pokemon y a su amigo. En que, tras un buen tiempo, ya no se sentiría sola.

…

-¡Tenemos que estar listos! ¡Quiero agentes en cada rincón de la ciudad! ¡Esto es una emergencia!

En ciudad Anistar, el ruido y el movimiento eran tan grandes que parecía una huida de pánico por algún peligro cercano. Y aunque la parte del peligro era real, los policías eran los que se movilizaban en sus vehículos, o a pie, a un lado y a otro, recibiendo órdenes de Looker, que dirigía la operación. El agente decidió dirigirlo todo no solo por su deber como agente de la policía internacional, sino para, por la fuerza al menos, distraerse de la noticia sobre su compañero caído, Nueh. Olympia, junto a sus médium, se encontraban en la estación, ayudando, mientras con sus poderes psíquicos, hablaba a las mentes de los ciudadanos, ordenándoles que entraran todos a sus casas o al edificio más cercano, ya que pronto serían atacados. Hombres, mujeres, niños y pokemon se movían por todas partes, guiados por algunos policías que se habían quedado en el lugar. En el patio, Laila se encontraba junto a Chiara, Tech, y los pokemon de Lohne, mientras sostenía la mochila que este último dejara.

-Será una noche muy agitada. – decía Tech. – Pequeña Laila, será mejor que regreses a la estación o al edificio contiguo donde te hospedan. Será peligroso.

-No quiero irme. – Laila no miraba al policía, sino a la entrada al patio de la estación. – Esperaré aquí a que regresen Lohne y hermana.

-Pequeña, eso es muy lindo, pero estarás en peligro si te quedas aquí. – insistió el jefe de Hannes. – Hannes no podrá cuidar de ti, irá a apoyar a la defensa de la estación ni bien termine con Nicholas en el hospital.

-Está bien. – dijo Laila. – Puedo protegerme con mis pokemon. Y con Lohne.

-¿El joven Lohne? Pero él no está…

Entonces, los seis pokemon del joven Aspecto se volvieron hacia Tech, dando todos gruñidos y/o rugidos que apoyaban a la niña. Blaze incluso posó sus alas sobre ella, sin dejar de ver al mismo lugar.

-Supongo que no te puedo llevar hasta allá por mi cuenta. – resopló resignado Tech. – No creo que a esos pokemon les guste.

-Estaremos bien.

-De… de acuerdo. – Tech suspiró, vencido. – Debo ir a ayudar a Looker. Por favor no te muevas de aquí, a menos que sea necesario. Y si vas a moverte a algún lugar, que sea para esconderte.

El policía se fue presuroso, para alcanzar a Looker, que seguía dando órdenes de manera ininterrumpida. Laila vio como los dos se ponían de acuerdo para seguir organizando la defensa. Vieron como Olympia, escoltada por Carrie y Charlene, dividía a sus psíquicos para ayudar en la batalla que, estaban seguros, se venía.

-Kyra. – preguntó Laila al blanco pokemon. - ¿Sabes dónde está Lohne? ¿Él está bien? ¿Qué hay de hermana?

El Gardevoir le miró, con una gran sonrisa. No podía ser otra cosa que buenas noticias. Laila exhaló aliviada.

-El momento se acerca, Laila. – dijo Kyra, de pronto. – Nosotros te protegeremos, pero… ¿realmente deseas quedarte aquí fuera?

-Lohne no tendría miedo de quedarse a pelear. – Laila entonces sacó una pokeball. – Sé que todos me ven como una niña… ¡pero yo también me haré más fuerte!

La pelirroja arrojó la pokeball, liberando a su Vibrava, ya recuperado de la pelea de entrenamiento con Hannes.

-¡Yo también puedo defenderme! – exclamó la niña. - ¡Chiara! ¡Kikiba! ¡No dejaremos que esas personas malas nos asusten nunca más!

Ambos pokemon dieron brincos de emoción, apoyándola. Y, para sus sentidos y su mente, ella sabía muy bien lo que le acababan de decir.

-Esto es un poco raro… - reconoció.

-¡Hey, Laila! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

La pelirroja vio llegar a Hannes desde la entrada al patio, corriendo hacia ella.

-¡La gente de la oficial Jenny ha confirmado que hay grupos preparándose! – exclamó alarmado. - ¡Seguro van a venir pronto! ¡Debes volver…!

Pero entonces, Laila le miró con sus ojos azules, que en frente de él, pasaron a ser color rubí.

-¿Laila…? – el policía estaba desconcertado. - ¿Por qué tus ojos…?

-Es un poco difícil de explicar… - Laila le sonrió. – Pero… Nueh… me ha pedido que les ayude.

-Oye, Nueh ya no… quiero decir… él no puede…

Mientras Hannes intentaba expresar lo que quería decir a la niña y disuadirla de su permanencia, un ruido de motor se escuchó, acercándose rápidamente. Y apenas un segundo después, una camioneta llegó al lugar de pronto, entrando desordenadamente al patio y deteniéndose frente a Laila y el policía. Una vez las luces del vehículo se apagaron, los presentes, personas y pokemon, pudieron ver a Lohne y a Maryah bajando del vehículo.

-¡HERMANA!

Ni bien los pies de la joven castaña tocaron el suelo, Laila se abrazó a ella fuertemente.

-¡Hermana! – exclamaba la niña, aliviada. - ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Qué bueno que hayas vuelto!

-Laila… - Maryah correspondió su abrazo, haciendo sonreír a Kiss. - ¿Por qué lo sientes?

-No quería que lo último que recordaras de mí fuera nuestra pelea. – dijo la niña. – No quise gritarte así…

-No te preocupes, está bien. – Maryah hincó la rodilla en el suelo, para estar a la altura del rostro de la niña. – Yo sólo rezaba porque estuvieras bien… ¡!

La joven logró ver los ojos rojos de Laila, volviéndose hacia Lohne sin contener su sorpresa.

-¡Lohne, mira! – dijo la chica, volviendo a Laila hacia él. - ¡Laila es…!

-Huh. – Lohne sonrió con incredulidad. – No tengo derecho a pedir explicaciones, pero… ¿Qué está pasando, Laila?

-Bueno, la verdad es que…

Y entonces, escucharon una gran explosión. A lo lejos, sobre las edificaciones, podían ver algo de humo. La batalla había comenzado.

-Hannes, ¿Dónde está ese hombre? – preguntó Lohne.

Hannes entendió de inmediato, a diferencia de Maryah. Alzó el pulgar arriba, con una sonrisa positiva.

-Le atienden en el hospital más cercano de aquí, ahora mismo. Estará bien.

-De acuerdo. Hablaremos luego. – dijo Lohne, tomando su mochila de las manos de Laila. – Hannes, llévate a Maryah y a Laila a ese hospital.

-Lohne, estoy bien. – dijo Maryah, mirándole a los ojos. – Quiero quedarme con ustedes. Con… contigo.

Hannes y Laila se miraron. Lo que acababan de escuchar no lo hubieran esperado jamás, pero podían darse una idea. Lohne acababa de recobrar sus recuerdos. Probablemente algo había hablado ya con la joven. Pero no tenían tiempo para preguntar.

-Está bien, te veré luego, Maryah.- respondió Lohne. - Por ahora, no estás en condiciones de pelear… Y Laila…

Entonces, logró ver a Kikiba, convertido en un Vibrava, sobre la cabeza de Laila. Sonrió nuevamente, con aprobación.

-Que Laila se quede contigo, Maryah. - luego se volvió hacia Hannes. – Yo me adelantaré a ayudar con la ofensiva. Hannes, alcánzanos en la entrada de la ciudad. Acabaré con tantos como pueda en los límites alrededor de la ciudad para disminuir en lo posible su carga.

Entonces el pelinegro se colocó su mochila en la espalda, luego de extraer de ésta su peculiar mega-pulsera, colocando en ésta su piedra activadora. Sus ojos enrojecieron inmediatamente, mientras la piedra activadora comenzaba a delatar tonos de diferentes colores en ella.

-Lohne, ¿por qué quieres que vaya al hospital? – Maryah se puso frente a él. – No estoy herida…

-Debes ver a alguien allá. – dijo Lohne con una sonrisa. – Además, es mejor a que te expongas a un ataque aquí afuera…

-¡No sé de qué están hablando! ¡Quiero ir contigo a luchar contra STRIFE! – Maryah tomó a Lohne de la mano, haciendo que Laila y Hannes den un brinco de la sorpresa. - ¡Por favor, Lohne! ¡Quizá Gaia esté débil, pero Kiss aún puede pelear!

El pikachu de la chica hizo salir chispas de sus mofletes, dándole la razón. Lohne todavía no estaba convencido.

-Pero, recién acabas de pasar por algo horrible… - Lohne le miraba con preocupación. – Quizá no estés lista para…

-Tú estarás con nosotros, ¿no es así? – la joven castaña cruzó sus ojos con los de Lohne, sin soltar su mano. – Estaremos bien, yo… voy a estar bien. Déjame ir contigo.

El pelinegro suspiró. No iba a ganar esa discusión. Eso le hizo sentir raro. E incluso, algo… feliz.

-Muy bien. – el chico soltó suavemente la mano de Maryah. – Vamos todos allá. Pero quédate atrás y no enfrentes enemigos demasiado fuertes. Sólo irás de apoyo. Laila, lo mismo va para ti, ¿entendido?

Maryah sonrió, mientras Laila se unía a ella con sus ojos rojos decididos.

-Entonces, Hannes… - Lohne miró al policía. – Por favor, quédate con ellas cuando lleguemos allá. Yo iré al frente.

-Diablos, yo soy el policía… - Hannes se rascó la cabeza. – Pero está bien. Tú guías.

Lohne se dirigió hacia Blaze, subiendo en su lomo. Miró a sus amigos y compañeros, algo preocupado, pero decidido a confiar en ellos. Se sentía como una persona nueva. Renovada. Estas personas frente a él eran sus compañeros. Su familia de pokemon. Su recién hallada mejor amiga de la infancia y la niña a las que se había prometido a sí mismo proteger. El policía que les acompañó y que no desconfió de él aun cuando el sí lo hiciera. Pelearían juntos contra STRIFE a partir de ahora.

-De acuerdo. – dijo, mientras se aferraba bien a su charizard. – Hay que ir.

Entonces, Blaze alzó vuelo suavemente, mientras Mach permitía a Kyra subir a su lomo. Haken, Jin y Leor ya se preparaban para correr.

-¡Vámonos! – exclamó el Aspecto, mirando a su objetivo. - ¡No dejaremos que tomen la ciudad! ¡Voy a hacer que paguen muy caro el que lograran que esto sea personal!

Y el grupo de pokemon se lanzó a correr y volar hacia la entrada de la ciudad, mientras los demás les veían alejarse. Tech y Looker se habían retirado desde hace un rato, por lo que sólo se quedaron Hannes, las chicas y sus pokemon, además de los policías que habían quedado en la estación a defenderla.

-Hay un tipo aquí. – dijo Hannes, mirando a la camioneta por dentro. - ¿Lohne lo noqueó?

-Es de STRIFE. – dijo Maryah. – Les contaré… después.

El moreno llamó a un par de agentes para que se llevaran al inconsciente hombre, explicándoles brevemente la situación. Afortunadamente, todo quedó claro rápidamente y decidieron irse.

-Vamos. – dijo Hannes. – Las llevaré en la camioneta. No debemos perder a Lohne de vista.

El grupo subió al vehículo, donde Lohne dejó las llaves oportunamente. Una vez arriba, se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Alguien puede decirme – Maryah preguntó con curiosidad. – a quién es al que debo ver en el hospital, a todo esto?

-No nos creerías si te lo dijéramos. – respondió Hannes con una gran sonrisa. – Así que será mejor que le veas tú misma. Después de que acabemos con esos bravucones

El grupo se alejó de la estación, siguiendo al grupo de pokemon que volaba por los aires o saltaba por los techos de edificios y casas. Hannes se mantenía tras ellos con precisión perfecta y una excelente vista a distancia.

-Hermana… - Laila miró a la joven que estaba a su lado. – Me alegra mucho…

-Yo también me alegro de verte. – la chica le acarició la cabeza, mientras sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de alegría y pena. – A ambos…

-Yo creo… – dijo Hannes, divertido. – que se refiere a Lohne.

Maryah se sonrojó mucho, mirando hacia abajo. Era verdad. Lohne era la razón por la que no se había derrumbado producto de lo ocurrido con su familia. Y era la razón por la que se había decidido a mantenerse tan fuerte como pudiera y ayudar en la lucha que éstos habían iniciado.

-Así es, Laila. – Maryah miró a la chiquilla, agradecida. – Me alegra haber… recuperado a mi amigo. No sabes cuánto.

Entonces la joven miró hacia arriba, donde se podía ver a Lohne montando a Blaze. Recordó la seriedad del asunto. No podía ponerse a soñar.

-Chicos, creo… que hablamos luego de esto. – dijo.

-Sí, claro. – Hannes accedió, asintiendo. - ¿Qué tal si empezamos por el asunto de tus ojos, Laila?

-Bueno, verán… - la niña les miró algo dudosa. - no lo van a creer.

-Hay muchas cosas que no hubiera creído hasta verlas hoy. – Hannes le miró por el retrovisor. – Así que tú dirás. Me gustaría saber antes de que tengamos que luchar.

El grupo continuó su camino mientras la batalla a lo lejos se hacía cada vez más intensa. Había que darse prisa.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22: BATALLA EN ANISTAR

.

En los límites de ciudad Anistar se estaban produciendo múltiples enfrentamientos. La policía pokemon de Anistar, liderada por la oficial Jenny y dirigida por Looker y Tech, defendían con toda la fuerza con la que contaban, impidiendo que sus enemigos continuaran su avance. Pero era difícil, muy difícil. Muchos pokemon de la policía enfrentaban a sus semejantes, que se encontraban convertidos en marionetas sin mente, que atacaban sin preocuparse de su propia integridad o la de sus propios compañeros.

-¡No se rinden! – exclamó la oficial Jenny. - ¡Atacamos sin cesar, pero simplemente no paran! ¡No importa que tan heridos estén!

-Si esto continúa, habrá víctimas. – Tech se unió a la policía. – No sólo de nuestro lado, sino también del bando opuesto. Si esos pokemon manipulados actúan así…

En ese momento, un grupo de Houndoom controlados se arrojó sobre ellos, con sus fauces envueltas en llamas.

-Sin embargo, la prioridad es defender la ciudad. – el jefe de la división de rescate de Snowbelle señaló a sus atacantes. - ¡Golduck, usa hidropulso!

Llegó corriendo el pokemon de agua de Tech, atacando con un poderoso pulso de agua a todos los houndoom que habían llegado con ellos. Y fue lo suficientemente afortunado para ver llegar un nuevo atacante, un Mightyena muy veloz que por poco le hubiera acertado un mordisco. Y allí se quedó, mostrando los dientes sin que sus ojos mostraran emoción alguna. Era una visión perturbadora.

-Les han quitado sus mentes… - la oficial Jenny señaló los dispositivos de control que llevaban puestos sus oponentes. – Hay que hacer lo posible por salvar a esos pokemon.

-Pues no nos lo dejan fácil. – Looker se acercó a ambos, con una pokeball en mano. – Los demás agentes de la policía están peleando con la misma dificultad que nosotros.

-Looker, ¿Qué hay de refuerzos? – preguntó Tech. – La batalla ya ha empezado. Dudo que hagan algo peor si llega ayuda para nosotros.

-Acabo de contactar con la central. – respondió el pelinegro. – Enviarán a todos los equipos cercanos. Además, tenemos a los que ya se habían posicionado cerca de allí, presionando en ambos flancos. Ellos desde fuera, nosotros desde aquí.

-Una pinza. – reconoció Tech. – Pero es más efectiva si no nos superan en número…

-Lo cual no es el caso, entiendo. – Looker arrojó su pokeball. – Así que debemos resistir como podamos hasta que la ayuda llegue aquí.

Tras un haz de luz rojiza, un Toxicroak apareció junto al Golduck de Tech. El Arcanine de la oficial Jenny también se unió a ellos, mientras agentes de STRIFE y pokemon manipulados continuaban acercándose.

-Lo prometo, por mi placa y por mi honor. – Looker de pronto levantó el puño, mientras temblaba de enojo. - ¡Me aseguraré de que todos esos villanos terminen tras las rejas!

Un grupo de Pangoro se lanzó a atacar a los policías. El Toxicroak de Looker tomó la iniciativa e inició una carrera hacia el grupo.

-¡Toxicroak, - ordenó el agente internacional. – usa golpe venenoso! ¡Contra todos los que puedas!

Los puños del pokemon se llenaron de energía tóxica, y con agilidad esquivó los embates de los enormes Pangoro mientras les golpeaba en brazos, cabeza y torso con su ataque tipo veneno. Cuando terminó, varios de sus oponentes cayeron de rodillas al suelo, afectados por envenenamiento.

-¡Buen trabajo! – la oficial Jenny se animó a ser la siguiente. - ¡Arcanine, usa mordisco! ¡Trata de deshacerte de esos collares!

El pokemon de fuego obedeció, arrojándose a morder con sus poderosas mandíbulas los collares de control de aquellos pokemon derrotados o débiles. Pudieron ver todos que, aquellos que perdían el collar se desplomaban en el suelo, completamente vencidos.

-Sobreesfuerzo. – decía Tech. – Entonces su función es similar a la de esas diademas que Hannes analizó.

Los miembros de STRIFE, al ver que sus pokemon eran liberados o derrotados, se prestaban a huir, pero repentinamente se vieron volando por los aires. Looker y la oficial Jenny miraron hacia el Golduck de Tech, cuyos ojos brillaban con energía psíquica.

-No dejaré que huyan. – dijo Tech. – También es mi deber arrestar a estos criminales.

Entendiendo lo que su entrenador quería decir, el pokemon de agua arrojó con fuerza a sus presas contra el suelo, noqueándoles o lesionándoles lo suficiente para que no pudieran escapar.

-Eso fue algo rudo. – la oficial Jenny miraba un tanto confundida a Tech. - ¿No es exceso de violencia?

-Oficial Jenny, usted debería saber, - repuso Tech. – Que bajo ciertas circunstancias, el ser rudos es más que necesario. Y esto aún no es un arresto. Es una batalla seria.

-Estoy casi orgulloso de oír eso.

Una voz joven llegó de pronto a sus oídos, mientras unas poderosas llamas de fuego descendían del cielo, derrotando a varios enemigos al mismo tiempo, que se acercaban junto a más reclutas de STRIFE, cerrándoles el paso a éstos últimos.

-¡Joven Lohne! – Tech, como los otros dos policías, miraba hacia arriba. - ¿Te unirás a la batalla?

Blaze descendió del cielo con Lohne montado en su lomo, junto a Mach y Kyra, mientras Haken, Jin y Leor les alcanzaban segundos después.

-Quiero deshacerme de esos tipos tanto como ustedes. – repuso el chico, desmontando a su pokemon de fuego. – Así que les vamos a ayudar.

-¿Vamos…?

En ese instante llegó la camioneta que Hannes conducía. Y éste, junto a Maryah, Laila y sus pokemon, bajaron del vehículo y se apresuraron a unirse al grupo.

-¡Laila! – Tech exclamó espantado. - ¡¿Por qué está ella aquí, Hannes?!

-Lo siento, señor. – Hannes hizo un saludo marcial. – No pude evitar que viniera.

-¡¿Qué no pudiste evitar…?!

Mientras gritaba esto, de pronto un nuevo Mightyena se arrojaba sobre él. No iba a reaccionar a tiempo. Pero alguien más sí.

-¡Kikiba, rápido, Aliento de dragón!

La libélula dragón de tierra saltó rápidamente de la cabeza de su entrenadora, y arrojó sus llamaradas draconianas contra el sorpresivo atacante. Éste quedó enseguida fuera de combate.

-¿Qué? – Tech se volvió hacia atrás. - ¿Qué fue…?

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – Laila se acercó a él. – Que bueno que lo vi venir…

-Parece que acabas de ser salvado por una niña. – Lohne sonrió con burla. – Buen trabajo, policía.

-De acuerdo, me queda claro que puede defenderse. – Tech se acomodó la gorra de policía, mientras miraba a la pequeña. – Pero eso no quita el hecho de que es una víctima y debe ser protegida…

-¡Yo también pelearé! – Laila dejó que Chiara saltara de sus brazos al suelo. - ¡No dejaré que esas personas le hagan daño a nadie más!

Y entonces se adelantó al grupo, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Lohne sonreía al verla. No tenía idea de qué le había pasado, pero se había vuelto más valiente y decidida. Pensó en que ahora le agradaba más. Y no era lo único que veía en ella.

-¡Chiara, usa viento de hielo! – exclamó la niña. - ¡Sobre el suelo frente a nosotros!

El vulpix de Alola sopló una corriente helada que convirtió el camino frente al grupo en una gran pista de hielo., cubriendo toda la entrada a Anistar.

-¿Y eso para qué? – preguntó la oficial Jenny. – Ahora nos será difícil salir…

-No queremos salir. – Looker se frotó la barbilla, comprendiendo todo. – Queremos que ellos no puedan entrar.

Y correspondiendo a ese pensamiento, veían como los enemigos que se acercaban encontraban de pronto el suelo resbaloso y caían y se desestabilizaban. Un perfecto blanco fácil.

-¡Toxicroak, ataque centrado! – indicó Looker.

-¡Golduck, usa confusión! – ordenó Tech.

-¡Kiss, - Maryah se unió a la ofensiva. – usa rayo!

Los tres pokemon arrojaron sus ataques, que fueron recibidos inevitablemente por el grupo que sufría para moverse en esa pista de hielo, y fueron vencidos de inmediato.

-¡Ya entiendo! – La oficial Jenny sonrió, más segura. - ¡Arcanine, los collares!

Nuevamente el pokemon de fuego uso sus mordiscos para destruir los dispositivos de control de los pokemon enemigos. Estos caían extenuados al instante.

-Eso fue una buena jugada, niña. – dijo Lohne. – Con esto la entrada a la ciudad tiene un mejor seguro.

-Lohne, debemos ayudar a los alrededores de la ciudad. – Hannes se acercó a él. – Hay enemigos llegando de todos lados y la policía resiste como puede.

-Bien, yo iré. – Lohne se acercó a su grupo de pokemon. – Nos vamos a dividir.

Entonces, el pelinegro se dirigió hacia Jin, su oscuro greninja, palpando el que sería su hombro.

-Jin, amigo mío. – dijo el pelinegro, con una sonrisa seria y confidente. – Necesito que te quedes aquí. Cubre a Laila y a los demás. Y por supuesto, derrota a todo el que les ataque.

El greninja asintió enérgicamente, caminando hacia la niña pelirroja y acariciando sus cabellos. La pequeña, con los ojos enrojecidos, le sonrió alegre.

-¡Los demás, conmigo! – Lohne volvió a montar a su charizard. - ¡Tenemos mucho terreno qué cubrir!

Los pokemon de Lohne dieron ruidos de aprobación y se preparaban para irse mientras Blaze se preparaba para volar, pero de pronto Maryah se acercó corriendo.

-¡Lohne, yo voy con ustedes! – le dijo la joven. - ¡Kiss y yo les acompañaremos!

-¡Lo siento, Maryah, pero no he cambiado de opinión! – Blaze comenzó a ascender, volando bajo y al ras del suelo. – Laila y tú son apoyo. Quédate aquí y ayuda a defender la entrada.

-¡No dejaré que vayas solo! – Maryah insistía con la mirada puesta en el chico. - ¡Si vamos a apoyar, entonces Kiss y yo seremos tu apoyo!

Lohne le miró, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Hannes y Laila también le veían, y sus ojos decían que estaban de acuerdo con la chica. Lohne resopló con una sonrisa, derrotado de nuevo por la mayoría.

-Supongo que necesitaremos ayuda si Jin se queda… - el Aspecto, entonces, extendió su mano hacia la joven castaña. - ¡Muy bien, andando!

Maryah sonrió feliz y tomó la mano del chico, siendo halada hacia arriba y montando a Blaze junto a su pikachu. El pokemon de fuego alzó vuelo con sus poderosas alas, y se alejó, seguido en el aire por Mach, quien volvió a transportar a Kyra; y en tierra por Haken y Leor, que corrieron tras ellos.

-Señor. – Hannes se volvió hacia Tech. – Yo también debo apoyar al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Vete. – Tech le dio una palmada en la espalda. – Yo me encargaré de la pequeña Laila.

-Y yo le cuidaré a él. – dijo graciosamente la pelirroja. - No te preocupes, Hannes.

El policía moreno sonrió y se dirigió a la camioneta, encendiéndola y saliendo rápidamente de allí.

-Niña, es bueno que quieras ayudar. – dijo la oficial Jenny. – Pero te quedarás atrás. Sólo defiende si es necesario.

-De acuerdo. – los ojos rojos de Laila miraban hacia el frente. – No voy a decepcionar a Lohne.

En ese momento, un grupo de cuatro Pyroar llegó a la carrera contra ellos. Con sus llamas, derretían el suelo congelado para facilitar su avance.

-Ya deben haberse comunicado con los otros. – Looker apretó los dientes. – Siendo el caso…

Entonces, desde atrás, cuatro Shurikens de agua se vieron arrojadas contra los atacantes, acertándoles a todos y dejándoles noqueados. Mirando hacia atrás, el grupo vio a Jin como el autor del ataque, mientras sostenía una quinta shuriken y se paraba frente a Laila.

-Es rápido. – sonrió la oficial Jenny. – Menos mal…

De pronto, mirando a Laila, el greninja señaló la zona que los Pyroar habían derretido de la pista de hielo, haciendo ruidos como si le hablara. Chiara enseguida reaccionó a ello, corriendo delante del grupo y lanzando un ataque de hielo que volvió a congelar el lugar. Pero no se detuvo y continuó lanzando viento de hielo, esparciendo el congelamiento por muros y más allá de su posición.

-Ese greninja… - Tech miró a Laila. – Le dijo a tu vulpix que reparara la zona derretida, ¿verdad?

-No. – Laila hablaba mientras miraba a Jin. – Dijo que debíamos congelar más allá para poder detener más fácilmente a los que van a venir.

-Reforzar el hielo, entiendo… - Looker de pronto miró a la pequeña. - ¡Niña, ¿tu entiendes lo que dice ese pokemon?! ¡Pero eso también podía hacerlo…!

-Lo sé, señor.

Looker por primera vez prestó atención a los ojos de Laila. Los recordaba azules, pero eran rojos en ese momento. Un rojo rubí, que le recordaba a Nueh.

-No comprendo…

-Tampoco yo, señor. – Laila bajó un poco la vista. – Pero sé que Nueh me lo pidió…

-¿Qué te lo pidió…? ¿Pero cómo es posible, el ya…?

Un rugido remeció el ambiente. Cuando miraron al frente, encontraron a Chiara enfrentando a un Nidoking manipulado.

-¡Chiara!

Pero, afortunadamente, el vulpix no estaba herido. Esquivó velozmente un golpe trueno de su oponente, y se puso en posición para responder.

-¡Canto helado, Chiara! – exclamó la niña.

Pero lo que debió emerger como una bola de hielo concentrado que golpeara a su enemigo, apareció como un haz de luz más parecido a una aurora boreal que a un ataque. El Nidoking recibió el rayo, cayendo al suelo fuertemente afectado.

-Eso no fue Canto helado, ¿verdad? – preguntó la oficial Jenny.

-Rayo aurora. – Looker sonrió. – Pequeña, hablamos después. Hay trabajo que hacer.

-Sí. – contestó la niña, mientras Jin se posicionaba cubriéndole. - ¡Vamos, Chiara!

El Nidoking se puso de pie, pero Chiara no había terminado de mostrar sus trucos. Cuando el pokemon terrestre se arrojó sobre ella para echársele encima, los ojos del pokemon de hielo brillaron y paralizaron al oponente. Y entonces, dando un trino fuerte, Chiara expulsó múltiples ondas psíquicas que impactaron al oponente y le derribaron, debilitándolo por completo. Chiara, triunfante, corrió animada hacia su entrenadora, moviendo sus colas con emoción.

-¡Buen trabajo, Chiara! – la niña acarició a su vulpix. - ¡Eres grandiosa!

-¿También había aprendido a usar paranormal? – Tech miraba hacia el pequeño pokemon de Alola. - ¿Cuándo se fortaleció así?

-Hannes y Lohne. - La pelirroja miró al policía con una gran sonrisa. – Me han estado ayudando a entrenar. Aprendió Paranormal hace poco, pero no sabía que conocía Rayo aurora.

-Que grupo de chicos tan interesante el que llevan ustedes, señor. – dijo la oficial Jenny a Tech. - ¿De dónde los sacó?

-No me pregunte. – Tech le habló con voz resignada. – Hasta hace poco, el único joven con el que debía lidiar era mi subalterno, Hannes.

-Ahí vienen más. – llamó Looker sin perder la concentración. – Prepárense.

Un grupo de Glalie, Gengar y Houndoom controlados se acercó al grupo. Dadas sus naturalezas, ardientes o levitantes, el hielo no les daba demasiados problemas.

-Ahora flotan… - Tech se apostó junto a su Golduck. – No pinta bien.

Oponiéndose a ese comentario, Jin se lanzó a por los enemigos formando una oscura cuchilla de energía en sus patas delanteras. Con varios tajos, hizo retroceder a varios pokemon, y derrotó a otros.

-No podemos dejar que los pokemon de ese muchacho se lleven todo el crédito. – Tech se adelantó junto a su pokemon de agua. - ¡Vamos, hay que seguir luchando!

Uniéndose a Jin, los pokemon de la policía chocaron contra los que se venían a atacarles. Y no eran el último grupo que iban a enfrentar.

…

Volando sobre los límites de la ciudad, Lohne, Maryah y sus pokemon veían como la policía peleaba contra STRIFE en varios puntos. Algunos estaban controlados, sobre todo por la intervención de la policía internacional que había estado cerca, y otros que llegaban en ese preciso momento; pero otros estaban en serios problemas.

-¡Blaze, Lanzallamas! – ordenó Lohne. - ¡Kyra, usa rayo!

-¡Kiss, usa rayo también! – indicó Maryah, sujeta de la espalda de Lohne. - ¡Ayudemos!

Los tres pokemon arrojaron sus poderosos ataques hacia tierra, impactando a varios de los reclutas de STRIFE y a sus pokemon. Varios eran derrotados y muchos otros perdían la concentración por el ataque sorpresivo, lo que posibilitaba que la policía contraatacara mientras agradecían esa inesperada ayuda caída del cielo. Y también de la tierra, ya que Haken y Leor intervenían en algunas batallas dejando fuera de combate con golpes sorpresivos a varios pokemon controlados.

-Son demasiados… - Maryah miraba hacia abajo con preocupación. – No puedo creer que tuvieran a tanta gente cerca…

-Con STRIFE, ya nada me sorprende. – repuso Lohne. – Sus esfuerzos deben estarse concentrando en la entrada, pero nosotros debemos buscar el punto fuerte.

-¿El punto fuerte?

-La nave. Desde donde se maneja la situación. STRIFE pelea de ese modo. Los líderes, los que dirigen, están ocultos en alguna nave camuflada. Sólo salen a pelear si no hay más opciones. Y yo voy a dejarles sin ninguna otra opción.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hallarles? – Maryah se pegó un poco al chico, intentando mirarle a la cara. – Si están ocultos, no hay modo de…

-Tenemos a Kyra. Si se concentra, entonces puede encontrar algún que otro pensamiento. Y mientras más nos acerquemos a esa posición, mejor podrá detectarles.

-¿Y qué harás… cuando les encontremos?

Lohne la miró. Se veía en su cara que ella sabía que él iba a por Jared, quien lideraba toda la operación de ataque a la ciudad. No quiso mentir, pero trató de suavizarlo como pudo.

-Lo principal es destruir el vehículo en que estén. No podemos permitir que se escapen. Y obviamente, pelearán, así que les derrotaré.

-Entiendo…

Maryah no era tonta. Sabía que Lohne le decía la verdad, pero que escondía los detalles más importantes. Le escuchó allá en el acantilado. Cuando dijo que les haría pagar. Y luego, cuando exclamó, antes de ir a la batalla, que habían logrado que eso fuera "personal". Estaba enojado. Y un Lohne enojado, era un Lohne peligroso para su objetivo.

-Lohne… - Maryah intentó decir algo respecto a o que pensaba. – Creo que deberíamos…

Y escucharon un sonido de impacto. Bajo ellos, Haken y Leor se habían quedado algo atrás, ayudando a un pokemon eléctrico que enfrentaba una gran cantidad de enemigos, junto a un pokemon cuadrúpedo de tipo planta que embestía a cuantos podía. A pesar de encontrarse mega-evolucionado, el ampharos que luchaba estaba abrumado por la cantidad de oponentes que tenía. Hannes se hallaba allí en medio del caos.

-¡Es Hannes! – exclamó Maryah. - ¡Tiene problemas!

-¡Blaze, Mach! – Lohne exclamó mirando al lugar. - ¡Hay que bajar!

Los dos reptiles descendieron, lanzando Blaze sus poderosas flamas de fuego, mientras Mach aterrizaba usando triturar contra los pokemon que se le acercaran, y Kyra, aterrizando con suavidad, alejaba a los oponentes del mega-ampharos con un ataque psíquico.

-¡Lohne! – Hannes sonrió aliviado. - ¡Maryah!

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Los dos jóvenes bajaron del lomo de Blaze, reuniéndose con el policía. - ¡Eran demasiados para ti!

-Creí que Trece podía manejarlo… - Hannes acarició a su agitado mega-ampharos. – Pero se le acaba la energía. Aún no estoy del todo listo para usar la mega-evolución.

-Yo… tampoco. – dijo Maryah. – Gaia resistió un poco más, pero…

En ese momento, Haken y Leor se reunieron con ellos tras derrotar a los pokemon que estaban ayudando a debilitar.

-Tus pokemon me ayudaron mucho, Lohne. – dijo el moreno. – Los reconocí ni bien aparecieron para ayudarme. Muchas gracias.

-Mejor que se queden aquí, con ustedes. – repuso Lohne. - ¡Haken, Leor! ¡Apoyen a Hannes! ¿Quieren?

Ambos pokemon asintieron, uniéndose al grupo del joven policía.

-Haken conoce hojas navaja, pulso dragón, avalancha y planta feroz, pero aún trabajamos en ese último... así que no lo usen.

Lohne comenzó a hablar al policía dando indicaciones. Antes, cuando dejó a Kyra con él, no había querido hacerlo. El policía sonrió, feliz por el gesto.

-Y Leor. – siguió el pelinegro. – Conoce terremoto, combate cercano, auraesfera y cañón destello. A él ya le has visto luchar.

-De acuerdo, entiendo. – Hannes asintió. – Déjamelo a mí.

Entonces, sin decir nada, Lohne regresó junto a Blaze, pero deteniendo a Maryah cuando esta se acercó.

-Esta vez, debo insistir en que no vengas. – dijo Lohne. – Voy hacia su centro de mando. La nave que hayan traído.

-Pero… - Maryah no entendía el cambio de opinión. – Creí que…

-Maryah… gracias por ayudarme hasta aquí. – dijo Lohne, mirándole frente a frente. – Pero he cambiado.

-¿Qué…?

-No deseo perdonarles. Estoy muy enojado. Y ya lo dije. Esta pelea es muy personal para mí.

La joven se vio reflejada en los ojos de fuego de Lohne y comprendió. Se estaba refiriendo a ella.

-Lohne, yo…

-No tengo idea – le interrumpió el pelinegro. – de como reaccionaré cuando le vea. Si es peor de lo que era cuando éramos niños, puede que no resista el impulso… Ya no soy un niño. Peleo. Les odio. Y si no logro controlarme… no quiero que veas.

Maryah bajó la mirada, pensando. En realidad, ella también había estado preocupada por eso. Las palabras que escuchara esa noche de Lohne tras rescatarla le deban a entender su sentir. Y tenía razón. Acababa de recuperar a su amado amigo. Y si éste volvía a actuar como el Lohne violento de su primer reencuentro, no estaba segura de querer ver.

-De… de acuerdo. – dijo Maryah, alzando la vista hacia él. – Me quedaré. Por favor… ten mucho cuidado.

La joven abrazó suavemente a Lohne, que hizo lo mismo al momento. Fue corto, ya que se separaron para que Lohne volviera a dirigirse a Blaze, para montarlo e irse. Pero entonces, sonrió.

-Mach, - dijo de pronto. – Por favor quédate junto a Maryah.

La chica se sorprendió. Miró hacia el garchomp, que le rugió suavemente con una expresión amistosa. Con una sonrisa conmovida, la castaña se volvió hacia Lohne.

-Conoce Carga dragón, triturar, garra dragón y terremoto. – le dijo éste, devolviéndole esa sonrisa. – Ya debo irme. Blaze, Kyra, nos vamos…

Pero antes de que pudiera subir al lomo de Blaze, el grupo entero vio a un enorme número de pokemon poderosos acercándose. Todos caminaban sin mente ni voluntad, hacia ellos, acompañados de varios miembros de STRIFE. Y un par de esas armas a modo de cañón que usaran allá en las cercanías de la cueva Terminus.

-Rayos. – Hannes apretó los dientes. – Esas cosas de nuevo…

-Y son un grupo grande… - Maryah miraba algo intimidada a los enemigos que se acercaban. – Lohne, tú…

Pero el joven ya se había adelantado, caminando junto a su Charizard y Gardevoir, varios pasos delante de sus compañeros.

-Esas armas serán un problema. – dijo. – Me desharé de ellas. Y de cuantos enemigos pueda. El resto se los dejaré a ustedes.

Y llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos, sacó las dos piedras, clara y verdosa una; azulada y más oscura la otra, que recibiera de los pokemon legendarios que le ayudaran a ser él mismo de nuevo.

-¡No puede ser! – Hannes abrió tamaños ojos del impacto. - ¡Tenías dos mega-piedras!

-Una historia para después. – dijo Lohne. – Pero ahora… ayudaré tanto como pueda antes de irme.

-Pero Lohne… - Maryah observó algo inusual. – Sólo se puede hacer mega-evolucionar a un pokemon. Esas dos piedras…

-Con una mega-pulsera o mega-aro normales, sí. – repuso el pelinegro. – Pero éste es especial.

-Ya me parecía diferente. – reconoció Hannes. – Pero una mega-evolución ya requiere bastante energía y fuerza. ¿Podrás con dos?

-Ya deberían saberlo. – el joven activó su piedra activadora. – Energía… fuerza… me sobran.

Las mega-piedras fueron entregadas a sus correspondientes receptores. Inmediatamente, la charizardita y la gardevoirita comenzaron a destellar, fuertemente, creando lazos de luz que se conectaban a la piedra activadora de Lohne, que refulgía como un arcoíris poderoso.

-Obtenemos el máximo poder, para proteger lo que es importante para nosotros. – comenzó a hablar el pelinegro. – Vivimos juntos, crecemos juntos, luchamos juntos. ¡MEGA-EVOLUCIONA!

Tanto Blaze como Kyra comenzaron a resplandecer con poderosas auras azuladas, adquiriendo el brillo de la evolución. Kyra vio crecido de alto y ancho su vestido, mientras la protuberancia de su pecho se dividía en dos, de manera convergente hacia el centro de su pecho; y sus ornamentos a modo de espigas a los lados de su cabeza se alargaron hacia atrás un poco, mientras su cabellera se recortaba y ondulaba. Mientras, Blaze se veía aumentando su peso y un poco, su tamaño, a la vez que sus brasas en la cola aumentaban su intensidad y ardor, lo mismo que las llamas que ahora se desprendían de su hocico debido al aumento de poder. Sus alas cambiaron y en sus hombros aparecieron picos similares a los de sus alas. Finalmente el destello fue liberado y los dos pokemon aparecieron mega-evolucionados emanando una poderosa onda de choque.

-¡WOAH! – Hannes brincó hacia atrás. - ¡PUDO CON LOS DOS! ¡QUE LOCURA!

-Ambos han cambiado mucho… - señaló Maryah. – sobre todo Blaze.

El mega-charizard de Lohne, cambiado ahora con una piel negra y azul; miró hacia el frente con sus ojos ahora rojos, lanzando un potentísimo rugido de batalla que hizo retroceder a más de uno de los enemigos que ya estaban al caer.

-¡No retrocedan! – gritó un recluta de STRIFE. - ¡Son mucho menos que nosotros! ¡Vamos!

El pequeño ejército de STRIFE se lanzó a correr hacia ellos. Lohne les miraba, sonriendo porque le habían facilitado mucho las cosas.

-¡Pues nosotros les haremos retroceder! – exclamó. - ¡Blaze, Lanzallamas! ¡Kyra, Brillo mágico!

Y no eran todas las sorpresas que iban a presentarse. Blaze lanzó una poderosa columna de fuego azul que impactó a un gran número de objetivos, incluyendo unas pocas de esas molestas armas del estilo cañón. Pero era tan grande y poderosa que no podía ser un simple lanzallamas. Era el efecto de la mega-evolución. Pero la verdadera impresión la causó Kyra, quien, en vez de arrojar un potenciado haz de luz como era habitual, formó una gran esfera rosácea de energía feérica mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo. Y aquella concentración de poder fue arrojada contra los enemigos, explotando fuertemente y rompiendo en gran medida la formación enemiga.

-Eso era… - Lohne miró a su amiga pokemon. - ¿Fuerza Lunar?

Kyra miró a Lohne con una gran sonrisa.

-No soy la única. – dijo el hada psíquica. – El también.

El Gardevoir miró hacia donde estaban Hannes y Maryah. Haken se adelantó, y enterró las manos en el suelo, liberando de pronto una gran maraña de plantas que, en un enfurecido y gigantesco ataque, golpearon sin piedad a muchos oponentes, humanos y pokemon a la vez, mandándoles a volar. Y no sólo eso. Los cañones que quedaban con algunos reclutas también salieron despedidos por los aires, haciéndose trizas al momento de caer al suelo. El sceptile se había librado de un obstáculo muy molesto.

-Destrozó esas cosas con Planta feroz… - dijo Lohne, sonriente. - ¿Querían sorprenderme? No sabía que lo había dominado.

Haken dio un bramido orgulloso, afirmando. Kyra le sonrió muy alegre.

-Muy bien. Entonces con esto hemos avanzado bastante. – Lohne se trepó al lomo de Blaze ágilmente. - ¡Vamos, Kyra!

El pokemon psíquico subió al lomo del ahora dragón, alzando vuelo mientras miraban a sus compañeros.

-¡Les dejo el resto a ustedes! – gritó desde una baja altura el pelinegro. - ¡Mach, Haken, Leor! ¡Cuiden de ellos!

El trío entonces se retiró del lugar, volando hacia las afueras de ciudad Anistar, encaminadas hacia Pueblo Couriway, y alejándose bastante de sus compañeros.

-¿Kyra? – preguntó Lohne. - ¿Tienes algo?

-Están cerca. – respondió el pokemon. – Están muy cerca…

Y en ese mismo segundo, dos haces de energía azuladas llegaron desde abajo, apuntándoles. Blaze evadió hábilmente ambos ataques, dando un respiro a sus compañeros a los que llevaba.

-Eso es pulso dragón. – dijo Lohne. – Pero no veo ningún pokemon por aquí…

Y entonces, un hueco de forma cuadrada apareció en medio de la nada. Un grupo de personas salió de allí. Y ya que habían sido vistos, la nave perdió su camuflaje, apareciendo justo debajo de Lohne y sus pokemon.

-Allí están… - los ojos rojos de Lohne aumentaron un poco su intensidad. – Vamos por ellos.

El trío descendió, quedando frente a frente a los recién salidos de la nave. Un grupo de varios hombres musculados y trajeados con lentes oscuros, armados con Pokeball y algunos cañones que hacían ataques de pokemon, secundaban a un trío de personas que esperaban con miradas impías. Un hombre de cabellos negros con ojos pardos oscuros. Una mujer castaña, ahora vestida con un vestido de cuerpo completo con la S plateada de STRIFE en un lado de su pecho. Y liderándoles, un joven castaño con un uniforme de STRIFE personalizado como un traje de gala y guanteletes plateados que parecían metálicos. Un cinturón de pokeball azules y oscuras estaba sujeto a él. Viendo todo esto, Lohne caminó junto a sus pokemon hasta quedar a pocos metros del grupo.

-¿Has venido solo? – preguntó el joven líder. - ¿Crees que solo dos pokemon mega-evolucionados son suficientes contra mi poder?

-Eres el mismo de siempre, Jared. – resopló Lohne, nada afable. – Si ya desde chico eras un idiota… aunque sea yo quien lo diga.

-¿Hm? – el castaño miró con curiosidad a quien tenía frente a él. - ¿Te conozco, acaso?

-No lo creo. Cuando era niño nunca te interesaste en hacerlo a menos que fuera para tratar de crear un lío. Y después, en STRIFE, sólo escuché sobre ti antes de dejarlo.

-Uh, entonces eres el famoso Lohne. – sonrió Jared, con ironía. – Me parecía extraño escuchar ese nombre de nuestros benefactores. Ahora veo que se trata de ti. Y ese debe ser… el molesto charmander con el que te atrevías a meterte conmigo cuando la pasabas con la inútil de mi hermana. El mundo es un pañuelo…

Blaze, enojado, rugió fuertemente contra él. Lohne palmeó su pecho, tranquilizándole.

-¿Jared? – la mujer se le acercó. - ¿Conoces al traidor? STRIFE dio instrucciones específicas de capturarle si le encontrábamos…

-Para STRIFE, este sujeto está muerto. – dijo Jared. – Se me notificó que desapareció tras arrojarse desde las alturas hacia la gruta helada, liberándose luego de que uno de los Altos Hijos lo apresó. Por algún milagro, debe haber sobrevivido sin que los equipos que fueron a buscarle le encontraran.

-¡¿Quieres decir que el traidor es…?!

-Madre, ese es Lohne, el segundo de los "Altos hijos". – expuso Jared, sin apartar la vista. – El que traicionó la causa de STRIFE y rechazó a la líder.

-¿Dices que está… vivo?

-Lo tenemos frente a nosotros. – Jared cruzó los brazos, lleno de confianza. – Y que gran oportunidad. Cuando se lo entreguemos a los Altos Hijos, o a la líder, seguro recibiré una promoción, quizá incluso…

-Es el destino. – le dijo su madre. – El destino ha traído hasta aquí tu oportunidad para convertirte en el más alto miembro de…

-¡Blah, blah, blah! – gritó Lohne de repente. – Hablan como villanos de obra literaria. ¡Me dan vergüenza ajena!

-Insensato. – la mujer se mostró indignada. - ¿Cómo osas…?

-Ya que sé quién eres ahora… - dijo Jared, deteniendo a su madre con un gesto. - ¿Quisieras saber sobre tu pequeña amiga? Tengo noticias sobre ella…

-Estoy muy consciente de lo que hiciste. – decía Lohne, mientras se llevaba una mano a la espalda. – Y estoy en serio enojado por eso. Más vale que no te ufanes si no quieres lamentarlo.

-Oh, bueno. – Jared sonrió con sevicia. – Estoy seguro de que sí querrás ver algunas caras conocidas.

-¿Caras conocidas?

-Verás… Lohne. – el castaño dio una fuerte palmada doble, como si llamara a alguien. – Mi hermana tenía un par de amigos que, estando solos ya sin ella, debía llevarme conmigo…

Un hombre trajo un maletín con un par de collares controladores. Lohne hizo una mueca de repulsión.

-Ahora bien… - Jared miró hacia los que le secundaban. - ¿Dónde están mis nuevos pokemon? Asumo que ya les medicaron para que puedan pelear. Dénmelos ahora.

Nadie se movía. Los trajeados que allí se encontraban murmuraban, y miraban hacia la nave, pero nada ocurría.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jared? – preguntó Lohne. - ¿No preparaste esa parte de tu presentación?

-¡Silencio! – exigió el joven líder. - ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS POKEMON, INUTILES?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL RECEPTOR?!

-Tengo entendido. – dijo Lohne de pronto, sacando algo de su espalda. – que el receptor es aquel que recibe los Pokemon que le quitas a tu víctima en esa ridícula ceremonia que llaman "Ascensión".

Y entonces, ante la vista de los miembros de STRIFE presentes, Lohne mostró la máscara que había usado para recibir los pokemon de la joven.

-¿Buscas a este tipo? – preguntó socarrón. – Lo estás mirando.

-Hijo de… - Jared apretó los dientes. - ¡¿Qué hacías tu allí?! ¡ESE ERA MI MOMENTO!

-Oírte no solo me da vergüenza ajena. – con su fuerza, el pelinegro hizo pedazos la negra máscara de STRIFE usando esa misma mano. – También me molesta.

-Entonces… - esta vez fue Jared quien le miró con sorna. – Si estuviste ahí… viste lo que pasó con tu pequeña amiguita. Cuando ese pedazo de basura sin valor cayó a su…

-Claro que lo vi - gruñó el pelinegro. – Lo vi claramente.

Entonces sus ojos brillaron más intensamente que antes, casi llegando a sus corneas.

-¡TE VOY A HACER PAGAR POR ESO! ¡A TODOS USTEDES! – rugió con furia. - ¡BLAZE, AHORA!

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, el pokemon dragón de fuego alzó vuelo con rapidez y expulsó una poderosísima llamarada de fuego contra la nave. Inevitablemente, ésta fue afectada severamente por el ataque, explotando en varias partes. Y no solo eso, las llamas alcanzaron los cañones que habían usado para dispararle pulsos de dragón a su llegada, derritiéndoles como un montón de chocolate, dejándolos inservibles.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?! – vociferó Jared al ver lo ocurrido. - ¡ERES UN INFELIZ! ¡UN INFELIZ, TRAIDOR Y ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?!

-Esas cosas eran una molestia. Así no escaparán. – Lohne respiró un poco, pero sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad. – Ahora… tú… todos ustedes, miserables… son míos.

-¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO! – gritó Jared, sacando dos pokeball. - ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ POR TUS ACTOS!

Arrojando ambas pokeball, el castaño liberó a un par de Hydreigon, provistos del ya conocido collar de control.

-¡Todos, atáquenlo! – exclamó Jared, enojado. - ¡Quiero que le destrocen! ¡Quiero que se arrastre y me suplique que me detenga!

Todos los trajeados arrojaron pokeball al aire, liberando Pyroar, Barbaracle, Houndoom, Mightyena, Persian, Pangoro y Zweilous con collares puestos.

-¡VAYAN POR EL! – rugió enfurecido Jared. - ¡HAGAN QUE SUFRA! ¡ATAQUEN SIN PARAR!

El ejército de pokemon corrió hacia Lohne y sus amigos, mientras el pelinegro apretaba los puños al ver el estado en que esos pokemon se hallaban. Imaginó lo que hubiera sido ver a Kiss y a Gaia en esas condiciones. O a sus propios pokemon, si él no se hubiera deshecho de sus pokeball cuando fue capturado. Imaginar todo ello le enojó, y le decidió para ir, desde el comienzo y para acabar, con todo su poder.

-¡Blaze, Kyra! – ordenó Lohne. - ¡Derrótenles a todos! ¡Destruyan esas cosas que llevan puestas!

Los dos mega-pokemon avanzaron rápidamente enfrascándose en un combate multitudinario con sus oponentes. A pesar de la superioridad numérica que enfrentaban, el charizard y el Gardevoir peleaban muy bien como equipo, con cada uno cubriendo al otro de las amenazas que pudieran golpearles en un punto débil o con efectividad. Blaze, usando sus garras de dragón energizadas, hacía volar uno tras otro varios pokemon, y arrojaba poderosas flamas que dejaban fuera de combate a otros. Kyra, por su parte, lanzaba rayos, bolas de energía fantasmal y esferas de energía feérica que impedían a sus enemigos acercársele demasiado. Los enemigos les atacaban, pero Blaze, en su nueva condición de dragón, actuaba como escudo para Kyra contra los golpes que pudieran afectarle, bloqueando la mayoría de ellos, mientras Kyra le mantenía alejado de oponentes que pudieran atacarle por la espalda. Los choques de poderes provocaban fuertes explosiones que remecían la tierra y hacían que los presentes se cubrieran ante las ondas de viento y de choque. Excepto uno. Lohne caminaba hacia los miembros de STRIFE, resistiendo con recia persistencia cada ventarrón, choque o explosión cercana a él. No quitaba la vista de ellos, centrándose sobre todo en Jared.

-¡¿Qué… está haciendo?! – Jared retrocedió un par de pasos. - ¡¿Por qué viene hacia acá?! ¡Vayan a detenerle!

Los trajeados y fornidos hombres corrieron hacia Lohne, mientras éste apretaba los puños y se preparaba para pelear. Mano a mano.

…

En uno de los límites de ciudad Anistar, Hannes, Maryah y algunos policías luchaban contra los restos del grupo de pokemon que había atacado a su posición. Gracias a la ayuda de Haken, Mach y Leor, Trece tuvo más campo para hacer gala de sus poderosos ataques, mermando a buena parte del ejército con su estado mega-evolucionado. Pero se estaba cansando cada vez más.

-¡Trece se está agotando mucho! – dijo Maryah. - ¡Hannes, no resistirá mucho más!

-¡Vamos Trece, ya casi acabamos! – El policía animaba a su pokemon. - ¡Aguanta ahí!

Trece lanzó un ataque de pulso dragón que hizo volar por los aires tanto parte del suelo como a los enemigos a los que disparó. Pero tras esto, perdió la mega-evolución, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando agotado.

-¡TRECE!

En ese momento, un par de Pangoro logró llegar con el ampharos, listos para aprovechar su debilitamiento.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Trece!

-Mach, por favor. – Maryah se volvió al garchomp. - ¡Sálvale! ¡Usa garra dragón!

Siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador original, Mach obedeció a la chica, dando tremendo salto que alcanzó a ambos Pangoro que ya golpeaban al débil Trece, impactándoles con furiosos ataques de garra energizada que los aventaron lejos de allí, rompiendo de paso los collares que llevaban. Ambos Pangoro cayeron inconscientes.

-¡Gracias Mach! – Hannes hizo un saludo mientras recuperaba el aliento tras la preocupación que había sentido. - ¡Nos has salvado!

Mach rugió, esperando a su siguiente oponente. Pero nadie fue a por él. Forest, Haken y Leor también despachaban a los últimos enemigos, siendo el Lucario quien diera el último golpe contra un gigantesco Aggron manipulado, dejándole fuera de combate con una poderosa ráfaga de combate cercano.

-¿Se ha terminado? – dijo Maryah, buscando en los alrededores. - ¿Ganamos…?

-Dame un momento. – Hannes sacó su comunicador, encendiéndolo. - ¡Aquí Hannes! ¡La zona límite este ya está asegurada! ¿Cómo van ustedes?

-Aquí Lennard, policía internacional. – le respondieron. – Zona sur en proceso de Limpieza. Lo tenemos controlado.

-¿Tuvieron muchos problemas?

-Muchos, pero un sujeto con un charizard pasó hace un buen rato y atacó a los enemigos, reduciendo sus filas. Usamos la confusión para tomar la ofensiva.

-¡Es fantástico! – Hannes sonrió feliz. - ¿Saben algo de los límites norte y oeste?

-Afirmativo. La líder de gimnasio Olympia barrió rápidamente la zona norte de la ciudad. La zona oeste se encuentra defendida por unos pocos, pero parece que el enemigo tiene problemas para avanzar. Iremos a apoyarles de inmediato cuando terminemos de arrestar aquí a STRIFE.

-Entendido. Por favor manden unas patrullas a mi posición, faltará espacio para llevarnos a todos los tipos que hemos derrotado. – Hannes cortó la comunicación. – Corto y cierro.

-Creo que nos fue bien. – Maryah tenía el puño en su pecho. – Me siento aliviada.

-Todos, ¿pueden oírme?

Una voz sonó como eco no sólo en las mentes de Hannes y Maryah, sino en la de todas las personas y pokemon que luchaban por toda la ciudad.

-¿Olympia? – preguntó Hannes. - ¿Eres tú?

-Hemos terminado de defender ésta parte de Anistar. Puedo ver que a ustedes también les va bien.

-Olympia, ¿Podrías ira la entrada de la ciudad? – preguntó Maryah. – Laila y la policía están luchando allí.

-Estoy en camino a la entrada, descuiden. Dejé a Charlene y a Carrie a cargo de vigilar a los miembros de STRIFE que derrotamos, para que sean arrestados al terminar con esto. Mis médium y yo estamos a punto de llegar a la entrada. Por favor, cuídense mucho, nos reuniremos después.

-De acuerdo, gracias Olympia. – dijo Hannes. – Es bueno saber eso.

-Una cosa más. – siguió la psíquica. – Percibo una cantidad masiva de energía cerca al camino a ciudad Couriway. Y ondas mentales muy familiares. El joven Lohne ha vuelto, ¿no es así? ¿Ha ido a luchar solo?

-¿Él está bien, Olympia? – preguntó Maryah, angustiada. - ¡Dime, por favor!

-Lohne se encuentra bien… en un sentido.

-¿En un sentido?

-Su furia crece a medida que pasan los segundos. Su mente está llena de agresión que lucha por controlar. No logra siquiera percibirme. Si alguien puede ir a por él, se lo agradecería. Sea lo que sea que le enoje a ese extremo, le afecta de manera…

-Lo sabía… - Dijo Maryah, en voz alta. - ¡Hannes y yo iremos, Olympia!

-Se los encargo.

El eco que escuchaban de la mujer se apagó de pronto. Hannes regresó al debilitado Trece a su pokeball, y caminó hacia Maryah con Forest a su lado.

-Maryah… ¿tú crees que… ?

-Hannes, debemos ir a donde está Lohne. ¡Rápido!

-Oye, calma, él debe estar bien… no creo que, si nosotros pudimos con esto…

-Sabes cómo es Lohne cuando se enfada o se perturba. Sabes lo que puede hacer.

-¿Apalizar a STRIFE? Lo sabemos, los odia, pero mientras no se exceda, no le veo lo…

-¡Hannes, es en serio, esto va más allá de cuanto los odia! – exclamó la joven. - ¡Lo explicaré después, lo prometo, pero si no vamos ahora, puede que Lohne haga algo que…!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿entendido?

El joven policía subió sobre su gogoat, mientras Maryah trepaba al lomo de Mach. Haken y Leor se les unieron. Hannes se volvió hacia los policías que allí se encontraban.

-¡Las patrullas llegarán dentro de poco! – indicó el moreno. - ¡Esposen a esos criminales en lo que llegan, y nos los llevaremos!

-Entendido. – contestó un oficial, que cargaba a un Herdier lastimado.

-¡Vamos, Mach, de prisa! – pidió Maryah con voz alta al dragón terrestre. - ¡Vamos con Lohne!

El grupo inició la marcha, siguiendo la misma dirección que Lohne tomara montado en Blaze. Maryah sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, consciente de lo que podría encontrar… o de a quién podría encontrar. De nuevo.

…

Mucho más allá de la vista de la policía y la ciudad, cerca de las ruinas de un vehículo volador en llamas, varios hombres y mujeres con trajes oscuros yacían en el suelo, evidentemente noqueados. Un pelinegro de encendidos ojos rojos dejaba caer a su última víctima a la tierra rocosa, tras estarle sujetando posiblemente después de pelear y golpearle. Blaze y Kyra, nuevamente con su apariencia normal, ya habían derrotado a todos sus oponentes, apenas con algunos rasguños en el cuerpo de Blaze, quien había estado peleando y protegiendo a Kyra de los ataques enemigos a la vez. Pero, así como ella, se encontraba bien y listo para continuar la batalla si era necesario. Un castaño con ojos llenos de enojo y terror miraba como sus dos Hydreigon se encontraban frente a él fuera de combate y con sus collares de control hechos trizas.

-Maldito… seas…

Alzó la vista hacia Lohne, que ya caminaba hacia él.

-Sólo quedan ustedes tres. – decía el pelinegro mientras caminaba con las manos hechas puños. – Lo suficientemente cobardes como para dejar que otros peleen por ustedes, sólo porque no pueden pelear por sí mismos. Eso hace STRIFE.

-¡SILENCIO, TRAIDOR ASQUEROSO! – rugió Jared. - ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MÍ!¡YO SOY…!

Rápidamente, Lohne dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del castaño, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Se llama dolor. – gruñó amenazantemente el Aspecto. - ¿Lo has sentido antes? Pareciera que no.

-¡Jared! – la madre del joven líder corrió hacia él. - ¡No lo toques, pedazo de basu…!

De pronto Blaze se interpuso en su camino, rugiéndole en la cara y haciendo que retrocediera. El hombre que iba con ella se acercó para alejarle del peligroso charizard.

-¿Por qué…? – Jared, cubriéndose su boca sangrante, se puso de pie tras un par de tropiezos. - ¿Por qué las cosas han salido así…? Mi destino…

-Quiero que me digas algo. JARED. – Lohne enfatizó en el nombre del castaño, mientras le sujetaba del cuello de su traje. - ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando te uniste a STRIFE? ¿Cuando supiste lo que hacen? Porque, dado que has montado todo este caos, estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

-Tú… tú no eres más que…

-¡Respóndeme, imbécil! – Lohne le dio otro fuerte golpe en la cara, sin soltarle. - ¡Dime que fue lo que sentiste cuando te dijeron que debías deshacerte de tu propia familia para ascender en ese asqueroso grupo!

Un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el estómago. Jared gemía con dolor.

-Dime qué fue lo que sentiste cuando atacabas a tu propia hermana menor, usando un pokemon que se lastimaba por ti ya que no tuviste las agallas de ensuciarte las manos.

Otro puñetazo, y uno más. La cara de Jared parecía una masa amoratada con ojos y boca.

-¡Dime! – Lohne mostraba los dientes amenazador. - ¡Dime en qué pensaste mientras Maryah gritaba tu nombre y te rogaba que le salvaras, aun cuando le robaste a sus mejores amigos, sus pokemon, y cuando fuiste tú quien la puso en ese peligro!

Jared sólo emitía sonidos ahogados. Ya sea por el dolor o porque tenía la boca hinchada, no podía hablar.

-¡Déjalo, monstruo! ¡Fenómeno!

La madre del castaño así gritaba mientras arrojaba una piedra que encontró cerca, presta a caer en la cara de Lohne, pero Kyra detuvo el proyectil con sus poderes, uniéndose a Blaze mientras bloqueaba el camino de la pareja.

-Quiero saber… - Lohne ya no podía aguantar las ganas de vociferar con toda su rabia. - ¡¿QUÉ SENTISTE CUANDO LA DEJASTE CAER A SU MUERTE MIENTRAS SÓLO MIRABAS?! ¡¿ACASO SENTISTE ALGUNA MALDITA COSA?! ¡DÍGANME QUIENES SON LOS MONSTRUOS, MALDITOS SEAN!

Y ya harto de hablar, Lohne dio el más fuerte de sus puñetazos en el cuerpo de su presa, tirándolo ferozmente contra el suelo. Jared ya sangraba, mientras se arrastraba intentando ponerse de pie, sin esfuerzo. Pero con lo único que se encontró fue con los ojos de fuego de Lohne brillando en esa oscuridad nocturna. Y con su mano, el Aspecto lo volvió a sujetar del cuello y comenzó a golpearle una, y otra, y otra vez, sin ningún miramiento ni compasión. La furia le dominaba cada vez más.

-¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE PERDER A ALGUIEN MÁS POR CULPA DE STRIFE! – rugía Lohne mientras golpeaba. - ¡POR TU CULPA! ¡BASTARDO MUGROSO! ¡ERA TU HERMANA! ¡ERA SU HIJA! ¡SU FAMILIA, DEMONIOS!

Y ya sin poder contenerse, dio otro poderoso golpe contra el costado del rostro de Jared, mandándolo a volar a un lado. Caminó hacia donde cayó, listo para continuar castigándole.

-Lohne, ya es suficiente. – le dijo Kyra, en su mente. – Por favor, contrólate ya.

-¡LA IBA A MATAR, KYRA! – gritó desaforadamente el pelinegro. - ¡IBA A MATAR A SU HERMANA! ¡MARYAH PUDO MORIR! ¡PUDE…. PUDE PERDERLA!

-Pero tú estabas ahí, ¿no es así? – dijo el Gardevoir. – Veo tus recuerdos. Tu mente y tu corazón. Fuiste tú quien le salvó. Fue en ese momento que te reencontraste con tu amiga de la infancia.

Lohne resoplaba, aun enfurecido. Miraba a Jared casi sin poder contenerse.

-Ya es suficiente, Lohne. – dijo Kyra, acercándose un poco. – Has demostrado lo mucho que ella te importa…

-No quiero demostrar nada. – dijo Lohne escupiendo a un lado. - ¡No es suficiente castigo!

-¡Lohne! – Kyra gritó psíquicamente. - ¡Para, por favor…!

Pero Blaze le cerró el paso cuando intentó acercarse más. Kyra le miró, y Blaze desvió la mirada hacia un punto exacto, logrando que el Gardevoir viera a ese lugar también. Lo que encontró le hizo detenerse.

-Ahora… - Lohne volvió a tomar el cuello de Jared. - ¿Listo para más, infeliz?

-¡YA BASTA, LOHNE!

El joven reconoció la voz. A poca distancia de allí, Maryah había llegado, estando de pie junto a Mach. Hannes, Forest, Haken y Leor venían con ellos.

-Maryah…

-¡Ya basta, por favor!

La castaña corrió hacia Lohne, aferrándose a él con toda su fuerza. La sorpresa provocó que el pelinegro soltara a Jared, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-Te dije… - el chico le tomó de los brazos, con sus ojos todavía rojos. – que no vinieras aquí.

-Lo sé… - la chica le miró directamente. – Pero también sabía que si no te detenía, tu podrías haber…

-No quería… que me vieras así de nuevo.

-Lohne… de veras aprecio esto. Sé lo mucho que te importo. Me hace…. muy feliz. Pero…

Lohne guardo silencio. Maryah bajó la mirada, buscando las palabras. Cuando las encontró, tragó saliva y volvió a buscar sus ojos con los suyos.

-Cuando nos reencontramos, después de tanto tiempo… y no eras más que una persona llena de enojo, sola y sin esos alegres ojos de plata que conocía… mi corazón se rompió en cuanto supe que se trataba de ti.

-Yo…

-Cuando supe la verdad sobre ti a medias… cuando Jared me llevó… e intentó hacerme tal cosa… me sentí sola. Sin esperanza. Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos… pero…

Kyra miraba la escena junto a los demás. Miró a Blaze, que le devolvió la mirada, muy satisfecho y alegre por su compañero.

-Entonces viniste a por mí… me recordaste… volví a reencontrarme con aquella persona que tanto me hizo falta cuando mi familia les hizo huir, a ti y tu padre.

Incluso Hannes escuchaba. Su lado sentimental comenzaba a salir a flote, haciendo una divertidísima expresión conmovida.

-Cuando te recuperé por fin, en esa pequeña caverna de donde me sacaste hace tan sólo unas horas. Entonces, a pesar del dolor que sentía por lo que me había ocurrido, hiciste que mi corazón empezara a reunir sus piezas. A latir de alegría de nuevo.

Lohne, poco a poco, iba perdiendo el enrojecimiento de sus ojos. Ese gris plata que Maryah amaba mirar volvía cada vez más notoriamente.

-Estás reparando mi corazón… mi alma. – la muchacha le dio una hermosa sonrisa. – Te lo suplico. Sé que estás muy molesto, pero… no deseo verte hacer esto. Estoy aquí contigo, gracias a ti. Ya no dejes que esa furia, ese odio, te consuman. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?

Lohne suspiró, y cerró sus ojos. Las palabras de la castaña habían tenido un extraño efecto en él. Exhaló de nuevo, más profundamente.

-Perdón… - dijo por fin. – Está bien. Si es lo que quieres, entonces… ha sido suficiente.

La joven tomó con una mano la de Lohne y con la otra, se sujetó del brazo del muchacho. Se alejaron un poco, de camino hacia un llorón Hannes y los pokemon que les acompañaban.

-Maryah…

Entonces se volvieron. El padre de la chica se puso de pie lentamente, pero sus piernas temblaban. Parecía que se fuera a volver a caer en cualquier momento.

-Estás… estás bien… - dijo el hombre con voz temblorosa. – Estás… viva.

-Sí. – dijo quedamente y con frialdad, la joven. – Lohne salvó mi vida.

-Estoy tan aliviado… - el sujeto comenzó a lagrimear, mientras bajaba la cabeza. – De verdad que muy aliviado…

Maryah no creía nada de esas apalabras. Miró a su madre. Los ojos de ésta estaban clavados en Jared, hasta quien se había arrastrado para atenderle. Ella no existía para esa mujer. Apartó la vista de ella. Junto con Lohne, llegó con Hannes, que se secaba un par de lágrimas.

-Eso fue tan hermoso… - decía el joven policía. – Chicos, ustedes son…

-Cierra el pico, Hannes. – dijo Lohne. – Llama a la policía pokemon. Que manden patrullas a éste lugar.

-Y un médico. – dijo Maryah, apoyada en el pelinegro y aún sujeta a él. – Para…

-Claro, entiendo. – Hannes tomó el comunicador. – Enseguida.

Blaze y Kyra se acercaron al grupo. Leor, Haken y Mach les recibieron con alegría. Pero pronto el Gardevoir se acercó a la pareja que estaba con Hannes, mientras éste llamaba por radio.

-Finalmente… - el Gardevoir habló psíquicamente. – Puedo verlo con toda claridad.

-¿Me… hablas a mí? – dijo Maryah, sorprendida. - ¿Kyra?

-¿A quién si no? – repuso el pokemon, sonriente. – Dije que lo que había ahí en tu corazón respecto a Lohne… era hermoso y muy triste.

-Sí… - la chica bajó la mirada. – Sé que no te agrada, pero yo…

-Ahora. – Kyra le interrumpió. – Todo lo que hay es… bellísimo.

Maryah le devolvió la sonrisa, con ojos algo llorosos. Pero no iba a llorar. No esta vez.

-Oye, Lohne, - Kyra se volvió al pelinegro. – mejor que no seas tonto. No la alejes.

-Hey, me alegra que ahora confíes lo suficiente para hablar con ella. – Lohne hizo una mueca ligeramente fastidiada. – Pero no te metas, Kyra.

-Imposible. – repuso el pokemon. – Es muy tarde para que me pidas eso.

-Uuugh, Kyra…

Maryah comenzó a reír débilmente. Lo necesitaba. Kyra se sintió feliz, amaba la vista que tenía frente a ella. Y Lohne también. Su ira se había morigerado bastante. Ahora sólo le importaba quedarse junto a sus amigos pokemon, Maryah y los demás. Aún había asuntos por resolver, pero esa noche… ya todo había terminado.

-Vienen en camino. – dijo Hannes con una gran sonrisa llena de euforia. - ¡Hemos ganado, amigos!

-¿Laila está bien? – preguntó Maryah. – Ella se quedó allá…

-¿Que si está bien? – Hannes rió feliz. – Chicos, no adivinarían todo lo que acabo de escuchar.

Esperaron por un buen rato hasta que las patrullas comenzaron a llegar. Varias furgonetas venían con ellas, algunas de ellas ya tenían apresados a algunos reclutas de STRIFE. De una patrulla, descendieron Looker, Tech y Laila, acompañada de Chiara, Kikiba y Jin. La niña corrió hacia sus compañeros en cuanto les vio.

-¡Heeeeeey!

-¡Laila! – Maryah llamaba, contenta. - ¡Por aquí!

La pelirroja llegó con ellos, y cuando miró, se volvió hacia Hannes, con rostro feliz e interrogante. Hannes solo hizo un gesto que decía; "anda, pregúntales". Y cómo no, si cuando la pequeña fue a encontrarse con ellos, les encontró del mismo modo que estaban cuando Maryah calmó al Aspecto. Tomada de su mano y aferrada a su brazo. Maryah notó la expresión de la niña y se sonrojó muchísimo. Pero no se soltó. Lohne no podía ocultar por más que quisiera la sonrisa que tenía, pero no había perdido del todo su forma de ser.

-¿Qué tanto estas mirando, niña? – dijo, con tono a la defensiva. - ¿Tenemos algo en la cara?

-Tú tienes un "alguien" en tu brazo. – dijo la niña, bromista. - ¡Y hermana tiene…!

-Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, por favor cállate.

Jin se acercó al grupo, reuniéndose con el resto de pokemon de Lohne. Miró a su entrenador y asintió, correspondiendo Lohne este gesto. Entonces, uno de los policías recién llegados se acercó a ellos. Tomó a Lohne del hombro para llamar su atención.

-Disculpen, chicos. – el agente les barrió con la mirada. – Una de éstas personas pregunta por su hija. Dice que quiere hablarle antes de que nos los llevemos.

Los jóvenes miraron a una de las furgonetas. Jared y sus padres ya habían sido arrestados y esposados, mientras el primero era atendido por un médico de la policía. El padre de Maryah les miraba tímidamente desde allí. Pero Maryah apartó la vista. Lohne se dio cuenta y se dirigió al policía.

-Ella no desea hablar. – dijo el pelinegro. – No tienen ese derecho.

-Bueno, la cosa es que… - el policía se rascó la cabeza. – es su padre… y el protocolo…

-Yo iré. – dijo entonces Lohne. – Maryah, ¿te parece bien?

La chica dudó un rato, pero después asintió en silencio, soltándole suavemente. Lohne le devolvió el gesto y se alejó, mientras Laila tomaba la mano de la castaña. Esta le sonrió con gratitud. Tras caminar un poco, Lohne llegó a la furgoneta, quedando frente a frente con el hombre que les mirara.

-Tú… no eres…

-Ella no vendrá. – dijo Lohne, secamente. – No tienes derecho a hablarle. Ninguno de ustedes.

La mujer castaña evitó su mirada. Jared, apenas podía ver algo.

-Lo siento mucho. – dijo el hombre. – Yo no quería que esto pasara.

-No hiciste mucho por evitarlo, según veo.

-Soy débil… un terrible padre… ni siquiera se interactuar correctamente con mis hijos.

-¿Por qué algo de eso me interesa? En lo que a mí concierne, eres tan culpable como todo el resto de STRIFE.

-Lo sé, y es verdad. Tengo las manos tan manchadas como Jared… como los otros… pero yo no quería que mi hija pasara por eso.

-Tus gimoteos me irritan. Si tienes algo importante o útil que decir, hazlo ahora, o me iré.

-Gracias… por haberle salvado.

Lohne no contestó. Le miraba con sus ojos grises bien afilados.

-Sé que sonará hipócrita de mi parte, pero por favor… protégela. Cuídala. Es… lo único bueno que he hecho…

-Suenas patético. – Dijo Lohne, con desprecio. – Después de lo que hiciste, de lo que hicieron, pedirme algo así, como si te importara realmente.

-Por favor, eres todo lo que ella tiene ahora. Eres un muchacho fuerte. Que la quiere. Por favor, quédate con…

-Ya escuché suficientes lamentaciones. – interrumpió Lohne. – Voy a dejar algo claro. Voy a estar a su lado, no porque me lo pides, sino porque yo ya lo había decidido. Voy a protegerla porque yo quiero. Porque me importa. Y no. No soy lo único que tiene.

El sujeto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Quería preguntar, pero Lohne no se mostraba receptivo.

-Eso está bien… - terminó de decir. – Te… lo agradezco.

Lohne ya se volvía para irse, pero entonces escuchó la voz de la madre de Jared, enfurecida.

-Le has robado… - dijo la mujer. – Le has robado a mi hijo… Le quitaste su destino… nuestro destino.

Lohne la miró. Parecía perdida. Le veía con ojos llenos de indignación y odio.

-¡JARED MERECÍA GRANDEZA! ¡TENÍA EL MUNDO A SUS PIES, SOLO TENÍA QUE TOMARLO! – rugía la mujer. - ¡Y TU SE LO ROBASTE! ¡UN DONNADIE COMO TÚ…!

Un policía se acercó presuroso a detenerla, pero Lohne le bloqueó con su mano. No tenía ningún problema.

-Hablan de los demás como basura, como inútiles, como seres sin importancia. Incluyendo a su propia hija…

-¡ELLA NO ES MI HIJA!

-Exactamente. A partir de ahora, no tienes derecho a llamarte su madre. Éste tipo no tiene derecho a llamarse su padre. Y lo mismo va para ese inútil que lloriquea junto a ustedes.

-Desgraciado…

-Ya que hablan tanto de destino, y Olympia no está aquí, les daré mi predicción. Su destino es una celda fría y oscura en la que, si desean, pueden pudrirse mientras se lamentan de no ser los malditos regentes del planeta. Griten, maldígannos, hagan lo que quieran, no me importa. Hoy ustedes acaban de morir. Terminen donde terminen, no se atrevan a decir siquiera el nombre de Maryah de nuevo.

Lohne comenzó a alejarse, pero sólo dio un par de pasos. Luego se volvió sobre su hombro, con ojos rojos.

-Y si algún día salen de prisión, no se molesten en volver a STRIFE. Antes de que se den cuenta, voy a hacerlo desaparecer para siempre.

Y con estas últimas palabras de sentencia, se alejó, mientras a sus espaldas, las puertas de la furgoneta se cerraban. El chico recuperó el color gris de sus ojos tras dar un gran respiro. Miró frente a él, a sus compañeros esperándole. Maryah no volteaba, por supuesto. Se acercó y posó su mano en su hombro.

-Maryah, está bien. – le dijo con tranquilidad. – No era nada importante.

-Mi padre… - la joven le miró triste. - ¿Te dijo algo sobre mí acaso?

Lohne pensó en si debía decirle la verdad. Ya había mentido bastante, voluntariamente o no. Le sabía mal hacerlo. Pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas a la muchacha, cuando a él mismo no le parecían sino mentiras. Maryah le veía dudar. Posó su mano sobre la del pelinegro que tomaba su hombro y le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Lohne, está bien. – le dijo. – Si no es importante… está bien. No me importa.

El chico miró a su Gardevoir. Ésta asintió, reafirmando la honestidad y comprensión de la joven.

-No estés triste, Maryah. – el pelinegro le dedicó la mirada más seria y convencida que pudo componer. – Ellos no lo valen. Nos tienes a nosotros. A Kiss. A Gaia. A mí.

Maryah les miró, con una sonrisa muy agradecida. Y en medio del movimiento que había alrededor de ellos, pudo ver a una mujer alta y de tez oscura acercándose a la distancia.

-Olympia…

Al oír este nombre, los demás se volvieron. La líder de Anistar caminó hacia ellos, con una solemne sonrisa.

-Mis buenos y valientes jóvenes. Lo han hecho muy bien todos.

-Gracias. – Hannes se rascó la cabeza. – Esta ha sido una noche muy activa. Nunca había estado en una situación así.

-Y para ser tan joven, lo has manejado muy bien. – contestó la psíquica.

Entonces, Olympia miró hacia Lohne, que, de forma disimulada, seguía tomando la mano de Maryah.

-Veo un brillante futuro para ustedes. – dijo la líder. – Joven Maryah, aun si hay pesar que oprime tu corazón, no olvides que aún hay personas que lo ocupan.

-Gracias, Olympia. – la castaña miró a Lohne, que desvió la mirada con algo de rubor. – Me esforzaré por recordarlo siempre.

En ese momento, Kiss bostezó, muy fuertemente. Contagiados, Chiara y Kikiba le siguieron. Segundos después, se quedaron dormidos en brazos de sus entrenadoras.

-Están agotados… - Maryah acarició a Kiss mientras le cargaba. – Se han esforzado tanto.

-Deberíamos irnos todos a descansar. – dijo Hannes, bostezando también. – Es de madrugada, el amanecer está al caer, y al menos a mí me gustaría echar un sueñecito.

-Hannes, espera. – Laila regresaba a Kikiba a su pokeball, mientras sujetaba a Chiara que dormitaba en sus brazos. - ¿Qué hay de ir al hospital?

-No creo que permitan visitas a ésta hora, Laila. – el policía se rascó la sien como disculpándose. – Con batalla campal o sin ella, el horario de visita no es durante todo el día.

-Supongo – Maryah intervino, algo decaída. - que entonces no me dirán todavía…

-No. – Hannes y Laila dijeron al unísono. – Necesitas verle tú misma.

-No importa… - la chica se tomó la cabeza. – Yo también estoy cansada.

-Regresemos a Anistar. – Hannes guió la caminata de regreso a su camioneta, algo lejos de allí. – Todos necesitamos dormir un poco.

Mientras los demás seguían al policía, Lohne regresaba a todos sus pokemon a sus pokeball. A todos, excepto a Kyra y a Blaze.

-Son todos impresionantes. – le dijo Maryah, que se había quedado atrás con él. – Sobre todo Blaze y Kyra.

-Gracias. – le dijo Kyra psíquicamente. – Hacemos lo mejor por hacernos fuertes junto a Lohne.

-Me queda claro.

-Blaze, Kyra, ¿Qué opinan de su primera mega-evolución? – preguntó Lohne. – Bastante loco, ¿uh?

Blaze rugió con alegría, mientras Kyra le dedicó una mirada afirmativa. Tras acariciar por un rato a su charizard, Lohne le regresó a su pokeball.

-Nunca más… - dijo entonces Kyra. – vuelvas a meterme en mi pokeball. ¿Cómo cuidaré de ti si lo haces?

-¿Sigues molesta? – Lohne sonrió con disculpa. – Lo siento.

-¡Oigan, chicos!

Hannes les llamaba desde la distancia. Habían olvidado que se quedaron atrás.

-Andando. – dijo Lohne, chasqueando los dientes. – O comenzarán a molestar.

El trío avanzó hasta alcanzar a sus compañeros. Llegaron a la camioneta y, junto a Olympia, que decidió ir con ellos, se encaminaron a la estación de la policía. Por doquier podían ver arrestos y detenciones. También a enfermeras atendiendo pokemon y trasladándoles al centro pokemon. Parecía mentira que ese caos hubiese terminado. Y parecía mentira también que fuera tan tarde. A pesar de lo cansados que se sentían, nadie caía dormido. Ni siquiera Laila, la menor de todos. Tenían muchas cosas en su cabeza. En ese corto tiempo, que pareció eterno, habían pasado muchísimas cosas. Todo aquello rondaba en sus mentes, de modo que permanecieron todo el camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a la estación de la policía. Una vez que Hannes aparcó, se despidieron de Olympia, que se retiró de vuelta al gimnasio, prometiendo ir a verles cuando estuvieran todos descansados. Entraron al edificio en que Hannes y Laila se estaban hospedando. No fue nada difícil para el moreno conseguir una habitación para Maryah y otra para Lohne, sólo le bastó con decir que venían con él.

-Es bueno ser un policía en este sitio. – dijo Lohne, con ironía. - ¿No es así?

-Pues ya ves. – rió Hannes. – La placa tiene sus privilegios.

Rieron un poco. Laila entró a su habitación, seguida de Maryah y Lohne, mientras Hannes ingresaba a la suya tras despedirse con un gigantesco y algo grosero bostezo. En la habitación de la pelirroja, Maryah, como si fuera su madre, le ayudó a acostarse, mientras Chiara se echaba allí junto a ella.

-Hermana… - Laila habló con voz somnolienta. - ¿Mañana me lo contarás?

-¿El qué Laila?

-Cómo Lohne… te… encont…

Rendida, la niña se durmió. Maryah miró a Lohne con una sonrisa culpable. Éste solo suspiró, saliendo de la habitación, seguido de la castaña. En la habitación contigua, Maryah entró y dejó la puerta abierta, como si invitase a su amigo a pasar. Lohne y Kyra vieron como dejaba a Kiss sobre la cama y se sentaba allí.

-Bueno… el pelinegro se retiraba, casi cerrando la puerta. – Que descanses…

-Lohne.

-¿Hm? – el chico volvió a abrir la puerta… - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo?

-Yo… voy a sonar algo infantil.

La joven miró a un lado, muy colorada. Lohne vio esto sospechoso, y entró a la habitación, pero ésta vez, Kyra se quedó atrás, presintiendo lo que pasaría como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Algo que, esta vez, Lohne no estaba lo suficientemente atento para notar.

-Dime, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Lohne. – No te apenes.

-Han pasado tantas cosas hoy… me siento…

-Sabes que te comprendo, Maryah. No te preocupes, eres fuerte. Te vas a recuperar. Cuando despiertes, será… un nuevo día. Mi padre solía decir eso cuando yo era pequeño.

La castaña le miró. Le enternecía que Lohne recordase a su padre en ese momento. Pero eso sólo le hizo sentir una mayor necesidad de lo que quería decirle.

-Acabo… de perder definitivamente a mi familia, Lohne. No sólo una lejanía, ellos… ellos…

Maryah se abrazó a sí misma. Lohne se acercó.

-Dime si puedo ayudarte. Puede que no sea la mejor persona con quien hablar, pero…

-Por favor… - Maryah volvió a cruzar los ojos del pelinegro con los suyos. – No… me dejes sola. ¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo… hasta que me duerma?

Lohne no sabía que responderle. Para empezar, esa petición era, ciertamente, muy infantil. Pero también debía tener en cuenta las circunstancias. Todo por lo que ella había pasado. Pensó en su propia experiencia. La soledad es una terrible compañera. No quería dejar que ella pasara por lo que él pasó.

-Claro, Maryah. – tomó suavemente su mano. – No tengo problema.

La chica se recostó en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas azules con que contaba ésta. Lohne sólo se sentó en un pequeño sofá de un juego de dos que había allí, a los lados de la misma. Tras mirar a Kyra, esta ya había cerrado la puerta y se había apostado en el segundo asiento.

-Lohne, Kyra… gracias.

La voz de Maryah se escuchó con tal suavidad que se notaba que estaba por dormirse. Lohne, sin estar consciente de lo que hacía por completo, se encontró acariciando los cabellos castaños de la joven. Miró hacia Kyra, que le miraba con ojos felices, pero acusadores.

-No molestes Kyra.

-No he dicho nada. – rió el Gardevoir.

Pronto el sueño venció a todos. Poco a poco, los ánimos en la ciudad se fueron calmando, excepto para la policía de Anistar, que continuaba haciendo su trabajo. Los ciudadanos fueron comunicados de que el peligro había pasado. Cuando amaneciera, iba a ser, definitivamente, un nuevo día. Para todos.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23: EL CAMINO A SEGUIR

.

El sol había salido ya hace varias horas. Dada la alocada noche que tuvieron, los ciudadanos durmieron un tanto de más, un poco descuadrados por la mala noche y el horario alterado, pero, por lo menos, la paz había regresado a la ciudad. Tiendas, centros comerciales, restaurantes, cafeterías y demás negocios habían abierto tan solo minutos antes, salvo algunos muy madrugadores, que atendían a sus clientes con unas ojeras tan notadas por éstos como ignoradas por quienes las portaban. En la estación de la policía pokemon de Anistar, varios vehículos, terrestres y voladores de la policía internacional se encontraban aparcados, cerrando un poco el paso de esa calle. Una gran cantidad de policías, que habían trabajado incansablemente la noche anterior, transportaban hacia dichos vehículos a varias personas con uniformes oscuros con la característica S medieval que llevaban. Looker y Tech continuaban dirigiendo todo desde hace horas, y no se habían detenido a descansar.

-¿Ya son todos? – preguntaba Looker. – No quiero sorpresas.

-Son todos, lo hemos comprobado. – le respondió uno de los agentes internacionales recién llegados. – Los transportaremos a la sede de la región de inmediato.

-Tenemos mucho por hacer todavía. – repuso Looker, revisando unos papeles. – Todavía faltan los líderes. Estos eran tan sólo unos novicios.

-¿Novicios?

-Se refiere a que acababan de unirse a ese grupo. – llegó diciendo Tech. – Algunos de ellos han sido algo cooperativos. Muy a diferencia de los que arrestamos primero allá donde nuestros chicos les encontraron hace algunos días.

-¿Han dicho algo de interés? ¿Algo que nos ayude a encontrar a los de más arriba?

-Los que dijeron algo sólo mencionaron que serían guiados por algún tipo de señal. Ya que el que les dirigía ha sido vencido y no se ha comunicado con ellos, no esperamos tener algo más en breve.

-Rayos… si ese chico no fuese tan impulsivo…

-Hannes se reportó hace algunas horas. – señaló Tech. – Me dijo que lo que pasó fue algo… inevitable.

-Un agente de la policía no debería dejarse llevar así por las emociones. – Looker resopló. - No debió haber destruido así las que pudieron ser valiosas pistas.

-El autor de la derrota de los líderes de este grupo que atrapamos fue el joven Lohne, Looker. – Tech sonrió culposamente. – Y por desgracia, él no es un policía. Y lo que es más…

-¿Qué pasa? – Looker notó la mirada acusadora de Tech. - ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-No lo tomes a mal. – Tech puso un tono serio a su voz. – Pero tú también estabas muy afectado.

Looker desvió la mirada. Tech tenía razón. El deceso de Nueh le había afectado gravemente, a pesar de que luchaba por actuar lo más profesionalmente posible. Su sentido de la justicia y su vocación como agente eran lo único que le permitía preferir arrestar a esos criminales antes que ocuparse de ellos él mismo. Dio un respiro hondo.

-¿Y ese chico, Hannes no debería estar aquí? – dijo el pelinegro algo malhumorado. - ¿A dónde ha ido?

-Por favor, déjalo en paz. – Tech miró hacia un lado de la calle en que se encontraban. – Casi no ha dormido para poder cumplir con su trabajo, y ésta ni siquiera es su jurisdicción. Creo que le voy a dar un par de días libres.

-Bueno… es un muchacho esforzado, sin duda.

-Ahora debe estar yendo a visitar a aquel hombre que el joven Lohne trajo consigo.

-Es cierto. ¿Qué tal está? Me comunicaron que estaba en muy mal estado.

-Creo que estará bien. El joven Lohne fue el que en peores condiciones llegó, y mira lo que pasó.

-Ese Lohne no es alguien normal. – rió Looker. – Para nada.

-Honestamente, - Tech rió un poco disimuladamente. – Nada de lo que concierne a este caso es muy normal.

-A Nueh le caía bien, por lo que veo…

-Basta de pensar en ello, Looker. – Tech le palmeó la espalda, mientras se retiraba. – Hay que terminar con esto y ver qué más podemos encontrar. Espero que tengamos suerte.

Looker le siguió, mientras algunos de los vehículos de la policía internacional se retiraban. Looker volteó a mirar en la misma dirección que Tech mirara. Pensar solamente no iba a ayudar. Había que seguir trabajando.

…

Un motor rugía suavemente, ya sin prisas como lo hiciera la noche anterior, dirigiéndose hacia el hospital cercano a la estación. Hannes, aún con sus ojeras, conducía con una gran sonrisa. Sin ser el aludido, parecía ser el más emocionado.

-Por favor, díganme ya. – Maryah se veía preocupada. - ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué debo ver a quién sabe en el hospital? ¿Seguro que no es una broma?

-No creo que sea momento de bromear con eso. – dijo Lohne, sentado junto a ella y Kyra. – Yo te lo diría sin rodeos, pero esos dos no me dejarán tranquilo si lo hago. Sería un fastidio.

-Creo que puedes soportar un pequeño "fastidio" por hermana, ¿no es así, Lohne? – Laila, en el asiento del copiloto, se volvió hacia atrás para verles con ojos bromistas. – Anda, dile.

-No te pases, Laila. – Lohne hizo una expresión enojada. – Sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Aguanten un poco, cuando lleguemos, todo se aclarará. – Hannes les miraba por el retrovisor. – Aunque no estaría de más echarnos unas risas.

-Lo que yo quiero saber. – dijo Lohne, alzando la voz de pronto. – Es cómo es que la niña es un aspecto ahora.

-Oh, eso… - Laila perdió la sonrisa, pero no por tristeza. – No estoy segura de cómo decírtelo…

-Lohne, Nueh se nos apareció. – dijo el policía. – Estuvo con nosotros todo el rato que Celebi y Kyra te ayudaban con tus recuerdos. Y, cuando yo no estaba ahí después, se le volvió a aparecer a Laila, y creo que le "traspasó" sus habilidades.

-¿Qué se las traspasó? – Lohne miraba a la pelirroja con dudas. - ¿Cómo es eso?

-Puedo hacer lo que él hacía, Lohne. – Dijo la pequeña. – Entender a los pokemon como si hablaran nuestro lenguaje.

-¿Qué dices? – los ojos grises del chico se abrieron mucho de la sorpresa. – Pero Olympia dijo…

-Sé lo que dijo, Lohne… - Laila sonrió un poco confundida. – Pero ya ves… Nueh me pidió… que fuese su reemplazo con ustedes.

-¿Su reemplazo?

-Lohne, sé que te caía bien… no quiero reemplazarle, sé que no puedo, pero…

-Descuida. – Lohne miró al cielo. – No conocimos demasiado a ese tipo. Pero tengo la sensación de que eso es algo que él pensaría.

-¿Porque era nuestro amigo? – Laila siguió mirando a Lohne, esperando. - ¿Es eso, Lohne?

-Sí… - el muchacho le devolvió la mirada. – lo era.

Entonces vieron como Kiss se ponía a jugar en las piernas de Maryah. Miraba la mega-pulsera de Lohne, y le daba suaves golpes con sus patitas.

-Parece que está curioso. – dijo Lohne. - ¿Te gusta esa mega-pulsera, Kiss?

El pikachu le respondió con un par de ruidillos alegres, antes de volver a lo que hacía.

-Creo que dice que sí. – sonrió Maryah.

-En realidad, - Laila habló por puro reflejo. – Dice que llevas una cosa muy rara ahí. Y que le gustan las cosas raras.

-¿Un par de "pika pika" significan todo eso? – rió Hannes. - ¿Segura que traduces bien?

-No traduce, simplemente les escucha, Hannes. – dijo Lohne, aburrido. – Espero que no se haga una costumbre…

-Hey, por cierto Lohne. – el policía encontró el momento perfecto para volver a cierto tema. - ¿Qué pasa con esa mega-pulsera tan extraña? ¿Cómo es que permite que mega-evoluciones a dos pokemon a la vez?

-Oh, esto… - Lohne alzó su brazo hacia sí, mirando el objeto en cuestión. – Fue… un trabajo de mi padre.

-¿De tu padre? – Maryah tomó mucho interés. - Era un investigador, ¿no es así?

-Y uno creativo. – dijo sonriente el pelinegro. – Tenía tantas ideas extrañas que entonces no entendía… A veces, trabajaba en proyectos de los cuales no me enteré nunca, pero que, estoy seguro, eran derivados de lo que encontró en STRIFE.

-¿Tu padre era…?

-Estoy seguro de que no conscientemente. Pero conoció a Frigga de algún modo. Y debieron trabajar juntos.

El grupo guardó silencio. Lohne se vio en la libertad de continuar.

-Cuando aún estaba con… ellos… - tosió un poco. – Leí algunos textos de investigación. Varios coincidían en la descripción de cosas que mi padre había construido, y posteriormente, desechado y destruido. Supuse que ocurrió cuando descubrió para qué clase de sujetos trabajaba.

-¿Entonces la mega-pulsera que llevas era cosa de STRIFE? – preguntó Hannes.

-Entre sus proyectos, estaba el hecho de controlar un poder tan grande como la mega-evolución. Pero seguramente no tardaron en darse cuenta de que gente con sus ideas jamás conseguiría un poder como ese.

-¿Por qué, Lohne? – preguntó Laila. - ¿No todos pueden?

-Recuerda lo que Gurkinn y Ramos dijeron allá en el rancho Skiddo. – le dijo Lohne. – Para alcanzar la mega-evolución, una de las cosas más importantes es tener un poderoso lazo con tu pokemon. Gente como ellos que les ve como herramientas o estorbos… jamás lo lograría.

-Entiendo…

-Esta mega-pulsera fue algo que mi padre debió llevarse consigo cuando comenzó a huir de ellos. Y eso fue cuando yo era muy pequeño, de seguro. – rió un poco. – Me pregunté siempre por qué nunca dejábamos de mudarnos. Por qué no dejábamos de viajar. Era porque estábamos escapando… de ellos.

-Lohne… - Maryah tomó la mano del chico. – Entonces tú…

-Encontré éste objeto desechado en unos contenedores, el día que escapé, mientras buscaba donde tenían a Blaze, para escapar con él. No sé cómo, pero reconocí el trabajo de mi padre. Un cofre de madera labrada, con colores rojos y dorados, lo recuerdo bien. No tenía seguro, así que lo abrí. Allí estaba esta pulsera, una piedra activadora, y muchas notas.

-¿Notas?

-En ellas explicaba que esa era una mega-pulsera especial. Imbuida con una aleación conductora de energía y con incrustaciones de una especie de cristal amplificador. No entendí muy bien, pero, en resumen, se trata de una mega-pulsera que, en teoría, puede hacer mega-evolucionar a todos los pokemon que quiera. Siempre que mi lazo con ellos sea poderoso, y mi energía resista lo suficiente para todos ellos a la vez.

-Parece increíble. Y peligroso. – señaló Hannes. – Una carga de energía como esa…

-Y por eso, solo yo pudo usarlo. – aclaró Lohne. – Y quizá otro aspecto… natural, como dijo Olympia.

-¿Eso me hace a mí… - Laila se señaló a sí misma. – un aspecto…?

-Espiritual. – terminó de decir Maryah.

-Como sea, es sólo una clasificación superficial. – Lohne habló de pronto. - Puede que Nicanor se parezca a mí, pero lo que Frigga hace es… diferente. No creo que entre en ninguna de las dos categorías. Por eso no creo que valga la pena clasificarles.

Continuaron con su camino en silencio. Pero, como salvados por la campana, Hannes vio cerca de ellos, el hospital.

-¡Ya llegamos! – dijo Hannes. - ¡Hay que entrar!

El policía aparcó la camioneta. Todos descendieron y entraron al edificio blanco, dentro del cual no parecía haber más movimiento del habitual. El moreno se acercó a la mesa de recepción.

-Buenos días. – dijo la recepcionista. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Queremos ver a un paciente. – respondió Hannes. - ¿Es posible?

-Claro, el horario de visitas comenzó hace varias horas. – la mujer comenzó a teclear. - ¿Me dice a qué paciente viene a ver?

-Déjeme ver… - el policía pensó un rato. – Creo que era el 3476.

-3476… Aquí está. – la recepcionista les sonrió cortésmente. – Según la información se encuentra estable, en su habitación del segundo piso. Número 22.

-Gracias. – Hannes hizo una ligera reverencia. – Buenos días.

El grupo se dirigió a las escaleras. Subieron. En todo el camino, Maryah miraba como sus compañeros se volvían hacia ella a sonreírle de cuando en cuando. Laila y Hannes parecían ansiosos por llegar. Lohne era el más calmado y disimulado, pero cuando ella le miraba, él le ofrecía una mirada que le decía "espera un poco más y verás". Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación 22, que les fue indicada. Hannes tocó la puerta suavemente.

-Pasen por favor. – dijo una voz femenina. – Está despierto.

El grupo ingresó, guiados por Hannes. Al lado de la camilla, una enfermera escribía en unos papeles, y les dedicó un saludo con la mirada. Y sobre ésta, descansaba un anciano algo desgarbado, con la barba alargada y con una evidente falta de nutrición. Tenía un par de sondas conectadas a su brazo, pero se veía tranquilo. Y estaba despierto.

-Oye, viejo. – Lohne se adelantó al grupo. – Vuelve a la realidad. Te trajimos algo.

El anciano miró hacia el grupo, con una mirada somnolienta. Una somnolencia que perdió al instante, cuando vio, al lado del pelinegro, a una guapa muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos pardos, que abría tamaños ojos al ver las facciones del hombre que, aunque descuidadas y denotando debilidad, pudo reconocer instantáneamente.

-Maryah… - el anciano trataba de sentarse. – Maryah, mi niña… ¿eres tú, de verdad?

-A…. a… - la chica no podía terminar la palabra. Y mucho menos se le entendía por llevar sus manos a la boca, tratando de ahogar el llanto que estaba segura de que se venía. – A… a…

-Creo que se llama Nicholas. – dijo Hannes, sonriendo gentilmente. – Pero seguro tú lo conoces de otro modo.

-Abuelo… - Maryah se acercó al anciano lentamente. - ¿Abuelo…?

-Maryah… - el viejo no podía incorporarse. - ¡Por todos los cielos, que alguien me ayude a sentarme!

La enfermera y Hannes ayudaron al hombre a sentarse en la camilla, lentamente. Éste extendió sus ancianas manos, posándolas sobre las mejillas de la joven.

-Mi preciosa niña… - el abuelo comenzó a lagrimear. – Te has puesto tan hermosa… sólo mírate.

La chica no soportó más y, conteniendo su fuerza cuanto pudo, abrazó al anciano, quien de inmediato le rodeo con sus brazos. Ninguno pudo contener más su emoción.

-¡Abuelo, de veras eres tú! – Maryah reforzó un poco su abrazo. - ¡De veras eres…!

-Ah, mi nena… El mundo ha sido bueno conmigo. Por fin puedo verte de nuevo.

Ambos se soltaron después de varios minutos. Tras los cuales la enfermera salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El pikachu de la castaña se acercó a olisquear a Nicholas, curioso.

-¿Y este amiguito? – preguntó el hombre, sosteniendo al pokemon con sus manos y acariciando sus orejas, provocándole placer. - ¿Es tu amigo, querida mía?

-Se llama Kiss. – la castaña se secó las lágrimas con sus manos. – Y sí, es mi amigo.

-Ya veo, y… - el viejo recordó algo. - ¿Qué hay del Larvitar que te di? ¿Era un huevo de Larvitar, no?

-Gaia… - sonrió enternecida la chica. – Mi compañera desde siempre. Ha estado conmigo desde entonces, abuelo. Sólo que ahora… es algo grande.

-¡Y muy fuerte! – intervino Laila. - ¡Si hasta mega-evoluciona!

-¿Hablas en serio? – el hombre vio entonces el mega-aro que llevaba puesto su nieta. - ¡Pero qué bien, nena!

-Abuelo…. – Maryah tenía muchas preguntas, comenzando por una. - ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? Cuando te fuiste aquel día…

-Me disculpo mucho, cariño, pero no tenía idea de que estabas aquí. – dijo Nicholas, tomando las manos de su nieta. – Ha sido la más feliz de las coincidencias.

-Te ves tan maltratado… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-¡Ah, sí! – el viejo asomó por sobre el hombro de la castaña. - ¡Ese chico, Lohne! ¡El me trajo!

Maryah se volvió. Lohne le sonrió, aceptando cualquier agradecimiento que fuera a decirle, dándole a entender que las palabras no eran necesarias. La chica, sonrosada, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nos encontramos en el camino. – dijo Nicholas. – Yo estaba a punto de estirar la pata allí, en medio de la nada. ¡Y entonces este muchacho maravilloso llegó a salvarme! ¡Había perdido más sangre que una coladera que escurre agua, pero no le importó!

-Es suficiente, viejo. – pidió Lohne, con voz fastidiada. – No necesitas decírselo a todo el mundo.

-Ah, nunca debes subestimar la gratitud de un viejo que quiere ver a su familia. – rió Nicholas, con mucho mejor semblante. – Algún día te devolveré el favor, mi buen muchacho.

-Tú me trajiste aquí a la ciudad, ¿recuerdas?- repuso Lohne.

-Porque tú decidiste que yo me comiera toda la comida. – Insistió el anciano.

-Me comienzas a molestar. – Lohne dejó de sonreír de plano.

-¿A molestar a quién, hm? – Nicholas no se amedrentó. – Soy muy viejo para que quieran cerrarme la boca.

-¿Eso es un reto, anciano?

Sin que nadie supiera cómo, Lohne y Nicholas habían entrado a una discusión que parecía que fuera a deteriorar la situación, pero todos la sentían más divertida que otra cosa. Maryah les veía, particularmente, con una muy alegre y agradecida expresión.

-Muy bien, muy bien. – el viejo investigador se relajó. – Suficiente. Lo importante es que he vuelto a ver a mi querida nieta.

Volvió a tomar las manos de la joven, que las alzó para besar las suyas, poniéndolas luego en su mejilla.

-¿Todos lo sabían? – Maryah se volvió a sus compañeros. - ¿Sabían de esto?

-Laila fue quien les encontró a ambos la noche que tu… hermano… te llevó. – le dijo Hannes. Yo le traje aquí al hospital.

-Es cierto…

El viejo entonces, notó como la expresión de su nieta se ensombrecía de repente.

-¿Cariño? – el viejo se preocupó. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi hermano… mis padres… - Maryah bajó la mirada, decayendo. – ellos…

-¿Qué ha pasado, Maryah? – el viejo siguió tomando fuertemente las manos de la chica. - ¿Qué ha sido de ellos…?

Lohne interrumpió acercándose a la chica y tomándola del hombro opuesto a su posición, apoyándola contra él. Nicholas desvió la mirada hacia el pelinegro.

-Hicieron algo… muy malo. – dijo Lohne intentando controlar sus emociones. – Algo sin nombre. No lo voy a describir.

-Oh, no… - el viejo bajó la vista también. - ¿Qué tan bajo cayeron?

-A juzgar por tu reacción, asumo que sabes el tipo de personas que eran. – continuó el pelinegro. – Así que entenderás… que la policía ya se los ha llevado.

-Ah… que desgracia. – el viejo regresó sus ojos a su nieta. – Lo lamento tanto, querida…

-También yo abuelo. – Maryah también llevó su mirada hacia él. – Fue… fue horrible.

Hubo silencio en la habitación por un rato. Pero entonces, Maryah recordó las palabras de Olympia; "aun si hay pesar que oprime tu corazón, no olvides que aún hay personas que lo ocupan". Miró a sus compañeros, y para sorpresa de estos, volvió a sonreír. Y con esa misma sonrisa se volvió a su abuelo.

-Pero estaremos bien, abuelo. – dijo la chica, algo más animada. – Yo estaré bien. Porque te tengo a ti… y a ellos.

-Hahahaha. – el anciano recuperó rápidamente el buen humor. - ¡Que gusto me da oír eso! ¡Y qué gusto me da que, al menos, seamos una verdadera pequeña familia de tres!

-¿De tres? – Maryah le miró. – Si te refieres a Gaia, por favor incluye a Kiss. Seríamos 4.

-Oh, lo siento. – rió el viejo. - ¡Es verdad! ¡Pero seríamos una familia de cinco, querida! ¡Mira, ahora es igual de grande!

-¿De qué hablas, abuelo? – Maryah reía también, pero estaba confundida. - ¿Cinco…?

-Deberíamos dejar que descanse, creo. – dijo inocentemente Laila. – Creo que sus matemáticas están fallando.

-¡Claro que no, pero qué grosera! – reclamó cómicamente el viejo. - ¡A un investigador como yo, las matemáticas jamás le fallan!

Los chicos miraban sin entender. El viejo sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, juguetón.

-Somos mi nieta, Gaia, su pikachu Kiss, yo… ¡y mi nuevo nieto!

Con toda la fuerza que tenía, dio unas sonoras palmadas en el hombro de Lohne, que estaba cerca de su alcance. Maryah se sonrojó muchísimo y apartó la vista, mientras Laila y Hannes aguantaban las carcajadas.

-¡Oye, cálmate, viejo! – dijo el chico, evidentemente nervioso. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Olvidas que yo también estuve ahí, chico? – dijo risueño Nicholas. – Cuando estábamos viendo tus recuerdos gracias a tu pokemon y aquel legendario Celebi.

Todos escuchaban mientras mantenían las mismas actitudes. Maryah se cubría el rostro con las manos, abochornada.

-Vi esos días felices que pasaron con mi nieta durante su infancia. – narraba embelesado el anciano. – La forma en que ella te miraba y que tú la mirabas. Fue tan hermoso que apenas puedo controlarme. ¡Es el destino el que les ha unido de nuevo! ¿Qué no han leído novelas?

-¡Abuelo, por favor, para! – exclamó, muy colorada, Maryah. - ¡No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas!

-Pero tú también opinas así, ¿cierto? – escucharon decir, divertida, a Kyra. – Y Lohne también. No finjan.

-¡OYE, KYRA! – Los jóvenes gritaron al unísono. - ¡¿De qué lado estás?!

El Gardevoir parecía reír. Chiara daba saltos, contagiada por la emoción del momento, al igual que Kiss.

-Por favor, bajen la voz. – una voz desde atrás de la puerta les llamó en ese momento. – Incomodarán a los demás pacientes.

-Lo… ¡Lo sentimos! – dijo Maryah.

Todos se calmaron un poco, mientras Nicholas les miraba co su gran sonrisa de dientes blancos.

-Bueno, sea como sea. – comenzó a hablar de nuevo el anciano. – Te estaré siempre eternamente agradecido, Lohne, muchacho. Has salvado a mi Maryah más de una vez. Espero que siempre se lleven así de bien. No entiendo muy bien las circunstancias de ese asunto de "recuperar recuerdos" y las peleas que tenían y que vi en tus memorias, pero parece que ahora todo está bien entre ustedes. Me hace feliz. Yo… creo que Maryah estará bien, mientras esté a tu lado.

-Corta el rollo, viejo. – Lohne le miró un poco molesto. – Nadie tiene que decirme lo que ya sé.

Nicholas calló, manteniendo su alegre expresión. Maryah poco a poco fue perdiendo su intenso rubor, mientras Hannes y Laila respiraban tranquilos, al haber sido capaces de no reírse a carcajadas delante de ellos.

-Abuelo. – Maryah se acercó un poco a él para preguntar. - ¿Sabes cuándo te darán el alta?

-Ah, sí. – el anciano revisó unos papeles al lado de la camilla. – Esta tarde, si todo sigue como hasta ahora, por lo que veo.

-Me alegro.

-Lo que sí me preocupa. – dijo entonces Nicholas. – es que unos sujetos de ese grupo, STRIFE, me han estado persiguiendo. No sé si sabrán donde estoy…

-Descuide, Nicholas. – dijo Hannes, positivo. – Le hablé a la policía de la ciudad sobre tu situación. Estarán pendientes de usted las 24 horas hasta que esté fuera de peligro. Mientras tanto, deberá quedarse aquí en la ciudad, resguardado en la estación de policía.

-Muchas gracias, todos ustedes. – Nicholas miró a todo el grupo. – Son muchachos fantásticos. ¿Se quedarán por aquí en la ciudad, también?

-No lo sabemos. – dijo Hannes, pensativo. – La misión aquí en Anistar ya terminó a pesar de los inconvenientes, pero lo que sigue ahora es…

En ese momento, un sonido de llamada comenzó a sonar. El policía sacó su comunicador, de donde en seguida, emergió una voz.

-Hannes. – se escuchó la voz de Tech. - ¿Estás ahí?

-Aquí Hannes, señor. – respondió el joven. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ve a la estación de Anistar en un par de horas. Vamos a coordinar el regreso a casa de los chicos que rescataron. En el rancho Skiddo ya se ha notificado a Hitvick.

El silencio se sintió por toda la habitación. Con todo lo ocurrido recientemente, habían olvidado la razón original por la que ese ya no tan pequeño grupo se había formado.

-De… de acuerdo, señor. – Hannes se apresuró en superar su sorpresa. – Allí estaré.

-Corto y cierro. – culminó Tech.

La comunicación terminó. Hannes guardó su comunicador, mientras Laila miraba a todos como si buscar alguna opinión.

-¿Rescatados? ¿Rancho Skiddo? – preguntaba Nicholas. - ¿Qué fue eso?

-Es una larga historia, abuelo. – dijo Maryah, muy seria de repente. – Ahora lo mejor es que descanses. No querrás retrasar tu salida.

-Por supuesto. – el viejo, con sumo cuidado y ayudado por su nieta, volvió a recostarse en la camilla. – Saldré pronto de aquí. Y hablaremos con más calma.

Maryah asintió. Justo a tiempo para que la enfermera asignada entrara para informar que la visita había terminado.

-Te veré al rato, querida. – Nicholas sonaba muy optimista. – Nos vemos en la estación de policía, ¿sí?

-Claro, abuelo. – la chica le sonrió. – Estoy ansiosa. Hasta entonces.

-Enviaré un par de agentes para que le lleven. – añadió Hannes. – No le dejaré al descubierto y solo ni un minuto.

-Haha, gracias joven.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró. El grupo comenzó a volver sobre los pasos que les trajeran allí antes. Nadie decía nada, pero el mismo pensamiento cruzaba por las mentes de todos. ¿Qué seguía ahora? Si las cosas continuaban con su curso, Laila sería llevada a Alola por fin, Hannes perdería el mando oficial de la protección de Laila y Maryah se uniría a su abuelo, para vivir juntos como familia. Y Lohne… había dicho que se quedaría con Laila hasta que volviera a casa, pero también que permanecería al lado de Maryah, ambas por su propia decisión. ¿Qué iba a hacer? El muchacho no mostraba ninguna perturbación en su rostro, pero ya se encontraba pensando. Acababa de reencontrarse, en un sentido, con su amiga Maryah. Pero, si ella permanecía con su abuelo, quedarse a su lado implicaba dejar que Laila fuese sola, protegida por la policía internacional, en quienes aún no había perdonado del todo por sus experiencias pasadas, y por tanto, no confiaba completamente. Kyra percibía sus dudas, pero tampoco estaba segura de cómo debía apoyarle. Entonces le dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Estoy segura. – dijo el pokemon. – De que todo seguirá el curso que tiene que seguir. No deben agobiarse.

Hannes entonces se volvió. Había escuchado eso.

-¡¿Oyeron eso?! – exclamó, espantado. - ¡¿Quién dijo esas palabras?! ¡No conozco esa voz!

-Espera, Hannes, - Laila le miró serenamente incrédula. - ¿Kyra no te había hablado hasta ahora?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! – dijo el policía, mirando al Gardevoir. - ¡NUNCA ANTES!

-Lo siento. – Kyra sonrió con disculpa. – No te tomé la suficiente atención.

-Soy un personaje de relleno… - lloró cómicamente el chico. – Eso duele, chicos…

-¿Personaje de relleno? – Lohne hizo una mueca aburrida. - ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

-No llores, que eres un policía, Hannes. – dijo Laila, risueña.

Eso animó un poco el ambiente. Volvieron a la camioneta y lo primero que hicieron, fue parar en algún sitio para comer. No habían desayunado y estaban famélicos. Todos ellos tenían decisiones que tomar. Lohne, en especial. Comieron hasta hartarse, mientras, por esos cortos momentos, evitaban tocar el tema que revoloteaba sus cabezas. Incluso Lohne se lo pasó bien.

…

En el rancho Skiddo, Hitvick se encontraba trabajando junto a los demás agentes de la policía que se habían estado quedando en los alrededores. La policía internacional acababa de arribar, y el agente a cargo, un hombre de apariencia fuerte con cabellos canos puntiagudos y una imponente barbilla, hablaba con el mientras trabajaban.

-Me preguntaba cuándo iría a terminarse todo esto. – dijo Hitvick. – No ha sido mucho, pero lo sentí como si fueran años.

-Su superior me envió un informe. – contestó el agente internacional. – Ya se ha determinado que estos chicos no son el objetivo de STRIFE, así que les enviaremos a casa lo antes posible. Ya que aún no nos fiamos de las agencias de viaje, usaremos el nivel ALFA en que el caso ha sido promovido para contar con los vehículos de la policía que sean apropiados.

-Me alivia mucho eso. – Hitvick se rascó la cabeza. – Se me había acabado la paciencia. No soy bueno con los niños.

-¿Cuenta con los destinos a transportar a cada uno de los protegidos? Queremos la mayor exactitud posible.

-Descuide, esos mocosos describieron prácticamente la ciudad, calle y vivienda completa al que cada uno pertenece.

-Bueno, está bien. – rió el agente. – Mientras más fácil sea, más rápido volverán a su hogar. ¿Son destinos muy alejados?

-Esos tipos de STRIFE se aseguraron de eso. – el rubio le dio unos papeles. – Kanto, Hoenn, Johto… hay originarios de sitios y ciudades diferentes. Cada uno. ¿Qué acaso esos criminales están en todas partes?

-Es lo que debemos averiguar. – suspiró el canoso. – lo último que queremos en el mundo es un segundo Team Rocket.

Mientras hablaban, veían a la distancia acercarse un vehículo volador muy grande con forma similar a la de un avión. Era oscuro y las hélices, aún a esa distancia, sonaban poderosamente.

-Aquí vamos. - Hitvick se acomodó su gorro policía. – Acabemos con todo esto. No quiero que me salgan canas.

El agente internacional le miró, con extrañeza. Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, el rubio desvió la mirada, muy incómodo.

…

El atardecer había caído hace pocos momentos. Los cielos de Kalos enrojecían mientras el sol, crecido a la vista, comenzaba a moverse hacia el oeste. La camioneta que Hannes conducía se encontraba aparcada en la estación de la policía pokemon, y las calles ya se encontraban libres de los vehículos de la policía internacional. Los chicos, ya comidos, se encontraban esperando en la entrada del patio, hasta que apareció un pequeño Jeep, que transportaba a dos policías y a un anciano, que vestía nuevas ropas, de color gris, algo formales, y por fin un calzado, con la apariencia de bonitos zapatos negros, muy nuevos. Su gastado bastón aún le sostenía mientras aparecía frente a su nieta y sus compañeros. Ésta corrió hacia él ni bien le vio.

-Bienvenido, abuelo. – la joven abrazó a Nicholas, sonriente. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Me siento bastante bien. Mi espalda molesta un poco, pero es cosa de la edad, querida.

El viejo volvió a acariciar las orejas de Kiss, que se encontraba en el hombro de Maryah.

-Parece que nos quedaremos por aquí un tiempo. – dijo la joven soltando a su abuelo. – Pero estaremos bien.

-Sí… claro.

El anciano veía que la expresión adoptada por su nieta no coincidía del todo con el optimismo que buscaba transmitir. Caminaron hacia el resto del grupo, y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en una posición similar. Se encontraban pensativos.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes, jóvenes? – preguntó. – Se ven algo desganados. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-¿Desganados? – Hannes sonrió como pudo. – No, no es nada, Nicholas.

-Soy un viejo, no un tonto. – regañó el investigador. – Vamos, que no me engañan.

-Tampoco a mí.

La voz provenía desde la entrada. Como acostumbraba hacer siempre a tiempo, Olympia caminaba hacia ellos, acompañada de sus inseparables Meowstic, como siempre.

-Hola, - Lohne sonrió al verla. – Olympia.

-Joven Lohne. – la mujer asintió con la cabeza. – Me congratula ver que te encuentras bien. Y siento una paz en tu psique que no había sido capaz de percibir cuando te conocí.

-Te debo una. – dijo el pelinegro, inclinándose un poco. – Gracias a ti, Frigga fue incapaz de atacar mi mente de nuevo.

-Me hace feliz haberte sido de ayuda. – entonces se volvió hacia Maryah y su abuelo. - ¿Usted es un familiar de la joven Maryah, correcto?

-Un honor conocerla, líder Olympia. – el anciano posó ambas manos sobre su bastón para hacer un ademán respetuoso. – Soy Nicholas, el abuelo de Maryah.

-El aura que les rodea ha mejorado mucho. – declaró Olympia. – Sin embargo… presiento que todos tienen dudas ahora. Dudas sobre su futuro.

Imposible evadir a Olympia. Nunca se le escapaba nada.

-Dicen… - la honesta Laila fue la primera en hablar. – Que me iré a casa pronto.

-¿Y no es eso bueno? – dijo la mujer. - ¿No estás feliz?

-¡C…Claro que sí! – la pelirroja alzó la vista hacia la psíquica. - ¡Me hace feliz el saber que por fin veré a mamá y a papá! ¡Volver a mi hogar! Pero…

-Continúa, querida. – Olympia sonreía, entendiendo la situación inmediatamente. – Tu honestidad verá tu espíritu recompensado.

-Tendré… que despedirme. De Hannes. De hermana… y de Lohne. No quiero irme… aún…

Los presentes guardaron silencio. Eso por supuesto que sonaba como a Laila. Había pasado tantas cosas con ellos. Las despedidas suelen ser difíciles de ese modo. Maryah y Lohne estaban especialmente conscientes de ello, y compartían muchos de los pensamientos de la chiquilla.

-Pero no es todo lo que quieres decir. – Olympia insistía. – Vamos, querida. Dinos todo lo que oprime tu pecho.

Laila miró a Olympia, y luego se encontró con los ojos de Kyra. Ésta asintió, animándola a hablar. Laila puso los ojos más decididos que logró componer.

-¡Y también quiero ayudar a detener a STRIFE!

Eso sí fue sorpresa, para todos menos para los psíquicos presentes. Hannes sabía que Laila había sido una gran e inesperada ayuda en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con STRIFE en la ciudad, y ella había expresado su deseo de detener a esos criminales. Sin embargo, eso fue interpretado como algo para el momento. Para aquella pelea. Pero no para continuar, no era apropiado…

-¿Detener a STRIFE? – Nicholas miró a la niña, impresionado. - ¿Pero qué dices, pequeña? No te corresponde tratar con personas como esas…

-¡Ya sé que soy una niña! – exclamó la pequeña. - ¡Pero Lohne, Hannes y hermana van a seguir enfrentándoles, estén donde estén! No entiendo bien por qué, pero… ¡Yo también quiero luchar!

-Laila, entiendo cómo te sientes. – Hannes se le acercó. – Pero eres aún muy pequeña. No puedo dejar que participes en algo tan peligroso.

-¡Ya me han secuestrado! – le interrumpió la pelirroja. - ¡Dos veces! ¡Me han amenazado! ¡Me han atacado! ¡Me han perseguido! ¡He escapado! ¡¿Por qué cambiaría algo de eso aunque vuelva a casa?!

Los presentes no decían una sola palabra. Nunca habían visto a Laila expresarse de ese modo.

-¡Si acaso vuelven, si regresan por nosotros, no podremos hacer nada! ¡Mamá y papá no podrán hacer nada! ¡Intentarán protegerme, pero será en vano! ¡No somos fuertes! ¡No somos como ustedes!

Lohne veía a la pequeña, sin poder evitar evocar ciertos recuerdos con los que empatizaba con la niña. Como Olympia, pero por sus propios motivos, comenzaba a entender lo que la niña deseaba hacer.

-¡Por eso quiero detenerles ahora! ¡No quiero volver a verles nunca más después de que vuelva a casa! ¡No quiero que dañen a nadie más! ¡Quiero hacerme más fuerte, para detener a STRIFE! ¡Y a los que sean como ellos!

De pronto, la niña dio un paso fuerte y decidido hacia adelante.

-¡Y Nueh me lo pidió! ¡Que les ayude! – tras decir eso, se volvió hacia el Aspecto de ojos grises. - ¡Que te ayude, Lohne!

Chiara dio un brinco, apoyando a su entrenadora. Todos estaban sorprendidos. No hablaba como la niña tímida y asustada a la que todos conocieron. No se habían dado cuenta, pero en ese corto tiempo, había crecido. Aunque ella ya no decía anda, se comenzó a escuchar a alguien riendo disimuladamente. Se miraron entre todos. Se trataba de Lohne, quien no pudo más, y dio un par de carcajadas. Laila le miró confundida.

-No seas tonta, niña. – le dijo el pelinegro. - ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? ¿Qué puede hacer una niña contra STRIFE? ¿Por qué exponerte a ese peligro? ¿Quién sería tan tonto?

-Lohne…

-Dices que quieres detener a STRIFE, pero… ¿qué pasa si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Qué pasa si te hacen algún daño? ¿O a tus pokemon? Si eso ocurre, no serías más que una carga.

-¡Lohne, espera…!

Maryah intentó detener el discurso del pelinegro, pero se vio detenida por su abuelo. Este le dio una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, invitándole a observar en silencio. Mientras, frente a ellos, Laila bajaba la mirada mientras Lohne tenía la suya clavada en ella, cruzando sus brazos. Entonces, la pequeña tomó valor para responder con lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

-Tú tampoco eres lo bastante fuerte, Lohne. – dijo, seriamente. – Ese hombre de STRIFE que te capturó… te venció.

Esta vez, el silencio que siguió fue porque casi se les detiene a todos el corazón. Lohne no respondía, solo le miraba de frente, afilando sus ojos grises. Laila, con toda su voluntad, luchaba por mirarle de frente y no apartar sus ojos azules. Pasados unos segundos, una gran sonrisa desafiante se apareció en el rostro de Lohne.

-Tienes razón, niña. – dijo. – Muy bien dicho.

Todos respiraron liberando la ansiedad con la que se habían quedado. Maryah miró a su abuelo, preguntándose su había previsto que eso ocurriría.

-Has hablado bien. Me gusta. – el pelinegro destrabó sus brazos, llevándose las manos a los costados. – Entonces, ¿Qué tal si probamos?

-¿Qué? – Laila le preguntó sin comprender. - ¿Probar?

-Hagamos un trato. Nos enfrentaremos. Si logras vencerme, entonces te quedarás con nosotros y nos ayudarás a enfrentar a STRIFE. Pelearé y derrotaré a todo el que se oponga a la idea.

-¡Lohne, ¿Qué estás diciendo?! – Hannes le exclamó, nuevamente sin poder creerlo. - ¡Tú no puedes decidir algo como eso! ¡No eres…!

-Tampoco podía decidir si quedarme con Laila y en este caso hasta que volviera a casa. – le sonrió rudamente el chico. – Y aquí me ves.

-Pero…

Entonces, escucharon risas nuevas. Se trataba de Nicholas, que se carcajeaba divertido, pero no era una risa de burla. Se veía claramente sorprendido para bien.

-La juventud es impresionante a veces. – el anciano se calmó. - ¿No lo creen así?

Maryah miraba a su abuelo, luego a Lohne y luego a Laila. No lo había notado, pero ya se había dejado tragar por esa atmósfera, así que no se sorprendió demasiado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Laila? – preguntó la castaña. - ¿Harás esto?

Laila tragó saliva. Pero no apartó la vista de Lohne, haciendo uso de todo el carácter que había ganado en ese tiempo.

-Sí. – dijo por fin. - ¡Lo haré!

Chiara le apoyó. Cuando todos se dieron cuenta, ya habían cedido un gran espacio, situándose Lohne y Laila en lados opuestos, dejando un campo para enfrentar a sus pokemon.

-Será batalla doble. – dijo Lohne. – Cada uno usará dos pokemon, y será una sola ronda. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí. – respondió Laila. - ¡De acuerdo!

-Muy bien. – Lohne tomó dos pokeball, y las arrojó. - ¡Haken, Jin! ¡Vamos!

En su lado del campo, aparecieron el sceptile y el greninja negro del chico. Ambos miraron hacia Laila, a la espera de su repuesta.

-¡Vamos Chiara, ve! – ordenó la pelirroja a su vulpix, mientras sacaba una pokeball. - ¡Vamos a esforzarnos al máximo!

El vulpix de hielo saltó hacia adelante, decidido a pelar.

-¡A pelear, - la niña arrojó su pokeball con fuerza. – Kikiba!

El Vibrava de Laila apareció, uniéndose a Chiara, quedando lado a lado frente al dúo de Lohne. La diferencia de nivel se notaba, pero nadie hizo ningún gesto o queja al respecto.

-Esa niña sí que es ruda. – resopló Nicholas. – Estoy seguro de que los pokemon de Lohne son mucho más fuertes.

-Y él lo sabe. – Maryah miraba preocupada. – Lohne… ¿qué está tratando de hacer?

-Quizá sabe que ganará y es así como se despide. – propuso Hannes. – Dudo mucho que Laila pueda vencer a alguien como Lohne. Ni tú ni yo podríamos como estamos ahora.

Maryah tragó saliva esta vez. Hannes estaba en lo cierto. No podía ser otra cosa.

-Laila. – Lohne se cruzó de brazos. – Te voy a decir algo. Haken y Jin son los mejores pokemon que tengo cuando se trata de combates en equipo. ¿Aun así quieres pelear?

La pelirroja sí quería pelear. Pero, en el fondo, pensaba; ¿en que se acababa de meter? No había manera de que ella derrotara a Lohne, usara el pokemon que usara. Hannes y Maryah seguro eran fuertes, qué decir de Olympia. Pero, es decir…. ¡era Lohne! El entrenador más fuerte que había conocido, el que le había salvado y protegido, y la persona que más admiraba. La persona como la que aspiraba a ser. Fuerte. Muy fuerte. Arrojada y valiente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pues que no podía echarse atrás. Algo en su interior le gritaba muy fuerte que debía pelear, que debía dar lo mejor de sí, para poder ganar, o aunque sea dar a entender que lo intentó con todas sus ganas.

-¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí, Lohne! – exclamó Laila. - ¡Atácame con todo lo que tienes!

-Oh, vas a desear no haber dicho eso. – Lohne sonrió. - ¡Haken, Jin, ataque omnidireccional!

Los dos pokemon de Lohne se separaron, corriendo a toda velocidad, tan rápido que, aun siendo solo dos, rodeaban por completo a sus oponentes. Jin entonces, saltó y arrojó varias shuriken de agua, mientras Haken afilaba las espigas de sus brazos como espadas y se arrojaba a por ellos.

-¡Chiara, Kikiba, esquiven! – ordenó Laila. - ¡Rápido!

Ambos pokemon, quizá ayudados por su aún pequeño tamaño, evadieron tanto los shuriken como los embates de Jin, saltando de manera que Kikiba sujetó a Chiara en el aire, volando. Algo que impresionó a los presentes. O casi todos.

-¡Buena movida, Laila! – exclamó Hannes. - ¡Bien esquivado!

-Parece… que puede manejarlo. – Maryah no sonaba muy tranquila. – Eso creo.

-No. – dijo Olympia de pronto. – Estoy segura de que Lohne lo planeó.

Los que observaban el combate le miraron. Le dieron de inmediato la razón cuando, de vuelta en el campo, las shuriken que Jin había arrojado regresaban como Bumerangs contra los pokemon de Laila. Sin embargo, habían acelerado su movimiento, y Kikiba, teniendo a Chiara cargada, había bajado mucho su propia velocidad.

-¡Chicos, huyan!

Fue lo único que atinó a decir, antes de que el ataque de Jin impactara de modo certero contra los dos pokemon. Ambos cayeron al piso, golpeados, pero no derrotados.

-¿Están bien? – llamó Laila. - ¡Chiara, Kikiba!

Ambos pokemon respondieron poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose un poco.

-Por eso se llama ataque omnidireccional. – dijo Olympia. – Ingenioso. Su sceptile embate a los enemigos en tierra mientras el greninja ataca desde el cielo. Son ataques poderosos los de ambos, pero todo está listo para que, en caso de que sean evadidos, las shuriken logren golpear a su objetivo. Es una técnica coordinada y preparada para situaciones de éste tipo.

-Es de verdad un ataque desde todas las direcciones. – reconoció Nicholas. – Me pregunto si la niña se lo replanteará. Se nota que el muchacho Lohne no va a contenerse.

En el campo de batalla, Jin y Haken se volvieron a apostar lado a lado, esperando y observando atentamente a sus oponentes.

-¿Continuamos? – dijo el pelinegro. – Te corresponde el siguiente ataque.

-¡Chiara, usa rayo aurora contra Haken! – Laila señalaba a sus oponentes. - ¡Kikiba, usa avalancha!

Ambos pokemon ejecutaron sus ataques, siendo el primero Kikiba, quien invocó varias rocas que comenzaron a caer sobre ambos pokemon de Lohne, mientras estos corrían para evadirlas. Chiara, entonces, disparó su ataque de hielo apuntándole a Haken, pero éste se quitó del camino logrando que solo congelara el suelo.

-Fallaste. – dijo Lohne. – Intenta de nuevo.

-¡Chiara, usa viento de hielo! – indicó la niña. - ¡apuntales a los pies!

El vulpix lanzó ventarrones de aire congelante mientras Haken y Jin continuaban esquivando. Lo único que Chiara estaba haciendo era…

-Congela el suelo. – Hannes sonrió. - ¡Ya veo, ese es su plan! ¡Igual que hizo antes!

-Hay que reconocérselo, es una niña lista. – dijo Nicholas. – Con el suelo resbaloso, será difícil moverse para esos poderosos pokemon.

-Veamos cómo reacciona el joven Lohne ante esa maniobra. – Olympia hablaba complacida. – Puede que sea el más creativo y no el más fuerte el que gane.

Por supuesto, era parte del plan de Laila congelar el suelo. Y como esperaba, Jin y Haken no podían moverse correctamente en el suelo resbaloso, que ya se había expandido en casi todo el campo.

-Huh… - Lohne miró el escenario frente a él, sin perder la calma. – Mocosa latosa…

-Haken y Jin son demasiado rápidos para nosotros. – señaló Laila, muy segura de su plan. - ¡Y ya lo he probado antes y sé que funciona! ¡Ninguno de los dos es tipo fuego o luchador para abrirse paso en este hielo!

-Conque sí, ¿uh? – El pelinegro se sentía satisfecho. Esa movida fue interesante. La niña había aprendido mucho. – Muy bien pensado. Pero…

Se vio como si leyeran la mente de su entrenador. Y quizá si. Quizá fue su instinto. Pero de repente, ambos pokemon de Lohne saltaron hacia atrás, aterrizando en las rocas que Kikiba arrojara para atacarles. Dado que no estaban del todo congeladas, pudieron perfectamente recuperar su balance sobre ellas.

-¡La avalancha de Kikiba…!

-No eres la única que tiene buenas ideas, niña. – Lohne le sonrió con algo de superioridad. – ¿Y olvidas que ya he visto esa estrategia? ¡Haken, usa avalancha!

El sceptile invocó sus propias enormes rocas, que cayeron sobre donde se encontraban los pokemon de Laila. Chiara y Kikiba evadieron la acometida, sin problemas para moverse por el campo helado.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca! – Laila se sintió a salvo por el momento. - ¡Bien esquivado, chicos!

-¿Cerca? Mira de nuevo.

Con toda su velocidad, Chiara y Kikiba se encontraron con ambos oponentes ya junto a ellos, usando las rocas de Haken como plataformas.

-¡Kikiba, aliento de dragón! – Al verles en peligro, Laila pensó en atacar de inmediato. - ¡Chiara, Rayo aurora!

Ambos pequeños pokemon arrojaron sus ataques contra Jin y Haken respectivamente. Pero eso también Lohne lo había visto venir.

-Jin, rayo de hielo. – ordenó. – Haken, pulso dragón.

Y se produjo el choque de poderes. Uno que no duró demasiado, ya que el pulso dragón de Haken superó rápidamente al rayo aurora de Chiara a pesar de la desventaja de tipo; y el rayo de hielo de Jin desbarató el aliento de dragón de Kikiba. Ambos pokemon de Laila se vieron nuevamente en el suelo.

-¡Vamos chicos, no se rindan! – exclamó Laila. - ¡Podemos pelear todavía!

Respondiendo a la confianza de su entrenadora, el vulpix y el vibrava se levantaron nuevamente. Mientras eso ocurría, Haken y Jin volvían a su lado del campo, sobre las rocas que usaban como plataforma.

-Nada funciona. – Maryah observaba a Laila con algo de lástima. – Sus pokemon ni siquiera han podido tocar a los de Lohne.

-Ya te dije, Lohne sabe que va a ganar. – Hannes se rascó la cabeza, apenado. – Simplemente le ha dado la oportunidad de defender su posición. Así no parecerá que le está obligando a irse.

-Pobre Laila. Ella realmente… quería quedarse con él y ayudar.

Hannes se volvió a mirarla. Esas palabras le estaban diciendo algo más. Un pensamiento que se interrumpió cuando Laila fallaba otro ataque, resultando en que Chiara fuese arrojada hacia el cielo por un golpe aéreo de Jin.

-¡No, Chiara…! – entonces, se le ocurrió una última idea. - ¡Kikiba, atrápalo!

El Vibrava voló hacia su compañera de batalla, atrapándola y sujetándola en medio de su vuelo. Y allí se quedó, algo fuera del alcance de sus oponentes.

-¿Ese es tu plan, Laila? – preguntó Lohne. – ¿Esperar ahí arriba hasta que recuperen el aliento?

-¡Chiara, usa Paranormal! – exclamó entonces la niña. - ¡Contra Haken!

El vulpix níveo liberó ondas psíquicas contra el sceptile, pero entonces, Jin se puso en medio, recibiendo el ataque sin inmutarse.

-Bien, ese sí estuvo cerca. – dijo Lohne, con buen humor. – Pero lo básico de los compañeros de equipo es cuidarse entre sí.

-De hecho. – Laila sonrió. – Contaba con eso. ¡Kikiba, suelta a Chiara ahora!

Ante la sorpresa de todos, el vibrava soltó a su compañera, cayendo esta en picada con dirección a Jin.

-¡Chiara, usa azote!

El pokemon de hielo aceleró su caída para acertar un fuerte golpe con su cuerpo contra el greninja negro de Lohne, derribándole sobre Haken y haciendo un efecto dominó que derribó a ambos pokemon. Lohne vio esto muy impresionado.

-Azote… hehe. – dijo el chico, recordando cuando enseñó a Laila a pelear. – Por los recuerdos, ¿hm?

-¡NO ES CIERTO! – exclamó Hannes. - ¡LO HIZO! ¡LA MUY ASTUTA!

-Laila. – Maryah sonreía. Tal que si fuera su verdadera hermana mayor, se sentía orgullosa. – Muy buen trabajo.

Miró hacia Lohne. En el rostro de éste, veía una expresión de satisfacción similar a la de un padre que ve a su hijo dar sus primeros pasos. Comenzó a darle tristeza el inevitable final de esa batalla, mientras veía, al igual que la pequeña pelirroja, como los dos pokemon de Lohne se ponían de pie algo sorprendidos, pero prácticamente ilesos.

-Bravo, Laila. – Lohne daba unas cuantas palmadas, lentas. – Eso no lo vi venir. De verdad me engañaste.

-Sí… - Laila bajó la mirada, notando a sus compañeros pokemon muy agotados. – Lo… hice…

-Bien, pues. – Lohne señaló hacia Chiara y Vibrava. - Acabemos con esto. Jin, golpe aéreo. Haken, hojas navaja.

Producto del agotamiento, Chiara no pudo evitar los embates de Jin, mientras Kikiba recibía sin remedio los golpes de la hoja afilada de Haken. Los dos pokemon de Laila terminaron en el suelo por última vez, ya completamente fuera de combate.

-¡Chiara y Kikiba ya no pueden pelear! – proclamó Olympia de repente. – Haken y Jin ganan. Lohne gana esta batalla.

Laila se acercó a sus pokemon, regresando a Kikiba a su pokeball mientras cargaba a Chiara en brazos.

-Amigos, muchas gracias… - la niña lagrimeaba un poco. – Hicimos… todo lo que pudimos.

Lohne se acercó a Laila, que se había puesto de pie. Estaba luchando por no llorar, pero las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Esta vez, no podía mirar al pelinegro de frente.

-Fue un muy buen intento. – dijo Lohne. – Has crecido.

-Gra… cias. – Laila no alzaba la vista, y hablaba como podía para no delatar su llanto. – Lo… intenté. En serio lo… intenté.

-Eso dije. – en eso, el chico se volvió hacia Hannes. - ¡Oye, Hannes! ¡Que la policía internacional guarde un espacio para después!

-¿Eh? – Hannes se acercó al dúo junto con los demás. - ¿Para después? ¿Por qué?

-La niña se queda conmigo.

-¡¿QUE QUÉEEE?!

Mientras Hannes gritaba, Olympia asentía, viendo su presentimiento ¿o premonición? siendo cumplido. Maryah y su abuelo estaban casi tan sorprendidos como el policía. Pero nadie lo estaba tanto como Laila.

-Pero… Lohne… - la niña esta vez pudo alzar los ojos, notándose algunas de sus lágrimas. – Tú dijiste que…

-¡ESO ES! – exclamó Hannes. - ¡Tú ganaste! ¡Significa que…!

-Dije que nos enfrentaríamos. – sonrió Lohne. – Jamás dije nada de una batalla pokemon.

-¡¿UH?! – el policía se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos sin poder comprender. - ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?!

-En esta batalla pokemon, yo gané, Obviamente. Pero el enfrentamiento que yo buscaba era de otro tipo.

-No lo entiendo… - Hannes miraba a ambos, confuso. - ¿Alguien me explica?

-Agente Hannes. – intervino Olympia. – Viste la batalla, ¿cierto? ¿Quién te parece que se esforzó más?

Hannes dejó de rascarse la cabeza. Comenzaba a entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Laila puso todo de su corazón y mente para intentar vencerme, a pesar de que todas las posibilidades estaban en su contra. – repuso Lohne. – No le importó. No podía ganar, pero intentó hacerlo. No cualquiera hace algo así. Ella QUERÍA ganarme. Peleó por ello. ¿Entiendes?

-Empiezo a comprender. – Maryah habló como si le preguntasen a ella. – Lohne, de veras que eres…

-La única razón por la que gané, – Lohne miró a Maryah, correspondiendo su comprensión, mientras Haken y Jin se unían al grupo. – fue, simplemente, porque soy más fuerte. Haken y Jin son más fuertes y experimentados que sus pokemon. Eso fue todo. Pero en cuanto a voluntad…

Laila había secado sus lágrimas, mientras, junto a Chiara, escuchaban lo que Lohne decía sin creerlo.

-Mi voluntad de que ella vuelva a casa. Contra su voluntad de quedarse y luchar a nuestro lado. – concluyó Lohne. - Ese enfrentamiento, yo lo perdí completamente. Su voluntad de quedarse era, absolutamente, mayor a la mía.

La niña se arrojó a abrazar a Lohne. Ya no lloraba, ni dijo nada. Allí se quedó, pegada al muchacho, mientras Chiara movía sus colas, feliz, en sus brazos.

-Pero tengo condiciones.

Los presentes no esperaban que hubiera más que decir. Lohne hincó una rodilla en el suelo, para mirar frente a frente y a la misma altura a la pelirroja.

-Estemos donde estemos, hagamos lo que hagamos. Harás lo que yo diga, cuando lo diga y como lo diga. Eso significa que: Si digo entrena; entrenas. Si digo quédate, te quedas. Si digo huye, corre y escóndete. ¿He sido claro?

Laila asintió con energía. Lohne volvió a ponerse de pie.

-Y eso es todo, Hannes. – dijo mirando al policía. - ¿Les dices tú o lo hago yo?

-¡Agh, Lohne ya te dije! – se quejó el moreno. - ¡Tú no eres policía, no puedes decidir…!

-¿Qué está pasando?

Al grupo se acercó Tech, acomodándose un poco el uniforme. Hannes le saludó como era habitual.

-¿De qué va todo ese griterío, Hannes? – preguntó su superior. - ¿Hay algún problema?

-Bien, señor, el asunto es…

Y le explicó la situación. El trato que hicieron Laila y Lohne, y el inesperado giro que había tomado. Lo mucho que la niña intentó ganar la batalla doble. Y la conclusión a la que todo llegó.

-Joven Lohne, ciertamente usted nos da muchos quebraderos de cabeza. – dijo Tech, tomándose la frente con dos dedos, reuniendo paciencia. - ¿Cómo puedo aceptar una idea tan absurda?

-Oyó lo que dijo Hannes. – Lohne le miró con una expresión que buscaba pelea. – Así que, ¿Cómo haremos esto? ¿Fácil o difícil?

-Sé muy bien que, en combate, no soy rival para ti, joven. – respondió Tech, quitándose el gorro y sacudiéndolo. – Pero ya que has tomado tu decisión, debo reafirmar que debes hacerte responsable por la seguridad de la niña.

-Lo sé. Lo tenía en mente. – aceptó el pelinegro. – No se preocupen por eso. Puse mis condiciones. Si no las acata, yo mismo la traeré aquí.

-Señor, si me lo permite, continuaré con ellos. – agregó entonces Hannes. – Sé que no es una misión propiamente dicha, pero…

-Buscarán a STRIFE por su cuenta, ¿no es así? – Tech ya se esperaba esa situación, sorprendiendo a los presentes. – Por supuesto, Hannes. Por favor, te encomiendo la seguridad y guía de éste grupo. Pero si algo lo suficientemente grave ocurre, por favor asegúrense de que la pequeña Laila regrese para que le enviemos a su hogar.

-Entendido, señor.

-Entonces, - Olympia volvió a intervenir, mientras miraba al menos participativo de esa conversación. – Sólo falta que alguien más tome su decisión.

Todos, sobre todo Lohne, miraron hacia Maryah. La joven sintió la atención en ella y bajó la mirada.

-¿Decisión? – Tech se extrañó. – No lo entiendo. Este hombre es su abuelo, ¿correcto?

-Así es, señor. – respondió Nicholas. – Lo soy.

-Eso implica que ella ya no tiene más participación en todo esto. – dijo el superior de Hannes. – Ahora se ha de quedar con su abuelo, protegidos hasta que tengamos la certeza de que ya no hay nadie tras él.

-Correcto. – siguió Hannes. – STRIFE está detrás de usted, Nicholas. Usted y su nieta se quedarán aquí por el momento.

-Claro, muchas gracias…

Pero Maryah, aunque no decía nada, no se sentía del todo bien. Algo presionaba su pecho, intentando salir. Palabras que tenía miedo de pronunciar, que no quería pronunciar. Algo que hubiese preferido no sentir, pero no podía evitarlo. Kyra y Olympia lo descifraron, pero fue la líder de Anistar quien tomó la iniciativa para que hablara.

-Joven Maryah. – dijo Olympia entonces. - ¿Por qué estás dudando? Ya estás de vuelta con tu familia. Y aquí, estarás a salvo. Ya no tienes por qué pasar por más problemas.

-Yo… - Maryah tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras apretaba los puños. – Yo sólo…

-¿Y qué hay de ti, joven Lohne? – preguntó entonces la psíquica, cambiando de objetivo. - ¿Tú no tienes ningún conflicto ahora mismo?

Lohne le miró. Esa mujer leía a las personas como a un libro. Y quería que hablaran, de lo contrario, hubiera guardado silencio. Decidió ser honesto. Se lo debía. A ella, a Laila y a Maryah.

-Dije que iría a buscar a STRIFE, y es lo que planeo hacer. – comenzó a decir. – Si Laila viene con nosotros, me encargaré de protegerla. Y haría lo mismo con Maryah si viniera con nosotros, es lo que decidí desde un comienzo… pero ahora ella tiene a su abuelo. El que le ha buscado por mucho tiempo. Su familia. Maryah se quedará aquí, con él. Es lo correcto.

El chico se volvió hacia su más antigua amiga, humana claro. Ésta alzó la vista hacia él, haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren.

-Cuando esto termine… cuando Laila vuelva a casa… te buscaré. – le dijo el pelinegro. – Estés o no aquí en Anistar. Les encontraré de algún modo. Tengo toda la intención de que viajemos juntos. Fui yo quien tuvo esa idea cuando éramos unos niños. Y ahora… es una promesa.

Laila miró tristemente a los dos jóvenes. Sabía que no era por causa suya el que estuvieran tomando caminos separados, pero no podía evitar pensar que así era. Veía a Maryah, que obviamente, estaba triste. Al igual que ella, no quería despedirse. Y en su caso, era todavía más difícil. Se había encontrado con las dos personas que más quiso en su vida. Y ahora estaba escogiendo entre ellas. No era algo lindo de ver. Aunque escogiera ir a casa para impedirlo, no serviría de nada. Lohne estaba decidido en ir a buscar a STRIFE, y ella misma, decidida a ayudarle, como Nueh se lo pidiera. Ella era un Aspecto ahora. Así que, sin más salidas, solo podía dar ánimos a su "hermana mayor" y despedirse también.

-Hermana… - Laila se acercó. – Yo también… tengo que…

-Lo siento.

La castaña les interrumpió de repente con esas dos palabras.

-Lo siento… abuelo…

Los presentes contuvieron el aliento. Nicholas, por su parte, se acercó a su nieta, mientras Lohne le daba el paso.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, cariño? – el anciano tomó la mano de su nieta. - ¿Qué te aflige?

-Después de tanto tiempo de no vernos… te he encontrado… y sin embargo… yo sólo…

Nicholas no dijo nada. Por algún motivo, sólo esperaba a que Maryah continuara hablando, con una sonrisa en su viejo rostro.

-Ven conmigo, querida.

El anciano se llevó con él a la castaña, apartándose del grupo. La joven se sentía cada vez más incómoda. Cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia, Nicholas se volvió a poner frente a la chica y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que te aflige, cariño? Puedes decirme.

-Yo sólo… no quiero…

-Dilo, hija mía. – Nicholas le animaba. – Dime lo que sientes.

-No quiero separarme… de ellos. No quiero separarme… de Lohne.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué…? – Maryah le miró sorprendida. - ¿Abuelo…?

-Digo que ya lo sé. No me has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Abuelo, yo… no quiero dejarte aquí, solo…

-Nena… - le tomó de la mejilla. – Eres muy joven para quedarte atascada con un vejestorio como yo. Sé que lo que van a hacer puede ser peligroso, pero puedo ver en tus ojos que deseas, con todo tu corazón, acompañar a ese muchacho.

-Pero abuelo… acabo de encontrarte…

-Y a tu querido amigo también. Y por mucho que me ames, y que yo te ame, soy lo bastante viejo para notar como tu corazón se inflama y tus ojos brillan como fulgores cuando te mira. Y se lo doloroso que es cuando te separas de lo que sea que te provoque ese… efecto.

-Abuelo… - Maryah se sonrojó. – Por favor…

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices, cariño? Yo voy a estar bien aquí. La policía me cuidará. Ya hasta somos como VIP.

Maryah se rió. A pesar de todo lo que pasaba, y de lo que había vivido, el viejo no había perdido su sentido del humor. Eso le dio ánimos para, finalmente, decidirse. Rodeó con sus brazos al anciano.

-Gracias. – le dijo, con una expresión de alivio. – Te amo, abuelo.

-Y yo a ti, mi dulce niña. Ahora vamos. Tienes que decirles lo que has decidido.

-Por favor, abuelo. – la chica seguía algo colorada. – No bromees.

El anciano investigador rió. El dúo caminó de vuelta hacia el grupo, con un semblante muy diferente al que tenían cuando se fueron. Al menos, en Maryah.

-Hermana - Laila fue la primera en acercarse. – Creo que a partir de ahora… nosotros…

-Nosotros. – continuó la joven. – Seguiremos juntos por un rato más.

Laila abrió muy grandes sus ojos. Hannes hizo lo mismo, pero Lohne disimuló bien su sorpresa. Y lo mucho que le gustó escuchar eso último.

-¿Quieres decir…? – Laila sonrió feliz.

-Voy a ir con ustedes. – dijo Maryah con seguridad. – Yo también quiero encontrar a STRIFE. Y detenerlos de una vez.

Entonces, se volvió hacia Lohne. Le sonrió tiernamente, pero, volviendo a hacer gala del carácter que ya había ganado a su joven edad, le habló manteniendo esa sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

-No creas que esto cuenta como que cumples tu promesa. – le dijo. – Viajaremos juntos cuando terminemos.

Se miraron por un rato. Un rato algo largo, ya que, cuando se volvieron hacia los demás, les miraban con expresiones entre divertidas y conmovidas.

-Cielos. – dijo Hannes. – Comienzo a sentirme fuera de lugar con estos dos. ¿Ustedes no?

-Cállate. – dijeron Lohne y Maryah al unísono.

El grupo rió. Lohne incluído. Kyra, Kiss y Chiara disfrutaban el momento.

-Señor Nicholas. – dijo Olympia acercándose al anciano. – Si usted desea, puede hospedarse en el gimnasio Anistar. Tengo entendido que es un investigador, así que podrá trabajar allí sin preocupaciones. Junto a la estación de la policía, creo que no hay sitio más seguro para que aguarde por el regreso de su nieta.

-Y yo agradezco y acepto su oferta, líder Olympia. – contestó Nicholas haciendo una reverencia. – Me siento honrado por su invitación.

El aire les pareció de pronto más fresco y liviano. El rojo del atardecer era tan intenso que pronto daría paso a la noche.

-¡BUENO, BUENO! – exclamó Hannes, de muy buen humor. - ¡Ya se ha arreglado todo! Saldremos mañana por la mañana. Pero ahora, tenemos el resto de la tarde y la noche para relajarnos. ¡Y podemos cenar todos juntos!

-Eso está bien. – Lohne le miró con algo de burla. – Es bueno que estés animado por tu primera misión de búsqueda y destrucción.

-¿Búsqueda y… destrucción? – Hannes dijo esto algo acobardado. - ¡Suena horrible!

-¿Y qué crees que es lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Encontrarles y darles flores?

Era la primera broma que escuchaban decir a Lohne. Y aunque era algo de humor negro, a todos les agradó la ocurrencia. Y relajados todos, salieron de la estación, despidiéndose de Tech, que decidió quedarse. Mientras caminaban fuera del lugar y se acercaba la noche, Hannes charlaba divertido con Laila, mientras Kyra jugaba con Kiss y Chiara haciéndoles flotar a su alrededor con sus poderes psíquicos. Lohne y Maryah iban tras ellos, siendo ultimados por la líder del gimnasio y Nicholas. Al ver el nuevo ánimo de los jóvenes, ambos se miraron con espíritus esperanzados en el futuro de los mismos. Sabían que, en algún momento, deberían separarse. Tomar cada quien su camino. Y no sería sencillo. Pero no por el momento. Ya fuera que postergaban lo inevitable, o hallaban un objetivo común, seguirían juntos por algo más de tiempo. Quién sabía hasta cuándo. Poco, o mucho, ni idea. Pero debían hacer que contara. Los jóvenes deben aprovechar cada minuto de sus vidas. Aunque deban pelear prontamente. Aun cuando son ellos quienes pasan de ser la presa, a ser el cazador.

..

..

..

Continuará.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24: UN DÍA DE FOTOGRAFÍA

.

Una camioneta de la policía pokemon recorría el camino que cruzaba pueblo Dendemille, a velocidad moderada y disfrutando de la luz del día. A medida que podían ver tanto el blanco que dejaban, y el verde y marrón al que se dirigían, los compañeros viajaban con un buen humor y disposición, muy a pesar del objetivo final de dicho viaje. En uno de los asientos de atrás, Laila sujetaba una pequeña pantalla, de donde se podía escuchar las voces de los padres de la niña, como siempre ansiosos por tener noticias de ella. Y en ésta ocasión, estaban bastante interesados en el hecho de que su pequeña hija tuviera una especie de bicho en la cabeza.

-¡Que no es un bicho, mamá! – exclamaba Laila, medio divertida, medio regañona. - ¡Es un Vibrava! ¡Kikiba evolucionó!

-¿Evolucionó? ¿Y cuándo fue eso? – la madre de la pelirroja le bombardeaba con preguntas sin poder callar. - ¡Pero si hace días que no nos llamas! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?

-Lo sentimos mucho. – Maryah se asomó para hablar. – Estos últimos días han sido agitados, perdíamos la noción del tiempo con facilidad. Con toda la actividad que hubo, creímos que era mejor que Laila descansara.

-¿Actividad? – el padre de Laila intervino. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Han tenido problemas?

-¡¿Acaso se han encontrado con esos criminales de nuevo?! – entonces la expresión de la mujer se alteró más. - ¡¿Acaso has tenido que pelear, Laila?! ¡Los pokemon sólo evolucionan cuando luchan, ¿verdad?!

-¡Mamá, por favor cálmate! – A Laila se le salía la situación de las manos. - ¡Hermana, Hannes y Lohne me han estado ayudando a entrenar, y he estado aprendiendo mucho!

-Bueno, hehe. – el padre de la niña parecía bastante más abierto en esta ocasión. – Supongo que eso es bueno mientras no asistes a la escuela pokemon.

-¡Así es! – dijo Laila con una enorme sonrisa. - ¡Y quiero volverme muy fuerte! ¡Y cuando vuelva a casa, quizá haga el recorrido insular, el reto de las islas!

-¿De qué hablas, hija? – la madre se había calmado tras respirar un poco. - ¿Reto de las islas? ¿Hacerte fuerte? Tú deberías preocuparte por mantenerte a salvo. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no estás escondida? Veo que se mueven…

En realidad, no querían decirles a los padres de Laila sobre la decisión de su hija de quedarse un poco más con Hannes y los demás para poder derrotar definitivamente a STRIFE junto con ellos. Sí, era una decisión algo irresponsable, pero tanto Laila como Lohne ya habían tomado su decisión, y no iban a echarse atrás. A menos, por supuesto, que Laila desobedeciera las condiciones que Lohne impuso, en cuyo caso, él mismo se encargaría de mandarla a casa. Les sabía muy mal ocultarles la verdad, pero sabían que, como padres que eran y angustiados como habían estado cuando secuestraron a su hija, la familia de Laila no estaría nada feliz de escuchar sobre lo que tenían planeado. Pero Hannes había decidido también hacer más frecuentes las llamas de Laila, debido a que conocían que la pelirroja ya no era objetivo primario de STRIFE. Y así debería mantenerse mientras no fuera de su conocimiento su nueva condición de Aspecto. Así que, por el momento, Laila se mantendría en constante contacto con su familia, como si sólo se tratase de un viaje. Las historias de Laila sobre la fuerza de los pokemon de las personas que le protegían también ayudarían a mantener tranquilos a sus progenitores.

-Me llevan a un sitio más seguro, mamá. – dijo Laila. – Además, creo que dijeron algo sobre movernos constantemente para hacer más difícil que me encuentren si me están buscando.

-Oye, hija, quiero saber… - el hombre del otro lado de la pantalla se adelantó un poco. – Vimos en las noticias que en una ciudad de la región Kalos hubo una tremenda pelea hace algunas noches. ¿No habrán estado allí verdad?

El grupo se quedó helado. No tenían idea de que el incidente en Anistar llegaría hasta los noticieros de Alola. Fue un gran alboroto, sí, pero era algo que la policía hubiese preferido mantener en secreto.

-Claro que no. – dijo Lohne de pronto y en voz alta. – Cuando eso pasó nos encontrábamos en Ciudad Shalour. Muy lejos de ahí.

-Oh, pero qué alivio. – suspiró el padre de Laila. – Mientras más lejos estén de los problemas, mejor.

-¿De quién es esa voz, Laila? – preguntó su madre. – No la había escuchado antes de esos chicos Hannes y Maryah. ¿Es ese chico Lohne del que hablas?

Lohne se encontraba fuera del alcance de la pantalla, en el asiento posterior, por lo que no podía vérsele. Y no estaba muy interesado en ser conocido, porque desde allí, lo único que hizo fue encogerse en hombros.

-Sí mamá. – dijo Laila. – Ese era Lohne.

-Ah, ya veo. Comenzaba a creer que lo habías inventado para calmarnos. – dijo la madre de la niña. - ¿Y por qué no le hemos visto? ¿Por qué no se acerca?

-Él no es muy… comunicativo. – dijo Maryah. – Pero está bien. Está allá atrás.

La castaña se volvió hacia Lohne con una expresión divertida. Todo lo que hizo Lohne fue levantar una de sus cejas, lo cual hizo que ella casi riera. De nuevo se volvió hacia la imagen de la pantalla.

-Se lo digo, es así. – casi reía Maryah. – No se preocupe.

-Me sentiría más tranquila si viera su rostro, Maryah querida. – La mujer, aun desde el otro lado de la comunicación, asomaba y movía la cabeza intentando ver al menos alguna parte del misterioso protector de su hija. – Pero si ustedes dicen que está bien, pues ni modo.

-Sí. – Laila hizo un ademán con su mano, a modo de despedida. – Bueno mamá, papá, les llamaré más tarde si puedo.

-Hasta entonces, cariño. – el padre respondía con el mismo ademán, al igual que su esposa. – Como siempre, estaremos ansiosos esperando tu llamada.

-Y sobre todo, cuando regreses. – la madre hizo un gesto de beso al aire. – Cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré. – respondió Laila. – No se preocupen. Puede que ya no falte mucho. Tengo fe en ello.

-Laila. – el hombre tras la pantalla puso una sonrisa seria de pronto.

-¿Sí, papá?

-Me parece que… has crecido.

Laila se sorprendió mucho. No sentía como si hubiese sido así, pero su padre no era el único que se lo había dicho.

-Cuando nos llamabas antes, te veías tan ansiosa y temerosa, aun cuando confiabas en estos chicos que te protegen. Pero estas últimas llamadas… te noto más segura, como si tuvieras más energía… digo, ¡incluso atrapaste un pokemon nuevo! Seguro hiciste muy fuerte a Chiara.

Laila seguía escuchando sin hablar, pero Chiara les dedicó un chillido feliz, mientras movía su abanico de colas.

-Creo que has crecido, hija. Me alegro mucho.

-Sí papá. – Laila sonrió. – Creo que sí.

-Bueno, adiós, cariño. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Y así, la comunicación terminó. Laila dejó la pantalla a un lado, pero se mantuvo pensativa.

-¿Estás bien, Laila? – preguntó Maryah, mirándole. - ¿Te sientes…?

-No, no es eso, hermana. – Laila respiró hondo. – Es solo ese comentario de que crecí, y yo…

Y de pronto, el vehículo saltó. Una roca había pasado bajo la llanta del vehículo, y se adentraban en zona de muchas más. Producto del vaivén, Kikiba saltaba y aterrizaba perdiendo el equilibrio a menudo.

-Mejor vuelve, Kikiba. – Laila tomó su pokeball. – Estás muy incómodo allá arriba.

El Vibrava asintió, y de inmediato fue regresado a su pokeball, que Laila guardó.

-Agh, esta ruta… - Hannes frunció un poco el entrecejo. – Es algo molesta…

-¿No iremos a ciudad Lumiose? – preguntó Maryah. – Es la ruta más rápida a ciudad Shalour.

-Pero es nuestra antigua ruta. – dijo Lohne de repente. – Así que lo mejor sería evitarla por si acaso STRIFE está al pendiente de la ruta que usamos antes.

-Buena deducción Lohne. – Hannes asintió mirando por el retrovisor.

-¿Te reuniste con la policía esta mañana, Lohne? – Maryah volteó hacia él. – Creí que no te gustaría.

-No lo hice. – Lohne sonrió un poco arrogante. – Pero me es fácil deducirlo teniendo en cuenta el camino que seguimos, y que es la mejor opción ya que estamos ahora tras "ellos".

-Heh… - Maryah le respondió con una sonrisa irónica. – Creo que a la policía pokemon le vendría bien contratarte.

-Oye, oye…

-Haha, no lo molestes, Maryah. – rió Hannes divertidísimo. – No conviertas los querubines rosas que vuelan alrededor de ustedes dos en rayos y nubes negras.

-¡Ha-Hannes! – Maryah se puso muy colorada en ese momento. - ¡No digas… no digas cosas como esa…!

Hannes y Laila rieron a carcajadas. Las reacciones de Maryah cuando se referían a su nueva y muy buena relación con Lohne eran tan divertidas para ellos que las hacían relucir siempre que podían.

-A todo esto. – Lohne interrumpió la comedia de un momento a otro. – No somos los únicos tras STRIFE, ¿correcto?

-Así es. – Hannes también volvió a la seriedad. – Looker ha logrado que la policía internacional envíe varios equipos a buscarles. Después de lo de Anistar, es cuestión de tiempo para que lleven este caso a nivel OMEGA.

-Lo que ya les hace ver como una amenaza de máximo nivel. – Lohne asintió. – Eso sería lo mejor.

-¿Pero eso no haría que se vuelvan a esconder? – Maryah intervino algo preocupada. – Quiero decir, si ya hasta salió en el noticiero de una región diferente…

-No, lo que ese noticiero muestra – Hannes interrumpió para aclarar. – fue la poca información que ha sido posible que se filtre, probablemente de la estación de policía de Anistar. Pero la identidad del grupo, sus objetivos, capacidades y demás, son sólo tratadas por la policía internacional, Tech, Hitvick y nosotros. Además, por supuesto, de los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos y personas de confianza. Imagínate el pánico si no fuese así.

-Además, esa bruja de Frigga ha dejado claro que no va a esconderse más. – señaló Lohne, algo enojado. – Hablan de tonterías como "el momento ha llegado" y "destino". Estoy seguro de que, lo que sea que vayan a hacer, lo harán pronto. Algo grande. Esas armas monstruosas que han creado son la prueba.

Maryah miraba a su amigo de infancia, pensando en la forma en que acababa de referirse a su madre. Aquel día en que Lohne recuperara sus recuerdos y salvara su vida y la de sus pokemon, el chico le había contado toda su historia, de principio a fin, lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor. Y desde que le confesara que la líder de STRIFE, Frigga, era su madre, no había vuelto a referirse a esa mujer como tal. Sólo como "líder de STRIFE", "Frigga" o "esa bruja". Su desprecio y odio por su madre era obvia, visible y hasta palpable. Se sintió identificada. Ella tampoco podía sentir más amor por su madre o su padre, o su hermano. Menos aún después de lo ocurrido en Anistar. Hubiese querido decírselo, digamos, un poco más en privado; pero estaban algo lejos. Sin embargo, no fue necesario, porque cuando se dio cuenta, Lohne le devolvía la mirada, agradeciéndole con los ojos. La chica sonrió.

-De todas maneras, si hallamos algo, - Hannes continuó. – tengo órdenes de Tech y Looker para dar aviso de cualquier pista. Y si hallamos a los líderes, no debemos atacar hasta que lleguen refuerzos. Los agentes internacionales se estarán moviendo constantemente, y estarán listos. Como nosotros.

Entonces escucharon el ruido de un divertido juego. Aun con la camioneta en movimiento, Kiss y Chiara se habían puesto a jugar en los asientos libres, mientras sus entrenadoras vigilaban que no se cayeran por algún movimiento inesperado.

-Hannes. – Laila alzó la mirada de pronto. - ¿Por qué estamos yendo a ciudad Shalour? ¿Hay alguna pista allá?

-Puede que sí, puede que no. – respondió el policía. – Pero Olympia mencionó que sería un buen destino a seguir dado que deberíamos recorrer mucho de la región Kalos, y puede que hallemos algo en el camino. Además, nos dijo que Gurkinn llegará dentro de poco a ciudad Shalour, y que nos dará, cuando lleguemos, algunos "obsequios" para nuestros pokemon que pueden mega-evolucionar.

-Pero Hannes, Gurkinn sabe que hermana y tú pueden mega-evolucionar. Pero Lohne…

-No importa. – Lohne hablaba mientras miraba a la pelirroja con ojos relajados. – De todos modos, esos dos todavía necesitan entrenar un poco.

-Podríamos ayudarles. – Kyra mencionó de pronto su posición telepáticamente. – Creo que sería bueno para ellos entrenar contigo.

-¿Ya ves, Lohne? – Hannes hablaba mientras trataba en lo posible de reducir el contacto con las rocas del suelo accidentado que transitaban. – Kyra sí nos quiere ayudar. Anda, escúchala.

-Jamás me dijeron que querían entrenar. – repuso el pelinegro. – No me hubiera negado.

-No lo sé. – Hannes le miró de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor. – Es difícil saber cómo reaccionará el sujeto que puede romper rocas con las manos.

-Te aseguro que no te será difícil saberlo si te sigues pasando de listo.

Los demás rieron. Continuaron su camino hasta que el mediodía por fin llegó. Con el brillo del sol sobre sus cabezas, pronto Hannes se encontraba mirando a hacia los lados entre el verdor boscoso que les rodeaba. Encontró un angosto trecho terrestre bajo el cual pasaba el río, disminuyendo a velocidad para cruzarlo con sumo cuidado. Y al llegar al otro lado, se encontraron con una bonita arboleda llena de flores y frutos. Algunos flabebé y floette pasaban cerca de ellos mientras se dejaban llevar por los suaves vientos.

-Éste parece ser un buen sitio para almorzar. – dijo el policía, frotándose las manos. – Miren nada más que lugar tan pacífico.

-Te ayudaré a colocar la tela para poner la comida. – Maryah comenzó a buscar entre las cosas que había en la camioneta. – Creo que estaba por aquí…

-Yo iré por algo de fruta. – Lohne bajó junto a Kyra del vehículo, mientras destrababa su gancho de su cinturón, donde lo llevaba ahora, y lo colocaba en su brazo. – Sé que tenemos comida, pero quizá sirva para acompañar.

-Buena idea, Lohne. – Hannes sacó una caja gris de la camioneta. – Si podemos ahorrar suministros, mejor. Cuando regreses quizá ya estemos listos.

Lohne asintió y se fue con su Gardevoir, adentrándose entre los árboles. Muy pronto desapareció de la vista.

-¡Yayyy, un picnic! – Laila saltaba, contagiando a Chiara y Kiss. - ¡Esto es como un picnic!

-No sería el primero, anda. – sonrió Maryah. – Ayúdame aquí, Laila.

-Bueno. – la niña se dirigió a la castaña para poner la comida sobre la gran tela que llevaban.- Es el primero en el que vamos a comer todos juntos…

No. No todos juntos. El recuerdo de Nueh llegó a las mentes de todos, haciendo que Laila se sintiera culpable en cuanto todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Lo… siento…

-No, Laila. –Maryah le abrazó. – Está bien. No era tu intención.

-¿Lohne… estará bien? – preguntó Laila. – Nueh era con quien mejor se llevaba antes de…

-Lohne estará bien. – Maryah miró a la niña y luego al policía con expresión optimista. – Pudieron despedirse. Lohne no tiene asuntos sin resolver respecto a eso. No se preocupen por él.

-Me alegra que lo digas. – entonces Hannes se rascó la nuca con algo de molestia. – Diablos, cuánta envidia me da Lohne.

-¿Envidia? – Laila cambió su expresión triste por una curiosa.

-¿Por qué te daría envidia? – Maryah sonrió con algo de interés. - ¿Sigues pensando en que puede mega-evolucionar dos pokemon a la vez?

-Claro que no. – el moreno hablaba mientras miraba a sus compañeras por el rabillo del ojo. – Me da envidia cómo a pesar de todo, ese tipo ya tiene a dos chicas detrás de él. Ya quisiera yo tener siquiera una.

Ésta vez, tanto Maryah como Laila se pusieron muy, muy rojas. Kiss y Chiara les miraban sin comprender del todo el porqué de ese color tan intenso de pronto.

-¡HANNES, CÁLLATE!

Ambas chicas gritaron a la vez. Si bien es cierto cada una se sentía atraída por Lohne a su propia manera, aún se mantenían firmes en que ninguna era aquella que el policía insinuaba. Este reía a carcajadas, divirtiéndose a lo grande.

-Oh vaya… - Hannes se retorcía de la risa. – Sus caras… ¡No tienen precio!

-¡Chiara, usa viento de hielo! – ordenó Laila, molesta y ruborizada.

-¡Kiss, usa rayo! – indicó Maryah, aún más molesta y colorada.

Ambos ataques cayeron tan cerca del policía que le hicieron huir.

-¡OIGAN, OIGAN! – El moreno corría mientras gritaba. - ¡NO SE VALE! ¡ESO ES BAJO!

Pero era inútil, y seguía huyendo mientras los dos pequeños pokemon le perseguían arrojando sus ataques de modo que no le impactaran, pero sí le hicieran correr.

-¡Vamos, sigue corriendo! – Maryah intentaba ocultar lo graciosa que se le hacía la persecución. - ¡Eso tienes por pesado!

-¡No lo dejes ir, Chiara! – Laila, por su parte, ya disfrutaba el momento. - ¡Sigue así!

Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos más, incluso llegó un momento en que tanto el vulpix como el pikachu lograron tirar al policía al suelo y saltar sobre él. Todos reían cuando, de repente, un gran estruendo se escuchó, muy adentro en el bosque, y casualmente, en dirección a donde Lohne se había ido.

-¡OH, RAYOS!

Este grito se escuchaba en esa misma dirección. Se quedaron por un rato en silencio, hasta que lograron reaccionar al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

-¡Es Lohne! – Laila echó a correr hacia allá. - ¡Vamos!

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? – Maryah fue tras la niña. - ¡Espero que esté bien!

-¡Oigan, espérenme!

En cuanto Kiss y Chiara fueron tras sus entrenadoras, Hannes se puso de pie y les siguió. Algunos metros más allá, se detuvieron delante de un grupo de árboles muy grandes, en cuyas copas refulgían como el día unas frutas de aspecto apetitoso, claras y redondas. Era algo que llamaba a cualquiera a mirarlas y querer tomar algunas, pero la atención de los recién llegados se había concentrado en que uno de estos gigantes maderos se hallaba destrozado de la parte inferior de su tronco, y, caído, estaba siendo sostenido por el pelinegro, cuya ridícula fuerza le permitía tener a esa mole sobre sí con algo de esfuerzo, siendo ayudado por Kyra y sus poderes psíquicos.

-¡Lohne! – llamó Maryah. - ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-¡Aléjense! – gritó el chico. - ¡Voy a dejar esto en el suelo!

Apartándose, el grupo dio espacio al Aspecto para posar el enorme árbol ¿talado? en el suelo. Algunos pequeños pokemon silvestres habían salido huyendo del lugar.

-Qué lástima. – Kyra miraba con ojos apenados. – El árbol era viejo, pero aún daba frutos.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Lohne? – preguntó Hannes, acercándose junto al resto. - ¿Tú has hecho esto?

-No intencionalmente. – Lohne miraba también con pena al enorme árbol caído. – Cuando quería obtener fruta, solía golpear el tronco para sacudir un árbol y hacerla caer. Como éstos árboles son tan grandes, me dirigí al que tenía menos fruta y lo golpeé imaginando que necesitaría más fuerza, pero…

-¿Pero? – Maryah se acercó al chico. - ¿Qué pasó, Lohne?

-Mis golpes… se han hecho más fuertes. – El pelinegro miró su puño, muy extrañado. – Tumbé esa enorme cosa con unos cuantos puñetazos.

-¡¿EEEEH?! – exclamaron los demás.

-Es cierto. – Kyra también se acercó. – Me parece que Lohne… se ha vuelto físicamente mucho más fuerte.

-Pero no importa cómo lo veas. – Hannes paseó su vista sobre el vegetal derribado. – Sólo unos golpes no hacen esto.

-No estoy seguro, pero… - Lohne bajó el puño y miró a sus compañeros. – Puedes ver lo que pasó. No sabía que las habilidades de un Aspecto podían fortalecerse. Me preocupa. ¿Qué otra cosa en mí habrá cambiado? ¿Y por qué?

-Lohne, yo… - Laila se acercó. – recuerdo…

-¿Qué pasa, Laila? – Lohne se volvió hacia ella. - ¿Sabes alguna cosa?

-No, bueno… - la pelirroja le miró de frente. – Cuando vimos tus recuerdos… allá en ciudad Anistar. Vimos que, después de que Nueh… que Nueh…

-Está bien. – Lohne posó su mano en su cabeza. – Entiendo. Continúa.

-Bueno, después de eso… enfureciste. Rompiste las cosas que te ataban. Y tiraste como si nada a ese hombre que te noqueó cuando fuimos a buscar el megalito. Creo que en ese momento…

-¿Ira? – Lohne miró sus manos. - ¿Acaso mi rabia hizo esto? No tiene sentido, yo…

-Está bien, Lohne.

De pronto Maryah tomó una de las manos del chico.

-¿Maryah?

-Es bueno que hayas averiguado esto antes de usarlo en alguien. Ahora comprendo cómo fue que dejaste a Jared en tan mal estado.

-Pero ahora no estoy…

-Lo sabemos. Pero puede que ese cambio sea gradual y permanente. O quizá…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Maryah. – dijo Kyra de pronto. – Puede que, ahora que Lohne tiene todos sus recuerdos y tiene su corazón completo… todo el alcance de su habilidad como Aspecto haya salido a flote.

-Así es. – dijo la chica. – Lohne, no te preocupes. Vas a estar bien.

-Bueno. – el joven suspiró. – Lo que sí es cierto es que desde ahora debo tener mucho más cuidado.

-¡Ahora seguro eres más fuerte que aquel hombre de STRIFE, Lohne! – exclamó Laila. - ¡Estoy segura de que ahora le ganarías!

Lohne recordó a Nicanor. Cuando le secuestró de niño. Cuando le entrenó con brutalidad. Cuando le llevó con él de nuevo. Cuando le devolvió el golpe en su estado de furia, en la nave de STRIFE. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras formaba su puño nuevamente.

-Sí. – dijo, más tranquilo. – Puede ser.

-No le des ideas, Laila. – Maryah regañó a la niña suavemente. – No queremos que mate a alguien a golpes.

-Eso es. – Kyra estuvo de acuerdo.

-Supongo que toca entrenar de nuevo. – Lohne volvió a acercarse al árbol caído. – Pero ahora, sobre esto…

El grupo miró como en los alrededores, varios pokemon salvajes observaban.

-Demonios. – el pelinegro apretó los puños. – Puede que haya destruido el hogar de alguno de estos pokemon.

-No vi a nadie saliendo de ese árbol. – le consoló Kyra. – Tan sólo deben haberse asustado.

-Aun así, no puedo dejar esto aquí, simplemente. Podemos llevarnos la fruta que había en él, pero… ¿Qué hay del resto?

Ni bien dijo esto, repentinamente, un enjambre de Ledyba se posó sobre el tronco, y comenzó a aspirar la dulce savia. Era un enjambre tan grande que pronto dejarían seco el árbol. Y mientras tanto, un grupo de Budew saltaba de acá para allá, encontrando las zonas huecas del madero y refugiándose en ellas.

-Parece que la naturaleza provee. – Hannes puso su mano en el hombro de Lohne. – Aun si no es directamente.

Lohne suspiró, mientras sonreía. Al menos, su error no iba a ser totalmente desaprovechado.

-Menos mal. – musitó. – Supongo que no fallé del todo…

-Vamos. – Maryah aun tomaba su mano. – Cojamos la fruta antes de que se eche a perder.

Los chicos tomaron los apetecibles frutos de la copa del árbol que Lohne derribó, y se fueron dejando a los pokemon silvestres en paz con su nuevo alimento y refugio. El pelinegro dio una última mirada hacia atrás, mientras veía, como Hannes lo dijera, que la naturaleza había seguido su curso.

-Dicen que está bien.

Los jóvenes miraron a Laila, que les veía con ojos rojos de pronto.

-¿Laila? ¿Acaso dijeron algo? – preguntó Maryah.

-Sí. Vieron que Lohne se sentía mal por lo que pasó. Dicen que estarán bien. Y que esas frutas son muy deliciosas.

Los muchachos rieron unos segundos. No esperaban que les dieran una opinión sobre la comida que se llevaban. Laila perdió entonces el rojo de sus ojos y pronto se vieron de vuelta en el lugar que habían escogido para comer.

-Bien, no hay nada más que hacer, sino… - Hannes se adelantó un poco al grupo. - ¡Almorzar!

El grupo se sentó sobre el gran mantel que Maryah y la niña habían puesto sobre el pasto verde. Ya se encontraban comiendo, cuando Lohne tomó uno de los frutos que habían recogido, y lo miró fijamente.

-Entonces, Lohne. – Hannes le miró. - ¿Nos haces los honores?

El pelinegro dio una mordida sobre su comida. Podía sentir la suave textura de la pulpa y el dulzor de los jugos. Era como un delicioso mango maduro, con el punto perfecto de acidez y, a pesar de ser tan ligero, era tan carnosa como una pieza de filete o un tubérculo.

-Pues sí. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Es muy delicioso.

…

En el gimnasio de ciudad Shalour, un anciano con cejas prominentes y fácilmente confundibles con cabello desde el ángulo apropiado, llegaba al mismo abriendo las puertas y siendo recibido por muchos patinadores y los pokemon de tipo lucha con los que se encontraban entrenando.

-Bienvenido, Gurkinn. – saludó uno de ellos. – Volvió de su viaje más pronto de lo que pensábamos.

-Sólo estoy de paso. – repuso el anciano mientras seguía adentrándose en el lugar. – Mi compañero tenía asuntos en su ciudad, así que decidimos dar una pequeña pausa. Ni bien se comunique conmigo, volveremos a lo nuestro.

Tras llegar a una plataforma elevada junto al campo de batalla central del gimnasio, el anciano dejó el extraño contenedor en que guardaba las mega-piedras y demás.

-La líder Korrina debe estar al llegar, Gurkinn. – le dijo un patinadora de cabellos grisáceos. - ¿Le esperará aquí?

-De hecho, sí, tengo un par de cosas que necesito de ella.

-¿Quiere que le contactemos? Ya que aún no llega, sería más sencillo si le comunica su encargo antes de que…

-Oh, vamos. ¿Qué acaso en este gimnasio las cosas se hacen de la forma más sencilla?

Ante el regaño del viejo, los patinadores retrocedieron un poco. Nadie respondió.

-El gimnasio Shalour se especializa en el tipo Lucha. Nuestros pokemon y nosotros mismos somos luchadores. Del tipo que se templa ante las mayores dificultades y las peores caídas y embates. ¿Saben acaso lo que eso significa? ¿Hm?

Silencio. Quizá por vergüenza ante su última proposición, o porque nadie se atrevía a replicarle al respetadísimo anciano, ninguna respuesta se escuchó. No hasta que una voz femenina rompió ese silencio, mientras la dueña de la misma se acercaba usando sus inseparables patines.

-Significa que hacemos las cosas a nuestro propio modo, abriéndonos camino con nuestros puños. – decía la recién llegada. – Y que, sin importar a dónde nos dirijamos, tomaremos por elección propia la ruta difícil, la que nos hará más duros y fuertes.

-Correcto. – Gurkinn sonrió por vez primera desde que entró al gimnasio. - ¿Cómo estas, Korrina?

-Tan bien como tú, espero. – sonrió amistosamente la chica. - ¿Acabas de llegar?

-Hace un instante. Mi viaje se ha interrumpido momentáneamente.

-Escuché que tenías algo que pedirme. ¿Me dirás que es?

-Quiero que me vayas a conseguir algo a Pueblo Geosenge. A la cantera.

-¿La cantera? ¿Aquella donde encontré mi Lucarita?

-Esa misma. – el anciano de pronto sacó de una pequeña caja unas cuantas herramientas de herrería. – Las voy a necesitar, rápido.

-Soy rápida. – Sonrió Korrina. – Pero, ya que sacas esas cosas, no quieres que busque una mega-piedra, ¿verdad?

-No. En esa cantera hay todo tipo de minerales, quiero que traigas algo de hierro y algunas conductoras.

-Ah, ya veo. – la líder de gimnasio ya comenzaba a ponerse su casco de patinadora nuevamente. – Entonces era eso. No te preocupes, volveré aquí para el anochecer.

-¡Ja! – se burló Gurkinn, mientras daba un rato la espalda a su nieta mientras se preparaba para llevarse sus herramientas. – Si logras eso, te daré el doble de la cena de esta noche.

No recibió respuesta. Lo único que pudo escuchar fueron ruedas y una puerta muy grande cerrándose. Intrigado, miró hacia atrás, encontrado que su nieta había desaparecido, mientras el resto de patinadores y entrenadores del lugar señalaba hacia la puerta, con sonrisas bobas.

-Pero será tragona. – refunfuñó Gurkinn. – Mira que desaparecer así nada más…

Se puso de pie. En una alforja que cargaba en su espalda, cargó varias herramientas de piedra y metálicas.

-Bueno, lo dicho ha de cumplirse. – caminó hacia la salida, casi canturreando lo que se decía. – Ya veremos… ya veremos… he he.

Un par de entrenadores abrieron las puertas al anciano. Éste no demoró ni un poco su andar cuando las puertas se cerraban tras él una vez hubo salido. Continuó su marcha en solitario, siendo saludado por todo aquel que le veía, con mucho respeto. No era para menos, se trataba del venerable abuelo de la poderosa líder de gimnasio; y además, el sabio de la mega-evolución, descendiente directo del primer entrenador en lograr aquel aumento de poder en su Lucario. Algo que quedaba en evidencia cuando finalmente llegaba a su destino, la Torre de la Destreza, en cuya gran sala se hallaba la estatua representando al primer Mega-Lucario existente. Mirando solemnemente aquel atrio por unos momentos, el viejo hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a una pequeña entrada oculta detrás del mismo, introduciéndose en ella y bajando por unas escaleras, iluminadas apenas por unas antorchas que allí se encendieron. Cuando terminó de descender, llegando a la parte más baja del lugar, sacó su pokeball y liberó a su Lucario. Éste asintió y le acompañó hasta una habitación semi-iluminada, en la que un Blaziken se hallaba sentado, cruzado de piernas en el piso, en actitud de espera. Cuando vio llegar a Gurkinn y a su Lucario, se puso de pie, uniéndose a ellos en el centro de la pequeña habitación.

-Jóvenes prometedores vienen en camino, mis amigos. – dijo el sabio. – No hemos hecho esto en muchísimo tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena. Necesitaré su ayuda, chicos.

Ambos pokemon luchadores respondieron con gruñidos afirmativos. Junto a su entrenador, se pusieron a preparar el lugar, triturando piedras y metales, y encendiendo un gran horno que allí había. Gurkinn puso sobre un yunque las herramientas que había traído, mientras soltaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Comencemos a trabajar.

…

De vuelta en los bosques de camino al sur de la región, el grupo de Lohne y el resto se habían vuelto a poner en camino después de un animado almuerzo. Todos se hallaban satisfechos. Laila, por su lado, se hallaba comiendo la última de las frutas que Lohne consiguiera en el bosque.

-¡Es muy dulce! – decía por décima vez la chiquilla. - ¡Tan dulce!

-Creo que se está haciendo adicta. – Hannes miró un segundo hacia atrás antes de volverse al frente. – Mucho cuidado con eso.

-No puedes culparla, realmente tienen un excelente sabor. – Maryah se volvió a Lohne. - ¿No es así?

-Quizá mucho para su propio bien. – respondió este. – Estoy seguro de que había pocas porque son muy codiciadas por los pokemon que habitan el bosque.

-Ojalá hubiésemos llevado algunas. – Hannes resopló. – Me gustaría comer unas cuantas ahora de noche.

-Oigan, estamos yendo a ciudad Santalune. – Maryah sostenía una enciclopedia electrónica. – Si vamos a cenar allá, será con algún té.

-O café – repuso Hannes. – Un policía debe saber beber café.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso, Maryah? – preguntó Lohne, acercándose. – No lo habías usado antes.

-Fue anoche, en ciudad Anistar. – la joven le mostró el dispositivo. – Mi abuelo dijo que podía sernos útil.

-Seguro que sí. – Lohne volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. – Pero no tengo idea de a qué sepa el café. Supongo que es un buen momento para probar.

-Oye, Lohne. – Hannes habló de pronto. - ¿Desafiarás a la líder de gimnasio de Santalune cuando lleguemos?

-Líder de gimnasio… - Lohne pensó un rato. - ¿Es Viola, verdad? Entrenadora de tipo bicho. Podría ser interesante.

-Vamos, Lohne, no es justo. – reclamó graciosamente Laila. – Tú tienes a Blaze. La derrotarías enseguida.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije de las batallas, Laila? – Lohne se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Qué es lo que siempre debes tener en cuenta cuando enfrentas a alguien?

-Que nunca hay nada seguro. – asintió Laila. – Pero Blaze es tu pokemon más fuerte, ¿no es así?

-No sabría decirte. – respondió el pelinegro, reflexionando. – Ahora que él y Kyra pueden mega-evolucionar, es difícil saber quién de los dos lo es. Aunque es algo presuntuoso dejar a los otros fuera de la comparación…

-No creo aún estar al nivel de Blaze. – dijo Kyra de pronto. – Jamás he soportado tanto castigo como le he visto hacerlo a él.

-Sigo opinando que es difícil de decir. Además, con mega-evolución o sin ella, todo depende de saber usar el movimiento adecuado en el momento adecuado.

Cuando Lohne alzó la vista, vio que Maryah le veía sonriente junto a Kiss y Chiara. Hannes miraba de cuando en cuando desde el retrovisor, y Laila escribía en una pequeña libreta que había sacado de un bolsillo de su vestido.

-¿Estás… anotando lo que digo?

Lohne decía esto mientras sentía como Kyra trataba de no reírse, sentada a su lado. Suspiró. No le molestaba tanto como pensó. De hecho… no le molestaba… nada. Miró al cielo. Lo vio claro y aún azul, siendo que era algo más de mediodía. Bajó la mirada y sólo dio una ligera sonrisa enfadada mientras negaba con la cabeza, rendido.

-Ya vamos a llegar a ciudad Santalune. – indicó Hannes. – Desafíes a Viola o no, estoy seguro de que la veremos antes de siquiera llegar al gimnasio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Viola es fotógrafa profesional. – respondió el policía. – Siempre está tomando fotos por ahí.

-Huh.

Mientras hablaban, se vieron de pronto alejados de los bosques aledaños. Unos prados pastosos y verdes con algunos arbustos se extendían ante ellos, dándoles la bienvenida. Muy pronto se encontraron pasando una gran entrada en forma de arco, y viendo, como salidos de la nada, un montón de edificios, viviendas y boutiques por doquier. Hannes era de los más emocionados de su llegada a la ciudad, y luchaba por mantener la vista frente al volante.

-Hola, Ciudad Santalune. – dijo alegre. – Definitivamente debemos dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-¿Qué no estás de servicio? – preguntó Lohne, con sorna.

-Oh, vamos, pueblo Camphrier es nuestro siguiente destino y llegaríamos allá al anochecer. ¿Cuál es la prisa? Soy policía, pero aún soy joven. Hay que vivir.

-Empiezo a dudar de tus convicciones, policía. – Lohne resopló. - ¿Qué diría tu jefe si te oye decir eso?

-Y es por eso. – dijo el moreno, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras. – Que no saldrá de nuestro círculo, ¿verdad?

Nadie dijo nada como respuesta. Siguieron avanzando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que hallaron un centro pokemon.

-Creo que podemos quedarnos aquí por ésta noche. – Señaló Maryah, mirando su enciclopedia virtual. – En las ciudades y pueblos, los centros pokemon son particularmente útiles para pasar la noche.

-Bueno, tenemos eso cubierto. – Hannes detuvo el vehículo, sin apagar el motor. – Pero no creo que podamos quedarnos aquí todavía. Ni siquiera ha atardecido.

-¡Vayamos al centro! – propuso Laila, emocionada. - ¡Habrán cosas increíbles, seguro!

-¿Entonces, todos de acuerdo? – el policía se volvió hacia sus compañeros. - ¿Maryah? ¿Lohne?

-No tengo problema. – sonrió la joven castaña. – Debe haber cosas interesantes por allá.

-No soy lo que llamarías un turista, precisamente. – dijo Lohne, con dejadez. – Pero decidan ustedes. Sólo estaré ahí.

-Ah, no seas así, te divertirás. – Presionando el pedal, Hannes hizo avanzar nuevamente la camioneta. - ¡Vamos allá!

Se encaminaron hacia una gran plaza en el centro de la ciudad. No había vehículos pasando por ahí, ni era algo común, por lo que la gente se apartaba del camino con algo de incomodidad. Una incomodidad que los ocupantes comenzaban a notar.

-Quizá deberíamos… - Maryah miraba a los lados con algo de bochorno. – dejar la camioneta en algún sitio…

-Espera. – aceptó Hannes. – Ha de haber algún lugar por aquí.

Llegaron a una calle más abierta, en el que otros habían aparcado sus vehículos cerca del centro pokemon, quizá para recorrer el lugar. Había todavía un par de espacios, por lo que el policía usó uno de ellos. Y una vez apagado el motor, todos descendieron y caminaron fuera del lugar, para verse de nuevo en la plaza central de la ciudad.

-¡Así está mejor! – Hannes estiró los brazos. – A ver, a ver… ¿A dónde vamos primero?

-¡Miren, allá!

Laila señaló hacia un punto de la plaza en que algo de gente se había reunido, y corrió hacia allá. El resto del grupo fue tras ella, evitando perderla. Cuando la alcanzaron, le encontraron mirando hacia una gran estatua de Roselia, que funcionaba como una fuente de agua.

-¡Qué bonito es! – Laila tenía estrellas en los ojos. - ¡Si estuviese coloreado, casi parecería real!

-Ningún Roselia es tan grande, Laila. – Lohne se acercó, mirando también. – Aunque sí, es algo artístico.

-Ojalá tuviese una cámara. – dijo Maryah, un poco tediosa. – Me gustaría enseñarle fotos de éstas cosas a mi abuelo.

Entonces, escucharon un chasqueo. Pero no era un chasquido de dedos o dientes ni nada similar. Se escuchaba suave y artificial. Nada vivo hacía ese sonido. Era una máquina. Una que estaba más cerca de lo que creían, ya que cuando buscaron el origen del sonido, encontraron a una joven mujer rubia con camiseta blanca sin mangas, tomando fotos a la llamativa estatua que formaba la fuente. Sin decir nada, cambió su objetivo a una familia cercana que caminaba acompañada de un drifloon que de cuando en cuando columpiaba al pequeño hijo un poco por encima del suelo antes de regresarlo a tierra. Y así continuaba en su incansable labor de tomar fotografías, mientras Lohne y los demás ya deducían de quién se trataba.

-Viola, supongo. – dijo Lohne secamente. – Cuando dijiste profesional, ¿no habrás querido decir compulsiva?

-Dije que siempre está tomando fotos por ahí. – repuso Hannes. – No deberías llamarle compulsiva solo porque le gusta su trabajo.

-Chicos, no sean groseros. – Maryah les regañó. – Puede que nos esté escuchando. Siquiera deberíamos saludar.

La joven comenzó su marcha hacia la rubia, pero de pronto se encontró con la cámara frente a ella, y un nuevo chasquido de la misma.

-¿Qué fue…? – dijo Maryah, algo confundida, mientras en su hombro, Kiss se sacudía.

-Lo siento. – La rubia no sacó la cámara de su cara ni por un segundo. - ¿Podrías volver con tu grupo para poder tomar la foto? Las fotos en solitario son buenas, pero las grupales son mucho mejor.

-Disculpa. – Laila se acercó cargando a su vulpix. - ¿Tu eres Viola?

-La misma que viste y calza… ¡Oh, pero que belleza!

Con mucha energía, la fotógrafa se acercó a la niña, agachándose para estar frente a ella, tan impulsivamente que la niña dio un salto hacia atrás de la impresión.

-Wow, un vulpix blanco… - Viola comenzó a enfocar su cámara. – Había escuchado de pokemon que se veían diferentes en otras regiones, tanto que a veces incluso cambiaban de tipo elemental. Pero verlo…

Y comenzó a sacar fotos. Chiara miraba curiosa, sin terminar de entender que estaba haciendo la fotógrafa.

-Si, sigue mirando aquí, pequeño. – decía Viola, mientras fotografiaba. – Es precioso, tan blanco como la nieve. ¡Y te puedes perder en esos ojos!

-Se… llama Chiara. – Laila aún estaba un poco aturdida. – Es un vulpix de Alola.

-Ya veo, ya veo, una hembra. – decía Viola sin detener su trabajo desde diferentes ángulos. - ¿Te importa si te enfoco a ti también?

-¿Eh?

Sin esperar respuesta, Viola comenzó a tomar fotografías de nuevo, esta vez incluyendo a Laila mientras sostenía a su vulpix. La niña se ruborizó un poco y no podía mirar bien hacia la cámara.

-Si, esto es encantador. – de pronto, Viola volvió a reincorporarse. – Muchas gracias, son excelentes fotos.

Los ojos verdes de la líder de gimnasio paseaban por las fotos que había tomado. Mientras lo hacía, canturreaba con la boca cerrada, sin prestar atención a los chicos.

-Definitivamente Viola. – dijo Hannes. – Es muy difícil desconcentrarla cuando ve una oportunidad de sacar fotos grandiosas. Y no hay muchos vulpix de Alola por estos lados.

-Eso es muy cierto. – por fin, la mujer les miró. – Lamento si fui ruda, pero no quise arriesgarme a que se fuera de pronto. He tomado fotos perfectas para exhibir.

-¿Exhibir? – preguntó Laila.

-Sí, suelo poner mis fotos en exhibición. – la rubia le sonrió feliz. – Será genial que la gente pueda ver un vulpix tan raro en ésta región.

-Tendremos que pedirte que te abstengas. – Dijo Lohne, adelantándose de pronto. – Por el momento no es bueno que mucha gente sepa que esta niña anduvo por aquí.

Viola alzó la vista hacia él. Sintió su seriedad y, por primera vez desde que se vieron, bajó la cámara.

-Ya veo. – la fotógrafa dejó de sonreír. – Entonces son ustedes.

-¿Nosotros qué? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-Soy la líder de gimnasio, Viola. Y como tal, estoy enterada de los últimos incidentes.

Por un segundo, hubo silencio. Ya habían estado en esa situación. Era una líder de gimnasio, después de todo.

-Correcto. Ya que eres una líder de gimnasio, alguno se habrá comunicado contigo.

-Lamento todo esto. – la joven mujer volvió a sonreír. – A veces me emociono y olvido algunas cosas mientras tomo fotografías. Por supuesto que no puedo exhibir éstas. Aún.

-Bueno, ya tenemos eso claro. – Hannes se adelantó. – Seguramente Tech o Looker te dijeron que veníamos para acá.

-Ambos, de hecho. Han llegado muy rápido. Déjenme ser, como líder de gimnasio que soy, quien les dé la bienvenida a ciudad Santalune.

-Gracias. – respondió Hannes con buen humor. – Estábamos pensando en dar unas vueltas por aquí por hoy antes de reanudar la marcha hacia Pueblo Camphrier mañana. ¿Alguna recomendación?

-Bueno, no hay precisamente un sitio por dónde comenzar. Hay muchas tiendas y lugares de interés que pueden mirar. ¿Qué tal si les hago un tour por mi gimnasio?

-¡Sería genial! – Laila se emocionó. - ¿Podemos ir?

-No veo por qué no. – dijo Viola. – Por el momento no he recibido ningún reto de gimnasio, así que tengo tiempo para dedicarme a mis fotos. Puedo usar algo de ese tiempo para enseñarles el lugar.

Todos de acuerdo, caminaron guiados por Viola hasta llegar a un edificio de paredes doradas en apariencia, pero dependiendo de la luz les daba una coloración verdosa, no tan intensa como la del techo del mismo.

-Es algo modernista. – reconoció Maryah. – Parece un museo.

-Es que ES un museo. – respondió la líder rubia.

Tras abrir las puertas, se encontraron en un pasillo alargado en cuyas paredes podían apreciarse varias fotos diferentes, artísticas, tomadas desde ángulos tanto comunes como creativos. Varias personas observaban la exhibición, familias, parejas e incluso aficionados solitarios.

-¿Aquí las exhibes entonces? – preguntó Maryah, mirando con interés. – Son fotos muy buenas.

-Gracias. – Viola se volvió hacia ella. – Sigo pensando que las fotos que tomé hace un rato son perfectas para exhibir, pero dado que se trata de ustedes, puedo esperar un poco, hasta que…

Por un rato, la líder no dijo nada, mientras caminaban y los demás esperaban que terminara la oración. En eso, Viola volteó de nuevo hacia ellos sin detener la marcha, con expresión seria.

-¿De verdad se han unido a la búsqueda de esas personas? – preguntó. - ¿De STRIFE?

-Sí. – respondió Lohne. – Lo hicimos. Cada quien tiene sus razones para ello. No tenemos que decírtelas.

-No, no deseo preguntar eso. – dijo. – Aunque sí me da curiosidad como es que una niña tan pequeña logró verse envuelta en todo esto.

-Yo… - Laila iba a hablar, pero Lohne le interrumpió.

-Por lo que, te repito, no tenemos que decirte nuestras razones. – dijo. – La policía pokemon sabe de esto. Tenemos a uno de ellos con nosotros.

-Ese vendría a ser yo. – dijo Hannes. – Lamento no presentarme. Me llamo Hannes, agente de la policía pokemon de Snowbelle.

-Soy Maryah. – continuó la joven con la presentación. – Y éste amigo en mi hombro es Kiss.

El Pikachu hizo un par de ruidos alegres.

-Yo soy Laila. – dijo la niña, mientras cargaba a su vulpix. – Ya conociste a Chiara.

-Me hablaron de todos ustedes. – respondió la fotógrafa, volviéndose hacia el pelinegro de pronto. – Entonces asumo que tú eres Lohne. El chico rudo que anda "pegado" a su Gardevoir.

-¿Pegado? – A Lohne le molestó un poco esa palabra.

-Por favor no te enfades. – rió la rubia quedamente. – Sólo repito lo que dijo ese agente, Tech.

-Por supuesto. – resopló Lohne. – Tenía que ser ese sujeto.

-A decir verdad, te reconocí en el mismo momento en que te rehusaste a la idea de que exhibiera las fotos que tomé de esa pequeña y su vulpix. Me advirtieron que no eras… muy…

-Está bien, entiendo. – dijo el pelinegro. – No es importante.

Cuando lo notaron, se hallaban en una zona parecida a un herbolario, en cuyo centro se abría un campo de batalla pokemon.

-Parece una selva. – señaló Hannes. – El sitio perfecto para pokemon de tipo bicho.

-¿Verdad que sí? – Viola miraba el lugar, muy satisfecha. – Mis pokemon habitan aquí y se sienten como en casa. Puede que no sea del todo natural, pero funciona para ellos. Es bueno que los pokemon se sientan a gusto estén donde estén. Por eso es que ustedes tienen a sus pokemon fuera de sus pokeball, ¿no es cierto?

-Kyra odia su pokeball. – asintió Lohne. – Prefiere estar siempre en el exterior.

-A Kiss tampoco le gusta mucho. – Maryah acarició a su pikachu. – ¿No es así amiguito?

-Jamás he puesto a Chiara en su pokeball. – dijo Laila. – No desde que la puse en ella cuando nació y la volví a sacar después.

-Ya veo, claro que entiendo. No son los únicos, muchos entrenadores viajan con alguno de sus pokemon fuera de sus pokeball. He enfrentado a muchos así.

Lohne le miró. Sintió algo en el ambiente. ¿Había hablado de enfrentar entrenadores? Y se encontraban en el campo de batalla. Comenzó a analizar la situación, recordando la conversación que habían tenido. Sonrió al darse cuenta de todo.

-Entonces. – dijo de pronto. - ¿A quién de nosotros vas a querer enfrentar?

Viola le miró, algo sorprendida. Sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que la expresión combativa de Lohne convenciera a la líder de gimnasio de que había sido descubierta.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó.

-Eres una fotógrafa que, en lugar de mostrarnos su exhibición, pasa directamente a mostrarnos el campo de batalla. Sin mencionar que dijiste reconocerme antes, y eso implica que supiste de quienes se trataban los demás, o al menos, tuviste una idea. Y por sobre todo…

Viola le observaba en silencio. El chico estaba prácticamente leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Nos hablaste de Laila y tu posición sobre el hecho de que nos acompañe en lo que hacemos. Supongo que el jefe de Hannes te habló sobre que yo estaba a cargo de su protección. Lo que implica dos opciones: O quieres demostrar que no soy adecuado para proteger a una niña, o quieres comprobar si no soy simplemente un tonto que pone en peligro a una víctima inocente.

Los compañeros del pelinegro le miraban, sin decir nada. Si había algo en lo que Lohne era bueno, era en buscar y encontrar peleas. Parecía que esta no iba a ser la excepción, fuera cosa de Viola o no. La rubia sonrió entonces, desafiante.

-Creo que me decantaré por la segunda opción. – respondió, volteando del todo hacia ellos. – No quiero insinuar que eres un mal entrenador o alguien débil.

-Muy bien. – Lohne también le sonrió con desafío. – Hagamos esto.

Pasados unos minutos, ya se encontraban listos, uno en cada lado del campo, preparándose para la batalla. Uno de los entrenadores del gimnasio había sido llamado para ejercer como réferi.

-Al final, sí va a pelear. – Hannes casi se reía. – Aunque haya sido Viola la de la iniciativa.

-No entiendo. – Laila miró a Maryah. – Hermana, ¿no crees que el señor Tech le haya dicho a Viola lo fuerte que es Lohne?

-Seguro que lo ha hecho. – asintió Maryah. – Pero estoy segura también de que Viola prefiere comprobarlo por sí misma. Después de todo, lo que hacemos no es muy razonable que digamos. Menos aun tratándose de ti.

Laila volteó a mirar al campo nuevamente. Maryah tenía razón. Y si los líderes de gimnasio se estaban comunicando, seguramente más de uno querría probar a Lohne o a alguno de sus compañeros. Se sentía mal por ser estorbosa en ese sentido, pero tenía la certeza, por la expresión en el rostro de Lohne, que no le molestaba tener que batallar en absoluto.

-¡Vamos Lohne! – comenzó a gritar la pequeña. - ¡Tú puedes!

En los lados opuestos del campo, Lohne observaba a la líder mientras ésta sacaba una pokeball.

-Será un encuentro de dos contra dos. – dijo la mujer. – Y quiero dejar una cosa en claro, Lohne: Esto no será un reto de gimnasio oficial. Quiero que luchemos en serio.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio, mientras Kyra le miraba y él le devolvía esa mirada.

-Si quiero ve si eres lo bastante fuerte, entonces te enfrentaré como si fueras otro líder de gimnasio, o como si ya tuvieras las ocho medallas necesarias para participar en la Liga Pokemon. ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece bien. – dijo Lohne.

Entonces, Kyra se adelantó y se mantuvo de pie allí, en el lado del campo que le correspondía al pokemon escogido por Lohne. Viola no esperaba eso.

-Tu ya has…

-Kyra peleará. – interrumpió Lohne, hablando seriamente. – Te toca.

-De acuerdo. – la rubia arrojó su pokeball. - ¡Ve, Masquerain!

El pokemon insecto apareció emergido de la pokeball, comenzando a revolotear del lado del campo de Viola. Ambos oponentes ya estaban listos, y en ese momento, el réferi dio la señal para que comenzaran a pelear.

-Te corresponde el primer movimiento, retadora. – dijo desafiantemente Lohne.

-¿Oh? Entonces estás familiarizado con la costumbre de que el retador ataque primero.

-No todos lo hacen. Tómalo como una cortesía por tomarte esta molestia.

-Entonces iré primero. – la rubia señaló a Kyra entonces. - ¡Masquerain, usa zumbido!

El bicho lanzó en pleno vuelo varias y fuertes ondas sónicas que se esparcieron por todo el campo. Kyra se vio un poco afectada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien, Kyra? – preguntó Lohne.

-No hay problema. – Kyra le habló en su mente. – Fue sólo una sacudida. No me ha lastimado.

-Muy bien. Entonces arrójale una bola sombra.

El Gardevoir cargó su movimiento y lo envió en contra de su oponente, impactándole y haciéndole retroceder un poco, cuando apenas dejaba de usar su zumbido.

-Impresionante. – Viola sonreía satisfecha. – A pesar de ser un ataque poderoso, tu Gardevoir lo resistió e incluso contraatacó durante la acometida de Masquerain. Realmente eres algo.

-Kyra, usa rayo. – ordenó Lohne.

Un relámpago fue arrojado por el hada psíquica contra el pokemon insecto, pero a una orden de Viola, éste escapó rápidamente.

-Es muy rápido. – pensó Lohne. – Habrá que acorralarle…

-Así que tu Gardevoir tiene ataques eléctricos. – Viola comenzaba a excitarse. - Eso es un problema para mí. ¡Masquerain, usa remolino!

El pokemon bicho comenzó a aletear fuertemente, arrojando una corriente de aire tremenda.

-Ya entiendo. – Lohne y Kyra aguantaban como podían el ventarrón. – Intentas hacerme cambiar de pokemon para librarte de Kyra y conocer mi segundo pokemon. Bien pensado.

-Eso pone a Lohne en desventaja. – dijo Hannes desde donde se encontraban los demás. – Así Lohne no conoce al segundo pokemon de Viola, pero ella ya habrá dañado a uno y conocerá al segundo.

-Lohne no perderá. – Laila no perdía la esperanza. – Y Kyra tampoco.

-¿Alguna idea, Lohne? – preguntó el Gardevoir, a punto de ceder al viento. – No sé si resista mucho más.

-Claro, creo que tengo una idea. – el chico le sonrió confiado. – Kyra, usa tu poder psíquico en ti misma.

Kyra abrió tamaños ojos de la sorpresa. Nunca había intentado eso en batalla, y parecía una de las alocadas ideas de su entrenador. ¿Por qué no? Sonriendo ante la perspectiva de algo nuevo, el blanco pokemon hizo brillar sus ojos en poder psíquico, mientras se erguía y flotaba al ras del suelo. Increíblemente, el viento seguía soplando con la misma o mayor fuerza, pero ésta vez, ella no se cubría o siquiera retrocedía.

-¡Como puede ser…! – Viola veía sin creérselo. - ¡Está anulando el ataque de Masquerain!

-Puede que Kyra no sea la más fuerte físicamente. – expuso Lohne. - Pero difícilmente encontrarás al que pueda hacerle menos en cuanto a su poder mental. Ya que usa sus poderes psíquicos sobre su propio ser, puede mantenerse a sí misma con la misma facilidad que lo haría con cualquier elemento externo. Con sólo el poder de su mente.

Pronto el Masquerain se cansó de aletear, y el viento cesó. Kyra se encontraba allí mismo, descendiendo de nuevo a tierra y cancelando su levitación.

-¡Oh, no, masquerain! – Viola notó el cansancio de su pokemon. - ¡Resiste!

-¡Kyra, usa rayo, ahora! – ordenó Lohne.

Nuevamente, el gardevoir disparó una descarga eléctrica poderosa que, esta vez, impactó al pokemon insecto de lleno, provocándole un daño tal que, una vez concluido, le hizo caer al suelo, completamente fuera de combate.

-¡Masquerain no puede seguir! – anunció el réferi. - ¡Gardevoir gana la primera batalla! ¡A la líder de gimnasio Viola le queda un pokemon!

-Ya veo que la estrategia del remolino no va a funcionar con ustedes. – reconoció la fotógrafa, regresando al pokemon insecto a su pokeball. – Al parecer salió más bien en mi contra.

-¿Y qué harás ahora? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-Simple. Llamar a mi siguiente pokemon. – sacó otra pokeball de su costado y la arrojó. - ¡A pelear, Vivillon!

El pokemon mariposa apareció volando sobre los presentes. Sus alas rosas con diseños geométricos de cuadrados y líneas maravillaron a Laila.

-Qué bonito es… - dijo la pelirroja. – No había visto uno antes.

-Sí, es uno de los pokemon más llamativos que jamás verás. – admitió Hannes. – Veamos que puede hacer. No debe ser subestimado.

-¿Ya están listos? – habló de pronto el réferi. - ¡Empiecen!

-¡Kyra, usa bola sombra! – ordenó Lohne. – No dejes que use un ataque de viento.

El pokemon psíquico arrojó de prisa su bola de energía fantasmal, que a duras penas logró evadir Vivillon, poniéndose justo frente a Viola.

-Tenemos que evitar efectos secundarios de esos ataques eléctricos, Vivillon. – Viola prefirió prevenir. - ¡Usa velo sagrado!

El pokemon bicho se rodeó de una barrera transparente y verdosa que desapareció en el aire tras unos segundos.

-¿Qué es eso, hermana? – preguntó Laila. – No ha atacado…

-No, no es un ataque. – explicó Maryah. – Velo sagrado impide que el pokemon que lo use se vea paralizado, quemado o cualquier otro efecto secundario de un ataque como rayo, que puede paralizar a un enemigo.

-Con esto, Viola se evita la preocupación de que un rayo de Kyra paralice a Vivillon.

-Lohne no necesita paralizarle. – dijo Laila, convencida. – Kyra ya venció a ese otro pokemon sin eso.

-Así es Laila. – Maryah le sonrió. – Yo también estoy segura de que esto no es problema para Lohne.

Sus ojos se clavaron en Kyra. Estaban a la espera de su próximo movimiento.

-Buen seguro. – dijo Lohne, sonriente. - ¡Kyra, usa fuerza lunar!

El pokemon psíquico reunió energía lumínica a la que dio forma de esfera, lanzándola como un cañón contra Vivillon.

-¡Vivillon, escapa! – indicó Viola. - ¡Es un ataque poderoso!

El pokemon bicho se movió a un lado, lo suficientemente rápido para no ser impactado, pero no lo bastante como para impedir que parte del ataque le rozara, desestabilizándole un poco.

-¿Estas bien, Vivillon?

Respondiendo, el insecto se sacudió un poco y reanudó su revoloteo sobre los contendientes. Viola dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Kyra. – dijo Lohne. – Ya casi los tenemos.

-A pesar de ser débil contra un tipo bicho, ese ataque logró lastimar a Vivillon. – Viola hablaba para sí misma mientras miraba al Gardevoir. – Y sólo con pasarle cerca. Si le hubiese atinado… ese Lohne es de temer…

-Kyra, usa rayo. – indicó Lohne.

Nuevamente, el pokemon psíquico liberó su ataque eléctrico, siendo esquivado por Vivillon, que se mantenía a distancia.

-¡No tenemos opción, Vivillon! – exclamó Viola. - ¡Usa danza aleteo!

El insecto movió rítmicamente sus alas y su cuerpo, mientras se rodeaba de un aura blanquecina y semitransparente y brillante, pareciendo como si se desplazara fantasmalmente de un lado a otro.

-¡Kyra, bola sombra, ya! – ordenó Lohne.

El Gardevoir obedeció, pero cuando su ataque ya llegaba con su objetivo, éste se movió rápidamente a un lado.

-Aumentó su velocidad. – masculló Lohne. – Va a ser problemático.

-¡Y no fue lo único que aumentó su intensidad! – exclamó la líder rubia. - ¡Vivilon, hora de usar vendaval!

Moviendo fuertemente sus alas, el bicho hizo aparecer un poderoso huracán de viento, que rápidamente envolvió todo el lugar, haciendo que los presentes, personas y pokemon, se cubrieran.

-¡Rayos! – Lohne apenas podía hablar. - ¡Otro movimiento de viento, que fastidio!

-Lohne… No… puedo… - Kyra hablaba en la mente del chico mientras intentaba resistir. – No puedo… soportar…

Rápidamente, Kyra fue absorbida por el tremendo torbellino de viento, girando en su eje sin remedio.

-¡OH, NO, KYRA! – Laila se asustó. - ¡LA HA ATRAPADO!

-Y no es lo peor. – Hannes apretaba un poco los dientes. – Si no sale de allí pronto, no solo le hará daño, sino que también podría terminar extremadamente confusa. Lo suficiente para hacerse daño con sus propios ataques o para que el oponente la derrote sin resistencia.

-Kyra…

Laila jamás había visto a Kyra en un predicamento como ese. Estaba muy acostumbrada a verla salir fácilmente de las situaciones difíciles usando sus increíbles poderes, pero esto era nuevo. Cruzo sus dedos, rezando porque el hada psíquica estuviera bien. No tenía idea, ni ella ni nadie, de lo que iba a pasar, mientras Kyra aún intentaba estabilizarse en medio de los fuertes vientos.

-Lohne… - hablaba a su entrenador telepáticamente. – Yo… no puedo…

-Cálmate, Kyra. – Kyra escuchó a su entrenador responderle en su mente. – Esto no es nada que alguien como tú no pueda manejar. Se supone que tú eres la sensata. Tranquilízate.

-Pero me ha atrapado…

-¿Y eso cuando nos ha detenido? Vamos, no querrás preocupar a Laila, ¿verdad?

Aun entre los ventarrones que le arrastraban, Kyra puso der a la preocupada Laila, mirando hacia ella. Del mismo modo estaba Chiara. Lohne tenía razón. Decidió exhalar suavemente para calmarse, mientras luchaba por no marearse.

-De acuerdo, Lohne. – le dijo a su amigo. – Dime qué hacer. Rápido, antes de que me maree…

-Haremos exactamente lo mismo que hicimos con Masquerain. – respondió él. – Pero lo haremos en grande.

-¿En… grande?

-Ambos sabemos que ese no fue todo el poder psíquico al que puedes acceder. Ya no eres esa ralts débil y asustadiza. Eres un Gardevoir muy fuerte, y buscaré siempre que seas la más poderosa de todos.

-Lohne.

-Ahora vamos. – concluyó Lohne. – Usa tu poder psíquico, a todo lo que da. No te preocupes por controlarte. No hay nada aquí que pueda ser peligroso para nosotros.

-Está bien. – el Gardevoir sonrió. – Gracias Lohne.

-¡Adelante! – exclamó Lohne, esta vez siendo escuchado por todos. - ¡Hagamos que Viola se arrepienta por retarnos!

-¿Qué está pasando? – Viola le miraba sin entender. – Estuviste mirando hacia tu pokemon ahí en el viento por un rato nada más… ¡!

Y ocurrió. Kyra, mientras era arrastrada por ese aire huracanado, se rodeó de energía psíquica. Y poco a poco, la velocidad con que el viento la movía disminuyó, hasta encontrarse allí, en medio del aire, inmóvil, pero aún atrapada en el viento.

-¡Se logró estabilizar! – Hannes se puso de pie, incrédulo. - ¡Esta es otra de las sorpresas de Lohne, haha!

Entonces, abriendo sus ojos que brillaban fuertemente con su energía psíquica, el pokemon hizo emanar de su cuerpo una onda que hizo desvanecerse al vendaval, como si se tratase de un globo de aire. Esto no solo turbó a Vivillon, sino también a su entrenadora.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Kyra! – Lohne señaló al pokemon bicho. - ¡Usa psíquico, con toda tu fuerza!

Sin bajar de su posición, el hada psíquica logró envolver en energía psíquica a su oponente, y lo mandó contra el suelo. Esto no lo había dañado casi nada, pero no podía levantarse de ahí.

-¡Vivillon! – Viola miró al Gardevoir. - ¿Este chico… ese pokemon… alguno de ellos es real…?

-¡Ahora, Kyra! – exclamó Lohne, energico! - ¡Acaba con rayo!

Su amiga canceló su ataque psíquico, permitiendo a Vivillon moverse, aunque algo débilmente. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cuando, desde arriba, recibió un poderoso relámpago eléctrico que, como movimiento super efectivo que era, terminó derribándola instantáneamente, tras una pequeña explosión. Una vez en el suelo y volviendo la calma, se puso ver en sus ojos que estaba noqueado.

-¡Vivillon ya no puede pelear! – anunció el réferi. - ¡Gardevoir gana! ¡La victoria es para Lohne!

Kyra descendió lentamente a tierra, mientras Lohne se acercaba a su posición, hasta aterrizar.

-¿Lo ves? – preguntó Lohne, animado. – Te dije que podías… ¡!

Mientras le hablaba, pudo ver que Kyra trastabillaba y caía hacia atrás, logrando sujetarla a tiempo para que no terminara en el suelo.

-¡Kyra! – Lohne le llamó al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados. - ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien… - el pokemon psíquico se reincorporó y se irguió. – Lo siento. Hacía mucho que no esforzaba así mis poderes.

-Eres grandiosa. – Lohne exhaló con alivio. – Honestamente, no estaba seguro de si soportarías ese vendaval.

-El daño no era problema. – respondió su amiga. – Pero comenzaba a sentirme mal. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Y por lo mismo, eres grandiosa. – insistió Lohne. – Sabía que no te rendirías así nada más.

-Gracias por creer en mí Lohne. – le contestó ella. – Aún antes de hacerme fuerte, lo hacías. Me hiciste recordarlo. Te quiero de verdad.

-O…oye… - Lohne miró a un lado. - ¿Segura que me hablas solo a mí?

-Jamás me he preocupado por ocultarle eso a nadie. – rió Kyra. – Y si te preocupa Maryah, ya lo sabe. Se lo he dicho de frente.

-¡Oye, Kyra! – Lohne le reclamó algo colorado. - ¡Detente ya!

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te apenes así.

-¿Te gusta molestarme?

-Me dice que eres mucho más… tú. – respondió el hada psíquica. – Una nueva versión de ti. Menos triste. Más abierto. Me alegra muchísimo.

Lohne le sonrió. Era verdad. Él también se sentía mucho más a gusto consigo mismo desde que recuperó sus recuerdos.

-Pero no me malentiendas por favor. – le dijo el Gardevoir de pronto. – No creas que te aprecio más o menos porque fueras de un modo u otro…

-Entiendo bien eso, no necesitas explicarme, Kyra.

Kyra asintió, feliz. Pronto vieron a la líder de gimnasio acercarse a ellos, mientras guardaba la pokeball en que había regresado a su Vivillon.

-Si tuviera sombrero, me lo quitaría. – admitió la fotógrafa, con una sonrisa. – Eres tan fuerte que no puedo creerlo. He conocido gente que ha usado mi vendaval para atacar, pero liberarse así de él… vaya.

-¿Entonces, ya confías más en nosotros? – le dijo Lohne. – Creo que podemos proteger a la niña mientras viajamos.

-¡LOOOHNE! ¡KYRAAA!

Miraron a un lado y vieron a los compañeros de los retados acercarse. Laila y Chiara comenzaron a retozar alrededor de Kyra, muy emocionadas.

-¡Eso fue asombroso! – exclamaba la pelirroja. - ¡Ella voló y luego hizo ¡Bam! Y luego…

-Ya debería dejar de sorprenderme lo que tus pokemon pueden hacer, Lohne. – dijo Hannes, rascándose la cabeza. – Salen con cada truco…

-¿Estás bien, Kyra? – preguntó Maryah, adelantándose. – La forma en que saliste de allí fue muy intensa.

-Estoy bien. – le respondió el Gardevoir. – Fue, como dices, algo muy intenso. Estoy un poco agotada.

-Me hace sentir mejor lo que acabo de presenciar. – Viola se puso las manos en la cintura, satisfecha. – Con esa fuerza, y si tus pokemon son la mitad de fuertes que tu Gardevoir, creo que puedes lidiar ocn lo que sea.

-¿Entonces eso hace a Kyra tu pokemon más fuerte, Lohne? – preguntó Laila.

-Oh, no, esa conversación de nuevo… - Lohne se tomó la frente con impaciencia. - ¡Ya les dije que no lo sé!

Kyra, Laila, Hannes y Maryah rieron por la reacción del chico, que se impacientaba cuando algo le molestaba así. Viola, entonces, volvió a sacar su cámara.

-Hey chicos, ya que todo está entendido… - la rubia subió su herramienta de trabajo hasta la altura de su cabeza, al lado. - ¿Les importa si les tomo una foto grupal?

-Oye, - Lohne se puso serio. – Te había dicho que…

-No planeo exhibirla. – repuso la rubia. – No todas las fotos que tomo terminan en exhibición. Me gusta tomar fotos de cosas lindas, cosas alegres… y a veces, cosas como ésta.

-¿Cómo ésta?

-Un grupo de compañeros, juntos en un viaje. Chicos con un poderoso lazo con sus pokemon. Con personalidades tan diferentes y variadas. Todo en una sola foto. Captar algo así es una de las mayores alegrías de un fotógrafo. Yo por lo general, guardo mis fotos preferidas para mí sola.

-Seguro. – rió Hannes. – ¿Qué dicen, chicos?

-¡Sí! – saltaba Laila - ¡Hagámoslo!

-Es buena idea. ¿Nos darás una copia? – intervino Maryah.

-Claro que sí. – asintió alegremente Viola. – De seguro.

-¿Qué dices Lohne? – Laila le miró, expectante. - ¿Te unes?

-No me importa. – contestó el pelinegro, encogiéndose en hombros. – Si quieren…

Y entonces, Todos se dispusieron en medio del campo de batalla recientemente usado. Hannes, a un extremo, junto a Laila, después Kyra, luego Lohne y Maryah en el otro extremo. Kyra se colocó en medio del grupo junto a Kiss y a Chiara, como un grupo de pokemon dentro del grupo completo.

-¿Están listos? – preguntó Viola, apuntándoles con la cámara. - ¡Avísenme!

-¡Ya está! – exclamó Laila. - ¡Listo!

-Bien. – Viola presionó lentamente el botón de su herramienta de trabajo. – Aquí va.

Y la foto fue tomada. Esa tarde, mientras salían de una cafetería, en la que comieron un pequeño postre junto a Viola, que decidió acompañarles, caminaban por la plaza mientras volvían a ver la foto de nuevo.

-Es genial. – dijo risueña Laila, quien la sostenía. - ¡Me gusta mucho!

-Sí, es muy buena. – rió Hannes. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a mirarla?

-Qué bueno que les gustó. – sonrió Viola. – Maryah también me pidió que le copiara una, pero sólo digital. Su enciclopedia electrónica va a tener un muy buen fondo de pantalla.

-Es una foto increíble, ¿no es así hermana?

Nadie respondió. Los presentes miraron hacia atrás, luego adelante. No había rastro de ella. Y tampoco de Lohne.

-¿Hermana? – Laila siguió buscando. - ¿Lohne?

-Ni siquiera los sentí irse. – Viola también buscaba. - ¿A dónde se fueron?

-Esos dos… - Hannes pensaba. - ¿En qué están…?

-Maryah dijo que le preocupaba algo. – dijo de pronto Kyra a Laila y a Hannes, mientras sujetaba a Kiss en sus brazos. – Le pidió a Lohne un momento a solas para hablar con él.

-¿Algo ocurrió? – preguntó Laila, algo preocupada. - ¿Está bien hermana?

-Descuida, no creo que sea nada malo o grave. – respondió el Gardevoir. – Estoy segura de que nos alcanzarán en breve.

-Por todos los cielos, no es momento para esas cosas. – refunfuñó el policía. - ¿Qué acaso estamos pintados?

-Tampoco era momento para hacer turismo. – le contestó latosamente Laila. – Y seguimos aquí.

-¡Oye, que te has vuelto muy respondona, pequeñita!

Así siguieron, de modo que no se dieron cuenta de que Viola también había desaparecido. Y, ya sea por su habilidad para encontrar excelentes oportunidades, o por pura casualidad, se encontraba muy cerca de los dos jóvenes. Y les tenía a la vista, haciendo total silencio para no delatarse y ¿por qué no? escuchar un poco también.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te preocupa? – preguntó Lohne con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. – Para que me hayas traído a solas aquí…

-Quería… aclarar las cosas. No sé qué pensarás respecto a lo que pasó en ciudad Anistar.

-¿Lo que pasó?

-Se suponía que me quedaría con mi abuelo. Que yo ya no tenía parte en nada de esto.

-Oh, eso… sí, de hecho me sorprendió mucho.

-Mi abuelo lo percibió. Lo sabía. Que yo… no quería…

-¿Maryah? – Lohne se acercó un poco. - ¿Qué es lo que no querías?

-Acababas de recordarme. Eres mi querido amigo otra vez. – La chica bajó un poco los ojos, con un ligero rubor. – Le dije que… no quería separarme de ti todavía.

Lohne no dijo nada por un rato. Había pensado ciertamente que él era una de las razones por las que Maryah continuó con ellos, pero imaginaba que Laila sería otra razón importante. Debió haber sido difícil preferir permanecer con el grupo en lugar de su abuelo, por más a salvo que este estuviese con Olympia. Pensó en que era mejor no decirle que tenía esa idea.

-Bueno… lo siento. – dijo el joven. – Yo no quería ponerte en esa situación…

-¡A eso me refiero! – Maryah se apresuró en tomar la mano de Lohne con las dos suyas. - ¡No quiero que pienses que me vi obligada a escoger entre mi abuelo y ustedes… y tú!

-Maryah…

-¿Te lo has planteado, verdad? El que yo haya tenido que escoger. No fue así, por favor entiéndelo. No escogí entre ustedes. Es que… se me hizo imposible hacerte a un lado luego de recuperarte. Yo… te he extrañado muchísimo. Y simplemente no puedo…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más por unos segundos. Lohne entonces, sonrió.

-Oye.

Maryah subió la vista de nuevo, encontrando sus ojos con los de Lohne. Éste usó su mano libre para posarla sobre las de Maryah, que sujetaban la otra suya.

-Lamento que ese pensamiento te haya estado molestando. Siendo sincero, pensé que podrías estar reflexionando sobre si tu decisión de venir con nosotros era la correcta. Me alegro de que el anciano haya sido parte de la elección. Y escucharlo de ti me hace sentir más tranquilo.

-Me alegra. Pero… hay algo más.

-¿Hm?

-Me dijiste… y a mi abuelo… que cuidarías de mí, ¿no es así?

-Lo hice. Ya lo había decidido en cuanto fui por ti allá en Anistar.

-Lohne, créeme que eso me hace muy feliz, pero… yo no puedo ser una carga para ti solamente.

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Nadie dijo que eras…!

-Ya no soy una niña. Puedo defenderme. Luchar. Quiero detener a STRIFE, al igual que tú. Pero no puedes hacerlo mientras todo el tiempo piensas en protegernos. A Laila y a mí.

-Ese es problema mío…

-No lo es. Quiero que sepas algo, Lohne. Tú puedes querer protegerme, pero si haremos esto juntos, no puedo… no podemos depender siempre de ti. Nosotros… yo… debo poner mi mejor esfuerzo para cuidar de ti también. Somos compañeros. Es lo que los compañeros hacen.

Lohne miraba la decisión en los ojos de la joven, que no se apartaban de los suyos, casi ni para parpadear. Compañeros. Ahora tenía compañeros. No sólo sus pokemon. Ahora también estaban ellos. Ella.

-De acuerdo. – dijo el joven, con una suave sonrisa. – Haremos eso entonces. Tú cuidas mi espalda, y yo cuido la tuya. Nos haremos más fuertes juntos, para poner fin a STRIFE para siempre. Y cuando acabemos…

-Nos iremos de viaje. Juntos.

Respondiendo a la expresión de Lohne, Maryah le dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas. El sol iba a comenzar a ponerse dentro de poco, pero aún con el cielo enrojecido estaba lo suficientemente claro para que pudieran verse entre sí… y cómo sus rostros se habían acercado un poco más de pronto. En cuanto se dieron cuenta, se soltaron con mucha prisa.

-B…Bueno. – Maryah, más roja que el cielo de la tarde, miraba hacia abajo con una de sus manos sujetando su brazo, muy nerviosa. – Será… será mejor que vayamos… a alcanzarles y…

-Sí… claro. – Lohne también estaba algo aturdido. – Andando… antes de que hagan preguntas…

Los dos jóvenes se encaminaron de vuelta por donde habían llegado. Maryah prefirió quedarse un par de pasos detrás de Lohne, esforzándose por desvanecer el color carmesí de su rostro. Lohne ya lo había hecho, pero sonreía. Ambos lo hacían, sin mostrárselo al otro. Era mejor que no dijeran nada de lo que había pasado allí. No hubieran podido explicarlo. Pero una persona no iba a necesitar esa explicación. Detrás de un par de árboles juntos, Viola se encontraba sentada en el suelo, oculta a pesar de que a quienes miraba ya se habían ido.

-No puede ser… - decía para sí misma mientras se cubría la boca. - ¡Que toma tan preciosa! ¡Quiero enseñárselas… pero no puedo!

En la cámara de la rubia, podía verse la última foto tomada. Un par de jóvenes que se tomaban las manos, mirándose a los ojos mientras se sonreían. La luz del atardecer no había disminuido lo suficiente su intensidad, por lo que los rostros de ambos fotografiados, aún de perfil, podían verse con total claridad. Y lo que los corazones de ambos transmitían a través de ellos, también.

-¡La mejor foto de todas!

Así se decía, con felicidad desbordante, la líder de gimnasio Santalune. Pero, en ese preciso momento, era más una fotógrafa inspirada que una líder de gimnasio. Y estaba más que contenta por ello.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25: NUESTRA PECULIAR FAMILIA DE 7

.

-¿Qué cómo nos conocimos? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Era muy temprano en la mañana. La camioneta de la policía pokemon que Hannes conducía se encontraba en camino hacia pueblo Camphrier con todos a bordo, y en el trayecto, a Laila se le había ocurrido preguntar lo que había estado rondando en su mente cuando vio esos retazos en los recuerdos de Lohne aquella noche que el chico regresara. Y Lohne tenía en mente esto mismo cuando le hicieron la pregunta.

-¿Qué ya no lo has visto? – preguntó de mala gana. - ¿Para que necesito contártelo?

-No vimos toda la historia, eso hubiera sido muy largo, seguramente. – intervino Hannes desde el volante. – Anda, Lohne. Será un buen tema de conversación mientras llegamos a pueblo Camphrier.

-Ugh… - Lohne se quejaba, aburrido. – Que molesta eres, Laila.

-Bueno… - Maryah habló de pronto. – Yo no he escuchado esa historia tampoco. Y no vi tus recuerdos.

Lohne le miró. Incluso Maryah estaba en el bando contrario. Miró a Kyra, quien le veía con ojos divertidos. Por supuesto. Ella era quien mejor se lo pasaba cuando esos pesados le fastidiaban.

-A mi también me gustaría escuchar. – dijo por fin. – Me gusta esa historia. Las 6 historias.

-Te recuerdo que tú fuiste una de ellas. – repuso Lohne. – No intentes hacer que…

Pero ya era tarde. Chiara y Kiss se habían unido al grupo de curiosos que le miraba, esperando. Lohne se quejó de nuevo, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, y resoplando muy fuertemente.

-Ya ríndete, Lohne. – rió Maryah. – No ganarás esta.

-Pues no, creo que no… - refunfuñó el pelinegro. – Así que si quiero que me dejen tranquilo, tendré que darles gusto. No se acostumbren.

-No te prometemos nada. – murmuró Laila, con humor. – Tenemos a hermana.

-Cállate, mocosa. – el Aspecto de ojos grises dio un gran suspiro. – Bien, si voy a hacer esto, lo haré en orden.

Nadie dijo nada. Lohne dejó de recostarse en el asiento del vehículo y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas para comenzar a narrar.

-Bueno, como seguramente ya habrán logrado deducir, - dijo, iniciando su narración. - Blaze fue mi primer pokemon. Mi padre me lo entregó en mi cumpleaños número 4, cuando sólo era un huevo. Jin apenas acababa de comenzar a vivir con nosotros, como pokemon de mi padre. Y ya que se convirtió en su asistente, no siempre podía jugar conmigo. Así que, ese día, mi padre me obsequió con un huevo de pokemon. No me dijo que contenía, solamente me dijo que se lo había obsequiado un entrenador muy famoso de la región Johto, como agradecimiento por un trabajo que hizo para él. Recuerdo que yo me moría por saber de qué pokemon se trataba. Incubé y cuidé de ese huevo rojizo con mucho esmero. Heh, recuerdo que incluso hubo noches en que me desvelé porque de la nada se movía y yo quería estar despierto para su nacimiento.

-Papá, ¿Cuándo va a nacer? – le preguntaba siempre a mi padre. - ¿No se habrá quedado atorado allí?

-Claro que no, no seas tonto, hijo. – me decía él. – Nacerá cuando deba hacerlo. Y tú estás cuidando muy bien de él. Ya llegará el momento.

Jamás fui el más paciente. Intentaba un tipo de cuidado y luego otro para ver si el proceso se aceleraba. Jin tuvo que frenarme un par de veces antes de que hiciera algo estúpido como poner la calefacción de una incubadora que teníamos al máximo, o antes de que decidiera poner un montón de cojines sobre él. Rayos, era tan ingenuo…

-A mí se me hace que eras adorable. – decía Laila, sonrojada. – Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido cuando eras así…

-Tú ni habías nacido entonces. – regañó Lohne. – Como sea, un día, yo estaba intentando ayudar a mi padre y a Jin con un experimento que hacían con unas piedras muy extrañas. Creo que eran piedras evolutivas. En fin, cuando me di cuenta de que estaban bien sin mí, decidí regresar al último piso de nuestra casa, donde yo tenía mi propio espacio para hacer mis cosas. Allí me dedicaba a cuidar el huevo. Pero cuando llegué, me quedé helado. ¡El huevo no estaba! Miré por todas partes, y estuve a punto de llamar a mi padre, cuando vi que el huevo estaba saltando por ahí. Si hubiesen visto mi cara… quiero decir, no tenía idea de que un huevo podía moverse de ese modo. Lo perseguí, y me caí todas las veces que intenté atraparlo. Hasta que, tras mi última caída al suelo, el huevo terminó sobre mi pequeño armario. Y aun si digo pequeño, era lo suficientemente alto como para que el huevo se dañara si yo no lo atrapaba si saltaba de allí. Y demonios, si lo hizo. Se precipitó al suelo y corrí para atraparlo. Y en media caída, el huevo comenzó a brillar. Le aparecieron patas, una cola y vislumbré una cabeza. Y cuando llegué, cayó sobre mí, cuando ya dejaba de brillar. Pude sentir como era cálido al tacto, sus garras, aunque pequeñas, eran tan fuertes como para aferrarse a mi sudadera. Sus enormes ojos me examinaban, mientras movía su cola, con esa flama crepitando en la punta. Había aprendido lo bastante de mi padre como para saber de qué pokemon se trataba.

-¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ! – grité, estaba más que emocionado. - ¡YA NACIÓ, YA NACIÓ!

Mi padre llegó hasta mí corriendo, con Jin sobre su cabeza. El charmander recién nacido estaba colgado de mí, sin hacer esfuerzos por soltarme. Acaricié su cabeza y eso pareció gustarle mucho.

-Es un Charmander, papá. – sí, era obvio, pero lo dije. - ¡Un charmander! ¡Es increíble!

-Un tipo fuego. – mi padre comenzó a pensar. – La verdad esperaba a un dragón, pero un pokemon como éste puede ser igual de difícil de criar. Los tipo fuego son activos, vivaces y a veces, de mal carácter.

Pero entonces, ese pequeño charmander comenzó a aferrarse más de mí. Se frotaba, como si quisiera que le acariciaran más. Lo hice y lo recibía gustoso.

-Aunque parece que éste no tiene ese último problema. – mi padre cambió de opinión muy rápido al ver aquello. - ¿Cómo vas a llamarle, hm?

-¿Llamarle?

-Sí. Claro, puedes simplemente referirte a él como Charmander, eso es algo tan común como darle un nombre especial. Eso lo decides tú.

Entonces me extendió una pokeball. La tomé. Finalmente tenía mi propio pokemon.

-Blaze. – decidí en ese mismo momento. – Se va a llamar Blaze.

-¿Blaze? ¿No es algo muy predecible? Creo que hasta repetitivo…

Pero a Blaze le gustó su nuevo nombre. Se soltó de mí y comenzó a correr y saltar con alegría por la habitación.

-Pero creo que con él, funciona. – rió mi padre. – Entonces Blaze será.

A pesar de que ahora no es tan pequeño, Blaze siempre ha sido igual. Por supuesto que maduraba y se morigeraba a medida que crecía y evolucionaba, pero nunca olvidaré aquel momento en que saltó hacia mí de nuevo. Me derribó y caí sentado en el suelo, abrazado a él. Por poco me babea la cara, de no ser porque Jin lo detuvo, al acercarse para presentarse. A pesar de que eran pokemon de tipos que a veces no se llevan bien, no hubo ningún problema entre ellos. Quizá porque se complementaban bastante bien, creo.

-Vi cuando Blaze nació, en tus recuerdos. – interrumpió Laila, feliz. – Blaze era taaaan lindo.

-Mi padre buscaba para mí un compañero de juegos. – Lohne continuó la narración. – Pero supongo que, dada mi propia naturaleza, me fue imposible sólo jugar con él. Veía la televisión a veces. Las batallas pokemon que veía. Me encantaban. Era emocionante, lo único que solía mirar. Y a raíz de eso, a escondidas de mi padre, comencé a entrenar con Blaze. Recuerdo cuando aprendió a usar correctamente arañazo…

Lohne comenzó a reír quedamente por un rato. Los presentes no entendían, pero el chico dejó de carcajear rápidamente.

-Falló en golpear correctamente todos los troncos secos que había por ahí. – recordaba el pelinegro, sonriente. – Pero a lo único que atinó correctamente fue a mi sudadera. Llegué a casa con un feo "raspón" en el pecho. Eso fue lo que le conté a mi padre. No tengo idea de si me creyó, lo más probable es que no. Pero vi que lo entendía. Dejé de usarme a mí mismo como objetivo de entrenamiento por un tiempo, pero ya se imaginarán… que no duró mucho.

-No, no lo hizo. – dijo Kyra, de pronto. – Aun ahora que somos más fuertes, sigue recibiendo los ataques como si fuera una diana de tiro. A veces me asusta.

-Es verdad. – dijo el pelinegro, mirándole. – pero poco después, mi padre me dijo… que debía realizar un proyecto que ameritaba su presencia en el ambiente de su nuevo "socio". Terminamos haciendo un largo viaje hasta ciudad Anistar. Pero no, ni siquiera al llegar a la ciudad, estábamos en nuestro destino. Terminamos en una casa muy grande, pero bien oculta entre los bosques aledaños. No estaba abandonada como ahora, de hecho, los nuevos "socios" de mi padre vivían allí. Con su hijo y su hija.

La narración se interrumpió, mientras Lohne miraba hacia Maryah, que ya se encontraba escuchando con una mirada de nostalgia y una ligera sonrisa, que creció cuando notó que el joven le miraba. Laila notó esto, deduciendo en el acto a lo que Lohne se refería.

-¡Fue cuando hermana y tú se conocieron! – exclamó la pelirroja. - ¡Vamos, háblennos de eso!

-¿Qué ya no lo vieron cuando estaban de indiscretos viendo mis recuerdos? – preguntó Lohne. – No necesitan que les cuente eso.

-Es… es verdad. – Maryah se había ruborizado un poco. – Eso no viene al caso.

-¿Fue entonces, cierto hermana? – preguntó Laila. – Cuando viste por primera vez cuando los ojos de Lohne se ponían rojos.

-Sí. – la chica volteó a mirar al pelinegro. – Ya desde entonces podías…

-Y por supuesto, yo no tenía ni idea. – Lohne resopló. – No tengo idea de si mi padre sabía sobre mi naturaleza, pero… me es difícil creer que no. Honestamente… no lo sé. Se fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

El ambiente comenzaba a cambiar. Lohne recordaba mientras estaba consciente de su realidad. Su padre no estaba más. Laila se arrepintió de haber sacado a la luz el tema de los ojos de Lohne. Kyra percibió esto, así que como salvavidas, intervino para mejorar la situación.

-Estabas hablándonos sobre los momentos en que nos conociste. – dijo el hada psíquica. – Se están desviando del tema, vamos.

-Claro. – los ojos de Lohne miraban a Kyra con gratitud. – Y, por lo que recuerdo, sigues tú.

-¡Yaaay! – exclamó Laila. - ¡Quiero escuchar!

Hannes y Maryah sonrieron. Una vez más, Kyra rescataba a su entrenador de una posible situación muy tediosa.

-Bien, respecto a Kyra… - siguió Lohne. – me encontraba viajando en Hoenn. Voy a ahorrarme los detalles sobre el método que usé para llegar allá cuando escapé de STRIFE. Pero quería permanecer fuera de su radar. No tenía idea de que la mega-piedra que les había robado era un rastreador. Lo llevé conmigo todos estos años…

-Nunca nos la mostraste. – dijo Hannes. – Pero supongo que no hubiésemos sabido de todos modos que era falsa.

-Así es. – repuso el pelinegro, sacando sus dos verdaderas mega-piedras. – Pero creo que, a cambio, recibí dos reales. No sé en qué pensaban Xernear y Yveltal cuando me las dieron.

-Sigo sin entender esa parte. – Maryah miraba las mega-piedras y a Lohne. - ¿Cómo fue que les viste? ¿Por qué se te presentaron?

-Me hago todo el tiempo esa pregunta, Maryah. Supongo que era la mejor opción que tenían desde que Nueh… se fue… Ya saben. Dijeron que debía tomar un camino. Quizá saben lo que se nos viene en el futuro.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato. Pero esta vez, fue Laila quien hizo que superasen su incomodidad.

-Entonces, nos hablabas de cuando llegaste a Hoenn. – dijo la niña.

-Ehm… sí. – Lohne volvió a ponerse en actitud de recordar. – Blaze ya había evolucionado en Charmeleon, y yo me había trazado la meta de hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a por STRIFE, donde estuviesen, y… cobrar mi revancha. Y para eso, necesitaba un equipo. Conseguí unas pokeball de un laboratorio no supervisado en ese momento. Antes de que pregunten, sí. Las robé. Me declaro culpable. No estuvo bien. Pero no era eso en lo que estaba pensando entonces. Sin pokeball, no puedes capturar pokemon. Necesitaba moverme. Y necesitaba mantenerme vivo, así que me mantuve caminando entre los bosques. Me perdía muchas veces, pero la comida no faltaba. De ningún tipo. Blaze incluso aprendió… a cazar y recolectar. No hablaré de eso. El punto es que, durante nuestro viaje, estuve en contacto, junto a Blaze, con miles de pokemon. Nunca había visto las cosas desde la perspectiva que lo hice entonces. Su mundo era tan armonioso, natural y simple que, a pesar de sus pros y contras, me parecía extraña y, a la vez, extremadamente familiar. Como si fuera allí a donde pertenecía. Aprendí a vivir entre ellos. A confiar. A veces recordaba a todos aquellos que no pude salvar y, tras convivir con tantos pokemon, se me hizo una injusticia aún más grande. Y un recuerdo más doloroso. Blaze estuvo allí. Era el único que lo comprendía. Ambos nos fortalecimos mientras vivíamos entre los pokemon. Era grandioso. Me sentía tan libre…

-Quizá por tu condición como Aspecto. – intervino Maryah. – Debió hacerse tan natural para ti el entenderte mejor con los pokemon que con la gente.

-Puede que sí. – dijo Lohne. – Pero el caos en mi propia mente no me ayudaba a volver a conectar con la gente. Mis recuerdos con personas no eran nada buenos… Pero olvidemos eso. Llegó un día, en que, aun siendo de mañana, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer. Después de mucho tiempo, devolví a Blaze a su pokeball, la lluvia podía ser peligrosa para él. Me refugié bajo unos árboles al no hallar ninguna cueva cercana. Un pequeño grupo de Zigzagoon me ofreció un espacio en la enorme madriguera que tenían, pero si entraba allí, podía desbaratarla, así que no pude hacerlo. Y entonces… la vi.

-¿La viste? – Laila ya estaba hipnotizada por la historia. - ¿Era Kyra?

Entonces, lo que logré divisar fue un pequeño pokemon, herido. Probablemente tras una batalla. O tal vez, un depredador había intentado cazarle. No se veía nada bien, y estaba solo. No pude quedarme bajo el pobre refugio que tenía bajo las copas de los árboles. Para cuando llegué con él, bastante empapado, me miró. Vi en sus ojos mucha debilidad. Estaba solo y hambriento. Pero entonces, por alguna razón… supe que no era un "Él", sino "Ella". Sólo fue un presentimiento, pero algo me gritaba que era una hembra de ralts. Busqué por todas partes, hasta que encontré un pequeño brote de bayas Aranja. Me apresuré a tomar algunas, pero eran tan duras que no lograba que ese Ralts las comiera. Entonces, como si supiera que necesitaba ayuda, Blaze salió por sí mismo de su pokeball. Quise devolverle, pero no me lo permitió. Usó sus garras para triturar como pudo la baya, logrando que se hiciera pedazos lo suficientemente reducidos para que esa pequeña pudiera comerlos. Se los dí, con cuidado. Pudo masticar. La lluvia comenzaba a mojar la cola de Blaze, y cuando estuve a punto de volver a intentar regresarlo a su pokeball, esa Ralts nos señaló un punto algo cerca de allí. Una pequeña abertura, oculta por un montón de arbustos. Corrimos, y nos metimos allí. Una vez a salvo de la lluvia, Blaze pudo estabilizar sus llamas, pero hacía frío de todos modos. Tomé unos troncos que no se habían mojado demasiado con la lluvia, y conseguimos encenderlos. Tenía a Ralts sujeta en mis brazos. Tiritaba, por supuesto. Aún con las bayas, estaba débil. Junto con Blaze, seguí dándole de comer, hasta que la hubo terminado.

-¿Y entonces? – Laila comenzaba a saltar en su asiento. - ¿Qué más pasó?

Por fortuna, ayudó. Con algo de dificultad, comenzó a hacerme señas para que le bajara, así que lo hice. Tropezó un poco antes de ponerse de pie por completo. Y le escuché. Al principio, creí que alguien me hablaba desde fuera de esa pequeña cueva, pero no había nadie, aun cuando me asomaba.

-Soy yo, aquí. – me dijo. – Gracias por ayudarme.

-¿Qué…?

Hasta entonces, jamás me había hablado un pokemon. Con Blaze no necesitábamos hablar el mismo idioma, nos entendíamos de cualquier modo. Pero con ese pokemon, era diferente. Usaba lenguaje humano para hablarme.

-¿Me hablas… a mí? – le pregunté.

-Sí. – me contestó ella. – No fue un presentimiento lo que te llevó hasta mí. Yo… he estado pidiendo ayuda…

-¿Con podres psíquicos? – yo aún no me lo creía. - ¿Cómo logras que te escuchen to…?

-No sé a quienes les he hablado. – estaba muy triste. – Sentía dolor. Estaba débil y cansada. No controlo bien mis poderes. Creo que por eso nadie vino a ayudarme…

-¿Cómo es que hablas así conmigo si no controlas tus poderes?

-Porque… tú viniste corriendo a auxiliarme. Eres alguien bueno. Tú y ese pokemon de fuego. Creo que… me he conectado contigo.

No entendía del todo lo que me había dicho. Honestamente, a mí me pareció de lo más normal hacer lo que hice. Pero entonces me hice una pregunta. ¿Por qué termino así?

-Estoy sola. – me contestó. – He intentado encontrar algo de compañía, pero… supongo que a ningún grupo le conviene tener a alguien tan débil como yo con ellos. Sólo estorbo…

-Por eso estás herida. – reconocí. – Te atacaron.

-Recuerdo… que me habían capturado. Un humano como tú, estaba capturando muchos pokemon cerca de donde me encontraba. Los otros que eran como yo… fueron capturados también, pero sólo yo fui liberada. "No tiene habilidades, es un pokemon inútil". Fue lo que le escuché decir mientras se iba y me dejaba. No quise seguirlo. Pero… no sabía a donde ir. El grupo con el que estuve desde que nací… se había ido. Estoy… sola.

No pude decir nada. Su situación se me hacía muy familiar. Vi cosas como esa muy seguido mientras estaba en STRIFE.

-Me acerqué demasiado a una manada de Mightyena. Apenas escapé. Pero no pude detenerme, no sabía que más hacer que caminar. Así terminé allá, donde me rescataste.

-Bueno, estamos igual. – le dije. – Blaze y yo… estamos solos también.

-Eres un entrenador. ¿No es así? Como muchos otros que he visto.

-Algo así. Blaze es el único pokemon que me acompaña. Hemos sido amigos desde que salió del huevo.

A Blaze le gustó recordar eso. Se frotó de mí, y no pude evitar hacerle una caricia.

-¿Cómo… se siente? – me preguntó ella. – Eso que haces.

-¿Hm? – solté a Blaze, que también le miró curioso. - ¿Una caricia? ¿Cómo se siente?

-Nunca había visto eso. ¿Caricia se llama? Que cosa tan rara. Pero creo que le gusta.

Pensé que tal vez querría intentar. Dude un poco, pero acerque mi mano y palpé su cabeza. No reaccionó. Y entonces comencé a moverla, suavemente.

-Se siente raro. – me dijo. – Es como un golpe que no duele. Se siente… relajante. Bien…

Entonces se acercó un poco a mí. Yo estaba sentado en el suelo, y ella intentaba subir a mis piernas. Le ayudé. Me miró de frente, y yo ahí tan extrañado, más aún cuando me preguntó;

-¿Me dejas verte?

-¿Verme? ¿No me ves aquí…?

-Ver tu corazón. No sé muy bien cómo o por qué, pero muchas veces he podido ver las intenciones de humanos o pokemon. Mis compañeros me decían que estaba viendo sus corazones.

-Pues… si quieres. Pero puede… que no te guste lo que veas.

Y allí se quedó, con los ojos cerrados, mientras pegaba su cuerpo a mi pecho. Miré a Blaze, y éste no despegó la vista de esa pequeña.

-¿Y qué fue lo que vio? – preguntó Laila, interrumpiendo de nuevo.

-Vi muchas cosas a la vez. – dijo Kyra, hablando en lugar de su entrenador. – Vi recuerdos hermosos, siempre con pokemon, que había conocido en su viaje desde que huyó de STRIFE. Pero también vi los recuerdos malos. Vi que ese muchacho se sentía solo… como yo. Sentí su conexión con los pokemon. Sentí su conexión conmigo, y con su pokemon de fuego. El lazo profundo y poderoso que compartía con Blaze. Sentí algo que jamás había sentido. Me hacía sentir feliz. Quería tener eso con alguien también.

-No hables de más, Kyra. – dijo Lohne, como reclamo. – Harás que me molesten.

-No le escuches, Kyra. – insistió Laila. - ¿Y qué paso después? ¡Dinos, dinos!

-Le dije… que por favor, me llevara con ellos. Sentí que querían hacerse más fuertes, y yo también. – Contestó el Gardevoir. – No me importaba ser usada como arma. No quería sentirme más tiempo sola. Al ver los recuerdos de Lohne, lo poco que mis pobres poderes me permitieron ver entonces, creí que quizá ser capturada por ese humano no sería tan malo. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

-¿Qué te dijo? – Esta vez, fue Maryah quien preguntó ansiosa. - ¿Qué te llevaría con él?

-Le dije que si venía con nosotros, seríamos compañeros. – intervino Lohne. – Pero que era totalmente libre de buscar su propio camino si llegaba en algún momento a saber con exactitud a dónde ir.

-No me capturaste, ¿recuerdas? – sonrió Kyra, volviéndose a él. – E incluso comenzaste a llamarme así. Kyra.

-Lo recuerdo. Ya que llamaba a Blaze por el nombre que le di, me supo mal llamarte simplemente "Ralts".

-A medida que viajamos juntos, me acostumbré a ese nombre. Comencé a disfrutar estar con ellos. Pude conocerles más, a ambos. Lohne nunca me dejó atrás sin importar lo mal que estuvieran las cosas. Blaze siempre cuidó de mí, incluso mientras peleábamos con otros pokemon y humanos. Yo quería ayudar, pero… tenía esas palabras en mi mente. "Pokemon Inútil". Eso me hacía retroceder. Pero Lohne nunca se rindió conmigo. Blaze me protegió hasta que supe valerme por mí misma en una batalla. Y entonces, lo decidí. Decidí lo que quería hacer y a dónde debía ir.

-Kyra… - Lohne se rascó la cabeza. – No te pongas muy…

-Decidí – el Gardevoir acercó sus manos a su pecho mientras hablaba con una alegre sonrisa. – que quería quedarme con ellos. Lohne me probó muchas veces que Blaze no era una herramienta. Que yo no sería una herramienta. Decidí que me quedaría con ellos, e iría a donde ellos fueran. Ellos eran mi nuevo grupo. Mi nueva familia.

-Y entonces, decidimos cerrar el trato. – siguió Lohne. – Con una de las pokeball que había tomado, le apunté, pero entonces, ella me dijo que no quería pasar su vida entrando y saliendo de una pokeball. Acepté, por supuesto. Cuando la capturé, enseguida la solté. Y después de eso, incluso cuando Blaze evolucionó a Charizard y se hizo demasiado grande para llevarlo a todos lados fuera de su pokeball, nunca más volví a regresar a Kyra a la suya.

-Al menos hasta hace poco. – resopló Kyra. - ¿No es así?

-Ya déjalo, ¿sí? – reclamó Lohne. – No tenía opción. No iba a dejar que subieran a esa nave.

-Lo sé. – Kyra dejó de fingir y se volvió hacia él. – Por esta vez, te lo perdono.

-Ugh…

-Ambas son historias muy hermosas. – dijo Maryah. – Ahora puedo entender mucho mejor el por qué son tan cercanos.

-Vaya Lohne, luces como un tipo duro – habló Hannes con tono burlón. – pero eres un corazón de oro, ¿uh?

-¿Van a estar de pesados o quieren que siga contándoles? – dijo con fastidio el pelinegro. – Decídanse.

-¡Es cierto! – recordó Laila, feliz. - ¡Faltan los demás!

-El siguiente que recuerdo, a ver… - Lohne sonrió de pronto. – Vendría a ser Jin.

-Era el Froakie de tu padre, ¿no? – preguntó Maryah. - ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste después de…?

-No creo en esas tonterías del destino. – repuso Lohne. – Pero creo que a veces… sólo a veces. Tal vez tenga algo que ver.

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio. Lohne les miró y decidió reanudar su relato.

-No tengo idea de cómo ocurrió. Apenas hacía unos días que Kyra se había unido a nosotros. Nos encontrábamos pasando por ciudad Lilycove, de camino a Ciudad Mossdeep. Había escuchado que el gimnasio de allá se especializaba en el tipo psíquico, así que pensé que podía ser un buen entrenamiento para Kyra. No tenía un pokemon que me ayudara a surcar el agua, por lo que decidimos buscar alguien que nos llevara. En el puerto nos dijeron que no habría quien nos llevara desde allí, pero que si nos dirigíamos a la playa de la ciudad, al este, hallaríamos un par de pescadores que tal vez nos hicieran el favor… por un precio.

-¿Tenías dinero para pagar? – preguntó Laila. – Quiero decir, no es como si…

-Entiendo lo que dices. – repuso Lohne. – Pero tenía un poco. Las batallas pokemon a veces ayudan con esa parte. En fin, cuando llegamos, efectivamente encontramos una embarcación de pescador, cuyo dueño acababa de pescar el que probablemente sería su enésimo magikarp del día. Nos acercamos y le pregunté si podía llevarnos a ciudad Mossdeep. El sujeto era mayor, no un anciano, pero parecía tener cierta edad. Volteó hacia nosotros con una cara que parecía la de un sonámbulo, mientras liberaba al pokemon que había capturado y, sin dejar de mirarnos, comenzó a revolver en el aire su anzuelo antes de volverlo a arrojar. Creí ver que abría un poco más sus ojos. Y entonces por fin me contestó.

-Claro. – me dijo. – Pero con una condición.

-No tengo mucho dinero. – le dije, enseñándole todo lo que tenía. – Esto es todo.

-No, chico, no quiero tu dinero. Quiero un combate.

-¿Una batalla pokemon? – me alegré. – Perfecto, vamos a combatir. Si gano, nos llevarás, ¿cierto?

-Alto, alto. No he terminado. – me interrumpió. – No me molesta luchar con los pokemon que llevas ahí si fuese una situación diferente. Pero para llevarte a ciudad Mossdeep, quiero un enfrentamiento entre pokemon de agua. Si no tienes uno, captura alguno por aquí.

Me dio una caña de pescar y me dijo que fuera a atrapar algo. Una batalla entre pokemon de agua. Me pareció una tontería, o un capricho suyo. Quizá una pequeña traba para poder vencerme fácilmente ya que yo usaría un pokemon no entrenado. Pero ya me conocen. No me gusta decirle no a una batalla. Mientras transcurría la mañana, Blaze, Kyra y yo nos aburríamos mientras me la pasaba pescando magikarp tras magikarp. Sé lo subestimados que son, pero no tenía tiempo de entrenarlo hasta que fuese un Gyarados. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y nos dispusimos a comer. Estábamos sentados en las rocas, cuando de pronto, a Blaze se le resbaló un poco de comida. Imaginarán que eso no es importante, pero fue donde lo improbable comenzó. Una pata muy clara y pequeña salió desde atrás de la roca en que yo estaba sentado, y cogió la comida que Blaze dejó caer. Sentimos curiosidad, alguien había estado haciéndonos compañía desde que comenzamos a comer. Me asomé. No imaginarán mi sorpresa cuando vi, allí escondido, a un Froakie de color cielo, mucho más pálido que un Froakie normal.

-¡Un Froakie! – no pude evitar gritarlo. - ¿Por qué hay un Froakie aquí? No es posible…

Ya había visto uno así antes, pero ya era de por sí muy extraño encontrar un Froakie en Hoenn. No pertenecen a esa región. Se dio cuenta de que le mirábamos, pero no dejó de comer. Y hasta que terminó, no se puso en guardia. Blaze y Kyra, al verlo combativo, corrieron a mi lado listos para lo que sea. Pero entonces, Blaze se quedó paralizado. Kyra y yo no lo entendimos hasta que vimos que ese Froakie también se había quedado helado.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté a Blaze. - ¿Qué está pasando, amigo?

Y Blaze se volvió hacia mí, dando rugidos y saltos de lado a lado. No le había visto hacer eso desde que era un charmander. Siendo un Charmeleon, se me hizo tan extraño que no atinaba a darme cuenta de las cosas. El Froakie de pronto saltó hacia la roca en que Kyra se encontraba posada, quedando a su lado y saltando con una alegría que yo no comprendía. Entonces, Kyra comenzó a jalar de mi camiseta. Me sonreía también, y aún tras su capuchón verde podía notar como brillaban sus ojos.

-¿Kyra? – yo estaba más confuso que un Psyduck. - ¿Qué pasa con Blaze y ese froakie?

-Se conocen. – me dijo ella. – Dicen que no se habían visto en muchísimo tiempo.

Yo no sabía cómo responder. En ese entonces mis memorias eran un revoltijo, pero hasta donde yo entendía, Blaze solo había conocido a un Froakie. Un froakie tan pálido como el que tenía frente a mí. Pero ese Froakie… no era posible. Era totalmente imposible. Ese Froakie había desaparecido... Comencé a temblar. Cuando ese pequeño pokemon de agua comenzaba a saltar junto a Blaze, mientras me miraba, una palabra salió de mi boca.

-¿J…Jin?

No supe por qué pronuncié ese nombre. Pero el pokemon saltó hacia mí. Me derribó. Comenzó a saltar sobre mi pecho. No lo creía, era el pokemon que veía en mis sueños… en esos retazos de memoria. Y al parecer, era nuestro amigo. ¿Acaso podía ocurrir otra imposibilidad más grande?

-¡No puede ser, Jin! – exclamé, aún sin comprender por qué. – Pero tú eres…

La expresión de Jin se oscureció. Kyra se acercó a él, y tras unos momentos, comenzó a contarme su historia. Cuando atacaron nuestra casa, el embate inició un incendio feroz. El fuego se esparció rápidamente y no supimos siquiera cómo reaccionar. Mi padre me empujó hacia atrás para evitar que una viga nos cayera encima. Por el golpe y el humo del incendio, yo estaba mareado y no tardé en quedar inconsciente. Blaze me arrastró fuera de la casa con todas sus fuerzas, siendo el más resistente al fuego que se encontraba allí. Pero la viga que no había caído sobre mí, se encontraba aprisionando a mi padre mientras comenzaba a arder. Jin intentó usar ataques de agua para apagar el fuego, pero el ataque desde el exterior era continuo. Todo era inútil, y Jin ya había resultado quemado en varias partes de su cuerpo. Mi padre estaba dispuesto a salvar a quienes pudiera. Así que regresó a Jin a su pokeball, y lanzó esta después, con todas sus fuerzas, a través de la ventana posterior que miraba hacia el bosque. La pokeball terminó entre unos arbustos. Lo último que Jin escuchó antes de que mi padre lo arrojara fuera del peligro fue; "Son ellos, Jin. Van a por mi hijo. ¡Por favor, vive! ¡Búscalo! ¡No le abandones! ¡Te lo ruego!" Esas palabras seguían resonando en la cabeza de Jin mientras Kyra me contaba lo que veía en él. Cuando Jin logró salir de su pokeball, estaba solo. En un arbusto. Al salir de él, todo lo que encontró fueron ruinas y madera quemada. Ni rastro de mi padre. De Blaze, o de mí. Pero recordó las palabras que su entrenador le dedicara. Y se decidió a encontrarme. Estuvo vagando por toda la región de Kalos, enfrentando a quien fuera, más grande o fuerte que él, sin detenerse. A pesar de que nunca me halló, estaba decidido a honrar el ruego de mi padre. Se subió de polizón a un barco, pensando que seguiría buscando aunque tuviera que atravesar el mar. Terminó en el puerto de ciudad Lilycove, y allí había estado desde entonces, manteniéndose oculto de las personas. A veces robaba comida. Y tras un par de días, terminó en la playa, donde le encontramos. Estaba a punto de dejar la ciudad cuando nos halló.

-¡Si eso no es suerte, no sé qué es! – exclamó Maryah. - ¡Son demasiadas coincidencias! ¡Es…!

-¿Una locura? – preguntó Hannes.

-Sé que eso es lo que dices tú, pero... ¡Sí, lo es!

-Frigga había borrado mis recuerdos más antiguos. – siguió contando Lohne. - Pero todavía tenía vagos rastros sobre un hombre con el que había vivido. Y ese hombre tenía un Froakie. Un Froakie llamado Jin. Lo ví muchísimas veces en sueños, o en trozos de recuerdos que llegaban de súbito a mi mente. No los entendía, pero me hacían sentir como si hubiera perdido algo importante. Y la narración de Kyra sobre los recuerdos de Jin me ayudó a aclarar varias de mis dudas. Ese hombre era mi padre. Y aquel, su froakie, que había vivido junto a nosotros. Y había pasado todos esos años buscándome. Tenía tantas nuevas preguntas...

-Pero eso ya no era importante. – intervino Kyra. – Ese froakie, Jin, era otro viejo amigo de Lohne. Se unió a nosotros de inmediato. Lohne era muy bueno entendiendo a los pokemon sin saber lo que decían realmente, pero en ese entonces, aún requería mi ayuda para alguna que otra comunicación más fluida.

-Froakie era un pokemon de agua, y ese pescador jamás había visto uno. – narró Lohne. – Se emocionó, incluso cuando Jin derrotó a su Tentacool en un dos por tres. Y más aún cuando le vio evolucionar en ese preciso momento, a Frogadier. Jin había estado entrenando por sí mismo todo ese tiempo. Tal vez hubiese evolucionado antes, pero quién sabe. Un estímulo faltante, o quizá se rehusó a cambiar hasta encontrarnos. Quién sabe.

-Desde que Jin llegó, junto a Blaze y yo, nos volvimos el lazo principal entre Lohne y lo que quedaba de sus memorias perdidas. – señaló el Gardevoir. - Intentamos ayudarle a recuperarlas muchas veces, pero nada funcionaba. Llegué a asumir que era porque yo era débil todavía.

-Pero yo estaba seguro de que no era por eso. – Lohne la miró asintiendo. – Kyra no era nada débil. Había algo más. Tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo hasta darme cuenta de que era mi culpa.

-Son historias geniales – Laila estaba disfrutando mucho el viaje. – Pero todavía faltan 3, ¿no es así?

-¿En serio tengo que contarles todas y cada una? – se quejó el pelinegro.

-Sí. – dijeron al mismo tiempo los demás.

-No puedes echarte atrás ahora. – le dijo Kyra. – A mí en serio me gusta escuchar la historia de cómo se fue formando nuestra extraña familia de 7.

-¿Extraña familia? – Lohne rió un poco. - ¿No exageras un poco? Peculiar, tal vez.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Maryah. - ¿Quién vino después?

-Ah, lo siguiente ocurrió poco antes de que fuésemos a salir de Hoenn. – Lohne empezó a narrar de nuevo. - Kyra ya había evolucionado en Kirlia. Así que, al ser un sujeto que andaba con sus tres pokemon en su segunda etapa rondando por ahí, atraíamos un poco la atención. Sobre todo de otros entrenadores. Eso era ideal, ya que nos permitía fortalecernos mucho, ganáramos o perdiéramos. La gente se mostraba especialmente interesada en Blaze y Jin, pokemon nada comunes allá en Hoenn. Una vez, derrotamos a un sujeto en batalla triple, que antes de irse nos contó sobre un grupo de cazadores que estaban buscando pokemon raros en los alrededores de Ciudad Petalburg, donde nos encontrábamos. Y no distinguían entre pokemon salvajes o con entrenador. Entendí el mensaje de inmediato, y ya imaginarán que no me quedé tranquilo al escuchar lo que pasaba. Pero no iba a actuar a costa de mis amigos, así que les dije lo que pensaba. Ellos coincidieron conmigo de inmediato. Nos encaminamos hacia el bosque cercano, pensando que, si no hallábamos a los cazadores, por lo menos sería un buen lugar para encontrar pokemon para sumarlos a nuestro equipo. Continuamos caminando hasta que pronto vimos una multitud de pequeños pokemon corriendo hacia un lado. Estábamos ahí frente a ellos, pero nos ignoraron completamente. Tuve un presentimiento y nos escondimos cerca del lugar. Unos hombres aparecieron, un grupo de 5. Cada uno de ellos tenía un Honchkrow, el cual usaban para capturar pokemon con sus garras, e introducirlos en unas jaulas que traían. Cuando nos aseguramos de que no había más de esos tipos, pensamos en ir a por ellos, pero entonces, vimos como dos de sus pokemon eran golpeados por un fuerte ataque de cola. Una cola verde, gruesa y por lo visto, muy dura. Entre los árboles, un pequeño Treecko se había quedado atrás del grupo de pokemon que vimos pasar, probablemente para defender a sus compañeros o para retrasar a esos cazadores. Era bastante ágil, evitaba los ataques de los Honchkrow usando su elemento, respondiendo con golpes de su cola desde varios ángulos. Esos tipos, los hubieran visto. Estaban desesperados, no podían creer que ese pequeño pokemon les estuviese dando tanto dolor de cabeza. Pero, aunque estábamos muy impresionados, Blaze, Kyra, Jin y yo estábamos muy seguros de que no aguantaría así por mucho tiempo. Lo que no tardó en ocurrir cuando, de pronto, uno de esos Honchkrow le acertó un ataque de ala. El Treecko terminó en el suelo, y rápidamente esos bravucones se le fueron encima. Ese chico era rudo, pataleó, golpeó e incluso mordió para evitar su captura, pero eran demasiados para él. Y por supuesto, nosotros éramos los refuerzos.

-¡Blaze, Pirotecnia! – ordené. - ¡Jin, Hidropulso! ¡Kyra, confusión!

Los tres atacaron. Los ataques de Blaze y Jin ayudaron a sacar de balance a esos Honchkrow, mientras que Kyra había sacado del camino a los cazadores, lo suficiente como para que el treecko pudiera escapar. Lo hizo de inmediato, saliendo de nuestra vista, y quedamos solo esos tipos y nosotros.

-¿Qué pokemon son esos? – preguntó uno de ellos. – No había visto pokemon como esos antes.

-Yo sí. – le contestó otro sujeto. – Son de otras regiones. Se venderán por un buen precio.

Por supuesto que no respetaban pokemon de los entrenadores. Se arrojaron a por mis amigos, y respondimos. Nos encargamos tan rápido como pudimos de esos pokemon voladores que nos acosaban, hasta que Blaze se deshizo del último. Y como si fuera una sorpresa, los tipos esos corrieron a por nosotros, para capturar a mis pokemon con sus redes y jaulas y demás máquinas. No fueron problema. Esos Honchkrow habían sido oponentes diez veces más duros. Terminamos algo cansados, así que nos sentamos un rato cerca de allí. Nos encargaríamos de arrastrar a esos infelices hasta la ciudad y les dejaríamos para que los policías hicieran algo con ellos al menos. Ya nos disponíamos a relajarnos un poco, cuando el treecko volvió a aparecer. Nos sorprendimos, creíamos que se había ido. No vimos ni un rastro de gratitud en su expresión, pero nos llevaba un montón de frutas y bayas en una enorme hoja. Habíamos recibido unos cuantos golpes, y nos venían a pelo. Se las recibimos y comimos. Incluso compartimos un poco con él, lo que pareció agradarle.

-Bueno amigos. – dije, cuando acabamos de comer. – Ya es hora de irnos. Hay que mover la basura fuera de aquí.

Usé una cuerda y un gancho con cadena que había comprado hace poco para atarlos y arrastrar a esos idiotas de regreso a la ciudad. Agradecimos a ese treecko por la comida y nos fuimos. Pero a medida de que caminábamos, nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaba siguiendo. Y no se preocupaba por que le descubriéramos. Nos detuvimos, y él se detuvo también. Había algo en esos enormes ojos suyos que me decía que no estaba simplemente queriendo dar las gracias. Mis amigos me lo confirmaron, percibiendo lo que ese chico estaba buscando. Pero cuando le pregunté si quería acompañarnos en nuestro viaje, se alejó, no lo suficiente como para que pensáramos que escapaba. Sólo había creado un espacio entre ellos y nosotros.

-Ya veo. – pensé. – Le quitamos a su presa. Así que ahora debemos responderle.

Todos comprendimos lo que quería. Para responder a su orgullo, llamé a Blaze para luchar. Y él nos agradeció atacando con el más duro de sus ataques de cola. Blaze por poco se aturde al recibir ese golpazo en la cabeza, pero se reincorporó rápido.

-¡Blaze, usa garra de metal! – indiqué a mi compañero. – Golpea y bloquea sus golpes de cola.

Y se enfrascaron en u intercambio de golpes. Nuestro oponente recibió varios ataques de garra de Blaze, pero éste también recibió varios golpes de ataques rápidos y absorción.

-¡Blaze, colmillo de fuego!

Tras mi orden, Blaze logró finalmente y tras varios intentos fallidos, acertar una mordida de fuego. El pequeño treecko no resistió más y finalmente, cayó. Pero, aunque estaba más débil, se levantó y caminó hacia mí. Y él mismo tocó el mecanismo de la pokeball que yo tenía en la mano, ingresando en ella.

-¿Ese era Haken, no es cierto? – preguntó Laila.

-Sí. – respondió el pelinegro. – Tras llevarlo a un centro pokemon y curarlo junto a mis demás compañeros, le saque de su pokeball para que pudieran conocerse. Y entonces, me vino a la mente. Era un pokemon rudo y orgulloso. Sin miedo. Con sentidos afilados como una espada. Una espada de hojas.

-Haken. – le dije. – Te llamaré así a partir de ahora. Bienvenido.

Se sintió bien recibido. Desde entonces, Haken se esforzó por ser más y más fuerte, siempre que había un oponente, era el primero en salir a luchar. Y cuando evolucionó a Grovyle algún tiempo después, se formó una especie de rivalidad con Jin. Ambos eran ágiles y rápidos, pero a Haken nunca le gustó quedarse atrás. Incluso hubo ocasiones en que tuvieron rencillas. Pero todas ellas se resolvían del mismo modo. Con una buena batalla. Un día, simplemente noté que, cuando llamaba a Jin y a Haken a luchar juntos, casi ni necesitaba dar indicaciones. Era como… si fuese natural para ellos. Se volvieron muy expertos en batallas dobles. Y todo eso comenzó con Haken.

-Aún sigue siendo muy terco. – dijo Kyra de repente. – Cuando aprendió Planta feroz y no podía controlarla del todo, se dedicó a perfeccionar ese ataque él mismo, cada vez que Lohne nos ponía a todos a entrenar, incluido él mismo. Todos estuvimos ahí cuando finalmente lo logró. Por fortuna el blanco fue Blaze, quien pudo protegerse muy bien. Quisimos darle la sorpresa a Lohne.

-Y vaya si lo fue. – resopló el pelinegro. – Se lo tenían muy bien escondido.

-Sólo quedan dos. – señaló Laila con alegría. – Mach y Leor. ¿Ellos también son de Hoenn?

-No. – contestó Lohne. – Cuando Haken evolucionó en Grovyle, decidí que ya había recorrido suficiente de la región Hoenn. Así que volvimos a movernos. Tras tantas batallas que habíamos librado, logramos reunir lo suficiente para juntarlo con unas cuantas perlas y escamas brillantes que conseguí vender a un sujeto que comerciaba esas cosas sin hacer preguntas. Tomamos un barco y terminamos en Sinnoh. Particularmente me gustó bastante. Había pokemon que no había visto antes. Al igual que en los otros sitios en que había estado, preferí moverme entre los bosques y cuevas, accediendo a las ciudades y caminos transitados sólo de ser muy necesario. Éramos ya un grupo vistoso, así que sólo Kyra y Blaze estaban fuera de sus pokeball. Y aun así tratábamos de no llamar demasiado la atención.

-Eres un chico salvaje. – bromeó Maryah. - ¿A que sí?

-Lo dice quien vivía en medio del bosque. – contraatacó Lohne. – Aunque era más como un campamento demasiado extendido y hecho de concreto.

-Nunca cedes. – la castaña sonrió resignada. – Por eso Haken y tú se entendieron bien.

-No puedo negar eso. – el pelinegro se acomodó en su asiento. – Bueno, continuando, mientras recorríamos la región, terminamos en una zona pastosa, bajo una enorme ciclo vía, saliendo de ciudad Oreburgh. No estoy seguro de cómo pasó, pero de pronto, mientras caminábamos, encontramos un camino oculto entre las rocas de una cueva cercana. Para entrar, tuvimos que cortar muchas ramas y troncos secos y mover algunas piedras. El lugar era oscuro, pero Blaze nos iluminaba. Vimos pokemon saliendo de varias cavernas y caminos pedregosos. Continuamos adentrándonos, y esta vez ni se nos pasó por la mente el que pudiéramos hallar un nuevo compañero. Tras entrar por un túnel de roca que descendía más en la oscuridad de la cueva, encontramos una gran cantidad de Gible, comiendo vorazmente la comida que habían reunido. O mejor dicho, la comida que un Gabite que les guardaba había reunido. Como quizá sepan, los Gible son por naturaleza increíblemente glotones, por lo que la gran montaña de comida que engullían disminuía su tamaño a gran velocidad. El grupo nos vió y pensamos en retirarnos, pero entonces, vimos que uno de esos Gible intentaba unirse a la comilona, pero era feamente rechazado por los demás. No se le veía ni más pequeño, ni más débil que el resto. Muy por el contrario. Era un Gible particularmente grande. Seguramente era el que más consumía, y el Gabite había decidido rechazarlo para que la mayoría tuviera la oportunidad de alimentarse más. Me pareció un poco antinatural, teniendo en cuenta que por lo general son los más grandes y fuertes los preferidos en un grupo. Fuera como fuere, ese Gible tenía hambre y no le dejaban comer. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, Blaze y Kyra ya habían tomado algunas de nuestras provisiones para dárselas a ese pokemon solitario. Nosotros sabíamos lo que era el hambre. Blaze y yo tuvimos que aprender a sobrevivir solos. Kyra había estado sola y abandonada por mucho tiempo antes de conocernos. Sí, nosotros le entendíamos. Sabiendo lo mucho que necesitan comer los Gible, terminamos dándole casi toda la comida. Lo vieran saltar de satisfacción. Parecía que no había comido en días. Nos alegramos de que se sintiera mejor, pero aquello no duró mucho. Nos dimos cuenta de que el Gabite y el resto de Gible habían interrumpido su comida para ver lo que habíamos hecho. Y por lo visto, no les gustó para nada.

-Oigan, cálmense. – dije, intentando calmarles. – Sólo le dimos de comer. ¿Es eso muy malo?

El Gabite nos rugió con fuerza. Estaba muy enojado, y Blaze se puso frente a nosotros, listo para pelear. Para ser un charmeleon, era bastante fuerte, pero pensé que ese ambiente no era adecuado para pelear. Tenía que hacer algo. En ese momento, el mayor de esos dragones nos lanzó un ataque de furia dragón. Para entonces, ya sabíamos de la habilidad de Kyra para anular los ataques de dragón, por lo que fue ella quien nos cubrió esta vez, recibiendo el ataque y permitiendo que saliéramos ilesos del mismo.

-Dice que no debimos darle comida. – nos dijo Kyra. – Que ese Gible era un peligro para el grupo porque consumía demasiado, por lo que estaban intentando que se hiciera la idea de que no comería tanto como los demás. Pero ahora que intervinimos, eso no será posible, y la única opción, es que se vaya.

El Gabite nos volvió a atacar. Con Kyra cubriéndonos, escapamos de ese lugar, y yo sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cargué en mis brazos a ese Gible y lo llevé con nosotros hacia la salida. Un nuevo ataque de ese Gabite hizo que saliésemos volando de la cueva. Por fortuna, Kyra se encontraba bien. Ya en campo abierto, el Gabite salió de allí, acompañado de los demás Gible. No pensaban dejar de atacarnos.

-¡Kyra, rápido! – reaccioné. - ¡Voz cautivadora!

Con ese ataque, logramos hacer retroceder al grupo de dragones, pero seguían muy enfadados. El Gabite rugió de nuevo, con mucha fuerza. Esperamos a ver si algo nos atacaba, pero sólo había silencio, roto por los gruñidos de esos Gible. Y entonces, rompiendo un muro de roca, apareció un Garchomp que embistió contra nosotros ni bien nos vio. Quisimos huir, pero nos cerraron el paso. Algunos Gible se arrojaron a atacarnos, pero Blaze los repelió a todos con su propio ataque de furia dragón. Estaba seguro de que la presencia de mis dos compañeros era lo único que impedía que nos siguieran atacando. Pero tampoco nos dejaban ir. Comencé a plantearme la idea de intervenir yo mismo a pesar de los riesgos. Pero de pronto, el Gible que aún sujetaba saltó de mis brazos y se arrojó a darle a ese Garchomp un fuerte y veloz golpe, embistiéndole con su cuerpo como una bala de cañón. El Garchomp no cayó, pero sí pareció afectado, al menos un poco. Comenzaron a rugirse entre sí, una y otra vez. Kyra nos explicó que Gible había decidido que, si iba a ser un rechazado de todas formas, prefería irse, y que lo haría si nos dejaban en paz. Pero no estaban dispuestos a negociar. Ese garchomp ya se preparaba para atacarnos de nuevo, y se arrojó con un ataque de garra. Intentando anular de nuevo un posible embate de tipo dragón, Kyra se puso en medio, pero Blaze la sacó del camino cuando notamos que no era garra dragón, sino cuchillada; y recibió el ataque, intentando retenerlo con sus propias garras. Claramente, ese Garchomp era más fuerte físicamente. Blaze intentaba aguantar como podía el forcejeo, yo ya había sacado su Pokeball para regresarlo antes de que lo lastimara de gravedad. Blaze pareció notarlo, porque enseguida miró hacia mí, rugiendo como si me regañara. Pero en realidad, me estaba diciendo que él podía hacerlo. Podía aguantar. Que podía ganar. Y de pronto, comenzó a brillar fuertemente mientras seguía soportando el ataque de ese Garchomp. Le salieron unas enormes alas y aumentó mucho su tamaño. Y con un fuerte empujón, se quitó a ese garchomp de encima, mientras rugía delante de nosotros convertido en un charizard.

-¡Blaze! – no podía creer lo oportuna que fue su evolución. - ¡Lo lograste!

Mi compañero lanzó el más fuerte de los rugidos que hubiese emitido hasta entonces. El Gabite y los Gible retrocedieron, intimidados, pero el dragón más grande se reincorporó y quiso seguir luchando. Blaze preparó un ataque de furia dragón para vencerlo de una vez, pero el Gible rechazado detuvo el enfrentamiento. Les decía que no tenían por qué seguir peleando hasta que alguien saliera lastimado, porque él se iría para siempre. Creo que esos dragones se lo pensaron mejor, porque, aunque seguían enfadados, regresaron a su refugio en la cueva. Todos estábamos muy aliviados. Eso había estado muy cerca. Kyra quiso comprobar que Blaze estuviera bien, pero él estaba más preocupado por nosotros. Y ese Gible jamás se fue. Por supuesto que no íbamos a dejarle solo. Como el quinto integrante del equipo, viajamos por toda la región Sinnoh, entrenando y fortaleciéndonos. Y, por la fuerza con que había atacado a un pokemon mucho más fuerte y grande que él, decidí llamarle…

-Mach. – le dije. – Creo que está bien. Te arrojas contra cualquier enemigo como uno de esos vehículos a reacción. Creo que te queda.

Le gustó mucho. E hizo honor a ese nombre muchas veces, mientras viajábamos. Fue en esa misma región donde alcanzó su evolución final como Garchomp.

-¿No tuvieron problemas con su glotonería? – preguntó Hannes. – Ese fue el principal desencadenante de todo ese lío.

-Algunas veces. – contestó Lohne. – Ese no era el principal problema con él, la verdad es que tiene una fuerte tendencia a desafiar a otros pokemon tipo dragón. Le gusta estar midiendo sus fuerzas todo el tiempo. Por eso siempre entrena con Blaze. Es lo más cercano que tiene a otro dragón para entrenar. Y hasta ahora les ha ido muy bien.

-Me gusta mucho oír sobre Blaze. – dijo Laila, mirando a Kyra. – Siempre ha cuidado de ustedes, ¿verdad?

-Cuida de Lohne tanto como yo. – respondió el Gardevoir. – Pero si te refieres a mí, pues sí, es cierto. Desde que comencé a viajar con ellos, Blaze siempre ha tendido a cuidar de mí también. Es el miembro más feroz de nuestra familia, pero también es muy tierno y protector.

-Así es. – sonrió Lohne. – Blaze siempre ha sido así. Cuando lo veo junto a Kyra, es como si fuese alguien junto a su hermana menor. Es como yo lo veo.

-¿Eso significa. – Laila intervino. – que Leor es el miembro más nuevo de tu equipo?

-Creo que sería correcto decirlo así. – Lohne la miró pensativo. – Sí fue el último que capturé, algún tiempo después de que Mach se nos uniera. Estábamos al norte de Ciudad Pastoria, y dirigiéndonos hacia allá, desde el Gran Pantano. Esta vez entramos tras realizar el pago que correspondía, era la zona Safari después de todo. Kyra y yo caminábamos entre las plantas y tratábamos de evitar las ciénagas. Lo cual era difícil. Se estaba volviendo algo tedioso, así que nos dirigimos a unos bordes rocosos que encontramos para caminar sobre ellos. Mientras rondábamos esa zona, escuchamos un escándalo cerca de allí. Pensamos que podía ser algún cretino pasándose de la raya con la captura de pokemon, o quizá los hostigaba. Pero cuando nos acercamos, encontramos a un grupo de Quagsire, Drapion y otros pokemon del lugar. Formaban un redondel, en el cual se encontraban enfrentándose un Toxicroak y un Riolu. El más pequeño casi ni podía tocar a su oponente, y cada vez recibía golpes y ataques apenas pudiendo defenderse. Y vimos como el Toxicroak se retiraba, dando paso a un Kangaskhan. A pesar de tener la ventaja de tipo ésta vez, era la misma historia. El Riolu era derrotado sin remedio, y así fue una vez tras otra, hasta que no pudo más. Creo que me sentí, de nuevo, un tanto identificado. El grupo de pokemon se retiró, como si un espectáculo acabara de concluir. El Riolu no estaba inconsciente, solo cansado. Muy cansado y agitado. Kyra y yo hablamos con él, luego de ayudarle a levantarse y de sentarnos en un árbol para descansar. Kyra pudo ver, en su corazón, que había vivido toda su vida en ese lugar. Había visto un entrenador tras otro pasar, a veces luchando entre sí. Se enamoró de los combates. Comenzó a entrenarse a sí mismo, esperando algún día conocer a un entrenador que le llevara consigo. Pero al parecer, a nadie le interesaba capturar un Riolu que no hacía más que perder sus peleas. Yo pensé que quizá, la razón de ello era porque siempre buscaba enfrentarse a adversarios que le superaban mucho en nivel y fuerza, pero ese Riolu creía firmemente en que eso era necesario para evolucionar. Había visto antes casos de entrenadores que preferían pokemon ya evolucionados, supongo que para acceder a una mayor fuerza en menos tiempo. Ese pequeño se había dado cuenta de eso también. Y estaba decidido a pelear y pelear una y otra vez, hasta que ocurriera el cambio. Yo sabía lo suficiente para conocer el hecho de que, sin un entrenador, es muy difícil que un Riolu evolucione. Muy difícil. Quizá pasarían años en ese lugar antes de que lo lograra. Pero era tan solitario que pensé que eso no pasaría nunca.

-Eres increíble. – le dije entonces. – No tienes idea de si podrás evolucionar o cuándo ocurrirá, pero sigues peleando para hacerte más fuerte.

Él asintió. Kyra le dijo que, si él lo deseaba, podía ir con nosotros. Pero se negó. Kyra me explicó que, hasta evolucionar, no estaba seguro de si su entrenador permanecería a su lado y le ayudaría a fortalecerse. Yo no tenía forma de hacer que me creyera. Nos fuimos en cuanto el tiempo acabó. Pero, al día siguiente, regresamos tras buscarle un rato. Le vimos pelear con otros pokemon con todo su esfuerzo. Le vimos ser derrotado de nuevo. Y así, día tras día. Yo estaba lleno de curiosidad por ese Riolu. Todos los días era la misma rutina. Los pokemon de la zona ya estaban incluso acostumbrándose a nosotros. Pero ese Riolu, a pesar de que su desempeño mejoraba día tras día, seguía insatisfecho. Quería tener una victoria total contra el oponente que enfrentara.

-¿Quieres intentar algo? – le propuse durante una de mis visitas.

Me miró. Sus ojos me decían que tenía interés en lo que pudiera decirle.

-Después de tantos días de venir a verte, ya sé cómo es que peleas y lo que puedes hacer. – Me acerqué un poco. – Creo que puedes vencer a esos pokemon, pero necesitas un poco de ayuda. Algo más inventivo. ¿Te gustaría que yo te guíe la próxima vez?

Yo no era su entrenador. Dudó. Pero tras un rato en que Kyra intentó convencerle, finalmente accedió. Al siguiente día, le encontramos esperándonos junto a todos esos pokemon que siempre observaban, y aquellos con los que se medía.

-Muy bien. – pensé. – Vamos a intentar esto.

Cuando Riolu se mostró listo para el combate, un Toxicroak fue el que se adelantó para pelear. Como siempre, era Riou el que debía comenzar con el ataque. Miró hacia Kyra y yo, esperando a que le guiara.

-Usa ataque rápido. – le dije. - ¡A la izquierda!

El ataque funcionó bien, haciendo trastabillar a ese Toxicroak. Me había dado cuenta de que ese pokemon dejaba sus costados al descubierto cada vez que aguardaba la acometida de Riolu, pero era muy lento para defender el lado izquierdo. Riolu se sorprendió y se animó mucho. Me hizo señas para que siguiera guiándole, pero el Toxicroak se lanzó a por él con lo que deduje, era un ataque de bomba de fango.

-¡Agáchate y usa fuerza de palma!

De nuevo, el ataque funcionó bien, y por primera vez desde que lo conocimos, logró derribar a su oponente, directo al suelo. Riolu estaba más animado que nunca. Pero ya antes había logrado acertar uno que otro golpe en su oponente. El punto de esto era derrotarlo. Lo recordé cuando el Toxicroak se puso de pie y atacó, usando Desquitar.

-¡Riolu, resístelo y usa copión!

Por fortuna, y a pesar de mi temor a estar guiándole mal, el pequeño aguantó el ataque muy bien, y respondió con su propia versión de ese movimiento. Ese toxicroak ya se encontraba nervioso, pero por su mayor fuerza, Riolu se encontraba también dañado. Pero era parte de la estrategia. Esperaba que Riolu confiara en mi lo bastante para lograr ejecutarla, y qué bueno que sí.

-¡Ahora es el momento! – le indiqué. - ¡Usa inversión!

Debido al daño que había recibido, la fuerza de su ataque se intensificó. Toxicroak terminó en el suelo de nuevo, y ya se encontraba desesperado. Se levantó y arremetió con una andanada de bombas de fango que Riolu no pudo evadir. Cayó y tenía problemas para ponerse de pie. Yo no estaba seguro de cómo continuar. En esa situación, usar inversión hubiese sido lo mejor, pero primero tenía que levantarse. Y toxicroak ya se estaba acercando. Pensé de qué manera podía ayudarle. Comencé a pensar. Ese Riolu era el único de ese lugar. En todo el tiempo que estuve visitando la zona, no vi uno solo. No había nadie con él. No había nadie que luchara junto a él o por él. Antes, sólo se tenía a sí mismo y su propio deseo de fortalecerse. Evolucionar. Pero ahora nos tenía a nosotros. A mí. Y mientras yo pudiera pensar en algo, no iba a dejar que volvieran a vencerle. No tras esforzarse tanto.

-¡Ponte de pie! – le grité. - ¡Puedes ganar! ¡Vas a ganar! ¡Y cuando esto termine, yo me encargaré de hacerte evolucionar! Eso quieres, ¿verdad? ¿Ser más fuerte? ¡Pues yo también! ¡Así que vamos! ¡Levántate y ganemos!

Mis palabras llegaron a él. Puso todo de sí para ponerse de pie y allí se mantuvo mientras un nuevo golpe de toxicroak se acercaba a él.

-¡Usa su fuerza contra él! – se me ocurrió de repente. - ¡evádelo y toma su brazo! ¡Y llévalo contra el suelo!

Me entendió perfectamente. Dio un salto al costado, lo que le permitió, gracias a su pequeño tamaño, hacer de eje para que, como si fuera una palanca, tomara su brazo y que la inercia hiciera el resto. Por tercera vez, toxicroak terminó con la espalda sobre la tierra. Riolu se posó sobre él y le apuntó con su pata. Toxicroak de inmediato se dio por vencido. Lo habíamos logrado.

-Lo hizo. – me dijo Kyra. – Por fin ha ganado.

-Sí… - yo me recuperé de la tensión. – Por fin lo ha conseguido.

Como todos los días, el resto de pokemon se retiró, pero esta vez, todos habían visto a ese pequeño luchador salir victorioso. Se volteó hacia nosotros. Se veía contento y satisfecho. Pero aún faltaba un asunto por arreglar.

-Sé que lo que dije no es lo que habíamos acordado. – le dije. – Pero, si decides venir con nosotros, te prometo que nos haremos mucho más fuertes. Mis amigos y yo tenemos ese objetivo. Igual que tú. Y que evolucionarás, muy pronto. Eres un luchador. Como todos nosotros.

Ésta vez, no tardó nada en aceptar. Kyra dice que se sintió conectado a mí mientras luchaba con ese toxicroak, pero yo creo que todo ese tiempo que estuvimos visitándole tuvo que ver. Sea como sea, fue así como Leor, como decidí llamarle, se unió al equipo. Ya contaba con mi equipo de 6 pokemon. No tenía más pokeball. Y no necesitaba más. Continuamos viajando por la región Sinnoh, entrenando y luchando con muchos entrenadores diferentes. Leor siempre se esforzó para estar a la altura de sus compañeros. Incluso una vez que evolucionó a Lucario, no se detuvo. Incluso se volvió uno de mis principales compañeros de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Esa parte ya la conocemos. – Laila tiritó un poco. – Entonces así se formó su equipo.

-Nos unimos cada vez más, entre todos. – Lohne se puso serio de pronto. – Todos y cada uno de mis compañeros conoció mi pasado. No me juzgaron, a diferencia de lo que probablemente hubiera hecho cualquier ser humano. Se volvieron la única familia que teníamos. Todos habíamos estado solos en algún momento, y nos convertimos en el soporte que cada cual necesitaba. No necesitábamos nada más.

-Creo que esa es una definición que le puedes dar a "familia". – Hannes habló como canturreando.

-Gracias por contarnos todo eso. – Maryah le sonrió al pelinegro. – Ha sido muy bello.

-Bueno, no creo que haya sido mala idea. – Lohne le devolvió la sonrisa. - Aunque no me gusta mucho hablar del pasado… creo que sí vale la pena recordar algunas partes.

-Una lástima que nuestras historias con nuestros pokemon no sean tan profundas y fantásticas. – replicó Hannes riendo. – Así podríamos continuar con las narraciones para el camino.

-No creo que ese sea problema. – respondió Lohne. – Ya casi hemos llegado.

Miraron a lo lejos. Pueblo Camphrier se encontraba muy cerca y a la vista.

-¿Qué tan largas fueron tus historias, Lohne? – bromeó Hannes.

-Cierra la boca. – el pelinegro contestó toscamente. – Ustedes fueron los que molestaron para que les contara.

-Pero fue bueno recordar todo aquello, - Kyra habló defendiendo al policía. - ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Lohne miró al cielo. Las memorias de lo que acababa de narrar le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Bueno. – dijo por fin. – Tienes razón.

..

..

..

Continuará.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26: DETESTABLE

.

La llegada a pueblo Camphrier no representó ningún problema para Lohne y los demás. La entrada y el recorrido a través de la misma fueron muy tranquilos y rápidos. Si seguían a ese ritmo, llegarían a Ciudad Cyllage por la tarde. Algo que, desafortunadamente, no se veía como si fuese a ocurrir, porque se encontraron con que una gran multitud se había congregado en su camino de pronto, impidiéndoles el paso.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Hannes intentaba mirar por encima del gentío. - ¿Por qué estamos atorados aquí?

-Deberíamos tomar otra ruta. – propuso Maryah. – Quizá haya habido un accidente.

-Imposible. Si vamos por otra ruta, tendremos que regresar una buena parte del camino que ya recorrimos. Sin mencionar que tendríamos cuevas obstruyéndonos.

-Deberíamos ver qué pasa. – Laila también comenzó a asomarse. – Quizá alguien nos diga…

-¡Oiga, amigo! – Hannes gritó dirigiéndose a un aparente turista cercano. - ¿Sabe qué está pasando aquí?

-Hola. – el hombre se acercó. – Bueno, no estoy seguro de si son sólo rumores, pero he escuchado que han cerrado la entrada del Palacio Cénit.

-¿Cerrado? – Lohne alzó la vista. - ¿Cómo que la cerraron?

-Todos los que están aquí han venido por el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que se da en el palacio. – dijo el turista. – Y vienen desde muy temprano a visitar el lugar y a hacer el recorrido antes del anochecer, cuando comienza el espectáculo. Hoy ha sido un día especialmente concurrido.

-¿Y? – insistió Lohne. – Eso no responde la pregunta.

-Claro, miren… - el hombre se les acercó, bajando la voz. – No lo escucharon de mí, pero dicen que el cerrar la entrada del Palacio Cenit fue idea de la princesa que vive allí. No sé bien la razón, pero es lo que he escuchado. Y también otras cosas muy raras, como que usa un gran visor de alta tecnología para mirar todo lo largo y ancho del camino hacia el palacio, incluyendo, claro, buena parte de pueblo Camphrier.

-Mira que sí es una princesa. – rió Hannes. – Algo que permita ver todo eso suena muy caro.

-Como les digo, son solamente rumores que he escuchado. Estoy aquí desde ayer, y ya estaba cerrado. La gente se ha ido juntando desde la mañana; y ha terminado así. La gente que quiere seguir de largo hacia la gruta que conduce a Ciudad Cyllage tiene que pasar un calvario entre toda ésta multitud para cruzar. Y para ustedes en ese vehículo… pues ya ven, imposible.

-¿Nos está diciendo… - Lohne estaba cruzado de brazos y se oía molesto. – que estamos pasando por todo este problema por lo que decidió hacer la niña rica del palacio?

-Son rumores, es lo que escuché nada más. – insistió el turista. – No es como si algo así pudiera…

-Rumores o no. – Lohne sacó una pokeball. – No llegaremos a ninguna parte si nos quedamos aquí.

El muchacho arrojó su pokeball hacia atrás, apareciendo Blaze junto a él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Lohne? – preguntó Laila.

-Voy a revisar el palacio Cénit. – dijo el pelinegro. – Desde arriba. Veré si realmente está carrada la entrada a ese sitio, y a averiguar por qué. Toda esta multitud es estorbosa. Volveré en cuanto sepa lo que ocurre.

Subiendo a su charizard, ambos se elevaron con el poderoso aleteo del pokemon de fuego.

-Kyra, volveré con ustedes cuando sepa qué está pasando. – dijo desde arriba. – No se alejen demasiado.

El Gardevoir asintió y él se retiró, a lomos de Blaze, dirigiéndose al palacio y, cómo no, irritando a uno que otro visitante que se encontraba atorado en esa enorme multitud. Cosa que, siendo como era, Lohne ignoró por completo.

-Va a molestar a mucha gente si se cuela de ese modo al Palacio. – dijo el turista. - ¿Es su amigo?

-Pues creo que sí. – Hannes se encogió en hombros. – Pero no se preocupe por él. Si alguien le dice algo, simplemente lo despachará. Él es así.

-¿Des… pachará?

-Hannes, recuerda que eres policía. – Maryah reía un poco. - ¿Está bien que hables así de un posible disturbio?

-Soy policía, pero tan solo un ser humano común y silvestre. – repuso el moreno, sin dejar de sonreír. – Cosas como ese tipo están más allá de mis facultades. ¿No lo mencioné?

Así hablaban ellos, mientras Lohne ya sobrevolaba el palacio junto a Blaze. Efectivamente, la entrada estaba cerrada a cal y canto, y los guardias no daban ninguna buena razón para impedir el paso de la gente.

-Bien, la entrada sí está bloqueada. – dijo para sí mismo. – Veamos qué más podemos ver.

Continuó volando alrededor, hasta que pasó por la cúpula izquierda del castillo, muy cerca. Y en ese mismo momento, escuchó un ligero pitido, como la retroalimentación que se escucha cuando acercas un micrófono a los parlantes. Era leve, pero poco a poco se volvía molesta. Blaze sacudió un poco su cabeza.

-Blaze, calma amigo. – Lohne palpó su cabeza. - ¿De dónde rayos viene ese sonido…?

-¡Oye, tú!

Lohne miró hacia abajo. Luego hacia arriba y a sus lados. No encontraba a nadie que pudiera gritarle así. Era un poco tonto, ya que estaba muy alto como para que la voz de alguien de abajo le alcanzara. Alguien de abajo. Entonces sólo podía ser de un sitio más cercano. Un sitio como el Palacio que sobrevolaba. No tardó en darse la razón, cuando una de las ventanas más grandes del piso superior reveló a una muchacha de cabellos rojizos, vestida, peinada y maquillada elegantemente. Haciendo una seña a su Charizard, Lohne y éste se acercaron a ese ventanal, donde la chica les esperaba ocn brazos cruzados y una mirada enfadada, con el aparato que hacía esos pitidos en su mano. Lo apagó en cuanto Lohne llegó hacia ella.

-¿Tú eres la que gritó? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-¡Por supuesto que fui yo! – dijo la chica alzando la voz. - ¡Estás volando muy cerca del Palacio! ¡Me quitas campo de visión! ¡¿Pero quién te crees?!

-Intento averiguar qué está pasando. – contestó él. – La entrada al palacio está cerrada, y el gentío atorado aquí es tan numeroso que cierra el paso incluso en la salida de pueblo Camphrier.

-¡La entrada se ha estado cerrando por las mañanas muy temprano! – repuso groseramente la chica. - ¡Llevamos ya un tiempo haciendo eso! ¡No es mi culpa que haya venido tanta gente!

-¿Tu culpa? – Lohne recordó las palabras del turista. – Entonces esto es cosa tuya. Eres la princesa, supongo.

-Supones bien. – dijo la chica, sacudiendo un soberbio abanico. – La princesa Allie, para ti. Y ya que lo sabes, exijo que te dirijas a mí con el respeto que mi título merece.

-Si otra persona hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú algún tiempo antes. – dijo Lohne, afilando mucho sus ojos grises. – Le hubiese dado un golpe en la cara por provocar tantos problemas.

-¡Un golpe en la…! – La joven retrocedió, indignada. - ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?!

Lohne ignoró por un rato la rabieta que estaba haciendo la princesa, posando sus ojos sobre el moderno visor que estaba junto a ella.

-Parece que los rumores eran ciertos. – dijo el pelinegro de pronto. – Con esa cosa puedes ver mucho de los alrededores.

-¿Esto? – Allie se interrumpió para ver de lo que el chico hablaba. – Por supuesto. Sólo lo mejor para la realeza. Casi se puede ver más allá de Pueblo Camphrier con esto.

-No te lo pregunté. – Lohne le habló con la misma tosquedad.

\- ¡Con esto puedo ver si hay algo lindo e interesante entre la multitud que se reúne a ver los fuegos artificiales! Y como comienzan a venir desde tan temprano y esperan en la entrada, ¡Tengo muchísimo tiempo para buscar!

-¿Causas todo este lío por una razón tan estúpida? – Lohne se tomó la frente, impaciente. – Típica niña rica, por supuesto…

-¡Eres un atrevido! – exclamó enojada la princesa. - ¡Un plebeyo como tú no puede entender el corazón de una distinguida doncella como yo! ¡Lo que hago es muy importante!

-Mira, no me importa nada de tus caprichos de princesa. – Lohne ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia. – Vengo con la policía pokemon. Necesitamos llegar a Ciudad Shalour, y el gentío que has formado nos impide el paso.

-¿Policía pokemon? – preguntó incrédula Allie. - ¿Esperas que te crea eso?

-Míralo por ti misma con tu juguete. – dijo Lohne señalando hacia lo lejos, en el camino de pueblo Camphrier. – Mi grupo está por allá. Guía ese visor a donde señalo.

La joven se colocó detrás de su costoso visor, y lo activó. La visión a distancia ya se encontraba en funcionamiento, y no tardó nada en encontrar la camioneta de la policía, junto a Hannes y los demás.

-Ya veo, la policía… - la chica continuó mirando. - ¿Entonces eres policía también?

-No es de tu incumbencia, princesa. – Lohne dijo esa última palabra con énfasis sarcástico. – Necesitamos pasar. Así que no des más proble…

-¡AAAAAAH!

Lohne y Blaze se alarmaron. Allie acababa de gritar fuertemente, pero no parecía de miedo. Era más bien sorpresa. O uno de esos escandalosos gritos de niña que acaba de ver la última moda.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-¡Eso es…! – La princesa temblaba mientras continuaba mirando por el visor. - ¡Pero qué suerte!

-¿De qué hablas ahora?

La chica ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada. Se volvió corriendo hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo fuera de la habitación en que estaba, mientras gritaba.

-¡Guardia, hey, guardia! – le escuchó decir. - ¡Abre las puertas de inmediato! ¡Hoy las visitas comienzan temprano!

Cuando Lohne se dio cuenta, segundos después las grandes puertas de entrada se abrieron al público, provocando el júbilo de éstos. Entraron, extrañamente, con calma, mientras se dispersaban por toda la mansión y las maravillas que tenía para ofrecer a la vista de los turistas y visitantes. Viendo esto, Lohne hizo que Blaze regresara junto a sus compañeros, aterrizando al lado de la camioneta.

-¡Lohne! – Laila se acercó. - ¿Tu hiciste esto? ¿Qué pasó?

-Todo lo que ese turista dijo era cierto. – repuso el pelinegro, regresando a Blaze a su pokeball tras acariciarle un poco. – La princesa de ese castillo mantiene cerradas las puertas hasta que le viene bien abrirlas. Es desagradable.

-Pues si eso es verdad, tus dotes de negociador son increíbles. – Hannes le dio dos palmadas en la espalda. - ¿O acaso el término correcto es, intimidador?

-Me parece que vio algo que le llamó la atención. – el pelinegro subió a la camioneta. – Como sea, el camino está libre. Vámonos de aquí.

Aun con algunas preguntas el grupo se subió también al vehículo. Hannes ya se decidía a encender el motor, cuando de pronto alguien les llamó.

-¡ALTO! ¡No se muevan!

De un momento a otro, se vieron rodeados de guardias del Palacio Cénit. Uno de ellos les cerraba el paso hacia la salida del pueblo.

-¿Ahora qué? – Hannes se impacientaba también. - ¿Están prohibidos los vehículos o qué?

-La princesa Allie requiere de su presencia en el castillo. – dijo el guardia. – Desea invitarles a un recorrido especial por el Palacio Cénit, guiado por la ilustre princesa.

-¡Wow! – Laila se emocionó. - ¿Podemos ir? ¿Sí, podemos?

-Laila, tenemos que seguir adelante. – Maryah le acarició la cabeza. – Hay que llegar a ciudad Cyllage…

-La princesa les ha reconocido como miembros de la policía pokemon. – interrumpió de pronto el guardia. – Y está decidida a ayudar en lo que pueda de la misión que se les haya encomendado si acceden a su invitación.

-Estamos bien, gracias. – Lohne se estaba molestando. – Ahora salgan del camino.

-Sin mencionar. – el guardia le ignoró por completo. – Que por supuesto tendrán acceso al gran bufé que ofrece el Palacio Cénit a sus visitantes…

-¡Bueno! – para cuando todos lo notaron, Hannes ya se estaba encaminando, a pie, hacia el castillo. - ¡No podemos dejar que se pierda la comida!

-¡Hannes! – Maryah le habló con voz de reclamo. - ¿En serio eso basta para convencerte?

-Mamá dice que para llegar al corazón de un hombre. – Laila le habló a la castaña con seguridad. – Debes empezar con su estómago.

-Huh, vaya policía. – Lohne bajó de la camioneta seguido de Kyra. – En fin, andando. Ese tipo es quien conduce.

Los guardias les escoltaron a través del largo camino a pie hasta llegar al Palacio Cénit. El interior era tan limpio y brillante que casi tenían que cubrirse los ojos. Había estatuas decorativas y conmemorativas por doquier, pinturas, placas con inscripciones con bordados de oro y plata, inclusive había piezas de arte esculpido representando pokemon de diferente tipo. Continuaron la marcha hasta que se cruzaron con la mesa del banquete.

-¡Oh, sí!

Hannes exclamó esto segundos antes de arrojarse a meter la cara en la comida. Y a pesar de que había mucha para todos los presentes, parecía que se la acabaría si no era detenido.

-¿Deberíamos detenerle? - Preguntó Laila. – Se va a dar un atracón…

-Déjalo. – Lohne miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo. – Si bien no podemos dejarlo aquí e irnos, podemos esperar que colapse y llevarlo desmayado a ciudad Cyllage.

-Eres muy extremo. – rió Maryah. – No tiene por qué colapsar.

-¡Atención, por favor!

Uno de los guardias que les había escoltado se quedaba junto a ellos mientras los demás se retiraban. Pero se separó un poco del grupo para hablar a voz en cuello, dando su anuncio solemne. Todos los que allí se encontraban se volvieron a mirarle.

-¡Hace su aparición la Ilustre princesa del Palacio Cénit. La Princesa Allie.

Y entonces, la ruidosa chica que Lohne conociera mientras sobrevolaba el castillo apareció entre una fila de guardias, con un abanico más llamativo y ataviada con ropajes más vistosos y elegantes que los que tuviera hace un rato. Un Furfrou con el corte de estilo Dama le acompañaba, caminando con la misma pompa y altivez que la princesa. Se podía ver cómo disfrutaba las miradas de todos sobre ella, caminando con una gran sonrisa superior hasta que se detuvo en medio del gran salón en que se encontraban.

-Sean todos bienvenidos, visitantes. – dijo la chica con voz muy elevada. – Agradezco a todos su presencia en el gran Palacio Cénit, casa del antiguo rey de Kalos, la cual no ha perdido majestuosidad en estos 300 años. ¡Por favor les invito a aprovechar esta ocasión especial para admirar el arte y la brillantez de sus rincones y crear mágicos recuerdos para ustedes! ¡Disfruten al máximo su estadía!

La gente aplaudió, incluso Hannes dejó de comer para unirse al bullicio. Laila sólo lo hizo para divertirse. Entonces, los ojos magenta de la princesa se posaron sobre Lohne y compañía, comenzando su avance hacia ellos mientras todo el resto de los presentes volvía a lo suyo. Lohne fue el primero en notar que venía hacia ellos.

-Rayos. – musitó. - ¿En serio hay que soportar a esta…?

-Por favor, Lohne, compórtate. – Maryah le susurró. – No sé qué haya pasado ahí arriba, pero ya que fuimos especialmente invitados, lo mínimo por hacer es mostrarnos agradecidos.

-Para haber vivido en una mansión, creo que no conoces a los ricachones de esta clase. – regañó Lohne. – Ya me vas a entender.

Allie llegó con ellos, sin perder su sonrisa. Paseó la mirada por todo el grupo, terminando en cierto punto particular.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. – Allie se volvió entonces hacia Lohne. – Dado que perteneces a éste pintoresco grupo, espero que seas agradecido al haber sido invitado a pesar de tu nefasto y grosero comportamiento conmigo.

-¿Pintoresco? – Maryah notó un toque de desprecio en ese adjetivo. – Eso es un poco…

-No fuiste mejor que yo, princesa. – Lohne volvió a usar su sarcasmo frío para enfatizar la última palabra de esa frase. – Y no me hables de agradecimiento. No estás haciendo más que retrasarnos.

-¡Lohne! – Maryah le dio un golpe suave con su codo, susurrando. - ¡Por favor, cálmate!

-Bueno, para ser sincera, – la muchacha les dio la espalda por un minuto para alejarse. – digamos que no he sido del todo honesta.

-¿Eh? - Laila y Chiara se miraron con rostros dudosos.

-¿Cómo que no has sido del todo honesta? – Maryah se adelantó un poco. – ¿Tu guardia mintió cuando habló de que nos darías ayuda si veníamos?

-En realidad… - la princesa se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos, apuntando a Maryah. – estoy muy interesada en ese pequeño que llevas ahí.

-¿Kiss? – Maryah miró hacia su pikachu, que se colgaba de su hombro. - ¿Qué pasa con él?

-He pasado mucho tiempo tratando de adquirir un pikachu como ese. – dijo algo dramáticamente la princesa. – Pero sería de buen gusto y educación de tu parte que me lo obsequiases.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! – Maryah reaccionó muy molesta y sorprendida. - ¡Jamás le obsequiaría a Kiss a nadie!

El pikachu hizo dos chillidos enfadados, de acuerdo con su entrenadora.

-Por supuesto, ya no hay personas lo suficientemente decentes y conocedoras para respetar la costumbre de hacer un obsequio a una distinguida dama como yo. – Allie lucía decepcionada, mas no sorprendida. – Ni siquiera la ley conoce ahora el refinamiento y las buenas costumbres.

-Rayos, me duele la cabeza por oír tanta estupidez. – Lohne se cruzó de brazos, con ojos fastidiados. – No vamos a darte a Kiss. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

-Lo cierto es que esperaba esa negativa. – la joven princesa sacó una pokeball de un pequeño bolso que traía. – Así que lo haremos como se hace hoy en día.

Abriendo la pokeball, dejó salir un pequeño Dedenne, que movió la cola y se rascó los mofletes mientras era presentado ante Maryah y los otros.

-¡Qué lindo es! – Laila se agachó para acariciarle. - ¡Hola amiguito!

-Intercambiemos. – propuso altivamente la princesa Allie. – Tengo muchos Dedenne como ese. Pero ningún pikachu. Seguiré a mi intuición y pensaré que no tienes uno como este, así que te lo daré a cambio de tu Pikachu.

-Lo siento. – Maryah acarició a Kiss. – la respuesta sigue siendo no.

-Mira, lo que ocurre es esto. – Allie cerró su abanico y comenzó a golpear su mano con él, visiblemente impaciente. – Ya he perdido un pikachu como ese una vez. Y ya que tengo la oportunidad. ¡No me quedaré sin este!

El Furfrou que le acompañaba comenzó a gruñir, mientras su entrenadora regresaba al Dedenne a su pokeball. Pronto vieron que, de forma discreta, los guardias se acercaban a ellos, comenzando a rodearles sin molestar a los demás visitantes ni llamar la atención. Pero iban hacia ellos.

-¡Si aquello que deseo no me es obsequiado de buena manera, – la princesa les miraba con severidad. - entonces lo tomaré!

Los guardias, caminando lentamente, ya se encontraban a pocos metros del grupo. Laila y Maryah no sabían que hacer, y Hannes estaba muy ocupado engullendo el bufé para darse cuenta. Y ellas no querían hacer un escándalo. Por fortuna para ellas, les acompañaba alguien a quien ya no le importaba eso.

-¡Kyra!

Ante la enérgica llamada de Lohne, el Gardevoir ejerció sus poderes psíquicos para inmovilizar a los guardias allí donde se hubieran quedado. Allie vio esto con sorpresa, mientras también notaba como su Furfrou terminaba en el suelo, sin poderse poner de pie.

-¡Furfrou! – exclamó la princesa. - ¿Qué está pasando?

-He tenido suficiente de idiotas prepotentes. – gruñó Lohne. – No me importa si eres princesa del castillo, del pueblo o de toda la región, pero te dejaré una cosa en claro: Nadie va a volver a tomar lo que no es suyo por la fuerza frente a mí.

Los presentes poco a poco iban dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría. Lohne tampoco estaba preocupado por bajar la voz.

-Oigan, ¿Qué pasa? – Hannes se acercó a sus compañeros en ese momento, mientras tragaba su último bocado de comida. - ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?

-Oye, Hannes. – Lohne miró hacia él. - ¿Estas autorizado para arrestar niñas ricas cleptómanas?

-¡¿Eh?! – Hannes se volvió hacia Lohne casi atragantándose. - ¿Ahora de qué hablas?

-No sé si sea legal que una princesa quiera tomar un pokemon que no es suyo dentro de su propio castillo. – dijo Lohne, señalando a Allie. – Es la única razón por la que no he atacado.

-¡Claro que no es legal, pero…! – Hannes entonces miró a Furfrou y a los guardias del castillo inmovilizados por los poderes de Kyra. – Acaso la princesa…

-Quiere a Kiss. – Maryah estaba enojada ahora. – Y no parece que quiera aceptar una negativa.

-¡Eso es muy grosero! – Laila se abrazó de Chiara, enfadada también. - ¡No es una buena persona!

La gente comenzó a murmurar en los alrededores. Allie se comenzaba a poner nerviosa. Había mucha gente en el lugar, y su imagen corría peligro. Pensó entonces en otra forma de llegar a su objetivo.

-Entonces, - comenzó a decir. - ¿Qué tal una apuesta?

-¿Apuesta? – Maryah no dejó su enojo. - ¿Por qué apostaríamos algo?

-Es sencillo. – comenzó a decir Allie, sacudiendo su abanico. – Tu pikachu contra mi Furfrou. Si tú ganas, se van de aquí y haremos como si esto nunca pasó. Pero si yo gano, tu pikachu se queda conmigo.

-¡Ya he dicho que no! – Maryah ya había formado puños en sus manos. - ¿Qué tan difícil para ti es entender lo que significa "No"? Nunca apostaría a Kiss. Es ridículo.

-Oh, por favor. – Allie comenzó a reír altaneramente. – Si tan poca confianza tienes en tus habilidades como entrenadora, ese pikachu definitivamente no debería estar con alguien como tú.

-¿Qué has dicho…? – Maryah intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlarse. - ¡Tú…!

-¿Y por qué no luchas contra mí? – dijo Lohne de pronto. – Tu furfrou contra Kyra. Pon en apuesta todo lo que quieras, barreremos contigo de inmediato.

La joven princesa miró hacia Lohne. Vio como sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos de pronto, mientras se clavaban en ella, llenos de enojo. Se aterró de inmediato, desviando la mirada. Y al hacer eso, miró como su pokemon y sus guardias estaban inmovilizados por ese Gardevoir.

-Cla… ¡Claro que no! – gritó la chica sin poder mirarle. - ¡No sería justo, ese Gardevoir se ve demasiado fuerte! ¡Eres policía, no seas abusador…!

-Si soy policía o no, te dije que no era de tu incumbencia. – contestó Lohne. – Y una princesita mimada que quiere tomar lo que no es suyo usando el medio que sea, por bajo que sea, no tiene derecho a llamarme abusador.

Allie sintió el desprecio en las palabras que Lohne había dicho. Ella siempre había podido salirse con la suya cuando quiso y como quiso. No estaba acostumbrada a que se le negara algo. Había ocurrido antes, sólo una vez. Un chico y su pikachu lucharon con ella y la vencieron, e incluso le tendieron una ruin trampa cuando pensó que por fin habían atendido a su última demanda. Pero ese sólo fue un muy mal día. Viendo a este chico de ojos antinaturalmente enrojecidos y brillantes, pensó que se había metido en algo peligroso. Pensó en ceder, pero no quería.

-Espera Lohne.

De pronto, Laila se adelantó al grupo. Su vulpix se soltó de sus brazos y se apostó a su lado, combativa. Los presentes comenzaron a susurrar de nuevo ante la actitud de tan pequeña niña.

-Ella tiene razón. – continuó la niña. – Kyra y tú son demasiado fuertes. No sería justo. Tú jamás podrías ser derrotado por una persona como ella. Nunca en la vida.

El rojo de los ojos de Lohne desapareció. Bajó la mirada hacia Laila, con interés.

-Por favor, Lohne, hermana. – Laila se volteó hacia ellos. - ¡Déjenme pelear por ustedes!

-Laila…

Maryah ya no sabía que sentir. Su enojo había sido dejado de lado por la impresión ante la actitud de la pequeña, aun cuando ya le había visto dar señas de gran valor y decisión, conseguidos quién sabe dónde. Pero Lohne le miraba de un modo distinto. Le gustaba lo que oía.

-Laila, no tienes que hacer eso. – Maryah se acercó a ella.- Esa chica no puede simplemente quitarme a Kiss…

-¡No voy a apostar nada! – exclamó la ojiazul. - ¡La enfrentaré para ganarle y darle una lección!

El que una pequeña de su edad dijera eso era, de verdad, divertido. Muy divertido. Pero absolutamente nadie se rió. Ni una sonrisa. Los ojos azules de la chiquilla refulgían con decisión, mezclados con la indignación por la actitud de la princesa.

-Bien, muy bien dicho, Laila. – Lohne se acercó a ella y acarició un poco su cabeza. – Entonces tú hazte cargo. Alguien tiene que enseñarle modales a la princesa. Parece que su instructor no lo está haciendo bien.

-¡¿Acaso te burlas de mí?! – Allie se mostró muy enojada. - ¡¿Acaso tratas de humillarme haciéndome luchar contra una niñita?!

-Esta "niñita" es más dura de lo que crees. – le respondió Lohne. – No tienes que aceptar si no quieres. Pero si sueles aceptar sólo batallas que estás segura de ganar, entonces esto es perfecto para alguien de tu… liga.

-Además. – Hannes se adelantó, serio, mostrando su placa. – Ya has dejado en evidencia tus intenciones. Y yo, un agente de la policía pokemon, lo he escuchado todo. Quizá no pueda hacer mucho para sancionar a "la realeza de Kalos", pero estoy seguro de que puedo exponer este intento tan deshonesto de obtener un pokemon. Y estamos llenos de testigos.

Allie miró a su alrededor. Esta vez, no le gustaba tener las miradas sobre ella. Su imagen y la de su casa estaban en serio peligro. Si no aceptaba, entonces sería más que evidente el hecho de que se estaba acobardando con ese grupo de plebeyos. Y si aceptaba y era derrotada, la humillación sería… No, no podía ser. No encontraba más salidas, y ese Gardevoir seguía inmovilizando a todo el apoyo con el que contaba. No había más opción. Para salvar al menos en algo su imagen, debía pelear con esa irritante chiquilla. Y ganar.

-No te preocupes. – dijo Hannes, guardando su placa. – Independientemente de si ganas o pierdes contra Laila, si aceptas el desafío, no expondré nada en absoluto a la policía. Ya hay bastante gente para que hable de ello. A diferencia de ti, nosotros actuaremos honorablemente.

La princesa miró a todo el grupo. Primero a Maryah y al objeto de su deseo, Kiss, los cuales habían provocado todo ese problema. Luego a Hannes, quien se cruzaba de brazos esperando su respuesta, al igual que Lohne, quien a pesar de haber perdido el rojo de sus ojos, el gris de éstos aún era aterrador para su vista, mientras su Gardevoir hacía brillar los suyos con energía psíquica. Y la niña pelirroja que tenía frente a ella. Su vulpix blanco le era llamativo y atrayente, pero no podía ponerse a pensar en proponer un cambio ahora. Su orgullo, ya mancillado, estaba en juego. Estaba acorralada. Suspiró y trató de mantener su actitud altiva y la calma de siempre.

-Muy bien. – dijo finalmente. – Aceptaré el reto. Libera a Furfrou y a mis guardias. Los guiaré al campo de batalla pokemon del castillo.

Kyra miró a Lohne y este asintió. El hada psíquica canceló su poder, dejando con libre movimiento a sus anteriores víctimas. Los guardias rápidamente se movilizaron para apostarse junto a la princesa. Al igual que su Furfrou.

-Por aquí. – dijo la princesa. – Atravesando este pasillo, llegaremos.

Caminaron a lo largo de un largo pasillo que abandonaba el salón, decorado en el techo con enormes candelabros y piezas de cristal brillante. El enchapado era exquisito y las estatuas de mármol y hielo que había en el camino realzaban mucho más la belleza del camino que seguían. De pronto, accedieron a campo abierto, un gigantesco jardín perfectamente cuidado. Y en medio de éste, un conjunto de campos de batalla, listos para ser usados.

-Lucharemos aquí. – dijo de mala gana Allie. - ¿Qué pokemon usarás?

-Pelearé junto a Chiara. – dijo Laila. – Ya la has visto.

-No creas que porque ese vulpix no es común no lo he visto antes. – presumió la princesa. – Sé perfectamente que es de esa región Alola, y que es tipo hielo. No tienes ninguna sorpresa para mí.

-No me importa. – Laila se preparó. - ¡Vamos a pelear, Chiara!

El vulpix blanco dio un salto, con la mirada fija en su oponente. El Furfrou de Allie ya se había apostado en su lado del campo. Miraron a su alrededor. Algunos visitantes y turistas curiosos les habían seguido y se habían puesto a los lados del campo, junto a Hannes, Maryah, Lohne y Kyra, como parte del público. Aliie se incomodó, pero si quería impedir que su imagen continuara siendo afectada, debía tolerarlos y dejarles quedarse ahí.

-Oigan, voy a irme por un rato. – dijo Lohne de pronto a Hannes y Maryah. – Hay algo que debo hacer.

-¿A dónde vas? – Maryah se volvió a mirarle. – La batalla va a comenzar…

-Tengo que averiguar un par de cosas. – le dijo el pelinegro, susurrando. – Regresaré cuando termine.

-¿Y qué vas a averiguar?

-¿Recuerdan lo que les había dicho? – Lohne les miró a ambos. – Hay familias pudientes relacionadas con STRIFE.

La joven y el policía se quedaron helados. Era cierto, Lohne lo había mencionado antes.

-Lo que esa chica intentó hacer me lo recordó. – siguió Lohne. – Así que voy a buscar algún indicio por aquí en el palacio, a ver si encuentro algo que le relacione con ellos.

-Eso es un buen plan… - Hannes miró al chico, dudoso. - ¿Pero cómo vas a hacer para lograrlo? Aquí solo hay decoraciones y…

-Es la parte pública del palacio. – repuso Lohne. – Pero lo demás, los pisos superiores, no se muestran en su totalidad. Voy a revisar las partes que no se abren al público. Descuiden, seré discreto.

-Lohne, si te atrapan, - Hannes insistió. - ¡nos meterás en problemas!

-No me atraparán. – Lohne sonrió. – Kyra va conmigo.

Ya se retiraban, pero entonces Maryah tomó al chico del brazo.

-Lohne. – le dijo. – Laila querría que le vieras pelear. Quizá quiera probarte algo.

-Eso no importa. – contestó él. – Si alcanzo a ver al menos el final de la batalla, lo haré. Pero no necesito ver un combate que sé cómo terminará. El resultado es obvio.

-Lohne…

Pero el chico se retiró del lugar junto a Kyra. En silencio. Nadie más que ellos prestaron atención a ello, y pensó en ir a detenerle cuando de pronto, escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias, proclamando el inicio de la pelea.

-¡Da inicio el combate pokemon entre la ilustre princesa Allie y… ésta niña! ¡Será una batalla de uno contra uno, sin relevos ni más que una ronda! ¡Comiencen!

-¡Furfrou, acabemos rápido! – exclamó la princesa. - ¡Usa Tacleada!

El pokemon de Allie corrió, cargando una embestida contra Chiara.

-¡Chiara, esquiva y usa viento de hielo!

El vulpix de Alola saltó, evadiendo el ataque de furfrou, y arrojando por su hocico, desde arriba, su ataque de hielo, que logró atinar a una de las patas de su oponente.

-¡Oye, cuidado! – reclamó Allie. - ¡El pelaje de furfrou está bellamente decorado! ¡No te atrevas a maltratarlo!

-¡Es una batalla pokemon, princesa! – Laila copió el tono sarcástico de Lohne al momento de llamarle así. - ¡Chiara, usa rayo aurora!

De nuevo en tierra, Chiara logró acertar su rayo colorido y gélido contra el costado de furfrou, derribándole al suelo.

…

Lohne y Kyra se movieron silenciosa y discretamente entre los visitantes al Palacio, accediendo a unas escaleras que llevaban a un punto del lugar que se encontraba cerrado al público, y en total oscuridad. No buscó el interruptor. No quería encender las luces y llamar la atención.

-Lohne, - Kyra le habló a la mente del joven. - ¿Qué buscamos exactamente?

-Papeles, documentos, una computadora, algo como eso. – contestó el pelinegro mientras abría varias puertas, una tras otra, aun en la oscuridad. – O siquiera esa horrible S que lleva STRIFE en sus cosas.

-De acuerdo. – Kyra ayudó en la búsqueda. – pero no creo que encontremos nada por aquí. El hecho de que sean una familia rica…

-Sé lo que quieres decir, Kyra. Pero no está de más asegurarse. Podríamos estar en territorio que ya han reclamado.

-No parece que fuera así. ¿No habríamos encontrado a alguien de STRIFE si eso estuviera ocurriendo?

-Sé que hay personas que intentan tomar lo que no es suyo todo el tiempo. Sé que hay quienes no ven a los pokemon como nada más que herramientas, sustento y demás. Sé que no necesariamente tienen que pertenecer a STRIFE. Pero no puedo dejar de asegurarme. Los recursos con los que cuentan son ridículos, imposible conseguirlos para cualquier matón venido de tres al cuarto.

-No encuentro nada por aquí, Lohne. – Kyra salió de una habitación vacía. – Puedo vr aún con poca luz, pero no sé si tu…

-Tampoco he encontrado nada. – dijo Lohne. – Y me precio de tener una buena visión nocturna. Además, hay bastante luz allá abajo como para que llegue aquí y nos dé una mínima visión….

Entonces, entrando a una habitación bastante grande, encontró una computadora encendida. Kyra también lo vio, y se acercó a su entrenador mientras este se sentaba en el escritorio en que el dispositivo se encontraba.

-Muy bien. – el pelinegro comenzó a teclear a toda velocidad. – Veamos que tenemos aquí…

-Date prisa. – le dijo el Gardevoir. – Quizá haya personas aquí arriba.

-Algunos guardias, quizá. – Lohne no dejaba de teclear. – Pero fuimos discretos al venir. Nadie nos va a encontrar.

Lohne miraba velozmente el contenido del computador, sin dejar de teclear ni de abrir archivos. Tratos comerciales, eventos de gala, cronogramas de actividades. Nada comprometedor. Pero aún no había terminado. De pronto, encontró un documento muy extraño, sin señal de que perteneciera a STRIFE, pero el nombre "CONFIDENCIAL" le llamaba a revisar.

-Vamos a ver… - pensó en voz alta. - qué es lo que tanto quiere ocultar ésta familia.

Presionó una tecla y comenzó a leer. Pronto, una expresión de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro, apenas iluminado por la pantalla del monitor.

…

Nuevamente, producto de un certero ataque de hielo de Chiara, Furfrou terminaba derribado. Cada vez se le estaba haciendo más pesado volver a la pelea.

-¡Furfrou, no puedes perder! – ordenó Allie. - ¡Usa mordisco, ahora!

El pokemon perro se levantó como pudo y saltó hacia Chiara con sus dientes prestos a morder con toda su fuerza.

-¡Chiara, usa viento de hielo desde abajo! – ordenó Laila.

El pokemon de Laila corrió hasta quedar bajo la panza de furfrou, y sopló fuertemente mientras el viento congelante impactaba de lleno a su atacante desde abajo y caía nuevamente al suelo, ésta vez, temblando un poco por el frío.

-¡Ya basta! – la princesa Allie se veía muy molesta por la situación. - ¡Furfrou, atácale con rayo carga!

Furfrou se puso de pie, y atacó con un rayo eléctrico muy veloz que, esta vez, impactó a Chiara y la arrojó hacia atrás, haciéndole patinar en el suelo y quitándole su estabilidad, haciendo que doble sus patas.

-¡Chiara! – Laila le llamó. - ¿Estás bien?

Chiara se reincorporó rápidamente. Dio un par de saltos para demostrar que seguía en la pelea.

-¡Ahora, acabemos con ellas, Furfrou! – Allie creyó ver la victoria al alcance. - ¡Usa tacleada, con toda tu fuerza!

Ladrando de emoción, el pokemon canino corrió hacia Chiara, quien le esperaba sin moverse.

-¡Vamos, Chiara! – Laila encontró el momento perfecto. - ¡Usa paranormal!

Haciendo brillar sus azules ojos profundos, Chiara cargó energía psíquica en su cuerpo y la liberó justo cuando Furfrou cargaba a centímetros de ella, mandándole a volar hacia atrás y fuera del campo de batalla, provocando una pequeña explosión en el lugar en que aterrizó.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Furfrou!

Tras los chillidos espantados de Allie, el polvo y el humo del choque se disiparon. Y allí estaba Furfrou, derrotado y fuera de combate, y con su peinado totalmente arruinado.

-¡NOOOOO! – gritó la princesa. - ¡TU PRECIOSO PEINADO!

Aún en la derrota, lo primero en lo que esa chica pensaba era en el peinado de su pokemon. Los presentes hubiesen aplaudido a la niña, pero no estaban seguros de que fuera lo correcto al ver la exasperación de la perdedora.

-EL ESTILISTAAA! – Allie comenzó a vociferar a voz en cuello. - ¡DONDE ESTÁ EL ESTILISTAAAA!

El guardia que había hecho las veces de réferi ni siquiera anunció la victoria de Laila y Chiara, simplemente salió corriendo junto a los otros guardias en busca del estilista de furfrou.

-Bueno. – Hannes miró hacia Maryah, con una mueca divertida. – Creo que Kiss ya no es lo que le preocupa a esa chica.

-Pero qué descarada. – Maryah se cruzó de brazos, resoplando con fastidio. – Y yo que trataba de impedir que Lohne se pasara de la raya con su actitud.

-¡Hermana! – Laila corría ya hacia ellos, cargando a Chiara. - ¡Lo logré! ¡He ganado!

-Sí que lo hiciste, Laila. – sonrió alegremente Maryah. – Muy bien hecho.

-¡Oye, Lohne! ¿Lo viste? – Laila miró alrededor. - ¡Yo gané…!

Pero el chico no estaba con ellos. Laila se volvió hacia Hannes y Maryah con ojos interrogantes.

-¿Y Lohne? – preguntó la niña. - ¿A dónde fue?

-Lo siento, Laila, dijo que tenía algo que hacer. – Maryah se agachó un poco para tomarle del hombro. – Pero seguro que le hubiera gustado verte.

-No te desanimes. – Hannes le acarició la cabeza. – Antes de irse, nos dijo que estaba totalmente seguro de que tú ibas a ganar.

-¿De veras? – Laila se sintió un poco mejor. – No lo sabía…

-Si, dijo que "no necesitaba ver una batalla que sabía cómo iba a terminar". ¿No es genial? El creyó en ti todo el tiempo.

-Aun así, me hubiera gustado que lo viera. – suspiró Laila. – Después de todo, yo estaba peleando en su lugar.

-Y, como esperaba, lo hiciste bien.

El grupo se volvió. Lohne y Kyra caminaban hacia ellos, entrando por el pasillo que hubiesen usado antes para llegar por primera vez a ese jardín.

-¡Lohne! – Laila sonrió feliz. - ¡Estás aquí!

-No hace mucho. – dijo el pelinegro, llegando con sus compañeros. – Llegué hace apenas un instante.

-¿Pudiste ver algo de la batalla? – preguntó Maryah.

-Ví lo suficiente. Como sea, yo ya sabía que Laila iba a ganar.

-¿De verdad, Lohne? – Laila se acercó a él y a Kyra. - ¿De verdad creías en mí así?

-Te estás haciendo fuerte, niña. Seguro que te diste cuenta de lo fácil que fue vencer a ese furfrou.

-Bueno, logró sorprendernos con un ataque. – aceptó Laila. – Pero sí, creí que sería mucho más difícil. Parece que no eran muy fuertes.

-Esa princesa será todo lo mala persona que quieras, pero no es una novata. – repuso Lohne, con seguridad. – Ese furfrou no era débil que digamos. Tú eres más fuerte. Chiara es más fuerte. Eso fue lo que pasó.

En ese momento, escucharon a Allie gritar y lloriquear llena de molestia, mientras un par de guardias llegaba junto a un hombre que cargaba herramientas de estilismo.

-¡Tú, tú no tenías que hacerle eso a mi Furfrou! – comenzó a gritar, mientras se dirigía hacia Lohne y los otros. - ¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es lograr que luzca así de bien?!

-Si no quieres que se te maltrate el cabello, no muevas piedras. – dijo secamente el pelinegro. – Deberías respetarte un poco a ti misma y aceptar la derrota.

-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! – Chilló la princesa. - ¡¿QUÉ TAN DIFÍCIL TIENE QUE SER OBTENER UN POKEMON?! ¡YO SOLO QUIERO UN PIKACHU! ¡¿ES MUCHO PEDIR?!

-Lo es si intentas quitárselo a alguien más. – contestó Hannes, con gesto disgustado. – No puedo creer que una princesa actúe de un modo tan poco decoroso.

-Sólo… ¡Sólo váyanse de aquí! – gimió la princesa. - ¡Fuera! ¡No quiero ver sus caras!

La chica les dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos. Los presentes se fueron retirando, un poco disgustados también. Sólo se quedaron Lohne y los demás, por supuesto, con los guardias, el estilista y la misma Allie, quien no volvió a decir palabra.

-Vámonos. – dijo Lohne. – Este sitio ya no es nada agradable.

El grupo comenzó a salir del jardín, hacia el pasillo que daba al gran salón. No necesitaban que les guiaran. Conocían la salida.

-Entonces, Lohne. – Hannes se volvió hacia él mientras caminaban. - ¿Descubriste algo?

-Uh, - Lohne recordó de pronto. - sobre eso…

En eso, escucharon pasos tras ellos, como si corrieran. Mientras se volteaban, lograron ver a Allie, intentando alcanzar ella misma a Kiss, que seguía colgado del hombro de Maryah.

-¡Ya te ten…!

Así decía mientras se lanzaba a por el pokemon eléctrico, pero entonces, desde un costado de Maryah, una de sus pokeball envió un haz de luz entre la princesa y el grupo, agigantándose en tierra y revelando a un feroz Tyranitar, que rugió en la cara de la princesa ni bien apareció.

-¡WAAAAAAHH! – Allie gritó aterrorizada. - ¡ALÉJENLO DE MÍ!

El pokemon de roca continuó rugiendo, molesto. Aun estando dentro de su pokeball, había percibido que su compañero pokemon estaba en problemas.

-¡Gaia! – Maryah corrió a acariciar a su compañera. - Muchas gracias por cuidar de Kiss.

El pikachu frotó sus mofletes contra el tyranitar, recibiendo lamidas a cambio.

-Le alejaremos de ti. – dijo Lohne a Allie, con tono severo y sombrío. – Si tú te mantienes alejada de Kiss y de nosotros. Supongo que ese es un trato que hasta tú puedes respetar.

Maryah regresó a Gaia a su pokeball, mientras todos veían a Allie, aferrada a uno de sus guardias, con ojos lacrimosos por el susto.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Hannes. – siguió Lohne, sin dejar de mirar a la princesa. – No encontré nada que ligara a los residentes del Palacio Cénit con STRIFE. La princesa no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Sólo es una mocosa caprichosa y malcriada.

-¿Eso no es bueno? – preguntó Maryah. – Al menos no han llegado aquí.

-Sí. – Lohne chasqueó los dientes. – Lo más secreto y escondido que encontré tenía que ver con una fiesta de cumpleaños para la princesa. Créanme, el gasto que van a poner en ella debería ser un crimen. Pero nada de STRIFE. Nada de nada.

Con esas palabras, Lohne y Kyra les dieron la espalda y comenzaron a irse. Sus compañeros les siguieron de inmediato.

-Después de todo… - continuó Lohne, sabiendo que aún le escuchaban, tanto sus compañeros como la princesa. – No necesitas ser un criminal para ser una persona detestable.

Llegaron al gran salón. Ni la princesa ni los guardias les habían seguido. Atravesaron el umbral de la entrada y, sin que nadie les detuviera, se encaminaron hacia la camioneta, que había quedado allá después de la larga caminata que debían hacer para volver al camino de pueblo Camphrier.

-Bueno, eso fue todo un espectáculo, ¿no creen? – preguntó Hannes recobrando su buen humor. – Y lo mejor es que comimos muy bien a pesar de todo.

-Disculpa, pero sólo tú fuiste a meter la cara, - le regañó Maryah. – mientras nosotros estábamos lidiando con todo el problema.

-Hey, que al final intervine. Pero de todas maneras, Laila es la heroína del día de hoy.

Lohne sonrió, mientras los demás carcajeaban. Llegaron a la camioneta y Hannes la encendió en cuanto subieron.

-Bueno, entonces… - Hannes comenzó a conducir. - ¿A dónde vamos a comer? ¿Esperamos a llegar a Cyllage?

-¡¿Aún tienes hambre?! – exclamó Laila incrédula. - ¡Pero qué comelón!

-No es mi culpa que me hayan interrumpido. – se quejó el policía. – Había unas piezas de filete que quería probar…

-Y no es culpa nuestra que seas un barril sin fondo. – bromeó Maryah. - ¿No es así, Kiss?

El pikachu asintió felizmente. Muy pronto ya se habían alejado de pueblo Camphrier, dirigiéndose a un área rocosa que debían atravesar antes de llegar a su siguiente destino. Laila, Maryah y Lohne comieron algunas de as provisiones que traían, a manera de almuerzo, lo mismo Kyra, Chiara y Kiss. Era un poco problemático comer con el vehículo en movimiento en ese terreno que comenzaba a ser cada vez más y más accidentado, pero era también, de cierta forma, entretenido y relajante. Estuvieron así por unas dos horas más, hasta que un pitido sonó fuertemente en uno de los bolsillos de Maryah.

-Nos acercamos a la Cueva Conexión. – dijo la joven, mirando su enciclopedia electrónica. – Pasando por esa gruta se llega a ciudad Cyllage, pero ¿cómo vamos a pasar por ahí?

-No creo que el vehículo logre pasar. – señaló Lohne, como advirtiendo. – Ese es un paso para caminata.

-Vamos a tener que buscar algún camino alterno entonces. – Hannes comenzó a buscar en los alrededores. – Estoy seguro de que encontraremos una ruta por aquí.

Tras dar algunas vueltas, llegaron hasta una especie de carril angosto, aplanado, rodeado de peñascos. La camioneta podía entrar, pero debían pasar con sumo cuidado.

-Tranquilos, puedo cruzar esto si mantengo el volante firme. – aseguró Hannes. – No hay problema.

-Kyra, ¿no podrías elevarnos para pasar por encima de éstas rocas hasta el otro lado? – preguntó Laila. – No sé si Hannes nos haga pasar por ahí…

-¡Hey, que estoy escuchando, Laila! – protestó el policía. - ¿No me pueden tener algo de confianza?

Kyra sólo sonrió, sin responder, mientras Hannes ingresaba a esa canaleta. Pasaban lentamente, mientras escuchaban algunas pequeñísimas piedras caer a su lado, pero ninguna más grande que una uña. Y a pesar de eso, Laila, Chiara y Kiss se abrazaban nerviosas a Maryah, aunque quizá exagerando un poco sus reacciones. Cinco minutos después, la camioneta salía nuevamente al exterior, pero los prados verdes que dejaron atrás fueron reemplazados por suelo de roca blanca, piedras ásperas y algo de arena. Frente a ellos, se extendía una de las ciudades más al oeste de Kalos, ciudad Cyllage. Hannes detuvo el vehículo, y respiraron el aire fresco que traía el olor salino del mar.

-Y llegamos. – declaró Hannes, como si fuese una hazaña. - ¿No les dije que lo lograría?

-Grandioso, ahora a moverse. – contestó Lohne, ignorando la intención del moreno. – Está atardeciendo. Quisiera entrenar un poco antes de que caiga la noche.

-¿Entrenar? – Hannes le miró con reproche. - ¿Qué no puedes disfrutar un poco? Recuerda, lo mejor de alcanzar una meta, es el viaje que hiciste para llegar a ella.

-Gracias, maestro Zen. – dijo sarcástico Lohne. – Pero yo hablaba de ustedes.

-¿Nosotros? – preguntó Maryah. - ¿Por qué nosotros?

-Porque son ustedes los que aún no dominan del todo la mega-evolución. Me dijeron que querían trabajar un poco en ello, ¿no?

-¿Nos vas a ayudar? – Maryah sonrió. - ¿A ambos?

-Yo tengo dos pokemon que pueden hacerlo, y ustedes; uno cada uno. Las cuentas salen.

-¡Hurra! – Laila hizo una expresión emocionada. - ¡Veremos mega-evoluciones de nuevo!

Y reanudaron la marcha, dirigiéndose a la entrada a la ciudad mientras el sol de la tarde ya comenzaba a pintar los cielos de un anaranjado suave. Y en contraste con la actividad que tendrían los chicos dentro de poco, las aguas del mar sonaban calmas y arrulladoras.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27: DURO COMO ROCA

.

-¡Qué sitio tan enorme!

-Y tienen muchas cosas diferentes. ¿Seguros que son sólo mercaderes viajeros?

Los jóvenes habían llegado junto a sus compañeros pokemon a ciudad Cyllage la noche anterior, y dado que en lugar de descansar, se habían dedicado al entrenamiento, prefirieron usar esa mañana para relajarse un poco. Les llamó la atención un extenso grupo de personas que ofrecían artículos variados a los que pasaban por allí, como un enorme mercado. Inciensos, perfumes, terapias variadas, bayas y derivados de estas, minerales, medicinas raras y demás. Los dependientes de cada pequeño puesto anunciaban cual oradores las propiedades y beneficios de los elementos que ofrecían, y se armaba un gran bullicio sumado a la gran cantidad de gente que ya se había congregado en el lugar. Lohne ya había conocido personas como las que allí ofertaban sus productos tiempo antes, a veces para bien, y otras, para mal.

-Lo son. – respondió. – Viajan de ciudad en ciudad, de región en región, ofreciendo cosas diferentes, a veces, muy poco comunes.

-¿Los has visto antes, Lohne? – Maryah le miró con curiosidad. - ¿Has comprado alguna vez algo que te ofrecieran?

-Quizá un par de hierbas medicinales, como las hierbas revivir. Pero nada muy diferente de eso. Y Tan sólo una o dos veces.

-Moaaah… hay muchos lugares que quiero ver. – Laila no sabía hacia dónde mirar, emocionada, mientras en sus brazos, Chiara hacía lo mismo. - ¡Se ve muy interesante!

-Con este gentío, va a ser muy molesto moverse aquí. – dijo Lohne, chasqueando los dientes. – Preferiría salir lo antes posible.

-Entonces, propongo algo. – intervino Hannes. – Vamos a dividirnos.

-¿A dividirnos? – Lohne le miró. – No me parece buena idea. Será un tedio volver a encontrarnos entre esta multitud.

-Por eso, nos reencontraremos allá, en el centro pokemon, en media hora.

Hannes señaló un centro pokemon cerca de allí, que ocupaba una esquina completa.

-Yo también quiero ver algunas cosas. – continuó. - Maryah puede acompañar a Laila para que vea tantas cosas como puedan y tú puedes hacer lo propio con Kyra. ¿Suena bien?

-Por mí está bien. – Maryah se acercó a Laila. – Entonces nos veremos en media hora.

-Como quieran. – Lohne miró hacia un lado, comenzando a caminar hacia allá con Kyra. – Quien sabe, quizá haya algo de interés por aquí.

-Nos vemos en media hora.

Tras decir eso último, Hannes también se retiró, separándose el grupo en tres caminos diferentes. Laila y Maryah encontraron muchos puestos en que se vendía adornos y bisutería fabricados en base a escamas de pokemon y trozos de corales de los picos de córsola. Incluso Kiss y Chiara parecían divertirse, siendo a veces los modelos para algunos de los artículos que las dos chicas encontraban y de los que gustaban más.

-¡Mira esto, hermana! – Laila le mostró a la castaña un collar hecho con dientes de sharpedo. - ¿Crees que a Lohne le guste uno de éstos?

-Pues se ve que es para chicos. – Maryah hizo una mueca algo incómoda. – Pero dudo mucho que a Lohne le interese llevar accesorios encima.

-¿Y qué hay de Kiss? – La niña insistió con otro artículo. – Mira éste colgante hecho con escamas bellas. ¡Es precioso!

-Ese se ve muy bien. – la chica tomó el colgante y lo colocó a su pikachu. - ¿Te gusta, amigo?

-¡Haha, parece un pikachu surfista! – rió Laila. - ¡Le queda genial!

Las dos rieron mientras Chiara y Kiss les seguían el juego gustosamente. Y mientras ellas exploraban la región más colorida de ese gigantesco mercado temporal, Hannes se paseaba por puestos donde las bayas más variadas que hubiera visto nunca se alzaban ante sus ojos. Algunas, aptas para el consumo humano, le abrían el apetito, otras que servían para alimentar a los pokemon, le dejaban pensando en cuáles podrían gustarles más a Trece y a Forest.

-Qué difícil… - se decía. – Hay tantas opciones… ¿Cuáles de estas bayas pudo llevar?

-Podrías llevar una de cada una. – el dependiente del puesto comenzaba a frotarse las manos. – Así podrás intentar con cada una, dándoselas de probar a tus pokemon.

-Claro que pensé en eso, pero…

Hannes continuaba mirando y pensando. Y lo hacía tan intensamente que pronto su cabeza comenzó a echar humo, convirtiéndole en una caldera agotada y aún indecisa.

-Rayos. – el policía se estaba deprimiendo. – No logro decidir qué comprar…

-¡Leche mu-mu! – se escuchó gritar a alguien de repente. - ¡Deliciosa leche mu-mu! ¡Leche de Gogoat fresca y deliciosa!

-¡¿Acaso dijo leche?! – Hannes se volvió a buscar el origen de la voz con estrellas en lugar de ojos. - ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Y allí lo vio, frente al puesto en el que se encontraba, un dependiente que anunciaba dentro de una carpa bastante grande, y junto a quien se hallaban un miltank, un gogoat y un flaffy. Muchos envases de leche ya extraída y herméticamente sellada se encontraban en el mostrador del mismo.

-¡De eso estaba hablando! – Hannes prácticamente voló desde donde se encontraba hacia el puesto lechero que atrapó toda su atención. - ¡Leche será! ¡Leche para todos!

-También ofrecemos dulces, golosinas hechas con leche de miltank o de gogoat, recubiertas en capas de miel de combee.

-¡ES INCREÍBLE!

Y mientras Hannes se relamía, sin saber de nuevo que tipo de leche o dulce comprar, Lohne y Kyra habían pasado casi toda la media hora acordada paseando sin rumbo fijo por el lugar. El pelinegro no había encontrado nada que fuera de su especial interés. Todo lo que veía era decorativo, comestible o simplemente, inútil en su forma de verlo.

-Parece que no hay nada bueno después de todo.

-Deja que al menos ellos se diviertan. – le regañó Kyra. – Quizá no haya nada para nosotros, pero con todo lo que tenemos encima, siquiera algunos pueden divertirse un poco.

-Hm…

Así escuchaba Lohne el neutral punto de vista de su pokemon, hasta que, de pronto, notó un pequeño puesto entre todo el movimiento cercano. Estaba, extrañamente, vacío. Quizá vendía cosas mucho menos interesantes que todas las demás, es lo que él pensaba. Mejor sería que fuera al centro pokemon a esperar la llegada de los otros, para poder irse de allí. Dio un paso y luego otro, seguido de su compañera, hasta que un extraño capricho del destino le obligó a, sin saber por qué, regresar sobre sus pasos hacia ese puesto vacío.

-¿Lohne?

Kyra se volvió extrañada al ver como el pelinegro se había dado vuelta de manera tan repentina. Sin más que hacer, se regresó también, siguiéndole, hasta que ambos llegaron al pequeño y modesto muestrario de madera hecho a mano. Sobre esta, había una gran cantidad de piedras de diferentes tamaños y colores. Al mirarlas, parecía como si algo se moviera dentro de ellas.

-¿Sientes curiosidad?

El dependiente habló de pronto. Era un sujeto de aspecto algo sombrío, muy delgado y con apariencia desaseada. Ya que estaba sentado sobre un pequeño taburete con las piernas cruzadas, podía verse que estaba descalzo. Alzó la vista mostrando sus ojos negros, que miraban a Lohne a la espera de una respuesta.

-Sólo me detuve a mirar. – repuso Lohne, secamente. – No me prestes atención.

-No ves lo que muestro a la gente con ojos ignorantes. Tu mirada me dice que sabes lo que estás viendo.

-Por supuesto. – el joven tomó una piedra rojiza del mostrador. – Piedras evolutivas, ¿correcto?

-Así es… no demasiada gente es conocedora del tema. Después de todo, la mayoría de entrenadores ve a sus pokemon evolucionar por éstas piedras más por accidente que por conocimiento.

-No solo hay piedras evolutivas aquí… veo colmillos… garras… protectores… hay muchas cosas aquí que permiten evolucionar pokemon de varias formas diferentes. Has viajado mucho, ¿uh?

-Y tú, joven, eres verdaderamente un conocedor. Si mi intención fuera estafarte, por más que mi labia fuese fluida y convincente, no lograría atraparte.

-Eso es lo primero que un estafador diría.

-Hahaha. – el hombre reía con humor serio. – Me agradas, chico. Te cuidas bien las espaldas. Debes ser un entrenador formidable.

-Lohne, ¿estas interesado en estas piedras? – Kyra le habló psíquicamente. - ¿quieres que verifique si se trata de un embaucador?

-Te sonará extraño, Kyra, pero estoy seguro de que no lo es. – Lohne continuó examinando las piedras y demás objetos. – Todas estas cosas son genuinas. Puedes verlo tú misma.

El joven sostenía una piedra verdosa, con una especie de forma de rayo refulgiendo en ella. Pero esa forma se movía, deformándose y reformándose, como si fuese un haz de luz atrapado en el pétreo elemento.

-Esta es una piedra trueno. – continuó Lohne. – Quizá Maryah la quiera. O no.

-¿Deseas llevar esa piedra trueno? – el dependiente se acercó un poco. – Por lo general te daría mi precio, pero… percibo que eres el tipo de entrenador que podría encontrarla fácilmente en la naturaleza. No vale la pena que gastes tu dinero en una piedra tan común.

-Eso es verdad. – Lohne dejó el objeto de vuelta en el mostrador, y siguió mirando. – Las garras, ese protector y esa roca en forma de corona son más raros, pero honestamente, no los necesi…

De pronto, el chico se calló, para extrañeza tanto de su Gardevoir como del dueño del puesto. Los ojos grises del muchacho se habían fijado en una extrañísima piedra, de color blanquecino y refulgente de azules, como una pieza de hielo. Antes de darse cuenta, su mano ya se había movido hacia el objeto, y lo había tomado, llevándolo más cerca de sus ojos. Dentro de esa pequeña roca, fría al tacto, una figura de fractal de nieve de movía como una luz blanca, que se reformaba y desbarataba una y otra vez. Era realmente como un trozo de hielo que no era afectado por el calor del sol, a pesar de todo el rato que se pasó mirándolo.

-Esto… - dijo, por fin. – esta cosa es…

-Curioso. – dijo el dependiente.

Lohne y Kyra alzaron la vista hacia el vendedor, que se puso de pie y caminó hacia sus visitantes, mientras miraba todavía esa piedra.

-Ese objeto… lo encontré hace un corto tiempo, en mis viajes a una región cálida y soleada. – comenzó a narrar. – Fue el último lugar en el que estuve antes de dirigirme hacia acá. De la nada, había pasado de sentir el cálido clima de los prados verdes de esa región, al frío de una tormenta de nieve. Había caminado tanto que ya no me daba cuenta de a dónde iba, y terminé allá, algo perdido. Una cueva muy amplia y luminosa, quizá por la luz que se reflejaba en el hielo que la formaba, fue mi salvación. Decidí caminar por allí, encontrándome con pokemon de hielo que jamás había visto, así como otros que sí. Y de pronto, me detuve a descansar en una pila de rocas congeladas, donde decidí quedarme hasta que la tormenta pasara. Mientras comía algo de chocolate para conservar el calor, desde arriba de esa pila comenzaron a caer algunas rocas, probablemente por los pokemon que escarbaban en el hielo. No me molestaba demasiado hasta que una particularmente grande y dura se estrelló contra mi cabeza. Me dolió. Pero cuando por fin lo superé, observé ese objeto con detenimiento. Era tan extraño, y a la vez, similar a muchos otros que había encontrado en mis viajes. Pensando que si buscaba podría encontrar más, me decidí a caminar un poco más en el interior de esas cavernas de hielo.

El dependiente culminó su narración. Pero ninguno de los presentes había dejado de observar la piedra que Lohne sostenía.

-Jamás encontré otras. – siguió hablando el hombre. – Así que supuse que por eso, esta era más especial.

-Ya veo. – Lohne dejó la piedra en el mostrador, pero seguía sujetándola. – No puedo decir que no estoy interesado.

-Bueno, entonces… pasamos a los negocios. – el dependiente se cruzó de brazos.

-Si es la única que encontraste, dudo mucho que sea barata. – el pelinegro quitó su mano de la piedra, alejándose un poco. – No creo tener el dinero suficiente.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué tal un intercambio?

-¿Un intercambio? ¿Te refieres a un trueque?

-Yo te daré esa piedra, a cambio de algo tuyo.

-Si hablas de un pokemon, me negaré. – Lohne se puso a la defensiva. – No te daré ninguno.

-Hm, un pokemon hubiese sido un buen negocio… ¿?

El hombre vio de pronto la mega-pulsera de Lohne.

-¿Qué me dices de ese extraño objeto? No pareces la clase de muchacho que usa joyería…

-No es joyería. Y no, tampoco la cambiaré. Mi padre la hizo y además… la necesitaré.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no puedo darte gratis esta piedra, amigo. – el dependiente suspiraba decepcionado. - ¿No tienes algo más que puedas intercambiar?

-Me temo que no. – Lohne también estaba un poco molesto, y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos. – Pues ni modo, lamento que hayamos perdido el tiempo…

En ese momento, Lohne encontró algo. Extrajo de su bolsillo derecho el trozo de metal que deformara con sus manos, aquel día que Olympia les revelara la verdad sobre él y Nueh allá en el gimnasio Anistar. Solía ser una especie de cruz ansada, y ahora tenía forma de aro, incompleto.

-¿Ese es el objeto que le diste a Laila, no? – preguntó Kyra.

-Me lo devolvió aquella noche. – Lohne siguió mirando la pieza. – Olvidé que la tenía en mi bolsillo. Ha de haber estado allí desde entonces. Qué despistado…

-Oh, eso es…

El dependiente se había acercado a examinar esa pieza deforme de metal. Paseó sus ojos por la misma, sin dejar su expresión interesada. Un interés que se volvió certeza.

-Esa es una pieza de metal muy especial.

-¿Especial? – Lohne preguntó dejando la pieza en el mostrador. - ¿De qué hablas?

-Este color… oscilante entre el de la plata y el oscuro gris del plomo… pertenece a un metal que conduce únicamente ciertos tipos especiales de energía. Energía única que no encuentras en cualquier parte.

-¿De verdad?

-En efecto. – el vendedor tomó el trozo de metal hecho aro. – Está algo manipulado, pero estoy seguro, tiene toda su capacidad conductiva. Para ciertos conocedores, puedo venderla a buen precio.

-Ya veo…

-Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Hacemos el trato?

-¿Qué?

-Si tú me dejas esa preciosa pieza de metal, yo te otorgaré gustoso esa piedra blanca que tanto te interesa. Incluso podría darte algún objeto más como regalo. Ésta pieza lo vale.

-Bueno… supongo que yo no lo necesito. – asintió Lohne, tomando la piedra blanca. - ¿Esta bien, entonces?

-Está perfecto. – dijo el hombre, satisfecho. - ¿No quieres llevarte nada más? ¿Esa piedra blanca te basta?

-Hm… - Lohne examinó el mostrador una vez más. – Veamos… creo que llevaré…

El pelinegro tomó una piedra más, y cerraron el trato. Guardó sus nuevas adquisiciones en sus bolsillos, a ambos lados, y se alejó junto a Kyra mientras el dependiente del puesto, mucho más animado que cuando lo encontraron, les despedía.

-Los demás no van a creer el que realmente consiguieras algo. – Kyra rió un poco. - ¿Crees que alguno de ellos sepa lo que es esa piedra blanca?

-No lo sé. Pero no diré nada por el momento.

-Lohne, ¿en serio vas a volver a ocultarles cosas? Creí que…

-No es un gran secreto que ocultar. No es que fuera muy grave si lo descubren. Pero, si esa piedra es lo que creo, preferiría que lo viera cuando sea el momento adecuado… si no tarda demasiado en llegar.

Kyra se extrañó por esa declaración. Estaban hablando de todo el grupo, pero Lohne dijo "si lo viera". De pronto lo comprendió. Con una sonrisa, decidió ser cómplice de ese pequeño secreto, mientras junto a su entrenador, se acercaban al centro pokemon, en cuya puerta ya se encontraban sus compañeros.

-Ha, miren quien fue el último en llegar. – se burló Hannes. – Debiste ver algo muy interesante.

-No realmente. – Lohne les miró aburrido. – Pero atravesar a todo este gentío es complicado si no... uso la fuerza.

-Ah, vamos, Lohne. – Hannes cargaba una gran cantidad de dulces de leche, mientras se comía uno de ellos. - ¿No te entretuviste ni un poquito?

-Hermana y yo vimos cosas muy divertidas. – la niña mostró a Chiara y a Kiss, con adornos extraños en sus cabezas y cuellos. - ¿No se ven adorables?

Lohne miró a ambos pokemon cargados de accesorios, y luego miró hacia Maryah, alzando una ceja. La joven sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Qué quieren hacer ahora? – preguntó el policía. - ¿Miramos un poco más?

-Opino que regresemos a la playa. – dijo Lohne. – Y entrenemos un poco más.

-Oh, por favor. – Hannes miraba al pelinegro suplicante. - ¿Lo de anoche no fue suficiente? ¡Blaze y Kyra son maestros demasiado duros!

-¿Quieres dominar la mega-evolución, o no? – Lohne se cruzó de brazos, mirándole. – Además, estoy seguro de que Trece y Gaia estarán con buena actitud para entrenar ahora. Anoche no les fue nada mal.

-En eso tienes razón. – Maryah asintió. – Yo creo que es una buena idea, Hannes. Podemos entrenar al menos hasta el almuerzo. Vamos a comer y nos vamos a la siguiente parada.

-Pues ya qué… - el moreno se metió a la boca el último trozo del dulce que comía. – Ya son tres contra uno.

-No hables con la boca llena. – regañó Maryah. - ¿Y cómo que tres?

Los jóvenes vieron entonces a Laila y a Chiara mirándoles con sus ojos brillantes como diamantes, emocionados por verles entrenar.

-Laila, te emocionas mucho. – Maryah le hizo una breve caricia en la cabeza. – Pero supongo que está bien.

-Vamos. – Lohne fue el primero en comenzar a caminar. – No creo que podamos usar la camioneta por aquí tampoco.

El resto le siguió, eligiendo una ruta en la que evitaban a la mayoría de gente que se apiñaba en el lugar. La camioneta con las provisiones estaban a salvo, aparcada en una pequeña zona libre a espaldas del centro pokemon del que se habían alejado. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a las blancas playas de la ciudad. Unas pocas personas habían ido a asolearse, por lo que escogieron el lugar más libre que encontraron, cerca de unas pendientes rocosas y acantilados poco elevados que caían hacia el mar, ahora calmado y con baja marea. Laila se sentó en una gran tela que colocaron en el suelo para los que no participaban en el entrenamiento. Kiss y Chiara le acompañaban, aprovechando el sol del día para adormecerse y echar una corta siesta. Y frente a ellos, Lohne se disponía en un lado opuesto a Hannes y Maryah, quedando un espacio muy amplio entre ambos lados. Los tres jóvenes sacaron sus pokeball, y las arrojaron, apareciendo, como la noche anterior, Blaze, Gaia y Trece junto a sus respectivos entrenadores. Kyra se adelantó posicionándose junto a Blaze, oponiéndose al dúo de Gaia y Trece.

-¿Están listos? – preguntó Lohne. – Igual que anoche. Gaia y Trece contra Blaze y Kyra. Veamos si pueden mantener por aun más tiempo la mega-evolución esta vez.

-Calentemos un poco primero. – Hannes se lanzó a atacar primero. - ¡Trece, usa rayo!

-¡No nos quedemos atrás Gaia! – Maryah le siguió. - ¡Ataca con avalancha!

-Kyra, usa rayo. – Lohne sonrió y decidió responder la acometida doble. – Blaze, usa garra dragón.

La colisión entre los cuatro ataques no se hizo esperar mucho. Para evitar la inevitable tormenta de arena que esa pelea de entrenamiento levantaría frente a ella, Laila se colocó unos gruesos lentes protectores que cubrían sus ojos y su nariz, mientras sujetaba en sus brazos a los adormilados Kiss y Chiara, para protegerles de la polvareda con sus propias manos.

-Son siempre tan intensos.

Así pensaba la pequeña pelirroja, a pesar de que veía con total interés el entrenamiento de los jóvenes, y que, ya que aún no habían mega-evolucionado a sus pokemon, solo estaba por hacerse más y más intenso.

…

En las profundidades de una oscura senda empedrada, podían escucharse los fuertes ruidos del martillo y la forja. Se podía sentir el calor y escuchar las llamas crepitar contra la roca sólida y el choque de metales. Nadie en el exterior podía escucharlo. Penetrando más en las sombras del lugar, apenas iluminado por débiles antorchas, se podía llegar a la habitación en que Gurkinn, acompañado de sus fieles y fuertes Blaziken y Lucario, continuaban laborando en el fuego, los metales que trajera Korrina y que estaban empleando para crear fuertes y resistentes piezas metálicas. A pesar del calor, una joven rubia llegó al lugar pasando por el umbral de la entrada sin puerta, extrañamente libre de sus patines y su casco.

-Aquí hay más de ese material, abuelo. – dijo la chica. - ¿ya tienes todo el que necesitas?

-Sí, con eso será suficiente. – Gurkinn tomó la alforja con rocas y metales que su nieta le trajera. – Terminaré dentro de poco. Hacía mucho que no trabajaba la forja, así que supongo que estoy algo oxidado.

-No lo creo. – Korrina se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su abuelo trabajar. – No me parece que lo que haces sea fácil. Deberías enseñarme en algún momento.

-Tú encárgate únicamente del gimnasio por el momento. Pronto tendrás que hacerte cargo de la Torre de la destreza también, y eso ya será bastante responsabilidad.

-No hables de retiro todavía abuelo. – Korrina sonrió apenada. – Me vas a deprimir.

-No lo he hecho. Es muy pronto para retirarme. Pero el tiempo nos vence a todos tarde o temprano. Es inevitable. Y cuando el momento llegue, en el futuro, deberás estar lista. Ni siquiera una forja está encendida por siempre.

La joven líder de gimnasio se volvió hacia la salida, dando una última mirada a su abuelo antes de irse.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar, abuelo? – preguntó ya desde lejos Korrina. – Yo me encargo.

-Gracias. – el viejo sonrió, sin dejar de atender a su trabajo. – Algo hervido estará bien. Tengo que mantenerme acostumbrado al calor, hehe.

-Seguro, déjamelo a mí.

Korrina finalmente se fue, subiendo por las escaleras que daban a la primera planta de la Torre de la Destreza, a espaldas del gran atrio. Comenzó a caminar pausadamente mientras suspiraba y miraba hacia arriba.

-Aún no abuelo. – La chica sonrió mientras salía al exterior, bajo la luz del sol del día. – Todavía tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Muchos lugares a los que ir. Y mucho que enseñarme.

…

Una gran explosión provocada por un choque de poderes que finalmente se liberó, levantó una gigantesca cortina de arena de un lado de la playa, y una gran ola marina que se opuso a las olas naturales que llegaban, rompiéndose entre sí. Para evitar ser cubierta con la arena, Laila se cubrió a sí misma, a Kiss y a Chiara con otra enorme pieza de tela, más gruesa, con lo cual se cegó temporalmente a sí misma mientras pasaba el revuelo. Y cuando las cosas se calmaron por fin, se quitó de encima su protección, que estaba irremediablemente llena de arena. Miró al frente y vio a los cuatro pokemon que se enfrentaban, ya mega-evolucionados, jadeando un poco.

-Me parece que mejoran. – dijo Lohne. – Ya empiezan a fatigarse un poco, pero tanto Gaia como Trece están manteniendo su mega-evolución.

-Pero no podemos dejar la batalla así nada más, ¿cierto? – Hannes esbozó una graciosa sonrisa maliciosa. - ¿Qué me dices Maryah?

-Es cierto. – la joven se unió al policía en su bromista posición. – Aún ninguno de nosotros ha ganado.

-Bueno, entonces… vengan.

Diciendo esto, Lohne hizo una seña a ambos entrenadores para que se acercaran. Muy a modo de provocación, algo que tanto los jóvenes como sus pokemon percibieron. La broma había terminado.

-A ver, qué hacen con esto, presumidos. – Hannes señaló a los pokemon de Lohne. - ¡Trece, usa pulso dragón!

-¡Gaia! – Maryah tampoco estaba dispuesta a ceder. - ¡hiperrayo!

Ambos pokemon arrojaron sus poderosos ataques, que se unieron contra Blaze y Kyra. Pero sin que Lohne diera orden alguna, el Gardevoir saltó al lomo del charizard y escaparon ambos del ataque, tan sólo volando velozmente hacia un lado. Lohne sonrió ante la sorpresa de los atacantes.

-Ese fue un gran ataque combinado. – dijo el pelinegro, aún sonriente. – Que bueno que lo evitaron.

-Oye, no es justo dar instrucciones telepáticas. – protestó Hannes. – No te oímos decir nada…

Y de pronto, una gran explosión muy cerca de ellos. A espaldas de Lohne, el ataque que arrojaran Gaia y Trece había impactado a un acantilado rocoso y por supuesto que había destruido parte del mismo, específicamente la orilla en el que cayó, provocando un pequeño derrumbe.

-Uy… - Hannes miraba con algo de pena. – Mejor tenemos más cuidado.

-¡WOAAAH!

Ninguno de los que estaba allí había proferido ese grito. Miraron por todas partes. No había sido ninguno de ellos. Las rocas aún caían producto del anterior ataque esquivado por los pokemon de Lohne, pero el polvo se disipaba poco a poco, y pudieron ver, más claramente, que una persona se encontraba colgando muy cerca del sitio del derrumbe, por algún tipo de arnés. Era joven, castaño y de piel morena, vestido con un buzo ajustado y oscuro, y unos pantalones grises. Sus desgastados zapatos negros se apoyaban como podían de lo que quedaba de pared rocosa, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cuerda que le sostenía a duras penas. Sin embargo, el punto del que se había anclado se estaba desprendiendo poco a poco, y cuando eso ocurriera…

-¡VA A CAER! – Laila gritó, asustada. - ¡SE CAE!

-¡Ay no, pero qué hemos hecho! – Maryah también se angustió mucho. – No quisimos…

-Todos tranquilos. – Lohne señaló hacia el lugar. - ¡Blaze, Kyra, vayan por él!

Dado que Kyra no se había bajado del lomo de Blaze, ambos volaron a toda velocidad hacia aquel desconocido que peligraba. Y tal y como pensaron, el soporte que tenía se desbarató, comenzando a caer, pero, oportunamente, los pokemon del Aspecto llegaron oportunamente, y el joven hombre fue salvado por los poderes psíquicos de ese mega-gardevoir.

-Uff. – dijo, recobrando el aliento. - ¡Eso me pasa por fisgón!

Sostenido y levitando por el poder psíquico de Kyra, el rescatado finalmente puso los pies en tierra, junto al mega-charizard, que dejó bajar de inmediato a su compañera de su lomo.

-Pero bueno. – el joven sonrió, mirando a los dos pokemon. – No todos los días uno es rescatado por dos mega-evoluciones.

Blaze y Kyra regresaron en ese momento a la normalidad. Entonces vio llegar corriendo a los jóvenes entrenadores, liderados por Hannes. Trece y Gaia llegaron tras ellos, ya de vuelta en su forma original.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho! – Maryah se adelantó a disculparse. - ¡No te vimos allí, si hubiéramos sabido…!

-Calma, calma. – el joven hombre se sacudía las manos, blanqueadas por algún tipo de tiza. – Eso es lo que gano por hacer alpinismo en un barranco. Y más si es frente a una batalla pokemon.

-Que mala suerte. – Hannes se rascó la cabeza. – no encuentro otra explicación a que hayamos acertado justo en el sitio en que te encontrabas.

-En realidad, llevaba ahí bastante rato. Pero vi que había una batalla pokemon muy explosiva, y no pude evitar quedarme mirando. Fui imprudente. Muchas gracias por el rescate.

-Puede que esté equivocándome, pero… - Lohne se adelantó esta vez. – Eres Grant, ¿no es así? El líder del gimnasio Cyllage.

El moreno le respondió con una sonrisa amistosa mientras asentía, llevándose los puños a los costados.

-Soy ese mismo. – dijo entonces. – Vine aquí a practicar un poco mi escalada. Mala suerte, la práctica ha terminado por hoy.

-Disculpa, Grant, pero… - Hannes pensó en evitar las sorpresas. - ¿Por casualidad te avisó alguien de que vendríamos para acá?

-¿Hm? ¿Avisarme?

-Soy Hannes, de la policía pokemon de Snowbelle. Ellos son Maryah, Laila y Lohne. ¿Te suena?

-Oh, ya veo, ya veo. – Grant golpeó desde arriba y suavemente la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño derecho, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le decían. – Son los chicos de los que Viola y Olympia me hablaron. Me dijeron que sí, probablemente se pasarían por aquí. Van a ciudad Shalour, ¿cierto?

-Decidimos entrenar un poco antes de irnos de la ciudad. – siguió diciendo Lohne. – Pero creo que ha sido una increíble coincidencia encontrarte aquí, casualmente a ti.

-Bueno, que te puedo decir. – Grant reía. – Mis entradas son algo… accidentadas.

-Te diría que nos acompañes mientras entrenamos, - dijo el policía. – pero supongo que, como líder de gimnasio que eres, estás ocupado, ¿no es así?

-Me gustaría mucho. Como dices, soy líder de gimnasio, pero eso es sólo por la mitad de mi tiempo. Soy un deportista, y es a ello a lo que me dedico siempre que puedo, pero ya ves… necesito cambiar éste equipo.

El moreno mostró su arnés y la cuerda que se enganchaba de ella, algo desbaratados por el reciente incidente.

-Lo sentimos, de verdad. – Maryah se sintió apenada. – Terminamos dañando tu equipo.

-Vamos, que no hay problema. Les diré algo: Acompáñenme a reemplazar mi equipo de alpinismo y, si desean, les puedo inclusive ayudar con su entrenamiento.

-¿Hablas en serio? – Laila se acercó con una expresión emocionada. - ¡Sería increíble!

A Grant le hizo mucha gracia la infantil emoción de la niña- Usaron unas escaleras que salían de la playa para regresar a la ciudad. De camino a la zona central, pasaron por el enorme mercado de viajeros que ya habían visitado. Algo que Grant no sabía, por lo que les preguntó.

-¿Y ya han echado una mirada a las cosas que venden allí? – interrogó. – Esos mercaderes no se quedarán mucho tiempo aquí.

-Fue lo que hicimos antes de entrenar. – contestó Hannes. – He comprado todos los dulces de leche que pude.

-Qué raro que alguien vaya a ese tipo de mercados a comprar dulces. Quiero decir, no critico ni nada, pero uno pensaría que los objetos y artículos para pokemon le parecerían más interesantes.

-¿Tú has comprado algo allí, Grant? – preguntó Maryah, con curiosidad.

-De hecho sí. – contestó él. – Ayer logré conseguir una roca muy rara. ¡Un fósil!

-Un fósil, eso es interesante. – intervino Lohne. – Por lo que sé, tus mejores pokemon son prehistóricos, ¿me equivoco?

-Tengo varios pokemon de tipo roca, no sólo fósiles, pero sí, estás bien informado. No me sorprende que Viola me dijera que venciste a sus dos mejores pokemon con ese Gardevoir.

-Con Kyra, sí. – miró a su compañera, quien le asintió. – Nos dio un buen susto con esos ataques de viento.

-¡Pero Kyra estuvo increíble! – Laila comenzó a saltar mientras caminaban. – Venció ella sola a los dos pokemon.

-¿Les gustaría que les muestre el fósil que conseguí? – Grant dio una media vuelta para mirarles de frente, caminando hacia atrás para no perder el ritmo. – Seguramente ya deben estarle reviviendo ahora mismo, en mi gimnasio.

-Yo estoy interesado. – Lohne se apresuró a responder. - ¿Qué clase de fósil era?

-Eso se los diré en cuanto veamos al pokemon. Por ahora, me gustaría que la sorpresa no se arruine, ya saben.

Grant se volvió a girar y a caminar normalmente, mirando por unos segundos a Lohne por sobre el hombro, mientras avanzaban. Pero se volvió cuando llegaron a una esquina, donde el escaparate de la tienda que le ocupaba estaba repleto de artículos y herramientas para deportes extremos.

-¡Waaah! – Laila corrió al interior del lugar. - ¿Qué es todo esto?

El resto del grupo siguió a la niña, ingresando liderados por Grant. También se sorprendieron bastante, a excepción del líder de gimnasio. Arneses, mosquetones, poleas, ganchos, cuerdas de todo grosor, cables de metal, y muchas cosas más. El dependiente miraba divertido el asombro de sus recién llegados visitantes, pero cambió su expresión el ver a Grant con ellos.

-Ah, Grant, es usted. – dijo. – Por favor, dígame en que puedo servirle.

-Hola Tom. – el líder hablaba con el dependiente muy afablemente. – necesitaré un par de mosquetones nuevos y varias cuerdas. Tal vez unas botas.

-Vaya, eso es más de lo que sueles venir a adquirir. ¿No estarás pensando dejar la ciudad o sí?

-No por el momento. Pero…

Como lo hiciera con sus acompañantes, el moreno le enseñó a su proveedor su equipo dañado.

-Por todos los riscos, Grant. ¿Qué hiciste en esta ocasión? ¡Es la tercera vez este mes!

Grant se rió sonoramente, lo cual contagió a Tom. Maryah y Hannes habían estado muy abochornados por los problemas que le habían causado al líder de gimnasio, pero por la conversación que estaban teniendo, parecía que era propenso a los accidentes. Intentaban preguntarse como hasta ahora no se había lesionado de ser así.

-Muy bien, muy bien. – Tom se puso a buscar entre sus artículos. – Veamos qué puedo hacer por ti.

-Gracias, compañero.

-Por cierto, Grant, dime. ¿Quiénes son estos chicos que te acompañan? Parecen algo jóvenes para practicar deportes como los que tú practicas. Más aún esa pequeñita.

-No, nada de eso, Tom. Ninguno de ellos lo practica. Me están acompañando al gimnasio a ver el nuevo pokemon que conseguimos.

-Ya veo. Por supuesto, no tienen pinta de ser alpinistas.

-Lohne sí. – Maryah señaló al chico, algo burlona. – Le he visto escalar acantilados.

-Eso es sólo si uso mi gancho. – respondió el pelinegro, algo aburrido. – Y sólo fue una vez.

-Hasta donde nos has contado.

-Para, Maryah…

Se dieron cuenta de que el grupo se les había quedado mirando. Grant y Tom solo estaban extrañados por la pequeña discusión, pero Hannes, Laila y Kyra estaban esperando a que llegara el momento de echarse unas risas. Lohne tosió, marcando el final de la escena.

-Sea como sea, no es gran cosa. – Lohne mostró su gancho con cadena. – Es, por decirlo de algún modo, multitarea. Lo de escalar es solo en caso de emergencia.

-Oh, es un muy buen gancho. – Tom se acercó a observarlo. – Pero está algo dañado. Y esta cadena… ¿hace cuánto que no la cambias?

-No lo he hecho desde que la tengo. ¿Y qué?

-Bueno, te recomiendo que lo cambies. No se por cuánto tiempo la tienes, pero se ve ya muy gastada. Podría fallarte en cualquier momento. No sería bueno si ocurre, como dices, en una emergencia.

Lohne miró su útil herramienta, con expresión dudosa. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que la adquirió. Como decía el dependiente, quizá ya era tiempo de cambiarla. Finalmente, alzó la vista hacia Tom con una sola duda.

-¿Tienes algo que se le parezca?

-Gancho afilado y una gruesa cadena. – Tom se remangó los brazos de la camisa. – Déjamelo a mí.

El dependiente entró por una pequeña puerta al lado del mostrador en el que regentaba, y estuvo allí por un rato, haciendo mucho ruido. Se escuchaban tintineos y choques entre piezas de duro metal. De pronto apareció portando una larga y gruesa cadena, brillante de lo nueva que estaba. En uno de los extremos, se encontraba ya dispuesto un gran gancho de acero, con tres puntas, gruesas y resistentes. Lohne no pudo evitar mirar por un rato el objeto.

-¿Se ve bien, a que sí? – Tom miraba confiado a su cliente. – Grant puede garantizarte la calidad de mis herramientas.

-Lo hago. – El moreno tomó las cuerdas y mosquetones que le diera su amigo dependiente. – Entonces ¿Qué dices?

-Se ve bien. – Lohne no perdió su sequedad natural. – De acuerdo, lo tomaré.

Cerrado el trato y los pagos pertinentes, Tom se despidió afablemente de sus visitantes cuando estos salían de vuelta al exterior.

-Me gusta mucho tu nuevo gancho. – Laila se acercó a mirar la herramienta, que Lohne aun sujetaba en brazos. - ¿No vas a guardarla?

Lohne no respondió. Se encontraba mirando a todos lados, buscando.

-¿Lohne? – Maryah buscó sus ojos. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Hm? Sí, no pasa nada. – Lohne no dejaba de buscar. – Es sólo que quiero probar.

-¿Probar? ¿Probar qué cosa?

-Allí hay un lugar. – Lohne no respondió a la pregunta. – Adelántense si quieren, los alcanzo en un minuto.

Sin dar explicaciones, el joven pelinegro se dirigió a un pequeño parque vacío, caminando por la acera del mismo, al lado de un faro de luz pública. Sus compañeros y Grant le miraron detenerse allí, algo confundidos.

-¿Qué va a hacer? – preguntó Laila. - ¿Va a usar su gancho en ese faro?

-Ay no… - Kyra se tomó la cabeza con una mano, resignada. – Si alguien le ve, se va a asustar…

-¿Eh?

Esto último fue lo que dijeron todos los demás ante el comentario de Kyra. Un segundo después, vieron como Lohne se ponía a hacer girar su gancho, a toda la velocidad que sus fuerzas le permitían, lo cual era mucho. Luego comenzó a moverlo en diferentes ángulos y curvaturas, como si se tratara de un látigo, un lazo o de unos nunchaku. La maestría con que lo movía era tal que cualquiera les hubiese creído si le decían que estaba probando un arma en lugar de una herramienta. Cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, tratándose de Lohne. Entonces, de pronto, mientras hacía diversos movimientos con el gancho, también comenzó a mover su cuerpo, mientras arrojaba, retraía y esquivaba los embates de la cadena. Finalmente, el joven arrojó el gancho hacia el pequeño faro, logrando asirlo a su parte alta. Dio un par de fuertes jalones, y nada ocurrió. A esa corta distancia, sus compañeros notaron que esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha y asentía. Con un nuevo movimiento muy extraño, desenganchó su nueva herramienta del faro y la enrolló en su brazo con un par de giros. Finalmente, la colgó en su costado, en el cinturón que usaba, caminando seguidamente hacia sus compañeros, que le miraban en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó. – Les dije que les alcanzaría.

-¿Qué… fue todo eso? – preguntó Grant, con una sonrisa interrogante e intrigada. - ¿Estás seguro de que usas ese gancho sólo para emergencias?

-Tendríamos que explicarte muchas cosas, Grant. - Intervino Hannes. – De todos modos, tómalo como parte del entrenamiento de Lohne.

-Y de paso, probaba que tan bueno era este gancho nuevo. Estoy seguro ahora, me será útil.

Reanudaron la marcha. Nadie decía nada, pero notaban como Kyra parecía un poco mortificada.

-¿Te has enojado, Kyra? – Lohne le miró, interrogante. – No había nadie cerca.

-Ese no es el punto. – respondió ella. - ¿Qué tal si alguien se aparecía? ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-Perdona, pero estoy de acuerdo con Kyra, Lohne. – Maryah miró hacia el joven con un gesto de reproche. – No creo que fuera el lugar para hacerlo.

-Haha, ustedes sí que se van a divertir cuando viajen. – rió Hannes, disfrutando el momento. - ¿Soportará Lohne a dos críticas antes de reventar?

-Que te calles, Hannes. - Lohne y Maryah volvieron a hablar a la vez, sin querer.

-¡Yo creo que fue genial! – exclamó Laila. - ¡Quisiera aprender a hacer eso!

-Ustedes son un grupo muy extraño. – Grant seguía caminando frente a ellos. – Sea como sea, esos fueron unos movimientos interesantes. ¿Eres por casualidad un practicante de artes marciales, Lohne?

-No lo soy, solo es algo de… adiestramiento básico.

-No, nadie con solo un entrenamiento básico se mueve así…

-¿Ya vamos a llegar? – Lohne alzó un poco la voz, impaciente. – Estoy más interesado en ese pokemon fósil del que hablas. Olvida lo que has visto.

-Hum… claro, disculpa.

El líder de gimnasio captó de inmediato la incomodidad que le producía al pelinegro hablar sobre la forma en que se había movido. Había sido informado, como los otros líderes, acerca de STRIFE y la relación de esos jóvenes, Lohne en particular, con ellos, pero no tenía todos los detalles. Sólo piezas. De todos modos, no podía evitar pensar en el gran interés que ese muchacho le producía. Y entonces, se le ocurrió una idea, mientras llegaban al edificio que era el gimnasio de ciudad Cyllage.

-Ya llegamos. – dijo casi musicalmente. – El gimnasio especializado en tipo roca, el gimnasio Cyllage.

Ingresaron. Lo primero que vieron cuando entraron a la gran sala delantera, fue un montón de plataformas y pilares llenos de rocas, y todo el equipo necesario para practicar escaladas bajo techo. Muchas personas se encontraban sujetos de arneses, trepando, o intentando hacerlo. Varios pokemon de tipo roca asistían a sus entrenadores, y otros incluso servían de apoyo o rescate si algo salía mal. El grupo vio esto impresionado, sobre todo con las paredes de escalar más altas.

-No bromean cuando hablan de deportes de riesgo. – Hannes fue el primero en decir lo que ya todos pensaban. – Pero supongo que debes ser el maestro aquí.

-Algo así. Pero no lo veo de ese modo. – Grant también miraba el lugar, satisfecho. – Me gusta pensar que la gente puede venir aquí a entrenarse y a hacer lo que les encanta, una buena rutina de escalar y trepar. ¿Se imaginan algo mejor?

-Yo sí. – contestó Hannes rápidamente. – Una habitación llena de comida y leche de gogoat ilimitada.

-El sueño de su vida. – Laila bromeó sin tapujos. – Comida y leche.

Hannes estuvo a punto de contestar, pero entonces, escucharon un ruido que venía del otro lado de la puerta hacia la que Grant les guiaba. Se oía como rugidos y bramidos, y gente haciendo fuerza. Parecían problemas.

-¿Qué es eso que se oye? – preguntó Lohne. - ¿Hay un pokemon ahí?

-De hecho es el lugar donde tenemos el equipo para revivir fósiles. – contestó Grant. – Es reciente, muy reciente. Ojalá no haya ocurrido nada grave…

Abrieron la puerta, llegando a otra habitación, increíblemente amplia y llena de máquinas y equipo de resurrección de fósiles. En medio de la habitación, pudieron ver a un Aerodactyl intentando salir del lugar, forcejeando con algunos pokemon de roca que intentaban contenerle.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! – se alarmó Grant. - ¡Ese Aerodactyl…!

-Es del ámbar antiguo que trajiste, Grant. – Un entrenador, junto con un golem, luchaba por calmar al pokemon fósil recién revivido. – Ni bien abrió los ojos, ¡enloqueció!

-Es posible que eso pase. – Lohne se adelantó de inmediato. – Si un pokemon ya extinto encontró su fin hace millones de años mientras combatía, probablemente aún lleve la batalla en sus recuerdos, como lo último que hizo. Más aún si se encuentra en un ambiente nuevo y extraño.

-Correcto. – Grant sacó una pokeball. – Hay que retenerlo a toda costa, antes de que…

-Espera. – Lohne le retuvo poniendo su brazo en frente. – Nosotros vamos a intentarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Kyra. – el pelinegro se volvió hacia su Gardevoir. - ¿Puedes tratar de calmarle?

-Seguro. – contestó ella mentalmente. – Permíteme intentar.

Kyra se acercó al pokemon prehistórico, que le rugió en toda la cara mientras un grupo de Golem, graveler y un Onix se encargaban de evitar que saliera volando. Posó sus manos verdes sobre el hocico de Aerodactyl, que, aunque dejó de moverse producto del extraño comportamiento del pokemon que tenía frente a él, seguía gruñendo. Y entonces, Kyra fijó sus ojos en los del pokemon volador, rodeándose de energía psíquica. Muy pronto, el Aerodactyl dejó de moverse. Emitía gruñidos suaves, cada vez más lentos y pausados.

-Se está calmando. – Grant sonrió, más tranquilo. – Que bueno. Tu Gardevoir le ha tranquilizado.

-Kyra es buena para calmar descarriados enojados. – Lohne le habló sin mirarle. – Te lo digo por experiencia.

Kyra volvió junto a Lohne, asintiéndole, quedándose a su lado y mirando como el Aerodactyl dejaba a Grant acercarse.

-Eres muy activo, ¿no es así? – el moreno acarició suavemente el hocico del pokemon. – Lamento todo el susto. Estás bien, a salvo. Si te gustan las batallas, te prometo que pronto podrás participar en muchas.

El Aerodactyl parecía a gusto con las palabras y las caricias de Grant, relajándose más y más. El moreno, aun frotando su hocico, sacó una pokeball y la activó, introduciendo en ella al pokemon. El objeto comenzó a vibrar mientras el mecanismo titilaba varias veces. Prontamente, se detuvo, señalando que la captura había sido exitosa.

-Entonces supongo que ese era el fósil que nos querías enseñar. – Hannes trataba de no reír, pero los nervios le impedían eso. – Seguro que te va a dar problemas.

-Un entrenador debe ajustarse a los pokemon que le acompañan. Estoy seguro de que podré redirigir esa agresividad en un pokemon muy fuerte. Más bien…

Los ojos del líder de gimnasio se posaron sobre Lohne.

-Voy a ser completamente sincero. Cuando Viola me habló de cómo le derrotaste con solo tu Gardevoir, sentí un gran interés en ti. Considero que Viola es una entrenadora muy fuerte, no sólo es una amiga muy cercana, sino también uno de mis mayores rivales.

-¿Y eso? – Lohne sonrió, sapiente de lo que venía - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Viola me dijo que no tenías que probarme nada. – Grant se puso serio de pronto. – Que no tenía que retenerte por ningún motivo. Olympia y la policía pokemon también me han hablado de tu fuerza. Pero…

Hubo silencio. Hannes, Maryah y Laila ya se imaginaban lo que iba a seguir tras esa conversación.

-Viendo tus habilidades, el conocimiento que tienes y las capacidades de ese pokemon que te acompaña… quiero saber más. No soy un erudito como Olympia, pero es natural para una persona sentir curiosidad por alguien tan extraño como tú.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si dejo que me conozcas un poco más? – Lohne se acercó unos pasos a Grant. – Yo también tengo un gran interés en probar tu fuerza.

-¿En serio?

-Mi meta es hacerme más y más fuerte. Ser el más fuerte de todos. – Lohne alternaba su voz entre la furia y la resolución. – Y eso lo conseguiré luchando contra los mejores.

-Me halagas. – Grant sonrió de nuevo, más desafiante. – Entonces vamos a darnos gusto a cada uno, ¿te parece?

-¿Dónde está el campo de batalla?

-Aquí detrás.

Salieron de la gran sala de restauración de fósiles, para llegar a una más grande, en medio de la cual había una gran y amplia plataforma de color verdoso, de apariencia dura y plana. El resto de la sala estaba repleto de rocas grandes y pequeñas, como si fuera el interior de una cueva iluminada.

-Es curioso como los gimnasios son tan obvios del tipo que manejan cuando llegas a ellos. – comentó Lohne, subiendo a la plataforma.

-Hay que mantener la temática. – Grant hizo lo mismo, desde el otro lado del campo. – Después de todo, un gimnasio es para que los entrenadores se fortalezcan y aprendan todo lo que puedan antes de participar en el reto máximo, la liga pokemon.

-Sí, eso. Pero como ya te dije, no me interesa tu medalla de gimnasio. Esta es una batalla cerrada. Así que ataca con todo lo que tengas.

-Batallaremos como lo hiciste con Viola. – declaró Grant. – Una batalla de dos contra dos. Cualquiera de los dos puede reemplazar su pokemon si lo cree conveniente.

-Sobre eso… quisiera proponerte algo.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Una condición más para la batalla?

-Sí. Si no es impedimento, quiero que me enfrentes con tus dos pokemon al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Oye, Lohne, no seas loco! – gritó Hannes desde un lado del campo de batalla. - ¡Una cosa es enfrentar a varios de STRIFE! ¡Pero este es un líder de gimnasio!

-Y es por eso. – dijo el pelinegro. – Que quiero retarme a mí mismo con esto.

Grant no decía nada. Miraba de frente hacia Lohne. Podía ver como el gris de sus ojos refulgía, batallador.

-Yo usaré solo uno de los dos pokemon que dicta la regla. Si al menos uno de tus pokemon logra derrotar al primero de mis pokemon, entonces habré perdido la batalla automáticamente. En cambio, si yo derroto a uno de los tuyos, el otro todavía seguirá en el campo para luchar. Y yo sólo podré cambiar al segundo pokemon si el primero ya no puede luchar con el que queda en pie de tu lado.

-Hm… es muy interesante. – Grant se puso a pensar. – Eso te deja a ti en desventaja si enfrentas a dos pokemon a la vez con uno solo…

-¿Tienes inconveniente?

-Si está bien para ti. – Grant sacó dos pokeball de su costado. - ¡Entonces acepto tu propuesta!

El moreno arrojó ambas pokeball, liberando a dos pokemon titánicos que rugieron poderosamente al verse en el campo de batalla. Uno de ellos era azulado y con un largo cuello, del que salían, en su parte posterior, un par de membranas a manera de crestas que brillaban como auroras boreales. El otro, de apariencia feroz y con un hocico lleno de dientes afilados, gruñía amenazante mientras su poderosa cola se movía, impaciente.

-¡Aurorus y Tyrantrum! – Hannes se asombró sobremanera, así como Laila y Maryah. - ¡Son dos pokemon impresionantes! ¿Lohne sabrá en lo que se metió?

-Pues, míralo. – la chica señaló hacia el pelinegro, que no había escogido aún a su pokemon. – Yo no lo veo preocupado. Incluso parece… emocionado.

Ella sabía lo que veía. Los ojos de Lohne se habían puesto rojos de pronto, mientras sonreía con emoción combativa al ver a ambos pokemon prehistóricos e imponentes frente a él.

-Es increíble… - musitaba el joven. - ¿No crees, Kyra?

-¿Quieres que yo pelee? – el Gardevoir se adelantó. – Me esforzaré.

-Lo siento Kyra. – Lohne sacó su pokeball. – No esta vez. Pensaba que Grant usaría pokemon como esos, así que los enfrentaré con… alguien de su tamaño.

-Entiendo. – Kyra sonrió. – Seguro le gustará.

-Seguro que sí. – Lohne arrojó la pokeball. - ¡A luchar, Mach!

Abriéndose la pokeball, liberó al feroz dragón terrestre del equipo de Lohne, que rugió ni bien se encontró con sus oponentes.

-Un garchomp. – Grant observó al pokemon dragón, interesado. – Me gusta. ¡Vamos a comenzar!

Los tres pokemon se rugieron entre sí. El sonido hizo vibrar el lugar por entero, inclusive rompiendo algunas rocas de alrededor.

-¡Tyrantrum, usa testarazo! – Grant lanzó el primer ataque. - ¡Ahora!

Cargando con fuerza, el pokemon depredador se arrojó a por Mach, apuntándole con su gran cabeza.

-¡Mach, inclínate hacia la derecha! – indicó Lohne. - ¡Y usa carga dragón!

El garchomp se rodeó de energía dragón, y se lanzó a interceptar el ataque de su oponente. El choque fue inevitable, y ambos se mantuvieron forcejeando por un rato, sin ceder terreno ninguno de los dos.

-Un punto muerto. – dijo Maryah. – Ambos tienen igual fuerza física y no ceden. Se quedarán allí hasta que alguien se rinda o ya no pueda seguir.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. – Grant señaló al choque de poderes. - ¡Aurorus, usa hiperrayo!

El pokemon de cuello largo cargó su ataque y lo lanzó desde un ángulo en el que le fue posible apuntarle a Mach. El dragón no cedía a pesar de ver venir el ataque, pero Lohne tenía otro plan.

-¡Mach, gira 360 grados a tu derecha! – ordenó el pelinegro. - ¡Rápido!

Tras ver la seguridad en los ojos ahora rojos de Lohne, Mach obedeció rápidamente, dando un giro con todo su cuerpo en medio del forcejeo, lo que lo puso en posición para que su carga dragón pasara por un lado de Tyrantrum, y al mismo tiempo, esquivar el hiperrayo de aurorus, parte del cual terminó impactando a su compañero al ser llevado a un lado por la inercia cuando Mach se movió.

-¡Tyrantrum!

Grant se preocupó por su tyrantrum debido a que, tras el impacto, terminó en el suelo. Aurorus también estaba algo confundido por el resultado inesperado de su ataque, mientras Mach aterrizaba fuertemente muy cerca de él.

-¡Mach, garra dragón contra aurorus!

A la orden de Lohne, el garchomp energizó sus garras y se lanzó a por Aurorus, que no pudo evitar el zarpazo debido a que se estaba recuperando del hiperrayo. Ambos pokemon de Grant habían sido derivados en el primer turno.

-Increíble. – Grant se veía superado, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. - ¿Cómo hiciste…?

-Conozco la habilidad que puede tener Aurorus. – respondió Lohne. – Piel helada. Convierte un ataque de tipo normal en tipo hielo. Ese hiperrayo hubiera resultado fatal para Mach.

-¿Cómo supiste que esa era su habilidad?

-La única otra habilidad posible era nevada. Y dado que no hizo nevar ni bien apareció en el campo, asumí que sólo podía ser Piel helada.

-Vaya, pensar que algo así me delataría. ¿Entonces me dirás como hiciste ese movimiento para alejarte de Tyrantrum?

-Aurorus estaba a la izquierda de mach, por lo que sus ataques de hielo serían más sencillos de esquivar si nos inclinábamos hacia la derecha. Sin mencionar que, con esto, puedo conocer también la habilidad que tiene tu tyrantrum.

-¿Qué?

Grant vio a sus dos pokemon poniéndose de pie. Aurorus apenas sí estaba dañado, y Tyrantrum, a pesar de los dos ataques que recibió en parte, seguía listo para combatir, sin prestar atención al daño.

-Ambos están bien. – siguió Lohne. – Sobre todo tu tyrantrum. Si su habilidad no fuera Cabeza Roca, entonces estaría mucho más lastimado debido al daño que causa ese ataque, Testarazo.

Grant no decía nada. Y tampoco dejó de sonreír.

-¿Me equivoqué en algo? – Lohne no sonaba como si preguntase realmente.

-En absoluto. – Grant suspiró y resopló para contener sus ganas de seguir peleando. – Por el contrario, has analizado a tus dos oponentes como a un libro de texto. Realmente sabes de pokemon.

-El conocimiento es poder, eso dicen. – afirmó Lohne. –Y es precisamente eso lo que busco cuando enfrento a alguien.

-Me doy cuenta. – Grant comenzó a mostrar los dientes con su sonrisa. - ¡Vamos a continuar, Lohne!

-¡Mach, usa triturar contra aurorus! – ordenó Lohne. - ¡Cuídate de tyrantrum!

-¡Tyrantrum, usa triturar también! – Grant respondió. - ¡No dejes que se acerque a Aurorus!

Mach corrió hacia ambos pokemon dinosaurios, esquivando la dentellada de Tyrantrum con un poderoso salto, y; desde el aire, se arrojó como un jet propulsado hacia Aurorus, atrapando su cuello con sus dientes.

-¡No, aurorus!

-¡Lánzalo, Mach! – Lohne señaló al segundo pokemon de Grant. - ¡Contra tyrantrum!

Usando todas sus fuerzas, Mach sacudió con esfuerzo un peso superior al suyo propio, o cual era ya impresionante. Pero lo mejor vino cuando logró tirar a su presa contra su compañero, cayendo el uno sobre el otro. El Garchomp rugió al ver a sus oponentes de nuevo sometidos.

-¡Levántense, chicos, rápido!

Siguiendo la voz de su entrenador, ambos dinosaurios pokemon se pusieron de pie nuevamente, esta vez con más señales de daño. Pero aun dispuestos a seguir.

-¡Hagamos esto, Tyrantrum! – Grant decidió lanzar un movimiento más poderoso. - ¡Usa meteoro dragón!

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, el pokemon tyranosaurus lanzó de su hocico, hacia arriba, una esfera de luz que ascendió hasta lo más alto, muy cerca del techo. Y entonces, una vez llegado a su máximo punto, se dividió de prisa en varios proyectiles de energía que descendieron a toda velocidad sobre Mach.

-¡Mach, esquívalos, corre!

Lohne sonó bastante inquieto esta vez, y esto hizo que el garchomp intentase escapar a toda velocidad de los embates que caían del cielo. Pero Grant no iba a dejar que huyera de ese golpe.

-¡Aurorus, rayo de hielo!

El pokemon de hielo arrojó una ráfaga fría contra Mach, que se detuvo para dar un salto hacia atrás y evadir la acometida fría. Pero eso mismo provocó que se detuviera por el segundo que hacía falta para que buena parte de los meteoros de tyrantrum le cayeran encima, arrojándolo fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡No, Mach!

Con algo de dificultad, el garchomp volvió a ponerse de pie, rugiente. Seguía en la pelea, lo cual hizo que Lohne exhalara, aliviado.

-Pobre Mach. – Laila aferró un poco su abrazo a Chiara. – Se nota que ese ataque le afectó.

-Grant vio cómo su primera estrategia fue fácilmente leída desde el inicio de la batalla. – indicó Hannes. – Así que ha decidido atacar con todo. Ya debe saber que, a pesar de tener ventaja de número, Mach no es ningún objetivo fácil.

-Pero Lohne no lo tiene fácil tampoco. – Maryah miraba algo preocupada. – Cualquiera de los dos pokemon de Grant puede provocarle un gran daño a Mach si lo tocan. Ese debe ser el reto que Lohne se impuso. Ya viste lo que hizo tyrantrum.

-Bueno, ya sabemos cómo es, hermana. – Laila le miró, con una sonrisa algo triste. – Lohne siempre es muy duro consigo mismo.

-Sí…

Los ojos de Lohne aún se mantenían rojos. Tanto él como Grant estaban ansiosos por reiniciar los ataques, pero apenas sí podían contenerse para tantear sus opciones.

-¡Tyrantrum, usa testarazo! – Grant volvió a tomar la delantera. - ¡Aurorus, usa rayo de hielo!

Mientras ambos oponentes arrojaban sus ataques contra Mach, Lohne pensaba. Si un ataque poderoso le impactaba, se vería en serios problemas para continuar. Analizó sus opciones. Arrojar a uno de esos pokemon no iba a ser posible, cuando lanzó a Aurorus a Mach le costó un colosal esfuerzo. En cuanto a fuerza bruta, llevaba las de perder. Sólo dependía de su agilidad y velocidad superiores. Y entonces recordó que tenía una carta fuerte que jugar. Pero para ello, necesitaba que sus oponentes estuvieran lo más cerca posible entre sí. Y eso no iba a pasar con Tyrantrum acercándose a toda velocidad. Él debía armar el escenario adecuado.

-¡Mach, esquiva ese rayo de hielo, hacia arriba!

El garchomp saltó, logrando evadir la ráfaga fría, pero aún tenía a tyrantrum debajo, listo para darle un fuerte cabezazo. No iba a dejar que pase.

-¡Mach, intercepta ese testarazo con Carga dragón!

Desde arriba, Mach se volvió a rodear de energía draconiana, y acometió hacia abajo contra Tyrantrum. Desde el frente, hubiera provocado una colisión igual a la del inicio del combate. Pero en éste caso, Mach estaba cayendo en picada, mientras Tyrantrum no tenía un buen ángulo para impactar con todo el poder de su ataque. Grant se dio cuenta de que esa Carga dragón acabaría con su pokemon y actuó rápidamente.

-¡Tyrantrum, cancela tu ataque, retrocede!

A tiempo, el pokemon prehistórico se detuvo casi en seco y dio un potente pisotón en la tierra para dar un paso largo hacia atrás de un ligero salto. Mach cayó a tierra, levantando una nube de polvo que lo cubría.

-Estuvo cerca… - resopló Grant, aliviado. – Por poco y pierdo un pokemon…

-Y va a estar más cerca. – dijo Lohne de pronto. - ¡Mach, Garra dragón, frente a ti!

Haciendo uso de toda su velocidad, Mach salió del nubarrón de polvo y logró acertar un poderoso golpe con su garra energizada a Tyrantrum, arrojándolo hacia atrás… justo contra Aurorus.

-¡Aurorus, cuidado!

Pero era tarde. El peso de Tyrantrum sumado a la fuerza con que fue lanzado derribaron a ambos pokemon a tierra. Producto de esto y de la batalla que ya mantenían, los dos dinosaurios pokemon se veían agitados.

-¡Tyrantrum, Aurorus, resistan ahí!

-Así es. – correspondió Lohne. – Quédense justo ahí.

Entonces lo notaron. Mach había acorralado y sus dos oponentes en su lado del campo. Y adoptó una posición de brazos abiertos y cabeza gacha, como si se preparase para lanzarse por los aires, o para rugir con toda su fuerza. De todos modos, era evidente que mucha energía sería liberada por él. Grant se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-¡Oh, no!

-¡Mach! – Lohne señaló hacia los dos pokemon de Grant. - ¡Acaba con terremoto!

El garchomp rugió, y remeció violentamente el suelo del campo de batalla, creando fisuras y levantando algunas rocas de la tierra. Tyrantrum y Aurorus perdieron el balance completamente y fueron impactados por la energía liberada en la tierra y varias de las rocas desprendidas. Poco a poco, los temblores fueron haciéndose más y más leves, hasta que por fin dejó de temblar. Y con todo eso, los dos pokemon de Grant continuaban, aunque apenas, de pie.

-Rayos. – Lohne chasqueó los dientes. – Esto aún no acaba. ¡Resiste un poco más, Mach!

El dragón terrestre dio un sonoro, pero corto rugido, rehusándose a dejar la pelea. Gruñía a sus oponentes, que no le quitaban la vista de encima tampoco.

-Bien aguantado, chicos. – Grant estaba tan sorprendido como alegre. - ¡Aurorus, usa rayo de hielo de nuevo!

El pokemon de cuello largo comenzó a cargar energía gélida, pero pasado un rato, ni siquiera la lanzó. Su boca se cerró tras exhalar con agotamiento y su ataque se vio cancelado.

-¿Aurorus?

Tras esa llamada, Grant vio a su pokemon de hielo caer pesadamente al suelo, sin fuerzas. En sus ojos podía verse que estaba fuera de combate.

-¡No, aurorus! – el moreno se volvió hacia su último pokemon. - ¡Tyrantrum, ve ahora…!

Pero, interrumpiéndole, el segundo pokemon de Grant también cayó. No le quedaban más pokemon para pelear, viendo que el recién caído compartía los ojos desorientados e inconscientes de aurorus.

-Uff. – Lohne suspiró, algo agotado, mientras el rojo de sus ojos desaparecía. – Se terminó.

Mach lanzó otro poderoso rugido, esta vez por la victoria, que resonó por un buen rato en las paredes rocosas del lugar.

-Tyrantrum, Aurorus, excelente trabajo, amigos. – Grant sonrió con resignación, alzando sus dos pokeball. – Ahora deben descansar bien.

Regresó a ambos de vuelta a sus pokeball. Tras guardarlas en su costado, se acercó a Lohne, que acariciaba la mandíbula inferior de Mach, quien lo recibía placenteramente.

-Buen trabajo. – Grant también acercó su mano para acariciar al dragón. – Es difícil pensar que este dócil garchomp ha derrotado tan avasalladoramente a mis dos pokemon.

-No es nada dócil. – repuso Lohne. – Me pregunto por qué hasta ahora no ha intentado morderte.

-Él está satisfecho. – dijo Kyra, acercándose al grupo. – Así que está de buen humor. Fue una buena pelea.

-Sí, lo fue. – Lohne pasó a rascar la cabeza de su garchomp cuando éste su puso a mordisquear la de él a modo de juego.

-Vaya, literalmente esa pelea hizo remecer la tierra. – Hannes y los otros llegaron junto a ellos en ese instante. – Creo que hasta fue estimulante ver a sus pokemon luchar.

-Estoy seguro de que así eran las batallas pokemon en la prehistoria. – Grant miró sus pokeball. – Antes de los humanos, cuando esas criaturas gigantes habitaban el planeta naturalmente.

-Creo que esto se le acerca. – Lohne regresó a Mach a su pokeball. – De todos modos, gracias por aceptar mi propuesta para la batalla. Te aseguro que no era tan necesario que aceptaras.

-No te preocupes, la situación daba puntos en contra y a favor a ambos. Sin mencionar que fue muy interesante.

-Lohne, ¿te encuentras bien? – Maryah se le acercó. – Vi tus ojos, tú…

-Tranquila Maryah, yo… sólo me emocioné un poco. – Lohne guardó la pokeball de Mach. – Creo que lo mismo me ocurrió cuando luché con Wulfric.

-Así fue.

-Entonces, ¿van a seguir entrenando con la mega-evolución, chicos? – Grant recordó lo que les había llevado a todo eso en primer lugar. – Sigo dispuesto a mirar y a ayudar si desean.

-Es cierto. – recordó Lohne. – Sería interesante ver cómo se desenvuelven Trece y Gaia contra Tyrantrum y Aurorus.

-No podemos hacer eso en la playa. – rió Maryah. - ¡Haríamos un tremendo desastre!

-Luego nos preocupamos por eso. Vamos al centro pokemon.

-¡Pero sólo hasta el almuerzo! – exclamó Hannes, con una cómica voz de advertencia. - ¡Y luego nos vamos! ¡No podemos abusar!

-Qué policía tan flojo eres, Hannes. – señaló Laila, burlándose. – A ti solo te gusta comer.

-¡Que estás poniéndote pesada, Laila!

Mientras la niña y el policía discutían, Maryah y Grant les escuchaban con humor. Lohne, por otro lado, se fastidiaba de ello, así que avanzó unos pasos por delante del grupo mientras Kyra le pedía divertida que tuviera paciencia. Y mientras, aun en brazos de la pelirroja, Chiara tenía una extraña sensación, que le llegaba desde Lohne. Un pequeño, blanquecino y casi imperceptible destello se podía ver en uno de sus bolsillos si se prestaba atención.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 28: FUEGO Y ACERO

.

El anochecer no iba a hacerse esperar mucho tiempo. Los cielos encendidos como fuego que se veían, comenzaban a delatar el rojo previo a la puesta de sol. Tras salir de ciudad Cyllage y algo somnolientos por el trayecto hasta ese punto, Lohne y los demás se encontraron de pronto frente a una entrada de piedra, formada por tres menhires dispuestos de forma cuadrangular. Un letrero de piedra labrada mostraba el nombre del lugar.

-"Pueblo Geosenge" – leyó Maryah. – "El silencio de las rocas dice más que las palabras".

-¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó Laila. - ¿Es una adivinanza?

-Ya estamos muy cerca. – Hannes sonrió, mientras pisaba el pedal de la camioneta e ingresaba al pueblo por esa entrada. – Sólo tenemos que pasar la noche aquí y después será un camino directo hacia ciudad Shalour.

-No lo es. – Maryah revisó su enciclopedia electrónica. – Debemos pasar por una cueva antes de llegar. Una cueva que no tiene espacio para el vehículo.

-Lo resolveremos cuando lleguemos allá. – Lohne se acercó a mirar la enciclopedia de Maryah. – Aquí dice que hay un hotel cerca de aquí. Pasemos la noche allí, y mañana reanudaremos la marcha.

-Por favor, Lohne, no más entrenamiento por hoy… - se quejó Hannes. - ¡Estamos molidos!

-¿Ustedes están molidos? – regañó Lohne. – No son ustedes los que combaten en sí. Pero tienes razón, los pokemon podrían descansar un poco.

-Menos mal. Entonces nos dirigiremos a ese hotel que dices y…

-¡Oigan! – Maryah miró de pronto a un lado fuera de la camioneta. - ¡Miren allá!

Hannes detuvo la marcha cuando notó de lo que la joven hablaba. A poca distancia de allí, una chica de cabellos rubios, y que al parecer vivía en aquel pueblo, se encontraba hablando con un joven alto, de cabellos de color cielo como sus ojos y vestido elegantemente con una traje gris oscuro, y una gran pañoleta roja a modo de pecto, visible bajo el mismo. Sonreía con familiaridad mientras recibía de la joven rubia con quien hablaba una canasta llena de víveres.

-¡No es cierto! – Hannes abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. - ¡Es Steven! ¡Steven Stone!

-¿Quién? – Laila no tenía idea. - ¿Quién es Steven…?

Debido al escándalo que Hannes hacía, el joven trajeado no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia allá. Con un fuerte rubor y riendo como una niña, la muchacha que le obsequió la canasta huyó rápidamente de allí, sin para de reír. Steven de pronto sonrió al ver a los jóvenes en la camioneta, reconociendo en ésta la insignia de la policía pokemon. Con paso calmado, caminó hacia ellos mientras se sujetaba el canasto de un brazo.

-¡Viene para acá! – Hannes se volvió hacia sus compañeros, emocionado. - ¡El viene para acá!

-Hannes, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? – Lohne le habló con aburrimiento, sin dejar de mirar al joven que se acercaba. – Eres un policía, actúa como tal. O trata, al menos.

-¿Quién es esa persona, Lohne? – preguntó Laila. - ¿Por qué Hannes está tan emocionado?

-Steven es el campeón pokemon de la región Hoenn.- explicó Lohne. – Lo mencioné cuando estábamos en el rancho Skiddo, cuando nos hablaron del megalito. Estuvo ahí, cuando Lysson se llevó el megalito y provocó todo ese caos en Kalos.

-El campeón…

Steven llegó junto a la camioneta en ese preciso momento. Su expresión amistosa contrastaba mucho con el aire de imponencia que tenía.

-Hola. – saludó. – No sabía que la policía pokemon enviaría a más personal por aquí. ¿Vienen para colaborar con nosotros?

Los ocupantes del vehículo se miraron entre sí. ¿Acaso el campeón de Hoenn esperaba la llegada de la policía al lugar? ¿Por qué razón?

-¿Colaborar? – pregunto Hannes entonces. - ¿Colaborar con qué?

Steven hizo una mueca interrogativa.

-Sólo estamos de paso. – dijo Lohne de pronto, sin quitarle la vista de encima, muy serio. – Estamos en camino hacia ciudad Shalour. No creo que sepas nada respecto a ello.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que no. – Steven les miró con disculpa. – Creí que la policía internacional había traído algo más de personal para colaborar con la investigación de los laboratorios Lysson.

-¿Lysson? – Lohne se sorprendió. - ¿Los laboratorios Lysson están aquí?

-Así es. Seguramente recuerdan el incidente que hubo hace algún tiempo tras la última liga de Kalos. Cuando Lysson intentó usar el megalito…

-Lo sabemos. – interrumpió Lohne. – Sabemos mucho más de lo que crees.

-De acuerdo… - Esa afirmación fue algo sospechosa para el joven campeón. – Para resumir, Devon S.A. se encuentra inspeccionando los laboratorios que Lysson tenía aquí, no solo para asegurar todo el equipo e información que pueda ser útil o beneficiosa en el futuro, sino también para asegurarnos de que no haya ningún proyecto potencialmente peligroso. Ya vieron como salió el último que tuvo antes de desaparecer. Justo en este momento me preparaba para dirigirme allá.

Lohne miró a Steven con suspicacia. No le estaba gustando mucho lo que oía. Fuera lo que fuere que estuviese pasando, sentía que había algo que debía comprobar. Para ello, debía acercarse, así que, ni corto ni perezoso, se volvió hacia Hannes para lanzar su movida.

-Bueno, policía Hannes. – dijo de pronto. – Creo que sería bueno que fuéramos a echar un vistazo.

-¿Eh? – Hannes se volvió. – Pero nosotros no somos…

El policía entonces vio la mirada seria de Lohne. Sus ojos grises le miraban, y a Steven. El moreno casi podía sentir cómo se clavaban en ambos, cada cual por diferentes razones. Y conociéndole, debía ser algo serio, y con todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, quizá fuera mejor hacerle caso. Aun temiendo un posible conflicto, Hannes se volvió hacia el campeón.

-¿Está bien si te acompañamos, Steven?

-¿Hm? Seguro, ¿Por qué no? – el campeón de Hoenn volvió a sonreír. – Eres de la policía pokemon, ¿verdad?

Poco rato después, habían dejado la camioneta a un lado del Centro pokemon, y se encontraban caminando junto a Steven, rumbo al noroeste del pueblo. El joven campeón lideraba la marcha, y decidió ser también quien iniciara las presentaciones.

-Soy Steven, por cierto. – comenzó a hablar. – Soy de la región Hoenn, y vengo aquí representando a Devon S.A. Sé que ya lo saben, pero las presentaciones formales siempre son apropiadas.

-Soy Hannes. – respondió el policía, mostrando su placa. – Agente de la policía pokemon de Snowbelle. Ellos son Lohne, Laila y Maryah.

Las chicas le hicieron una ligera reverencia, mientras Lohne se mantenía mirándole fijamente.

-Son todos entrenadores, por lo que puedo notar. – siguió Steven. - ¿No es así?

-Ella es Chiara. – Laila se apresuró a hablar esta vez, levantando a su vulpix. – Ese pikachu se llama Kiss, y el Gardevoir es Kyra.

-Ya veo, un placer conocerles a todos ustedes. ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué se dirigen a ciudad Shalour? Dado que uno de ustedes es un policía, dudo mucho que sea para turismo.

-Bueno. – Hannes se disponía a responder. – La verdad es que…

-Responderemos a eso, cuando tú nos respondas a nosotros.

Lohne dijo esto con voz severa y de improviso. Tan de improviso que sus compañeros, humanos y pokemon, se volvieron a mirarle.

-Oye, Lohne. – Maryah se acercó, casi musitando. – No hagas una escena…

-Siento mucha curiosidad respecto a lo que ocurre aquí. – Lohne ignoró a la chica, continuando su discurso. – Miren nada más.

Habían llegado hasta un punto bastante alejado de las casas del pueblo. Varios edificios pequeños, dentro de un área que se diferenciaba del resto de la zona por la alta tecnología que le daba su apariencia. Cúpulas y centros de control. Puentes de cristal templado que conectaban una estructura metálica con otra. Todo esto rodeado por la naturaleza, las pequeñas arboledas que se hallaban junto al pueblo. El grupo se encontraba justo en la entrada de repente, desde donde se podía ver montones de científicos, ingenieros y demás personal recorriendo el lugar. Vehículos que transportaban maquinaria y equipo. Y cada uno de los presentes portaba el logo de Devon S.A.

-¿Sobre esto? – Steven miró hacia el pelinegro, con ojos interrogantes. – Son personal de Devon S.A. Están aquí para…

-Voy a preguntarte ahora. – Lohne volvió a interrumpir. - ¿Por qué una compañía perteneciente a la región Hoenn mete las narices en Kalos? ¿Qué la policía internacional no debería ser quien se encargue de este lugar?

Steven miró a Lohne tan fijamente cono éste lo hacía con él. Sus compañeros, por su parte, temían que el Aspecto dijera algo indebido dada su forma tan directa de decir lo que pensaba, pero hubieran mentido si decían que no querían saber eso también. Y por lo mismo, se quedaron en silencio.

-La policía internacional está ayudando. – respondió Steven, sin perder la calma. – La exploración de estas instalaciones fue iniciativa suya. Pero se pensó que Devon S.A. podría ser útil para reconocer la mayoría del equipo y demás inventario que podamos encontrar.

-Es decir. – Lohne habló cruzándose de brazos. – Que están, prácticamente, tomando posesión de éste sitio. ¿Qué no tienen ustedes sus propios laboratorios allá en Hoenn?

-Estás viéndolo desde el punto de vista equivocado. Si podemos hacer que todos éstos dispositivos funcionen, podríamos no sólo averiguar todo lo que el Team Flare tenía planeado, o si hay cosas que no sabemos que hayan hecho. Podríamos incluso encontrar el megalito que Rayquaza se llevó de Kalos hace poco…

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Dianta y la policía internacional me lo informaron. Dijeron que ese legendario pokemon vino a llevarse esa gran piedra, que apareció nuevamente, y de la nada, cerca de la última ubicación conocida de la cueva Términus. Creen que sería una buena idea tener conocimiento del lugar en que ese poderoso objeto se encuentra ahora. No vaya a aparecer alguien como Lysson y…

-El megalito está seguro donde está. – repuso Lohne, seca y muy seguramente.

-Un minuto… ¿Acaso tu sabes dónde…?

-No es exactamente dónde. Es con quién. – continuó el pelinegro. – Está bien justo con quien está. Con su guardián. Con Rayquaza. Y muy lejos de las manos humanas. Es así como debe ser y así como debe quedarse. Ni ustedes, ni nosotros, ni nadie tiene por qué saber dónde está.

Steven miraba a Lohne cada vez más interrogante. ¿Qué tanto sabía ese grupo? ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos? No eran de la policía internacional, eso era imposible. Mucho menos esa pequeña que iba con ellos.

-Supongo que eso puede ser verdad. Pero sería buena idea que sepamos donde se encuentra, para poder protegerlo y ver que nadie intente tomarlo para lo mismo que Lysson hizo.

-Y así, vuelvo a mi pregunta original. ¿Qué acaso no es ese trabajo de la policía internacional?

-¿Qué ocurre? – Steven se volvió hacia Hannes. - ¿Por qué su amigo está haciéndome estas preguntas?

-Steven, discúlpale por favor. – Hannes se puso frente al pelinegro. – En realidad no es que desconfiemos de ti, es solo que… tenemos algo de experiencia con ciertas personas… que podrían estar interesadas en un lugar como este. Y podrían estar escondidos entre tus colaboradores…

-¿Escondidos? ¿Personas interesadas en…? – de pronto, el joven campeón hizo una expresión, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo. - ¿Se refieren acaso a STRIFE?

-¿Los… conoces?

Los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos. Era cierto que STRIFE estaba aparentemente en varias regiones diferentes, pero era evidente que Kalos era el centro de sus operaciones. ¿Por qué el campeón de Hoenn sabía sobre ellos? Sólo podía ser…

-¿La policía internacional te habló de ellos?

-En realidad, me enteré acerca de su existencia por Dianta. Fue en gran parte debido a su mensaje la razón por la que quise venir yo mismo a supervisar ésta operación.

-Dianta… - Lohne suspiró. – La campeona de Kalos también estaba en todo esto.

-Por supuesto, Lohne. – le miró Hannes. – Si los líderes de gimnasio están enterados, es evidente que ella también.

-Hm… - Lohne adquirió una actitud pensativa. – Tiene sentido.

-¿Por qué ustedes saben sobre STRIFE, chicos? – Steven se acercó a preguntar. - ¿Se han cruzado con ellos?

-Tenemos… experiencia con ellos. – contestó Hannes. – Mucha experiencia.

Acto seguido, pasaron a narrarle todas sus aventuras hasta ahora, primero protegiendo a Laila de ese grupo de criminales tan peligroso, y después, su actual travesía para buscarles y detenerles, junto a la policía internacional que también se hallaba buscando. Por supuesto, omitieron los detalles más relacionados al asunto de los Aspectos, y a la relación que había entre Lohne y STRIFE. Steven escuchaba todo, estupefacto.

-Sabía que se trataba de una situación delicada, pero esto… - decía. – Esto es gravísimo. ¿Y por qué están ustedes buscando a esas personas? Si han pasado por todo lo que me dicen, entonces deberían intentar alejarse tanto como puedan.

-Esa no es una opción. – Lohne alzó la voz. – Yo mismo me impuse la misión de acabar con ellos, de una vez, - apretó fuertemente los puños. – y para siempre.

-Es admirable de tu parte el querer poner un freno a personas como esas. Pero eso no amerita que pongas en riesgo a personas que fueron sus víctimas.

-El hacer esto fue decisión de todos nosotros. No es de tu incumbencia, campeón de Hoenn.

Hannes y Maryah tragaron saliva. Sabían que cuando Lohne se refería a alguien de otra manera que no fuera su nombre, y con ese tono de voz, significaba que no confiaba en él para nada. Todos estaban conscientes de que Steven había tomado parte en detener los planes de Lysson el día que el Team Flare desató ese tremendo desastre en la región Kalos, pero aun así, el que les hablara de rastrear el megalito había hecho alarma en esa parte de Lohne que desconfiaba de las personas. De los humanos.

-Ahora… - continuó el pelinegro. – Si vas a insistir sobre el hecho de buscar el megalito, voy a tener que pararte los pies.

-¡Lohne!

Maryah llamó al chico, ya preocupada de que la situación se tornara de tensa a conflictiva. Le tomó del brazo con sus manos, y éste no la apartó, pero no quitó la vista de Steven. Por su parte, el campeón de Hoenn pensaba en qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza de ese muchacho. Pero entonces, recordó cierta batalla que tuvo una vez. En ella, pudo conocer no sólo la fuerza de su oponente, sino también la pureza de sus intenciones. Al menos, hasta donde sabía que llegaba su alcance. Su rostro serio y tensionado pasó a convertirse en una extraña sonrisa resuelta. Algo que sorprendió no sólo a Lohne, sino a los demás también.

-La verdad es que no sé cómo probarte que no intento nada malo haciendo todo esto. – comenzó a decir. – Pero a juzgar por lo que me dicen, me parece lógico que tengas tus sospechas. Sin embargo, a mí también me da qué pensar la decisión de alguien como tú de traer consigo a una niña pequeña a algo tan peligroso. Sobre todo porque, comienzo a entender que no eres ningún policía, ¿correcto?

-Yo te dije que eso fue nuestra decisión. – respondió el pelinegro. – Y eso la incluye a ella. También te dije que no es de tu incumbencia.

-Pues parece que llegamos a un impasse. Así que déjame proponerte algo.

-¿Y qué será?

-Si tenemos una batalla pokemon, ahora, tú y yo, quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Quiero saber… quién eres realmente, tú, que hablas de detener a STRIFE como si se tratara de algo personal.

Lohne sonrió ligeramente. Steven no esperaba esa reacción.

-He sido retado a batallar por esa misma razón más de una vez. – dijo entonces. – Y en cada una de ellas, he logrado ganar. Sin embargo…

Nadie hizo un solo sonido. Ni una palabra.

-Enfrentar policías, entrenadores y líderes de gimnasio es una cosa. Pero enfrentarme a un campeón… es algo totalmente diferente.

-¿Es eso un problema?

-Por el contrario.

Percibiendo las emociones de su entrenador, Kyra avanzó y se unió a él, parándose firmes ante Steven, quien abrió tamaños ojos al ver que el gris de la mirada de Lohne se convertía en un rojo encendido.

-Estoy ansioso por comenzar. – le dijo sin apartar su mirada. – Tal vez esta vez… conozca el nivel en que estoy realmente.

Está de más decir que Steven encontró intrigante no sólo la presente situación, sino lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. No había visto nunca algo como eso. Y al parecer los compañeros de este chico no estaban sorprendidos por ese fenómeno. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando, de pronto, vio que los ojos azules de Laila también enrojecían.

-Esto es muy interesante. – Steven se frotó la barbilla con una mano. – Tal parece que ni tú ni esa pequeña son del todo… normales.

-Ven a averiguarlo. – le retó Lohne. – Pero esta vez, seremos solo tú y yo.

El muchacho miró a Maryah y asintió suavemente. La joven, algo más tranquila, soltó lentamente el brazo del chico.

-Bueno, al parecer voy a tardar un poco más en volver al trabajo.

Steven miró hacia los laboratorios Lysson. Nadie había notado todavía la presencia del grupo allí. Ni la del propio Steven. Después de todo, ni siquiera habían cruzado la entrada.

-No hay que interrumpirles. – señaló. – Así que lucharemos por aquí. Vengan.

El joven campeón caminó seguido de Lohne y los demás. Se mantuvieron fuera del perímetro de los laboratorios Lysson, hasta llegar al extremo este del sitio, encontrando unas escaleras metálicas que ascendían hacia otra plataforma natural rocosa, muy similar a aquella en la que se encontraban. Subieron por ella. Mientras caminaba, cada quien se hacía sus propias preguntas y se respondía como podía a sí mismo. Hannes no podía negar que se sentía emocionado. ¿Quién ganaría esa batalla? ¿Lohne? ¿Steven? Conocía la fuerza de los pokemon de Lohne, y le había visto enfrentar y vencer líderes de gimnasio y ejércitos de criminales. Pero ésta vez, se enfrentaría al mejor entrenador pokemon de toda la región Hoenn. Al mismo tiempo, como policía, se sentía un poco acomplejado y dudoso por la actitud de Lohne hacia Steven. ¿Por qué desconfiaría de ese modo? Había hablado sobre pararle los pies. ¿Eso significaba que hubiera atacado al equipo de Devon S.A. para detener cualquier intento de encontrar el megalito o algo como eso? ¿Y Kyra hubiese accedido a hacer algo así? Estaba debatiéndose entre la emoción y la preocupación. Con Laila era algo parecido. No conocía a Steven, pero por la forma en que Hannes se había referido a él, debía ser alguien admirable, y por la reacción de Lohne al reto, debía ser tremendamente fuerte. Ella tenía toda su confianza puesta en Lohne, pero si se trataba de un campeón… eso se oía grande. Muy grande e importante. Mientras sus ojos pasaban de rojo a su azul natural, sentía como la emoción del momento la embargaba también. Chiara movía sus colas de abanico percibiendo esa misma sensación. Maryah sentía algo muy distinto. Se hacía las mismas preguntas que Hannes sobre la actitud de su amigo para con Steven. ¿Por qué no confiaba en él? Una posible respuesta podía ser la falta de confianza en las personas que Lohne había adquirido durante su vida. Ahora que sus recuerdos habían regresado, podía reconocer a sus amigos de sus enemigos con mucha más claridad. Pero eso era todo. Seguía siendo el mismo Lohne que había pasado una tortuosa vida en STRIFE, rodeado de humanos egoístas, malvados e inclementes. Pero evidentemente, Steven no era como ellos. No un campeón pokemon, no un entrenador como ese. ¿Entonces, por qué? A los tres les rondaban estas preguntas en la mente, cuando se vieron por fin al final de las escaleras. Estaban en una zona plana, muy plana, como si la hubiesen labrado. Apenas unos cuantos árboles la rodeaban, engañando a la vista de quien mirase desde abajo.

-Vamos a luchar aquí. – dijo el campeón de Hoenn. – Hay mucho espacio, y así no molestaremos al pueblo ni a los que están debajo de ésta plataforma.

-Me parece bien. – A diferencia de Laila, los ojos de Lohne permanecían rojos. – Vamos a comenzar de una vez.

El chico extrajo una pokeball de su costado, sujetándola fuertemente, mientras su mano temblaba de emoción, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

-De acuerdo. – Steven sacó su propia pokeball. – Será un 1 contra 1. Y es todo.

Lohne asintió. Mientras Kyra retrocedía un par de pasos de su entrenador, ambos contendientes arrojaron hacia el frente sus pokeball.

-¡A luchar, Metagross!

-¡Vamos con todo, Blaze!

Al mismo tiempo, aparecieron en el campo los dos pokemon que lucharían. El charizard de Lohne lanzó como acostumbraba su poderoso rugido que hacía remecer el terreno. Metagross no se amilanó, poniéndose en guardia de inmediato.

-Miren ese metagross. – Hannes miró con interés al pokemon de Steven. – No es como los demás.

-Es de otro color. – reconoció Maryah. – Igual que con el greninja de Lohne.

Los dos pokemon se miraban fijamente, esperando cada cual la orden para atacar. Lohne entonces vio el ornamento que llevaba en su pata delantera derecha. Allí se hallaba fija una mega-piedra.

-Por supuesto, ese metagross puede mega-evolucionar. – pensaba. – Pero todavía no…

-Si no vas a atacar, – dijo de pronto Steven. – entonces nos moveremos primero. ¡Metagross, cañón destello!

El pokemon de acero arrojó una poderosa ráfaga plateada con dirección a Blaze, que aun esperaba.

-¡Blaze, lanzallamas, ahora!

Y así el charizard respondió con sus llamaradas de ardiente fuego, que colisionaron de inmediato con el ataque de metagross y se mantuvieron por un rato empujándose entre sí. Ninguno de los dos cedió en ningún momento, hasta llegar al punto de explotar en medio del campo de batalla, levantando una cortina de humo.

-¡No está mal! – sonrió Steven. – ¡Ese fue un lanzallamas poderoso!

-¡Blaze, garra dragón!

A Lohne no le importaban nada los cumplidos. Para sorpresa de Steven, Blaze emergió de la nube de humo con sus garras preparadas, agigantadas y energizadas, presto a darle un poderoso golpe.

-¡Metagross, - El campeón de Hoenn reaccionó rápidamente. – bloquéalo con puño meteoro!

El pokemon de acero saltó hacia el frente, como si quisiera recibir el ataque de Blaze, y levantó su pata izquierda, la cual se energizó mientras se dirigía al ataque físico de Blaze y volvía a colisionar con él. Una ligera onda de choque salió de ese impacto, y ambos pokemon volvieron a forcejear, buscando que romper la estabilidad del otro y tumbarlo. Ninguno podía. Pero Steven no había terminado.

-¡Metragross, usa psíquico, ahora!

Obedeciendo casi al tiempo que recibía la orden, Metagross hizo resplandecer sus ojos y cuerpo en energía psíquica, atrapando con ésta a Blaze y separándole de él.

-¡Diablos! – Lohne se fastidió. – No es bueno…

-¡Ahora, arrójalo contra el suelo!

Tras la indicación de su entrenador, Metagross empleó toda su fuerza psíquica para tirar a su oponente directo al suelo rocoso, con tanta fuerza que la superficie bajo su víctima se quebró por el impacto.

-¡Blaze!

Lohne llamaba a su compañero, preocupado por el daño, pero fue correspondido de la mejor manera, cuando Blaze se puso rápidamente de pie, y aun con el daño de ese ataque, rugió listo para continuar la pelea. Lohne exhaló, muy aliviado.

-Blaze… - Laila miraba sin poderlo creer. – Lo golpearon muy fuerte…

-No por nada es el campeón de su propia región. – Hannes intentaba no estallar de emoción. – Quizá sea Lohne a quien le paren los pies esta vez.

Maryah escuchaba esto con ambas manos sujetas sobre su pecho. Se encontraba nerviosa por la situación, pero intentaba no delatarse, apoyando a su amigo en silencio, con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Estás bien, amigo? – preguntó Lohne a su charizard. – Ha pasado tiempo desde que te tumbaron así.

Blaze lanzó un cortísimo rugido leve, como respuesta afirmativa. Lohne sonrió.

-Entonces vamos a continuar. – dijo el pelinegro. - ¡Garra dragón, de nuevo!

El charizard volvió a arrojarse contra metagross con un potente rugido combativo, mientras sus garras volvían a energizarse.

-¡Metagross, usa protección!

Una barrera de energía apareció alrededor de metagross tras la orden de Steven. Una barrera que inutilizó completamente el ataque de Blaze, haciéndole retroceder un poco por la inercia.

-¡Ahora metagross, - ordenó Steven. - usa puño meteoro!

-¡Blaze, a la derecha! – dijo Lohne de pronto. - ¡Garra dragón!

Mientras Blaze se recuperaba del retroceso por la protección de su oponente y preparaba su ataque de nuevo, éste cargó de nuevo su pata izquierda y lanzó su golpe. El ataque del pokemon de acero impactó de lleno en el vientre del charizard, provocando un buen daño, evidenciado por la expresión adolorida del pokemon de fuego. Sin embargo, lo que se veía como un embate unilateral, pronto se equilibró cuando metagross recibió de pronto un fuerte golpe de Garra dragón sobre él, también de lleno y por sorpresa. Mientras Blaze era arrojado hacia atrás por el ataque recibido, Metagross caía fuertemente al suelo por la fuerza del golpe lanzado sobre él. Ambos pokemon estaban esta vez en el suelo.

-¡Metagross! – llamó Steven. - ¿Estás bien?

El pokemon acero se reincorporó rápidamente, sacudiéndose un poco.

-¡Blaze, hay que continuar!

Con los ánimos de su entrenador, Blaze también se puso de pie, para nada dispuesto a ceder.

-¿Acaso anticipaste que usaríamos un movimiento de protección? – preguntó Steven. – No esperé para nada esa garra dragón.

-No, no sabía que tenías ese movimiento. – contestó Lohne. – Pero he notado que tu metagross tiene que usar la pata izquierda delantera si quiere realizar algún ataque físico.

-¿Qué?

-Para las dos ocasiones que has usado puño meteoro, tu metagross ha usado su pata izquierda. Eso sea probablemente para no arriesgarte a perder por algún impacto ese objeto que sostiene la mega-piedra de tu pokemon. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

El campeón de cabellos celestes sonrió. Ese chico era observador. Aunque jamás había pensado en algo como perder el pequeño armazón a modo de aro que se sujetaba en la pata derecha de su metagross, lo que sí había hecho era cuidar que su metagross cuidara esa pata en caso de que tuviera que luchar. Y su oponente acababa de darse cuenta con solo dos movimientos.

-Por eso hiciste que tu charizard se moviera hacia la derecha, aun con riesgo de recibir el ataque de metagross. – reconoció Steven. – Sabías que nada te bloquearía de ese lado.

-Sin mencionar que, para que su ataque sea certero, metagross necesita un punto de apoyo céntrico. Y sus patas traseras no compensan por completo su equilibrio.

Steven sonrió. Esa estrategia ya no iba a funcionarle. Pero tenía otras más.

-¡Metagross! – ordenó - ¡Usa psíquico!

Nuevamente, Blaze se vio a sí mismo atrapado por los poderes psíquicos de su oponente. Lohne apretó los dientes.

-¡Llévalo al suelo, de bruces!

Aun con la resistencia que Blaze puso, no pudo evitar que metagross con sus poderes lo volviera a llevar al suelo de cara, incluso sus alas estaban pegadas a tierra. Apenas podía levantar la cabeza para intentar al menos reincorporarse usando sus brazos como apoyo.

-¡Lo tienes, metagross! – Steven señaló hacia él. - ¡Usa cañón destello!

Interrumpiendo sus poderes psíquicos, Metagross arrojó rápidamente su rayo de energía color plata que volaba raudo hacia Blaze, que aún no se había podido levantar. Pero, para su suerte, Lohne tuvo una idea.

-¡Blaze – le llamó. – usa garra dragón contra el suelo, con todas tus fuerzas!

Allí en el suelo, Blaze rugió y energizó sus garras, dando un doble golpe con ambas paras delanteras, fuerte contra el suelo, levantando una gran cortina de polvo y tierra sobre la cual cayó el ataque de su oponente, el cual provocó un impacto ya que provocó una explosión e hizo crecer la misma polvareda.

-Creo que le dimos. – dijo Steven a su pokemon. – Atento, metagross.

Con un ruido metálico, el pokemon acero asintió. De pronto, entre el polvo, comenzó a divisarse una silueta.

-¡Lanzallamas, Blaze, al frente!

Ante esta orden, del polvo surgió una tremenda llamarada ardiente que sorprendió tanto a Metagross como a su entrenador.

-¡Cuidado, metagross, esquiva!

A duras penas, Metagross esquivó el impacto directo del ataque llameante, pero esto no evitó que una de sus patas recibiera parte del daño. Lo cual fue evidente cuando, tras detener su movimiento para evadir, el pokemon de acero hizo una mueca de dolor, cojeando ligeramente de su pata trasera derecha.

-Recibió el daño de todos modos. – el entrenador de acero miró hacia la polvareda que se disipaba. – Ese charizard es resistente… ¡!

Mientras el polvo y la tierra se asentaban y se podía ver con más claridad, pudo ver que Blaze estaba de nuevo de pie, detrás de un par de rocas astilladas y rotas que se alzaban frente a él. Steven estaba extrañado, pero no era uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo por ser sólo fuerte, sino también inteligente. Su mente concibió rápidamente lo que había ocurrido.

-Usaste esa garra dragón con toda la fuerza de tu charizard, para poder levantar esas rocas. – dedujo. – Y levantar esa cortina de polvo.

-La verdad es que – Lohne explicó. - planeaba atacar a partir de todo el polvo que levantó ese cañón destello al destruir las rocas que Blaze extrajo. El que aquello levantara más polvo fue un extra muy oportuno.

Steven soltó una sonrisa seria. No debía tomar a la ligera a ese chico. Ya tenía esa certeza.

-De todos modos, se nota que eres el campeón. – siguió el pelinegro. – No creí que evadieran ese lanzallamas.

-Ya habrás notado que sí hiciste algo de daño. – acusó Steven. – Es uno de los ataques de fuego más rápidos que jamás hemos recibido.

Blaze y Metagross se miraban, casi sin prestar atención a la charla de sus entrenadores. Estaban ansiosos por continuar, podía sentirse en el aire.

-Bien, Lohne. – Steven dio una palmada con ambas manos. – No puedo ir suave contigo. Si queremos legar a un acuerdo, voy a tener que ir con todo. No creo que aceptes menos.

El campeón de Hoenn llevó su mano a un pequeño broche en su pecho, en el cual se podía ver claramente una piedra activadora.

-Ya era hora. – Lohne sonrió, alzando su mega-pulsera. – Como tú dices, no aceptaré menos que tu máximo poder. Nosotros haremos lo mismo por ti.

Blaze rugió fuertemente, respaldando la aseveración de su entrenador.

-Aquí vamos. – La piedra activadora de Steven comenzó a brillar con mucha fuerza. - ¡Piedra llave, dale forma a nuestro vínculo! ¡Mega-evoluciona!

Metagross se rodeó del aura característica de la evolución, mientras su forma cambiaba y su fisiología, aparecía un pico de acero en la parte inferior de su cabeza y sus garras parecían aumentar su tamaño.

-¡No nos quedemos atrás, Blaze! – la piedra activadora de Lohne hizo lo mismo, destellando fuertemente, mientras arrojaba hacia su pokemon la charizardita que extrajo de su bolsillo. - ¡Obtenemos el poder máximo para proteger lo que es importante para nosotros! ¡Mega-evoluciona!

Blaze comenzó a cambiar mientras brillaba de azul, apareciendo picos en sus hombros, sus alas cambiaban de forma y su mirada cambiaba a un rojo carmesí. Su imponencia se acrecentó y su piel de color fuego y crema dio paso a un negro carbón y un azul cobalto.

-Va a ser una batalla de pokemon mega-evolucionados. – Hannes apretaba los puños, emocionado. - ¡Una batalla en serio!

Sus compañeras y sus pokemon observaban, totalmente de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Y entonces ambos pokemon dejaron de brillar, revelando sus nuevas apariencias súper poderosas, y emanando la misma fuerte onda de choque que caracterizaba a la mega evolución. Pasado el agitado momento de las transformaciones, ambos pokemon volvieron a ponerse en guardia, preparados para atacar en cualquier momento.

-¡Blaze, lanzallamas!

-¡Metagross, cañón destello!

Al mismo tiempo, los dos pokemon liberaron sus ahora gigantescos ataques. El grueso rayo de energía plateada de metagross impactó con la enorme ráfaga de fuego azul de Blaze. Si bien se encontraban de nuevo nivelados, dado que ambos pokemon estaban mega-evolucionados, el choque de sus poderes hizo temblar la tierra, y los que observaban la batalla tenían que cubrirse un poco debido a que la energía podía sentirse incluso a esa distancia, como si fuesen ellos los que iban a recibir el ataque en cualquier momento.

-¡Es increíble! – Gritaba Laila, más por la impresión que por el ruido. - ¡Ni siquiera cuando ustedes entrenaban se sentía así!

-Es… es verdad. – Maryah cubrió a la niña con un brazo, mientras sostenía a Kiss con el otro. - ¡Si sigue así, harán volar el lugar!

-¿Quién sabe? – Hannes intentaba bromear aún en ese ajetreo. - ¡Quizá ese sea el plan de Lohne!

-¡No digas eso, por favor! – Maryah no podía evitar gritar, el ruido de ese choque de poderes era demasiado grande. - ¡No creo que él…!

Y entonces, ocurrió. Los ataques no resistieron, y se produjo una poderosísima explosión que tumbó hacia atrás a Hannes, Maryah y Laila. Lohne y Steven se cubrieron un poco, manteniéndose en pie como podían. Pasado el revuelo, ambos pokemon y sus respectivos entrenadores, los cuatro permanecían de pie y viéndose fijamente. No podía decirse lo mismo de sus espectadores, que apenas comenzaban a reincorporarse.

-Es increíble. – dijo Steven, más para sí mismo. – Es muy parecido a aquella vez…

El campeón de Hoenn recordó una batalla que tuvo una vez, muy parecida a esa, contra un mega-charizard negro como el que enfrentaba ahora. No fue hace mucho, pero al verse en aquella situación, le pareció que fue hace una eternidad. Y ahora, este mega-charizard también, como el de aquel entonces, desbordaba sus poderosas llamas de azul enérgico por su hocico, mientras esperaba a realizar su siguiente movimiento. Esto provocó en Steven un sentimiento de emoción que no sentía hace mucho.

-¿Qué tanto te dices a ti mismo? – dijo Lohne de pronto.

-No es nada. – respondió su oponente. - ¡Metagross, puño meteoro!

Ésta vez, no fue una pata, sino todo el pokemon de acero el que se rodeó de energía brillante y se lanzó como una bala contra Blaze, a toda marcha y sin oposición. Lohne y Blaze vieron esto con ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Cuando metagross mega-evoluciona, ve increíblemente aumentada su velocidad! – señaló el campeón. - ¡No te será fácil evadirlo!

Metagross impactó contra Blaze fuerte y directamente, arrastrándolo hacia atrás. Así por varios metros hasta que, de pronto, Blaze se sobrepuso al dolor y la sorpresa, y sujetó a su oponente con sus brazos y afirmó sus patas traseras contra el suelo, aguantando y reteniendo el ataque meteórico del pokemon de acero. Ésta vez fueron Steven y Metagross los sorprendidos.

-Y como podrás ver. – repuso Lohne. – la defensa de Blaze ha obtenido una pequeña mejora. Y no sólo eso.

Metagross vio como Blaze clavaba su sangrienta mirada sobre él, con un gruñido amenazante, mientras seguía sujetándole.

-¡Garra dragón!

Blaze soltó a su presa, pero, a toda velocidad, energizó sus garras y, ya listas y agigantadas, lanzó un poderoso golpe contra Metagross, arrojándolo violentamente hacia atrás y haciéndole terminar en el suelo, muy cerca de Steven.

-También – siguió diciendo el Aspecto. – aumenta mucho su ataque y adquiere el tipo dragón. Por lo que ese ataque ahora te dará muchísimos más problemas.

-¡Metagross! – Steven miró hacia su compañero. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Con un par de tropezones, el pokemon de acero se reincorporó y volvió a levitar sobre el suelo. Pero se le veía dañado. Dañado y jadeante. Blaze no estaba mejor. Pero, nuevamente, ninguno de los pokemon quería ceder.

-Me impresionas. – sonrió Steven. – No había tenido una batalla como esta desde…

Se quedó en silencio. Hizo una mueca negativa con la sonrisa, mientras volvía a mirar hacia sus oponentes.

-No importa. – dijo. – Lo importante es el momento actual.

-Correcto. – Lohne también sonrió, con sus ojos aun rojos. – Vamos a continuar aunque eso desbarate toda esta plataforma.

Blaze rugió y Metagross respondió con un fuerte grito metálico.

-Vaya, debería haberlo esperado de Lohne. – dijo Hannes. – Está peleando el tú por tú con nada menos que el campeón de Hoenn.

-¡Vamos, Lohne! ¡Tú puedes, Blaze! – gritaba Laila, respaldada por Chiara y Kiss. - ¡Ustedes pueden ganar!

-Parece que ambos nos llevan mucha ventaja. – resopló Maryah, algo apenada. - ¿No, Hannes?

-Uff, y tanto. – Hannes se rascó la cabeza. – Quizá no deberíamos ser tan flojos con el entrenamiento.

-A mí me parece increíble que ninguno de los ataques que usan le gane a su oponente. – dijo Laila de pronto. – Siempre están a la par.

-Eso sea quizá porque están a un nivel similar. – contestó Hannes. – O tal vez…

Sus compañeros le miraron, esperando a que continuara.

-Tal vez sea porque comparten habilidad.

-¿Qué comparten habilidad? – Maryah preguntó tanto a Hannes como a sí misma. - ¿Cuál habilidad?

-No sé tanto de pokemon como Lohne, pero sí sé que cuando mega-evolucionan, tanto metagross como esa forma de charizard adquieren la habilidad Garra dura.

-¿Garra dura? – Maryah se sorprendió. - ¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Qué es Garra Dura, hermana? – preguntó Laila, sin comprender. - ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Garra Dura. – Maryah miró a la pelirroja. – Es una habilidad que incrementa el poder de los ataques físicos del pokemon que la posea. No me sorprende entonces que sus golpes sean tan devastadores. Sus ataques de contacto están aumentados, podrían hacerse pedazos si quisieran.

-Woah… - Laila se volvió de nuevo a mirar la batalla. – Qué genial… y aterrador.

-¿Listo para continuar? – dijo de pronto Lohne.

-Por supuesto. – Steven tenía una mirada muy resuelta. – Estoy decidido a ganar esta batalla.

-Pues ya somos dos.

Un rato de silencio muy tenso se suscitó a continuación. Se podía escuchar incluso el viento soplar. Los dos entrenadores esperaban a que el otro se moviera, como si llegaran a un punto muerto. Pero entonces, los dos tuvieron la misma idea.

-¡Metagross, puño meteoro!

-¡Blaze, Garra dragón!

Nuevamente los dos pokemon colisionaron, y dada su mutua capacidad para volar, comenzaron a darse golpes una y otra vez, chocando cada que lanzaban sus ataques. En cada colisión se formaba una fuerte corriente de viento y se generaban vibraciones cuando hacían contacto. Una batalla aérea de dos pokemon que se daban a golpes, tan fuerte como podían, mientras sus entrenadores observaban desde abajo.

-¡Metagross, golpea de frente y con toda tu fuerza! – ordenó Steven.

-¡Blaze, ataca con todas tus ganas, no retrocedas! – siguió Lohne.

Deteniéndose a unos metros uno del otro, ambos pokemon se lanzaron al siguiente segundo, impactando poderosamente y haciendo temblar el suelo incluso a la altura en que se encontraban, generando una nueva explosión en el lugar en que se encontraban.

…

En el gimnasio Shalour, Gurkinn se encontraba en actitud de meditación, sentado en una colchoneta en el suelo de una habitación pequeña y rústica. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, mientras se encontraba frente al único elemento de alta tecnología que se hallaba en ese espacio. Un comunicador, cuya pantalla se encontraba apagada y con una pequeña luz roja titilando en un extremo.

-¿Aun nada, abuelo?

Por la pequeña entrada, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta, ingresó la líder del gimnasio Shalour, con ojos preocupados.

-No, Korrina, nada. – respondió el anciano. – Supongo que Ramos está más ocupado de lo que me esperaba. Tal vez había problemas en ciudad Coumarine. Quizá esas personas…

-Estoy segura de que podrá resolverlo por su cuenta si es así. – la joven posó su mano en el hombro de su abuelo. – De no ser el caso, habría contactado con los demás líderes de gimnasio.

-Hm…

-Sea como sea abuelo. – la muchacha se volvió hacia un montón de piezas metálicas que se encontraban a un lado de la habitación, colocadas minuciosa y elegantemente sobre colgadores de madera. - ¿Es eso en lo que trabajabas? ¿Lo es, verdad?

-Así es, Korrina.

El viejo posó su mano sobre una de las piezas metálicas, que brillaban de nuevas entre el plata y el gris oscuro.

-Estoy seguro de que les van a gustar. Aunque un par de ellas tuve que hacerla de improviso, a último minuto.

-Pero aun así, lo has logrado. – La rubia se sentó junto a él. – Y con tiempo de sobra.

-Eso creo. – el anciano no dejaba de lado su seria pero tranquila actitud. – Sólo espero… que Olympia no se haya equivocado.

-Es Olympia, abuelo. Si yo quisiera que alguien me diera seguridad sobre algún incierto, definitivamente sería ella. O tú.

-Bueno, supongo que preocupándome no voy a conseguir hacer nada. – el anciano se puso de pie. – Vamos Korrina. Entrenemos un poco, necesito ejercitarme.

-Seguro. – la chica le siguió, reincorporándose. - ¿Usarás la mega-evolución?

Abuelo y nieta salieron de la pequeña habitación, con dirección a un pasillo pobremente iluminado.

-No te lo voy a decir. – se escuchaba decir al viejo. – Prepárate para lo que sea.

La muchacha reía divertida, mientras en la habitación recientemente abandonada, seguía titilando la pequeña luz roja del comunicador.

…

Desde el cielo de pueblo Geosenge, Blaze aterrizaba fuertemente y trastabillando un poco, lo mismo que Metagross. El cansancio en ambos pokemon se notaba un poco más, al igual que en Lohne y Steven quien, por supuesto, mantenía su elegancia y porte característicos, disminuyendo un poco la apariencia agitada que tenía. Pero había pasado un buen tiempo desde que le habían hecho sudar. Y le gustaba.

-¿Puedes continuar, Metagross? – preguntó el campeón.

El pokemon de acero respondió con un grito combativo que sonaba más como una máquina funcionando en vigor.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Blaze? – preguntó Lohne esta vez. - ¿Sigues conmigo?

Blaze lanzó un lanzallamas en el aire como respuesta.

-Él dice "siempre". – repuso Kyra de pronto. – No debería sorprenderte.

-Por supuesto que no lo hace. – Lohne hizo una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes, desafiante y feliz a la vez. – Estamos hablando de Blaze.

El ahora pokemon fuego y dragón comenzó a rugir con energía, una y otra vez. Parecía en extremo impaciente.

-No hagamos que Blaze espere. – dijo el pelinegro. - ¡Lanzallamas, Blaze!

El pokemon arrojó la cortina de fuego más poderosa que había lanzado jamás, con dirección a metagross. Era tan grande que iba a ser imposible esquivarla sin daños, por lo que Steven prefirió bloquearla.

-¡Metagross, usa cañón destello a máxima potencia!

Con un grito de esfuerzo, metagross lanzó su haz de luz plateada contra el embate enemigo, provocando una colisión que levantó vientos huracanados. Los pocos árboles que les rodeaban se agitaban violentamente, y las hojas se desprendían de sus copas. Algunas, revoloteando producto del ventarrón, terminaban acercándose al lugar de la colisión de poderes, incinerándose en el aire antes de siquiera poder tocar alguno de los ataques.

-¡Esto es salvaje! – exclamó Hannes. - ¡Si siguen así, puede que en serio destruyan el lugar!

-¡Se tienen que detener! – Maryah se cubría a sí misma y a Laila. - ¡Se están pasando!

-No, Maryah. No hay modo de pararles. Este tipo de batallas deben llegar a un fin. No existe otro modo.

-No puede ser…

Entonces, nuevamente, el choque de poderes provocó una nueva explosión de energía que iluminó ese punto con fuerza. El rojo de la tarde ya estaba dando paso al oscuro azul estrellado de la noche, y se vio iluminado de pronto casi como si fuera de día, por ese breve momento. Inclusive los que se encontraban una plataforma abajo, ocupados en su trabajo de tomar los que fueron los laboratorios Lysson, ya habían notado que algo ocurría allí arriba, y sentían la fuerza de la batalla. Algunos miembros de la policía internacional que se encontraban allí ya habían liberado a sus pokemon, listos para ir hacia allá a la primera orden de su superior, si hubiera algún cambio. Pero nadie se imaginaba que se trataba de una batalla de increíbles proporciones entre dos pokemon mega-evolucionados. Dos pokemon que, aun tras esa enorme explosión, se mantenían tercamente frente a frente y de pie. Sobre todo Blaze, que se encontraba, por alguna razón, cada vez más y más inquieto.

-¿Qué ustedes no se cansan? – decía Steven, más por decir algo que si realmente lo pensara. – Para este punto ya deberías estar algo más cansado.

-No me conoces para nada. – respondió Lohne. – Ni a mí, ni a Blaze.

El mega-charizard volvió a arrojar una llamarada azul y ardiente al cielo.

-Y Blaze todavía está lleno de energía. – Lohne sonrió con desafío. - ¡Veamos si tu metagross también!

Steven miró a su metagross. No se veía demasiado agotado y seguía perfectamente dispuesto para pelear, pero definitivamente no mostraba la energía que el charizard al que se enfrentaba estaba exhibiendo. Pero algo le molestaba. Algo no andaba bien.

-¡Acabemos con esto, Blaze! – Lohne decidió aprovechar el vigor que su pokemon estaba mostrando. - ¡Anillo de fuego!

El pokemon de fuego se rodeó de llamas azules mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante para arrojar su puño al suelo. Los ojos de Blaze brillaban rojos como los de Lohne, y esto permitió que Steven se diera cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Debía impedirlo a toda costa.

-¡Metagross, de prisa! – exclamó con urgencia. - ¡Usa psíquico, no dejes que ataque!

El pokemon acero hizo brillar sus ojos, paralizando a Blaze justo cuando su golpe iba a tocar tierra. Y allí, paralizado, Blaze gruñía y trataba de liberarse de la invisible fuerza que le apresaba.

-Eso estuvo cerca… - resopló Steven.

-¡Blaze! – Lohne animaba a su compañero. - ¡No permitas que te domine! ¡Puedes liberarte!

Los ojos de Lohne comenzaron a brillar más, cosa que se notaba mucho en la oscuridad de la que ya se había convertido en noche. Y lo mismo ocurría con los ojos de Blaze, que, poco a poco, comenzaba a mover su brazo y sus patas traseras, con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Metagross, no dejes que se mueva! – indicó Steven. - ¡O esto será malo!

Pero era inútil. Lohne continuaba animando, en silencio esta vez, a su pokemon, que podía percibir a su entrenador poniendo toda su energía en ayudarle moralmente. Blaze no quería perder. Sentía que si lo hacía, fallaría a la fe y a la fuerza que su entrenador y mejor amigo le estaba transmitiendo. ¡No podía fallarle! ¡Se negaba a perder! Y con ello en su mente, las flamas azules que le rodeaban para ejecutar el anillo de fuego se desvanecieron, mientras sus ojos destellaban en rojo carmesí y un tipo diferente de energía comenzaba a rodearle, en todo su cuerpo, permitiéndole moverse cada vez más.

-Qué está… - Lohne de pronto sintió algo diferente. - ¿Blaze…?

Y de repente, Blaze se liberó por completo de la energía psíquica de su oponente, dando un potentísimo rugido que hizo remecer el lugar, mientras el aura que le rodeaba se encendía en un azul purpúreo y poderoso, mientras el brillo rojo de sus ojos alcanzó su máximo. Esta vez, no sólo Steven y Metagross, sino Lohne, Kyra y todos los demás se alarmaron. Lo que ocurría ya era obvio.

-¡BLAZE! – Lohne comenzó a correr hacia su pokemon. - ¡Espera!

-¡Lohne, alto! – le gritó Kyra en su mente. - ¡No te acerques!

Y entonces el mega-charizard se arrojó violenta y ferozmente contra metagross, dándole un furioso golpe en el cuerpo que lo arrojó hacia atrás y le tumbó fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡METAGROSS, NO!

Steven vio su presentimiento cumplido. El charizard se había descontrolado y nuevamente se lanzaba a por el pokemon de acero, comenzando a golpearle con total violencia mientras rugía fúrico y el aura que le rodeaba se encendía más y más.

-¡BLAZE! – Lohne corrió hacia su compañero. - ¡ALTO!

-¡LOHNE, ¿Qué HACES?! – Steven se espantó ante la perspectiva.- ¡ALÉJATE DE ALLÍ!

Los que habían estado mirando la batalla se quedaron paralizados en su sitio. Laila entonces no se resistió a preguntar, desesperada.

-¡Hannes, hermana, ¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Qué le pasa a Blaze?!

-Eso… ese estado… - Maryah casi balbuceaba. - esa fuerza… es…

-Enfado. – Hannes apretó los dientes, nervioso. – Un movimiento de tipo dragón. Es tremendamente poderoso, pero hace que el pokemon se confunda tras usarlo. Incluso puede hacer que pierda el control. El efecto es mayor mientras más poderoso sea el usuario…

-Y Blaze, es en definitiva, poderoso. – Maryah culminó el análisis. - ¿Pero cómo? ¡Blaze es tipo dragón solo al mega-evolucionar! ¿Cómo pudo aprender ese ataque de forma natural…?

-No tengo idea. – Hannes sacó una pokeball. - ¡Pero debemos ponerle un freno! ¡Y ya!

El policía liberó a su ampharos, y junto a éste corrió hacia el lugar.

-¡Yo también ayudaré! – Maryah sacó su propia pokeball, mientras miraba a su pikachu. - ¡No te separes de mí, Kiss!

La chica salió corriendo tras Hannes y Trece, liberando a su Tyranitar y alcanzándoles.

-¡Chiara, debemos ayudar también! – la niña sacó su pokeball. - ¡Todos nosotros! ¡Vamos Kikiba!

Del haz de luz de su pokeball emergió su agitado Vibrava, y junto a ése, echaron a correr rumbo al sitio del caos.

-¡Metagross, resiste! – exclamaba Steven. - ¡Lohne, no puedo regresar a Metagross a su pokeball, tu charizard ha…!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! – Lohne corrió frente a él, con sus ojos muy rojos, con Kyra detrás. - ¡Nos haremos cargo!

-¡¿De qué hablas?! – el campeón no entendía. - ¡¿Acaso piensas…?!

Sin dejarle terminar, Lohne se acercó al lugar de la batalla. Blaze continuaba impactando sus ataques contra el metagross, que se cubría como podía, respaldado por sus altas defensas naturales. Pero no duraría mucho más ante tan brutal ataque.

-¡BLAZE! – Lohne se acercó lo más que pudo al lugar. - ¡AMIGO, CÁLMATE, ESTOY AQUÍ!

El charizard se volvió hacia él y rugió con toda su fuerza. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. De pronto, lanzó un golpe contra el pelinegro, pero Kyra rápidamente se puso delante de él, anulando el efecto con su tipo Hada. Viendo su ataque frustrado, Blaze volvió a acometer, pero de pronto recibió un ataque de rocas gigantes sumado a un relámpago, que lo hicieron retroceder. Lohne miró hacia atrás, encontrando a sus compañeros, siendo Trece y Gaia los responsables de la reciente acometida.

-¡Lohne, sal de ahí! – gritó Maryah - ¡Tenemos que detener a Blaze!

-¡No, aléjense! – Lohne volvió a mirar al frente, viendo como Blaze se sobreponía como si nada a la reciente agresión recibida, aún fuera de control. - ¡Esto es MI culpa! ¡Yo lo resolveré!

-¡¿Qué significa eso, Lohne?!

-¡Chiara, usa rayo aurora! – ordenó Laila, llegando de repente. - ¡Kikiba, Aliento de dragón!

Ambos pokemon arrojaron sus más fuertes ataques contra Blaze, que de un zarpazo se los quitó de encima y, con rabia, se lanzó contra ellos.

-¡LAILA! – Maryah gritó aterrorizada. - ¡LAILA, CORRE!

Todo pasó de pronto. Lohne se movió hacia el lugar del ataque, mientras Laila se había quedado congelada al ver su ataque rechazado y al mega-charizard de Lohne a punto de propinarles a ella y a sus pokemon un ataque brutal. La niña se cubrió a sí misma y a sus pokemon, usando su cuerpo; pero alcanzó a ver cómo Lohne llegaba hasta ellos interponiéndose en el camino de su charizard. Blaze arrojó su puño contra ellos y se dio una tremenda explosión que levantó tierra, rocas y polvo.

-¡DIOS MÍO! – Maryah se derrumbó en el suelo, mientras intentaba ahogar su grito de terror. - ¡LAILA! ¡LOHNE!

Hannes corrió hacia el lugar de la explosión, con Kyra y Trece tras él. Steven, por su lado, llegó junto a su metagross, el cual perdió su forma mega-evolucionada ni bien su entrenador se le acercó. Estaba muy adolorido y lastimado, en el suelo.

-Amigo mío, ¿estás bien?

Metagross respondió con un ruido metálico afirmativo. Steven sonrió, pero entonces se volvió al lugar donde Lohne y los demás se encontraban, al escuchar un gruñido. O más bien dos, uno humano y otro de pokemon. Mientras el humo se disipaba, todos lograron ver como Blaze, aún lleno de poder dragón, forcejeaba con ambas zarpas, pulseando con Lohne, que había recibido el ataque de su compañero y aun así se mantenía de pie, mientras su chaqueta gris se había destrozado y sus brazos sangraban, habiendo resistido con su sobrehumana fuerza, a pesar del sangrado que sus brazos estaban sufriendo ya. Laila se encontraba detrás de él, junto a Chiara y Kikiba, ilesos. Todos, que habían contenido la respiración el ver lo ocurrido, soltaron el aire que habían aguantado en ellos, mientras Maryah se ponía a duras penas de pie, mientras le temblaban las piernas.

-Laila, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Lohne, mientras forcejeaba con Blaze. - ¿Cómo haces algo tan estúpido?

-¡Lohne! – la niña se puso de pie. – Yo… yo sólo quería ayudar…

-Y lo hiciste, pero no se va a repetir… gh… - Lohne sentía como la fuerza de su charizard comenzaba a dominarle. - ¡Ahora vete! ¡Ya!

Como lo prometiera en su momento, la niña de inmediato corrió, haciendo que sus pokemon le siguieran. Llegó junto a Maryah, que la recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Steven, acercándose un poco, no creía lo que sus ojos atestiguaban. El muchacho con el que se acababa de enfrentar, estaba frenando con sus propias fuerzas a un pokemon descontrolado que usaba un poderosísimo ataque dragón. Definitivamente, ese no era un muchacho normal. Estaba lleno de preguntas, pero debían ser para después. El peligro no había terminado todavía, y a Lohne se le veía cansado, las fuerzas se le acababan.

-¡Lohne! – Hannes exclamaba. - ¡Sal de ahí, inconsciente!

-¡Descuida, lo tengo! – eso decía él, pero se notaba el sobreesfuerzo en su voz. - ¡Kyra, ahora!

El Gardevoir se alejó del lado de Hannes y se acercó a Blaze, quien vio imposible volverse a atacarla, ya que, en medio del forcejeo, Lohne había sujetado sus brazos, aun con la consecuencia de que los suyos propios se herían. Kyra miró a Lohne, quien asintió. Posó sus brazos verdes sobre el vientre de Blaze, dándole un suave y cálido abrazo, mientras comenzaba a emanar un aura rosácea y lumínica de ella. Casi parecía magia.

-Blaze… todo está bien… somos nosotros….

El pokemon de fuego escuchó la voz de su compañera de equipo en su cabeza. La furia característica del poder que acababa de liberar aún le embargaba, pero el efecto tranquilizador que Kyra tenía en él ya había comenzado. Poco a poco, el aura dragón que le rodeaba comenzó a disminuir su intensidad.

-Eres fuerte, Blaze. – seguía diciéndole el Gardevoir. – Puedes con esto. No dejes que tu poder te siga abrumando. Cálmate. Sé de nuevo el Blaze tierno y protector que conozco.

Pronto el aura dragón de Blaze hubo desaparecido por completo, superada por el aura de Kyra, que poco a poco disminuía su intensidad también.

-Eso es, amigo. – Lohne, a pesar de continuar el forcejeo, siguió sonriéndole a su charizard. – Ya ha pasado. No necesitas volverte loco para hacerte más poderoso. Deja que yo me encargue de eso, ¿sí?

Los ojos rojos de Blaze dejaron de destellar, y relajó su agarre con Lohne, bajando los brazos de inmediato, y cayendo sentado en el suelo. Jadeaba pesadamente, y había cerrado sus ojos producto de la extenuación. Cuando los abrió segundos después, vio a su entrenador frente a él, sonriéndole, mientras Kyra seguía abrazada de su vientre. En ese momento, perdió la mega-evolución, recobrando su aspecto original, con el que cerró sus alas, cubriendo a Kyra y correspondiendo su abrazo con ellas.

-Ya está. – resopló Lohne, mirando hacia los demás. - ¿Todos están bien?

-Sí… claro… - Hannes se rascaba la cabeza, confundido. - ¿Alguien me explica que es lo que acaba de pasar?

-A mí también me gustaría saber. – Steven llegó seguido de su lastimado Metagross. – Lo que acaba de ocurrir ha sido…

-Parece que tú ganas, Steven. – Lohne se volvió hacia él, sorprendiéndole. – Blaze está muy cansado para continuar.

-Yo lo llamaría empate, más bien. – Steven frotó a su pokemon suavemente. – Ha perdido la mega-evolución y apenas puede moverse. Creo que no podremos concluir ahora esta batalla. Lo que es más…

El campeón se volvió hacia el pelinegro, viendo sus brazos sangrantes. Maryah y Laila también se acercaron, y la joven castaña le tomó los brazos al muchacho, todavía muy angustiada.

-Se ven muy mal… - la chica examinaba y se disgustaba más. Pero esto no evitó que posara una de sus manos en la mejilla de Lohne, mirándole a los ojos. – ¿Estás bien? Necesitas atención médica.

-Viviré. – respondió el pelinegro. – Esta es más o menos la tercera vez que esto pasa. Y es mi culpa.

-¡¿La tercera?! – gritó Hannes, incrédulo.

-¿Cómo que es tu culpa, Lohne? – preguntó Laila. - ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Poco después de que Blaze evolucionara en charizard, - el Aspecto comenzó a narrar. – Estábamos ansiosos por que Blaze aprendiera algún movimiento poderoso rápidamente. Un día, conseguimos que aprendiera este movimiento. Enfado. Un ataque de contacto, del tipo dragón, que ignoraba los obstáculos y acometía sin miramientos contra el oponente. Creí que sería bueno para enfrentar a STRIFE, pero…

-¿Pero? – Maryah le animó a seguir. - ¿Qué pasó?

-Por más que entrenábamos, Blaze no soportaba el poder de ese ataque. – Kyra respondió, llegando junto a Blaze. - De inmediato perdía el control y se confundía.

-Nos vimos en esta misma situación un par de veces, - continuó el pelinegro. - y junto a Kyra logramos calmarlo. Esta es la ocasión en que más se ha logrado frenar a sí mismo.

-¿Es una broma? – Hannes se cruzó de brazos. - ¿AHORA se ha controlado? ¿Qué rayos hizo las otras veces?

-Por eso digo que es mi culpa. – siguió Lohne. – Hice que aprendiera un ataque poderoso pero difícil de manejar. Y ya que, al ver sus efectos, decidí olvidarlo y reemplazarlo, nunca lo entrené lo suficiente para usarlo provechosamente.

-Aun así, Lohne… - Maryah insistió. – Blaze no debería poder volver a aprender ese ataque. No es un tipo dragón natural…

-Pero tiene genes de dragón. – respondió Lohne. – Y mi padre me mencionó una vez que, por increíble que parezca, Blaze era una cría de Dragonite. Le encuentro sentido cada vez que pienso en ello.

-Supongo que la condición de Lohne como Aspecto tiene algo que ver. – mencionó Kyra de pronto. – El lazo que comparte con Blaze es especial, tan profundo que genera efectos sorprendentes en batalla. Pasa algo muy parecido conmigo y los demás miembros de nuestro equipo.

-Puedo verlo. – dijo Laila, con sus ojos repentinamente color rubí. – No lo entiendo muy bien, pero veo… luces… veo los lazos que unen a Lohne y a sus pokemon. Y a todos nosotros con nuestros compañeros. Ojalá pudieran ver… es muy hermoso…

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Los demás no comprendían del todo a que se refería la niña, pero Lohne sí. Su silencio se debió a que la afirmación de la pequeña le recordaba que era lo mismo que Nueh decía poder ver todo el tiempo. De pronto, Maryah se volvió hacia la niña, cambiando de plano su semblante.

-¡En cuanto a ti, no me vuelvas a hacer esto! – la joven estaba molesta, con ojos llorosos. - ¡Nunca más!

-Perdona, hermana. – Laila bajó la cabeza. - Yo sólo…

-Entiendo que quisieras ayudar. – Lohne de pronto se acercó a la niña, hincando la rodilla para quedar a su altura. – Pero no lo vas a volver a hacer. Sé que no estaba incluído en el trato que hicimos, pero uno pensaría que estaba implícito.

La pelirroja no dijo nada. Sólo miraba hacia arriba al pelinegro.

-Si vuelves a hacer alguna tontería como esa, se termina todo eso. Yo mismo te sacaré de aquí. ¿He sido claro?

Laila asintió con fuerza. Lohne suspiró y acarició tanto a Chiara como a Kikiba.

-Gracias chicos. – les dijo. – Ese fue un buen esfuerzo.

Los pokemon sonrieron y Laila les siguió. Los ojos de ambos Aspectos volvieron a la normalidad en ese momento. Más calmado, Lohne se volvió a reincorporar, acercándose a Blaze. El pokemon de fuego le acercó su cabeza frotándola contra su amigo, haciendo gemidos suaves, como si se disculpara.

-No voy a cometer el mismo error de nuevo, Blaze. – le dijo Lohne, acariciándole. – Te lo prometo. No ocurrirá esto nunca más.

-No…. entiendo del todo esta situación, chicos.

Steven habló de repente, regresando a Metagross a su pokeball, al igual que hicieron justo después Lohne con Blaze y Maryah con Gaia. Les miraba con seriedad, pero no parecía enojado. Parecía, más que nada… desconcertado. Había escuchado toda la conversación, pero no lo que Kyra había dicho. Y eso había provocado que apenas pudiera seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-Lohne, tú y esa pequeña… ¿por qué…?

-Lamento toda la actuación, Steven. – dijo el chico de pronto. – Pero necesitaba estar seguro.

-¿Actuación? ¿Estar seguro de qué?

-Tengo cierta habilidad… para conocer a la gente mediante las batallas. No lo sé explicar, y no voy a molestarme en intentarlo. Hay detalles respecto a todo esto que no puedo explicarte y es mejor que no conozcas.

-¿Te refieres al asunto de que tus ojos y los de esa niña cambian de color? ¿O el que puedas frenar un ataque poderoso de un pokemon usando tu propio cuerpo y sobrevivir? ¿O quizá sobre lo que la pequeña dice sobre ver luces y lazos? Porque no he entendido nada de eso.

-Dejémoslo en que no somos personas del todo normales. – le dijo Lohne, sonriéndole. – Lo importante es que, ahora, puedo comprender. Comprendo que eres confiable. Supongo que no es necesario frenarte si intentas ubicar el megalito que Rayquaza se llevó.

-¿A eso te referías con actuación? – preguntó Maryah buscando sus ojos. - ¿Actuabas cuando te comportaste tan desconfiado con él?

-No respecto a lo desconfiado. – contestó él. – Al menos, no tanto. Pero sí respecto a lo de pararle los pies. Pensé que si sonaba lo suficientemente agresivo, se sentiría amenazado y me retaría a pelear para detenerme.

-Lohne, eres un tonto. – Maryah le dio un controlado manotazo en el hombro. – Me asustaste. Creí que atacarías a las personas que estaban trabajando allí.

-Hey, no me golpees, que estoy herido. – respondió Lohne con un poco de humor.

-Eso es tu propia culpa, ¿recuerdas?

-Heh…

-Bueno, me da gusto de que las cosas se hayan resuelto bien. – Steven dio una larga bocanada de aire. – Aunque hubiese sido preferible un modo menos…

-¿Agresivo? – Lohne sonrió. – No conozco otro modo.

Steven se rió con ganas. El grupo que acababa de conocer era por demás peculiar y extraño, pero ahora hasta le parecía divertido. O quizá era por la emoción de la recientemente inconclusa batalla. Lo cual no había olvidado.

-Sea como sea, Lohne. – Steven se le acercó. – Quiero que en algún momento terminemos esta batalla. Ya es la segunda vez que me veo interrumpido en una batalla así contra un charizard tan fuerte.

-¿Segunda vez?

-Haha, no importa. – rió el campeón de Hoenn. – Solo prométeme que algún día podremos volver a pelear.

-Créeme, no necesito prometértelo. – Lohne le sonrió con desafío. – La emoción que sentí cuando supe que enfrentaría a un sujeto como tú también era verdadera. Algún día, no sé cuándo, no te sorprendas si voy a por ti.

-Trato hecho. Ahora, si me disculpan… debo volver al trabajo. Voy muy tarde…

En ese momento, un montón de policías llegaron al lugar, acompañados de sus pokemon, liderados por una mujer alta y rubia, cuyo Watchog olisqueaba por todas partes. La insignia de la policía internacional se mostraba en un lado de su abrigo.

-¡Señor Steven! – dijo la mujer, acercándose. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? Hemos visto explosiones y luces, fuego y demás desde hace un buen rato. El equipo allá abajo está muy nervioso.

-No es nada, agente. – Steven le sonrió con afabilidad. – Sólo tuve una batalla muy emocionante.

Se volvió hacia Lohne y su grupo. Éste le respondió con una mirada de complicidad. Algo que la mujer de la policía notó.

-Sé que es el campeón de Hoenn, señor. – La rubia se volvió haciendo señas a sus hombres para que se retiren. – Pero no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo por ahí. Tenemos trabajo en éste lugar.

-Me disculpo. – educadamente, el campeón hizo una reverencia ligera. – Iré a acompañarles enseguida.

-De acuerdo. – dijo ésta. – Andando.

-Por cierto. – Steven recordó de pronto. – Por favor, que el equipo médico se prepare, tenemos a alguien un poco lastimado...

-¿Qué?

La mujer policía miró hacia el grupo detrás de su interlocutor, viendo cómo Maryah y Hannes alzaban los brazos heridos de Lohne antes de que éste los ocultase. Una expresión resignada y aburrida se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Pero serán… - le agente se volvió hacia los pocos policías que le acompañaban aún. - ¡Llamen al equipo médico de Devon S.A.! ¡Tenemos a alguien herido aquí!

Los subordinados se fueron corriendo del lugar tras hacer una seña de obediencia y entendimiento a su jefa. Ésta les siguió hasta desaparecer de la vista de Steven y los otros.

-Gracias, Steven de veras. – Maryah se volvió hacia Lohne, mientras sostenía todavía uno de sus brazos heridos. – Mejor que agradezcas que Steven te ayude.

-No se lo pedí. – dijo con sequedad el pelinegro.

-¡Lohne!

-Hahaha, por favor no se preocupen. – Steven encontró muy graciosa la escena que sus nuevos conocidos hacían. – Ha sido en parte mi culpa también.

-Steven.

El joven campeón se volvió. Lohne le miraba fijamente mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeros detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé que tienes buenas intenciones. – comenzó a decir Lohne. – Rastrea el megalito, o lo que quieras, supongo que contigo esta tecnología estará más segura. Pero ten mucho cuidado. Mucho cuidado de a quién le permites…

-Lo sé, Lohne. – Steven asintió, serio. – No dejaré que STRIFE ponga sus manos en nada de esto. Me aseguraré de ello. Te lo prometo.

Lohne asintió. La luna brillaba ocn fuerza sobre ellos mientras descendían por las escaleras, de vuelta a la entrada de los laboratorios Lysson, que ya se encontraban repletos de personas pertenecientes a Devon S.A. Pensó de nuevo que, con Steven, lo que sea que encontraran estaría de seguro en buenas manos. Luego sus pensamientos se centraron en Blaze. Por mucho tiempo, había pensado que su capacidad para aprender una y otra vez un movimiento tan destructivo era una desventaja, pero, ésta vez, estaba decidido a aprender a controlarlo. No sólo para aumentar el poder de su compañero, sino para que cosas como la de aquella noche dejaran de ocurrir. Cierto, Laila había sido imprudente y tonta al exponerse a ese peligro, pero también él tenía parte de la culpa. Si se hubiera esforzado un poco más, quizá Blaze ya dominaría para entonces ese ataque. No valía la pena mirar al pasado y lamentarse. De ahora en adelante, haría las cosas bien. Por el bien de Blaze y de todos sus compañeros.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29: NOSOTROS Y ¿NOSOTROS?

.

-Tal y como dije. No hay modo.

Maryah miraba hacia una entrada rocosa, la cual Kiss olisqueaba. Llegando tras ella, los demás veían la pantalla de la enciclopedia electrónica que la joven llevaba.

-Sí, es un hecho. – reconoció Lohne, mirando a la camioneta. – Ningún vehículo podría pasar fácilmente por aquí. Tendremos que ir a pie.

-Oigan, oigan, yo puedo hacer esto. – Hannes intentaba parecer confiado. – Sólo siéntense y relájense mientras yo…

-¡No, no vuelvo a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo! – Laila hizo un gesto de "alto" contra el policía. - ¡No quiero que tires la cueva sobre nosotros!

-¡Pero eso es imposible!

-¡De todos modos!

-¡Vamos, Laila, no seas quisquillosa!

-De todos modos. – interrumpió Lohne. – Lo mejor será que vayamos a pie. Ya sea por el espacio o por las propias características del lugar.

-¿Características?

-Aquí dice. – siguió Maryah. – Que el lugar está lleno de rocas especiales y extrañas, tanto en muros como en el suelo y en la parte superior. Habrá puntos en los que la camioneta ni siquiera podrá moverse.

-Pero no podemos simplemente dejarla aquí. – se quejó el policía. - ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?

-Pues habrá que buscar otro camino, como hiciéramos la otra vez. – Lohne volvió a mirar a la cueva. – No nos podemos arriesgar a quedar atorados.

-¿No podrías solo usar tu fuerza y romper las rocas que nos estorben?

-No voy a dañar la integridad de una cueva perfectamente natural por una razón como esa. Anda, eres bueno con las rutas, busquemos otro camino.

-Bien…

-Chicos…

Todos se volvieron hacia Laila. No había dejado de mirar la cueva en ningún momento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Laila? – preguntó Maryah.

-A Chiara le ocurre algo… no sé qué…

Pudieron observar como el vulpix blanco de la niña olisqueaba también hacia adentro, como hacía Kiss. De pronto, ambos pokemon saltaron se los brazos de sus compañeras, corriendo hacia adentro.

-¡Chiara!

-¡Kiss, regresa!

Ambas entrenadoras ingresaron a la carrera a la cueva, siendo, tras un par de segundos, perseguidas por Lohne y Kyra.

-¡Oigan! – Hannes exclamó a la distancia. - ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!

-¡Encuentra una ruta alterna! – dijo Lohne sin dejar de correr hacia la caverna rocosa. - ¡Y encuéntranos del otro lado! ¡Date prisa!

Finalmente, todos desparecieron de la vista del policía, que se quedó solo en su camioneta. Éste soltó un gran suspiro y procedió a encender el motor de su vehículo.

-Espero que no se metan en problemas... Nah, es tan sólo una cueva. ¿Qué podría pasar?

El policía reanudó la marcha en otra dirección, en busca de un camino para poder cruzar. Pensó que quizá se tardaría, pero no era posible que se fueran sin él, sobre todo porque él era quien conducía. Riéndose con ese pensamiento, condujo mientras veía con atención a su alrededor. Algo tendría que encontrar.

…

-¡Kiss, Chiara! ¡Esperen!

Dentro de la caverna, y tras haber corrido ya por algunos metros, Laila y Maryah por fin lograban alcanzar a sus pokemon, que se habían detenido a sentir olisqueando. Mientras la niña cargaba en sus brazos a su vulpix, Maryah sostenía con sus manos a Kiss, con una mirada de reproche.

-¿Qué fue eso, Kiss? – resondró la castaña. - ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Estaba preocupada, Chiara. – Laila hacía pucheros. – No hagas eso otra vez.

-¿Los tienen? – Lohne llegó junto a Kyra en ese momento. - ¿Por qué salieron corriendo así?

-No tenemos idea. – Maryah se volvió hacia él. - ¿Viniste tras nosotras? ¿Qué pasó con Hannes?

-Nos verá del otro lado. Le dije que buscara otro camino mientras íbamos por Chiara y Kiss. ¿De verdad no saben por qué hicieron algo así esos dos?

-Percibo algo. – Kyra habló de repente. – Este lugar… tiene algo… algo familiar.

Todos miraron a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un punto de la cueva en que se podían ver varias rocas que brillaban como si emanaran luz propia. Y quizá por lo mismo, a pesar de que no estaban usando linternas o fuente de luz alguna, el interior estaba muy bien iluminado.

-¿Las rocas brillan por sí mismas? – preguntó Laila.

-No. – Lohne se acercó a unas rocas, viendo su propio reflejo. – Una gran parte de estas rocas tienen propiedades reflectantes y refractantes. Son como espejos que esparcen la luz del exterior a todos los rincones de la cueva.

-Por algo le dicen la cueva de los reflejos. – señaló Maryah. – De verdad que es un espectáculo interesante. ¿Existirá algún tipo de cueva similar en otro lado?

-No estoy seguro. – Lohne se volvió a su Gardevoir. – Kyra, ¿lo que percibes tiene algo que ver con las propiedades de estas rocas?

-No estoy muy segura. Pero siento como si conociéramos este lugar… no, eso no es correcto. Siento como si hubiera alguien que conozco aquí. Kiss y Chiara perciben lo mismo.

-¿Alguien que conoces? Es muy extraño…

Así hablaban, mientras, siguiendo los leves forcejeos que hacía Chiara, Laila fue guiada hasta una roca que, del lado que miraba hacia ella, estaba completamente plana y brillaba ligeramente con un débil color azulado. Tal como un cristal de espejo, pudo ver su imagen en él. Se miró a sí misma y aprovechó para arreglarse un poco el cabello y sus coletillas, las cuales habían sido hechas a la carrera cuando salieron de pueblo Geosenge esa mañana. Con el brazo que tenía libre se acomodaba unos mechones aquí y allá, hasta que estuvo satisfecha. Veía como, cada vez que se acercaba a ese espejo natural, Chiara comenzaba a olisquear insistentemente.

-De verdad son como espejos. – Maryah y Kiss llegaron con la niña, viéndose los 4 en la roca. – Nunca había visto algo como esto. Pero la verdad es que sentía curiosidad por este lugar.

-Entonces están interesados en las rocas. – Lohne también se unió al grupo frente a sus reflejos. – A pesar de que no puedan explicarlo con más claridad.

-Lo siento, yo… - Kyra se excusó. – no sé cómo explicárselos. Es una sensación…

Entonces, Chiara comenzó a halar a Laila hacia el espejo, más y más, mientras no dejaba de olfatear. ¿Qué había encontrado? Llena de curiosidad, Laila posó una de sus manos sobre la superficie de aquel espejo. Nadie decía nada, mientras intentaban encontrar algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera haber llamado la atención de los pokemon presentes.

-Hay algo con éstos espejos. – escucharon decir a la pelirroja.- Se siente extraño.

-¿Extraño? – Lohne le miró. - ¿En qué sentido?

En eso, un haz de luz proveniente del sol del día logró proyectarse directamente en las primeras rocas reflectantes de la entrada de la cueva. Este mismo haz comenzó a viajar por toda la cueva, rebotando una y otra vez contra diferentes rocas en diferentes direcciones, hasta que, por azares del destino, terminó justo en la superficie rocosa que reflejaba a Laila y a los otros. En el instante en que notaron que esto ocurría, la roca/espejo comenzó a brillar más, dando la sensación de que ésta sí era diferente de las otras. Los chicos y sus pokemon veían hipnotizados lo que ocurría. Y entonces, un zumbido se hizo escuchar. Leve, suave, casi imperceptible. Y entonces, como si la superficie plana de la mole rocosa en que se reflejaban se hubiese vuelto agua, Laila se encontró hundiéndose en la misma, como si algo la arrastrara.

-¡WOAAAH! – Laila pronto notó su situación. - ¡Lohne, hermana!

-¡Laila!

Los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban gritaron y le sujetaron con fuerza para detener el hundimiento. Pero a pesar de la sobrehumana fuerza de Lohne, algo impedía que pudieran evitar que la niña fuese arrastrada al espejo junto a su vulpix. Cosa que finalmente pasó, mientras Lohne, Maryah, Kyra y Kiss miraban incrédulos.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! – Preguntó Maryah, asustada. - ¡¿A dónde se fue Laila?!

-Creo… que… acaba de ser absorbida.

Lohne posó su mano sobre la roca que se había tragado a la niña. Sintió como si no tocase nada, apartando su mano rápidamente. Maryah se dio cuenta y no se lo pensó más.

-¡Hay que ir por ella!

-¡Maryah, espera un…!

Pero no esperó ni un segundo. Sin saber realmente lo que hacía, la joven se arrojó junto a Kiss contra el reflejo que tenían frente a sí. En lugar de chocar contra una roca como se esperaría, desapareció como por arte de magia, como si acabara de entrar en un charco de agua o como si lo que tenía allí en frente no fuera más que una ilusión. Lohne y Kyra se quedaron atrás, mirando lo que acababa de ocurrir. La luz que había hecho brillar ese extraño espejo se mantenía.

-Vamos, Kyra. – dijo Lohne, por fin. – No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero debemos ir por ellas.

El Gardevoir asintió sin rechistar. Lentamente, el pelinegro atravesó lo que ahora, era obvio, se había vuelto una especie de puerta. Una puerta disfrazada de roca reflectante. No había cerrado los ojos para nada a pesar de adentrarse a lo desconocido, y de pronto se encontró en un ambiente idéntico al que habían dejado. Una cueva iluminada y rocas brillantes y con apariencia de espejos en muchos lugares. Mientras Kyra le seguía, atravesando también ese extraño espejo y llegando junto a su entrenador, Lohne logró divisar a Laila y Maryah, que se habían unido a unos pasos de allí. Kyra lo notó también, apenas cruzó ese umbral.

-¡Oigan! – les llamó Lohne. - ¿Se encuentran bien?

-¡Lohne! – Maryah le llamó, mientras se acercaba a él junto a los demás. - ¿También has podido entrar aquí?

-Esto es muy raro. ¿Acaso esa roca era una especie de espejismo o algo parecido? ¿Cómo hemos terminado aquí?

-Sentí que algo me halaba hacia acá, Lohne. – dijo Laila. – Pero cuando llegué, no había nada, ni nadie. Lo mismo cuando hermana llegó. No entiendo.

-¿Será esta la ruta a seguir para salir de la cueva de reflejos? – cuestionó Maryah, mirando los alrededores. - ¿Tu qué piensas, Lohne?

\- Ya había un camino que seguir antes de terminar aquí. – el pelinegro se volvió hacia el espejo por el que entraron. – Lo mejor será que regresemos. Es mejor ir por una ruta que ya conocemos si no hay quien conozca el lugar.

-Claro…

El grupo se acercó a la roca-espejo por el que entraron. Resuelto, Lohne posó su mano sobre la superficie, pero esta vez, estaba tan dura y sólida como lo esperarías de una roca. Hizo algo de fuerza. Nada cambiaba.

-Demonios… - dijo, con molestia. – Se ha solidificado.

-¿Qué? – Maryah hizo la misma prueba. – No puede ser… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí. – Lohne se puso al frente. – Pero no servirá de nada que nos quedemos parados a pensar que es lo que ocurre. Hay que moverse, quizá encontremos una salida más adelante.

Sin más opciones, los demás asintieron. Liderados por el pelinegro, avanzaron hacia el camino que se encontraba justo al lado de donde habían entrado. Lohne miraba con sospecha a todos los rincones, preocupando a sus compañeras.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lohne? – Maryah se le acercó. - ¿Qué has visto?

-¿Se han dado cuenta… de que éste sitio es idéntico al que hemos dejado?

-Claro que no, imposible. Mira, el camino está del lado…

-Opuesto. – Lohne acabó la oración. – ¿Entienden? Opuesto. De verdad es desconcertante.

Las chicas y los pokemon pasearon su vista por el lugar. De verdad que ese sitio se parecía demasiado al que acababan de dejar, pero ya que era todo rocas, era difícil decir si era idéntico, como Lohne decía. Idéntico, sí, porque en ese momento, a todos empezaba a formárseles esa misma loca idea.

-¿Lohne, acaso crees que…?

-No lo sé, pero no lo descarto…

En eso comenzaron a escucharse pasos. Suaves, calmos y sin prisa. Era un grupo. 3 o 4 personas. Quizá más.

-¿Qué es eso? – Maryah y Lohne miraron en dirección de la que venía el sonido. - ¿Hay alguien…?

-Sea quien sea, se acerca. Vamos.

Seguido de su Gardevoir, el pelinegro lideró la marcha hacia el camino que seguía la cueva hacia la salida, supuestamente. A medida que avanzaban, escuchaban más fuertemente los pasos que habían oído. Les escucharon hablar. "¿Hay alguien aquí?" o "¿Quién anda ahí?" No respondían. Continuaron su paso hasta que, nuevamente, se hallaron frente al que parecía un nuevo espejo, enorme, cerrándoles el paso. Mientras la sorpresa aparecía en sus rostros, sus reflejos correspondían adecuadamente. Era un reflejo tan nítido y claro que era como si no hubiese nada separándoles de sus imágenes reflejadas. Lohne, Kyra y Maryah no se movieron, pero Laila comenzó a acercarse hacia ese aquella enorme imagen reflectante, extendiendo su mano. Los jóvenes que la acompañaban podían notar, a través de aquel reflejo, que Chiara se encontraba olisqueando de nuevo. Entonces, Lohne notó lo que estaba haciendo. Reaccionó dando un paso al frente y tomando a la niña del hombro, para frenarla, pero esto no evitó que la pelirroja por fin alcanzara la mano de su reflejo con la suya propia. Y en sus ojos, pudo verse el impacto tremendo que sentía. El pelinegro pudo sentir cómo la pequeña comenzaba a temblar.

-Cálido… - musitó la pequeña-

-¿Qué dices?

Aun sujetándola del hombro, Lohne podía ver como Laila había hablado, aparentemente, sin mover los labios.

-Lohne… - siguió la niña, tiritando. – esto… es…

-Laila, aléjate de ese espejo. – siguió el pelinegro. – Ya hemos tenido suficiente de…

-¡Lohne, tienes que mirar! – Maryah exclamó, claramente nerviosa. - ¡Frente a ti!

Y el muchacho alzó la mirada. Primero que nada, estaba seguro de que se había adelantado para detener el avance de Laila hacia ese… espejo. Pero su reflejo se había quedado justo donde se había visto. No tenía sentido. Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de su garganta, pero su reflejo no había movido la boca. Miró hacia el reflejo de Laila, que había bajado su mano mientras la niña a la que él sujetaba había mantenido su mano en alto. La idea se formó rápidamente en su mente, mientras tomaba con más fuerza a la pequeña pelirroja y retrocedía de un salto.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!

Lohne exclamó esto último lleno de desconcierto. Pero no Lohne. No el que había llevado a Laila consigo, sino el reflejo que ahora, estaba seguro, se movía de forma totalmente distinta a él, dando solo un paso hacia atrás. Los reflejos de Maryah, Kyra y Laila también retrocedieron.

-¿Qué está pasando…? – cuestionaba Maryah. - ¿Por qué…?

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto. – le contestó Lohne. - ¿Kyra?

-Son personas… - el Gardevoir también parecía confundido, pero estaba sereno. – Lohne, ellos… sus pensamientos… son…

-Parece que esas historias eran ciertas, ¿no?

Kyra se vio interrumpida por la voz de Lohne, pero no el de aquel que tenía a su lado. El muchacho pelinegro y de ojos grises que estaba de pie frente a ellos de repente les sonreía afablemente y se llevaba las manos a los costados, como si ya hubiese entendido todo.

-¿Qué historias? – preguntó Lohne. - ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Pues si sabes lo que yo sé… - respondió su reflejo. – Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes.

-¿Lohne? – Maryah se volvió hacia él, asustada. – Por favor, dinos, ¿Qué es esto?

-Sí, mejor que nos lo digas.

Miraron hacia la otra pequeña pelirroja que acababa de soltar a su vulpix, para cruzarse de brazos con una expresión que exigía una buena explicación.

-Vamos, vamos, Laila. – el otro Lohne casi reía mientras le hablaba. – No crees problemas. Ya todo se está aclarando.

-¿De qué… estás… hablando… Lohne?

Hablando tan quedamente que apenas era audible, el reflejo de Maryah se pegaba tímidamente al pelinegro que estaba delante de ella, casi encogida en hombros.

-Estamos en la cueva de los espejos. – contestó el Aspecto. – Hay historias que dicen que, en este lugar, existe la posibilidad de acceder a un mundo paralelo… el mundo detrás del espejo.

-No puede ser. – Maryah y Kiss miraban pasmadas al pelinegro. - ¡Eso significa…!

-Significa que Laila fue absorbida por éste mundo, y nosotros la seguimos. Por eso es que el lugar se ve tan idéntico al que dejamos, pero todo está del lado opuesto. Éste es el mundo del espejo.

-Oye, para nosotros, ustedes son los del mundo del espejo. – dijo divertido el otro Lohne. – Oye, Kyra, ¿Esa sensación que te molestaba viene de ellos?

-Sí. – el Gardevoir que acompañaba a ese otro pelinegro se cruzó de brazos. – Nunca creí que vería a otro como tú. Pero la sensación que tuve…

-Viene de ellos. – respondió el Gardevoir del primer Lohne. – Esa sensación familiar viene de ellos, al igual que lo que Chiara y Kiss estaban oliendo.

-Por eso echaron a correr así. – Maryah intentaba recuperar la compostura. – Sintieron el olor de Laila y el mío en otro lado. Y entonces…

-¿Eso significa que ellos son… nosotros? – Preguntó Laila, todavía nerviosa.

-Mejor que lo creas. – la otra Laila hizo una expresión burlona. - ¿Muy raro para ti, niñita?

-¿Niñita? ¡Pero si tú eres…!

-Basta.

Lohne alzó la voz, amenazante. Con suavidad, llevó a Laila y a Chiara detrás de él, mientras tanto él como su aparentemente más alegre versión se acercaban, sin dejar de mirarse directamente a los ojos.

-¿Entonces se supone que tú eres yo? – los ojos grises del muchacho se afilaron. – Creí que esa leyenda era puro cuento.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? – su otro yo le hablaba desenfadado. – Este mundo está lleno de locuras. ¿No es genial?

-Muy bien, entonces… ¿Qué me dices de esto?

De pronto, los ojos del pelinegro se tornaron en su alterno color rojo fuego. Algo que, para su sorpresa, sobresaltó muchísimo a su contraparte del espejo.

-¡CIELOS! – exclamó este. - ¿CÓMO HAS HECHO ESO?

-¿Quieres decir que tú no puedes?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo el más afable de los Lohne. - ¡Pero es un truco muy genial!

-¿Truco…?

-¿Eso significa que… - Maryah se acercó al aspecto pelinegro, con una seria expresión en su rostro. – no saben nada acerca de los Aspectos?

-¿As… pectos? – La Maryah tímida y encogida se asomó por la espalda del otro Lohne, curiosa. - ¿El aspecto de… qué cosa?

-No tienen idea. – Laila miró hacia Lohne. – Parece que él es tú, pero… no es un Aspecto.

-Creo que no solamente son versiones alternas de nosotros. – dijo el pelinegro. – Sino que sus personalidades y situación son totalmente diferentes a las nuestras.

-Éste Lohne es más como Hannes, por ejemplo. – resaltó la castaña. – Es muy extraño…

-¿Hannes? – el Lohne alterno sonrió con gracia. – Ese gruñón dijo que nos esperaría del otro lado de la cueva. ¡Yo tenía ganas de explorar un poco, hehe!

-¿Dijo… gruñón, acaso? – Laila se veía cada vez más confundida. - ¡No tiene sentido!

Lohne y Maryah no estaban mejor. Ya de por si era muy perturbador ver y hablar consigo mismos, pero ahora se encontraban con que, además, sus personalidades eran, técnicamente, opuestas a las suyas. Un Lohne risueño y despreocupado. Una Maryah tímida y acobardada, que apenas hablaba. Una Laila directa y algo grosera. Incluso habían hablado de Hannes como "un gruñón". Sin perder el rojo de sus ojos, Lohne notó como la otra Kyra, que estaba de pie frente a ellos y al lado de su otro yo, tenía una forma algo tosca de hablar, muy diferente a la cortés y serena Kyra que él conocía. Y desde que habían llegado, el pikachu de esa Maryah tímida había estado bostezando y dormitando durante todo ese rato, mientras el vulpix blanco que esa ruda otra Laila había soltado se erizaba y les gruñía con ferocidad. No sólo su entorno, sino que, al parecer, todo era completamente opuesto. No se veía bien, de hecho, se sentía muy incómodo. Quería que salieran de allí ahora mismo, pero… también sentía una fuerte curiosidad sobre ese mundo…

-¿Entonces… - comenzó a decir. – qué estaban haciendo ustedes aquí? ¿Están de camino a ciudad Shalour también?

-Sip. – le sonrió su reflejo. – Estamos en busca de un grupo que se ha vuelto muy conocido últimamente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Un grupo? ¿No te referirás…?

-¡Oh, entonces en tu mundo también existen! ¡Así es, estamos buscando al famoso grupo STRIFE!

Todos se quedaron mudos. Las otras Maryah, Kyra y Laila no se veían nada sorprendidas, pero los recién llegados a ese mundo no podían creer la coincidencia… no, pronto iban a notar que "coincidencia" no era la palabra adecuada.

-¿STRIFE? – Maryah se tomó la cabeza. – No puede ser…

-De modo que, en éste mundo, también existen…

-¿Hm? Pues sí. – el otro Lohne les veía extrañado. - ¿Por qué tan molesto? ¿No están buscando ustedes a su STRIFE también?

Lohne miró a su yo del espejo. Aun si dejara por fuera su totalmente distinta personalidad, la forma en que ese chico hablaba no mostraba ningún tipo de problema con STRFIE. Además, le había dicho que era "un famoso grupo". Famoso. Muy al contrario de los que él conocía. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer por su espalda mientras hizo la pregunta más determinante que haría aquel día.

-Dime algo… Lohne. – dijo el pelinegro, mientras sus ojos rojos aumentaban su intensidad. - ¿Por qué razón estas buscando a STRIFE, exactamente?

-¿Qué no es obvio – Le respondió el otro Lohne. - ¡Si quiero intentar unirme a ellos, tengo que encontrarles primero…!

Todo se volvió agresivo desde ahí. Con un jadeo casi bestial, Lohne se arrojó a por su doble y lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta por ambas manos, mientras todos los presentes se espantaban, y los dos Gardevoir usaban sus poderes para con su respectivo Lohne, de manera que se anulaban entre sí.

-¡Oye, oye! – el otro Lohne parecía demasiado sorprendido para su gusto. - ¿Pero que es lo que pasa contigo?

-¡¿Unirte a STRIFE?! – rugió el aspecto. – Esto es un truco. Una maldita broma. ¡NO HAY MANERA DE QUE YO, EN CUALQUIER MUNDO POSIBLE, QUIERA UNIRME A ESOS DESGRACIADOS!

-¡Lohne, espera! – Maryah intentó detener su agresión. - ¡Deja que se explique! ¡Quizá sea…!

Entonces, los dos pelinegros se vieron separados, apoyados por sus respectivos Gardevoir, que los halaron psíquicamente hacia ellos.

-Uff, gracias Kyra. – dijo el Lohne alterno a su pokemon. – Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que yo mismo me atacaría.

-Cállate. – le contestó esta con rudeza. – No puedo creer que seas tan relajado al respecto, eres un tonto total.

Del mismo modo, el Lohne de ojos rojos miraba hacia su compañera psíquica, mientras ésta le soltaba con suavidad.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kyra? – dijo el pelinegro casi con ferocidad. – No debes…

-Por favor, cálmate, Lohne. – le dijo su Gardevoir. – Estamos en un mundo diferente y totalmente extraño. Usa la cabeza, como sueles hacer. Contrólate. Hay que entender bien lo que ocurre aquí.

-¡Su Lohne es un completo loco! – protestó la otra Laila. - ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Lohne… ese… ese tú… - la otra Maryah se abrazó al brazo de Lohne, totalmente temerosa. – se… se ve peligroso.

-Parece que sí.

Ambos Lohne se miraron. Uno con ojos rojos enfadados, el otro con sus naturales ojos grises, alertas de repente. Sin decir una sola palabra, pero como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos sacaron de su cinturón una pokeball que prepararon para lanzar.

-¡Espera, Lohne!

Las dos Gardevoir dijeron esto a la vez, a sus respectivos compañeros. Pero ninguno de los dos se veía como si fuera a hacer algún caso.

-No sé cuál problema tienes. – comenzó el otro Lohne, de pronto. – Pero si tengo que derrotarte para que te tranquilices un poco, señor intenso, lo voy a hacer.

-Ven e inténtalo, farsante. - el Aspecto también preparó su pokeball. – Me preocuparé por averiguar quién eres en verdad después de vencerte.

Ambos pelinegros lanzaron casi al tiempo sus pokeball, y mientras éstas volaban la una contra otra en el aire, los dos entrenadores opuestos dijeron exactamente la misma cosa.

-¡A pelear, Blaze!

Y entonces, dos charizard se vieron el uno frente al otro. Sin embargo, fue el pokemon de Lohne, el que, a diferencia de su opuesto, tenía cicatrices en el cuerpo, el que rugió fuertemente haciendo eco en toda la cueva y quizá quebrando un par de rocas. Los otros Lohne y Blaze parecían sorprendidos por el aspecto de su oponente, al igual que quienes les acompañaban.

-Esas… cicatrices… - La Maryah tímida se apostaba detrás de la Laila alterna. – Se ven… horribles…

-Si haces que tu pokemon se hiera así, no puedes ser alguien bueno. – resolvió el otro Lohne. - ¡No puedo dejar que alguien así me venza!

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y pelea! – respondió el Aspecto.

-¡Blaze, usa lanzallamas! – ordenó el Lohne alterno.

El charizard de ese mundo arrojó sus llamaradas de fuego con dirección a su opuesto con cicatrices.

-¡Tú también usa lanzallamas!

A la orden de su entrenador, Blaze arrojó una llamarada igual a la que le apuntaba, colisionando ambas. Pasados unos segundos, la colisión provocó una leve explosión.

-Están a la par… - Laila se acercó a Maryah mientras veía la pelea.- Hermana, ¿tú crees que…?

-Bueno, no lo sé. Es cierto que son el mismo charizard, pero si ambos Lohne son tan diferentes…

-¡Blaze, usa garra dragón! – ordenó Lohne, rugiente. - ¡Ahora!

El charizard de cicatrices se lanzó a por su oponente con sus garras energizadas.

-¡Golpe trueno, Blaze!

El otro charizard cargó su puño en energía eléctrica creciente, y lo impactó contra el ataque de si contraparte. Sin embargo, ésta vez, fue el Blaze del Aspecto el que se mostró superior, dando un poderoso zarpazo con sus garras de dragón una vez que anuló el ataque de su oponente, derribándole.

-¡Oh, no!

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Lohne gritó enérgicamente a su reflejo mientras veía como éste le miraba, alerta, pero sin perder la tranquilidad, mientras ese charizard que parecía no haber sufrido tanto como el suyo se ponía de pie y se sacudía.

-Tu Blaze es fuerte. – dijo el pelinegro de ese mundo. - ¿Acaso por eso tiene esas cicatrices? ¿Lo has llevado más allá del límite para que se haga fuerte?

-No tengo que explicarte nada. No a menos que me venzas.

Esta vez, los dos charizard se rugieron entre sí.

-Muy bien…

Y los presentes vieron como el Lohne de ese mundo alzaba su mano, mostrando un aro oscuro con una piedra activadora en él.

-Un mega-aro. De modo que también tú puedes mega-evolucionar.

-¿También?

Sin perder el rojo de sus ojos, Lohne mostró su mega-pulsera especial Su piedra activadora brillaba, al igual que la otra, como el arcoíris.

-Sin embargo, – dijo. – si vamos a llegar a eso, este no es un buen lugar.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Blaze, - ordenó de pronto. – sácalo de aquí!

Obedeciendo, Blaze tomó con sus garras a su contraparte y, pasando por sobre las cabezas de los presentes, se lo llevó a toda velocidad por el camino que seguía a la cueva, de vuelta hacia la entrada.

-¡¿Qué está…?!

-Nuestra pelea sigue. – Lohne comenzó a correr junto a Kyra hacia donde ambos charizard habían salido. – Así que no te conviene quedarte atrás.

El otro Lohne reaccionó de pronto corriendo tras su otro yo y su Gardevoir, siendo seguido por la suya propia, mientras ésta última no dejaba de reñirle. Maryah, Laila, Kiss y Chiara se repusieron de la sorpresa para ir tras ellos, siendo detenidas por sus contrapartes cuando pasaron junto a ellas.

-¿Por qué nos detienen? – Maryah se puso en guardia. - ¿Vamos a pelear también?

-No… no quiero… - su reflejo tímido le contestó. - no quiero pelear…

-Queremos que nos expliquen por qué su Lohne actúa así. – la otra Laila se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? ¿Por qué andan con semejante loco?

-¡Lohne no es un loco! – mientras sujetaba a Chiara, Laila contestó molesta. - ¡Pero es demasiado increíble que haya alguien como él que quiera unirse a esas personas tan malvadas!

-¿Personas… malvadas?

-Sí, y mucho. – contestó Maryah. – Nosotros estamos buscándoles para detenerles de una vez por todas, antes de que hagan algo peor que lo que ya han hecho.

-No…. puede…. – la tímida contraparte de la castaña se acercó un par de pasos, con algo de temor. – STRIFE es…

Maryah miró a su otro yo mientras hablaba. Le recordaba mucho a sí misma cuando era una pequeñita, antes de que su abuelo dejara el hogar, antes de conocer a Lohne. Miró a su pikachu, que no apartaba la vista del grupo que tenía en frente. Luego miró al otro pikachu, que era sostenido por la otra Maryah suavemente, mientras dormía como si allí no ocurriera nada. Ni siquiera el escándalo de la batalla le había despertado. Y entonces, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Una posibilidad ínfima, pero que dejaba de serlo mientras más pensaba en ello.

-Miren. – dijo. – Creo que ninguno de nosotros quiere que Lohne o… Lohne continúe más tiempo con esa batalla.

-En realidad no importa. – La otra Laila resopló con grosería. – Pero sería un tedio si Hannes nos regaña por tardarnos por quedarnos a ver a ese par de tontos yéndose a las manos.

-Entonces… hay algo que necesito que nos cuentes.

…

Tanto los dos Blaze como los dos Lohne y Kyra habían salido ya de la cueva de los espejos. Volando veloz hacia arriba, Blaze soltó a su reflejo en el aire, permitiéndole extender sus alas y volar, quedando frente a frente en el aire.

-¿Por qué nos has hecho salir? – preguntó el otro Lohne, sin entender.

-Porque si se les ocurría pelear con mega-evoluciones allí dentro, podían haber tirado abajo toda la cueva. – le contestó su Kyra, con tono impaciente. – No seas idiota.

-Ah, jaja, ok ok.

-Vamos a continuar. – Los ojos rojos del aspecto seguían clavados en su reflejo. – Todos ustedes tienen mucho que responder.

-¡Pues veamos quien gana! – el otro pelinegro activó su piedra activadora. - ¡Y ya que estamos afuera, iremos con todo!

-Me has robado las palabras. – dijo el aspecto, activando su propia piedra. - ¡Blaze!

Ambos charizard vieron a sus compañeros entrenadores respectivos lanzando sus mega-piedras, ambas diferentes por cierto, hacia ellos, mientras éstas les alcanzaban y les hacían brillar con fuerza.

-¡MEGA-EVOLUCIONA!

Ambos Lohne hicieron la misma exclamación. Y mientras el Blaze del Lohne de ojos rojos se transformaba en su versión potenciada de color negro, ojos como los de su amigo y de llamas azules, su contraparte veía sus alas alargarse, mientras una tercera protuberancia alargada aparecía en su cabeza, su cuerpo se hacía más esbelto y su cola se alargaba y le aparecía una pequeña cresta. Finalmente ambos charizard culminaron su transformación. Ambos expelieron fuertes ondas de choque que alcanzaron el suelo, mientras se mantenían volando por los aires, sin perderse de vista entre sí. En ese momento, el sol del día se transformó en una bola más brillante y caliente. Un calor que todos sintieron irremediablemente, mientras se cubrían. Lohne casi agradecía el haber perdido su chaqueta la noche anterior.

-Eso es…

-Sequía. – dijo el Lohne alterno. – Cuando mi Blaze mega-evoluciona, adquiere esta habilidad que hace del clima uno totalmente caluroso y seco, mientras sus ataques de fuego se potencian. Aunque supongo que eso también te ayuda a ti, ¿uh? Aunque tu charizard se ve totalmente diferente.

-Huh. – a pesar de su enojo, Lohne no pudo evitar sonreír. – Interesante. ¡Blaze, garra dragón!

El mega-charizard negro se lanzó con sus garras aún más grandes y energizadas que antes, presto a dar un fuerte golpe. Pero se iban a llevar una sorpresa.

-¡Blaze, amigo, sorpréndeles con pulso dragón!

-¿Qué?

El mega-charizard que mantuvo sus colores rojizos lanzó un rayo de energía purpúrea contra su oponente.

-¡Blaze, bloquéalo!

Usando sus agigantadas garras y cruzándolas entre sí, Blaze comenzó a resistir el embate dragón de su oponente. Debido al poder de la mega-evolución, esta resistencia provocaba tremendos ventarrones que movían algunas piedras no demasiado grandes y casi arrastraban por los aires a ambos Lohne y ambas Kyra. Pero si había algo en lo que el Lohne cuyos ojos brillaban como dagas en llamas rojas iba a probar ser superior, era en necedad y voluntad.

-¡Blaze, regrésale el favor! – exclamó. - ¡Avanza y no te detengas!

Y ocurrió. A pesar de estar bloqueando el ataque de pulso dragón enemigo, el mega Blaze de colores oscuros comenzó a avanzar con todas sus ganas y agallas.

-¡No puede ser! – el otro Lohne no se lo creía. - ¡Debería ser súper-efectivo!

-¡Haz algo, cabeza hueca! – regañó la otra Kyra. - ¡O Blaze se hará daño!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. El Blaze convertido en dragón logró llegar a centímetros de su oponente y, abriendo con toda su fuerza sus brazos y separando sus garras, canceló el pulso dragón de su otro yo.

-¡Garra dragón!

Sin haber cancelado sus garras agigantadas, Blaze dio un furioso golpe de zarpa dracónica a su oponente, arrojándolo contra el suelo desde la altura y levantando una fuerte humareda.

-¡No, Blaze!

El mega-charizard rojizo se hallaba tendido en la tierra, pero pronto comenzó a hacer fuerza para reincorporarse. Cuando logró ponerse de pie, rugió fuertemente y con desafío hacia su oponente de color negro.

-Esa fue una sorpresa, de verdad. – admitió el aspecto. – Pero nunca subestimes a mi compañero. Hace falta más que una sorpresa como esa para vencernos.

-Por fortuna para nosotros. – dijo su contraparte. – Hay más de una forma en que podemos usar la habilidad sequía.

En ese momento, el charizard sin cicatrices comenzó a cargar rápidamente una gran cantidad de energía brillante de su hocico.

-¡Eso es…!

-Rayo solar. – resolvió Kyra. – Lohne, si ese charizard ha usado sequía…

-No va a necesitar cargarlo. – culminó Lohne. – Lo sé…

-Entonces, el charizard negro dio un rugido, que Lohne y Kyra interpretaron diferente a un llamado al desafío. Les hablaba a ellos. Le hablaba a su entrenador. Le miraba con sus ojos ahora rojos y asentía. Quería intentarlo. Quería ganar de manera definitiva y perfecta.

-Blaze, acaso tú…

El charizard negro volvió a rugir. Sólo quedaban segundos para la acometida.

-Muy bien.

Kyra miró a su amigo, mientras miraba resuelto hacia su compañero de fuego. No necesitaba leer su mente para saber lo que planeaban.

-¡Lohne, es peligroso! – le dijo, casi suplicante.

-Lo sé. Pero es un buen momento para entrenarnos a nosotros mismos. Estoy… estamos decididos… a dominarlo.

-Lohne.

-¡Blaze, concéntrate, ¿está bien?! – le gritó Lohne, dese tierra. - ¡Necesito que liberes toda tu energía ni bien termine todo esto! ¡No lo olvides, Kyra y yo estamos aquí contigo!

Blaze rugió con toda su determinación. Y justo en ese segundo, una ráfaga de energía lumínica y poderosa emergió del hocico del charizard enemigo.

-¡Este rayo solar les derrotará! – exclamó optimista y triunfante el otro Lohne. - ¡No importa lo poco efectivo que parezca, verán lo poderoso que es!

-Ya veremos. ¡Blaze, arrójate sobre él! – Liberando su mente de cualquier duda que su compañero pudiera percibir, Lohne se resolvió a contraatacar de inmediato. -¡ENFADO!

-¡¿QUÉ DIJO?!

Lo iba a averiguar en ese mismo instante. Dando un poderosísimo rugido furioso, los ojos rojos del Blaze negro brillaron mientras se rodeaba de un fuerte torrente de energía dragón, y se lanzaba directamente contra el rayo solar que su contraparte había arrojado. Tras unos segundos de tensión, todos se sorprendieron sobremanera al ver a ese charizard dragón atravesar el rayo solar como si se tratase de agua a contracorriente, con algo de esfuerzo, pero respaldado por todo el poder de su tipo dragón y su furia creciente procedente de ese ataque.

-¡Blaze, cuidado!

Pero no pudo hacer nada. El mega-charizard oscuro llegó e impactó con toda su fuerza contra su oponente, generando una explosión tremenda que se elevó por los cielos y se expandió de modo que casi se lleva a ambos Lohne y sus Gardevoir con ella. La tierra se abría y temblaba y el brillo les cegaba. El ruido del estallido era tremendo y les hacía perder el balance. Apenas lograban mantenerse de pie. Y pasados un par de minutos, todo comenzó a calmarse. Los temblores cesaron y la luz dejaba de brillar poco a poco, mientras podía distinguirse a su vez el polvo que se alzaba y el cráter que había aparecido en la tierra, justo donde se dio el impacto. Y en ese momento, con un fuerte batido de alas de color oscuro, el polvo fue disipado y un charizard de colores oscuros se alzaba rugiente y victorioso ante otro que perdía en ese mismo momento su mega-evolución, fuera de combate. Pero la energía del ataque más reciente del Blaze dragón aún no había cesado de crepitar. Si no hacían algo, se tornaría peligroso. Cosa que quedó clara cuando vieron como el vencedor miraba hacia el charizard derrotado como si no hubiera acabado todavía.

-¡No! – el otro Lohne corrió hacia allá. - ¡Detente!

-¡BLAZE!

El mega-charizard negro se volvió hacia su entrenador, mientras jadeaba luchando por contener su tremenda furia desbocada.

-No voy a cometer el mismo error. – le dijo Lohne. – no te pediré que te calmes. ¡Libera toda tu energía!

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos, el aspecto alzó un dedo hacia arriba.

-¡A los cielos! ¡Libera toda la energía que tengas, hasta que no puedas más! ¡Y si vas a ir a por alguien… ven a por mí!

El Blaze negro temblaba intentando controlarse, pero el ataque recientemente usado no le dejaba. Y entonces, alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo y abrió tamaña boca, de la cual arrojó un lanzallamas de fuego azul, poderoso y energético, que parecía oscurecer todo aquello que había debajo de él, como un enorme manto de poder azulado. Blaze rugía y rugía sin parar, mientras no dejaba de disparar su aterrador torrente de llamaradas. Llegados a un momento, dejó de disparar y bajó la cabeza, jadeando.

-¿Blaze? – le llamó Lohne. - ¿Estás…?

El pokemon jadeaba, pero sus ojos seguían brillando con rojo brillante. Esto preocupó a los presentes, pero de pronto el reptil emanó un fuerte destello tras el cual regresó a la normalidad, y la energía dragón que le rodeaba se desvanecía poco a poco. Lohne exhaló aliviado, acercándose a él y palpando afectuosamente su vientre.

-¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?

Respondiéndole, Blaze le dio una leve caricia con su cabeza. Pero seguía jadeando.

-Se ha agotado. – le dijo Kyra a su amigo. – Pero ha sido una buena idea. Al soltar de esa manera su energía, su cuerpo se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse, lo que ayudó a que los efectos de Enfado se vieran reducidos.

-Y con lo cansado que está, al menos no está extenuado. – siguió el aspecto. – Aún hay que trabajar en ello, pero estamos progresando. No parece que solo ayer se había vuelto completamente loco.

-Eso sólo prueba que está en un nivel increíble.

Tanto el pelinegro como sus pokemon miraron hacia un lado, viendo al otro Lohne y la otra Kyra acercándoseles, mientras el primero de éstos regresaba a su Blaze a su pokeball.

-Lo está. – sonrió el Lohne de ojos rojos. – Pero te aseguro que no lo fuerzo más de lo que puede dar.

-Sí, por lo general el que se hace eso a sí mismo es él. – dijo Kyra, algo sarcástica.

-Oye…

-Al menos tu Lohne se esfuerza. – la otra Kyra dio un suave golpe en la cabeza del otro Lohne. – El mío es bastante flojo para entrenar. Más aún desde que aprendió a mega-evolucionar.

-Vamos, eso no es cierto…

-Ahora. – Lohne, recuperando su seriedad y sus ojos grises, dio un respiro hondo. – Vas a explicarme. ¿Por qué mi otro yo quiere unirse a… STRIFE?

-Bueno, es simple. Yo…

-No. No es tan simple.

En ese instante, los que allí se encontraban se volvieron. Desde la entrada de la cueva de los espejos. El grupo de Maryah, Laila y compañía, dobles incluidos, se acercaba.

-¿Se quedaron en la cueva?

-Lo hicimos. – asintió la castaña. – Lohne, tenemos mucho en qué ponernos al día.

-¿Uh?

-Siéntate. Puede que lo necesites cuando escuches todo esto.

Buscaron unas cuantas rocas cercanas, y allí se sentaron. Kyra atendía a Blaze mientras los chicos conversaban, y contaban a profundidad lo que pretendía cada uno y la razón de eso mismo. Lohne, Maryah y Laila se enteraron de cosas que no hubieran creído jamás si sus yo alternos no se los hubieran contado por sí mismos. La Maryah de ese mundo había sido en un momento una niña enérgica y valiente, y ciertamente, amiga de Lohne desde la infancia. Pero ciertas circunstancias relacionadas con su beligerante y aún incontrolable Tyranitar le habían morigerado en demasía el carácter, haciéndole tímida y huidiza. La otra Laila había llegado a Kalos junto a su acomodada familia, de vacaciones, y sus padres estaban tan ocupados disfrutando que ni cuenta se habían dado de que ella había escapado con su feroz vulpix, para ver el mundo pokemon más de cerca como siempre quiso, de modo que se encontró con Lohne y los otros. Y ese otro Lohne era un entrenador fuerte, sí, pero que jamás perdió a sus padres de ningún modo. Su padre simplemente se había ido un día, sin decir nada, cuando él era todavía un niño, y le dejó en casa de Maryah, junto a sus humildes, pero bondadosos padres, su abuelo y su hermano mayor, con quienes se crió. No había conocido a su madre, Freega, hasta hace poco, cuando se enteró que era la dirigente del famoso grupo STRIFE, una organización independiente de naturalistas, activistas y defensores de la vida pokemon del planeta, que se oponían a los grupos criminales existentes y les combatía siempre que podían. Su hijo la había logrado contactar y ella aceptó gustosa poder verle y aceptarle en STRIFE, siempre y cuando les encontrara él mismo, lo cual era difícil ya que siempre estaban moviéndose. Pero por su personalidad alegre y aventurera, ese Lohne se prestó a ir a encontrarles, y Maryah aceptó ir con él, más que nada porque se sentía más a salvo estando acompañada por él. Todo. Absolutamente todo era diferente. Ese mundo era un reflejo del que ellos venían, pero… casi parecía uno totalmente distinto. Sus yo alternativos estaban igualmente impactados.

-Dices que el STRIFE de tu mundo… - el otro Lohne le miraba horrorizado. - ¿son delincuentes?

-Delincuentes es decir poco. – el aspecto miró a su otro yo con seriedad y un poco de enojo. – Son de la peor basura que he visto jamás. Y sí, tu madre… mi… esa bruja la dirige.

-No puede ser…

-Me prometí a mí mismo que les encontraría y les destruiría. Para siempre. Ellos deben ser detenidos. No permitiré que les hagan lo mismo que les hicieron a Maryah y a Laila. Y a muchos otros.

-Incluyéndote. – Maryah tomó el hombro del pelinegro. – Estamos juntos en esto.

El muchacho asintió.

-De verdad que no quisiera vivir en tu mundo. – la otra Laila se volvió a cruzar de brazos, enojada. – Parece que ese sitio está lleno de matones.

-Nuestro mundo tampoco es perfecto, Laila. – el otro Lohne le palpó la cabeza suavemente, mientras ella le apartaba la mano. – Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. No me imagino lo duro que sería… que mi propia madre…

-Olvídalo. – Lohne se puso de pie. – Ese no es tu problema. De ninguno de ustedes. Es nuestro.

El aspecto se acercó a su charizard, que ya tenía un aspecto mucho más calmo y relajado. Asintió cuando este sacó su pokeball, y procedió a regresarle de inmediato.

-Tu Blaze es sorprendente. – le dijo su yo alterno. – No tuvimos oportunidad. Pero esas heridas…

-STRIFE. – respondió Lohne, interrumpiéndole. – Al igual que conmigo.

El muchacho se quitó la camiseta allí mismo, haciendo que ambas Laila se sonrojaran un poco y que la Maryah de ese mundo huyera detrás del otro Lohne mientras se cubría los ojos. Todos excepto ella pudieron ver la enorme cicatriz que el chico tenía en su cuerpo, por unos cuantos segundos antes de que volviera a colocarse la camiseta. Maryah bajó la mirada, algo triste.

-Ya veo… - el Lohne alterno también entristeció. - lo siento.

-No había manera de que lo supieras. – le excusó el aspecto. – Supongo que fue mi error reaccionar así desde un inicio.

-Podrían quedarse aquí.

-¿Qué dices?

El otro Lohne avanzó al centro del grupo, con ojos compasivos.

-Podrían quedarse en este mundo. No tienen por qué regresar a ese lugar. No tienen que enfrentar a esas personas crueles que les han hecho tanto daño. Aquí Maryah tiene a sus padres y a su hermano… yo tengo a mi madre, lo que significa que tú tienes a tu madre… tu familia…

-No.

Maryah también se adelantó, mientras acariciaba a Kiss, que le apoyaba frotando contra ella sus mofletes.

-Este… no es nuestro mundo. – comenzó a decir. - No pertenecemos aquí. Quizá son vidas que pudimos tener, pero no son las nuestras. Nosotros… nosotros…

Lohne se acercó a la chica, que comenzaba a entristecerse mucho. La tomó del hombro opuesto y la llevó contra sí, apoyando ésta su cabeza en el pecho de él. Y entonces miró a sus opuestos.

-Ella tiene razón. Nosotros debemos regresar.

-Entiendo. – el otro Lohne asintió, comprensivo. – Entonces será mejor que lo hagan ya. ¿Conoces toda la historia, verdad?

-Sí. – el aspecto miró hacia la cueva. – Si antes del atardecer no regresamos a nuestro mundo, nos será imposible después.

-Así que andando.

El grupo entero se encaminó de regreso a la cueva. Lohne mantuvo a Maryah junto a él todo el camino, cosa que las versiones alternas de ambos pudieron notar. Tras un tiempo de marcha, lograron alcanzar la sección de la cueva en la que se habían encontrado con ellos mismos y toda la confusión había comenzado. Lohne distinguió en ese mismo momento la roca por la que habían entrado. Dándose cuenta de ello, Maryah palpó su brazo, para decirle con los ojos que ya se encontraba mejor y que podía soltarla. El pelinegro lo hizo y se adelantó. Algo dudoso, posó su mano sobre el espejo que les había servido de entrada. Nada. Seguí tan sólido como cuando lo dejaron.

-Rayos. – renegó. – Aún continúa estando sólido.

-¿Entonces no podemos regresar? – preguntó una nerviosa Laila. - ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Alguna idea, Lohne? – preguntó el aspecto a su yo alterno. – Necesitamos ideas.

-No lo sé, cielos… ya que desean regresar, no debería haber problema con que crucen en este mismo punto… ¿Seguro de que llegaron a través de ese mismo?

-Tengo buena retención... por irónico que les suene. Estoy totalmente seguro.

Maryah y Laila le sonrieron con disculpa.

-Entonces…

Los demás se volvieron. Detrás de la Kyra de ese mundo, la Maryah tímida se asomaba mientras daba su opinión.

-Digo… entonces… sólo es mi opinión, pero quizá ustedes… no…

-Vamos Maryah, dilo.- el otro Lohne le sonrió afablemente mientras le halaba de la mano junto a él. – Cualquier idea es buena.

-La acobardada versión de Maryah se sonrojó mucho al ver su mano tomada a la de su amigo. Pero decidió superarlo ya que eso mismo le dio la voluntad para seguir hablando.

-Quizá… ustedes… no lo desean… lo suficiente…

-¿Qué?

-Hm… ¿podría ser…? – el otro Lohne explicó. – Quizá es que aún tienen dudas sobre si realmente quieren volver a su mundo.

-¡Yo quiero regresar! – exclamó Laila. - ¡Quiero volver a ver a Mamá y a Papá!

-Yo también. – se le unió Maryah. – Mi abuelo me espera. Y además…

Pero Lohne miraba hacia abajo. No decía nada.

-¿Lohne?

-¿Lohne, acaso tú… deseas quedarte? – le preguntó Maryah, dudosa. - ¿De veras quieres…?

-Ni hablar.

Con ojos decididos, Lohne palpó el espejo una vez más. Lo sentía sólido. Pero no quitó la mano de allí por esto. Empujó, e hizo fuerza como si quisiera romperlo.

-Yo, más que nadie, debo regresar. – comenzó a decir. – Tengo que regresar para detener a STRIFE para siempre. Para proteger a los pokemon y a la gente a la que quieran hacer daño.

Kyra asintió, sonriendo, mientras el espejo que el aspecto tocaba comenzaba a brillar.

-Tengo que volver para regresar a Laila a su hogar.

Laila también sonrió. Chiara dio un ligero trino alegre.

-Y tengo que cumplir algunas promesas que hice. Y que estoy dispuesto a mantener hasta el final.

Ésta vez, el mismo Lohne miró hacia Maryah, quien le asintió, con una sonrisa decidida. Él le correspondió, pero en ese mismo momento, se vio a sí mismo casi cayendo hacia adelante, debido a que la solidez del espejo había dado lugar a una superficie prácticamente inexistente. Como un espejismo.

-¡Lo logramos! – gritó Laila, saltando de contento. - ¡Lo lograste, Lohne!

-Entonces yo era el del problema. – resopló el pelinegro. – Por supuesto…

-Sea como sea, parece que ha llegado el momento. – el Lohne alterno se adelantó a su grupo. – Es… hora de despedirnos.

-Ha sido un tiempo corto. – el aspecto le sonrió con sequedad a su yo alterno. – Pero también ha sido… interesante.

Ante una seña del chico, Laila cruzó junto a Chiara, tras despedirse amigablemente. Lohne le cedió el paso a Maryah, quien accedió y ya se encontraba cruzando cuando vio que la otra Maryah se acercaba a ellos, con su timidez habitual.

-Me alegra… - dijo. – que… al… al menos… con ustedes… sea igual… eso.

-¿El qué? – contestó Maryah. - ¿A que te refieres?

-El que Lohne y yo… bueno… tú y tu Lohne… se lleven… bien…

La chica sonrió y luego a Lohne. Éste le asintió y dejó que cruzara junto a Kiss, seguidos de Kyra, quien hizo un ademán de despedida con su mano verdosa. Sólo Lohne quedaba del otro lado.

-Oye, Lohne.

El aspecto miró hacia su yo alterno, que le llamaba.

-Cuídales bien, ¿sí?

-Ya lo sé. Deja saludos a tu madre… cuando la encuentres.

-Lo haré. Adiós.

-Adiós, Lohne.

El muchacho cruzó el portal, el cual se cerró y se hizo sólido inmediatamente después de que los habitantes de ese mundo le perdieran de vista. Del otro lado, Lohne llegaba junto a sus compañeros, notando el mismo fenómeno de solidificación cuando el último centímetro de él estuvo fuera.

-Vaya. – Maryah suspiró. – Eso fue…

-Rarísimo. – Laila terminó por ella. - ¿No crees, Lohne?

-Lo que creo. – dijo el pelinegro, adelantándose y encontrando el camino de salida. – Es que debemos salir de aquí de una vez y encontrarnos con Hannes. Si ya ha llegado al otro lado, estará quejándose.

-Tienes razón. – aceptó Maryah. – Vamos todos.

A pesar de su corta y extraña aventura en el mundo del otro lado del espejo, los chicos continuaron caminando con la misma velocidad y ritmo con el que entraron. Uno pensaría que la experiencia los habría dejado muy impresionados para hablar, pero esto no podía estar más alejado de la verdad.

-Me gustó el otro Lohne. – dijo Laila entonces. – Era divertidísimo.

-Se me hizo muy raro verme de ese modo a mí mismo. – contestó este. – No quiero regresar allá.

-Lo mismo digo. – Maryah intervino con seguridad. – Mi otra yo se veía muy incómoda con toda la situación.

-Pero al menos. – Laila hizo una expresión socarrona. – Hay dos cosas que no han cambiado nada.

-¿Qué cosa? – Lohne preguntó curioso. - ¿Notaste alguna similitud?

-Dos cosas: Somos amigos y viajamos juntos. Esa es una.

-¿Y la otra?

-Hermana y tú se quieren mucho.

Kiss y Kyra emitieron fuertes trinos que delataban que se estaban riendo. Maryah y Lohne se miraron ruborizados, mucho más en el caso de Maryah, quien apartó la mirada, mientras Lohne carraspeaba para recuperar la poca compostura que por poco perdía. Laila y Chiara también comenzaron a reír, por la situación.

-Mientras no comiences a copiar la actitud de niña ruda de tu otra yo, entonces estaremos bien. – repuso Lohne a modo de contraataque. – Me comienzo a preguntar cuál de las dos ganaría si lucharan.

-¡Pero tú venciste al otro tú, ¿cierto?! – la niña se emocionó. - ¡Hubiera querido ver esa batalla por completo!

-Te emocionas mucho por una batalla, Laila. – Maryah sonó un poco regañona. - No se te habrá pegado esa maña de Lohne, ¿cierto?

-¿Maña?

Entonces se encontraron frente a la luz de la salida. El sol del día aún pegaba suavemente sobre ellos, y se cubrieron los ojos con una mano para acostumbrarse lentamente a la luz de nuevo. A pesar de que habían estado en el exterior por un rato en aquel mundo del espejo, no lo parecía. Escucharon un sonido de motor de pronto, lo que hizo que miraran todos hacia su derecha. Una camioneta llegaba al lugar, con un policía moreno y con expresión descreída y divertida en su cara.

-Vaya, sí que se tardaron. – dijo el conductor del vehículo. – Y yo que creí que había demorado demasiado en encontrar el modo de llegar aquí.

-Qué bueno verte Hannes. – Laila se acercó al costado de la camioneta. – Casi pareciera que no te he visto en días.

-¿En días? Lo que sea que hayan visto en esa cueva, debe haber sido algo muy asombroso. ¡Agh, me hubiese gustado ver!

-No tienes idea, Hannes, hahaha

Mientras el policía y la niña pelirroja reían, Lohne miraba hacia el horizonte, desde donde podía verse, a lo lejos, parte de la ciudad Shalour, su destino. Maryah y Kyra llegaron con él.

-¿Estás bien, Lohne? – preguntó la joven.

-Eso creo. – contestó el pelinegro. – Sólo… pensaba.

-¿En que quizá esa pudo ser tu vida? ¿Si todo lo que ha pasado, no hubiera…?

-Algo así.

-También yo. Me lo imagino. Un mundo en el que mis padres realmente me amaron. En que mi hermano me amó. En el que mi abuelo nunca se fue. En el que STRIFE nunca te hizo lo que te hizo. En el que nunca dejamos… de ser amigos.

-¿Hubieras preferido quedarte?

La castaña guardó silencio. Estaba dubitativa. Lohne no se sorprendió para nada.

-Sea como sea, Maryah, esas no eran nuestras vidas. Tú misma lo dijiste. Quizá en este mundo, nosotros no hayamos tenido un principio demasiado bueno. Pero a partir de ahora, nosotros vamos a decidir cómo sigue. Y ni STRIFE, ni nadie nos lo va a impedir.

Maryah vio que el chico le miraba. Sintió su determinación, que dominaba por completo cualquier rastro de duda que tuviera de si debían o no continuar en aquel camino que transitaban. Maryah ahora sabía que, en ese otro mundo, ella y Lohne nunca fueron separados y siempre fueron amigos. Tenían una profunda conexión. Pero ellos también. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, estaban juntos de nuevo. Y eso había renovado sus esperanzas en un mejor mañana para todos ellos. Era por eso que estaba haciendo esto. Era por eso que había decidido ayudar a que STRIFE fuera detenido. Le sonrió al pelinegro con gratitud. Kyra adoptó una expresión satisfecha.

-¡Oigan, chicos!

Desde la camioneta, Hannes les llamaba. Laila, Chiara y Kiss ya habían subido, y les esperaban.

-Tenemos que irnos. – les dijo Kyra. – Hay cosas que arreglar. En nuestro propio mundo.

Los jóvenes asintieron y todos abordaron el vehículo. Y mientras el policía reanudaba la marcha, Lohne dio un último vistazo hacia atrás, como si se despidiera de la cueva que acababan de dejar, y que había abierto su mente ante tantas posibilidades. Estaba con los pies en la tierra, y no iba a fantasear pensando en cómo pudo ser su vida. Ya tenían la meta trazada. Pero sólo una de tantas. Sonrió al pensar en lo que seguiría después. Si bien no iba a perder el tiempo imaginando como habrían sido las cosas de ser diferente su realidad, sí se daba cuenta de que, ¿Por qué no? era momento de pensar en un futuro algo más lejano. En qué haría con su vida. Dio un respiro muy hondo. Aún tenía mucho tiempo por delante. Por ahora, sólo debía pensar en dos cosas: Proteger a sus amigos y acabar con STRIFE. Miró a sus compañeros, y luego a sus pokeball. Y agradeció en silencio el tenerlos a todos ellos con él.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 30: EN BUSCA DEL MAESTRO DE LA TORRE

.

-¿Un torneo en parejas?

Hacía ya un buen rato que habían llegado a ciudad Shalour. Ni bien ingresaron, se encontraron con un increíble alboroto, las calles estaban llenas de personas, y la mayoría de ellas eran visiblemente entrenadores. Varios de ellos estaban en grupos, no sólo de dos, sino de inclusive más integrantes. Saliendo del centro pokemon en el que decidieron hospedarse, Lohne, Hannes y los demás habían decidido averiguar el sitio en el que podían hallar a Gurkinn, pero las respuestas que recibían eran por demás inesperadas, además de sorprendentes.

-No, nada que ver. – les dijo el entrenador con el que hablaban. – No es tanto así como un torneo. Simplemente que, por pura coincidencia, hoy se han reunido muchísimos entrenadores que quieren desafiar la torre de la destreza. Así que el anciano Gurkinn salió a decir que, ya que éramos tantos, únicamente enfrentaría a dos entrenadores, y que nosotros decidiéramos cómo se decidiría quienes lo harían.

-Así que decidieron hacerlo por medio de batallas. – Lohne se adelantó. - ¿Pero por qué en parejas?

-Gurkinn dijo que sólo se permitiría la participación de dos entrenadores en la torre de la destreza. Tiene sentido, ¿no?

-¿Y cómo es que se han organizado así?

-No, no ha habido ningún tipo de organización. Un sujeto tomó la palabra de pronto y nos habló a todos, proponiendo lo que les acabo de decir. Después de todas las discusiones que hubo al final pensamos que así sería más rápido.

-¿Ya se hizo el sorteo? – preguntó Hannes.

-¿Sorteo? ¡Ja! – el interrogado dio una irónica risotada. – Claro que no. Ese tipo fue el de la idea, así que fue el primero en pelear junto con su pareja. Las cosas han ido así hasta ahora.

-¿Y tu ya has participado?

-Hm, seee. Lamentablemente no pude ganar. Después de todo mi compañero fue un total desconocido, así que no teníamos muchas posibilidades, pero la mayoría de nosotros está en esa misma situación, inclusive el que hizo aquella propuesta.

-¿Podrías decirnos dónde es?

-Seguro. – con una sonrisa, el chico señaló hacia una alta estructura a cierta distancia de donde estaban. – Todo está ocurriendo allí, en una plaza muy cerca de la torre de la destreza. Hay mucha gente observando y bastantes entrenadores, no pueden no verlo.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por la información.

El muchacho se despidió y siguió su camino alejándose del grupo. Lohne se cruzó de brazos, reflexivo.

-¿Qué creen, chicos? – Maryah les miró. - ¿Esperamos a que todo termine para hablar con Gurkinn?

-Opino que – Hannes se volvió a sus compañeros. - la forma más rápida de llegar a Gurkinn es ganar esa suerte de pequeño torneo que se han montado esos entrenadores.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Lohne. – Además, tengo interés por esas batallas. Quizá haya entrenadores muy fuertes.

-Nunca cambias, ¿eh? – dijo Kyra de pronto.

-Ya lo sabes.

-Sería divertido, hermana. – Laila se aferró a la mano de Maryah. - ¡Vamos, vamos!

-Creo que… está bien, heh…

Kiss y Chiara emitieron alegres trinos, llenos de emoción.

-¡Decidido! – Hannes comenzó a liderar la marcha. - ¡Andando!

El grupo se encaminó al lugar, cruzando la ciudad atestada de entrenadores hasta llegar a la torre de la destreza. Tal y como lo esperaban, la plaza en la que se hallaba se encontraba atiborrada de entrenadores, y sus compañeros pokemon aquí y allá. Avanzaron por los pocos huecos que encontraron y en los que podían moverse. Notaron que todos los presentes miraban a una misma dirección, así que se metieron como pudieron entre el gentío para poder ver mejor de qué se trataba. De algún modo, lograron llegar al frente, y se encontraron con el espectáculo de una batalla pokemon. Un hombre musculado y con apariencia de artista marcial se encontraba emparejado con una joven chica de cabellos plateados, dirigiendo ambos a un dúo formado por un Nidoqueen y un Barbaracle. Se enfrentaban a un dúo de jóvenes, uno de ellos de cabellos violáceos y ligeramente alargados, con ojos fríos y severos y vestido con un abrigo negro azabache, emparejado con un joven que tenía al parecer más edad, pero el mismo color de cabello y una mirada amable. Éstos dirigían un equipo formado por un Electivire y un Bibarel, que se veían igual de agitados que sus oponentes.

-Entonces sí eran batallas dobles, ¿uh? – Hannes observaba divertido. - ¿Qué dicen, chicos? ¿Nos unimos?

-Ya habíamos decidido que sí. – respondió Lohne. – El punto es que no podemos ir los cuatro, así que vamos a tener que dividirnos.

-¿Cómo lo decidimos?

-Ustedes sí que viven el momento. – Maryah sonrió con algo de tedio. - ¿De verdad tenemos que participar los 4?

-Vamos, será divertido. – dijo Hannes, mientras alzaba un poco su puño derecho. - ¡Hay que sortearlo!

Jugaron piedra papel o tijeras. Infantil y anticuado, sí, pero funcionó. Una vez estuvo decidido, Hannes y Laila chocaban los cinco mientras Chiara movía sus colas y se dejaba acariciar por el policía.

-Pues parece que somos tú y yo. – Lohne miró a Maryah de pronto. – ¿Lista?

-Seguro. – la castaña asintió. - ¿Pero vamos a estar bien?

-No hay problema. Si Hannes puede hacer un dúo con la niña y estar así de optimista, entonces nosotros también, ¿no?

-¡Oye! – reclamó Laila, con un puchero.

Lohne sonrió con su propia broma, pero no le dio mayor importancia. De vuelta en la batalla pokemon, la pareja de Nidoqueen y Barbaracle las estaba viendo negras contra sus oponentes.

-Ya falta poco. – reconoció Lohne. – Esta batalla no va a durar mucho más.

El Bibarel de repente arrojó una ráfaga de energía fría que impactó contra Nidoqueen y lo derribó, dejándole fuera de combate.

-Ya hay que acabar con esta tontería. – el menor de los dos entrenadores de cabellos violeta suspiró con aburrimiento. – Electivire, usa demolición.

El pokemon eléctrico se arrojó a por Barbaracle, acertándole un poderoso golpe que lo derribó terriblemente en el suelo.

-¡No! – la joven de cabellera de plata apenas resistió correr a auxiliar a su pokemon. - ¡Barbaracle, ¿estás bien?!

No lo estaba, una vez la pequeña nube de polvo que se había formado se disipó, pudieron ver como Barbaracle yacía fuera de combate.

-Bueno, creo que hemos ganado. – el entrenador de Bibarel se puso las manos a los costados, mirando a sus oponentes derrotados. – Bien peleado, ustedes dos.

-Cielos, vencido por mi propia idea, ha ha. – el entrenador de Nidoqueen regresó a su pokemon a su pokeball en ese mismo instante. – Igualmente ustedes.

-¿Pero que ha sido todo eso?

El entrenador de ojos fríos se acercó junto a su Electivire.

-¿A qué te refieres, Paul? – preguntó su compañero. - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Se supone que estos dos querían desafiar la torre de la destreza. ¿Pero con esos pokemon tan débiles? No me hagan reír.

-Oye, oye…

-Cierra la boca, Reggie. – el muchacho continuó. – Pueden decir todo lo que quieran de que sus pokemon ya habían enfrentado a otros antes de nosotros, pero es solo una excusa. Haber peleado con un dueto tan patético me parece insultante. Ni siquiera Electivire, con lo flojo que está, ha tenido problemas.

La joven que había hecho pareja con el hombre que hablaba con ellos se indignó bastante por ese comentario, por lo que se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada, no sin antes llevarse a su Barbaracle consigo. Por el contrario, el que fuera su compañero clavaba su mirada en Paul.

-Por favor discúlpelo. – Reggie se puso delante. – Mi hermano es un poco…

-No, no, yo comprendo. Es cierto que nuestros pokemon ya habían estado luchando antes de nuestra batalla con ustedes, pero esto fue idea mía y seguiré las reglas.

-Gracias por tu comprensión.

-Bueno, debo irme, vendré en otro momento para intentar desafiar la torre de la destreza. Que tengan mucha suerte.

El artista marcial se retiró del campo, pasando coincidentemente al lado de Lohne y los otros.

-¿Entonces fue ese tipo el que propuso esto? – Hannes se asomaba para mirar. – Una lástima que perdiera así.

-Es verdad. - Maryah se cruzó de brazos. – Y es una lástima aún mayor que ese sujeto sea un pésimo ganador.

-Creo que el menor de ese dúo de entrenadores es un poco antipático, sí. – el policía miró al pelinegro por el rabillo del ojo. - ¿No lo crees, Lohne?

-¿Intentas decirme algo? ¿Uh?

-Bueeeeeeno…

-Ya basta, no hagan eso. – Maryah se puso en medio de ambos. - ¿Ya habrán decidido quien luchará ahora con esos dos?

-Entonces, ¿Quién sigue ahora? – dijo en voz alta Paul, de pronto. – No me hagan perder el tiempo y vengan a pelear de una buena vez. Si nadie se anima, entonces no tienen por qué seguir aquí.

Los presentes en el lugar murmuraban, visiblemente incómodos con la actitud de ese muchacho. Pero nadie dio un solo paso al frente para pelear.

-Parece que ya se acabó, Paul. – el hermano mayor le tomó del hombro. – Vamos a la torre y avisemos que ya se ha decidido quienes pelearan ahí.

-Como sea. Imagino que luchar con el maestro de la torre será más interesante que pelear con todos estos perdedores.

-¿Te quieres relajar, por favor? No tienes que ser tan malo todo el tiempo.

-Me empieza a molestar. – entre la concurrencia, Maryah adoptaba una expresión muy enfadada. - ¿Quién se cree que es?

La castaña encontró a Lohne mirándole, pero este no decía nada y se volvió cuando notó que le había visto. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia el mismo lugar al que ella había estado mirando.

-¿Lohne?

-¿Uhm? – el muchacho se volvió a ella, despertando a la realidad. – Lo siento. Sólo… pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-Luego de explico. – el pelinegro señaló. – Se nos acaban de adelantar.

-¿Eh?

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Hannes y Laila ya se habían adelantado y avanzaban al espacio que se había estado usando para las batallas.

-¡Oigan, chicos! – exclamó el policía. - ¡Por aquí!

Los hermanos se volvieron hacia ellos, así como los pokemon que les acompañaban.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son? – preguntó Paul, secamente.

-Soy Hannes, y ella es Laila. Queremos luchar también. – Hannes sonrió. - Ya saben, para enfrentar a Gurkinn y esas cosas.

-¿Tú y la niña, amigo? – Reggie hizo una expresión culposa. - ¿Seguro que está bien?

-Sí. Va a ser divertido.

-¿Divertido? Pero qué tontería. – Paul les miraba fijamente. – Ningún entrenador que afirme serlo perdería el tiempo haciendo equipo con una mocosa. Y con alguien que crea tener una oportunidad luchando junto a ella.

Laila hizo una mueca molesta. Pero Hannes ya había lidiado con gente como el joven que ahora les hablaba, así que siguió la conversación con toda su afabilidad natural.

-Que pasa, amigo. ¿Asustado? – bromeó el policía. – Vamos, también queremos entrar a la torre de la destreza. No es justo que nos ignoren y entren sin más.

-En unos veinte años, tal vez pueda esa niña. – siguió Paul. – Vamos Reggie, no vale la pena que sigamos aquí…

-Te digo que te relajes. – su hermano no caminó tras él, sino le detuvo. – Si bien nadie puede evitar que entres ahí, nadie impedirá tampoco que ellos entren si quieren luchar con Gurkinn. Mejor accede.

El menor de los hermanos chasqueó los dientes, molesto y volviéndose hacia los demás.

-Como quieran. – suspiró, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. – Terminemos rápido con esto.

Entre el publico, Lohne y Maryah observaban lo que ocurría, cada cual con sus propios pensamientos y conclusiones al respecto.

-Que sujeto tan odioso. – Maryah se cruzó de brazos, moviendo sus dedos con impaciencia. – Me está trayendo muy malos recuerdos.

-Sí…

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Lohne?

-¿Hm?

-Estás muy raro. ¿Acaso conoces a alguno de esos dos?

-No, no, para nada. Es sólo que… me pregunto…

Maryah hizo una mueca interrogante, pero no pudo saber más sobre lo que le pasaba a su amigo debido al ruido que comenzó a haber de pronto. Los presentes, entrenadores y simples espectadores, se agitaban ansiosos porque una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Allá van. – murmuró Lohne.

Del lado de Paul y Reggie, sus pokemon, Electivire y Bibarel se posicionaron. No parecían nada agotados, y si habían sufrido algún daño en la batalla que tuvieron, no se notaba. Hannes notó esto y miró hacia Laila viendo cómo esta sacaba una pokeball, al igual que él.

-¿No vas a pelear con Chiara?

-Nop. Es el turno de alguien más.

-Ok, no tengo ningún problema. ¿Ya estas lista?

-Hannes…

-¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Esto está bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no soy muy fuerte, pero…

-Haha, vamos, vamos. – el policía frotó su manos en los cabellos rojos de la pequeña. – Será divertido. Sólo da lo mejor de ti misma y ya. Quizá peleemos contra Lohne y Maryah, ¿No sería interesante?

-De acuerdo. – la niña se puso en posición de lanzamiento, dejando a Chiara en el suelo. - ¡Vamos a hacer esto!

Hannes sonrió ante la renovada intensidad de su pequeña compañera. Sacó su propia pokeball, jugando un poco con ella antes de prepararse.

-¿A que están esperando? – Paul les cuestionó toscamente. – Mientras antes terminemos, antes podrán volver a poner los pies en la tierra.

Reggie suspiró. Parecía que ya estaba acostumbrado a la personalidad del que decía era su hermano. Pero Hannes y Laila ya tenían algo más importante en mente como para preocuparse por ello.

-¡Ve, Forest!

-¡Vamos a esforzarnos, Kikiba!

Ambos pokemon, Gogoat y Vibrava, fueron liberados en el campo, frente a los que serían sus oponentes. Kikiba comenzó a revolotear ni bien se vio al aire libre.

-¡Vaya, mira eso, Paul! – Reggie miró a sus oponentes muy interesado. – No he visto muchos pokemon como esos desde que estamos en esta región.

-Da igual. – el joven tomó la iniciativa en ese momento. – Acabaremos rápido. Electivire, usa demolición contra ese Vibrava.

El pokemon eléctrico corrió, a pesar de su gran tamaño, con una increíble velocidad, sobresaltando a Laila y a su pokemon. Sin embargo, la niña tenía un compañero que iba a hacer el mayor énfasis de lo que se podía hacer en una batalla de ese tipo.

-¡Forest, bloquea con demolición!

Electivire se encontró de pronto con el pokemon tipo planta frente a él, con sus cuernos brillando con su ataque a ejecutar, y ambos chocaron, forcejeando entre sí.

-¡Hannes!

-Tranquila, Laila, te cubro. – sonrió Hannes a la pelirroja. – Aún queda otro, así que no hay que distraerse.

Laila escuchó a Chiara animándola. Se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas y se mostró lo más decidida que pudo.

-¡Kikiba, usa aliento de dragón contra electivire!

Las flamas azuladas del pokemon dragón emergieron con fuerza y hubieran impactado contra el pokemon de Paul, pero un rayo de hielo cortó la trayectoria del ataque, levantando una leve humareda.

-¿Qué?

-Eso estuvo cerca. – Reggie se alivió tras interferir en el choque. - ¡Buen trabajo, Bibarel!

El pokemon castor movió la cola con orgullo.

-¡Forest, - ordenó Hannes. – hojas navaja!

En medio de su forcejeo con Electivire, el gogoat liberó un torrente de hojas filosas que impactaron contra el pokemon eléctrico, con fuerza. Pero no la suficiente para derrotarlo, ya que se recuperó como si nada y siguió de pie.

-Oye, concéntrate. – Paul se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su pokemon. - ¿Cómo puedes retroceder con un ataque como ese?

Electivire le miró y soltó un leve gruñido, pero de inmediato volvió hacia la batalla. A Hannes le pareció muy extraño.

-¡Bibarel, - Reggie continuó la batalla. – poder secreto contra ese Gogoat!

Bibarel corrió hacia el pokemon de Hannes y se lanzó sobre él con ambas patas delanteras cargadas de poder.

-¡Forest, esquiva, rápido!

Con sus poderosas patas, Forest evadió a duras penas el ataque de su oponente, que solo pudo golpear el suelo. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido un error, cuando encontró a Electivire saltando hacia él.

-Usa golpe trueno, electivire.

Esta vez, no hubo contraataques ni bloqueos, y Forest recibió un poderoso golpe electrificado en su cabeza, que lo arrojó fuertemente hacia abajo.

-¡Forest!

El cuadrúpedo luchaba por ponerse de pie, pero ese había sido un duro golpe.

-¡Bibarel, - Reggie no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. – rayo de hielo, ya!

Este obedeció, y arrojó una potente columna de energía fría presta a terminar definitivamente con uno de los enemigos. Pero entonces, Kikiba apareció interponiéndose.

-¿Qué está…?

-¡Kikiba, usa aliento de dragón!

El vibrava bloqueó el ataque de Bibarel con el suyo propio, y allí se mantuvieron en una colisión desigual por un rato. Era evidente que el rayo de hielo era más poderoso. Sin embargo, duró el tiempo suficiente para que Forest pudiera ponerse nuevamente de pie.

-¡Forest, Bomba semilla contra Bibarel!

El gogoat obedeció y lanzó su ataque contra su objetivo, impactando e interrumpiendo el ataque de este, lo cual provocó que, debido a la interrupción forzada, el choque de poderes explotara y derribara a ambos contendientes al suelo.

-¡Kikiba, ¿estás bien?!

-¡Bibarel!

Llamados por sus entrenadores, ambos pokemon se levantaron. Seguían en la pelea. Pero Kikiba parecía bastante más dañado.

-Oh no, Kikiba… - Maryah se preocupó. – Ese ataque le afectó de todos modos.

-Eso significa que, si hubiera perdido en ese choque, - explicó Lohne. - el daño habría sido definitivo. Por débil que se encuentre, al menos no ha sido derrotado todavía.

-Lo que es más, Laila se está desenvolviendo muy bien. – sonrió Maryah. – Y yo que estaba preocupada.

-Entrena siempre que tenemos algo de tiempo. Fue una de las condiciones que impuse para que nos acompañara.

-Espero que, ganen o pierdan, eso sirva al menos para cerrarle la boca a ese tipo.

Lohne la miró. Inmediatamente después se volvió al campo de batalla, de nuevo con cierta idea asaltándole silenciosamente.

-¿Qué haces, Reggie? – Paul se volvió hacia su hermano, enfurruñado. – No puedo creer que una patética niñita esté dándote problemas.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes subestimar a nadie?

-Hmf.

Reggie miró a su hermano por un rato. Desde hacía ya un buen tiempo que se portaba así. Hosco. Frío. Y algo cruel con los demás, dependiendo de la situación. Era muy diferente a como solía ser cuando era niño. Cuando él mismo era quien se la pasaba yendo de lugar en lugar, batallando contra diferentes oponentes. Y Paul lo apoyaba con todas sus ganas. Pero un día, todo cambió. Él cambió. Y su hermano también. No era una certeza el motivo de todo aquello, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-Electivire, acaba con ese gogoat. – Paul de pronto atacó. - ¡Usa golpe trueno!

El fuerte pokemon eléctrico se arrojó a por Forest a toda velocidad, pero entonces, encontró un obstáculo en su camino. Kikiba se había vuelto a interponer, recibiendo el ataque de Electivire, y provocando que muchos de los que miraban, incluída Maryah, se sorprendieran.

-¡Oh, no…!

-Tranquila, Maryah. – dijo Lohne, calmadamente. – Recuerda. Laila ha hecho una buena movida.

Efectivamente, aun a pesar del gran poder de ese ataque, Kikiba no se había movido un solo milímetro, ni parecía haber sido afectado.

-¡Gracias, Laila! – Le miró Hannes. – Te has vuelto muy buena.

-¡Eso es gracias a ustedes! – Laila asintió. - ¡Ahora, ataquemos!

-¡Sí! ¡Forest, Bomba semilla!

-¡Kikiba, Aliento de dragón!

Ambos ataques fueron arrojados contra Electivire, levantando una nube de polvo.

-¡Ese fue un golpe directo! – dijo uno de los tantos entrenadores que observaban. - ¿Pero quién es esa niña?

-Debe tener mucha más edad de la que aparenta. – dijo otro. – Una niña como esa no puede…

Poco a poco, todos se iban emocionando. Maryah miraba a los lados, notando como las personas comenzaban a apoyar al dúo de Laila y Hannes, y sobre todo a la primera. Se sintió feliz por la pequeña que viajaba con ellos. Miró a Lohne buscando un apoyo a su creciente optimismo, pero vio que este miraba con seriedad hacia el campo. Y ya que se trataba de Lohne, algo debía estarle molestando. Y entonces vio, junto a todos los demás, como el Electivire de Paul no se había inmutado por el reciente ataque combinado, ya que acababa de usar…

-Protección. – afirmó Paul, con una sonrisa superior. - ¿No creyeron que iba a ser tan fácil, o sí?

-¡Bibarel! – exclamó Reggie de repente. - ¡Usa derribo!

El pokemon tipo normal se arrojó a por sus oponentes, acertando un furioso ataque con el cuerpo contra Forest, haciéndole patinar un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Estás bien, Forest?

El gogoat se encontraba jadeando y sacudiendo su cabeza. Seguía en el juego, pero estaba evidentemente agotado.

-Esos dos son muy fuertes, de verdad. – Hannes apretó un poco los dientes. – Quizá sean tan buenos como Lohne.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó la pelirroja. – No hemos dañado demasiado a ninguno de ellos…

Entonces, a Hannes se le ocurrió algo. Hacía algunos días, mientras entrenaban como solían hacer, de cuando en cuando, de camino a la ciudad en que se encontraban ahora, Laila les había dado una gran sorpresa. O mejor dicho, alguien relacionado con ella.

-Laila, tengo una idea. – le dijo. – Usemos el nuevo ataque de Kikiba.

-¿El nuevo…? – la niña abrió tamaños ojos. - ¿Estás seguro?

-Retendré al otro como pueda. ¡Y luego tú atacas con toda tu fuerza!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Intentémoslo!

Mientras tanto, Paul y Reggie observaban a sus rivales, y tenían la suficiente experiencia y atención para saber que tramaban algo.

-Probablemente vayan tras de ti, Paul. – le dijo su hermano. – Usarán el tipo Tierra de ese vibrava para bloquear tus mejores ataques.

-Entonces, sé útil y quítalo de mi camino. – respondió el menor. – Estoy seguro de que Bibarel puede deshacerse de él. Yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Muy bien. – Reggie reconoció el plan de su hermano y ejecutó. - ¡Bibarel, usa derribo contra ese vibrava!

Velozmente, el roedor pokemon dio un tremendo impulso que apuntaba a golpear directamente al pequeño dragón terrestre, pero cual no sería su sorpresa cuando se encontró con el cabezazo de Forest, que había ejecutado exactamente el mismo ataque, y se mantuvo forcejeando allí con él.

-¡Laila, lo tengo! – exclamó el policía. - ¡Ve, ahora!

-¡Kikiba, vamos a por electivire!

Obediente, el vibrava voló raudo hacia su oponente eléctrico. Por supuesto, este no se iba a quedar parado esperando el ataque.

-¡Kikiba, bofetón de lodo!

Varias bolas de barro fueron arrojadas contra el pokemon eléctrico de Paul, que vio venir una acometida como esa, y por ello reaccionó rápidamente.

-Electivire, a la derecha. – ordenó Paul. - Y usa demolición.

Electivire evadió con suma facilidad el ataque de lodo de Kikiba haciéndose a un lado, tal y como le indicó su entrenador. Pero cuando ya se encontraba arrojando su grueso y fuerte brazo contra su oponente para golpearlo con demolición, el plan de Hannes entró en acción de parte de la propia Laila.

-¡Kikiba, al suelo!

Deteniendo su aleteo de pronto, el vibrava dejó de volar, y terminó a los pies de su oponente. Esto era muy extraño, pero permitió que esquivara, apenas recibiendo una rozadura, el golpe de Electivire. Estaba en tierra y listo. Paul de pronto entendió.

-¡Electivire, retrocede…!

-¡Ahora Kikiba! – Laila dio su orden lo más fuerte y decidida que pudo. - ¡Poder terrestre!

Bajo las pequeñas patas del dragón de tierra, el suelo comenzó a abrirse y a brillar, emanando la energía del ataque, que Electivire no pudo esquivar, desatándose una ligera explosión que lo cubrió.

-¡Ésta vez sí le diste! – celebró Hannes. - ¡Ahora…!

-¡Bibarel, – de repente, Reggie contraatacó. – rayo de hielo, ahora!

Interrumpiendo el choque en el que estaba metido junto a Forest con un hábil movimiento, Bibarel se encontró sobre su oponente y le asestó un golpe directo con un fuerte rayo gélido, que tiró nuevamente al suelo al pokemon de Hannes.

-¡Forest, no!

-Oh, no…

Forest yacía en el suelo, sin poder levantarse a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía. Kikiba voló rápidamente junto a él, para intentar animarlo. Sin embargo, Bibarel aún estaba allí, por lo que se puso en guardia.

-Laila, creo que depende de ti. – se lamentó Hannes. – Me descuidé, pero ahora sólo queda ese Bibarel. Puedes vencerlo.

-Oigan, inútiles.

De pronto, Paul les habló, cruzándose de brazos con impaciencia.

-¿De veras creen que un ataque tan débil como ese será suficiente contra Electivire?

La polvareda pasó, y pudieron apreciar que el pokemon eléctrico seguía de pie, y casi sin verse afectado.

-No puede ser… - Laila abrió bien los ojos de la sorpresa. – Estoy segura de que le dimos…

-Lo hicieron. ¿Y eso qué? Me parece ridículo que intentes comparar ese vibrava debilucho con Electivire. Tendría que ser un completo inútil para caer con ese ataque, super efectivo o no.

-¡Forest! – Hannes se volvió hacia su compañero. - ¿Puedes continuar?

Su pokemon le respondió sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para ponerse de pie, pero ese último ataque recibido lo había dejado molido.

-No se ve bien. – musitó Lohne. – Ese tipo sabe lo que hace.

-Ambos son muy buenos. – repuso Maryah. – Lohne, ¿Qué pueden hacer?

Lohne miró fijamente el campo de batalla. Ahora solo restaba esperar.

-Quiero que quede algo muy claro. – comenzó a hablar Paul. – Desde el inicio, nunca tuvieron oportunidad. Al igual que todos los demás. He visto varias batallas desde que llegué aquí y no son nada impresionantes. Y aunque jamás les vi a ustedes antes, con sólo ver cómo han peleado me doy cuenta de que no tengo por qué ser cuidadoso.

Reggie miró a su hermano. Ahí estaba de nuevo, escupiendo su desprecio por todos los demás. No le gustaba cuando lo hacía, pero, ¿Cómo detenerlo?

\- Aunque mi hermano ya no sea entrenador pokemon, sigue siendo un oponente mucho más desafiante. Si han durado hasta ahora, ha sido pura suerte. Pero ésta se acabó.

Esas palabras molestaron a Maryah y a muchos de los espectadores. Varios comenzaron a murmurar, enfadados. La castaña, por su parte, seguía apretando los puños mientras aquel molesto recuerdo llegaba a su mente. Algo que Lohne notó con toda claridad.

-Electivire. – Paul se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, relajado. – Demolición.

Obediente, electivire corrió hacia Forest, aprovechando que este apenas podía movilizarse. Pero Laila no le iba a dejar.

-¡Kikiba, usa avalancha!

Del cielo comenzaron a caer una gran cantidad de rocas. Pero en su enorme boca, el pokemon eléctrico esbozaba una sonrisa muy confiada.

-No te detengas.

A la orden de Paul, el pokemon eléctrico destrozaba las rocas que caían contra él usando sólo sus puños. Y pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para golpear a Forest, cuando Kikiba se interpuso.

-¡Aliento de dragón! – ordenó Laila.

-¡Forest, resiste! – Hannes tampoco se rendía. - ¡Usa bomba semilla!

Los dos pokemon arrojaron sus ataques contra Electivire, pero éste avanzaba imparable hacia ellos. Las rocas no habían hecho mella en él, no siquiera se había inmutado. Sin más opciones, Laila hizo un último esfuerzo.

-¡Kikiba, poder terrestre, ahora!

El vibrava aterrizó presto a volver a ejecutar su ataque de tipo tierra, pero si a velocidad había que referirse, entonces claramente le superaban.

-Electivire, quítatelo de encima. No te detengas.

Y ocurrió. Kikiba ni siquiera hubo ejecutado su ataque cuando se vio fuertemente golpeado por el puño del pokemon eléctrico, que lo arrojó hacia atrás. Movió sus alas intentando estabilizarse en pleno vuelo para volver a la batalla, pero había olvidado que electivire no era su único oponente.

-¡Kikiba, cuidado!

-¡Bibarel, - ordenó Reggie. – rayo de hielo!

El ataque gélido le dio de lleno a Kikiba, con tal efectividad que éste terminó de inmediato en el suelo y fuera de combate.

-No, Kikiba…

-¡Termina con esta pelea, Electivire! – Paul le llamó, impaciente. – Demolición contra ese gogoat.

-¡Forest! – Hannes no caería sin pelear. - ¡Responde con demolición también!

Un nuevo choque de fuerzas, el puño de electivire forcejeaba con la cabeza cornuda de Forest, pero debido al daño, el gogoat retrocedía poco a poco.

-¡No te rindas, Forest! ¡Aguantemos por Kikiba!

El pokemon de hierba resistía aguerridamente a su oponente, a pesar del daño y el cansancio. Inclusive logró dar un paso hacia adelante.

-Ya basta, deja de tontear, electivire. – Paul le hablaba como si le regañara. – Usa trueno.

Y allí mismo, mientras forcejeaban, Electivire se cargó de energía eléctrica y con ella golpeó terriblemente a Forest, que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque. A pesar de lo poco efectivo que un movimiento como ese sería para el tipo de pokemon que era Forest, fue suficientemente poderoso para llevarlo al suelo completamente debilitado.

-¡Forest!

-¡Ya es suficiente! – exclamó Reggie, de pronto. – Hemos ganado, Paul.

-Como si hubiese podido terminar de otro modo.

Electivire se retiró de allí, mientras Hannes acariciaba a su pokemon, que apenas sí pudo mover su cuerpo para dejar la panza contra el suelo. Laila, cargando a su debilitado Vibrava se acercó a él.

-¿Está bien Forest? – preguntó.

-Estará bien. Fue una pelea intensa. – se asomó a mirar al pokemon de Paul. – Es un electivire increíble.

-De veras que sí.

-Hey chicos, ¿sus amigos están bien?

Laila y Hannes alzaron la cabeza, encontrando a Reggie caminando hacia ellos junto a su Bibarel.

-Están bien. – contestó Hannes amablemente. – Ustedes chicos, son muy buenos.

-Gracias. Tengan, tomen estas.

El mayor de los hermanos extendió hacia ellos un par de frutos amarillentos.

-Bayas Zidra. – Hannes las reconoció. - ¿Estás seguro?

-Claro. Una para cada uno. Se podrán mover más, al menos.

Laila y el policía se miraron. De buen grado, recibieron ambas bayas y se las dieron a comer a sus pokemon. Eran algo duras, pero no hubo mucho problema. Segundos después, ambos pokemon ya se encontraban mejor. Kikiba sacudió un poco sus alas estando todavía en brazos de su entrenadora, y Forest se puso de pie.

-Gracias por eso.

-No hay problema. – Reggie sonreía amistoso. – Hacía un tiempo que Bibarel no ejercitaba así.

El pokemon del hermano mayor socializaba con sus anteriores oponentes. Laila soltó a Kikiba, quien fue con Chiara a conocerse con el poderoso pokemon castor.

-Me sorprendiste mucho, pequeña. – Reggie miró a Laila. - ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Entrenas pokemon desde muy pequeña?

-Tengo Siete. – Laila negó con la cabeza. – Me volví entrenadora hace poco. Mis amigos me ayudan a entrenar.

-Pues debes ser muy talentosa. No es normal que alguien de tu edad sea capaz de hacer evolucionar un pokemon como ese Vibrava…

En ese momento, Reggie logró ver la piedra activadora de Hannes, puesta en su mega-aro y a la que no había prestado atención antes debido a la emoción del momento.

-Disculpa… ¿esa es una piedra llave? – señaló con un dedo el objeto. – Una piedra activadora. Lo es, ¿cierto?

-Lo es, sí. – Hannes alzó su brazo para mostrarla. – La obtuve no hace mucho.

-Cielos, hubiera sido interesante que pelearas con un pokemon que pudiera mega-evolucionar.

-Haha, sí, bueno… dados los oponentes, Forest me pareció una opción mejor.

-Ya veo, ya veo…

-¿Qué tanto estás haciendo allí, Reggie?

Paul se acercaba secundado por su electivire. Se le veía mucho más impaciente que antes. En sus brazos cruzados, sus dedos golpeaban arrítmicamente de un lado.

-Mira, Paul. – su hermano señaló el brazo de Hannes. – Tienen una piedra activadora. ¿No es genial?

-¿Qué dices?

El muchacho vio que era verdad. Su expresión de impaciencia pronto dio lugar a una de enojo y claro disgusto.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso estabas subestimándonos?

-¿Qué? – Hannes bajó su brazo, algo confuso. - ¿A qué te refieres…?

-Sé lo suficiente sobre la mega-evolución para darme cuenta de que hubieras dado más batalla si me hubieras enfrentado con un pokemon que pudiera hacerlo. Tienes uno, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no peleaste con él?

-Paul, cálmate. – le dijo su hermano, seriamente.

-Eres demasiado blando, Reggie. – resopló el hermano menor. – Me molesta un poco que no pelearan con toda su fuerza.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El grupo miró a un lado, mientras Lohne, Kyra, Maryah y Kiss se acercaban. La castaña iba al frente, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Pues… creo que perdimos, hehe… - Hannes se rascó la cabeza, algo apenado. – Ups.

-Lo siento, Lohne, hermana. – Laila bajó un poco la cabeza. – Aún me falta mucho.

-Lo has hecho bien. – Lohne le acarició un poco la cabeza. – No te desanimes. Siempre puedes mejorar.

La pequeña miró al pelinegro con brillantes ojos azules.

-Si crees eso, debes ser tan malo como esos dos. – dijo Paul entonces. – Ya sea que puedas usar la mega-evolución, al igual que él, o no.

Lohne y Maryah miraron sus respectivas piedras. Paul había notado que las llevaban ni bien se acercaron.

-¿Ustedes han venido a lo mismo, chicos? – preguntó Reggie. - ¿Vienen con ellos?

-Síp. – Hannes intervino. - Él es Lohne, y ella Maryah. Y esos pokemon son Kyra y Kiss.

-Mucho gusto. – El mayor de los hermanos hizo una ligera reverencia. – Entonces ¿han venido a participar también?

-Así es.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Maryah la que se apresuró a responder. Se le veía mucho más seria de lo que sería normal en una ocasión como esa.

-Muy bien. – el hermano menor sonrió. – Pero será mejor que no cometan el mismo error estúpido que ese sujeto.

Paul afiló la mirada viendo a sus próximos dos oponentes, mientras remangaba un poco el puño de su abrigo, mostrando su propia piedra activadora.

-Entonces también… - Maryah apretó un poco sus puños, ansiosa. – puedes mega-evolucionar.

-Encontramos una piedra muy rara cerca de aquí, en las afueras de la ciudad. – narró Reggie - Cuando preguntamos, nos dijeron que era una mega-piedra. Inclusive recibimos ese mega-aro y piedra activadora de la líder de gimnasio, justo ayer.

-¿Entonces ya han peleado con la líder Korrina? – preguntó Hannes.

-Paul lo hizo, de hecho. Vimos que tenía una piedra activadora, pero no utilizó ningún pokemon que pudiera mega-evolucionar…

-Y es por eso que la derroté. – interrumpió Paul. – Quizá hubiera sido diferente si no me hubiera subestimado.

Los presentes miraban al joven entrenador. Cada vez que hablaba de la mega-evolución, parecía enojarse.

-No seas así, Paul. Aunque hayas obtenido la medalla, te costó ganarle, por más que lo niegues.

-Hmf.

-Sin mencionar que Gurkinn se negó a pelear contigo en ese momento. Estoy seguro de que es mucho más fuerte que Korrina.

-Seguro que sí. Espero que al menos él me enfrente con toda su fuerza.

-Ah, entonces piensas participar en la liga Kalos que viene. – Hannes sonrió. – Me gustaría poder verla…

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. – dijo Paul, grosero. - ¿Vamos a pelear o no? Si no, pueden irse de una vez.

Maryah abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una voz más potente la detuvo de repente.

-Pues con este pokemon no te recomiendo que continúes. – era la voz de Lohne. – Deberías dejarle descansar.

Sin poder entenderlo, tanto Paul como Reggie, además de los otros presentes, veían como Lohne revisaba el brazo derecho de electivire. El pokemon intentaba disimularlo, pero sentía dolor.

-Por supuesto que no, tonto. – contestó el entrenador del pokemon eléctrico. – Electivire no puede mega-evolucionar. Y de todos modos, ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Ya que no te molestas en revisar el estado de tu compañero, alguien debe hacerlo. – repuso el pelinegro, con la misma sequedad. – Y si vamos a pelear, debo asegurarme de que no luche estando lastimado.

-¿Lastimado? – Paul notó entonces el daño en el brazo de su pokemon. - ¿Qué te pasó Electivire? No me digas que te hiciste eso peleando con ese par.

El pokemon solo volvió la cabeza a otro lado. Con algo de brusquedad, quitó su brazo de las manos de Lohne. Éste no se sorprendió, ya que ahora estaba seguro de qué ocurría.

-Tch. – el hermano menor chasqueó los dientes. – Si vas a estar así de flojo en adelante, quizá deba dejarte en casa la próxima vez.

Alzó una pokeball y regresó a electivire en ella, mientras éste solo bajaba un poco la mirada.

-¿Tenías que ser tan rudo con él? – preguntó Reggie, alzando una ceja.

-Eso no importa. – Paul miró a Lohne con ojos fríos. – Vamos a pelear.

El Aspecto le respondió con una mirada igualmente fría. Kyra podía sentir la tensión entre esos dos. Pero también algo más, en Lohne.

-De acuerdo, es el turno de estos chicos, hay que seguir las reglas. – dijo Reggie, dando una palmada. - ¿Paul?

-Apresúrense. – contestó este. – Tenemos una verdadera batalla a la que acudir.

Los dos hermanos se retiraron a un lado del campo, no sin que antes Reggie regresara a su Bibarel a su pokeball, al igual que Laila y Hannes hicieran con Kikiba y Forest. El policía y la niña volvieron con el resto de entrenadores que observaban, mientras Lohne y Maryah llegaban al extremo opuesto del campo en que estaban.

-¿Pelearás con Blaze? – le preguntó la castaña. – ¿O con Kyra?

-Lo siento, Kyra. – Lohne miró a la vez a la joven y a su Gardevoir. – Pero quiero seguir entrenando a Blaze para que llegue al nivel necesario para dominar completamente su nuevo ataque.

-Lo comprendo. – Kyra asintió sonriente. – Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

En ese momento, Maryah se rió un poco.

-¿Maryah?

-Lo siento. – contestó ella. – Me hizo feliz escucharlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ha pasado… un tiempo desde que Gaia y Blaze hicieron equipo.

Lohne entonces recordó. Cuando esos dos pokemon aún eran un charmander y un Larvitar, cuando eran niños, habían enfrentado un par de veces a algunos pokemon salvajes que se acercaban demasiado al jardín de la casa de la entonces pequeña Maryah. La mayoría de veces era solo para ahuyentarles y evitar que la familia de ésta les hiciera algo peor, pero en contadas ocasiones, uno que otro pokemon particularmente agresivo venía a buscar pelea. Y ambos se habían encargado de ellos, en equipo. Con esas imágenes en su memoria, el pelinegro dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es cierto. – dijo.

-Vamos, Lohne. – la chica miró hacia el frente. – Tengo ganas de darle una lección a ese tipo.

Lohne perdió la sonrisa de inmediato, pero no la concentración.

-Seguro. – respondió, sacando su pokeball.

-¡Allá vamos! – Maryah se preparó para lanzar su pokeball mientras Kiss saltaba de su hombro al suelo. - ¡Gaia, ve!

-¡Ahora Blaze! – dijo Lohne, siguiendo a la chica.

Ambos arrojaron sus pokeball liberando al charizard de cicatrices y al Tyranitar que lucía un pequeño pompón en uno de sus picos. Ambos pokemon rugieron en desafío a sus rivales.

-Charizard y Tyranitar… - Reggie se llevó las manos a los costados. - ¿Qué te parece, Paul?

-Será mejor que saques al mejor pokemon que tienes. – le contestó secamente su hermano. – Ya que tú no puedes mega-evolucionar.

-Tú tampoco has usado la mega-evolución antes. – se burló su hermano. - ¿recuerdas?

-Cállate y pelea. Éste será un buen momento para probar ese poder.

-Ya sé, ya sé. – sacó su pokeball. – Después de ti.

-Aggron. – Paul arrojó su pokeball con apenas ganas de hacerlo. – Derrótalos.

En el campo se presentó un enorme pokemon con apariencia reptílica y blindada, casi totalmente cubierto de brillante metal. Rugió fuertemente abriendo sus garras, listo para pelear.

-¡Vamos, Staraptor! – llamó Reggie, arrojando su pokeball.

Un pokemon volador, con apariencia de ave con plumas oscuras y un largo penacho en su cabeza apareció en ese momento. Se apostó junto a Aggron, sin dejar de batir las alas. Al ver a los cuatro contendientes ya en el campo, la gente alrededor se emocionó, y comenzaron a aclamar y echar porras a unos y a otros de los entrenadores que iban a enfrentarse. Laila no pudo evitar unirse a los vítores para apoyar a Lohne y a Maryah.

-Lohne. – la chica habló sin dejar de mirar al frente. – Tenemos que vencerles.

El pelinegro vio a la joven. No se veía demasiado enojada, pero definitivamente se sentía molesta. Sin darle más vueltas, se volvió al frente.

-Lo haremos.

-Aggron, usa cañón destello. – ordenó Paul. – Ahora.

El pokemon de acero arrojó de su hocico una gran estela plateada contra sus oponentes.

-¡Blaze, lanzallamas!

A la orden de Lohne, el charizard respondió con una enorme columna de fuego que interceptó el ataque de Aggron. Casi al instante de haber colisionado, las llamaradas pronto comenzaron a superar el ataque de acero.

-¿Qué? – Paul no esperaba que eso ocurriera. - ¿Qué está pasando?

-Te apoyaré. – Reggie llamó a su pokemon. - ¡Staraptor, usa ataque de ala contra charizard!

Las alas del pokemon pájaro se iluminaron llenas de energía y voló esquivando el choque de poderes que se desarrollaba para golpear a Blaze por detrás. Pero éste también tenía refuerzos.

-¡Gaia, detenlo con triturar! – ordenó Maryah. - ¡Que no se acerque a Blaze!

Rauda, Gaia se interpuso entre el embate que ya arrojaba Staraptor, atrapando una de sus alas con sus poderosas fauces energizadas y arrojando al pokemon hacia atrás. El ave evitó una fuerte caída al suelo y se mantuvo en pleno vuelo agitando sus alas, pero no pudo evitar que Blaze finalmente ganara el choque de fuerzas que sostenía con Aggron, recibiendo este el ataque de fuego y provocando una explosión que le hizo retroceder.

-¡Eso es! – Laila celebraba, mientras Chiara saltaba emocionada. - ¡Lohne, hermana, ustedes pueden!

-Estoy seguro de que ahora no está tan relajado, ese Paul. – Hannes reía disimuladamente, mirando a sus amigos. - ¿No crees, Laila?

-Ni idea. – dijo la niña. – Pero conociendo a hermana, seguro no le ha caído nada bien.

Hannes se rió. Eso era en definitiva, correcto.

-Vamos, eso no ha sido nada. – Paul dejó su actitud relajada, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder. – Aggron, ataca con garra de metal contra Tyranitar.

-Hay que debilitar a uno de ellos los dos juntos, Paul. – Reggie quiso seguir su plan. - ¡Staraptor, Ala de acero, contra tyranitar!

Entre la humareda, Aggron se arrojó a por Gaia, al igual que Staraptor, que vio sus alas metalizadas antes de volar con toda su velocidad contra ella.

-Maryah, déjame a Aggron. – dijo Lohne de pronto. – Ya que ambos son ataques de tipo acero, te apuntarán a ti y a Gaia.

-De acuerdo. – asintió la joven. - ¡Ve!

-¡Blaze, garra dragón!

El charizard nuevamente bloqueó a Aggron, ésta vez chocando sus garras agigantadas y envueltas en energía dragón con las zarpas iluminadas y metalizadas de Aggron. Y allí se mantuvieron forcejeando.

-Rayos, ese charizard es un fastidio. – refunfuñó Paul. – Tenemos que deshacernos de él o no nos dejará acercarnos a ambos a ese Tyranitar.

-"Esa" – recalcó Reggie. – Es una hembra de Tyranitar.

-¿En serio eso importa? – El hermano menor se volvió a la batalla. - ¡Aggron! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Quítalo de en medio de una buena vez.

Aggron puso todo de sí en la fuerza de su ataque, superando el bloqueo de Blaze y golpeándolo con su ataque, pero éste, sin dejarse vencer, usó su otra garra para devolverle el favor con un poderoso golpe que hizo que Aggron retrocediera. Esto hizo que Paul volviera a apretar los dientes.

-¡Staraptor no pierdas el ataque! – indicó Reggie a su pokemon. - ¡Golpéale!

-¡Gaia, usa avalancha! – ordenó Maryah.

El pokemon de roca arrojó sobre su oponente volador una andanada de rocas que se le venían encima por montones. Pero, asombrosamente, el staraptor evadía todas y cada una de las rocas con agilidad y elegancia impresionantes.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Ahora, staraptor! – Reggie vio a su pokemon a rango de ataque. - ¡Golpea!

Y acertó. El ala metálica de Staraptor logró asestar un fuerte golpe contra Gaia, que retrocedió varios pasos mientras se sacudía la cabeza.

-¡Gaia! ¿Estás bien?

El tyranitar se volvió y asintió. Maryah respondió con una sonrisa aliviada, mientras Gaia volvía su atención a la pelea.

-Paul, creo que es un buen momento para…

-Aún no. Necesitamos deshacernos de uno de esos dos, o estaremos en desventaja.

-Ya has visto lo que ese charizard hace. ¡No te dejará pasar!

-Entonces. – el hermano menor sonrió con seguridad. – Nos desharemos de ese charizard primero.

-Hasta crees. – dijo de pronto Lohne. - ¡Blaze, garra dragón!

Blaze alzó vuelo y se arrojó a por Aggron con toda su velocidad. Y era mucha para el pokemon de acero.

-¡Aggron, defensa férrea, ahora!

Antes de que Blaze llegara con él, a sólo unos centímetros, Aggron se recubrió de una capa de energía que aumentó su defensa, justo en el momento en que la garra poderosa de Blaze le daba un fuerte golpe en un costado. Ésta vez, el golpe sólo lo movió un poco.

-¡Ahora, usa doble poder!

Aprovechando que Blaze aún estaba dentro de su rango, Aggron cargó con todo su cuerpo contra él, dándole tremendo golpe que lo arrojó hacia atrás.

-¡Blaze!

-Tranquilo, lo tenemos. – Maryah se adelantó. - ¡Gaia!

Usando su propio cuerpo como apoyo, el tyranitar evitó que Blaze cayera al suelo, adelantándose lo más rápido que pudo hacia él y atrapándolo. La fuerza del golpe recibido hizo que se deslizaran un poco hacia atrás, pero lograron resistir. Blaze pronto pudo recuperarse y apostarse al lado de su compañera, dándole un corto rugido de agradecimiento. Gaia le correspondió el mismo.

-Ese fue un golpe duro. – Lohne sonrió a sus compañeras. – Gracias chicas.

-Ese fue el trato. – la joven le sonrió. – Tú cubres mi espalda y yo la tuya.

Los dos jóvenes se volvieron al combate, mientras Blaze abría sus alas y, con desafío, soltaba uno de sus poderosísimos rugidos que gritaban que no estaba vencido.

-Son un buen equipo. – sonrió Reggie. – Se cubren muy bien entre sí.

-Hmf, si dejaras de admirar tanto a los oponentes. – esputó su hermano menor. – Quizá serías un poco más útil aquí.

Una vez dijo esto, alzó su brazo, mostrando su piedra activadora, mientras con la otra mano extraía una aggronita de su bolsillo.

-Será mejor que nos sigas el ritmo. – continuó Paul. – O estorbarás.

Reggie no dijo nada. Sólo miraba a su hermano, algo triste por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de estar a la expectativa de lo que estaba por intentar. Mientras, el público presente se daba cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir y se emocionaba más. Pero nadie más emocionado que Laila, a quien le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Aquí viene! – llamó Maryah a Lohne. - ¡Subirá el nivel!

-Hm…

-¿Lohne?

-Lo siento. Es sólo que…

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No creo que resulte.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué resulte qué cosa?

La joven miraba la expresión seria del muchacho, que se quedaba en silencio mientras esperaba.

-¿Crees que aunque mega-evolucione no nos vencerá? – la castaña sonrió. – Me gusta tu confianza, pero siempre eres el primero en decir que no nos confiemos…

-Espera y verás de lo que hablo. – contestó Lohne. – Ya te lo dije. Ganaremos. Por más de un motivo.

En ese momento, Paul activó su piedra llave, mientras hacía que su pokemon cogiera la aggronita que había sacado.

-Una vez que esto ocurra, no podrán resistir nuestros ataques. – dijo Paul, mientras su piedra brillaba. – Será mejor que se preparen.

La mega piedra de Aggron comenzó a brillar sostenida por éste. Reggie veía esto casi con júbilo.

-¡Aggron, mega-evoluciona!

El pokemon de acero comenzó a brillar fuertemente en un destello azulado, mientras la energía lo envolvía. Pero algo era diferente para Lohne, Maryah y quien quiera que hubiese visto una mega-evolución acontecer. Laila de pronto encontró sus ojos enrojecidos, mientras unos haces de luz aparecían a su alrededor únicamente para su vista. Y con ésta misma visión, miró hacia Aggron y lo que vio terminó por convencerla.

-No… - murmuró.

-¿Laila? – Hannes se volvió hacia ella. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. No pasa nada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dices…?

-Por eso mismo, Hannes. – Laila recuperó el azul de sus ojos. - ¡No pasa nada!

El policía se volvió hacia el campo. En ese momento, la energía dejó de correr y el brillo se apagó de pronto. La aggronita cayó al suelo y rodó hacia los pies de Paul, mientras Aggron permanecía allí, algo desconcertado y con la misma apariencia de siempre.

-¿Qué rayos…? – Paul veía su mega-piedra habiendo caído junto a él - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-¿Paul? – Reggie le miró, preocupado. - ¿Qué pasa?

El hermano menor recogió la aggronita y la miró, controlando su propia sorpresa, pero aún desconcertado. Y no era el único que se hacía aquella pregunta…

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó Maryah por fin. - ¿Lohne? ¿Tú acaso…?

-Sí, pensé que no funcionaría. – contestó él.

-¿Entonces lo sabías? ¿Por qué no ha funcionado?

-Recuerda lo que dijeron Gurkinn y Ramos aquella ocasión. Recuerda lo que tú, Hannes o yo mismo sentimos cada vez que usamos la mega-evolución.

Maryah abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a Lohne y después hacia Paul. Poco a poco comenzaba a entenderlo todo.

-Eso significa…

-Se ve confundido. – Lohne también miraba a los hermanos a los que enfrentaban. – Será mejor que les expliquemos.

Mientras tanto, Aggron miraba hacia su entrenador, mientras este, todavía sin comprender, le cuestionaba.

-¿Qué está pasando, Aggron? – preguntaba Paul sin paciencia. - ¿Por qué no mega-evolucionas? ¿Acaso hay algo mal contigo?

-Paul, tranquilo, debe haber una buena explicación…

-¿La tienes tú, acaso? Probablemente haga falta algo más, algo que debo encontrar.

-Eres un entrenador bastante hábil, así que no me sorprende que hayas logrado deducir eso.

Los hermanos miraron hacia sus oponentes, siendo Lohne quien les hablaba.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿No sólo se necesitan las mega-piedras para lograr la mega-evolución?

-Exacto. He visto la forma en que te desenvuelves, lo suficiente para saber que, si bien eres fuerte, no serás capaz de lograr la mega-evolución.

-¿Estás diciendo acaso que Aggron es débil? ¿No tiene la suficiente fuerza para mega-evolucionar? No sabes nada, si crees eso.

-Estás muy lleno de ti mismo, por lo que veo. – Lohne se cruzó de brazos. – Eres capaz de hacer una deducción correcta, pero incapaz de ver el panorama completo.

-Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. – Paul comenzaba a enojarse. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No es culpa de Aggron el que no funcione la mega-evolución. Es totalmente tuya.

Paul se quedó helado, y, por difícil que fuera para Reggie de creer, sin habla. El mayor de los hermanos también decidió guardar silencio, para escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir. Finalmente, tras un rato en el que sólo se escuchaban los susurros de aquellos que les observaban, Paul recobró por completo su compostura.

-Muy bien, díganme entonces. – dijo. - ¿Por qué creen que es mi culpa?

-Preferimos mostrártelo.

Lohne miró a Maryah y ésta le asintió. Ambos activaron sus piedras llave y las hicieron brillar mientras entregaban a sus pokemon sus respectivas mega-piedras.

-Enfrentaremos juntas los obstáculos que haya frente a nosotras. – la castaña comenzó a hablar mientras su pokemon se energizaba. – Te doy toda mi fuerza y mi espíritu. ¡MEGA-EVOLUCIONA!

-Obtenemos el poder máximo para proteger todo aquello que es importante para nosotros. – Lohne le siguió, uniéndose a Blaze. - Vivimos juntos, crecemos juntos, luchamos juntos. ¡MEGA-EVOLUCIONA!

Tanto Blaze como Gaia emanaron tremendas ondas de choque mientras emergían del brillo de la mega-evolución; completamente transformados, ambos con sus apariencias más poderosas e intimidantes.

-¡Increíble! - exclamó Reggie, emocionado. - ¡Entonces esto es la mega-evolución!

-¡Reggie, concéntrate! – le llamó la atención su hermano. - ¡Mega-evolución o no, no estoy dispuesto a perder contra ellos!

Reggie entonces lo pensó. Su hermano menor no parecía muy receptivo a lo que sea que sus oponentes quisieran mostrarle. Entonces pensó que, ya que Paul aprendía mientras luchaba, quizá de ese modo podría entender lo que él ya había comprendido cuando vio a esos dos entrenadores mega-evolucionar a sus pokemon. Manteniendo esa optimista posibilidad en su mente, se decidió a seguir la batalla.

-De acuerdo. – le respondió finalmente. - ¡Staraptor, usa Ave brava!

Rodeándose de un aura azulada, Staraptor se arrojó velozmente a por sus oponentes, apuntándole a Blaze.

-¡Aggron, que no te intimiden! – llamó Paul. - ¡Golpea a Tyranitar con garra de metal!

Obedeciendo al momento, Aggron ignoró su intento fallido de mega-evolucionar y corrió hacia Gaia con sus poderosas garras metálicas preparadas.

-Maryah, ese Aggron es mucho más fuerte que Staraptor. – señaló Lohne a su compañera. – Necesitarás un solo ataque. Yo daré el golpe final.

-Está bien. – le dijo la chica. – Te lo encargo. ¡Gaia!

El mega-tyranitar se adelantó a su compañero dragón, recibiendo de lleno el golpe de Staraptor al haberse interpuesto. Pero, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, a excepción de los propios Lohne y Maryah, aun con todo el poder de ese ataque, Gaia apenas sí se inmutó. Y staraptor sintió los efectos secundarios del poderoso, pero aparentemente inútil ataque que había ejecutado.

-Staraptor, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡Aggron, sigue avanzando! – insistió Paul. - ¡Ataca ahora!

Las garras metalizadas de Aggron fueron violentamente arrojadas contra Gaia, que esperaba la orden de contraatacar de su entrenadora. Y no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho rato.

-¡Ahora, Lohne! – exclamó la joven.

-¡Blaze, vuela!

Mientras el mega-charizard se elevaba por los aires, Gaia, que ya percibía la idea de su amiga, se preparó.

-¡Gaia, resiste ahí, y usa terremoto!

El tyranitar potenciado no pudo evitar que Aggron le impactara con su ataque de garra, pero lo resistió con bravura, lo suficiente para que, con un fuerte pisotón, destrozar la tierra bajo sus patas y las de Aggron, impactándole de lleno con ese poderosísimo movimiento terrestre. Las rocas que se alzaron del suelo por el ataque de Gaia no pudieron tocar a Staraptor, pero Aggron se vio violentamente golpeado y arrojado al suelo, muy dañado. Paul vio esto no incrédulo, pero sí sorprendido.

-Entonces recibió el ataque porque sabía que lo aguantaría. Y después…

-Paul, - Reggie se volvió hacia él. – Aggron no resistirá mucho más.

-Deberá resistir lo suficiente. – el chico miró a su pokemon, que poco a poco se levantaba. – Aggron, mantente firme.

El pokemon de acero gruñó, mientras miraba a sus oponentes. Ciertamente estaba dañado, mas no derrotado.

-Es duro, eso lo acepto. – dijo Lohne en ese momento. – Está muy bien entrenado.

-No necesito que me digas eso. – respondió Paul con calma agresiva. – Yo peleo para ganar.

-También yo. Espero que comprendas el resultado que va a tener esto.

Entonces, Lohne miró hacia arriba, como si invitara a su oponente a hacerlo. Y cuando éste lo hizo, logro ver que Blaze se encontraba volando justo sobre ellos.

-¡Terminemos esto, Blaze! – Lohne puso fuerza en su voz. - ¡Anillo de fuego!

Blaze descendió a toda velocidad habiéndose rodeado de una enorme aura de fuego azul.

-¡Aggron, esquiva! – ordenó Paul.

-¡Staraptor, escapa de allí! – exclamó Reggie a su vez.

Pero ninguno de los pokemon se movía. Aggron era demasiado lento y estaba muy dañado, mientras que Staraptor aun sufría los efectos de su reciente ataque. Y eso no era todo.

-Ese ataque triturar… - Reggie recordó la forma en que Gaia atrapó un ala de staraptor durante el inicio del combate. – le hizo más daño del que creía…

Sin tiempo para que pensaran en algo más, Blaze cayó estrellando su puño en el suelo, haciendo estallar la tierra como si se tratase de una furiosa erupción volcánica de fuego azul, que provocó una tremenda explosión de la que todos tuvieron que cubrirse e incluso, retroceder para no ser afectados tanto por el ataque como por el estruendo provocado por el mismo.

…

Muy cerca de allí, en la torre maestra cerca del lugar de la batalla, un anciano y sus pokemon observaban desde la cima. Tenían desde allí una vista privilegiada, y tras lo que acababa de ocurrir, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del anciano sabio de la mega-evolución.

-Esos chicos… hehe. Miren nada más.

A su lado, su Lucario y Blaziken comprendían lo que pensaba su entrenador y maestro. Lucario incluso asintió levemente, mientras Blaziken se cruzaba de brazos, como si reflexionara.

-Quizá obtenga la prueba que necesito antes de darme cuenta. Bien, de todos modos, hay alguien a quien van a ver antes que a mí.

El anciano se volvió hacia una pequeña entrada en la zona alta donde se encontraban, ingresando por ella.

-Lucario, Blaziken, vamos. Tenemos que prepararnos para recibir visitas.

Ambos pokemon le siguieron. Una vez que ingresaron, Gurkinn cerró las puertas, mientras la polvareda que había levantado el tremendo ataque de Blaze casi llegaba hasta allí.

…

-Reggie, ¿puedes ver a Staraptor? – preguntó Paul.

-Ni siquiera puedo ver bien lo que tengo en frente…

El polvo y tierra levantados, además del humo producido por las llamas de ardiente fuego continuaban emergiendo del suelo. No podía verse con claridad lo que había ocurrido, pero entonces, un par de alas negras y azules aletearon fuertemente para alejarse de esa posición, y volver junto a sus compañeros. Mientras éste y Gaia perdían su mega-evolución y volvían a sus apariencias de siempre, el polvo del suelo se disipaba lo suficiente para que pudieran apreciarse dos pokemon, un Aggron y un Staraptor, fuera de combate en el suelo.

-¡Ellos ganaron! – En medio del silencio, Laila gritó. - ¡Increíble!

Y esa exclamación provocó más vítores y aplausos de diferentes regiones del público que allí estaba. Hannes asentía, feliz por el resultado, mientras la niña y su vulpix saltaban a su lado.

-Eso fue impresionante. – se escuchó decir a alguien junto a ellos. - ¿No lo creen?

El policía y la pelirroja miraron hacia un lado. Layla y Chiara no se sorprendieron, pero eso fue porque no sabían quién era la persona que les hablaba. Pero Hannes sí, y él estaba muy, muy sorprendido.

-Lo logramos. –en el campo del combate, Maryah se volvió hacia Lohne. – Ganamos.

-Te lo dije. – le dijo Lohne, con media sonrisa. – Pero el crédito es de ellos dos.

Blaze y Gaia se acercaron, cada cual a su respectivo entrenador, recibiendo caricias de ellos en sus cabezas. Maryah incluso se llevó un par de lamidas.

-Me siento feliz, Lohne.

-¿Hm?

-Me ha revivido recuerdos muy hermosos… el haber peleado junto a ti, como equipo.

-Me siento igual. - Lohne sonrió y asintió. – Estoy seguro de que Blaze y Gaia también.

Ambos pokemon se miraron y se sonrieron amigablemente.

-Por cierto… lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué? – Maryah hizo una expresión extrañada. - ¿Por qué lo sientes, Lohne?

-Ese chico, Paul… se parece mucho a mí, ¿no es así?

-Lohne…

-Pude notarlo. Su actitud te enfurece. No tiene trato con la gente, es agresivo y crudo. Justo como yo…

-No, Lohne.

La joven se acercó a él, sonriéndole hermosamente.

-Puede que se parezcan un poco en su trato con la gente, pero sé diferenciarlo. Tú tienes tus motivos. Pero él simplemente es…

-Puede que también tenga sus motivos.

-Pero a diferencia de ti, él no es mi amigo. No respeta a sus oponentes. Y más importante, no tiene un trato adecuado con sus pokemon. Y sabes que tengo razón.

-Supongo que sí. Gracias, Maryah. De hecho, ahora que lo dices…

Entonces, la atención del grupo se volvió hacia Paul y Reggie. Ambos regresaron a sus pokemon de vuelta a sus pokeball. Ninguno parecía triste o molesto por haber perdido, pero tratándose de Paul, era difícil saber si se sentía molesto o si no sentía nada.

-Paul…

-Olvídalo, Reggie. – dijo el menor de los hermanos. – Se ha acabado. Al menos me alegra de que fuera vencido por entrenadores de verdad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aquellos a los que vences no son entrenadores de verdad para tí?

Los hermanos de pronto vieron llegar a Lohne y a Maryah, seguidos por sus pokemon.

-No, mi hermano no quiso decir eso…

-En fin, hemos perdido. – le interrumpió Paul. – A menos que alguien más les rete, la batalla en la torre de la destreza es suya.

El muchacho, sin cambiar su fría expresión, se comenzaba a ir, pero esa conversación no había terminado.

-La próxima vez que quieras culpar a tus pokemon porque una batalla no vaya bien, - dijo Lohne. - será mejor que te mires en un espejo.

Paul se detuvo y se volvió a mirar con ojos filosos al pelinegro.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Te dije que no era culpa de Aggron el que no pudieran lograr la mega-evolución. Fue tu culpa. ¿Entiendes por qué lo dije?

-Puedo encontrar lo que falta yo mismo. Lo averiguaré.

-No, no lo harás. Sólo viendo a tus pokemon puedes darte cuenta de lo que hace falta para que consigas usar ese poder.

-¿Viendo a mis pokemon?

-Se refiere… – Una voz que se acercaba habló de pronto. – a que, tus pokemon no son los culpables de que no funcionara. Pero sí son la clave de aquello que te hace falta.

Los presentes miraron hacia donde venía la voz. La líder de gimnasio, seguida de un Lucario, se acercaba a los entrenadores que allí conversaban. Hannes, Layla y Chiara llegaron tras ella.

-Miren quién es, chicos. – dijo alegremente Hannes.

-Korrina. – reconoció Lohne. – Eres Korrina, la líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, ¿cierto?

-Sí que soy yo. – dijo ella. - Vi lo que pasó. Quería felicitarles, antes que nada, por la victoria que obtuvieron chicos.

Lohne y Maryah se miraron, y luego a ella.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Paul de repente. - ¿No deberías estar en el gimnasio?

-Hey, ya tienes la medalla. – rió la rubia. – No te pongas así.

-De modo que de esto se trata la mega-evolución. – suspiró Paul. – Supongo que por eso no enfrentas a tus retadores en el gimnasio usando un pokemon que pueda mega-evolucionar.

-Puede ser – Korrina le miraba seria. – Pero veo que, si lo hubiese hecho, no hubieras podido vencerme.

-Sólo tengo que entrenar más. Te retaré de nuevo cuando consiga dominar la mega-evolución.

-Si sigues como hasta ahora, no lo vas a lograr nunca.

Paul se volvió hacia Lohne ni bien dijo estas palabras. Se plantó frente a él, de nuevo con su calma que permitía percibir su agresividad.

-Se la pasan hablando de ese modo, pero si no van a decirme lo que es, creo que no debería seguir gastando tiempo con ustedes.

-Te lo dejaré lo más claro que pueda. – respondió el Aspecto. – Alguien que trata a sus pokemon como herramientas de combate. Alguien que no los respeta, y que no se sienta conectado a ellos… nunca logrará la mega-evolución.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Tiene razón. – Korrina apoyó al pelinegro. – Fue por eso que no te enfrenté usando la mega-evolución. Vi la forma en que comandabas a tus pokemon. Eres extremadamente hábil y fuerte, pero tú conexión con tus pokemon es… mínima.

-¿Conexión? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las batallas pokemon?

-A eso se refieren, hermano.

Reggie se acercó a su hermano menor, con una mirada algo apenada.

-Todo lo que hay en tu mente son las batallas pokemon. Y tu equipo es para ti solo el medio que utilizas para ganarlas. Nada más. Tienes su respeto como su entrenador, pero no hay un afecto profundo como el que estos chicos tienen. Hace mucho que… eso ha dejado de significar algo para ti.

Paul miraba a su hermano, con su fría mirada de siempre. Le hubiera respondido, pero Korrina le interrumpió.

-Es por eso que digo que no hubieras podido ganarme si usaba la mega-evolución. No tiene nada que ver con que tú no puedas usarla. Tampoco significa que sea imposible ganar a una mega-evolución sin que tú puedas hacerlo también. Es porque no tienes una conexión profunda con tus pokemon. Ese es tu límite. Por fuerte que seas, si tus pokemon no sienten tu apoyo… jamás podrán enfrentar a alguien que les supere o a ti.

Estas palabras hicieron que Paul recordara algo que había pasado hacía un tiempo. Se encontraban en la liga de Sinnoh, y en aquella ronda, debía enfrentar a cierto entrenador. Un chico débil y tonto que estaba más preocupado porque sus pokemon se la pasaran bien jugueteando que por hacerlos lo bastante fuertes. Ni siquiera les hacía evolucionar a todos. Se habían enfrentado en numerosas ocasiones, y casi siempre él mismo salió victorioso con facilidad. Pero, por alguna razón, en aquella batalla, en la liga, algo ocurrió. Todo estaba a su favor. Su oponente no conocía sus pokemon, mientras él sí conocía a los suyos. Tenía una estrategia sólida de combate y un equipo claramente superior. ¡Uno de los pokemon que enfrentó incluso fue un antiguo miembro de su equipo, el miembro más débil e inútil! Pero fue precisamente ese pokemon el que le había vencido y eliminado de esa gran competencia. No era lógico. No era posible. Pero pasó, aparentemente con pura fuerza de agallas. Cuando él ganaba batallas, simplemente seguía retirarse de allí y buscar al siguiente oponente. Era todo. No había nada más. ¿Para que perder el tiempo con inútiles porras? Pero allí estaba, ese débil y patético entrenador, celebrando y abrazando a un débil y patético pokemon que fuera suyo y que, con aquella victoria; se cobraba una vieja revancha, como si le dijera: "¡Mírame! ¡Soy fuerte!" ¿Era eso a lo que se referían estas personas? ¿Era esa conexión con un pokemon lo que le había vencido entonces y lo que acababa de vencerle ahora? ¿Era eso lo que se necesitaba para mega-evolucionar? Era ridículo. Pero al parecer, todos lo creían así.

-Entonces, - habló de pronto Paul. - ¿Por qué me diste esta piedra activadora y el mega-aro?

-Quería que comprendieras eso mismo, en su momento. – dijo Korrina. - No creí que se daría la oportunidad tan rápido. Supongo que cuando oíste que el maestro de la torre de la destreza usaba la mega-evolución, creíste que podrías medirte con él.

-No será hoy. No sé qué tantas cosas me dicen, pero de un modo u otro, lograré acceder a la mega-evolución. Debo hacerlo si quiero vencer al maestro de la torre.

-¿Quieres una prueba? – dijo Lohne entonces.

-¿El qué? – preguntó secamente Paul.

-Te puedo probar que no es necesario mega-evolucionar para luchar contra alguien que pueda usar un poder como ese.

-Eso lo veo difícil.

-Me enfrentaré al maestro de la torre. – Dijo con seguridad el pelinegro. – Puedes quedarte si quieres. Y entonces lo verás.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea. – Paul se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con incredulidad severa. – Como quieras. Me quedaré. Veamos si puedes probar tu punto.

-Un minuto. – Hannes miró hacia la gente que seguía allí. - ¿Habrá alguien que querrá intentar pelear?

-Averigüémoslo. – dijo Korrina, dirigiéndose hacia los espectadores. - ¿Hay alguien que quiera enfrentar a estos dos chicos? ¿Alguien?

Nadie dijo nada. Se oían susurros entre los entrenadores que allí seguían, pero hubo quienes negaron abiertamente el querer continuar, y otros simplemente se retiraron. De a pocos, la gente iba saliendo de aquel lugar.

-Bueno Korrina. – Lohne se volvió hacia la rubia. – Supongo que antes de hablar con Gurkinn, debo luchar con él.

-Haha, tú tranquilo, sé que necesitan hablar con mi abuelo. – dijo la chica, risueña. – Pero hoy, él no es el maestro de la torre de la destreza.

-¿De veras? – Maryah le miró, curiosa. - ¿Quién es entonces?

La rubia alzó su mano, mostrando la piedra activadora que portaba, mientras su Lucario adoptaba una actitud combativa mostrando su mega-piedra.

-Soy yo. – dijo finalmente Korrina.

Y entonces, Lohne soltó una sonrisa. A la vista de todos, incluídos unos sorprendidos Korrina, Paul y Reggie, los ojos grises del joven se tornaron rojos y llameantes.

-No puedo esperar. – dijo, con aguerrida emoción.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 31: PELEA COMO UNO

.

Ni bien atravesaron las puertas del edificio, se encontraron con el espectáculo de una estatua de Lucario muy grande. O mega-Lucario, para ser más específicos. Los presentes, guiados por Korrina y su compañero Lucario, miraron por un breve momento el monumento.

-¡Es muy grande! – exclamó Laila.

-Por supuesto que lo es. – dijo la líder de gimnasio. – Éste lugar es en sí mismo un monumento al fenómeno que conocemos como mega-evolución. Un homenaje al lazo que une entrenadores con sus compañeros pokemon.

-Pues hacen bastante énfasis en los Lucario, ¿No es así? – rió Hannes. – Digo, si hasta tú tienes uno.

-Mi familia ha sido afín a pokemon como Lucario desde tiempos ancestrales. Mi abuelo y yo misma somos descendientes del primer entrenador que fue capaz de mega-evolucionar a Lucario.

-¿De verdad? – Maryah miró admirada a la joven rubia. – Eso es fantástico.

-Lo es. Pero al mismo tiempo, significa que tenemos la responsabilidad no sólo de proteger ciudad Shalour y la torre de la destreza; sino que nos corresponde el deber de proteger los secretos de la mega-evolución y lo que implica.

-Y dime. – Reggie intervino, interesado. - ¿Has sido líder de gimnasio por mucho tiempo?

-Pues, como mi abuelo diría… - Korrina volteó hacia él con una sonrisa seria. – Lo fui desde que el momento fue el adecuado.

-Claro, claro…

Continuaron caminando hasta que comenzaron a subir por un camino ascendente, que daba vueltas en torno a la torre. Como una escalera de caracol. A medida que subían, podían ver mucho mejor la estatua de mega-lucario que allí se encontraba. Llegados a un momento, pasaron por la cabeza, y vieron como estaba esculpida esa seria mirada en los ojos de ese pokemon.

-Aún visto desde aquí, impone un poco, ¿no? – decía Hannes, si apartar la vista.

-Lo hace, es cierto. – Korrina también miró hacia allá. – Aun cuando se trata de piedra labrada… se puede sentir el aura y dignidad de los Lucario. ¿Qué pokemon más nobles que ellos se pueden conocer?

Nadie respondió, solo asintieron. Continuaron ascendiendo hasta llegar muy alto, al final del camino, deteniéndose frente a una puerta muy grande. La rubia patinadora abrió con ambas manos el portal y guió a quienes le seguían en una espaciosa plataforma en la que podía verse la altura a la que se encontraban y los cielos diurnos de Kalos que les cobijaban amablemente.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve en un lugar tan alto. – Hannes dio una buena bocanada de aire. - ¿Y ustedes?

-Lo he estado varias veces. – repuso Lohne, con sequedad.

-¿Pero has tenido una vista como esta?

Lohne se acercó al borde de la plataforma, desde donde se podía ver en casi toda su extensión la ciudad. Podía ver el sol del día a la distancia y el viento le acariciaba suavemente mientras observaba la extensión que podía ver frente a él. Sonrió pacíficamente.

-No. La verdad es que no.

-He he.

-¿Ya ha estado bien de todas esas cosas?

Paul habló de pronto con su natural brusquedad, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Vine aquí porque me dijiste que ibas a probarme tu punto. – dijo, mirando a Lohne. – No vine aquí a escuchar que tal es la vista.

-Directo al grano, como siempre. – suspiro Reggie. – Algo de paciencia no te vendría mal.

-Hmf.

-Bueno, en parte tiene razón. – Lohne se volvió hacia Korrina. - ¿Deberíamos comenzar? Estoy ansioso por enfrentarme a la futura "sabia de la mega-evolución".

-Hahahaha. – la chica rió, feliz por la insinuación. – Eres bastante perceptivo. Pero aún me falta muchísimo para lograr ese título.

-Absolutamente cierto.

Prácticamente de la nada y sin que nadie lo notara, el anciano de enormes cejas rubio-cenizo apareció. Su Lucario y su Blaziken le escoltaban, y sostenían en sus manos una caja de madera cada uno.

-Gurkinn.

-Hola, jóvenes. Un placer verles de nuevo. – comenzó a pasear la vista por los visitantes. – Pequeña Laila. Joven Hannes. Joven Maryah…

Y entonces llegó con Lohne. Se le quedó mirando por un rato con ojos severos y analíticos, haciendo incluso que Hannes tragase saliva, mientras Korrina, Paul y Reggie observaban con curiosidad. De pronto, en el rostro del anciano se dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Joven Lohne. – dijo. – Te veo con mucho mejor semblante.

-¿Mejor semblante? – preguntó Laila.

-Sí. Cuando nos conocimos, vi una gran fuerza y espíritu, pero al mismo tiempo, una profunda oscuridad. Pero ahora que miro, puedo ver que esas tinieblas han retrocedido en gran medida.

-¿En serio? – Lohne preguntó, más que nada por interés. - ¿Puedes ver eso?

-Veo que Olympia estaba en lo cierto. Joven Lohne, parece que has encontrado una luz que aparte las sombras que asaltaban tu corazón. Me alegro mucho por ti. Puedo notar como, a raíz de eso, tu verdadera fuerza ha aflorado.

Lohne sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia él, respetuosamente y en silencio. Y entonces, miró hacia atrás, mirando a Kyra, a Maryah y sus demás compañeros con una sonrisa que incluso parecía agradecida. Todos vieron esto curiosos, salvo Kyra, que percibió perfectamente los sentimientos de su compañero humano.

-Justo ahora pensaba aceptar el desafío de la torre de la destreza, abuelo. – dijo Korrina de pronto, tomando del hombro tanto a Lohne como a Maryah. – Estos dos chicos se alzaron como ganadores entre todos esos entrenadores que vinieron a desafiar al maestro de la torre.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Pero ¿sabes que lo de sólo aceptar dos batallas fue una mentira, verdad?

-¿Eh? – dijeron todos al unísono.

-Ay, abuelo. – Korrina se golpeó la frente. – Deberíamos dejar de hacer esas cosas.

-Por favor, Korrina. ¿Cuándo he dejado de hacer las cosas de ese modo? Ya es bastante raro que lo hablemos ahora.

-Y soy siempre yo la que pelea, entiendo, entiendo.

-Eso significa. – dijo entonces Paul, interrumpiendo. - ¿Qué todos esos entrenadores vinieron aquí para nada? ¿Por qué dijo esa mentira de enfrentar a dos retadores?

El anciano sabio miró hacia Paul y su hermano. Sus ojos decían que los había reconocido.

-Oh, ustedes también vinieron al final. ¿No fueron ustedes el dúo al que estos chicos vencieron?

-¿Estaba observando? – preguntó Reggie, sorprendido.

-Casi siempre lo hago. Y también vi que, como suponía, el joven Paul no fue capaz de acceder a la mega-evolución.

El menor de los dos hermanos apartó la vista, enfurruñado.

-Bueno, me puedo hacer una idea de por qué están todos ustedes aquí. Respondiendo a su pregunta, sí, lo de enfrentar a dos entrenadores fue una mentira. Pero a la vez no lo fue.

-¿Qué se supone que eso quiere decir?

-Creo que lo entiendo. – dijo Reggie de repente.

-Por favor. – Gurkinn le miró, interesado. – Dinos qué has entendido.

-Los dos entrenadores que llegaran aquí enfrentarían al maestro de la torre. Pero todos asumen que ese título pertenece únicamente a Gurkinn.

-Vas bien muchacho. Continúa.

-Korrina dice que "hoy" ella es el maestro de la torre. Pero si es ella siempre la que pelea, este asunto ha sido más como una caña de pescar. Gurkinn es el anzuelo.

-O…oye... – Maryah se incomodó un poco. – No deberías llamarle…

-Descuida jovencita. – Gurkinn le sonrió afablemente. – Es una metáfora extraña, pero acertada.

-Haha, lo siento, quizá me pasé. Pero así es como lo deciden. La mayoría de gente que viene aquí a retar al maestro de la torre ya ha superado el reto del gimnasio. Así que deciden que Korrina no es el oponente indicado para ellos, y simplemente renuncian o pierden el interés. No llegan a entender de lo que se trata este lugar. Y por lo tanto, no tienen por qué estar aquí.

-Wow… - Korrina miró a su abuelo. – Oye, esta persona es…

-Bravo, joven. – el sabio dio un par de palmadas. – Has resumido bastante bien la situación.

-Eso no explica la mentira sobre los dos retadores permitidos. – repuso Paul.

-Eso es una mentira, no por intención. – dedujo Lohne entonces. – Sino porque es una total tontería.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué habrían de poner una cantidad? Ni siquiera los gimnasios hacen eso. ¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Diez? Eso no importa. Lo que Gurkinn y Korrina realmente quieren comprobar es, si son capaces de enfrentar el desafío… y saber qué tipo de entrenadores son, para ofrecerles una guía. Pueden venir tantos como quieran. Supongo que la primera parte de la prueba… es llegar a una conclusión similar.

-Todo correcto. – dijo Gurkinn. - ¿Cuándo lo dedujiste?

-Cuando nos dijeron que sólo iban a admitir dos entrenadores para retar al maestro de la torre. Me pareció una estupidez, y cuando de conocí, Gurkinn, no me pareciste el tipo de persona que se preocupa por cuantos entrenadores llegan en qué horario.

-Hahaha, muy bien, muy bien. – Gurkinn se veía feliz. – Veo con júbilo que realmente merecen todos estar aquí.

-¡Eres increíble, Lohne! – exclamó Laila, yendo con él. - ¡Tú también, Reggie!

-Por favor, - dijo el mayor de los jóvenes. – no me halagues, haha.

-¿De verdad está bien que yo participe? – preguntó Maryah. – Yo no logré pensar en nada de lo que ellos dijeron…

-Eres una entrenadora capaz de lograr la mega-evolución. – le dijo Korrina. – Y eso ya te hace más que calificada. Sin mencionar que no te echaste atrás cuando dije que pelearían conmigo y además venciste a uno de los entrenadores más fuertes que jamás han desafiado mi gimnasio.

Paul miró fríamente a Korrina, como si le desafiara a otra pelea disimuladamente. La chica percibió esa aura belicosa y se le acercó.

-Estoy segura de que podrías ser capaz de lograr la mega-evolución. – le señaló. –Tienes la fuerza y la destreza. Y siento que, si tan sólo abres un poco tu mente, serás capaz de entender lo que te dijimos antes de venir aquí. Es por eso que estas personas quisieron que vinieras con ellos.

-Como sea. – respondió el muchacho. – Si tienen algo que probarme, háganlo.

-Un momento. – interrumpió Gurkinn. – Hay algo que tengo que entregarles.

Volviéndose hacia sus pokemon, Gurkinn abrió las cajas de madera que estos llevaban. De allí, extrajo unos extraños elementos con apariencia de armaduras pequeñas.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Laila. - ¿Es metal?

-Esto. – dijo el anciano. – es de lo que, estoy seguro, Olympia les habló cuando les pidió que vinieran a verme.

-¡Son armazones! – exclamó Hannes. – Son piezas de metal para que nuestros pokemon puedan llevar las mega-piedras todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo la de Steven? – preguntó Maryah.

-Exacto. Por supuesto, fue Gurkinn quien nos dio nuestras mega-piedras a Maryah y a mí.

Lohne observó el metal del que estaban hechos esos elementos. De pronto se le vino a la mente la pieza de metal que intercambió aquella vez en ciudad Cyllage. Ese brillo metálico, con colores oscilantes se le hizo conocido. Recordó como el dependiente que hizo el trato con él se había interesado mucho y le asignaba un gran valor a ese pedazo de metal torcido que él le entregó. Rió en sus adentros. Las coincidencias eran algo muy curioso.

-Pero… - Laila se acercó al anciano. – Lohne también puede…

-Tranquila, pequeña. – el sabio separó las piezas en cuatro lugares distintos. – Korrina y yo estamos al tanto de todo aquello que ha acontecido. Gracias a Olympia y a otros líderes de gimnasio.

-¿Entonces están relacionados con los líderes de gimnasio, chicos? – preguntó Reggie. – Ustedes no venían aquí solo de paso, ¿no es así?

-Es una historia muy larga. – le dijo Maryah. – En serio.

-Entonces es algo grande. Haha, miren nada más, que curioso encontrarnos con personas así.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperan? – dijo Gurkinn, algo regañón. – Necesito que sus compañeros estén presentes.

-Es cierto. – Lohne sacó su pokeball. – Kyra ya está aquí, así que…

El pelinegro arrojó su pokeball y liberó a su charizard, que estiró las alas y rugió con energía.

-Nosotros también, Maryah. – Hannes arrojó su pokeball. – Vamos, Trece.

-Sí, - la joven le siguió. – Sal, Gaia.

Un ampharos y un Tyranitar se presentaron en el lugar, junto al Gardevoir y el charizard de Lohne.

-Hm, hm. – Gurkinn asintió, complacido. – Los cuatro se ven muy bien. Han sido entrenados y han mejorado mucho desde la última vez que les vi. Estoy seguro de que Ramos diría lo mismo. Ahora que se acerquen. Les entregaré sus presentes a cada uno. Hechos por un servidor.

Y entonces, cada uno de aquellos cuatro pokemon se vieron ataviados con uno de los trabajos de Gurkinn: Trece recibió un grillete bellamente ornamentado para su cuello, con un espacio hundido en su centro en el cual Hannes insertó su ampharosita. Gaia recibió una especie de grueso brazalete igualmente labrado para su brazo derecho. Le quedó a la perfección, al igual que la tyranitarita que Maryah logró encajar en él. Kyra, por su parte, recibió un pecto delgado y delicado, casi con apariencia de joyería femenina, en cuyo centro Lohne colocó su gardevoirita. Cuando le llegó el turno a Blaze, Lohne intentó colocarle el medio pecto que Gurkinn había hecho para él, poniéndolo del lado izquierdo, pero el charizard se alejó, gruñendo. Esto dejó a los presentes algo desconcertados.

-¿Blaze? – Lohne se le acercó. - ¿Qué ocurre amigo? ¿No te gusta?

Respondiéndole, Blaze se puso de lado, ofreciendo su lado derecho. Lohne abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mientras Kyra sonreía.

-Puede que sea idea mía. – habló Reggie el primero. – Pero… creo que no quiere ocultar sus cicatrices.

-Blaze…

El pokemon de fuego le miró, esperando su comprensión. No era una mirada suplicante ni mucho menos. Era una mirada que reafirmaba su decisión.

-Por supuesto, soy un tonto. – sonrió Lohne. - ¿Por qué querrías ocultar tus cicatrices?

El muchacho caminó hacia su primer pokemon, y procedió a colocarle aquella resistente pieza de metal sujetada por su hombro y parte del pecho.

-Esas cicatrices no sólo nos recuerdan todo aquello por lo que hemos pasado. – siguió hablando el Aspecto. – Nos recuerdan también lo fuertes que nos hicimos para superar esos obstáculos. Los errores que no debemos volver a cometer y la razón de por qué hacemos todo esto. ¿No es así, amigo?

Blaze rugió levemente, mientras asentía. Y finalmente, Lohne extrajo la charizardita azul que llevaba y la colocó en el espacio correspondiente. Encajó con precisión milimétrica, y por fin los 4 pokemon estaban listos, con sus mega-piedras siempre con ellos de ahora en más.

-Se ven geniales, chicos. – aplaudió el policía. - ¿De verdad hizo usted esas piezas, Gurkinn?

-Lo hice. – contestó el viejo. – Hacía mucho que no ejercía la labor de herrero, pero parece que todo ha salido bien.

-Muy bien. – Lohne se volvió de vuelta hacia el grupo. – Ya podemos comenzar, ¿no es así?

-Claro que sí. – Korrina se cruzó de brazos, respaldada por su Lucario. – Bueno, ¿Quién de los dos va primero?

-¿Ya están listos sus pokemon? – Gurkinn quería asegurarse. – No hace mucho que ya han combatido.

-Fuimos al centro pokemon antes de entrar. – sonrió Hannes, divertido. – Jamás me emocionó tanto ir y volver al mismo sitio.

-¿Quieres ir primero, Maryah? – preguntó Lohne a su amiga. – Creo que a Gaia le gustará desenvolverse sola en una buena pelea.

-Si está bien para ti, de acuerdo. – asintió la chica. - ¿Lista, Gaia?

El tyranitar rugió. El lazo-pompón que llevaba en uno de sus picos se agitaba graciosamente con cada uno de esos rugidos. La líder del gimnasio Shalour y la joven castaña se apostaron a los lados opuestos del campo. Blaze y Trece volvieron a sus respectivas pokeball, y los demás se quedaron en los límites del área, mientras una pequeña muralla rodeando a todo el campo y evitaba cualquier caída hacia abajo desde la altura. Gaia ya se encontraba junto a su entrenadora, lista para la pelea. Korrina, correspondiendo a la emoción de su próximo oponente, arrojó una pokeball que sacó de su costado.

-¡A combatir, machamp!

En el campo apareció un grande y fuerte pokemon de apariencia humanoide, que comenzó a exhibir su recia musculatura mientras movía sus cuatro brazos.

-¿Machamp puede mega-evolucionar? – preguntó Reggie. – No he sabido de ninguno.

-No lo hace. – contestó Gurkinn. – Pero no te preocupes. Korrina estará bien.

-Bueno, ahora van a probarme si es verdad lo que se pasan cotorreando. – Paul cruzó sus brazos, a la espera. – Pero es irónico ¿hm? Si Korrina gana, probarás tu punto, pero finalmente tu amiga será derrotada. Creo que es lo que llaman una situación donde nadie gana.

-No existe algo como eso aquí. – contestó Lohne, tranquilamente. – Espera y verás.

-La batalla será de una sola ronda, sin ningún cambio de pokemon para ninguna de las partes. – exclamó Gurkinn, haciendo de réferi. – Comiencen.

-¡Machamp, usa demolición! – ordenó Korrina. - ¡Ahora!

-¡Gaia, resiste – respondió Maryah. - y usa triturar!

El pokemon de cuatro brazos acertó un golpe muy fuerte contra Gaia, pero esta hizo gala de su persistencia apretando las patas contra el suelo y atrapando la mano que le dio el golpe con sus garras energizadas. Atrapado, Machamp fue lanzado hacia atrás, pero logró mantenerse fácilmente en pie.

-Uff, buen contraataque. – felicitó la rubia. - ¿Qué más tienes?

-¡Gaia, avalancha!

El tyranitar invocó su característica lluvia de enormes y duras rocas, que se lanzaron sobre Machamp ni bien aparecieron.

-¡Machamp, usa los cuatro brazos, lo más rápido que puedas! ¡Demolición!

Lo que pasó después, dejó frío a más de uno de los presentes. En tan solo unos cuantos segundos, Machamp destrozó casi todas las rocas que habían estado cayendo sobre él. De haber visto lo ocurrido en cámara lenta, podría haberse visto a machamp mover sus brazos a toda velocidad, usando demolición en cada uno de ellos para hacer trizas las rocas.

-¡Woaaah! – exclamó Laila, admirada. - ¡Qué increíble!

-Gran cosa. – desestimó Paul. – Un movimiento de tipo roca como ese no es el movimiento adecuado contra Machamp. Usé a mi Honchkrow para vencer a ese pokemon en un dos por tres.

-Sí, después de que ese Machamp derrotara casi sin esfuerzo a Magmortar. Sólo mira la batalla, Paul. – Reggie le habló sin mirarle. – Tan solo han comenzado.

-Tch…

-¿Cómo han hecho eso? – preguntó Maryah, impresionada. - ¡Ni siquiera lo pude ver bien!

-Es algo muy natural para los machamp. – Korrina se puso en guardia. - ¡Vamos, muéstranos lo que tienen!

-Gaia, iremos con todo. – la castaña alzó su mega-aro, palpando su piedra activadora. - ¡Vamos allá!

El tyranitar rugió, mientras los haces de luz que emanaban de su mega-piedra se conectaban a las que emitía la piedra llave de Maryah.

-Excelente. – Korrina adoptó una posición de pelea. – Machamp, prepárate para poner todo tu poder en esta pelea.

El pokemon luchador respondió alzando y luciendo en lo máximo posible sus tremendos músculos. Y mientras tanto, Gaia deshacía el brillo azul que le había estado rodeando, para finalmente verse convertida en su forma potenciada.

-¡Estamos listas, Gaia! – exclamó Maryah. - ¡Vamos a probar tu nuevo ataque!

-¿Nuevo ataque? – Hannes miró a sus compañeros. - ¿Alguien sabía algo de eso?

Laila, Chiara y Kiss se miraron, pero nadie sabía nada. Entonces, cuando vieron a Lohne, notaron que éste no estaba sorprendido, sino que, al contrario, esperaba.

-¿Entonces es cosa tuya? – preguntó el policía.

-Y de Jin. – asintió el pelinegro. – Te va a gustar.

El resto del grupo se volvió hacia la batalla nuevamente, justo a tiempo para averiguar aquello de lo que Lohne les hablaba.

-¡Gaia, usa golpe aéreo! – ordenó la joven castaña.

-¡¿EEEH?!

Mientras así sonaban sus compañeros, Gaia se arrojaba rápidamente a por machamp con un ligero salto, a pesar de su peso; y aterrizó sobre él con sus garras energizadas y asestándole un poderoso tajo con ellas. Esto hizo que machamp retrocediera debido al daño, tomándose del hombro, donde había recibido el golpe; no sólo por el impacto, sino por la tremenda onda de viento que la fuerza del golpe había provocado y le empujaba hacia atrás.

-¡Vaya, qué inesperado! – dijo Korrina, gratamente sorprendida. - ¡No es muy común ver un tyranitar con un ataque del tipo volador!

-¡No es el primer pokemon tipo lucha que enfrento! – contestó la castaña. - ¡Esta es nuestra respuesta!

Gaia rugió desafiante, con mucha fuerza, mientras machamp se recuperaba y se alistaba de nuevo para cargar.

-¿Tú le enseñaste eso, Lohne? – preguntó Laila.

-No fue fácil, ya que no es un ataque que un pokemon como Tyranitar aprenda tan naturalmente. – contestó él. – Pero gracias a Jin, aprovechábamos entrenamientos de cuando en cuando para que lo dominara.

-¿Desde cuándo…?

-Desde que dejamos ciudad Anistar. Maryah me preguntó si conocía algún ataque que pudiera enseñarle a Gaia para contrarrestar los pokemon de tipo luchador, que son extremadamente efectivos contra ella. Les costó mucho, pero Jin tuvo paciencia y ninguna de las dos se rindió.

-Hermana…

Laila miraba feliz a Maryah y a Gaia. Desde hacía un tiempo, ya casi ni necesitaba enrojecer sus ojos para poder ver, cada vez que pensaba en ello, esos haces de luz y energía que rodeaban a todos, ella incluida, y que se acrecentaban y entrelazaban más notoriamente cuando alguien usaba la mega-evolución. Podía ver como Maryah y Gaia eran prácticamente una sola, y como irradiaban confianza mutua. Por su lado, Paul también veía esto con algo más de interés. Nunca había visto un Tyranitar que peleara de ese modo. Podía ser que el resultado de esa batalla no fuera tan claro como pensaba.

-¡Machamp, usa Barrida!

A la orden de Korrina, el pokemon de cuatro brazos corrió hacia Gaia y le apuntó una fuerte patada.

-¡Gaia, atrápalo con triturar!

El pokemon de roca acercó peligrosamente la cabeza al golpe de pierna de su oponente, pero, una vez abierto su hocico logró agarrar la pantorrilla de éste, provocándole dolor y evitando que golpeara con toda su fuerza. Debido a eso, a pesar de sentir el golpe de la patada en su boca, logró sostenerla fieramente.

-¡Machamp, cuidado!

-¡Gaia, lánzalo hacia arriba!

Con toda su fuerza, el tyranitar aventó a su oponente por los aires, impidiéndole contar con un punto de apoyo para lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Ahora, avalancha!

Ésta vez, el alud de rocas creado por Gaia impactó a su objetivo en el aire, y cayó junto con éste a tierra. El suelo tembló por el impacto y se levantó una polvareda muy grande.

-Oigan, oigan, - Hannes estaba algo nervioso. - ¿Seguros de que se puede hacer esto aquí? Dentro de poco tirarán el suelo que estamos pisando y…

-Descuida, joven Hannes. – le dijo Gurkinn. – Éste lugar está construido con un material más liviano que el que constituye los pisos inferiores, pero muchísimo más resistente. Sería muy difícil que lo rompan, aún en una batalla entre mega-evoluciones. Ésta plataforma está especialmente hecha para batallas como esta.

-Ya… ya veo…

Entonces, de entre las rocas que Gaia había hecho caer sobre y junto a machamp, éste último apareció haciendo gala de su tremenda fuerza y resistencia. Estaba golpeado y magullado, pero listo para continuar.

-¿Lo has visto, Paul? – decía Reggie a su hermano. - ¿Has visto cómo resiste?

-Te repito lo que me dijiste, hermano. Sigue mirando la batalla.

De pronto, Gaia y Machamp corrían el uno contra el otro, como si pretendieran estrellarse.

-¡Machamp, demolición!

-¡Gaia, golpe aéreo!

Ambos pokemon arrojaron sus golpes el uno contra el otro. Se golpearon al tiempo, en la mejilla y de lado. Y ambos también aguantaron lo suficiente para no retroceder un solo paso hacia atrás por el impacto. Sus entrenadoras estaban muy conscientes de eso.

-¡Machamp, golpe doble!

-¡Gaia, bloquéalo con golpe aéreo!

El puño de Machamp y el de Gaia chocaron en un primer ataque, pero por la inercia, ambos terminaron retrocediendo, y esto le dio una abertura a Machamp para darle el segundo golpe de tipo dragón justo en el pecho. Y eso sí que le hizo retroceder.

-¡Gaia!

El tyranitar se sacudió, y gruñó con fuerza para avisar a Maryah que se encontraba bien. La chica observó con atención a machamp, buscando algún modo de derribarle. Hasta ahora, lo más efectivo había sido golpearle con triturar y golpe aéreo. Sin embargo, usar esos ataques implicaba acercarse y arriesgarse al contraataque de ese poderoso pokemon luchador. Sólo les quedaba ser más rápidas que ellos.

-¡Machamp – Korrina de pronto adoptó una actitud muy seria y a la vez, vehemente. – ataque centrado!

Machamp alzó los brazos hacia arriba, formando una enorme esfera de energía lumínica, y dio un salto hacia su oponente presto a impactarle. Maryah sabía que ese era un ataque poderoso, y Gaia tendría serios problemas si tan sólo le rozaba. No había tiempo de dudas. Tendría que arriesgarse.

-¡Gaia, corre lo más al ras del suelo que puedas!

Sin dudar de la orden, por extraña que fuera, el tyranitar avanzó tan rápido como pudo, agachando el torno en la medida que le era posible. Y Machamp ya se encontraba aterrizando sobre ella.

-¡Ahora, golpéale, Machamp!

El pokemon de cuatro brazos llevó su ataque contra su objetivo, empujando con toda la fuerza de sus brazos. Pero Maryah ya lo había visto venir.

-¡Gaia, impúlsate hacia atrás y usa golpe aéreo con toda tu fuerza!

Y ocurrió. La gran esfera de energía no logró atinar a Gaia por la cabeza, y gracias al último movimiento que ésta hizo, tan sólo logró tocar la punta de los picos de su espalda. Pero su cola era otra historia. Estaba a la vista y a poco de ser impactada. Gaia recibiría el golpe de todos modos. Pero, a su vez, Machamp encontraba, encaminándose hacia su costado, el ataque tipo volador de Gaia. El choque no se hizo esperar más y provocó una tremenda explosión que obligó a todos los presentes, Korrina y Maryah inclusive, a cubrirse. La luz que les cegaba cubrió a los contendientes e hizo temblar algo más violentamente el piso en el que estaban. Kiss y Chiara eran sujetadas por Kyra y Laila respectivamente, por lo que, aunque hubiesen salido volando por la onda de choque, lograron evitar esa suerte gracias a sus amigas que las tenían en brazos. Pasado el revuelo, el grupo entero llevó su vista hacia el estadio. Mientras el polvo se disipaba, podían ver como machamp caía de rodillas en el suelo y finalmente se desplomaba.

-¡Machamp!

-¡Hermana ganó! – gritó Laila, emocionada. - ¡Hermana ganó!

Entre lo poco de polvo que aún se alzaba, Gaia jadeaba pesadamente y perdía en ese mismo instante la mega-evolución.

-Machamp no puede continuar. – declaró Gurkinn. – Gana…

Pero de pronto, Gaia también se desplomó, fuera de combate, junto al que fue su oponente y al que creían todos había derrotado. En ambos podían verse esos ojos desorientados y perdidos que caracterizaban a un pokemon debilitado en batalla.

-¡Gaia! – la castaña corrió hacia su compañera pokemon. - ¿Estás bien?

-Creo… que no hay ganador. – aceptó Gurkinn. – Fue una gran batalla, de todos modos.

-Sí lo fue. – Korrina regresó a machamp a su pokeball. - ¿Tu tyranitar está bien?

-Sí, gracias. – Maryah ayudaba a su pokemon a ponerse de pie. – Creo que debí haber sabido que usarías un ataque como ese.

-No digas eso. – contestó afablemente la rubia. – Lo has hecho maravillosamente. Las dos.

-¿Y esto que prueba, uhm? – le dijo Paul a Lohne, mirando hacia él. – No es como si esto les diera la razón.

-¿No lo has visto? – le dijo Reggie, casi como si protestara. – El tyranitar mega-evolucionado también cayó. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas?

-Déjalo. – dijo Lohne de pronto, caminando hacia las entrenadoras. – Si quiere ser terco, es su problema y no soy quien para criticarle eso. De todos modos, me toca a mí.

Los dos hermanos vieron al pelinegro mirando hacia ellos por un par de segundos antes de irse. Lo que más les llamaba la atención de ese simple acto, fue que volvieron a ver esos ojos rojos que les pareció haber visto antes de entrar en la torre.

-Bien hecho, Maryah. – dijo el pelinegro a su amiga, alcanzándole una medicina en spray. – Ten, dale esto a Gaia.

-Gracias. – la chica recibió el objeto. – Buena suerte.

-Oye, espera. – el chico volvió la vista al suelo. – eso es…

Cuando Maryah y Gaia miraron al suelo también, pudieron notar que allí había un trozo de lazo chamuscado, desbaratado y que la forma de pompón que había tenido estaba totalmente deshecha.

-Oh, no… - la castaña levantó el objeto destrozado con su mano libre. – Gaia, tu lazo…

-Debió dañarse con ese ataque centrado. O con la explosión. Sin mencionar que lo usas en cada batalla.

-Tiene razón, como lo siento, Gaia. – la joven acarició la mandíbula de su compañera. – Sé que te gustaba mucho.

El tyranitar emitió un par de gemidos compungidos, pero comprensivos. Frotó su cabeza contra ella para que no se preocupara.

-Conseguiré uno nuevo en algún momento, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo su entrenadora. – Uno que te quede muy bien.

Lohne vio a ésta ver hacia él, y asintió para mostrar solidaridad. La chica se alejó y llegó con sus demás compañeros. Regresó a Gaia de vuelta a su pokeball luego de untarle la medicina que Lohne le diera, y se quedó allí junto a Laila mientras recibía a Kiss de los brazos de Kyra y guardaba en un bolsillo de su pequeña mochila lo que quedó del pompón que Gaia acababa de perder.

-Entonces. – Korrina se puso los puños a los costados. - ¿Con que me vas a sorprender tú?

-Ve con todo tu poder desde el inicio. – dijo el joven, avivando el rojo de sus ojos y sacando una pokeball. – Puedes mega-evolucionar a tu Lucario, ¿no es así?

-Muy bien. – contesto la chica. – Si eso quieres, está bien para mí.

Con una seña, Korrina llamó a su compañero pokemon, su Lucario, quien se encaminó a entrar en el campo de batalla, adoptando una posición de combate.

-Bien. – Lohne arrojó su pokeball. - ¡Allá vamos, Leor!

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Lohne llamó a su propio Lucario, que apareció en el campo y, ni bien vio a su oponente, se preparó también para combatir.

-¡Woah, tienes un Lucario también! – dijo alegremente la líder de gimnasio. - ¡Pero que coincidencia más genial!

-Vamos. – Lohne sonrió con desafío. – Te dije que vinieras con todo.

-No sé muy bien que es lo que pasa aquí. – la chica miraba sin poder evitarlo los ojos de su nuevo oponente. - ¡Pero tú le das un significado literal a estar ardiente de emoción!

La chica activó su piedra-llave, provocando que Lucario comience a transformarse mientras la Lucarita que llevaba brillaba junto al pokemon.

-¡Vamos, compañero! – llamó la joven a su pokemon. - ¡Mega-evoluciona!

Tras un enorme y fuerte destello, Lucario emergió completamente transformado. Y se veía idéntico a la estatua gigante que recibía a los visitantes de la torre de la destreza, maravillando mucho más a los que les veían.

-¿Tú no vas a mega-evolucionar? – pregunto la chica.

-No tengo una mega-piedra para Lucario. – contestó el Aspecto. - ¡Pero no la necesitamos!

Apoyando a su compañero humano, Leor se puso en posición para atacar. No se intimidó ni un poco estando ante una forma mega-evolucionada de uno de sus congéneres.

-Muy bien, será un encuentro de Lucario vs Lucario. – declaró Gurkinn. - ¡Comiencen!

-¡Aura esfera, ahora!

Ambos entrenadores dieron la misma orden al mismo tiempo. Los ataques en forma de esfera de energía fueron disparados casi a la vez, colisionando, pero quedando en evidencia la ventaja de poder que llevaba el Lucario de Korrina.

-Debes hacerlo mejor. – dijo. – No puedes igualar a mi Lucario sólo así.

-Tú solo espera. – contestó Lohne. - ¡Leor, cañón destello!

Leor disparó su poderosa ráfaga de plata, pero Korrina no dio ninguna orden. Su Lucario se quedó allí de pie, y con tan sólo alzar una pata a modo de puño, logró resistir el ataque, tan sólo deslizándose un poco en el suelo del campo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! – Hannes tenía los ojos grandes como platos. - ¡¿Acaba de detener el ataque de Lohne con una sola…?!

-Lo ha resistido. – recalcó Reggie. – Es impresionante.

-No lo es, es algo lógico. – repuso Paul. – Lucario es un tipo acero y luchador, y no cambia su tipo al mega-evolucionar al parecer. Esto implica que un ataque de tipo acero no es muy efectivo contra él, lo que es más, al estar mega-evolucionado, una facultad como la que estamos viendo no es nada sorprendente. Aun así, pensar en todo el poder que otorga es…

-Lohne pensará en algo. – le interrumpió de pronto, Laila. – Lohne es un entrenador mucho muy fuerte. No se rendirá. ¡Puede ganar!

Paul no le contestó, solo regresó su vista a la batalla. El ataque de Leor ya había terminado, y su oponente apenas sí se había movido de su lugar. Esto, sin embargo, no hizo que se amedrentara.

-Leor, ya que no usamos la mega-evolución aquí, tendremos que ser más hábiles, ¿de acuerdo?

Su Lucario asintió, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su oponente.

-¡Lucario, ahora usa hueso veloz!

Llevando sus manos al frente, el mega-Lucario hizo aparecer una especie de hueso largo, hecho de energía, de sus patas. Y cual bastón, comenzó a girarlo rápidamente, como todo un experto. Al momento, corrió hacia Leor, presto a vapulear con su arma.

-¡Leor, aura esfera!

Leor disparó nuevamente su esfera energizada, que fue directa a impactar contra su objetivo, pero éste, usando los giros de su hueso, la golpeó y desbarató sin detener su carrera hacia él.

-Rayos… - Lohne apretó los dientes, tratando de pensar. - ¡Aguanta ahí, Leor!

El pokemon de Korrina por fin alcanzó a su oponente y se puso a golpearle con poderosos embates de su ataque de hueso. Leor resistía como podía, bloqueando con sus brazos, pero era evidente que el poder superior de mega-Lucario comenzaba a romper su defensa. Y así pasó, cuando el último golpe de mega-Lucario le impactó en la cabeza desde abajo y lo mandó a volar hacia atrás.

-¡Leor, ¿estás bien?!

El Lucario se levantó, pero estaba muy golpeado. El daño era grande.

-Ay, no, Leor no se ve bien… - Laila abrazó a Chiara, nerviosa. – Y sólo fueron unos golpes…

-Eso es porque el ataque de Korrina fue súper efectivo.

-¿Eh?

-Hueso veloz es un movimiento de tipo tierra. Por lo general un pokemon luchador lo resistiría bien, pero el tipo acero de Lucario lo hace más vulnerable a ese ataque. Parece que tu amigo no estaba muy bien informado de las capacidades ofensivas de su oponente, o las suyas propias.

-No. – Maryah habló de pronto.

-¿No? ¿No qué?

-No se trata de que Lohne esté o no informado. Tampoco se trata de que desconozca las vulnerabilidades de Leor. Él simplemente está batallando, mirando hacia el frente, confiando en que Leor resistirá hasta que piense en un plan. Lohne siempre logra pensar en algo.

-Pues ojalá no se tarde demasiado. Un golpe más como ese, y su Lucario morderá el polvo, como es más probable.

-¿Más probable? – Reggie le miró con una sonrisa acusadora. - ¿Probable y no obvio?

Paul no contestó. Mantuvo su vista en el campo. Reggie de pronto tuvo la esperanza. ¿Su hermano estaría por fin comprendiendo?

-¡No dejes que se recupere, Lucario! – llamó Korrina. - ¡Hueso veloz, de nuevo!

Estando cerca de su rival, el Lucario de la líder se prestó a repetir la andanada de golpes, pero esta vez no iba a resultar igual.

-¡Leor, rápido y preciso! – ordenó Lohne. - ¡Combate cercano!

Sobreponiéndose al daño recibido, Leor se adelantó y, mientras veía llegar los golpes del hueso de energía de su oponente, comenzó a bloquear todos y cada uno de los golpes con sus propios golpes a alta velocidad.

-¡Cielos! – Korrina reaccionó con sorpresa. - ¡Le atina a todos los golpes! ¿Cómo lo…?

-Quien ha usado ese ataque una vez, se da una idea de cómo bloquearlo. – contestó el pelinegro. - ¡Y podemos dar muchos más golpes que esos!

Respaldando a su entrenador, Leor subió la intensidad de su ataque y la velocidad de sus golpes, logrando atravesar los movimientos del hueso veloz de mega-Lucario y logrando acertar varios puñetazos que mandaron a su oponente hacia atrás, tomándose del pecho.

-Lucario, ¿Te encuentras bien?

El pokemon mega-evolucionado volteó, asintiendo, recuperándose de inmediato. Aun habiendo recibido ese ataque, se le veía en mejor condición que su oponente.

-Nos tomaste por sorpresa. – admitió la líder de gimnasio. – No creí que alguien usaría de ese modo un ataque como combate cercano.

-Podremos estar en desventaja. – Lohne sonrió ferozmente. – Pero eso solo hará que te golpeemos más duro.

-Una maniobra impresionante. De acuerdo, entonces… ¡Lucario, usa puño incremento!

Rápidamente, el pokemon de Korrina llegó frente al de Lohne y le acertó un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo, haciendo que se deslice forzosamente hacia atrás. Ésta vez fue Leor quien se tomó el pecho, y jadeaba, agotado.

-Eso es un problema. – dijo Reggie de repente. – Puño incremento aumenta su poder cada vez que es usado. Y con el estado en que se encuentra el Lucario de Lohne, no creo que aguante más de un par de golpes.

-Lohne puede hacerlo. ¡Leor puede hacerlo! – insistió Laila. – No es la primera vez que se ha visto en un problema así.

-Espero que tengas razón, pequeña.

-¿Ya te uniste al grupo de porristas, Reggie? – espetó Paul, con aburrimiento.

Maryah escuchaba la forma en que Paul hablaba. Cada vez le soportaba menos. Cuando ya iba a decirle un par de palabras bien dichas, fue detenida por un nuevo recuerdo. Lohne le había preguntado si Paul le había recordado a él. Hubiese mentido si decía que no era cierto. Lohne, cuando apenas se habían encontrado allí en la central de policía de Snowbelle, era por demás odioso y antipático, justo como él, al menos en su trato con las personas. Y aunque ahora el afecto entre ella y su viejo amigo había vuelto a aflorar, no pudo evitar creer que Lohne, aun habiendo mejorado bastante su actitud, todavía era lo suficientemente brusco como para haber preferido mandar bien al demonio a ese irritante sujeto en vez de molestarse en probarle cualquier cosa a nadie. ¿Por qué lo había invitado a ver su batalla entonces? ¿Por qué querría probarle cualquier punto en que discreparan? Pensó en ello. Antes, cuando estaba lleno de rabia y desconfianza, y ahora que por fin se había logrado acoplar al grupo, Lohne siempre amó a los pokemon. Sobre todo a los suyos, a quienes consideraba su familia. ¿Acaso esa era la razón? Quizá Lohne, al ver reflejado parte de su antiguo yo en Paul, pensó en que, si él pudo cambiar, él también podía. Porque vio detrás de la áspera actitud del hermano de Reggie y pudo ver al entrenador que podría ser si tan solo se uniera más a sus pokemon en vez de verlos solo como el medio para conseguir victorias. Algo que era un tanto similar, ínfimamente, a lo que los miembros de STRIFE hacían. La joven entonces se dio cuenta de que Lohne había dado, sin notarlo, un paso más hacia un acercamiento genuino a la gente, con quien solía mantener las distancias si no se fiaba de ellos. Estaba buscando enseñarle a alguien el respeto y los lazos con los pokemon, en lugar de simplemente despreciarle por no poder verlo. Maryah sonrió, feliz y algo ruborizada. Sabía que Lohne era de nuevo el amigo que conoció, pero esas cosas que hacían que su corazón latiera rápidamente volvían poco a poco. Y ésta era una de ellas.

-Tú puedes, Lohne. – murmuró.

Entonces, la batalla se reinició de parte de la líder de gimnasio.

-¡Vamos a terminar, Lucario! – llamó la joven rubia. - ¡Usa sonido metálico!

El mega-Lucario generó una especie de chirrido, como si dos piezas de metal friccionaran entre sí, provocó que incluso algunos de los que observaban se cubrieran los oídos.

-¿Qué es ese sonido tan horrible? – preguntó Laila, algo molesta.

-Sonido metálico. – Hannes se destapó los oídos una vez todo acabó. – Un movimiento que permite reducir mucho la capacidad del oponente para defenderse de ciertos tipos de ataques.

La forma en que Leor bajaba los brazos, mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie, respaldaron la explicación del policía.

-¡Ahora Lucario, aura esfera!

El pokemon de Korrina disparó rápidamente una gran esfera azulada de energía, que se lanzó a por Leor al siguiente segundo. Para todos los que veían, las cosas ocurrían en cámara lenta, mientras esperaban si ese ataque derribaba definitivamente al Lucario de Lohne.

-¡Leor, ahora! – Lohne parecía ansioso, pero no asustado. - ¡Hazlo fluir!

Y entonces, vieron la verdadera razón por la que Leor había soltado sus brazos. Cerró repentinamente sus ojos, y con movimientos muy extraños, pero flexibles y suaves, como si se tratase de agua, recibió el ataque de su oponente con su pata derecha, y sin dejar de moverse, como si danzara, la transportó por su torso hasta que llegó a su pata izquierda y con ella, la apartó de sí, haciéndole impactar contra las murallas que se habían levantado en el borde de la plataforma en que se encontraban. Mientras todos permanecían sin habla y sin saber bien lo que acababa de pasar, Leor volvió a abrir sus ojos, volviéndose a erguir con un gruñido combativo.

-¿Pero qué…? – Korrina fue la primera en lograr articular sus palabras. - ¿Qué pasó?

Gurkinn miró hacia Lohne y su Lucario, con ojos algo sorprendidos, pero se recuperó de inmediato y sonrió. No dijo nada, sino que se volvió hacia su nieta. Quería ver cómo iba a responder.

-Lucario es un pokemon que puede ver usando el aura tan bien como cuando usa sus ojos. – explicó Lohne. – Y ya que el aura es parte de cada ser vivo en el planeta, no debería sorprenderte que sea posible manipularla de modos distintos al simple uso de la aura esfera.

-Eso lo sé. – replicó Korrina. - ¿Pero que fueron esos movimientos? ¿Cómo hizo tu Lucario para recibir sin daños mi ataque?

-Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra cosa, fue muy fácil para Leor usar el aura que rodea su cuerpo para manipularla una vez sincronizó la suya con la de ese ataque. Y ya sabes cómo funciona. Fuerzas iguales se repelen.

-Me has sorprendido mucho. – la patinadora sonrió. – Esa forma de usar el aura requiere mucho entrenamiento. Me tendré que cuidar de eso.

-No es de lo único que vas a tener que cuidarte. – dijo con una sonrisa el Aspecto. - ¿Listo, amigo?

Leor asintió, y así, de pie como se encontraba, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? – preguntó Korrina. - ¿Es eso de antes…?

Pero entonces, vio que Lohne estaba mirando hacia el grupo que observaba la batalla. Específicamente, a Paul. Éste, por supuesto, lo notó, pero no apartó la vista, con inevitable curiosidad por lo que acababa de ver y lo que estaba por pasar, por supuesto, disimulándolo muy bien. Reggie notó este cruce de miradas, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera lo que él pensaba. Antes de que dijera nada, Lohne volvió a mirar hacia la batalla, mientras Korrina y su Lucario se mantenían en guardia.

-Sincroniza tu aura conmigo, Leor. – decía el joven pelinegro, relajando su respiración. – Déjame entrar.

Mientras escuchaba esto, Korrina notó como Leor y Lohne acababan de adoptar la misma posición. Erguidos y con ambos brazos a los lados, ligeramente separados del cuerpo.

-No sé qué están haciendo. – dijo entonces. - ¡Pero no dejaremos que tomen la iniciativa! ¡Lucario, termina con esto, usa puño incremento!

El mega-Lucario corrió con toda su velocidad y arrojó su puño contra Leor. El impacto fue tremendo, casi paralizador, cuando a milisegundos de que el golpe le tocara, Leor dobló ligeramente las rodillas, separando las piernas y usando su pata izquierda para recibir el golpe. Pero no para detenerlo, sino que, simplemente, le puso una traba que le obligó a cambiar de dirección mientras continuaba su camino lejos de su cabeza y hacía que el pokemon mega-evolucionado, entre su sorpresa, se viera acercándose demasiado al área de ataque de su oponente. Gurkinn observaba esto como los demás, pero con una expresión de interés en lugar de la sorpresa e incertidumbre que tenían los demás.

-Ya comprendo… - se dijo a sí mismo. – Este joven es…

Y de pronto, Leor, sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a dar un aluvión de golpes poderosos y devastadores contra su contrincante, sin que siquiera Lohne hubiera dado una orden. ¿O si lo hizo? Porque, cuando la atención pasó a estar en él, vieron que el joven ejecutaba con precisión e igualdad milimétrica los mismos movimientos que su pokemon, exactamente al mismo tiempo. Y cuando el pelinegro dejó de repartir puñetazos al aire y se movió dando un paso firme y pesado hacia adelante, para dar un golpe hacia arriba con su puño derecho; Leor ejecutaba los mismos movimientos contra su oponente, no al aire, sino acertando todos y cada uno, culminando con un gancho hacia arriba que derribó violentamente al mega-Lucario.

-¡Lucario, no!

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – Hannes se había adelantado un par de pasos. - ¿Alguien me lo explica?

-Lo… lo único que he visto... – Maryah también se había movido sin notarlo. – es que Leor imitaba los movimientos de Lohne. Pero ni siquiera lo miraba, sus ojos están…

-No entiendo nada de esto. – opinó Laila. – Pero, ¡ánimo Lohne, Leor!

Ante la vista de todos, Leor y Lohne se movían de nuevo a la vez, adoptando una posición de lucha muy similar a la de un karateca. Leor no había abierto los ojos para nada, y el rojo de los de Lohne se había vuelto a intensificar.

-¿Lucario, sigues conmigo?

Sin perder su forma potenciada, el compañero de Korrina se puso de pie, todavía desconcertado y muy dañado, pero todavía capaz de luchar. Y seguía viéndose algo mejor que el oponente que enfrentaba.

-Creo… que he visto eso antes.

Cuando Reggie dijo esto, los demás se volvieron a verle. Incluso su hermano.

-¿Dónde? – Hannes interrogó. - ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? ¿Cómo funciona?

-No estoy del todo seguro. – contestó Reggie. – Pero allá en Sinnoh, soy amigo de una líder de gimnasio llamada Maylene. Usa pokemon de tipo lucha, y su mejor pokemon es Lucario, igual que con Korrina.

-¿En serio?

-Uhuh. Y lo más curioso, es que Maylene tiene la costumbre de hacer movimientos propios de un pokemon en combate. Muy parecido a lo que su amigo está haciendo.

-¿Entonces es una forma de luchar en batallas pokemon con tipos luchadores? – preguntó Maryah.

-Hasta ese momento, creí que era algo propio únicamente de ella y de algunos miembros de su gimnasio. Pero esto… me parece que me equivoqué.

-Maylene fue el líder de gimnasio más débil que he enfrentado. – dijo Paul de repente. – Reggie dice que después de batallar con un sujeto que conocíamos, mejoró muchísimo y solía hacer movimientos como esos. Jamás entendí el punto de ello. No me parecen más que juegos.

-Por más que digas eso, – su hermano mayor continuó. – Maylene afianzaba enormemente su conexión con su Lucario cuando hacía eso. Le daba seguridad en las decisiones que tomaba, en los ataques que ejecutaba, en las órdenes que daba a su compañero para moverse y pelear. Puede que sea esto a lo que se refería este entrenador cuando dijo que te probaría algo, hermano.

Paul volvió a recordar la liga de Kalos. Una conexión… no recordaba haberse interesado jamás en saber cómo funcionaba aquello. Nunca había tenido ningún sentimiento especial por ninguno de sus pokemon. Si eran fuertes, ganaban, si ganaban, él estaba haciendo un buen trabajo entrenándoles, y ellos aprendiendo y fortaleciéndose. Si perdían, era normal, no se puede ganar siempre, pero él sabía diferenciar un pokemon fuerte derrotado con esfuerzo, de un pokemon débil que su oponente ni se despeinaba para derrotar. Y esos no valían nada para él. No había motivos para buscar fortalecer a un pokemon débil. Y menos aún si el mismo entrenador es débil. Recordó a Maylene. Cuando la venció y recibió la medalla de ésta, no sentía más que frustración y una profunda decepción. Había sido como vencer a un niño o a un novato. Ni siquiera se esforzó. No podía considerar victoria a algo como eso, no siquiera calentamiento. Y jamás había tenido reparos en hacerles sentir a los demás su sentir. Escuchó de su hermano que su "crítica" a Maylene, había afectado seriamente el ánimo de ésta. Le molestó escucharlo. Y le pareció que esa líder de gimnasio era más patética de lo que había demostrado en su batalla con él. Decidió restarle importancia. Y justo cuando comenzaba a olvidarse de ella como de cualquier otro perdedor, Reggie fue y le contó sobre su última batalla de ese entonces. Contra un entrenador que le hizo recuperar la confianza en sí misma, la fuerza de un líder de gimnasio de verdad, y, sobre todo, la fe y el respeto de su compañero pokemon. Se fastidió. Conocía a ese entrenador. Alguien igual de triste y patético. Un par de débiles golpeados que se lamían las heridas entre sí, ignorando su realidad tratando de esconderse entre su propia autocompasión. Era repugnante. Ya había olvidado todo eso hasta que vio al entrenador que tenía ahora frente a él, luchando con un Lucario al igual que esa entrenadora que enfrentaba, igual que la que él enfrentó. Era difícil decir si ese Lucario imitaba los movimientos del entrenador o si era al revés. Se movían simultáneamente. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Aún así, esto se ve diferente para mí. – Reggie sacó a Paul de sus pensamientos al hablar de nuevo. – Esos movimientos simultáneos… es como si se hubiesen unido mentalmente, como si pensaran en lo mismo en el mismo momento.

Mientras los demás miraban, Korrina y su Lucario se recuperaban de lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras que Lohne y Leor mantenían la posición que habían adoptado y ninguno articulaba sonido alguno.

-Se han unido en uno sólo, ¿no es así? – les dijo entonces la entrenadora. – Esa sincronía perfecta, ustedes dos…

-Leor y yo hemos entrenado mucho entre nosotros. – dijo por fin Lohne. – Llegados a un momento, descubrimos que podíamos sincronizar nuestras auras al punto de que podíamos ver lo que el otro, sentir lo que el otro. Y por supuesto…

En eso, Lohne llevó usa de las palmas de sus manos hacia adelante.

-Podemos atacar como el otro.

Tras esa declaración, una aura esfera más grande de lo normal se disparó de la mano de Leor, y fue tan rápido y sorpresivo que el Lucario de Korrina no consiguió esquivarla para cuando se dieron cuenta.

-¡No, Lucario!

De entre el polvo que levantó la explosión, el pokemon de la rubia retrocedió de un ligero salto. Pero ésta vez, también estaba jadeando. Le había afectado bastante.

-Déjame que te enseñe de qué hablamos.

En cuanto dijo esto, tanto Lohne como Leor dejaron su postura de pelea y comenzaron a hacer un juego de pies mientras daban pequeñísimos saltos en su posición, llevando los puños frente a ellos.

-Eso parece más kickboxing. – dijo Reggie. – Oigan, por casualidad su amigo…

-¿Sabe pelear? – completó Hannes la pregunta. – Sí, así es.

Entonces, Leor corrió hacia el mega-Lucario y comenzó a dar golpes como un boxeador, pero ésta vez, el atacado lograba evadir como podía los golpes, tan antinaturales para un pokemon. Por supuesto, Lohne estaba ejecutando los mismos movimientos sin moverse de su posición.

-¡Rápido, Lucario! – Korrina estaba mucho más que agitada. - ¡Usa hueso veloz para contraatacar!

Dando un fuerte salto hacia atrás, el Lucario de Korrina se alejó de su atacante y formó su largo hueso de energía solidificada, comenzando a girarlo como hiciera antes.

-¡Ve por él! ¡No dejes que cambie su ritmo de nuevo!

Mega-Lucario corrió y dio un salto al frente para asestar el golpe más fuerte posible contra su contrincante. Pero nuevamente, el movimiento de Lohne fue hecho a la vez por Leor, esquivando por poco el embate. Y aún a pesar de que su oponente les arrojaba golpes una y otra vez con ese poderoso hueso, Leor, sin abrir ni un poco sus ojos, esquivaba con gracia y velocidad increíbles. No parecía que el pokemon de la líder del gimnasio Shalour estuviera peleando contra un pokemon. Parecía como si estuviese intentando golpear el aire, o un montón de agua.

-¿Lo recuerdan, verdad? – preguntó Maryah en ese momento. – Esa vez que le vimos entrenar en ciudad Snowbelle. Leor atacaba de la misma forma que le están atacando ahora. Y era Lohne quien esquivaba. Era él quien enfrentaba a Leor, a su pokemon. Y aunque recibía golpes, no se detenía…

-Lo recuerdo, hermana. – Laila le miró, algo intimidada. – Fue muy aterrador.

-Entrenaba para algo como esto. – agregó Hannes. – Este tipo…

-Tienes razón. – escucharon decir a Kyra. – Lohne busca prepararse para las situaciones más extremas e inesperadas. Por eso entrena así. Y en cuanto a Leor… hace ya un tiempo que pueden hacer esto.

-Lohne… - Maryah apretaba sus manos contra su pecho. – Nunca dejas de sorprendernos.

Mientras así hablaban, Reggie se había dado cuenta de cómo Paul había dejado en ese momento de buscar que criticar lo que ocurría. Su sorpresa le había superado y miraba en silencio y sin habla la forma en que uno de los entrenadores que le había vencido, dominaba de pronto una batalla que él ya daba por terminada. Se habían doblado las tornas de una manera que no hubiera creído posible.

-¿Acaso… - musitó de pronto. – conectar con un pokemon… puede lograr esto...?

-Más de lo que crees, Paul. – Reggie lo dijo más para sí mismo que para su hermano, mientras volvía a mirar la batalla. – Por favor, no dejes de mirar.

Mega-Lucario continuaba intentando asestar un golpe de hueso a su oponente, pero era inútil. Comenzaba a cansarse y no veía que su objetivo se estuviese esforzando por evadirle.

-No hay caso… - Korrina estaba pasmada. – No puedo… no podemos tocarlo…

-Esto… - dijo de pronto Lohne, con voz calma. – se acabó.

En ese instante, Leor logró atrapar con una pata uno de los extremos del hueso veloz de su rival, al hacer el mismo movimiento que su entrenador. Y en cuanto lo hizo, haló hacia él y acertó un tremendo puñetazo en su vientre.

-¡Lucario!

Sin dar oportunidad de que escapara, Leor y Lohne volvieron a usar la tremenda andanada de puñetazos que implicaba que estaban usando Combate cercano. Pero la velocidad y la fuerza era tal que, mientras golpeaban, iban levantando a su oponente del suelo, hasta que dieron un tremendo gancho que provocó que Leor aventara por los aires a su par, y éste cayera al suelo con gran fuerza y pesadez. Y una vez allí, no pudo volver a levantarse, adoptando la expresión inconsciente que señalaba que estaba, finalmente, derrotado. Y allí, tal cual, perdió la mega-evolución, volviendo a la normalidad.

-No puede ser…

-¡Se ha terminado! – exclamó Gurkinn. – Lucario ya no puede continuar. El joven Lohne y su Lucario han ganado.

-¡YAAAAAY!

Laila no aguantó el ímpetu, y echó a correr hacia los vencedores del combate. Mientras, Leor finalmente abría los ojos, y, como último movimiento sincronizado, hizo una suave y lenta exhalación al mismo tiempo que Lohne lo hizo. El rojo fuego de los ojos del joven volvió a ser el gris de siempre.

-¡LOOOOHNE!

Laila llegó con el pelinegro y su pokemon, y se detuvo justo frente a Leor con ojos destellantes de emoción.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡Quiero decir…! - la niña no podía hablar claro. Tenía tantas preguntas… - ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

-Tranquilízate, niña. – Lohne sonrió contrario a la tosquedad de su respuesta. – Es entrenamiento, es todo.

Chiara se arrojó a los brazos de Leor, que comenzó a acariciarle afablemente mientras esta frotaba su cabeza contra su pecho, mientras movía agitadamente sus colas de abanico.

-Chiara está muy admirada por lo que ha visto. – dijo Maryah mientras llegaba junto al resto del grupo. – y no es la única, ¿No, Kiss?

El pikachu dio dos saltos felices en el hombro de su compañera. Fueron los "pika pika" más entusiasmados que jamás le habían escuchado soltar.

-Amigo, ¿cómo has hecho eso? – Hannes se acercó lleno de avidez por saber. - ¡Nos lo tienes que enseñar!

-No tengo problemas con eso. – Lohne se volvió a verle, algo burlón. - ¿Aguantarás el ritmo del entrenamiento?

-¿Lo consiguieron entrenando, en serio?

-¿De qué otra forma creíste que era? ¿Magia?

-No lo sé, quizá del modo en que hablas con Kyra, o…

-Maravilloso. – dijo una voz seria y superior de pronto. – Simplemente notable.

Gurkinn y Korrina se acercaron al grupo, acompañados de sus pokemon.

-Chico, lo que has hecho no es nada fácil de conseguir. – explicó el anciano. – Se requiere mucho entrenamiento incansable junto a tu pokemon para alcanzar un nivel de sincronía tal que te permita hacer lo que has demostrado hoy.

-Hemos entrenado por mucho tiempo. – aceptó el pelinegro. – No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que aprendimos a hacerlo bien.

-Ya veo. Bien, de todos modos, permíteme felicitarte. Si bien para mí esa habilidad es algo natural, incluso mi nieta está en proceso de dominarla completamente.

-Eres sorprendente. – intervino la rubia. – Tal y como los otros dijeron.

-¿Los otros? – preguntó Lohne.

-Claro. Wulfric. Clemont. Viola. Grant. Incluso Olympia, que da fe de tus habilidades a pesar de que no ha luchado contigo, según dice.

-Claro, ustedes se han comunicado…

En eso, Lohne notó que Paul no dejaba de mirarle, con una expresión entre interesada y recelosa.

-Bueno, he hecho lo posible por probar lo que te dijimos antes. – Lohne quedó frente a frente con el muchacho. - ¿He logrado convencerte, niño rudo?

Paul desvió un poco la mirada y tras un momento, sacó una pokeball. Estuvo mirándola en silencio por un buen rato hasta que finalmente dijo alguna cosa.

-No me veo haciendo algo como eso.

Nadie dijo nada. Esperaron a que Paul terminara de explicarse.

-No es mi estilo. No soy alguien que vea a sus pokemon como ustedes ven a los suyos. Desde siempre, me he esforzado por estar a la altura del nivel que espero de ellos, y no puedo cambiar eso sólo porque sí. Sólo tengo interés en una cosa. Hacerme más fuerte. Ser el más fuerte de todos. Y no lo voy a conseguir forzándome a hacer las cosas de un modo que no funcionaría para mí.

-Paul… - Reggie no sabía qué podía decirle.

-Me niego a creer que se necesite vivir en un mundo de rosas y colores con tus pokemon para conseguir un poder como la mega-evolución. Seguiré entrenando y conseguiré esa fuerza por mí mismo, a mi modo. Ahora…

Guardando su pokeball, Paul atravesó al grupo que allí se encontraba y se decidió a irse, pasando por el costado de Lohne.

-Es lo que voy a hacer ahora. – le dijo. - Voy a entrenar. A incrementar mi fuerza y habilidad. Y la próxima vez, venceré. Con o sin mega-evolución. Con mis términos.

Finalmente salió de la zona en que estaban, abriendo él mismo la puerta y cruzándola, para finalmente cerrarla tras él.

-Vaya, - Hannes se rascó la cabeza. - pues entonces ¿se convenció o no?

-Has logrado impresionarle, eso es seguro. – contestó Reggie, mirando a Lohne. – Los dos. Por más que haya hablado pues… como él mismo, ambas batallas le han hecho replantearse las cosas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque es mi hermano. Lo conozco bien. Es muy reticente a mostrar cuando está inseguro sobre algo.

-Eso no evita que sea un odioso. – renegó Laila, sacando la lengua.

-¡Laila, no digas eso! – Maryah miró hacia Reggie mientras regalaba a la niña. – De veras lo siento, es una niña y…

-No, yo me disculpo. – dijo el hermano mayor. – Su actitud puede ser culpa mía, de todos modos. Se hizo de esa manera desde que dejé de ser entrenador para convertirme en criador pokemon. Creo… que le decepcioné.

-No creo que sea…

-Desde entonces está casi obsesionado con ser el más fuerte de los entrenadores. Sé que es el objetivo de muchos, pero en su caso, es casi…

-Sé a lo que te refieres. – le dijo Lohne, bajando un poco la mirada. – Créeme que lo sé bien…

Maryah, Laila y Kyra miraron al joven mientras pensaba. La castaña tomó su hombro mientras le sonreía. El pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa con gratitud.

-En fin, muchas gracias por darle algo para reflexionar. – Reggie también comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. – Ha sido grandioso conocerles a todos. Estoy seguro de que mi hermano se hará un mejor entrenador pokemon gracias a ésta experiencia.

El hombre joven hizo una reverencia hacia Gurkinn y Korrina, que asintieron respetuosamente. Seguido a esto, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, dejando a los demás mirando en aquella dirección.

-Bueno. – dijo de pronto Korrina. - ¡Este sería un buen momento para darles a ustedes dos sus mega-aros, chicos! Pero como ya los poseen…

-Gracias por enfrentarnos aquí. – dijo Maryah a los dos rubios. – He aprendido mucho.

Lohne le imitó. Se sentía satisfecho por la batalla que había librado, y veía en los ojos de Leor que éste se sentía igual.

-Ahora, chicos… - Korrina se tornó seria de repente. – ¿Van… a seguir en busca de STRIFE?

Tras esa pregunta, hubo un corto silencio. Por supuesto, fue Lohne quien se adelantó a contestar.

-Sí. – afirmó con certeza. – Deben ser detenidos a toda costa. La policía internacional hace lo mismo que nosotros, mientras los líderes de gimnasio protegen las ciudades en que residen y están atentos a cualquier eventualidad.

-Usualmente buscaría el medio de detener a unos jóvenes como ustedes de esa empresa. – dijo Gurkinn. – Pero tienen la confianza de alguien como Olympia. Por favor sepan que es la confianza que ella les tiene lo que impide que frenemos a siquiera uno de ustedes. Aunque debo admitir que mentiría si digo que desconfío de entrenadores habilidosos como ustedes. Por más jóvenes que sean.

Esto último lo dijo mirando hacia Laila, quien asintió firme con la cabeza. Gurkinn se alegró de ver esa seguridad.

-¿A dónde cree que deberíamos ir ahora, Gurkinn? – preguntó Hannes, mirando al anciano. – Nuestro camino aquí ha sido resuelto, pero…

-Pues la verdad. – el viejo contestó rápidamente. – Me gustaría que fueran a echar un vistazo a ciudad Coumarine.

-¿Coumarine?

-Ramos y yo dejamos de viajar debido a que nos pareció que había actividad sospechosa surgiendo de allí. Como líder de gimnasio, Ramos no tardó en ser requerido y partió hacia allá mientras yo volvía aquí. Pero no se ha comunicado desde entonces. Él siempre ha sido algo dejado cuando se trata de alertas, pero aun así… me preocupa.

-Vamos, incluso si pasara algo. – Hannes sonaba confiado. – Ningún criminal de tres al cuarto podría hacer nada contra Ramos. Aún si fuera de STRIFE…

-De cualquier modo. – Lohne interrumpió. – Daño no hará. Si Ramos tiene problemas, debemos ayudarle. Y si se trata de STRIFE, no quiero pensar lo que puede ocurrir si decidimos sentarnos por mucho tiempo a pensar si vamos o no.

-Hm, pues tienes razón en eso.

-Entonces, decidido. – resolvió Gurkinn. – Irán a ciudad Coumarine mañana temprano.

-¿Mañana? – preguntó Lohne, confuso. – Lo mejor sería que fuésemos ahora mismo…

-Comprendo tu urgencia por detener a esos malvados, joven Lohne. Pero han utilizado la mega-evolución ya dos veces en un solo día en el caso de la joven Maryah. Y estoy seguro de que tú y tus pokemon también necesitan reponer sus fuerzas adecuadamente.

Lohne miró a Kyra y a Leor, y ambos se veían de acuerdo con el sabio anciano. Lohne no iba a discutir.

-De acuerdo. Está bien por mí.

-Ahora. – Korrina cambió a una voz totalmente animada de un momento a otro. - ¡Es hora del almuerzo! ¿Nos acompañan?

-¡Son las palabras más hermosas que he escuchado el día de hoy! – exclamó Hannes, relamiéndose. - ¿Podemos ir ahora?

Lohne resopló con un poco de fastidio mientras los demás se reían.

-Oye, Lohne. – Korrina y su Lucario se acercaron al Aspecto. - ¿Nos quisieras hablar del entrenamiento que hiciste con tu Lucario para luchar así? Anda, ¿Puedes?

-Sí, sí. – a pesar de sus intentos de parecer reticente, Lohne no podía ocultar su buen humor de ese momento. – No creo que te sea complicado entenderlo.

Korrina dio un par de palmadas felices, ante la mirada satisfecha de su abuelo. Lohne dio una mirada al cielo. El sol indicaba que, en realidad, ya pasaban del mediodía. El tiempo pasa volando cuando estás ocupado y cuando te diviertes. No lo iba a admitir, pero para Lohne, este había sido una situación en que ambas cosas se habían dado a la vez. A pesar de que por ahora todo estaba bien, no podía evitar pensar en lo que les esperaba en ciudad Coumarine. Podía no ser nada. O podía ser algo muy malo. Pero si se trataba de STRIFE… seguía tan dispuesto como siempre a convertirlos en polvo.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32: IRRUMPIENDO EN CIUDAD COUMARINE

.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad, Hannes apagó el motor. El viaje desde ciudad Shalour había tomado varios días, la mayor parte del tiempo consumida en encontrar el mejor camino para llegar. Estaban cansados y con algo de mal humor, debido a todo lo que habían tenido que vadear para por fin encontrar su destino. Era difícil de creer, pero, sin saberlo, todos coincidían en que, de haber ido a pie, el camino hubiese sido mucho menos molesto.

-Bueno, henos aquí. – resopló Hannes. – ha costado una barbaridad, pero he conseguido traernos a Coumarine.

-No hubiese sido tan molesto si hubieses dejado el vehículo en Shalour. – le dijo Lohne, fastidiado. – Pero tenías que insistir…

-¿Uh? ¿Y cómo se supone que íbamos a traer las provisiones? ¿Acaso los ibas a cargar tú?

-¿Las provisiones? ¿Te preocupan las provisiones ahora? ¿Pero cómo demonios ordenas tus prioridades?

-¡Ya basta, los dos! – Maryah alzó la voz, aun intentando mantener la calma. – Todos estamos agotados y estresados, no lo empeoren con una estúpida discusión.

-Ella tiene razón. – Kyra levitó fuera de la camioneta y aterrizó en el suelo terroso suavemente. – Tenemos que continuar nuestro camino. Si hay algo ocurriendo aquí, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo con discusiones.

-Espera, Kyra. – Laila se acercó a la puerta del vehículo. - ¿Por qué bajas? Aún tenemos que entrar…

-No creo que debamos llevar esa máquina ahí. – contestó el Gardevoir. – Tengo un extraño presentimiento.

-¿Percibes algo? – Lohne superó su fastidio y bajó del vehículo también.

-¿No lo notan? Escuchen.

Todos guardaron silencio. No escuchaban nada de nada. El silencio hubiera sido total de no ser por el ruido que ellos mismos hacían al moverse o la brisa que movía las hojas de los árboles cercanos.

-No escucho nada raro. – fue la primera en hablar Maryah. - ¿Qué intentas decir, Kyra?

-No hay ruido…

Ante esas palabras de Lohne, todos le miraron. Kyra asintió, segura de que le había entendido.

-¿Ruido…?

-Maryah, a eso se refiere Kyra. Estamos en la entrada de la ciudad, pero no veo gente pasando, ni siquiera escucho personas caminando o hablando. Ni siquiera un susurro. Y aun si se tratara de sólo un día tranquilo, este silencio permitiría que escucháramos el monorraíl de Coumarine.

-Entiendo. – Hannes se acercó al pelinegro. – Yo tampoco creo que esto sea normal.

-Puede que sea sólo un día anormal, pero no podemos correr riesgos. No olvidemos el motivo de que estemos moviéndonos tanto y lo que Gurkinn nos pidió. No hay que llamar la atención.

-¿Qué hacemos? – intervino Maryah. - ¿Habrá algún modo de asegurarnos?

El grupo se quedó en silencio. Todos pensaban en el modo más adecuado para proceder, mientras Laila y Chiara miraban a todos con extrañeza. Quiso también pensar en algo, pero no tenía ninguna idea siquiera que considerar o descartar. Y entonces, Hannes soltó un tremendo ¡AH! Que rompió con el silencio del lugar, sobresaltando a casi todos los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – le regañó Lohne. - ¿Y la discreción?

-Lo siento…. Ejem… - Hannes se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. - ¿Qué tal esto? Alguien podría ir a averiguar si pasa algo raro. O quizá buscar a quien sea.

-¿Con alguien te refieres a un pokemon? – quiso aclarar Lohne. - ¿Uno volador?

-Sería lo ideal, sí. Tenemos a Blaze, Mach y Kikiba…

-No me gusta decir esto. – dijo Lohne, pensativo. – pero creo que… Blaze y Mach llaman mucho la atención.

-Entonces…

Los tres jóvenes se volvieron hacia Laila, que miraba a su vez a los tres. Sacó su pokeball de su costado y la miró por un rato. Parecía dudosa.

-Laila, podemos pensar en algo más si quieres. – le dijo Maryah. – No te obligues a…

-Yo quiero ayudar. – la niña alzó la cabeza. – Lo haremos.

Dicho esto, arrojó su pokeball y liberó a su Vibrava, que alzó vuelo y se posó en la cabeza de su entrenadora ni bien se vio fuera.

-Kikiba. – se le acercó Hannes. – Necesitamos que vayas lo más silenciosamente posible a la ciudad y veas desde arriba si ves a alguien o escuchas algo raro. Luego regresas y nos dices si hay algo, ¿puedes?

El pequeño dragón terrestre se volvió a mirar a la niña sobre la que se había posado, con un gesto interrogante.

-¿Puedes hacerlo, Kikiba? – dijo la pequeña. - ¿Por favor? Que no te vea nadie si lo hay.

Sin más instrucciones que recibir, Kikiba volvió a alzar el vuelo agitando sus alas romboides y segundos después se adentró en la ciudad, sobrevolándola a una considerable altura. De un momento a otro, se perdió en la distancia y su aleteo dejó de oírse. Lohne y los demás permanecieron en su lugar, a la espera del regreso del pokemon. Ya había pasado un rato bastante largo y empezaban a impacientarse cuando de pronto le volvieron a escuchar.

-Ahí viene. – Kyra fue la primera en percibirle. – Se ve algo confundido.

Por fin pudieron ver a Kikiba llegar desde el mismo lugar por el que se había ido. Ni bien reapareció, volvió a posarse sobre la cabeza de Laila, soltando sonidos secos y muy parecidos a un gorgoteo.

-¿Qué has visto ahí, Kikiba? – Lohne se adelantó. - ¿Viste a alguien o algo raro?

El vibrava comenzó a dar saltitos en la cabeza de Laila, como si algo le inquietara sobremanera.

-Dice que no hay nadie allí. – Laila enrojeció ligeramente sus ojos en ese momento. – Nadie. Personas o pokemon. No ha visto a nadie en casi toda la ciudad.

-Definitivamente hay algo pasando aquí. – Lohne se puso completamente serio y alerta. – Una cosa es verlo desde aquí, pero si toda la ciudad está igual…

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Maryah.

-¿Hacemos? Nada de eso. – Lohne miró hacia atrás. – Laila se queda aquí.

-¿Eeeh? – la niña no sonaba nada de acuerdo.

-No sabemos lo que está pasando, y no voy a arriesgarte a entrar en una ciudad con quién sabe cuál problema siendo solo un puñado de gente.

-Pero quiero…

-Quisiste venir con nosotros y lo permitimos. Bajo MIS condiciones. – habló el Aspecto, con severidad. - ¿Lo recuerdas?

Laila bajó la cabeza, derrotada. Tan sólo asintió, mientras Chiara y Kikiba emitían chirridos intentando consolarle.

-No podemos dejar a Laila sola aquí. – protestó Maryah. – Alguien tiene que…

-No lo haremos. – el pelinegro comenzó a caminar junto a Kyra, dándoles la espalda. – Ustedes se quedan con ella. Yo entraré solo.

-No bromees. – Hannes se cruzó de brazos. – Está bien que seas fuerte y todo, pero…

-Mientras menos seamos, menos atención llamaremos si esto es cosa de alguien más. Voy a entrar y a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando. Sólo con mi equipo.

-Lohne, - Maryah se acercó a él, nada convencida. – Todavía no me parece que debas…

-Está bien.

Todos miraron a Hannes, mientras aceptaba la idea de Lohne, no sin un suspiro resignado.

-¿Hannes?

-Pero tienes que avisarnos si hay algo muy malo ocurriendo allí. – siguió el policía. – Así que quiero que lleves esto.

El policía extendió un comunicador hacia Lohne, que lo tomó tras darle un corto vistazo.

-Sé que por lo general te encargas sólo de cosas problemáticas, pero dada mi posición como el policía aquí… me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber.

-La policía jamás me ha parecido muy útil, de cualquier modo. – gruñó desganado Lohne. – Pero…

El joven de ojos grises sonrió con algo de reticencia, intentado fingir agresividad. Lo cual no salió demasiado bien.

-Supongo que tú eres un poco mejor que el resto de policías. Creo que puedo dejar que me eches una mano.

Habiendo dicho esto, el joven se alejó seguido de su Grdevoir, mientras guardaba el comunicador en su bolsillo.

-Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. – dijo Maryah antes de que se alejara demasiado. – Sé que es inútil decírtelo, pero no te arriesgues de más si ocurre algo.

-Llevaremos la camioneta a un sitio más discreto. – siguió Hannes. – Esperaremos ahí.

Lohne solamente alzó su mano derecha a modo de despedida. Cruzó el pequeño espacio que diferenciaba el suelo del exterior del que recibía a los visitantes a la ciudad, y siguió caminando hasta que sus compañeros ya no podían verle.

-Lohne sigue siendo Lohne. – resopló Hannes. - ¿Qué es eso de menospreciar a la policía?

-Al menos te dijo que tú eras mejor. – intentaba reír Maryah. – Es lo más cercano a un cumplido que vas a recibir de él. Sólo tómalo.

-Vamos. – dijo el moreno. – Esperemos a que Lohne se comunique con nosotros.

Subieron al vehículo y, una vez que Hannes lo encendió, retrocedieron la marcha hasta encontrar unos cuantos caminos terrosos que llevaban a las arboledas aledañas.

-Debe haber algún lugar por aquí…

…

Lohne y Kyra se encontraban caminando a lo largo de la calle desierta. Era sobrecogedor el modo en que el silencio era aplastante, no se escuchaba ni un pidgey volar o un drifloon flotar. Sólo se podía escuchar lo pasos de Lohne, que de por sí apenas podían ser escuchados por alguien, quizá debido a la costumbre que adquirió años atrás a moverse sin ser notado por otros.

-¿Dónde deberíamos empezar a buscar? – preguntó de pronto el Gardevoir.

-Iremos al gimnasio. El motivo para venir aquí era saber sobre Ramos, así que sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, ese será un buen lugar para comenzar.

-No puedo percibir que haya algo de vida cerca de aquí. Al menos en ésta zona, no hay nadie escondido.

-¿A dónde rayos fueron todos?

Miraban a los lados en su camino hacia su primer objetivo. Lohne observaba tan detenidamente como podía cada tanto, mientras veía a los lados. Entonces, llegando a lo que parecía una zona comercial, pudieron notar como varios sitios se encontraban rotos, destruidos, visiblemente por golpes.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – Lohne se acercó a una puerta llena de agujeros irregulares, como si hubieran usado un peso contra ella. - ¿Qué es este desorden?

-¿Crees que hayan atacado el lugar?

-Se ve como si así fuera. La cosa es… ¿quién o qué es el responsable? ¿Le hizo lo mismo a todos en la ciudad?

-Lohne, esto no se ve nada bien. No hay muchos que puedan hacer algo como lo que propones.

-No, no los hay…

Dejando de lado el lugar, continuaron su marcha. Siguieron pasando por lugares desiertos, viviendas, establecimientos y demás. Algunos tenían los mismos daños que el lugar que acababan de dejar. Lohne analizaba lo que veía, tratando de mantenerse positivo y evitar decantarse por la mayor sospecha que ya le había estado asaltando desde hacía rato, hasta que un sonido repentino y diferente le sacó de sus pensamientos, y le puso alerta junto a Kyra. Se escuchaba como si alguien arrastrara los pies. Y se estaba acercando.

-Lohne…

-Lo sé. ¿Qué percibes?

-Es una persona, en definitiva. No es agresiva, de hecho… creo que está pasándolo muy mal…

-Vamos. – el pelinegro haló a su pokemon del brazo, guareciéndose tras un muro cercano. – No voy a arriesgarme a que me vean sin verles yo primero.

Allí se quedaron, en silencio, cuando de pronto vieron a una joven muchacha, de cabellos azulados y ropas desgastadas, caminar a duras penas, visiblemente agotada y lastimada. Se tomaba el brazo izquierdo con un poco de dolor, mientras avanzaba sin detenerse y sin dejar de mirar a los lados. Y fue por eso mismo, que logró divisar tanto a Lohne como a Kyra cerca de ella.

-Tú… - dijo, con voz débil.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Lohne, acercándose. - ¿Eres de esa ciudad? ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

-A…. ayúdame… por…

La muchacha volvió su camino hacia él, y cuando estuvo a un par de pasos, cayó hacia adelante, de modo que caía sobre Lohne, que la sujetó para que no diera contra el suelo.

-Por favor… - seguía diciendo ella. – Ayúdame…

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntaba el aspecto, fría pero calmadamente. – No vas a obtener nada de mí hasta que contestes.

-Aquí… no es seguro… - la joven intentó reincorporarse. – Entremos a esa tienda… aquí no es seguro… me encontrarán…

La chica trastabilló y hubiera terminado en el suelo de no ser por Kyra y sus poderes psíquicos. El trío ingresó a la tienda que la chica señaló. Fue fácil, pues la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Una vez dentro, Lohne cerró la puerta. Con suavidad, Kyra posó a la joven sobre un asiento que allí había, donde la joven se recostó y jadeó, agotada. Por su aspecto, parecía cansada y hambrienta, así que Lohne rompió un par de vidrios y logró sacar dos barras de comida en paquete y una botella de agua. La pobre chica comía con avidez tremenda.

-Muy bien, aquí estamos. – siguió el pelinegro. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué no hay nadie?

-Atrapados. Todos… han sido atrapados.

-¿Qué?

-No tuvieron piedad de nadie. Hombres, mujeres, niños… ancianos. Pokemon de todo tipo. De hecho fueron muy crueles con éstos últimos.

Lohne comenzaba a formarse la idea en su mente. Apretaba los dientes, pero no quiso actuar precipitadamente. De algún modo, controló su ímpetu y continuó preguntando.

-¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Eran muchos? ¿Por eso no hay nadie?

-Muchos… sí, eran muchísimos. – la joven miraba al pelinegro, rememorando con temor. – Salieron de la nada. Venían acompañados de unos pokemon terriblemente fuertes. Avanzaban sin que nadie pudiera detenerles. La policía, los entrenadores que había… nadie podía con ellos. Nos sorprendieron de tal forma… fue horrible.

-Dime de una vez, ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Les dijeron algo?

-Nada… sólo sacaron a todos de los establecimientos, irrumpieron en las casas y sacaron a las familias de allí… No buscaban nada, no vimos que robaran nada… pero separaron a la gente de los pokemon. Todos fueron llevados a sitios diferentes. Sabían exactamente a dónde ir… como si supieran…

-¿Acaso no me has oído? – Lohne comenzaba a perder la paciencia. – Quiero saber quiénes eran.

-Lo siento, no nos dijeron… estaban todos uniformados, vestían lo mismo, parecían malla, trajes ajustados…

-Tch… - el Aspecto chasqueó los dientes. - ¿Y el líder de gimnasio? ¿No hizo nada? ¿Dónde estaba?

-No lo sé… todos creímos que Ramos y sus chicos entrenadores del gimnasio Coumarine nos defenderían, pero nunca aparecieron… nadie salió del gimnasio. De todos modos, no creo que hubieran podido…

-Demonios… entonces algo debe de haberle pasado al anciano.

-Lohne. – Kyra le habló telepáticamente. – Deberías decirle a Hannes y a los otros.

-No hasta saber con qué estamos tratando.

-¿Disculpa? – la joven peliazul se veía confusa. - ¿Por qué me dices eso…?

-No hablo contigo. – Lohne se volvió hacia la entrada de la tienda, saliendo. – De todas maneras, será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que vea lo que ocurre.

-¿Qué? Espera por favor. ¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola?

-Así como estás, solo me vas a estorbar. Y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Hacer? ¿Acaso no vamos a salir de aquí?

-Buen punto… - el pelinegro se volvió hacia ella. - ¿Cómo fue que escapaste? ¿Y de dónde?

-Tienen a un buen número de personas cautivas en el gimnasio. La mayoría de los ciudadanos están en ese lugar. Hemos estado allí por algunos días. Yo… escapé gracias al descuido de uno de esos uniformados.

-¿Cómo… - Lohne decidió quitarse la duda de una vez por todas. – cómo era ese uniforme?

-Oscuro. – contestó ella. – Casi de color negro… o de color carbón, no lo sé. Usan guantes y botas de metal…

-Maldición. – El joven comenzaba a apretar los dientes. - ¿Alguna… otra cosa?

-Sus pokemon… eran tan raros… peleaban y derrotaban a todo lo que los entrenadores que intentaron defenderse les lanzaban, pero parecían idos, sus ojos estaban apagados y sin vida.

-¿Usaban… algún tipo de collar o diadema…?

-De… de hecho, sí… - la joven reaccionó sorprendida. – Usaban aros de metal muy raros o una especie de corona metálica con un objeto verde en…

-En… tiendo…

-¿Disculpa… ocurre algo?

La chica no podía ver, ya que Lohne le había vuelto la espalda. Pero ahora apretaba los dientes ferozmente, mientras sus ojos brillaban de color fuego carmesí. Los puños que había formado temblaban, y Kyra podía sentir en su propia alma la furia que invadía a su amigo.

-Lohne…

El joven aspecto no respondió, sino que, tratando de sobreponerse a su ira, sacó el comunicador que Hannes le diera, pulsando un botón.

-¿Lohne? – se escuchó. Era la voz de Hannes. - ¿Lohne, estás ahí?

-Sí. – dijo secamente.

-Vaya tono. ¿Descubriste algo?

-Lo peor. Es STRIFE. Han tomado la ciudad. No tengo idea de que puedan haber hecho con Ramos, pero si lo que me cuentan es verdad, puede que lo peor haya ocurrido… Estoy seguro de que han hecho lo que pensaban hacer en Anistar.

-No puede ser… ¡Iremos en un momento!

-¿Ya se han escondido?

-Volvimos al bosque. La camioneta está oculta, y nosotros estamos aquí.

-¿Lohne, estás bien? – se escuchó decir a Maryah. - ¿Dónde les has encontrado?

-No les he visto aún. Aparentemente alguien logró escapar de ellos, y me ha contado lo que pasó. Quiero ir a por ellos, así que será mejor que me encuentren rápido.

-Sí, claro…

-No traigan a Laila. Allí en el bosque estará más segura que con nosotros.

-Lo sabemos. – contestó Hannes. - ¿Dónde estás?

-Caminen todo recto hasta que me vean. Les esperaré afuera del lugar en el que estoy.

-De acuerdo. Espéranos por favor.

La comunicación se cortó. Tanto entrenador como pokemon se volvieron hacia la chica que habían ocultado.

-¿Qué… fue eso? – preguntó. - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿A quién has llamado?

-Llamé a mis compañeros. Uno de ellos es policía, así que supongo que sabrá mejor qué hacer contigo.

-¿Policía? – la muchacha pareció animarse. - ¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Has traído a la policía pokemon…?

-Sólo uno de ellos. No creímos que nos encontraríamos con esto.

-Entonces pedirán ayuda, ¿verdad? Otros policías pokemon van a venir a ayudarnos, ¿cierto?

-No hay tiempo para eso. Estoy seguro de que el policía que viene con nosotros estará informando a sus superiores lo que pasa aquí, pero no podemos esperar a que lleguen.

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer? Esos hombres… esas personas… nos han tenido retenidos de forma terrible. Ni siquiera los niños están a salvo de…

-Sé perfectamente a qué te refieres. Conozco a esos tipos. He tratado con ellos. Así que no lo pienses demasiado. Yo mismo voy a encargarme de destruirlos… a todos ellos.

Cuando cruzó sus ojos con los de la chica, esta pudo ver bien el rojo que éstos habían adoptado, de manera que refulgían. Esto la asustó, haciendo que se encogiera.

-¿Quién… eres…?

-Nadie que importe que conozcas. – posó una de sus manos en la puerta. – Ahora quédate en silencio. Mis compañeros vendrán en un momento.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado. A los cinco minutos de que Lohne salió del lugar para esperar, Maryah y Hannes llegaron, bastante presurosos. Lohne llamó su atención poniéndose al descubierto en el camino que éstos recorrían, facilitando que le dieran el encuentro.

-¿Lohne, que está…?

Con una seña, el joven les hizo entender que debían entrar a la tienda frente a la que estaban. Una vez dentro, Hannes, Maryah y Kiss pudieron ver a la chica peliazul que Lohne había encontrado.

-¿Quién es ella, Lohne? – preguntó Hannes.

-Ni idea. No le pregunté su nombre…

-Lohne, no tienes nada de tacto, ¿cierto?

-Déjame en paz. Ve a hacer tu trabajo, policía.

-Sí, sí…

El moreno se acercó a la joven, mientras Maryah se quedaba mirando los ojos enrojecidos de Lohne.

-¿Ha sido muy malo? – preguntó.

-No puedo evitarlo… son… ellos. Ha pasado muy rápido…

-Lo sé. Es bueno que nos hayas avisado. Si son muchos, puede que ni tú mismo puedas sólo con todos.

-Estuve a punto de no hacerlo.

-Eso hubiera sido muy tonto.

-Tch…

-Oigan, chicos.

Hannes de pronto se volteó a mirarles. La joven observaba al grupo, curiosa y angustiada a la vez.

-Se llama Yena. Es dueña de una florería cerca de aquí. Por su historia, puedo deducir también que se trata de STRIFE.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Lohne.

-He avisado a Looker y a Tech, ellos siguen en Anistar. Avisarán a las estaciones de policía cercanas y a los agentes de la policía internacional que se estén movilizando lo más cerca posible de aquí. En cuanto a nosotros…

En ese momento, Hannes soltó una sonrisilla nerviosa.

-Tech dice que apelan a tu capacidad para… "encargarte", Lohne.

El aspecto hizo una mueca seria, pero sus ojos no perdían su color rojo.

-Entonces nos haremos cargo. – resolvió. – Ayúdenme a derrotar a todos esos pokemon que traigan consigo. Cuando sólo queden ellos… me los dejarán a mí.

Mientras el policía y la castaña asentían, Lohne se tronaba los nudillos, mientras la ferocidad en su expresión aumentaba.

-¡¿Pero de qué están hablando?! – gritó, asustada, Yena. - ¡Ellos son decenas, ustedes son solo tres! ¡Lo único que harán será empeorar las cosas!

-No te preocupes. – Hannes hizo gala de su voz animada y tranquilizadora, mientras mostraba su mega-aro. – Nosotros vamos a estar bien. Liberaremos a todos.

Los ojos de la peliazul decían que reconocía el objeto que el policía le enseñaba. Mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho, veía a los chicos frente a ella volver a mirarse dejándole fuera de la conversación.

-Deberíamos hacer que se separen, derrotarles en grupos pequeños. – Opinó Hannes. - Así no tendremos que lidiar con demasiados a la vez.

-Yo llamaré su atención. – decidió Lohne.

-¿Y luego?

-Tengo una idea. Que la chica se quede aquí, oculta. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

Tras varios minutos, el pelinegro salía de la tienda acompañado de Kyra. Nadie nuevo había aparecido. Todo seguía en el mismo silencio con que lo encontraron. Como si nada hubiese pasado, continuaron su marcha hacia el gimnasio de ciudad Coumarine. No parecía haber nada inusual, si dejaban de lado lo desierto que estaba todo. El joven hizo un ademán con su mano, hacia el frente. Kyra avanzó unos cuantos pasos delante de él.

-Bola sombra. – ordenó el.

Y ella obedeció. Lanzó una esfera oscura de energía fantasmal que impactó fuertemente con las puertas del gimnasio, y tal y como esperaban, las derribó, destrozadas. No pasaron ni siquiera quince segundos hasta que el duo se vió rodeado de por lo menos veinte uniformados, acompañados de pokemon como ursaring, barbaracle y Nidoking. El rojo de los ojos de Lohne se encendió todavía más al confirmar sus sospechas al ver esa odiada letra S en los uniformes de quienes les habían cercado.

-Debes ser muy tonto o muy descuidado si atacas así las puertas del gimnasio de ciudad Coumarine. – dijo un sujeto que se adelantó a los demás, escoltado por un Ursaring. - ¿Por qué has cometido semejante error?

-Vine a ver a alguien en el gimnasio. – contestó el pelinegro. – No había nadie que me dijera si podía encontrarle, y odio esperar. Así que pensé que sería mejor llamar a la puerta. No esperé que me encontraría con un montón de metiches en trajes de licra.

Lohne estaba pulseándoles. El hecho de que no se hubiesen arrojado de inmediato a atacarle significaba que no sabían quién era. Y por lo tanto, no eran más que soldados de bajo rango. Peones. No quería perder el tiempo con ellos por mucho tiempo, menos cuando lo único que ellos hacían era tratar de inflar su ego intimidando a alguien más.

-Ok, de acuerdo. Desgraciadamente para ti, vamos a tener que llevarte con nosotros por atacar de ese modo nuestra sede. Otro grupo se encargará de tu pokemon.

-Bien, hay un par de problemas con eso.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles?

-El primero, es este. – Lohne se dejó de bromas entonces. - ¡Kyra, usa psíquico!

Usando sus grandes poderes telequinéticos, el Gardevoir levantó a todos los presentes del suelo, personas y pokemon, casi sin esfuerzo. No dejó de levitarles hasta que llegó a una cierta altura.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES, MOCOSO IDIOTA?! – dijo el que lideraba al grupo de uniformados. - ¡BÁJANOS, AHORA!

-Como tú quieras. – murmuró Lohne con una sonrisa enfadada.

Leyendo los pensamientos de Lohne, Kyra hizo descender a todos los que había levantado, tan violentamente en el suelo que varios de ellos se hundieron un poco en el suelo. Los pokemon quedaron noqueados en el acto, y la mayoría de los matones que habían estado allí quedaron inconscientes por el golpe, pero aun quedaban muchos de ellos que iban poniéndose de pie.

-Maldito… imbécil… - decía uno de ellos, intentando levantarse.

-Y segundo. Sé que es temprano, pero… - Lohne apareció de pronto frente al último hombre que le habló. – Creo que deberían irse a dormir.

…

-¿Un ataque?

Esto lo preguntó un hombre fornido, acompañado de un Mightyena, mientras otro le hablaba de frente, en actitud subordinada.

-Sí, así es. La puerta del gimnasio ha sido derribada. Un contingente pequeño fue a averiguar quien fue el responsable, pero no hemos recibido noticias desde hace un rato.

-Ya deberían haber informado. ¿Qué andan haciendo?

-¿Deberíamos enviar al resto de los que custodian este lugar?

-No seas idiota. Si alguien se escapa de aquí antes de que todo esté listo para el siguiente golpe, todo podría arruinarse. Nadie debe escapar. Avisen a la jefa y manténganla informada.

-Y los que no nos responden…

-Manda al tercer escuadrón. Y refuerza la seguridad en la entrada del gimnasio. Nadie debe aprovechar la confusión para colarse.

-Entendido.

El hombre se volvió hacia el lado opuesto y activó un intercomunicador bastante avanzado.

-¿Quién es? – se oyó a una voz femenina.

-Señora, habla 591, del grupo asignado al punto de encuentro central. Parece que ha habido un incidente aquí cerca.

-¿Ya enviaron a alguien a investigar? No nos conviene que la policía de fuera descubra tan rápido lo que pasa.

-Ya mandé al segundo escuadrón, pero no han regresado. Se me ordenó que envíe a otros a revisar, y que le informe.

-De acuerdo. Continúa tu trabajo y mantenme al tanto de lo que ocurra. Si hay una amenaza, neutralícenla de inmediato.

-Claro.

Se terminó la comunicación. El uniformado detuvo su marcha, apostándose junto a un Mandibuzz que vigilaba a un grupo de ciudadanos que estaba sentados, en el suelo, en silencio y temerosos.

…

El grupo que fue enviado a revisar la tardanza de sus compañeros llegó de pronto al lugar de la ¿pelea?, encontrando a varios miembros de STRIFE tirados en el suelo, totalmente fuera de combate y algunos de ellos inclusive presentaban huellas de golpes. Golpes muy fuertes.

-Hay alguien aquí. – dijo el que guiaba el grupo. – Debe ser un grupo considerable, si es que han vencido a todo un escuadrón.

-Sobreestiman a los tipos que mandan.

Los reclutas de STRIFE se volvieron a un lado, encontrando a Lohne, junto a Kyra, llamando su atención desde un edificio cercano. Estaban apoyados contra la pared, como si se estuvieran relajando.

-¿Ustedes – el líder del escuadrón les veía incrédulo. - acaso…?

-¿Podemos ahorrarnos las tonterías y los monólogos? Si van a enviar grupete tras grupete, entonces voy a tener que hacer más ruido. Mucho más ruido.

Entonces, del cielo de la ciudad comenzaron a descender rayos por montones, mientras había explosiones en la zona, acá y allá. A lo lejos, podía oírse a los hombres de STRIFE gritando ya sea de rabia al ser derrotados, o de dolor al ser dormidos a golpes. Incluso Yena, sola en la pequeña tienda en la que se había quedado escondida, podía escuchar levemente los ruidos de la batalla, o mejor dicho, del aplastamiento que Lohne provocó contra sus nuevos agresores. No tardó nada en derrotarles por completo también, pero entonces, uno de ellos usó lo último que le quedaba de consciencia para pulsar un pequeño botón en un costado del cinturón que llevaba puesto. En todas las ubicaciones en que STRIFE se encontraba, por lo general custodiando personas o pokemon capturados, sonaron alarmas y alertas, con luces y sonidos variados y fuertes. Dentro de una enorme contenedor de acero adaptado como almacén, un grupo de reclutas de STRIFE custodiaba a los pokemon que confiscaron a todos los ciudadanos cuando el ruido comenzó.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?! – preguntó a los gritos un sujeto alto y delgado que llevaba un Banette con él. - ¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?!

-¡Hay alguien afuera, señor! – dijo uno de los reclutas. – Se nos ha informado que un miembro del tercer escuadrón debe haber activado la alerta. ¡Alguien ha descubierto lo que pasó!

-¿Y qué rayos hacen los del punto de encuentro central?

-¡Se nos ha ordenado movilizarnos hacia allá! ¡Sean quienes sean, son muchos y son fuertes! ¡No tardarán en arruinarlo todo si no hacemos algo!

-Demonios… está bien. – el sujeto se volteó a mirar a todos los reclutas presentes. - ¡Todos, muévanse ahora! ¡Ataquen a todo aquel que no sea de STRIFE y llévenselo a la líder! ¡Que un par se quede a custodiar a los pokemon!

Un minuto después, un gran número de hombres acompañados de pokemon variados, controlados algunos y otros no, salieron del lugar, y uno de ellos dejó un extraño aparato pegado a la pared antes de irse y cerrar la enorme puerta del almacén. Algo muy parecido ocurría en un edificio cercano al gimnasio. Tanto captores como cautivos se sobresaltaron cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar ensordecedoramente, y algunos llamaban por comunicador para enterarse de la situación.

-¿Cómo podemos tener tan mala suerte? – dijo uno de pronto. - ¡No hemos acabado todavía aquí y ya nos han encontrado!

-Despreocúpate. – un sujeto que llevaba un Fearow en su hombro parecía relajado. – Hay muchos de nosotros aquí. Tenemos a los pokemon más fuertes. Sólo tenemos que detenerles y capturarles como a los demás.

-¡Entonces no podemos quedarnos aquí. – Una mujer se dirigió a ellos mientras se dirigía a la salida. - ¡Nos dijeron que dos escuadrones han sido vencidos antes de que la alarma se activara! Es ahora cuando debemos aprovechar nuestros números.

Por su parte, las personas que se hallaban capturadas ahí también comenzaban a susurrar y hablar sobre lo que ocurría. Los que les custodiaban se dedicaban a intentar silenciarles, con violencia o no.

-Vamos. – la mujer de STRIFE abrió la puerta. – Dejen a algunos para vigilar, el resto tenemos que destruir la oposición que haya aparecido.

Unos cuatro sujetos acompañados de Persian se quedaron, mientras todos los demás soldados de STRIFE salieron corriendo del sitio. Y al igual que en el otro lugar, alguien dejó un extraño aparato en la pared exterior del edificio, antes de salir corriendo tras los demás. Pronto se había formado un mar de color negro y gris, que se encaminaron hacia el gimnasio y lo rodearon en un par de segundos. Los que iban delante no tardaron en encontrarse a Lohne, esperándoles con brazos cruzados y ojos enrojecidos, mientras un Gardevoir que justo en ese momento acababa de mega-evolucionar se mantenía firme a su lado. Ninguno de los dos hizo mueca alguna ni mostró preocupación o temor al ver el gigantesco ejército de personas que tenían frente a ellos, los cuales vieron a sus pies a sus compañeros derrotados, muy golpeados en caso de los humanos.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – un uniformado de ojos serios se adelantó a todos los demás. - ¿Esperas que creamos que un solo entrometido y su pokemon se encargaron de dos escuadrones?

-Puedes creer lo que te dé la gana.

Lohne chasqueó los dedos, y Kyra disparó una poderosísima bola sombra contra el recién llegado grupo. El que había preguntado vio el ataque pasar muy cerca de él, justo a su lado, y la sorpresa no le permitió voltear a ver la tremenda explosión que había provocado y todos los que habían salido volando o heridos por la acometida sorpresiva. Y no se había detenido. Kyra disparó dos esferas fantasmales más, provocando el mismo caos en los sitios donde impactaba.

-¡Los persian, vayan al frente, deténganlos! – gritó el que estaba en frente. - ¡Mandibuzz también!

Un buen número de reclutas acompañados de Persian y Mandibuzz corrieron hacia Lohne, y algunos de ellos ya comenzaban a ejecutar sus ataques.

-Kyra, rayo.

De nuevo comenzó a relampaguear en la zona de batalla. Momentos después, los atacantes caían al suelo fuera de combate, reclutas y pokemon por igual. El ataque había sido tan poderoso que incluso algunos de los collares de control que los pokemon llevaban puestos se destruyeron o se quemaron. Los de STRIFE notaron cómo, a pesar del tremendo ataque que acababan de sufrir, ni Lohne ni Kyra se habían movido de donde les habían encontrado. Estaban paralizados. Pero aquello no duró mucho.

-¿Quieren dejar de jugar, - Lohne resoplaba como si se aburriera. – pedazos de basura?

-¡NO TE BURLES DE NOSOTROS! – Rugió el que estaba al mando. - ¡NO IMPORTA QUE TAN FUERTE CREAS SER, NO PUDES CONTRA TODOS!

Entendiendo la orden, el enorme contingente se arrojó por entero contra el dúo. Lohne, por supuesto, se sabía fuerte, pero no era estúpido. Por algo es que se hacen los planes, después de todo. Así que no tuvo reparos en tomar su comunicador y dar la señal.

-¡Ahora, todos! – llamó. - ¡HÁGANLOS PEDAZOS!

Ya estaban a pocos metros de su objetivo, cuando de pronto, los de STRIFE fueron atacados desde el cielo por una cortina titánica de llamas azules que desataron el desorden y el pandemonio dentro del ejército que aun continuaba avanzando. Lo cual no pudieron seguir haciendo, ya que un montón de espinas y picos de hielo apareció de pronto frente a ellos. Cuando alzaron la vista, se vieron atacados por un charizard negro, con ojos rojos y picos en su cuerpo, y un greninja negro también, que tras dejar de disparar rayos de energía congelante, comenzó a lanzarles shurikens de agua comprimida a tal velocidad que recibían los ataques sin poder evitarlo, junto a la explosión que venía después.

-¡Vamos por ellos, ahora!

Con ese grito de batalla, Hannes apareció montando junto a Maryah a Forest, mientras un Trece mega-evolucionado y Kiss venían junto a ellos ya disparando sus ataques eléctricos contra STRIFE. Éstos no tardaron en comenzar a responder la ofensiva, pero se vieron atacados desde un nuevo flanco, por un grupo liderado por Gaia, que ya con su forma mega-evolucionada, arrojaba rocas enormes contra sus enemigos, mientras Haken, Leor y Mach se adentraban en el mar de uniformados para unirse a la refriega. Debido a esa nueva sorpresa, muchos soldados y pokemon fueron demolidos por las garras dragón de Mach, o salían despedidos por las explosiones provocadas por Leor, incluso hubo quienes caían sin remedio, heridos o derribados por Haken y sus veloces ataques de hoja navaja.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE FUE QUE….?!

Uno de los soldados de STRIFE que logró evitar la mayoría de ataques, gritaba esta interrogante antes de ser derribado por un golpe de Lohne, que ya comenzaba a preparar su gancho nuevo, ansioso por probarlo en sus más detestados enemigos. Alzando la cabeza, pudo ver satisfecho que Blaze, Kyra y Trece eran los que mejor alcance tenían, derrotando con un solo ataque a gran cantidad de oponentes, siendo Blaze el más difícil de evadir ya que no dejaba de volar y atacar. Dos miembros de STRIFE se abalanzaron sobre él, y por supuesto que les había visto. Con un par de patadas en la cara, y varios ataques de gancho les dejó en el suelo totalmente noqueados, mientras un gogoat con dos jóvenes llegaba junto a él.

-No lo creo. – dijo Hannes, nervioso. - ¡De veras estamos ganando!

-No te confíes, Hannes. – Lohne comenzó a registrar a sus dos víctimas más recientes. – No bajen la intensidad del ataque, en gran parte la razón de que haya funcionado es porque no esperaban un ataque de éste tipo.

-Sin mencionar que, con lo de Anistar, ya hemos adquirido experiencia peleando con varios a la vez.

-Correcto.

-Lohne. – Maryah se asomó a mirar. - ¿Qué buscas en esos dos?

-Éstas.

Poniéndose de pié, Lohne mostró los dos bastones eléctricos que les había quitado al dúo que acababa de vencer.

-Esos son…

-Sé que sonará rudo de mi parte, pero no creo que a ustedes les vaya muy bien si se encuentran con esa gente en grupo y no tienen pokemon con ustedes. – el pelinegro les extendió las armas. - Así que podrían necesitar esto.

-Oye, no creo que…

-Hannes, tú puedes defenderte porque eres policía, pero la fuerza la tengo yo. Y Maryah…

-Tranquilo, rompe-rocas. Tenemos a Forest…

-Hannes.

El moreno vio que Lohne no había perdido el rojo de sus ojos, y estaba temblando, no de miedo, sino por… algo más. No quiso discutir y tomó uno de los bastones. Maryah desvió la mirada, dudosa.

-Maryah, tómalo.

-Me han… golpeado muchas veces con cosas como esa. – la joven no le miraba. – Es doloroso. Yo no podría… ni siquiera por venganza.

-Lo sé. Eres una gran chica, por eso.

Maryah esta vez sí pudo voltear, y vio cómo, aún con el fuego avivado en ellos, los ojos de Lohne habían dejado momentáneamente de lado su enojo, y le miraban tan afables como preocupados.

-No quiero que te pase nada. Y es peligroso si te quedas conmigo en éste momento. Así que…

Todavía dudosa, la castaña llevó lentamente su mano hacia el arma que Lohne le extendía, hasta que éste la tomó suavemente y puso en ella el bastón, cerrando sus dedos en torno a éste delicadamente.

-Recuerda que no eres como ellos. – dijo el aspecto. – Éste es sólo un seguro. ¿De acuerdo?

-De- de acuerdo. – dijo ella por fin. – Te lo agradezco.

Lohne asintió. Y en ese mismo instante, su rostro volvió a adquirir esa expresión agresiva mientras se volteaba, logró acertar en el costado un poderoso puñetazo a un uniformado que venía desde atrás, intentando atacarles por la espalda. Tras dar un terrible grito de dolor, el sujeto se desvaneció y cayó al suelo.

-Esas fueron dos costillas. – dijo Lohne, como si aún le escuchara. – Piénsalo de nuevo la próxima que quieras ser tan rastrero.

Sin volverse a mirar a sus compañeros, Lohne salió corriendo del lugar, mientras éstos le veían usando su gancho para pelear contra otros de los matones de STRIFE mientras sus pokemon eran derrotados por Gaia y Haken. Maryah detestaba ver a Lohne así, pero estaba consciente de que era parte de él. Bajó un poco la mirada, posando los ojos sobre el arma que aún sostenía.

-Maryah, no lo pienses de más. – le dijo Hannes de pronto.

-¿Qué…?

-Lohne solo quiere que estés a salvo. Y siendo como es, hará todo lo que esté en su poder para asegurarse de ello. Porque él lo ha decidido así, ¿no es cierto? Cuidar de ti. Protegerte. Se ha sobrepuesto a la ira que siente ahora mismo para poder demostrártelo.

-Yo…

-Usarás esa cosa sólo si es necesario. Es un seguro, ya sabes. Además… creo que no estaría mal que nosotros cuidásemos de él también. Digo, soy el policía, verle siempre tomar la línea del frente me da un poco de vergüenza…

El policía hablaba así, mientras Maryah de pronto caía en la cuenta de que ella también había dicho que ayudaría. Que no se conformaría simplemente con ser protegida por su viejo amigo, sino que también deseaba cubrir sus espaldas. Apretó con fuerza el bastón eléctrico que portaba.

-Gracias, Hannes.

El moreno se encontró a la chica, mirándole con ojos más decididos.

-Tienes razón. Yo también quiero hacer lo posible para apoyarles. No voy a dudar.

-Bien dicho. – azuzó a su pokemon con un par de palmadas suaves. - ¡Vamos, Forest!

El gogoat reanudó la marcha, mientras, a las órdenes de su entrenador, usaba sus ataques contra quienes se encontrara en frente. Rápidamente, estaban mermando las fuerzas del numeroso grupo que se había congregado para detenerles, y aunque algunos pokemon eran bastante fuertes, el trabajo en equipo entre varios de ellos ayudaba a continuar con su avance. Los que aún no habían sido vencidos miraban incrédulos el modo en que estaban siendo aplastados.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – gritó uno. - ¡Estan barriendo con nosotros!

-¡Cierra la boca! – le reprocharon. - ¡Vamos, somos muchos más que ellos!

-¡Y éramos más al inicio! – lloriqueó un tercero. - ¡Y les aplastaron igual! ¡Los amplificadores no han servido de nada!

-¡Pude ver eso que llaman mega-evolución! – dijo el primero de pronto. - ¡Un pokemon negro, que volaba y arrojaba fuego de color azul! ¡Estoy seguro de que era eso!

-¡Demonios, no es justo! ¡Los policías no deberían tener acceso a esa cosa!

-¡Aaaagh, si hubiésemos obtenido el megalito en aquella ocasión!

-¡¿No fueron esos mismos intrusos los que nos fastidiaron el trabajo de esa vez…?!

-¡Claro que no, idiota, ese pokemon legendario Rayquaza llegó y se lo llevó!

-¡Ya sé! – un cuarto intervino e repente. - ¡Regresemos a donde están los de la ciudad, los que tenemos capturados! ¡Los usaremos de moneda de cambio para que se entreguen y a sus pokemon!

-No dijeron nada de liberar a los rehenes…

-¡Por favor, tenemos a toda la ciudad como rehén! ¡Podemos darnos el lujo de cajear unos diez por lo menos!

-¡Tiene razón! ¡Vamos, hagámoslo! ¡Aún podemos salvarnos! ¡Quizá hasta nos recompensen por…!

Cuando se volvían a correr hacia el gimnasio Coumarine, la tierra tembló en su posición cuando se encontraron con un par de pokemon frente a ellos, bloqueándoles el paso. Gaia les gruñía con la expresión más feroz que tenía, mientras, al ver a quien le acompañaba, pudieron notar como Blaze comenzaba a flamear desde su hocico. Y estaban seguros de que iba a disparar.

-Ah… a… ah…

A cierta distancia, Lohne y los demás pudieron escuchar un desgarrador grito de terror, mientras una tremenda explosión se desataba en una posición cercana. Los que lo vieron podrían haber jurado que vieron a un grupo de sujetos con ropas chamuscadas salir volando y terminar en un pozo de agua medio profunda, posiblemente una fuente. Blaze y Gaia salieron del lugar de la explosión, siendo definitivamente ellos los responsables.

-Bueno, eso tuvo que llamar la atención de un modo u otro. – se dijo Lohne a sí mismo. – Que buen equipo hacen esos dos.

Minutos después, Lohne vapuleaba a los últimos miembros de STRIFE que habían ido a atacarle. Un brazo roto aquí, una contusión en la cabeza allá, una nariz rota de un lado y una pierna fracturada de otro. Él, por supuesto, no estaba completamente ileso, pero era cosa de un par de banditas y descanso, muy diferente y muchísimo menos grave a lo que él había provocado a los que había derrotado. Pronto se vio rodeado por sus pokemon y los de sus compañeros. Todos ellos se encontraban bien, con heridas y magulladuras, no muy graves, pero notorias; como era inevitable que pasara, pero capaces de continuar si era necesario. Incluso el pequeño Kiss saltaba de emoción al ver que habían ganado, mientras seguía en el lomo de Trece, quien por cierto celebraba también con un gracioso baile. Forest, llevando con él a Maryah y Hannes, fueron los últimos en llegar, después de que Blaze y Gaia les alcanzaron.

-¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Hannes. - ¿No hay ningún herido?

-Creo que casi todos estamos algo golpeados. – contestó Lohne. – Pero estamos bien.

Blaze, Kyra, Jin, Haken, Leor y Mach hicieron notar su buena salud y disposición a seguir. Trece, Kiss y Gaia le siguieron. Forest fue el último, siendo acariciado por Hannes mientras descendía junto a Maryah de su lomo.

-Aún no hemos terminado. – Lohne dijo esto con seriedad.

-Seguro. – Hannes le siguió. – No descarto que algunos hayan escapado y dado aviso de nuestra presencia.

-¿Habrán sido todos los que habían? – cuestionó Maryah. – Quizá debamos ir a buscar a los ciudadanos. Quién sabe en qué estado se encuentren.

-Antes de eso. – Lohne miró hacia el gimnasio. – Hay algo de lo que debemos encargarnos.

…

En el gimnasio de ciudad Coumarine, había un silencio sepulcral. No sólo porque los reclutas que allí quedaban obligaban a los cautivos a hacer silencio, sino porque habían sido informados de lo que ocurrió afuera antes de perder toda comunicación. Y se hallaban, muy nerviosos, esperando a que un ataque llegara de donde sea. Habían oído tantas explosiones y gritos afuera que no podían evitar sentir que estaban a punto de ser destruídos por alguna clase de monstruo. ¿Quién podría haber hecho eso al gran número de soldados y pokemon que habían traído, aquellos que habían tomado la ciudad por entero? ¿Era humano? ¿Eran pokemon rebeldes? Así pensaban, y algunos hasta temblaban, cuando de pronto, se vieron sobresaltados por alguien que habló de pronto.

-De modo que es cierto. Hay muchísima gente aquí.

Todos los soldados de STRIFE se volvieron hacia la entrada del gimnasio. Lohne acababa de entrar por ahí, acompañado de Kyra, todavía mega-evolucionada. Barrió con la mirada todo el lugar. Sólo un puñado de vigías, acompañados de pokemon, por supuesto. Y los civiles, una increíble cantidad, sentados o recostados en el suelo, atados o no, con una apariencia terrible. Se les veía cansados, heridos, desgarbados. Los niños tenían ojos temerosos y huidizos. Los adultos les cubrían con sus cuerpos, probablemente inseguros de las intenciones del recién llegado al haber escuchado tanto caos ahí fuera. Ante el silencio, uno de los miembros de STRIFE por fin articuló unas palabras, llenas de nervios y temor.

-Tú… tú eres…

-Kyra, psíquico. Sepárales.

Con sus poderes, el Gardevoir levitó a los criminales, junto con sus pokemon, sorprendiendo y hasta asustando a algunos de los que estaban allí cautivos. El tipo que le vio y que había hablado vio disipadas todas sus dudas.

-¡ERES TÚ! – gritó. - ¡ERES ESE TIPO! ¡EL QUE NOS ATACÓ! ¡SÉ QUIÉN ERES, YO ESTUVE AHÍ CUANDO ATACASTE NUESTRA NAVE AQUELLA VEZ!

-Uhm, ya veo. – malhumorado, Lohne le miró con sus furiosos ojos rojos. – Entonces de esto se trata. Kyra, "suéltales".

El pokemon psíquico también había visto el estado en que los ciudadanos se encontraban. Se sintió identificada, de un pasado distante. Y eso la enfadó. Y probablemente por eso fue que, a pesar de que Lohne no se lo había especificado, soltó a sus presas arrojándoles fuertemente contra los muros del gimnasio, durmiéndoles de golpe. Los pokemon también quedaron derrotados. El único que se había salvado era el que reconoció a Lohne y sólo porque éste le atrapó del brazo en media caída al suelo.

-Todos ustedes, ¿se pueden mover? – Lohne miró hacia las personas del lugar, ignorando a su prisionero. - ¿Tienen fuerzas para moverse?

Nadie respondía, solo le miraban. Unos cuantos niños comenzaron a llorar, y Lohne comenzaba a impacientarse hasta que un hombre, que no estaba atado, se puso de pie, sosteniendo apenas a una niña en brazos.

-Yo… yo puedo…

-Bien. – siguió el aspecto. – Quienes puedan moverse, ayuden a quienes no. Caminen como puedan y lárguense de aquí. Yo me encargo del resto.

De pronto, era como si la vida volviera recién a los presentes. Muchos de ellos se levantaron, y comenzaron a ayudar a otros a ponerse de pie. Algunos desataban a las personas que se veían presas de sogas o cintas. Se veía que no estaban bien, los que mejor se movían lo hacían a duras penas, arrastrando los pies. Algunos ancianos no podían ser siquiera levantados, y tenían que apoyar entre dos o tres personas para moverles. Lohne ya estaba enojado, pero podía percibir el enfado que nublaba la mente de su mega-gardevoir.

-Kyra…

-Suelo tratar de que te controles, Lohne, pero esto… esto es…

-Kyra.

-Hay niños aquí. Se nota que no han probado bocado en mucho tiempo. Pudieron haber muerto.

-Lo sé.

-Yo, yo debería ser la sensata… - Kyra temblaba de enojo. – Si han sido más crueles que esto con los pokemon…

En ese momento, el sujeto que Lohne había sujetado logró zafarse en un descuido. Sin embargo, Kyra se volvió hacia él, con ojos destellantes en energía psíquica, y le levantó del suelo.

-¡Como pueden ser tan crueles!

Lohne escuchó ese grito enojado en su mente, mientras Kyra usaba sus poderes para golpear al sujeto que había atrapado una y otra vez contra el suelo, para finalmente soltarle tras ver que le había tirado los dientes.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Lohne.

-No. – Kyra suspiró. – Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. Alguien como yo es el menos indicado para juzgarte. Yo lo habría golpeado un par de veces más.

Las personas continuaban saliendo mientras Lohne y Kyra trataban de despejar su mente del enojo para concentrarse en buscar algún miembro de STRIFE que hubiesen ignorado, al menos en ese lugar.

-¿Eres de la policía pokemon? – preguntó una anciana, acompañada de una joven pareja que se acercó a Lohne. - ¿Supieron lo que ocurría?

-La policía llegará luego. – dijo Lohne, sin mirarles. – Yo sólo vine de apoyo.

-¿Eres tú quien ha vencido a todos esos malvados que salieron de aquí? – insistió la mujer. - ¿Ese pokemon es tuyo?

-Eso no importa, váyanse. Ahora. Mis compañeros están afuera junto a varios pokemon, si algo ocurre, ellos les defenderán. No vuelvan a sus casas aún, tenemos que asegurar…

La mujer entonces tomó suavemente al chico en sus brazos. Su avanzada edad y la falta de fuerzas hacían casi imperceptible lo que hacía si él mismo no le estuviera viendo.

-Oiga, - gruñó. - ¿Qué esta…?

-Si no eres policía, eres igualmente maravilloso. – lloró la anciana. – Tú y quienes te hayan acompañado. Gracias por haber venido.

Lohne no sabía si sentirse incómodo, pero no pudo responder. La pareja que acompañaba a la mujer le hizo soltarle, y éste sólo miró hacia un lado.

-Váyanse. – dijo por fin. – Si se quedan, me van a estorbar…

-¡Será mejor que todos se detengan ahora mismo!

Todos los que estaban ahí, Lohne y Kyra incluidos, miraron hacia una de las puertas principales del gimnasio, que daban a las habitaciones interiores. Una mujer de cabellos azules atados y gafas, ataviada con un oscuro traje negro femenino alzaba la voz para llamar la atención de todos, mientras un Bisharp se encontraba de pie a su lado.

-Me preguntaba por qué no había recibido más información de ésta sección. No sé lo que esté pasando ahí fuera, pero más vale que…

Entonces, los ojos de la mujer se cruzaron con los de Lohne. Se quedó boquiabierta, mientras el joven pelinegro apartaba de su camino a quienes le obstaculizaban con toda la suavidad que podía, sin que Kyra se apartara de su lado. Pronto quedó al frente de todas las personas que se habían detenido ahí donde estaban, mirando frente a frente a la mujer.

-No puede ser… - dijo esta. – Tú… tú no puedes…

-Ruri, según recuerdo, ¿no? – Lohne habló combinando su enojo y algo de sarcasmo. – Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.

-Tú ya estabas… tú caíste de la nave. ¿Cómo es esto posible…?

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace ver la expresión que tienes. – Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del pelinegro. – A pesar de lo que acabo de hacerles a tus zánganos, aún no me he quitado del todo el estrés. Y tan sólo verte ya me pone de peor humor.

El joven tronó los dedos de sus manos. Bisharp se preparó para luchar, poniéndose frente a Ruri, pero Kyra hizo lo propio adelantándose un poco a Lohne.

-No sé cómo has conseguido sobrevivir a todo aquello. Ni como nos has encontrado…

En eso, Ruri extrajo de sus espaldas un extraño dispositivo, que parecía una empuñadura de espada sin hoja, con un botón en lugar de ésta.

-Pero has cometido un terrible error. ¡Nadie se va de aquí! ¡No a menos que quieran que media ciudad vuele por los aires, junto con la gente que vive aquí!

Lohne apretó los dientes mientras intensificaba el rojo de sus ojos. La gente del lugar, asustada, comenzó a ingresar de nuevo al gimnasio.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – farfulló Lohne de pronto. - ¡He dicho que se larguen! ¡Todos!

-¡Estas loco! – gritó un joven rubio que aun estaba ahí. - ¡¿No le has oído?! ¡Si nos vamos, ni nosotros ni nuestros pokemon sobrevivirán!

-Efectivamente. – dijo la peliazul, con una sonrisa de triunfo. – Cubrimos todas las posibilidades. Incluída el que alguien viniera a querer fastidiar los planes de STRIFE. Si valoran sus vidas, entonces quédense muy quietecitos. STRIFE avanzará a la siguiente era, aún si tenemos que hacer… sacrificios.

Algunos susurros y gritos se escucharon en el grupo de gente, que se volvían más intensos a pesar de que la mitad ya había salido al exterior.

-Lohne, la Adorada quedó muy herida por lo que hiciste. Pero ya que estás vivo, seré yo quien le devuelva la alegría de volver a ver a su hijo rebelde. Ya se encargará Nicanor de hacerte…

-Creo que son ustedes los que no han oído. – Lohne ignoró el discurso de Ruri para hablar a todos los presentes. - ¡Por última vez, largo de aquí! ¡Nadie va a volar a ningún sitio!

Nuevos susurros. La confusión era total. ¿A quién creerle? ¿A quién tenía todas las cartas o a un desconocido salvador?

-Puede que STRIFE ponga a la humanidad por encima de todo, Lohne. – dijo resuelta, Ruri. – Pero no dudaremos en hacer los sacrificios necesarios. No dudaremos en destruir todo aquello que represente un obstáculo para nosotros.

-Entonces, anda. Púlsalo.

Los susurros cesaron completamente, debido a que todos habían quedado sin habla. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-¿Acaso crees que es una trampa, una mentira? – Ruri casi reía. - ¡Eres un ingenuo! ¡Los sacrificios que estamos dispuestos a hacer me incluyen! ¡Si eso significa deshacernos de ti también si no cooperas!

-Sé que nunca mienten cuando se trata de ser un montón de bazofia egoísta. – contestó Lohne, con desprecio. - ¡Vamos! ¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Púlsalo!

Ruri dejó de sonreír. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Era tal su odio que estaba dispuesto a morir y a llevarse a quienes fuera consigo, con tal de no perder? Por supuesto, ella tampoco quería morir si podía evitarlo. Aún tenía una última oportunidad.

-¡Bisharp, - llamó. – ataca!

-Kyra, encárgate.

Al segundo, los dos pokemon estaban chocando, peleando en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la gente que se había quedado inmóvil allí, y los que se confrontaban. Sin miedo y sin una pizca de inseguridad, Lohne comenzó a caminar hacia Ruri.

-¿Sigues esperando? – el pelinegro hablaba con una rabia pasiva. - ¿No estabas dispuesta a todo para acabar con tus obstáculos? ¿Quieres que yo lo pulse por ti?

-¡Eres un monstruo! – gritó de pronto una joven. - ¿Acaso para eso viniste aquí? ¿Para matarnos a todos? ¡Eres incluso peor que todos esos tipos!

-Puede ser… - dijo el Aspecto, quedamente. – Pero vine aquí a destruir a STRIFE. A cualquier costo.

Muchos de los que allí se encontraban ya se veían muertos y explotando. Había niños llorando, padres abrazando a sus hijos llenos de temor. Lohne no prestaba atención a esto, y Ruri lo notaba mientras se le acababan las opciones.

-Muy bien, pues, si así lo deseas. – Ruri sostuvo el detonador frente a los ojos de Lohne, pulsando con su pulgar. – Por STRIFE… y la Adorada.

Y se escuchó el click. Hubo gritos y llanto, pero fue lo más ruidoso que se escuchó. Nada. Ni siquiera un poco de fuego. Ni un ruido en el exterior que se asemejara a una explosión. Ruri miraba sin creerlo, mientras presionaba una y otra vez el botón.

-¿Qué esta…?

-Y se supone que eres uno de los mejores miembros de la banda que esa asquerosa bruja maneja. – espetó Lohne, de pie frente a la peliazul. - ¿Quién es el ingenuo ahora?

-¿Esto… es obra tuya…?

-He estado mucho tiempo con esos miserables. Conozco sus maneras. Sus estrategias. Sus trucos y modos. Y yo traigo a un tipo muy listo conmigo.

-¿Qué…?

-Estoy seguro de que antes de que me regresaran a la nave donde me retuvieron cuando Nicanor me atrapó, habían tenido un problema o dos para rastrearnos. Porque nos rastreaban, ¿no es así? Cierto sujeto que viene con nosotros se encargó de hacerles un poco más complicada la tarea. Al menos por un tiempo.

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?!

-¿No adivinas? Antes de armar el alboroto que hicimos aquí, le pedí a esa persona que viera el modo de poder saber si había algún dispositivo o arma que pudiera darnos problemas. Usando el equipo que arrebatamos a uno de sus peones a los que aplastamos, descubrimos que estaban en posesión de explosivos y detonadores activados por computadora. Si tenían a toda la gente cautiva, pensamos que usarían ese recurso si la policía en algún momento les descubría, así que lo primero que hicimos fue asegurarnos de desactivar remotamente todos y cada uno de los detonadores, y por si acaso, las bombas. Usando su propio equipo.

-Imposible… - Ruri fue la que apretó los dientes esta vez. - ¡No es cierto! ¡No hay modo de que eso sea posible! ¡Aunque pudieran acceder a nuestro sistema independiente, no hay manera de que obtuvieran la clave de desactivación que sólo yo conozco…

-J0ca5ta56. ¿Te suena?

Ruri sintió un terrible escalofrío bajando por su espalda. De la impresión, soltó el detonador, que por el golpe de la caída terminó avanzando hasta terminar a los pies de Lohne.

-Te lo dije. – se burló enfadado el Aspecto. – Me acompaña un tipo muy listo.

Dando un pisotón, el pelinegro hizo trizas el detonador que había caído cerca de él, sin despegar los ojos de Ruri. En eso, Bisharp apareció siendo disparado contra la pared del gimnasio, rompiéndola contra su espalda por la tremenda fuerza con que fue arrojado. Unos pequeños rastros de electricidad pudieron verse en su cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo, derrotado.

-¡Imposible!

La peliazul vio al mega-Gardevoir que apenas sí había recibido algún que otro ataque, y no necesariamente en la pelea de ese momento.

-¡Lo ha logrado! – gritó un hombre de mediana edad, con toda la fuerza que podía. - ¡Nos ha salvado!

Las personas respiraron aliviadas al ver que se había terminado la amenaza que les había retenido allí hasta ese momento, y no esperaron a que les volvieran a ordenar que salieran, huyendo casi despavoridos de allí. Instantes después, sólo quedaban Lohne, Kyra y una acorralada Ruri en todo ese gran espacio.

-Nunca dejan de ser la basura que siempre han sido. – gruñó Lohne. – Ni personas ni pokemon. Nadie está a salvo de los caprichos de esa mugrosa bruja…

-¡SILENCIO! – Vociferó Ruri. - ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE REFIERAS ASÍ A LA ADORA…!

No pudo continuar hablando, ya que se encontró con la mano del Aspecto apretando fuertemente su garganta, habiéndose acercado a ella con increíble velocidad, pero más que nada, de improviso. Sus ojos rojos destellaban llenos de odio, mientras la rabia poco a poco iba transformando su expresión en una casi inhumana. Ruri comenzaba a ahogarse, mientras intentaba, inútilmente, sacar la mano del chico de su cuello con las dos suyas. Pronto se encontró cayendo de rodillas sin ser soltada, todavía sin poder respirar.

-Esto es lo que se siente la impotencia. – la voz de Lohne sonaba diferente, bestial. Monstruosa. – Cuando alguien más fuerte se impone a ti, y te arrebata, poco a poco, o en un chasquido; todo lo que le da sentido a tu vida.

Ruri intentaba respirar, pero por supuesto que no podía. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, mientras su rostro adquiría una tonalidad azul.

-Lohne, detente. – Kyra estaba enojada, pero sabía lo que podía ocurrir. – No lo hagas. La vas a…

-Ni siquiera tienen piedad con los niños. – Lohne ignoró a su compañera. – Por supuesto, ya lo habías hecho antes, ¿no es así? Ya puedo imaginar lo que han hecho con los pokemon que les quitaron a todas esas personas.

Apretó un poco más su agarre. Ruri logró dar un apenas audible quejido de dolor, mientras ya la desesperación se dibujaba en su rostro. Pero Lohne seguía sin mostrar un ápice de piedad.

-¿Hm? ¿No tienes nada que decirme? – sus ojos brillaron más, y quien le viera hubiese jurado que sus dientes se habían vuelto colmillos. - ¡¿NO VAS A DECIRME NADA MÁS?! ¡¿PEDAZO DE BASURA?!

-¡LOHNE!

Este no fue un grito psíquico de Kyra. Cuando se volvió a mirar, encontró a Hannes, Laila y todos sus pokemon, liderados por Maryah.

-Lohne, no lo hagas. – pidió la castaña. – Hemos ganado, es suficiente. Por favor, suéltala.

No lo hizo, sin embargo, la duda ya se dibujaba en su rostro. No le estaban juzgando, podía notarlo. Ellos sabían cómo se ponía cuando de STRIFE se trataba. Aflojó un poco su agarre, lo que dio indicios de que Ruri aún estaba allí, y comenzaba a golpear el brazo de Lohne, luchando por soltarse.

-Lohne, amigo. – Hannes se adelantó. – Ya se ha acabado por hoy. No puedo comprender lo que sientes, pero Laila puede, Maryah puede. No hagas esto frente a ellas.

El Aspecto de cabellos negros apretó mucho más sus dientes hasta que, con un impulso, soltó a Ruri arrojándola a un lado. Mientras ella aún soltaba lágrimas y se tomaba la garganta mientras tosía y recuperaba el aire allí, en el suelo, Lohne cayó sentado, jadeando. Se había dejado llevar por su odio otra vez. Seguramente Maryah, al igual que Kyra, se habían horrorizado. Mientras dejaba que el aire llegase a sus pulmones con más naturalidad, se iba dando cuenta. Estuvo a punto de caer tan bajo como STRIFE. Había recuperado la tranquilidad en su mente tras recobrar sus recuerdos y completar su corazón, pero ese odio visceral aun estaba allí. Miró su mano, la que usó para estrangular a la cuarta de os Altos hijos de STRIFE. Suspiró. Se había estado ahogando él mismo en su propia rabia. Se sintió despreciable. Incluso cuando Laila se arrojó sobre él para abrazarle, al igual que Maryah.

-Lo siento. – dijo el joven, perdiendo el color rojo en sus ojos. – No quería que…

-Shhh… descuida - Maryah frotaba su dura espalda con una mano, mientras pegaba su mejilla a la de él. – No digas nada. Te comprendemos. Respira.

Lo hizo. Laila seguía aferrada a su cintura, y no se le ocurrió nada más que hacer que palpar su cabeza, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Maryah, quien lo acogió totalmente permisiva. Él se estaba calmando.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hannes.

-Mejor que toda esa gente. – contestó Lohne, aun jadeando. - ¿Saben sobre los pokemon?

-Sabía que te preocuparían, asi que fuimos a revisar. Están muy mal. Maltratados, pero la policía internacional se está encargando. Aunque estamos algo faltos de gente.

-¿La policía internacional…?

-Vinieron hace un rato. – dijo Laila, alzando la cabeza. – Ayudaron a hermana y a Hannes a liberar a todas las demás personas. Y a los pokemon. Hay muchos Audino y Chansey ayudando con ellos.

-Por eso es que estás aquí…

-Las personas que resistieron mejor el cautiverio aquí también están decididas a ayudar. – agregó Maryah. - Ningún pokemon quedará sin ayuda.

-Menos mal. – Lohne suspiró. – Gracias chicos. Estuve por…

-No te atormentes, Lohne. – Kyra se acercó, habiendo vuelto a su apariencia normal, al igual que los otros. – Estamos aquí contigo. Ya está bien.

-Supongo que esos tipos se pueden encargar de lo demás…

-¡Oh, no!

Ante el grito de Hannes, todos se volvieron hacia él.

-¿Hannes?

-¡Lo olvidaba! – exclamó. - ¿Dónde está Ramos? No le hemos visto en ninguno de los lugares que…

En ese momento, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, Ruri salió corriendo de allí, abandonando a su bisharp, mirando ocasionalmente atrás.

-¡No, se escapa…!

-Déjala, Hannes. – le detuvo Lohne. – Tenemos que encontrar a ese anciano.

Todos de acuerdo, salieron al exterior, donde pudieron ver patrullas y demás vehículos de la policía por todas partes. Algunos incluían personal médico, que se apresuraba a atender a las personas, mientras un enorme grupo de Chansey y Audino usaba sus habilidades curativas con los pokemon que habían liberado. Se veían reencuentros por todas partes. Los niños eran inmediatamente alimentados, había personas que se recibían agua y la bebían con avidez.

-¿Quién podrá decirnos algo sobre Ramos? – Maryah buscaba como los demás. – Alguien tiene que…

-Oigan, ustedes, chicos…

El grupo se volvió hacia abajo, encontrando, cerca de ellos, a la anciana que hablara con Lohne hace rato cuando él llego a liberarles.

-Tu eres…

-Mis hermosos niños, gracias de nuevo. – mientras hablaba, la mujer era abrazada por un Gengar un poco lastimado, pero alegre. – Nos han salvado a todos.

-Descuide, señora. – Hannes hizo un saludo de policía. – Fue con mucho placer.

-Escuché que buscan a Ramos, el líder del gimnasio…

-¿Sabe usted dónde está? – Maryah se le acercó. - ¿El está bien?

-Escuché decir que había sido sometido y capturado. Sus pokemon fueron llevados junto a todos los demás, pero creo que a él lo llevaron al centro Pokemon, y lo tenían prisionero en las habitaciones inferiores.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias. – la castaña miró a sus compañeros, que habían escuchado todo. – Debemos ir.

-Muévanse.

Mientras esta palabra cruzaba los labios de Lohne, ya se habían ido presurosamente de allí. Encontraron fácilmente el centro pokemon. Con ayuda de la fuerza bruta de Gaia y Mach, forzaron la puerta y entraron. Buscando minuciosamente en cada una de las habitaciones, se escuchó la voz de Laila gritar:

-¡Aquí están! ¡Los he encontrado!

Todos corrieron al lugar. Ramos se encontraba allí, con un par de golpes en la cabeza, maniatado; acompañado de varios jóvenes, probablemente los entrenadores de su gimnasio, y algunos policías. Incluso la enfermera Joy estaba allí, apenas consciente.

-¡No se preocupen ya todo acabo! – Hannes se apresuró a desatar a todos. - ¡Ayúdenme chicos!

Maryah, Kiss y Laila se unieron a Hannes, sacando a todos del lugar. El policía llamó a sus colegas y superiores, quienes rápidamente proporcionaron a todos los primeros auxilios.

-Ramos. ¿Estás bien? – Hannes le daba suaves palmadas en la mejilla. - ¿Puedes oírme?

-Ah… mi cabeza… - el viejo intentaba ponerse de pie, pero no podía. - ¿Cuánto… cuantos días han pasado?

-Según las personas de la ciudad, han sido por lo menos cuatro días. – le contestó Hannes. - Tal vez cinco.

-Nos tomaron de sorpresa… - Ramos se tomaba la cabeza, dolido. – Se internaron en el gimnasio con fuerza monstruosa, mis chicos no pudieron hacer nada contra ellos. Y yo no pude contra todos… mis pokemon… ellos…

-Les atienden ahora mismo, señor. – Maryah también se le acercó. – Todos están siendo atendidos. La policía internacional también ha venido, y se llevarán a todos esos criminales.

-Ya veo… Gurkinn debe haberles enviado, estoy seguro. – el líder del gimnasio les miró, a cada uno. – Empiezo a acordarme de ustedes. La pequeña niña, Laila. Hannes, el joven policía… Jóvenes, Maryah y Lohne también…

El viejo de pronto se puso de pie y se acercó al pelinegro. Éste apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué estas mirando? – le dijo con incomodidad.

-Te ves mucho mejor. – Ramos sonreía débilmente. – Has cambiado desde esa vez que nos vimos en el rancho Skiddo.

-Te equivocas. – Lohne le dio la espalda, volviendo a mirar su mano. – Gurkinn también se equivocó. No he cambiado. Sigo… siendo…

-Lohne, está bien. – Maryah tomó su mano. – No sigas pensando en ello.

-Aunque sí parece que has pasado por un mal rato. – mencionó el anciano de pronto. – Parece que de todos modos, tienes algunas malas hierbas que arrancar.

-Sí… - Lohne correspondió el agarre de su amiga. – Me parece que sí.

Gurkinn volvió a sentarse. Uno de sus discípulos le entregó su bastón, el cual recibió gustoso.

-Se trataba de STRIFE, ¿no es así? – Ramos preguntó de pronto. - ¿Eran ellos?

-Lo eran. – Lohne tomó la palabra. – Creemos que lograron hacer aquí lo que intentaron en ciudad Anistar.

-Anistar… sí… por supuesto… ¿pudieron derrotar a todos?

-Sí. – el pelinegro entonces se volvió hacia la salida del establecimiento. – Pero todavía no hemos acabado.

…

Ruri había llegado a la plaza de la ciudad, muy cerca del gimnasio. Tras huir de allí, se la había pasado corriendo todo el tiempo, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse oculta, lo cual había consumido tiempo y parte de su energía. Continuaba tomándose el cuello de cuando en cuando, sintiendo los estragos de lo que Lohne casi le hacía. Estaba impactada, quizá hasta turbada, pero eso no iba a impedir que no les dejara ganar. Se sentía humillada, había sido derrotada dos veces por la misma persona, aún cuando se suponía que tenía todas las de ganar. Pensando en eso, pulsó un botón camuflado como un diseño de ropa con forma de la S de STRIFE en su blusa, lo que hizo que apareciera, como si fuera un fantasma; una nave de apariencia compacta, pero moderna. Apenas tendría espacio para dos o tres tripulantes.

-No debo ser capturada aquí. Debo decirle todo a la Adorada…

Ya se acercaba al vehículo, cuando dos enormes relámpagos impactaron al mismo y lo hicieron explotar fuertemente. Ruri apenas pudo cubrirse antes de salir volando por los aires y caer estrepitosamente al suelo, con muchos golpes y cortes en el cuerpo, además de sus gafas destrozadas. Al volverse a mirar al sitio de donde vino ese ataque, encontró a Lohne y los demás. Los pokemon que venían con ellos le rodearon rápidamente, mientras Kiss y Kyra se preparaban para lanzar otra descarga eléctrica de ser necesario.

-Eso llamará la atención de los policías que hay por allá. – dijo Lohne, ya mucho más calmado. – No creíste que sería tan fácil, ¿verdad?

Ruri estaba de nuevo acorralada. Especialmente el tyranitar, el charizard y ese Gardevoir se veían peligrosos. No podía huir. No tenía ningún seguro. Y todavía recordaba bastante bien que Lohne había estado a punto de matarla como para intentar algo. No terminaba de admitirlo, pero… había perdido. Con ese conflicto en mente, extrajo un comunicador de su bolsillo y, antes de que cualquiera de los que le rodeaban hiciera nada, pulsó un botón oscuro, haciendo que el aparato comenzara a titilar sin parar.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Puede que me hayas vencido a mí. – dijo Ruri intentando sonreír. – Pero cuando vengan por mí, no estarás vanagloriándote como ahora.

-¡No! – Hannes intentaba no alterarse de más. - ¡Eso significa…!

-Significa que pronto, esta ciudad será completamente borrada. Créanme, la mejor opción que tenían era que recibiera el abrigo de STRIFE.

-Oh, no… - Laila se aferró a Maryah. – Si ellos vienen…

-Tranquila Laila. – la castaña decía esto, pero también sintió temor. – Todavía podemos…

-Sé que lo que voy a decir es hipócrita, pero cálmense todos. – Lohne alzó la voz. – Nadie va a venir aquí.

-¿Qué?

-No estoy mintiendo, Lohne. – Ruri le miraba con altivez a pesar de su situación. – Puede que te las hayas arreglado con los explosivos, pero esto no podrás evitarlo…

-Se nota que eres nueva. – sonrió Lohne. – Eres tan inocente. Tan estúpida.

La policía llegó en ese momento, alertados por la explosión. Al ver a Lohne y su grupo rodear a Ruri, el que estaba al mando les llamó la atención.

-¿Ella es quien dirigía todo esto? – preguntó.

-¿No ves esa cosa en su ropa? – Lohne señaló el emblema de STRIFE. - ¿Qué pregunta idota es esa?

No le respondieron, y el líder envió a sus subordinados a apresar a la mujer, poniéndole unas esposas en las muñecas, por la espalda.

-Es en vano. – la peliazul no se resistía. – Seré liberada muy pronto…

-Me temo que no se va a poder, Ruri.

Nadie de los que estaba allí había dicho eso. Miraron el comunicador que uno de los policías ya había arrebatado a la mujer, que había dejado de titilar y dejaba oír una voz, una muy conocida para Lohne y los otros chicos.

-¿Nicanor? – Ruri también le había reconocido. - ¡Nicanor, estoy aquí en Coumarine! ¡Dense prisa y vengan por mí!

-Creo que te fallan los oídos. No se va a poder. No vale la pena.

-¿Qué estás…? – la peliazul se horrorizó. - ¡No puedes hablar en serio…!

-La Adorada ya se ha cansado de tus fracasos. No sabemos qué pasó en Anistar, pero tú ni siquiera pudiste apropiarte de Coumarine, una ciudad alejada de las demás. Una vez más, tenemos retrasos.

-No pueden… hacerme… soy… soy la cuarta de los Altos…

-Ya no más, querida Ruri. Ha sido divertido, pero no podemos permitirnos más fallas. La Adorada necesita la victoria, y sólo la victoria. Fallaste en encontrar reclutas para acondicionar. Fallaste en encontrar a los dos que se escaparon de nosotros y permitiste que se perdieran para siempre. Y vuelves a fracasar. ¿O tienes alguna excusa? ¿Qué te impidió lograr algo tan sencillo y planificado?

-Eso podría ser yo.

Lohne había hablado de pronto. No lo pudo evitar. El comunicador no emitió ninguna respuesta, pero el ruido que se escuchaba indicaba que la comunicación se mantenía.

-Tú… acaso…

-Hola, infeliz. – Lohne intentaba no perder los estribos. – ¿Han acabado con alguien más recientemente?

-Lohne… vaya, si es una sorpresa…

-Váyanse preparando, desgraciados. Estoy yendo por ustedes. Averiguaré donde están y los voy a ir a cazar. Usaré todo lo que tenga a mi disposición.

El pelinegro miró a Ruri con ojos gélidos y tenebrosos. Esta, que aun estaba sujeta por los policías, se estremeció.

-Bueno, hermano, a madre le hará… feliz saber que sigues entre nosotros. Yo mismo estoy ansioso por verte.

En ese momento, la comunicación se terminó. Ruri miraba el aparato sin creer que había sido abandonada.

-Ellos… ellos…

-Bienvenida a la realidad. – Lohne miró a la mujer una última vez. – Ruri. Eso es lo que es STRIFE.

Aun mirando al vacío, la peliazul fue llevada casi a rastras por los policías que la habían retenido. Mientras, Hannes recibía el comunicador que se le había arrebatado a la mujer.

-Intentaré rastrear la ubicación de esa comunicación. – dijo el moreno.

-Te lo encargamos, compañero. – el policía saludó. – Buen trabajo a todos ustedes, chicos.

Finalmente se quedaron ellos solos. Un grupo de agentes apoyados por pokemon de agua fueron a apagar el incendio provocado por la explosión de la nave de Ruri.

-Bueno, ahora saben que vamos por ellos. – Hannes habló medio burlón, medio regañón. – Espero que no sea un problema.

-Déjalo en paz, Hannes. – Maryah miró al pelinegro. – Descuida, no has podido contenerte…

-No, no pude. Pero no importa. No van a esconderse. Están demasiado ensimismados como para considerarlo siquiera.

En eso, un par de pitidos fueron emitidos por el comunicador.

-Es un mensaje. – reconoció Hannes. – Escrito.

-Hay que verlo. – Lohne se acercó. – Ha de ser una burla de parte de Nicanor o alguna estupidez de…

El policía pulsó el botón, y una especie de pantalla holográfica apareció frente a ellos. Era casi un simple recuadro de color gris traslúcido, pero en la parte central había unas letras que dejaban leer un peculiar y corto mensaje.

-"Central eléctrica. No faltes" – leyó Maryah.

-¿Será una provocación?

-Sin duda lo es. - Opinó Lohne, muy seguro. – Más que eso. Nos está retando. Quiere que vayamos a luchar con él.

-Vaya si es un tonto. – rió el policía. - ¿No considera que podemos ir con mucha gente?

-Nicanor es basura igual que el resto de STRIFE, pero no es un tonto. Pensará en las posibilidades. No creo que deje pasar nada.

-A lo mejor es una trampa. – pensó Maryah en voz alta.

-Puede ser. – Lohne asintió. – Y por eso iremos sólo nosotros.

-Lohne, no puedo ocultar esto al resto de la policía. – reprochó Hannes. – Hay límites.

-No dije que se los fuéramos a ocultar. Dije que sólo iríamos nosotros. ¿Entiendes?

Hannes hizo una expresión de convencimiento que le dijo a Lohne que había entendido su idea. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y puso una expresión muy seria.

-Lohne, no te preocupes. – le dijo Maryah, suavemente. – No se puede esperar que superes cosas como esa de un momento a otro.

-Tú pudiste. Y la has pasado tan mal como yo.

-No, no es tan sencillo. Pero el saber que mi abuelo está bien, y el hecho de estar contigo me sirven como apoyo. Me recuerdan que no estoy sola. Puedo sentirme… feliz de tenerles.

La joven volvió a tomar la mano del chico, disimuladamente. Se sonrojó un poco mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Eres muy importante para mí. Yo… quisiera ser la que te ayude a superar todo ese enojo. Quisiera ser la razón para…

-Maryah.

-¿?

-Lo eres. Eres mucho más que eso.

-¿De verdad?

-Tú acabas de impedir que acabe haciendo algo de lo que me arrepintiera luego. Ya has hecho antes exactamente lo mismo.

-Laila ayudó.

-Yo no podré… agradecerte lo suficiente. El que te quedaras conmigo.

-Tonto. – la joven se apoyó en él sin darse cuenta. – Yo siento lo mismo.

-Vamos, no es tan simple, quiero decir… ya me entiendes.

-Sí… - Maryah soltó una sonrisa pacífica. - Lo entiendo.

Los dos se mantuvieron allí, juntos, por un rato. Laila hubiera encontrado el momento perfecto para divertirse, pero se contuvo. Ese no era un buen momento. Miró a Chiara y a Kikiba apoyando esa decisión. Lo mismo con Blaze, Kyra y los demás pokemon. Podía entender que estaban de acuerdo con ella. Y siguió mirando a sus dos más grandes modelos a seguir, con los más brillantes pensamientos y una enorme sonrisa. Así como Maryah, ella también estaba dispuesta a apoyar a su amigo Lohne como pudiera, por pequeña que fuera su ayuda. Esto se decía, mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, mientras abrazaba suavemente a Chiara, que había saltado a sus brazos.

..

..

Continuará…


	33. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO 33: LIBERACIÓN

.

-¿Entonces, has hecho algo nuevo querida?

-No realmente. Hemos parado por hoy, pero seguramente mañana continuaremos el viaje.

En un parque muy grande de ciudad Coumarine, sentada en los verdes pastos y recostada en un pequeño árbol, Laila sostenía una pantalla a través de la cual se comunicaba, como trataba de hacer siempre que podía, con sus padres. Éstos estaban, claro, siempre ansiosos por recibir noticias de su hija, así que, aunque Chiara y Kikiba podían ser a veces demasiado insistentes en cuanto a su deseo de aparecer en pantalla, jamás había dejado de ser un momento muy alegre y de calma para ambas partes. Por supuesto, Maryah y Hannes se hallaban con ella, de modo que pudieran verles también.

-¿No te estás metiendo en peleas sólo para evolucionar a esos pokemon, cierto hija? – preguntó la madre. – No debes exponerte a ningún peligro…

-No te preocupes, no lo hago, mamá.

-¿Y hasta ahora esa otra persona que va con ustedes no va a dejar que le conozcamos?

-Bueno, se lo he dicho ya. – Maryah hizo una sonrisa de disculpa. – No es comunicativo. Dudo mucho que le conozcan pronto.

-Me sentiría más tranquila si conociera a todo el grupo, ya saben. Mi hija está a su cargo.

-Ya déjales. – conciliador, el padre de Laila frenaba a su esposa. – Recuerda la verdadera razón por la que nos tardamos tanto en contestar esta llamada.

-No se tardaron mucho. – rió la niña. – No se apenen.

-Sólo nos apena… - el hombre salió por un momento de la cámara para recoger algo cerca de él. – es que no estés aquí justo en éste día.

Y todos los que participaban en la llamada pudieron verlo. Un pequeño pastel blanco con algunos arcos de fruta, iluminado por ocho pequeñas velas delgadas y de color rojo. En la superficie, había sido escrito, de manera graciosa y apenas legible, la frase que esperaban decir ambos progenitores con impaciencia.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Laila.

Ambos pronunciaron estas palabras a la vez. Del otro lado de la pantalla, Laila se había quedado inmóvil, mientras Hannes y Maryah casi caían hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

-¡Laila, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada?! – protestó Maryah. - ¡Eso no se hace!

-Yo… yo…

-Vamos, vamos. – Hannes intentaba calmar a la castaña. – Estoy seguro de que se olvidó. Ya sabes, no es que estemos muy atentos a la fecha en que estamos, hahahaha.

-¡Claro que sí, por favor! ¡Lo sentimos mucho, no lo sabíamos…!

Entonces notaron que la pequeña había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Perdona, Laila. – Maryah se puso nerviosa. – Yo, yo no quise…

-Gracias… - La niña sonreía, pero no podía evitar que sus lágrimas escaparan. – Gracias a todos. Papá… Mamá… les extraño mucho…

La mujer comenzó a llorar también, apoyándose en su marido, que había dejado el pastel en la mesa tras ellos. Y vio como Chiara y Kikiba se abrían camino hasta el pecho de la pelirroja, frotándose contra ella para consolarle. Laila correspondió abrazando a cada uno con un brazo, fuertemente.

-¿Lo habías olvidado, cariño? – preguntó el padre.

-Yo… creo que sí. – Laila empezó a secarse las lágrimas. – Lo siento. No estaba pensando en eso últimamente.

-Te entiendo. No te preocupes. Simplemente no queríamos quedarnos sin felicitarte como era debido. Cumples ocho años después de todo.

-Sí. – Laila mostró una enorme sonrisa, con los ojos aún lacrimosos. - ¡Muchas gracias!

-Cuando vuelvas a casa, te daré un gran regalo. Ambos.

-Estoy ansiosa, papá.

-¡Nosotros también lo haremos! – exclamó Hannes, de pronto. - ¡Una niña debe tener su obsequio de cumpleaños!

-¡Hannes, espera! – Laila se volvió rápidamente por la sorpresa. - ¡Eso no es…!

-Muchas gracias, joven. - su padre intentaba no reír. – Somos muy afortunados de que hagan lo posible porque mi hija esté a gusto.

-La verán muy pronto, lo prometo. – intervino Maryah. – Gracias por avisarnos qué día era hoy.

-A ustedes. Son ustedes los que merecen todo nuestro agradecimiento.

Entonces, la mujer dio un gemido algo más fuerte. Intentaba hablar, pero no podía. De inmediato volvía a ocultar su rostro lloroso en el pecho de su esposo.

-Bueno, cariño, creo que deberemos hablar después. Necesito ayudar a tu madre a que se calme.

-Sí, papá. – Laila se esforzó por parecer lo más animada que pudo. - ¡Les llamaré luego! Mamá, ya no llores, estaré de vuelta pronto.

Su padre hizo un ademán de despedida con su mano mientras sonreía gentilmente. La madre, alzando levemente la mirada, posó su mano para acariciar suavemente la pantalla. Una obvia referencia a una caricia para su hija. Laila correspondió con el mismo gesto. Segundos después, la comunicación se cortó, pero la niña no había quitado su mano de ese sitio. Chiara y Kikiba se volvieron a mirarle, pero esta no lloraba más. Simplemente mostraba una sonrisa triste. Incluso Kiss se acercó a ella para ofrecerle un par de mimos con sus mofletes.

-De veras lo había olvidado. – dijo por fin. – Lo siento, hermana, Hannes.

-No te preocupes. – Maryah le acarició la cabeza. – Exageré, yo debería disculparme. Estoy segura de que cualquiera en tu posición hubiera pasado por lo mismo.

-Pues, feliz cumpleaños, Laila. – Hannes le ofreció una sonrisa muy alegre. – Rayos, ¿A dónde se metió Lohne? ¿Y Kyra? ¡Hay un cumpleaños aquí, por todos los cielos!

-Es cierto, no le he visto en un rato. – Laila miró a ambos lados. - ¿Habrá ido a ayudar a los que atienden a la gente y a los pokemon?

-Seguro que le gustaría ayudar a los pokemon, pero no. Me dijo que iba a… "meditar" con Jin. – le contestó Maryah, recordando. – Kyra les fue a acompañar.

-¿A meditar? ¿Como lo que les vimos hacer allá en el rancho Skiddo?

-Imagino que sí. No importa cuánto le diga que no se angustie, está muy preocupado por los problemas que tiene para controlar su ira cuando STRIFE está en medio. Me dijo que eso le podría ayudar…

-Pues razón no le falta. – Hannes se puso serio en ese momento. – Por poco mata a esa mujer… y a...

-Lo sé, lo sé, Hannes. Quisiera poder ayudarle…

-Yo también quisiera. – se le unió Laila.

-Ustedes hacen lo suficiente. Se los agradezco.

Los jóvenes y sus pokemon voltearon hacia atrás, viendo a Kyra acercándose a ellos.

-Kyra…

-No quise ser indiscreta. – el Gardevoir se sentó en la hierba junto a ellos. – Pero no pude evitar escucharles. Creo que Lohne sabrá cómo lidiar con esto, aunque…

-Kyra, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que molesta a Lohne exactamente? – preguntó Hannes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Le he visto. No siente ningún remordimiento al momento de moler a golpes a esos individuos. No sólo en esta ocasión, las veces anteriores también, se me ha dicho que los tipos de STRIFE a los que ha vapuleado presentaban lesiones muy feas. No sólo moretones, también fracturas, heridas penetrantes y contusiones muy dolorosas.

Nadie dijo nada. Era evidente que el policía quería continuar.

-Estoy seguro, Lohne lo hace con toda su facultad de discernimiento, él realmente cree que lo merecen, y es posible que tenga razón. Pero sin embargo, ahora está ahí, preocupado por lo que acaba de ocurrir hoy.

-Yo creo que es algo que se desencadenó cuando su corazón se completó. – reflexionó Kyra. – No sé si me hago entender, pero… ahora que su mente y su corazón fueron restaurados, distingue mucho mejor a amigos de enemigos. Antes se mantenía alerta con todo el mundo, incluso con ustedes. Y debido a eso, hubiese sido un problema para él expresar toda su agresividad contra todos por igual. Debía mantenerse controlado… no, no es eso. Debía reprimirse. Porque a pesar de su desconfianza en todo el mundo en general, siempre ha sabido en el fondo que no todas las personas son malas.

-Creo que empiezo a entender… Gurkinn, Olympia, Wulfric, y otros. Se ha mostrado tranquilo y hasta respetuoso con algunos pocos.

-Así es. Él ahora sabe quiénes están a su lado, y lo aprecia. Pero ahora su ira está enfocada en quienes también está seguro que son sus enemigos. Y con todo ese enojo enfocado en un grupo preciso, ya no sintió la necesidad de reprimirse. No con STRIFE y quienes sean como ellos. Aún ese odio arrecia, Lohne necesita hacer desaparecer a STRIFE con sus propias manos. Porque les desprecia, porque son la causa no sólo de sus propias pérdidas, sino de las de muchas personas más. Y ya que él ha pertenecido a STRIFE por un tiempo…

-Pero no fue por su propia voluntad…

-Él lo sabe, pero no lo ve de ese modo. Lohne está consciente de que él no es como ellos. Pero no es capaz de verse a sí mismo como una buena persona. Para él, sus manos están manchadas también. Y esa sensación le frustra y no provoca más que una rabia más grande.

-Dices que parte del enfado de Lohne se debe a que se siente en parte responsable de lo que ellos hacen, ¿no es así?

-Así es. No sólo eso. Se trata de su propia madre, la que está al frente de todo ese mal que quiere borrar. Ha decidido cargar en sus hombros con el peso de la responsabilidad de eliminarles. Su desconfianza a la policía… excepto, claro, por Hannes…

El moreno sonrió, agradecido.

-Es genuino, sí, pero también es en parte una excusa. Una excusa para convencerse a sí mismo de que es él quien debe detenerles, de que es él quien debe acabar con todo eso. Y lo peor…

-¿Hay más? – Laila hablaba ya muy preocupada. - ¿Es peor que eso?

-Lamento decirlo, intenté de todo para llegar a una conclusión diferente, pero… el odio que siente hacia todo STRIFE, y esa frustración que le aqueja… se une al hecho de que hasta ahora, siente una culpa terrible. Una culpa de la que STRIFE es responsable.

-¿Qué?

-Les digo esto porque confío en ustedes, porque sé que Lohne ahora les considera compañeros, amigos. Percibo que se siente culpable de las cosas malas que provocaron cuando él estuvo en STRIFE. De las que pasaron cuando él no pudo evitar que ocurrieran. Y ahora… a todo eso… se añade la culpa de no haber podido salvar a Nueh…

-No puede ser… - Maryah se abrazaba a sí misma. – Acaso todo este tiempo…

-Gracias a ustedes, él ha logrado poder volver a sonreír, volver a sentirse feliz. Pero aún está ahí. Su enojo contra STRIFE y contra sí mismo no ha desaparecido. Siento que es por eso que siempre es tan duro, tan severo consigo mismo. Puede haberse recobrado a sí mismo, pero aun así…

-Eso no es bueno. – opinó Hannes. – si se siente de esa manera, puede que pronto no pueda dominarse ni siquiera por Maryah o Laila.

-Exacto. Él sabe eso, y por esa razón a acudido a Jin. Desde que recobró sus recuerdos no había vuelto a meditar con él porque creyó que ya no había necesidad. Pero nuestros encuentros recientes con STRIFE después de aquello le han hecho ver que no todo está bien con él todavía. Antes usaba esa meditación para superar las pesadillas y los recuerdos inconclusos que le acosaban. Pero ahora, creo que se orientará a serenar su mente, a buscar el balance y algo de paz consigo mismo.

-Ya veo…

-Maryah.

-¿? – la castaña parecía despertar tras estar sumida en sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué pasa, Kyra?

-Todos ustedes han sido una gran ayuda, pero… tú eres especial para él. Cuando te recordó, encontró no sólo una razón positiva y poderosa para acabar con STRIFE más allá de vengarse, sino que sabe el pesar que te causa, a ti y a todos nosotros, verle cuando se pone… así. Él no lo dirá, pero no quiere que estés triste. No quiere ver de nuevo esa expresión que ha visto en ti cuando estuvo aquella vez golpeando a tu hermano, o la de hoy mismo.

-No quise que se sintiera…

-No, no es tu culpa. Por más rabia que cargue, también es cierto que quiere librar al mundo de esas personas. Quiere librarte a TI, a Laila, a nosotros, de ellos. Y no quiere que le veas como alguien que sólo lleva ira consigo. Hará lo posible para aprender a controlar ese tremendo enojo. Pero quiero ayudarle… que le ayudemos… a deshacerse de su culpa. ¿Me… apoyarían?

-Lo que sea necesario. – dijo Maryah de inmediato. – Kyra, gracias por decirnos esto.

-¡Yo también ayudaré! – se unió Laila.

Kiss, Chiara y Kikiba trinaron al unísono, Kyra entendió que estaban de acuerdo. Al mirar a Hannes, éste asintió con decisión.

-Se los agradezco.

-De todos modos, no estaría mal que se descontrole un poquito. – bromeó el policía. – Lohne es nuestra artillería pesada del factor humano, después de todo.

-Esto es serio, Hannes. – Maryah se puso de pie. – Iré con él. Kyra, ¿me acompañas?

-Por supuesto. – el Gardevoir sonrió. – Tu compañía le hará mucho bien.

-Bueno, Laila y yo iremos a ver si podemos preparar una pequeña fiestecilla.

-¿Eh?

-Esto no sólo se trata de Lohne. Sigue siendo cumpleaños de Laila. ¡Y nada es mejor que una fiesta para animarse! Después de todo, ya tenemos destino para salir mañana, y miren que puede ser peliagudo.

-No, alto… - Laila volvió a reaccionar apenada. - ¡No necesitamos…!

-Es una buena idea. – opinó Kyra, interrumpiéndole. – Tienes razón. Seguro que, al menos, le ayudará a olvidar por un momento sus problemas. Y a nosotros. Feliz cumpleaños, Laila.

La niña le miró, estaba feliz, pero con una sonrisita nerviosa por lo que Hannes pudiera querer hacer.

-Vamos, chicos. – Hannes alzó su puño, animado. - ¡Traeré un rico pastel de chocolate!

-¡Hannes, no va a haber nadie en las tiendas! ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó hoy?

Laila así protestaba mientras se iba junto a Chiara, Kikiba, y el propio Kiss, que se les unió a la carrera; siguiendo al policía. Continuaron así de escandalosos hasta que Kyra y Maryah se quedaron solas.

-¿Y dónde está? – preguntó Maryah.

-No está lejos. Todos nuestros amigos están con ellos, descansando, solo Kiss, Chiara, Kikiba y yo estábamos aquí. Te llevaré con él.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar, saliendo del parque en que se encontraban. Cruzaron una calle en la que se veía a varias personas regresando por fin a sus casas, junto con algunos pokemon. Todos se veían muy felices, aunque algo maltrechos todavía.

-Que pesadilla ha de haber sido para esta gente…

-Seguro que lo fue, Maryah. Yo también me enojé muchísimo cuando vi el estado en que estaban, sobre todo de los niños.

-¿En serio?

-Le tiré unos cuantos dientes a uno de esos hombres. Aunque después me sentí algo mal…

-Oh, Kyra. - Maryah comenzó a reír. – eres un cacho de pan.

-No lo puedo evitar. Se supone que yo soy la que impide que Lohne se pase de la raya…

De pronto guardaron silencio. Habían accedido a un segundo parque, y entre los árboles que había en él, escucharon una risa. Masculina. Nada estridente, sino por el contrario. Relajada. Afable y alegre, pero algo contenida. A medida que avanzaban, se encontraron con los pokemon de Lohne y Hannes, reunidos allí e interactuando, hasta que les vieron llegar. Jin se acercó a ellas, dirigiéndole una especie de gruñido a Kyra, que sonó como una gárgara.

-Creí que Lohne estaría con él…

-Dice que hace unos momentos terminaron. Lohne está mejor. Y además, dice que está con Gaia.

-¿Con Gaia?

El greninja negro les llevó hasta un grupo de cedros que se cruzaban, de modo que las hojas de sus copiosas copas no dejaban ver muy bien lo que había tras ellos. Al llegar junto a estos, pudieron distinguir al joven de ojos grises colocar algo en uno de los picos del tyranitar. Blaze estaba a su lado, observando con curiosidad.

-Ya está. – Lohne le hizo unas caricias en la cabeza al pokemon de roca. – Ya quedó. ¿Te gusta?

Gaia no hizo ni un sonido, sino que se limitó a lamer la cara del Aspecto, mientras Blaze miraba con muy buen humor, incluso divertido.

-Haha. – Definitivamente esa risa había sido de Lohne. – Vamos, ya deja eso, Gaia. Me vas a babear. Haha…

Mientras esto ocurría, la joven castaña pudo notar lo que Lohne había colocado. Justo en el pico donde el pokemon solía llevar ese lazo que se perdió en ciudad Shalour, ahora se podía apreciar un broche de apariencia metálica, que lucía un lazo rojo, similar a esos moños decorativos que se usan en los paquetes de regalo. Ahora que recordaba, era muy parecido a ese lazo que la recién nacida Gaia se había puesto el día que nació, el cual inició su costumbre por usar ese peculiar accesorio. Le quedaba muy bien. Y se notaba que a Gaia le gustaba, por la forma en que no dejaba de babear la cara de Lohne. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven, mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban y se dirigía al grupo, secundada por Kyra y Jin.

-Es precioso. – dijo la joven.

-Maryah. – Lohne se volvió, sorprendido. – No sabía que ibas a venir…

-Jin nos trajo. Espero no haberte molestado.

La chica se acercó a su tyranitar, que se inclinó hacia ella y se dejó acariciar. Miró más de cerca el nuevo adorno que portaba su pokemon.

-No te preocupes, ya habíamos terminado. – resopló lentamente el pelinegro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco sí. Perdona si te preocupé.

-Pues sí, me preocupas.

Lohne le miró extrañado. Maryah no desviaba la mirada de él, y entonces se volvió hacia Kyra, haciéndose una idea de lo que pudo llevarles a esa situación.

-Hablaste de más otra vez, ¿no, Kyra?

-Lo siento, yo… les dije todo.

-¿Todo…?

-Lo que percibo en ti. Lo que creo que ocurre. La razón de que pidieras la ayuda de Jin.

El pelinegro chasqueó los dientes, con una expresión muy fastidiada. Desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca con incomodidad, pero no se le veía enojado.

-Disculpa.

-No… no importa… ¡!

De un momento a otro, Maryah se había acercado y se apretaba contra su pecho, llevando sus brazos a la espalda de él.

-Maryah…

-Estamos juntos en esto. Deja de pensar en todas esas cosas malas. No tienes la culpa de nada.

Lohne no correspondía su abrazo. Quedó pensativo. Si Kyra les había dicho lo que percibía en él, entonces no hacía falta una explicación sobre aquello a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-No puedo verlo de esa manera. – contestó. –Ha ocurrido mucho… por culpa mía… de ellos.

-Sólo de ellos. No tienes que torturarte a ti mismo. Ya te has librado de un dolor terrible, no pongas otro sobre ti.

-No me torturo, esto no es…

-Claro que sí. Yo voy a estar contigo, te apoyaré como pueda. Pero me lastima ver que busques el modo de provocarte dolor.

-No soy un masoquista.

-Pero lo pareces. Me dices que quieres cuidar de mí, pero… ¿Cómo lo harás si te haces daño a ti mismo?

La joven no le soltaba, se aferraba a él con fuerza. No parecía estar esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo.

-Lohne.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú eres… una buena persona. No me importa cuántos huesos de STRIFE rompas.

El chico quedó en silencio. Recordó la reciente lucha en la que habían estado. Recordó a Ruri. Luego recordó a Jared. Lo que estuvo a punto de hacerles. La forma en que la joven le había pedido que se detuviera.

-Lo lamento.

-Deja de disculparte, grandísimo tonto. Y no me asustes de ese modo otra vez.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Ya lo sabes, Jin me está ayudando con todo esto de la ira…

-Así es. Y también eres una buena persona. Por eso es que no volverá a pasarte lo mismo. No tendré que volver a pedirte que te detengas, porque no va a ocurrir de nuevo.

Lohne entonces vio lo que pasaba. Maryah aparentaba estar entre sermoneándole y animándole, pero lo que en realidad ocurría, es que estaba pidiéndole con todas sus ganas que no volviese a sucumbir a su enojo. Le daba su apoyo, le transmitía su cariño por él, y al mismo tiempo le expresaba su propia preocupación. Se sintió como un idiota. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Finalmente, subió los brazos y los cerró alrededor de la cintura y la espalda de su amiga.

-Lo entiendo. – le dijo con una expresión serena. – No volverá a pasar.

Se separaron un poco, pero no se soltaron. Se miraban frente a frente. Maryah sentía de nuevo como se perdía en el plata de los ojos del Aspecto.

-Aunque. – Lohne cambió el tono de repente. – No te prometo que no vaya a seguir dándoles una golpiza.

-Siempre que no vea que vas a cortarlos en pedazos, me parece bien.

-Mira nada más, no le asienta ni sol ni luna.

-Sabes a qué me refiero, no me molestes.

Se rieron un poco. Seguían sin soltarse.

-Gracias por ese regalo. – dijo Maryah, cambiando el tema de pronto. – Gaia y yo lo atesoraremos.

-Seguro. – Lohne sonrió. – Me alegra que les haya gustado. Sólo asegúrate de quitárselo cuando vayan a luchar, ¿quieres?

De nuevo risas suaves y calladas. Lohne podía ver lo poco que quedaba de luz de atardecer reflejándose en los ojos pardos de Maryah, y no pudo evitar quedándose quieto mirándolos. O eso es lo que él pensaba. Porque de un momento a otro, se dio cuenta, al igual que ella, que sus pokemon estaba mirándoles, muy atentamente. Al volverse el uno hacia el otro, notaron que sus rostros se habían acercado, de nuevo. Y mucho. Se soltaron rápidamente.

-¡Disculpa! – Maryah esta vez estaba muy nerviosa y con la piel color rojo intenso. - ¡N… no sé qué…!

-Sí, ehem… - Lohne hacía lo posible por ocultar sus propios nervios, con menos problemas que la joven. – No es nada…

Blaze, Gaia, Jin y Kyra hicieron divertidas expresiones, y les miraban con ojos burlones e insistentes. Sólo les faltaba usar habla humana para cantar la canción "Sentados en un árbol". Pero los ruidos que emitían dejaban en evidencia que se estaban riendo de ellos.

-Ya, cállense los cuatro. – Lohne fingió como pudo una expresión de tedio. – No se les ocurra ponerse pesados.

Kyra veía feliz, al lado de un Jin que se cruzaba de brazos como si viera niños jugando, la forma en que Gaia y Blaze usaban sus cabezas para empujar a sus respectivos entrenadores contra el otro, mientras éstos mismos intentaban impedírselo, muy colorados. Una escena adorable. Que se terminó en cuanto Maryah pegó el grito en el cielo.

-¡Ah, el cumpleaños de Laila!

-¿El qué? – Lohne le miró sin entender. - ¿Cumpleaños?

-¡Olvidé por completo decírtelo! ¡Acabamos de enterarnos que hoy es el cumpleaños de Laila! Sus padres nos lo hicieron saber.

-¿En serio pensaban en eso?

-Vamos, no seas así. Ven, que aún no le has felicitado.

-Buff…

Lohne y Blaze se adelantaron, seguidos por Gaia. Con una sonrisa, Maryah siguió la marcha con Kyra a su lado.

-Oye, Mayah…

-Por favor no te burles, Kyra. – la chica se sonrojó de nuevo. – Lo que pasó… lo que pasó fue que…

-No voy a burlarme. Sólo me gustaría, ya sabes, que fuesen más honestos.

-Yo…

-Por supuesto, no hay que apresurarse. Sé perfectamente lo que sientes. Sé perfectamente cómo se sienten ambos.

La joven no contestó. Sentía su corazón acelerarse, latir con fuerza, mientras bajaba la mirada y una linda sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Kyra volvió a mirar al camino, con una certeza muy grande dando vueltas en su cabeza. Cuando el grupo llegó junto a Laila y Hannes, se encontraron con un popurrí de frutas dispuestas en una mesa de madera que había muy cerca de donde se habían separado. Algunos cupcakes adornaban las esquinas.

-¡Por fin! – Hannes les hacía señas para que se acerquen. - ¡Vengan todos! ¡Es hora de la fiesta!

-¡No es una fiesta! – protestó Laila.

-Pues sin pastel, no lo parece…

-Aaah, Hannes…

Lohne se acercó a la niña por la espalda. Ella le notó cuando éste posó su mano en su cabeza y le despeinó un poco. La pequeña se alejó divertida y se acomodó los cabellos con sus manos.

-Felicidades, niña.

La pelirroja sonrió tiernamente, mientras Chiara sacaba a relucir su felicidad. Kikiba revoloteaba alrededor de la mesa, mientras todos los demás pokemon se acercaban. Sobre la mesa, Kiss olisqueaba las frutas, ansioso por hincarle el diente a alguna.

-¡Señoras y señores, a comer! – anunció el policía, a los gritos.

-¡¿Pero de quién es el cumpleaños?! – reclamó Maryah, arrebatándole una bandeja con bayas. - ¡Sé más considerado!

Fue un rato no solo divertido, sino relajante. Estuvieron juntos, animados, conversando y bromeando, mientras Laila olvidaba por un breve lapso de tiempo que no se encontraba en casa. Kiss, Chiara y Kikiba corrían en círculos cerca del grupo, jugando a atraparse. No había ningún pastel, claro, y aunque las frutas eran un buen reemplazo, incluso lograron improvisar uno usando uno de los cupcakes que habían traído, forzando en la cima del mismo una ramita a la que le prendieron fuego. Se rieron un buen rato por esa ocurrencia, lo que no salió muy bien al final, ya que en ese tiempo el fuego consumió completamente la rama y el postre con ella. Se volvieron a reír, mientras Lohne, por el contrario, golpeaba su frente con una mano. Pronto pudieron notar como cada vez más y más gente regresaba a sus hogares a medida que caía más la noche. Laila no dudó en darles fruta a algunos niños que se quedaban mirando la improvisada celebración. Maryah no pudo evitar apretujar a la pequeña entre sus brazos, conmovida por el gesto. Los pokemon también disfrutaron, con una frugal pero amena comida. Ya que sus heridas habían sido atendidas por los chansey y audino de la policía, solo tenían que reponer energías con algún bocado. Hannes y Laila notaron el nuevo accesorio que Gaia llevaba, preguntando a Maryah de dónde lo sacó. Ella, por supuesto, no tenía idea de qué responder, pero al mirar a Lohne, era claro que éste quería desentenderse completamente del asunto. Le hizo mucha gracia, pero aun así no logró darles a los otros dos una respuesta satisfactoria.

-¿Lo hiciste tú, hermana?

-No, claro que no lo hice yo…

-¿Y de dónde lo sacaste?

-Es un poco difícil de explicar.

-¿Eeeh?

Estuvieron allí hasta bastante rato después. El lugar no era un desastre, pero aun así tuvieron que limpiar. Hannes guardó la comida que había quedado, y después de que Laila volviera a comunicarse con su familia durante casi media hora, devolvieron a todos sus pokemon a sus pokeball con excepción de los tres que siempre estaban fuera. Se encaminaron hacia el centro pokemon, bajo la luz de la luna y el cielo estrellado. Cuando entraron, la enfermera Joy ya se encontraba con una mucho mejor apariencia, y fiel a su vocación, ya había regresado al trabajo. Les dio un par de habitaciones con dos camas cada una. Estaban cansados, y no tardaron en instalarse. Maryah y Laila entraron de inmediato a la habitación que iban a compartir, seguidas de Chiara y Kiss, cerrando la puerta tras de sí tras despedirse de los chicos. Hannes ya se arrojaba a su cama, listo para dormir a pierna suelta, Kyra también entró, pero se volteó al ver que Lohne permanecía en el umbral de la entrada.

-¿Lohne? – le llamó el pokemon. - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Aún no tengo sueño. – respondió él. – Iré afuera por un rato más.

-Tenemos un largo recorrido mañana Lohne, - el policía se volvió hacia él. - y quien sabe qué encontremos. Deberías descansar.

-Lo sé. No será por mucho tiempo.

El pelinegro les dio la espalda y comenzó a irse, pero rápidamente se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Kyra le seguía.

-Kyra, lo siento, pero… quiero estar solo por un rato.

El Gardevoir le miró, y su compañero humano reconoció de inmediato su expresión, apresurándose a responderle.

-Descuida, estoy bien. Sólo debo pensar. Volveré antes de lo que crees, ¿de acuerdo?

Kyra y Hannes se miraron, mientras Lohne reanudaba su marcha y salía de su vista por un pasillo que daba a la recepción del establecimiento. Sin dar razones a ninguna de las personas que parecieron reconocerle de lo ocurrido durante el día, salió del centro pokemon, y respiró muy hondo el fresco aire nocturno. Volvió a caminar, encontrando una pequeña banca metálica cerca de un pequeño puesto cerrado en el que se vendían bayas. Se sentó. Miró la luna, estaba en cuarto creciente, pero su luz todavía era lo suficiente para eliminar un poco la noche. Lohne casi lamentaba que hubiera luz pública ya funcionando.

-Una noche tranquila, ¿no?

Lohne se sobresaltó un poco, mirando a ambos lados. Frente a él y a sus espaldas. Nada. Nadie. Estaba completamente solo. ¿Habría sido su imaginación?

-¿Por qué todos se hacen esa pregunta cuando escuchan algo desconocido?

La voz volvió a escucharse. Lohne se puso de pie. Hizo uso de su entereza para sobreponerse a la sorpresa y hacer uso de todos sus sentidos. Esa voz era suave y amistosa. Y aunque no venía de ninguna parte, no era nada desconocida. Un tintineo le dejó saber que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Nueh…?

-¡Vaya! ¿Pues ahora por qué tardaste en ver que era yo?

Lohne volteó hacia su espalda, encontrando al joven de cabellos violáceos sentado al lado de donde él había estado. Celebi revoloteaba felizmente en su cabeza.

-Nueh…

-Siendo franco, no creí que necesitarías hablar conmigo de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, amigo, siéntate.

Dado que Lohne ya había pasado por esto antes, solo dio un ligero soplido y atendió el pedido del aparecido. Le miraba dejando clara su extrañeza de verle.

-Creí que no volveríamos a vernos.

-Eso pudo pasar. Pero no hay manera de saberlo. Ya sabes, puedo ir aquí y allá como yo quiera.

-Te gusta alardear de eso, ¿hm?

-Anda, no seas gruñón. Tú y yo sabemos que esto es gracias a Celebi.

Tenía razón. El pequeño duendecillo de repente se posó sobre el pelinegro, sentándose en su hombro.

-Entonces. – preguntó. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Responderé tu pregunta con otra. ¿De veras sigues rumiando culpa por lo que me pasó?

-No presumas. – Lohne uso un tono irónico. – No se trata solamente de ti.

-Entonces sí lo sigues haciendo. Rayos, Lohne, ¿por qué eres tan necio?

-Tú ya eres libre, Nueh. Al menos, así es como me lo haces ver. Siempre hiciste las cosas como querías, no tienes nada que esté ahí picándote en la conciencia. Yo, por el contrario…

-¿Qué dicen los otros?

-¿Hm?

-Hannes, Laila, Kyra… Maryah. ¿Qué dicen ellos al respecto?

Ni idea. Sólo sé que Kyra les soltó todo lo que percibe. Tengo que hacer algo con ella, se le va mucho la lengua…

-¿Y?

-Pues… Maryah anda como tú, tratando de convencerme de que no tengo nada que ver con lo que ha pasado. Pero ustedes no están en mi posición…

-Aggh, no puedo creer que mi amigo sea tan irritante. En serio, que masoquista eres.

Lohne se rió un poco.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Eso dijo Maryah también. Lo de ser masoquista.

-Lo eres, sin duda. Y no sólo eso. Eres muy arrogante. ¿No lo habías escuchado antes?

Eso sí que le cayó de sorpresa. ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con otra? Arrogante… ¿por qué le parecía que lo entendía…?

-¿Arrogante? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lo sabes muy bien. Pero ya que me haces la pregunta, te diré lo que seguramente ahora mismo está taladrando esa cabeza dura tuya. Todo esto. Lo que está ocurriendo. Está mucho más allá de ti. Seguro que entiendes eso. Lo sabes. Puede que estés en medio del problema, pero lo bueno, lo malo, no tiene por qué girar en torno a ti. ¿Entiendes?

Lohne dejó de mirarle, bajando la mirada y guardando silencio. Celebi soltó un chirrido de consuelo.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que todo es causa tuya? Eso es creerse mucho, ¿no te parece? Te metiste en todo este follón por tu propia voluntad. En tu mente te dices a ti mismo que debes detener a tu madre y todos los que le siguen, que si no lo haces, serás responsable por lo que hagan. Pero allí, muy dentro de ti, hay una vocecilla gritándote que eso no es toda la verdad. Tú quieres un mundo mejor en el que vivir. Y sí, ciertamente esas personas a las que persigues deben ser detenidas para poder cumplir ese deseo. ¿Por qué no verlo de esa manera?

-Nueh, tú…

-No lo hagas por un estúpido sentimiento de culpa, Lohne. Hazlo porque es lo correcto. Porque quieres que tus amigos estén a salvo, todos ellos. Sé que es duro, pero eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Para ti será pan comido. ¿Verdad que sí?

-Haha…

-¿Hm? – el violáceo le miró, curioso. - ¿Desde cuándo ríes tanto? ¿Ahora qué es lo gracioso?

-Es cierto. He sido arrogante, es verdad. Y creo que también… había pensado que alguien más me lo diría… No quise verlo así.

-Sí, gracias por repetir lo que ya te dije.

-Es… increíble. – volvió a reír un poco. – Te apareciste como una voz de mi conciencia. ¿Seguro que no eres una alucinación?

-¡AAAH, NO DE NUEVO!

-Ya, ya, sólo bromeo.

Celebi comenzó a revolotear otra vez, y hacía ruiditos fuertes y agudos, como si se estuviera carcajeando. Nueh le miró con un poco de reproche, a pesar de que sonreía.

-Oye, Lohne, ya que estamos yendo de bufonadas… - el ojiazul se puso de pie. - ¿Quieres que haga una declaración?

-¿Una declaración?

Allí, sentado donde estaba, Lohne encontró la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro, mientras le miraba de frente.

-Yo, Nueh, tu buen amigo, te libero ahora mismo de cualquier tipo de culpa que te esté carcomiendo esa cabeza de piedra tuya. A partir de ahora, quito ese peso que te pusiste en la espalda, y declaro que ese peso se encuentra ahora desparramado y perdido en los confines del tiempo y el espacio.

-¿Los confines del tiempo y el espacio? ¿Qué diablos pasa con eso?

Nueh no contestaba, pero de pronto, ambos jóvenes se estaban riendo, esta vez a carcajadas. No podía describirlo, pero repentinamente, Lohne sentía su cuerpo mucho más ligero de lo que nunca lo había sentido. Mientras reía, Celebi saltaba entre sus cabezas, en alegre juego, contagiado por el buen humor del momento.

-Ah, vaya… - Nueh intentaba dejar de reír. – No… creí que nuestro siguiente reencuentro sería tan divertido.

-Yo nunca creí que habría un siguiente reencuentro. De veras que no.

-Eso sólo yo lo decidiré. – Nueh fingió una mueca de superioridad. – Soy yo el compañero del viajero del tiempo.

-Nueh.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Gracias… amigo.

Nueh se quedó en silencio por un rato. Lohne no le miraba de frente, pero podía ver en su rostro que algo más había cambiado. Se veía… aliviado.

-Cuando quieras. Amigo.

De nuevo no volvieron a decirse nada por unos minutos. Celebi abandonó la cabeza de Lohne, sobre la que estaba sentado, para unirse a Nueh, manteniéndose flotando a su costado izquierdo.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, Lohne. Ya tengo que irme.

El pelinegro se puso de pie. Sorprendiendo mucho al violáceo, le extendió su mano derecha, esperando respuesta.

-Gracias por todo, Nueh. Te… echamos de menos.

Nueh mostró una enorme sonrisa feliz. Se apresuró en estrechar la mano de su amigo Aspecto, y contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiese podido pensar, no le atravesó. Se dieron un fuerte apretón. Después de todo, Nueh no era ningún fantasma.

-Yo siempre estaré por ahí, hermano. – Nueh aumentó la cercanía con esas palabras. – Me vean o no me vean.

Poco a poco, el joven comenzaba a desvanecerse, junto con Celebi. Llegados a un momento, el agarre de sus manos aflojó y se soltó antes de que desapareciera por completo. Lohne continuaba mirando al ahora vacío lugar en que había estado Nueh, y quizá por eso escuchó lo último que éste tenía para decir.

-¡Una cosa más, Lohne! ¡Por lo que más quieran, Maryah y tú necesitan ser más honestos! ¡Me van a volver loco!

Loco. Esa última palabra hizo eco en el aire. Lohne buscó en los alrededores, pero no le vio, ni a celebi, ni a nadie más. No podía perder la sonrisa tranquila que su rostro había adoptado.

-Nos vemos, Nueh. – susurró por fin. – Tal vez.

El Aspecto llevó sus manos a los bolsillos, caminando de regreso al centro pokemon. Se frotó los hombros pasado un rato. ¿Por qué se sentía tan diferente? ¿Había estado cargando algo y no se había dado cuenta? No llevaba su mochila. Revisó su ropa. Todo en orden. Todo lo que llevaba consigo cuando llegó seguía allí. Pero, definitivamente, algún peso había salido de ahí. Qué bien se sentía. Por supuesto, eso no iba a detener la actitud que siempre tenía Lohne.

-Y no te metas en eso, - rió enfadadamente un poco en sus adentros. – hermano.

…

En una habitación muy iluminada, situada en un lugar desconocido, un hombre de cabellos color vino muy peinados hacia atrás se dirigía a una mujer pelirroja, sentada con las piernas cruzadas de espaldas a él mientras masticaba un dulce de apariencia muy fina.

-Adorada.

-Nicanor… que linda sorpresa. – sonaba bastante animada. - ¿Necesitas algo de mí?

-Vengo a disculparme de nuevo por haber actuado por cuenta propia. No presté atención a sus deseos y…

-Yo estaba enfadada aquel día, querido. – respondió ella. – Soy humana, después de todo. Has hecho todo bien. Todo está marchando muy bien.

-Se lo agradezco. Si todo sigue su curso, muy pronto podrá ver a su segundo hijo de vuelta.

-Ah, Nicanor, esa fue una noticia maravillosa…

-Lo sé. – el hombre frunció el entrecejo. – Estaba seguro de que le gustaría saberlo. De todas maneras, es muy probable que él sea responsable de que perdiéramos contacto con la misión de Anistar.

-Es muy seguro, sí. Mi hijo… sobrevivió a una caída como esa. Y se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte y poderoso. ¿No es magnífico?

-No hay duda de que es cierto, pero… si viene a por nosotros, se verá abrumado y vencido de inmediato. Después de todo, seré yo quien le dé el encuentro.

-Nicanor, será mejor que actúes adecuadamente. Mi hijo Lohne ahora es totalmente diferente. Aquel día fuiste totalmente superado por él.

-Estoy seguro de que fue sólo producto de la sorpresa que nos llevamos…

-Nicanor. ¿Acaso dices que estoy equivocada respecto a mi propio hijo?

-Me disculpo. Ni en sueños me atrevería a insinuar que usted está en un error, madre.

-Lo sé. Descuida… Sólo asegúrate de traerle de vuelta a mí. Y de adiestrarle como se debe. Te prestaré el apoyo que necesites para eso.

-¡¿ES CIERTO?! – se escuchó un ensordecedor grito femenino. - ¡¿ENTONCES ES VERDAD?!

Sin siquiera dar un indicio de su llegada, de pronto llegó corriendo la tercera de los Altos Hijos de STRIFE. Ataviada con el mismo traje que disfrazaba su figura, el de siempre.

-¡Bib! – exclamó indignado Nicanor. - ¡Muéstrale a madre el respeto que merece! ¡¿Cómo osas entrar así a sus aposentos?!

-¡VETE AL DIABLO, NICANOR! – La joven adquirió una expresión feroz. - ¡¿ES CIERTO?! ¡¿MI LOHNE ESTÁ VIVO?! ¡DÍGANME!

-Es cierto, querida mía. – respondió Frigga sin mirarle. – Nuestro rebelde está aún en la tierra de los vivos. Sigo preguntándome cómo fue que lo logró…

-¡YAAAAAAY! – La peliazul comenzó a dar saltos de un lado a otro, colorada. - ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA VERLE! ¡DEBE ESTAR HECHO UNA FURIA POR LO QUE PASÓ CUANDO NOS VIMOS POR ÚLTIMA VEZ!

-Bib… - le llamó Nicanor.

-¡¿AAAH, QUE VOY A HACER?! ¡QUIERO TENERLO EN MIS BRAZOS DE NUEVO!

-¡BIB!

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!

-Seré yo quien le reciba. Tú no tienes nada que hacer allí. Yo le traeré.

-¡¿EEEH?! ¡Y UN DEMONIO, YO IRÉ TAMBIÉN!

-Esta es mi misión, Bib, no tienes derecho a…

-Llévala, Nicanor.

-Pero, Adorada…

-Quizá le necesites. Ya te debe quedar claro que Lohne no es el mismo. Si se enfrentan el uno contra el otro, es muy probable que te supere de nuevo.

Nicanor apretó los dientes, pero no se atrevió a replicar.

-¡¿Entonces puedo ir?! – Bib comenzó a saltar de nuevo. - ¡OH, SÍ! Oh, necesito ponerme mi traje nuevo para recibirle.

-¿Estas segura, Bib? – Frigga finalmente se volvió a mirarles. – Si mi hijo ha aumentado su fuerza tan descomunalmente, puede que su manera de rabiar también, y eso puede implicar que ese traje que tanto te gusta no sobreviva su visita. Ya has visto lo que hace con nuestros reclutas. Y lo que hizo con tu casco aquella vez.

-Estás… - Bib tartamudeaba con las manos en las mejillas, coloreándose más. - estás diciendo que él…

-Puede que ni tú estés lista para lo que llegue a hacerte, al menos antes de que le detengan. ¿Estas dispuesta a arriesgarte?

-¿Arriesgarme? – la peliazul adquirió una expresión espantosa, con una sonrisa demente y a la vez, enamorada. - ¡Me muero porque lo haga! ¡Definitivamente me lo pondré!

La joven salió de la habitación a la cerrera, sin dejar de reír. Nicanor vio esto con algo de enojo, pero pronto dejó este de lado para regresar la vista a Frigga.

-No puedes perder esta vez, Nicanor. – dijo, con una sonrisa seria.

-No lo haré. Me voy a asegurar de que mi hermano menor no sea rival para mí.

-De todos modos, ten cuidado. Nada debe fallar.

Abriendo un pequeño cajón en el escritorio que tenía en frente, la mujer extrajo un trozo pequeño de roca blanquecina, un poco astillada, pero que brillaba con los colores del arcoíris.

-El gran momento de STRIFE. Ya ha llegado.

…

En la sede de la policía internacional en Kalos, la noche se mantenía muy tranquila. Los guardias rondaban la entrada y los muros exteriores, acompañados por watchog y herdier. Nadie detectaba movimiento. Algunos de ellos hablaban por radio cada tanto. Uno de ellos se comunicaba con el interior del lugar, sin tener idea de que estaba siendo escuchado.

-Entendido. Redoblamos la seguridad y así se mantendrá hasta mañana cuando se proceda a su traslado.

-Es una gran cantidad. – se escuchó por el comunicador. – las celdas temporales están repletas. Nunca antes había pasado. Sin duda se trata de gente peligrosa.

-Así es. Siempre es así cuando nosotros, la policía internacional, estamos en ello.

-No es sólo eso. Van a venir más detenidos del mismo grupo pronto. Y tengo entendido que el caso ha ascendido a nivel Omega recientemente.

-¿Omega? ¿Máxima prioridad? ¿Cómo es siquiera posible? Solo tenemos un caso con ese nivel de prioridad…

-Exacto. Y si queremos que vuelva a ser así, hay que ser en extremo cuidadosos con éstos.

-Muy bien. Tendremos cuidado. Ni siquiera un Flabebé pasará sin que le detectemos.

La comunicación se cortó. El guardia regresó su comunicador a su costado, cuando de pronto el Herdier que le acompañaba comenzó a olisquear el aire. Había detectado algo.

-¿Qué ocurre, herdier? – preguntó el hombre. - ¿Has visto algo?

El pokemon comenzó a gruñir. De entre unos matorrales cercanos, podían verse dos sombras.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Muéstrense de inmediato! ¡Ahora!

Las dos sombras no se hicieron repetir la orden. Un hombre delgado y de ojos perturbadores y cabellos blancos muy desordenados vestía un conjunto de ropas negras y zapatillas deportivas grises. Llevaba una especie de micrófono portátil en un lado de su cabeza. Apenas sí podía verle ya que de pronto unas luces se encendieron desde la segunda sombra que estaba junto a él.

-¡¿Quién…?!

-Quizá un Flabebé no pase. – su voz iba cambiando poco a poco. – Pero yo sí.

El guardia pronto se dio cuenta de que la voz que ahora salía del hombre que tenía frente a él era idéntica a la suya. Se apresuró en llevar su mano a su comunicador, pero cuando pulsaba un pequeño botón, pronto se encontró, junto a su Herdier acompañante, con su mente nublada y en blanco, lo cual se reflejó en sus ojos, que se volvieron vacíos y sin conciencia. Lo último que pudo ver antes de eso, fue un montón de tentáculos.

-Hola. ¿Hola? – el comunicador se encendió. – Recibimos una alerta de su posición, ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Hola?!

El sujeto se apuró en tomar el radio y acercarlo a sí mismo.

-No es nada. – habló el intruso, usando la voz del guardia. – Un pokemon silvestre pasó y me sobresalté, presioné la alarma de mi comunicador por error.

-Ten más cuidado. – le respondieron. – No nos podemos dar el lujo de cometer errores así.

-Entendido. Me reportaré si algo ocurre.

De nuevo, se cortó la comunicación. El sujeto llevó el dispositivo a su costado, mientras se volteaba hacia su acompañante.

-Esos collares son muy útiles. Lástima que no implique que puedan reaccionar más rápido.

Las luces se apagaron, encontrándose frente al intruso un Malamar que tenía ojos vacíos y perdidos, como si estuviera dormido. Un aro de metal rodeaba su cuello, y se encontraba activado.

-Andando. Súbenos.

El pokemon activó sus poderes psíquicos para subir a ambos, con un poco de dificultad; levitándoles hasta llegar a la parte superior del edificio. No habían sido detectados. Las alarmas no se habían activado. Iban muy bien. El peliblanco sacó de su costado un par de audífonos conectados a una especie de embudo de color oscuro. Lo posó sobre la superficie en la que se encontraban y se colocó los auriculares. Pulsó una pequeña manija y activó el aparato, quedándose quieto y con actitud de escuchar.

-No, no es aquí. Necesito una entrada directa.

El lugar era muy grande, y recorrió una buena parte del área hasta que se detuvo a escuchar algo que captó su interés.

-Hola… aquí están, amigos.

Allí donde estaba, volvió a guardar el dispositivo que acababa de usar. Buscó en las cercanías y encontró una especie de ventana que daba al interior, y que permitía que la luz de la luna se colara un poco desde el exterior. Desde allí tuvo una vista general de su objetivo. Uno, dos, cuatro… seis guardias. Tres de ellos con pokemon. No había problema.

-Tú, quita esta cosa de mi camino. – ordenó al malamar controlado. – En silencio.

De nuevo, el pokemon usó sus poderes para retirar sin hacer ruido aquel vidrio que les cerraba el paso a aquella zona en penumbra. Se aseguró de que nadie le veía. Dos siluetas oscuras entraron suavemente. Algunos metros hacia la izquierda, un guardia caminaba con dirección opuesta. De repente, escuchó un ruido. Como si alguien hubiera pateado una piedra. Se puso alerta en seguida, apuntando su linterna hacia allá. No había nada.

-¿Alguien está pasando por aquí? – preguntó. – No debemos salir de formación cuando nos estamos cambiando de lugar.

Nadie contestó.

-¿Hola? A ver, payasos, ¿Quién se quiere pasar de listo conmigo ahora? Vamos, que estamos trabajando.

-¿Qué? – se escuchó una nueva voz algo lejos de allí. - ¿Por qué dices eso? Nadie ha hecho nada.

-Pero si acaban de…

-Espera, creo que he escuchado algo por aquí. Alguno de los herdier debe haberse puesto a jugar.

El primer guardia no estaba convencido, y caminó resuelto con dirección al lugar donde había escuchado hablar a su compañero. Apuntaba su linterna encendida a todos lados, pero nada le daba razones para alarmarse. Seguía creyendo que sus compañeros intentaban jugarle alguna broma. Un trabajo en el que solo tienes que pasear en un mismo pasillo gigante lleno de criminales encerrados suele ser aburrido a no ser que alguno de ellos intente alguna idiotez o se ponga a gritar sabiéndose a salvo dentro de su celda. Pero esos tipos no hablaban. No con los guardias al menos. Se la pasaban en silencio a menos que hablaran de tonterías como liberaciones milagrosas o predestinaciones. Un montón de raros. Pero arrestados por crímenes muy graves. Quizá una banda de locos. Así pensaba cuando, de repente, se encontró con dos de sus compañeros en el mismo sitio.

-¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? – preguntó. - ¿No les dije que no había que perder la formación?

-Escuché algo aquí cerca y vine a averiguar. – dijo un compañero.

-Lo mismo aquí. – dijo el segundo. - ¿Seguro de que no hay nadie más cerca?

Pronto, otros tres guardias llegaron con ellos también. Sus pokemon, un herdier y dos watchog, miraban inquietos a los lados.

-No puede ser, ¿Ustedes también? ¿Por qué tenían que venir todos a investigar un pequeño ruido?

-Si eso piensas, ¿Por qué viniste tú?

En eso, volvió a escucharse el mismo sonido. Se volvieron a mirar por todos lados. A pesar de que iluminaban sus linternas frente a cada uno, no veían a nadie.

-¿Pero qué está…?

-Oigan. – se escuchó una voz de pronto. – Aquí arriba.

Todos los policías apuntaron las luces de sus linternas al techo de donde se encontraban, viendo al intruso y a su Malamar levitando frente a ellos. Antes de que siquiera el herdier que tenían con ellos diera un ladrido, se encontraron frente a las luces hipnóticas del pokemon psíquico. No pasó ni un minuto hasta que todos estuviesen inconscientes. De inmediato cayeron al suelo, humanos y pokemon.

-Eso es. Duerman.

Ni una sola alerta pudo ser emitida. El sujeto y su Malamar manipulado se comenzaron a pasear por el pasillo, encontrándose con la puerta de salida del lugar. Cerrada y sin guardias en ella. Debían estar fuera. Todo en orden. Regresó sobre sus pasos, encontrándose con la atención de todos los prisioneros, que se habían pegado a los barrotes de sus celdas para ver mejor qué significaba todo aquello. De inmediato posaron sus miradas en el sujeto de cabellos blancos, que ya mostraba una sonrisa muy siniestra.

-Hola a todos. – saludó. - ¿Qué tal ha sido su estancia aquí?

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó un prisionero. - ¿Eres un miembro de STRIFE? ¿Te han enviado por nosotros?

-Sí es cierto que vine por ustedes. – canturreó el sujeto. – Pero no, no pertenezco a STRIFE.

Los presos comenzaron a susurrar. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué vendría alguien ajeno a STRIFE a por ellos?

-¿Alguno de los Altos hijos te contrató? – insistió el último de los internos que había hablado. - ¿O acaso la Adorada…?

-Ya veo que no entiendes nada. – el intruso se volvió hacia él, molesto. – Duerme también.

Encontrándose con los poderes de Malamar frente a él, el preso cayó profundamente dormido al suelo. Nuevamente se escuchaban susurros.

-Métanse esto a la cabeza. – siguió el recién llegado. – No vengo con STRIFE. No pertenezco a ese montón de palurdos. Tengo una… propuesta para ustedes.

-¿Matt? – se escuchó de repente. - ¿Matt, eres tú de veras?

El peliblanco se encaminó a una celda de donde venía aquella voz femenina. Se encontró rápidamente con una vieja colega, frente a frente, mientras ésta le miraba incrédula.

-Lectra, ¿Uh? Que coincidencia. Aunque sí pensé que podrías estar aquí.

-Ya veo, fuiste tú el que escapó. Te ves… diferente. – entonces se tornó más agresiva. - ¿Y qué es esa tontería de que ya no perteneces a STRIFE? ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera tan insolente? La Adorada…

-Deja de decir esas cosas, o te pondré a dormir a ti también.

-¿Cómo puedes…?

-Nos abandonaron, Lectra. No somos más que números para ellos. Números que reponen enseguida. No valemos nada para ellos. Ese bastardo de Nicanor nos escupió como si fuéramos plasta, cuando fuimos nosotros los que íbamos a hacer su trabajo sucio…

-Estoy segura de que lo hizo por el bien de STRIFE. Muy pronto han de venir por nosotros, todos hemos…

-Tomé suficiente equipo de una base poco vigilada de STRIFE. Este malamar salió de allí. Robé varios dispositivos útiles. Después de todo, para lo que quiero hacer necesitaré unas cuantas cosillas. Y no sólo eso. Necesito… apoyo.

-No puedes creer que…

-¿Sabes que he escuchado, Lectra? Intercepté un mensaje muy gracioso. Ruri ha sido capturada por la policía pokemon.

-¿Qué…? ¿Ruri? ¿Una de…?

-Sí, claro que sí. Por lo que entendí, tuvo una misión en ciudad Coumarine, y fracasó miserablemente. Le han abandonado. La han desechado completamente.

-No te creo. ¡La adorada no haría algo así! ¡Son los Altos…!

-¿Y sabes quién fue el responsable de que fallara? Te lo voy a decir. Fue ese maldito mocoso.

-¿Qué…? ¿Te refieres a ese chico…?

-A ese mismo. A la espina que nunca nos logramos quitar. Acabó con la operación de esa mujer y provocó que STRIFE se desentendiera de ella.

-No puede ser…

-Puedes no creerme si quieres. Pero piénsalo. Si la abandonaron a ella. ¿Por qué tú o cualquiera de los que están aquí les importaría?

-No, es imposible… ¡Imposible! ¡Dedicamos nuestras vidas a STRIFE y a nuestra líder! ¡Es imposible que nos desecharan de esa manera tan vil!

-Pues como quieras. – Matt retrocedió un par de pasos. - ¡Yo no me quedaré a esperar que me traten de nuevo como un montón de porquería! Pero si tú lo deseas así, ¡Quédate y púdrete aquí!

Seguido de su pokemon manipulado, Matt volvió a ponerse en medio del gran pasillo, asegurándose de que los presentes le escucharan.

-Todos los demás, ya deben haber escuchado nuestra conversación, ¿cierto? Vine aquí porque necesito algo de apoyo. No mucho. No los necesito a todos ustedes, pero mientras más me ayuden, mejor será. STRIFE se está preparando para algo grande. Están como una tronera, arrojándose a por lo que quieren, y han perdido mucho cuidado. Y es lo que aprovecharé para hacer mi propio… proyecto personal.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó un prisionero. - ¿Proyecto personal?

-Ajá, aquí hay un interesado. – la voz de Matt era calma y casi afable, en contraste con su expresión demencial. – Así es. Quiero que me ayuden con un pequeño trabajo. Si lo hacemos bien, y hacen lo que les diga, podré cumplir con todos mis objetivos. Y luego, ustedes no tendrán nada más que ver conmigo, serán libres. Podrán hacer lo que quieran. Podrán ir a donde quieran. Por supuesto, siempre que lo que quieran no sea regresar a esos imbéciles de STRIFE. Porque, cuando todo acabe… no habrá más STRIFE.

De nuevo se comenzaron a escuchar conversaciones en todos lados. A pesar del ruido que ya había, ninguno de los guardias sometidos se despertó. Tampoco los pokemon. Malamar se encontraba cerca de ellos de todos modos, por si acaso.

-¿No más STRIFE? Qué ridiculez. – habló Lectra. - ¡Nadie puede hacer tal cosa! ¡STRIFE es invencible!

-Si algo he aprendido, Lectra, es que nada es invencible. Pero no te preocupes. Te mostraré. Les mostraré a todos de lo que soy capaz.

Como un animal, Matt se pegó violentamente a los barrotes de la celda de Lectra, haciendo que ésta retrocediera de un salto.

-¡NADIE VOLVERÁ A MENOSPRECIARME! ¡NADIE VOLVERÁ A CONTROLARME! – su tono era brutal y monstruoso. - ¡CUANDO TERMINE, NO QUEDARÁ NADA!

La mujer veía los ojos de su antiguo compañero. Eran diabólicos y locos. Su respiración agitada provocaba que babeara. Siempre le había parecido un molesto obsesivo, pero esto ya era diferente. Estaba ebrio de rabia. Y podrido de odio. Se veía incluso peor que ese muchacho de ojos que enrojecían cuando le veían. Era como si estuviera animalizado.

-Ahora… - Matt se separó de la celda de su ex compañera y se volvió hacia atrás con una sonrisa que, aunque tranquila, era temible. - ¿Quién quiere saber más?

..

..

..

Continuará…


	34. Chapter 34

CAPÍTULO 34: LA PRUEBA DE LA CAMPEONA

.

Desde muy temprano se habían puesto en camino, rumbo a un destino anterior al que debían volver a acudir. A todos les rondaba en la mente la idea de lo que podía estarles esperando, cada cual lo imaginaba a su manera, alguna más exagerada que otra. No habían hablado mucho desde que salieron, estaban nerviosos, ansiosos, pero por alguna razón ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Laila, sentía lo que podría definirse como miedo. ¿La razón? Pues no lo sabían. Quizá porque ya habían pasado por situaciones similares. Es decir, habían participado en una batalla contra muchas personas a la vez, enfrentando a varios a la vez. ¡Dos veces! Pero en toda ocasión que hubieran enfrentado a un enemigo, nunca habían sido llamados directamente por éste. Les provocaba cierta aprehensión, pero de todos modos no podían ignorarlo.

-¿No creen de verdad que sea una trampa, o sí? – comenzó a hablar Hannes, interrogante.

-Es muy probable que lo sea, ya se los he dicho. – Lohne se cruzó de brazos. – Por eso se lo dijimos a los demás.

-Tú eres quien más sabe sobre ellos, Lohne. – intervino Maryah. - ¿No hay manera de asegurarnos?

-Si se trata de alguna trampa, entonces se hará lo que convenimos. Si no lo es, todo lo que hay que hacer es derrotar a quien encontremos.

-No deberíamos estar trayendo a Laila.

-¡Ni hablar! – la niña se aferró al brazo de Maryah. - ¡Quiero pelear también!

-Estoy teniendo un severo cargo de conciencia por esto. – se quejó el policía. – Lo que hacemos es totalmente contradictorio a mi condición como policía…

-Lo es, pero no te preocupes. – Lohne no cambió su tono serio. – Nadie tocará a Laila si estoy cerca. Además, ellos son dos Aspectos. Podría ser provechoso que seamos dos también.

-Bien, ya la oíste, Laila. – trató de bromear el moreno. - ¡No te despegues de él!

La pelirroja miró hacia el asiento de atrás en el que se encontraba Lohne, pero éste no cambió su expresión. Le sonrió, y este simplemente asintió suavemente.

-Lohne, aunque entiendo lo que dices. – Maryah se volvió a él también. – Ese hombre Nicanor es del mismo tipo que tú, y tu… quiero decir, la líder se mete en la cabeza de la gente. Tú puedes lidiar con eso, pero Laila…

-Sé que Laila no posee una habilidad, digamos, ofensiva, pero nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen. O mejor dicho, que les comienza a hacer falta.

-¿Y qué es?

-Eso es… ¡!

Antes de que pudiera acabar, la camioneta se detuvo abruptamente, y todos agradecieron los cinturones de seguridad. Una vez pasada la sorpresa, se volvieron a mirar al conductor.

-Hannes, - protestó Maryah. - ¿Por qué has hecho…?

Hannes le interrumpió haciendo una seña para que guardara silencio. Sin decir palabra, volvió a concentrarse en el vehículo, haciéndolo retroceder y aparcándolo a un lado del camino, sobre la hierba, detrás de una enorme roca natural y llena de musgo.

-Hannes. – susurró insistente la castaña. - ¿Qué pasa?

El policía señaló hacia adelante y bajó del vehículo, haciendo señas a todos para que le siguieran. Tras salir todos, siguieron al moreno en un camino lento y agazapado hasta un trío de pequeños árboles. Una vez llegados, les hizo señas para que miraran a través de las hojas, en la dirección que él estaba señalando. Una vez que se asomaron, pudieron verles. Un pequeño grupo de personas con ese uniforme negro y guanteletes metálicos que habían hecho pasar tantos malos ratos a la gente. Tan sólo unos metros más, y les habrían visto llegar.

-Que buena vista, Hannes. – admitió Maryah. – Si no te hubieses detenido…

-Nos hubieran disparado. – concluyó Lohne. – Miren esas cosas. Están instalando esos horribles cañones.

-Es cierto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer? – Hannes le miró. – Hay que vencerlos. Si ellos están aquí, seguro que ese tipo está cerca.

-Estamos de camino a la central eléctrica desde ciudad Coumarine. Si sabe que venimos desde allá, entonces no me sorprende que haya dejado a estos inútiles.

-Pero no tiene sentido. Sabe muy bien que tú no tendrías problemas en acabar con ellos. ¿Por qué les dejaría aquí?

-Son peones, ya les he hablado de eso. Puede que se trate de una clase de prueba o puede que intenten molestarnos. Quizá no sea cosa de Nicanor en sí.

-Son muy pocos.

-Pero están armados. Buen trabajo al verles.

Entonces, Lohne se puso al descubierto, avanzando hacia el pequeño grupo de STRIFE que habían divisado.

-¡Lohne, espera! – Hannes susurró haciendo alusión a un grito. - ¿Vas a ir tú solo?

-Gracias a ti, les vimos primero. Y les va a ir mal por eso. – entonces se volvió hacia su gardevoir. – Kyra, ponlos a volar un rato. Procura que no se puedan mover.

El Aspecto continuó su camino junto a su pokemon psíquico. Después de caminar un poco, uno de los soldados de STRIFE logró verle acercarse.

-¡Alto! – ordenó. - ¡Éste camino está bloqueado! ¡Largo de aquí, o atacaremos!

-Que extraño. – Lohne sonrió con enfado. – Hubiera jurado que alguien de su calaña atacaría sin hacer preguntas. Debe ser mi día de suerte.

Los ojos del pelinegro adquirieron su tonalidad roja. Los de STRIFE se extrañaron y se intimidaron un poco, pero de pronto uno de ellos abrió muy grandes sus ojos, reconociéndole.

-¡Un minuto, es ese sujeto! ¡Aquel del que nos hablaron los Altos hijos!

-¡No puede ser! – un segundo soldado le miró sorprendido. - ¡¿Cómo lo…?!

-¡Sus ojos! ¡SUS OJOS! – contestó el primero. - ¡DISPAREN, DISPAREN!

Pero no pudieron mover un solo dedo antes de que Kyra usara sus poderes para levitarles a todos, fuera del alcance de sus enormes armas. Estaban inmovilizados, y ni siquiera podían llevar sus manos hacia sus pokeball para defenderse. La batalla había terminado antes de iniciar.

-Ahora, Kyra, bájales. – Lohne hizo un poco de estiramiento con sus brazos. – Y encárgate de esas monstruosidades. Yo termino con ellos.

Obedeciendo, el pokemon interrumpió su poder psíquico haciéndoles caer a todos al suelo. Lohne no les dio siquiera tiempo de decir "pío", avanzando rápidamente y propinándoles a todos y cada uno fuertes golpes a la cabeza, usando su gancho de cuando en cuando para acceder a los objetivos más lejanos con mayor facilidad. Dos minutos después, en un trabajo rápido y limpio, todos estaban noqueados. Kyra, por su parte, usó rayo para destruir los cañones que estuvieron a punto de usar. Tan sólo quedaban un montón de grandes piezas de metal quemado y hasta derretido, mientras se incendiaban y se consumían.

-Bueno, ya es todo. A saber qué rayos pensaban hacer con esto…

El resto del grupo se reunió con ellos. Hannes examinaba los cañones destruidos, pateando un poco de la arena del camino para apagar el fuego. Mientras, Maryah y Laila se acercaron a Lohne mientras volvía a colocar su gancho-cadena en su lugar y se sacudía algo de polvo.

-Eso fue muy rápido. – señaló Maryah.

-Sí, así es. Una lástima que no fueran algunos más. Me hubiese gustado golpear a otros cuantos.

-Pues no se ven muy mal. De hecho, creo que hasta fuiste… cuidadoso.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

Lohne no se volvía a mirarla, pero Maryah podía darse cuenta. El brillo rojo de sus ojos había aparecido, sí, pero no había escuchado ningún gruñido. Ningún grito furioso. Y no había visto que usara más de un par de golpes con cada uno. Y su expresión era diferente. Enfadada, sí, pero se le veía bastante calmado para ser el caso.

-Lohne, ¿está todo en orden? – preguntó.

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Bueno, no es que me guste la forma en que solían hacer estas cosas hace poco, pero… quiero decir…

-Sé lo que quieres decir.

-¿?

-Por eso quiero saber, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Esta vez sí volteó a verle. Sus ojos habían vuelto al gris de siempre, y su rostro no expresaba más disgusto que el que normalmente denotaba cuando se referían a STRIFE. Miró de nuevo a los soldados inconscientes. Parecía que incluso había sido… piadoso con ellos.

-¿Tengo que asumir… - Maryah sonrió, mirando al pelinegro. – que algo ocurrió ayer?

-¿Más que la conversación que tuvimos? No mucho. – Lohne caminó hacia ella y a la niña, que les escuchaba. – Nada de lo que haya que hablar.

La conversación que habían tenido ayer. Maryah se sonrojó un poco.

-Pero. – Laila intervino. – Hannes dijo que saliste un rato por la noche. ¿Pasó algo cuando lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué me hacen tantas preguntas? Ya déjenme en paz, ¿sí?

El Aspecto frotó su mano desganadamente en la cabeza de Laila, despeinándole ligeramente.

-Sólo necesitaba pensar un poco. – continuó. – No puedo concentrarme en un montón de idiotas si vamos a enfrentar a ese cretino.

-Entonces vamos a continuar nuestro camino. – Hannes fue quien habló esta vez. – Empiezo a creer que el mensaje que te dejó fue algún tipo de amenaza. Quién sabe si hace algo si nos tardamos demasiado.

-Aunque fuera así. No pueden simplemente ir contra esas personas a lo loco. No, al menos, si tenemos algo que decir.

El grupo entero se volvió. Kiss y Chiara olisqueaban el aire, mientras Kyra ya veía la dirección de donde la voz había salido. Unas dos siluetas humanas comenzaban a vislumbrarse entre las sombras formadas por los árboles de los bosques que comenzaban a desaparecer a la distancia, hasta que entre ellas apareció una silueta más, de altura similar a las otras, pero con una forma muy diferente. Segundos después, Lohne y los demás se encontraron frente a frente con dos atractivas mujeres, con llamativos atuendos, ambas escoltadas por un Gardevoir. La primera, que parecía liderar el trío, vestía un conjunto de color casi completamente blanco, uniendo en una sola pieza unos pantalones cortísimos y una blusa con dos franjas doradas en lo que hubiera sido su base; todo cubierto por un saco igualmente blanco, ligero y delgado con base muy, muy abierta y extensa. En sus espaldas llevaba una especie de volado dividido en dos bandas esponjadas como nubes, que contrastaba con su cabello negro y recortado. Sus ojos serios pero amables y cálidos miraban al grupo de jóvenes, cruzando miradas especialmente con los ojos de Lohne. La otra mujer, de tez tan blanca como la de su acompañante, sonreía graciosamente mientras sus ojos negros y muy profundos observaban cuidadosamente a quienes veía. Su atuendo era colorido, no demasiado excéntrico, ni tampoco recatado, y parecía ser un híbrido entre un kimono y un vestido de artista pop. Sus cabellos negros eran lacios y peinados cuidadosamente hacia abajo. Mientras en su mollera se veía sujeto un adorno llamativo muy alusivo a una pequeña hada. El Gardevoir, por su parte, no pudo evitar encontrar sus ojos con los de su congénere, y al igual que ésta, llevaba una mega-piedra, en su caso, en el cuello, encajado en un collar de acabado perfecto.

-Ellas… son…

Al ver que Maryah pronunciaba esas dos palabras, Laila, que aun entonces no sabía casi nada de las celebridades de la región Kalos, le tomó de la mano e hizo la pregunta acostumbrada.

-Hermana, ¿Quiénes son?

-La mujer bonita de la derecha es Valerie. – contestó Hannes. - La líder de gimnasio Laverre. Es una modista y diseñadora muy reconocida.

-¿En serio?

-Eres un encanto. – Valerie hizo una ligera reverencia femenina. – Gracias por tus palabras. Es un placer.

-¿Y la otra? – preguntó la niña.

-La otra es la campeona de la región Kalos, Dianta. – fue Lohne quien habló esta vez. – Me preguntaba cómo era posible que nos encontrásemos al campeón de Hoenn antes que a la de la región en que estamos tratando este lío.

-Me da gusto conocerles por fin, chicos. – sin reaccionar mal al comentario de Lohne, les ofreció una sonrisa amable. – Así es, mi nombre es Dianta. He escuchado muchas cosas de ustedes.

-¿Por qué están aquí? – preguntó Maryah, con intriga. - ¿Vienen buscando a STRIFE también?

-¿Tú eres Maryah, no es así? Es cierto, la policía me habló del mensaje que recibieron en ciudad Coumarine. Se me ha pedido que venga a darles el encuentro. Estaba trabajando con Valerie en un proyecto cuando me pidieron ese favor. Ella decidió amablemente acompañarme.

-Algo como esto es muy importante para dejarlo pasar. – siguió Valerie. – Cuando Dianta me habló de los chicos que van detrás de esos villanos de STRIFE, supe que debía conocerles.

-Bien, no podemos impedirles que vengan con nosotros. – Lohne se encogió en hombros. – Pero estamos bastante bien por nosotros mismos.

-Eso puedo verlo.

Dianta paseó la mirada por los soldados de STRIFE que yacían en el suelo sin consciencia, además de las arruinadas máquinas que habían sido destruidas.

-De verdad que son unos chicos talentosos. No me sorprende que hayan logrado resolver el problema que hubo en ciudad Coumarine. Fue una fortuna extraordinaria que llegaran allí.

-De hecho eso fue cosa de Gurkinn. – admitió Lohne. – Estaba preocupado por Ramos, y nos pidió ir allá.

-No lo hubiese hecho si no supiera lo capaces que son. Sobre todo tú, mi querido Lohne.

El pelinegro sonrió sin quitarle esa característica mirada suya, buscando pelea. Por supuesto la campeona lo notó.

-De modo que ya sabes quienes somos todos.

-Muchos líderes de gimnasio me han hablado de ustedes, Maryah, Hannes y la pequeña Laila; pero sobre todo de ti. Me han dicho lo fuerte que eres. Sin mencionar que, así como yo, tu compañera Gardevoir te acompaña siempre. Así es fácil identificarte. Mi colega Steven se quedó particularmente interesado en ti. Aun lamenta que no hayan podido terminar su batalla.

-¿Te contó…?

-Lo hizo. Y por lo mismo, tengo conocimiento de lo que puedes hacer. – se puso seria de repente. – Es en parte por eso que estoy aquí.

Hizo una pausa en su discurso para encontrar los ojos de Lohne. Podía ver como estos se anticipaban, como si leyeran sus pensamientos, mientras las primeras briznas de fuego batallador comenzaban a apreciarse en ellos.

-¿A eso te referías con "tener algo que decir"? – preguntó Lohne, con tono irónico.

-Así es. Steven y Olympia me han hablado del modo en que te lanzas al peligro, siempre dispuesto a pelear. Es un rasgo admirable de tu persona, Lohne, pero no puedo evitar creer que también es muy peligroso. No importa que los otros estén de acuerdo, no puedo permitir que te arrojes sólo así a la boca del lobo cuando es éste el que te ha invitado a entrar. Mucho menos si llevas contigo a personas que no puedan… seguirte el paso. Espero no ofender a nadie.

-Todos decidimos hacer esto juntos. – Maryah avanzó a ponerse firme junto a Lohne. – Puede que Lohne sea más fuerte que todos nosotros, pero estamos igualmente decididos a detener a STRIFE.

-Es correcto. – Hannes intervino con un poco habitual seriedad. – No me importa que Lohne sea el más fuerte, yo soy el policía y tengo el deber de protegerles a todos ellos. Comenzamos juntos este viaje, y juntos lo terminaremos.

-¿Y tú, mi pequeña? – Valerie posó su mirada en Laila. - ¿Acaso piensas igual que ellos?

-En realidad… si me hubieran hecho esa pregunta antes… estoy segura de que hubiese preferido ceder y hubiera pedido que me llevaran a casa. Pero… después de todo el tiempo que he pasado con Lohne, hermana y Hannes, me he dado cuenta de que no sirve de nada para mí que corra. Esas personas… no se detienen. No sé por qué lo hacen o qué buscan, pero… hacen cosas horribles, muy horribles.

Maryah pegó a la niña a su costado, tomándola de su hombro. Esto no impidió, sino por el contrario, que Laila alzara su vista hacia el trío que les confrontaba, mostrando sus ojos usualmente azules convertidos en rojo rubí.

-¡Digan lo que quieran sobre mí! ¡Pueden verme como sólo una niñita todo lo que quieran! ¡Yo ayudaré a Lohne a detener a STRIFE para siempre! ¡Sólo así estaremos todos a salvo!

Chiara y Kiss se unieron a la pelirroja, emitiendo chillidos más que decididos de complicidad. Valerie, con su propia facultad, entendió al igual que Laila lo que decían de inmediato. Las dos mujeres miraron los ojos de todos ellos. Lo de Laila había sido una sorpresa, pero una segunda se dio cuando los ojos del pelinegro se enrojecieron también.

-Ustedes dos…

-Ahí lo tienen, Dianta. Todos estamos decididos a continuar con esto. La pregunta ahora es. ¿Van a acompañarnos, o son el próximo obstáculo que deberemos vadear?

La campeona miró a su Gardevoir. Éste le hizo un gesto afirmativo y certero con su cabeza. Dianta le correspondió, regresando su mirada a los chicos.

-Como dije, me pidieron que les diera el encuentro para ayudarles. Y Gardevoir me secunda en el sentimiento que me provocan. Ciertamente están más que dispuestos a hacer esto. Aun así…

La mujer sacó una pokeball de su costado. La arrojó y apareció un Gourgeist, que de inmediato se puso a levitar. Sabía que estaban a punto de iniciar una batalla pokemon.

-Por mucho que sus palabras me parezcan honestas y valientes, me veo en la necesidad de someterles a una prueba más para estar totalmente convencida.

-Lo que significa. – Lohne se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva. – Que debo vencerte aquí y ahora para que nos dejes continuar. No eres la primera que tiene esa idea.

-No debes vencerme tú. Todos ustedes deben vencerme.

Los chicos se sorprendieron ante eso último. Esta vez no sólo estaban sometiendo a Lohne a una prueba o reto. Eran todos ellos. La mismísima campeona de Kalos debía ser vencida por los cuatro, para que les dejara seguir. ¿No era una causa perdida? Si hablaban de campeones, ni siquiera Lohne había logrado vencer a Steven, aunque se tratara de una interrupción y no de una derrota.

-Lo haré. – musitó Laila de repente. - ¡Vamos a hacerlo, hemana, Hannes! ¡Lohne!

Los tres jóvenes miraron a la pequeña. Como nunca, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo muy similar al de Lohne cada vez que se hallaba en esa situación. Y era justo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Valerie y Dianta se veían especialmente impresionadas con la actitud de la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo. – Maryah tomó una pokeball. – Yo iré primero, ¿está bien?

Nadie le contradijo, y se apartaron del camino para abrir un campo en el que pudieran luchar.

-¡Ve, ahora. – la castaña arrojó la pokeball. – Gaia!

El tyranitar de Maryah apareció frente a su entrenadora, lista para combatir. Al ver a gourgeist, rugió con fuerza. Valerie se encaminó al borde del camino que iba a ser usado como campo de batalla, para hacer las veces de réferi.

-Espera, amiga. – la joven de ojos pardos se adelantó hacia su pokemon. – No queremos que tu regalo se dañe, ¿no es así?

Le quitó el broche que Lohne le puso la noche anterior. Tras un par de caricias, guardó el accesorio en un bolsillo y regresó a su posición. Hannes y Laila miraban esto recordando el hecho de que no sabían de dónde lo había sacado. Lohne miró hacia otro lado, mientras Kyra reía en sus adentros.

-Empieza la primera prueba. Gourgeist contra Tyranitar. – anunció Valerie. - ¡Comiencen!

-¡Gaia, - la castaña inició la ofensiva. - ataca con triturar, pronto!

-¡Gourgeist – la campeona actuó rápidamente. – usa golpe fantasma!

Cuando Gaia dio una poderosa mordida contra su oponente, éste se desvaneció en el aire. Era como si en vez de a un pokemon, Gaia hubiese atacado un espejismo.

-Desapareció…

-Volverá a aparecer. El punto es... ¿podrás evadirle?

Gaia miraba a un lado y a otro, buscando. Era en vano, puesto que ninguno de los presentes podía verle en ningún sitio. Algunos ni siquiera buscaban, a sabiendas de lo que seguía.

-Quizá si ataco a los alrededores… - Maryah lo pensó un momento y entonces se decidió. - ¡Gaia, usa avalancha!

El tyranitar invocó un torrente de rocas que no impactaron a ningún objetivo, sino que simplemente cayeron para quedar esparcidas por todo el campo. Mientras seguían cayendo, una sombra traslúcida lograba distinguirse justo al lado de Gaia.

-¡Eso es…!

-¡Gourgeist, - Dianta también estaba al tanto de esa presencia. – ahora, golpéale!

Dando un poderoso golpe con su brazo vegetal, el pokemon fantasma de la campeona atinó al costado de Gaia, haciéndole trastabillar, pero no caer. En lugar de eso, y para sorpresa de Dianta, Gaia se esforzó por mantener la posición a pesar de la fuerza con que había sido golpeada, logrando quedarse en su sitio y, a la vez, tener a su oponente dentro de su rango de ataque. Maryah no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

-¡Ahora, Gaia, triturar!

Esta vez, el tyranitar sí logró atrapar entre sus dientes a Gourgeist, sacudiéndolo y provocando una pequeña explosión debido al impacto con sus fauces energizadas. Gourgeist estaba muy afectado por la acometida, pero no derrotado.

-¿Recibiste el ataque a propósito para poder golpear a Gourgeist?

-Un ataque tipo fantasma no afectará mucho a Gaia. Y confío en que ella podrá aguantar por duro que le golpees. Así que, si no podemos golpear antes de que nuestro oponente desaparezca, lo haremos cuando reaparezca. Gaia resistirá lo suficiente para debilitar a gourgeist.

-Me agrada esa confianza. Muy bien. – la campeona extendió la mano hacia Gaia. - ¡Gourgesit, bomba semilla!

El pokemon fantasma lanzó un torrente de semillas grandes a modo de proyectiles que acertaron a su rival directamente. Al ser un movimiento super efectivo, Gaia retrocedió inevitablemente unos pasos, pero no había sido vencida todavía. Sin embargo se notaba que ese ataque le había dado muy duro.

-Tu tyranitar es tipo roca, después de todo. Un ataque de tipo planta lo suficientemente fuerte es terrible para ella.

-Gaia, ¿puedes seguir?

El pokemon asintió con un gruñido. Maryah entonces pensó en subir la apuesta.

-¡Ve a toda velocidad! ¡Que no desaparezca de nuevo!

Esta vez, Gaia usó el poder de sus fuertes patas traseras con las que se erguía, para correr y llegar en pocos segundos frente a Gourgeist.

-¡Atácale con golpe aéreo!

Gaia asestó un terrible golpe afilado de tipo volador, que mandó a su oponente a volar hacia atrás. Sin embargo, logró recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

-Interesante. Así que tu tyranitar puede ser mucho más rápido si lo requiere.

-Hemos entrenado bastante. No perderemos con facilidad.

Los pokemon que se enfrentaban también se miraban fijamente. Gaia lanzaba dentelladas al aire, provocando al fantasma vegetal a acercarse.

-¡Gourgesit, ataca con bola sombra!

-¡Gaia, deshazte de eso con triturar!

El pokemon de Dianta atacó con una esfera de poder espectral, pero Gaia desbarató la misma rápidamente de un poderoso mordisco cargado de energía. El leve impacto que esto provocó no le impidió continuar la marcha.

-¡Rápido, retrocede! – la pelinegra no dejaría que le golpearan así de nuevo. - ¡Y ataca con bomba semilla!

-¡Que no te derribe, Gaia! ¡Bloquea con golpe aéreo!

Era una movida arriesgada y posiblemente de doble filo, pero Gaia confiaba ciegamente en su entrenadora, por lo que se arrojó hacia el frente con toda su fuerza, energizando sus garras y usando el primer golpe para bloquear el ataque tipo planta de Dianta, pero al momento de que usaba el segundo para atacar a Gourgeist, Dianta demostró que había visto venir aquello.

-¡Ahora gourgeist, desvanécete!

Antes de que la garra de Gaia le pudiera alcanzar, el fantasma desapareció de nuevo, evitando por poco el embate. Gaia se vio otra vez mirando a un lado y a otro, buscándole.

-Cálmate, Gaia. – le animó Maryah. - No está aquí por el momento.

-Se han defendido muy bien. – asintió Dianta. – Ahora estoy muy segura de que no eres ninguna novata.

-No hemos podido darnos el lujo de no ser lo bastante fuertes. – Maryah le miró con ojos muy combativos. – Te lo vamos a probar.

-¿Qué?

-Gaia, escucha. – la chica llevó su atención hacia su compañera. - ¡Destruye lo más rápido que puedas las rocas que arrojaste! ¡Están en todo el lugar!

El tyranitar ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarse la razón de aquella orden. Usó sus poderosas extremidades para triturar, aplastar y hacer trizas las rocas que antes había usado para atacar. Mientras estaba en ello, se iba formando una nube de tierra y polvo, que creció y creció hasta cubrir por completo el campo de batalla. Y aunque ya habían perdido de vista a Gaia, ésta no dejaba de romper las rocas.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

-¡Gaia, ya está! – Maryah ignoró la pregunta de la campeona. – ¡Puedes detenerte!

La forma en que el ruido se detuvo les dio a entender que Gaia había dejado de golpear. La nube seguía en alza y no se iba a disipar rápidamente.

-Me da curiosidad el saber por qué has hecho todo esto. – Dianta sonreía con interés. – Así que vamos a ver. ¡Gourgeist, usa golpe fantasma, ahora!

Debido a la nube de polvo y tierra, no podían ver lo que pasaba ahí frente a ellos. Escucharon ruidos nuevamente, pero nada que les dijera que el ataque hubiera, o no, funcionado. Sin embargo, Maryah sí tenía idea de lo que pasaba y lo iba a aprovechar.

-¡Gaia, usa triturar en el lugar en que te encontrabas! ¡Ahora!

Tras un ruido seco, una onda de choque leve disipó la gran nube de polvo, consiguiendo que los presentes vieran cómo el tyranitar sacudía a un gourgeist atrapado con sus mandíbulas. Dianta se sintió temporalmente confundida, ya que, aunque el ataque no fuese del todo efectivo, de todos modos su gourgeist debería haberle acertado. Pero una vez que miró más cuidadosamente, notó que Gaia se había movido de su lugar. Entendió de inmediato.

-Usaste la polvareda que levantaste para cegar el campo. – dijo, exponiendo su deducción. – Y usaste la naturaleza de tyranitar para moverte a sabiendas de que Gourgeist sí sabía donde se encontraba.

-Tyranitar habita por naturaleza entornos llenos de tierra, rocas y arena. Están hechos para soportar las más fuertes tormentas de arena y usarlas a su favor. Una polvareda como esa no es problema para ella, pero tratándose de gourgeist…

-Ya veo, qué lista fue. – Hannes de pronto cayó en la cuenta. - ¡Espera! ¿Acaso ella planeo esto desde el inicio de la pelea?

-Debió pensarlo cuando vio a Gourgeist usar golpe fantasma. – Lohne sonrió satisfecho. – Maryah siempre ha sido muy lista. ¿No recuerdan la batalla que tuvo contra Blaze y yo?

-¡Eres increíble, hermana! – celebró Laila. - ¡Tú puedes!

-No está nada mal. – Dianta pensaba en sus adentros. – Si esta chica participase en una liga, tal vez…

Entonces Gaia finalmente arrojó a Gourgeist hacia atrás, buscando tirarle al suelo, pero el fantasma se recuperó rápidamente a pesar del severo daño recibido.

-Gourgeist, ¿Estas bien?

El pokemon vegetal se volteó hacia su entrenadora, asintiendo, pero de todos modos no se veía muy bien. El daño de ese triturar había sido más grande de lo que quería admitir.

-Muy bien, entonces… nos arriesgaremos.

-¡Gaia! – Maryah no se distrajo por los vítores. - ¡Terminemos con golpe aéreo!

El tyranitar se lanzó dispuesto a darle un poderoso tajo con sus garras a su oponente. Pero la campeona no había llegado hasta donde estaba sin ser fuerte y creativa.

-¡Gourgeist, sujétate de su brazo y no le sueltes!

El fantasma no retrocedió ante la acometida de Gaia, y fluyendo como agua a medida que el golpe de ésta se le acercaba, logró evadirlo a duras penas sin alejarse del brazo que golpeaba, y usó sus fuertes y largos brazos para asirse a éste. El golpe no le impactó ahora se había convertido en un accesorio muy molesto para el pokemon de roca.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-¡Gourgeist, no te muevas de ahí, y atácale con bomba semilla!

Gaia tenía a su oponente demasiado cerca como para poder evadir el ataque directo. Agitaba y agitaba su brazo, pero no podía quitárselo de encima. Y cada vez recibía más daño de su atacante.

-Gaia… - Maryah apretó los puños. – Y ahora qué hago…

Gaia entonces alzó la cabeza, todavía sacudiéndose. Miraba a su entrenadora. No se había dado por vencida. No se dijeron nada, ni un sonido, pero en sus ojos pudieron ver el deseo de la primera de ayudarla, y el de la segunda de no perder de esa manera. La joven disipó sus dudas y recurrió a un movimiento certero, pero arriesgado.

-¡Gourgeist, - la campeona se decidió a terminar. – una vez más, bomba semilla!

-¡Gaia, no le dejes! – Maryah rogaba en sus adentros el haber tomado la decisión correcta. - ¡Usa triturar, ya!

-¿Acaso dijo…?

Para sorpresa tanto de Dianta como de Valerie y los otros, Gaia atacó su propio brazo comprometido con un poderoso mordisco energizado, impactando al mismo tiempo a su molesta carga, generando allí mismo una explosión moderada. Una pequeña nube de humo y polvo se generó del ataque utilizado, mientras podía escucharse a ambos pokemon emitir gruñidos que daban a entender que habían sido afectados por el mismo. De repente, Gourgeist emergió de la pequeña polvareda, retrocediendo haciendo uso de su capacidad natural para levitar. Pero no faltó mucho para que descendiera y se quedara sentado en el suelo, muy débil. Gaia, por su parte, seguía en pie, pero sostenía su brazo con el otro, evidenciando el daño que había recibido de todo aquello.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – Valerie alzó uno de sus brazos. - ¡Ambos pokemon están muy agotados, lo dejaremos así!

Maryah se volvió hacia la líder de gimnasio, que le correspondió con una sonrisa animosa. Después fue hacia Gaia para examinarla. Había resistido bien la pelea, pero su brazo estaba dañado.

-Bien hecho, compañera. – le dijo la castaña. – Eso fue aterrador, pero ya está bien.

-De verdad que lo fue. – Dianta regresó a su gourgeist a su pokeball. – No puedo creer que de verdad atacaras el brazo de tu propio pokemon. Claro que el mío se llevó la peor parte, pero aún así.

-Supongo que yo no pude ganar. – Maryah hizo una mueca resignada. – Ni modo. Espero que los otros chicos tengan más suerte que yo.

Alejándose de la campeona, Maryah llegó junto a Gaia con sus compañeros. Kiss, que había estado con Laila todo ese tiempo, saltó hacia su compañera de equipo y comenzó a lamerle el brazo.

-Gracias Kiss, que tierno eres. – la castaña acarició las orejas de su pikachu. – Estará bien, no te preocupes.

-Ten, Maryah. – Hannes le alcanzó un frasco de medicina. – Usa esto con Gaia. Se pondrá mucho mejor.

-Está bien, - la chica recibió el objeto. - gracias Hannes.

El policía asintió y caminó hacia Dianta, llevándose las manos a los costados.

-Bueno, sigo yo. ¿Te parece bien, Dianta?

-Claro, por supuesto.

La mujer de blanco volvió a su posición, alejada de Hannes para crear un campo de batalla.

-Dije que les enfrentaría a todos ustedes. La batalla anterior fue interrumpida, pero aún quedan tres de ustedes. ¿Se desempeñarán igual de bien?

-No me subestimes, campeona. – dijo el moreno, con tono divertido, mientras arrojaba una pokeball. - ¡Soy el más fuerte de la policía pokemon de Snowbelle!

Una vez que la pokeball tocó tierra, se abrió, dejando salir al fuerte, pero animado ampharos de Hannes.

-¿Un ampharos, hm? Tiene una muy buena apariencia. – Dianta sacó su propia pokeball, y la activó. – A ver qué haces con este compañero.

El haz de luz que salió de la pokeball de Dianta hizo emerger a un dragón con apariencia amistosa, más parecido a un dinosaurio baboso que a un dragón en sí.

-Un goodra. – Hannes se frotó la barbilla. – He visto pelear a pokemon como ese. ¡Trece, hay que andarnos con cuidado!

El ampharos asintió. Puso sus brazos de lado y apuntó con la cabeza al pokemon que había frente a él, listo para atacar.

-Permítanme comenzar. – Dianta extendió su brazo hacia adelante. - ¡Goodra, usa pulso dragón!

El pokemon respondió arrojando una potente ráfaga de energía azulada, que hubiesen jurado, casi adquiría la forma de un dragón.

-¡Trece, vamos a responder con Pulso dragón!

El ampharos contraatacó usando el mismo movimiento que su oponente, por lo que el choque fue inevitable. Y allí se mantenía, con ambos ataques igualados. Al menos, durante los primeros cinco segundos, ya que pronto vieron cómo el ataque de Trece era rápidamente superado por el de Goodra, hasta llegar al punto de que Trece recibió todo el daño, siendo arrojado hacia atrás.

-¡No, Trece!

-¡Goodra, usa latigazo, ahora!

La cola de goodra brilló, mientras daba una media vuelta con fuerza para asestar un golpe a su contrincante.

-¡Rápido, Trece, utiliza derribo desde donde estás!

Dijo esto debido a que el ampharos había sido arrojado al suelo con el ataque de pulso de dragón cuyo choque había perdido. Y como ya se estaba levantando, estaba en la posición adecuada para, en lugar de erguirse; lanzarse desde su posición agazapada para asestar un tremendo golpe con todo su cuerpo contra Goodra, que vio interrumpido su golpe de cola cuando fue él a quien arrojaron al suelo esta vez.

-Ojo por ojo. – Lohne asintió suavemente, aprobando el movimiento usado por el moreno. – Era la mejor opción que tenían para contrarrestar un golpe poderoso como latigazo.

Goodra se ponía de pie, rugiéndole a Trece, que respondía ocn sus propios bramidos. A pesar de ser pokemon con apariencias muy amigables en comparación co otros pokemon similares, ambos se veían bastante aguerridos en ese momento.

-¡Trece, ataca con golpe trueno!

Tan rápido como pudo, el ampharos corrió hacia Goodra, pero éste ya se encontraba erguido y preparado.

-¡Goodra, latigazo!

Ante la orden de la campeona, el dragón volvió a concentrar energía en su cola mientras giraba con fuerza. Trece arrojó su brazo hacia el frente, asestando el golpe trueno en el costado de la cabeza de Goodra, mientras él recibía de lleno el coletazo del dragón. Ambos pokemon retrocedieron, pero Trece fue quien resultó más afectado por el golpe.

-Pero si se golpearon al tiempo... – dudó Laila. - ¿Por qué Trece está más lastimado?

-Creo que es porque los ataques eléctricos no son muy efectivos contra los dragones. – razonó Lohne. – Por lo que no será muy útil que se concentre en ese tipo de ataques mientras le golpeen así.

Trece se volvió a levantar. Se sacudió y volvió a bramar, listo para el siguiente asalto.

-¡Goodra, usa pulso dragón de nuevo!

-¡Trece, corre hacia él y no dejes que te toque!

El ampharos volvió a arrojarse a por su rival, evadiendo el ataque de Goodra. Sin embargo, éste movió la cabeza buscando que atinarle en una ráfaga que no interrumpía, pero a pesar de que no era demasiado rápido, Trece tenía muy buenos reflejos, por lo que pronto se encontró cerca de su objetivo sin que le hubiera impactado el ataque. Goodra se interrumpió al tenerle frente a él.

-¡Ahora Trece, derribo!

Sin detener la marcha y cargando con todo su cuerpo, el ampharos impactó contra el dragón impactando en su vientre y haciéndole retroceder debido a la potencia y la cercanía con que había recibido el golpe. Dianta notó como su pokemon se tomaba el vientre, algo adolorido.

-Éste chico también usa maniobras arriesgadas. – pensó. – No quiero recurrir a ese ataque, pero si esto continúa…

-¡Trece, usa pulso dragón!

Ante la orden del policía, el pokemon eléctrico arrojó su propia ráfaga de energía dragón, bastante cerca del objetivo del ataque.

-¡Goodra, rápido, bloquea con acua cola!

Ésta vez, la cola del dragón se envolvió en ondas y chorros de agua, formando un remolino en la punta de ésta con la cual impactó el ataque de Trece justo a tiempo, provocando una fuerte explosión y salpicaduras de agua por todos lados.

-Acua cola… - Hannes pensó. – Eso podría significar…

-¡Goodra. – la campeona sacó a Hannes de sus pensamientos. – golpea con latigazo!

Esta vez era Trece el que estaba a rango de ataque, mientras Goodra se lanzaba a por él y se giraba para darle un golpe de cola.

-¡Trece, prepárate y atrapa!

Haciendo uso de su flexibilidad, Trece logró moverse en sincronía con el ataque que había frente a él, logrando evitar un golpe al cuerpo, pero llevando sus brazos hacia adelante como si prefiriera que éstos recibieran el ataque. Antes de darse cuenta, Goodra se encontró con su cola atrapada en las dos manos de Trece, quien recibió parte del daño, pero aguantó lo bastante para permanecer de pie.

-¿Recibiste el ataque de Goodra a propósito para atrapar su cola? – cuestionó Dianta, sorprendida.

-Por favor. – sonrió Hannes. – Tu goodra es fortísimo, sí. Pero ese golpe no es nada comparado con las terribles garras de dragón que hemos recibido del charizard de Lohne cuando entrenamos.

La pelinegra miró al joven de ojos ahora enrojecidos que observaba la pelea. Éste notó que le miraba y posó sus ojos en ella, como si le diera la razón al policía. Luego miró a Trece. A pesar de los poderosos golpes que había recibido, seguía firme y en pie, realmente era más resistente que la mayoría de ampharos que hubiera visto.

-Muy bien, entonces. – Dianta señaló al pokemon de Hannes. - ¡Goodra, dale con acua cola allí mismo!

Un movimiento de tipo agua no era muy efectivo contra trece, pero en esa situación, el torrente de agua golpeó directamente a Trece. Era como recibir un tremendo golpe de ola oceánica. Sin embargo, con recia voluntad, se mantuvo sujetando a su rival por la cola, soportando.

-¡Bien sujetado, Trece! – animó Hannes. - ¡Ahora ataca con rayo!

El ampharos se encendió en energía eléctrica arrojando un poderoso relámpago contra su oponente. A diferencia del ataque eléctrico anterior, ésta vez Goodra salió volando contra el suelo con evidentes signos de estar lastimado. Aún podían verse algunas chispas de electricidad sobre él.

-Cuanta fuerza de voluntad. – Dianta sonreía, con grata impresión. – Se mantuvo soportando el ataque para usar el agua como conductor para incrementar el poder de su ataque eléctrico.

Goodra se puso de pie. Jadeaba, pero su oponente estaba en las mismas condiciones. Ambos golpeados y agotados. El siguiente ataque sería el último.

-Goodra, lo siento mucho. – le sijo la campeona a su pokemon. – Necesito que me des un esfuerzo más.

El dragón se volvió hacia ella y asintió, seguro de lo que ella fuera a hacer. Ésta miró hacia Hannes, con gracia y esperando a que hiciera su siguiente ataque.

-Muy bien, Trece. No creo que un ataque eléctrico vuelva a funcionar igual. – Hannes palpó a su pokemon en un costado. - Así que iremos con lo que nos ha resultado mejor.

Trece asintió. Sabía lo que se venía, así que puso una pata delante de la otra, como un atleta en la línea de salida. Hubo un corto momento de silencio, en el que nadie movía un solo dedo o hacía sonido alguno. ¿Quién atacaría primero?

-¡Vamos Trece, – ordenó Hannes. – usa derribo!

-¡Ataca con todo, Goodra! – Dianta respondió con ataque frontal. - ¡Usa enfado!

Los ojos de Goodra se encendieron de rojo rabioso, mientras se rodeaba de un aura azulada y se arrojaba intempestivo contra su oponente que se dirigía hacia él. El choque fue tremendo y las cargas de ambos pokemon forcejeaban entre sí. Goodra tenía una evidente ventaja en el avance, pero Trece no cedía terreno y continuaba empujando. Las ondas de choque hacían que todos se cubrieran, hasta que pronto, tras un rugido esforzado de parte de ambos pokemon, el lugar hizo explosión, y la humareda cubrió a todos los presentes, haciendo que Maryah se agachara a cubrir con su cuerpo a Laila. Lohne y Kyra trataban de mantenerse en vista de lo que ocurría a pesar de todo el polvo levantado del que se cubrían, y así se mantuvo hasta que, rato después, todo se calmó y las corrientes de aire se detuvieron. El polvo se asentaba y el humo ascendía para perderse en el aire, y los presentes aguzaban la vista hasta que vieron a ambos pokemon, Goodra y Trece, tirados en el suelo, lado a lado apuntando a direcciones opuestas, ambos fuera de combate.

-¡Ya ha terminado! – anunció Valerie. - ¡Es un impasse! ¡Ninguno de los dos pokemon puede continuar!

-Trece… - el policía se acercó a acariciar a su ampharos. – Gracias amigo, eres grandioso. Te has hecho increíblemente fuerte.

-Y tanto. – Dianta y Goodra se acercaron, mientras la mujer ayudaba a su dragón a caminar. – Si goodra hubiese podido seguir, el efecto de enfado habría hecho que siguiera atacando sin contemplaciones. Pero ese derribo fue lo suficientemente poderoso para igualar el choque y acabar el encuentro.

-Quién sabe si goodra aun hubiese podido pelear. – Hannes rió, ayudando a su pokemon a reincorporarse. – No la hubiéramos contado. Los pokemon de la campeona sí que son algo…

-¿Bromeas? – Laila llegó saltando. - ¡Ambos estuvieron fabulosos! ¡Pensar que debilitaron a un pokemon de un campeón! ¡Ni Lohne ni hermana han podido hacerlo!

-Hahaha… - el policía se rascaba la cabeza. – Puede que sí, hahaha…

-Bien hecho. – Dianta asintió. – Entonces… Lohne, pequeña Laila. ¿Quién sigue?

Ninguno de los dos Aspectos respondió. Se miraron. En una ocasión anterior a ese día, Lohne hubiese apartado a la niña y se hubiera ofrecido de inmediato para pelear, pero algo se lo impedía esta vez. Miró a Laila. Ésta había demostrado un crecimiento descomunal a lo largo de ese tiempo. Firme. Valiente. Muy diferente a la chiquilla asustadiza a la que salvó de STRIFE. Un niño como ella no debería pasar por experiencias como la que ella había atravesado, pero quizá esa era la razón por la que no podía simplemente imponérsele. Además, pensaba que, si se acobardaba en enfrentar a la campeona, no tenía sentido que les ayudara a luchar contra STRIFE. Por eso, se sintió aliviado y hasta gratamente asombrado cuando ésta dio un paso al frente.

-Si… si a Lohne le parece bien… - dijo. – Me gustaría intentarlo, por favor.

Los ojos altivos pero cálidos de Dianta se toparon con la mirada rubí de la niña. Superó en un segundo su sorpresa de que fuera ésta la que se adelantaba y regresó por segunda vez a su antigua posición.

-Laila, ¿segura de esto? – preguntó Maryah preocupada. – Si haces esto…

-Voy… voy a ayudarles a ustedes a vencer a… a esas personas. – Laila se esforzaba por que no se delataran sus nervios. – Si no hago esto… la campeona… no… no me dejará ir.

-Ya veo.

La niña se posicionó en el mismo lugar que hubieran ocupado Maryah y Hannes minutos antes. Sentía el peso de estar a la altura de ellos dos. No se había dado cuenta, aunque los demás sí, de que sus piernas temblaban un poco. Chiara percibió sus nervios y le dio un par de lamidas. La niña miró a sus ojos azules y profundos. Era ella quien debía pelear. Ella quería pelear.

-Tú estás conmigo, ¿no Chiara? – le dijo. – Siempre contaré contigo, ¿verdad?

El vulpix respondió frotando su cabeza contra la mejilla de la niña, y seguido a eso, soltándose de su agarre para alistarse a pelear.

-El lazo entre esas dos es tanto o más fuerte como el de cualquier entrenador más experimentado. – se dijo a sí misma la campeona. – Tengo curiosidad… mucha curiosidad.

Nuevamente, regresó a su anterior pokemon a su pokeball, y extrajo una nueva de su costado. Al arrojarla, liberó a un Hawlucha que comenzó a dar saltos de un lado a otro ni bien salió.

-¿Qué pokemon es ese? – Laila miró a su nuevo oponente, intrigada. - ¿Es un ave?

-Es un Hawlucha, un tipo lucha y volador. – le dijo Lohne desde donde estaba. – Que no te engañe su pequeño tamaño, niña. Chiara la tendrá muy difícil.

Ese comentario incrementó un poco los nervios de Laila. Se estaba enfrentando a la campeona. Alguien como ella no podría ganar. Entonces, ¿Qué sentido tenía? Se contestó a sí misma. Chiara ya se había lanzado a pelear. Ella no podía fallarle acobardándose. Lohne le dijo que si él decía que debía correr y esconderse, debía obedecer. Pero no había recibido esa orden. Le vio allí, de pie, mirándole con ojos rojos al igual que los que ella presentaba en ese momento. Miró hacia Chiara. Vislumbró con toda claridad los lazos que compartía con ella. Poderosas y gruesas bandas luminosas de color rosáceo que brillaban como el diamante. Casi ni podía distinguir entre una y otra, de lo grandes que eran. Escuchó un chillido de su vulpix blanco. "Yo siempre voy a apoyarte, así que vamos" fue lo que entendió.

-Bueno, pequeña. Vamos a comenzar. – le indicó Dianta. - ¿Quieres ir tu primero?

Laila apretó los labios. No podía describirlo, pero una extraña emoción comenzaba a embargarle.

-Chiara… - entonces, hizo acopio de toda su entereza. - ¡Usa viento de hielo!

El vulpix de alola disparó un aire frío que se dirigió raudo hacia el luchador alado. Sin embargo, éste saltó inmediatamente, esquivándolo y provocando que sólo se congelara una parte del suelo.

-Hawlucha, usa danza de espadas.

Sin lanzarse aun al ataque, Hawlucha abrió las alas y formó a su alrededor un grupo de espadas de luz cuyo filo apuntaba al cielo. Luego de que estas dieran vueltas por unos segundos a su alrededor, se desvanecieron.

-¿Qué fue eso…?

-¡Laila! – Maryah le gritó desde donde estaba. - ¡Ten cuidado, danza de espadas hace que los ataques de Hawlucha sean mucho más fuertes!

-De acuerdo. – Laila volvió a mirar a su oponente. – Chiara, hay que tener cuidado.

-Hawlucha. – Dianta inició su ataque de repente. – golpea con ataque de ala.

El pokemon de la campeona se alzó de un salto hacia los cielos y, de un impulso, se lanzó hacia abajo a por Chiara, planeando rápidamente.

-¡Chiara, salta y usa viento de hielo!

A duras penas el vulpix esquivó el ataque, y desde donde se encontraba, continuaba disparando su aire frío, que por supuesto no golpeó al más rápido Hawlucha, sino que congeló otra zona del suelo.

-Hm, bien hecho. – Dianta miraba sonriente y analítica. – Veamos, entonces…

-¡Chiara, ataca con rayo aurora!

A la orden de la pelirroja, el vulpix lanzó su rayo multicolor con dirección a Hawlucha.

-¡Hawlucha, esquiva de prisa!

Con unos saltos hacia atrás y los lados, en un coordinado juego de pies, el pokemon luchador esquivaba el embate frío que lo único que hacía era congelar más y más el suelo. Muy pronto, se encontraron en una zona casi completamente congelada. Con una última evasión, Hawlucha saltó hacia un lado dando un pequeño resbalón en la superficie de hielo.

-Hawlucha… - Dianta sonrió, con todo muy claro en su mente. – Ya comprendo.

-¡Ahora Chiara, utiliza rayo aurora de nuevo!

El vulpix se movió con agilidad en el piso congelado, lanzando su rayo frío hacia Hawlucha, pero cuando éste decidió moverse para esquivar, pasó algo muy distinto a lo que la niña esperaba.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

Ante la vista de todos, Hawlucha no tenía el más mínimo problema con la superficie que pisaba, deslizándose por esta con la velocidad y naturalidad de un patinador. Incluso eso había logrado que esquivara más rápido el ataque de Chiara.

-Ahora, Hawlucha, ataque de ala otra vez.

Esta vez el pokemon no se lanzó al aire para tomar impulso, sino que usó el suelo helado para patinar hacia Chiara. Con su forma deslizarse acelerando su movimiento, esta vez le acertó un fuerte golpe con su ala al vulpix, a modo de lariat. Chiara salió despedida hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo y deslizándose unos centímetros hasta detenerse a los pies de Laila, fuertemente golpeada.

-¡Chiara!

El vulpix blanco se levantó con dificultad. No quería darse por vencida, y dio un gruñido antes de volver a ponerse en guardia.

-Laila uso su estrategia para congelar el suelo y dificultar el movimiento del oponente. – habló Maryah. – Pero ésta vez le salió al revés.

-Seguramente Dianta ya ha experimentado batallas contra pokemon que recurren a éste tipo de estrategias. – siguió Hannes. – Por más que sea una niña a la que esté enfrentando, la campeona de Kalos no debe ser tomada a la ligera.

-Laila aun puede continuar. – intervino Lohne. – Aún con ese ataque potenciado por danza de espadas, y siendo superada completamente en nivel y experiencia, Chiara sigue de pie. No se terminará hasta que esas dos lo pongan todo de sí.

-Chiara, ¿te encuentras bien?

"No ha sido nada" le escuchó decir la pelirroja. Esto le dio la seguridad para seguir con su ataque. Chiara se encontraba bien.

-¡Ataca con rayo aurora!

De nuevo, Chiara lanzó su ataque de hielo con toda la fuerza que pudo, mientras Hawlucha esperaba sus órdenes, que llegaron en ese mismo momento.

-Hawlucha, usa patada de salto alto.

Tras hacer una teatral pose heroica, Hawlucha se lanzó al cielo de un poderoso salto, para flexionar una rodilla y apuntarla desde el aire hacia su oponente. Sintiendo las cosas ocurrir en cámara lenta, Laila logró ver a Hawlucha iniciando su descenso mientras Chiara apenas interrumpía su anterior ataque. No entendía cómo podía reaccionar así de rápido. Probablemente era cosa de su ya no tan nueva realidad como Aspecto. Luego lo pensaría. Decidió darle uso.

-¡Cuidado Chiara, viene de arriba!

El vulpix miró encima de donde se encontraba. La rodilla de su oponente estaba a medio metro de ella, quizá menos. Usando su propia habilidad para moverse en entornos helados, captó la orden implícita de su amiga para esquivar como pudiera, así que agachó la cabeza y se deslizó en el hielo en el tiempo justo para que Hawlucha cayera del cielo e impactara la rodilla en el suelo, destrozando en pedazos el hielo que había golpeado y llevando la rotura a una buena zona del campo, debido a la fuerza del golpe. Sorprendente, sí, pero contraproducente. Tanto Laila como Dianta pudieron darse cuenta del dolor que sentía el luchador cuando se puso de pie tras fallar el embate.

-¡Qué suerte! – Hannes se alegró. - ¡Al esquivar ese ataque, Hawlucha se hizo mucho daño a sí mismo! ¡Buena esquivada!

-Dudo mucho que fuera sólo suerte. – le dijo Lohne. – En definitiva, ese hawlucha es más rápido que Chiara. SI Laila no hubiera reaccionado de ese modo, hubiese sido imposible que lo pudieran esquivar. Aquí ha pasado algo más.

-¿Crees que se trate de… ya sabes?

-Puede ser. Tal vez Nueh no conocía esa habilidad debido a que no peleaba.

Hawlucha regresó al lado de Dianta. Estaba adolorido, pero no acabado. Dianta, por su lado, se hacía las mismas preguntas que Hannes sobre la capacidad que tuvo la pequeña de instruir a su pokemon para evadir el golpe.

-Bien esquivado. – asintió la campeona. – Hawlucha, ¿te encuentras bien?

"Por supuesto" le escuchó decir Laila. Esa capacidad de entender a los pokemon como si hablaran su lenguaje le era todavía un poco extraño, pero lo iba aceptando. Le gustaba poder entender y hablar a sus amigos pokemon.

-De acuerdo, Hawlucha, probemos algo diferente. – Dianta subió su mano derecha al cielo. - ¡Ve con ataque aéreo!

Por tercera vez, Hawlucha saltó por los aires de manera casi artística. Extendió las alas y se encontró rodeado de un aura de energía dorada, que lo mantenía allí momentáneamente como si flotara.

-Oh, no, si Chiara recibe eso, puede que no lo resista. – opinó Hannes.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? – preguntó Maryah.

-¿A quién le importa si alguno de nosotros tiene una idea? – Lohne cuestionó un poco agresivamente. – Esta es la batalla de Laila. Su prueba. Es ella quien decidirá lo que sigue después.

-Pero Lohne.

-No. Ella está sola ahora. Sólo son ella y Chiara. No hay nadie más.

Maryah bajó la mirada. Lohne estaba siendo severo. Pero por más que no le gustara, él tenía razón. Juntó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, rezando porque Dianta no fuera demasiado dura con la niña.

-¡Hay que tener cuidado, Chiara! – se escuchó decir a Laila. - ¡Que no te golpee!

En ese momento, mientras Chiara se alistaba para moverse a la dirección que se le indicara, Hawlucha comenzó su descenso a toda velocidad. En un par de segundos, embestiría con fuerza al vulpix, mientras éste permanecía sin moverse. Pero de nuevo, Laila tuvo esa sensación. Y entonces, reaccionó.

-¡Chiara, paranormal!

El pequeño pokemon de hielo comenzó a emitir fuertes ondas psíquicas contra el hawlucha, que seguía descendiendo. Finalmente, y por desgracia, logró impactar el golpe, pero haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Chiara luchaba por no salir volando hacia atrás mientras seguía lanzando su ataque psíquico. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, fue el luchador volador quien salió despedido hacia atrás, logrando mantenerse en pie con una pirueta. Sin embargo, hincó la rodilla en el suelo. El daño que había recibido antes de su propia patada fallida le seguía afectando en los embates siguientes.

-¡Le dimos, Chiara! – Laila sonreía, emocionada. - ¡Logramos dar…!

Pero el vulpix también se mantenía doblando las patas sobre el suelo helado que todavía quedaba allí. Jadeaba, y las patitas que no habían cedido temblaban, debilitadas.

-No, Chiara.

-El ataque le impactó de todos modos. – dijo Dianta. - Evitó buena parte del daño, golpeando a Hawlucha al mismo tiempo. Pero aun así, ha resultado seriamente afectada.

-Chiara, ¿puedes seguir, amiga?

No era posible decir si lo que veían era doloroso, conmovedor, o adorable. Chiara apoyaba con todas sus ganas sus patas más fuertes contra el suelo, buscando recuperar su posición y, sobre todo, el estar completamente de pie. Tras un tremendo esfuerzo, lo consiguió, pero respiraba con creciente fatiga y los golpes se veían en su cuerpo. Estaba casi vencida. Pero con valor, dio un poderoso y agudo chillido al aire. Esa fue la primera vez que Laila escuchaba algo así de su vulpix.

-Ven a pelear, Hawlucha.

-¿? – Dianta se sorprendió por esas palabras. - ¿Qué has dicho, pequeña?

-¡No le habla a usted, DIanta! – Laila alzó una mirada roja y decidida. - ¡Chiara le habla a Hawlucha! ¡Que venga a pelear! ¡Aquí estamos!

Dianta miraba sin habla la escena. Miró su mano. Temblaba. No era miedo, por supuesto. Esa niña y su vulpix le daban una sensación. Recordó el pasado. Una pequeña Dianta y su ralts enfrentando a diferentes jóvenes entrenadores. Un chico y su pokemon le habían provocado mucho daño y llevaban las de perder, pero su ralts no se rendía, y por golpeada y dañada que estuvo, dio hasta la última gota de su esfuerzo, lo cual les dio la victoria. Recordó ese sentimiento. Se vio a sí misma en esa pequeña niña con la que peleaba. Volteó un momento hacia su Gardevoir, que le miró con ojos nostálgicos. Ella también adoptó esa mirada. Una sonrisa enternecida se dibujó en su rostro, mientras permanecía allí, en silencio.

-¿Dianta? – Laila le miró extrañada. - ¿Por qué…?

-Discúlpame. Yo… sólo recordé algo.

Lohne y los demás también habían notado la reciente reacción de Dianta. Kyra, por supuesto, lo entendía a la perfección, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Discúlpenme por mi distracción, Laila, Chiara.

La niña y sus compañeros se asombraron. No recordaban que la campeona se hubiese referido a la pelirroja por su nombre sin antes decir algo como "pequeña" o similares.

-¡No le hagamos esperar, Hawlucha! – exclamó la mujer de pronto. - ¡Ve con toda tu fuerza!

Su pokemon correspondió su inesperada emoción, extendiendo nuevamente sus alas con un grito de guerrero.

-¡No vamos a retroceder, Chiara!

El vulpix volvió a dar un fuerte chirrido. Afirmó sus patas en el suelo, dejando de lado su propio agotamiento.

-¡Hawlucha, ataque de ala!

Usando toda la fuerza de sus patas, el pequeño luchador se arrojó a por Chiara, con sus alas imbuidas en energía. Chiara se agazapó, lista para saltar en respuesta. Y entonces, tras esperar el momento correcto, a Laila se le ocurrió ejecutar una idea.

-¡Chiara, salta sobre donde estás! – le ordenó. - ¡Lo más alto que puedas!

Con todo el poder que sus cortas patas le conferían, Chiara se alzó por los aires apenas un nanosegundo antes de que las alas de hawlucha dieran con su blanco. Y ahí estaba cuando Hawlucha se obligó a detenerse al ver su ataque fallido.

-¡Hazlo ya, Chiara! – Laila bajó su mano desde el cielo hacia el suelo, con energía. - ¡Azote!

Desde donde estaba, Chiara se lanzó como un meteorito y logró asestar un fuerte cabezazo contra la espalda de Hawlucha, que apenas se reincorporaba de su anterior aterrizaje. El pokemon de Dianta salió disparado hacia su entrenadora, y ésta vez terminó en el suelo a los pies de ésta, mientras Chiara salía de la nube de polvo que había levantado el impacto, saltando hacia atrás, y alzando la cabeza, dispuesta a esperar el siguiente ataque.

-¡Bien hecho, Chiara! – gritó Maryah, feliz. - ¡Gran golpe!

-Una niña de ocho años acaba de tumbar a un pokemon del equipo de la mismísima campeona de Kalos. – Hannes suspiraba, orgulloso de la niña. - ¿Lo puedes creer, Lohne?

-Lo hago. – Lohne, con los brazos cruzados, asintió. – Lo ha hecho increíble. Ya… es suficiente.

Maryah y Hannes le miraron. ¿Acaso sabía algo que ellos no? ¿Qué había visto? Vieron como Hawlucha se ponía de pie, y Chiara aún no había caído a pesar del impacto. La batalla continuaba. ¿Por qué decía aquello?

-Nos sorprendió, ¿eh, Hawlucha? – Dianta miraba a su compañero. – Es fantástico.

El pokemon secundó a su entrenadora, poniéndose en posición de lucha. Sin embargo, ambos notaron algo de pronto. Hawlucha bajó la guardia de inmediato, y comenzó a caminar hacia el vulpix.

-¿Qué? – Laila no entendía esa actitud. - ¿Por qué hawlucha…?

-Laila. – Dianta le habló de pronto. – Ya ha terminado. Ha sido una buena batalla.

La pelirroja miró a Valerie, que asentía dándole la razón a su compañera. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso habían decidido que no podían ganar? Ella lo sabía, sabía que no; pero estaba dispuesto a darlo todo. ¿Por qué no iban a dejarle? Entonces, vio a todos los presentes acercarse a Chiara. Un pensamiento fugaz le hizo reaccionar, y correr hacia el lugar en que el hawlucha de la campeona acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña oponente, sin que ésta reaccionara. Todos llegaron, y entonces, Maryah y Hannes vieron a lo que Lohne se refería. Chiara estaba de pie, sí, pero inmóvil. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, pero apagados. No había brillo en ellos. Una brisa corrió entre ellos, mientras Laila se ponía de rodillas junto al hawlucha, dándose cuenta, como todos, de que su compañera se había quedado inconsciente en medio de la pelea.

-Chiara… - la niña la veía sin creerlo. – Tú…

-No estaba dispuesta a rendirse, sin importar qué. – Lohne tomó a la pequeña de su hombro. – Quería luchar hasta el final por ti. Ese golpe que le dio a Hawlucha fue su último esfuerzo. Usó cada gramo de fuerza en él. Por eso le tumbó. Cuando Chiara se ponía de pie, ya estaba inconsciente, Laila.

-Laila, Chiara ha estado más que asombrosa. – Maryah se apostó en el lado opuesto en que Lohne estaba. – Ella te adora. Sintió tu decisión y no quiso caer. Si no hubieses luchado con Dianta, quién sabe si hubiesen ganado.

La pelirroja tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña vulpix color de nieve. Frotó su mejilla contra ella, amorosa. Claro que estaba orgullosa, decir eso era quedarse corto. Chiara era una niña como ella, pero siempre había sido así. Valiente. Entregada al bien de su entrenadora y siempre a su lado, dispuesta a lo que hiciera falta por ella. Era el máximo significado de la amistad que compartían desde que se conocieron.

-Gracias, Chiara. – Laila dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza de su pokemon. – Muchas gracias.

Chiara despertó de pronto. Entendió de inmediato lo que había pasado cuando se vio en brazos de su mejor amiga, rodeada de todos los demás. Bajó un poco la cabeza, triste de no haber podido hacer más. Pero de pronto se encontró con la mano de la campeona acariciando su cabeza.

-Eres maravillosa, Chiara. – le decía. – Si sigues así, pronto nada podrá contigo. Te lo aseguro.

El vulpix níveo miró hacia Hawlucha, que, caballeroso como es su naturaleza, hizo una ligera reverencia, dando a entender su respeto. Chiara se animó rápidamente, moviendo un poco sus colas. Hannes lloriqueaba graciosamente observando la escena, haciendo reír un poco a Kyra y a Valerie.

-Esto ha sido un resultado tanto inesperado como satisfactorio. – Dianta fue la primera en erguirse. – Lohne, ahora… es tu turno.

Lohne le siguió. No había perdido el rojo de su mirada. Puede que ya hubiese visto batallas en las que Dianta participara, pero no había perdido las ganas de enfrentársele, a pesar de su actitud calmada. Como si fuese cosa del destino, los dos Gardevoir se apostaron junto a sus respectivos entrenadores. Ya para todos era obvio el pokemon que usaría cada uno para pelear.

-Después de ti, campeona. – dijo él con desafío.

Todos sabían lo que seguía. Volvieron a dejarles el campo libre, mientras ellos guardaban su distancia para que hubiese espacio. Kyra y el Gardevoir de Dianta avanzaron y se posicionaron frente a sus entrenadores.

-Ésta es la última batalla. – anunció Valerie. – Gardevoir contra Gardevoir. ¡Comiencen!

-¡Bola sombra!

Ambos entrenadores dieron exactamente la misma orden a la vez, haciendo que sus pokemon respondan simultáneamente. Ambas esferas de energía espectral impactaron y provocaron una ligera explosión.

-No han esperado nada para enfrentarse. – dijo Maryah. – Apenas ha terminado la batalla de Laila, y ya se están enfrentando Lohne y la campeona.

-Es lo que pasa cuando dos entrenadores extremadamente fuertes se enfrentan. – Hannes parecía muy emocionado. – No importa nada más. Sólo la batalla.

-Eso suena raro. – rió Laila, con Chiara en brazos. - ¿no crees?

-Míralo tú misma.

-¡Usa psíquico!

De nuevo a la vez. Sintieron como si el aire se densificara de un momento a otro. Las rocas cercanas temblaban, y los árboles se agitaban. Había viento, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para mover siquiera las copas verdes de la arboleda. Miraron a los pokemon que se enfrentaban. Ambos tenían los ojos brillantes y fijos en el otro. Eran obviamente las causantes de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ugh… Hannes retrocedió un paso. – Una batalla psíquica. Cuando esas batallas se ponen intensas, uno no sabe lo que puede pasar.

-Están igualadas. – Maryah apenas podía hablar por la presión. – No se han movido de su sitio aun después de usar dos ataques cada una.

En eso, el aire dejó de ser tan sofocante de inmediato y una pequeña onda de viento se esparció por toda la zona.

-¿Ya… terminó…? – musitaba Laila. - ¿Ya…?

-¡Kyra, usa rayo!

-¡Gardevoir, bola sombra!

De nuevo el impacto entre los dos poderes. Ninguno cedía. Dianta y su pokemon se veían felices al darse cuenta de esto. No se estaban esforzando, pero era seguro que sus oponentes tampoco.

-Muy bien, eso ha sido genial. – Dianta se puso las manos en los costados. - ¿Qué les parece esto, entonces?

Lohne y Kyra esperaban que hicieran algún movimiento, pero no hicieron nada. Se encontraban allí, de pie. Quietas. Esperando.

-De acuerdo, entonces. – Lohne miró a su compañera. – ¡Kyra, usa fuerza lunar!

El pokemon disparó su gran esfera de energía feérica, pero cuando parecía que le impactaría a su objetivo, éste se movió con velocidad y gracia, evadiendo el ataque. Todos estaban sorprendidos. La mujer no había dado ninguna orden, pero su pokemon había reaccionado como si así fuera. ¿Acaso le estaba permitiendo actuar independientemente?

-Quizá es parecido a lo que Lohne hace a veces con Jin y Haken. – pensó Maryah en voz alta. – Ese Gardevoir tiene permitido usar su propio juico para pelear en toda la batalla.

-¿Tú crees? - Hannes miraba esto dudoso y algo intimidado. - ¿Crees que Lohne podría hacer algo?

-Bueno…

El policía vio a la castaña sonreír. Regresó su vista a la batalla. El Gardevoir de Dianta había esquivado un nuevo ataque, y ahora arrojaba un grupo de tres bolas sombra, y al haberlas disparado sin recibir orden alguna, sería una sorpresa para Kyra y Lohne, y un golpe terrible si acertaban. Pero el rostro de Lohne no había mostrado perturbación en todo ese momento. Y eso sólo fue más raro cuando el pelinegro sonrió de repente y un grupo de relámpagos descendieron del cielo, desbaratando los ataques arrojados por su oponente. Uniéndose al juego de Dianta y su Gardevoir, Lohne no había dado ninguna orden, y Kyra había actuado acertadamente a pesar de ello.

-Tú y yo conocemos a Lohne. – dijo Maryah de repente, captando la atención de Hannes. – Así que no te sorprendas si sale con alguna sorpresa como ésta.

La nube de polvo que dejó atrás el reciente choque se disipó rápidamente, encontrando a una Kyra ilesa emergiendo de él.

-Lamento eso. – dijo por fin Dianta. – Quería probarte un poco.

-De eso se trata, ¿no es así? – contestó Lohne. – Puedes quedarte totalmente muda si quieres. Te vamos a seguir el juego, movida por movida.

-Ya veo, entonces… ¿continuamos?

Nuevamente, los dos entrenadores se quedaron en silencio. Sin embargo, Kyra y el otro Gardevoir se mantenían lanzando ataques y esquivando los contrarios con gran agilidad y versatilidad. Bolas sombra, rayos, ataques psíquicos que no podían mover a la una o a la otra, esferas de energía de hada impactando a todas partes menos a sus objetivos. En determinado momento, casi era una batalla aérea, ya que los dos pokemon comenzaron a levitar mientras se seguían atacando. En eso, se quedaron quietas por un rato allí en el aire mientras el ambiente volvía a tornarse sofocante y difícil de soportar.

-Ya sé que está pasando. – dijo Maryah entonces.

-¿Nos ilustras, - Hannes se veía un poco presionado. – por favor?

-Los dos están dando indicaciones a sus pokemon directamente en sus mentes. Ya sabes, por telepatía.

-¿En serio?

-El lazo que une a Dianta con su Gardevoir debe ser tan fuerte como el que une a Kyra y a Lohne. Es la única explicación para que algo así sea posible.

La tierra se abrió un poco de pronto, mientras los dos Gardevoir se miraban fijamente destellando en energía psíquica. A algunos de los presentes ya casi les daba la impresión de que temblaba.

-Si siguen con esto…

-¿Y qué crees que pase si se les ocurre mega-evolucionar?

-¡No bromees!

Dejaron de levitar, aterrizando suavemente, para, nuevamente, empezar a lanzarse ataques entre sí. No cedía ninguna de ellas. Sin embargo, tras esquivar un par de rayos de parte de Kyra, el Gardevoir de Dianta comenzó a disparar bola sombra y fuerza lunar a diestra y siniestra, como si ya no intentara golpear a su oponente. Lohne y Kyra no sabían muy bien lo que tramaba, pero no dejaron de permanecer alerta. Pronto algunos de los ataques comenzaron a apuntar a Kyra, quien se movió velozmente para evadirlas. Empleaba su propio sentido común para evitar los ataques que veía, Lohne confiaba en ella lo suficiente para dejarle hacerlo, y así sería más rápido ya que no tendría que esperar sus órdenes, ya sea que éstas fueran o no psíquicas. El Aspecto miró a Dianta. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? Su Gardevoir atacaba pero era más que obvio que la mayoría de esos ataques no iban a alcanzar a Kyra. En ese momento, la acometida paró sin previo aviso. Kyra se encontró frente a frente con un oponente quieto. Pero de pronto, éste activó sus poderes psíquicos, haciendo que Lohne y Kyra respondan, preparados para defenderse. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que no eran el objetivo del poder psíquico de su contrincante. ¿Qué estaba pensando entonces?

-Esto es demasiado extraño. – Maryah veía lo que pasaba un poco sobrecogida. – Ya que no dan instrucciones que podamos oír, no tenemos idea de lo que cualquiera de ellos pueda planear.

-Sobre todo Dianta. – siguió Hannes. - ¿Qué ha sido todo ese show de ataques fallidos que hizo su pokemon?

-Oigan. – Laila de pronto miraba hacia arriba. - ¿Qué es eso?

La joven y el policía miraron hacia arriba. Se podía ver algo descendiendo. Estaban un poco lejos, pero cuando estuvieron a una altura suficiente para distinguirlos, supieron de inmediato lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Bajaron la mirada. Lo que ocurriera en los siguientes segundos sería clave para el final de la batalla que se libraba.

-Lohne…

Mientras tanto, Lohne y Kyra no desaprovecharon el tiempo pensando en lo que planeaba su rival, y arrojaron un poderoso ataque de Bola sombra que impactó de lleno en el Gardevoir enemigo. Al ser un movimiento súper efectivo, ejecutado por un pokemon poderoso, realmente hizo mella. Estaba dañada, pero la compañera de Dianta continuó ejerciendo su poder psíquico mientras Dianta sonreía, sapiente de que iba a tomar por sorpresa a sus oponentes. Lohne chasqueó los dientes. ¿Qué significaba esa expresión con que les veían? Entonces, un instinto le hizo mirar hacia arriba de pronto. Ya estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos. Descendían a toda velocidad. Un parpadeo más y caerían sobre ellos. Una buena cantidad de esferas de energía feérica y otras de energía fantasmal se encontraban agrupadas y manipuladas por el poder psíquico del Gardevoir de Dianta, que, al verse ya descubierta, no perdió el tiempo en acelerar el ataque y hacerlo impactar de lleno contra Kyra.

-¡No! – Laila fue la primera en asustarse. - ¡Kyra, resiste!

-Acaban de recibir múltiples ataques muy efectivos a la vez. – Hannes apretaba los puños. - ¿Eso es posible?

-Lo acabamos de ver pasar. – Maryah temblaba por los nervios. – Por favor, Kyra, aguanta…

El impacto había levantado una gran nube de humo y polvo. Y el ataque había sido grande, por lo que Lohne también había sido cubierto por la polvareda.

-Algo muy importante en las batallas. – habló Dianta. – Es no sólo ejecutar ataques poderosos, sino también saber cómo usarlos para tomar desprevenido a tu oponente. Lohne, no puedes ganar solo usando ataques contundentes, ¿lo comprendes?

-Hehe, me ofendes, campeona.

Se escuchó la voz de Lohne salir de entre el polvo que comenzaba a disiparse. De repente, el Gardevoir de Dianta se vio atrapado, inmovilizado por un poder psíquico ajeno al suyo, que la balanceó fuertemente por un rato hasta que, por último, le derribó contra la tierra, momento en el cual se canceló su prisión psíquica.

-¡Gardevoir!

El pokemon se levantó, no había demasiado afectado. Pero en el tiempo en que éste se volvía a poner de pie, Kyra salió de la nube de polvo, disipándola por completo y acelerando su movimiento con sus poderes psíquicos. Se veía golpeado, pero no tanto como se esperaría. El ataque múltiple de Dianta y su Gardevoir le habían impactado, pero su apariencia y capacidad de movilidad no correspondían. Como entrenadora experta que era, Dianta mantuvo la cabeza fría ante la duda, y ordenó a su compañera, sin dejar de emplear sólo telepatía, que atacara con una bola sombra poderosa. Su compañera obedeció, arrojando el ataque de tipo fantasma. Kyra avanzaba y no se movió para esquivar, sino que usó un ataque de rayo para bloquearla. Algo era diferente. Ese rayo había sido bastante más poderoso que el que hubiera usado al inicio de la batalla. En eso, mientras su bola sombra se desbarataba, Dianta logró distinguir algo. En el momento en que el rayo que su oponente había arrojado se destruía junto con el ataque que ella ejecutó, parte de la energía se había puesto a rotar en torno a Kyra antes de disiparse en el aire como era natural tras una colisión, y lo hacía revelando unas pequeñas chispas. Pequeñas, pero luminosas. Comprendió lo que había ocurrido, sin poder creerlo.

-Ustedes… se atacaron a sí mismos…

En ese momento, Kyra logró alcanzar a su oponente, atacando con una bola sombra desde corta distancia. El Gardevoir de Dianta no pudo evitar el golpe y salió despedida hacia atrás, sin caer al suelo, pero retrocediendo al verse más dañada que antes.

-Así es, eso hicimos. – admitió Lohne, ya totalmente libre de humo y polvo. – Un ataque como el que nos lanzaron hubiese sido el final para Kyra, así que preferimos atacarnos nosotros mismos. Usamos un ataque eléctrico generado desde el propio cuerpo de Kyra. En vez de arrojarlo hacia tu Gardevoir, lo concentramos en el mismo lugar en que fue creado. Kyra recibió un poco de daño, es cierto. Pero como tus ataques le impactaron todos a la vez mientras ejecutaba el suyo propio, sirvió como una ligera barrera. La mayor parte del poder de esas bolas sombra y fuerza lunar se fue al colisionar con lo que sirvió como una barrera eléctrica. Ciertamente Kyra recibió daño, pero fue sólo un 10 o 15 por ciento del que nos hubieran provocado realmente.

-Wow… - Dianta casi aplaudía. – De acuerdo, eso fue una movida muy sorpresiva. Kyra debe confiar en ti de tal modo que aceptó una orden que implicara que se haría daño. Es muy parecido a lo que hizo tu amiga con su tyranitar.

-Algo así. – los ojos de Lohne destellaron un poco más. – De hecho, ¿sabes qué? Olvídate de lo que dije sobre que me ofendieras.

-¿Qué?

-Porque me acabas de dar una gran idea.

En ese instante, Kyra lanzó varias bolas sombra, un grupo de cinco en total. El pokemon de la campeona esquivó todos y cada uno de ellos, pero de pronto, se encontraron con una más de esas llegando desde otra dirección. Dianta reaccionó rápido e hizo a su compañera esquivarlo. Pero pronto comenzaron a llegar más de ellos. De diferentes direcciones. Su Gardevoir les esquivaba todos, pero la mujer aún pensaba en qué ocurría. ¿Alguien estaría atacando al mismo tiempo que ese chico? No, no había ningún otro entrenador además de ellos cerca, de lo contrario, lo habrían notado. Ella estaba segura, había contado cinco bolas sombra ser emitidas por Kyra, pero estaban siendo atacadas por muchas más, una tras otra. Y entonces, lo descubrió, abriendo tamaños ojos. No había sido disparada ninguna bola sombra extra. Kyra estaba devolviéndoles el favor de su anterior ataque múltiple, usando sus propios poderes psíquicos para manipular el movimiento de los ataques que ya ellas habían esquivado. No habían impactado a nada. Los había detenido en el aire y ahora estaba usándolas para atacar, dese todos los ángulos. Lohne vio que les habían descubierto, sonriendo desafiante.

-Bingo. – les dijo. - ¿Por qué atacar desde un solo ángulo? Un pokemon psíquico puede ser mucho más versátil que eso.

Tanto Dianta como su pokemon se daban cuenta de que Kyra cerraba más y más el espacio para esquivar los ataques, mientras éstos continuaban moviéndose e intentando acertarle. Pronto no habría más sitio para continuar moviéndose.

-Este chico… - pensó Dianta. – Lohne. Steven, ¿Tú has tenido que lidiar con esto mismo?

Una de las bolas sombra logró golpear a su Gardevoir, sacando a Dianta de sus pensamientos. El impacto hizo que retrocediera, justo hacia otra bola sombra que tenía a sus espaldas. Ya no tenían más opciones.

-¡Gardevoir, no dejes que te sigan golpeando! – la campeona parecía más emocionada. - ¡Usa hipervoz!

El pokemon dejo de esquivar, y extendió los brazos, emitiendo un trino que rápidamente se transformó en una terrible onda sonora que golpeó a Kyra y, a la vez, destruyó las bolas sombras que había frente a ella, buscando atacarle. El Gardevoir de Lohne se veía muy agotado, jadeaba y parte de su cuerpo colgaba; y ese último golpe había sido tremendo. El final se acercaba.

-Oh, no… - Laila casi no quería ver. – Kyra va a…

-No creo que resistan mucho más. – le dijo Hannes. – Nada va a interrumpir ésta batalla chicos. Y Dianta sigue siendo… pues… Dianta.

-Lohne no se va a rendir. – señaló Maryah, aun nerviosa. – Pero espero que no esfuerce a Kyra de más solo por intentar ganar…

-Hermana, no digas eso.

Mientras ellos así hablaban, Lohne tenía su propia conversación privada con Kyra. Se veían frente a frente, en un espacio blanco y vacío que era el enlace entre sus mentes.

-¿Puedes continuar? – le preguntó Lohne

-Ese golpe… fue poderoso. Hacía mucho que no me lastimaban así.

-Kyra, no quiero que te hagas daño. Si lo necesitas, yo… detendré esto.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-¿Estas segura?

-¿Desde cuándo te retiras de una batalla? ¡Nunca has retrocedido y no empezarás ahora!

-Odio verte así… de golpeada. Lo siento.

Kyra recordó. Aquel día que se conocieron. Ella había sido una ralts herida y magullada, una masa de heridas, golpes y agotamiento, arrastrándose en el suelo. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras tomaba las manos de su entrenador con las suyas.

-Tú siempre corriendo a rescatarme. – rió ella. – Ya no soy una pequeña ralts. Soy yo quien cuida de ti ahora.

-Y me corresponde a mí hacer lo mismo por ti. Por todos ustedes. Quiero ganar. Quiero vencer a los más fuertes. Pero no vale la pena si ustedes se sobre esfuerzan.

-Por favor, no seas caradura. Tú siempre te sobre esfuerzas. Sin mencionar que esta batalla no es la última que tendremos que librar hoy.

Ambos rieron. Lohne sabía que ella tenía razón, pero la perspectiva de enfrentar a un oponente demasiado fuerte para él, sin mencionar que aun deberían luchar más prontamente, le había hecho ir contra su propia naturaleza. Y a Kyra no le había gustado. Respiró hondo y asintió. Irían hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara.

-Ok, Kyra. ¿Lista para esto?

-Vamos. Estamos juntos.

-Entonces vamos. Ésta vez, iré contigo.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos. De vuelta en la realidad Kyra había hincado una de sus delgadas rodillas en el suelo, afectada por el cansancio y el daño recibido. Dianta y su Gardevoir no bajaban la guardia, ese oponente había dado una formidable pelea. Pero ya tenían que terminarla. Valerie se alistó para declarar el final.

-Gardevoir, usa bola sombra. – indicó la campeona, terminante.

El pokemon psíquico formó su esfera de energía espectral y la arrojó con dirección a Kyra. Hannes, Maryah y Laila estaban en silencio. Se había terminado. Kyra no aguantaría un golpe como ese, sería súper efectivo. Ni siquiera Lohne había sido rival suficiente para la campeona de Kalos. Y entonces, lo inesperado. Lo ridículo. Lo imposible. Kyra alzó la cabeza rápidamente y arrojó su propia bola sombra, que colisionó con la de su oponente y creó una explosión y la consecuente humareda.

-¡Impresionante! – se alegró Dianta. - ¿Aún puedes continuar?

Pero entonces, vio que Lohne había cerrado los ojos. Le pareció por demás extraño. No parecía la actitud de alguien que había aceptado la derrota, contrario a lo que alguien inexperto creería. De pronto, Kyra emergió de la nube de humo, lanzando un ataque de fuerza lunar que el otro Gardevoir esquivó a duras penas por la sorpresa. Dianta logró ver como Lohne había realizado el mismo movimiento de brazos que su pokemon había hecho para lanzar su ataque. Sin abrir los ojos. Mientras la líder de gimnasio y la campeona se preguntaban lo que estaba ocurriendo, los otros chicos recordaron de inmediato una batalla que el pelinegro había tenido hace poco.

-¡Eso es lo de ciudad Shalour! – exclamó Laila. - ¿No es así?

-Se parece, sí. – Maryah se veía aliviada. – Pero es algo distinto…

-Si te refieres a que esta vez es Lohne el que tiene los ojos cerrados, pues sí, es raro. ¿Será algo similar?

El otro Gardevoir respondió con ataques de Bola sombra y fuerza lunar, pero nuevamente Kyra usó sus poderes psíquicos, y sus brazos ejecutaron los mismos movimientos que Lohne ejecutaba, desviando los ataques del oponente para intentar impactarle. Sólo un par de esos ataques lo consiguieron, sin embargo, los que fallaron crearon una pantalla de polvo que cortaba la visibilidad, tanto de Dianta como de su pokemon. Y por eso mismo no pudieron evitar los ataques de rayo que aparecieron para golpearla. Su Gardevoir fue el que mostró signos de agotamiento ésta vez. Dianta no podía creerlo. Le estaban abrumando. ¿Hace cuánto que algo así había pasado? Los presentes se sorprenderían mucho si lo supieran. Dianta no lo había mostrado, pero desde hacía un buen rato había dejado de jugar. Estaba peleando en serio. Y con esa extraña técnica que Lohne y su compañera ejecutaban, comenzaban a imponerse. Se emocionó más.

-¡Gardevoir, usa hipervoz de nuevo! – exclamó, olvidándose de la telepatía. - ¡Hay que terminar con esto!

El pokemon se preparó, pero como si lo hubiera predicho, Kyra llegó junto a ella en un segundo y le impactó un ataque de Bola sombra que le mandó a volar hacia atrás, justo al mismo tiempo que cuando Lohne extendió su mano hacia adelante en actitud de hacer el ataque.

-¡Gardevoir, no!

No fue todo. Antes de que pudiese caer al piso, el Gardevoir se vio atrapado por el agarre psíquico de Kyra. Nuevamente inmovilizado. Y entonces, Lohne extendió los brazos hacia los costados. Dianta reconoció esa postura, sabiendo lo que venía, pensándolo al mismo tiempo que su pokemon recibía una potente descarga eléctrica.

-Gardevoir…

Otra explosión. Dianta ya tenía los ojos muy bien abiertos. Sus manos siempre relajadas y firmes habían formado puños. Miraba hacia arriba viendo como su pokemon caía a tierra. No estaba ralentizando su caída. No recuperaba la postura antes de caer. Una imagen poco común, pero aun así conocida llegó a su mente. Dio dos zancadas hacia adelante, mientras alzaba los brazos para recibir a su pokemon en sus brazos, pero entonces, éste detuvo su caída. Pero no descendía para ponerse de pie junto a ella de nuevo, sino que comenzaba a aterrizar, aun en la misma posición que cuando recibió el ataque. Miró hacia el frente. Lohne tenía el brazo extendido hacia el frente, lo mismo que Kyra. Era su poder psíquico el que le dejaba suavemente en los brazos de su entrenadora, que vio a su pokemon con los ojos cerrados, y completamente agotado.

-Querida amiga… ¿te encuentras bien?

El gardevoir abrió sus ojos. Vio a su entrenadora sujetarla en sus brazos, y le sonrió, con una mezcla de afecto y arrepentimiento. Dianta tomó una de sus manos verdosas, negando con la cabeza con una mirada comprensiva y sin lamentaciones. Esto hizo a su pokemon sentirse mejor.

-Ustedes… son realmente increíbles, joven Lohne.

Hacia ella caminaban el joven pelinegro, mientras su compañera Gardevoir se sujetaba a su brazo, agotada también. Él la sujetaba y le ayudaba a avanzar.

-No, no lo soy. – dijo el chico. – Kyra lo es. Nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin ella.

Ambos Gardevoir se sonrieron amigablemente. Dianta y su compañera se reincorporaron para verse frente a frente con sus vencedores.

-¡LOHNE! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

Ambos vieron a sus compañeros, junto con Valerie, ir presurosos hacia ellos. Laila, aun sujetando a Chiara, miraba a Kyra y a su entrenador con estrellas en lugar de ojos.

-Demonios, Lohne. – Hannes se rascaba la cabeza. - ¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto?

-¿Explicar?

-Lohne, acabas de… - Maryah se calló al notar lo que estaba por decir. – No, no, yo…

-Chicos, no soy tan necia como para negarme a admitir la realidad.

La pelinegra miró hacia Lohne regresando a su habitual mirada amigable y a la vez experta. No había arrepentimientos. Incluso, podría decirse que sentía algo de orgullo.

-Lohne me ha vencido. – dijo. – Es un entrenador más que impresionante. No tengo duda de que, contigo, podremos derrotar a STRIFE sin lugar a dudas.

-Olvídalo, mi única preocupación era terminar la batalla. Kyra y yo dimos lo mejor. El resultado es algo secundario.

-Descuida, Dianta. – rió Laila, sin pena. - ¡No le diremos a nadie que Lohne te ganó!

-¡Laila! – Maryah le tapó la boca. - ¿Cómo dices eso?

-Hehe, no me importa, está bien. – dijo la campeona, divertida. – Más importante, ¿Qué fue eso que hicieron al final, Lohne? Tu pokemon imitaba tus movimientos…

-No los imitaba. – repuso Lohne. – Es lo mismo que hacen los que son capaces de dar instrucciones psíquicas a su pokemon, pero de una forma más… profunda.

-¿Más profunda?

-Lohne y Kyra se… volvieron uno solo. – dijo de pronto Maryah. – Veían y sentían lo que el otro… es eso, ¿verdad?

-Correcto. – asintió Lohne. – Es casi lo mismo que lo que hago con Leor. Pero en este caso, Kyra y yo abrimos por completo nuestra mente al otro. Es como si yo me metiera a su cabeza y lucháramos los dos en su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo una posesión? – preguntó Hannes, con algo de grima.

-¿Pose…? No, por supuesto que no. – Lohne miró ferozmente al policía. - ¿Por qué cosa rara me tomas?

-Dianta, entonces… ha pasado la prueba, ¿no es así? – preguntó Valerie, interrumpiendo la conversación con delicadeza.

-Lo hizo. Fue un combate extraordinario.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? – Maryah miró a la campeona. – Nosotros no conseguimos ganar.

-¿De qué hablas? – Lohne le miró. – Todos nosotros pasamos.

-¿Eh?

-Entonces lo descubriste, ¿no, Lohne?

-Fue sencillo. – el Aspecto lanzó una mirada sarcástica. – Yo hice algo muy parecido con Laila antes de ir a buscar a STRIFE.

-Entonces… - Laila se ruborizó de la emoción. - ¿Todos pasamos? ¿Podremos ayudarles a pelear?

-Por supuesto que sí. – Dianta se cruzó de brazos. – Todos ustedes me han mostrado que están más que listos para esto. Su voluntad y ánimos vencieron completamente a los míos. Maryah, por ejemplo…

-¿Yo?

-Me mostraste tu inteligencia y tu mente estratégica para crear planes a largo y corto plazo. Tu confianza en tu pokemon y la que éste tiene en ti queda patente en su capacidad de hacer esos ataques arriesgados y que no cualquier entrenador ejecutaría.

Maryah se ruborizó. No dijo nada, pero en sus adentros gritaba de la emoción al ser elogiada por la campeona de Kalos.

-En cuanto a ti, Hannes, se nota que tu pokemon y tu son mucho más de lo que se muestra con esa cara amistosa. Te voy a confesar que eres la primera persona que logra derribar a Goodra usando su propia fuerza para chocar contra su movimiento Enfado.

-¿Wow, es de verdad? – Hannes sonrió muy agradecido. – Pues si tú lo dices, Dianta, lo aceptaré, hehe.

-Pero la que más me ha tocado el corazón… has sido tú, Laila. – Dianta le miró sin inclinarse. De nuevo le llamaba por su nombre sin decir "pequeña". – Tú y tu compañera, Chiara. La verdad es que no pude evitar ir un poco rudo contra ustedes, por un momento perdí de vista que eres una niña. El amor y devoción que tienen la una por la otra es tan admirable… estoy segura de que no tienes nada que envidiarles a entrenadores que te superan en edad.

-Gracias, Dianta. – Chiara, en sus brazos, hizo un ruido feliz. – Todo es gracias al entrenamiento que ellos me han dado.

-Y porque tú has puesto todo tu esfuerzo en ello, por lo que me has mostrado. Laila, cuando todo esto termine, sé que irás a casa en Alola, pero… me gustaría que, cuando seas más grande y adquieras mayor experiencia, te regreses a Kalos. Me encantaría verte a ti y tus pokemon participar en la liga.

Laila se coloreó mucho, mientras los ojos volvían a destellarle.

-En cuanto a ti Lohne. – los ojos de ambos se cruzaron. – No tengo palabras, de hecho.

-Está bien. Me gustó mucho luchar contra la campeona. Si las cosas hubiesen variado siquiera un poco, quizá nos habrías derrotado por completo.

-No hay modo de saber lo que hubiera pasado. – respondió segura la campeona. – Lo que sí sé, es que es la segunda vez desde hace mucho que me sorprenden venciéndome.

-¡¿La segunda vez?! – Maryah no lo podía creer. - ¿Quién más podría haberte vencido? ¿Quién era?

-La recuerdo bien. Estaba en una gira por Sinnoh, cuando me presentaron con una mujer que encabezaba el comité de bienvenida. Era encantadora, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un aire muy familiar. Uno que he percibido en muy poca gente. Lo supe de inmediato. Ella era como yo. Lo veía en sus ojos.

-No lo creo. – Hannes se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. - ¡Hablas de…!

-Decidimos tener una batalla, algo amistoso. Sí, claro. No tardamos nada en ponernos serias las dos. Recuerdo que a ambas nos quedaba un solo pokemon. El mío tenía la ventaja. Pero me llevé la más grande sorpresa. Fuerza, agilidad, ese otro pokemon lo tenía todo.

El Gardevoir de la mujer asintió, cruzado de brazos, dándole la razón con una seguridad sorprendente.

-Sé a quién te refieres. – Lohne se tomó la barbilla con una mano, interesado. – Me gustaría mucho luchar contra ella.

-Sea como sea, no es eso lo que corresponde ahora. – Dianta dio dos palmadas. – Chicos, puede que me hayan impresionado, pero eso no implica que dejaré que vayan solos hacia ese lugar.

-¿De verdad nos acompañará? – Laila se veía feliz. - ¡Será de mucha ayuda! ¡Si Lohne y usted luchan juntos, STRIFE no tendrá oportunidad!

-Por ahora, debemos concentrarnos en recuperar a nuestros pokemon.

-No te preocupes, Dianta. – Hannes le mostró un pulgar arriba. – Tenemos mucho equipo y medicina pokemon a bordo de la camioneta.

-La verdad, es que nosotras también vinimos preparadas. – Valerie sacó de sus gruesas mangas un frasco de medicina particularmente grande. – Por favor acérquense. Yo les atenderé.

Gaia, Trece, Kyra y Chiara fueron rápida y eficientemente tratadas por la líder de gimnasio. Los pokemon de Dianta recibieron el mismo cuidado. Mientras estaban en ello, Dianta regresó su atención a Lohne y a Laila, mientras la niña hablaba con emoción con el pelinegro. Los ojos de ambos hacía un buen rato habían vuelto a su color normal, pero podía percibir en ambos la misma sensación que sintiera cuando les enfrentó. En su corazón sabía, aunque no lo pensara, que esos dos serían clave para la batalla que se avecinaba. Ella había llegado para apoyarles, a ellos y a la región de Kalos por entero. Pero no podía evitar pensar… que esos chicos tendrían un papel mucho mayor que el que ella pudiera desempeñar. Sentía nervios. Ansiedad. No lo demostraba, por supuesto. Sonrió pensando en lo afortunada que se sentía de haberles conocido. Y en lo mucho que esperaba de ellos de aquí al futuro.

..

..

Continuará…


	35. Chapter 35

CAPÍTULO 35: GUERRA

.

-Oh… cielos…

-Creo que haber venido no fue… una muy buena idea.

Fue lo que Hannes y Maryah dijeron ni bien posaron su vista sobre el espectáculo que veían bajo su posición. No iban a echar nada a la suerte, por lo que, al llegar a la zona rocosa y árida en que se hallaba la central de energía eléctrica de Kalos, buscaron un lugar en el que mantenerse ocultos a la vista de quien o quienes pudieran estar esperándoles allí. Se habían quedado a una distancia muy grande de la central, por lo que Maryah, Valerie y Laila habían mostrado dudas y un poco de disconformidad, pero ahora pensaban en la suerte que tuvieron de que la mayoría opinara que debían guardar distancias. Se encontraban en una plataforma rocosa muy alta, justo en el límite entre ese desierto arcilloso y los bosques. Durante los 20 o 30 minutos que llevaban ahí, lo más callados posible, Hannes usaba unos binoculares para mirar con más detalle a lo que iban a enfrentarse. Pero era, como quien dice, una formalidad, o mejor dicho, una frivolidad. No hacía falta ningún instrumento de visión a distancia para la ver la gran cantidad de vehículos voladores y terrestres que había en el lugar, todos con la S de STRIFE adornándoles. Una multitud de uniformados, tan grande como para ocupar una pequeña ciudad, se encontraba allí. La cantidad era tal que superaba con creces al gran número de personas que atacaron ciudad Anistar, y al aún más grande grupo que había tomado ciudad Coumarine antes de que ellos les detuvieran. Hacían preparaciones, transportando diferentes cosas, o, cómo no, forzando a varios pokemon a utilizar esas infames bandas de control que les hacían actuar como autómatas sin mente, antes de regresarles a unas pokeball azuladas y oscuras de aspecto metalizado. Obviamente habían hecho o planeaban hacer algo con la central eléctrica. Los ojos de Lohne destellaban mientras formaba puños en sus manos y luchaba contra todos sus instintos de lanzarse a por ellos.

-Sea como sea, aquí estamos. – dijo el pelinegro, apretando los dientes. – Por supuesto que el infeliz de Nicanor nos esperaba.

-Era una trampa, ¡lo sabía! – Hannes golpeó sus puños. - ¿Se imaginan si hubiéramos venido descuidadamente?

-No puedo ver a ese hombre. – le dijo Maryah. – Sólo a un montón de uniformados.

-Hay muchas naves alrededor, debe estar aquí, en alguna de ellas.

-Chicos, hay que ser inteligentes, nosotros solos no podemos contra un grupo tan numeroso. – opinó Dianta. – Si les atacamos, no tardaremos en ser superados, o peor…

-Ya he avisado a Looker. – dijo Hannes, serio. – Vendrán aquí tan rápido como puedan.

-¿Cuándo será eso? – Laila le miró, preocupada. – Llevamos aquí mucho rato.

-Looker y la policía internacional nos habían dicho que se mantendrían cerca de nosotros, pero no lo suficiente como para que les detecten si nosotros éramos descubiertos. Quizá les lleve un rato más alcanzarnos.

-Hasta entonces, debemos mantenernos ocultos. – Dianta desvió su mirada hacia el pelinegro. - ¿De acuerdo, Lohne?

-Lo sé mejor que nadie, Dianta. – el Aspecto hacía tremendos esfuerzos por controlar su temperamento para hablarle. – Sólo por eso sigo aquí.

-Sin mencionar que nos arriesgaríamos demasiado, a Laila sobre todo. – Maryah estaba de acuerdo. – Esperemos a la policía para que nos ayuden.

-Lo último que hubiera querido es depender de esos inútiles. – chasqueó los dientes Lohne. – Pero esto… es demasiado. Maldición…

-Cálmate. – Kyra le habló con tono tranquilizador. – Ya has colaborado con ellos antes. Ya has visto que tienen toda la voluntad de hacer esto.

Lohne gruñó. No lo iba a admitir, pero Kyra tenía toda la razón. No había perdonado a Looker por lo que había pasado años antes, pero ciertamente él se mostraba arrepentido y sus acciones le daban a entender que desde hacía tiempo había centrado sus esfuerzos en proteger a los demás, sin dejar de cumplir con su trabajo, su misión. Eso le permitía darle el beneficio de la duda. En cuanto a los superiores de Hannes, Tech y Hitvick, jamás se habían llevado bien con él y viceversa, pero había visto que eran buenos policías, que habían apoyado a pesar de todos los problemas que él les había (y con mucho placer) dado a ambos. Y estaba Hannes, su compañero en ese momento. El sujeto podía ser irritante, pero era por demás lo más cercano al mejor concepto que él había tenido de un policía. Sin mencionar que nunca perdía de vista su principal cometido. Proteger a la gente y a los pokemon. Suspiró. Estaba bien, suponía. Podía darse el lujo de permitirles ayudar, sobre todo en una situación como la que se encontraban. Necesitaban incrementar sus posibilidades en lo posible, pero más importante, sus números. Si lograban que STRIFE les superara sólo en cinco a uno, no tendrían problemas. Reflexionaba sobre esto, cuando de pronto Hannes le llamó la atención con unos golpes en el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira, hay alguien saliendo de esa enorme cosa parecida a un barco.

Se lo había dicho a Lohne, pero todos miraron al lugar. Desde la más grande de todas las naves que había en el sitio, una compuerta se abrió, ridículamente similar a la que verías en una película de ciencia ficción. Vieron descender de la rampa que emergió de la salida abierta, un grupo de tres personas. Dos iban delante, un hombre de cabellos bien peinados de color vino y una mirada fría y altanera de color dorado. Vestía una especie de traje de gala cuyo color era un rojo tan oscuro que de lejos a cualquiera le hubiese parecido casi negro. A su lado, una joven chica de cabellos azules, largos, con ojos calmos pero maliciosos. Su traje púrpura era muy ajustado, y a diferencia de lo que siempre llevaba cuando Lohne le había visto, no ocultaba nada de su figura femenina. Casi parecía un traje espacial futurista. Y detrás de ellos, con una sonrisa triunfal y superior, caminaba una pelirroja de apariencia joven y ojos fríos y orgullosos. Su atuendo era extraño, se parecía mucho al que solía usar Ruri, pero portaba guanteletes de apariencia metálica y unas botas de cuero bastante llamativas. Tenía unas hombreras de plata con la S característica del grupo en ellas, y, como una cereza sobre el pastel, una especie de broche que sujetaba el moño que se había hecho en la cabellera, y éste mismo llevaba los caracteres de la palabra "Luz" escritos en él. Ni bien la vio, el grupo percibió como Lohne se enfurecía más y más, mientras sus ojos ya rojos estaban tan encendidos que parecían a poco de fulminar a su objetivo con sólo mirarle. Maryah notó esto y, temerosa de que el chico hiciera algún movimiento apresurado al caer víctima de su enojo, tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Lohne lo notó y le miró, dándose cuenta de todo. El color fuego de sus ojos no desapareció, pero mantuvo la compostura. Continuaron observando, mientras todo el ejército de STRIFE presente se volvía a mirar a sus líderes. Frigga, con toda esa pompa que llevaba, se adelantó a sus Altos Hijos y se dirigió a todos los que le veían.

-Gracias a todos por esperar. – comenzó a decir. - Los que están aquí, presentes ante mí, son los elegidos para caminar con paso seguro y guiar el rumbo de la humanidad en el nuevo mundo que STRIFE creará.

Un vítor exaltado se escuchó en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Si el lugar no hubiese sido tan desierto, quizá alguien ajeno a todo el asunto se hubiera acercado por curiosidad.

-El día de hoy, vamos a mostrarle a Kalos, y al mundo, de una vez por todas, que la tierra nos pertenece a los humanos. ¡Y a nadie más!

Nuevos vítores. Lohne y los demás se quedaban quietos y lo más silenciosos que podían, lo cual era difícil al ver la condición en que los pokemon que había en el lugar se encontraban. Escuchar al mismo tiempo el discurso de la líder de STRIFE era, de verdad, tortuoso.

-El mundo está a nuestra disposición. Es lo que se determinó desde la aparición del ser humano en la tierra. Pero la pereza, el conformismo y la desidia, fueron los pesos que impidieron a la humanidad tomar el lugar que le pertenecía en la naturaleza. Y por eso, los pokemon, nuestros legítimos servidores, usurparon nuestra posición y nos quitaron terreno. Incluso hay humanos atrapados en un mundo de ilusiones, sueños y fantasías infantiles, que les ven como guardianes. Héroes. Dioses. No se dan cuenta de la necedad de su visión. Todo aquello que ha acontecido en el planeta, ha visto la mano humana como intervención para tener lugar. Pero decidieron ignorarlo. En el pasado, y ahora. La humanidad pudo ser, inevitablemente, apartada, echada a un lado completamente por éstas formas de vida con las que estamos forzados a convivir.

-Pero qué cosas más disparatadas dice. – Valerie se cubría la boca con ambas manos. - ¿Cómo alguien puede tener esas ideas?

-Mejor acostúmbrate. – Lohne apretaba los dientes. – Seguro que viene algo peor.

Tras escuchar eso, todos volvieron su atención nuevamente a STRIFE.

-Por fortuna, para confirmarnos el destino de la humanidad como la especie que heredará el planeta, aparecieron ellos, nosotros. Humanos con capacidades excepcionales, que no sólo superan a los humanos enormemente, sino que pueden competir con cualquier pokemon e incluso someterle. Y STRIFE es la prueba. He dominado y sometido a nuestra voluntad, a mi voluntad, a tantos elementos. Ellos no son los amos de la tierra. ¡Nosotros lo somos! ¡STRIFE ha luchado por mucho tiempo para lograr alcanzar éste día, el día en que la humanidad llegará a la indiscutible supremacía! ¡Y no hay fuerza, humana o pokemon en la tierra, que nos pueda detener!

Los soldados profirieron el mayor grito victorioso que habían lanzado hasta el momento. Algunos de los que se encontraban ocultos y escuchando tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos. El ruido duró mucho rato, durante el cual pudieron ver como Frigga y Nicanor observaban a sus seguidores con satisfacción. Bib, por su parte, miraba a un lado y a otro, arriba y abajo, algo aburrida. Incluso parecía impaciente.

-Voy a tomar a esa maldita mujer del cuello y… - Lohne entonces se dio cuenta de lo que decía. – demonios, realmente me pone de malas.

-Está bien. – Maryah le asintió. – Estamos disgustados también. Pero debemos esperar…

-Shhhh, oigan. – Hannes señaló a la reunión que veían. – No ha terminado.

Era verdad. Frigga había regresado unos cuantos pasos como si quisiera volver a su vehículo. Pero se detuvo, quedándose entre Nicanor y Bib.

-Todos han esperado por mucho tiempo. La estancia en éste lugar se comienza a volver estresante. Pero me alegra por fin decir… que ya todos los invitados a esta gran fiesta se han congregado.

Ni bien terminó de decir esto, arrojó una pokeball frente a ella, revelando a un Noivern manipulado. La mujer señaló hacia un lado, arriba, y Lohne y los demás se encontraron con el pokemon dragón apuntando el hocico hacia ellos desde la distancia. Hannes se paralizó, pero le calmaba el creer imposible que les hayan notado. Pero esa idea se esfumó cuando Lohne ordenó a los gritos;

-¡TODOS ATRÁS!

Y eso hicieron, justo a tiempo para evitar la mayor parte de un terrible ataque de estruendo que el Noivern manipulado ejecutó. El poder de ese embate sónico destruyó buena parte de la plataforma en que se habían apostado para permanecer escondidos y alejados, y eso significaba que, aunque estuviere controlado, era un pokemon muy poderoso.

-¡No puede ser! – Hannes se ponía de pie tras que todos fueran derribados. - ¿Sabían que estábamos aquí?

-Rayos. – Lohne apretó los puños. – Ese noivern nos percibió a la perfección. Es acertado asumir que pusieron sensores por todos lados en el perímetro. Deben haber detectado intrusos.

Todos los demás se reincorporaron también. Cuando volvieron a asomarse sobre lo que quedaba de la superficie rocosa que les había ocultado y que estaba ahora destruida, pudieron distinguir que la vista de todo el mar de gente que tenían frente a sí estaba sobre ellos. Ya no valía la pena que intentaran esconderse.

-Ahí están. – Nicanor sonrió. – Lohne y toda su banda. Aunque hay rostros nuevos, madre.

-Así lo veo. – la líder de STRIFE se veía seria. – La campeona de Kalos les acompaña. Parece que quisieron atacarte con fuerza.

Bib formó una tremenda sonrisa amenazadora en su rostro. Sus ojos veían al objeto de su deseo acercarse, llenos de emoción y sadismo. Nicanor notó esto, pero estaba más concentrado en resaltar su acierto a su líder.

-Todo ha salido según el plan.

-Sí, es cierto. – asintió Frigga. – Es bueno que haya decidido acompañarte aquí un momento a diferencia de lo que pensábamos hacer en un principio. Ya sabes, yo debería estar… en otro lado.

-Yo sabía que Lohne no rechazaría mi invitación. Madre, predije a la perfección sus acciones. Ahora sólo queda...

-Así es.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Lohne y Kyra habían comenzado a avanzar, caminando hacia STRIFE, viendo la batalla justo frente a sus ojos. Sacó el gancho de su costado y lo envolvió en su brazo usando la cadena. Hannes, Maryah y Dianta con su propio Gardevoir les secundaron, mientras Valerie se quedaba junto a Laila, caminando detrás de todos ellos. Avanzaron hasta quedar a pocos metros de ese gran ejército. Los ojos de Lohne intimidaron a varios de los soldados, que ya habían escuchado rumores de lo que ese chico era capaz. Otros, por ignorancia o por simple exceso de confianza en los números, se preguntaban por qué tanta concurrencia para ocuparse de un tipo y sus amiguetes.

-¡Bienvenido, hijo mío! – le llamó Frigga, desde donde se encontraba. - ¡Me hace muy feliz que aceptaras la invitación de tu hermano!

Lohne no le respondió. Permanecía allí, en silencio, con los ojos fijos en el trío que más despreciaba.

-Quizá creíste que sería una reunión algo más pequeña, pero… pensé que el descubrimiento de que mi hijo aún estaba vivo ameritaba una celebración de una proporción mayor.

-¿Celebración? – dijo por fin el pelinegro. – No veo más que un pastor psicópata y sus cientos de mareep. Aunque debo disculparme con los mareep por usarlos en comparación con el montón de tarados que han venido a lamerte los pies.

Las chispas comenzaban a saltar. Nadie de STRIFE había recibido la orden de atacar, pero se estaban aguantando. No les gustaban nada los comentarios de Lohne.

-Veo que trajiste a unos amigos. Incluida la campeona, Dianta, ¿no es así? – la mujer llevó sus ojos a la pelinegra. – Me temo que su fuerza, aún combinada, no es nada en comparación a la que ejercemos.

-Ya he oído eso antes. – contestó la campeona. – No permitiré que STRIFE siga causando problemas ni en ésta región, ni en ninguna otra. He venido junto a estos chicos para detenerles para siempre.

-Una verdadera pena. Alguien como tú habría sido una valiosísima adición a STRIFE. Alguien con tu estatus y tu influencia habría sido de gran utilidad, sin mencionar que, como campeona, STRIFE hubiera respetado tu gran poder.

-Gracias, pero paso. Jamás me asociaría con un grupo de criminales, secuestradores, ladrones y asesinos.

-Piensas en pequeño, campeona. – entonces, de nuevo, Frigga miró hacia Lohne. – Sin embargo, Lohne, ésta es para ti tu última oportunidad. Has tenido más de las que cualquiera de mis hijos haya podido tener o tendrá siquiera. Ven a mi lado, y juntos podremos…

-Kyra. – Lohne le interrumpió sin siquiera hablarle. – Fuerza lunar.

El Gardevoir de Lohne formó una gran esfera de energía entre sus manos, y tras un fuerte destello, la arrojó contra el gran montón de soldados que había frente a él. Éstos no podían creer que les acabara de atacar de esa manera tan sorpresiva, o mejor dicho, su incapacidad para imaginar a alguien ignorando de ese modo a su líder les impidió verlo venir. Cuando la explosión fue liberada y el ajetreo inicial terminó, un gran número de reclutas y pokemon yacían en el suelo fuera de combate. Lohne dejó de mirarles para volver su atención a la líder de STRIFE. Cuando los soldados se preparaban para atacar, Frigga dio la orden terminante de permanecer en su lugar, con solo alzar una mano.

-Lohne, mi propio hijo… - Frigga suspiró. – Y pensar que me sentí tan gozosa cuando me enteré de que no te habías ido.

-Espera… - Dianta abrió tamaños ojos. - ¿Te ha estado llamando "hijo", verdad? ¿Ella es tu madre, Lohne? ¡La líder de STRIFE es…!

-En lo que a mí respecta, no lo es, ni lo será jamás. – luego se volvió hacia STRIFE de nuevo. - ¡No necesito decir lo que he venido a hacer aquí! ¡Así que vayan, escóndanse en sus naves, miserables! ¡VOY A TERMINAR CON TODO ESTO, AHORA!

La mujer de rojos cabellos atados dio una mirada llena de tristeza y decepción profundas. Pero se mantuvo firme en su posición. No decía nada, ni permitía a los soldados comenzar a atacar. En vista de esa situación, Nicanor tomó la iniciativa y se adelantó a su madre, mirando a Lohne con ojos que reflejaban una ira tranquila.

-Mira lo que hay frente a ti, hermano. – dijo de repente. – No importa que tan fuerte creas ser. No puedes contra todos nosotros. Ninguno de ustedes, ni siquiera la campeona, puede hacerlo. ¿Crees que después de todo el pesar que le has provocado a la Adorada, vas a ser perdonado? ¿Crees que evitarás que te destruyamos por completo, a ti y a todos esos estorbos que te acompañan? ¿Qué creen todos ustedes que pueden hacer ante todo STRIFE?

Cuando terminó de hacer esa pregunta llena de superioridad, comenzó a sonar un pitido repetitivo, muy fuerte. Todos los presentes se preguntaban de donde venía, y la incertidumbre había hecho que todos guardaran silencio, intentando averiguar que era y de dónde venía. Hannes de pronto sacó un dispositivo de su bolsillo delantero, que presentaba una luz que parpadeaba con el mismo ritmo con el que el sonido se escuchaba. Lohne miró hacia él, éste sonrió, con una mezcla de extremo alivio y decisión. El Aspecto se volvió hacia Nicanor, soltando una ligera sonrisa que a éste le dio curiosidad.

-No lo sé. – dijo por fin. – Me pregunto, ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

En ese instante, el lugar fue rodeado por muchísimos vehículos de la policía pokemon, y muchos más de la policía internacional. Rápidamente, apareció una ingente cantidad de policías, seguidos de varios helicópteros que transportaban a más de ellos. Les acompañaban muchísimos pokemon. Magnezone, Magnamite y Magneton. Linoone, Stoutland y Herdier. Watchog, Arcanine y Growlite. Por los aires revoloteaban Pidgeotto y Pidgeot que acompañaban a los agentes en helicóptero. Junto a ellos, volaban algunos Fletchinder y Skarmory. Muy pronto se juntaron alrededor del ejército de STRIFE, y aunque era muy clara la superioridad numérica de los criminales, ningún agente retrocedió. Rápidamente, todos los alrededores de la central de energía se vieron repletos de equipo policial, regional e internacional. Iba a ser una guerra. Lohne y los otros pudieron ver llegar a Looker y a Tech, acompañados de varios agentes de la policía pokemon, cada uno ya acompañado de su compañero.

-¡Looker! – Hannes les llamó, muy alegre. - ¡Señor! ¡Lo lograron!

-¿Entonces son todos ellos? – preguntó el superior de Hannes. - ¿Todos ellos son STRIFE?

-No dudo que haya aun varios de ellos dentro de esos enormes vehículos. – opinó Looker. – No podemos dejar que ninguno escape.

-Dejémonos de charlas. – Lohne arrancó las pokeball de su cinturón de tajo, liberando a todos sus pokemon, los cuales se apostaron junto al grupo. Hannes, Maryah, Laila, Dianta y Valerie hicieron lo mismo, y un enorme grupo de pokemon se encontraba allí, junto a ellos, liderando la pronta ofensiva de las fuerzas del orden de la región contra una de sus mayores amenazas.

-Madre. – Nicanor miró a Frigga, con ojos severos. – Deberías irte. Adelántate, y nosotros limpiaremos éste lugar. Los preparativos de la central eléctrica de Kalos pueden esperar a finalizar. Lo más importante, es tomar posesión del punto focal de ésta parte del mundo. Tú misma puedes… no, tú debes estar allí. Nosotros te alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos.

-Así lo haremos, entonces. – la mujer le dio al primero de los Altos hijos una mirada fría. – No me importan los demás, pero Lohne debe sobrevivir. Ya sea que lo hieras o no, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Tráemelo. Aunque me haya dado la espalda, a mí que soy su madre, a ustedes, sus hermanos… sigue siendo mi hijo. Sigue perteneciéndome. A mí. A STRIFE. Aún si es como un recordatorio o una simple batería.

-Si esos son tus deseos, Adorada. – Nicanor le reverenció. – Por favor, déjanos el resto a nosotros.

Bib se relamió mientras miraba hacia Lohne, ansiosa por correr hacia él e írsele encima, sin importar a cuántos tuviera que sacar de su camino. Frigga, entonces, pulsó un mecanismo situado en su guante derecho, y a la vista de todos, apareció, como un terrible presagio, una enorme masa de metal de color oscuro, que flotaba sobre ellos y que superaba titánicamente al que creyeron era el vehículo más grande que había en ese lugar, que era de donde ella había salido.

-¡¿QUE ES ESO?! – Tech se espantó. - ¡ES GIGANTESCO!

-Tch… - Looker chasqueó los dientes. – Ha de ser la principal de todas esas naves. Es increíblemente grande.

-Esa bruja lo había camuflado aquí. – Lohne se adelantó dos pasos. - Rayos… ¡se va a escapar!

Fue debido a que no podían quitar la vista de ese colosal vehículo por lo que, segundos después, vieron como aparecían unos enormes apéndices de color metálico a modo de tubos, muy similares a prismas alargados. No entendían de qué se trataba hasta que Lohne reconoció de inmediato el aspecto y características que se podían apreciar a simple vista. Abrió mucho los ojos con horror, mientras por sus labios cruzaba la respuesta a la interrogante.

-Cañones… son… esas armas.

-¿Qué? – Looker se volvió hacia él. - ¿Esas enormes cosas son…?

-Versiones gigantes de los cañones, esas armas que usan, capaces de realizar disparos de energía inspirados en movimientos de pokemon, pero amplificados. Esas bestias deben ser una versión diez, no, veinte veces más poderosa. Si atacan a alguien con eso…

-¿Acaso van… a atacarnos con eso? – Maryah retrocedió. - ¡No vamos a…!

-No, es demasiado. Frigga no desperdiciaría armas como esas en personas… ¡Pero eso significa…!

Lohne llegó a una conclusión que, como no tenía idea, era mucho más que acertada. Con el arma secreta ya al descubierto, Frigga subió a una plataforma de metal que rápidamente ascendió con ella a bordo, en dirección del recién aparecido coloso volador. Sin embargo antes de ascender demasiado, se detuvo. La líder de STRIFE había descubierto la mega-pulsera que Lohne llevaba, y la había reconocido. Su mirada apagada y fría dio lugar a unos ojos enojados que se clavaron sobre él.

-¿Dónde has conseguido eso? – preguntó la mujer al Aspecto desde su posición. - ¡Ese fue un trabajo hecho para STRIFE!

-Lo fue. – Lohne sonrió con enfado. – Pero no es nada que alguien como tú o la basura de STRIFE puedan manejar. Pero tú ya debes saberlo, ¿no? Fue un trabajo de "él".

-Renneh. – masculló la mujer. – Ni después de muerto deja de incordiar.

-Vigila tus palabras, bruja. – los ojos de Lohne, rojos como estaban se volvieron asesinos de pronto. – O podría olvidar que la policía está aquí y bajarte yo mismo de donde estás. Sólo necesito un golpe.

-Hmf. – la mujer empeoró su mueca enojada. – Eres aun peor que él. No importa. Aunque hayas aprendido a usar esa cosa, los cristales que le dan su poder no son nada comparado a los que nosotros hemos empleado.

-¿Cristales?

-Oh, ¿no lo sabías? Los cristales que hacen a esa mega-pulsera tan especial son de la misma especie que las gemas que STRIFE utiliza para brindar energía a nuestras avanzadas armas, a nuestro equipo, nuestras máquinas. Y por supuesto, son la clave para tener bajo control a los pokemon a los que hemos relegado… a su lugar.

-¿Del mismo tipo? – el pelinegro miró su mega-pulsera. - ¿Acaso esta cosa…?

-Son cristales conductores de energía. Cualquier tipo de energía, manipulable o no manipulable por manos humanas. Sin embargo, los que tú posees son una versión obsoleta. Inútil para nosotros, como hiciste ver. Sólo conducen energía y la amplifican en cierta medida. Y eso es todo. Las gemas que nosotros usamos son mucho más útiles. No sólo pueden conducir energía, sino que, con la manipulación adecuada, pueden almacenarla sin dejar de amplificar indefinidamente el nivel de poder que producen. Y bajo un uso constante, ya te imaginarás…

-Un generador de energía autosustentable…

-¡¿Es una broma?! – Hannes exclamó esto incrédulo y, no iba a mentir, muy interesado. - ¡Increíble! ¡No puedo creer que algo tan impresionante sea creación de STRIFE!

-STRIFE es el siguiente paso en la realidad de la humanidad en este planeta. – sonrió Frigga. - No creas que será la última cosa que hemos de crear.

Tras decir esto, se volvió hacia Bib y Nicanor.

-Mis leales, ustedes quizá deban dejar de lado la confianza en nuestra superioridad. Lohne cuenta con un aditamento obsoleto y sin importancia para STRIFE, pero en las manos de alguien tan poderoso como el, puede ser realmente muy peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? – Bib se sonrojó y llevó sus manos a las mejillas. – Aaaaah, increíble…

-Descuida, madre. – Nicanor ignoró a la tercera de los Altos Hijos y se dirigió a su líder. – Puedes irte confiando en nuestra victoria final.

-Lo sé. – regresó sus ojos hacia Lohne. – Bueno, eso es todo. Después de esto, podría pasar un tiempo hasta que me vuelvas a ver. Sólo recuerda. Lo que les va a pasar a todas estas personas que tienes contigo, a todos los que preferiste por encima de STRIFE y tu familia. Ha sido tu decisión, y sólo tuya. ¿Me he hecho entender?

Sin más que decir, la mujer reactivó la plataforma que le transportaba, y ésta la alejó más y más del lugar hasta que alcanzaron la enorme nave que mostraba las monstruosas armas, se abrió una compuerta y por ahí ingresó. Al momento, la mole de metal oscuro comenzó a moverse, sin descender, sino por el contrario. Todos pudieron ver cómo se alejaba lentamente, dirigiéndose al sureste.

-¡Va a ciudad Lumiose! – gritó Hannes. - ¡Si esa cosa usa los cañones que trae…!

-¡Bruja mugrosa! - rugió Lohne. - ¡No podemos dejar que huya…!

Pero entonces vio como la gran multitud de STRIFE les cerraba el paso, usando a sus pokemon como muralla. Nicanor y Bib ya se encontraban avanzando entre los soldados.

-Lo siento, hermano, pero le has causado mucho dolor a la Adorada. – dijo desde donde estaba. – Me corresponde castigarte duramente por todos los errores que has cometido hasta este momento.

-Voy por tiiií, mi Looohne. – canturreaba Bib. – Esperameeeee.

Lohne ya estaba mostrando los dientes con una rabia tal que podía palparse. Antes de que nadie ejecutara el primer ataque, Dianta se acercó a él.

-Lohne sé lo que sientes, pero debes mantener la calma, piensa con claridad. Debemos detener a esa terrible cosa que va hacia Lumiose, quien sabe cuánto daño pueda provocar esa mujer con esa mole. Pero teniendo a tanta cantidad de enemigos aquí, vamos a necesitar que te quedes. Necesitaremos tu poder aquí para tener una posibilidad más alta de ganar.

-Yo debería detenerla – gruñía el Aspecto. – Esa mujer, es su culpa que…

-Te aseguro que no esperaba que fuera tu madre. Sé que eso te puede dar un sentido de la responsabilidad, pero por favor necesito que me hagas caso. Quédate aquí. Yo iré con Valerie a Lumiose a detenerla. Y si nos es difícil, por lo menos resistiremos hasta que nos alcances.

Lohne le miró. Sus ojos le decían que estaba siendo sincera. Hasta que les alcance, había dicho. Confiaba en que lograrían ganar. Después de su batalla, habían adquirido un fuerte respeto mutuo, y eso estaba quedando en evidencia. En eso, Lohne volvió a sentir la mano de Maryah tomando la suya. La miró y se calmó un poco. Dianta tenía razón. Debían quitarse a todo ese ejército de encima primero.

-De acuerdo. – dijo por fin. – Dianta, no te cortes, y atácale con todo lo que tengas. Olvídate de todas las cortesías.

-Lo haré. – respondió ella.

-Algunos de nosotros iremos con ella. – intervino Looker. – La policía internacional no dejará escapar a la responsable de todos los crímenes de STRIFE. Tech, confío en usted para que lidere a los nuestros que se quedan.

-Lo haré. – el policía acarició la cabeza de su Golduck. – Por favor, apresúrense.

La campeona de Kalos, la líder de gimnasio Laverre y el agente internacional junto a sus pokemon echaron a correr con dirección a los vehículos en los que la policía había llegado. Mientras, Nicanor y Bib ya habían llegado a la línea frontal, y se veían las caras con Lohne y los otros, frente a frente. Los ojos de oro de Nicanor se volvieron rojos y brillaban con ansias de revancha, mientras Bib no podía evitar dar evidencia de su cada vez más fuerte deseo de hacer todo el daño que pudiera.

-Éste es el final del camino, Lohne. – declaró Nicanor. – Por más que supliques, no tendré piedad ni de ti ni de los que te acompañen.

-Qué curioso. – contestó Lohne. – Me robaste las palabras de la boca.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a esas dos líneas de conversación. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, los dos poderosos Aspectos se arrojaron el uno contra el otro y se propinaron un terrible golpe el uno al otro, impactándose en la cabeza. Pero ésta vez, ninguno retrocedió. Blaze lanzó un terrible rugido que marcó el inicio de una tremenda batalla campal, desatándose una tormenta de ataques que venían de todas las direcciones. Los policías se arrojaban contra los soldados de STRIFE, y sus pokemon se enfrentaban en choques caóticos e inevitables. Los pokemon voladores chocaban fieramente en los cielos, pidgeott enfrentando a poderosos mandibuzz manipulados, skarmory encarando a fearow y a crobat controlados, y los pokemon imán como magnamite, magnetón y magnezone atacaban y esquivaban ataques de Pyroar, mightyena y golbat. En tierra era mucho peor, ya que los pokemon se enfrentaban a golpes o con ataques a distancia, y grupos de policías se abalanzaban sobre pares o tríos de STRIFE por separado, sólo para ser atacados por otros grupos más grandes. Se había advertido ya de la costumbre de STRIFE por usar armas electrificadas, por lo que los agentes estaban preparados y portaban armaduras delgadas de material aislante, con lo que podían evitar la mayoría de los embates si sabían moverse bien, defendiéndose haciendo uso de sus propios puños, bastones, tonfas y claro, sus pokemon. Blaze y los demás pokemon del grupo ya se habían unido a la batalla, incluidos Chiara y Kikiba, que, aunque algo intimidados por la cantidad masiva de enemigos que tenían a su alrededor, se vieron cubiertos por los pokemon de Tech, un Espeon muy ágil que hacía un equipo excelente con Chiara, y su Golduck, que se encargaba de mantener sanas y salvas las espaldas de sus compañeros a punta de ataques de tipo agua y psíquico. Con la batalla ya iniciada, Lohne y Nicanor seguían repartiéndose golpes entre sí, habiéndose provocado un par de moretones y heridas, pero entonces, Bib llegó para unirse a lo que, ella consideraba, era la mejor parte de la fiesta. Sin embargo, se vio inmediatamente rechazada por un hábil movimiento de Lohne, que logró hacer que un golpe de Nicanor fallara y terminara derribando a Bib fuertemente hacia un lado. La confusión del hombre fue aprovechada por Lohne para tomarle del pecho fuertemente y, con su fuerza aumentada, lanzarle hacia el otro lado. Nicanor se veía nuevamente superado en fuerza física, sin entender por qué o cómo era posible. Bib había dejado de sonreír. No le gustó nada ser apartada de ese modo. Ambos Altos Hijos vieron llegar a Hannes y Maryah junto a su más grande objetivo.

-¡Lohne! ¿Puedes encargarte de ellos? – preguntó el moreno. – De mi lado ya estamos bastante liados.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Lohne se adelantó para dirigirse a seguir su propia pelea. - ¡Ellos son míos!

-Espera, Lohne. – Maryah le tomó del brazo con suavidad. – Creo que deberías concentrarte en ese hombre que tiene tu misma habilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Nicanor? ¿Por qué solo el…?

-De todo STRIFE, creo que él es el más peligroso, el más fuerte. Fue el que te atrapó aquella vez…

-Maryah, entiendo lo que dices, pero también está Bib…

-Esa chica aterradora, lo sé. Lohne, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de ella.

-¡¿Eh?! – Lohne y Hannes hicieron el mismo sonido.

La castaña no bromeaba. Su mirada decía que hablaba muy en serio.

-¡No seas tonta! – le gritó Lohne. - ¡Claro que no! ¡Bib está loca, Maryah! ¡Si Frigga no hubiera matado a Nueh, te aseguro que Bib lo hubiera hecho! ¡Fue ella quien le torturó, lo golpeó hasta dejarlo listo para el golpe mortal! No, claro que no…

Maryah miró el rostro de Lohne. Se veía aterrorizado. Ya se imaginaba lo que él estaba pensando.

-No te dejaré…. No quiero que te haga eso, ¡no a ti…! No lo soportaría…

-Oye.

-¿?

-¿Estás diciendo que perderemos?

-No es de lo que estoy hablando, pero…

-Lohne.

La joven tomo las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas. Le miró con ojos valientes y firmes. No tenía ningún miedo.

-Jamás he dejado que nadie se pase de la raya conmigo. Ni siquiera cuando fui cautiva de STRIFE. No tuve muchos problemas en enfrentarte antes de que volviéramos a ser amigos, ¿recuerdas? Te prometo que volveré a ti con bien. ¿De acuerdo?

-Maryah…

-Eso, claro, si tú me prometes hacer lo mismo por mí.

Lohne miró a la castaña. No veía ni una sombra de duda. No estaba intentando hacerle sentir mejor para aligerar su carga. No le gustaba nada dejar a Bib con ella, pero recordó las palabras de Nueh. No podía ser arrogante. Lo que estaban haciendo ya era peligroso desde un principio, desde mucho antes que esa batalla comenzara. Apretó un poco más fuerte su agarre a las manos de la chica, hasta que, tras un suspiro, le contestó.

-Está bien. Entonces te lo dejaré a ti. Maryah, ten mucho cuidado. Me encargaré de Nicanor tan rápido como pueda y volveré aquí.

Maryah asintió. Lohne se volvió hacia sus enemigos, encontrando a ambos ya de pie y sacando pokeball para comenzar a verdadera batalla. Si iba a luchar con uno de ellos, debía alejarse, o no podría concentrarse. Tragó saliva y dio su orden.

-¡Blaze, y los demás! ¡Conmigo, rápido!

De entre la trifulca del combate que se llevaba a cabo a sus espaldas, el charizard de Lohne se abrió camino para volar hacia él y recibirle en su lomo cuando éste saltó hacia él. Kyra llegó después montando a Mach, y Haken, Leor y Jin aparecieron corriendo tras ellos. Sin que Nicanor pudiera evitarlo, Lohne lo volvió a atrapar del pecho y se lo llevó consigo y sus pokemon, alejándose todo el grupo del lugar mientras derribaban a todo soldado de STRIFE y pokemon manipulado que se ponía en su camino.

-¡Ya se fue! – dijo el policía moreno. - ¡Ahora, ten cuidado Maryah…!

De pronto se vio atacado por dos miembros de STRIFE, obligándole a alejarse de la castaña para sacarla de ese peligro, mientras Trece y Forest se unían a su entrenador en la pelea en que estaba metido. Mientras se desviaba de la idea original, rezaba en sus adentros porque su compañera estuviese bien por sí misma. Gaia y Kiss aparecieron raudas a unirse a su entrenadora, mientras los ojos de ésta se encontraban con los ahora enojados ojos de Bib.

-Tú, la de ahí. – dijo la peliazul con voz apagada y amenazante a la vez. - ¿Quién eres?

Maryah no respondió. Captando la amenaza que la perturbada chica suponía, Gaia y Kiss gruñían a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué no respondes? Dime, ¿qué relación tienes con Lohne?

-Eso no importa. – respondió la castaña finalmente. - Yo me voy a enfrentar a ti.

-Yo lo vi… - la voz de Bib comenzaba a adquirir un tono de gruñido. – Le tomaste las manos. La forma en que le mirabas… ¿acaso le dijiste "regresar a él"?

-Soy… - la chica hizo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse en ese momento. – soy su amiga. De hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Amiga? ¿Amiga, dices? – la mano de la peliazul fue a su espalda, en la cintura. – Mentirosa. Odio a la gente mentirosa.

Volvió a mostrar la mano que había escondido, ésta vez portando un bastón electrificado. Maryah se mantuvo firme, aunque ya sabía lo que era y se puso más alerta.

-No trates de engañarme. – siguió Bib. – Tus ojos no le miraban como a un "amigo". No, no, tú…

Gaia y Kiss se apresuraron en cubrir a su entrenadora ni bien vieron el arma de la chica de STRIFE. A esta no pareció importarle cuando empezó a dar unos pasos hacia ellos.

-Pero no te pertenece… ¡ES MÍO, ¿ENTIENDES?! ¡VINE HASTA ACÁ SÓLO PARA VERLE! ¡Y TÚ NO VAS A ARRUINARLO, ASQUEROSA MOSCA!

La chica corrió a toda velocidad cargando contra Maryah, bastón en mano, viendo como Gaia y Kiss iban a bloquearle el paso. El pikachu de la castaña lanzó un ataque eléctrico para frenarla, pero éste no hizo daño alguno, ni siquiera redujo su velocidad. Se trataba de un traje aislante el que llevaba puesto. Cuando Gaia lanzó un zarpazo para sacarla del camino, Bib ágilmente usó esa extremidad como plataforma para dar un salto muy largo y encontrarse cara a cara con una sorprendida Maryah, lista para darle el más fuerte de sus golpes con su arma eléctrica.

-¡Y CUANDO TERMINE CONTIGO, – mientras llegaba hacia ella, le gritaba con una demente sonrisa. – LE BUSCARÉ PARA ENTREGARLE TU CABEZA COMO REGALO!

Maryah se cubrió con sus brazos. Ya antes había recibido muchos castigos eléctricos de STRIFE, pero éste iba acompañado con golpes. Mientras fue cautiva, aprendió a defenderse un poco, más que nada para minimizar el daño de las golpizas que le propinaban por su desobediencia. Pero no estaba segura de si esto iba a servir en ese momento. Nunca lo había hecho contra una persona tan poco cuerda. Ya veía a su enemiga caer frente a ella y lanzarle un golpe con su arma. Ni Gaia ni Kiss iban a llegar a tiempo para detenerla. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, anticipándose al dolor del choque eléctrico. Pero cuando pasó el tiempo que estimó para que todo ocurriera, no sentía nada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Sus compañeras habían alcanzado a pararla? Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Y lo hizo al completo cuando logró distinguir, muy cerca de ella, a una especie de libélula muy grande que se mantenía volando en frente de ella, habiendo recibido el golpe eléctrico de Bib sin verse afectada. Y en ese mismo momento, arrojaba de su pequeña boca un torrente de flamas azuladas que obligaron a la tercera de los Altos Hijos a alejarse. Gaia y Kiss llegaron con ellos, felices de ver al salvador de su entrenadora.

-¿Ki… kikiba? – dijo Maryah, un poco confundida. - ¿Eres tú?

El pokemon de tierra se volvió, asintiendo alegremente. No pasó mucho hasta que llegaron junto a ella Laila y Chiara.

-¡Laila! – exclamó sorprendida la castaña. - ¿Por qué estás…?

-Vi que hermana estaba en problemas, así que vine. – contestó la niña. – Qué bueno que Kikiba llegó a tiempo.

-Laila, gracias por salvarme, pero tú deberías estar…

-Cubierta por alguien, ya sé, hermana. Pero el señor Tech está ocupado ahora. No puede estar viendo por mí. Y no dejaré de pelear, así que te voy a ayudar.

-Laila…

-Vaya, vaya…

Laila y Maryah volvieron la vista al frente. Bib jugaba con su bastón lanzándolo a una mano y a la otra. La niña pelirroja sintió algo de miedo al ver la expresión en el rostro de la peliazul.

-De modo que otra mosca llega a molestar. ¿Una mocosa? ¿Pero qué diablos es esto? ¡Será mejor que no me subestimen, par de larvas!

Chiara y Kikiba se juntaron con Gaia y Kiss, en un fuerte equipo de 4. Todos ellos cubrían a sus amigas humanas, y todos sabían ya de lo que Bib era capaz. La habían visto.

-No sé por qué, pero te me haces conocida… - dijo la peliazul de repente, con actitud pensativa. – No sé por qué… creo que tú…

Y de pronto, abrió bien los ojos, mientras volvía su temible sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

-Sí, sí, ya te recuerdo… estabas en el grupo que la inútil de Ruri atrapó esa vez… 63… no, 626, si mal no recuerdo. ¿No es así, mocosa?

-¡Soy Laila! ¡Laila! – gritó la niña. - ¡No soy un número!

-Y si eso es cierto, – la chica llevó su mirada a Maryah. – entonces tú eres esa molestia de la que siempre estaba hablando. Honestamente siempre me aburrieron los reportes de Ruri, pero cuando habló de una rebelde… realmente presté atención. Sabes, si no tuviera que hacerte pedazos ahora mismo, quizá nos hubiéramos llevado bien…

-¿Qué…?

-Bueno, ya sabes, me gusta eso de no hacer lo que un montón de idiotas te dice. En realidad toda esta mierda de invadir Kalos y la supremacía de la humanidad de la que habla la líder… me importa un pimiento. Pero STRIFE es todo lo que recuerdo, todo lo que conozco. Y me dan libertad para divertirme cuanto quiera, así que les seguiré el juego hasta que ya no haya nada más que hacer. Y cuando el momento llegue… paff. Les diré adiós.

-¿Entonces… - Maryah creyó ver una posibilidad – tampoco te agrada STRIFE?

-¿Agradarme? Por favor. Ellos creen que simplemente soy una chica algo alocada con obsesión por su querido hermano mayor. Y quizá sea verdad. – soltó una risita femenina. - Pero… la verdad es que ni la líder, ni Nicanor, ni nada de las tonterías que hablan siempre me interesan. Desde siempre fui un bicho raro allí, y está bien. Me gusta esa idea. Significa que no tendré pronto nada que ver con ellos. La líder y sus fantasías pueden irse al demonio. Estoy harta de que, desde que Ruri se fue, tengo al pesado de Nicanor encima. Sólo me interesa la atención de una persona…

La castaña y la niña a su lado de pronto vieron como el rostro de Bib adquiría esa expresión que adoptaba cada vez que pensaba en el que hasta ahora consideraba su "hermano mayor", mientras sus manos iban a sus mejillas y se sonrojaba muchísimo.

-Desde ese día… cuando era un pequeño chiquillo… jugué con él como siempre. Y como siempre, él se ponía aburrido. Gimoteaba y lloraba como un triste bicho apestoso. Pero entonces, algo se activó. Esos ojos… esos ojos rojos que me enloquecen aparecieron. Se arrojó sobre mí. Sentí su peso sobre mi pecho, mientras sus manos apretaban mi garganta con toda la fuerza de sus manitas…

Maryah no lo sabía, sólo imaginaba al escuchar, pero Laila recordaba que había algo parecido a lo que oían cuando vieron los recuerdos de Lohne. Temblaba, espantada.

-Ah… era hermoso… No volví a verlo así desde que nos reencontramos tras tantos años en esa ruta rumbo a Coumarine… si no hubiera adquirido esos bellos ojos rojos, no le hubiera reconocido. La fuerza… la violencia… ese odio que destellaba en sus ojos… nunca he sentido más éxtasis que cuando le veo así… a mi verdadero Lohne…

-¿Verdadero… Lohne?

-Y luego regresó a casa. Por un rato al menos. Pude ver de nuevo esos ojos, mientras yo le abrazaba con todo mi amor… Claro que cuando ese otro insecto dejó de respirar, se puso en una posición muy denigrante. Fue decepcionante para mí. Pero solo fue un paso en falso… porque luego, me mostró sus verdaderos colores. Pude ver a esa bestia imparable en la que sé que puede convertirse… justo antes de que me diera un "beso de buenas noches". Creí que le había perdido ese día. Que no le volvería a ver… ¡NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO FELIZ QUE ME SENTÍ DE SABER QUE ESTABA AÚN EN ESTE MUNDO!

Maryah puso un brazo ante Laila, haciéndole retroceder un poco. Sabía que esa chica frente a ellos era espeluznante, pero ahora estaba claro que era mucho, mucho peor. Luchaba en sus adentros por superar el pavor que ésta le producía, sapiente de que le estaba provocando el mismo efecto a Laila.

-Y ahora que le vuelvo a ver… - Bib ya se preparaba para volver a cargar. – le voy a demostrar todo el amor que siento por él como es debido. Aún con todos mis avances, no he recibido de él más que un par de "caricias". Pero no me he rendido. Hoy, en medio de todo este infierno desatado, voy a obtener TODO de él. Hasta me puse un atuendo nuevo. No me importa si termina rasgado, destrozado, y manchado con sangre, la suya o la mía… Ya no quiero sólo sus puños, lo quiero a todo él sobre mí… quiero ver esos ojos carmesí mirarme con toda su furia, mientras me domina con toda su fuerza…

-¿Acaso tú… quieres que te maten..?

-Hahaha, no… Lohne no va a matarme. Es mi querido hermano mayor. No importa lo que yo haga, no importa cuánto se enoje conmigo. Yo sé que él, en el fondo, me ama. Y cuando vea el regalo que le voy a hacer… finalmente permanecerá tal y como debe ser. Los destruirá a todos. STRIFE. La policía. A todos. Y cuando finalmente vaya a por mí… verá lo que hemos hecho. Se dará cuenta de que somos tal para cual… y sólo quedaremos nosotros dos. Solos. Juntos. Entre todos los restos de ésta fiesta que explotará muy pronto. Nadie nos volverá a molestar. Nadie me apartará de su lado.

-Estás… estás enferma… - Maryah ya había comenzado a temblar. - ¡No hay forma de que lo que dices tenga sentido! ¡Lohne no es como tú! ¡Tú eres…. eres un monstruo!

-¡ASÍ ES! – Bramó la chica, sin perder su aterradora sonrisa. – ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡TAL COMO LO ES ÉL, POR MUCHO QUE LO NIEGUES! ¡JUNTO A ÉL PERMANECEREMOS JUNTOS, SOBRE LAS CENIZAS QUE QUEDEN DE ÉSTA LOCURA SIN SENTIDO! ¡Y SOBRE ÉSTAS TOMARÉ TODO DE ÉL, HASTA CONSUMIR NUESTROS CUERPOS Y FUNDIRNOS EN LA OSCURIDAD!

-Hermana… tengo miedo… - gemía Laila. – Esta chica…

-No es una chica. – la castaña tragó saliva. – No es humana. Quédate tras de mí, Laila.

Maryah no iba a dejar que una persona como esa le venciera. No podía permitírselo. No sólo por Laila, sino por sí misma. Y todos los demás. Los ojos de esa joven de traje ajustado no eran humanos, no más. Eran locos. Demoníacos, monstruosos, perturbadores. Hablaba de odio y de amor como si fueran lo mismo. Desvariaba sin cesar. Se había equivocado. Nicanor era el más fuerte, pero no el más peligroso. Sin duda, el mayor peligro que STRIFE pudo producir, fue esa monstruosidad que se paraba frente a ellas.

-Bueno, ya hemos hablado demasiado. – Bib pareció controlarse un poco, extrayendo un grupo de pokeball. – Así que vamos a hacer esto, ¿Sí?

Las arrojó, y aparecieron, todos controlados, un dusknoir, un exploud, un hydreigon, un weavile y un honchkrow. Todos con esas diademas con gema verde o collares metálicos de control

-Prepárate, Laila. – le dijo Maryah, con voz segura. – Nosotras debemos proteger a Lohne y a los demás de ella.

-S... Sí, hermana. – Laila se sobrepuso como pudo al pavor para decidirse a pelear. - ¡Vamos a vencerla!

-¡Cuando termine aquí, tendré no sólo uno, sino dos lindos regalos para Lohne! – rió locamente la peliazul. - ¡ASÍ QUE VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS, MOSCAS!

…

Lohne había soltado a Nicanor en la zona más libre de peleas que pudo encontrar. Algo más cerca de la central de lo que estaba antes. El aspecto de STRIFE se puso de pie y se sacudió, molesto por la forma en que había sido transportado allí.

-Vas a lamentar esa afrenta, Lohne.

-No me digas. ¿No tienes frases mejores? – Los pokemon del pelinegro llegaron en ese instante. – Veamos que tienes, imbécil. Hasta ahora, sólo eres una gran boca.

Nicanor sacó dos pokeball de su costado, y las arrojó, liberando a un Ursaring y a un Beartic. Luego tomó otras tres pokeball, y tras lanzarlas, envió un Scolipede, un Liepard y un Druddigon. Finalmente, arrojó una última pokeball, de color oscuro y verdoso, del cual salió un Pyroar macho que, ni bien se apareció en el lugar, se arrojó a por Blaze, acertándole una embestida directa en el pecho y tumbándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Blaze!

Lohne vio correspondida su preocupación por su compañero con un terrible lanzamiento por parte de su charizard, que tiró violentamente a su atacante contra el suelo. No tardó en volverse a reincorporar, y ambos pokemon de fuego se enzarzaron en un terrible combate de contacto, con unos cuantos lanzallamas de por medio.

-Ya veo, tu charizard quiere revancha. – Nicanor miraba la batalla con una sonrisa severa. - ¿Me pregunto quién de los dos caerá primero?

-Blaze no hará tal cosa. En cuanto le quite ese apestoso collar a Pyroar, la pelea habrá terminado.

-Para hacer eso… ¡Tienes que vencerme primero!

Como si esa última exclamación se hubiera tratado de una orden, los pokemon de Nicanor se arrojaron a por Lohne, mientras los compañeros de éste les interceptaban a todos y cada uno. Mach cargó contra duddrigon, y lo derribó hacia un lado hasta que éste se recuperó u comenzaron a lanzarse zarpazos y ataques de garra sin parar. Leor se encontró con Liepard dándole una tremenda patada en un costado, tirándole al suelo, pero el felino se levantó y atacó con un tremendo ataque de cuchillada. Kyra bloqueó un poderoso ataque de carga tóxica de scolipede usando bola sombra, y con sus poderes psíquicos lo apartó del camino de sus compañeros, encarándose sola contra él. Y sin haberse movido desde que chocaron, Haken y Jin usaban su fuerza combinada para resistir el demoledor ataque de los dos pokemon úrsidos de Nicanor. Ambos lanzaron tremendos zarpazos contra el dúo de Lohne, pero éstos hicieron uso de su velocidad para evitar el golpe y regresar el favor golpeándoles con hoja navaja para ursaring y tajo umbrío para beartic. Ambos ataques acertaron y casi derribaron a sus objetivos, que, sin embargo, gracias a los dispositivos de control que llevaban, no se dejaron llevar por el dolor que pudieran o no sentir. Nuevamente, con sus pokemon enfrentándose entre sí a su alrededor, Lohne y Nicanor se volvían a encontrar el uno frente al otro. Ambos con ojos rojos, llenos de enfado, cada cual por sus propias razones. Ambos habían apretado los puños. No se movían. Ni un milímetro. Ni siquiera cuando un shuriken de agua de Jin hizo un tajo involuntario contra el traje que Nicanor llevaba, o una bomba venenosa caía cerca de Lohne, con riesgo de envenenarle si tan sólo hubiese caído desde unos pocos centímetros más cerca; hizo que alguno de ellos desviara un poco la mirada. Y entonces, un Aggron controlado era derribado con brutalidad por una pareja de Arcanine de la policía. Cuando tocó el suelo, el ruido atronador provocado tan cerca de los dos Aspectos, sirvió como un Gong para que ambos se lanzaran de nuevo contra el otro. Ésta vez, Lohne logró tomar el brazo de su mayor y llevarlo hacia sí para usar la inercia a su favor y dar un tremendo derechazo en la cara de su enemigo. Nicanor no se dejó derrumbar, y usó el retroceso provocado por ese puñetazo para propinarle un cabezazo al pelinegro.

-¡Nunca he dejado de ser más fuerte que tú, hermanito! – dijo Nicanor, creyéndose victorioso. - ¡Lo que pasó en la nave aquella vez no fue más que una sorpresa!

-¡Nadie te lo preguntó, cállate y pelea!

Sus puños chocaron de manera involuntaria, hasta que de pronto, Lohne usó ese cortísimo intervalo de tiempo para usar su gancho y asirlo al brazo de Nicanor, hiriéndole. Sin prestar atención al daño que había provocado, con hábiles y rápidos movimientos, haló al hombre hacia él y envolvió buena parte de la cadena en su torso. Usando esto para facilitar el efecto de palanca que quería usar, logró tirar al suelo a su hermano halando el otro extremo de su herramienta, y desenvolvió ésta de un solo tirón, separándole del cuerpo del trajeado. Y como adicional, éste jalón había sido tan fuerte que no sólo sirvió para recuperar su gancho mientras daba un golpe al hombre al mismo tiempo, sino que consiguió empeorar la ya fea herida que le había provocado antes. Nicanor se puso rápidamente de pie, sujetando su brazo.

-Esa cosa… nunca te enseñamos a…

-Aprendí a usarla yo mismo. – le interrumpió Lohne. – Después de mucho tiempo, he vuelto a ser yo mismo, Nicanor. Hay muchas cosas que he aprendido en mi vida que no fueron enseñadas por tus golpes.

Nicanor se enfadó por ese comentario. En lo que a él se refería, no había notado que Lohne hubiese cambiado en lo más mínimo, pero eso de por sí solo incrementaba su permanente enojo contra él por el hecho de que había dejado STRIFE. Y a diferencia de Lohne, él no se preocupaba por jugar limpio.

-¡Ursaring, Beartic! – llamó a sus pokemon. - ¡Desháganse primero de ésta escoria!

Beartic alejó a sus oponentes con unos picos de hielo que les obligaron a retroceder, dándoles a él y a su compañero ursaring un margen corto de tiempo para moverse, corriendo contra Lohne para atacarle. Lohne no se sorprendió. Una maniobra como esa era siempre de esperar para él tratándose de STRIFE. Incluso para un presumido como Nicanor. Pero se quedó allí, tranquilo, mientras veía como, con su velocidad superior, Haken y Jin llegaban justo cuando estaban por golpearle, pateando a ambos por el costado con sus poderosas patas, y les volvían a alejar de los dos contendientes humanos.

-De acuerdo. – el pelinegro se tronó los nudillos, con bastante fuerza. – Segundo asalto.

…

A una distancia considerable de aquella pelea, Hannes, respaldado por un Trece y Forest, se encontraba enfrascado en una batalla que no dejaba de cambiar de locación. Y es que, un hombre calvo, muy fornido y de lentes oscuros les atacaba sin parar usando a su hembra de Pyroar, mientras, junto a él, apoyaba un Houndoom que arrojaba llamaradas a cada momento, a las órdenes de otro sujeto con las ropas de los soldados de STRIFE.

-¡Trece, Forest, regresen el ataque! – ordenó el moreno. - ¡No permitan que ninguno de esos dos se les acerquen!

El ampharos lanzó un rayo que el houndoom esquivó, recibiendo un pulso oscuro como respuesta. Se agachó mientras seguía corriendo para evitar el impacto. Forest limpió la ruta usando demolición con sus poderosos cuernos, embistiendo a los pokemon controlados o miembros de STRIFE que encontraba en su camino, y facilitando así no sólo una vía para que ellos pudieran moverse, sino que les caían de sorpresa a varios enemigos y ayudaban a los equipos de policías atorados con estos. Viendo esto, el hombre fornido decidió poner un freno a tanta interferencia.

-¡Pyroar, – ordenó. – usa hipervoz!

Con un tremendo rugido, el pokemon de fuego no sólo hizo detenerse a Hannes y a sus pokemon, sino que también interrumpió batallas que había a su alrededor, todos siendo afectados por la onda sónica. Houndoom aprovechó la confusión para lanzarse a por Forest con un ataque de mordisco, pero fue oportunamente bloqueado por un poderoso golpe trueno de Trece.

-¡Bien hecho, amigo! – le felicitó Hannes, alegre. - ¡Ahora usa derribo contra pyroar!

El pokemon eléctrico cargó con su fuerte ataque contra el pokemon león, acertándole de lleno y aventándole hacia atrás. Dado que se encontraba manipulado, al igual que su compañero, Pyroar ignoró el dolor y se volvió a poner de pie. Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar todavía en la pelea, el que le dirigía no estaba nada feliz.

-Demonios, Terius. – regañó. - ¡Tú debes escudar a mi pokemon! ¿Qué le diré al señor Nicanor si salimos derrotados de éste combate sólo porque no sabes trabajar en equipo?

-Vete al cuerno, Bull. – le respondió el uniformado. – Estás tan acostumbrado a tener tu cómodo trabajo frente a una computadora y dando órdenes que te piden a ti impartir, que no tienes ya ni idea de cómo pelear bien por ti mismo.

-¡Recuerda que soy tu superior! – el hombre calvo se había enojado. – Ni creas que porque ese bueno para nada de Matt y los otros con los que solías juntarte hayan sido arrestados te libra de ser MI subordinado. ¿Entiendes?

-Di lo que quieras. Pero ahora, en ésta situación, es cada quien por su cuenta, "señor".

-Tch… tú…

-Oigan, tortolitos.

Los dos sujetos se volvieron hacia Hannes, cuyos pokemon estaban lado a lado con él y ya con los ataques preparados para ser disparados.

-¿Saben cuál es el peor error del criminal? – preguntó, con una sonrisa socarrona. - ¡Creer que nadie le puede atrapar!

Captando esas palabras como su señal, Trece arrojó un poderoso pulso dragón junto al ataque de bomba semilla de Forest. Ambos, Pyroar y houndoom salieron volando hacia atrás, muy lastimados. El pokemon león no volvió a levantarse, teniendo su collar de control hecho pedazos. Pero el cánido oscuro si se pudo reincorporar, Bull estaba disgustado, pero Terius no prestó atención a eso y continuó con la ofensiva.

-¡Houndoom, - ordenó. – usa pulso oscuro!

-¡Trece, pulso dragón! – llamó el policía. - ¡Forest, demolición!

Los dos ataques contrarios de pulso se encontraron rápidamente y se inició el choque de energías consecuente. Sin embargo, no duró como normalmente lo haría, viéndose interrumpido en una ligera explosión cuando Forest embistió desde un costado a Houndoom con su ataque de tipo lucha, dejándolo fuera de combate de inmediato.

-Maldición, este mocoso…

-¡Esto es culpa tuya! – le increpó Bull. - ¡Si hubieses trabajado mejor conmigo…!

-¡ABRAN PASOOOO!

El fornido del dúo se vio de pronto embestido por una tremenda cornada de Forest, que lo arrojó hacia atrás, y ahí lo dejó, inconsciente.

-¡Tú, miserable…!

Terius no pudo terminar de insultar, ya que cuando se encontraba desenfundando su bastón eléctrico, Hannes saltó del lomo de su gogoat en el que se había montado para atacar a Bull, y se lanzó sobre él, dando una pirueta bien ejecutada usando su brazo como soporte y sometiéndole haciendo uso de todo su peso para dejarle en el suelo.

-Vaya, Lohne tiene razón. – sonrió el policía. - ¡Realmente funciona!

-¡Tú… te voy a…!

-Todo tuyo, Trece.

Con un movimiento veloz y sorpresivo, Hannes se quitó de encima del soldado de STRIFE, que no escapó al verse libre porque Trece le impactó de inmediato con una ataque eléctrico. Así con sus ojos bien abiertos, perdió la conciencia.

-Ya es todo con este par. – Hannes se sacudió las manos, palpando su piedra activadora después. – Bueno chicos, todavía hay mucho por hacer. ¡Vamos!

Con los ánimos en alto por esa pequeña victoria, el moreno continuó con su camino buscando derrotar a tantos soldados de STRIFE como fuera posible, siendo seguido de cerca por un mega-evolucionado Trece que lanzaba poderosísimos rayos a diferentes pokemon controlados, mientras Forest se dedicaba a derribar enemigos. En su mente, Hannes pensaba en Lohne, Maryah, Laila y su jefe Tech, esperando que se encontraran bien.

….

-¡¿POR… POR QUÉ TÚ…?!

Así rugía Nicanor mientras recibía y daba golpes, viéndose, para su completo desconcierto, en desventaja. Siempre se vio como superior a Lohne, pero éste de pronto era más fuerte, más ágil, más veloz. Y con ese condenado gancho, le había hecho más y más heridas mientras lo usaba para halarlo hacia él e impedirle el escape de un ataque u otro.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡NO LO ENTIEN…!

De pronto, Lohne le había dado un terrible golpe con toda su fuerza, justo en la boca del estómago. El dolor le impedía respirar con normalidad, mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y tosía como un tuberculoso debido al desastre que era ahora su respiración. Mientras, miraba a los lados, presenciando las batallas que sus pokemon libraban contra los de su oponente. No, la palabra "librar" no era apropiada para lo que veía. No eran más peleas. A donde quiera que mirara, la situación era la misma. Los primeros en comenzar a enfrentarse, Blaze y Pyroar, mostraban al charizard empotrando contra el suelo a su rival con un poderosísimo ataque de garra dragón. Cuando el león intentó levantarse, un nuevo ataque, más controlado, hizo trizas el collar que traía, recuperando el sentido en ese mismo momento, pero, debido al esfuerzo, cayendo rendido y sin remedio, vencido. Leor daba a liepard un fuerte combo de golpes con combate cercano, y hubiera sido todo si el pokemon felino no se hubiera vuelto a reincorporar para morder al lucario en el brazo. Leor respondió a esa agresión usando su aura esfera en el torso del oponente, no sólo golpeándole, sino destruyendo el controlador que ahí llevaba. Liepard trastabilló y finalmente terminaba en el suelo.

-¿Por qué? – murmuraba, agotado. – Yo… yo soy el primero… de los Altos Hijos.

Seguía mirando. Llegó a ver como Kyra detenía todos los ataques de bomba de lodo con su energía psíquica y la regresaba al scolipede que le había querido atacar con ellos, procediendo luego a dispararle con bolas sombra y, para terminar, un fuerte rayo. Scolipede intentó volver a atacar con una carga tóxica, pero fue inmediatamente detenido por un nuevo ataque psíquico del Gardevoir, con el cual terminó definitivamente en el suelo. Mach mandaba a volar a su oponente, duddrigon, con una furiosa carga dragón, logrando también que, en medio de su aterrizaje, derribara a varios pokemon y soldados de STRIFE. Fue el pokemon que más lejos de ellos terminó. Haken ejecutaba un corte cruzado con sus hojas navaja, haciendo que Ursaring perdiera el equilibrio, rematándole con un terrible pulso dragón. Una vez éste estuvo fuera de combate, volvió su atención a Beartic, que recibía un nuevo tajo umbrío de Jin. Haken le arrojó un alud de rocas con avalancha, afectándole sobremanera, y dándole cobertura a Jin para terminarlo con tres shurikens de agua que arrojó a gran velocidad, uno tras otro. Beartic cayó. Todas esas bandas metálicas de control se vieron destruidas, y desparramadas por el lugar.

-Yo soy… el más leal de los hijos de la Adorada. – Nicanor no dejaba de musitar, soportando el dolor en su estómago. – No puedo… ser vencido por…

-Ese golpe fue por todas las golpizas que tuve que soportar mientras estuve atrapado con STRIFE todos esos años. Y tengo más favores que regresarte.

El hombre se vio repentinamente golpeado en la cara por el fuerte puño de Lohne, que lo arrojó hacia atrás. Se frotó el punto en que fue golpeado y encontró sus dedos manchados con sangre. No lo creía. Nadie le había podido herir de esa manera en la vida. Nunca.

-Este otro fue por todas los pokemon a los que han hecho daño, a los que han separado de sus familias, y las personas cuyas vidas han arruinado.

Nicanor se puso de pie de inmediato usando todas sus fuerzas, y lanzó un golpe que Lohne logró anticipar y evadir, usando de nuevo la fuerza del hombre contra él, atinando una fuerte patada en el costado de éste. El primero de los Altos hijos volvió a caer de rodillas, estaba seguro de que al menos había obtenido una fisura en sus costillas con ese impacto.

-Eso fue por lo que les pasó a esos pokemon en el bosque de ciudad Vermilion. ¡No tienes idea de cuántas vidas hicieron que se perdieran, ¿no es así?!

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué la Adorada te quiere vivo? ¿Por qué alguien como tú tiene que ser más importante que nosotros, los más leales a ella…?

-Está loca, estúpido. ¿Ya no lo he estado diciendo?

-Eres… eres un…

Entonces, pulsó un mecanismo en el cinturón que llevaba. Éste comenzó a parpadear, y de pronto Lohne vio venir un disparo de rayo de hielo que a duras penas logró esquivar. Miró a la distancia, de donde el ataque había venido. Divisó a varios miembros de STRIFE manipulando las armas que tanto detestaba. Uno de esos cañones le había lanzado ese ataque gélido. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a disparar, ésta vez un ataque de fuego. Jin bloqueó esto con sus shuriken de agua, pero tuvo que dejar rápido el lado de su compañero debido a que él, como todos los demás pokemon de Lohne, se había vuelto a enfrascar en peleas por todos lados, ya que los pokemon manipulados no dejaban de aparecer.

-Rayos, si Jin no hubiera… - luego regresó sus ojos rojos hacia Nicanor. – Por supuesto, no dejas de ser de STRIFE, ¿no es así? Maldito cobarde…

-Cierra… la boca… tú eres el primer cobarde que nos abandonó. Que le dio la espalda a su propia madre, su única familia. ¡A sus hermanos!

-¡TÚ NO ERES MI HERMANO! – Lohne volvió a propinarle una patada a Nicanor, ésta vez con toda su fuerza de empuje, directo en su pecho. - ¡NI FRIGGA ES MI MADRE, NI ESA DEMENTE DE BIB, NI TÚ SON MIS HERMANOS!

-¡Eres el hijo de La Adorada! – Nicanor se tomaba el pecho, apenas pudiendo ponerse de pie. - ¡ERES SU ÚNICO HIJO DE SANGRE! ¡Y SIN EMBARGO, LE RECHAZASTE! ¡RECHAZASTE A TUS HERMA…!

Lohne de pronto le tomó del pecho, estrujando rabiosamente su traje ya raído y maltratado, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara sin soltarle.

-Sólo existía una persona en el mundo al que puedo llamar hermano. ¡Y USTEDES LO MATARON! ¡¿QUE YA NO RECUERDAS?!

Nicanor logró usar el agarre que Lohne ejercía sobre él para acertarle una iracunda patada que lo tiró al suelo. Sin embargo, el pelinegro se reincorporó y le asestó un terrible golpe en la cabeza con su puño desnudo.

-No puedes ganar, Lohne. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! – Nicanor ya comenzaba a gritar. - ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS, MADRE TOMARÁ KALOS, Y LUEGO TODAS LAS DEMÁS REGIONES! ¡NO PUEDES EVITAR EL FUTURO!

-Como dije, te estás volviendo nada más que una gran boca.

De pronto, otro rayo de hielo pasó cerca de ellos. Los cañones habían seguido disparando a un lado y a otro. La policía pokemon ya se había dado cuenta y se encaminaban a destruirlos, o al menos a frenarlos, pero tenían serios problemas para acercarse.

-¡Blaze! – Lohne llamó a su charizard a la distancia. - ¡Acaba con esos cañones! ¡Son un peligro para todos!

Usando un lanzallamas poderoso, el charizard se quitó de encima a dos Pangoro con los que lidiaba, y alzó vuelo directo hacia las armas gigantes que STRIFE controlaba. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que iba a por ellos, así que Blaze comenzó a evadir los ataques de fuego, hielo, eléctricos y de dragón que disparaban contra él. Disparando sus ardientes llamaradas, comenzó a atacar no sólo los cañones, sino también a quienes los operaban, dando a los policías el tiempo para llegar allí y terminar el trabajo. De pronto el pokemon de fuego se vio respaldado por su compañero dragón, Mach, que planeó a toda velocidad a una distancia muy corta del suelo, y usando carga dragón para hacer trizas más cañones. Blaze correspondió salvando al garchomp de un rayo de hielo que le apuntaba, destruyendo el cañón con sus garras antes de que disparase.

-Ellos se harán cargo de esas molestias. – dijo el pelinegro, mirando hacia donde Blaze y Mach habían ido. – Y ahora tú…

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que se vio derribado repentinamente por Nicanor, quien, con sus ojos aun brillando de rojo, pero habiendo perdido su serenidad característica, le comenzaba a golpear repetidamente. Lohne entonces usó sus piernas para darse impulso y con éstas, patear la cabeza de su oponente y tener tiempo de usar la cadena que aún portaba para empujarla hacia el suelo y así quitárselo de encima. Ambos se pusieron de pie, pero Nicanor se veía mucho más dañado. Y no entendía por qué. Lohne tenía golpes y heridas, pero eran, de lejos, menos graves que las que había recibido él. No tenía sentido.

-¿Te estas preguntando por qué estás más dañado que yo?

Nicanor reaccionó sorprendido.

-No lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué ahora no puedes hacerme tanto daño como antes? Sé que te lo estás preguntando. No paras de desvariar cosas apenas audibles.

-Cállate… ¡Cállate!

Nuevamente se lanzó a por Lohne, pero éste, con un movimiento rápido, se agachó inclinándose ligeramente hacia un lado. Nicanor no entendió el porqué de aquello hasta que, un segundo después, se vio siendo golpeado por un rayo de hielo que le aprisionaba allí donde estaba. Miró hacia el lugar de donde había venido el ataque. El charizard de Lohne ya se encontraba destruyendo el cañón que había disparado con un lanzallamas que lo convirtió en una masa de metal derretido y lo hizo explotar después. Vio como Lohne se volvía a erguir. ¿Cómo había visto venir eso? No estaba dentro de su campo de visión. Ese ataque estaba dirigido a él, no a quien ahora se veía atrapado. Montón de inútiles. Probablemente habían apuntado mal, y Lohne había podido ver un atisbo del ataque por el rabillo del ojo. En fin, no había problema. Sólo tenía que hacer un poco de fuerza para liberarse. Y entonces, seguiría peleando. Pero algo andaba mal. ¿Acaso habían sido mejorados los cañones? No, no tenía nada que ver. Sin importar que tan bueno fuese el rayo congelante, era sólo hielo. Debería poder romperlo sin apenas esfuerzo. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía?

-Ya veo. – Lohne le miró, pensativo.

-¿Por qué no puedo…? ¡¿Por qué no puedo liberarme?!

-¿Sabes una cosa, infeliz? – se le acercó el pelinegro, hablándole. – Hace un buen tiempo que no he escuchado de gente que haya sido secuestrada por ustedes. De hecho, a pesar de que han atacado ciudades, tomado como rehenes a varias personas, a pesar de todo eso… no he sabido de más chicos desaparecidos. No desde que rescaté a Laila y a los demás de la trampa aérea de Ruri.

Nicanor no dijo nada, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que le hablaban. Y no le estaba gustando escuchar.

-No han abducido a nadie más. Siguieron haciendo las mismas maldades en todos lados, excepto por esa parte. ¿Hay algún problema con la bruja? ¿Pasa algo con su capacidad para inmiscuirse en la cabeza de la gente?

-No, eso no es…

-Cuando me llevaste, y a Nueh, e intentó entrar en mi cabeza, fue de verdad tan desagradable como la primera vez que me hizo eso. Pero aquella segunda vez, sentí algo diferente. Creía que sería más difícil librarme de su intrusión en mi cabeza. Pero ni siquiera pudo entrar. Y no sentí ni de lejos la misma presión que sentí cuando me destruyó la mente cuando era un niño.

-Gh…

-Es eso, ¿no es así? Ahora tú no puedes librarte de esta prisión de Hielo. Algo que el antiguo tú hubiese podido hacer sin problemas. Y yo también. Pero aquí estás, sin poder moverte. Sólo tus manos y tu cabeza están libres, pero ni con eso eres capaz… de hacer nada.

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO HAY NINGÚN PROBLEMA CON NOSOTROS! Verás cómo salgo de aquí en un segundo…

-No, no lo harás. Porque tanto tú como Frigga han visto muy debilitadas sus "capacidades" desde hace un tiempo, ¿no es así? Estoy seguro de que, a éstas alturas, Frigga no podría hacerle sino cosquillas a la mente de nadie.

-Por qué dices…

-Ustedes son Aspectos, como yo. Como lo era Nueh. Y sin embargo, por cosa de esa megalómana, tanto tú como ella se han visto separados del flujo invisible que hace que el mundo se mueva. Aquel que une a los humanos y a los pokemon, como parte de un mismo Todo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. ¡Nosotros somos humanos extraordinarios! ¡Nosotros…!

-Nosotros somos un enlace, un nexo. Un puente. Una representación que la naturaleza nos permitió ser para reforzar el lazo entre las personas y los pokemon de todo el mundo. Eso es lo que son los Aspectos. Pero esa bruja y tú, ustedes ven a los pokemon como armas, herramientas, estorbos y un segundo o tercer lugar en la suerte de jerarquía mundial que han tenido el humor de inventarse. ¿Por qué serían capaces de seguir en contacto con esa facultad luego de echar a la basura todo lo que vale la pena de ser un Aspecto?

-No… ¡No es verdad!

-Permanece ciego a la realidad todo lo que quieras. Estoy seguro de que esa mujer ya se ha dado cuenta. Ahora, sólo hay que detenerla. Porque lo que a ti se refiere, ya se ha acabado.

-¿Qué se ha acabado? ¡No se ha acabado, mocoso estúpido, iluso y traicionero! ¡Cuando salga de aquí, me voy a asegurar de…!

-Me he dado cuenta. Has perdido el rojo de tus ojos.

-¿Qué…?

-No concuerda. Aquí estamos, enfrentándonos, pero tú ya no tienes ese brillo rojo en la mirada. A diferencia de mí.

-Mientes. ¡No puede…!

-Debería hacérselo saber a Olympia. – pensó Lohne en voz alta. – Así como la condición de Aspecto puede ser legada, también puede perderse. Es bastante lógico, ya que lo piensas. La naturaleza hace sólo su trabajo.

El pelinegro volvió a mirar a Nicanor a sus ojos ahora dorados nuevamente. Aun apretando los puños, pero controlándose debidamente, le dio la espalda y comenzó a retirarse, presto a llamar a sus pokemon con él. Pero aún faltaba algo que decir.

-No… no puedes… - Nicanor ya había dejado de gritar, y se encontraba en un penoso estado de negación. – No puedes hacer esto. Yo… no puedo perder… contra ti. Yo soy el poder, el primero de los Altos Hijos…

-Lo recuerdo, Nicanor.

El hombre congelado volvió a la realidad, mirando a Lohne con mente abrumada.

-Recuerdo aquel día. Yo era un niño, y mi hogar se quemaba. Mi amigo charmander, Blaze, me sacó de allí. Mi padre se había ido. Creí que Jin también. Y entonces apareciste, y me atacaste con ese Pyroar. Aún tras perder varios de mis recuerdos pasados, la visión de aquel momento me asaltó por muchas noches. Eras tú, en definitiva.

-Debí haberte eliminado a ti también. Debí hacer que Pyroar se comiera toda tu apestosa cara…

-Tú lo hiciste. – Lohne temblaba, con dientes y puños apretados. – Esa mujer dio la orden, pero tú fuiste quien encendió el fuego. Literalmente. Tú le hiciste eso…

-¡¿Y qué si lo hice?! ¡LO HARÍA MIL VECES MÁS Y TE ATRAPARÍA TRES MIL VECES MÁS SI ESE FUERA EL DESEO DE LA ADORADA…!

Apenas culminaba su declaración enfurecida cuando se encontró con el puñetazo más terrible que jamás hubiera recibido directo en su cara, con tal fuerza que el hielo en que estaba atrapado se destruyó, liberándole. Pero eso no importaba en absoluto, ya que había sido noqueado antes de que su cuerpo tocara aparatosamente el suelo, con la cara hundida y una notoria marca del golpe en todo el centro del rostro. Los ojos rojos de Lohne destellaban con odio, mientras una pequeña lagrimilla salía de uno de sus ojos.

-Y ese último golpe, imbécil, – gruñó. – fue por Renneh, mi padre. No te preocupes. No serás el único que pague por ello.

El pelinegro jadeaba algo cansado, mientras sus 6 pokemon se reunían con él, tras haber derrotado a los oponentes que combatían. Miraron hacia el inconsciente Nicanor, mientras Blaze frotaba su cabeza contra su amigo y Kyra le abrazaba suavemente de un costado.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Kyra.

-No. Nada está bien. – respondió el Aspecto. – Aún hay mucho que hacer.

Lohne se quedó mirando a quien acababa de derrotar. Era uno de los principales artífices de todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado en su vida. No sólo el suyo, sino el de muchas personas más. Por causa suya, su padre ya no estaba con él. Nunca más le volvería a ver. Dio un paso hacia el hombre noqueado, pensando que quizá, no estaría mal castigarle un poco más. Mientras el rojo de sus ojos se acrecentaba y brillaba con más intensidad, pensaba de qué manera podría hacer padecer al ser despreciable que tenía frente a él. Acercó su pie a la pierna de Nicanor. Quizá si se la rompía de un pisotón, volvería a recuperar la conciencia lo suficiente como para chillar del dolor. Ya levantaba el pie cuando, de pronto, recordó. Ruri. Jared. Se había dejado llevar y por poco les había hecho algo irreversible. Pensó en lo que Nueh le dijo. En lo que Kyra le dijo. Pensó en Maryah. Y con ello, como un flash, recordó otra cosa. Nicanor no era uno de los altos hijos con los que había que lidiar.

-¡Vamos, rápido! – El pelinegro echó a correr a toda velocidad, seguido pronto por su equipo. - ¡Tenemos que volver con Maryah y Hannes!

El grupo por entero se movilizó rápidamente, mientras Kyra, al igual que Blaze y los demás pokemon del sexteto, se aliviaba al ver lo bien que había manejado Lohne la situación sin siquiera darse cuenta.

…

-¡Dusknoir, puño sombra!

Bib dio la orden y el enorme pokemon fantasma propinó un poderoso golpe imbuido en energía fantasmal, impactando fuertemente contra Kiss, que sólo no golpeó el suelo porque Kikiba lo atrapó en el aire.

-Kiss, ¿estás bien, amiguito?

El pikachu respondió a la pregunta de su entrenadora saltando del agarre de su compañero dragón y electrificando sus mofletes al aterrizar. Frente a ellos, yacían derrotados Weavile y Honchkrow, y había sido necesario que Gaia mega-evolucionara para tener el combate a su favor. Aun así, el poder extra que esos controladores conferían a sus víctimas pokemon eran suficientes para que esa ventaja no fuera demasiado significativa en este caso.

-¡No se crean mucho, ustedes dos! – bramó Bib. - ¡Aún no han visto todo lo que podemos hacer!

-¡Chiara – Laila se adelantó. – usa rayo aurora contra Hydreigon!

El vulpix de alola lanzó su ataque de hielo, impactando a su objetivo y haciéndole retroceder por la efectividad del mismo. Pero no lo había vencido. Hydreigon seguía con la misma mirada vacía, pero regresó rápidamente a su posición.

-¿No es exasperante? – se quejó la peliazul. – Ni gruñen, ni reaccionan. Nada de nada. A la líder y a Nicanor les encantan los cascarones vacíos. ¿Dónde está la diversión de pelear si no hay algo de ira descontrolada de por medio?

-¡Entonces quítaselos! – le gritó Laila. - ¡Quítales esas cosas y acaba con esto!

-Aw, buen intento, mocosa. – Bib sonrió con perfidia. – Por ahora los necesito tal y como están.

-Laila, no intentes razonar con ella. – le dijo Maryah, con certeza. – Alguien como ella… no se mueve por las palabras de nadie. No sé como se hizo así, pero…

-Pero hermana…

-¿Ya han acabado de chismorrear, niñas? – la joven se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Creen que pueden ignorarme siquiera por un segundo?

En ese momento, los tres pokemon que la peliazul controlaba comenzaron a cargar energía frente a ellos. Al darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba, Maryah sintió un terrible escalofrío.

-Ah, ahora está mejor. – siseó Bib. - ¡Muéstrame más de ese horror! ¡Ustedes tres, bolas de grasa, atáquenle con hiperrayo!

Y así fue como Hydreigon, exploud y Dusknoir dispararon. Maryah no tuvo mejor instinto que cubrir a Laila con su propio cuerpo ante el terrible ataque triple, pero entonces, su mega-tyranitar se interpuso, recibiendo todos los ataques a la vez y resistiéndolos firmemente en su posición.

-¡GAIA! – gritó Maryah, angustiada. - ¡NO!

Pero el pokemon no escuchaba. Demostrando su voluntad férrea su gran fuerza, comenzó a dejar la defensiva, e ir al ataque. Trató de enderezarse mientras los hiperrayos seguían empujándole, hasta que lo logró. Y entonces, consiguió dar un paso. Maryah, Laila, incluso sus pokemon, no daban crédito a sus ojos, mientras la compañera más fuerte de la castaña avanzaba más y más resistiendo el terrible embate. Y entonces, dando un rugido feroz y enérgico, se quitó todos los ataques de encima con un fúrico movimiento de sus brazos. La energía se dispersó inmediatamente, y si bien Gaia no había salido ilesa, estaba de pie y con todas sus fuerzas para seguir peleando. Lo cual demostró cuando, en ese mismo instante, rugiendo como nunca, lanzó un zarpazo contra el suelo, levantando una columna de rocas muy elevadas que siguió apareciendo y apareciendo, avanzando a toda velocidad hasta impactar contra el dragón oscuro y la bestia sónica que eran hydreigon y exploud. Dusknoir, habiéndose movido a tiempo, apenas esquivó también la explosión que siguió a aquel devastador movimiento del pokemon de roca. Y una vez que pasó la agitación y la polvareda, pudieron ver, tanto Maryah como Bib, que los collares de control de los pokemon impactados estaban rotos, y sus antiguos portadores, tumbados en el suelo sin poder pelear más. Gaia rugió una vez más, por la victoria.

-Hermana, - Laila le miró, intrigada. - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Roca afilada. – Maryah sonrió. – Gaia… eres fabulosa.

El pokemon de roca escuchó el cumplido, pero no se volvió a mirar a su amiga. Aún quedaba una amenaza. O mejor dicho, y después de lo que sus ojos habían podido ver; dos amenazas.

-Megh… vaya suerte que tuviste… - Bib se fastidió. – Ni modo, supongo que es tarea de Dusknoir terminar con esto.

El fantasma de un solo ojo regresó con la peliazul, todavía sin un rasguño. Había sido el oponente más molesto en toda esa batalla.

-¡Gaia, usa triturar!

El mega-tyranitar se lanzó a por dusknoir, pero éste esquivo la agresión, justo a tiempo para que Bib diera su orden.

-¡Golpe trueno!

Dusknoir electrificó su puño derecho y se preparó para llevarlo hacia su atacante. Pero ya había hecho un movimiento similar antes, y no era Maryah quien iba a responder a él.

-¡Kikiba, defensa, rápido!

Velozmente, el dragón terrestre se interpuso en el camino del ataque de Dusknoir, y recibió el golpe eléctrico, sin verse mínimamente afectado. La única respuesta que Dusknoir recibió a su puño fue la boca abierta del vibrava.

-¡Kikiba, aliento de dragón!

Debido a la tremenda cercanía, Dusknoir no tuvo tiempo de evadir el ataque dragón, que de por sí no era muy poderoso, pero lo sacó de balance lo suficiente para que pudieran acabarle con la acometida que llegó después.

-¡Chiara, usa rayo aurora! – ordenó Laila.

-¡Kiss, usa rayo! – siguió Maryah. - ¡Gaia, roca afilada!

El gran cíclope fantasma fue primero golpeado por el rayo de Kiss y el rayo aurora de Chiara, que no lo vencieron, pero lo dejaron a rango para que las enormes rocas invocadas desde la tierra por Gaia le asestaran un golpe demoledor. Tras un gruñido seco y apagado, el fantasma cayó derrotado, mientras Kiss destruía la banda de control que llevaba usando velocidad.

-¡Ya se ha acabado! – declaró Maryah con voz fuerte. - ¡Has perdido!

-Y es por eso que no entiendes nada, mosca. – pese a haber perdido la batalla pokemon, la tercera de los Altos Hijos no dejaba su tenebrosa sonrisa. – Es por eso que me haces reír. ¿Qué diablos vio Lohne en ti? ¿Por qué se interesa por alguien como tú, que no entiende nada? Ah, hombres. ¿Qué se puede hacer con ellos?

Así hablaba la chica cuando, tras ella, llegaron corriendo varios pokemon, cargando contra Maryah y los demás. Un par de Barbaracle arrastró con ellos a Gaia, que se vio alejada de su grupo y enfrentada con el par que le bloqueaba. Kikiba fue impactado por un ataque de fuego de un weezing, y se vieron en un combate aéreo. Kiss y Chiara, por su lado, tuvieron que esquivar un embate de una parvada de fearow manipulados que les obligó a alejarse de sus entrenadoras para que algunos picos de taladro no dañaran a éstas. MARYAH Y Laila Se vieron solas de pronto, frente a la cada vez más perturbadora Bib.

-¿Lo habían olvidado? Esto no era una simple batalla de un entrenador contra otro. ¡TODO LO QUE HAY EN ESTE LUGAR ES CAOS! ¿No pensaron que un ataque podía venir de cualquier lado, en cualquier momento? – se comenzaba a reír. - ¡¿Han estado tan concentradas en derrotar a los pokemon que yo controlaba?! Sí, claro que lo habían olvidado. Y por sobre todo…

Comenzó a acercarse, a paso muy lento. Se veía que disfrutaba cada momento en que podía ver a sus objetivos intentar alejarse, buscar ayuda de cualquier lado sin recibirla y todavía sin recuperarse la sorpresa de verse repentinamente solas. Se relamía.

-Una batalla… una pelea como esta. No termina hasta que una de las partes ya no pueda levantarse. Y yo voy a hacerme cargo de que no puedan levantarse nunca más…

Maryah ya se había puesto de nuevo frente a Laila, para cubrirla, mientras ambas retrocedían, siendo cada vez más acorraladas por la amenazante miembro de STRIFE. Ambas podían ver como sus pokemon luchaban por regresar con ellas, pero las peleas en las que se habían visto metidos no les permitían hacerlo. Bib comenzó a jugar con su bastón eléctrico.

-Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer? – siguió hablando, mirando hacia Maryah. – Quizá si te rompo algún hueso grites lo suficientemente alto para que Lohne te escuche. Porque va a venir a salvarte, ¿no es así? Y yo esperaré a que llegue, y cuando finalmente estemos frente a sus ojos. Allí mismo… las haré pedazos a las dos. ¿Qué les parece? ¡¿No es un plan genial?!

Se dieron cuenta de que Bib había dejado de sonreír, y sus ojos, aun dementes, habían adoptado un brillo iracundo, y su risa había dejado lugar a una mueca de rabia animal.

-¡ÉL ES Y SIEMPRE SERÁ MÍO! ¡NO ME LO ROBARÁS, NINGUNA DE LAS DOS!

Maryah vio como la chica se lanzaba sobre ella. Se había equivocado tanto. ¿Nicanor? Ese hombre era un tierno skitty al lado de ese monstruo que tenían frente a ella. No era simplemente una chica celosa. No, era imposible saber lo que pensaba esa persona con todas las cosas que decía. Laila. No podía permitir que esa bestia enloquecida le tocara. En STRIFE ya había recibido muchos golpes, físicos y eléctricos. Jamás supo resistir muy bien los últimos. Y el que se venía, era uno que abarcaba ambos. Sintió miedo. Pero tenía que proteger a Laila. Y a Lohne. No podía dejar que Bib se acercara a él. Su corazón se aceleró, y quizá, producto de la adrenalina, dio un paso al frente y logró atrapar con su mano la muñeca con que Bib blandía su arma. Y bloqueó un puñetazo con su otra mano. De pronto, estaban las dos jóvenes forcejeando, mientras Maryah intentaba convertir ese terror mortal que le invadía en fuerzas para frenar a la demente chica con la que luchaba.

-¡AAAH, ASÍ ESTÁ MEJOR! – La peliazul dijo esto sin volver a sonreír. - ¡VAMOS, RESISTE Y RETUÉRCETE! ¡SÓLO ME HARÁS MÁS PLACENTERO EL FINAL…!

Entonces, en medio del forcejeo, Bib se vio aturdida por una fuerte patada que la castaña le propinó en el estómago. No cayó al suelo, pero le había dolido. Y aun así, no reaccionaba como si así fuera.

-Hehe… hehehe

De nuevo se reía. Pero cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, lo hizo para dar un furioso puñetazo en la mejilla de Maryah, y ésta sí terminó en el suelo.

-¡HERMANA!

Contra todos sus instintos y sentido común, Laila corrió hacia Maryah, que se levantaba lentamente.

-¡LAILA, VETE, CORRE! – Le gritó la castaña. - ¡TIENES QUE IRTE DE AQUÍ, RÁPIDO!

-¡NO, NO QUIERO DEJARTE…!

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

-Nadie se va a ir.

La voz de Bib había sonado extrañamente suave. Pero era debido a sus constantes cambios de expresión. Desde arriba, les miraba a ambas mientras sujetaba todavía su bastón. Maryah se apresuró en ponerse de pie.

-¡VAMOS, GRITEN! ¡QUIERO OÍRLAS GRITAR DE TERROR!

Nuevamente Maryah logró atrapar el arma de Bib antes de que lograra usarla con ella. De nuevo el forcejeo, mientras Laila miraba llena de temor por su "hermana mayor". La castaña de nuevo tomó la iniciativa, y soltó la mano desarmada de Bib para asestarle su propio puñetazo en la mejilla, mientras Bib la tomaba de los cabellos con su mano libre y halaba de ellos con toda su fuerza. La que, para no ser un Aspecto ni nada parecido, era mucha. Y entonces, cuando Bib ya preparaba otro fuerte puñetazo, se encontró atrapada por una pieza afilada de metal, que se había enganchado a su brazo libre. Se vio repentinamente halada hacia atrás, terminando en el suelo, mientras Maryah se soltaba de ella oportunamente, para no ser arrastrada junto a ella. Mirando al frente, se encontraron con Lohne y todo su equipo pokemon muy cerca de allí, siendo el primero el que, usando su gancho, sacara a Bib del frente de sus compañeras.

-¡LOHNE! – a Laila casi se le escapaban las lágrimas del alivio. - ¡LOHNE!

-Ese tonto. – Maryah respiró hondo, también muy aliviada, sentándose en el suelo. – Sí que se tardó.

-¡Holaaa! ¡Looohne! – Aún en el suelo, Bib hablaba con su molesto canturreo. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No estabas jugando con Nicanor? No deberías llegar antes de que te dé tu regalo.

-Cierra la boca. – gruñó el pelinegro, interrumpiéndole. – Cierra la boca o te prometo que te…

-Pero qué desagradecido. – la peliazul hizo una mueva infantil. - ¿No sabes que no se rechazan los regalos de una doncella?

Entonces, la chica activó su bastón eléctrico y con él tocó la cadena con la que Lohne le había derribado. El metal condujo la electricidad y Lohne se vio golpeado por el choque eléctrico.

-¡LOOOHNE! – Laila quería correr hacia él, aterrada por lo que pudiera pasarle. - ¡NO, LOHNE!

-¡Laila, espera! – Maryah la tomó de la mano, deteniéndola.

-¡HERMANA, DEBEMOS AYUDARLE, DEBEMOS…!

-Mira eso, Laila.

La pelirroja, aun dudosa y asustada, le obedeció. Lohne no había hecho ningún sonido que denotara que sintiera dolor además de un ruido quedo de sus dientes apretados. Y aun cuando su rostro si lo decía, no había dejado de permanecer de pie, aun cuando sus pokemon se preocupaban por lo que estaba pasándole. Cuando la electricidad dejó de fluir, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos enrojecidos, y quitó de tirón el gancho de encima de Bib. Como pasara con Nicanor, la peliazul sufrió una fea herida, ésta vez en su hombro, debido a ese mismo tirón agresivo. Dio un quejido tan ambiguo que era difícil decir si sentía dolor o placer.

-Lo… resistió…

-Te lo dije Laila. – sonrió Maryah. – Esa chica… no tiene oportunidad contra Lohne.

Laila asintió, mientras veía como Lohne enviaba a sus pokemon a ayudar a Gaia y los otros tres. Viéndose ya sólo, comenzó a avanzar hacia Bib, que se ponía lentamente de pie.

-Lohne, mi amado. – decía Bib, con voz perturbadoramente dulce. – Aquí estás. Ven… vamos a jugar un rato…

Abrió tamaños ojos al ver cómo Lohne pasaba por su lado, apenas mirándole. No se estaba dirigiendo a ella. Volteó para ver como el joven llegaba con sus dos compañeras, extendiendo la mano hacia Maryah, que seguía sentada en la tierra.

-Les ha ido mal.

-No tanto. – contestó la castaña. – Pero rayos, estaba tan equivocada respecto a esa chica…

-Lo has controlado de forma excelente. – le extendió la mano. – Ambas lo hicieron.

Maryah sonrió con algo de rubor y le tendió la mano. Lohne haló hacia sí para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo, él continuó halando para hacerle chocar contra él. La joven sintió como le apretujaba tan suavemente como le era posible con sus fuertes brazos. Maryah se sorprendió, pero al momento volvió a sonreír y le correspondió.

-Si hubiese… tardado un poco más…

-No lo pienses. – interrumpió ella. – Las dos estamos bien. Gracias.

En ese momento, mientras Bib miraba lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, vio como le rodeaba un enorme grupo de pokemon. Blaze, Mach, Haken, Jin, Leor, Kyra. Los seis había logrado asistir a sus compañeros Kiss, Gaia, Chiara y Kikiba, y se encontraban todos allí, cortando cualquier vía de escape. Pero no estaba pensando en escapar en ese momento. Volvió la vista al frente, justo para ver como Lohne y Maryah se soltaban, mientras él, que aún no había pedido sus ojos rojos, se adelantaba un par de pasos hacia ella.

-¿Entonces… la escogiste a ella? – Bib parecía haber recuperado de repente una naturaleza humana. – ¿Es por eso que no puedo llegar a ti? ¿Me has reemplazado?

-Para reemplazar a alguien, debes ocupar un lugar primero. – espetó Lohne, enojado. – Y tú nunca has sido para mí más que una de mis peores pesadillas.

-¿Pesadillas? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – parecía que se entristecía. - ¿Por qué no estás atacándome? ¿Por qué no intentas romperme, destrozarme? ¿Acaso ya no te importo? ¿Ya no vas siquiera a ponerme una mano encima? ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte mi amor si no vienes a mí?

-No. – Lohne no alzaba la voz, pero sus puños se apretaban. – Quiero hacerte pedazos. Quiero acabar contigo. Quiero que pagues por lo que le hiciste a Nueh… quiero hacerte sufrir lo que él sufrió.

-¡ENTONCES VEN! – Ya sonaba casi como si Bib rogara de forma demencial. - ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡HIÉREME, GOLPÉAME, DESTRÚYEME! ¡¿NO VES QUE ENLOQUEZCO POR QUE LO HAGAS?!

-Exactamente. – de pronto, Lohne pareció relajar su cuerpo. – Estás demente, Bib. Dejarme llevar por mi rabia e ir a hacerte trizas es darte exactamente lo que quieres. Sentirías placer. Te estarías llevando lo mejor de mí. Y yo estaría fallándoles… a otras personas. Pero no voy a darte esa satisfacción.

-¿Qué…?

-Porque te desprecio. Como a todo STRIFE. No vas a obtener nada más de mí. Haz un movimiento contra mis amigos… y mi equipo se encargará de mandarte a dormir de inmediato. Sé que es lo que harás. Y lo siguiente que verás... será una celda. Y muy probablemente, una camisa de fuerza.

-Acaso… tú…

-La única razón por la que sigo haciendo todo esto… es porque todavía quiero destruir a STRIFE. Detenerles para siempre. Aún les odio, no lo dudes. Pero tengo algo más grande por lo que pelear ahora. Algo más grande que ustedes. Los pokemon. Mis compañeros. Mis amigos.

El joven se volvió momentáneamente hacia Maryah.

-Y promesas que debo cumplir. Será por eso, y no más por mi odio, por lo que voy a pelear con ustedes, y a detenerles.

Maryah le sonrió al pelinegro, mientras Bib miraba a éste con ojos incrédulos. Era algo que nunca había sentido. ¿Quién era ese sujeto que estaba frente a ella? No era SU Lohne. El Lohne que ella conocía hubiese reaccionado el ver su cara, la cara de la que destrozó a alguien que parecía importarle mucho. Habría tomado venganza, habría usado su arma para herirla tan gravemente como pudiera. Gritando. Rugiendo. Convertido en el monstruo que ella había soñado. Ese no era el Lohne al que había deseado ver con locura. Era un sujeto con la misma apariencia, el mismo color de ojos cambiantes, los mismos cabellos negros desordenados que le encantaba halar cuando peleaban, el mismo cuerpo que tuvo entre sus brazos cuando por fin le atraparon aquella vez. Pero no actuaba como él. No era él.

-Ya veo. – Bib bajó la mirada, ocultando su mirada. – Entonces, no era verdad.

Los dos jóvenes y la niña que le escuchaban se extrañaron. ¿Qué no era verdad?

-Tú… quiero decir, Lohne… él jamás sobrevivió a esa caída, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué…?

-Mi Lohne… nunca regresó. Sólo esta… cosa. – la peliazul alzó la vista, con una mirada decepcionada y dolosa. – Un recuerdo. Un gusano. Una sombra de lo que él solía ser. Nada más. El Lohne al que quería amar… ha desaparecido.

Entonces Bib tomó su bastón eléctrico, poniendo en alerta a todos los pokemon que le rodeaban. Usando su rodilla, rompió el arma partiéndola por la mitad, pero no completamente, quedando una mitad colgando de la otra por cables de los cuales se apreciaba la corriente eléctrica corriendo. De esa rotura, vieron como una pequeña gema verdosa caía al suelo. Bib la recogió, sujetándola como si quisiera mostrarla a quienes estaban allí.

-¿Es una de esas cosas que usan? – Maryah miraba confundida. - ¿En qué está pensando?

-No lo sé. – Lohne preparó su gancho para lanzar. – Tratándose de esa loca… puede ser lo que sea…

Y entonces, sin decir nada, la chica se tragó, ante el impacto de todos, la gema, dejando la lengua afuera, como si quisiera probar que realmente se la comió. Y con una última sonrisa aterrorizante, acercó el arma rota a ésta, mientras su traje púrpura se oscurecía de pronto a un morado opaco.

-¿Qué está…?

Maryah no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, ya que Lohne la tomó a ella y a Laila, cada una con un brazo y las llevó contra sí bloqueándoles la visión de lo que pasaba, dando él la espalda a Bib. Y fue por eso que no vieron cómo una pequeña, pero fuerte explosión de luces salió de la peliazul, por unos cinco segundos, antes de que se encendiera en llamas, provocando que los pokemon que veían apartaran la vista y cerraran los ojos, sin querer ver aquella inmolación. La combustión fue mucho más rápida que una normal, las brasas oscilaban en colores rojizos, azules, verdes y otros; y pronto, sin hacer un solo sonido más que unas ligeras risas tenebrosas pero apenas perceptibles, Bib se convertía en nada más que una masa chamuscada en el fuego. Y desde ahí, no se escuchó nada más de ella. Sólo el fuego crepitando en un montón de restos. Blaze y los pokemon volvieron la vista al lugar, ya habiendo pasado lo peor, y mirando como Lohne aun no soltaba a las chicas.

-¿Lohne? – Laila preguntó, nerviosa. - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-No te preocupes. – Lohne suspiraba. – Ya ha pasado.

Las soltó. Mayah y la niña pudieron ver cómo el fuego consumía algo indescriptible, allí donde Bib había estado. La castaña llevó su mano a la boca, ahogando un gemido de horror al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¡OIGAN, MUCHACHOS!

En ese preciso momento, Hannes llegó con su mega-ampharos y su gogoat, llevando su mirada a lo que él le parecía una improvisada fogata. Una vez que llegaron, tanto Trece como Gaia volvieron a su apariencia normal.

-¿Chicos, están bien? – preguntó el policía. - ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Y la chica espeluznante?

-Vamos. – Lohne no quería contestar. – Todavía hay que lidiar con el resto de STRIFE que hay aquí.

-No, Lohne. Mira.

Hannes señaló a los alrededores. El lugar estaba lleno de pokemon y soldados de STRIFE derrotados, así como de policías derribados y heridos. Lo mismo pasaba con los pokemon de éstos. Se podía ver algunas batallas a la distancia, pero también apreciaron cómo la policía ya se estaba imponiendo. No tardarían en derrotarles a todos. La mayoría de naves de STRIFE habían sido destruidas, quedando en pie sólo aquella en la que Bib, Nicanor y Frigga se habían dirigido a todos sus seguidores, y un par de pequeños vehículos con capacidad para un máximo de 5 soldados. No habían dejado a nadie huir, aunque era probable que en la confusión, alguno que otro consiguiera escaparse. Ya les atraparían.

-Creo… que ganamos, entonces. – asintió Maryah. - ¿Verdad?

-No. – resaltó Lohne. – Lo más difícil aún está por venir. Tenemos que apresurarnos a terminar aquí para dirigirnos a ciudad Lumiose.

-Es cierto.

-Hannes. – Lohne le miró. – Ve a llamar a los policías que puedan pelear todavía. Tenemos que irnos rápido.

-Estoy en eso. – el moreno ya marcaba un comunicador. – Les avisaré…

-Y llévate a Laila contigo.

-¿Qué? – dijeron el policía y la niña a la vez.

-Hazlo. Por favor.

El joven policía no discutió. No recordaba haber recibido un "por favor" así de Lohne. Y estaba apagado. Maryah le miró apoyando al pelinegro. Algo pasaba, y no querían que Laila estuviera ahí para escuchar.

-Vamos, Laila. – le dijo a la niña, serio. – Ellos nos alcanzan al rato.

-Pe… pero…

Mientras el policía se la llevaba, Trece, Forest, Chiara y Kikiba les siguieron. Kiss, quedándose con los demás, saltó al hombro de Maryah, mientras ésta le acariciaba. La joven miró hacia Lohne. Miraba hacia el fuego, sin decir palabra. Se acercó a él, y éste pareció sentirle, ya que comenzó a hablar de repente, con voz decaída.

-La energía que esas cosas pueden almacenar es increíble. Ella lo sabía. Su traje tenía una propiedad aislante que podía ser desactivada. Tecnología de STRIFE, supongo.

-¿Quieres decir que ella… se…?

-Sí. La electricidad que se introdujo cuando lamió esa arma rota hizo contacto rápidamente con la gema conductora que se tragó. No sólo se electrocutó. Literalmente se convirtió en una fogata humana. La combustión fue instantánea, y la energía encendió un fuego tan intenso y caliente que no tardó en deshacerle. Estoy seguro… de que murió a los pocos segundos de que su lengua tocara esos cables.

-Qué horrible…

-Sí. Es una terrible forma de irse. Blaze y yo lo sabemos.

El charizard se acercó a frotar su hocico contra él, siendo gratamente recibido.

-Además de eso, me refiero… ella era… una persona horrible.

-No era una persona.

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Me pregunto… ¿acaso tu ma… – tosió, incómoda. – Frigga… le habrá hecho "eso" a su mente?

-No tengo manera de saberlo. Sé que se los ha hecho a muchísimas personas, y casi todas terminaron en STRIFE. Y ninguno ha resultado ser… pues... como ella. No, ella ya estaba dañada mucho antes. Quién sabe. Puede que realmente hubiera nacido… como un monstruo.

-Dijo… que te amaba.

-Y tú has visto que eso no era amor. Era locura. Pura locura. No me ha dejado más que muy malos recuerdos.

-Entiendo. Aún así, con todo lo que es y que ha hecho… no puedo evitar pensar… ¿y si hubiese sido de otro modo?

-No tenemos forma de saber eso. Como sea…

Lohne dio la espalda al fuego que ya comenzaba a disminuir su intensidad, mientras Maryah seguía con la vista fija en el lugar.

-No importa, realmente. Aun si no hubiese sido una demente monstruosa. Aunque no hubiese hecho a Nueh lo que le hizo. Aunque STRIFE no existiera. Nada de eso importa. Yo… ya he escogido. Es la única cosa con sentido que le he oído decir jamás.

Maryah recordó las palabras de Bib y el concepto en que las había dicho. Se sonrojó mucho de repente y se volvió rápidamente hacia el pelinegro, que ya se retiraba del sitio, seguido por su equipo. Kyra le ofreció a la castaña una alegre sonrisa antes de irse. La joven sintió su corazón latir muy deprisa, y no por adrenalina esta vez. Llevó su mano a su pecho, como si quisiera asegurarse de que el corazón no le saltaba de ahí.

-¡Oye, Maryah! –escuchó al Aspecto llamarle, sacándole de sus pensamientos. - ¡Hay que irnos, rápido!

Con Kiss en su hombro y seguidos de Gaia, se unió al grupo de Lohne, sin buscar que le aclarara eso último que le dijo. Ya lo había entendido. Pero ahora, no podía perderse en su cabeza. STRIFE aún no había sido vencida. Habían ganado esa terrible batalla. Faltaba otra más, probablemente más grande.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	36. Chapter 36

CAPÍTULO 36: GUERRA II

.

Bajo el cielo despejado que poco a poco iba opacando su azul a medida que la tarde de acercaba, la zona de guerra que había sido la desierta zona rocosa que comprendía los Baldíos de Lumiose. De forma milagrosa, la infraestructura de la central de energía apenas sí había sido afectada, pero sin alterar su correcto funcionamiento. Había muchos pokemon, tanto participantes del conflicto, como otros silvestres y totalmente ajenos a éste, que requerían ayuda. Los equipos médicos se encargaban de ello. De esto y también de la gran cantidad de policías heridos que había dado como resultado esa enorme y multitudinaria batalla campal. Habían ganado, sí, pero no sin un precio. Algunos estaban más graves que otros. Los médicos tenían las manos llenas, y la situación se hubiera salido de control hace mucho de no ser porque se encontraban muchos pokemon sanadores en el lugar también. Mientras eso, los policías que todavía podían moverse, se encargaban de arrestar a los miembros de STRIFE. Por supuesto, la cantidad que había allí rebasaba por cientos a la capacidad que ellos, aún con todos los vehículos que habían traído, podían transportar, pero Tech ya se encontraba pidiendo refuerzos de donde quiera que pudieran llegar. Y para evitar futuros problemas o un reinicio del conflicto, por recomendación de Hannes y Lohne, todos los soldados uniformados habían sido privados de sus pokeball, de las armas que tuvieran y de todo dispositivo sospechoso. Los collares de control y armas de cañón fueron totalmente destruidos y sus piezas llevadas para análisis. Un análisis que se iba a facilitar gracias a la previa observación que hiciera Hannes de ellas en ocasiones anteriores. Pero nada había terminado. Frigga, la líder de STRIFE, había partido hacia ciudad Lumiose para dar el paso final de su plan para hacerse con toda la región, al precio que fuera. Lohne y los demás no iban a permitirlo, y se acercaron a Tech para avisar de su inmediata partida hacia la ciudad.

-Pero… ¿piensan ir ustedes solos? – preguntó Tech, preocupado. – Podríamos esperar a que vengan más unidades y…

-Señor, sabe tan bien como nosotros que esto no puede esperar un solo segundo. – le dijo seriamente Hannes. – No podemos permitir que esa cosa llegue…

-Pero se han ido hace mucho. Aunque partieran ahora, sólo serviría para ponerse en peligro innecesario.

-¿No viste esa cosa? – le preguntó Lohne, agresivamente. – Si no te fallaban los ojos, entonces te habrás dado cuenta de que esa nave gigante en la que la líder de STRIFE se fue era muy lenta. Pasó un muy buen rato hasta que la perdimos de vista, aun si era enorme. Es poderosa, pero su movilidad se ve comprometida. Estoy seguro de que Dianta y los otros llegaron a Lumiose antes que ella.

-Bueno, supongo que tú sabes más de eso que nosotros…

-Llámalo corazonada. Ahora, vamos a tomar un vehículo y a largarnos hacia allá. Hannes – Lohne se volvió hacia él. – Tú condices, vamos.

-Seguro. – el moreno asintió. – Vámonos ya…

De repente, un grupo de agentes llegaba a su posición. Llevaban con ellos, en una plataforma plana y metálica dispuesta verticalmente, a un Nicanor capturado, pero consciente. Sus manos se encontraban a su espalda, esposado con gruesos grilletes magnetizados a la pared de metal en la que estaba siendo transportado. Lo mismo con sus pies. Lohne sabía que su "hermano" ya no era un Aspecto, pero de todos modos recomendó que se tomaran precauciones con él. Vio como este le miraba, con una mezcla de enojo, tristeza, decepción y vergüenza.

-Seguro estás muy orgulloso. – le dijo, desganado. – Muchas felicidades. Me has derrotado y tus aliados ignorantes me tienen sometido. ¿Qué se siente?

-No tengo ganas de escucharte hablar de lo inútil que te parece esta situación. Tus desvaríos y alabanzas a esa bruja ya me han enfermado lo suficiente.

-No durará mucho. Lo único que lamento de todo esto es que tendré que escuchar las tonterías de Bib hasta que vengan a por nosotros.

-No, Nicanor. – Lohne le dio la espalda. – No tendrás que preocuparte por ello.

-¿Qué…?

El pelinegro no le dijo nada más. Con una seña, Tech hizo que los agentes se lo llevaran hacia uno de los vehículos más grandes que habían traído. Mientras se alejaba, Nicanor miraba hacia atrás como podía, intentando adivinar qué quería decir Lohne con eso último y sin considerar siquiera la posibilidad de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

-¿No se lo dirás? – le preguntó Maryah.

-No necesito dirigirle la palabra nunca más. – Lohne se frotó el cuello. – No necesito decirle nada sobre nada.

-Comprendo…

-Hermana, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con esa horrible chica con la que peleabas? – preguntó Laila. - ¿Por qué había fuego allí?

-Eso no importa, Laila, la derrotamos. – le interrumpió Lohne. – Ahora vamos, tenemos que llegar a Lumiose antes de que algo muy malo pase.

-Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado. – les dijo Tech. – Tomen uno de los helicópteros. Todos los demás esperaremos a los refuerzos para terminar con los arrestos. Debemos vigilar que nadie de éste mar de criminales se escape.

-Sí, señor. – asintió Hannes.

-Les alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos. Hasta entonces, por favor resistan cuanto puedan.

El grupo comenzó a correr hacia un helicóptero, mientras su piloto lo encendía, pero fueron nuevamente detenidos por la voz de Tech.

-¡Joven Lohne! – dijo con un grito severo.

El pelinegro y sus compañeros se detuvieron, volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¡Estoy confiando el todo el poder que tú y tus compañeros poseen para hacer esto! ¡Pese a que nuestro trato no ha sido precisamente afable, te has ganado todo mi respeto y admiración por tu fuerza y entrega a esta lucha! ¡Por favor, ayúdennos a salvar Kalos… y al mundo!

El policía hizo un saludo marcial hacia ellos. Hannes respondió de inmediato, seguido de una emocionada Laila, mientras Maryah sonreía y Lohne asentía sin perder su expresión seria. Subieron al helicóptero, y éste de inmediato comenzó a ascender hasta comenzar a avanzar a toda la velocidad que daba, en la misma dirección que Frigga había ido. Desde tierra, Tech les miraba irse, sin dejar de hacer su saludo policial. Una vez perdió de vista a los chicos, bajó la mano y suspiró, viendo sus alrededores. Había muchísimo trabajo por hacer. El resto, dependía de esos valientes jóvenes.

…

La ciudad Lumiose se encontraba muy activa. Y no de una manera normal. La policía pokemon de aquella jurisdicción se encontraba repartida por todos los rincones, guiando a las personas hacia las salidas de las calles e incitándoles a refugiarse. El líder de gimnasio, Clemont, usando muchísimos drones con diseño basado en Clembot, dirigía la operación. Su padre se encargaba de retener a la entusiasta Bonnie, muy a pesar de la niña, mientras intentaba llevarla al interior del gimnasio. No había escuchado nada ni a nadie que le indicara que hubiese un peligro que justificara toda esa agitación. Y detestaba no saber las cosas, más aún si era su hermano (o su padre) quienes se lo ocultaban.

-Vamos, Bonnie. – forcejeaba Meyer. - ¡Entra al gimnasio!

-¡Quiero saber qué pasa! ¿Por qué todos corren así?

-Tu hermano ha recibido una llamada. Tiene que encargarse de la evacuación de la ciudad antes de que ellos lleguen.

-¿Alguien va a venir? ¿Quién va a…?

-¡Vamos Bonnie, ven conmigo al gimnasio! – forcejeaba el hombre. - ¡Anda, Dedenne, ayúdame con ella!

Pero el pequeño jerbo eléctrico no hacía más que divertirse con toda la situación entre esos dos. De pronto, un brazo fuerte levantó a la rubia del suelo tomándola por detrás del cuello de su camiseta. Cuando Bonnie se volteó a mirar, encontró a Clembot, que con su voz robótica de siempre dejaba en claro sus intenciones.

-He recibido la orden de Clemont para llevarte a un lugar seguro. Por favor, ven conmigo al gimnasio.

-¡¿EEEH?! – se quejó la pequeña. - ¡Vamos, no es justo!

-Gracias, Clembot. – el padre de los hermanos se alivió de ver al robot. – Por favor, te encargo a Bonnie.

-Por supuesto.

Aún con las protestas de la niña, Clembot se la llevó al gimnasio ingresando por la puerta principal, mientras Dedenne correteaba a lo largo del brazo de la máquina inteligente, agitado. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Meyer dio un jadeo agotado, y se acercó a su hijo mientras continuaba guiando a los drones.

-Clemont, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Ha resultado mucho menos desordenado de lo que esperaba. – contestó el rubio. – La noticia sobre lo que pasó en ciudad Coumarine debe haberles hecho reaccionar así de rápido.

-¿Fueron ellos? ¿Los llamados STRIFE?

-No se dio la identidad de los perpetradores de manera oficial, pero los líderes de gimnasio confirman que sí. El mismo Ramos fue víctima de ellos.

-Si vienen aquí… santo cielo, no quiero ni pensar…

-Por eso evacuamos a la gente. Si la llamada que Dianta me hizo es precisa, pronto este lugar, quizá toda la ciudad, se convierta en un campo de batalla. Me alegra mucho que no nos falten sótanos aquí en Lumiose.

En ese momento, un blaziken descendió de los cielos, habiendo saltado desde el techo de un edificio cercano. Se acercó a Meyer, llamando su atención.

-Blaziken dice que alguien viene. – dijo el castaño. – Es probable que sean ellos…

Entonces escucharon un ruido de hélices. A poca altura de ellos, desde los cielos, se podía ver un grupo de cinco helicópteros grandes llegando, y todos tenían el logo de la policía internacional. Unos cuantos policías de la ciudad llegaron corriendo con sus pokemon para corroborar. Se aliviaron mucho al ver, cuando los vehículos aterrizaron, que de ellos descendían no sólo muchos policías armados con pokeball, sino también Looker, acompañado de Dianta y Valerie.

-¡Dianta!

-Clemont. – la campeona sonrió. – Me alegra mucho que llegáramos antes que ellos…

-¿Ya han sido todos evacuados? – intervino Looker. – Los hombres que hemos traído intentarán resistir como puedan, pero es probable que no sea suficiente.

-¿Dónde está el resto de la policía? – Clemont miraba a su alrededor, buscando. - ¿Están en camino?

-Están demasiado ocupados. – lamentó Dianta. – Tuvimos que dejarles luchando contra casi todo STRIFE allá en los baldíos. Sólo nosotros vinimos para acá.

-Entonces en definitiva no seremos suficientes. – Clemont se preocupó. – Me hablaste de una nave gigante, con cañones de energía que disparan todo tipo de ataques…

-Lo sé. Pero estoy confiando en que pronto vendrán a ayudarnos. Y aunque no fuera así, tenemos el deber de resistir aquí.

-Sí. Lo sé.

Y entonces, otro sonido. Profundo. Intenso. Se oía a la distancia, pero lo que fuera, era gigante. Se miraron entre sí, sin saber a dónde mirar. Cuando, en eso, una sombra gigante comenzó a cubrirles. El sol fue cubierto por una enorme mole, con el tamaño de, por lo menos un gran edificio. Se podía ver los propulsores que le movían, desde abajo, al mismo tiempo que esos enormes cañones que no había vuelto a ocultar desde que inició su marcha hacia ese destino.

-Ya están aquí. – Dianta apretó los dientes un poco. – STRIFE… esa mujer… han llegado.

-¿Cómo va la evacuación? – llamó Clemont por un comunicador de su creación. - ¿Ya todos han salido de las calles?

-El 98.4% de la población ha sido exitosamente evacuada. – dijo una voz robótica. – Tiempo estimado para evacuación completa: 3 minutos.

-Eso es bueno, pero no es suficiente. – Clemont estaba cada vez más intranquilo. - ¡Los quiero a todos fuera de las calles! ¡Por favor, que la policía acelere la evacuación!

-Entendido.

La comunicación se cortó después de esa respuesta. Clemont usaba el armazón que llevaba puesto para revisar cada una de las pantallas portátiles que este sujetaba. Su brazo aipom de su mochila sostenía un proyector que mostraba una especie de pantalla principal.

-¡Todos, vayan a buscar una posición estratégica para una defensiva adecuada! – ordenó Looker a los policías. - ¡Y manténgala a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario! ¡Si empieza un ataque, no esperen órdenes y luchen!

Una respuesta afirmativa grupal se escuchó con fuerza antes de que todos los agentes que habían llegado con Looker y las mujeres se retiraran a la carrera, mientras liberaban varios pokemon y prepararse para luchar. Los que allí se quedaron pudieron observar como la enorme nave oscura de pronto se detenía, justo encima de un edificio de apartamentos de la ciudad.

-Se han detenido…

-Probablemente la líder de peste grupo haga pronto su aparición. – dijo Dianta. - O por lo menos, declarará sus intenciones.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Dianta? – le miró Clemont.

-Así como nosotros, esa cosa viene de los baldíos. Y ya he intercambiado palabras con esa mujer. Créeme, escucharla es una sorpresa muy fea.

De repente, escucharon un pitido, muy agudo, que hizo que se cubrieran los oídos la mayoría de los presentes. Tan sólo duró medio segundo, ya que después se oían ruidos de radio, para, finalmente, dar paso a las palabras de una mujer con voz suave y serena.

-Saludos, ciudad Lumiose. – se escuchó. – Les habla Frigga, líder de STRIFE, los representantes del futuro de la humanidad, y sus guías en el nuevo camino que se ha de seguir. Sus líderes… sus autoridades... han ocultado nuestra identidad, nuestra existencia, por muchísimo tiempo. ¿Saben por qué? Porque nos temen. Saben que poseemos el poder para desplazar ésta manera incorrecta en que han estado llevando sus vidas hasta ahora. Poseemos el poder para liberarlos de las cadenas que les mantienen sujetos a una existencia compartida, con la cual no pueden desatar todo su potencial. Y temen al poder que poseemos para destruir la verdad desfasada que han estado defendiendo… no, reteniendo, durante demasiado tiempo, negándose a despertar a la realidad.

Mientras la voz de la mujer se escuchaba a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, todos los ciudadanos, ahora ocultos en búnkeres y sótanos ubicados en varios sitios escondidos, oían sobrecogidos. Ciertamente nunca habían oído nada sobre STRIFE. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué hablaban como si aquellos que les protegían fueran sus enemigos? Todas esas interrogantes daban vueltas en sus mentes, al mismo tiempo que, cuando ya comenzaban a iniciarse murmullos, los policías les daban indicaciones para guardar silencio con toda la paciencia que podían.

-Sé que puede ser mucho para ustedes, pero deben entender que lo que STRIFE intenta, es hacer progresar a la humanidad, y sólo a la humanidad, por los medios que sean necesarios. Que su único objetivo es salvar al género humano del estancamiento, del conformismo, aun si tenemos que rescatarles de ustedes mismos. No tienen que esconderse, los humanos no debemos escondernos de nadie, temerle a nadie, responder a nadie más. Somos los dueños de nuestro destino, los amos de nuestro mundo. No podemos permitir que estos seres que están aquí para servirnos, los pokemon, nos retengan y se conviertan en ídolos falsos. ¿Guardianes? ¿Dioses? Nada de eso. No son ellos los que deciden el curso de la vida. ¡Ese es un deber y derecho que nos corresponde a nosotros!

La gente oculta por toda la ciudad ya se estaba asustando. Los niños, sobre todo, se abrazaban a sus padres, o a sus compañeros pokemon, incrédulos de las palabras que escuchaban. Los únicos presentes en los exteriores de la ciudad se ponían inquietos mientras escuchaban. Dianta, Valerie y Looker eran los menos sorprendidos, mientras el resto no podía imaginar otro resultado a ese monólogo que no fuese una pelea.

-Así que les exhorto a salir, mostrarse. Si no muestran oposición a la transformación de este mundo, no tienen por qué temer nuestro poder. Es más, es suyo si lo desean. Sólo tienen que aceptar el camino correcto por el que deseo… deseamos guiarles. Y juntos, lograremos finalmente alcanzar el momento en que todos ustedes tomarán las riendas de la vida misma. Soy Frigga, madre de la siguiente era que le espera a la humanidad. No tiene sentido negar el mañana. Sólo puedes avanzar hacia él. Háganlo, junto a nosotros.

-Ya he… - Dianta decía esto más para sí misma. - oído suficiente.

En la gran nave, Frigga llevaba un pequeño aparato conectado a su oído, conectado a una especie de micrófono por el cual se había dirigido a toda la ciudad. A su alrededor, muchísimos agentes de STRIFE monitoreaban sus sistemas, regulando y buscando.

-No hay ninguna respuesta, Adorada. – dijo uno. – En todos los puntos a los que vemos, sólo puede verse a la policía pokemon. Además, se encuentra parte de la policía internacional, los líderes de gimnasio Clemont y Valerie, y la campeona, Dianta.

-Entonces al final vino para acá. – la pelirroja suspiró. – De verdad que en nuestros días la gente no sabe prestar oídos a las verdades.

En eso, se escuchó un sonido de alerta. No demasiado ruidoso, pero aun así, fácilmente audible. Del lado derecho de la líder, un soldado se volvía hacia ella.

-¡Detectamos un pico de energía elevado muy cerca de nuestra posición! – anunció. - ¡Es la firma de energía del megalito!

-¿Mega-evolución?

Otro sonido de alarma. Ésta vez, una mujer de cabellos verdosos se volvía hacia su líder, con expresión alerta.

-¡Señora, un ataque en la zona sur inferior de nuestra locación!

-¿Daños?

-Existentes, pero nada demasiado significativo. Tan sólo han abierto el casco en la popa.

-¿La zona de carga? Ningún problema. ¿Quién ha cometido semejante equivocación?

La soldado presionó teclas sin parar hasta que las pantallas enfocaron el objetivo de su búsqueda. La campeona de Kalos se encontraba muy cerca del gimnasio, y a su lado, un mega-gardevoir se preparaba para arrojar otro ataque, una bola sombra, que cargó hasta volver a disparar. Nuevamente el sonido de alarma en los sistemas.

-Entonces la energía detectada fue la mega-evolución de ese pokemon. Y lo mismo con el ataque recibido.

-¿Qué hacemos, señora?

-¿Lo preguntas? Respondámosle como es debido. Disparen el dragón Rz3

-Entendido, preparando el dragón Rz3

Desde el exterior, tanto Dianta como los que le acompañaban vieron como uno de los cañones de la nave se movía hacia ellos. O más específicamente, hacia Dianta. Pero estando a la distancia en que se encontraban, era difícil de notar.

-¡Aquí viene!

Todos se pusieron a cubierto después de que Dianta llamara su atención. Y sin embargo, no habían dado un paso antes de que el arma disparara una ráfaga purpúrea azulada, con dirección a todos ellos. La energía era tal que parecía el rayo solar de un pokemon poderoso, multiplicado por diez. Identificando el tipo de ataque que se acercaba, el mega-gardevoir de Dianta se interpuso entre ésta y el ataque.

-¡Gardevoir, rápido, usa fuerza lunar!

El pokemon de la campeona disparó una potentísima esfera de energía feérica, que de inmediato se estrelló con el pulso dragón disparado por la nave. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener la ventaja de tipo, la esfera fue rápidamente deshecha por la ráfaga dragón, y continuó ininterrumpidamente su camino hacia unas sorprendidas Dianta y Gardevoir. El impacto se produjo allí mismo y provocó una tremenda y estruendosa explosión, que hizo volar hacia atrás a más de un policía. Looker y Clemont no apartaban la vista del lugar en que Dianta y su pokemon habían sido atacadas, ni siquiera cuando la explosión alcanzó su cenit para dar paso a un montón de humo y polvo esparciéndose en el aire mientras se disipaba.

-¡DIANTA! – llamaba el preocupado Clemont. - ¡DIANTA, RESPONDE!

Valerie y Looker salieron corriendo tras él, acercándose a lo que parecía ser un cráter formado por el impacto.

-¡Oh, por dios, Dianta! – Valerie se veía asustada. - ¡No me digas que…!

Cuando pudieron ver mejor a través del humo, se encontraron con la campeona de Kalos, consciente y algo recogida, habiendo sido protegida por su Gardevoir, que se encontraba aún mega-evolucionado y con los brazos abiertos frente a ella.

-Dianta, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la modista.

-Yo… sí. – recuperándose, miró hacia su compañera. - ¿Gardevoir?

El pokemon psíquico se volvió hacia ella, y por sus movimientos, era obvio que estaba lastimada. Había unos cuantos golpes en su cuerpo.

-No me digan… que ese disparo le afectó. – Clemont intentaba hacer análisis. – Es imposible, Gardevoir es un tipo hada y ese ataque fue definitivamente un pulso dragón gigante…

-Exacto. – observó Looker. – Era un pulso dragón gigante. Puede que Gardevoir sea inmune al ataque en sí, pero no al daño colateral. Estoy seguro de que lo que le afectó de esa manera fue la explosión de energía provocada por el impacto en vez del propio ataque.

-Tiene mucho sentido. – asintió Dianta. – Desde ahora, debemos tener muchísimo cuidado.

-No sólo eso. – el agente internacional lanzó su pokeball. – Hay que defendernos.

Su fuerte toxicroak apareció frente a los presentes. Seguido a esto, Clemont llamó a sus pokemon a luchar. Un magnetón, un heliolisk y su Luxray aparecieron, seguidos por un bunnelby, un chespin y un magnamite. Valerie liberó a su spritzee y su sylveon, mientras Dianta hacía lo mismo y llamaba a todos sus pokemon a la lucha. Acompañando a su Gardevoir, llegaron gooda, hawlucha, gourgeist, un clawitzer y un chandelure. Los policías hicieron lo propio y llamaron a sus pokemon a la batalla. Sabiendo cuál era su objetivo, se comenzaron a dirigir a os techos de casas y edificios, para tener una menor distancia y mejor vista de los puntos a los que iban a atacar.

-Déjenme ayudar también. – dijo Meyer, acercándose a su hijo.

-Pero papá… - Clemont no se veía de acuerdo. - ¿Qué hay de…?

-Olvídalo, Clemont. Una pequeña lesión no va a hacer que deje de combatir, y menos cuando se trata de algo tan grande como esto. – extrajo una piedra llave de su bolsillo y se la colocó. - ¡Vamos ahora, Blaziken!

A la orden de su entrenador, Blaziken mega-evolucionó en ese mismo momento y lugar, uniéndose al pequeño grupo de pokemon congregados allí.

-Debemos atacar esos cañones. – declaró Dianta. – Démosles con todo lo que tengamos. Si disparan más de esas cosas Lumiose podría ser totalmente destruida.

-Todos dirijan sus ataques hacia esas cosas y eviten los disparos todo lo que puedan. – mandó Looker. – Sepárense para dificultar su búsqueda de blancos. No debe tenernos a todos en un solo lugar.

-¡Buena suerte a todos!

Cada quien que tuviera un pokemon consigo se dispersó por la ciudad, mientras los agentes que había en los techos iniciaba un contraataque, que se veía de verdad inútil, pero hacían lo que podían.

..

-Han aumentado los ataques contra nosotros, Adorada. – informó un soldado de la nave. - ¿Disparamos todas las armas?

-Si hacemos tal cosa, no daremos a la ciudad la oportunidad de darnos su respuesta. Lo más probable es que la policía pokemon del lugar les esté guardando en algún lugar por aquí o en las afueras.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Les dejará hacer lo que quieran?

-Nunca dije eso. Pero nos libraremos de ellos para usarlos como prueba. La prueba del poder de STRIFE. Envía a los equipos disponibles. Que los escuadrones salgan en las cápsulas. Usen a los pokemon más poderosos que tengamos.

-Entendido.

El soldado pulsó un botón en la consola que había frente a él. En su pantalla, podía verse un cambio de símbolos de rojo a verde, mientras en el exterior, podía verse como se abrían pequeñas compuertas.

…

Dianta y su equipo de pokemon se habían movilizado a la zona este de la ciudad, seguidos por un grupo de agentes de la policía internacional. Sus pokemon ya se encontraban lanzando ataques a distancia, al menos los que contaban con ellos. Y desde donde estaban, pudieron ver como de la nave que atacaban salía una gran cantidad de vehículos pequeños, en grupo, desde lejos parecía como un enjambre de bichos saliendo de un panal. Pronto la ciudad se vio sobrevolada por varios soldados de STRIFE que ocupaban pequeñas cápsulas voladoras sin techo, desde las que enviaban a luchar a sus mejores pokemon controlados. Había enfrentamientos por todas partes. Dianta y los policías vieron atacarles a un grupo enorme de pokemon bicho y volador manipulados por STRIFE, pero fueron oportunamente cubiertos por el Hawlucha de la campeona. Haciendo uso de sus poderosos golpes, mantenía al grupo a salvo de ataques sorpresivos, manteniéndose alerta y usando su agilidad y pequeño tamaño a su favor para devolver cualquier ataque a traición que les cayera encima.

-Buen trabajo Hawlucha. – La mujer dejó su sonrisa cuando vio como no dejaban de salir cápsulas tripuladas de aquella enorme nave. – Parece que no todos sus miembros se habían quedado allá en la central.

Clemont y su padre también se hallaban rodeados, pero defendidos muy bien por sus pokemon. Especialmente Luxray y mega-blaziken evitaban la derrota con sus poderosos ataques físicos, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se dedicaban a usar ataques a distancia contra el cañón que había disparado más recientemente allá en la nave gigante.

-Nos superan. – dijo el rubio. – Nos superan por mucho. Si no hacemos algo pronto, nos vencerán y no será agradable. No podemos dejar que tomen ciudad Lumiose.

-No lo haremos, hijo. ¡Sigamos peleando!

Con una poderosa patada de fuego, mega-blaziken logró derribar una cápsula que pasó rápidamente cerca de ellos, destruyéndola y haciendo caer a sus tripulantes. Éstos se pusieron de pie rápidamente, y enviaron a sus pokemon controlados a responder el ataque.

-¡Luxray, carga salvaje!

El león eléctrico cargó con todo su poder contra un grupo de Conkeldurr manipulados. Todos fueron derribados, pero no habían sido vencidos. Dos de ellos volvieron a levantarse, sólo para encontrar a mega-blaziken tras ellos.

-¡Lanzallamas, blaziken!

El nuevo ataque de fuego sí logró derrotar por completo a los pokemon luchadores. Sin embargo, nuevos soldados de STRIFE se encontraban llegando, obligando a los entrenadores a correr junto a sus pokemon, mientras se defendían.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda, Clemont!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, papá! ¡Necesito pensar!

Mientras tanto, Valerie y sus pokemon, acompañados de otro equipo de la policía, se veían poco a poco superados por cada vez más miembros de STRIFE que les atacaban.

-¡Sylveon, giga impacto! – ordenó la líder de gimnasio. - ¡Spritzee, gira bola!

Las dos hadas obedecieron a su entrenadora, dando poderosos golpes a un grupo de beedrill que les rondaban. Los villanos que les asediaban enviaron a otro enjambre al ataque, y a pesar del lanzallamas que les repelía de parte de un trío de growlite, las cosas empezaban a ponerse feas.

-¡Sylveon, viento de hada!

El pokemon de grandes ojos azules lanzó una ráfaga de viento brillante y arremolinado, que dispersó a los insectos y redujo un poco el embate.

-¡Spritzee, ataca con fuerza lunar!

El ataque fue evadido por algunos beedrill, y recibido por otros. La ofensiva continuó.

-¡Líder Valerie, esto no funciona! – le llamó un policía cercano. - ¡Si esto continúa, nos quedaremos sin fuerzas e irán a por la gente oculta…!

-¡No debemos permitir que eso pase! – exclamó la mujer, severamente. - ¡Como líderes de gimnasio, debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros! ¡Clemont haría lo mismo por ciudad Laverre!

-¡Ya lo sabemos, pero…!

En ese momento, un grupo de golbat arrojó un ataque venenoso que impactó de lleno en los pokemon de la entrenadora de hadas, siendo ambos muy afectados a pesar de no tener signos de envenenamiento por el momento.

-¡Sylveon, Spritzee! ¡No se rindan!

Las dos hadas se pusieron de pie con dificultad, pero nada pudo evitar que un grupo más grande de soldados de STRIFE abordando cápsulas se reuniera allí, todos enviando pokemon. Valerie y su grupo estaban rodeados. Por supuesto, no habían caído todavía, y estaban preparados para defenderse como pudieran. Algunos reclutas de STRIFE se arrojaron a por Valerie con sus armas eléctricas, pero fueron bloqueados por la policía que le acompañaba.

-No dejaremos que STRIFE se haga con Lumiose. – se decía Valerie. – Haremos todo para detenerlos.

Cuando los pokemon estaban por chocar entre sí, con clara ventaja de los atacantes, un par de ataques venidos de la nada les impactaron, derribando a varios de ellos y sorprendiendo a los criminales. Cuando miraron hacia un lado, se encontraron con una mujer rubia que volaba por los aires, a baja altura, siendo llevada por un pokemon insecto de bellos colores que era escoltado por cuatro más de su tipo. Pasando a su lado a toda velocidad, un hombre de tez oscura venía montado en un reptil gigante de colores rojizos, que rugía poderosamente mientras llamaba a su propio equipo formado por otros recios pokemon de roca. Cargaron con fuerza y fiereza, desbaratando el montón de STRIFE que se había apiñado ahí para aplastar al grupo de Valerie, quien se alegró tantísimo de verles.

-¡Viola! – les llamó, feliz. - ¡Grant! ¡Pero qué oportunos!

-Para servirte, Valerie. – saludó la rubia. - ¡Vivillon, usa vendaval!

La mariposa soltó a su entrenadora, permitiéndole caer junto a Grant, montando el enorme Tyrantrum que les transportaba. El pokemon bicho lanzó un tremendo ventarrón huracanado que mandó a volar a los pokemon enemigos más pequeños.

-¡Los demás, usen remolino y viento de plata!

El grupo de Masquerain y Venomoth lanzó sus movimientos de viento, contribuyendo al primer ataque e impresionando por demás a los policías que allí se encontraban. Y esto solo se hizo mejor cuando Grant tomó la iniciativa junto a sus pokemon.

-¡Tyrantrum, Tyrunt, meteoro dragón! – ordenó. - ¡Aurorus, rayo de hielo! ¡Onix, tacleada! ¡Aerodactyl, avalancha!

Ese ataque fue mucho más devastador que el provocado por los insectos de Viola. Por varias partes de la ciudad comenzaron a caer los meteoros del ataque dragón de los pokemon dinosaurios, algunos muy cerca de Dianta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – se preguntó la mujer. – No me dijeron que la policía contaba con pokemon del tipo dragón, caballeros.

-No creo que hayamos sido nosotros. – le respondió un policía. - ¡Pero creo que tengo una buena idea de quienes son!

La campeona miró hacia donde el agente le señalaba, encontrándose con un anciano con apariencia de jardinero montando a un gogoat, que golpeaba a todo enemigo que encontraba con sus cuernos y ataques de hojas navaja. Un par de Victreebel y weepinbell luchaban por seguirles el paso mientras lanzaban sus propios ataques de hojas. A menor velocidad, pero no sin luchar también, Olympia llegaba, levitando junto a sus meowstic, que arrojaban ataques psíquicos contra todo el que les atacara y todo agente de STRIFE que vieran. Una bandada de sigyliph les acompañaba, reforzando la ofensiva psíquica.

-¡Olympia, Ramos! – Dianta avanzó hacia ellos, para recibirles. - ¡Pero que afortunado imprevisto!

Tras derrotar a los criminales que enfrentaban en aquel lugar, los dos líderes de gimnasio se acercaron a la campeona.

-Parece que hemos llegado en el momento más crítico. – señaló la líder psíquica. - ¿Esa enorme mole voladora es de donde salen estos agresores?

-Así es. – contestó Dianta. – Es STRIFE. Estamos intentando destruir esas enormes armas que llevan, pero estos hombres comenzaron a atacarnos. Quizá hayan dejado tan solo a la mitad de su grupo allá en la central de energía.

-¿La central de energía? – Ramos intervino. - ¿Entonces era verdad?

-¿Verdad? ¿A qué se refiere, Ramos?

-Todos los líderes de gimnasio recibimos hace un par de días una llamada de un agente de la policía internacional. – narró Olympia. – O eso dijo ser. No se identificó, mencionaba que era peligroso para él revelar su identidad, pero sabía que conocíamos de STRIFE y nos informó que se encontraban reuniéndose en la central de energía en los baldíos de Lumiose, y que pronto atacarían esta ciudad. Al principio no lo creímos, pero logré confirmarlo con una visión.

-¿Una… visión?

-Vi una gran explosión aconteciendo muy cerca de donde nos encontrásemos luchando. Una explosión tan grande que iluminaría los cielos nocturnos de Lumiose. Tras el fuego y el humo resultantes, mi visión acabó. No tengo manera de decir cómo irá a terminar esto.

-Apuesto a que lo provocarán con esos cañones que lleva esa nave. ¡Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que los ciudadanos salgan heridos!

-Por lo que ahora sabemos, esa llamada no fue una mentira. – repuso Ramos. – Nuestra ciudad había sido atacada por estos maleantes en el lapso de tiempo en que ese mensaje fue enviado a los líderes, pero fui informado de esto tras comunicarme con ciudad Shalour.

-¿Eso significa que todos los líderes de gimnasio están aquí?

-Así es. – asintió Olympia. - ¿Los chicos… ellos… se encuentran luchando aquí también? Me gustaría ver si el joven Lohne y los otros se encuentran bien, ya que ellos venían a buscar a STRIFE…

-Se quedaron a enfrentar al grupo de la central de energía. Eran demasiados, pero estoy segura de que se las han podido arreglar. Nos alcanzarán en cuanto puedan.

-De acuerdo. – Ramos se puso muy serio. – Tengo que cobrar revancha por lo que le hicieron a ciudad Coumarine. Y si con eso puedo aligerar aunque sea un poco la carga de esos chicos maravillosos para cuando lleguen, me daré por bien servido.

-Entonces, hay que ocuparnos de esas armas gigantes primero.

Esa voz no era de ninguno de los presentes. De pronto, vieron como un grupo de pokemon manipulados que se dirigía hacia ellos era inmediatamente demolido por un rayo de energía plateada extremadamente fuerte. Olympia y Ramos no sabían de qué se trataba, pero Dianta ya sonreía al saber, antes de volverse a verle llegar, que el autor de ese ataque no era otro que el campeón de la región Hoenn, Steven Stone, que montaba su poderoso mega-metagross.

-Steven. Me da gusto verte.

-Igualmente, Dianta. Olympia, Ramos, mis saludos.

Los dos líderes de gimnasio asintieron.

-Parece que Kalos no ha dejado de ser un lugar agitado, ¿uh?

-A mí me parece que te gusta bastante de ser así. Después de todo, aquí estás, ¿no es así?

-Después se dan las gracias, jóvenes. – Ramos dirigió a su gogoat hacia un grupo nuevo de STRIFE que iba a por ellos. - ¡Tenemos trabajo!

-¡Olympia, Ramos, por favor encárguense aquí en tierra! – propuso Steven. - ¡Dianta, tu y yo deberíamos intentar destruir esas cosas gigantes! Son la mayor amenaza y hasta ahora tenemos a los únicos pokemon capaces de hacer algo respecto a ellas.

-De acuerdo.

La campeona de Kalos levitó junto a su mega-gardevoir, siguiendo a Steven en su camino ascendente hacia la nave gigante. Olympia y Ramos permanecieron en tierra luchando junto a sus pokemon y el resto del equipo de Dianta. Los ataques volvieron a repartirse de un lado y de otro, lo mismo que en el lugar en que ahora Clemont y su padre enfrentaban a sus propios oponentes, ésta vez acompañados de una patinadora rubia y su equipo de luchadores, que había llegado apenas unos momentos antes junto a un fornido hombre de barbas y cabellos canos, que hacía uso de su duro hielo para poner freno a sus enemigos.

-¡Sea quien sea el que les haya avisado, deberíamos agradecerle! – dijo Meyer. - ¡El poder contar con la ayuda de Korrina y Wulfric ha sido todo un alivio!

-Sigue pareciéndome un tanto sospechoso. – opinó Clemont. – Pero lo pensaremos después. ¡Korrina, Wulfric, muchas gracias por su ayuda!

-¡Hahaha, por favor, joven Clemont! – Wulfric dirigía a su equipo a lomos de su mega-abomasnow. - ¡El placer es todo nuestro! ¡Los líderes de gimnasio estamos aquí para defender a la región Kalos! ¿Qué clase de entrenadores seríamos si no lo hiciéramos?

-¡Así es! – Korrina patinaba mientras noqueaba soldados de STRIFE con movimientos de lucha, seguida de su mega-Lucario. - ¡Además, esto es perfecto para quitarse el muermo de encima!

-¡Tú sí me entiendes, patinadora! – Wulfric vio a un contingente grande dirigiéndose hacia él. - ¡Abomasnow, usa ventisca! ¡Avalugg, ataca con alud!

Los agresores se vieron cubiertos por una masa de hielo y nieve originada de esos dos poderosos ataques.

-¡Así se hace! – Korrina se animó. - ¡Lucario, aura esfera! ¡Todos los demás, ataquen con demolición!

El pokemon mega-evolucionado disparó una esfera de energía que impactó a un enorme Pangoro controlado que se acercaba. Seguido a esto, un dúo de machamp, acompañados de un machoke y dos mienfoo, atacó a los pokemon restantes que había tras el primer abatido.

-¡Wulfric, Korrina! – Clemont les llamó. - ¿Creen que puedan ayudarnos a deshacernos de esos cañones?

Los dos líderes de gimnasio miraron hacia la nave de STRIFE. Posaron sus ojos en las armas que emergían del casco de ésta.

-Si disparan, será un problema.

-Ya han logrado hacer daño a Dianta y a su Gardevoir. – dijo Clemont. – Si no fuera por el tipo hada de ese pokemon, quien sabe qué les hubiera pasado.

-Vi el cráter de camino para acá. – la patinadora le miró. – Es un arma terrible. Esos de STRIFE están verdaderamente locos.

-Pues vamos a ver qué hacen con esto. – Wulfric sonrió sin perder de vista la enorme nave. - ¡Abomasnow, ataca esa cosa con ventisca!

El pokemon mega-evolucionado se irguió y lanzó con fuerza un terrible vendaval frío de nieve y hielo, que raudo, llegó a uno de los cañones inferiores, congelando parte de la estructura.

…

-Adorada, los ataques han aumentado su intensidad y su cantidad. – dijo un operador del puente de la nave. – Tenemos visibilidad en tierra, y podemos ver que se han presentado los líderes de gimnasio de toda la región. Se han unido a la policía y a la campeona contra nuestros efectivos.

-¿Todos los…? Eso es muy extraño. Me aseguré de hacer las preparaciones para nuestra reunión en los baldíos de la forma más discreta posible. Sólo miembros de STRIFE podrían haberse enterado… - negó lentamente con la cabeza. – No importa. Lidiaremos con eso después. Ahora informen sobre la situación de la defensa de nuestra locación.

-Lo lamento, adorada, pero comenzamos a perder terreno. Hay pokemon mega-evolucionados participando en la batalla, y ya sin eso, los pokemon que los líderes emplean son poderosos. Parte del casco ha vuelto a ser dañado, y nuestros agentes no pueden hacer mucho contra los pokemon que enfrentan.

-No lo entiendo. – otro recluta se volvió. – Nuestros pokemon más fuertes… ¿Qué clase de gente son los líderes de gimnasio? Nos habían dicho que cuando tomamos Coumarine, el líder fue fácil de manejar…

-Olviden aquello. No vamos a ser derrotados ahora. Cuando Nicanor y nuestras fuerzas en los baldíos terminen con la policía y esos estorbos, vendrán para acá a apoyarnos.

-¡Adorada, nos atacan! – la alarma volvió a sonar. - ¡Los cañones Dragón Rz3 y Vulcan Ht4 están siendo comprometidos!

-Dame imagen

El recluta activó una pantalla cuádruple, y en dos de sus recuadros podía verse como, de un lado, Wulfric atacaba un arma inferior, mientras, en otro lado, Dianta y Steven lanzaban un ataque tras otro contra el que estaba al lado de la antes mencionada.

-De modo que el campeón de Hoenn también se une al grupo de masas ignorantes. – Frigga lucía más que decepcionada. – Cada vez me entristece más la situación en que nos encontramos. Una vez que tomemos Kalos, supongo que continuar con Hoenn no sería mala idea.

-¿Qué hacemos, señora?

-Disparen. Dirijan los disparos de los cañones que están siendo atacados contra la mayor concentración de enemigos que encuentren. Haremos los sacrificios que hagan falta. Después de eso, envíen a todos los demás agentes que tengamos todavía a bordo.

-Entendido. – comenzó a teclear en su equipo. – Abran fuego en los cañones dragón Rz3 y Vulcan Ht4.

-Activando dragón Rz3 y vulcan Ht4. – dijo otro recluta. – Cargando. Disparando en 10. 9. 8…

-¡Señora! – un tercer operador se volvió presuroso hacia Frigga. - ¡Los sensores detectan un nuevo blanco fuera de mira! ¡Se mueve rápido hacia nosotros! ¡Es…!

Frigga abrió tamaños ojos mientras se acercaba a la pantalla principal, en la que se enfocaba lo que su subordinado había visto. Comenzó a apretar la barandilla de la plataforma en la que se encontraba, mientras se mordía el labio fuertemente. Su mirada era una mezcla de furia, sorpresa y un muy mal augurio.

-¡Disparen! – exclamó, sorprendiendo a sus hombres. - ¡Dispárenle, ahora!

…

En el exterior, Dianta y Steven, que estaban más cerca que cualquiera dela nave, pudieron ver cómo los dos cañones inferiores se movían apuntando ya no más hacia los que peleaban en tierra, sino a algo que no podían ver, algo que había frente al titánico vehículo volador. Los dos campeones aguzaron la mirada, hasta que lograron ver un punto acercándose a toda velocidad hacia las armas que le apuntaba. Se acercaron, teniendo mucho cuidado de no entrar en la mira de alguno de los dos cañones. Mientras las boquillas de éstos se encendían poco a poco, cargando energía, lograron vislumbrar finalmente, que el punto que se movía a toda velocidad frente a ellos era un garchomp, que planeaba como un jet de reacción, volando hacia el peligro mientras un joven pelinegro montaba en su lomo. Los dos entrenadores les vieron a ambos pasar frente a ellos en medio segundo, todavía sin recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-¡Ese es…!

-¡Es Lohne, Dianta! – Steven casi cae de su metagross de la impresión. - ¡Es él, ¿verdad?!

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que hace?! ¡Si esas cosas le disparan…!

-¡LOOOHNE! – llamaba el joven, desesperado. - ¡LOOHNE, ALÉJATE!

Por supuesto que el Aspecto había visto a ambos entrenadores, pero no les escuchaba llamarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo algo imprudente, pero al fin, algo que sólo él podía hacer ahora.

-¡Mach, prepárate! –ordenó a su pokemon. - ¡Esquiva lo que lancen usando tu velocidad!

Los dos cañones lanzaron sus ataques de pronto, un gigantesco pulso dragón y una monstruosa llamarada. Haciendo uso de su singular capacidad de movimiento, el dragón terrestre evadió a duras penas el rayo dracónico, y soportó un pequeño roce con el lanzallamas gigante con el que también se había movido para evitar el golpe.

-¡Ahora, carga dragón!

Mach reunió energía, visible en la tremenda aura de dragón que se formó a su alrededor, y se arrojó a por el cañón que lanzaba el pulso dragón, impactándole de un costado y provocando una gran explosión. Antes del choque, Lohne había saltado de su pokemon y se encontraba en ese momento en plena caída libre, pero se encontraba tranquilo, incluso satisfecho con el resultado. El lanzallamas dejó de dispararse, y Mach surgió de entre la humareda para atrapar a su amigo en el aire y volverlo a llevar a su lomo. Mientras maniobraban para volver a lanzar otro golpe, se vieron alcanzados por Dianta, Steven y sus pokemon.

-¡Lohne! – le llamó Dianta. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ya ha acabado la batalla en los baldíos? ¿Lograron ganar?

-No estaría aquí si no fuera así, Dianta. – le dijo Lohne, un poco molesto. – Steven, no sabía que venías.

-Estaba en pueblo Dendemille cuando me enteré de que esto ocurría. Los noticieros de Kalos están hablando de la nave gigante por todos lados. Sabía que podía ser malo, así que vine tan rápido como me fue posible.

-¿Dónde están los otros, Lohne? – preguntó Dianta. - ¿Has venido tú solo?

-Vienen en helicóptero, están muy cerca. Yo vi la nave a la distancia y vine con Mach a toda velocidad, nos adelantamos. Ya veo que fue una buena decisión.

-Has logrado dañar ese cañón que disparaba fuego. – observó Steven. – Parece que los ataques físicos son los más efectivos para destruirlos.

-Lo noté. – asintió Lohne. – me desharé primero de los cañones antes de ir a por esa bruja. ¡Mach, vamos!

El pokemon llevó a su entrenador a toda velocidad de nuevo rumbo al cañón que habían atacado previamente.

-Dianta, yo ayudaré a Lohne con esto. – propuso el joven a la mujer. – Por favor, protege a los que están debajo de los ataques dragón de ese otro cañón.

-De acuerdo. Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado los dos.

Haciendo una seña a su Gardevoir, la campeona descendió nuevamente junto a ésta, mientras Steven se aferraba más firmemente a su pokemon acero.

-¡Vamos, metagross! – le llamó. - ¡Ataca con puño meteoro!

Recogiendo un poco sus extremidades, como si se quisiera transformar en una bala, metagross se lanzó a velocidad meteórica contra el cañón que disparaba el pulso dragón. Esquivando a duras penas el haz de energía que aun disparaba, logró acertarle en la parte superior del arma, dando un muy buen golpe y provocando una explosión que ocasionó que Steven saliera volando hacia atrás, cayendo al verse apartado de su pokemon. Cuando metagross se arrojaba a por él, pudo ver cómo Lohne provocaba una nueva explosión en el cañón que había atacado. Su pokemon de acero pudo alcanzarle antes de que cayera demasiado rápido, y volvió a ascender para encontrarse con Lohne y Mach, que se habían quedado de pie, sobre el arma gigante que habían dañado.

-¿Qué está…?

Mientras sobrevolaban el lugar, el campeón de Hoenn pudo ver cómo Mach mordía y destrozaba el metal del cañón sobre el que estaba parado, usando triturar, mientras Lohne provocaba un menor, pero igualmente significativo daño usando sus propios puños y fuerza. Los nudillos comenzaban a sangrarle, pero eso no le importaba y seguía golpeando y provocando serias abolladuras sobre esa superficie metálica. Tras un rato en que no detuvieron su operación, nuevas explosiones salieron del metal dañado, obligando a Lohne a correr hacia su garchomp y salir volando de allí, mientras Steven les veía pasar y les seguía de inmediato.

-De veras tienes fuerza en las manos, ¿eh? – trató de bromear Steven. - ¿Qué clase de persona usa sus puños para destruir un arma como esa?

-No destruimos nada, sólo lo hemos inhabilitado. Si funcionan del mismo modo que esas armas pequeñas que ya hemos visto antes, entonces el daño que Mach y yo provocamos evitará que pueda reunir la energía para disparar.

-De acuerdo, entonces el daño que metagross le ha provocado aun no es suficiente, ¿verdad?

-Es cierto. Pero son mucho más resistentes de lo que creía. Deshacerse de ellos no va a ser fácil, quizá haya que pensar en otra cosa.

De pronto, el cañón que Steven había atacado volvió a dispararles, y los dos apenas sí lograron evadir el pulso dragón gigante, el cual impactó muy cerca de las afueras de Lumiose, provocando una explosión tremenda.

-Rayos. – Steven se volvió. – Si esa cosa nos impactara…

-Estaríamos acabados. Por eso hay que evitar que esas cosas continúen disparando.

-Lohne, ataquemos una vez más, los dos juntos. Quizá, con nuestro poder combinado, podamos dar un golpe suficientemente fuerte para inhabilitar ese cañón también.

-No está de más intentar. ¡Mach, prepárate!

-¡Vamos Metagross!

Los dos pokemon viraron y volvieron a volar hacia el cañón que acababa de dispararles. Un nuevo disparo poderoso, esquivado nuevamente con dificultad por los objetivos, impactó en un edificio cercano a ellos, lo bastante alto como para no salir ileso. Sin tiempo de pensar en lo que pudo provocar ese daño, los dos entrenadores se apostaron lado a lado, apuntando a un punto específico del arma.

-¡Mach, carga dragón!

-¡Metagross, puño meteoro!

Los dos pokemon aceleraron al mismo tiempo, y esquivaron otro disparo para lanzarse de lleno contra la superficie superior del cañón dragón, provocando con el golpe doble, un daño masivo. Con la explosión generada, ambos entrenadores salieron despedidos hacia atrás, siendo atrapados en el aire por sus pokemon. Pasó un buen rato y no recibieron ningún otro disparo de pulso dragón.

-Creo que lo logramos. – suspiró Steven. – De veras funcionó.

-No comas ansias. Todavía tenemos dos armas más de las que encargarnos. Y debe ser antes de que busquen el modo de reparar las que nosotros dañamos.

De pronto, un enorme relámpago pasó cerca de ellos. Y aunque no les hubo impactado, si logró atinar a otro edificio muy cerca de ellos, haciendo polvo los tres últimos pisos del mismo. Lohne se enfadó ante la perspectiva que imaginaba, pero Steven lo notó y le tranquilizó.

-Descuida. – le señaló. – Toda la gente ha sido evacuada. – Sin importar cuantos lugares destruyan, los ciudadanos y pokemon están a salvo por ahora.

-Muy bien. – Lohne suspiró aliviado. – Entonces vamos a…

De pronto, escucharon el sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero. El campeón y Lohne se volvieron para ver, a la distancia, como un helicóptero de la policía nacional llegaba a Lumiose, poniéndose en peligro al estar cerca de ellos.

-Demonios… - Lohne se volvió. – Steven, hay que alejarlos de aquí. Hay que hacer que aterricen ahora.

-¡Vamos, rápido!

Los dos entrenadores hicieron señales a sus pokemon para dirigirse al helicóptero. No tardaron en alcanzarlo al dirigirse a él a toda velocidad.

…

-Vulcan Ht4 y Dragón Rz3 dañados, señora. – informó un recluta de STRIFE. – Imposible disparar con ellos.

-Se usó el arma Trueno Zd1, pero no se logró dar en el blanco. – dijo otro. – Sin embargo, los ataques han cesado y los que nos atacaban se han alejado por algún motivo.

-¿Ya enviaron a todos los efectivos con los que contamos? – cuestionó Frigga, molesta. – Los quiero a todos, absolutamente todos, afuera, venciendo a esas personas.

-Sí, señora, se ha llamado a todos a la batalla. No tardarán en salir.

Frigga no respondió. Se quedó allí en su lugar, pensando. ¿Por qué Lohne había aparecido? ¿Significaba eso que su ejército de los Baldíos de Lumiose había sido derrotado? No, era imposible. Cada uno de los pokemon que empleaban estaba a su máxima potencia y con sus poderes aumentados gracias a las bandas de control. Por fuerte que Lohne y los suyos fueran, los cálculos no cuadraban. No tenían como haber salido victoriosos de una batalla de ese calibre. Además, como adicional, contaban con Nicanor y Bib, sus más leales, fuertes y siguientes en la jerarquía de mando. Bib, por supuesto, era impredecible, pero confiaba suficiente en su obsesión hacia Lohne como para dar por sentado que se encargaría de todo aquel que estuviera junto a él. Y Nicanor, a pesar de todo, era el más fuerte miembro de STRIFE gracias a su condición de Aspecto y por tener el equipo de pokemon manipulados más fuerte. Entonces, ¿Qué había pasado? Pensó por un momento. Nicanor… su condición de Aspecto. No se lo había dicho, pero había notado como desde hace ya un buen tiempo, sus habilidades habían comenzado a mermar. No había dado cuenta de esto a absolutamente nadie, pero pensó que, al máximo de su capacidad como fuera antaño, hubiera logrado entrar completamente en la mente de su hijo Lohne, y someterlo por completo. Y de no ser así, estaba segura de que, al menos, hubiera podido darle pelea a ese odioso Celebi que impidió que sometiera al amigo que fue capturado con su hijo aquella vez. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Acaso la condición de Aspecto es sólo algo temporal? ¿O acaso era algo que se consumía por el uso, al haberla empleado tantas veces mientras construía lo que ahora era STRIFE? Había mucho de lo que no estaba segura. Miró a sus pantallas, habían perdido de vista a Steven y a su hijo. Su hijo, Lohne. Su hijo de sangre. Su hijo que le dio la espalda y le traicionó, y que, por más que tratara, no podía amedrentar ni dominar. Como madre, se sentía dolida y abandonada. Como líder de STRIFE, se sentía insultada y contrariada. Y eso no podía ser.

-Inicien las reparaciones de Dragón Rz3 y Vulcan Ht4. – ordenó por fin. – Y calibren las armas Trueno Zd1 y Frost Kr5. Ni bien estén listas, informen de la situación en tierra.

-Entendido.

Los operarios comenzaron a teclear sin parar, mientras desde su posición, Frigga observaba todo con ojos fríos y sombríos.

…

-¡Lohne! ¡Ya hemos llegado!

El helicóptero finalmente había descendido, muy cerca de la estación de policía de ciudad Lumiose. Hannes, Laila y Maryah junto a Kiss, Kyra y Chiara descendieron, encontrándose con el pelinegro y Steven.

-Bien. – dijo el Aspecto. – Ahora tenemos que unirnos a los demás en la pelea. Presiento que no esto no es lo peor que la bruja de Frigga tiene para ofrecer.

En eso, una explosión. Dianta, junto a su mega-gardevoir y su goodra, retrocedían ante un tremendo ataque de hiperrayo de un grupo de exploud controlados que les perseguían. Lograron ver al resto del equipo de la campeona, junto a Olympia, Ramos y sus pokemon, enfrentándose a más enemigos.

-Parece que siguen llamando a más y más. – resolvió Steven. – Esto es de nunca acabar.

-Que llamen a los que quiera. – Lohne sacó sus pokeball. - ¡Acabemos con todos ellos!

Arrojándolas, liberó a Leor, Blaze, Haken y Jin. Los demás entrenadores siguieron su ejemplo, estando pronto todos listos para la batalla.

-¡Blaze, ábrenos camino! – le dijo Lohne a su charizard. - ¡Lanzallamas!

El pokemon de fuego alzó vuelo y se lanzó a por el grupo de STRIFE del que Dianta, Olympia y Ramos se defendían, lanzando sus abrasadoras llamas desde el cielo de sorpresa, impidiéndoles reaccionar más rápido o defenderse. Los líderes de gimnasio reconocieron enseguida al charizard de cicatrices que les estaba apoyando, llevando su mirada luego al grupo que corría hacia ellos.

-¡Olympia! – llamó Hannes. - ¡Ramos, Dianta! ¡Por aquí!

Los grupos se encontraron. Los pokemon pronto se enfrentaron a sus oponentes manipulados por STRIFE, dejando tan solo unos cuantos campos libres.

-Jóvenes, me congratula verles sanos y salvos aun en medio de este caos. – dijo Olympia, aun mientras luchaba. – Su fuerza queda patente al ver que han logrado derrotar a tantos enemigos como nos lo describe la campeona.

-¿Por qué están aquí, Olympia? – Lohne noqueó de un puñetazo a un soldado enemigo. - ¡No pudieron enterarse de esto y llegar así de rápido!

-Una llamada de alguien de la policía, aparentemente. – dijo la psíquica. – No dijo su identidad, pero como ves, fue un aviso oportuno.

-Es sospechoso. – pensaba Hannes. - ¿Por qué avisarían a los líderes de gimnasio sin que Looker supiera de eso? Nos lo habría dicho, ¿no? ¡Aaagh, ¿Dónde está de todos modos?!

-Se fue con un grupo de policías. – contestó Dianta. – La última vez que le vi, estaban luchando cerca del gimnasio, pero como nos habíamos separado, le perdí de vista rápidamente.

-Pero nos lo hubiese dicho, ¿verdad? Si hubieran avisado a los líderes…

-Eso es debatible, Hannes. – el pelinegro logró acertar a dos soldados con su gancho y un par de patadas. – No te ofendas, pero los policías son…

-¡Ahora no, Lohne! – Maryah esquivó un ataque de rayo de un Electabuzz manipulado, que Gaia derrotó al momento. - ¡Siguen llegando, tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡Miren allá! – les avisó Laila, con alta voz.

Todos alzaron la vista. Una compuerta no muy grande, pero visible a la distancia, se abría de cuando en cuando, dejando salir a más reclutas en cápsulas voladoras junto a pokemon manipulados por bandas metálicas.

-Bien, esa es mi entrada. – sonrió enfadadamente Lohne. – Bien hecho, Laila.

-¿Tu entrada? – Dianta le miró, sin entender. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ya lo había dicho. Tengo que entrar ahí y alcanzar a esa bruja. Una vez que acabe con ella, todo se termina.

-¡Lohne, eso es demasiado peligroso! – regañó Steven. – Esos cañones aún están apuntándonos, y dado que tú podrías ser considerado la mayor amenaza, irán a por ti.

Blaze dio un golpe de cola tremendo que derribó arrojándolo hacia atrás a un Cokeldurr controlado. Todo ese contingente de STRIFE ya estaba vencido. Ya con un momento de descanso de la batalla, se reunieron todos en torno a los jóvenes.

-Exacto. – asintió el Aspecto. – Irán a por mí. Frigga ya debe haber notado que estamos aquí, por lo que asumirá que el resto de su banda fue derrotada. Aunque dado su orgullo, puede que se tarde un poco en aceptarlo.

-Lohne, en serio, no puedes hacer esa locura. – se adelantó Maryah. – Incluso es posible que sea eso lo que quiera que hagas, y entonces…

-Entonces derrotaré a quien encuentre en mi camino. Si sigue mandando a su gente, no tendrá muchos que la defiendan, así que tal vez no haya considerado que un intruso se cuele al interior.

De pronto, un par de disparos gigantescos, uno eléctrico y otro de hielo, impactaron en posiciones muy cercanas a ellos. Vieron que el de hielo sí logró asestar un duro golpe, ya que notaron como varios policías salían volando hacia atrás, mientras el suelo se congelaba y emergían picos de hielo de éste. Por otro lado, el rayo gigante cayó en una torre al lado de ellos, provocando un derrumbe que amenazaba con aplastarles.

-¡Gardevoir!

-¡Kyra!

Los dos pokemon psíquico lograron detener la caída de escombros justo a tiempo. Era extremadamente pesado, y sentían ya el esfuerzo, pero Blaze, Mach, Gaia y Leor se lanzaron inmediatamente a destruir a golpes y zarpazos esos enormes trozos de concreto. Al verse libres de una gran parte de la carga, ambas Gardevoir lanzaron lejos lo que quedaba, y nadie había salido herido.

-Ustedes lo que deben hacer es evitar que esas cosas continúen disparando. – Lohne apretó los dientes. – Pude ver que, además de Steven y yo; Wulfric estaba intentando destruir una de esas armas. Todo pokemon que pueda volar y arrojar un ataque físico lo bastante poderoso tendría que concentrarse en eso. Así disminuiría grandemente el peligro de ser atacados por otro de esos.

-Es peligroso. – reflexionó Dianta. – Pero tiene razón. Steven y Lohne son los únicos que han provocado daño significativo.

-¡Oigan, ustedes! – el pelinegro se volvió hacia los policías que habían estado acompañando a Dianta. – Pasen la voz. ¿Qué no han oído nada?

La forma de hablar del chico confundió un poco a los agentes del orden, pero el que parecía estar a cargo fue tomado del hombro por Dianta.

-Háganlo, por favor. Mientras más ayudemos, mejores posibilidades tendremos.

-De… de acuerdo.

El grupo de policías se alejó un poco, dando espacio a los demás entrenadores.

-De acuerdo. – Lohne se volvió a su equipo. – Mach, llévate a Leor a esa nave y ataquen esas armas gigantes. Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado.

-Lohne, déjame ir con ellos. – le dijo Steven. – Metagross y yo dirigiremos la ofensiva.

-Llévate a Hawlucha contigo, Steven. – le pidió Dianta. – Por favor, cuídalo bien.

-Se los prometo. Déjenmelo a mí, por favor.

El campeón de Hoenn volvió a montar a lomos de su mega-metagross, con Hawlucha junto a él, mientras Mach dejaba a Leor montar en su lomo y les seguían.

-Ojalá Gaia y Goodra pudieran volar. – suspiró Hannes. – Con sus ataques físicos tan poderosos, serían de gran ayuda.

-Los necesitaremos aquí. – opinó Olympia. – Debemos prepararnos para la próxima oleada que venga a atacarnos.

-De acuerdo. – Maryah asintió. – Lohne, vamos, quizá podamos encontrar…

Pero cuando se volteó, no encontró al pelinegro donde había estado. Buscó por todos los alrededores, pero sólo logró verle cuando ya se encontraba en el aire, a pocos metros de ellos, a lomos de su charizard, mientras activaba la mega-evolución. Antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, Blaze y Kyra se hallaban en su forma mega-evolucionada.

-¡Lohne, ¿Qué haces, a dónde vas?! – exclamó la castaña desde abajo. - ¡No hagas esta locura, por favor!

-¡No dejaré que esta pelea se alargue mucho más! – le contestó él. - ¡Haken, Jin, Kyra, quédense con ellos! ¡Te los encargo, Maryah!

-¡Looohne!

Pero no fue escuchada. Sólo podía ver cómo su terco amigo se alejaba por los aires, volando en su mega-charizard. Sentía una mezcla de miedo y frustración, le aterraba pensar en lo que podía pasarle al chico si esos cañones le atacaban, o si algo malo ocurría en la nave. Mientras miraba al cielo aun cuando había perdido de vista a Lohne y a Blaze, sintió que Kyra posaba una mano sobre su hombro.

-Kyra…

-Confía en él. No es su ira la que está hablando. Lohne sabe bien lo que hace.

-Pero cómo no puedes estar…

-Estoy preocupada, Maryah, pero no puedo hacer nada ahora. Lo único que podemos hacer, es creer en él.

-Oigan. – de pronto, Dianta se dio cuenta de algo. - ¿Qué no falta alguien más aquí?

Cuando se dieron cuenta, todos se alarmaron. Maryah volvió a alzar la vista al cielo con más miedo que nunca, pero un ataque de fuego cayó cerca de ellos, perpetrado por un nuevo grupo de STRIFE que les atacaba.

-Demonios. – Hannes mega-evolucionó a su ampharos. - ¡Todo se acaba de complicar más de un momento a otro!

-¡Kyra, Haken, Jin, lo siento! – Maryah también mega-evolucionó a Gaia. - ¡Pero cuando esos dos salgan de ahí, los voy a…!

Los tres pokemon de Lohne que se quedaron con ella sólo suspiraron y comenzaron a luchar, cubriendo a la castaña y a sus pokemon. Sí, ellos también se sentían preocupados por su entrenador, pero confiaban en él. Y estaban seguros de que, del modo que fuera, él volvería con ellos. Estaban más que dispuestos a intervenir para que así fuera. Y a pesar de todo el peligro que les rodeaba, no podían evitar sentir un poco de humor por las palabras de Maryah. Lohne iba a salir del peligro al que se dirigía, sin duda. Pero quien sabe si podría lidiar con lo que le esperaba en tierra.

…

-¡Blaze, cuidado, ahí viene!

El charizard dragón esquivó rápidamente un rayo de hielo gigante emergido de uno de los cañones gigantes que todavía operaban. Logró ver, a la distancia, un grupo de pequeños robots que ya estaban reparando los cañones que él y Steven habían desbaratado hace poco.

-Ah, no, claro que no, infelices. – Sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar. - ¡Blaze, lanzallamas!

Las siempre poderosas flamas del charizard, amplificadas enormemente por la mega-evolución, hicieron pedazos a los reparadores que habían visto, haciendo que a tierra cayera nada más que polvo, hollín y piezas de metal derretido. Comenzaron a buscar aquella compuerta que Laila viera desde abajo. No había nada. Evadieron un relámpago gigante, que cayó cerca del gimnasio de la ciudad Lumiose. Lohne rogó porque no hubiese nadie cerca de allí, dada la explosión tremenda que provocó. Y entonces, lo vieron. Un portal de forma rectangular se abría como una escotilla de un lado de la nave, y puso distinguir cómo las capsulas con miembros de STRIFE se lanzaban no sólo a tierra, sino a los cañones, para enfrentar a Steven y a los pokemon que le habían acompañado para destruir los cañones superiores que les estaban dando problemas ahora. Vio como Mach y Leor se defendían bastante bien. No había problema. Al regresar su atención a la puerta abierta, dio dos palmadas en el hombro de Blaze para que se dirigiera allí.

-¡Vamos, amigo, ya casi…!

El pokemon de fuego aceleró. Lohne por supuesto podía soportarlo, pero casi se suelta por la sorpresa al escuchar una conocida voz detrás de él.

-¡Espera, Blaze, no tan rápidoooo!

Espantado, el aspecto se volvió, para encontrar detrás de él a Laila y Chiara, sujetándose como podían de la mitad inferior de Blaze, casi aferrándose a la cola. Al ver el peligro en que estaban, rápidamente sujetó a la niña con su mano derecha y ésta a su vulpix, mientras Blaze volaba sin bajar la velocidad.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos, niña?! – le gritó Lohne. - ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

-¡Sabíamos que querrías venir sólo! ¡No queríamos dejarte…!

-¡PEDAZO DE…! ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿SABES EN EL LÍO EN QUE TE HAS METIDO?!

-¡¿ACASO TÚ LO SABES?!

Se miraron, ambos con ojos rojos ahora. Lohne notó no sólo que Laila no se amedrentaba como era habitual al verle enfadado, sino que clavaba sus ojos en los de él, resistiendo la presión. A esas alturas, ya no había nada que hacer. Jadeó con impaciencia y enfado, y la haló hacia sí para sujetarla mejor.

-Demonios, Laila. De veras que eres…

-Eres una mala influencia para mí. Seguro es lo que hermana diría.

-No es momento de bromear, niña. Estamos entrando a…

-La boca del lobo, ya he escuchado eso.

-¿La boca del lobo? Ingenua. Estamos ya en el estómago.

Blaze entró por la compuerta, que ya se cerraba, justo a tiempo. Aterrizaron, y Lohne, Chiara y Laila se bajaron del lomo del pokemon. Se encontraban en una habitación iluminada, vacía. No había nada más que arneses y paracaídas en él, y un par de cápsulas todavía sin usar.

-Parece que todavía hay personas aquí. – observó Lohne. – Vamos a tener que pelear un poco para llegar a la líder.

-Entonces vamos. Pero tengamos cuidado, ¿eh? Después de todo, tú solo trajiste a Blaze…

-Tú mejor cállate, niña. – el pelinegro intentaba controlar su enojo. – Si no estuviéramos ya metidos en esto, te prometo que te mandaría por paquetería de vuelta a Alola.

-Lo siento. – esta vez, Laila no agachó la mirada. – Pero quería ayudarte. Espero que me puedas entender…

-Te entiendo… pero se supone que debo mantenerte a salvo, y este no es el mejor lugar para…

De pronto, una puerta se abrió desde el otro lado de la habitación. Un grupo de soldados llegaba, armados con bastones eléctricos y pokemon.

-Ya me encargaré de ti después. – dijo con voz regañona el pelinegro. – Claro, si Maryah no me mata primero.

Aun con esa broma, el Aspecto se tronó los nudillos.

-Muy bien, idiotas. – con ojos rojos, sonreía hacia sus prontos agresores. - ¿Quién quiere irse a dormir primero?

En el puente de mando de la nave, Frigga no dejaba de recibir malas noticias. En tierra, los pokemon mega-evolucionados habían aumentado un poco su cantidad, pero eso hacía que ganaran más ventaja, a pesar del poder que conferían las bandas de control a los pokemon que manejaban ellos. Steven se había deshecho ya de uno de los cañones, y el ataque de fuego de un pokemon había destruido a los drones de reparación de los que disponían, por lo que no podían recuperar los que habían perdido. Mordía su labio con tanta fuerza que pronto un delgado hilo de sangre salió de allí. Y las malas nuevas seguían llegando.

-¡Adorada! – llamó un operador. - ¡Tenemos un intruso en la nave!

-¡¿Qué…?!

-¡Lleva un rato en la nave, pero esquivó de algún modo la mayoría de sensores! ¡No tenemos idea de cómo pudo saber dónde estaban!

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Enséñenmelo!

De nuevo una gran pantalla apareció. Frigga vio frente a ella la imagen de Lohne y su mega-charizard haciendo pedazos a sus oponentes, siendo apoyado por una niña pelirroja que luchaba junto a un vulpix blanco y un vibrava. Retrocedió un par de pasos. Por supuesto. ¿Quién más que un ex alto miembro de su grupo podría saber cómo evitar los sensores de un vehículo de STRIFE? Y era lo suficientemente lista para deducir que, si habían sido descubiertos, era porque él lo había permitido. Era un mensaje que decía; "espérame, voy a por ti". ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que todo estaba saliendo tan mal? ¿Cómo es que todo había fallado de ese modo? No, aún no. No le habían derrotado todavía. Todo lo que estaba pasando, se debía a un error. Un simple error. Ahora lo sabía. Se limpió el hilo de sangre de los labios, y recuperó su fría compostura.

-¿Dónde se encuentran?

-Adorada, ellos están cerca…

-¿Cerca? ¡¿Cómo que cerca?! ¡Sé específico!

-¡Están… están a…!

De pronto, una gran explosión que mandó a volar a buena parte de los operadores. El humo comenzó a cubrir esa zona, pero de éste emergió el Aspecto de cabellos negros, usando su gancho y sus puños para dejar fuera de combate a los demás que no había golpeado el estallido. Detrás de él, aparecieron el mega-charizard negro, la niña y sus dos pokemon. Segundos después de que llegaran, la líder de STRIFE se vio sola, completamente sola, contra los intrusos. Se había sorprendido por esa entrada, sí, pero rápidamente volvió a su actitud altiva de siempre. No estaba dispuesta a que esos dos le miraran por sobre el hombro.

-De modo que, todo lo que tenía que hacer para que volvieras a casa. – dijo suavemente la mujer. – Era no pedirlo. ¿No estás algo grande para potarte como un adolescente?

-Puede ser. – contestó él. – Pero hay cosas de las que tengo que encargarme todavía. Justo aquí.

La mujer miró a ambos. Tanto su hijo como la niña que le acompañaba presentaban ojos rojos y brillantes.

-¿La niña era un aspecto también? – se sorprendió un poco. – De haberlo sabido…

-No vamos a explicártelo. – el pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia ella por un delgado puente que les separaba. – Voy a terminar con STRIFE. Aquí mismo y ahora.

-Es lo que veo que viniste a hacer. Viniste a desafiar a tu propia madre por última vez. Quién sabe que les hiciste a tus hermanos…

-Ellos no eran mis hermanos, bruja. Y no lo repetiré de nuevo. Yo nunca, jamás, voy a verte como mi madre. No eres más que una demente con mucho tiempo libre y una habilidad que usó de mala manera.

-Me lo has recalcado tantas veces… mi hijo. Pensar que tendré que llegar a tales extremos para cumplir con mi deber de guiar a la humanidad. ¿Es justo que una madre sacrifique tanto…?

-Haz lo peor que puedas. – el brillo de los ojos de Lohne aumentó. – Hoy se termina. Todo.

-Sí, así es. – la mujer sacó una pokeball, y la arrojó. – Todo termina hoy.

Tras abrirse, la pokeball reveló a un rugiente Salamence, provisto de las ya conocidas bandas de control.

-Un Salamence. – gruñó Lohne. – De modo que también te ensucias las manos, que sorpresa.

-Has sido demasiado irrespetuoso, Lohne. – repuso la mujer. – Por mucho dolor que me cause, a mí y a STRIFE. Tendré que silenciarte para siempre.

-¡Kikiba – Laila ordenó de sorpresa. – Aliento de dragón!

Ante la orden de la niña, el vibrava se lanzó a arrojar sus brazas azuladas.

-Pero qué tierna… - Frigga sonrió. – Salamence, Garra dragón.

Sin inmutarse ni un poco al ser tocado por el ataque de Kikiba, el dragón volador asestó un terrible golpe de garra que arrojó a Kikiba hacia atrás.

-¡NO, KIKIBA!

Blaze logró sujetar a tiempo a Kikiba para que no cayera contra una pared de metal cercana, pero al verle, era obvio que estaba totalmente fuera de combate. Laila lo regresó de inmediato a su pokeball.

-Kikiba, gracias…

-Laila. – Lohne le apartó. – Quédate atrás. Blaze y yo nos haremos cargo.

Entrenador y pokemon se adelantaron. Y se pusieron frente a frente a sus oponentes cuando vieron como la líder de STRIFE sacaba de un costado un cristal que brillaba como el arcoíris, sujeto a un extraño aparato metálico.

-¡Eso es…!

-Así es, Lohne. Es un pequeño trozo que cayó del megalito.

-No puede ser. Rayquaza…

-A decir verdad, nadie sabe sobre esto. Ni siquiera el resto de STRIFE. Nicanor y Bib eran los únicos que sabían que yo poseía este tesoro.

-Maldita bruja… ¿cómo lo…?

-¿Cómo lo obtuve? Después de que ese pokemon Rayquaza se llevara la mayor fuente de energía a la que pudimos tener acceso, vine con un pequeño grupo a explorar los alrededores. Lo encontré muy cerca de un rastro que indicaba que el megalito había estado allí. No sabía en ese momento que tan útil podía ser, pero lo conservé de todos modos.

Lohne apretaba los puños. ¿Cómo no pensó en que algo así podía pasar?

-Y ahora verás… que tan poco especial es el llamado "lazo" entre humanos y pokemon.

La mujer activó el dispositivo que sostenía el trozo de megalito, y éste reaccionó a la energía emitida por la banda metálica que Salamence llevaba. Pudieron ver, impactados, cómo Salamence se retorcía, obviamente forzado, forcejeando, mientras su forma cambiaba y sus alas crecían, momentos después, el dragón rugía encontrándose en su forma mega-evolucionada, y aun sin demasiada consciencia debido al aparato que le controlaba.

-Lo… mega-evolucionó… - Lohne no creía lo que había pasado. – No… no puede ser…

-Ya ves… ustedes hablan de lazos y confianza como algo necesario para que los pokemon se hagan más poderosos, pero con esto he demostrado que es una total estupidez. Los pokemon están hechos para servirnos. Y nosotros decidimos como y cuando han de evolucionar, de acuerdo a nuestro interés y conveniencia. Así es como debe ser.

-Blaze.

Lohne apretaba dientes y puños, mientras su mega-charizard se preparaba para pelear.

-Vamos a cerrarle la boca a esta mujer de una buena vez. No nos vamos a contener.

Respaldándole, su pokemon lanzó un poderoso rugido.

-Vamos a…

-Comenzar.

Los dos pokemon se miraban, aunque era acertado decir que sólo Blaze estaba consciente de la tensión del momento.

-¡Garra dragón!

Ante la orden de madre e hijo, ambos pokemon se lanzaron contra el otro con sus garras energizadas, provocando una onda de choque al encontrarse, que destruyó buena parte de la central de mando en la que se encontraban. Incluso el suelo del puente que les separaba se agrietó.

…

-¡Eso es, ya está! – Steven celebró. - ¡Lo hemos conseguido, amigos!

Montado en su mega-metagross, Steven miraba las armas que habían logrado arruinar con sus ataques. Mach y Leor terminaban de destrozar la última usando ataques de garra, golpes y mordidas. Hawlucha se había unido a Steven sobre metagross luego de asestar una poderosa patada al casco de la nave, provocando daños serios.

-¡Vamos, chicos! – llamó el campeón. – revisemos las demás armas y vayamos a reunirnos con los demás.

El grupo se volvió a movilizar por los aires, descendiendo. De pronto, lograron escuchar el sonido de los impactos de una pelea que venía del interior de la nave. A juzgar por el sonido y el hecho de que el casco era metálico y grueso, debía tratarse de una batalla intensa para que la escucharan desde su posición. Y entonces, una onda de choque. Sí, en definitiva era una batalla intensa. Se preguntaba lo que ocurría allí dentro, pero no podía ponerse a pensar.

-Los demás pueden necesitarnos. – dijo. - ¡Mach, Leor, vamos a volver abajo!

Mega-metagross inició el rápido descenso, seguido del dragón terrestre y el Lucario que montaba sobre él. Cuando se acercaban, lograron divisar a un grupo muy grande de entrenadores y pokemon que enfrentaban a STRIFE. Podía verse que todos se habían reunido por fin, y se encargaban de rodear y vencer a los últimos vestigios de STRIFE que quedaban en la ciudad.

-¡Metagross, andando! ¡puño meteoro!

El pokemon de acero aceleró, impactando con su poderoso ataque a un grupo de agentes que usaban Rhydon para luchar. Mach y Leor hicieron lo suyo, atacando el garchomp con sus fuertes garras de dragón, mientras Leor disparaba aura esferas contra diversos enemigos. Pronto el campeón de Hoenn se vio regresando a tierra junto a su colega de Kalos.

-¿Steven?

-Hola, Dianta. – dijo amistosamente. - ¿Tuvieron muchos problemas?

-No más de los usuales, je…

-¿Los usuales?

De repente, Gaia destrozaba un par de cápsulas con sus poderosos ataques de roca, mientras vencía un grupo de Pyroar al mismo tiempo. Maryah pasó cerca de ellos.

-¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó Steven. – Parece que poco a poco estamos ganando.

-Sí, claro… - Maryah parecía entre ida y enfadada. - ¡Kiss, usa rayo!

Saltando del lomo del mega-tyranitar en que se encontraba, el pikachu arrojó una tremenda descarga eléctrica que debilitó un grupo de fearow que iba a atacarles.

-Steven, ¿pudiste ver a Lohne y a Laila cerca de donde estabas?

-Lohne y Laila… ¿Me estás diciendo que esos dos…?

-El imprudente fue con Blaze hacia la nave. Enfrentará a la líder, estoy segura. ¡Pero no tenía que llevarse a Laila! ¡El ir para allá ya es una locura de por sí!

-No… lo siento, no les vi.

-Cálmate, Maryah. Estoy segura de que les va bien. ¿Verdad Steven? Los cañones hace un buen rato que no han vuelto a disparar. ¿Tuviste éxito?

-Logramos dañar lo suficiente todas las armas. Si tenían forma de repararlas, no lo he visto. Lo que sí es cierto, es que sentí que había una fuerte batalla en el interior de la nave.

-Han de ser ellos.

-Oh cielos, - Maryah se frotaba los brazos. – Espero que estén bien… Lohne, ese tonto…

Los dos campeones lograron distinguir, además del enojo de la joven, un rubor que asomaba sus mejillas.

-Descuida. – le dijo la pelinegra. – Estoy segura de que vas a ver a Lohne de nuevo. Él es muy fuerte, seguro que ganará. Y cuidará de Laila.

-Ah… sí…

De pronto, Mach derribó a un Hydreigon controlado muy cerca de ellos, desviando su atención de la conversación. Leor, Haken, Jin y Kyra llegaron con ellos.

-Maryah, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el mega-Gardevoir. – Creímos que ese Hydreigon les alcanzaba…

-Mach se encargó, chicos. Gracias por preocuparse.

De pronto, Jin protegió a Maryah de un ataque de crobat, usando golpe aéreopara darle una andanada de golpes que lo derrotó de inmediato. El greninja negro se volvió hacia la joven, asintiendo.

-Gracias, Jin. Será mejor que esté atenta.

-Hablaremos luego, ¿está bien? – resolvió Dianta. - ¡Vamos a terminar aquí! ¡Gardevoir, fuerza lunar!

-¡Metagross. – el campeón de Hoenn le siguió. – cañón desello!

-¡Gaia, roca afilada! – llamó Maryah. - ¡Kiss, rayo!

Los dos pokemon de Maryah ejecutaron con poder sus movimientos, derrotando más enemigos. Cubriéndoles las espaldas, Haken disparaba su pulso dragón, reforzado por el rayo de hielo de Jin. Del otro lado, Leor disparaba aura esferas junto con las bolas sombra de Kyra. Mach seguía haciendo desastres con el enemigo destrozando cápsulas y enemigos por igual con sus garras de dragón. Se acercaba, finalmente. El final de la batalla.

…

-¡Salamence, usa triturar!

En el arruinado centro de mando de la nave, el mega dragón mordió el hombro de Blaze con un poderoso mordisco, que provocó un buen daño en él, pero no le venció.

-¡Blaze, quítatelo con garra dragón!

Así lo hizo y Salamence fue aventado hacia atrás. Ya que se encontraba controlado, no daba signos de fatiga o dolor, por el contrario de Blaze, que ya se encontraba jadeando.

-Te has confiado demasiado, hijo. – se burló Frigga. – Desde un principio, no eras rival para mí. Ni tú ni ese pokemon.

-Lohne. – Laila le miraba preocupada. – Blaze…

-Seguimos aquí luchando, Frigga. – respondió el joven. – Una batalla no acaba hasta que uno de los dos no pueda continuar. Y Blaze y yo no pararemos hasta detenerte.

-Muy bien, pues. Veamos qué haces con algo más familiar. – apuntó con su dedo al charizard. - ¡Salamence, lanzallamas!

-¡Blaze, – Lohne no iba a dejarse vencer por eso. – contesta con lanzallamas!

Las dos ráfagas de fuego se encontraron y explotaron de repente tras colisionar por un buen rato. El calor se expandía y era casi insoportable.

-¡Salamence! – se escuchó decir a Frigga entre el humo. - ¡Giga impacto!

El dragón emergió de entre la humareda y asestó un terrible golpe contra Blaze, que lo mandó contra la pared, muy adolorido. Laila ahogó un gemido asustado tapándose la boca.

-¡Blaze! – Lohne también se preocupó. - ¡Blaze, ¿estás bien?!

Con dolor, pero aun con fuerzas, el charizard se levantó y voló de vuelta a su posición al lado de su amigo. Dio otro poderoso rugido de combate. Mientras el humo se terminaba de disipar, podían ver la mirada de superioridad y confianza que Frigga había adoptado.

-¿Ya lo has entendido? ¿Has entendido que no puedes ganar?

-Y un demonio con eso. – gruñó Lohne. - ¿Sabes qué? Por separado puede que sea cierto. Pero…

Frigga hizo una mueca extrañada, preguntándose a qué se refería su hijo. Por un rato, ni Lohne ni su charizard hicieron nada, hasta que, de repente, ambos abrieron los ojos, rojos los dos. Laila creyó saber lo que estaba por ocurrir y retrocedió unos pasos, sosteniendo a Chiara en sus brazos.

-No sé que haces, Lohne. – le dijo la mujer. – Pero si esa es tu forma de aceptar la derrota y rendirte, recuerda que ya has perdido la oportunidad de redimirte conmigo…

Entonces, de pronto, Lohne dio un paso fuerte al frente y, formando una especie de garra con su mano, dio un zarpazo hacia el suelo. Frigga no necesitó preguntarse sobre eso, ya que, simultáneamente, Blaze se movía en un parpadeo hacia Salamence y le propinaba un poderoso golpe de garra dragón que le devolvió el favor, haciéndole volar hacia atrás.

-¡¿Que ha sido…?!

Lohne no dijo nada, e hizo más movimientos con sus manos al mismo tiempo que Blaze, que, como si hubiese aprendido de repente combate humano mano a mano, daba puñetazos y zarpazos alternado entre uno y otro, usando garra dragón en cada movimiento.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces, Salamence?! – rugió la mujer. - ¡Defiéndete! ¡Usa garra dragón también!

El dragón volador respondió ejecutando el ataque, pero, al mismo tiempo que Lohne hacía un movimiento de bloqueo, Blaze hizo lo mismo y usó su garra derecha para bloquear la de salamence, y propinar un fuerte zarpazo con su garra izquierda. Salamence volvió a caer.

-Qué… - la mujer apenas aguantaba su enojo. – ¿Pero qué es esto…? ¿Qué… eres?

-Vaya, me da gusto ver esa cara perturbada en ti. – Lohne sonrió con desafío. - ¿Qué los lazos no son necesarios? ¿Qué son una tontería? ¡Ja! ¡Vaya si eres idiota! ¡No tienes idea de nada!

Frigga veía como su hijo y Blaze compartían la misma pose de pelea, con las zarpas hacia adelante, listas para golpear. Se enojó. Mucho.

-Muy bien. ¡Ya me has hartado! ¡Voy a acabar contigo, y haré grande a STRIFE, no sólo en Kalos, sino en el mundo! ¡NO NECESITO UN HIJO REBELDE Y TRAIDOR, CUANDO PUEDO HACER DE TODOS LOS HUMANOS MIS HIJOS!

Salamence se levantó, a duras penas. Se apostó al lado de Frigga, sin expresión que fuera legible en él.

-¡Salamence! – llamó por última vez la mujer. - ¡GIGA IMPACTO!

-¡Vamos, Blaze! – Lohne tampoco iba a dejar que esa batalla continuara más tiempo. - ¡ENFADO!

Los dos pokemon se encendieron en poderosas auras de energía, arrojándose el uno contra el otro. Colisionaron y destruyeron el techo de la nave, quedando prácticamente al aire libre en pleno vuelo. Laila se aferró a Chiara y a una barandilla metálica para no salir volando, mientras observaba la batalla y se impresionaba con el poder de ambos pokemon. Ninguno cedía, hasta que, de pronto, Blaze sintió a Lohne hablarle directo a su corazón. El movimiento enfado hace que el usuario pierda la razón temporalmente, y ellos habían estado trabajando en morigerar ese efecto todo lo posible. Quizá fue por esa razón que el charizard oyó la voz de su mejor amigo, diciéndole "vamos a vencerlos, juntos. ¡haz de mi fuerza, tu fuerza! Tú y yo amigo, hasta el final."

-¡Vamos Lohne, Blaze! – les animaba Laila. - ¡Yo creo en ustedes!

El mega-charizard soltó tremendo rugido que reverberó en lo que quedaba del lugar, y comenzó a ganarle terreno al Salamence. Frigga veía esto ya no sólo incrédula, sino aterrorizada. No era posible. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

-¡¿Por qué?!

Y una nueva explosión. La humareda cubrió todo el lugar, y Lohne se arrojó hacia Laila y Chiara para cubrirlas con su cuerpo. Cuando la energía fue totalmente liberada y todo se calmó un poco, los dos contendientes vieron como sus pokemon salían disparados hacia atrás, ambos habiendo perdido la mega-evolución. Blaze trastabilló al aterrizar, pero, agotado como estaba, logró mantenerse de pie. Por su parte, Salamence quedó empotrado en la pared, ya sin mega-evolución, y cayó al suelo, mientras su banda de control se destrozaba. Antes de que Frigga pudiera reaccionar, Lohne uso su gancho con cadena para recuperar velozmente el trozo de megalito que ésta había usado.

-No…

Lohne y Laila se acercaron a Blaze, que recibió a su entrenador frotando su cabeza cariñosamente contra él. Chiara movía las cosas, feliz de la victoria. Y mirando al frente, encontraron a Frigga de rodillas, con una mirada descreída y enfadada. Había perdido totalmente su estoicismo y frialdad característicos. Y por supuesto no había nadie más que ellos para atestiguarlo. Musitaba, una y otra vez.

-No, no, no… no puedo…

-Perdiste, Frigga. – Lohne avanzó. – STRIFE se acaba aquí. Todo se ha terminado para ti…

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡MOCOSO ASQUEROSO! ¡TRAIDOR REPUGNANATE! ¡GUSANO! ¡NO ERES NADA! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

Lohne hubiese mentido si hubiera dicho que esa reacción no le sorprendió. Nunca había visto a Frigga en ese estado, hablar y gritar de ese modo. Parecía dispersa. Incluso comenzaban a correr lágrimas por el rostro de la líder del grupo que tantas desgracias había provocado.

-Tú estás…

-¡ME REHUSO A PERDER! ¡STRIFE ES INVENCIBLE! – seguía rugiendo. - ¡NI TÚ NI NADIE VA A DETENERME! ¡VOY A DESHACEREME DE TI Y DE TODO EL QUE SE ME OPONGA, DEUNA FORMA U OTRA!

En eso, la mujer presionó un botón que se hallaba en la consola al lado de ésta. Desde atrás de la mujer, aparecieron varios cañones de STRIFE, del mismo modelo que los que habían destruido tantas veces. Inmediatamente, Lohne puso a Laila detrás de él.

-Bruja…

-¡EL DÍA DE HOY, STRIFE SE ALZARÁ CON LA VICTORIA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI DEBO COMENZAR CON TODO YO SOLA! ¡YO SOY STRIFE! ¡Y ME DESHARÉ DE TI, TAL Y COMO HICE CON TU PADRE!

Pulsando otro botón, uno de los cañones cargó energía. Un poderoso ataque de pulso dragón se dirigía hacia ellos. Blaze estaba demasiado débil, pero aun así se paró firme frente a su entrenador y Laila, para protegerles aun si fuese con su vida. Lohne no pudo pensar en otra cosa que volver a cubrir con su cuerpo a Laila. Pero ésta forcejeaba. Y era que, para su infinito horror, su valiente vulpix se había soltado de ella, y usaba el hombro de Blaze como plataforma para interponerse entre el disparo que estaba a segundos de ejecutarse.

-¡CHIARAA! – lloraba la niña. - ¡CHIARA, POR FAVOR, NO! ¡CHIARAAAA!

Para los dos Aspectos, todo comenzó a ir en cámara lenta. No podían pensar con claridad. Lohne también estaba asustado. Si esa cosa disparaba, era probable que no sobrevivieran. Quería ir allí y bloquear el camino del pronto disparo para proteger a todos, pero no podía dejar a Laila al descubierto. Vio a Frigga. ¿Acaso esa repulsiva mujer se iba a salir con la suya? No podía dejarle, no era así como iba a terminar. Y entonces, algo comenzó a brillar. Miró sus bolsillos, notando un destello blanquecino. Metió la mano y, de pronto, recordó. Recordó y pensó en su última posibilidad. Había leído al respecto, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Al final, no tenía mucho que perder. O mejor dicho, había mucho que perder si se quedaba paralizado y no hacía nada. Así que, mientras Laila aun gritaba, tomó el objeto que brillaba y lo extrajo. Sin mirarlo siquiera, lo arrojó hacia Chiara.

-¡Oye, - Lohne llamó al vulpix que ya se había lanzado. - Chiara!

-¡SE ACABÓ! – exclamó triunfante la líder de STRIFE.

Y el pulso dragón fue disparado. La energía azulada se dirigió rápidamente hacia sus objetivos, y justo en ese momento, Chiara se posicionaba en medio salto, entre sus amigos y el ataque. De pronto, sus profundos ojitos azules vieron una piedra blanca y brillante aparecer de la nada frente a ella, y justo cuando el pulso dragón le impactaba, sus patas delanteras lograron darle un pequeño toque.

-¡CHIARAAAA!

Las lágrimas se derramaban de los ojos desconsolados de Laila, mientras Lohne le sostenía y miraba como su amiga de siempre aparentemente sucumbía ante el ataque que les habían disparado. Sentía como su mente se comenzaba a nublar, y hubiera perdido la razón por completo, de no haber vislumbrado, de pronto, un poderoso destello azul que salía del pulso dragón que, dicho sea de paso, había sido frenado y no avanzaba más.

-¿Qué…?

-Ya veo.

La niña miró hacia Lohne. Éste sonreía, aliviado, y aun algo nervioso, mientras posaba sus ojos rojos sobre ella.

-Laila, hay cosas… que no cambian sin importar de dónde seas, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Observa. Lamento haberte dado un regalo de cumpleaños retrasado.

Y la niña, impactada, volvió a mirar hacia el destello. Ya se podía vislumbrar la forma de su vulpix, y podía jurar que estaba aumentando su tamaño. Vio, al igual que los demás, como sus colas de abanico crecían desmesuradamente en uno más grande, formado por largas colas que parecían fusionadas mientras ondeaban como una ventisca de invierno. Sus patas se alargaron y la mopa de pelo ondulado de su cabeza se alargaba formando una melena muy hermosa que ondeaba como sus colas. Su hocico se alargaba, pero no tanto como sus patas, que tocaron el suelo al crecer, mientras se mantenían firmes en su sitio. Los ojos infantiles que tenía se volvieron serios y elegantes así como su silueta, mientras, con un trino poderoso y triunfal, desbarataba completamente el pulso dragón que le había impactado y anunciaba su transformación en…

-Ninetales… - Laila murmuraba, sin creerlo. – Chiara… evolucionó a Ninetales…

La niña no pudo evitar soltarse de Lohne. Se acercó con paso temeroso hacia su evolucionada compañera, que continuaba mirando al frente. Volteó hacia Blaze. Con un gesto, éste le animó a seguir adelante.

-Chia… ¿Chiara? – la pelirroja acercó su mano. - ¿Chiara, eres… tú?

El ninetales se volvió hacia ella. No le impidió seguir acercándosele de un lado. La niña se sentía minúscula ante ella, la veía fuerte e imponente. Siguió acercando lentamente su mano. Chiara, como si leyera su mente, acercó su cabeza a esta y se dejó palpar. Poco a poco, Laila fue recuperando la confianza y comenzó a abrazar la cabeza de su compañera, que ahora era más grande que ella.

"Te amo, Laila"

La niña, con su condición de aspecto, escuchó estas palabras de su Ninetales de hielo. Sus ojos, aun rubíes, se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, y abrazó a su pokemon con fuerza.

-¡Chiara! – rió, feliz. - ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! ¡Te quiero tanto…!

-Me enferman… ¡todos ustedes! – la madre de Lohne se levantaba del suelo como podía. - ¡DESAPAREZCAN!

Entonces vieron como Frigga volvía a accionar el botón que activaba el arma. El pulso dragón fue disparado nuevamente.

-¡Laila, sal de ahí! – gritó Lohne.

Pero no fue necesario. Chiara reaccionó a la agresión interceptando el disparo con un poderoso rayo congelante que, a pesar de ser algo más débil que el arma, logró mantenerse lo suficiente para que el choque provocara una nueva explosión, manteniendo a ambas partes a salvo.

-Chiara, eso de ahora fue…

-¡Aprendió rayo de hielo! – Lohne se acercó a la carrera. - ¡Chiara, dispara, de nuevo!

El ninetales no se hizo repetir la orden, y antes de que Frigga volviera a activar el cañón, le arrojó una ráfaga congelante que le dejó allí atrapada por el brazo. A la mujer se le hizo imposible alcanzar el control en esas condiciones.

-¡MALDITOS… SEAN!

-Blaze. – Lohne miró a su charizard. - ¿Estás bien, amigo?

El pokemon de fuego asintió. Él y Chiara se miraron y se sonrieron amistosamente. De pronto, una explosión no provocada por ellos remeció la nave. Entonces vieron cómo se estaban inclinando. Parecía que la batalla había tenido un efecto inesperado.

-Lohne, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Este lugar se cae! – gritó Lohne, alarmado. - ¡No puedo permitir que caiga sobre la ciudad!

Las explosiones alcanzaron ese cuarto. Una de ellas fue muy cercana al lugar en el que Frigga estaba atrapada.

-¡Tengo que estabilizarla! – siguió Lohne. – Espero recordar todavía como pilotar estas latas…

De repente, se escuchó un sonido de rotura. Frigga se había soltado rompiendo con pura fuerza bruta y la explosión anterior, el hielo que le aprisionaba. Corrió hacia Laila, con un bastón eléctrico en mano.

-¡STRIFE NO VA A DESAPARECER AQUÍ! ¡LOS VOY A BORRAR DE…!

Pero la mujer recibió una furiosa embestida de Blaze, que la aventó hacia atrás, tirándola cerca del puente en el que habían batallado. Y antes de que pudiera reincorporarse, una nueva explosión la cubrió por entero, y rompió completamente el puente en el que estaba. Le escucharon dar un grito de dolor, pero nada más. Cuando Lohne y Blaze se acercaron al lugar para asegurarse de enfrentarla, notaron que se había ido. Todo lo que allí quedaba era fuego. Y más explosiones de un lado y de otro. Miró hacia el puente. Destruido. No había forma… de sobrevivir a eso.

-¿Lohne…?

El pelinegro estaba callado. La niña tomó su mano, haciéndole reaccionar. No tenía tiempo de ponerse a reflexionar.

-Blaze, llévate a Laila y a Chiara de aquí. – ordenó Lohne. – Yo me encargo de sacar la nave de la ciudad. Si lo hago bien, al menos se estrellará con las afueras y no pondrá en peligro a la gente o los pokemon.

-¡No te vamos a abandonar aquí! – exclamó la niña. - ¡No te voy a dejar sólo!

-¡¿Por qué eres tan terca?! – le rugió el pelinegro. - ¡Tú debes estar a salvo…!

-¡Tú nos mantendrás a salvo a todos! ¡Y yo me quedaré a ayudarte! ¡NUEH ME LO PIDIÓ!

Lohne se quedó callado. Nueh. Ese tipo de verdad que era…

-Maldición, eres tan… - se volvió hacia su charizard. - ¡Blaze, te he dicho que te las lleves! ¡Largo todos de aquí!

Miró a Blaze y a Chiara. Ambos estaban junto a Laila, y sus expresiones decían que estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-Demonios, ustedes… muy bien, si eso quieren. ¡Pero prepárense! ¡Saldremos de esta chatarra antes de caer, ¿entendido?!

Dicho esto, volvió a los controles. No podía creer que aun los recordara tan bien. Tomó el timón con ambas manos. Y poniendo toda su fuerza y destreza, comenzó a maniobra.

…

En el exterior, la batalla había terminado hacía un rato. Todos los soldados de STRIFE se encontraban dispersos por toda la ciudad, derrotados. Noqueados. Los pokemon que habían mega-evolucionado se encontraban de vuelto en su apariencia normal, recuperando el aliento. Todo estaba tranquilo. Y fue por eso que pudieron prestar atención, todos allí reunidos, al hecho de que la nave gigante comenzaba a ladearse y a moverse, mientras humeaba de diferentes partes.

-¡La nave! – gritó Hannes. - ¿Qué le está pasando?

-¿Estarán tratando de escapar? – Maryah intentó ver bien a la distancia. - ¡Tenemos que alcanzarles!

Ni bien la joven dijo esto, una nueva explosión, más grande que las anteriores, hizo un gran estruendo de un lado de la nave. Y entonces, notaron como se inclinaba cada vez más hacia tierra.

-No están escapando… - Dianta fue la primera en notarlo. - ¡Está cayendo!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lohne y Laila siguen ahí!

-Parece que intentan llevarlo a alguna parte. – observó Clemont. – Está cayendo, pero también está virando. Y parece que están intentando mantenerle en el aire todo el tiempo posible.

-¡Tiene que ser Lohne! – Maryah echó a correr hacia esa dirección. - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡Maryah, espera!

Pero aunque Hannes dijera esto, Kyra y los pokemon de Maryah y Lohne ya se habían puesto a correr detrás de la joven.

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Hannes.

-Vayan. – Looker se apareció de repente, caminando hacia ellos. – La policía se encargará de custodiar a los miembros de STRIFE que hemos derrotado.

-¡Looker! ¿Dónde habías estado?

-Uno de esos cañones de hielo.- acarició al pokemon que le acompañaba. - Uff, de no ser por toxicroak, no lo hubiera contado.

-Entonces estabas ahí…

-Todos, andando. – alzó la voz Olympia. – No dejemos que esa joven y esos pokemon vayan para allá solos.

-Sí. – Hannes asintió. – Dependiendo de la situación, podríamos requerir de sus habilidades psíquicas, Olympia.

-Roguemos porque no sea necesario, joven policía.

-¡Vamos, rápido! – Dianta inició la marcha también. - ¡No podemos quedarnos atrás!

Hannes corrió detrás de ella, siendo seguido por sus pokemon. Steven y los líderes de gimnasio fueron tras ellos, junto a todos los pokemon que traían, dejando a Looker y a los policías atrás, mientras el agente internacional suspiraba mirando a la gigantesca nave cayendo del cielo.

-Vamos, joven Lohne. Tienes que salir de ésta.

…

El coloso metálico continuaba explotando mientras caía más y más hacia tierra. Quien quiera que fuera el responsable de su movimiento, lo estaba llevando al norte, evitando los bosques en lo posible, pero, si seguía el curso que llevaba, terminaría colisionando entre las afueras de la ciudad Lumiose y la entrada a la arboleda Laverre. El enorme grupo de entrenadores y pokemon liderados por Kyra y Maryah ya se había dado cuenta de esto, y corrían tan rápido como podían. Mach, en vuelo, Korrina con sus patines y Hannes montando a su gogoat eran quienes más cerca estaban de las líderes de la marcha. A medida que llegaban a los límites de la ciudad, podían ver como la nave ya estaba a pocos metros de impactar en el suelo. La noche apenas había caído y el cielo no se había oscurecido del todo, quedando aun los restos del sol de la tarde. Y en medio de todo aquello, finalmente, la nave se estrelló, deteniendo a todos los que se dirigían hacia allá debido a la forma tan violenta en que el impacto hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies. Algunos de los que allí se dirigían incluso tropezaron y cayeron. El espectáculo era por demás increíble, impresionante y muy, muy ruidoso, mientras la nave se hacía pedazos mientras continuaba, a la vista de todos, descendiendo. Las explosiones incrementaron su intensidad, y hubieran alcanzado a Maryah y a los pokemon, de no ser porque Steven y su metagross llegaron junto a Olympia y sus meowstic, los cuales usaron Protección para cubrir a todos del fuego y el humo. Una última explosión se generó, tan potente que, tal y como dijera Olympia, iluminó los cielos de Kalos mientras la noche se presentaba. A pesar de que estaban protegidos por los pokemon psíquicos, todos se vieron obligados a cubrirse de los tremendos ventarrones, humo y polvo que no dejaba de levantarse y de piezas metálicas que salían volando por todos lados. Muy pronto toda la nave estuvo en el suelo, completamente destruida, mientras el fuego se alzaba alto como si quisiera tocar el cielo, y el humo se alzaba de modo que podía verse desde muy lejos de allí, incluso desde un lugar cercano en el exterior, como pueblo Dendemille. Un helicóptero, probablemente de noticias, sobrevolaba el lugar, desde una buena distancia, mientras alguien grababa. Y esta grabación se transmitía en vivo por los televisores de todo Kalos. Debido a la distancia a la que se encontraban, no podían distinguir bien a las personas y pokemon que estaban en gran cantidad allí al pie del desastre aéreo.

-Hey, acércate más. – dijo un tripulante, portando un micrófono. - ¡Hay que ver quiénes son los que están allí! ¡Imagínate la noticia! ¡Las primicias…!

De repente, tanto la pantalla de la cámara como la de los televisores de la región se volvió lluviosa y la señal se perdió. Esto causó desconcierto, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

-Pero qué…

-Oye, oye, ¿Qué paso?

-Perdí… la señal de la cámara, no veo nada…

-¡Repárala, que estamos en vivo, vamos!

-¡Si estamos en vivo, baja la voz., que te escuchan!

No tenían respuesta, y mucho menos el operador de la cámara, por lo que el piloto perdió la paciencia y se alejó del lugar. En tierra, el que veía esto era Clemont, que portaba un dispositivo muy extraño del que salía una antena.

-No, nada de crear pánico, señores. – dijo el rubio. – Cielos, a veces son…

-Bien hecho, hijo. – le felicitó Meyer. – Seguro que a la policía le gustaría tener una herramienta así.

-Es de mi invención. Un bloqueador de señales. Puede bloquear todo tipo de señales. Radio, Tv, lo que desees. Sólo hay que ajustarla a lo que deseas y ¡Bam! Nada de curiosos.

-Bien. – Hannes asintió, satisfecho. – Pero todavía queda…

-¡LOOOHNE! ¡LAAAAILAAAA!

Delante de todos ellos, Maryah gritaba, a voz en cuello. Se le escuchaba muy asustada. Y por más que su garganta se desgastara, no iba a parar.

-¡LOOOHNE! ¡LAAAAILAAAA! ¡RESPÓNDANME!

Silencio. Sólo podía escucharse al fuego crepitar, como un infierno delante de ellos. Maryah jadeaba. Se preparaba para volver a gritar, pero Hannes le detuvo.

-Estoy seguro de que salieron, Maryah. – le dijo. – Lohne ha salido de cosas peores.

-No lo sabes… - la castaña ya se veía llorosa. - ¡No puedes saber…!

-Lohne te prometió que viajarían juntos, ¿verdad?

-¡!

-Puede que el tipo sea un cretino, pero te aseguro que le importas. Y cumplirá su promesa.

Maryah se volvió a la nave que se quemaba. Las palabras de Hannes le convencían, pero no le hacían sentir mejor. Intentó una vez más.

-¡LOOOOHNE! ¡ALGUIEN CONTESTE! ¡LAILAAAA!

Volvió a jadear. Se le agotaba la voz.

-Alguien… - se abrazaba a sí misma, temerosa. – Por favor… alguien…

-¡Hermanaaaaa!

Todos subieron la cabeza de inmediato. Miraron hacia todas partes, buscando el origen de ese grito, que todos habían escuchado.

-¡Allá! – Korrina señaló sobre ella. - ¡Miren allá!

Todos volvieron su vista hacia donde la patinadora indicaba. A lo lejos, se acercaba volando un charizard con cicatrices, se veía golpeado, pero todavía fuerte. En su lomo, sentada y aferrada a Lohne. Laila gritaba tan fuerte como podía, mientras veían al pelinegro cargar una especie de contenedor. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención, era que, con sus garras delanteras, Blaze sujetaba a un Ninetales blanco como la nieve.

-¡¿Chi… chiara?! – Hannes miraba con cara de tonto. - ¡No puede ser!

-Laila… - Maryah avanzó, derramando un par de lágrimas. – Lohne…

A medida que el sol ya comenzaba a dar sus últimas señales de presencia, Blaze aterrizó a unos pasos del enorme grupo que ya corría hacia ellos. Blaze soltó a Chiara, y Lohne ayudó a Laila a bajar del lomo de Blaze. En ese momento, todos sus compañeros llegaron, mientras Maryah se lanzaba de rodillas a abrazar a la niña pelirroja.

-¡Hermana! – Laila correspondió el abrazo, feliz. - ¡Me alegra verte, hermana…!

Pero la castaña no contestó. Lloraba, aunque trataba de contenerse.

-Hermana, lo siento. Por favor, no llores…

-¡¿SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA?!

La castaña, aun en su llanto, separó su cuerpo de la niña todavía sujetándola de los hombros, hablándole de frente.

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO TAN ESTUPIDO?! ¡ERES UNA TONTA! ¡¿QUÉ IBAS A HACER… QUE IBA A HACER YO, SI ALGO TE PASABA?! ¡¿ACASO PENSASTE EN TUS PADRES, SIQUIERA?!

-Maryah, cálmate. – Hannes avanzaba hacia ella. – Eso ya no impor…

Pero Olympia le tomó del hombro, y le invitó a guardar silencio y mirar, manteniéndose a distancia.

-Lo siento, hermana. – la niña finalmente agachó la cabeza. – Yo solo… quería ayudar a Lohne. Pero él también me regañó…

-¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO!

De inmediato, la chica se puso de pie, para mirar frente a frente al pelinegro.

-¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ NO TE DISTE CUENTA?! ¡¿SABES LO QUE PUDO PASARLE A LAILA?! ¡¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE LO ATERRADA QUE ME SENTÍ?!

Lohne no contestaba. No se veía fastidiado, de hecho su rostro era incluso comprensivo. Pero sabía que la chica aún tenía más que decir. Y gritar.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ERA UNA LOCURA! ¡PERO VOLASTE Y TE FUISTE A PELEAR, TU SOLO! ¡NUNCA CAMBIAS! ¡ERES UN NECIO! ¡¿TE QUERÍAS MORIR ACASO?! ¡¿PENSASTE EN TUS POKEMON, TU FAMILIA?! ¡¿PENSASTE EN KYRA?!

La chica trataba de contenerse, para no seguir gritando. No había dejado de llorar, pero no le importaba, aún con la concurrencia. Y entonces, la última pregunta de regaño.

-¿No pensabas… no pensaste en mí, al menos?

-Lo hice.

-¡MENTIROSO!

La chica jadeaba, después de todo el griterío. Lohne no se atrevía a tocarla, podía resultar en un golpe que él no sentiría de todos modos, pero pensaba en cuál sería la reacción correcta. Diablos, que molesto era esto. Molesto… de pronto, se le ocurrió.

-Golpéame.

-¿Qué?

-Estás muy enfadada, ¿no es así? Apuesto a que te mueres por golpearme.

-Lohne, yo no…

-Lo merezco, anda. Ya lo has hecho una vez, y casi una segunda. No te costará nada, y a mí no me dolerá.

Laila y Hannes, algo más cerca de ellos que los demás, esperaban mientras tragaban saliva. Y entonces, Maryah alzó la mano. Preparada para lanzar una fuerte bofetada.

-Voy… a hacerlo.

-Vamos. – dijo casi sonriente Lohne. – Desahógate. Te hará bien, y me darás mi merecido.

-Muy bien. Voy a hacer eso.

-¡Hermana, espera…!

Se escuchó el sonido de la bofetada, muy fuerte ante el silencio que todos habían contribuido a formar. Hizo eco en el aire. La noche se asentó del todo por fin, y la luna llena brillaba fuertemente sobre ellos. Y con esa luz, pudieron ver que, a pesar de haberle dado una fuerte cachetada al Aspecto, la mano de Maryah no había abandonado el lugar que golpeó. Allí estaba, sujetándole. Lohne ni siquiera había cerrado ese ojo, y su mejilla ni siquiera estaba roja. Miraba a la chica, esperando a que le hablara.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-No. – dijo ella. – Aún no te doy tu merecido.

-¿Eh?

Y entonces, sin quitar su mano de allí, la joven llevó la otra a la espalda del joven, mientras se acercaba y sorprendía a Lohne pegando sus labios a los suyos, suavemente y hacía presión, mientras un fuerte rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Lohne abrió tamaños ojos. Incluso Blaze, Chiara y los demás pokemon hicieron divertidas muecas de sorpresa por lo que estaba pasando. Las líderes de gimnasio femeninas observaban esto muy interesadas y felices, mientras los varones se reían, sobre todo el siempre alegre Wulfric.

-¡He… hermana!

-¡WOAAH…! – Hannes era el más sorprendido y el más cómico de todos. - ¡Ustedes, qué están…!

Laila caía de rodillas al suelo con una mueca de ilusión, cara muy colorada y ojos brillantes, al igual que el pikachu de Maryah, mientras ésta besaba al pelinegro. Finalmente, le soltó y dio un paso atrás, sin poder evitar tener un color carmesí en la cara. Sin embargo, sus ojos no eran de vergüenza, no. Destellaban como estrellas en la noche, con un sentimiento mucho más afín a su accionar. Alzó la mirada hacia Lohne, que por supuesto que estaba rojo también, y sin habla.

-Yo… uhm…

-Se siente bien dejarte sin palabras. – rió un poco Maryah. – Pero es tu culpa. Me pediste que me desahogara.

Lohne comprendió. Tomó la mano de la joven y ésta le recibió felizmente.

-Me engañaste. – le dijo un Lohne sonriente. - ¿Es tu venganza por ser un idiota?

-No.

La chica se abrazó fuertemente de él, apoyando su cabeza también. El Aspecto le correspondió, tomándola de la espalda y la cintura.

-Esto… es por todo. – dijo la castaña. – Desde que fuimos niños. Hasta ahora. Cada momento que has estado… a mi lado.

-Cuando quieras. – contestó Lohne. – Yo ya… había decidido que me quedaría contigo. Siempre. Eres la persona más importante que tengo en mi vida.

Pasaron un pequeño instante más así, sin moverse. Pero entonces, Maryah se separó del chico, habiendo bajado su rubor apenas un poco.

-¡Pero ni se te ocurra asustarme así de nuevo! – se volvió hacia Laila. - ¡Ninguno de los dos! ¡¿Está claro?!

-Sí, señora. – bromearon Lohne y Laila al unísono.

-Muy bien, los dos Luvdisc. – Hannes se acercó, aun sin superar la sorpresa del todo. - ¡Todavía hay mucho que hacer! ¿Quién va a limpiar este desastre?

-Llamaré a la estación de Bomberos de la ciudad. – dijo Clemont. – La policía estará interesada en investigar los restos a ver qué encontramos.

Hannes se unió al rubio, mientras Laila y la evolucionada Chiara se acercaban a la pareja que ya se había unido a sus pokemon, mientras la parte masculina les decía, aun algo nervioso, que les dejen de fastidiar.

-Me sorprendiste, hermana. – le dijo la niña. - ¡Creo que es la primera vez que le ganas a Lohne!

-Bueno, no lo veo del todo así…

-Anda, basta ya las dos.- los pokemon, Kyra y Blaze sobre todo, seguían molestando a su entrenador. - ¡Y ustedes, cállense ya!

De pronto, se escuchó como el metal de la nave destruída crujía, inestable, mientras se quemaba. Lohne, Maryah, Laila y los pokemon se volvieron a mirar la gigantesca montaña de metal en llamas.

-Entonces… ¿Ahora ya se ha acabado, Lohne? – preguntó Maryah, tomándole fuertemente de la mano. - ¿STRIFE finalmente… se acabó?

-Hay cabos sueltos que tratar. – dijo el pelinegro, con tono optimista, correspondiéndole. – Pero Frigga se ha… ido. Y sin ella, STRIFE no tardará en morir. Y finalmente, desaparecerá para siempre.

Maryah usó su otra mano para tomarse del brazo de Lohne y apoyar su cabeza en el joven. Hubiera querido decirle "lo siento" cuando le dijo que Frigga ya no estaba, pero aunque esta fuese su madre… tenía el presentimiento de que no era lo más adecuado decir eso. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Lohne se veía, como nunca, pacífico. Sus ojos eran los de alguien que ha terminado un gran trabajo de años, o la más difícil de las pruebas. Y, por la forma en que sujetaba su mano, sentía que había correspondido sus sentimientos. No era como si fuese un misterio para ellos, de todos modos, por más que lucharan por ocultárselo cada uno a sí mismos. Mientras los bomberos hacían acto de presencia, ellos se mantuvieron ahí, juntos, lado a lado, por mucho rato más. Se sentían, como nunca, libres.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	37. Chapter 37

CAPÍTULO 37: EL FINAL DE LA BATALLA

.

-Wow… mira eso… se ve realmente increíble.

-Sí, es hermosa. Ha crecido mucho, me pregunto qué tan fuerte será ahora.

Los bomberos se encontraban luchando contra el fuerte incendio que consumía los restos de la gran nave de STRIFE. Y ya que mucho equipo de la ley había arribado a Lumiose recientemente, la policía que llegaba al lugar entrevistaba a cada uno de los entrenadores presentes en el aterrizaje. Pero Maryah y Hannes estaban, junto a Laila, libres de policías por el momento, así que se estaban concentrando en la sorpresa que les había provocado ver a Chiara convertida en un ninetales. El pokemon estaba algo nervioso por la atención que recibía, pero Laila lo disminuía manteniéndose cerca de ella y acariciando su costado. Sin mencionar que Kiss olisqueaba graciosamente y de cuando en cuando frotaba su nariz contra la del pokemon de hielo, cosa que parecía reconfortarle.

-Felicidades, Laila. Chiara se ve más que genial. – sonreía Hannes.

-Lo sé. Cuando Lohne le arrojó ese extraño objeto, no tenía la cabeza para preguntarme qué era. ¡Nunca hubiera creído que tenía una piedra para evolucionar!

-Yo no puedo creer que Lohne consiguiera una de esas y no nos lo haya dicho. – Maryah se cruzó de brazos. - Pero si será…

-Vamos, Maryah. – Hannes rió. – No te enfades con él luego de lo que acaban de hacer.

-No… no estoy enfadada. – la joven jugó con su cabello un poco colorada. – Sólo… sólo era un comentario. ¡Y ya déjanos en paz, Hannes!

-A todo esto, Laila. ¿Qué es ese contenedor de ahí? Vimos que Lohne lo traía consigo.

-Son muchos pokemon que quiso rescatar antes de que escapáramos de ese barco volador. – señaló Laila. – Incluyendo el que usó esa mujer horrible para atacarnos.

-¿Barco volador?

-Era de esperarse de Lohne. – sonrió la castaña. – Nunca deja de pensar en los pokemon. ¿Hay muchos almacenados allí?

-No estoy segura, no los conté. Pero sí, hay muchos. Pero aún hay algo que no comprendo…

-¿Qué cosa, Laila?

-Bueno… cuando Chiara evolucionó… ese ataque que la jefa de STRIFE nos disparó se deshizo, como si nada. Lohne dice que era un pulso dragón. Yo creí que ese disparo lastimaría mucho a Chiara, pero…

-Quizá al evolucionar, su poder aumentó tanto que el ataque perdió efecto ante ella.

-¿Tú crees? – Hannes se rascó la cabeza. – Parece algo rebuscado, ¿no?

-No creo que sea sólo eso.

Los jóvenes se volvieron, para encontrar a Kyra acercarse a ellos. Se detuvo al lado de Chiara, quien rápidamente se puso a frotar su cabeza contra ella, cariñosamente. El Gardevoir le correspondía acariciando su suave melena.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kyra? – preguntó una curiosa Laila.

-Puedo percibirlo en Chiara. Ese poder que los de nuestro tipo poseen.

-¿Los de… su tipo?

-El poder no sólo para resistir ataques de dragón. Sino también, para anularlos por completo.

-¡Espera! – Maryah se sorprendió. - ¿Dices que Chiara ya no sólo es tipo hielo, sino también tipo hada?

-Así es. La pequeña Chiara ya no es nada pequeña.

Chiara le sonrió feliz a su compañera feérica. Laila entonces extrajo una pokeball de su costado, poniendo una sonrisa triste.

-Kikiba también se esforzó mucho… pero ese Salamence le dio un golpe muy fuerte. Fue demasiado para él.

-No te preocupes, Laila. Lo llevaremos al centro pokemon y lo haremos recuperarse. Todos nuestros compañeros lo van a necesitar.

-Es verdad. – la niña asintió. – Jamás había visto a Blaze ser tan golpeado. Pero igual pudo ganar. Aunque por poco…

-No me sorprende, un Salamence ya es brutal de por sí. Ahora, con esas bandas de control…

-¡Pero Lohne hizo con él lo mismo que hizo con Leor y Kyra! ¡Lo vi volverse uno con él, era como si Blaze luchara como Lohne!

-Creo que – Hannes hizo una sonrisa Boba. – Ya no debería sorprendernos lo que Lohne puede hacer. Quizá es algo de ser un Aspecto, ya sabes.

-No lo creo. – sonrió Laila. – Si Lohne no fuera un aspecto, seguro que igual podría hacerlo.

-Laila. – Maryah tenía algo más en mente. - ¿Realmente esa mujer pudo mega-evolucionar a ese Salamence?

-Sí. Uso una piedra brillante, dijo que era parte del megalito.

-No puede ser…

-¿Habrá sido destruida por la explosión? – preguntó Hannes.

-No, Lohne la tomó. –Laila señaló al joven, que caminaba cerca de ellos. - ¿A dónde va…?

El pelinegro iba a paso lento, mientras no apartaba la vista de la gigantesca nave destruida. Sentía una mezcla de alivio y tristeza. No entendía por qué. No pensó más en ello cuando, finalmente, logró alcanzar a la líder del gimnasio Anistar, que justo terminaba de hablar con la policía.

-Olympia.

-Joven Lohne. – la mujer sonrió. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Es difícil de decir. De todos modos, me alegra que estés aquí.

Entonces, el joven extrajo de un bolsillo la piedra que Frigga usara en su batalla contra él.

-¡Joven Lohne, eso es…!

-¡Psst! – Lohne actuaba tan paciente como podía. – No quiero que se sepa mucho de ésta cosa.

-¿Por qué razón? Estoy segura de que la policía…

-Olympia, Frigga usó este trozo de megalito para forzar una mega-evolución. No es un poder que cualquiera deba poseer. No creo que deba estar con la policía. Es más, me niego a que lo conserven.

-Entiendo… ¿Entonces lo conservaras?

-¿Bromeas? Yo tampoco debo tenerla. Olympia… quiero que tú la guardes por mí.

-¿Qué?

-Olympia, sólo puedo confiar en ti no sólo para mantenerla a salvo de malas manos, sino porque sé que eres la única que puede hacer esto por mí.

-Lohne, agradezco tus palabras, pero creo que cualquiera de los líderes de gimnasio podría…

-Puede ser. Pero… estoy muy seguro. Seguro de que eres la más sabia de todos ellos. Y una de las pocas personas que, se dé la circunstancia que se dé, jamás se vería tentada a hacer uso de su poder. Esto no es algo que sólo una persona deba poseer. ¿Sabes qué pienso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si Rayquaza se llevó el megalito, estoy seguro de que está consciente de que dejó esa pieza atrás. Creo… que es una prueba.

-Una prueba, dices…

-Sí. Puede que sean cosas mías, pero cuando Rayquaza vio que nadie le atacaba para tomar el megalito, dejó de atacarnos también. Se quedó quieto hasta que se fue volando y se llevó lo que vino a buscar.

-Dices que dejó a sabiendas esa pieza para probar si era usada para el bien o para el mal. Que la dejó para ver si a alguien se le ocurría usarla contra él o contra el mundo.

-Así es. Rayquaza se presentó como un monstruo descontrolado y furioso, pero no deja de ser uno de los principales guardianes de éste mundo. Estoy seguro de que estoy en lo correcto.

-Ya veo. ¿Por eso me lo das a mí?

-Porque confío en ti, y en tu juicio, Olympia. Este mundo… los humanos y pokemon, aún no están listos para todo el poder que ese objeto puede conferir. Y aun así, seguramente, Rayquaza cree que podemos aprender a usar ese pequeño trozo de megalito para un bien que todos en el mundo podamos compartir. Las personas y los pokemon por igual. Y hasta que tú decidas que ese día puede haber llegado… consérvalo, por favor.

La mujer recibió de las manos del pelinegro la piedra brillante. La sostuvo con ambas manos, y pudo sentir su peso y su gran energía.

-Me honra que confíes en mí de esta manera, joven Lohne. Tu mente y tu alma lucen mucho más calmas y ligeras que la primera vez que te vi. Eres un hombre diferente.

-Me siento diferente.

-De acuerdo. Yo me encargaré de resguardar éste regalo. Y te aseguro que, si llega el día en que el mundo esté listo para él, serás el primero en saberlo.

-Gracias, Olympia. Como siempre.

-¿Debo… - de repente, la mujer morigeró un poco su estoicismo habitual. – asumir que esa sonrisa que lucha por dibujarse en tu rostro es provocada por este sentimiento de libertad que percibo en ti? ¿O quizá sea cosa de la joven Maryah…?

-Por favor, Olympia. – Lohne resopló, fingiendo fastidio. – No hagas eso.

-Lo siento mucho. – la mujer rió aún a boca cerrada, quedamente. – Pero fue muy hermoso, ¿sabes?

-Vamos, tú no eres de esas personas, ¿o sí?

-Lohne, me es muy hermoso. – la mujer palpó el hombro del joven. – No sólo lo que pasó entre la joven Maryah y tú, sino todo lo que ello implica. Tu pasado y tú han hecho las paces, y tu corazón finalmente está más abierto a los demás. El amor que tú y esa joven comparten es la prueba. Y no sólo eso. Están también la pequeña Laila y el joven policía Hannes. Estarías mintiendo si dijeras que no les consideras tus amigos.

-Hannes es molesto e irritantemente feliz. Y Laila ha sido, en todo este tiempo, un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Olympia sonrió. Sabía lo que se venía cuando Lohne mostró esa sonrisa tranquila.

-Pero tienes razón. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que… no son mis amigos también. Pero no se los digas.

De nuevo, Olympia sonrió, alegre. Guardó entre sus mantos el trozo de megalito y, tras compartir una ligera reverencia con Lohne, se despidieron y se separaron. El pelinegro dio una bocanada de aire, y regresó junto a sus compañeros, dándose cuenta de que habían estado mirando hacia donde estaba.

-¿Qué estaban viendo?

-Nos dio curiosidad el que hablaras con Olympia. – Maryah se le acercó. - ¿te preguntó algo?

-Nada que fuese más molesto que lo que la policía preguntó. Buff…

-Lohne, hablando de eso… Laila nos habló de un pedazo de megalito…

El pelinegro miró hacia Laila, que le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpas. Suspiró, resignado.

-Sí. Frigga lo obtuvo en algún momento y nos dio una fea sorpresa con eso. Pero ya no será un problema.

-¿Se lo diste a Olympia? – intervino Hannes.

-Sí, eso hice. Y Hannes, te voy a agradecer que no menciones eso al resto de la policía.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Confía en mí. Vamos a dejarlo así. ¿De acuerdo?

Hannes no se sentía bien con ocultarles a sus superiores y al resto de la policía algo como eso. Sin embargo, al mirar a Lohne a los ojos, notó la seriedad del asunto en ellos. Si se trataba de cosas relacionadas con esos objetos de poder y cosas del mundo pokemon, prefería darle su voto de confianza a él.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. – aceptó. – De todos modos, si dijera que no, seguro me golpearías hasta hacerme perder la memoria.

-Aprendes rápido, policía. – sonrió Lohne.

-Aguarda, ¿qué? – Maryah miraba a ambos chicos. - ¿No… no hablas en serio, no es así?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era graciosa la forma en que Maryah preguntaba a ambos el motivo de su silencio y por el que parecían reírse en sus adentros. Bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas de la noche, poco a poco las cosas fueron calmándose en aquel lugar. El fuego fue completamente apagado, y los bomberos solicitaban a la policía esperar un poco antes de investigar los restos. Fue por eso que Lohne, al darse cuenta de esa situación, dio un pequeño toque en el hombro de Maryah antes de comenzar a alejarse.

-¿Lohne? – preguntó la joven. - ¿A dónde vas ahora?

-Llévenle a la policía ese contenedor con los pokemon que rescatamos. Todos necesitan atención médica urgente. Yo voy a revisar el lugar a ver si encuentro algo allí.

-Pero Lohne, los bomberos dicen que…

-Y aprovecharé ese poco tiempo para revisar sin molestias ni interrupciones. Espérame aquí, ¿está bien?

-Está… bien… - la joven suspiró. - No es como si pudiera detenerte de todas formas.

-¿Y si le besas de nuevo? – bromeó Hannes.

-¡Cállate, Hannes! – le reclamaron Lohne y Maryah a la vez.

Laila se rió. Hannes le siguió y luego Maryah. Lohne miró a Kyra mientras ésta le sonreía con alegría, y el respondió a todos con su propia sonrisa. Se volvió a su camino y evadió la vista de los bomberos y la policía para caminar hacia los restos de la nave de STRIFE.

-Je, me voy a divertir muchísimo fastidiándoles, muchachos. – Hannes no dejaba su buen humor. – Me pregunto qué tanto podrán aguantar.

-Ten cuidado, Hannes. – Maryah se volvió, animada también. – Si lo haces enojar, quizá te golpee.

-Claro que no vamos. Somos amigos, ¿no es así?

-Él nunca te lo ha dicho.

-¿Ah…? No, espera… ¿Quieres decir que aún podría…?

-Hahaha, Hannes, eres un policía. – se carcajeó Laila. - ¿Le tienes miedo a Lohne?

-¡Claro… claro que no! ¡Es solo que… bueno, el sujeto es…!

-Qué bueno que te diviertas, Hannes.

Los jóvenes se volvieron para ver a Tech, que llegaba junto a Looker, Dianta y Steven.

-¡Señor! – Hannes saludó respetuoso. - ¡Qué bueno que llegó!

-Fue hace sólo unos momentos. Lamento que hayamos tardado tanto en llegar. Temía que algo malo hubiera pasado.

-Ciudad Lumiose sufrió bastante, igualmente. – lamentó Steven. – El pobre Clemont tendrá que volver a participar en las reconstrucciones. No duraron mucho después del problema con el Team Flare.

-La ciudad estará bien, Steven. – le animó Dianta. – Los ciudadanos están a salvo y ya están siendo devueltos a las calles de la ciudad. Supongo que la policía se asegurará de que todos estén bien.

-Lo harán. – asintió Looker. – Y la policía internacional por entero se está encargando de transportar a todos esos criminales a donde pertenecen.

-Debo confesar que nunca he visto un arresto tan masivo como éste. – mencionó Tech. – Es increíble que haya espacio.

-Criminales hay por todo el mundo, lamentablemente, Tech. Siempre hay que tener espacio.

-¿Dónde está Lohne, chicos? – preguntó de pronto Dianta. – Creí que estaría con ustedes, más aún si su Gardevoir está aquí.

-Dijo que necesitaba pensar. – mintió rápidamente Maryah. – Creo que todo esto le ha dejado muy afectado.

-Lo entiendo. – asintió la campeona. – Esa mujer… todo STRIFE. No puedo culparle por verlo de modo tan personal.

-Aun así, es bueno que todos ustedes estén con él. – le apoyó Steven. – Seguro que su compañía le hace muy bien.

-Lohne es fuerte. El más fuerte que he conocido. – intervino Laila de pronto. – Él va a estar bien.

-Seguro que sí. – sonrió Dianta, mirando luego al ninetales. – Y me da mucho gusto verte tan cambiada, Chiara.

El Gardevoir de la campeona se acercó a la compañera de Laila, y Kyra y Kiss se les unieron luego. Chiara se veía muy feliz, demostrándolo con el movimiento de sus colas.

-Lohne no fue el único que cambió en todo este tiempo. – Maryah acarició la cabeza de la niña. – Tú también te has vuelto impresionante, Laila.

-¿Qué? – la niña se confundió. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando te conocí, siendo cautivas en STRIFE, eras tímida y miedosa, claro que estabas muy asustada. Y debido a que tú y yo nos volvimos tan cercanas, aún luego de que Lohne y Hannes nos sacaran de ahí, me he dado cuenta de tu crecimiento. Te has vuelto fuerte. Valiente. Decidida. Has visto y experimentado cosas que ninguna niña debería, pero aquí estás, sin haber perdido esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes. Lohne es fuerte, sí, pero tú también.

Laila le sonrió feliz, al ver que todos apoyaban sus palabras.

-Y ahora. – Tech habló de repente. – Ya va siendo hora de que vayas a casa.

-¿Todos los demás niños fueron llevados a sus hogares, señor? – cuestionó Hannes.

-Lo fueron. Hitvick se hizo cargo. También le solicitamos que convenciera a las familias a mantener la discreción hasta que resolviéramos todo el asunto con STRIFE. Cosa, que, al parecer, ya hemos logrado.

-Aquí en Kalos, sí. – dijo Maryah. – Pero tenemos entendido que se encuentran en otras regiones también.

-Sí, me temo que sí. – intervino Looker. – Aún debemos pensar en cómo lidiar con ello. Si por casualidad llegan a enterarse de que su contingente en ésta región fue derrotado, quien sabe cuánto tardemos en encontrarles…

-Eso no es bueno. – señaló Tech. – Gente tan peligrosa como ellos no puede ser perdida de vista. No podemos permitir que se nos escapen.

-Habrá que pensar en algo. – agregó la campeona. – Las noticias y rumores vuelan. No pasará mucho hasta que se corran la voz entre sí.

El grupo permaneció pensando en ello, a excepción de Laila, que había permanecido con aquellas palabras resonando en sus oídos. Ir a casa. Ya era tiempo de regresar. Le daba gusto. Se sentía feliz. Pero al mismo tiempo… sentía que le faltaba algo que decir. Algo que hacer. Pero no encontraba el momento ni el lugar. Miró hacia la montaña de escombros chamuscados que fue la nave de STRIFE. ¿Qué debería hacer?

-¡Ah, por cierto, señor! – Hannes pasó junto a Laila, sacándola de sus pensamientos. - ¡Tenga esto!

El moreno le entregó a su superior el contenedor que Lohne dejara allí.

-¿Qué es?

-Pokeball. Muchas de ellas. Ahí están los pokemon que había en esa nave. Los que STRIFE usaba. Lohne y Laila los rescataron antes de regresar aquí.

-Necesitan atención médica. – agregó Maryah. - ¿Podrían encargarse, por favor?

-Seguro. – asintió el policía. – Lo llevaré ahora mismo al centro pokemon.

Tech sujetó firmemente el contenedor y se retiró, llevándoselo con él. Dianta y Steven se despidieron del grupo, prestos a retirarse para apoyar a la policía o a los líderes de gimnasio con lo que fuere necesario.

-Déjenle nuestros saludos a Lohne. – dijo Dianta, retirándose. – Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-¡Díganle a Lohne que espero verle de nuevo! – declaró Steven. – Tenemos una batalla pendiente.

-¡Laila! – Dianta siguió. - ¡Piensa en lo que dije! ¡Te espero en la liga pokemon cuando quieras!

-¡Sí! – dijo la niña, entusiasmada. - ¡Gracias!

Los campeones se alejaron, dejando solos a los chicos y a Looker. Éste se rascó un poco la nuca, sin saber bien qué decir.

-¿Looker? – Hannes le miró muy extrañado.

…

-Parece que esto se salvó… podría ser útil.

Lohne metió en un bolsillo libre un objeto que encontró en el lugar en que caminaba. Y ese lugar eran los restos de metal que solían ser un vehículo gigante y aterrador. Ya que estaba solo, era libre de revisar los recovecos y espacios inestables que se habían formado con el desastre que fue ese choque. Parte de la arboleda Laverre había sido afectada, pero a juzgar por la actitud de los curiosos pokemon silvestres que se acercaban a husmear, no parecía que hubiese dañado a nadie. Eso le aliviaba sobremanera. Pateó un par de placas de metal que había cerca. Hicieron eco al chocar contra unas plataformas destruidas. Continuó buscando. Nada. Ninguna señal e vida, ningún rastro de que algo funcionara. Mientras avanzaba, se encontró con los restos de lo que, estaba seguro, fue el centro de mando en el que combatieron. Sí, lo era. Veía la consola. Vio las armas que Frigga revelara, completamente destruidas. Encontró varios cristales verdes, astillados, desparramados por el suelo. Probablemente habían terminado allí al romperse tantas cosas, dado que esos cristales eran la principal fuente de energía que ese grupo utilizaba, en sus máquinas y en sus dispositivos.

-A Clemont podrían interesarle estas cosas. Seguro les da un buen uso.

Las guardó también en su bolsillo. Se alegraba de haber ido a explorar esos restos. De todos modos, era muy probable que, cuando la policía buscara, encontraran muchas más cosas. Pero no importaba. Lo que más le preocupaba ya estaba, aparentemente, resuelto. Lo que seguía ahora era resolver los detalles faltantes. En eso pensaba cuando, de pronto, escuchó un ruido. Se volvió, sorprendido. No pensó que le hubiesen seguido.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Quizá algunos de los pokemon silvestres que se había acercado de más a curiosear. Decidió salir a sacarlos de allí. No era sitio para que ellos se quedaran. Mucho menos con lo inestable que estaba el sitio, lo que empeoraría cuando comenzaran a retirarlo de ese lugar.

-Chicos, deberían irse. – dijo, mientras buscaba a esos pokemon. – Es peligroso, mejor váyanse…

Salió por una abertura que llevaba al otro extremo de la ruma de restos. Ahora tenía a los bosques de la arboleda Laverre justo frente a él. Había pokemon cerca, sí, pero ninguno estaba demasiado cerca. Veían desde donde estaban, pero no había nada que hubiese podido provocar sonidos como los que escuchó.

-Cálmate. – se dijo. – A lo mejor ellos se asustaron por ese sonido y salieron corriendo. La mayoría son pokemon pequeños…

Escuchó ese ruido de nuevo. Ninguno de los pokemon que tenía frente a él se había acercado. ¿Quizá uno que todavía no había regresado al bosque? ¿Algo más…? Decidió asegurarse. Regresó sobre sus pasos, entrando por la misma abertura por la que salió, caminando hasta encontrarse nuevamente en las ruinas del centro de mando de la nave. El ruido se hizo aún más fuerte. Por supuesto que había algo allí.

-¡Vamos, sal de ahí! – alzó la voz el pelinegro. - ¡Este no es un sitio seguro!

Y de pronto, escuchó otro ruido, un estruendo. Un estruendo derivado de un montón de metal que era roto por la fuerza y chocaba contra otros pedazos rotos de metal, mientras alguien, un ser humano, salía de entre los escombros con una pieza de metal en la mano. Una pieza muy afilada. Lohne se volvió hacia el lugar del que escuchó provenir el sonido, justo a tiempo para, haciendo uso de sus reflejos, atrapar la mano de la mujer que corría hacia él, mientras sus ojos rojos refulgían, y usaba la fuerza de su atacante contra sí misma, sujetando en su mano la pieza de metal con que le atacaba mientras la fémina caía al suelo por la inercia. Sorprendido y enojado, Lohne lanzó hacia un lado el arma que la mujer, que se levantaba del suelo con una mirada loca de rabia, casi había usado para herirle.

-Es imposible… - masculló el enojado Lohne. – Tú habías…

-Soy tu madre. – sonrió enfadadamente ella. – Si tú puedes sobrevivir a una caída de varios metros, ¿por qué yo no podría salir de algo como aquello?

Lohne le miró No estaba ilesa. Estaba muy gravemente herida, podía verle sangrar de casi todo el cuerpo. Jadeaba, estaba casi sin nada de fuerzas. Y si prestaba atención, podía darse cuenta de que tenía varios huesos rotos, y partes del cuerpo quemadas. Cualquier persona normal habría sido acabada por la colisión de la nave, pero por alguna razón, Lohne encontraba sentido en la supervivencia de Frigga. Por eso, superó rápidamente su sorpresa, quedando sólo el enojo. Un enojo que lograba controlar muy bien en ese momento.

-Ya has perdido, de todas formas. – dijo Lohne. – Toda la policía está aquí. No tienes a dónde correr.

-No quiero correr. – gruñó la mujer. - ¡QUIERO HACERTE DESAPARECER!

Lohne no se movió, mientras, con sus ojos rojos, veía a la mujer atrapando su garganta con sus manos, y presionando con todas sus fuerzas. Por supuesto que intentaba estrangularlo. Pero dada la situación, Lohne no sentía nada de dolor, ni le faltaba la respiración. Y no podía devolverle la agresión. ¿Por qué? No le veía como su madre. Le miraba con furia, pero por algún motivo, creía sentir algo más. Algo que nunca pensó que sentiría por alguien a quien despreciaba tanto. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué sentía… lástima por ella?

-¡Desaparece! – la mujer mascullaba, apretando los dientes, mientras seguía intentando ahogarle. - ¡Desaparece! ¡Sólo desaparece! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo deshacerme de ti…?

-Déjalo ya. – Lohne tomó sin demasiada fuerza una de sus muñecas, apartándola de su cuello. – No te avergüences a ti misma. Ya ha sido bastante desagradable el verte aquí.

Finalmente, la mujer se vio obligada a soltarle, al ver sus dos muñecas apartadas de él por la muy superior fuerza de su ya nada amado hijo.

-¿Te parece bien lo que has hecho conmigo? ¿Con STRIFE? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de…?

-Cierra la boca.

-Gh…

-Estoy harto de oírte. Ese siseo que tienes por voz me enfada. Pero, por alguna razón… no me veo capaz de hacerte lo que a Nicanor. O a Bib. O a Ruri. O cualquiera de la basura que te seguía. – el chico miró sus manos. - No lo sé… es extraño… creí que me arrojaría sobre ti para partirte el cuello ni bien te tuviera al alcance. Y aún lo pienso. Pero no puedo. ¿Por qué será…?

Frigga no decía nada. Sólo resoplaba, ciega de rabia, y al mismo tiempo, completamente impotente y humillada.

-Tú destruiste mi vida. Acabaste con mi hogar. Con mi padre. Con el primer amigo humano que tuve después de años… - comenzaba a sentirse turbado y confuso.- Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué solo siento pena por ti? ¿Por qué no puedo devolverte el favor?

-Eso, Lohne, es debido a que eres un auténtico humano excepcional. Un humano fuerte y valiente, al que este mundo le debe más de lo que jamás podrás creer.

Esa voz serena y a la vez digna. Femenina. Altiva. Lohne la reconocía, pero no podía creerlo. No que fuera una segunda vez. Por lo visto, Frigga también la escuchaba, viendo como miraba a todos lados, atemorizada. No hablaban a su mente. Una luz emergió de repente frente a ellos, muy brillante, que poco a poco comenzó a adquirir forma de árbol. La energía rosácea que emergía deshizo como si fuera polvo el metal que hubiera sobre sus cabezas, y el árbol que había parecido formarse volvió a cambiar y a tomar forma de animal. Un animal esbelto, delgado y con grandes y brillantes astas. La luz bajó su intensidad, encontrándose, Lohne y Frigga, ante la presencia del poderoso Xerneas. Los recuerdos de Lohne y su experiencia anterior con el legendario pokemon, le llevaron a inclinar la cabeza ligeramente. Xerneas recibió el gesto de buen grado, asintiendo.

-¿Qué… - Frigga casi caía sobre su espalda, retrocediendo, perturbada. – es eso? ¿Por qué…?

-Xerneas. – dijo Lohne, sin mirarla. – Guardián de Kalos. Avatar de la vida.

-¿Qué dices…?

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, humano Lohne. Y me complace ver en el ser en el que te has convertido.

-¿Xerneas?

-Un humano de bien. Que a pesar de todas las circunstancias, nunca perdió su lazo con los pokemon. Un humano excepcional que ha visto libre su corazón del miedo y el permanente dolor que le destrozaban.

Lohne sonrió. No había que sorprenderse de que Xerneas supiera aquello.

-Muy por el contrario del otro humano que tengo ante mí. Deplorable. Despiadado. Con sus manos y su corazón manchados sin remedio.

Frigga dio un respingo. El miedo e impacto que sentía ya no eran ningún misterio. Sus ojos daban a entender que no estaba nada feliz, y que incluso, podría perder la cabeza en cualquier momento.

-Xerneas. – Lohne avanzó un paso. - ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

-Mi presencia aquí solo es para expresarte mi más sincero agradecimiento por el servicio que has prestado al flujo de la vida en este mundo, humano Lohne. Y mi admiración por la forma en que te liberaste de tu intenso dolor. Y del miedo que te impedía superarlo. Has demostrado que no sólo eres digno del poder con el que naciste, sino de que eres capaz de usarlo en el futuro para continuar fortaleciendo los lazos entre la humanidad y los pokemon. Creo que ustedes lo llamas a eso ser un… Aspecto.

-Te lo agradezco, Xerneas. No hubiese podido llegar hasta aquí sin ti. Y bueno… "él" también.

-Joven Lohne, te encomiendo a partir de ahora que siempre recuerdes lo que eres y no pierdas de vista tu misión. Los que son como tú son la esperanza de este mundo. De un futuro brillante para la vida, los pokemon, y los humanos, por supuesto.

-Lo haré. – sonrió el pelinegro. – Además, le hice una promesa a un amigo.

-Estoy consciente de ello.

-Por supuesto. – rió irónico, Lohne. – Ustedes… lo saben casi todo.

-Ahora me despido, humano Lohne. Humano fuerte y valiente. Un auténtico Aspecto de la fuerza.

El legendario pokemon volvió a destellar, hasta desaparecer de la nada. Sólo quedaban unos cuantos destellos que se perdieron en el aire. Pero no se había ido del todo, ya que tenía una última cosa que decir.

-Lamentablemente, debo disculparme también, humano Lohne. Ya que no soy el único que viene a presentarse ante ti. Espero que puedas comprender lo que está por pasar.

Con esa última críptica oración, la voz de Xerneas se acalló. Tanto Lohne como Frigga estaban desconcertados, por sus propios motivos. ¿Por qué se había disculpado? ¿Qué iba a pasar para que le pidiera comprensión al Aspecto? ¿Quién más iba a presentarse?

-¿Por qué...? – Frigga temblaba. – Te exijo que me lo digas. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-Yo soy lo que está pasando, despreciable humana.

De pronto, el lugar que antes había sido iluminado por la luz de Xerneas, se vio envuelto en las tenebrosas tinieblas de otro ente recién llegado. Lohne y Frigga se sintieron sobrecogidos, obviamente, mientras las nubes negras les envolvían y casi no dejaban espacio para que la luz entrara en ese campo de oscuridad. Entonces, en medio de las sombras, unos ojos azules pero siniestros aparecieron, mientras una forma gigante de cabeza aviar era apenas perceptible. Los cuernos de los que estaba provista casi se camuflaban con el negro del entorno, pero no pudieron quedarse a mirarlos antes de que la voz sombría que acababa de hablarles volviera a dirigirse a ellos.

-Mi llegada fue anunciada, y yo he aparecido. Porque donde hay luz, también puede emerger la profunda oscuridad.

Frigga profirió un grito aterrorizado. Había caído al suelo, y retrocedía pateando hacia adelante sin perder de vista al oscuro pokemon.

-Yveltal. – Lohne ya le había visto antes, pero no dejaba de ser sofocante. – Tú también has…

-Humano excepcional, no he venido a por ti.

-¿Cómo…?

-La humana conocida como Frigga. – su voz tenebrosa era por demás terrorífica para la mujer. – Ser lamentable y deplorable. Cegando vidas indiscriminadamente y sin razón; y destruyendo cuanto desea, sin tener en cuenta el delicado equilibrio de éste mundo. Ser arrogante y enfermizo que espera comprender la naturaleza de las cosas a su propio modo retorcido.

-¡SILENCIO! – vociferó Frigga. - ¡YO SOY STRIFE! ¡EL FUTURO! ¡SOY UN ASPECTO, Y SOY SUPERIOR A CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES! ¡NO DEBERÍA SER YO QUIEN ESTÉ AQUÍ RINDIÉNDOTE CUENTAS! ¡NO TENGO QUE HACERLO! ¡ERES UN POKEMON, SIN NINGUNA IDEA DE…!

Y entonces, unas nubes tomaron la forma de las alas del pokemon oscuro. Lohne veía esto paralizado, mientras veía como esas alas en forma de zarpas negras atrapaban a Frigga, tomándole de los brazos y aprisionándolos contra su torso.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡TE ORDENO QUE ME SUELTES!

-La justicia humana no podrá hacer nada con éste ser deplorable. – los ojos aterradores de Yveltal se acercaron más a la mujer. – Así que nos corresponde a nosotros, los que mantenemos el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte, la luz y las tinieblas, juzgarla.

Frigga vio con horror como los brazos/alas/zarpas le arrastraban hacia la oscuridad, la total negrura, la nada. Gemía, forcejeando en el agarre que le tenía prisionera, sin poder hacer nada. Lohne vio como ella se volvía hacia él, con la desesperación dibujada en toda su cara.

-¡Lohne, sálvame! ¡DEBES SALVARME, AHORA!

Lohne miraba, sin ira, sin tristeza, sin miedo. Sólo una inquietud que le impedía contestar.

-¡ES TU DEBER COMO MI HIJO! ¡ES TU DEBER SALVARME! ¡YO LO HE PERDIDO, PERO TU TODAVÍA TIENES EL PODER! ¡ÚSALO PARA SOMETER A ESTE POKEMON! ¡TU ERES UN HUMANO, COMO YO Y ES MI LADO EL QUE TE CORRESPONDE!

Lohne apretó los puños, e Yveltal de repente se detuvo, dejando de acercar a Frigga a sus sombras, pero sin soltarla. Sus tenebrosos ojos azules se volvieron hacia el pelinegro.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, – su voz atronó el lugar. – joven humano?

Lohne entonces, alzó la mirada. Sus ojos, para sorpresa de su madre, no se habían vuelto rojos. Era el color plata que compartía con su padre, y que ella siempre había desconocido.

-Te odio, Frigga. No puedo verte como mi madre. No después de todo lo que me has hecho. De todo lo que le has hecho a tantos pokemon, y tanta gente. Lo desearía, pero soy incapaz de perdonarte.

-¡LOHNE!

-Y aun con todo eso… si soy del todo honesto, no entiendo para nada por qué preferiría salvarte. No sé si sea por lo que dice Xerneas sobre mí. Pero es la verdad. Yveltal debería saberlo.

-Lo hago. – dijo el oscuro pokemon. - ¿Entonces? ¿Intentarás salvarle? ¿Me enfrentarás?

-¿Enfrentarte? Qué tontería. – rió tristemente el chico. – No, Yveltal. Yo no soy… nadie para evitar lo que vayas a hacer. Incluso puede que, aunque quiera evitar lo que harás… esté de acuerdo contigo.

-Has hablado con toda la sinceridad de tu corazón, humano. – dijo Yveltal. – Ahora veo por qué tienes nuestro favor. Así es. Esto es inevitable.

Nuevamente comenzó a arrastrar a la mujer hacia las sombras. Muy pronto éstas comenzaron a tragársela, mientras ésta no dejaba de chillar.

-¡LOOOHNE! ¡LOOOHNE, NO LO PERMITAS! ¡DEBES SALVARME, MALDITA SEA! ¡LOOOHNE!

Y entonces se calló de plano. Había desaparecido entre la oscuridad. Lohne apartó la vista de lo que había ocurrido, y miraba al suelo ennegrecido, con algo de tristeza. Y de pronto, notó como la oscuridad retrocedía, dando paso al lugar en el que habían estado desde un principio. Poco a poco las sombras iban desvaneciéndose, viéndose Lohne, de un momento a otro, de vuelta en los restos de la nave de STRIFE en que habían sido visitados. Miró a un lado, y encontró a Frigga, sentada, quieta, sin hacer ningún sonido. Se acercó. ¿Yveltal habría consumido su vida? ¿Acaso ella estaba…? Pero cuando le examinó, se dio cuenta de que respiraba. Alzó su cabeza. Los ojos de la mujer estaban apagados, sin luz. Como si no estuviera allí.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo Lohne. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-El consumir su vida no es un castigo. – se escuchó la voz de Yveltal. – Cuando consumo las vidas que tomo, sólo es por un ciclo de vida y muerte equilibrado. Y después de que esto pasa, la tierra devuelve la vida a la tierra y a los que la habitan. No, consumir vidas es sólo mi función y naturaleza. No es la justicia que debía ser aplicada en ese humano despreciable.

-¿Entonces...?

-Pasará el resto de sus días buscando los trozos perdidos de su propia mente. Una mente que he destruido en millones de pedazos esparcidos en el infinito vacío de su alma marchita. Sus recuerdos, su personalidad, su motivación. Todo lo que le hace ser quien es. Lo he destruido por completo.

-Ella… hacía con los demás… hizo conmigo, algo parecido…

-Un final apropiado para un humano excepcional que eligió usar de forma maligna su poder. Esta es la única justicia que le corresponde. Y ya que no es como tú humano… ya que no tiene tu fuerza ni tu corazón… lo más probable es que nunca más regrese. Yo lo daría por sentado.

Lohne no volvió a escuchar más la voz del pokemon oscuro. Miró a Frigga. Sí, ese final era apropiado para ella. Y no había dejado de sentir tanto desprecio como lástima por ella. De cualquier forma, fue una sorpresa encontrarle allí, y lo sería para los demás. Ahora sí, Frigga, la líder del terrible STRIFE, se había ido para siempre. Tomó a la mujer y la cargó sobre su hombro. Sería bueno que se la entregara a la policía también. De todos modos, estaba sin mente, pero no muerta ni desaparecida.

…

-¿Ocurre algo, Looker? – preguntó Maryah.

El agente internacional se había quedado allí con ellos. Daba la impresión de querer decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo, no querer, o no saber cómo hacerlo

-Bueno, ya saben… - dijo. - Yo también debo irme.

-Seguro. – Hannes asintió. – Todavía hay mucho trabajo pendiente.

-En fin, pediría que me despidieran del joven Lohne también. Pero supongo que lo que menos le importa a ese muchacho es mi despedida.

-Lohne ha cambiado, Looker. – le sonrió Maryah. – Quizá algún día pueda perdonarte completamente.

-Esos dos, Lohne y Nueh… son mis mayores fracasos. No creo que quiera tener un compañero policía en un tiempo…

-Lo siento, Looker…

-¡Lohne!

Los presentes se voltearon hacia donde Laila señalaba. Lohne caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, llevando a una persona en el hombro.

-¡Uh! – Maryah se impresionó. - ¿Eso es…?

-¿Un… cuerpo? – a Hannes le tembló la voz. - ¿Acaso…?

El pelinegro llegó, y sin decir nada, colocó con algo de cuidado el cuerpo de la mujer a la que había traído en el suelo.

-¡Frigga! – exclamó Laila. - ¡La líder de STRIFE! ¡Lohne, ¿acaso ella…?!

-No habíamos terminado del todo. Me atacó.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – Looker se agachó. – Se ve…

-Yo no le hice nada. Lo que pasó es un tanto difícil de explicar.

-Está con vida. – dijo el agente internacional. – Tiene el cuerpo totalmente destrozado, hay quemaduras, heridas y fracturas por doquier, pero respira. Pero pareciera que…

-Su mente. – le interrumpió Lohne. – Se ha ido.

-¿Qué…?

-Alguien… apareció. Y decidió que era el mejor final para alguien que se la pasaba destruyendo las mentes de los demás.

-Que horrible. – Laila apartó la mirada, pegándose a Maryah. – Es horrible.

-Lo es. – Lohne le frotó la cabeza. – Yo sé que lo es.

-En fin, no entiendo del todo lo que ocurre, pero imagino que nos la debemos llevar también. Si es la líder de STRIFE, es clave en todo esto.

-Olvídalo. – le dijo Lohne. – Nunca dirá nada. De hecho, no creo que vuelva a decir una palabra nunca más.

Looker le miró extrañado, pero no siguió haciendo preguntas que quizá le confundirían más. Tomó en brazos el cuerpo de la mujer y comenzó a alejarse tras asentir. Mientras se retiraba, Lohne recordó algo, y extrajo de su bolsillo un extraño aparato.

-¡Oye, agente!

Looker se volvió, con ojos interrogantes.

-Aún hay algo que debemos hacer. – dijo Lohne mostrándole el instrumento. – Creo saber qué podemos hacer para deshacernos de STRIFE de una vez y para siempre.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

Desde ese momento, las cosas comenzaron a agitarse de nuevo. Hannes y Lohne dirigían a un grupo de técnicos de la policía, apoyados por el genio de Clemont, mientras construían, al pie de lo que quedaba de la consola de la nave de STRIFE, un aparato muy grande, con apariencia de comunicador.

-No entiendo, Lohne. – le dijo Maryah. - ¿Para qué vas a usar esto?

-Si tenemos suerte, los miembros de STRIFE que están en las otras regiones no han recibido nunca una llamada del infeliz de Nicanor. Ese sujeto se sentía demasiada cosa para los de las sucursales secundarias. Por supuesto, Frigga era igual.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, si estoy en lo correcto y nunca han oído la voz de Nicanor, y si Clemont y la policía han logrado evitar que cualquier información sobre STRIFE salga de Kalos, entonces podremos atraer a todos esos tipos a ésta región como un Heracross a un montón de savia.

Maryah entendió, muy sorprendida. Pasadas unas horas, le dijeron a Lohne que todo estaba listo, por lo que éste se adelantó, junto a sus amigos y sus pokemon, encendiendo el aparato. Afortunadamente, algunos de los sistemas de la arruinada consola pudieron recuperarse, y Clemont los adaptó al aparato recién construido. Lohne conocía los sistemas de STRIFE, por lo que no tardó en abrir las señales a todos los puertos de recepción de STRIFE en todo el mundo. Cualquier grupo de STRIFE que tuviera un comunicador en cualquier parte del planeta escucharía lo que transmitiera desde allí.

-¿Hablarás tú, Lohne?

-Desgraciadamente. Debemos hacer esto ahora, y soy el único que ha oído a ese imbécil parlotear lo suficiente. Si todo sale bien, los engañaré. Todos quédense atrás.

Sus amigos y compañeros, junto con la policía, retrocedieron varios pasos, y guardaron silencio. Una vez que se aseguraron de que el silencio era casi total, Lohne accionó un control, con lo cual comenzó a transmitir. Carraspeó, con rostro desagradado, después de suspirar muy hondo.

-Contactando a todas las centrales. Mi nombre es… - Lohne tragó algo de saliva. – Nicanor. El poder. Primer Alto Hijo de STRIFE…

-Demonios, quiere vomitar. – susurró Hannes. – El tipo de veras está…

-Pssst. Silencio, Hannes. – le dijo con un murmullo Maryah. – Déjale seguir.

-Confirmen recepción. – continuó Lohne. – Éste es un mensaje en vivo para todas las centrales. Confirmen.

Un momento de silencio aconteció. Lohne volvió a tragar saliva. Si por casualidad alguien notaba que no se trataba de Nicanor, habrían perdido esa oportunidad…

-Aquí central de Hoenn. – se escuchó desde el aparato. – Señor, nos… nos honra escuchar de ustedes, nunca habíamos…

-Basta. – interrumpió Lohne, fingiendo severidad, ocultando su asco. – Que todos confirmen. Ahora.

-¡Aquí central de Kanto, señor! – dijo otra voz.

-Al habla central de Sinnoh. – agregó una tercera.

-¡Central de Alola reportándose, señor!

Laila hizo una mueca temerosa. Maryah tomó la mano de la niña, molesta al darse cuenta de que también estaban infiltrados allí en el hogar de la niña.

-Bien. – Lohne volvió a tragar saliva. – Hago un llamado a todos nuestros elegidos. Kalos ha sido tomada. Repito. STRIFE tiene el completo control de la región Kalos.

Los presentes pudieron escuchar cómo se lanzaban vítores y gritos de victoria multitudinarios a través de cada canal de comunicación. Lohne apretaba los dientes, resistiendo su enojo como podía.

-¡Suficiente! Escuchen. Nuestra líder, La Adorada... – Lohne volvió a tener una pequeña pausa por la repulsión. – Quiere comenzar de inmediato con la expansión de STRIFE en el mundo. Pero antes de eso, cree necesaria una celebración, para celebrarnos a todos, los elegidos. Estamos cada vez más cerca de que nuestra noble causa se vea cumplida. Y hay que tener una ceremonia digna de nosotros.

Nuevamente los vítores. Se les escuchaba como un grupo de fanáticos o ingenuos becerros seguidores. Los presentes recordaban lo acontecido en los baldíos de Lumiose, antes de comenzar la batalla. El plan estaba funcionando, pero aun así escuchar eso era perturbador.

-Hago este llamado a todo STRIFE, en todo el mundo. Los estamos esperando, aquí en la región Kalos que nos pertenece. Es su casa. Vengan a ser recibidos. No tienen que esconderse. No tienen que fingir. Kalos es nuestra, y deben venir portando, orgullosos, nuestro escudo y bandera.

Por tercera vez se escuchaba a los seguidores de Frigga, alegres y aceptando ingenuamente el mensaje de Lohne, quien usó esa pausa para escupir a un lado. A todos les parecía que lo estaba resistiendo bastante bien. Y que estaba sufriendo para continuar.

-Tienen 5 días. Vengan lo antes posible. No consentiremos que falte nadie. ¿He sido claro?

-¡Aquí central de Hoenn, entendido señor!

-¡Nadie de aquí en Kanto faltará, señor Nicanor!

-¡Todos por STRIFE, allí nos verá desde Alola, señor!

-¡Central de Sinnoh, nos encaminaremos hacia allá sin faltar ninguno!

-Mensaje recibido. – Lohne podía escuchar, irritado, los vítores de los criminales que acababan de caer en su trampa. – Aquí les recibiremos como es merecido. Corto… y cierro.

El pelinegro pulsó un botón, y comenzó a jadear allí, frente a la consola. Kyra, Maryah y Laila se acercaron al joven, pero justo cuando Kyra extendía la mano hacia él, Lohne lanzó un grito enfadado y dio un poderoso golpe que se hundió terriblemente en la maquinaria que acababa de usar, y un segundo puñetazo que destrozó el hardware físico del dispositivo. De inmediato, se detuvo y respiró, agitado, mientras se volvía hacia los demás.

-Uff... diablos... Necesitaba hacer eso...

-Descuida. – Kyra se le acercó y posó su frente en la de él. – Todos aquí lo entienden. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Lohne miró a Maryah y a Laila. Ambas asentían, dándole la razón al Gardevoir.

-Lo siento, Clemont. – Lohne apartó suavemente a su amiga Gardevoir, ya más calmado. – Creo que…

-No es nada, no es nada. – dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa culposa. – Si lo necesitamos de nuevo, no me tomará ni una hora armarlo de nuevo.

-Bien…

-¿Y ahora qué, joven Lohne? – se le acercó Looker. – Todo STRIFE vendrá aquí a Kalos.

-Y como "Nicanor" se los ordenó, no se ocultarán. Sabrán de inmediato de quienes se trata. En el transcurso de estos 5… no, 6 o 7 días que vienen, encárguense con toda la policía de esperarles en todos los muelles, aeropuertos, helipuertos y demás. No se les debe escapar ninguno.

-Y nosotros que nos quejábamos de espacio por los que habíamos capturado aquí. – se quejó Tech, que estaba allí. – La palabra "masivo" se quedará corta.

-Deberemos proceder con cuidado. – dijo Looker. – No debemos permitir que sospechen de que ha sido todo una trampa.

-Yo les instruiré para hacerlo creíble. – intervino Lohne. – Recuerda que conozco bien sobre ellos. Ninguno sospechará nada hasta que sean aplastados…

Los demás le miraron. Lohne se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Carraspeó de nuevo.

-Lo siento. – dijo. – Viejos hábitos.

-Al menos lo sientes. – bromeó Maryah. – Tú también has crecido, jeje.

-Cállate.

-Entonces eso es todo por ahora, supongo. – resolvió Looker. – Buen trabajo a todos. Por favor, lleven a sus pokemon al centro pokemon y vayan a descansar. Mañana partirán en helicóptero a ciudad Anistar junto a Olympia. Ella insistió en que permanecieran allá hasta que todo acabe.

-Hannes, toma ese consejo. – le dijo Tech. – Nos espera una muy larga jornada de trabajo.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Nosotros también ayudaremos. – intervino Maryah. - ¿Verdad, Lohne?

-Si no hay de otra…

La joven dio un amistoso golpe con el codo en el costado del pelinegro. Éste lo recibió con humor.

-De acuerdo, entonces lo haremos así. Jóvenes, les deseo un buen descanso. Pequeña Laila, cuando todo esto termine, te prometo que tendremos los preparativos listos para llevarte de vuelta a Alola.

-Muchas gracias, señor. – asintió la niña, sonriente.

Los policías se retiraron, y pronto, todos los demás. Vieron llegar a muchos Machamp, Conkeldurr y Aggron, junto a equipos y máquinas de demolición, dirigiéndose a los restos de la nave de STRIFE que aún eran revisados por unos pocos agentes de la policía internacional.

-Vaya… que día. – Hannes se estiró. – Lohne, amigo, eres todo un personaje, no me cansaré de decirlo.

-Sí… - aceptó Lohne, un poco desganado. - Ha sido… un buen día, supongo.

-¿Qué pasa, Lohne? – preguntó Kyra. - ¿Te sientes mal?

-Claro que se siente mal. – dijo Maryah. – Mira nada más como sufría para dar ese mensaje a los de STRIFE.

-No es sólo eso… - Lohne miró su mano. - ¿Qué será? Me llevo sintiendo así un rato… no lo sé…

-¿Melancolía post-victoria?

-No lo sé… - suspiró. – Creo que podrías llamarle así. Pero también pienso…

-¿En qué?

-Xerneas e Yveltal… ¿tendrán razón acaso? ¿Realmente soy… lo que dicen?

-¿Xerneas e Yveltal? – Maryah se sorprendió. - ¿Los pokemon legendarios de Kalos? ¡¿Volviste a verles?!

-¿Qué es lo que dicen? – preguntó Laila.

-Dicen que… le he hecho un favor a este mundo. Pero no estoy del todo seguro. Se supone que ellos lo saben todo, ¿no? Saben lo que STRIFE ha hecho. Lo que Frigga ha hecho. Y lo que… yo he hecho.

-¿Otra vez con eso, Lohne?

-No te confundas, no es culpa lo que siento ahora, Maryah. Pero yo también he cometido errores. He hecho cosas… malas. Consciente o inconscientemente. Entonces… ¿por qué… me dijeron esas cosas? ¿Por qué Yveltal me dijo que yo tenía su favor?

-¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Laila de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-¿No acabas de derrotar definitivamente a STRIFE? ¿No acabas de librar al mundo de ellos? Yo creo que ese pokemon legendario, Zygarde, también lo creía. Y por eso confió en ti. Y en nosotros. Por más que creas que has hecho cosas malas… no creo que unos pokemon legendarios crean que sean lo suficientemente terribles como para opacar todo lo bueno que has hecho. Por los pokemon. Por mí. Por hermana. ¡Por todo el mundo!

Todos se quedaron mudos. La niña de nuevo sacaba a relucir toda la honestidad de su corazón, y de nuevo ni sonaba como una niña pequeña.

-Cielos, Laila. – Hannes se cruzó de brazos. – Eres realmente sorprendente, ¿eh?

Laila dio una alegre sonrisa con dientes blancos. Lohne le miró y luego volteó hacia Kyra, que asentía, de acuerdo con ella. Y sintió a Maryah tomar su mano, para encontrarla pegándose a él y tomarle del brazo con su mano libre.

-Sí… - dijo, con una sonrisa llena de paz. – Puede ser que sí.

-Vamos. – dijo Hannes, iniciando la marcha. – Tenemos que irnos a dormir. Tenemos faena todavía, cortesía de Lohne.

-No molestes.

-Laila, Chiara ahora es algo grande. – mencionó Maryah. - ¿Ahora le llevarás en su pokeball?

-No lo sé. Nunca me ha dicho que le guste o no, pero…

Entonces, Chiara le dio un par de caricias acompañado de un par de gruñidos afables.

-Vaya… - la niña se sorprendió. – Dice que no le importa.

-Hahahaha…

El grupo fue el último en ingresar a Ciudad Lumiose, mientras veían por doquier a la gente regresando a sus hogares y agradeciendo a la policía y a los líderes de gimnasio por la ayuda prestada. No vieron más a Dianta y Steven, y así llegaron al centro Pokemon. Sus pokemon, todos devueltos a sus pokeball, fueron rápidamente recuperados, junto con Kyra, Kiss y Chiara, a quien Laila aún no se decidía si regresar o no a su pokeball. Ya con mucho mejor humor de parte de todos, y con unos últimos chistes de parte de Hannes sobre la nueva relación de Lohne y Maryah, se fueron a descansar. Lohne, ya echado en su cama, en su habitación, miraba al techo sin dormir todavía. Kyra estaba en la misma habitación, sentada cerca de él, y percibió que seguía pensativo. Pero en el buen sentido.

-Me alegra, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo lo que ha pasado. Todo lo bueno. No he sentido nunca esa paz en tu corazón.

-Ni yo. – rió un poco Lohne. – Por supuesto que no puedo ocultarte nada.

-¿Quisieras poder?

-Claro que no. Gracias Kyra. Por todo.

-No hay problema. Por favor, descansa.

-También tú.

Lohne cerró los ojos, intentando dormir. No iba a ser difícil. Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado. Quizá el destruir esa máquina de comunicación era lo que necesitaba para quitarse el estrés del día. Rió en sus adentros por esa idea. Luego pensó en todos los demás. Los ánimos de Hannes. Las palabras de Olympia. El apoyo de Laila. El amor de Maryah. La unidad con Blaze, Kyra y sus pokemon. Nunca se había sentido tan bien. Ni tan agradecido. Sí. Se sentía muy diferente.

-Gracias, chicos. – dijo, justo antes de quedarse dormido.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	38. Chapter 38

CAPÍTULO 38: VOLVER A CASA

.

El paso de esos días se sintió como una eternidad para todos. Especialmente para la policía pokemon, regional e internacional, así como para los que colaboraron con ellos. Por los televisores de toda la región Kalos se transmitían diariamente arrestos y batallas contra sospechosos sujetos uniformados que no dejaban de llegar. Para la población fue un poco molesto, ya que todos los viajes hacia el exterior fueron completamente cancelados por las autoridades, hasta nuevo aviso. Por supuesto que fastidia cuando la policía dice que por el momento no está permitido hacer algo y no te dan una razón concreta, pero todas sus preguntas se resolvieron, incluso las que se formularan algunos desde ya mucho antes, cuando vieron que, el segundo día desde la prohibición, unas enormes embarcaciones de color oscuro arribaban a los muelles de Kalos. Todas tenían una extraña S de estilo medieval pintada en el casco, muy grande, como si quisieran lucirla. Vieron, a través de sus pantallas, las grabaciones que algunas personas imprudentes, otras conspiracioncitas e incluso aspirantes a periodistas; habían revelado al público, capturando las escenas de los momentos en que la policía se aparecía ante esos recién llegados de sorpresa, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, procedían a arrestarles a todos. La gente estaba impresionada, y sorprendida ya que la gran mayoría no estaba al tanto de que algo tan grande estuviera aconteciendo en su región como para desembocar en las escenas que estaban presenciando. La policía había intentado contener esa información por todo el tiempo posible, pero al ver que finalmente se había revelado lo que estaba pasando, algunos agentes se prestaron a dar declaraciones una vez que pasaron varios días de arrestos.

-Es un asunto complicado, pero haremos todo lo posible para que la población pueda comprender nuestras razones para proceder como lo hicimos.

Al séptimo día desde que el colosal operativo policial hubo comenzado, una oficial Jenny, de jurisdicción en ciudad Coumarine, era entrevistada por la prensa regional, revelando finalmente a los hombres que arrestaban como una organización criminal que habían estado persiguiendo por un tiempo, tan peligrosa que se habían visto obligados no sólo a ocultarla a toda la gente, sino que había sido requerida la ayuda de la policía internacional y de "agentes externos" para ponerles fin. Al ser preguntada sobre los sucesos que se habían venido rumorando desde hacía tiempo, la oficial aceptó que los ya sonados incidentes en Anistar, Coumarine y Lumiose no eran aislados, y que todos habían sido provocados por los criminales que durante todos esos días se habían encargado de emboscar y capturar.

-Representaban un peligro demasiado grande, no sólo para la región Kalos, sino para todo el mundo. Gracias a nuestros eficientes agentes de la policía pokemon de toda la región, ha sido posible planear y ejecutar la captura de éstas peligrosísimas personas. La ayuda de la policía internacional ha sido, sin duda, invaluable para resolver de manera efectiva todo este asunto.

-Si dice que los incidentes en Lumiose, Coumarine y Anistar no eran independientes uno del otro. ¿Quiere decirnos que todas esas ocasiones, lo que ocurría era responsabilidad de ese grupo que se presentó como STRIFE?

Era inevitable que se supiera. La gente de ciudad Lumiose escuchó el nombre por el anuncio de Frigga, así que no había más remedio. La gente lo sabía, y tenían derecho a conocer toda la verdad. O al menos, la que pudieran manejar.

-Efectivamente. STRIFE es un grupo de criminales que la policía internacional había identificado hacía ya un tiempo, y que apenas por éstos días habían decidido dejar la discreción con que se movían a un lado. Son responsables de robos, secuestros, agresiones y de crímenes aún peores que esos. Incluso encontramos que tenían a algunos de los suyos infiltrados en diferentes lugares y posiciones de la región, y, por supuesto, han sido identificados, capturados y arrestados. La batalla que se suscitó en ciudad Lumiose hace poco fue el esfuerzo final por ponerle fin a un poderoso contingente que se guarecía en nuestro hogar, Kalos. Nuestros líderes de gimnasio y la campeona, Dianta, tienen todo nuestro agradecimiento por haber aportado su increíble fuerza para defender la ciudad y a todo Kalos. También queremos agradecer al campeón de la región Hoenn, Steven, que una vez más nos prestó su valiosa ayuda junto a otros valientes entrenadores.

Las preguntas de la entrevista continuaron, siendo vistas por casi todo el mundo de todas partes en Kalos. Seguido a esto venían los testimonios de personas que habían sufrido los ataques de STRIFE, así como los terribles sucesos que acaecieron en las tres ciudades más afectadas por ellos. En una gran sala común en el gimnasio de ciudad Anistar, la líder Olympia también veía ese reportaje, junto a sus invitados personales, que se hallaban sentados observando y escuchando.

-¿Valientes entrenadores? – Nicholas se rascó lo que le quedaba de cabello. - ¿Qué acaso no les van a mencionar? ¿No van a hablar del esfuerzo que hicieron, chicos? Digo, incluso tú y el muchacho Lohne ayudaron con algunos de esos arrestos en masa.

-Yo soy un policía, así que no tendría sentido que me dieran una mención especial por hacer mi trabajo. – dijo Hannes. – Maryah y Lohne insistieron en que no querían que se revelara que ellos habían tomado parte en todo, y eso por supuesto que se extiende hasta Laila. ¡Imagínense cuando este reportaje llegue a Alola, porque llegará! ¡Sus padres enloquecerían si saben que peleó!

-Bueno, es cierto. De todos modos, espero que no le moleste nuestra extendida estancia aquí, Olympia. Mi nieta y yo pronto volveremos a casa.

-Por favor, Nicholas, ustedes son mis invitados. Tenerlos aquí no es ningún inconveniente para mí. Por el contrario.

-¿A casa? ¿A qué se refiere, Nicholas? – preguntó curioso, Hannes. - ¿Ya han encontrado donde quedarse?

-Joven Hannes, recuerde que la mansión abandonada que hay cerca de la ciudad Anistar es, todavía, mi hogar y el de Maryah. Hace mucho que el resto de nuestra familia lo dejó atrás para… bueno, no quiero hablar de eso. Pero ese sitio sigue siendo nuestro. Una vez que sea arreglado adecuadamente, Mi nieta y yo nos volveremos a trasladar allí.

-¡Oh, ya veo!

-Así es. Será bueno que ese sitio pueda sentirse como un hogar verdadero, por fin. ¡Y sobrará espacio!

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, Nicholas. Maryah seguro que está feliz de volver con usted allá.

-Y me queda cerca de éste sitio. Puede que vaya a irme a vivir a mi propia casa, pero el trabajo aquí con la líder Olympia ha sido, simplemente, extraordinario. Además, creo que no haya mejor lugar para que Espurr pase el rato, mientras me hace compañía. ¿No, pequeño?

En los brazos del anciano, un sereno, pero alegre Espurr ronroneaba. Olympia sonreía al ver la escena.

-Le propuse a Nicholas que trabaje aquí de forma permanente. No tardó en aceptar, y es conveniente ya que su trabajo es impresionante. Dada la ocasión, pensé que un compañero le vendría bien.

-Hahaha. – el anciano reía, feliz, mientras acariciaba a su Espurr. – De todos modos, ¿Dónde están los otros chicos?

-Laila está hablando con sus padres en la habitación contigua. – sonrió Hannes. – Ha regresado a Chiara a su pokeball, quiere sorprenderles cuando regrese.

-Jeje, yo sí que me sorprendí, mira tú.

-Lohne fue a los jardines traseros del gimnasio. – dijo Olympia. – Dijo que iba a meditar un poco junto a su greninja. Le ofrecí ese ambiente ya que es perfecto para relajarse. Mis médium lo usan mucho. Su Gardevoir, Kyra, fue con él.

-Ya veo, ¿y qué pasa con mi nieta?

-Ella y Kiss fueron con ellos. No creo que estén meditando, pero ya sabe, desde lo que pasó hace poco… haha, ese Lohne me da mucha envidia.

-¿Eh? – el anciano sintió mucha curiosidad. - ¿Pasó algo? Vamos, chico, dime. ¿Qué pasó? Ese par de tontos no me ha comentado nada de nada.

-Lo siento, Nicholas. – se disculpó graciosamente Hannes. – Si hablo de más, Lohne me mata. O tu nieta.

-¡No debes dejar a un anciano con la duda! ¡Anda, desembucha!

Olympia rió un poco, divertida por la situación. Miró hacia el pasillo que daba a las zonas posteriores del gimnasio Anistar. Pasando por el apenas iluminado pasillo, las puertas daban a unos bellos jardines llenos de arbustos y flores. Era pacífico y liberador, e incluso estaba vacío durante ese rato. Los únicos que lo ocupaban eran un pelinegro que, sentado al lado de su greninja, se encontraba en actitud meditativa, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo relajado. Kyra se hallaba sentada detrás de ellos, esperando pacientemente, junto a Maryah y a Kiss, al cual su entrenadora acariciaba.

-Veo que aún necesita estas cosas.

-Descuida, Maryah, él estará bien. Pero es normal que estas cosas requieran tiempo. Lo de STRIFE se ha acabado, pero las experiencias todavía están ahí. Dejará de necesitar estas mediaciones antes de lo que crees.

-Lo sé… Pero me di cuenta de lo horrible que fue para él hacerse pasar por ese hombre Nicanor. Hablar mientras finges glorificar a un grupo de gente al que odias tanto debe ser un dolor terrible.

-Eso ya lo superó. – Kyra sonrió. – Esos golpes que dio a la máquina le quitaron ese estrés de encima.

-Haha… - Maryah soltó una risilla muy forzada. – En fin, sólo me alegra que se haya acabado por fin. Lohne se ve muy tranquilo también. Creo que hasta parece de buen humor.

-¿Y por qué no lo estaría? La lucha que libró por tanto tiempo por fin ha terminado. STRIFE ha llegado a su fin. Finalmente es… libre.

-¿Y qué sigue ahora?

-¿Ahora? Pues no lo sé. Nunca hemos hablado de que quisiera hacer cuando acabara con este enemigo.

-Ya… veo.

-Pero ahora que estás con él… creo que lo que siga es, probablemente, su promesa, ¿no?

-Nuestra promesa… - la chica se sonrojó. – Eso creo… cielos. Me siento un poco ansiosa.

-Maryah.

-¿? ¿Qué pasa, Kyra?

-Gracias. Eres maravillosa.

-Kyra…

-La forma en que le transmitiste tus sentimientos… fue muy hermoso. Y estoy segura de que le hiciste sentir inmensamente feliz.

-No, por favor, Kyra. – se puso la mano en el pecho. – No debes agradecérmelo, no es correcto. Yo sólo… quería decirle de algún modo que yo...

-Hahaha, eres tan tierna. – rió el pokemon psíquico.

-No me molestes, por favor…

-Oigan.

De pronto, ambas alzaron la vista. Kiss se había quedado dormido en medio de las caricias de su entrenadora, y por eso fue el único que no vio cuando Lohne y Jin llegaron de improviso frente a ellas.

-¡Lohne! – la castaña casi gritaba. – Cielos, que susto.

-¿Ya han terminado? – preguntó el Gardevoir. - ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si quieren. – el pelinegro miró a su alrededor. – Éste lugar no está nada mal. Es relajante.

Jin asintió, muy de acuerdo.

-Creo que si no regresamos, Hannes y mi abuelo podrían comenzar a…

-Uh… - Lohne hizo una medio fingida mueca fastidiada. – Esos dos…

-Oye, que estás hablando de mi abuelo.

-Ese anciano…

-¡Lohne!

Parecía una discusión, pero nada más alejado. Lohne sonrió con un par de risas serias, mientras Maryah reía algo más expresivamente. Kiss despertó por el ruido y de inmediato se trepó al hombro de su entrenadora, ansioso de saber qué estaba pasando. Jin posó una mano en el hombro de su entrenador, asintiéndole, dándole a entender el mensaje y logrando que éste lo regrese a su pokeball.

-Gracias, Jin.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ya no hay más gracia para mí?

Los dos jóvenes y sus pokemon miraron a los alrededores del jardín. No había ni una sola alma aparte de ellos ahí, pero igualmente los cuatro estaban seguros de que habían escuchado la voz de alguien. Una voz que todos identificaron, pero que sólo Lohne correspondió sin demasiada sorpresa.

-Se te hace una costumbre aparecer de improviso. – dijo, sonriente. - Esas entradas no las agradezco.

-Vaya, que malo eres. Hahaha…

En ese momento, los chicos encontraron a un brillante Nueh sentado en el árbol más cercano a donde ellos se encontraban. A Maryah se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas mientras se convencía a sí misma de que no alucinaba.

-Nueh…

-Hola, Maryah. – saludó el ojiazul. – Qué gusto verte de nuevo.

Un tintineo se escuchó por todo el lugar. Celebi apareció revoloteando feliz y tocando las plantas y flores del jardín, muy festivo. Con su toque, algunas plantas incluso sufrieron un crecimiento extra.

-Celebi…

El duendecillo de inmediato voló hacia Kiss, quien saltó del hombro de la joven para comenzar a jugar a las persecuciones con el pokemon viajero del tiempo.

-Como siempre llegando sin avisar Nueh. – bromeó Lohne, con humor serio.

-Ah, lo siento. – contestó el violáceo. – La próxima vez enviaré un correo espacio-temporal.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

Ante la inocente pregunta de Maryah, Lohne y Nueh se rieron. Ella se coloreó un poco, golpeando suavemente a Lohne mientras le decía que se callara.

-Pero Nueh… - la chica le dijo por fin. – Tú… tú estabas…

-Ya te deben haber comentado que esta no es la primera vez que reaparezco mágicamente junto a Celebi. – dijo Nueh, alegre. – Aunque es la primera vez que tú me vuelves a ver, ¿no?

-Ay, Nueh… - Maryah hizo una expresión triste. – Lamento tanto lo que te ocurrió.

-No lo hagas. No vine aquí a que sientas pena por mí. – rió el joven. – Más bien, vine para verles de nuevo a ustedes solos, y de paso, despedirme como es debido.

-Nueh…

-No hagas de esto un adiós, Nueh. – le encaró Lohne. – Mira ya cuantas veces nos hemos visto.

-Hey, no seas desagradecido. Si lo hice, es porque necesitaban ayuda. Tú sobre todo, fortachón.

-Tch…

-Pero ahora, ya todo está bien. Celebi me ha dejado sentirlo. Ambos están libres de una espantosa carga. Cada cual de la suya. Y por supuesto que sé que todo el asunto con "esas personas" también ha quedado zanjado.

-Sí. - sonrió Lohne. – Me parece que sí.

-Y por sobre todo, por fin veo que ustedes ya son honestos entre sí. Rayos, no sabía qué hacer, verles me estaba impacientando.

-¿Ve… - Maryah se coloreó. – vernos?

-Y fue Maryah la que tuvo que tomar la iniciativa, pero qué vergüenza, Lohne. Mal, muy lento.

-Cállate. No seas entrometido.

-Hahaha. – carcajeó suavemente Nueh. – En fin, me siento muy feliz por ustedes. Maryah, hazme un favor, y mantén controlado a este cabeza dura, ¿quieres?

-Lo haré. – la chica se secó con la mano algunas lagrimillas que escaparon. – Yo le detengo si se pasa.

-Me alegra tanto el que tendré algo de ayuda. – bromeó Kyra. – Gracias, chicos.

-¿Quieren dejarme en paz con eso? – Lohne se cruzó de brazos. – Nueh, ¿acaso has venido a burlarte?

Pero el joven que destellaba como si estuviese hecho de luz, se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos. Pronto, Maryah y Lohne se encontraron con Nueh abrazando a ambos, sujetando a cada cual con una mano. Una sonrisa pacífica se dibujó en su rostro.

-Mis amigos… ahora sé que van a estar bien. No quiero que me recuerden como si me hubiese ido para siempre. Yo ando por ahí, libre, con cualquier lugar a mi alcance, junto a Celebi. Lohne, hermano, nunca dejes de luchar por lo que es correcto hasta el final. Y siempre cuida de quienes son importantes para ti.

-Lo haré. – Lohne sonrió también. – Hermano.

-Maryah… - siguió Nueh. – Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Y por ti, porque, finalmente, tienes una familia otra vez. Estoy seguro de que te esperan muchos momentos felices en el futuro.

-Nueh… - la chica correspondió su abrazo. – Gracias, Nueh…

El joven finalmente les soltó. Celebi abandonó el juego con el pikachu de Maryah, que corrió de vuelta con ella mientras el legendario pokemon se sentaba sobre la cabeza de Nueh.

-¿Entonces es la despedida? – dijo la castaña. - ¿Ya no nos veremos más?

-No lo necesitan. Yo ya no pertenezco a éste plano, y ustedes ahora tienen todas sus vidas por delante, libres de cualquier cosa con las que yo pudiera ayudar. Pero ya saben, Lohne, a ti ya te lo he dicho. Me vean o no me vean. Me escuchen, o no me escuchen…

-Tú estarás cerca. – asintió Lohne. – Lo sé.

-Bien. Fue bueno verles a ambos. Me han hecho sentir muy feliz.

Sobre la cabeza del ojiazul, celebi destellaba y hacía ademán de despedida.

-¡Adiós, amigos míos! ¡Les deseo lo mejor en el viaje que les espera por delante!

El joven finalmente se desvaneció en el aire, como si se hubiese tratado de un espejismo. Maryah estaba impresionada, y miraba a todas partes, buscando, pero sintió a Lohne tomando su mano.

-Está bien. – dijo él. – Ya le oíste. Aunque no le veamos, estará cerca.

La joven asintió. Kyra y Kiss sintieron un cálido sentimiento en sus corazones, uniéndose a sus compañeros humanos.

-Ahora, hay que volver. Quizá el anciano tenga noticias para ti sobre lo del arreglo de tu antigua casa.

-Haha, también te lo dijo a ti.

-Si… me dijo un par de cosas.

La pareja caminó hacia las puertas de salida junto a Kyra y Kiss, y abrieron las puertas que daban al pasillo por el que llegaron. Continuaron avanzando hasta que, pasando la mitad del camino, escucharon voces hablar en la habitación a la que se dirigían. Podían reconocer a Hannes, a Olympia, a Nicholas y a Laila. Pero sonaban como si algo nuevo hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué es…?

-Averigüémoslo.

Lohne abrió las puertas que les permitían entrar a la gran sala común en que se encontraba la líder de gimnasio junto a sus compañeros.

-¡Lohne! – reaccionó feliz la niña pelirroja. - ¡Hermana!

-¿Ha sido una sesión satisfactoria para tu meditación, joven Lohne? – preguntó Olympia. – Me da la impresión de que sí.

-Seguro. – contestó él. – Gracias, Olympia. Pero vinimos escuchando mucho ruido aquí. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Lo que pasa es que ya es hora, chicos.

Los recién llegados a la sala pudieron ver, acercándose, al agente internacional de cabellos negros y larga gabardina beige. Les sonreía a todos con una mezcla de amabilidad y seriedad profesional.

-Looker.

-Ha llegado el momento de llevar a la pequeña Laila a su casa. – dijo el hombre. – Se han confirmado todos los arrestos. Sólo hacen falta sondeos posteriores y las revisiones pertinentes, pero puedo decir que todo este caso ha sido finalmente resuelto.

-¿No te alegra, Laila? – Maryah le miró. - ¡Por fin irás a casa!

-¡Sí! – la niña dijo esto emocionada, pero pronto cambió de expresión. – Sí…

-Andando. – dijo Looker. – Hay un helicóptero esperando afuera. Logré apartar una avioneta para llevarte a la región Alola, a la isla de Mele mele. ¿Es correcto, no pequeña?

-Sí, así es. – dijo la niña. – Por fin, volveré…

El grupo completo fue al exterior del gimnasio. En medio de la calle que se veía al salir por la puerta principal, podía verse un helicóptero de doble hélice con el logo de la policía internacional. No había nadie más allí además del piloto y un par de agentes que hicieron un saludo policial.

-¿Los demás niños fueron llevados así? – preguntó Maryah.

-Así es. Algunos colegas míos se encargaron. Todo resultó muy bien para todos, pero ya que Laila decidió quedarse a luchar, pues…

-Lo siento por ser una molestia. – sonrió culposa la pelirroja. – Pero quería ayudar tanto como pudiera.

-Seguro. Bueno, ahora querrás despedirte. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

Laila se volvió hacia todos, que le veían sonrientes y un poco tristes. Se acercó a Hannes, quien hincó una rodilla para quedar frente a frente con ella.

-Hannes… gracias por cuidar de mí…

-Ha sido una gran aventura, Laila. Me alegra mucho de haberte conocido. Me da gusto haber conocido a una amiga que, como yo, demuestre que la edad no es un impedimento para las cosas que queremos y nos sentimos capaces de hacer. Quiero que te cuides mucho, ¿está bien? Y salúdame a tus padres.

La niña ya comenzaba a lagrimear, abrazando a Hannes, y siendo correspondida por éste en ese mismo instante. Tras unos segundos se soltaron, mientras el policía hacía todo lo posible por aguantar las lágrimas que no quería que se escaparan de sus ojos, mientras permanecía optimista y sonriente como él solo. Luego, Laila caminó hacia Maryah, que también comenzaba a mostrar ojos vidriosos, mientras llevaba sus puños al pecho. Kiss, sintiendo lo que pasaba, saltó del hombro de la joven, permitiendo a ésta arrodillarse en el suelo y recibir el poderoso abrazo de la niña, que no pudo resistir más y lloró un poco mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos. Maryah se mantenía tan fuerte como podía, dejando salir un par de lágrimas, pero sin llorar, dejando que la niña se desfogara. Kiss, lloroso también, se unió al abrazo con sus dos bracitos y apoyándose en las chicas.

-Te voy a extrañar. – pudo decir por fin Laila. – Hermana, te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

-No tanto como yo. – contestó la castaña. – Ha sido grandioso estar contigo, Laila. Puede que no nos conociéramos en las mejores circunstancias. Pero desde entonces, realmente siento como si fueras mi pequeña hermanita. Quiero por favor que te cuides mucho, y a tus amigos y familia. Me siento muy orgullosa de lo mucho que has crecido y de lo fuerte que te volviste. Te prometo que un día iré a Alola a verte, ¿está bien?

-Sí, hermana. – la niña poco a poco dejaba de llorar, sonriendo feliz y sonrojada mientras soltaba a Maryah. - ¡Te estaré esperando!

La pelirroja entonces, llevó su vista a Olympia y Nicholas. El anciano, sonriente, le sonreía como despedida, asintiendo mientras se apoyaba en su bastón. La líder de gimnasio de la ciudad también le ofrecía una sonrisa que no sólo reflejaba aprecio, sino respeto. Laila correspondió a ambos con su propia sonrisa calma, y, finalmente, se encaminó hacia Lohne. Quedaron frente a frente, pero ninguno de ellos decía nada. Kyra tampoco articulaba sonido alguno, ni decía nada psíquicamente tampoco. Laila dio un respiro hondo, y se decidió a empezar a hablar, mientras un sentimiento de presión le llegaba al corazón.

-Lohne… yo…

Pero entonces, el chico le hizo una seña para que se detuviera. No había apartado la vista de ella, pero le daba a entender que no quería escuchar que se despidiera. Eso sorprendió a los presentes, provocando que Maryah diera un par de pasos hacia ellos.

-Lohne, no hagas…

-No corresponde esa despedida ahora mismo. Todavía no termino contigo.

Todos se sorprendieron con esas palabras. Lohne entonces, bajó la mano con la que detuvo a la pequeña y explicó lo que quería decir.

-Lo dejé bien claro desde un principio. Que me quedaría contigo hasta que volvieras a casa. Así que, hasta que vea que llegas a Alola y cruzas el umbral de tu hogar, lo que decidí hacer todavía no se ha terminado.

Laila abrió tamaños ojos. Por supuesto que Lohne había dicho eso. Que se quedaría a protegerla hasta que volviera a casa. Y la forma de cerciorarse de que así era, tenía que ser…

-Así que iré también. Seré yo quien te deje en casa. Y entonces, y sólo entonces… podrás despedirte. ¿Está bien, niña?

La pelirroja sintió unas ganas feroces de abrazar al chico, pero ésta vez, se contuvo. Sólo le miró con una sonrisa de mejillas ruborizadas, y asintió. Entonces, el Aspecto se volvió hacia Maryah, que le miraba sonriente y comprensiva, entendiendo bien lo que seguía.

-Sé que ya te lo había dicho antes, pero… ya sabes. No me gusta dejar mis palabras sin cumplir. Yo dije que llevaría a Laila a casa, y es lo que haré. Regresaré pronto, y entonces, vendré aquí a buscarte.

Maryah asintió, sonrojándose tanto o más que Laila. Cruzó miradas con el joven, sin decirse nada. No hasta que ella finalmente respondió.

-Te esperaré. – dijo entonces. – Justo aquí. Estoy… ansiosa por nuestro viaje.

Lohne sonrió. Maryah correspondió y retrocedió un paso buscando acercarse a donde su abuelo y Olympia se encontraban, pero Lohne le alcanzó y le detuvo, tomándola suavemente de su brazo con su mano y halándola con delicadeza hacia él. La chica se dejó llevar, consciente de lo que el chico quería hacer, por lo que le recibió felizmente, posando sus manos sobre el pecho de él, relajando su cuerpo y permitiendo que le besara. Eso, por supuesto, ya había sido visto por Laila, Hannes y Olympia, pero los dos primeros reaccionaron igualmente sorprendidos. Kiss daba saltitos felices y energéticos, rodeando a la pareja, mientras Kyra no podía sentirse más contenta. Looker desvió la mirada respetuosamente. Hannes era el que tenía la expresión más cómica de todas, al menos, hasta que Nicholas hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas (y la de su bastón) para acercarse a los jóvenes mientras se soltaban, ruborizados los dos.

-Eres un mal perdedor. – rió Maryah. - ¿No es así?

-Y tú una muy mala ganadora. – contraatacó Lohne. – Con esto, estamos a mano.

-Sí… a mano. – la chica sonreía inmensamente feliz, mientras de pronto tomaba fuertemente la mano del pelinegro. – Pero está bien. Te veo…

-¡OYE, MUCHACHO!

Nicholas llegó con ellos, trastabillando un poco por la inercia de su carrera y haciendo que los jóvenes se soltaran las manos por la impresión.

-¡Abuelo!

-¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE ERAS MI NUEVO NIETO! – Las lágrimas corrían de forma divertidísima por el rostro extasiado del anciano. - ¡Estoy tan feliz…! ¡EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO HA…!

-¡Córtala ya, anciano! – le gruñó Lohne, apenas recuperándose del rubor. - ¡Esto es un asunto privado!

-¡Tonterías muchacho! ¡Si le concierne a mi nieta, me concierne, así de simple!

-¡Eres un fastidio!

-¡Anda, plántame cara si puedes, mocoso!

Mientras el pelinegro y el anciano se enfrentaban así, todos reían. Ni siquiera Olympia pudo evitar sentirse divertida ante lo cómico de la escena. Pasada la agitación, Looker invitaba a Lohne y a Laila a subir al helicóptero que les iba a transportar. Los chicos subieron, acompañados de Kyra, y miraban a sus compañeros mientras las hélices comenzaban a girar y el vehículo a elevarse. Maryah tomaba a su abuelo del brazo mientras se despedían ya mirando hacia arriba, y Kiss y Espurr agitaban animadamente los brazos en los hombros de ambos. Olympia les veía irse con una sonrisa silenciosa, mientras Hannes, al igual que los pokemon que allí se despedían, agitaba el brazo derecho haciendo el mismo ademán. Muy pronto el helicóptero se alejaba de esa posición, dejando a unos tristes, pero a la vez felices Hannes y Maryah. La joven sintió a su abuelo tomar su mano, mirándose ambos con comprensión mutua antes de volver la vista al cielo, donde podían ver como el vehículo volador era ahora un punto negro muy lejos de ellos.

…

-¿Ya se han ido?

-Van camino a la región Alola, según escuché. ¿Deberíamos seguirles?

Un sujeto vestido de civil se encontraba muy cerca del gimnasio Anistar, habiendo presenciado todo lo ocurrido desde la acera de enfrente, sin que le notaran y sin llamar la atención. Hablaba por un comunicador pegado al cuello de su abrigo.

-No. Ya sabemos a dónde se dirigen. No tenemos que ir justo detrás de ellos. Podemos darles el encuentro en su mismo destino y llegar de sorpresa.

-Entendido. Me encamino al punto de encuentro para partir.

-Ven rápido. Puede que seamos más rápidos que ellos, pero necesitamos que esto sea sorpresivo. No podemos darnos el lujo de tardarnos demasiado.

-Copiado. Voy para allá.

El hombre se acercó a una motocicleta muy modesta que había cerca de allí. Tras abordarla, la encendió y se fue a toda velocidad hacia destino desconocido.

…

Mientras volaban sobre el azul del mar, Lohne, Kyra y Laila veían por la ventana. La niña observaba admirada las bandadas de wingull y pelipper, que volaban muy cerca de la avioneta en que iban. Podían ver como varios wailmer y unos cuantos wailord se asomaban majestuosos dando saltos mientras sus espiráculos expulsaban chorros de agua, antes de volverse a zambullir. Cardúmenes de goldeen y magikarp saltarines aparecían por todos lados, así como parejas de luvdisc que volaban bajo sobre la marea y grupos de mantine y mantyke saltaban y planeaban un poco sobre las olas para volver bajo el agua segundos después. El espectáculo maravillaba a la niña, mientras Lohne y Kyra miraban también con interés. Habían estado en pleno vuelo por varias horas, pero no resultaba aburrido, ya que se encontraban entretenidos observando la diversidad que se presentaba en los mares. De repente, un enorme grupo de Lapras apareció debajo de ellos, haciendo que Laila pegara su rostro a la ventanilla del vehículo, sin poder contener un grito de emoción.

-¿Esos son lapras, Lohne?

-Lo son. A juzgar por el grupo tan grande, deben estar en plena migración. No es algo poco usual entre esa especie de pokemon.

-Soy muy hermosos. En Alola se usan mucho para transportarse en el agua, pero es la primera vez que veo un grupo tan enorme. ¡Y algunos se ven mucho más grandes que los que hay en Alola!

-Tengo entendido que no es el único pokemon que suelen usar para moverse, ¿cierto?

-¡Así es! – asintió la niña, emocionada. – En el agua la gente suele usar Lapras, pero hay otros que prefieren ir rápido con Sharpedo, o montar olas con Mantine.

-¿Montar olas? ¿Surfean con los mantine?

-Ajá. Es divertido y muy emocionante. Aunque yo nunca he montado ninguno de los tres.

-Hablas de eso como si fuera algo común.

-Lo es. Ya lo verás. En Alola, la gente tiene una convivencia con los pokemon mucho mayor que en otras partes del mundo. Es lo que me enseñaron.

-¿Convivencia? Hasta ahora sólo me has mencionado su empleo como medios de transporte en el agua.

-¡Vamos, que eso no es todo! – reclamó la niña, haciendo pucheros. - ¡Además, tú preguntaste!

-Bien, bien. Supongo que lo sabré cuando lo vea.

-Te gustará. – volvió a sonreír Laila. – Incluso los entrenadores pokemon tienen la costumbre de mantener a sus pokemon fuera de sus pokeball a no ser que vayan a participar en alguna batalla, o hagan el recorrido insular.

-El recorrido insular… ¿mencionaste que querías intenta hacerlo?

-Síp. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, me pareció que sería divertido intentarlo. Viajar por todas las islas de Alola, conocer pokemon de todo tipo, enfrentar a los Kahuna…

-¿Kahuna?

-Los reyes de las islas. Cuando vi los gimnasios pokemon en Kalos, fue algo nuevo para mí. En Alola no hay esas cosas. La fuerza de los entrenadores se pone a prueba con los retos de las islas, y la prueba máxima es el reto al rey de la isla, o Kahuna.

-Se escucha muy interesante. ¿Entonces quieres hacer ese recorrido y enfrentar a todos esos entrenadores fuertes?

-Así es. Estoy segura de que, si cuento con Chiara y Kikiba, podré armar poco a poco un equipo como el tuyo y poder completar el reto de las islas.

-Hm. Se oye muy bien.

-Pero, – la niña rió un poco. – tengo que esperar todavía hasta cumplir los 11 años para poder hacer el recorrido.

-Supongo entonces que tienes muchísimo tiempo para entrenar. Mientras más fuerte seas, mejor te irá.

-Seguro. Gracias a Hannes y a ti, he aprendido mucho. ¡Ya verás, tendré un equipo muy fuerte, como el tuyo! ¡Primero el recorrido insular, y después… la liga de Kalos!

-Haha… - a Lohne le gustó su entusiasmo. – Estás emocionada. ¿Entonces aceptarás la invitación de Dianta?

-Sí. Además, Chiara aún debe tener su revancha contra su Hawlucha.

-Si quieres enfrentarle, primero tienes a muchos entrenadores hábiles que derrotar. No va a ser fácil.

-Lo sé. ¡Eso lo hace más emocionante! ¡Moaaah, tengo muchas cosas que quiero hacer!

Lohne y Kyra sonrieron. Era sorprendente lo mucho que esa pequeña había cambiado. No estaban seguros de cuando comenzó a cambiar, pero no importaba. Ahora sabían que iba a estar muy bien en el futuro. Sin darse cuenta muy bien de lo que estaba haciendo, Lohne tomó a Laila por la cabeza, acariciándola suavemente. La niña, sorprendida, le miró. No había dado ninguna señal de que fuera a hacer eso. Se sintió extraña, y feliz a la vez.

-¿Lo-Lohne? – medio tartamudeó. - ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada. – dijo él, algo sorprendido también. – Está bien, solo…

-¿?

-Quiere decir que le hace muy feliz todas las cosas que dices. – dijo psíquicamente Kyra. – Él también está muy orgulloso.

-Kyra, ¿quieres dejar de hablar de más? – protestó el pelinegro.

-Tú no se lo vas a decir. – Kyra no se excusaba. – Y era muy importante que ella lo supiera. ¿Por qué no te sueltas con ella un poco, como lo haces con Maryah?

-K-Y-R-A. – Lohne hizo énfasis en el nombre de su amiga con tono de regaño. – No sigas.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Pero quisieras por favor abrirte más con ella? Anda, vamos.

-Buff…

-Está bien, Kyra.

Entrenador y pokemon miraron a la niña. Les ofrecía una enorme sonrisa feliz.

-Lohne es Lohne. Me preocuparía mucho si fuera de otra forma.

-Que niña más madura. – asintió una sonriente Kyra. - ¿No te parece, Lohne?

-Sí, sí…

-Chicos, lamento interrumpir. – Looker se volvió hacia el grupo desde el lugar del copiloto. – pero ya estamos llegando.

Lohne, Kyra y Laila se acercaron al asiento del piloto para ver a través de las ventanas frontales. A la distancia, pero ya muy a la vista, podía verse tierra, verde y exuberante, mientras en las alturas se alzaba el volcán de Wela. Laila lo reconoció al instante y sus ojos brillaron al verse tan cerca de su hogar.

-Entonces, esto es…

-¡Llegamos, Lohne! – le exclamó la niña. - ¡Es Alola!

El vehículo volador alcanzó rápidamente los cielos de la región isleña, y las bandadas de wingull se quedaron atrás para dar paso a parvadas de trumbeak y pikipek, Podían ver comfey, floette y flabebé flotando debajo de ellos, sobre los jardines floridos que su vista alcanzaba a admirar.

-¡Lohne, mira allá!

El pelinegro movió su mirada a donde la pequeña le indicaba, encontrándose con un jinete que montaba un charizard, muy cerca de ellos.

-Por eso conocías la especie de Blaze.

-Sí. Los charizard son muy populares como montura de vuelo. Y como son muy fuertes, defienden de los pokemon salvajes y los ladrones a sus jinetes y su carga, si la llevan.

-Entiendo. Aunque no imagino a Blaze haciendo cosas como esas.

-Bueno, de todos modos, no creo que Blaze pudiera perder contra ningún charizard de aquí.

-Yo me aseguraría de eso. – sonrió desafiante Lohne. – Entonces, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Iremos al pico Hokulani, en la isla Ula ula. – contestó Looker, sin mirar. – En el observatorio del lugar se ha habilitado un helipuerto, que es donde aterrizaremos. Allí hay equipo de la policía internacional esperándonos, para llevarnos a Mele mele.

-Hm. – Lohne habló secamente. – Una escala más, ¿hm? Ni modo.

-He he… lo lamento. – se disculpó Looker, con media sonrisa.

Usando el amplio espacio que había sido construido en el lugar, la avioneta aterrizó sin mayores problemas. Cuando descendieron de la avioneta, un hombre alto, de cabellera rubia y ojos amables que vestía una gabardina negra y más corta que la de Looker; les recibió saludando a éste último marcialmente.

-Gracias por esperar. – dijo el agente.

-Seguro. ¿Estos chicos y el pokemon son aquellos a los que vamos a escoltar? Creí que sólo era una niña…

-El joven insistió en acompañarle. Por favor disculpa las molestias.

-No es ninguna molestia. – sonrió el colega. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Chazz. Hay espacio más que suficiente en el helicóptero. Por favor, síganme.

Comenzaron la marcha, mientras el piloto de la avioneta bajaba del vehículo también y conversaba con un equipo que apenas llegaba.

-¡Espéranos aquí! – le dijo Looker. - ¡Vendremos en unas horas para regresar a Kalos!

-Entendido, señor.

El grupo se alejó siguiendo al agente internacional que les había esperado, y éste los llevó a un helicóptero simple y algo pequeño, pero con espacio para todos los presentes.

-Lamento esto, joven Lohne. – dijo el policía internacional. – Sé que preferirías a cualquier otro antes que yo aquí, pero…

-Olvídalo. – le interrumpió el pelinegro. – Estás haciendo tu trabajo. No te preocupes por mí.

Looker le miró, un poco sorprendido. No había sentido la hostilidad de siempre en su voz. Ni siquiera cuando apenas intercambiaron palabras en la avioneta. Eso le aliviaba, pero se preguntaba el porqué del cambio tan repentino en el trato del joven. En eso pensaba cuando, al darse cuenta, ya habían abordado el helicóptero y Chazz se revelaba como el piloto del mismo y lo encendía para llevarles a su nuevo destino. Ya que volaban bajo, Lohne, Kyra y Laila pudieron ver muchos más pokemon a su alrededor. Pidgey, pidgeotto, spearow y fearow. Braviary y Mandibuzz. Skarmory y Oricorio. Touncannon, Trumbeak y pikipek. Incluso un par de fletching y fletchinder. La pequeña Laila era la originaria de esa región, pero era la más maravillada con todo lo que veían. Y esa emoción aumentaba su intensidad mientras más se acercaban a la isla de Mele Mele, y Kyra podía escuchar el corazón de Laila a punto de explotar de la emoción y de la impaciencia. Rió un poco, pero no dijo nada cuando Lohne le preguntó. Para alegría de la peliroja, se encontraron sobrevolando de repente el mercado principal de la isla, y no hizo falta mucho tiempo antes de que pasaran por la escuela pokemon.

-Creo que tengo mucho tiempo que recuperar. – se quejó Laila. - ¿Cuánto tiempo de escuela perdí?

-No eres un ratón de biblioteca, ¿cierto? – se burló Lohne.

-No eres quien para hablar, sabes de pokemon como sabría un investigador pokemon.

-No, no sé tanto. Pero me gustaría. De todas formas, dudo que debas preocuparte. No es que no hayas aprendido nada de nada mientras estabas con nosotros.

-¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Espera a que les habla de los gimnasios, y los campeones pokemon, y la mega-evolución…!

-Oye, Laila.

-¿?

-Ya estamos aterrizando.

-¿Qué?

La niña se asomó por la ventana del vehículo. Era verdad. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraban tocando el suelo, llamando la atención de la gran cantidad de personas que caminaban por ahí. Era un lugar cercano al mar, de hecho podía verse la playa desde donde estaban, no muy lejos. Algunos de los presentes reconocieron el logo de la policía internacional en el helicóptero. ¿Qué hacía la policía internacional allí? ¿Seguían investigando sobre el secuestro que hubo hace un tiempo, y de la que no se dejaba de hablar en varias ocasiones? ¿Tenían información para la familia? ¿O sólo vendrían a patrullar o investigar? Así pensaban mientras las hélices poco a poco iban bajando su velocidad, y Looker encendía un radio para informar de su llegada a la policía de la isla.

-Entendido. – se escuchó por el comunicador. – Un oficial va en camino. Manténganos informados por favor.

-Por supuesto. Cambio y fuera. – contestó Looker.

El piloto les hizo señas de que ya podían bajar, y Looker abrió la puerta para que sus tripulantes descendieran. Cuando se vieron abajo, se encontraron con las miradas de los curiosos. Vieron a Lohne. Su Gardevoir. Y a Laila. Una niña. ¿Sería ella la persona que fue llevada por esos misteriosos secuestradores en la escuela pokemon? Ni el pelinegro ni la niña les prestaban atención. Looker se acercó al trío mientras guardaba el comunicador.

-Bueno, les acompañaría, pero estoy seguro de que te prefieres encargarte, joven Lohne. – dijo el agente. - ¿Está bien?

-Es igual. – Lohne se encogió en hombros. - Además, seguro que tienes que recibir al policía que venga.

-Correcto. – se volvió hacia Laila. - ¿Tu casa está por aquí, verdad Laila?

La pelirroja ya había comenzado a caminar hacia una pequeña casa. Ninguna de las viviendas del lugar era muy grande de por sí, pero la casa a la que la pequeña se dirigía era una de las más modestas y pequeñas. Y con todo, se veía hogareña y cálida. Lohne y Kyra se miraron y luego caminaron, siguiendo a la niña hacia donde se dirigía. Llegó ante una puerta pintada de un vivo y bonito color azul. Había macetas con plantas y frutos en las barandillas de las ventanas. Tragando saliva, Laila acercó su puño a la puerta. Temblaba. Las ansias le ganaban y a la vez le paralizaban.

-Estoy seguro… - de pronto, Lohne tomó suavemente la muñeca de la niña, acercándola más a la entrada. – de que están ansiosos por verte. No les hagas esperar.

Laila miró a Lohne, y encontró esa mirada comprensiva y afable que muy pocas veces le había visto dirigirle. Con los ánimos en alto y toda duda disipada, se soltó del suave agarre del pelinegro y tocó la puerta tres veces, fuertemente. Retrocedió un poco. Lohne hizo lo mismo, dejando un espacio generoso entre él y Kyra, y la niña. Tras unos instantes de silencio, roto apenas por los murmullos de los curiosos, la manija de la puerta se escuchó crujir. Laila retrocedió un paso antes de que la entrada fuese abierta y una mujer de cabellos rojos como los de ella.

-¿Sí? – dijo, con voz tristona, con una bandeja con bayas en mano. - ¿Quién…?

Frente a ella sólo vio a un joven y su Gardevoir. Pero estaban muy lejos de la entrada como para ser los responsables de la llamada. Por puro instinto, su mirada descendió un poco para encontrar a Laila, suyos ojos azules como los de ella misma comenzaban a llorar.

-Mamá… - dijo la niña. – Estoy en casa.

La mujer soltó de inmediato la bandeja, y las bayas rodaron por el suelo de la entrada hasta llegar a la calle. Una de ellas logró tocar los pies de Lohne. Temblaba y no lograba articular palabra. Laila se acercó y tomo suavemente la mano de la mujer.

-He… vuelto.

-La… ¡LAILA!

Con ese grito agudo y ensordecedor la mujer se arrojó de rodillas a tomar a la niña en sus brazos, apretándola con toda la fuerza de la que disponía. Lloraba ruidosamente y a cántaros, mientras la gente que había visto la escena veía resueltas sus dudas, y aplaudían y celebraban felices. Lohne se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho, mientras Kyra se abrazaba de su brazo, conmovida.

-Laila… mi bebé… mi niña… - lloraba la mujer. - ¿Cuánto ha pasado…? ¿Sabes cuánto quería verte…? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías llegado…?

-Quería que fuese una sorpresa. – Laila también lloraba un poco. - ¡Mamá, quería mucho verte!

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Un hombre de cabellos oscuros y contextura delgada llegó corriendo al umbral de la entrada, para encontrar a su mujer abrazando a la recién llegada Laila. Ambas, madre e hija, miraron con sus ojos llorosos al hombre, ninguna podía perder la sonrisa.

-Laila… - el hombre hincó la rodilla. – Laila… eres…

-¡Papá! – la niña se lanzó encima de él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. - ¡Papá, te extrañé!

El hombre no pudo decir nada más, así que se limitó a corresponder fuertemente el abrazo de su hija. Con un brazo libre, tomó a su mujer, quedando los tres atrapados en un enorme abrazo familiar triple.

-¿Es muy bello, no es así, Lohne?

-Supongo que sí… Era la meta final de todo esto. Que Laila volviera a casa.

-No creo que fuera la meta final. Pero creo que tú mismo ya lo entiendes.

..Sí… - el Aspecto se agachó y tomó la baya que había caído cerca de él. - Tienes razón, Kyra.

A su alrededor, la gente se apiñaba alrededor de la casa. Seguían aplaudiendo y celebrando. Felicitaban a los padres por el regreso de Laila, y había abrazos por doquier. Se comentaba lo cambiada que se veía la niña respecto a cuándo se fue, y si iban a hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños ya que no estuvo en casa para esa fecha. Todo ese alboroto extrañaba a Lohne, pero Kyra se sentía muy feliz de verlo.

-Aquí la gente parece muy cálida.

-Más de lo normal, diría yo. – dijo Lohne. – Supongo que se puede esperar del lugar de origen de esa mocosa santurrona.

-¿Santurrona? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te ha hecho rabiar?

-¿Ahora dices eso? ¿Desde cuando estás de mi lado?

-Pero qué grosero. – Kyra le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza. – Yo siempre estaré de tu lado.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo él con buen humor. – Por supuesto que lo sé.

En eso, se dieron cuenta de que el barullo se había calmado bastante. La gente se comenzaba a dispersar, mientras los padres de Laila notaban la presencia del joven y de la policía en el lugar.

-¿Laila? – su madre no le soltaba. - ¿Ellos te han traído en ese helicóptero? ¿Son policías?

La niña vio como Looker le hacía una seña de que continuaran sin él, mientras hablaba con la recién llegada oficial Jenny de la isla. Luego desvio su mirada hacia Lohne, que entre miraba y no miraba a donde estaba, mientras jugaba con la baya que había recogido.

-Los de allá son policías, mamá. – dijo la pelirroja. – Pero ese de allá… es mi amigo, Lohne.

-¿Lohne? – preguntó el padre. - ¿Entonces ese es el Lohne del que hablabas siempre?

Lohne y Kyra notaron que ahora la atención estaba sobre ellos.

-Deberías ir a presentarte.

-Qué fastidio.

-Deja de quejarte, que tú decidiste venir aquí.

-Buff…

-Anda, muévete. Yo voy contigo, claro.

El Aspecto se acercó a paso un poco desganado hacia la familia. Pronto llegaron con ellos, mientras los dos padres de la niña le barrían con la mirada.

-Mamá, Papá, él es Lohne. Él fue quien me rescató de los que me secuestraron. Es el entrenador más fuerte que jamás he visto.

Por vez primera desde que la vio, la mujer soltó a Laila, dejándola con su padre, y se acercó a Lohne. Éste se extrañó mucho, pero se mantuvo calmado, más que nada, influenciado por Kyra. Y entonces, la mujer agachó la cabeza, con mucha fuerza, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Gracias… - lloraba. – Gracias por haber protegido a mi niña…

-No… hay problema. – Lohne no sabía cómo responder. – Digo, no ha sido nada, sólo...

Lohne no pudo reaccionar a la velocidad con que la mujer se adelantó a aprisionarle en un poderoso abrazo, mientras aún lloraba. Se fastidió, y mucho. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta. Ese abrazo, se sentía… diferente. Había abrazado, contra su voluntad, a Bib. Fue espantoso. Laila le había abrazado varias veces. No era desagradable, pero tampoco nada del otro mundo. Había abrazado a Blaze, Kyra y sus demás compañeros pokemon. Eso era diferente. Sus lazos eran fuertes y el afecto entre ellos no era ningún misterio. Había abrazado a Maryah, y eso era muy distinto, una forma diferente de afecto que se sentía también agradable, suave, relajante y con lo que percibía como se transmitían su sentir entre sí. Pero éste abrazo era diferente también. La mujer era una total desconocida, pero no se sentía incómodo, por lo que perdió el tedio de inmediato. Se sentía, de algún modo, una calidez que no era capaz de describir. Para cualquier persona normal, ese sentimiento es fácilmente identificable con la sensación del abrazo de una madre en todo su esplendor. Pero Lohne jamás había sentido el afecto de su madre. Entonces lo notó. Su padre. Las veces, cuando de niño, había abrazado a su padre. Se sentía muy parecido. Era como si se sintiera igual, pero a la vez diferente, por sinsentido que eso sonara. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba respondiendo el abrazo de la mujer, frotando la espalda de ésta con sus manos mientras ella lloraba en el pecho de él. El pelinegro miró hacia el frente, encontrando a Laila, recuperándose de su llanto reciente, viéndole con una dulce sonrisa.

-Está… bien. – dijo de pronto Lohne. – Ella está en casa ahora. Yo… nosotros… tenemos que…

-Por favor. – la mujer alzó la cabeza, habiendo dejado de llorar, pero todavía con el rastro de sus lágrimas en el rostro. – Por favor, entra con nosotros. Después de hacer todo esto por Laila… al menos quédate un momento…

-Bien, de acuerdo. – Lohne tomó los hombros de la mujer, y le separó de él con suavidad. – Por favor, cálmese. Yo… puedo quedarme sólo un rato, si quieren.

El chico extendió la baya que sujetaba a la mujer, y ésta la tomó. Ella se alejó, uniéndose a su esposo y a Laila, entrando a la casa. La niña se quedó atrás para, sin decir nada, correr hacia Lohne y tomar su mano para halarle y llevarle al interior de la vivienda. Kyra por supuesto, les siguió. Entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta, mientras Looker, que aun trataba con la oficial Jenny del lugar, observaba esto, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

…

-¿Cuándo fue que llegaron, hija?

-Hace un instante, papá.

En el interior de la vivienda, todos se encontraban sentados en una humilde sala. Las sillas eran preciosísimas fabricaciones a mano de caña y madera. En una mesita de centro, la madre de Laila colocaba la bandeja que dejara caer al ver a su hija, recién lavada y llena de dulces bocadillos naturales hechos con fruta y pan.

-¿Ese era un helicóptero de la policía?

-Lo era. Ese de allá era Looker, el agente de la policía internacional que nos ayudó a llegar a Alola.

-Habría que agradecerle también, pero parece algo ocupado ahí fuera…

-Está bien, Mamá. Looker nos trajo aquí, pero no hubiese podido regresar a casa sin Lohne.

-¿Eres un policía, muchacho? – preguntó el padre de la niña. - ¿O alguien en entrenamiento…?

-Nada de eso. – Laila hizo una mueca superior. – Lohne es muchísimo más fuerte que los policías de Kalos.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Entonces no eres policía? Y te pusiste en tal peligro para salvar a mi hija…

-Era en parte, algo personal también. – interrumpió Lohne. – Tuve mis propias razones para pelear contra esas personas. Yo simplemente…

-Cariño, le estamos incomodando. – dijo el marido. – No hay que agobiarle. No parece ser del tipo que está acostumbrado a estas cosas, ¿cierto?

Lohne miró al hombre. De algún modo, éste parecía entenderle.

-Pero cómo podríamos dejar de agradecerle. ¡Laila ha vuelto a casa! En serio, mi querido joven, Laila se la pasaba hablando de ti y de sus amigos cada vez que hablaba con nosotros. Jamás le he visto hablar sobre nadie o sobre nada con tanta emoción.

-Ya veo. Siempre estoy entrenando con mis pokemon, así que…

-¿Ese pokemon es tuyo, verdad?

-Se llama Kyra. – se adelantó Laila. – Es la compañera de Lohne. ¡Y es muy fuerte, papá! ¡Derrotó al Gardevoir de la campeona de Kalos!

-¿La campeona? – los dos padres se sorprendieron, tomando el hombre la palabra. – Joven, eres impresionante. Es una suerte que Laila fuera protegida por ti.

-Pero no gratis.

-¿Eh?

-Le hice entrenar. – dijo algo secamente el pelinegro. – Mucho.

-Sí, ya veo. – asintió el hombre. – Ese Vibrava llamado Kikiba, ¿verdad? ¿Lo capturaste allá en Kalos, verdad?

-Así es. No lo hubiese conseguido sin Lohne, Hermana y Hannes.

-¿Ellos no pudieron venir?

-No, lo siento, papá. Pero yo estaba ansiosa porque conocieras a Lohne. Él me había dicho desde que me rescató, que se quedaría conmigo hasta que yo viniera a casa. Y lo ha cumplido, como ven.

-Debes ser alguien muy bueno, joven. Ya que no eres policía, y decidiste algo así…

-Laila era una niña sola y asustada, que escapaba de un montón de cobardes y violentos. – la voz de Lohne comenzaba a sonar a gruñido. – Usaban a los pokemon de modo terrible, pudieron hacerle mucho daño. Yo simplemente… no pude… evitar intervenir.

-Joven, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el padre de Laila. – Te escucho afectado…

-Está bien… no importa. El punto es que, para ser honesto, por experiencias personales, no confío demasiado en la policía. Así que no pude dejarla sola con ellos.

-¡Lohne derrotó a Hannes para que le permitieran quedarse conmigo! – narró la niña, animada. - ¡Y lo hizo! ¡Con Blaze, el charizard más increíble del mundo!

La conversación continuaba mientras Laila narraba sus aventuras con Lohne y los demás, y, por instrucción del propio Lohne y Maryah, omitía como podía los detalles que la incluyeran luchando contra STRIFE. Pero eso no era problema para ella, ya que estaba más concentrada en contar sobre las batallas que había luchado Lohne, la forma en que había ganado, la fuerza de sus pokemon, el entrenamiento que le dio, su encuentro con pokemon legendarios. Lo bueno y lo malo, lo divertido y lo peligroso, lo narraba todo con tal entusiasmo que a sus padres se les comenzaba a hacer difícil creer que su hija realmente recordara que había sido secuestrada. Por supuesto, era preferible a que resultara con un trauma, así que eso les hizo felices. Lohne casi no hablaba, pero Laila hablaba por los dos. Y así siguió hasta que la niña narró la impresionante batalla que libró el pelinegro con la líder de STRIFE, y la forma en que le había vencido. Por supuesto, omitió los detalles peligrosos como las explosiones y la intrusión en la nave. Sin embargo, había algo que daba vueltas a la cabeza de su progenitor, dese hacía un buen rato.

-Por cierto, Laila, ¿Y Chiara? – preguntó. – Ella… no habrá sido…

-Bueno, papá. – sonrió Laila. – Justo de eso quería hablar…

-¡OIGAN, CHICOS! ¡HAY PROBLEMAS!

Golpeando fuertemente la puerta de la casa, Looker llamaba desesperadamente. Lohne se apresuró en abrir la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué llamas a…?!

Y entonces, por la puerta abierta ya, pudo ver como un par de máquinas muy grandes con apariencia anfibia aparecían desde la playa, y expulsaban varias pokeball. Su rostro adquirió una expresión de sorpresa y enojo, cuando vio que los pokemon que liberaban tenían la odiada banda de control que usaba STRIFE. Manipulados, comenzaron a atacar todo y a todos, en grandes números.

-¿Qué demonios…? – masculló Lohne. - ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Junto a Looker, el pelinegro salió de la casa, seguido de Kyra. El caos se había apoderado de esa pequeña zona urbana, mientras los pokemon controlados destruían y atacaban sin distinción. Los ojos de Lohne adquirieron su color rojo carmesí al ver en las máquinas que caminaban hacia ellos, el símbolo de STRIFE.

-No… - el pelinegro veía a los policías llegando e intentando resistir el ataque repentino. – No puede ser… ¿por qué…?

Las máquinas andantes continuaron avanzando, y el Aspecto no podía evitar pensar que algo se le había escapado. ¿De qué otra forma STRIFE podía estar allí?

-¡Kyra! – llamó Lohne. - ¡Bola sombra, ahora!

El Gardevoir arrojó su esfera fantasmal contra el primero de los extraños vehículos que irrumpían. Colisionó de un lado y dañó severamente el casco, provocando que se detuviera. Y ni bien lo hizo, una escotilla se abrió en la parte superior y un montón de sujetos con trajes oscuros salieron de allí. Era todo muy familiar, excepto por un detalle. El símbolo de STRIFE. No estaba. Por lo general, se pensaría que lo retiraron para pasar desapercibidos, pero dado que los vehículos que habían llevado sí lo portaba, se sentía confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Lohne! – Laila se asomó por la puerta de su casa. - ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-¡No vengas, Laila! ¡Quédate adentro!

La niña vio desde donde estaba el símbolo que tanto conocían y tantas veces había visto antes. Se horrorizó, sin poder creerlo.

-¿STRIFE…? ¿Por qué están…? Creí que…

-¡Laila, entra a la casa! – le dijo Looker. - ¡Ocúltate!

La segunda de esas extrañas máquinas se detuvo también de repente. Así como en la primera, la escotilla se abrió y salieron varios sujetos de traje oscuro. Ni rastro del logo de STRIFE. Y el último fue un sujeto delgado y de ojos furiosos, que saltó desde donde estaba y se adelantó a todos los demás. Mientras el resto de los que venían con él atacaban el lugar, se quedó allí de pie, frente a frente con Lohne. El pelinegro le reconoció de inmediato.

-Tú eres…

-¿Me extrañaste, gusano? – dijo Matt, sonriendo con perfidia. – Que bueno que me recuerdas.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Aw, vamos. ¿Esa es la forma de agradecerme por ayudarte a destruir STRIFE?

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¿Qué no llegaron los líderes de gimnasio de toda la región Kalos a ayudar en la pequeña escaramuza que tuvieron con esos mentecatos de STRIFE? ¿No fueron avisados de que algo ocurriría en ciudad Lumiose? Como ves, no era ninguna trampa.

-¿Fuiste… fuiste tú?

-Así es, idiota. YO fui el que hizo la llamada. YO fui quien destruyó a STRIFE, los malnacidos que me abandonaron, y me trataron como una basura, a todos nosotros. Y soy YO, y no STRIFE, el que va a destruirte. ¡NO VOY A DESCANSAR HASTA QUE ME RUEGUES POR MISERICORDIA, MALDITO PRESUMIDO!

Muy pronto todos los que venían con él estaban corriendo por todas las calles de la zona, atacando a la gente y a los pokemon indiscriminadamente usando pokemon manipulados. Eran por lo menos una centena. La pregunta era…

-No puedo entenderlo… capturamos a todo STRIFE. – dijo Looker, turbado. - ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes…?

-¿Qué no has oído? No somos STRIFE. ¡YA NO MÁS! Todos mis amigos aquí están en este lugar para acabar contigo, miserable mocoso, y con todo lo que defiendas. Tan sólo tuve que sacarles de prisión, y a cambio, ellos me ayudan a mí. ¿No es un buen trato?

-Mientes. – insistió Looker. - ¡Si hubiese habido una fuga tan masiva, alguien hubiera avisado!

-Por supuesto, sí, si no estuvieran hipnotizados.

-¿Qué…?

-Por favor, tipo policía, tomé mis precauciones. Ahora mismo, todos en tu estación están en completo trance. Para los demás, están haciendo su trabajo de rutina, pero tengo un Malamar allí convirtiéndoles en mis obedientes marionetas. ¡Nadie tiene idea de lo que pasó!

El sujeto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. A Lohne le vino el desagradable recuerdo de Bib al escucharle.

-De modo… - Lohne apretó los puños. – que viniste a por mí, ¿hm?

-Así es. ¡Y de paso, voy a traer a bajo todo este apestoso día soleado! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, uh?!

-Qué pregunta.

Con una sonrisa llena de enojo, Lohne liberó a todo su equipo de pokemon. Looker hizo lo mismo, sacando a su Toxicroak de su pokeball. Chazz, viendo el peligro, bajó del helicóptero y lanzó dos pokeball, liberando un par de Trumbeak.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Vamos, pelea!

-Oye, a todo esto… - Lohne, aun enojado, logró tener la calma para lanzar una última mofa. - ¿Me repites tu nombre, matón? No lo recuerdo.

Matt sintió la sangre acumulándose en su cabeza. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

-¡¿OTRA VEZ TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MÍ, IMBÉCIL?! – Rugió. - ¡SOY MATT, MOCOSO DESPRECIABLE! ¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A NUNCA OLVIDARME, EN EL POCO TIEMPO QUE TE PERMITA VIVIR!

El iracundo sujeto volvió a abordar la máquina a modo de vehículo anfibio que había llevado hasta ese lugar. Y desde allí, activó un control que le permitió comenzar a ascender, como si se tratara de un vehículo volador. No, en realidad sí se trataba de un vehículo volador, ya que pronto se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor.

-¡Me importa un comino si son o no de STRIFE! – sentenció el pelinegro. - ¡VAN A PAGAR POR ESTO!

Usando su gancho, Lohne logró acertar a un sujeto que atacaba a un grupo de familias usando a un beedrill. Halándolo, lo llevó hacia él, y lo noqueó con un poderoso golpe en la cara. Alzó la mirada, mientras los presentes veían. Sus ojos rojos destellaban amenazantes aún en la luz del día.

-¡¿A QUE ESPERAN INEPTOS?! – vociferó Matt, desde su posición. - ¡ACABEN CON ÉL! ¡ENVÍEN A SUS POKEMON, NO DEJEN QUE LES GOLPEE!

El grupo por entero se abalanzó sobre Lohne. El joven Aspecto esperó, listo para una buena ronda de puñetazos.

-¡Haken, Leor, Mach! ¡No permitan que se acerquen a la gente o a los pokemon de este lugar! – ordenó. - ¡Blaze, Kyra y Jin! ¡Acabemos con ellos!

Desde sus hogares, escondidos y aun alterados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, la gente asomaba para ver como ese desconocido chico se lanzaba junto a sus pokemon a enfrentar a esos misteriosos y violentos atacantes. Matt veía como los hombres que había traído, eran rápidamente derrotados a golpes. Looker y Chazz participaban de la pelea también, usando a sus pokemon para apoyarse. Apretó los dientes, y lanzó sus propias pokeball, liberando a sus propios pokemon manipulados. Lohne de pronto se vio atacado no sólo por los secuaces del resentido sujeto, sino por sus manipulados Zweilous, Krokodile, Beartic y Zoroark. Y atacar pokemon era algo que no gustaba de hacer, aún si era para defenderse. Blaze y el resto de su equipo notaron ese ataque y quisieron ir a ayudar, pero estaban ocupados. Y no fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de esto.

-Debo ayudarlo…

Dentro de la casa, los padres de Laila escucharon a la niña pronunciar esas palabras, sin creer que fuera en serio.

-¿Laila…?

-¡Tengo que ayudarle!

Sin escuchar ruegos o reclamos, la niña abrió la puerta y corrió al exterior, directo a la batalla.

-¡LAILA, NOOO! – lloraba su madre. - ¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN LA DETENGA!

-Un par de atacantes, junto a sus pokemon, un Hydreigon y un Duddrigon, notaron a la niña corriendo hacia Lohne, que ya esquivaba como podía los ataques de los pokemon que Matt envió a por él. Manipulados como estaban, fueron ordenados a atacar a la pequeña, para infinito horror de sus padres.

-¡LAILAAA! - Gritaba su madre. - ¡POR FAVOR, SÁLVENLA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LE SALVE!

Pero Laila, a pesar de que venía a esos dos pokemon ir a por ella, no estaba asustada. No podía creerlo, pero no lo estaba. Y mientras sus ojos se teñían de rojo rubí, arrojó sus dos pokeball al aire con toda la fuerza de su decisión.

-¡Vamos a ayudar a Lohne! – llamó. - ¡Chiara, Kikiba!

El primero en aparecer fue un Vibrava, que rápidamente arrojó sus flamas de dragón haciendo retroceder a Duddrigon. Y por último, cuando el dragón oscuro de tres cabezas se prestaba a atacar a la niña, fue inmediatamente repelido por el ninetales de hielo que salió de la pokeball de la que casi fue su víctima.

-¡Kikiba, avalancha! – ordenó. - ¡Chiara, rayo de hielo!

El vibrava invocó un aluvión de rocas que cayeron sobre los pokemon que atacaban a Lohne, dándole un campo para escapar rápidamente y reponerse. Mientras, el rayo de hielo de Chiara fulminaba sin remedio a los dos dragones que le habían atacado.

-¡Laila! – se volvió hacia ella Lohne. - ¡¿Pero qué demonios te dije que hicieras?!

-¡Ya estoy en casa, Lohne! ¡Ya no tengo que hacer lo que me dices!

Esa respuesta cogió a Lohne completamente desprevenido. Podía ver en los ojos de la niña una mirada que no daba paso al temor, ni a la derrota. Contra su mejor juico, Lohne no pudo evitar sonreír, siendo correspondido por la niña, mientras Blaze y el resto del equipo de Lohne se unían al grupo.

-Lohne, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Kyra, preocupada. – Lo siento, no podíamos…

-No te preocupes. – Lohne miró a Laila. – La niña me cubre la espalda.

Kyra y los demás voltearon hacia la pelirroja. Ésta asintió enérgicamente. Lo habían olvidado. Hacía un tiempo que se trataba de una nueva Laila.

-¡HIJA! – escucharon detrás de ellos. - ¡LAILA!

Los padres de la niña llegaron corriendo junto a ella. Lo primero que notaron, fue al ninetales de Alola que se encontraba a su lado, y les miraba, obviamente reconociéndoles.

-¿Chiara? – cuestionó, incrédula, la mujer. - ¿Esa es Chiara, Laila?

-Creí que recibirían mejor esa sorpresa. – Laila se volvió hacia el grupo de Matt. – Pero estas personas siempre tienen que arruinar las cosas.

-¿Qué me dices entonces, niña? – Lohne de pronto sonreía confiado. Casi parecía feliz, incluso mientras tronaba sus nudillos. - ¿Me acompañas a darles una paliza?

Mientras decía esto, un sujeto muy grande corrió hacia ellos, apuntándole a Laila. Pero Lohne usó su velocidad y reflejos para interceptarlo y, con su fuerza hercúlea, darle un poderoso puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó a volar hacia atrás. Más de uno de los residentes del lugar que observaban la pelea se quedó sin palabras.

-¿La... Laila? – su padre se le acercó. - ¿Tu amigo Lohne es…?

-Se los dije. – les dijo sonriente. – Lohne es muy fuerte. En muchos sentidos.

En eso, los progenitores de la pequeña notaron la segunda cosa. Esos ojos rojos que brillaban, de forma antinatural, al menos para ellos.

-Mi niña, pero ¿qué es esto…? – preguntó, asustada, su madre. - ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-Cambié, mamá. – dijo, muy segura Laila. – No quiero correr y ser débil, ni esconderme. ¡No voy a dejar que cosas como las que me pasó a mí les pasen a otros! ¡Y por eso, debo ser fuerte! ¡Fuerte para protegerme a mí misma y a todos aquellos que son importantes para mí!

Como si respaldara las palabras de la pequeña, Blaze lanzó un rugido atronador que remeció la tierra, e intimidó a varios de los sujetos que enfrentaban.

-Laila, acabas de volver. – su madre no podía entenderle. - ¿Cómo puedo dejar que hagas esto? ¡Eres sólo una niña, esto no es algo que debas…!

-Ella ya no es solo una niña. Se lo aseguro.

Los padres de Laila miraron a Lohne. Al igual que con su hija, vieron el rojo que habían adoptado sus ojos, los cuales, jurarían, eran grises cuando lo vieron por primera vez.

-Entiendo su preocupación. Pero deben verlo. Laila ha crecido, tal y como le han dicho esas veces que han hablado con ella. ¿Lo recuerdan? – el pelinegro ya no acarició la cabeza de Laila, sino que le tomó del hombro. – Se ha vuelto fuerte. Valiente. Y una chica muy dura. Ahora mismo, no hay nadie más a quien quisiera tener de mi lado.

-¿Qué…? – la mujer insistía.- Pero…

-Así que vamos, Laila. – el pelinegro les dio la espalda a los padres de la niña. – Los vamos a derrotar en éste mismo instante. No vamos a dejar que hagan lo que quieran en tu hogar.

-¡Yo estoy contigo, Lohne! – Laila avanzó dos pasos al frente. - ¡Chiara, Kikiba! ¡Ahora nosotros defenderemos a quienes no puedan hacerlo por sí mismos! ¡Protejamos a papá y a mamá! ¡Y a Alola!

Chiara lanzó un trino poderoso al cielo, como si las palabras de su compañera le proveyeran de una misteriosa fuente de energía. Pero en el caso de Kikiba, se podría haber dicho que era literal, ya que de inmediato, mientras daba un fuerte gruñido combativo, comenzó a brillar, de color azul, muy característico del fenómeno que todo pokemon sufre cuando su poder se incrementa. Y en el caso del pequeño Kikiba, no solo su poder, sino su tamaño. Ya que, a la vista de todos, sus patitas dieron lugar a unas cortas, pero fuertes zarpas delanteras, mientras sus patas traseras aparecían, robustas y gruesas. Su cola se alargó mucho mientras una tercera cresta romboide aparecía en la punta de la misma. Sus alas aumentaron mucho su tamaño, así como sus cuernos, que sin dejar de parecer antenas, se curvaron hacia atrás. Sus ojos se vieron cubiertos por una especie de protección rojiza, que desde lejos le daba la apariencia de ojos de libélula. El brillo finalmente cedió, para que Kikiba diera paso a su nueva forma como…

-¡Flygon! – Laila se emocionó. - ¡Kikiba evolucionó en Flygon! ¡Increíble!

El nuevo pokemon dragón anunció su llegada con un fuerte rugido, intentando imitar a Blaze.

-Muy bien. – Lohne sonrió, desafiante. – Ahora sí están perdidos, montón de desgraciados.

Poco a poco, la gente se olvidaba de esconderse, mientras miraban a los dos entrenadores que peleaban contra esa amenaza. Un joven desconocido y la niña secuestrada que había vuelto a casa. Pero nadie estaba más impactado que los padres de la pelirroja. ¿Lo que pasaba era… real?

-No vamos a quedarnos detrás de ellos. – Lohne activó su piedra llave. - ¡Vamos a terminar con esto ahora! ¡Blaze! ¡Kyra!

Las mega-piedras de los dos mencionados comenzaron a brillar, dejando nuevamente sin palabras a los presentes, en especial a los padres de Laila, mientras ésta les miraba como si les dijera; "Miren y verán".

-Obtenemos el máximo poder, para proteger todo aquello que es importante para nosotros. – comenzó a decir Lohne. - ¡Vivimos juntos, crecemos juntos, luchamos juntos! ¡MEGA-EVOLUCIONA!

Reaccionando al poder de las piedras y el lazo con su entrenador, Blaze y Kyra se transformaron allí mismo en sus formas potenciadas, lanzando una onda de choque como resultado de su poder incrementado de golpe.

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN, ESTÚPIDOS?! – Matt se desconocía cada vez más. - ¡SIGAN ATACANDO! ¡SIGAN ATACANDOLES!

-¡Blaze, lanzallamas! – ordenó Lohne. - ¡Bárrelos!

Mientras los agresores y sus pokemon manipulados volvían al ataque, Blaze arrojó un torrente de llamaradas azules tan enorme y poderoso que, tal y como su entrenador le ordenara, barrió completamente a muchísimos oponentes. Matt, por supuesto, no había visto nunca algo como eso. No era algo con lo que contaba. Y eso lo enfureció todavía más, mientras veía furibundo como algunos de los hombres que había traído intentaban escapar.

-¡NO, CLARO QUE NO! – mostró una especie de control en sus manos. - ¡NADIE SE VA DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE DERROTE A ESE BASTARDO!

Pulsó el botón más grande, y los que corrían huyendo sintieron una poderosa descarga eléctrica que les derribó de inmediato. Había sido dolorosa, pero no lo suficiente para noquearlos, ya que se pusieron de pie y se volvieron, sin más remedio que pelear.

-¿Qué rayos…? – Lohne vio esto, impresionado. - ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo?

-Te dije que me había preparado. – habiéndole escuchado, Matt acercó un poco su nave hacia ellos. – Esos trajes que robé de una sede de STRIFE de Kalos… no sólo les proveen cierta protección contra los golpes y lesiones. Sino que también emiten una fuerte descarga, activada solo por quien posea el control. Y ese sería yo.

Los hombres que Matt trajo miraron hacia él, furiosos. No esperaban que les hubiera engañado de ese modo.

-¡NO SE ATREVAN A MIRARME ASÍ, INÚTILES! ¡YO LOS SAQUE DE PRISIÓN Y LES OFRECÍ LA LIBERTAD! ¡PERO NADIE OBTENDRÁ NADA SI YO NO OBTENGO LO QUE QUIERO PRIMERO!

-Es una lástima.

Todos miraron hacia Lohne. Mientras sus ojos brillaban en ese rojo amenazante, tanto él como sus pokemon ya se alistaban para írseles encima. Laila y sus dos pokemon evolucionados se le unieron, junto con Looker, Chazz y sus compañeros. La madre de Laila estaba en un total conflicto. Su mente le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que corriera allí, tomara a su hija y escaparan. Pero su corazón se lo impedía. Por algún motivo, estaba paralizada. Ya no podía reconocer a la niña a la que habían arrancado de sus brazos. Era su hija, pero no era más aquella chiquilla. Miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta del modo en que el sol agigantaba sobremanera la sombra de su hija.

-¡ATAQUENLOS, ATAQUENLOS YA!

Sin más opción, los hombres de Matt y sus pokemon manipulados se lanzaron a por ellos, medio rodeándoles en una medialuna. Un muy grave error, como se darían cuenta.

-¡Vamos! – exclamó Lohne. - ¡Kyra, Leor, obedezcan a Laila y apoyen a Chiara y Kikiba! ¡Los demás, síganme!

El mega-gardevoir y el Lucario obedecieron la orden., y se apostaron junto a Laila mientras arrojaban ataques de fuerza lunar, bola sombra, cañón destello y aura esferas. Chiara usaba rayo de hielo en sus oponentes, dejándoles helados y atrapados, mientras Kikiba invocaba su andanada de rocas. Un Pangoro manipulado logró resistir los ataques de Leor y Chiara, por lo que Kikiba se arrojó a por él.

-¡Kikiba, usa aliento de dragón! – indicó fuertemente, Laila. - ¡Ahora!

Pero el ataque dragón ejecutado no fueron flamas azuladas, ya no más. Lo que Kikiba hizo, fue alargar sus garras de forma exponencial y con ellas golpear con poder tremendo al oponente que corría hacia él, aventándolo hacia atrás y dejándole fuera de combate. Una vez más, el dragón dio un fuerte rugido.

-Garra dragón… - Laila sonrió. - ¡Bien hecho, Kikiba!

Lohne, habiendo visto todo esto, se centraba en apalear con sus fuertes puños y su versátil gancho con cadena a sus oponentes. Nadie de los presentes podía creer que esos golpes y patadas lanzados por un muchacho fueran capaces de mandar a volar a sus oponentes, como si fuese alguien de cinco veces su tamaño o más. Una fuerza ridícula. El charizard mega-evolucionado usaba sus flamas de fuego para mantener alejados a sus enemigos, y si se acercaban de más, les acertaba con sus poderosas garras de dragón. Haken y Jin hacían lo suyo enfrentando en equipo o por separado a sus oponentes, usando ataques combinados, ya fuera físicos, como unir el poder de hojas navaja con el de tajo umbrío; como a distancia, combinando la fuerza del pulso dragón del sceptile y el rayo de hielo del greninja negro. Mach pronto se unió a Blaze en su repartición de golpes y zarpazos, usando carga dragón y garra dragón para destrozar a sus enemigos. Por último, Toxicroak y los dos trumbeak usaban sus fuertes habilidades para derrotar a cuantos enemigos podían, y, por instrucción del policía de cabellos negros, destruir las bandas de control para evitar confrontaciones contra un pokemon manipulado demasiado poderoso.

-Maldición… ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

Matt veía como su "ejército" era desbaratado en minutos. Sus pokemon manipulados, supuestamente poderosos, caían inmediatamente derrotados. Veía con ojos enloquecidos de furia al objeto de su rencor, Lohne, quien despachaba fácilmente a los matones con simples golpes y ágiles movimientos. Ni pensar en ir a por la niña, que estaba perfectamente protegida. No lo soportó más, y extrajo una última pokeball de su costado. La arrojó y liberó a un fuerte Dragonite, que rugió con la misma intensidad que lo hicieran Blaze y Kikiba antes. Pero en éste, había algo distinto a los demás pokemon manipulados.

-¡Tres bandas de control! – Lohne le miró, enfurecido. – Infeliz… si no les quitamos rápido esas cosas, el sobreesfuerzo matará a ese Dragonite.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡TRES BANDAS SON EL TRIPLE DE AUMENTO DE PODER! – Ya completamente fuera de sí, Matt lanzó la orden. - ¡DRAGONITE, METEORO DRAGÓN!¡DESTRÚYELO TODO!

El poderoso pokemon dragón arrojó al cielo una esfera de energía mucho más grande de lo normal, de la cual comenzaron rápidamente a caer muchísimos meteoros de energía dragón. Si caían, destruirían todo el lugar. Pero los dos Aspectos no lo iban a permitir.

-¡Kyra!

-¡Chiara!

Las dos hadas se interpusieron entre el ataque y la zona de impacto, usando los poderes psíquicos de Kyra para levitar y acercarse más a los embates. Los recibían, todos y cada uno, protegiendo a los demás. Y ni siquiera estaban pestañeando. Los pocos meteoros que no lograron bloquear, eran detenidos por los ataques de garra dragón de Blaze, y Kikiba, la carga dragón de Mach y las aura esferas de Leor. Sólo unos pocos daños resultaron de ese peligroso ataque. Y pese a que acababa de atacar apenas una vez, el Dragonite sin mente se veía muy agitado y al borde del colapso.

-¡No, no lo permitiré! – rugió Lohne. - ¡NINGÚN POKEMON PERECERÁ DELANTE DE MÍ ASÍ! ¡Blaze, garra dragón! ¡Destruye esas cosas!

Con una precisión extraordinaria, Blaze impactó sus garras en las tres bandas de control que se encontraban sujetas en la cola de dragonite, partiéndolas en pedazos. Al verse finalmente libre, Dragonite perdió el conocimiento y se desplomó, siendo sujetado por el pokemon de fuego de Lohne antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Lohne, ese hombre tiene la pokeball de Dragonite! – le avisó Laila.

-De nuevo, bien hecho, niña. – Lohne comenzó a correr. - ¡Todos, cúbranme!

Mientras avanzaba a toda su potencia, Lohne esquivaba matones y pokemon, siendo cubierto por sus pokemon y los de Laila. Haciendo uso de su gancho, logró interceptar un movimiento del vehículo que Matt conducía y; con un movimiento certero, usó las afiladas puntas del mismo para arrebatar la pokeball de las manos del villano, y ésta salió volando por los aires para ser atrapada por Looker.

-¡Regrésalo! – gritó Lohne. - ¡Ahora, regrésalo!

El agente internacional entendió de inmediato y regresó al extenuado dragón a la pokeball. La guardó en su costado, mientras Matt observaba todo con una mano herida y mucha, mucha ira. A la altura en que se encontraba, todavía podía distinguir la roja mirada de Lohne y Laila. Odiaba esos ojos. Odiaba ese color. Eran la razón de que se le despreciara. La razón de que STRIFE, a quienes les dedicó su trabajo y esfuerzo, les tomaran como basura sin valor. Y aunque, a su modo de ver, se había logrado desquitar de éstos, veía con repulsión por la realidad, el modo en que no podía deshacerse de ese asqueroso gusano de ojos rojos y fuerza ridícula. Ya estaba más que harto.

-¡NO VOY A ACEPTARLO! – bramó. - ¡NO VOY A SER DERROTADO DE NUEVO POR TI!

A golpes, Matt presionaba todos los controles disponibles del vehículo que conducía. De las pequeñas escotillas de los lados de la máquina, salieron disparadas varias pokeball, de las que salían pokemon voladores y dragones, todos con las bandas metálicas que les dejaban sin mente.

-¡APLASTENLOS! ¡DESTRÚYANLES A TODOS! ¡BORREN TODO ESTE LUGAR!

El grupo de pokemon se arrojó a tierra, pero ya habían sido vistos, y Lohne saltó a lomos de su mega-charizard, alzando el vuelo.

-¡Vamos, Blaze, Mach! ¡Los demás, protejan a todos!

El charizard y el garchomp se arrojaron a enfrentar a la gran acometida de múltiples pokemon. La gente observaba mientras veía al joven saltando de un lomo de sus pokemon a otro, esquivando ataques diferentes y permitiendo a sus compañeros atacar con toda libertad. Pero Laila dejó de lado su impresión para continuar firme en su palabra de ayudarle, pensando en esto, mientras montaba a su Flygon.

-¡Ve, Kikiba! – exclamó. - ¡Nosotros también pelearemos!

Para cuando se dio cuenta, la pelirroja ya se encontraba en pleno vuelo a lomos de su pokemon dragón. Se sintió algo asustada y nerviosa, pero superó todas esas sensaciones al encontrar una parvada de Mandibuzz atacándole.

-¡Avalancha!

El Flygon invocó rocas que impactaron sin resistencia a las aves que iban a por ella, viéndose libre de ellas, justo a tiempo para que el Flygon esquivara un ataque de un Dragonair manipulado.

-¡Derrótale, Kikiba! ¡Tú puedes!

Nuevamente apoyado por la confianza de su entrenadora, Flygon recordó el terrible ataque que recibió del Salamence de Frigga, rehusándose a ser golpeado de esa manera de nuevo. Energizó y agigantó sus garras, dando un golpe feroz al dragón azul que les atacaba y derrotándole completamente. En ese momento, Lohne y Blaze pasaron por ahí, apoyados por Mach.

-¡Lohne!

-¿Laila? – el pelinegro ya casi no se creía las locuras que hacía esa niña. - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí arriba?

-¡Ayudarte! ¡Tal y como dije que lo haría! ¡Estoy aquí arriba, luchando junto a ti!

Lohne no tuvo tiempo de refutar, ya que se encontraron con los ataques de pulso oscuro y pulso dragón de dos Hydreigon.

-¡ACABEN CON ELLOS! – ordenó Matt. - ¡DERRÍBENLOS! ¡QUIERO VERLES CAER Y DESTROZARSE EN EL SUELO…!

De nada sirvió su orden furiosa y desesperada, ya que Blaze se encargó de derribar con garra dragón al primer Hydreigon, mientras Mach se ocupaba de embestir al segundo con carga dragón. Entonces, Matt se vio solo, en su máquina voladora, contra los dos Aspectos y sus poderosos pokemon, que le observaban, aun en pleno vuelo, desde abajo.

-¡¿CREES QUE HAS GANADO?! ¡NO HAS GANADO, PATÁN INSIGNIFICANTE Y APESTOSO!

Y fue entonces que el vengativo ex soldado de STRIFE perdió completamente la cabeza. En su ira, se lanzó, con todo y vehículo, en picada, dirigiéndose a ellos rápidamente, para sorpresa de ambos.

-¡Lohne, mira! ¡¿Acaso piensa embestirnos?!

-No nos apunta a nosotros. ¡Vamos, Laila, hay que bajar!

Los tres dragones descendieron en picada hacia el suelo. Pero Matt había olvidado cualquier cuidado con su descenso, acelerando más y más. Muy pronto les rebasaría. Lohne pensaba tan rápido como podía, hasta que, se le ocurrió la solución.

-¡Laila! ¿Kikiba ha aprendido Garra dragón, no es así?

-¡Sí! – contestó la niña. - ¡Lo hizo!

-¡¿Confías en mí?!

-¡Siempre voy a confiar en ti, Lohne! – aunque asustada por lo que el pelinegro pudiera planear, no dudó en su respuesta. - ¡SIEMPRE!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárate!

Sin decir nada más, Lohne saltó del lomo de Blaze, al lomo de Kikiba, tomando a Laila en su abrazo.

-¡No te sueltes de mí!

Ni bien dijo esto, el joven saltó al vacío junto con la niña, de modo que, dado que ellos no volaban, caían mucho más rápido de lo que sus pokemon volaban hacia abajo.

-¡NOOO! – la madre de la niña veía esto, aterrorizada. - ¡NOOO, MI NIÑA!

-¡Cálmese, por favor!

La mujer miró a todos lados, buscando al dueño de esa voz. Ninguna de las personas de lugar le veía como si le hablara. Y entonces, Kyra posó su mano en su brazo.

-Por favor, cálmese. Soy yo, Kyra, quien le habla.

-¿Qué…? – la pelirroja miró al pokemon psíquico sin creer que oía su voz en su cabeza. - ¡No! ¡Mi hija! ¡MI HIJA ESTA…!

-Confíe en Lohne. Él nunca va a permitir que nada malo le pase a Laila. Y yo tampoco.

Como madre, casi no tenía oídos para esa voz, pero cuando se volvió hacia Chiara, vio que ésta no se veía asustada. ¿Por qué? Era imposible que hubiese perdido la preocupación por su entrenadora, su amiga de siempre, Laila. ¿Entonces, por qué? ¿Presentía o sabía algo? Volvió su mirada al cielo, mientras veía a su hija, abrazada por Lohne en plena caída. Éste siguió hablando a Laila para evitar que se asustara demasiado. Ya casi era hora.

-¡Ya casi, Laila! ¿Lista?

Laila cerró fuertemente uno de sus ojos, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora por el miedo, pero lo soportaba por la confianza ciega que le tenía a Lohne. Y éste correspondió esta confianza con una sola llamada.

-¡KYRA, AHORA!

El hada psíquica activó sus poderes psíquicos, sujetando en el aire a los dos Aspectos a pocos metros del suelo, salvando a ambos y dejándoles rápidamente en el suelo.

-¡ESO FUE HORRIBLE! – Se quejó Laila.

-Pero funcionó. Ahora nuestros compañeros no tienen nada que les impida atacar con todo su poder.

La niña miró hacia arriba. Matt se arrojaba con toda su fuerza contra la gente que ya se había vuelto a aglomerar en ese lugar. Pero Blaze, Mach y Kikiba aún tenían algo de ventaja. Cosa que no iba a durar.

-¡Ya entiendo! ¡Quiere atacar a la gente! ¡Se va a estrellar!

-Así es. Pero ahora que estamos aquí, ese tipo ha perdido.

Laila comprendió de inmediato. Miró hacia Lohne y ambos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras volvían la mirada hacia sus compañeros en el aire.

-¡Blaze, Mach!

-¡Kikiba! ¡¿Pueden oírnos?!

Los tres pokemon rugieron en respuesta. Estaban listos. Volvieron la vista hacia Matt, sin lograr que éste redujera la velocidad o se inmutara siquiera. En tierra, Lohne y Laila tomaron aire. La niña no imitó los movimientos de Lohne, pero sí hizo un ademán similar con sus manos mientras ambos daban la orden, al unísono y a todo pulmón.

-¡GARRA DRAGÓN!

El mega-charizard activó sus garras dracónicas, seguido de Mach y de Kikiba. Y para espanto de Matt, dejaron de descender, impulsando todos sus esfuerzos hacia él. Pero el hombre ya no estaba en sus cabales. Y fue por eso que no puso freno, ni resistencia, y ni siquiera consideró el esquivar.

-¡VENGAN, LOS VOY A DESTROZAR A TODOS, MONTONES DE BASURA!

Fue su último grito de desafío. Primero Mach, luego Kikiba y por último el rugiente Blaze, hicieron pedazos la gran máquina que ¿pilotaba? El enloquecido enemigo, y con eso se produjo una explosión, con la cual, Matt salió despedido y cayó varios metros hasta caer pesada y aparatosamente a tierra. El dolor de esa caída fue indescriptible, mientras sentía sus huesos molerse y su mente casi desfallecer. Y allí quedó, tirado en el suelo, en medio de todos los criminales noqueados que el enfrentamiento había dejado y de toda la gente a la que amenazó, y que ahora le rodeaba. Con las mínimas fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo, movió la vista hacia Lohne y Laila, de pie frente a él con esos ojos rojos que despreciaba y que le habían condenado, mientras los tres dragones descendían a tierra, uniéndose a ellos. Pudo ver a Lohne caminar hacia él. Sosteniéndole del cuello de su traje. Y mirarle, enojado, mientras le hablaba.

-¿Valió la pena todo esto? – preguntó Lohne. - ¿Hacer todo este desastre, solo para acabar conmigo? ¿Con un tipo? ¿Valió la pena, en verdad?

No recibió respuesta. Matt intentaba poner todo el odio que sentía en sus ojos, pero apenas tenía consciencia para tenerlos abiertos.

-Me haces pensar que atraigo a la gente peligrosa. Malintencionada. Pero es una estupidez. No puedes culpar a alguien que te trate como basura. ¿Sabes por qué?

Laila miraba, con rostro serio, mientras el pelinegro hablaba.

-No eres basura porque STRIFE, o cualquiera de esos infelices que lo dirigían lo dijeran. Lo eres, precisamente, por cosas como la de hoy.

Lohne soltó al sujeto, dejándole caer al suelo. Fue otra caída dolorosa, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para gritar.

-Cuando escapaste, perdiste tu última oportunidad de hacer algo mejor. Y ahora… se ha ido para siempre. Espero que estés feliz. O no.

Matt se desvaneció por completo ni bien terminó de escuchar aquello. La policía de Mele mele, que había llegado hacía un rato para ayudar con la pelea contra todos esos trajeados, comenzó con los arrestos. Junto a sus tres dragones, Laila y Lohne se encaminaron hacia Looker y Chazz, mientras los padres de Laila corrían hacia ella y le rodeaban con sus brazos. Inmediatamente después, tanto Blaze como Kyra perdieron la mega-evolución.

-¡Dios mío, hija…! - la mujer le besaba sin parar. – ¡Me has tenido tan aterrada…! ¿Quieres darme un infarto?

-Ya está, Mamá. – la niña sonreía, sin culpas. – Ya hemos ganado.

-¡Ojalá no estés acostumbrada a hacer cosas como esa, Laila! – su padre le acarició la cabeza, recuperando el aliento. - ¿Verdad?

-Bueeeeno…

-Lo lamento.

De pronto, los dos padres encontraron a Lohne, inclinando la cabeza hacia ellos. Laila se impactó. ¿Lohne estaba…?

-Lamento no haber podido mantener a Laila fuera del peligro. Simplemente… me es imposible seguirle viendo como una niña indefensa. Ya no lo es, de ninguna forma.

Los dos padres de la niña se miraron, y luego a ella. Sus ojos rojos habían vuelto a su normal azul de siempre.

-Somos padres… - resopló el hombre. – Laila siempre va a ser nuestra pequeña.

-Yo… acepto si creen que no soy la mejor compañía para ella. Lo cierto es que ya hemos pasado por peleas como ésta antes. Tratándose de gente como ésta – Lohne volvió la vista hacia los trajeados que la policía arrestaba. – ha sido imposible de evitar.

-Tu… gardevoir me habló. – dijo de pronto la madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Kyra?

-Sí. Me dijo… que debía confiar en ti. No sé por qué, pero me fue imposible ignorarle…

-Ya veo…

Kyra, Blaze y el resto del equipo de Lohne se unió a él, en señal de apoyo.

-Después de todo esto que ha ocurrido… todavía eres el responsable de que pueda abrazar a mi hija otra vez. Por más que vaya contra lo que normalmente haría, me es imposible recriminarte lo que ha ocurrido.

Laila sonrió, muy feliz. El padre de la niña soltó una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras sujetaba los hombros de su hija.

-Pero, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo. – resaltó la mujer. - ¿Está bien? Quiero que Laila sea mi niña por mucho tiempo.

No pudieron evitar reírse un poco. Lohne incluso soltó un par de risas contenidas. Y en ese momento, Looker y Chazz se acercaron a ellos.

-Ojalá que algo como esto no vuelva a ocurrir… - Chazz suspiró. – Fue una total sorpresa, como si nos emboscaran.

-Fue exactamente lo que pasó. – dijo Lohne, seguro. – Deben hacer algo con esa prisión de zombies. Quién sabe si se escapen más prisioneros aprovechando la situación de ese Malamar que mencionó ese sujeto.

-Nos encargaremos. – asintió Looker. – Pero en lo que a nosotros respecta, acabamos aquí. Lohne… es hora de irnos.

El pelinegro le miró, para sorpresa de Looker todavía, sin ningún rastro de agresividad u odio. Sólo una mirada extremadamente seria. Pero no objetó. Incluso asintió, estando de acuerdo con él.

-Lohne… ¿ya te vas?

Laila se soltó de sus padres, y se aceró a Lohne, con rostro triste. El pelinegro ya había recuperado sus ojos color gris plata, y con ellos, miró frente a frente a su pequeña amiga.

-Sí. Ya he hecho mi parte de traerte a casa. Y ahora que nos deshicimos de esos tipos, ya estás, por completo, a salvo.

-Quisiera… que no te fueras. – la niña adoptaba una expresión cada vez más triste. – Quisiera que pudieras quedarte un poco más conmigo…

Entonces, Lohne hincó la rodilla en el suelo. Miró directamente a los ojos de Laila.

-Ya no me necesitas, Laila. Mírate, eres increíblemente fuerte. Y creo que ahora, todos aquí lo saben.

Miraron los dos a su alrededor. Las personas, antes asustadas y huidizas por lo que había pasado, ahora se apiñaban para poder ver mejor a quienes les habían salvado de ese ataque tan sorpresivo y despiadado. Luego posaron sus ojos en Chiara y en Kikiba, ambos crecidos y convertidos en su forma más fuerte y madura. Laila miró a los pokemon de Lohne. Blaze, Kyra, Jin, Haken, Mach y Leor. Todos ellos le hicieron un gesto con el que le comunicaban su respeto. Esto conmovió mucho a la pequeña, que ya comenzaba a presentar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-No digas eso, Lohne. – negó la pelirroja con la cabeza. – Nunca digas que no te necesito. Todo es gracias a Hannes, a hermana y a ti. Tú salvaste mi vida y me enseñaste la importancia de ser fuerte.

-Lo has hecho muy bien. Laila, eres una gran entrenadora pokemon. Y una gran amiga. Yo debería agradecerte porque, a pesar de que me conociste como un completo idiota, nunca dejaste de creer en mí. Aun cuando hubo ocasiones en que yo mismo no pude hacerlo. Tus padres deberían sentirse orgullosos de ti. Tal y como lo estoy yo.

-Lohne…

Nuevamente esa mirada llena de afabilidad y comprensión que le hacía ruborizarse irremediablemente. No pudo soportar más y abrazó con fuerza al pelinegro, siendo correspondida por él esta única vez. El helicóptero ya se estaba encendiendo, conducido por Chazz, mientras Looker observaba la escena y sonreía mientras esperaba pacientemente. Laila y Lohne deshicieron el abrazo, pero todavía el joven sostenía un hombro de la niña. Ella por fin, decidió qué era lo tanto necesitaba decirle.

-Oye, Lohne.

-¿Sí?

Tomándole por sorpresa, Laila acercó su rostro al de Lohne y le dio un suave y corto beso en la mejilla, muy ruborizada. Sus ojos azules casi centelleaban, y miraban al chico con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Laila... por qué…?

-Fuiste lo más increíble que he conocido. Mi salvador. Mi héroe. No has dejado de serlo, aún ahora. Yo sé que es imposible para mí… sé que no soy ninguna competencia para hermana. Puede que sea sólo una pequeñita. Puede que esté haciéndome ideas inocentes. Quizá no esté bien. Pero quería… quería decirte de algún modo lo que sentía, Lohne.

-Laila…

-Lohne, cuando vuelvas a casa, quiero que le digas algo a hermana.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Dile…

La pequeña pelirroja le ofreció a Lohne la más dulce de sus miradas y la más adorable de sus sonrisas. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que casi coloreaban toda su cara.

-Dile que… es verdad. Una niña… puede enamorarse.

Lohne abrió tamaños ojos. Con todo lo que había visto en su vida, la última cosa que esperaba que le pasara, era que una niña de ocho años se le declarara. Looker, de nuevo con respeto, eligió dirigirse al helicóptero a esperar allí. Los padres de la niña veían la escena muy enternecidos. Lohne necesitó un par de segundos para superar la sorpresa que la niña le había dado.

-Vaya… Laila, lo siento, pero… soy algo viejo para ti, ¿no crees?

Los dos rieron, felices. Pero no duró mucho, ya que Lohne se puso de pie, y miró a la pelirroja dándole una pequeña y ultima caricia en su mejilla, de paso que secaba una lagrimilla que caía por ésta. Laila se separó del joven para dirigirse a su equipo, su familia de seis pokemon.

-Chicos… gracias. Por todo. Por favor, cuídense mucho. Y cuiden mucho a Lohne.

Todos los seis pokemon le ofrecieron una sonrisa amistosa de despedida. Blaze incluso le ofreció un par de caricias con su cabeza. Laila la sintió cálida y agradable.

-Te extrañaremos, Laila. – le dijo Kyra.

-Y yo a ti. A todos ustedes.

-Lohne… - Looker se acercó. – Ya tenemos que irnos.

-Sí. – el pelinegro se volvió a sus pokemon. – Chicos. Es hora de ir a casa.

Todos permitieron que les regresara a sus pokeball, excepto claro, por Kyra. Junto a ella, caminó hacia el vehículo, escoltados por Looker, y subieron al mismo. Lohne miró hacia atrás mientras subía, encontrándose con la mirada de Laila y de sus padres. Les sonrió, serio y terminante. Pero cuando se preparaban para despegar, el padre de la niña caminó hacia allá.

-¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó Looker. - ¿Todo está bien?

-Lohne, buen joven… - comenzó a decir el padre. – Sé que quizá no es de mi incumbencia, pero de parte de mi hija, sabemos que no… tienes a muchas personas en tu vida.

-Descuide. – Lohne no se enfadó. – Me basta con quienes tengo a mi lado.

-No lo dudo. - sonrió el hombre. – Pero quiero que sepas… que aquí, en Alola, acostumbramos a atesorar muchísimo los lazos que nosotros y los nuestros formamos. Está arraigado a nuestra cultura. Y por eso, la importancia que tienes para mi hija te hace igual de importante para nosotros.

-Uh… bueno…

-Joven, si algún día vuelves a Alola, no dudes en venir a vernos. Te recibiremos… con los brazos abiertos.

-Yo… lo agradezco. – sonrió Lohne. – Adiós a todos.

El helicóptero comenzó su ascenso, y el padre de Laila retrocedió para volver con su familia. Laila sentía como calientes lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos, y aun con el vendaval que levantaban las hélices, corrió hacia el lugar en que había estado, mirando hacia arriba.

-¡LOOOHNE! ¡NO ME OLVIDES! – gritaba, llorosa. - ¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER! ¡ES UNA PROMESA! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!

Por supuesto que no podía recibir respuesta. Pero de inmediato se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras miraba al helicóptero alejarse de vuelta a la isla Ula ula. Sus padres se unieron a ella mientras veían hacia la misma dirección, y le abrazaron allí mismo. La pelirroja perdió las ganas de llorar de repente, reemplazando su pena con un sentimiento de triunfo, superación y esperanza. Se haría más fuerte. Y, por más tiempo que pasara, se aseguraría de volver a ver a su amigo, y la persona a la que más admiraba en el mundo. Lo había prometido. A él y a sí misma. Chiara y Kikiba se acercaron a la familia. Las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo desde que todo comenzó. Y debía asegurarme de que esos cambios, fueran siempre para mejor.

-Hasta pronto, Lohne. – dijo, y éstas mismas palabras se guardaron como un tesoro precioso en su corazón.

..

..

..

Continuará…


	39. Chapter 39

CAPÍTULO 39: UN NUEVO VIAJE

.

Ya había oscurecido. Se respiraba la paz y la tranquilidad bajo las estrellas. En los bosques, muchos pokemon regresaban a sus madrigueras, nidos y guaridas. La brisa agitaba suavemente las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos, en una lenta y sutil melodía que anunciaba una noche pacífica. Y en ese silencio, ciudad Anistar seguía moviéndose con normalidad. Al menos, con toda la normalidad de aquella tardía hora nocturna. En una cafetería, las luces todavía continuaban encendidas. Un grupo de trabajadores se retiraba de allí, dejando en el interior a un par de personas nada más. Sentados el uno frente al otro, un policía de gabardina beige tomaba una taza de café, en silencio, mientras un joven de cabellos negros y ropas oscuras bebía un liviano refresco de frutas, sentado al lado de su inseparable gardevoir. También en silencio. El ambiente era un poco incómodo, y ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente si debían o no intentar romperlo. El mayor de los dos todavía tenía dudas asaltándole, pero no se atrevía a articular palabra. No era miedo o vergüenza. Simplemente un cargo de conciencia que no le había dejado. Sin embargo, también sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo si no tomaba la oportunidad. Puede que no se presentara otra en la que pudiera aclarar las cosas. Pensando en ello, dejó su taza en el pequeño plato sobre la que se la habían servido.

-Bien… - comenzó a decir. – Este día fue… un poco agitado, ¿no?

-No es la palabra que yo usaría. – Lohne hablaba sin dejar de mirar su refresco. – Puede que nos la hayamos pasado moviéndonos, pero fuera de la pelea con los tipos que se les escaparon a ustedes, no hubo nada muy "agitado".

-Ya veo. Heh, supongo que si lo comparas con todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días, antes de hoy… por supuesto que no es nada.

El silencio de Nuevo. Looker jugó un poco con la cucharilla con la que puso un par de granos de azúcar a su café. Miró a Lohne, pero la actitud de éste no había cambiado.

-Bueno, aquello que pasó con esos criminales no se repetirá. De camino para acá envié a unos colegas a revisar y me confirmaron que ese hombre decía la verdad. Un Malamar que manipulaban tenía hipnotizados a todos los policías de la sede.

-Hm.

-¿Lo puedes creer? – Looker intentaba ser simpático. – Un pokemon controlado, que controlaba a los policías. ¿Pero qué cosa más extraña, verdad…?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Looker?

El agente internacional le miró. Había sido atrapado. Miró a su Gardevoir. No despegaba la vista de su compañero. Dio un sorbo más a su café antes de continuar.

-Pues…

-¿Para qué traerme aquí? ¿Tienes algo que decirme o sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

-Vamos, no seas así. Pagué esta comida.

-¿No se supone que eres el policía y agente responsable aquí? ¿Se supone que yo pagaría?

-Ya, ya, no lo interpretes de ese modo…

-Repetiré. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, agente?

Looker suspiró, con mucha resignación. Tenía que quitarse esa costumbre de desvariar cuando estaba preocupado.

-Ya sabes, yo… tú… hemos estado participando en éste caso por un tiempo. Y la verdad es que, a pesar de todas las cosas buenas y malas, aún hay algo que me molesta.

-¿Es sobre STRIFE? – Lohne seguía sorbiendo el jugo que bebía por una pajilla.

-En realidad es… más sobre nosotros. Lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora y nos involucra a ambos.

El pelinegro dejó de beber. Volvió finalmente la vista hacia el policía y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Quieres… hablar de Nueh?

-Nueh… era mi responsabilidad. Mi compañero. Me culpo por haberme dejado convencer por él para no darle ningún compañero pokemon. Por supuesto que Celebi no peleaba…

-Lo hacía. Por Nueh. Te aseguro que sin su presencia, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes… para peor.

-¿De… verdad?

Lohne asintió, y regresó a su bebida. Looker bajó la mirada, pensando.

-Estaba molesto. – dijo de pronto. – Cuando les conté a todos lo que pasó el día que nos conocimos.

-¿?

-Nueh siempre ha sido comprensivo, pero podía verlo en sus ojos. Estaba molesto. Y con razón, claro. Cometí un error terrible aquel día. Y desde entonces, me he esforzado por enmendarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Nueh lo sabe, y quizá es debido a ello que no terminó tan enfurecido como tú te mostraste.

-¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Para aliviar tu conciencia?

Looker volvió a mirarle. El joven había dejado de lado su bebida, y le respondía la mirada fija, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿De veras se ve así?

-Sabes que sí. No te hagas el tonto. Odio eso.

-Huh… un agente calmando su consciencia hablando con un muchacho. Vaya, las risas que se echarían en la sede…

-¿Y crees que hablar conmigo deshará todo lo malo que ocurrió aquella vez? ¿Qué simplemente podrás hacer borrón u cuenta nueva?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Qué te perdono? ¿Qué no fue tu culpa? Lo siento, Looker. No puedo hacer eso. No te he perdonado del todo. Y es más que claro que tuviste gran parte de la culpa por lo que pasó. Eso no cambiará, por mucho que tú y yo intentemos.

Looker se sorprendió. No por aquella respuesta, sino por las últimas palabras.

-¿Tú… y yo?

-Por enojado que esté contigo, tengo que ser honesto. Tú cometiste un grave error, pero yo también he hecho cosas que ni siquiera podrían considerarse equivocaciones. Ni tampoco aciertos. Simplemente estaba acorralado y procedí para salvar mi propio cuello y el de mi compañero. Fui cobarde y débil. Y debido a ello, muchos sufrieron. Por más bien que todos crean que he hecho ahora… eso no va a cambiar.

Looker escuchaba en silencio. No creía el rumbo que esa conversación había tomado.

-En todo este tiempo, me estuve culpando por todas las cosas malas que STRIFE había provocado. Porque había sido parte de ellos, porque tenía raíces allí. Y no lo soportaba. Pero, aunque en tu caso realmente haya sido un error que provocaste con tu propia decisión, no tengo mucho derecho a juzgarte. La ira que sentí cuando te vi… era provocada en parte porque estaba algo ciego. Estaba asustado, me sentía culpable y me refugiaba en mi preferencia por los pokemon sobre la gente. Estaba consciente, aún entonces, de que realmente estabas arrepentido, y que te habías propuesto a no repetir ese error. Pero era más fácil despreciarte. Porque despreciaba a las personas en general.

-Has visto todo el mal del que son capaces.

-Quizá su peor cara. Pero mi miedo me impedía ver… no, me impedía aceptar el hecho de que sabía que existían muy buenas personas. Sinceras, decentes, sabias, fuertes, valerosas, honorables. Desde que conocí a Laila, y en adelante, he ido conociendo a muchos que me recordaban aquello. Olympia y los líderes de gimnasio. Los campeones, Dianta y Steven. La propia Laila. Mi amiga de la infancia, Maryah. Ese policía, Hannes, y esas molestias de Tech y Hitvick. Nueh… y otros. Todos ellos aman y respetan a los pokemon de modo que no tienen nada que envidiarme. Mi experiencia contigo me quitó por completo la confianza en la policía. No la he recuperado completamente. Pero sé que no puedo pensar que todos son iguales. Ahora estoy seguro de que, de haber estado en tu posición, muchos de ellos, como Hannes, Tech… me hubieran escuchado. He tratado con ellos lo suficiente para estar seguro. Y ahora, si el tú de ahora estuviera en esa posición, seguramente también me hubiera escuchado y se hubiera arrojado a detener aquel peligro.

-Ya veo…

-Looker, no me importa si esto calma o no tu conciencia, pero te diré algo: No me pareces un mal hombre. No me pareces un mal policía. Por más que no aportaran demasiado, tú y los tuyos han sido imprescindibles para acabar con STRIFE para siempre. Y ese hecho me da paz. Después de mucho tiempo, esos monstruos finalmente se… han ido. Y gracias a mis amigos, pokemon y humanos, logré vencer mi pasado junto con ellos.

-Wow… Lohne, tú…

-Es todo lo que te voy a decir. Cree lo que quieras creer. Pero no te sigas preocupando por sólo un chico que estuvo a punto de hacerte pedazos en una granja. Ya he superado eso. Vivo con lo que pasó en el pasado y lo uso para aprender a vivir mejor de ahora en adelante. Si tú estás haciendo lo mismo, entonces, estaremos bien.

El Aspecto se puso de pie con Kyra siguiéndole, y caminó hacia la puerta de salida. Looker no se volvió a verle. Se quedó sentado en ese asiento, con una sonrisa seria. Cuando escuchó que el joven abría la puerta, finalmente preguntó, en voz alta y clara.

-Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

Lohne se quedó en silencio. Kyra le miró, pero sus ojos no eran de preocupación. Estaba tranquila y sin temor a ningún tipo de confrontación. Y no dijo nada, aun cuando Lohne respondió a aquella pregunta… muy a su manera.

-Hasta luego, Looker. No dejes de hacer un buen trabajo. No me hagas ir a darte recordatorios. No te gustarán.

Eso sonó agresivo y algo altanero, pero Looker captó de inmediato el tono pacifista y hasta divertido que acompañaba a sus palabras. Por fin se volvió, sonriente y satisfecho, mientras Lohne y Kyra salían de la cafetería, hacia la calle. Regresó la mirada a su taza de café, y encontró un poco de dinero sobre la mesa. Lo revisó. Era la mitad de la cuenta. Looker no pudo evitar reírse. Sí, parece que estaban bien, pero ese muchacho jamás iba a dejar de ser como era.

-Es un chico muy interesante, ¿verdad, Nueh? – se dijo.

…

-¿Irás a buscar a Maryah, Lohne?

-Lo haré. Pero iré mañana. Ya es muy tarde, y quiero dejarle descansar. Seguro que ha estado ocupada con el anciano.

-¿Qué harás, entonces?

-Vamos al centro pokemon. Todos ustedes necesitan recuperarse de aquella batalla en Alola.

-Por favor, la de ciudad Lumiose fue mucho más difícil.

-Lo sé, pero si puedo dejarlos al cien por ciento de nuevo hoy mismo, lo haré. Siempre hay que estar listos, ya sabes.

-Lo sé.

El dúo continuó caminando. Pasaron por muchos sitios que iban apagándose, luces eléctricas desaparecían de todos lados, y ya casi no había gente en las calles. Lo único que parecía funcionar era la luz pública, con lo cual se les iluminaba el camino lo suficiente para llegar rápidamente al centro pokemon. Mientras se acercaban al edificio de sanación, seguían diciéndose lo que pensaban.

-Voy a extrañar mucho a Laila, Lohne.

-Sí. Creo que también yo.

-"¿Creo?" ¿Es en serio, Lohne?

-No me reclames, sabes bien lo que quiero decir.

-Tenemos que trabajar en tu capacidad de expresarte.

-Déjame en paz.

Los dos continuaron discutiendo, amistosamente, hasta que Lohne pudo entregar sus pokemon a la enfermera Joy para que les ayudara a recuperarse. El pelinegro se quedó mirando a la puerta de salida mientras esperaba a que terminaran con sus compañeros. En eso, notó que un trío de jóvenes, no mayores de los 14, le miraban desde unos asientos cercanos a la salida. Un chico y dos chicas. Quiso ignorarles. Pero cuando volvió a pasar su mirada por allí, no pudo evitar volver a ellos, sólo para darse cuenta de que seguían mirándole. Se comenzaba a incomodar. ¿Qué le habían visto? No tuvo que esperar mucho por saberlo, ya que en ese momento, les vio a los tres ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él.

-Di… disculpa.

Lohne había dejado clavados sus ojos grises en los tres chicos. Quien le hablaba era una de las chicas, una jovencita de cabellos rubios, largos y ondulados, con ojos verdes tímidos y anteojos gruesos de color negro. Le miraba con el rubor de los nervios y el bochorno en las mejillas.

-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó seriamente Lohne. - ¿Qué quieren?

-Lo siento. Es que es algo penosa.

Quien dijo eso fue la otra chica, una pelinegra de ojos vivaces de color miel. Llevaba una bufanda del mismo color que los cabellos de su amiga, y era la que más incómodamente cerca estaba.

-Disculpa la molestia. Lo que pasa es que te vimos entrar, y no pudimos evitar pensar que te nos hacías conocido.

-Yo jamás les he visto.

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero nosotros te vimos, allá, en ciudad Coumarine.

-¿Ciudad Coumarine? – el joven se sorprendió. - ¿Ustedes estaban allí retenidos también?

-Fue muy aterrador, no sabíamos qué pasaría con nosotros. Teníamos hambre, sed, pero sobre todo, nuestros pokemon habían sido separados de nuestro lado.

-Lo sé. ¿Hay algo que quieran contarme?

-No, bueno… la cosa es… Estamos aquí desde ayer. Lo que pasó cuando visitamos ciudad Coumarine fue terrible, y no podíamos esperar para volver a casa. ¡Quién iba a pensar que te encontraríamos aquí! ¡Nos moríamos por conocerte!

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Qué por qué? Tú eres ese tipo que llegó a Coumarine y les dio una golpiza a esos maleantes, ¿no es así?

-No, yo…

-Verás. – la rubia intervino de repente. – Somos… somos amigos de Yena…

Yena. Lohne recordó a la única persona que había logrado escapar de la prisión en que STRIFE había convertido buena parte de la ciudad, y quien le revelara todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. No esperaba escuchar sobre ella nunca más.

-Sabemos que viniste con un grupo, sí. – siguió la pelinegra. – Pero Yena nos contó que fuiste tú quien la encontró y quien tomó la primera ofensiva. Dijo que de cuando en cuando salía de su escondite para mirar. ¡Nos contaba que estuviste increíble! ¡Que saltabas, corrías y peleabas, como si fueras uno de los pokemon que comandabas!

-Ah… sí… claro.

-¡Nosotros estábamos allí! ¡En el gimnasio, donde te enfrentaste a esa malvada mujer!

-¿De verdad? No lo sabía…

-Por eso te pudimos reconocer mejor. Y tu Gardevoir con el que viniste nos ayudó a tener la certeza. ¡Vimos todo! ¡La forma en que fuiste más listo que ella y que tu pokemon usó mega-evolución para pelear!

-No hubiese podido lograr nada de eso sin la gente que me acompañó a ese lugar. El que me vieran a mí y no a alguien más en ese sitio no fue más que casualidad.

-¡Eso no importa, fue genial! ¡Quiero decir, un puñado de chicos no mucho mayores que nosotros liberó a toda la ciudad Coumarine! Aunque, claro, la policía llegó después para ayudar…

-¿Por qué me están hablando de eso? – Lohne ya casi no soportaba la incomodidad. - ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

-Ahm… la pelinegra se ruborizó tanto como su amiga de pronto. – N-nosotros solamente…

-Por favor, ¿podrías enseñarnos algunas cosas?

Lohne se volvió hacia el único varón del trío. Un chico de cabellos muy bien peinados, grises como si fueran canos, con una tez blanca como la cal. Sus ojos negros mostraban decisión a pesar de haber sido el más callado y reservado del grupo. Y eso sin parecer alguien tímido como su amiga rubia.

-¿Enseñarles?

-Intentamos defendernos cuando esas personas nos atacaron. Pero ni siquiera entre los tres pudimos con uno de ellos. Nuestros pokemon salieron lastimados por culpa de nuestra inexperiencia. Yo… nosotros… quisiéramos… no, queremos, que alguien fuerte, un entrenador como tú… nos enseñe, al menos un poco…

-No tengo tiempo para eso. – le interrumpió Lohne. – Mañana tengo cosas que hacer. Pensaba descansar esta noche…

-Yo no tengo problema.

Lohne escuchó la voz de Kyra en su mente, volviéndose para encontrar a la enfermera Joy entregándole sus otras cinco pokeball junto con el Gardevoir.

-¿Kyra?

-No están pidiendo que seas su maestro, Lohne. Sólo que les enseñes una cosa o dos. Tienes toda La noche para eso.

-¿Es que quieres que no duerma?

-Eso nunca ha sido problema para ti.

Lohne sonrió con ironía. Era verdad. Desde hacía muchos años que, durmiera 7, 6 o 4 horas daba lo mismo para él. Quizá algo referente a su condición como Aspecto. Nunca se había molestado en averiguarlo.

-Oye…

El pelinegro se volvió hacia los tres chicos, que le veían con intriga y curiosidad.

-¿Con quién… hablas?

-¿No es obvio? – Lohne señaló a Kyra. – Con ella.

-Ya veo, eres muy similar a Olympia, ¿Hm? – la chica vivaz de cabellos negros se puso en actitud reflexiva. – Quizá por eso es un entrenador tan bueno.

-¿Qué era de lo que hablaban? – preguntó la rubia. - ¿Hablaban de nosotros? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Lohne miró a los tres. Le miraban con expectación, esperando ávidos de una respuesta afirmativa. Lohne suspiró y se rascó la nuca, todavía un poco incómodo. Pero, de algún modo, no podía evitar ver a Laila en los rostros de esos tres. Sonrió, sin poder creer lo que iba a decir.

-Vamos. – les dijo, mientras guardaba sus pokeball en su cinto. – Enséñenme a sus pokemon, y si prestan atención, quizá aprendan algo en el par de horas que les voy a dar.

Los tres chicos se miraron, felices y emocionados. Momentos después, fuera del centro pokemon, Lohne se veía junto a Kyra, frente a frente con el muchacho de cabellos grises, que acababa de liberar de su pokeball a un Meditite. La tímida chica rubia cargaba en sus brazos a un Fennekin, mientras la chica de ojos color miel dejaba salir a un saltarín Marill.

-De acuerdo. Definitivamente era imposible que vencieran a STRIFE con esos chicos. No les han entrenado lo suficiente.

-En realidad yo era el único que quería ser entrenador. Ellas sólo tienen pokemon como compañía, no pelean.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Pero después de lo que pasó, cambiamos de opinión. – dijo la pelinegra. - ¡Queremos fortalecer a nuestros pokemon para no volver a perder con gente como esa!

-Me parece bien. – dijo Lohne. – Pero hay algo que tienen que tener en cuenta.

Los tres chicos se callaron, esperando a que terminara de hablarles.

\- Si hablan de entrenar a sus pokemon, deben estar listos para entrenarse ustedes mismos.

-¿Eh? – la rubia no lucía convencida. - ¿Pero no son los pokemon los que pelean?

-Ese tipo de mentalidad es la que suele provocar las peores derrotas.

La chica retrocedió un paso, intimidada. Su Fennekin lamió un poco su rostro, para hacerle sentir mejor.

-En una batalla pokemon, el entrenador y el pokemon están juntos. Incluso un entrenador de buen nivel, que lleve pokemon poderosos consigo, verá limitadas sus oportunidades de fortalecerse si ve a su pokemon como una simple arma de combate. O si cree que su trabajo es simplemente dar instrucciones que su pokemon debe seguir fielmente. Eso no funciona así.

Los jóvenes escuchaban. Kyra sonreía, al ver como Lohne estaba, sin darse cuenta, dándoles una de las lecciones más importantes que él había aprendido y que había puesto en práctica toda su vida.

-Los pokemon no son armas. No son herramientas. No son sirvientes. Son seres viviente y autónomos, independientes. El hecho de que obedezca o no las órdenes de su entrenador, dependerá de si cree que éste es digno de él. O si su lazo es lo suficientemente poderoso. Tú puedes hacer de tu pokemon uno muy fuerte, pero si tú mismo no aumentas tu nivel, pronto no te verá como nada más que una carga para su crecimiento. Y eso provocará que te desobedezca, te irrespete, o en el peor de los casos, te abandone.

-No puedo creerlo…

-Por otro lado, si un pokemon y su entrenador no comparten un lazo lo bastante fuerte… la confianza se podría romper en cualquier momento, y eso es algo que puede destruir para siempre la relación entre ustedes y sus compañeros si no se recupera.

-¡Pero yo amo a Fennekin! – exclamó sorpresivamente la rubia. - ¡Ella no me abandonaría, ni yo a ella!

-Puede ser. Pero algo como eso debe ser siempre demostrado. En el campo. Si quieres ser entrenador pokemon, debes no sólo fortalecer a tu pokemon, sino también a ti mismo. Ser más fuerte, más listo, más decidido, para que te mantengas a la altura de quien le guía en una batalla. Y debes cuidar por sobre todo el vínculo que compartes con tu compañero. Mientras más fuerte sea, mejor será su entendimiento, y aunque no lo crean, eso puede ser un factor crucial en la batalla.

-No… - la pelinegra se rascaba la sien. – No lo entiendo del todo…

-Suele pasar. Así que haremos esto con un ejemplo práctico. – se volvió hacia su Gardevoir. - ¿Kyra, me ayudas?

El hada psíquica se puso delante de él, dando la pauta de que se preparaban para pelear.

-¿Lucharas contra nosotros tres?

-Sólo les he otorgado dos horas de mi tiempo. – dijo socarrón el Aspecto. – Y en esa explicación ya se han ido diez minutos. O empezamos ahora, o no empezamos nunca.

-¡¿EEEEEH?!

Los tres chicos enviaron a sus pokemon a la batalla. Se pusieron en guardia, y Lohne les hizo señas para que fueran a por él. Kyra ni siquiera necesitaba esforzarse para luchar contra esos pequeñines. Estaba más preocupada por no golpearles demasiado fuerte que por evitar sus débiles ataques. Y debido a ese "amistoso" encuentro, tuvo tiempo de pensar en la forma en que le hacía feliz como Lohne estaba actuando. Él no se daba cuenta, y no había dejado de actuar como siempre, pero desde que había conocido a Laila, pensaba cada vez menos en la gente como una amenaza. Y ya no tanto como unas molestias. Su amigo había crecido y cambiado mucho para bien. Se sentía feliz de escuchar esos latidos calmados y pacíficos en lugar de la tormenta que solía salir de allí antes de que toda esa aventura comenzara. Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras se encontraban en esa suerte de ejercicio práctico rápido. Los chicos cometían más errores que aciertos, y Lohne les recalcaba todos y cada uno con su natural y permanente severidad. Pasó el tiempo. Kyra estaba ilesa, mientras los tres pequeños pokemon estaban agotados y muy levemente golpeados, pero se veían satisfechos y felices. La chica rubia no podía frenar los lengüetazos de su Fennekin, mientras Meditite y el joven a quien seguía se asentían, reteniendo lo aprendido. Marill volvía a saltar con alegría alrededor de su entrenadora, antes de que ésta lo tomara en sus brazos y lo cargara.

-Ya se han cumplido las dos horas. – dijo Lohne, resuelto. – Ya me tengo que ir.

-Gracias por esto. – dijo el varón del trío. – No puedo creer todo lo que hemos aprendido en éste corto tiempo.

-¿Podremos volver a verte? – preguntó la pelinegra. – Es que no creo que esto sea suficiente para nosotros…

-Aprender por uno mismo es parte de la experiencia de ser un entrenador. – dijo Lohne, mientras les daba la espalda. – Puedes aprender luchando con diferentes entrenadores, mientras más fuertes, mejor. Viajen, conozcan sitios y pokemon diferentes. Es el mejor modo de aprender. Es lo que a mí me funcionó.

-Gracias. Recordaremos siempre lo que nos has enseñado hoy.

-Una cosa más. – interrumpió el Aspecto. – Cuando viajen, encontrarán no sólo todo tipo de pokemon, sino todo tipo de personas. Algunas de ellas les ayudarán a superarse, e incluso querrán aprender con ustedes. Podrían formar lazos de amistad y entendimiento con ellas. Pero también encontrarán gente como aquella que les hizo vivir esa pesadilla en ciudad Coumarine. Gente inescrupulosa, sin principios, ni moral, ni honor. En éste mundo, hay de todo. Y deben aprender no sólo a diferenciarlo, sino a aceptar el lado oscuro que pueden o no ver en su viaje por el mundo. Está ahí, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo. Sólo podemos aceptarlo, y enfrentarlo con todas nuestras fuerzas de ser necesario.

-¿Hay tantas personas malas?

-Decirles que no sería mentirles, y darles falsas esperanzas. Pero lo que es muy importante, es que, sin importar lo que encuentren, nunca deben perder la fe en sus pokemon. Y si hacen amigos y compañeros en su camino, apóyense en ellos. La confianza es algo que se rompe muy fácilmente. Pero si es cuidada y fortalecida, es el arma más poderosa que tendrán contra todas esas personas malas que existen. Créanme. Lo he vivido en carne propia.

El joven comenzó a retirarse, seguido de su Gardevoir. Los tres chicos no pudieron decir nada más ante sus palabras, y todo lo que atinaron a hacer, fue inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto, aunque éste ya ni les miraba.

-Vas a ser un maestro sorprendente. – le dijo Kyra. – Laila te ha dado mucha práctica.

-No me interesa ser maestro de nadie. – dijo. – Pero si puedo hacer algo, por pequeño que sea, para hacer que la gente entienda lo que de verdad implica ser un entrenador pokemon, entonces no dudaré en dar un pequeño aporte. Éste mundo necesita más gente que entienda lo importante de lazo que tenemos con los pokemon.

-Como Aspecto, es parte de tu trabajo el encargarte de ello.

-No lo hagas sonar como si estuviera obligado a hacerlo. Me quitarás las ganas.

Así charlaban mientras regresaban al centro pokemon, y fueron a la habitación en la que se hospedarían por esa noche. Ambos tardaron tan sólo unos instantes en dormirse. Estaban agotados, aunque no lo parecieran. Y tenían un gran día por delante. Mañana. En especial Lohne, que estaba ansioso, algo muy raro en él, porque llegara el día siguiente.

…

Cuando el sol ya se alzaba brillante y cálido sobre ciudad Anistar, la actividad diaria se podía sentir desde todos los rincones. Había personas por todos lados, algunas de ellas acompañadas de sus compañeros pokemon. Lohne y Kyra habían adquirido gusto por ver la forma en que estos convivían, ya que les servía como un recordatorio de lo que habían logrado evitar, y lo que más atesoraban de su aventura reciente. Caminaban tranquilamente hacia el gimnasio Anistar, y Kyra podía notar como Lohne, ocultándolo bajo su seriedad natural y rostro frío y calmado, sentía una tremenda emoción por llegar a su destino.

-Vas a verla muy pronto, ten paciencia.

-Sé que lees mi corazón, pero no tienes que usarlo para reírte de mí siempre que quieras.

-Si lo hago, es porque me siento feliz. Ninguna otra razón más que esa.

-Como digas…

En eso, pasaron por la comisaría de la ciudad. No pensaban hacer ninguna parada allí, todos sus asuntos y relación con la autoridad habían terminado desde ayer, pero no pudieron evitar dirigirse al lugar al ver, recargado en la pared de la entrada, al policía moreno que había viajado con ellos todo ese tiempo, y que les saludaba afablemente y en silencio.

-¿Hannes?

-¿Por qué sigue aquí?

Lohne y su Gardevoir llegaron con el joven policía, quien de inmediato dejó su posición relajada y caminó hacia el dúo también.

-¿Aun estas en Anistar? – preguntó Lohne. - ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Sabía que vendrías para irte de viaje con Maryah. – respondió el moreno. – Y no quería que te fueras sin despedirte.

-Heh, eres algo sentimental para ser un policía.

-Vamos, que no es algo malo. Me ayuda a identificarme con la gente a la que me comprometí a proteger.

A Lohne le gustaba como sonaba eso. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, con una mirada que le daba su apoyo. Una mirada que Hannes notó.

-Qué bueno que concuerdes. Sabes, Lohne yo creo que si quisieras, podrías ser un policía pokemon.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes una inclinación genuina por proteger al más débil. Mira nada más lo que hiciste por Laila y los pokemon. Eres fuerte y hábil, y tu equipo pokemon es de no creer. Serías un fantástico policía pokemon.

Lohne decidió tomarlo como un cumplido. Pero su opinión respecto a ello no había cambiado, y no creía que fuera a cambiar.

-Lo siento, no quiero saber nada con ser un policía. No me sienta bien. Y más importante, odio que me digan qué debo hacer.

-Hahahaha, sí lo suponía. Sin mencionar que los policías no tenemos mucha vida social. Hehe. Y tú… ya tienes a alguien que debe tener toda tu atención, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué dices?

-Te lo diré así: - y con mucha gracia y humor, el joven moreno comenzó a canturrear. – "Looohne y Maryaaaah sentados en un áaaaarbol…"

Kyra les dio la espalda para ocultar que estaba cubriéndose la boca para no estallar de risa, algo muy poco usual en ella, pero inevitable cuando se trataba de un tema como ese. Lohne, coloreándose un poco, frenó al policía con un leve, pero veloz golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Aaagh! ¡Qué rudo eres, Lohne!

-Vaya si eres… - Lohne suspiró. - ¿Es que acaso eres un niño? Ya te dije que eres un policía, actúa como tal.

-Y tú no lo eres, pero casi actúas como uno.

-Ahí si te atrapó, Lohne. – intervino Kyra.

-Allá vas de nuevo. – le regañó Lohne.

-Bueno, bueno. – Hannes hizo su mayor esfuerzo para dejar de reírse. – Sea como sea, quería despedirme antes de que se fueran. Yo volveré dentro de poco a ciudad Snowbelle.

-Entiendo.

Entonces, Lohne extendió la mano. En sus ojos había afabilidad seria, respeto y confianza. Hannes interpretó esto rápidamente y correspondió el apretón, fuertemente.

-Puede que no quiera ser policía de ninguna manera. – Dijo el pelinegro. – Pero si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, comunícate. Veré si puedo echarte una mano.

-Oye, gracias, amigo. – Hannes metió una mano en su bolsillo. – Entonces, sería genial que te llevaras esto.

Le extendió un pequeño comunicador con el logo de la policía pokemon. Lohne lo tomó y, tras mirarlo un rato, lo introdujo en su propio bolsillo. Él y Hannes soltaron su apretón en ese momento.

-Aunque pueda que no te responda. – bromeó Lohne. – Estaré de viaje, ya sabes.

-Sé que encontrarás el modo. – contestó, confiado, Hannes. – Siempre lo haces.

Lohne hizo un último ademán de despedida y le dio la espalda a su primer y único amigo policía. Kyra hizo una ligera inclinación, sonriente, mientras se iba con su entrenador.

-¡Despídeme de Maryah! – llamó a lo lejos el moreno.

Lohne hizo un gesto afirmativo. Hannes se quedó mirándoles en la distancia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una muy animada sonrisa. Como la que casi siempre tenía.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que voy a extrañar a ese idiota. – mencionó Lohne a su Gardevoir. – Es irritante, pero sabe cómo llevar las cosas del mejor modo. Su optimismo es tan encomiable como fastidioso.

-Lo sé. La policía pokemon tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien tan fuerte y confiable.

Los dos continuaron su camino hasta el gimnasio de Anistar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a la enorme cúpula ornamentada que era el edificio. Mientras recordaban todo lo que había acontecido en la ciudad y en ese sitio en particular, subieron las cortas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Lohne llamó a la puerta. Se preguntó si saldría la misma Olympia, o alguno de sus médium. O quizá saliera esa molesta y ruidosa chica pelirroja que lanzó sin pensar a su Sableye al verles como una amenaza para su gimnasio. Kyra no había tenido problemas en sacárselo de encima, pero aun así, la situación no ameritaba comenzar con un conflicto. Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando, tras el umbral de la entrada, apareció la misma Maryah abriendo la puerta, acompañada de su abuelo y de Olympia. Era casi como si ya le hubiesen estado esperando.

-Llegas tarde. – dijo graciosamente la castaña.

-¿Uh? – Lohne no entendió bien. - ¿Cómo…?

-Entra, joven Lohne. – le invitó Olympia. – Nos gustaría que nos cuentes lo que pasó desde que te fuiste con la pequeña Laila el día de ayer.

El pelinegro y su Gardevoir ingresaron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Acompañándoles a la sala común del gimnasio en el que estuvieron reuniéndose siempre durante los días que duró el arresto masivo de todos los contingentes de STRIFE, Lohne les narró todo lo que pasó en Alola. La belleza del lugar, la gran cantidad de pokemon que vieron. La emoción de los padres de Laila y de todos los vecinos en general por el regreso de la niña. El ataque de Matt y lo que les contó sobre lo ocurrido en la prisión de Kalos. La fuerza y entereza exhibidas por Laila. La evolución final de Kikiba. La resolución del conflicto y todos los nuevos arrestos. Y la sentida y conmovedora despedida que él y la niña compartieron.

-¿Ella estaba muy triste? – preguntó Maryah. – Porque te aprecia mucho.

-Hm, lo sé… Sí parecía algo decaída. Pero lo superará pronto. Ya esta en casa, sana y salva. Y tiene muchos planes para el futuro que le tienen emocionada.

-¿En serio? – se interesó Maryah. - ¿Ya está planeando?

-Dice que aún tiene que esperar unos años, pero habla de un recorrido insular, y de formar un equipo completo, y de volver a Kalos para participar en la Liga. Incluso habla de tener una revancha contra Dianta.

-Hahaha, pero que niña más impresionante. – rió Nicholas. – Sus padres han de estar felices.

-Aun ni siquiera se tragan el que su niña tímida y asustada haya desaparecido. Eran los más sorprendidos, y claro, asustados, mientras peleaba junto a Looker y yo. Demonios, la hubieran visto…

-Parece que a ti también te ha impresionado. – sonrió Maryah. – Me alegro.

-Y bien, eso vendría a ser todo. – culminó Lohne. – Después de eso vinimos para acá. Por cierto, Hannes envía sus saludos… o despedidas… ya entiendes.

-¿Sigue aquí en Anistar?

-Volverá pronto a Snowbelle.

-Ya veo. Los policías sí que andan ocupados…

-Y bueno, chico. – Nicholas intervino de pronto. - ¿Ya estás listo?

-¿Hm? ¿De qué hablas anciano?

-Bueno, por lo que dijeron que harían, Maryah ya está lista para partir. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Maryah? – el joven se volvió hacia ella. – Vaya que estás ansiosa.

-Tú también. – dijo Kyra, risueña.

-Es en parte eso, chicos. – Maryah reía divertida. – Pero también es, en parte, gracias a Olympia.

-¿Olympia? ¿Tuviste una visión?

-Les vi partiendo de viaje bajo el sol del día de Anistar. Y la ciudad se veía tal y como está hoy.

-Es una visión algo simple… - señaló extrañado el Aspecto. – Digo, tus predicciones por lo general implican cosas más…

-Bueno, en realidad hay algo más.

-¿Algo más?

-Un sol. Una luz brillante y hermosa, radiante, de camino a su futuro. A ti y a la joven Maryah les esperan cosas maravillosas, Lohne, estoy segura.

Lohne encontró la mano de Maryah tomando la suya, y se coloreó un poco. Nicholas estaba feliz, y su Espurr se contagiaba de esa felicidad.

-De acuerdo. – Lohne se puso de pie, sin soltar la mano de la joven. - ¿Nos vamos?

Después de un rato, los dos chicos se encontraban nuevamente en la entrada del gimnasio Anistar, acompañados de Olympia y de Nicholas. La castaña abrazaba a su abuelo con fuerza, mientras Kiss se despedía amistosamente del pequeño Espurr.

-Viajen con mucho cuidado, los dos. – les dijo el anciano, una vez se soltó de Maryah. – Lohne, muchacho, te encomiendo que cuides de mi nieta. Sé que lo harás.

-Sí. – asintió el pelinegro. – Descuida anciano. Nos cuidaremos entre los dos.

-Y sé que son una pareja ahora, nadie está más feliz que yo. ¡Pero no se te ocurra pasarte de listo! ¡No creo que mi viejo corazón resista si de pronto vienen de visita y se aparecen con un tercer rostro acompañándoles!

-¡A—ABUELO! – Maryah exclamó extremadamente abochornada, cubriéndose el rostro, rojo como un tomate, con las manos. -¡NO… NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!

-¡DEMONIOS, ANCIANO! – rugió Lohne, aguantando su propio bochorno. - ¡¿POR QUIÉN RAYOS ME TOMAS, EH?!

-Ya, ya… - Olympia calmó los ánimos. – Nicholas, no deberías usar la hermosa relación de estos jóvenes para divertirte.

-No me estoy divirtiendo. – repuso el anciano, cruzado de brazos. - ¡Estoy siendo un adulto responsable!

-Ya basta abuelo. – Maryah resoplaba, recuperándose. – No digas esas cosas…

El viejo rió, feliz, siendo seguido por Espurr, luego Kiss, y después la propia Maryah. Lohne superó su fastidio para acompañarles con una sonrisa, uniéndose al buen ambiente. Cuando dejaron de reír, guardaron silencio un momento. Los jóvenes se alejaron un poco de quienes se quedaban en el gimnasio, sin dejar de ver hacia ellos.

-Entonces… ya nos vamos. – dijo, con una sonrisa, Maryah. – Abuelo. Líder Olympia.

-Buen viaje, mis amados jóvenes. – dijo la psíquica. – Y que la fortuna les sonría como el brillante sol que veo en su futuro.

-Hasta pronto, Maryah, mi niña. Nos vemos, Lohne, mi buen muchacho. Cuando vuelvan aquí, a Anistar, vayan a la vieja mansión abandonada. Que dentro de muy poco ya no será una vieja mansión, ni estará abandonada. Lohne, hijo, nuestra casa es ahora tu casa. Ya lo sabes.

-Nos vemos, anciano Nicholas. – Lohne sonrió afable. – Gracias por todo, a los dos.

-¡Hasta pronto! – se despidió Maryah, finalmente. - ¡Te quiero, abuelo!

Kyra y Kiss hicieron el mismo ademán de despedida, mientras la primera se ponía al otro costado de Lohne, mientras el pikachu trepaba al hombro de su compañera humana. Descendieron las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada y, tras dar una última mirada hacia atrás, y los últimos movimientos de mano de despedida, comenzaron su camino hacia la salida de la ciudad.

-¿Esto es… lo que se siente cuando dejas ir a alguien importante para ti? – preguntó Olympia. – Es opresivo, pero a la vez, reconfortante y familiar.

-Lo sé. – asintió el viejo. – Noté la forma en que se ha sentido apegada a Lohne, líder Olympia.

-¿Qué será…? ¿Por qué siento como si dejara ir a un hijo? ¿Por qué me da esa sensación de añoranza? Él es diferente de muchos jóvenes a los que he conocido.

-Puede que no considere que es lo bastante cercana a él, pero si me permite el atrevimiento… usted ha puesto esfuerzo de su parte, por su propia voluntad y más allá del deber, para ayudarle. Y él lo aprecia. Líder Olympia, con las cosas que sé sobre ese chico, lo que ha vivido, lo que ha pasado y lo que le ha hecho falta por tanto tiempo y que ahora ha ganado por sus propios méritos…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué quiere decir, Nicholas?

-A mí me parece que usted es lo más cercano a una madre que ese chico jamás ha tenido. El corto tiempo no importa. Lo importante, es aquello que hacer por ellos, y lo que logras que signifique para ellos. Es lo que yo pienso.

-Es usted sabio, Nicholas. – asintió Olympia, sonriendo con nostalgia. – Puede ser… que sea verdad.

Olympia pensaba en lo que el anciano le decía. Recordó todas las veces que había interactuado con Lohne. La confianza que éste le dio. La forma en que se abrió a ella. La forma en que le confió cosas que a nadie más le confiaría. Sin ninguna razón aparente. O mejor dicho, por ninguna razón que alguien normal pudiera comprender. Ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a prestarle toda la ayuda y el apoyo que él pudiera necesitar, incluso cuando dejó de ser del todo importante que Lohne fuera un Aspecto. Se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que ese joven había tocado su corazón. Y la forma en que, como percibió, se sentía afín a ella. Pensó que no estaría mal darle la razón a Nicholas. Sea como fuere, iba a extrañar a Lohne. Y esperaba ansiosa el día en que volviera a verle.

…

-¿En serio? – Maryah miraba a Lohne sin creerlo. - ¿Laila dijo eso?

-Si… No quería decirlo delante de los demás. Pero ella me pidió que te lo dijera. ¿Por qué querría decirte algo como eso?

-Bu... bueno… - la chica jugó con su cabello. – No estoy segura… creo que Laila ha estado muy al pendiente de la forma en que tú y yo nos hemos llevado desde que nos volvimos a encontrar.

-Hm… pero es raro. ¿Por qué hablaría de niñas enamoradas?

Maryah sentía impaciencia y le daba risa al mismo tiempo el hecho de que Lohne no pudiera deducir de qué hablaban. Pero estaba bien. Se sentiría muy avergonzada si él de pronto quisiera saber cómo fue que ella, siendo aún una niña, ya se había comenzado a enamorar de él. Por el contrario, prefirió aprovechar la ocasión para divertirse.

-De todas formas, Lohne… - le mostró una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Debería sentirme celosa?

-Celo… ¡Ah, vamos, Maryah!

Comenzaban a cruzar el portal que daba la bienvenida a ciudad Anistar. No había nadie más que ellos alrededor. Se encontraron caminando, aun sin decidir el rumbo, pero con sus pasos guiándoles a pueblo Dendemille. Seguían riendo, con Lohne acosado por las bromas de Kyra y de Maryah, con Kiss divirtiéndose a lo grande, cuando por fin el pelinegro encontró el tema adecuado para desviar la atención.

-Y entonces… - dijo. - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿Qué? – Maryah se sorprendió. - ¿A dónde?

-Bueno, no le veo el sentido a viajar si sólo vamos a andar por Kalos. Ya lo hemos recorrido bastante, me parece.

-Es verdad... Hm…

-¿Qué tal Unova? No he estado ahí todavía.

-Unova, ¿hm? Bueno, la verdad es que desde hace un tiempo he querido visitar Sinnoh y…

En ese momento, sintieron como si el sol brillara más fuerte de pronto. Como si algún pokemon hubiese usado el movimiento día soleado, o la habilidad sequía. Pero no sentían un aumento en el calor. Se cubrieron los ojos instintivamente, pero notaron que la luz, aunque intensa, no era cegadora. Y tras un par de llamadas de parte del pikachu de Maryah, alzaron la vista al cielo, donde vieron, con ojos muy abiertos y casi boquiabiertos, que el origen de ese brillo no era el sol, sino un ser. Un ave grande y majestuosa, que volaba pausada y elegantemente sobre sus cabezas, mientras sus plumas multicolores destellaban con luz propia, irradiando los cielos por los que pasaba.

-Lohne… - Maryah apenas podía hablar. - ¿Qué es…?

-No puedo creerlo, - Lohne superó su sorpresa, pero seguía igual de impresionado. – Ese es…

-Ho-oh. – siguió Kyra. – La legendaria ave. La luz del fuego que ilumina el cielo…

-¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó pasmada la castaña. - ¿Acaso pasará algo cerca?

-No parece que se dirija a ningún lugar en particular. – opinó Kyra. - Además, incluso para los pokemon, el solo verlo es...

-La leyenda dice… - Lohne tomó la palabra de nuevo. – que Ho-oh se presentará cuando sea el inicio de una época de paz y prosperidad entre los humanos y los pokemon.

-Y que se les presenta a los humanos puros de corazón, - siguió Kyra. – y que a ellos muestra el brillo arco iris de sus plumas, vaticinándoles gran felicidad.

De pronto, se miraron todos. Olympia les había hablado de un sol, brillante y radiante, en su "camino a su futuro".

-Lohne… -Maryah tenía la misma idea que él. – ¿tú crees que…?

-Heh… - el pelinegro asintió. – Olympia jamás falla.

-Me da mucho gusto. – Kyra les habló a ambos con voz serena y alegre. – El ver esto, el que los dos vieran a Ho-oh… significa que, como dijo Olympia, cosas muy buenas pasarán en su futuro. El de los dos juntos.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron la vista al cielo, para ver cómo el legendario pájaro se alejaba dejando una estela multicolor detrás de él. Maryah se encontró sujetándose del brazo de Lohne, con una indescriptible felicidad recorriendo su alma.

-Maryah…

-¿? – la joven siguió tomada de él. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Le dije a Nueh… le prometí que, si encontrábamos a gente como él… como yo… Aspectos, como nosotros. Que me aseguraría de que no pasara lo mismo que con Frigga y Nicanor. Y que, si necesitaban ayuda o guía, yo estaría allí para ellos.

-Eso… es muy bello, Lohne. – la chica aferró más su agarre al brazo del chico. – Cuenta conmigo. Siempre.

-Gracias.

Se mantuvieron allí en su lugar, hasta que de pronto a Maryah se le ocurrió una idea.

-Lohne… ¿Y si vamos a Johto?

-¿Johto?

-Ho-oh suele verse más por esa región, ¿cierto? Sin mencionar que sus leyendas provienen de allí. ¡Quién sabe si quizá le veamos otra vez!

Lohne vio a los ojos pardos de la joven y tomó una de sus manos, firmemente, mientras dejaba libre la otra que le tomaba del brazo.

-Entonces está arreglado. Andando.

Y sin soltarse, continuaron su camino, y ésta vez, con su destino ya decidido. Kyra y Kiss se vieron contagiados del ambiente cálido y alegre que sus amigos humanos transmitían, y les siguieron, sin retrasarse, por el camino que habían decidido seguir. Lohne y Maryah nunca olvidarían lo que habían vivido, las cosas buenas, malas e inciertas que había pasado. La gente que conocieron, a la que enfrentaron. Los peligros que sortearon, las leyendas de las que fueron testigos. Los rostros de sus amigos y compañeros desfilaban en las mentes de ambos. No sería la última vez que les vieran, pero por ahora, los dos jóvenes tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar. Tras ese destino que ahora seguían, simplemente vendría otro. Y así, juntos al fin, lo disfrutarían tanto como les fuera posible. Porque al final, ese no era un final. Tan sólo una nueva aventura, un nuevo viaje que iniciaba. La vida es eso, después de todo. Una historia que ha de continuar.

..

..

..

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Y bueno, esto es todo, amigos… (ejem, disculpen por ese guiño a WB) Aquí termina esta historia, y aunque tengo aun un par de ideas en el aire, me parece que lo voy a dejar hasta aquí. A los que se dieron el tiempo de leer este humilde trabajo, que por cierto disfruté mucho hacer, les doy las gracias. Y a todos los que me dieron sus buenas vibras y apoyo. No sé si me dará el tiempo de escribir algo más, pero si se da la oportunidad, lo haré de inmediato.

Soy raiderghost23, y este ha sido mi fanfic basado en POKEMON. Muchas gracias a todos, y muchos saludos.


End file.
